Haven's Haven
by complete-randomalities
Summary: What started out as a case for FBI agent Audrey Parker, with her sister Haven tagging along, turned into an adventure that neither one of them ever expected... ON HIATUS
1. Haven

A young brunette woman tip toed her way into her older sister's room. A playful grin moved across her face as she took a stance. After a moment she jumped on the bed as she cried out, "Surprise!" upon impact with her sister.

Her sister, Audrey, jolted from her deep sleep and hit her younger sister with a pillow. "Jeeze, Haven. Haven't you grown out of that yet? You're nineteen for Pete's sake." Audrey grumbled then put her other pillow over her head with every intention on going back to sleep and then it struck her. Her sister was there...in her room...not at college where she was supposed to be.

This realization caused Audrey to pull her pillow of her her head and sit up straight. Haven looked like she was ready for her sister's probable lecture, which made Audre narrow her eyes a bit at her. "What are you doing here, Haven?"

"Can't a girl get a little homesick for her big sister?" Haven asked in reply with her signature smile and lied, "I'm on break."

"Liar." Audrey replied. She always knew when her sister was lying. "You dropped out. Didn't you." This was more of a statement than a question.

"Well..." Haven replied in a drawn out way like she did whenever she didn't want to answer something right off.

"Dammit, Haven. What are you going to do with your life?" Audrey asked as she stood up and slid on her slippers.

"Oh I don't know Audrey, maybe become a big copper like you." Haven replied with a lot of sarcasm and a bit of an eye roll.

"I'm not a cop, I'm an FBI agent." Audrey replied, slightly defensive.

"Whatever." Haven replied and Audrey was about to say something more when she heard a knock at the door. "We're not done with this conversation." Audrey made clear to her sister.

Haven rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Audrey narrowed her eyes at her sister before going over and kissing the top of her head. "Love you" Audrey said with such sincerity before going to answer the door.

"You too." Haven replied then plopped herself back on Audrey's bed with a sigh.

* * *

Haven leaned up a bit and propped herself on her arms as she looked around the place. It was bare to the bone and there were still some boxes that hadn't even been unpacked yet. Haven and Audrey were the same in this aspect; neither of them unpacking much after moving to a new place. Bright side, at least for Haven, it made her move a hell of a lot quicker after dropping out.

With a swift swing of her legs she was off the bed and heading into the hall. She stopped at the stairs when she heard 'Haven'. Thinking someone was talking about her, she tip toed down the stairs to eavesdrop a bit.

Haven didn't hear everything, just something about Audrey being assigned to go after a guy named Lester that killed a guy as he escaped federal lock up. It was one thing knowing your sister was an agent and all that jazz, it was something completely different hearing the details first hand. Well...not exactly first hand since she was eavesdropping and all, but still. She didn't like the idea of her sister going after some murderer.

When Haven heard Audrey approaching, she tried to scramble to her feet to get back up the stairs but her sister caught her. "Hey..." Haven said in a drawn out way once again.

"Haven." Audrey said in a reprimanding tone.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Haven replied then chuckled in a 'heh heh' sort of way.

"If you actually behaved properly then I wouldn't have to use your name so much." Audrey replied and as she walked up the stairs past her sister, Haven said, "Hey pot? Yeah, this is kettle." as she followed. Haven knew that Audrey would know exactly what she was talking about.

Audrey was completely silent in reply because she didn't want to admit that Haven had a point, but she did smirk at the memory.

Her sister's silence caused Haven to ask, "So, where are we going?"

"We're not going anywhere. It's a case which means, only I am going." Audrey replied as she started to grab some clothes to change into.

Haven looked like she didn't believe her as she handed Audrey a blazer. "I heard my name, Audrey."

"No, what you heard was the name of the town I'm going to." Audrey replied as she accepted the blazer from her.

"You're going somewhere called Haven?" Haven asked with a raised brow, "That's a new one. You going somewhere called Audrey next?"

"Funny." Audrey replied and gathered up the rest of her clothes before leaving her room to head to the bathroom.

Haven wasn't about to give this up and she followed Audrey. Talking through the closed door she said, "We can do this one of two ways. One, you willingly take me with you or two, I go downstairs and take a peek at whatever file that agent guy gave you and I follow you there. Take your pick." Haven leaned against the wall and examined her nails as she waited for Audrey to answer.

Finally the bathroom door opened and Audrey said, "Fine. You can come but you better listen to me. I mean it." Audrey pointed her finger firmly at Haven.

Haven saluted her sister and said, "Aye, aye captain." Audrey rolled her eyes as she closed the door and Haven smiled triumphantly.

* * *

After driving for awhile, the sisters finally crossed over the town line of Haven, Maine. The radio station was an odd one at that and some comment made by the speaker made the pair look at each other and laugh. "Wow." Haven said with a shake of her head.

"Now that we're here, do we need to go over the rules again?" Audrey asked her sister who replied with, "No, I got it. Stay away from all the stuff you're doing but close enough for you to keep tabs on me."

Audrey sighed and said, "Close enough." Her eyes went off the road for a moment and Haven screamed out, "Audrey!" when the road in front of them seemed to break apart and sink.

Audrey looked up and reacted quickly. She swerved away from the sinking road and crashed through the guard rail. Haven held onto anything she could get a grip on and the car finally came to a stop. "Don't...move." Audrey said to her sister since the car was halfway over the ledge.

"You have scared voice on Audrey, I don't like your scared voice." Haven said as she was starting to freak out but her freak out was internal since Audrey made it clear to not move so she wasn't going to move a muscle. In fact, Haven was even barely breathing.

There was some cheesy oldies song playing on the radio and Audrey said, "Not happening. We are not dying to this." She was trying to make light of the situation since she could see the fear in Haven. In fact, she could swear she could feel the fear coming from her sister. Audrey leaned forward and turned off the radio which made the car lean forward and the sisters cried out and leaned backwards to make the car level again.

"You said don't move!" Haven exclaimed in an 'what the hell was that' kind of way.

"Did you really want _that_ playing when they find our bodies?" Audrey replied and Haven shouted, "I'm supposed to be the one with the morbid sense of humor!"

"Yeah, well where did you think you got it from?" Audrey shouted back.

"I don't know! Mars!" Was Haven's retort. Even though they were shouting at each other, it wasn't in anger. It was more of a distraction than anything else. Both Haven and Audrey were surprised when there was a knock at the passenger window.

"Need some help?" The man asked and Audrey replied, "Oh, no. We've got it."

Haven looked at her sister with wide eyes, "Take your pride and shove it!" she said to her sister then looked at the man, "Please help us. Or at least help me if she continues to refuse." There was Haven's morbid sense of humor.

"Alright then." The man replied and waved someone over. The one who was talking to them went over to Audrey's side and the one who was waved over went to Haven's. They gestured for them to unlock the doors and they did. With one swift motion both Audrey and Haven were pulled from the car onto the ground and watched as the car fell.

"Thanks, man." The man who had done all the talking so far said to the other, who replied with. "No problem." before he went over to his motorcycle and drove off for town.

Haven was so freaked out that she didn't even get a chance to thank the person. "Shame about the car." The man said as it made its final impact to the rocks below. "Eh, it's just a rental." Audrey replied.

Haven rubbed her forehead with a sigh then suddenly the guy had pulled a gun and Audrey pulled out hers and Haven just stood there, instantly putting up her hands. She honestly had no other clue on what to do.

"FBI! Who are you?" Audrey said to the man.

"Haven PD. Who are you?" The man replied.

"FBI. What are you, deaf?" Audrey shot back and Haven snicked a bit at that. If these weren't real guns then Haven would be finding this a hell of a lot more amusing. Even though odds were she'd be laughing about it later.

Haven was so lost in her own thoughts that she completely missed the whole exchange between the man and Audrey, at least until she heard her sister say, "What am I going to do? Pull out another gun?" That pulled Haven from her thoughts and yet she kept her hands raised.

Audrey and the guy both showed their credentials to one another then he gestured towards Haven and asked, "Well who's that?"

"My sister." Audrey replied then looked at Haven and said, "You can put your hands down." Haven honestly didn't even realize she still had them up and put them down, feeling like an idiot for still having them up like that.

Audrey turned her attention back to the guy and said, "So are all your roads this bad?"

"Sandstone." He replied, "It likes to shift."

"I'd call shift an understatement." Haven added in with a mutter.

The man didn't say anything to what Haven said. "Can I give you two a ride somewhere?"

"I guess that would be friendlier than me commandeering your vehicle." Audrey replied.

"Yeah, and probably less paperwork too." He replied with a smile.

Haven looked at the two of them and shuddered a little. Not because she was grossed out by their...odd flirting or whatever was going on between them even though she was, but because she felt like she was having a sense of dejavu.

Audrey looked at her sister with silent worry and Haven looked at her with a way that told her she was fine. They always had a silent way of conversing with one another like this.

"Let's go then." The man said, as he broke the silence and led the girls to his car.

Haven climbed into his vehicle first and Audrey got in afterwards. When Audrey closed the door, she caught the guy's hand in it. "I'm so sorry!" Audrey exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied like it was nothing, "Didn't even feel it."

Both Audrey and Haven had raised brow reactions to that, but Audrey said "Tough guy, huh."

He didn't say anything in reply to that and Audrey leaned forward a little as she asked, "You haven't seen a guy named Jonas Lester around, have you?"

He looked at Audrey and replied with, "Just left him."

Haven laughed a little to herself and Audrey asked, "What?"

She looked at Audrey and replied with, "Oh nothing. It's just funny how I'm not supposed to be anywhere near your case and yet here I am...literally going along for the ride."

Audrey narrowed her eyes as her sister and Haven just grinned in reply. Haven already had a feeling that Haven, Maine was going to be a very interesting place.

* * *

End Part 1


	2. Thanks, for everything

The guy, who finally introduced himself as Nathan, wasn't kidding when he said he just left the Lester guy. Nathan drove Audrey and Haven to the crime scene here Nathan had just seen Lester. "Stay here." Audrey said to Haven as she started to get out of the truck.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm going to cross the forbidden yellow line or anything." Haven replied sarcastically. The look Audrey gave Haven afterwards made it clear that she was not kidding around. Haven sighed and said, "Fine. I'll stay here but if you expect me to stay cooped up in this truck, then you're crazy."

"Just don't leave the truck's vicinity, okay?" Audrey asked and Haven sighed with a nod in reply. "Thank you." Audrey walked off to check out the crime scene with Nathan. As they walked he said, "You always let your sister tag along?"

"Better than the alternative." Audrey replied before ducking under the yellow tape as she entered the crime scene.

Nathan looked like he was was wondering what she meant by that but didn't say anything and just joined her behind the yellow line.

* * *

Haven hopped out of the truck and leaned against it with her arms crossed. She looked out in front of her, watching the officers going about taking care of their business. She really didn't want to stick to the truck but she made a deal with Audrey to stay out of the way but within sight. Haven pulled out her sketch book and started to sketch what was going on in front of her. At least that was the original plan, what it turned into was something completely different but Haven didn't even notice.

She was pulled from her sketch when Audrey approached her, "I need to check some things out with Detective Wuornos here. It might be awhile so you can go into town if you want."

Haven closed her sketchbook with an excited haste and said, "I would love it." She kissed Audrey's cheek in thanks and started walking off. "An officer will give you a ride into town!" Audrey called after her. Haven turned around and continued walking, but backwards, as she replied "Naw, I'm good!" Haven returned back around and waved behind her as she heard Audrey call out, "Call me when you get there!"

* * *

Haven semi did as she was instructed when she walked into town. She sent her elder sister a text saying she was alive and continued on her way. It was weird, Haven was having a sense of dejavu again. She was summing it up as seeing this town in a magazine or something. And yet, Haven couldn't shake the feeling that she'd seen this town of Haven before. She shuddered again at the thought and moved on.

Haven walked down the street and took in everything to memory. Audrey often teased that she had a photographic memory but it wasn't quite like that with Haven. She just...liked to remember things, people, places. It was just one of her things.

Another one of her things was that she liked souvenirs. So when she passed a shop that had a 'Haven' tee shirt in the window, she couldn't resist. Havent went inside and picked up a tee shirt, sweat jacket, and baseball cap all with 'Haven' written upon them.

There was an elderly woman at the register when Haven approached with her purchases. The woman looked at the items then slowly looked up at Haven. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Are you alright there?" Haven asked, worried for the woman's well being since she suddenly looked pale. "Yes, I'm fine." The woman replied and cleared her throat before ringing Haven up.

Haven looked skeptical but paid for her things and placed the cap upon her head. "Have a nice day." She said with a smile and left the shop. Haven walked down the street and spotted Nathan with Audrey. Just as she was about to cross the street a strange fog started to fill the area. "Whoa..." Haven said as she literally held onto her cap, "That's weird."

She didn't like it one bit and suddenly felt the need to get to her sister. Haven hurried down the street even though she could barely see an inch in front of her face. She was crossing when she heard the truck coming and saw Audrey and Nathan standing in the street. "Audrey!" Haven exclaimed and ran over to them, pushing them both out of the way, getting herself out of the way in the process as well. The three just barely missed being hit by the truck as they all landed on the ground.

* * *

The fog cleared and the paramedics arrived. Audrey was hovering over Haven just like she always did when she was afraid Haven was hurt. "I'm _fine_ " Haven stated firmly as she swatted her sister's hands away as Audrey tried to examine Haven herself. "The last time you said that you needed ten stitches." Was Audrey's retort.

"I'm serious Audrey, you should be more concerned about the guy who literally can't feel if there's something wrong with him." Haven said as she looked at Nathan sitting next to her, who previously mentioned his 'disorder'.

Audrey narrowed her eyes at Haven before the paramedic said, "She's right Miss Parker. You're sister is fine. As for you, Nathan, you're going to have to come with me for another MRI."

"Lucky number nine." Nathan replied as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You get frequent flier miles?" Haven asked as a joke and Nathan didn't miss a beat when he said, "Tenth one's free."

"You seriously can't feel anything? What about fire? Ice?" Audrey asked Nathan, still trying to wrap her mind around it.

"Oddly enough I can feel ice." Nathan replied.

"You can feel ice?" Haven asked in reply, doubting it but still.

"No I can't feel ice." Nathan answered, "But I do feel a headache coming on." he added in sarcastically.

The paramedic interjected when she said, "Time to go Nathan, get in the back" as she gestured for the ambulance, "And don't even try arguing with me."

Nathan grumbled but complied and Audrey said, "Don't worry. I've got things covered." Audrey then turned her attention to her sister, "I still have my case Haven...are you sure you're going to be alright alone?"

"Audrey, I love you, but you're a worry wart. I'll be fine." Haven replied and hopped off the gurney thing. "I'll call you." She added in to give her sis a bit of a relief before heading off again. Once again she had no real direction in mind but wanted to see it all.

* * *

Haven walked down the street for a bit then realized she left her cap back on the gurney thing so she turned around and almost bumped into two men. "I'm so sorry!" Haven said in surprise.

"It's alright." The shorter man with a camera said and Haven felt like she believed his sincerity.

"Did you just arrive in our little town?" The taller one asked.

"Yeah, I'm here with my sister." Haven answered and the men introduced themselves, "That's nice. Well, I am Vince and this is my brother Dave."

Dave held out a card for Haven to take with a smile and she took it with a laugh, "I have a herald too?" The brothers looked at each other oddly which made Haven laugh again, "It's a lame joke. My name is Haven." After Haven's introduction the brothers looked at each other oddly again and Vince asked, "Is your sister Audrey Parker?"

"Yeah, that's her." Haven answered as she slipped the card into her pocket, "How do you know Audrey?"

Dave was the one that answered, "We just met her a few minutes ago. We better be going but if you'd ever like to read up on our little town you should come on by the Herald."

Haven smiled, "Thanks, I just might do that." She gave a little wave goodbye and continued on her way, completely forgetting about her hat.

As Haven walked off Vince and Dave looked at each other once again. Dave said, "First Audrey and now _Haven_?" Vince looked around and said, "We should get back to the office" and left it at that.

* * *

Haven walked all around the town finding a strange sense of...peace there. What was even stranger was that she seemed to know right where she was going even if she didn't realize it. After getting a text from Audrey that she wouldn't be around for supper because of a lead or something, Haven got some of her own and headed down to the docks. It was the only place she hadn't been yet.

Haven hopped up on a pile of crates and enjoyed her club sandwich and curly fries. After eating she was going to do some more sketching but before she could even pull out her pad, or even a pencil, it began to hail. "You've got to be kidding me" Haven said to herself as she pulled her 'Haven' sweatshirt's hood over her head and ran down the dock. Just as she was running past an electric box, lighting struck, the box exploded, and the force of it knocked her out threw Haven into the water.

By the time Haven came to, it was morning. She awoke in a strange place...in a strange bed...wearing...nothing. Haven checked the last part a couple times, just to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. The last thing she remembered was running down the docks and now she was in some bed, wearing only her bra and panties. "Dammit." She said as she had a 'facepalm' moment and took deep breaths.

On the nightstand there was a folded up shirt and her wallet. Haven took her wallet and pulled on the shirt. It was so uncomfortable for her. Haven had scars on her thighs from an event that she couldn't remember but she was ashamed of them. Mainly because she couldn't remember the story that went with them. But now someone probably had already seen them and now someone definitely would. "Dammit." She said once again as she tried to pull the shirt down further but it was no use.

There was no time to fidget with it now, she had to find out where she was. Well at least she was figuring she was on a boat given the appearance of it...and once again she felt like she was having dejavu. "One more time and I swear to Pete I'm going to scream." Haven muttered to herself as she made her way out of the room below deck. As Audrey would say, once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, but three times...three times was a pattern.

Haven made her way up to the deck easily enough and found someone sitting there, reading a newspaper that was definitely not in English. "Where are my clothes?" She asked, because in that moment that was the most important thing. Other questions could be asked afterwards once her clothing was in place that was like her armor.

The person, the man reading the paper lowered it and said, "Good morning."

"Where are my clothes?" Haven asked again then said in agitation, " _You took my clothes._ "

"Actually, I laundered your clothes. And I saved your life, which is an odd combination if you think about it." The man replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Who are you?" Haven asked, while doing her best to keep her hands over her thighs to block the scars.

"Name's Duke." He replied as he added cream to the cup of coffee.

"Haven." She replied and stepped back a bit when he approached then handed her the cup of coffee, "Cream, one sugar." Duke said with a grin, "Right?"

Haven accepted the coffee from him and said, "Three actually, and how would you even know how I like my coffee?"

"I wouldn't" He replied and grinned again, "But it would've been pretty cool if I did."

Haven tried hard not to grin at that, but she failed and ended up grinning along with him. She then spotted her clothes hanging on the line and cleared her throat to excuse herself as she went over to them. Haven set down the cup of coffee and pulled her pants off the line, "What did you mean you saved my life, exactly?"

Haven was sliding on her pants as Duke replied, "Well some freak lightning struck the power lines causing the breaker to combust, which ended up throwing an unconscious you into the water."

Haven paused for a moment before zipping up her pants. "I don't remember any of that." She admitted before grabbing her shirt off the line and said, "Turn around." Duke chuckled but Haven was adamant and spun her hand around with an 'I'm serious' expression on her face. Duke complied and turned around so she could change her shirt.

"Shouldn't you be at college?" Duke asked while she was putting on her shirt. "Excuse me?" Was Haven's reply as she zipped up her jacket and proceeded with her shoes. Duke heard the zipper and turned around, "I looked through your wallet."

Haven narrowed her eyes at him, "You make a habit of snooping through people's wallets?" She tied up her sneakers and stood up as Duke went back to his coffee and paper, "Only when I can't tell how old someone is."

Haven raised her brows at that in an 'excuse me' manner, so Duke elaborated. "Before I removed your clothes I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to get arrested for it." After Duke's explanation Haven had an 'ah' look on her face and got it. Granted she still didn't like it, but at least it made her feel better knowing that he wouldn't have taken her clothes if she was younger than what she was.

Haven took the coffee and sat down in the chair across from him, "Where's my bag?" She asked and Duke reached behind him and handed it over to her. "It was on the dock when I found you in the water." he explained and Haven was so grateful to hear that. She reached out and took her bag and looked in it to make sure everything was there. "Don't trust me huh?" Duke said as he noticed what she was doing. "I don't trust anyone." Haven replied then added in, "Except for my sister."

As if on cue Audrey came upon the boat and was shocked to see Haven there, "Haven? What happened? I've been calling you all night, what are you doing here?" She glared at Duke after asking all those questions to Haven.

Haven stood up with her bag and went over to Audrey, "Audrey, I'm fine. I promise. If it wasn't for Duke then I probably wouldn't have been."

Audrey turned her attention to Duke again and asked, "Duke Crocker?"

"The one and only." Duke replied with a grin.

Audrey looked back to Haven and said, "This conversation isn't over, I'll meet up with you at the diner. Right now I need to talk to Mr. Crocker."

"Nothing happened if that's what you're thinking." Haven made quite clear. "I wasn't" Audrey replied, "But thanks for the reassurance."

Haven looked at Duke and said, "Thanks, for everything" and smiled a little before she left the boat, leaving Audrey and Duke to have whatever conversation Audrey needed to have with him.

* * *

End Part 2


	3. I agree

Haven was at the diner, reading over the menu, when Audrey came in and sat right across from her. "Things go well with Duke?" She asked Audrey without taking her eyes away from the menu.

"Thank you." Audrey said to a waitress who brought her over a menu, then turned her attention to her sister. "He's part of my investigation Haven. I want you to stay away from him." Audrey quickly decided what she wanted and set the menu down, "So, why don't you tell me what you were doing on Duke Crocker's boat?"

Haven set her menu down as well and asked, "He didn't say why?" before taking a sip from her previously ordered coffee with cream and three sugars.

"He did." Audrey replied, "But I want to hear your side of it."

Haven shrugged a little, "I remember being on the docks and it started to hail. According to Duke lighting struck the electrical box I was running by, and the force of the explosion sent me flying. I woke up on his boat, made introductions, and got dressed. Any other questions or don't you trust me?"

"I trust _you_ , Haven. It's Duke that I'm not so sure about." Audrey replied honestly then asked, "Why? Do you trust him?"

"You know I don't trust anyone." Was Haven's answer, even though, as she had already stated, she knew that Audrey knew that.

"Except for me." Audrey corrected and Haven nodded in agreement, "Except for you."

Just then the waitress came over with a smile and said, "Hello ladies, may I take your order?"

* * *

After breakfast Audrey took Haven with her to the police department since Audrey really wanted to keep her sister close, especially now. Upon entering the station Audrey was about to speak but Haven knew what she was probably going to say so she said, "I know, I know. Stay out of your way but close enough where you can keep an eye on me." Haven looked at Audrey after saying that and Audrey replied with, "Smart alec."

"Yeah, and where do you think I got that from?" Haven replied with a raised brow and followed her sister inside.

Haven sat in the waiting room and worked on her sketches. It was like she was in her own little world when she sketched. So much so that he brain didn't even register what she was sketching, her hands just seemed to know exactly what to do and when.

After what felt like forever, Haven had enough. She closed her sketchbook and got up to look for Audrey. She found her in an office with Nathan talking about Duke from the sound of it. She was going to announce her presence when she heard Nathan say that Duke was a bad guy. "Duke saved my life and gave me a cup of coffee. He can't be all bad." Haven said with crossed arms as she leaned against the door frame.

"I've known Duke since we were five. He's all bad." Nathan replied and Haven got the sense that he had a chip on his shoulder where Duke was concerned or something.

Haven rolled her eyes slightly and turned to Audrey, "Sis, I've been sitting out there forever. Can I _please_ go explore." Haven put her hands together and pouted pleadingly.

Audrey sighed and said, "After what happened to you last night I'd rather you stick around here." Haven was about to say something to refute her words but Audrey said, "I mean it Haven. You wanted to come along so you agreed to my terms. These are it, no please let me do my job."

Haven sarcastically saluted her sister then stormed off back to her seat, not really paying any attention as to where she was going.

"Watch yourself, Miss." The Chief said to her when she almost walked right into him, and Haven said, "Sorry. Running into people in the literal sense has been a habit of mine lately."

"It's alright. Just watch yourself Haven." He said to her before going on his way.

Haven didn't think anything of it until she was about to take a step forward then realized he knew her name when she didn't give it to him. Haven pondered this for a moment with a raised brow then figured Audrey must have told him or something since she remembered seeing him talking to her at the crime scene earlier. That's what made sense to her as she walked back to her seat.

* * *

Haven wasn't sitting there for long when Audrey hurried past her. Before she could even open her mouth Audrey said, "Stay here Haven." Haven slouched in defeat and stayed where she sat.

Haven worked on her sketches a bit more and looked up when she heard a familiar voice say, "Are the cuffs really necessary? In some cases I can see where they would be, but is now really one of them?" The voice was that of Duke Crocker and he was being brought in by Nathan, in cuffs.

When Haven made in Duke's line of sight he grinned and said to her, "Don't tell me. You've been falsely arrested as well."

Haven held up her uncuffed hands and said, "Nope, but still a prisoner." Referring to the fact that Audrey wasn't going to let her go anywhere.

"Don't talk to her." Nathan said to Duke firmly before he said, "Sit." Duke sat down at the table as Nathan continued to speak, "I will be right back. Don't go anywhere."

Duke sarcastically saluted Nathan which made Haven laugh since she had done the same thing to Audrey earlier. And once Nathan was out of sight, Duke turned around in his chair to face Haven. "So you're the sister of Miss FBI."

"That'd be me." Haven answered then asked, "So are you cuffed because of the mysterious case my sis is working on or because of some other shenanigans?" Haven was slightly teasing him.

"I'd have to say a mix of the two." Duke replied then smiled.

Haven pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and tossed it to Duke. He caught it and looked at it with a raised brow, "Just in case." She said with a grin.

"Seriously?" Duke asked, a bit surprised by her.

Haven was amused by Duke's expression, "It wouldn't be the first time a pin's been used to remove cuffs."

"Just in case." Duke repeated her words as he slipped it into his pocket and just then Nathan came back over.

It wasn't long before Audrey showed back up with some guy in cuffs. "Sorry, I only had one pin." Haven said to the guy in passing and Audrey stopped to look at Haven and then to Duke. "Oh come on." Audrey said to herself then held her hand out to Duke, "Hand it over."

Nathan looked confused by this exchange and Haven was amused by it. When Audrey made the hand motion for him to hand the pin over, Duke reached into his pocket and gave it to her. Only because he didn't want Haven to be in any hot water with her sister. Once the pin was in her hand she said to Haven, "Seriously?"

Haven shrugged and smiled in pretend innocence before standing, "I'll leave you all to do your copper stuff." On that note Haven turned on her heels and headed out the door. She didn't get very far though, and just sat down on the front steps. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for but she felt like she was waiting for something.

* * *

After a little bit, Haven looked up when she heard someone come out the doors, and saw it was Audrey. As Audrey walked by she tossed Haven back her pin, "You've gotten in trouble how many times for escaping cuffs?" she asked with a raised brow.

"It was just in case." Haven replied then asked her own question, "How much longer do I need to stick around her, Audrey? I mean seriously."

"I need to handle a few things. Just please stick around here, okay?" Audrey asked, well more like pleaded. She really didn't need the stress of worrying about her sister on top of all the other insane stuff going on since they arrived.

Haven could see that in her eyes, the need to have one less thing to worry about. "Fine, I'll stay here."

"Thank you." Audrey said sincerely and as she walked off she said, "I'll get you that pen and ink set when this is over."

Haven perked up a bit at that, "The set where I can make the ink?" she called back and Audrey nodded with an 'oh yeah' kind of smile and Haven smiled back in a way that promised she would be good.

She didn't want to go back inside right then, so Haven stuck with the steps. She flipped her sketchbook open to the sketch she was working on earlier at the crime scene and looked surprised when she saw it. If Haven didn't know better, she wouldn't have thought it was her sketch. It was of herself, and Audrey standing on a beach looking at a body with other people around and such. "Weird..." Haven said to herself because while she knew she often got lost when she was in the zone with her sketching but it had never been this far from what she was looking at, at the time.

While it wasn't what she had intended to sketch...the scene felt oddly familiar to her. Before she got a full on sense of dejavu she closed the book and ran her hand through her hair. Haven swore that she was going to scream if she felt a sense of dejavu again and that really wasn't something she could do in front of a police station so Haven pushed it from her mind as much as possible and thought about anything and everything else.

* * *

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and texted Audrey saying that she was just going for a little walk but wouldn't be far. Once the text went through, Haven took off down the street and after darting around a corner, out of sight, Haven pressed her bag against her face and let out a scream to release all the weird feelings she's felt since her arrival.

Haven honestly felt better after letting it all out and sighed in relief. And then...things got weird again. Another freak storm started and a woman walked down the street past Haven. She looked pissed beyond belief and Haven honestly felt like she was seeing a scene from an X-Men movie.

Something about this intrigued her, so she followed the woman. This wasn't the first time she'd followed someone like this, but that was a story for another time. Haven didn't know where the woman was going or what she was up to, but she felt like she should follow her, so she did.

Haven followed the woman all the way to a house and hid behind a tree so she could observe. The weather was getting worse the angrier the woman seemed to get. Marion, the name Haven heard the guy call her, seemed to literally control the weather. Haven was having a hard time believing it and yet...not.

Haven was trying to pay attention to what was going on then screamed when the tree she was hiding behind got struck and ignited. She backed up a bit and turned around when she saw a car pulling up. "Audrey?" Haven asked when she saw her sister and Audrey said, "Stay back, Haven." And went closer to Marion.

"Marion!" Audrey called out to her.

"This doesn't concern you!" Marion shouted back.

"Look around, Marion. All of this...this is you. You're the one doing this." Audrey was trying to get through to Marion, but so far it wasn't working.

Haven saw a gun on the ground and she ran for it when the guy started going for it too. Haven didn't get to it before he did and he raised it at her. Haven froze in fear then she heard a "Hey!" being shouted from Nathan. In that moment the aim went from her to him and Haven screamed when a shot was fired. The next thing she knew Nathan had the guy tackled to the ground and was putting cuffs on him. Haven really should have listened to her sister when she said stay back, but still wasn't listening when she went over to Audrey.

Audrey was still trying to get through to Marion, to get her to see...to understand that she was in control of this. "Marion, let it go."

If Haven wasn't standing there, witnessing all this...then she wasn't so sure she would have believed it. As soon as Marion started to cry and expressed everything she was holding it, the storm started to calm. It was like Haven herself when she screamed. Once she let it out, she felt better. Haven wasn't trying to be self centered with that thought, her mind just couldn't help itself from making that connection.

Haven watched as Audrey comforted Marion and wished there was something she could have done, but there wasn't. Not anything that she could think of anyway and Haven hated it, but it didn't matter. Marion mattered and Haven knew Audrey had that covered. One thing was certain though, Haven wanted the _whole_ story as soon as this was over.

* * *

When Audrey tied up the loose ends with Marion, Lester, and the case in general, she went back to the station. Haven was sitting at one of the tables sketching away so Audrey let her sister be.

Audrey went into Nathan's office and after going over the final details, she picked up the newspaper article that Vince and Dave gave her earlier about the Colorado Kid murder. The photograph had a woman in it that looked strangely like herself an another who looked strangely like Haven.

Nathan noticed she was looking at it and after saying what he knew about the case, he asked to see the picture. After looking at it he said, "They look like you and your sister."

"I know." Audrey replied, trying to make sense of it.

"So what are you thinking? Could one of them be your mother?" Nathan further inquired.

"I don't know." Audrey admitted. "Growing up I always imagined my mother to pull up in a big bus and rescue every kid, from every orphanage in the world and bring them home."

"Probably a good idea to let go of that one." Nathan replied then asked, "What about Haven? What did she imagine?"

Audrey thought for a moment then said, "Haven always thought our mother came from some tragic past and letting us go had to be the hardest thing in the world for her but for the best."

"But you don't remember anything about your mother?" Nathan asked and Audrey shook her head. "No," she replied, "I was in foster care for as long as I can remember then one day when I was nine a social worker came to my foster home with a baby in her arms. He told me that she was my little sister and to always look out for her." Audrey cleared her throat, "Long story short, when I was eighteen I petitioned the state for custody of her and I won."

Audrey rubbed her forehead, "I don't know why I went on like that." It wasn't like she always went on telling people she barely knew her life story. Not just her story but her sister's as well.

"It's fine." Nathan replied with an assuring smile, "I won't tell anyone." he was sincere with his words. Audrey was grateful to hear that and smiled in thanks before she stood up and took the picture back from Nathan.

"You show it to Haven yet?" Nathan asked, referring to the picture.

"Not yet." Audrey replied, no teven sure if she was going to show her or not. Audrey left the conversation at that and left the room. She saw that Haven wasn't at the table where she once was and called her instantly. "Where are you?" Audrey asked and when she heard where Haven was headed she said, "Where?" not believing that Haven was going where she was going.

Audrey and Haven both stood at the sight in the picture, where the Colorado Kid was found. "Why did you come here?" Audrey asked and Haven showed her the sketch. "You saw the article too?"

Haven had no idea what Audrey was talking about. "What article? I just sketched this earlier."

Audrey thought it was too weird for words so she handed over the cope of the newspaper article. "What the hell." Haven said as she looked at the image. It looked just like the sketch she had drawn. There was no doubt in Haven's next words, "Audrey...I don't think we should leave here."

Audrey looked Haven in the eyes and answered, "Haven...I agree." It was settled right then and there. Audrey called up her boss, Agent Howard, and requested a few weeks of her unused vacation time as Haven compared her sketch to the picture. The older woman had to be their mother and the younger one their aunt. It was the only thing that made sense to Haven. Which meant that they had family somewhere...which meant that there were answers somewhere and this town, this Haven was the first step in finding out.

* * *

End Episode 1


	4. Bring it on

Haven was sitting at the diner with a cup of coffee as she compared her sketch with the article Audrey showed her. There were too many similarities...what was Haven thinking? The pictures were exactly the same. Haven was comparing this headache inducing question to other headache inducing questions like 'how did anything come into existence' for example.

Because of this, Haven closed the newspaper article into her sketchbook and sipped at her coffee. That was until she almost had a spit take moment when a huge ball of...something rolled past the diner and continued on down the street. Haven quickly tossed some money on the table, grabbed her things, and hurried out the door. "What is with this town?" Haven thought aloud as she slipped on her town of Haven sweatshirt and went on down the road to see if she could see where it ended up. Since Audrey's case was solved, Haven didn't have to worry about reporting her every move to her sister. Thus it gave her the freedom to check this strange thing out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Audrey was at the police station on a mission to find out more about the women in the photo from the 'Who Killed the Colorado Kid?' article. Chief Wuornos gave her a bit of a...runaround until Audrey started acting more...civil. The thing with Audrey was that she didn't beat around the bush with pleasantries and wanted to get straight to the point. It was apparent that she would have to change her tactics if she wanted to get any information.

It seemed to have worked in her favor because Chief Wuornos agreed to help her find the old case file but it would take a couple days. "In the meantime, enjoy your vacation." He said to her.

"I don't do vacations." Was Audrey's reply.

"Then think of this as a learning opportunity." Chief Wuornos wasn't planning on going on much further with the conversation than that. Neither did Audrey for that matter because she had stood up, ready to take her leave. That was until Nathan entered the office.

"You're still here." Nathan stated, honestly not expecting her to be.

Audrey chuckled mildly, "Apparently I'm vacationing." she joked then admitted what she was really doing. "Actually I'm looking into the woman in the picture," Audrey gestured to the chief as she said, "a bit unsuccessfully."

The chief then asked if there something they could help Nathan with and Nathan informed them that something weird had happened at the Rust Bucket and he was going to check it out. Audrey wasn't a big fan on checking out the local sights, that was more of her sister's domain, so she asked Nathan if she could come along.

Honestly, Nathan wasn't too keen on the idea but when the chief said he thought it was a good one (and made a snide remark about Nathan's capability), Nathan had to agree. "After you." Nathan said to Audrey as he gestured for her to exit first, and she did.

* * *

Nathan and Audrey arrived at the Rust Bucket and found Haven standing there, checking it out. "What are you doing here?" Audrey asked Haven upon arrival, and Haven replied with sarcasm after waving at Nathan in greeting, "Small town."

Audrey didn't seem to be in the mood for her humor so Haven said, "I was at the diner when that... _thing_ rolled by." Haven gestured to the huge ball inside the business behind her as she said, "Of course I had to follow it. I mean...how weird is that?"

Audrey looked behind Haven and took in the sight of what her sister was talking about. "Yup, definitely weird." And it wasn't the first time in this town that things have been weird. "First question," Audrey said to Nathan, "Why is there a big metal ball in there?"

"Everyone knows that ball." Nathan replied like it was the normal thing in the world.

"Second question," Haven then said, "There's a big metal ball that everyone knows about?" She was wondering how she missed that in her tour of the town the previous day.

"Yeah. It's part of a sculpture that usually up on green street." Was Nathan's answer and Haven furrowed her brow at that. She was trying to remember whether or not she'd been on Green Street the previous day and honestly couldn't remember. Nathan continued when he said, "Every year the high school seniors try to steal it and fail, then pick something else."

"Seems like someone didn't fail this time." Haven stated with a laugh.

"Haven, I think it's time for you to head out." Audrey stated.

"What? Why?" Haven asked because she wanted to find out what was going on.

"Because this is a police investigation." Nathan answered and Audrey added, "And the last time you got too close you almost got shot."

Haven really couldn't argue with that but she was still annoyed. "I'm not hanging around waiting for you Audrey."

"That's fine, you can go explore. Just please check in and if you see any more mysterious metal balls rolling down the road, give me a call." Audrey replied.

Haven sighed and said, "Fine, will do. See you later guys." Haven didn't know what she was going to do next but she was going to find something.

While Haven was off exploring, Audrey and Nathan proceeded on with the case involving the big metal ball and Driscoll.

* * *

One moment Haven didn't know where to head off to and the next, she knew exactly where she wanted to go. She went back to the shop she went to on her first day. Haven remembered the woman who looked like she had seen a ghost when she cashed up.

Haven entered the shop and saw the woman setting up a new display. "Excuse me." Haven said to the woman, not wanting to startle her. "I was in here the other day and..."

"I remember." The woman answered, "My brain isn't that decayed."

"I didn't mean it like that..." Haven answered quickly and the woman chuckled, "I know dear. I know"

The woman looked at Haven and said, "My name is Sofia Teagues, what can I do for you?"

"Teagues? Are you related to Vince and Dave?" Haven asked.

"That I am." Sofia replied with a smile, "Now, my dear, what can I do for you?"

Haven pulled out the copy of the old newspaper article and handed it over to Sofia, "Is this why you looked at me like you saw a ghost the other day?"

Sofia took the article and nodded, "I knew I remembered seeing you somewhere. Of course it's not you, but you know what I mean."

"Do you know anything about her? Or the woman next to her?" Haven asked, hoping she'd get some answers.

"I'm afraid not, dear." Sofia could see the disappointment on Haven's face, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help."

"It's alright." Haven replied as she took the picture back and returned it to her bag. "It was nice meeting you." Haven said before leaving the shop.

Sofia watched Haven go and as soon as she was out the door she said to herself, "You too, Haven. You too."

* * *

Haven's search then brought her to the police station to talk to the chief. "Busy?" Haven asked as she stuck her head in his office.

The chief looked up to see Haven standing there, "I have a moment."

"Good." Haven said as she fully entered his office, "Because it would have been awkward if you were busy and I came in anyway."

The chief sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "What can I do for you, Haven?"

"Well firstly I wanted to ask how you knew my name. I didn't introduce myself when I ran into you." That was the first thing she wanted to get out of the way.

"Audrey mentioned that her sister, Haven, was going to be around the station. Since you were the only one here that I didn't recognize, I assumed it was you." He replied without missing a beat.

That made enough sense to Haven so she moved on, "What about the women in the Colorado Kid article? Do you think you could help me find out who they are?"

Once again he replied without missing a beat, "Your sister has already asked me that. I told her it would take a couple of days. That answer is not going to change for you." Haven was going to ask something else but he said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."

Haven was reluctant, but she stood up and said, "Thank you for your time." He nodded in dismissal and she left his office. Have was striking out to no end so she decided to take a little break and go back to the room she was sharing with Audrey.

* * *

Later on back at the room, Haven finished filling Audrey in on her day and even though Audrey was in the bathroom she spoke through the door. "So Vince and Dave have a sister?"

"I guess so. She didn't specifically say sister, just that she was related to them." Haven replied and a butterfly then flew through the window. "We have a visitor." Haven said to Audrey with a chuckle when she exited the bathroom.

"Excuse me?" Audrey asked and Haven held up the butterfly that had just flown in.

Audrey smiled and took the butterfly in her hand, bringing it to the window to let it fly away. "Fly away now."

"You never let me keep them." Haven said with a playful pout.

"You mean except for the three snakes and the turtle you had hidden in your room when you were twelve." Audrey retorted and Haven grinned in reply.

The sisters had a laugh before Haven was going to take her turn in the bathroom. Audrey sat down and started calling Nathan when she heard a weird sound and suddenly the blanket seemed to come to life and create a cocoon around Audrey.

Haven heard her sister fall to the floor, "Audrey!" she called out and rushed over, trying to rip it off of her but it didn't work. In fact the blanket started to extend and wrapped Haven up in it as well. Haven tried to struggle out of it but to no avail. Soon enough both she and Audrey were completely engulfed in the fabric.

* * *

Thankfully Audrey's call to Nathan went through and he rushed over to their room. Upon seeing what had happened to Audrey and Haven, he was quickly able to cut them out of the blanket cocoon.

Once they were free, Haven kind of freaked out a bit as Audrey went on to rant, "Hey, Audrey? What did you do on your vacation? Oh nothing, just got cocooned in a blanket with my sister." After that sarcastic rant, she went over to Haven, "Are you alright?"

"This town is bizarre." Was all Haven could really say in reply to that. "But I already knew that. The chick with X-Men powers should have been hint enough."

" _Haven_ " Audrey said with emphasis, needing Haven to answer her question.

Haven knew what her sister wanted from her so she answered with, "I'll survive."

"Me too." Audrey said reassuringly.

"I still think you two should get checked out." Nathan said and the ladies answered in unison with "We're fine."

Audrey was putting on her shoes as she said, "It's got to be the Rev doing this. He collects butterflies and we saw one right before we were cocooned." Audrey stood up and asked Haven, "You going to be alright alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Haven half lied since she honestly wasn't sure if she was going to be or not.

"Call me if there's anything." Audrey wanted to be sure that Haven knew that, even though she already knew that Haven did.

Haven nodded in understanding and Audrey left the room with Nathan. "I cannot believe I just said that about the butterfly."

"Me neither." Nathan replied as he walked with her.

"You can deny weird things are going on in this town but we need to press the Rev and we need to press him hard." That was the last bit of the conversation Haven heard between Audrey and Nathan before she got off the bed and looked out the window. So much had already happened in such a little amount of time since their arrival. Haven felt like a part of her knew they were meant to be there. With this in mind, she looked out the window and said, "Let's do this Haven. Bring. It. On."

* * *

End Part 4


	5. Let's go

While Audrey and Nathan went to the food bank to question Bobby and Hannah, Haven did her own questioning, so to speak. Haven headed to the Haven Herald to ask Vince and Dave questions about the newspaper article.

"Hello, Haven!" Dave said to her upon entrance.

"Hi Dave. I was wondering if there was something I could ask you about." Haven replied as sat down in the chair across from him.

Dave looked as if he was choosing his words carefully, "You can ask anything you like, Haven. But I may not have an answer for you."

Haven felt like she should have expected that answer from him as soon as she heard the words come out of his mouth. She reached into her bag and handed him the copy of the picture, "What do you remember about the women in the photo?"

Dave adjusted his glasses as he took it from her, so he could see it better. "I don't remember much about them Haven, I'm sorry."

"Please, Dave...anything at all?" Haven pleaded with him. There had to be someone in this town that remembered them.

Dave adjusted his glasses again with a brief sigh as he looked at it closer, "I do remember that they were sisters. Beyond that, I can't remember. If anything else comes to mind I'll tell you."

Haven figured as much but at least he had confirmed her suspicion. "Thanks, Dave." She said as she took the paper back from him and left the Herald.

Once Haven was gone, Vince came out from the back room and said, "Always the curious one."

"But she never sticks around long enough to ask the right questions." Dave added in and both brothers pondered over whether or not that was a good thing.

* * *

Haven went down to the beach to clear her head a little. She climbed up on a rock once she was seated, she pulled a cigarette and lighter from her bag. Haven moved the cigarette between her fingers as she debated whether or not to light it. She hasn't smoked in over a year but at that moment, she _really_ wanted to.

"Those things will kill you." Haven heard a familiar voice say and looked up to see Duke approaching, "That and they make kissing taste like licking an ash tray."

"Good thing I don't plan on kissing anyone any time soon then." Haven replied with snark before returning the cigarette back to her bag. "Nor was I actually planning on smoking it." she added in, but held onto her lighter.

Duke chuckled a little and took a seat next to her on the boulder, "Rough day already?" he asked and Haven semi nodded. "Something like that." She replied.

"You know what I like to do on a rough day?" Duke asked, even though he knew she wouldn't know the answer.

"Give health tips to ex smokers?" Haven asked with a teasing smile.

Duke stifled a chuckle, "No, smart ass. Fishing."

"Fishing." Haven repeated, "I've never been fishing before."

"We should go sometime. Take the boat out, pack some lunch, the works." Duke replied with a smile.

Haven rolled her shoulders a little before she asked, "Are you asking me out?"

Duke laughed at that, "No, just a friendly invitation. How about next week?"

Her eyes narrowed a little in thought. A possible scenario came to her mind and while it seemed far fetched, she had to ask. "You saw my birth date, didn't you."

"Now what could have given you that idea?" Duke asked with a wink before he got off the boulder. "We can sort out the details later. See ya, Haven."

Haven laughed as she watched Duke walk off and found this whole thing so amusing and actually a bit sweet. Sure, there was an age difference (obviously) but she was turning twenty next week and suddenly it didn't seem like a bad idea at all. And just as suddenly, she really wanted to tell her sister all about it.

* * *

Oddly enough, it didn't take Haven long to find Audrey. She spotted Audrey outside of the church with Nathan and the Reverend seemed to be quite upset with them. Haven decided to stay down the road a bit to give them their space, and then...things got weird. Audrey and Nathan both pulled their guns on the Reverend, the Reverend seemed to be pulled by something and pinned himself to a car.

Haven wanted to get a closer look and she made her way up the street just as the car she was standing next to started on its own. "Oh my god." Haven said to herself as she jumped a bit and then the car started to drive up the road, right for the pinned Reverend. "Oh my god!" Haven said louder and started running up the road after it, towards the Rev, Audrey, and Nathan.

Haven got there just after Audrey got the Reverend free and the three of them got safely away from the car. "Are you guys okay?" she asked them, feeling freaked and worried.

They just looked at each other like they weren't sure, in reply.

* * *

"You think I'm still crazy?" Audrey asked Nathan as she, Haven, and Nathan walked to his truck.

"I never said you were crazy." Nathan replied.

"Come on, you didn't have to say it. That wasn't even the strangest thing we've seen since coming here. What's going on?" Haven asked Nathan, really wanting some answers now.

"Every town has skeletons in their closets." Was Nathan's annoyingly vague answer.

"I swear if real skeletons start popping up in closets, I'm going to lose it." Haven said as she threw up her hands.

"Metaphorical closet or not, this is a big freaking closet." Audrey replied then sighed, "Can we at least agree that what's going on here is not normal?"

Nathan couldn't argue with that, "Yes."

"And can we agree that the Rev isn't behind what's going on?" Audrey further inquired.

"Unfortunately." Nathan answered.

"Which means it's someone else." Audrey said before turning to Haven, "What were you doing at the church?"

"I was looking for you, but it's not important." Haven replied, since compared to what was going on, her news was nothing.

"Okay, well do you need a ride?" Audrey asked and Haven shrugged, "Sure. Why not."

* * *

"This is not a good idea." Nathan said as Haven walked into the office with him and Audrey.

"And why not?" Haven asked as she crossed her arms.

"Because this is a police investigation." Nathan replied in an 'isn't that obvious' tone.

"Then deputize me." Haven said in the same tone as he.

"You can't be serious." Was Nathan's answer.

"Fixes your problem." Audrey said with a smile.

"I can't go around and just deputize people." Nathan thought the whole idea was ridiculous.

"Not people, me." Haven said then added in, "Look, you can either deputize me and make it legit or I can just keep snooping around. Either way I want to be involved and I will find a way to be."

Nathan grumbled as he went into his desk and pulled out a spare badge, "Don't abuse this." he said as he tossed it to Haven, who caught it. "That's it?" Haven asked and Nathan replied with, "Special circumstances."

Haven grinned like a kid on Christmas, "Do I get a gun?" she asked and both Nathan and Audrey replied simultaneously with, "No!"

* * *

Haven watched as Audrey wrote on the boar. The Rust Bucket, The Rev, and the cocoon were all written on the board. "The Bucket doesn't sit well with me."

"Me neither." Nathan answered, "With the Rev off the suspects list there isn't anyone else with beef against the Bucket."

"But Hannah is connected to all three. She worked at the Bucket, was there when I grilled her father, and has issues with the Rev." Audrey replied.

"Why would Hannah destroy the Bucket?" Haven asked, chiming in after being quiet for a bit because that part didn't sit well with her.

Nathan added in his thoughts, "She had no issues with the Bucket, I don't see why she'd destroy it."

"I don't know, but let's bring the bartender in here and see what we can find out." Audrey replied and Nathan agreed.

"I know, stay here." Haven said before Audrey even asked her to then Audrey and Nathan went off to bring in the bartender.

As they left, Haven went over to the whiteboard and looked at it intently. Her mind went over everything that Audrey and Nathan filled her in on and she had her own idea; Bobby. That was something she couldn't ignore and went against her sister's wishes and left the station.

* * *

Haven asked around and found out that Bobby was at the Junior High school with Hannah for science club. Haven went straight there and hoped she'd get there before Audrey and Nathan did. So far, so good. She walked in and didn't see either of them around but spotted Bobby and Hannah. Hannah had walked away from Bobby so Haven took this as her opening. "Hey, Bobby right?" Haven said with a smile.

Bobby looked at her and stammered a little when he said, "Yeah, yeah. That's me."

"Great, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." Haven replied and Bobby looked a bit hesitant before he said, "Sure..."

Haven saw the display about his project; butterflies. That moment, she knew she was right. "Come on, let's go for a walk." She said as she cocked her head for him to follow her, and he did.

* * *

Audrey and Nathan walked into the school and found the Science Club. "What is she doing here?" Audrey thought aloud when she saw Haven talking to Bobby.

"I knew I was going to regret it." Nathan muttered before they approached Hannah. They questioned Hannah about the money in the bank and she revealed the truth about the Rust Bucket on how she was hired to audit the books, the truth about her mother, and how it took her seven years to save up enough money to leave her father and why she didn't deposit it in Haven.

Hannah then excused herself because there were some things she had to take care of before she went back to helping Bobby. "He has a project about butterflies." Hannah said before she took her leave.

"Butterflies?" Audrey said as she and Nathan turned around. They both saw the project, and they both saw that neither Bobby nor Haven were anywhere in sight.

* * *

Bobby wanted to get something from the locker room so that's where he led Haven. "So, what did you want to ask me?" he asked as he unrolled his earbuds from around his MP3 player.

"Butterflies." Haven replied as she sat down on the bench with him.

"Oh...okay." Bobby said in a kind of drowsy way.

"Are you alright?" Haven asked because he did not seem like he was alright.

Bobby didn't give a verbal response as he felt dizzy and passed out, falling to the floor.

"Bobby!" Haven exclaimed and got down next to him, trying to wake him up. "Bobby? Come on, wake up." Haven checked to see if he was still breathing, and he was, but she couldn't seem to wake him up.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the halls, Audrey and Nathan were looking for them. "Haven?" Audrey called out as she opened doors. "Bobby?" Nathan also inquired as they continued to look.

"What the hell was she thinking!" Audrey was really upset with her sister for going off with Bobby like that.

Before Audrey could come up with an answer for it herself, or Nathan to speak, they heard a strange noise and a butterfly landed on Audrey's shoulder.

"Crap." Audrey said then sighed, "This is going to suck." The butterfly then flew away and the electrical box in the closet sparked. A live wire snapped off from the box and snaked its way out into the hall. At the other end of the hall, water started to flow from beneath the doors.

"Definitely going to suck." Audrey said again and Nathan could not argue with that. They rushed for the other doors in the hall but they were locked shut. Since it was clear that they would not be getting through the door, they climbed up on a bench to get as far away from the live wire and water as possible.

Audrey looked through the door's glass and said, "Fire alarm. Hopefully that'll get us out of here quick."

Nathan grabbed the nearby fire extinguisher from the wall and used it to smash the glass. Once the glass was clear, Audrey reached through and pulled the alarm.

* * *

"Bobby!" Haven yelled out and was about to slap him to wake him up when the alarm rang through the school and Bobby jolted awake, scaring Haven half to death in the process.

"What happened?" Bobby asked and Haven's eyes were wide when she said, "You tell me, bud."

Bobby didn't have much of an answer for that except for, "I guess I was more tired than I thought."

Haven scoffed, "Ya think?"

* * *

Back in the hall the water stopped flowing and the wire was no longer live. "What the hell happened here?" Audrey asked as she looked at Nathan and he did not have a logical answer for her.

"Skeletons in the closet?" He offered up as a joke and Audrey replied with something similar to what she said earlier, "One big ass closet."

* * *

Audrey and Nathan then questioned Bobby's former coach. He told them how Bobby had survivor's guilt and how he doubted Bobby has had a good night's sleep since the accident. He also made a comment that when Bobby took naps in the locker room, it usually took a really loud noise in order to wake him up.

That comment clicked something with Audrey, "Do you know if Bobby took a nap in here today?" she asked the coach.

"Yeah. I heard yelling before the alarm went off and came in here to check what was going on. Bobby was with a young woman and she explained she was trying to wake him up." The coach answered.

"Do you know where they are now?" Nathan asked and the coach replied, "I think they all went back to the Driscoll's place. I saw the girl leave with them."

"Thanks, if we need anything we'll be in touch." Audrey said before she and Nathan left the school to get to the Driscoll's.

* * *

Haven was there waiting for Audrey and Nathan at his Jeep. "I tried to go with them, but Hannah wouldn't let me." Haven said as they approached.

"You are in so much trouble." Audrey said to her sister before pulling Haven in for a tight hug.

"Bobby's behind the attacks, I know it." Haven said during their embrace.

"We know." Nathan replied, "Now we just have to find them."

"Come on," Audrey said to Haven, "I've learned my lesson."

Haven grinned meekly before getting into the truck with Audrey right behind her.

* * *

The three entered the Driscoll house to find the place ransacked. "What happened here?" Audrey asked and Nathan found the Reverend passed out on the floor. "The Rev found the bottom of the bottle."

Haven went upstairs to see if Bobby was there, but he wasn't. When the others joined her she said, "I don't think they came back here. And look at this..." Haven said as she showed them a metal ball sculpture, thingy.

Nathan looked at the magnets on the table next to it and the lightning on the water poster on the wall. "These are all things that Bobby sees before he falls asleep."

"He's trying to stay awake." Haven commented and they looked at her oddly, "He was drinking an energy drink before he passed out."

"He must know he's hurting people." Audrey commented, "We need to find them."

* * *

When they got downstairs, Haven thought Nathan was going to get into a fight with the Reverend. It was apparent she missed the part of the story where Nathan and the Rev had issues with each other. Finally Nathan and them got the answer they wanted and they got a location of where Hannah and Bobby could have gone.

There were some heated words exchanged afterwards that Haven did not care for and honestly she wanted to whack the Rev for saying it, and she didn't even know the story. Audrey told them it was time to go and Haven was following her and Nathan but stopped when she heard the Reverend say, "The troubles are back Nathan! And if you find that boy don't you bring him back here!"

* * *

"Troubles?" Haven said to herself and she just knew that she had heard that word before, in the same sentence; _The troubles are back_. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Audrey call out, "Haven!" and Haven hurried out to meet up with them.

On the ride up to the cabin at the Twin Peaks overlook, the same location where Bobby's parents died, Audrey asked "What was that about the troubles?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Nathan replied clearly but since the topic was started, Haven didn't want to let it go "But..." she said

"I don't want to talk about it." Nathan said more firmly this time and Haven let it go for the moment when Audrey gave her a look telling her to.

"Are you alright?" Audrey then asked Nathan and he replied with a bit of tone that made it clear he didn't want to talk about that either, "I'm fine."

To change the subject all together Haven said, "Someone should call Hannah to make sure Bobby doesn't sleep."

"Good idea." Audrey replied and took out her cell phone to call Hannah. Hannah's phone went straight to voicemail and Audrey said, "Hannah, this is Audrey Parker. Look, whatever you do, don't let Bobby sleep. I'll explain when we get there."

Right after the phone call they heard the same familiar, strange sound, and saw a butterfly land on the steering wheel between Nathan's hands. "You don't have to say it." Nathan said but Haven said it anyway, not knowing Audrey had said the same exact thing earlier, "This is going to suck."

* * *

It wasn't long before the truck was filled with butterflies. Haven and Nathan tried swatting them away and Audrey said, "I don't think that's going to help."

"Got a better idea?" Haven asked as she swatted one away from her face.

"Bobby must be dreaming, we have to wake him up." Audrey replied and Haven reached her hand over to honk the truck's horn.

"Seriously?" Nathan said as he looked at her monetarily.

"Got a better idea?" Haven repeated with raised brows.

Nathan rolled down the window and all the butterflies flew out just before the truck started speeding up.

"Whoa!" Haven exclaimed as she grabbed Audrey's arm in fear.

"Why are you speeding up?" Audrey asked with slight fear to her tone as well as she also braced herself.

"I'm not...Bobby is." Nathan replied .

"Slow down!" Haven shouted at him and Nathan shouted with emphasis, "I _can't_! I'm not the one controlling it!"

"Okay...what if Bobby can hear us, see us?" Haven's mind was working a mile a minute and Audrey's was at the same pace. "Yes." Audrey replied, knowing what her sister was thinking.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nathan asked as he tried to control the truck but nothing he did made a difference.

"We're in his dream, we can communicate with him." Audrey explained quickly then turned around and looked in the back. "Hey, sweetie."

"You talking to me?" Nathan asked, still not grasping what was going on.

"No, honey. I'm talking to Bobby." Audrey replied and Haven looked at Nathan with a 'get with the program' kind of look.

Audrey turned back to face the backseat and said, "Bobby, it's mommy. I bet you're pumped to get home to your projects huh? I'm sure it's great. Oh, wait. I have to tell your dad something" Audrey looked over at Nathan and said, "Here, here, it's coming up. Twin pines overlook."

Audrey continued on with her dream conversation with Bobby "Sweetie, Bobby. It can be different this time. You can change things."

"Tell him he can save us this time." Haven whispered and Audrey thought it was a great idea. Audrey smiled as she said, "You can save us this time Bobby. I know you can, I trust you."

Haven let out a yelp when she saw Bobby or something that looked like Bobby appear in the backseat. Audrey gave Haven a look that told her to shush before turning back to Bobby, "You can do it Bobby. I know you can."

They heard Bobby say, "Dad, don't play with the radio. Dad, don't play with the radio! Dad! Keep your eyes on the road!"

Haven couldn't keep quiet because Nathan didn't seem to be getting it, " _Nathan._ " Haven said through her clenched teen and Nathan got the hint. "Okay, Bobby." Nathan said, "I won't play with the radio. My eyes are on the road."

The car swerved back and forth, Haven put her arms over her head and felt like a scared little kid. It was official, she was done with cars. Her drvier's license was getting chopped up as soon as she had a pair of scissors in her hand.

Just when Haven thought the car was going to go over the edge, it hit the guardrail and stopped. She placed her hand on her chest and looked back to see Bobby, or whatever, wasn't there anymore. "Whoa." She said which was following by Audrey and Nathan both saying "Whoa" as well.

Audrey looked in the backseat and while Bobby was no longer visible, she still spoke to him. "You did it Bobby. You saved us this time. Thank you."

Nathan got his bearings together and pulled away from the guard rail, getting back onto the road.

* * *

The next day Nathan, Audrey, and Haven helped Hannah and Bobby pack up and move out of the Reverend's house. Haven was carrying a container down the driveway and after one poorly timed sneeze, she lost her grip of the box, dropping its contents on the ground.

Bobby and Audrey laughed at her before they began helping her clean up the spilled items. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." She said to them, which just made them laugh all the more.

Haven looked down the driveway and saw Hannah and Nathan talking with one another and she couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. "Hey, you dropped it, you should help clean it up." Audrey said to her sister in a teasing manner. "I'm helping! I'm helping!" Haven replied with a laugh and continued to help clean up.

Audrey smiled at Haven then looked at Bobby, "You know, we never knew our parents." she said gesturing to Haven and herself.

"Do you think about them?" Bobby asked in reply.

Audrey nodded a little, "Yeah, sometimes. Like around the holidays, graduation..."

"Birthdays." Haven added in with a little sadness to her tone since her own birthday was iright around the corner.

Audrey looked at her sister softly then continued with, "Yeah, things like that they never showed up for."

Haven had to admit something in that moment, "In a way, I think you're luckier than us Bobby."

"Because I knew my parents." He replied.

"Yeah." Haven affirmed with a nod, "And because your new family showed up."

Bobby thought for a moment then said, "In a way you're luckier than me though."

Audrey and Haven wondered what he meant by that. "How so?" Audrey asked.

Bobby smiled as he replied with, "Because you have each other."

* * *

The van got all packed and Audrey gave Hannah some pills and explained they helped prevent night terrors but didn't usually work in adults. Then they spoke about the Reverend and how things were strained between them and such.

While Nathan was in the van with Bobby and Audrey was talking with Hannah, Haven looked back up to the Reverend's words he spoke before 'The troubles are back' repeated in her mind. There were too many unanswered questions and they seemed to just keep piling up. Putting the questions aside, for now, Haven got into the car with Audrey and Hannah to help them unpack up at the cabin.

* * *

Later that day Audrey went to see Chief Wurnos about the Colordo Kid files. But when she opened the box, it was empty. She was annoyed, and infuriated in all honesty. After going on a bit of a rant she said, "There are so many more leads that can be covered. That woman could be Haven's mother... _my_ mother."

After Audrey said that, the chief offered her a job and if she accepted then he offered up his assistance in helping find her mother, if she was to stay. "I'd have to think about it. Talk with Haven." was her reply.

The chief nodded in understanding, "Let me know what you decide." He replied, "But I do hope you decide to stay."

* * *

Audrey then met up with Nathan at a bench over looking the water. Nathan told her about his sledding accident and the troubles. "You're afraid the troubles are back." Audrey said to him after his story.

"No." He replied honestly, "I know they're back. I'm afraid they're not going to go away this time."

"I think I'm going to have to stick around to find out." Audrey replied, "The picture with the woman I think is my mom and her sister, the troubles...I think it's all connected."

"Well," Nathan said in reply, "I guess we're going to find out."

* * *

Meanwhile Haven went down to the docks and found Duke's boat. She climbed aboard and found Duke reading another non-English newspaper. "Well, well. Look who's here." He said to her with a teasing grin then saw the expression on her face, like something was really weighing on her mind. "Haven? What's up?" Duke asked with concern as opposed to joviality.

Haven didn't want to talk about it, not really anyway. There was too much to say and honestly she didn't want to sound like a crazy person. So instead she just said, "Mind if we push up that fishing trip?"

Duke looked at Haven and saw how much she needed the escape. It didn't take him long at all to come to a decision. He nodded and said, "Let's go."

Haven was so glad that he wasn't going to push her with questions and that he was willing to push up their plans. With a grateful smile on her face she said, "Let's go."

* * *

End Episode 2


	6. Maybe

"I still can't believe I actually caught one." Haven said giddily as Duke helped her off the boat after their latest fishing trip.

Duke held up her little fish and said, "One thing's for sure, this will definitely win the ribbon for teeniest catch." He laughed as Haven gave him a bit of a swat for saying that. "Who's being the smart ass now?"

"What can I say?" Duke said as he hopped over the boat, onto the dock, "You just bring it out of me."

"I highly doubt you have any issues on bringing that part of yourself out on your own." Haven replied with a smile and laugh as she spoke.

"True." Duke replied with a grin, "But it got you to smile." Duke pointed at Haven and laughed teasingly when she rolled her eyes and made her way down the dock.

When Haven realized that Duke wasn't following, she turned around and called out, "Coming?" with her hands raised out to her sides in an 'what are you waiting for' manner.

"In a minute." Duke called back, "Just enjoying the view."

Haven shook her head with a laugh because she hadn't met anyone quite like Duke before. "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" She said with a view and couldn't believe it when Duke pulled an Instamatic camera out of his pocket and said to her, "As you wish." Duke raised the camera up and took a picture of a laughing Haven.

* * *

Haven walked down the sidewalk as she looked at the picture in her hand of the one she took of Duke and herself with his camera after he took hers. It was only fair after all. If he could get one of her then she wanted one of him. The silly picture of her and Duke was even better.

"Hey!" Haven heard called out to her and saw Audrey and Nathan approaching. "Hey." Haven said back to her sister.

"Where have you been?" Audrey asked but as soon as she got close enough, she knew. "Ugh, fishing. Again?"

Haven slipped the picture in her bag as she said, "Is that a problem?"

"I don't think you spending so much time with Duke is a good idea." Audrey replied like the protective older sister she was.

"You don't even know him." Haven said with crossed arms and a scoff.

"Hate to break this up," Nathan said sarcastically, "But we have a call."

"That concerns me why?" Haven asked, unsure why Nathan was looking at her when he said they had a call.

"Because you're still deputized and if you want to keep it that way, you gotta put the hours in." Nathan replied and both Haven and Audrey looked at him with questioning faces. It made sense to them when Nathan added in, "The chief's words. Not mine."

* * *

"No way, Haven has loony bin?" Haven said with crass as they approached the building.

" _Haven_ " Audrey said with a warning tone, "Haven has a Mental Hospital." she corrected.

"We prefer to call it the Freddie." Nathan added in and proceeded to tell them why and who founded the place...and why.

"Did that guy go into the water during the troubles?" Haven asked as they walked around the building.

"No." Nathan replied, "He was just crazy." Nathan then realized Haven had asked about the troubles and he looked at Audrey in question. "What?" Audrey said in response to that look, "I told you I was going to talk about about things with Haven." And that was that.

The trio walked around the Freddie and the place looked like a mad house, no pun intended. "Of all the times you bring me along." Haven muttered as she took a step back to get out of the way of a random projectile. Things that would normally make her scream were just run of the mill for her now. That's what happens when one lives in Haven for too long apparently.

Nathan called in for backup saying the inmates have taken over the asylum. Haven chuckled at that and Audrey raised her brows at her, "What?" Haven replied, "You're not telling me this isn't just like that movie we saw a few years ago." Audrey thought for a moment and really couldn't disagree.

Just then a nurse came over and gave them the gist of what was going on and said that someone was in side trying to calm them down. Right after she said that, a man was thrown through the window. While Nathan was also calling in for a medic, Haven muttered to herself, "He didn't do a very good job."

"Who's in charge here?" Audrey asked and the nurse pointed through the broken window. "That's him, that's the doctor!" Haven looked over at the window and thought the guy looked like one of the infected from 28 days later. She was about to say that aloud but Audrey stopped her when she said, "Don't even say it." Oh, Audrey knows her sister well.

* * *

Audrey and Nathan were stealthy as they went inside with Haven right behind them. "Can I leave yet? I mean, I'm not exactly qualified for this" Haven whispered as she followed them.

"Coming from the girl who is a better cat burglar than Catwoman herself and can talk her way out of getting arrested." Audrey replied as she looked at Haven. Just like Audrey couldn't argue with her about a fact earlier, Haven couldn't argue with her about that.

Nathan looked at each of them with furrowed brows. "Long story." Haven and Audrey replied simultaneously.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Nathan said "Well, we can't shoot the doctor and we can't go in that room...so why are we sneaking up on him?"

"Because Haven doesn't have a SWAT team, it has a dispatch lady that calls you hun." Audrey replied, "So we're following FBI protocol."

"Which is?" Nathan inquired.

Haven was the one that answered, "Engage the suspect verbally and mitigate". Audrey looked surprised to hear Haven say that, to which Haven said, "You act like I never listen to you."

"So, we're going to talk to him?" Nathan asked, once again breaking up Audrey and Haven's side sister conversations.

"Pretty much." Audrey replied, "Yeah."

Nathan looked unimpressed by her FBI protocol and Haven had to hold in her laugh because of it.

"Doctor Loucassi! This is FBI Agent Audrey Parker!" Audrey called out but was answered with a small table being thrown at their direction. "Okay...do you think we could tase him?"

Nathan got a quick look at the Doc's location, "I don't think a taser would reach."

Haven spotted a nearby medicine cabinet and went over to it, "Let's wing it then." She said as she pulled some bottles of ether from the cabinet, tossing one to Nathan and another to Audrey. "Ether?" Nathan asked with a raised brow.

Audrey loved the idea and kissed her sister's head, "I'm so glad you're not a criminal, because you'd be very scary if you were."

"Thanks?" Haven replied, unsure if that was a compliment or not before she and Audrey threw their bottles of ether into the room with the doctor. The ether seemed to be working because it wasn't long before the doctor was on his knees, coughing. Nathan threw in his bottle as well and that did the trick. The doctor was soon passed out after that one.

Nathan couldn't dispute the results and gave Haven a compliment, "Good thinking. You might make a good cop after all."

Haven narrowed her eyes a little in thought, "I honestly can't tell when you're being sarcastic." Granted she never actually wanted to be a cop, but still. She couldn't tell whether or not he was being sarcastic.

Nathan just smirked in reply, making it clear he wasn't going to let her know either way.

* * *

Nathan reported back that they had the doctor contained inside the Freddie and inquired about the security cameras while Audrey questioned the nurse about the patients. After his call he checked in with them, "Any patients missing?" he asked.

"Three." Audrey replied, "They were all in the room with him when the jungle juice spilled."

"If it did to them what it did to the doctor..." The nurse began then Audrey asked, "But do you really think that a drug spill could do this?"

"Eh, I've seen worse." Nathan said with a bit of a grin, "I went to college."

Haven approached just in time to hear that and couldn't help but say, "Maybe if my college was like this, I wouldn't have dropped out."

Audrey rolled her eyes at the two of them and got back to work.

"What are you thinking?" Nathan asked Audrey as he and Haven followed her.

"The doctor looked different." Audrey replied.

Nathan needed more than that, "How so?"

Audrey gestured to Haven and said, "You can say it now."

Haven didn't miss a beat when she said, "He looked like one of the infected from 28 Days later."

"Exactly." Audrey said as she made an emphasized hand gestured, "Like a combo of all of Haven's crazy."

"Hey!" Haven said, offended, thinking for a moment Audrey was referring to her.

"I'm pretty sure she was talking about the town." Nathan said to Haven and Audrey had a 'that's what I was going to say' expression on her face.

"Oh." Haven said quietly, feeling really embarrassed in that moment, "Moving on."

Nathan shook his head with a chuckle and spoke to Audrey, "You know, I think you like the weird. You both do, that's why you're still here."

"No." Audrey replied, "We're here because a woman that was here could have been our mom and the other our aunt. And I'd like to find out." Audrey covered it so Haven didn't feel the need to add anything in and just followed them down the stairs back to the truck.

Nathan, however, wasn't buying it, "Uh huh." Was his skeptical reply. "Right, and you run around in the Mystery Machine..."

Audrey cut him off when she heard something on the radio, "Nathan, shush." she told him so she could hear better. Thefts of clothing from clothes lines were being reported and Audrey looked over at Nathan and Haven. "What would escaped mental patients need?" she asked, though she knew the answer.

"Clothes." Haven replied and Audrey looked proud as she opened the door for her sister to get in. Nathan couldn't believe he didn't make the connection and hurried over to the driver's side so they could embark on the next step of their Scooby-Doo meets 28 Days later style mystery.

* * *

The trio arrived at the house where the reported thefts came from and a woman ran around from the back of the house. "Thank goodness! They're still here, they have my son in the back."

Nathan and Audrey pulled their weapons and Haven followed them to the back. What was found was...honestly surprising for Haven. One of the patients was bouncing on the trampoline with the young boy and the other had dandelions in his hair, enjoying the show. The dandelion man saw them and said "Hello there! He's always been a child at heart. Granted I would be in there as well if I was younger."

Haven's eyes widened as she said to Audrey, "The doc goes nutter butters and the patients get better?" Audrey was just thinking the exact same thing. This was definitely...not normal. Now the question was...what exactly was causing it and why.

* * *

They brought the men back to the Freddie and as they walked up the stairs Haven asked the one she referred to in her mind as the dandelion man, "So you're a florist?"

"Oh yes," He replied, "The weather up here is perfect for it." He then stopped and really looked at Haven, and Audrey beside her, "I remember" He said as he pointed at Audrey, "Snapdragons" he turned to Haven and said, "Lilacs. I remember." Haven thought this was really bizarre, especially since her favorite flower was indeed lilac. She didn't have time to think about that because the dandelion man didn't seem to be doing too well now.

Audrey and Haven both reached out to catch him as he almost collapsed. "He was fine..." Haven said, not understanding what could have reverted him back. Not only did the patients go back to their original state, but the doctor as well. The doctor explained what could have happened to him, but not the how. There wasn't a way his medication could have done such a thing like that.

The nurse came over to them and said Lily was still missing. "We have to find her." The Doc said, "She can be very violent."

Audrey looked at Haven but didn't get anything out due to Haven saying, "Don't say it. I'm putting in the hours remember." Audrey narrowed her eyes at her sister before they all headed out to find Lily.

On the way to the car, Haven sent out a quick text asking for something that she had a feeling she would need in the near future.

* * *

They went to Lily's home and found her husband, Ray just coming home with a bag of groceries. He thanked the doctor because Lily was fine and he was grateful. That changed when they went inside and saw the place ripped apart.

"She must have changed back." The doctor commented.

"How? She was fine!" Ray shot back at him.

The Doctor straightened up and said, "I don't know, yet."

"Where would she go?" Audrey asked Ray

"If she's back to the way she was, then she'd be anywhere with a piano." Ray replied.

"Why?" Haven asked him.

His face was sad as he replied, "She wants to compose music."

"Okay, let's find her." Nathan said as he headed for the door.

Audrey stopped him when she said, "Wait, Nathan. Maybe we should test his medicine to make sure it's what caused this."

"It's a simple test." The doctor added.

"Fine, you two test it out. Haven, you're with me." Nathan instructed and Haven nodded in agreement. Haven then turned to Ray and said, "We'll find her."

* * *

As Haven, Ray, and Nathan walked towards the Shiny Scupper, Haven asked "Why pianos?"

"She liked to compose on them. She said they felt...right." Ray replied.

"Right?" Nathan asked, thinking there was more to it than that.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ray replied and Nathan gestured for Haven to stay back, so she did. Haven was within earshot though so she heard Ray's story about the accident and everything that led up to what happened to his wife. It was a heartbreaking story.

Haven was just about to excuse herself when Duke came out of the Shiny Scupper with a big fish...ornament...thing. Haven really hoped it wasn't a taxidermy, or whatever the process was in regards to fish, kind of fish. Because that's just creepy.

Nathan laid right into Duke the second he saw him, "Where'd you steal that from?"

"Came with the happy meal." Duke replied as he walked past Nathan, and Haven covered her mouth to hide her snicker.

"Yeah, right." Was Nathan's response to Duke.

Duke sent a wink over to Haven then turned to Nathan. "You caught me Nate. The Scupper was giving it away and I was planning on using it to decorate the boat. Now, do I need a permit for that officer?" After saying that, Duke grinned in an 'I thought so' manner and went over to his truck to load up the fish.

Nathan approached Duke like he was going to say something and Haven cut him off from doing so, "Nathan, come on." Haven held her hands out in a 'are you seriously doing this right now' way as she looked at him.

Nathan decided that it wasn't worth it and waved Duke off, heading back to the Scupper. Haven thought that was going to be it, but Duke continued on by saying, "You know what's fascinating, Nate? You get a badge and get to harass me."

Nathan simply replied, "Because you're a low life criminal."

Haven was not going to get caught in the middle of this and said, "I'm out." as she held up her hands then went over to Ray, "Let's check inside." Haven followed Ray in as she shot both Nathan and Duke glares. Duke didn't like the fact he had offended Haven, but that's just the way things were between him and Nathan.

Duke approached Nathan and gestured towards where Haven was as he said, "New partner? I have to admit, I like her better than the old one."

Nathan didn't like where this was going, especially since he knew that Haven and Duke had been spending time together. However, he stayed silent to see what Duke was going to say next.

"Let me ask you something." Duke said as he moved his hand over his chin, "I mean, does your other partner know you're not" Duke pulled his hand away from his nose as he made a Pinocchio reference, "a real boy?" Nathan still wasn't giving Duke a reaction so Duke then asked, "Does she know about the things you've done?"

The exchange between Duke and Nathan was cut off when Haven and Ray came out of the Scupper and Ray said, "Hey, she's here." But Nathan and Duke still seemed to be staring each other down.

"You're both big boys, contest over." Haven said sarcastically, hoping that would finally diffuse things.

"Have a nice day Nathan." Duke said to him before he headed back to his truck.

Nathan passed Haven on the way inside, "I'll be right there." She said before going over to Duke. Nathan wanted to stop her but he had to take care of things. He didn't like the idea of leaving Haven alone with Duke, but he obviously couldn't stop her.

Haven looked back to make sure Nathan went inside before closing in on Duke. "What was that about?" she asked him.

"Hello to you too." Was his sarcastic reply. Before Haven could say anything else he said, "You didn't tell me you were a cop." as he gestured to the badge that was clipped on her bag.

"I'm not. Audrey made Nathan deputize me. It was either that or me breaking the law to find out what was going on with her cases." Haven replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Keep your friends close and enemies closer kind of thing."

"You're not a fan of the police system I take it?" Duke asked, not knowing this part about her.

"I'm a fan when it works in my favor." Haven answered honestly.

Duke chuckled as he pointed at her, "You. I like you." he then reached into his car and handed her the item she asked for earlier. "Consider this a few days early birthday present."

Haven took it from him and pulled the taser out of the paper bag with a pleased smile before she put it into her own bag. "Thanks, Duke. I appreciate it."

"Anytime." Duke replied, meaning that, and got into his truck. "You coming by later?"

Haven grinned playfully, "Maybe."

Duke raised his brow, "Maybe?"

Haven grinned again, "Maybe."

Duke shook his head with a chuckle, "Maybe it is then." He started up his truck and drove off, giving Haven a wave through the window as he did.

Haven waved back before she patted her bag, knowing the taser was safely inside, then headed into the Scupper.

* * *

End Part 6


	7. Batshit crazy

"I'm putting you on speaker." Nathan said to Audrey as Haven walked into the bar.

"What's up?" Haven asked and on the other end of the line Audrey said, "Whatever happened, happened before the spill. It was something invisible. A gas, or a virus, or something weird. I don't know."

"Sounds troubling." Haven muttered. When Audrey asked what she said Haven spoke more clearly, "Did Nathan tell you that we found Lily?"

"No." Audrey replied, "How is she? What is she doing?"

Nathan replied this time, "She's trying to play the piano, but can't get it out of neutral though."

Audrey told them that she and the doc would be right there. Nathan ended the phone call, "So, what's the plan?" Haven asked as she looked at Nathan. Nathan didn't get a chance to reply because when music started to play, that's when the shit hit the fan. Haven looked around and saw everyone starting to change like the doc. "Nathan, we should get out of here." Haven said to him as she grabbed his arm, only to find that he looked just as 28 days later as the others. When Haven saw this, she knew she was in trouble, "Oh crap."

* * *

Audrey and the Doc arrived at the Scupper and there were people outside that were going crazy. Ripping doors off hinges, pushing cars down the parking lot, literally things out of a horror movie. "It's spreading? How is it spreading?"

The rushed inside and the doc stopped a patron from playing a game of human darts with another. "Nathan?" Audrey said as she approached him. "Where's Haven, Nathan? Where's Ray and Lily?"

Nathan turned around and had Haven's lighter in his hand. As soon as Audrey saw him, she knew he was infected, "Oh crap." Nathan paid no mind to her and ignited the lighter. "Nathan, no." Audrey said to him as he held the flame under his arm like it was nothing. Because to him, it was nothing. A fact he voiced aloud, "Nothing." He said to her.

"What are you talking about Nathan?" Audrey asked, trying to get through to him but it didn't work. Nathan shoved her out of his way as he stormed out of the scupper.

Audrey gasped and watched him go, then got to her feet, quickly dialing a number on her phone. "What are you doing?" The Doc asked Audrey and she repleid with, "Finding my sister." Her plan didn't work too well because she heard her sister's phone ringing from her bag, but Haven was nowhere in sight. Audrey was starting to fear the worst. "We have to find them." Audrey said as she scooped up Haven's bag and rushed out the door.

* * *

On Duke's boat, below deck, he brought Haven over a cup of coffee, "Cream, three sugars." Duke said with a smile as he handed it to her. "You remembered." Haven replied, finding it sweet, and she gratefully accepted it. "Thanks."

Duke sat on the bed next to her and asked, "Care to tell me what's gotten you so shook up?"

Haven took a sip of the coffee and made a 'mm' sound because it tasted so good, before she set it aside. "Have you ever seen the movie 28 Days Later?"

Duke thought for a moment, "That's the souped up zombie one right?"

Haven was glad she wouldn't have to explain the movie, and nodded. "That." It was one thing seeing the doc like that but it was something else seeing Nathan like that. So when infected Nathan grabbed onto her arm back at the Scupper and told her to run, he did just that. Haven was so shook up that she hadn't even thought about calling Audrey about what happened.

Duke found her explanation odd and a bit confusing if he was to be honest. "Care to be a bit more specific?" Haven drank some more coffee before she said, "Nope."

Duke chuckled at her and said, "You are one strange girl, Haven."

"I guess my name suits me then." Haven replied, referring to how the town of Haven was also pretty weird. All joking aside, she said "Is it okay if I just hang here for a bit?"

"Sure." Duke replied, "I need to take care of some things up on deck if you need me."

"Thanks again, Duke. I feel like I'm saying that a lot to you lately, but I do mean it." That was true, she did feel like she was thanking him for a lot but the thanks were earned in her opinion.

"Like I said before, anytime." Duke replied, once again meaning it. He patted her knee, a bit awkwardly but he'd never admit it, and got up to head onto the deck.

Haven stayed seated on the bed and started to wonder...to worry, if she was going to be infected too. And if she wasn't going to be infected...then why didn't it affect her?

* * *

Duke was moving some crates on deck when Nathan appeared and hopped on board. "Look, Nathan..." Duke began to speak, then got a better look at him and said, "You ever think of switching over to decaf, buddy?"

"What's it feel like?" Nathan asked and Duke didn't get what he was getting at. "The sun." Nathan continued.

"Feels good." Duke replied, honestly, as he still tried to figure out what the hell Nathan's deal was.

Nathan went over to an open crate and pulled a sculpture from it. After looking at it for a moment, he threw it down, causing it to shatter.

"Hey!" Duke shouted as he jumped back in reflex, "What are you doing!"

"What does it feel like to feel this?" Nathan asked right before he punched Duke, throwing him back a bit. "You talk about the things I've done!" He shouted as he lifted another crate and threw it at Duke, who rolled away from it just in time. "It's nothing compared to what you've done! The things you still do...to me." Nathan had Duke gripped by the throat with every intention of killing him right then and there.

Haven heard some noises coming from the deck and went up there to check it out. "Nathan!" She shouted as she rushed over to him to try and pull him off Duke. "Nathan! Let him go!" Haven pulled at Nathan's arm but he freed one of them and used it to throw Haven back. Haven hit her head on one of the crates upon impact.

Down the dock, Audrey heard Haven's voice and ran faster to Duke's boat. Audrey went into Haven's bag for the taser she caught a glimpse of back at the Scupper when she picked up the bag. Audrey hurried closer and aimed it at Nathan firing it in his back.

Nathan's body tremored from the shock of it and released his grip around Duke's throat before dropping against Duke. Duke was still in shock as he let Nathan drop to the deck.

Audrey went over to Nathan and said, "Sorry I had to do that Nathan, are you alright?"

"You should be asking her that." Duke said as he rushed over to Haven's side. Audrey didn't even realize Haven had been hurt. Her focus was solely on Nathan and part of her felt horrible for that.

"Take it easy." Duke said to Haven as she groaned and tried to sit up. "Are you okay?" Haven asked him as she checked her hand to see if her head was bleeding, thankfully it was not. "I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?" Haven thought about it for a moment then nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Duke helped Haven to her feet and she lost her balance a little, causing her to lean against a currently shirtless Duke. Haven cleared her throat and moved away from Duke since it was the closest she'd been to him like that...or any other guy for that matter. Duke could sense the awkwardness and decided to diffuse it by saying, "You really weren't kidding about 28 Days Later, were you?"

Haven laughed a much needed laugh and said, "Nope, not one bit."

"Seriously though..." Duke said as he looked between Haven and Audrey, "What's going on?"

"I need you to keep him here." Audrey replied back, "He's sick."

"Uh, no. And I already knew that." Duke replied with his signature snark.

"This is different, Duke." Audrey replied as she left a now passed out Nathan to go over to Duke and Haven.

"Nathan could have just killed me, but not just me. He could have killed Haven, do you get that!" Duke seemed to be more upset about the fact that Nathan had hurt Haven than himself.

"I understand that Duke, but it wasn't him. Something infected him, changed him. And it's not just Nathan, it's happening to others too. So please, just keep him here."

Duke looked at Haven to read her expression, to see what she thought about it, and though she didn't speak a word she was asking him to keep Nathan there as well. Duke let out a sigh as he rubbed his face, "Is he contagious? I'm just asking."

"No...maybe, I don't know but I do know someone who is and if I don't get to them before they infect someone else, then this is just going to get worse." Audrey replied, hoping he got the severity of the situation.

Duke really didn't want to keep Nathan there, everything about his body language said it. "You're going to come through for me, right?" Audrey asked as she looked him right in the eye.

Haven stepped in when she said, "If you won't step up for her, will you for me?" Duke looked at Haven after she said that and said, albeit reluctant, "Fine. Fine, I'll keep him here." Haven smiled and without thinking she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "I owe you one." she said before getting off the boat with Audrey.

Duke was taken by surprise by Haven's peck on the cheek, but he liked it. With a little grin on his face he said, "Still a nice day", before he proceeded with...securing Nathan.

* * *

Audrey looked at Haven as they walked down the dock and asked, "Are you okay?"

Haven scoffed as she replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for finally asking."

"Haven..." Audrey said to her in a way that let her know she knew she screwed up.

"Actually, I think you got this covered so I'll just take that back," Haven said as she took her bag off Audrey's shoulder, "and I'll just catch up with you later. Oh and by the way, you probably don't care about what I think but I think Lily's troubled. Just saying."

"Haven! Come one!" Audrey called after Haven as she went back down the dock towards Duke's boat. "You're still on the clock!" A lame attempt to get Haven to come along with her.

"You call tell the chief that this deputy quits!" Haven shouted as a reply, without once looking back to Audrey. This was the first time, ever, that someone else had been put before a sister and Haven...well she was heartbroken.

Audrey would have to find another time to make it up to Haven because she had a case to solve. She hated to see her sister walk away from her like that, but there wasn't anything that could be done about it now so she let Haven go and go back to work.

* * *

"Is he chained up yet?" Haven called out before climbing aboard.

"How did you know I'd use chains?" Duke asked with a goofy smile on his face as he walked over to Haven, offering a hand aboard.

"I figured you'd be kinky like that." Haven teased in reply and accepted his hand.

"What are you doing back here?" Duke asked, wondering what had happened.

"Want to get rid of me?" Haven asked, half kidding with her question because she was starting to wonder if she was hanging around too much.

"No," Duke said rather quickly, "Just asking."

"Sister stuff." Haven replied and before Duke could ask any further she asked, "You have any aspirin? My head is killing me."

"Sure, right this way." Duke replied and gestured for her to walk with him.

* * *

While Duke was off looking for an aspirin, Haven sat on a crate as she looked at a chained up Nathan. "What are you looking at?" Nathan shot at her.

"A zoo exhibit." Haven replied with sarcasm, "What do you think I'm looking at?"

Nathan started to spazz a bit as he tried to get out of the chains. Haven was slightly startled but she didn't let out a screech like she would have any other time before coming to Haven.

"Let me go." Nathan said firmly as he shot daggers at Haven.

"Nuh uh." Duke replied as he reappeared with a glass of water and some aspirin for Haven, "You're in time out."

Nathan did not like that answer and tried to get out of the chains again. Haven took the aspirin from Duke and drank the water. Even though she wasn't saying anything, it was clear she was a bit upset with Nathan about earlier. Yeah, she understood it was out of his control and yeah he did tell her to run earlier, but still. She was pissed at him for what he did not just to her, but to Duke. And yet she also felt bad for him. These conflicting emotions were unfamiliar to Haven and honestly, she didn't like it very much.

Duke got down on Nathan's level and said, "If you keep doing that, you're going to hurt yourself." Then Duke realized the obvious, "Oh right, you're special. Can't hurt you."

"At least I'm not a parasite." Nathan replied back then laughed. Haven thought it was an eerie laugh and it actually sent a shiver down her spine. She wasn't sure how much longer she could handle being around Nathan like this.

"Just taking advantage of people." Nathan continued as he looked at Duke, "Using them. Like you always do. You planning on using Haven and Audrey too? Of course you are. It's what you do. The young Parker is already wrapped around your finger isn't she? How long before you suck her dry?"

Duke had enough of Nathan's mouth. It was one thing talking crap about him, but to bring Haven into it was too far. Before Nathan could get out another word, Duke punched him right in the face.

Haven wasn't expecting that and jumped off the crate she was sitting on. Duke saw her reaction and knew he should have rethought that better. Nathan, just spit out the blood from his mouth and laughed before he said, "You can't hurt me. Remember?"

"Maybe not." Haven said as she reached for something in her bag, "But we can shut you up." Haven pulled out a roll of duct tape from her bag and went over to Nathan. She ripped off a piece and pressed it against his mouth. That really pissed him off and his attempts to break the chains increased a lot. Once the tape was in place, Haven walked away from Nathan. She had reached her point of not being able to be around him.

Duke followed Haven and asked, "Is there anything you _don't_ have in that Mary Poppins bag of yours?"

Haven returned the roll of tape to her bag as she replied with, "I guess that depends on what you're looking for." She always carried around way too much stuff with her. Haven just never knew when she might need something. Even if it was a one in a thousand chance she might need it, it was still a chance so she wanted to be prepared. Yeah, her larger than normal messenger bag did get a bit heavy with everything it held, but it didn't bother her. Just one of the quirky things about her.

Haven did think of something she didn't have in her bag and smiled when she voiced it aloud, "I didn't have aspirin."

Duke got a kick out of that. "Touche, Haven. Touche."

* * *

A little while later Nathan seemed to return to normal. As Haven pulled off the tape from his mouth, Duke called Audrey.

When Audrey answered, Duke said, "Sleeping beauty woke up, and I'm done playing prince charming."

"Philip." Haven corrected as she rolled up the tape into a ball and stood.

"What?" Duke asked her, moving the phone away from his mouth so Audrey wouldn't think he was talking to her.

"Philip." Haven repeated. "Prince Charming was Cinderella's prince. Sleeping Beauty's was Prince Philip." At Duke's 'wtf' expression she just shrugged and said, "I like fairy tales."

Duke's expression didn't change as he turned his attention back to Audrey and said, "Whatever, just come get him."

"Haven." Nathan said to her as she looked at him, "I'm..."

Haven didn't give him a chance to apologize, "If you're going to say you're sorry then save it. Actions speak a hell of a lot louder than words. Like for example, I know you didn't want to hurt me at the Scupper, which was why you told me to run. But as soon as I got in your way of getting to Duke, you didn't care what happened to me. If whatever happened to you amplified your whatever like it did with the Doc, then what does that say about you Nathan?" Glad that she finally let out what she was thinking, she walked away from Nathan leaving him with her words.

* * *

Haven didn't stick around when Audrey came to get Nathan. Duke found her below deck going through her bag. "You're going to have to face her eventually." Duke said as he approached.

"No I don't." Haven replied, "But don't worry, I'll be out of your hair soon."

Duke let out a mild scoff and said, "I've already told you to can come by anytime. Why do you always think people don't want you around?"

Haven stopped rummaging through her bag and threw it to the floor before replying with, "Probably because the only one who's ever wanted me around was Audrey. To anyone else I was just this disposable... _thing_. So forgive me for having a hard time thinking that someone actually enjoys my company." Haven sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, hating that she just went off on Duke like that.

"Haven," Duke said a bit tenderly as he got closer and crouched down to her level, "you don't have to worry about that with me. Sometimes I swear you're batshit crazy, but I like that about you. I really do like having you around, so listen to me. When I say something to you, I mean it. I won't lie to you, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Duke. It gives you wrinkles." Haven didn't expect him to keep a promise like that. No one was capable of it, which was why she joked the way she did with her reply.

"Well then I won't be needing any wrinkle cream for awhile because I intend to keep that promise." Duke honestly had no idea if he would be able to, but he was damn well going to try. Duke put his hand on the side of Haven's face and she leaned into his touch, "Okay?" He asked hoping she got what he was trying to do, the step he was trying to make.

Haven smiled softly as she took his hand away from her face and held it in her own as she replied with, "Okay."

"Haven, can I ask you something?" Duke asked and she nodded in reply, "What the hell is going on around here?"

Haven stifled a laugh, "Other than, as you said, a batshit crazy theory. I don't know."

"What's the batshit crazy theory then?" Duke asked, really wanting to know what's going on.

Haven was a bit hesitant with her reply, "The troubles...are back."

Duke was silent in thought after that for a moment. "Well then," He finally spoke, "how about we find out for sure?"

* * *

Up on deck Nathan and Audrey were talking. After being filled on what had occurred and Nathan telling Audrey the bits he remembered, he said, "I can't believe I hurt Haven like that. I'm sorry."

"She understands." Audrey replied, trying to make Nathan feel better.

"She may, but that doesn't mean it didn't get to her." Nathan replied with regret in his tone.

"Haven thinks that Lily is troubled. I agree, I think her music is causing this." Audrey replied. When she saw the skeptical look on Nathan's face she added in, "This is not me being excited about the weirdness, Nathan."

"I never said it was." He replied, "I just don't think that it's Lily. Ray sat down next to Lily and started to play."

"Ray?" Audrey asked for confirmation, "Haven didn't mention that."

"Her back was to them, she probably didn't even see." Nathan explained.

"We have to find them." Audrey was starting to feel like that's a sentence she's said at least a million times that day.

"There's no word on Ray or Lily's location. That leaves us to find the Caprise." Audrey stated as she and Nathan began to walk down the boat.

"I know where the boat is." Duke said as he and Haven approached them.

"Great, where is it?" Audrey asked in reply.

Duke wasn't going to make it that easy and honestly Haven couldn't blame him. "Nope," he said, "Not going to work like that. I'll show you where it is."

"Not happening Duke, it's just us. So you can either tell us or we can throw you in jail." Audrey replied, growing annoyed with him.

Duke was calling her bluff this time, "Actually, you can't. And honestly I'm getting tired of the threat. And since a member of the Haven PD attacked me, and your sister for that matter..."

Nathan cut him off by saying, "Duke, I encourage you to file a report and pressed charges."

Duke looked like he was considering it for a moment. "Not my style." was he reply to that.

Audrey gave Haven a look of 'talk some sense into him' and Haven returned that look with one of her own that said 'he has his own mind and can do what he wants'. Audrey understood her sister's look, or at least the gist of it and asked Duke, "Why do you even want to come along anyway?"

"Because I am a good citizen." Duke replied sarcastically then spoke with more seriousness, "And, I want to know what the hell is really going on around here."

* * *

Duke gave directions to where the boat was located as Nathan drove and upon arrival he said, "I'm going."

"Actually, you're not." Audrey replied, "The deal was you do exactly as we say and I'm telling you to stay here." Audrey turned to Haven and said, "You too."

"You can't make me do that." Haven replied and Audrey responded by plucking off the badge that was attached to Haven's bag and said, "Yes I can. You quit." Audrey gave Haven a 'so there' kind of look before heading off with Nathan.

"You quit?" Duke asked asked with a raised brow. "Momentary lapse of judgement. Actually, I was just angry. I didn't even mean it" Was Haven's reply.

* * *

Nathan and Audrey weren't gone for long when they came back with Lily in tow. On the way back to the Freddie it was explained that the Doc overpowered Ray and said something about bringing him back.

Nathan parked the truck outside of the Freddie and everyone got out, "You two stay here and keep an eye on her." Audrey said to Duke and Haven, referring to them keeping an eye on Lily.

"You're taking this good citizen thing way too literally!" Duke replied in annoyance and Haven said as she hopped up on the hood to sit, "And that's why you never say anything you don't mean to Audrey."

Duke sighed and looked at Lily, "We're just going to stay here."

It not like Lily had anywhere else to go, so she stayed put.

* * *

A few minutes later Nathan and Audrey came back outside and said it was safe for them to go in. Lily rushed right inside but Haven stayed put. "You coming?" Audrey asked Haven once she saw that Haven hadn't moved.

"No." Haven replied, simply enough.

"Why?" Audrey asked, "You always want to be a part of things like this." She didn't understand what was different this time.

"Because I can't handle seeing them say goodbye. I can see the love they have for one another but do you really think that Lily will let Ray keep playing? Keep risking the lives of other to save her? I don't think so, so no. I'm not going in there because once I see him lose her again...I'll never be able to get it out of my head." Haven was getting emotional so she just stopped talking and left it at that.

"Okay," Audrey said in understanding before going inside, "I get it. Just...stay here."

Haven didn't plan on moving a muscle, not until it was time to go home but her mind was reeling.

"You have thinking face on." Duke said to her as he leaned against the truck.

"I have a thinking face?" Haven asked in reply since she wasn't really aware that she had one.

"Yeah," Duke replied with a chuckle, "you put it on when you're fishing too. What is it?"

"It's just not fair. If you love someone then you should be able to be with them. There should be a way..." Haven started to trail off and then it hit her. "Oh my god." She said aloud in excitement.

"What? What?" Duke asked, wondering what the hell he missed.

Without thinking again, Haven gave Duke another quick kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for pointing out my thinking face!" she exclaimed before hurrying inside the Freddie.

Duke laughed as he watched her rush inside, thinking 'Man, I'm really starting to like her'.

* * *

Haven rushed into the room where the Doc, Nathan, Audrey, and Ray all were. Their faces were melancholy to say the least. "I have an idea." Haven said to them through catching her breath.

"What is it?" Audrey asked as she looked at her sister.

"Ray's music only affects those who can hear it, right? What if he and Lily were the only ones who could hear it?" Haven's words were as quick as he thoughts, so she wasn't conveying everything she meant.

Audrey was trying to hitch onto her thought train but was missing something, "Haven, what are you saying?"

Haven caught her breath fully and said, "What if it was just Ray and Lily in the middle of the ocean on the boat? Wouldn't that be an acceptable risk? I mean, they love each other so much. Shouldn't they be given the chance to be together?" Haven was a bit of a contraindication when it came to happy endings. She really wanted and loved them for other people but didn't believe they could ever happen for herself.

Audrey's face perked up when she heard what Haven was getting that. "Well Doc?" She asked, "Wouldn't that be an acceptable risk?"

The Doc thought for a moment and said, "I am aware of Ray's condition and it's effects...but yes. I believe it is."

Haven almost squealed at those words. Lily and Ray would be able to get their happy ending after all.

* * *

Lily wasn't the only one from the Freddie that Ray had helped that night. Dandelion man and another he also helped. Haven and Audrey helped them load up the boat as they got ready to set off.

"You going to be alright?" Audrey asked as she handed Ray something to put aboard.

"With this crack crew? Of course. We brought a lot of instruments." Ray replied.

"Just as long as you play them far out at sea." Audrey reminded.

Ray had no argument with that, "And when it's safe we'll take short trips to shore. Maybe help some other people, see the world." Ray looked at Lily lovingly as he said that. When Haven walked down the dock with the last cooler, Ray smiled at her.

"Here you go." Haven said as he handed it to Ray. As Ray accepted it he said, "I wanted to thank you, Haven. If you didn't come up with this idea then I don't know what would have happened."

Haven had to make herself not get teary eyed as she replied with, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for happy endings." Haven and Ray hugged each other as Haven said, "You're welcome." before loading the last things aboard.

Before Dandelion man got aboard he said to Haven and Audrey, "I'm sorry for gaping at you two like a little school boy." The sisters got amusement out of htat then he continued, "It's just that you both look like spitting images of sisters I used to sell flowers to years ago."

That definitely caught Audrey and Haven's attention, "Who?" Haven asked. He replied as he looked at Audrey "Daisies, snapdragons, and orchids" he then turned to Haven and said, "Lilacs, always lilacs. I'm sorry ladies I remember flowers, not names."

Ray said it was time to cast off and dandelion man got aboard. As they started taking off both Audrey and Haven followed. "Wait," Audrey said, "Was that around 1983?"

He thought for a moment and said, "Yes, I believe it was."

"Please, what was her name?" Haven asked quickly. "I can't remember. I'm sorry." Was his reply.

Haven and Audrey were about to give up hope when he called out to them, "Lucy! I believe the one who ordered the snapdragons was Lucy!"

Haven and Audrey both felt like they were about to cry when they heard his words and watched them sail off. The sisters looked at each other and Haven said, "Lucy...I love that name."

Audrey wrapped her arms around Haven and said, "Me too, Haven. Me too." They were one step closer to finding out whether or not that woman, Lucy, was their mother. It was a moment that they two shared, shoving aside everything else that got to them. Because in that moment, nothing else mattered.

* * *

After a little while, Haven went into town to bring them back some coffee, and Audrey stayed down at the dock and watched the water.

Duke found Audrey down there and approached with, "You aren't going to tell anyone, right?" Audrey looked confused so he clarified, "About me being a good citizen and all."

Audrey had an 'ah' look on her face then replied, "Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me. And thanks, thanks for helping."

Duke's wittiness came to light when he said, "Well, I'm going to send you and Nathan a bill. I charge double for night work." Audrey got a laugh out of that, then Duke said "I'm glad that I could help."

"I bet Haven was a big part of you helping out." Audrey replied as she looked at him before turning her eyes back to the water.

"Yeah, maybe so." Duke admitted.

"What are you intentions with my sister, anyway?" Audrey asked going into protective sister mode.

"Right now? I want to be there for her." Duke replied. "And in the future?" Audrey asked, wanting to know. Duke looked out onto the water in thought as he admitted, "We'll have to wait and see."

Audrey was definitely planning on revisiting this topic in the future. "Just don't lead her on or anything, okay? Haven puts on a big front sometimes but that's not who she is."

"I realize that." Duke replied, "And I have no intention of hurting her if that's what you're worried about."

"Good to know." Audrey replied.

After a moment, Duke asked "Haven's right isn't she? The troubles are back, aren't they?"

Audrey let out a deep breathe before she said, "Yeah, I think they are." To try and lighten that news she said, "So you got Haven a taser for her birthday?"

Duke chuckled at that, "No. It was an early birthday present. I fully intend on getting her something better than that."

"I thought my ears were burning." Haven said with a laugh as she went over to them, handing Audrey her coffee. "What's up?" Haven asked as she took a sip of her own.

"I'm going to meet up with Nathan." Audrey said then excused herself.

Haven shrugged and looked at Duke with a smile as she said, "Lucy." Duke looked at her in question, "The woman I told you about, the one we think is our mom. Her name is Lucy."

Duke was glad to see her happy about the news, "That's a start." he said in reply.

"A damn good one." Haven replied with another happy smile. "So," she began, to change the subject, "What's this I hear about birthday presents?"

"No way, not telling." Duke replied.

"Oh come on!" Haven said with laughter.

"Not a word." Duke replied, enjoying her reactions because of it.

Haven continued to question him and Duke kept avoiding the answers. Audrey looked over at them from her location with Nathan and found herself smiling at the sounds of their laughter.

"What's that for?" Nathan asked referring to Audrey's smile.

The smile never left her face when she replied with, "She's happy. For the first time in a really long time...Haven's happy." And that was even better to Audrey then knowing the name of the woman in the picture because no matter what they found out about Lucy, Haven was always and would forever be her family.

* * *

End Episode 3


	8. Best birthday ever

"Good morning." Duke said to Audrey as he walked down the dock on the way to his boat. "If you're looking for Haven, I don't know where she is." He added in before taking a bite of his apple.

"I'm here about Haven, but I'm not looking for her." Audrey replied and this intrigued Duke. Audrey continued on by saying, "As you know Haven's birthday is today and I don't know anywhere to throw her a party. I was wondering if I could use your boat."

"No." Duke replied and he could see how offended Audrey was at that so he explained, "I'm pretty sure the only people she knows here are cops and I don't want a hoard of cops on my boat."

"Okay, fine. Thanks for your time." Audrey replied with sarcasm and started to walk off and Duke said, "You know, for the record I never said that I didn't know where you could hold her party. I just said that you couldn't use my boat."

Audrey stopped walking and turned around on her heels, "Okay." she replied with an exhale, "Where can her party be held."

Duke smirked as he said, "Don't worry, Audrey. I'll be sure to send you an invitation." He took another bite of his apple and walked away from her.

"What? Duke!" Audrey called out to him, but he ignored her which made Audrey look in his direction in a 'what the heck was that' kind of way. "Great." Audrey then said to herself as she threw up her hands, "Just great." Suffice it to say, she didn't trust that Duke would get the party together but more than that...she wanted to be the one to throw it for her sister.

* * *

After her conversation with Duke, Audrey met up with Haven at the farmer's market. "This is so cool!" Haven exclaimed in excitement as she looked around. This was the first time she had ever been to a farmer's market and while it may be cheesy or whatever, she was excited to be there.

"Can you try to contain your excitement? It's embarrassing." Audrey replied as she looked around to see if anyone was staring at them.

"Oh, that's right. You're the one who's supposed to be embarrassing me. Except for today, because it's my birthday." Haven said with a weird little voice as she poked her sister.

"Is this day over yet?" Audrey replied, poking fun at her sister.

Haven gasped, pretending to be offended, "That was not nice." She replied in a mock offended tone then stuck her nose up in the air and walked away.

Audrey laughed and said, "Haven! Wait up!" with laughter as she hurried after Haven. The sisters proceeded to get sno-cones and Haven got her face painted before purchasing a sparkly antennae headband.

Audrey eyed the headband with a raised brow, "Seriously?"

"What? Too childish?" Haven asked as she adjusted it on her head. Audrey brought her pointer finger and thumb together as she said, "Just a _little_ bit."

Haven grinned when she heard Audrey's reply, "Then I guess you don't want one?" she asked as she pulled a matching one from behind her back. Audrey pondered for a moment, "There's nothing wrong with being a _little_ childish." she replied.

"That's what I thought." Haven replied with a laugh as she put Audrey's fancy antennae headband on her head. "Now let's check the rest of this out." Haven said with excitement once again before they went off to look around some more as they enjoyed their sno-cones.

* * *

Audrey and Haven were at the apple stand where Haven picked up one of them and said, "An apple a day keeps the Doctor away. Maybe that's why he hasn't shown up in his Tardis yet." Haven laughed and was about to take a bite when Audrey grabbed her hand to stop her, "Don't eat that, it's rotten." Haven pulled the apple away, to get a better look at it and thought she was going to throw up from the sight. "Oh my god." Haven said as she dropped it.

"There's nothing wrong with my apples." The man tending the stand said to them, "Then what do you call this?" Audrey asked as she showed him the rotten apple that Haven almost ate.

"That can't be right." He replied and checked the other apples in his barrel and they were all rotten. Not just the apples but every food item at the market was rotten. People were coughing, getting sick from the food they had eaten, and Haven covered her mouth to keep herself from getting sick herself just from the sight of it.

Audrey and Haven looked at each other, silently agreeing that there was something weirdly wrong there. Audrey wasn't so sure she agreed with Haven on her theory that it wasn't just something weird but something... _troubling._

* * *

The paramedics were called and Nathan arrived at the scene. As he walked over to Audrey and Haven he said, "Trouble at the farmer's market and you two are here. Cause and effect?" He was clearly teasing them then said to Haven, "Happy Birthday by the way, and nice antennae."

"Ha ha ha" Haven said sarcastically in reply then, "Thanks." referring to his happy birthday. Hearing Nathan mention Haven's antennae headband made her quickly remove her own.

Nathan saw what Audrey did but pretended like he didn't notice, before he tossed Haven the badge that she had previously used while she was a deputy. Haven caught it and raised her brow, "Is this a joke?" she asked, clearly thinking it was.

"No." Nathan replied, "Remember the deputy's exam you took before you...quit?"

"Yeah.." Haven said in a drawn out way, still confused.

"Well, you passed with flying colors so the chief requested I give it back to you. Still no gun though." Nathan honestly couldn't believe Haven's score but he was there when she took the test so she knew he didn't cheat. Therefore, she earned it.

"Seriously?" Both Haven and Audrey said simultaneously.

"Happy Birthday." Nathan said again with a smile before asking, "What happened here?"

Haven clipped the deputy badge to her belt as Audrey led Nathan over to the corn stand and said, "Well, this used to be sweet corn."

Nathan was unimpressed, "That's nothing. I've seen worse in my fridge."

"Yeah, well can your fridge to that in under a minute?" Haven asked with a raised brow.

Now that caught Nathan's attention. "So we're thinking some kind of biological agent?"

"Or disease." Audrey suggested.

"Or a trouble." Haven added in.

Haven looked at her sister in a 'seriously' sort of way. "Haven, not everything that goes weird here is a trouble."

"I bet you a red velvet cake that it is." Haven replied as she extended her hand to Audrey, "Deal" Audrey replied and shook Haven's hand to seal it.

Nathan just shook his head at the sisters' behavior and said, "Well they'll test for everything."

"It only hit a few carts though." Audrey replied as they walked over to the unaffected carts.

"So you think they were targeted?" Nathan asked as he looked at the unaffected food.

"Or they were touched by the troubled person who unintentionally infected them." Haven interjected.

"Can we please keep the trouble theories quiet? Not everyone knows or believes in them." Nathan said to Haven in a scolding tone and she pretended to zip her lips shut and throw away the key in reply.

"What is weird though," Audrey said hoping it wouldn't fuel Haven's trouble theory, "was that this all happened at the same time."

Haven was about to say something but Audrey covered her sister's mouth so Nathan could speak instead. "Let's go check out these farms." Nathan spoke and the three headed off.

* * *

Nathan, Audrey, and Haven all checked out the farms whose stands were hit. It was very weird, only one patch from an entire orchard, one coop out of the whole farm, and one plot out of a crop were infected from they certain farms. Then Nathan was called about kids getting sick from a local ice cream shop. On the way there Nathan shared the findings of what made the food rotten, "Hydrochloric acid." he said as he handed the paper over to Audrey.

"That's not weaponized, it's a stomach acid isn't it?" Haven asked thinking back to her science class.

"Yeah, and the only way hydrochloric acid gets on something is if someone puts it there." Audrey replied.

"I think you might win this bet." Haven said to Audrey, currently rethinking her stand on this being caused by a trouble.

At Benjy's ice cream shop Nathan pounded on the door to awaken the napping owner. As Nathan explained what brought them there, Audrey and Haven went over to the freezer. "This is it." Haven said as Audrey pulled back the covering to reveal the blackened, spoiled ice cream.

"Are you cows here?" Nathan asked. "Yes, out back." Mr Benjy replied and led them there. Out back they found two dead cows, one of which had a ruptured milk sac that spilled out black rotten milk.

"Don't touch them!" Audrey said to Mr Benjy as he rushed towards the cows in distress. Nathan held him back and Haven had to look away. No one had to say it, because they were all thinking it. They wanted to get whoever it was that was doing this and throw them behind bars.

Haven asked to go back to the farms and check a few things out. She just wanted to make sure nothing was missed when they were there. Audrey gave Haven her car keys and reminded her to check in.

* * *

While Haven was off rechecking things, Nathan and Audrey found a connection. There was one place in town that bought stock from all the places that were hit with the acid. It led them to the Second Chance Bistro, owned by the McShaws.

In the duration of questioning Jeff McShaw, the apparently brilliant chef who was really full of himself, Duke walked in with a crate in his arms.

"Excuse me." Jess said to Audrey and Nathan and went over to Duke, "What do we have today?"

"Five hundred." Duke replied as he leaned on the small crate.

Audrey couldn't believe it, "Five hundred, for that crate? What's in it?"

"It's different every time." Jeff answered, "But always worth it."

"We can't afford this." Megan, Jeff's sister in law said, "The reopening costs..."

She was cut off by Jeff saying, "Bill will you please tell your wife, in for a penny, in for a pound. This is what makes us great."

Duke nipped that in the bud and said, "Getting on Megan's bad side is nowhere near my to do list. So, you can have the crate in a trade."

"What's the trade?" Jeff asked, intrigued.

Duke looked at Audrey with a 'watch this' kind of grin before turning to Jeff, "You can have the crate in exchange for letting me use your restaurant for a birthday party this evening. Nothing crazy, but definitely fun."

"Agreed." Jeff replied before taking the crate away.

"But.." Megan began to say but Jeff cut her off, "The reopening isn't until tomorrow night. This crate is worth the trade." And Jeff made it clear with his look that, that was that.

"See." Duke said to Audrey with a grin, "I told you I had it covered. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other party plans to take care of." As Duke headed for the door he turned around and said, "I don't have to send you an invite now, right?" He chuckled as he walked out the door.

Once Duke was gone, Nathan said "Please tell me he's not planning Haven's birthday party."

Audrey made a little groan in reply then proceeded to leave the restaurant since their line of questioning was over for now.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Audrey asked as she saw Haven approaching them, "Weren't you headed for the farms?"

"I was, but your car broke down not even half way there. I couldn't figure out what was wrong so when I got your text about where you guys were headed, I started walking here." Haven replied and added in, "It's official though. I'm done with cars. Like seriously. Everything I've ever said about wanting a car of my own, forget it. I'm all about bikes now."

When Audrey raised her brow at her sister, Haven said, "So...what did I miss?"

"Well..." Nathan began but then birds started falling from the sky. "What the hell?" He said instead and even more birds started to fall. "Get in!" Nathan said to Audrey and Haven as he opened his truck's door for them. Once they were all inside the truck, Nathan muttered, "Raining birds, seriously."

They thought the bird rain had ended but one more hit the windshield with a loud splat. "I've seen this movie..." Audrey began to speak and Haven finished her thought with "...it didn't end very well."

* * *

Audrey gave Haven a break from the next bits of investigation and asked her to meet up at Sofia's shop in town for a little birthday shopping. Audrey questioned Megan about Jeff and the restaurant and resentment towards him. All that was helpful, indeed, but also off because Megan's tarragon was wilted, and dead. Megan didn't know what had happened to it, and mentioned that it had been that way when she checked this morning.

Nathan questioned another restaurant owner who wanted the bistro's location but that really didn't get him anywhere. The owner was so sure that Jeff was going to burn his own business to the ground, figuratively speaking, so all he to do was wait it out.

* * *

"This is getting old." Haven said to Audrey through the curtain of her changing area to the other that Audrey was in.

"What is?" Audrey replied as she pulled on a yellow dress.

"Being in limbo. I feel like I'm a deputy and yet I'm not. Whenever things get too...iffy, you guys send me off." Haven replied and went through the curtain just as Audrey did. They were wearing the same dress except Haven's was a tone of grey and Audrey's was a bright yellow.

"Dejavu?" Audrey asked as she looked at Haven's dress because this was not the first time they had picked out the same outfit at a store, just a different color.

"Always." Haven replied, not really kidding about that. Instead of responding to what Haven had just said, Audrey replied to the limbo comment, "Haven, you may have passed the written test, but there's more to it. You don't have any training in anything else. If I really thought you were serious about it then I would be more open to keeping you around on the cases. So, are you serious about it or do you just want an excuse to tag along?"

Haven honestly didn't have an answer for that. "I'll get back to you." Was what she finally said and Audrey had a look of 'that's what I thought' on her face, in reply.

"Don't look at me with that tone of voice." Haven said to Audrey with a finger pointed at her then turned around to have Audrey zip her up.

Audrey was about to do that when they heard two voices call out, "Sofia? Are you here?"

"She's upstairs." Audrey replied to them when Vince and Dave appeared. They looked at her and Haven in awe. "What are they staring at?" Haven muttered in question to Audrey.

Vince heard what Haven said and replied, "Nothing...you two look...nice."

"Nice?" Haven and Audrey both asked in unison with a tone that made it sound like an insult.

"It's just a bit...well Audrey yours is..." Vince started and Dave finished with "Sunny."

"And Haven yours is..." Vince started again and Dave finished with, "Dreary."

Audrey and Haven tried to think of something to say in response to that but neither of them had anything, "Just...stay there. We're going to try other things on." Haven said to Vince and Dave before she and Audrey went back into the changing area.

Vince and Dave pulled over a couple chairs and took their seats as they waited for Haven and Audrey to reappear.

Audrey went out first wearing a tan dress decorated with leaves and such. "It's..branchy." Vince commented. "Leafy, branchy." Dave added in. Audrey made an 'ugh' sound and went back to try again.

Haven reemerged wearing a blue dress with blue and white checkers around the edges. "We're not in Kansas." Was Dave's response to that and when Haven looked in the mirror she said, "Ick, you're right. I look like Dorothy." She turned right around and went back in to try another.

* * *

This went on for awhile. Audrey and Haven each throwing them the rejected dresses from over the curtain rods. Finally Vince and Dave took matters into their own hands. "Here. Try these." Vince said as he handed Audrey the one he picked for her and the one Dave picked for Haven.

"Are you sure?" Audrey asked as she took the dress. "Yes." Vince replied, "Now try them on."

"I can't believe you're giving us fashion advice." Haven called out to them and Dave leaned over to Vince as he said quietly, "They should have come to us sooner." Vince looked at Dave and replied with, "A lot sooner."

Right after that Audrey and Haven emerged in the dresses that were picked out for them. Audrey's was a short Navy blue dress with wide straps and Haven's was a knee length, red, strapless dress that had just a little 'floof' in the skirt. "Well?" Audrey asked and the brothers did not reply.

"You're staring again." Haven pointed out to which Dave replied, "But in a _good_ way."

Haven and Audrey both raised their brows to that and Dave admitted, "That sounded creepy. Even to me." Vince paid no mind Dave and said, "They're perfect. Just perfect."

"Thank you." Haven and Audrey both said to them, repeatedly, as they went back to change into their normal clothes.

"They were sure lucky we came in when we did." Dave said with a happy grin and Vince replied with, "Yes they were, but they sure looked splendid."

"Yeah," Dave responded back, "and you look a hundred years old, so forget about it." Vince did nothing but mildly glare at his brother in return.

* * *

"I thought you said we were off duty for tonight?" Haven said as Audrey pulled into the Bistro's parking lot. "I thought we were going to do our normal birthday stuff. Crappy horror movies, take out, red velvet cake."

"Not this year." Was Audrey's reply as she checked her time. It was the time Duke texted her to be there with Haven.

"Audrey, I really don't want to go to a fancy restaurant. I'm horrible in fancy restaurants, you know that." Haven practically whined as Audrey all but pulled her from the car. "Just come on." Audrey said to a pouting Haven who complied.

"It doesn't even look open." Haven commented as they got closer. Audrey opened the door for Haven and she walked into the restaurant. Just as she did, the lights went on and everyone present called out with "Happy Birthday!" Haven jumped about fifty feet and placed her hand on her chest because she felt like she was going to have a heart attack. "Holy crap." she said in reply to their surprise.

"I'm going to take that as a good thing." Duke said to Haven with a smile as he placed a birthday tiara upon her head. "You did this?" Haven asked Duke in awe.

"Yeah, I kinda stole your sister's thunder though. Sorry about that." Duke replied and Haven felt so happy, "Thank you." This really meant a lot to her. No one other than Audrey has ever thrown her any kind of birthday party before. Duke willingly taking over and throwing her one meant the world to her.

"Let's get this party started!" Duke called out and Haven laughed as music started to play and Haven headed for the dancing area.

"I got to hand it to you Duke. I didn't think you'd pull it off." Audrey said to him in honesty then spoke sincerely, "But really, thank you. I haven't seen Haven htis happy in a long time, so yeah. Thanks for that."

"It's my pleasure." Duke replied, because it was. He turned to the dance floor when he heard Haven call out, "Duke! Come dance with me!" Duke chuckled as he looked at Audrey and said, "Duty calls." before he pretty much moon walked out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Nathan found Audrey standing off to the side as she watched Haven enjoy her birthday party. "I can't believe Duke actually did it." Nathan said to her as he stood next to her. "You and me both." Audrey replied.

"I looked in the kitchen and nothing seems to be odd in there." Nathan said, even though it was agreed that they wouldn't talk shop at the party.

Audrey either forgot about the deal or wasn't sticking to it either when she said, "I'm starting to think Haven was right about the...you know what. Everything that Jeff cooks, dies."

"And the Benjy bars?" Nathan asked in reply to that and Audrey answered honestly, "I don't have an answer for that but..."

"But nothing, Audrey. It's not a...you know what." Nathan replied, also avoiding use of the word trouble.

Audrey looked over and saw Jeff and his brother arguing about something, "What's that about?" she asked Nathan as she gestured over to them.

"He probably found out that the lobster king is on Jeff's speed dial." Nathan replied.

Just then the music stopped and Jeff said, "Attention everyone. In honor of our friends and the birthday girl, Haven, we have prepared a meal for you. If you would all take your seats we will now serve dinner."

Everyone sat down and the salmon meal was placed in front of everyone, "I hope you enjoy the salmon." he said and Haven looked down at her plate and saw that it was as dead as the other food products they saw that day. "Look down." Haven said to Audrey, Duke, and Nathan who were at her table with her. They all did and saw the same thing. "That's disgusting." Duke said as he covered his mouth with his arm and everyone else proceeded to leave the party.

"So much for preventing the next attack." Audrey said to Nathan and Haven muttered, "Happy birthday to me."

* * *

Haven, Nathan, and Audrey stuck around as the others all left. Once all the guests were gone, Bill, Jeff's brother said, "That's it Jeff. I've put everything on the line for you and you serve garbage!"

"I have a lot more to lose than you!" Jeff shot back, "Do even realize the risk I took with my reputation to come back here and help you!"

"Help me!" Bill retorted, "More like sell me out to the fast food lobster king!"

Jeff had enough of this, "I've done so much for you and if you can't appreciate that then I'll gladly leave."

A lot more drama followed that statement. Jeff stated that he was going to work with some woman called Justine and Katarine, the sous chef, asked to come with him. Jeff insulted her by saying that while she was the best sous around, she wouldn't last a day in New York. What followed was Jeff giving Bill a knife, and Bill asking...begging Jeff to stay. "I can't keep bailing you out." Jeff said to Bill before he walked out.

Off to the side where Haven, Audrey, and Nathan stood Audrey said "It wasn't Jeff's cooking."

"I was watching the food the whole time. I don't know what happened." Nathan replied.

With a sigh Audrey said, "Neither do I."

Haven didn't really feel like sticking around now so she said, "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you later."

"Haven..." Audrey said, trying to get her to stay but Haven replied with, "I'm fine, Audrey. I'll see you later."

* * *

Haven went outside and found Duke there leaning against his truck. "I thought you went home." she said to him.

Duke moved away from his truck and walked towards her and said, "I wanted to wait for you. I'm sorry things didn't go as I hoped they would."

Haven smiled and said, "It was really fun up until the rancid food part."

Duke chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "Well that's good at least." he replied then said, "I have something for you." Duke gestured with his finger for her to follow him over to his truck.

As she did she asked in a joking tone, "It's not another taser is it?" Duke gave her a 'ha ha' look before saying, "No. Now close your eyes." Instead of closing them, Haven narrowed them. "Come on, where's your sense of adventure?" Duke asked her in a 'do it, do it' kind of tone. Finally, Haven closed her eyes.

Duke moved behind her and placed a locket around her neck, clasping it in the back. Haven opened her eyes and looked at it with wonder. On the front it had a design of the points of a compass, on the back it was engraved 'Haven's Haven' and the picture inside was of her and Duke both wearing Haven sweatshirts making funny faces.

She turned around to face Duke and said, "Duke...this is amazing. I...I don't know what to say...I love it." Haven held onto it like it was the most precious thing in the world to her. The only thing more precious to her than that was the ring on her thumb that was engraved on the inside saying 'Audrey's sister' while Audrey wore the matching one that was engraved with 'Haven's sister' on the inside.

"I was hoping you'd like it." Duke replied, "And find amusement in it." he added in with a smile. "Well, you scored on both accounts." Haven replied with a laugh and hugged Duke in thanks, and because, well...she wanted to.

When they pulled away from each other, it was kind of slow. Their eyes locked onto each other and Duke placed his hand on the side of her face as he whispered, "Happy Birthday, Haven." before he leaned in to do something he'd been wanting to for weeks now.

Haven thought she was dreaming when this was happening. She couldn't fathom anyone feeling anything like this for her because no one else had before. When Duke's lips pressed against hers, her eyes closed as she returned the tender kiss. When their lips parted they each opened their eyes. Duke's eyes searched hers, looking for some reaction. Haven's eyes said just what her quietly spoken words did, "Best birthday ever."

* * *

The next day...not so much. Haven and Audrey were called down to the docks where Jeff's body had been found. This was the closest Haven had ever been to an actual dead body before. "What happened here?" Haven asked as she looked into the water and saw all the dead fish floating on the surface.

Haven then turned around and saw Duke standing there. Her heart went out to him, he looked so upset. It didn't help matters when she had to go with Nathan and Audrey to question him.

* * *

"Do you really think I would hurt Jeff?" Duke asked as he poured himself a drink below deck of his boat.

"No." Haven replied truthfully and Nathan added onto that, "But we need to know what you saw last night."

Duke took a sip of his drink before answering, "Jeff was already here when I got back. He was upset about what happened at the party."

"Did he blame anybody?" Nathan questioned.

Duke scoffed, "Jeff? He blamed everybody." as he replied he took a seat next to Haven who was quiet during the questioning.

"Anyone in particular?" Audrey, who was sitting across from them, asked.

"No." Was Duke's reply, "I know that he seemed like a monster but, he wasn't. Outside of the kitchen, he was a good guy."

Nathan took his turn to question when he asked, "Why did he come to see you last night?"

"Because he was upset, Nathan." Duke replied, "He needed somebody to talk to. He told me about the fight he had with his brother. He felt trapped."

Audrey looked at Haven to see if she had anything to ask, but Haven looked away from her sister's gaze. This made Audrey asked the next question, "So, what's the business with the knife?"

Duke rubbed his brow and stood up to refill his drink as he answered, "When I was a kid, I had a pellet gun. We shot a duck. Later, when Jeff tried to cook it, it escaped and came flapping at us." Duke chuckled a melancholy chuckle before he continued, "It scared the crap out of us. Bill tried to put it out of its misery with a pocket knife. Jeff stopped him, said 'Maybe he deserves a second chance.' Jeff used the pocket knife to make us peanut butter and jelly sandwiches instead." Duke tapped on his glass as she said, "Ever since then, we've been giving each other second chances. Hence the name of the restaurant." Duke let out a breath, "It was supposed to be a second chance for them."

"So you talked, and?" Audrey asked and Duke answered, "I told him I would help him in any way that I could. He said he didn't feel well, and he left."

Haven placed her hand on Duke's arm when she saw some tears form in his eyes as he said, "I heard a noise on the dock. I didn't think anything of it. I thought he tripped." Duke finished off his drink after saying that and moved away from Haven's touch and left the room.

"I'm going to go talk to Megan and Bill again." Audrey stated and Nathan replied with, "I'm going to talk to the lobster king, John Robert. He was the last person called on Jeff's phone."

Before either of them could ask her where she was going, Haven said "I think I'm going to stay here."

Audrey understood, she didn't need to question it. "Let's go." She said to Nathan as she made her way out of the room as well to keep going on the case.

* * *

Haven found Duke sitting on the edge of the dock and she sat down next to him. "Jeff hated the water." he said. "He did. He got sick every time we took him out. In fact, I think he cooked fish as revenge on the ocean. And then he died in it." Duke leaned his head back on the post as he said, "It's a shame. Under any other circumstance..."

"You would have appreciated the irony." Haven finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah." Duke replied then closed his eyes before he said, "One hell of a night, huh."

Haven looked at Duke with a soft expression and said, "It was great while it lasted." She took a moment before saying, "I'm really sorry about your friend."

Duke smiled a 'thank you' smile in reply then gestured to the locket he gave her, "You're wearing it."

Haven held onto it and said, "Of course I am. I told you I loved it."

"I know, but it's nice to see you wearing it." Duke replied and that made Haven smile as she said, "Well get used to it, because I don't intend on taking it off."

Duke smiled as he leaned his head back against the post again. "So, are you sticking with the deputy schtick? Because, you know I don't usually associate with cops." he said, teasing her.

Teasing him right back she said, "Ever think that's more their choice?"

Duke thought for a moment and laughed, "Nope." was his reply then he said a bit more seriously, "Well? Are you?"

Haven unclipped the deputy badge from her belt and looked at it as she held it in her hands. "When I was little, I wanted nothing more than to be just like Audrey. She was my everything. I thought she was the strongest person in the world for going up against the state after she aged out of the system to get custody of me. She fought so long and so hard and finally, she won. I wanted to be with her all the time, to learn to be like her, but with her working and taking care of me...I think I got on her nerves. Finally I decided that being like her wasn't going to get the attention I wanted, so I became the opposite. Growing up I was a horrible kid, always getting into trouble. It's a miracle I never ended up in juvie."

"What turned you around, so to speak?" Duke asked as Haven paused during her story.

"Audrey did. I came home drunk one night too many and she lost it. Audrey yelled at me, for the first time ever, she yelled at me. I don't remember much of what she said except for one thing. She grabbed my shoulders, looked me square in the eye and said 'I see you Haven. I see everything you can become. Do you hear me, Haven? I see you'. It's like a flip switched inside me. Granted I was still the mischievous Haven, but after that night I changed a lot. A part of me went back to wanting to be just like her. A part of me still does." Haven shook her head when she realized how long she had gone on for and said, "To finally answer your question, I honestly don't know. I don't know what I want to do with my life. I know I want to help people, but I don't think I want to do it like this."

Duke leaned forward and took the badge from her hands, "I'll take care of that then." he said before he threw something, that Haven thought was the badge, over his shoulder, causing it to land in the water.

"Duke! I have to give that back!" Haven exclaimed at him as she swatted his leg.

"Whoops." Was Duke's reply followed by a much needed laugh.

"I hope you have a stash of those hidden somewhere, because I'm going to need one to give back." Haven was half kidding when she said that but her brow slowly raised when Duke said, "I plead the fifth."

With a grin Duke handed her back the badge, he had only thrown the badge's holder into the water. "You're an ass." Haven said to him as she took the badge back.

"Eh, I've been called worse." Duke replied with a shrug like it was nothing.

Haven hated to go all melancholy again, but her words had to be said, "I know it's not going to change anything, but we will find out who did this to your friend."

Duke found comfort in those words and replied, "I know." He also wondered if Haven realized that she included herself in that statement.

* * *

Audrey found the missing piece of the puzzle when the went to question Megan. She found a Benjy's bar wrapper in Bill's workshop and all the ice cream bars in the freezer were rotten. On the way to the restaurant, Audrey called Nathan to meet her there and she also called Haven as well.

Upon arrival, Haven asked "I'm glad that you called, but why did you?"

"I thought you might want to see the end of the case." Audrey replied. "You found the killer?" Haven asked as she followed Audrey inside. "Yep, and now I owe you a cake."

* * *

Audrey questioned Bill on what he was making and asked him to eat it. Both Haven and Nathan were confused. Audrey asked Bill to take another bite then she'd be gone. Haven started to piece it together when Audrey started to antagonize Bill by saying he killed his brother. Even though Nathan tried to stop what Audrey was doing, Haven helped out by saying, "It makes sense. Of course you killed your brother. Always having to live in his shadow, knowing that you'd never be as good as him. No wonder you wanted him dead."

"No!" Bill shouted then suddenly all the lobsters in the restaurant spoiled, rotted. Bill was eating his lobster dish when he was upset. He was the one with the trouble.

"When you get upset, the food you eat turns out like that." Haven said to Bill. She knew it was a trouble right from the beginning and really wished she had stuck to her guns about it.

"You ate the same food Jeff did." Audrey added in and Bill looked horrified, "Oh god...Jeff died because of me."

* * *

A little while later Nathan said to Bill, "The autopsy results are in. There was no salmon in Jeff's stomach. Only some kind of pastry."

"Jeff didn't die because of me?" Bill asked, relieved but still horrified.

"No, he didn't. It's being ruled an accident. He fell into the water and drowned due to a severe allergic reaction to sesame oil."

"But Jeff didn't eat anything without knowing what was in it." Bill replied, he knew his brother well enough to know that.

"Then maybe it wasn't an accident." Haven added her two sense in and Audrey happened to agree with her.

Haven and Audrey approached Katarina, Jeff's sous chef. "Go ahead." Audrey said to Haven. Haven looked at Audrey like a deer caught in the headlight. "I'll be right here, Haven. You got this."

Haven gulped a little as she approached Katarina. "How are you doing Katarina?" she asked as soon as she was close enough.

Katarina kept her eyes forward as she replied, "I feel lost without him."

"I bet." Haven replied, "You two seemed really close."

"Of course we were." Katarina shot back, "I thought we were going places together."

"Yeah, but now you're going to prison alone and that's kinda sad, don't you think?" Haven replied as she walked around the table to see Katarina's face.

"What? I don't understand." Was Katarina's reply.

"Don't give me that crap. Of course you do. You knew that Jeff was allergic to sesame oil. So you drizzled some on a pastry. The pecans hid the flavor, nice touch." Haven's words were riddled with sarcasm at the last part. She quickly looked over at Audrey, who gestured to her to keep going.

"So what? You invited him over, softened him up, convinced him to try some?" Haven went on with her line of questions.

"You can't prove any of this." Katarina said to her.

"She doesn't have to, if you confess." Audrey said as she got closer with Nathan and Bill coming in as well. Meanwhile, Haven took Katarina's plate of half eaten food and handed it to Bill.

"You really want to know what the funny thing is?" Haven went on, "Is that Bill was our number one suspect for awhile. Then we realized, it had to be you."

Nathan got closer to Katarina, until he was standing right next to her. "You grew up here Katarina, so did I." he said, "You've heard stories about the troubles."

Katarina laughed a 'that's ridicoulous' laugh before she said, "Those are just stories."

Nathan looked at her in a 'you know better than that' way as he asked, "Are they?"

Audrey stepped in by saying, "You know why the food kept going bad here? It was Bill. Whenever he was upset about what was going on here, it posioned the food."

"But you already knew that. Didn't you." Haven stated as she crossed her arms and looked at Katarina.

"You people are crazy!" Katarina exclaimed.

Nathan was calm when he asked, "You really think so? Then you won't mind if Bill finishes the sandwhich that you were eating."

"Don't worry about it. He hasn't killed anybody." Audrey said to which Haven added in, " _Yet._ "

"Except for the pigeons." Nathan replied. "And the cows." Audrey added in then Haven said, "But those were accidents."

"Kinda makes you wonder what would happen if he was trying." Nathan said to Katarina as Bill started to raise the sandwich to his mouth.

Katarina couldn't let that happen, "Stop it! Okay, just stop it!" She shouted at Bill, who lowered the sandwich as she continued to speak, "He wasn't supposed to die! After everything I did for him, he was just going to leave me here and go back to Justine!"

Audrey cut her off from saying anything more when she asked, "You knew he was allergic."

Katarina admitted it, "Yes, but..I just wanted to make him sick. I thought with all the ill people that no one would notice. I _never_ meant to kill him. I just wanted to make him feel as bad as I did. I'm sorry." Katarina adjusted herself in her seat and said, "No one should be able to do things like that."

"They can't." Nathan replied, "That's the thing about growing up in Haven. People start to believe the stories. The troubles are nothing but fairy tales to scare little kids around the campfire." He then gestured for a couple officers in uniform to come and take Katarina away.

One of the officers handed Nathan a bag, "Is that Jeff's personal affects?" Audrey asked him and he said, "Yeah. Bill should get them back now that we're done with them."

Audrey opened the bag and pulled out the knife, "Yeah, he should."

* * *

That night Haven and Audrey went to Bill and Megan's house. Haven gave Bill the knife and he said, "I can't believe he was going to stay."

"He went back for it." Audrey informed him and gestured over to an oncoming Duke.

Duke and Bill shared an embrace as Duke said, "I'm sorry about Jeff." Bill thanked him and picked up a box, "It's my turn to set the price."

Duke chuckled, "Okay. How much?"

"Twenty." Was Bill's answer to which Duke replied with, "I'll buy. What is it?"

Bill opened the box to reveal the deed to the Second Chance Bistro along with the keys to it. Duke couldn't believe his eyes. "The Second Chance."

"I don't want to run it without Jeff." Bill explained, "It brings me nothing but anger and like I talked about with the Parkers here, stress doesn't go well with my digestion."

Duke rubbed his hand over his face and said, "I can't take your restaurant, Bill."

"Come on, Duke." Bill replied, "It's the closest to keeping it in the family as I can get. You're the only Second Chancer left."

Duke looked over at Haven, who smiled in support at him, and looked back to Bill. "I don't know what to say."

Bill grinned as he said, "Don't you know the rules? There's no refunds. Besides, you could use a legitimate business."

Duke found amusement in that and pointed at Bill as he said, "When you put it that way..." then he took the keys and deed from the box. Duke looked at Haven again as he held up the deed and keys to show her, and she just sat there smiling.

* * *

The next day, Haven had every intention on giving back her bade and politely declining any further jobs as a deputy. That was until Duke stopped her just as she was about to head up the stairs. "Please tell me you didn't get arrested." Haven teased him upon sight.

"No, but you if want to use your cuffs on me I don't think I'd have a problem with that." Duke replied with that flirty grin of his.

"Hate to break it to ya, I don't have any." Haven replied with a smile.

Duke snapped his fingers and said, "Damn. There go my plans for this weekend."

Haven rolled her eyes before she asked, "What are you doing here Duke?"

"I'm here to stop you from quitting." Duke answered and Haven thought he was kidding. "Seriously," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I already told you. I don't think you should quit." Duke replied, "Yeah, okay, you may not be cop material completely, which is something I like _very_ much about you _but_ you want to help people. That badge there gives you first hand access to do that. I just don't think you should give up so easily."

"You can't stand cops." Haven said to him as she crossed her arms, "Is this your way telling me that you don't want me around anymore?" she was kidding, of course.

Duke knew she was kidding, but he still replied seriously, "No, this is my way of telling you what you already know; that helping people in this town will be a hell of a lot easier with that badge than without it."

Haven listened to his words but she didn't let him in on what she decided. She leaned up and kissed Duke on the cheek and smiled before heading into the station, leaving Duke standing there wondering what she had decided.

* * *

Haven walked into Nathan and Audrey's office and was about to speak but they were both laughing and given Audrey's clothing choices, Haven could see why.

"Hey, sis. What's up?" Audrey asked still laughing a little and Haven opened her mouth to speak what she originally intended to say but Duke's words echoed in her mind. Audrey looked at her like he was trying to figure out what Haven wanted, then Haven finally spoke, "You owe me a red velvet, remember?"

Audrey made a clicking sound as she pointed her finger at Haven, reached into her drawer and pulled out a white box. Audrey opened the box and revealed the large red velvet cupcake that was inside. "How could I forget?"

Haven smiled as Nathan showed off the candle he had in his hand and stuck it in the cupcake before lighting it. "Make a wish." Audrey said to her sister with a smile and Haven closed her eyes, silently made her wish, and let the air escape her lips to blow out the candle. "Happy Belated Birthday!" Audrey and Nathan said to her and Haven smiled sincerely as she said, "Best birthday ever."

* * *

End Episode 4


	9. As long as it takes

Somehow Vince and Dave heard about Haven's less than successful fishing trips so they decided to take her down to the dock and show her how it was done. Haven was putting on the lure when Vince said to Dave, "Grandmother could cast father than you."

"Well she was a tough old bird so I'm going to take that as a compliment." Dave replied.

Vince got up from his seat as he said, "Take it however you like, but I am still going to show you how it's done." Vince looked back to Haven, "Be glad Dave isn't the only one teaching you or else you would never be able to catch a proper fish."

Haven laughed as Vince cast out the line. "I think Grandmother is doing a little jig in her grave." He said to Dave with a smug look on his face. Vince tried to reel it in but it was stuck on a dinghy. "I think she just fell and broke her hip, again." Dave said back in a 'ha ha' tone of voice.

Since Dave wasn't about to let Vince cut the line since it held his favorite lure, Vince pulled the dinghy in. Haven set her fishing pole aside and went over to see the boat for herself. "Those lobsters smell horrible." Haven said as she grimaced a bit.

"Dave, move the tarp there." Vince said to his brother.

"I'm not touching that!" Was his reply.

"For land's sake Dave, grow a pair." Vince said to his brother and Haven rolled her eyes.

"I've got a bigger pair than either of you." Haven teased them as she crouched down, leaned over, and moved the tarp. Vince and Dave gasped at the sight of the deceased's hand beneath the tarp and Haven just sighed, "Why am I not surprised?" she thought aloud. It was for sure now, this town of Haven has definitely lessened the blow of things that would normally make her scream.

* * *

Haven called it in and it wasn't long before the officers arrived. Upon seeing Nathan and Audrey, she made her way over to them just in time to hear Audrey make fun of Nathan because he golfed. "You golf?" Haven asked with a bit of a 'wtf' look on her face. "I would have lost the bet on that one."

"So what. You two don't have any hobbies?" Nathan asked as they walked back to the crime scene.

"Yeah." Audrey replied, "Crime scenes."

Nathan chuckled, "How relaxing."

"It is for me." Audrey replied then once they reached the body she asked, "What have we got?"

Haven lifted the tarp to reveal the deceased elderly man beneath it. Before Audrey could ask Haven said, "We had to move the body. The boat was filling up with water."

"He surely lived a full life, but too old to go fishing alone. Yet alone get into the boat." Audrey commented. "Did you guys cover him up?"

Haven shook her head, "No, he was already wrapped up like this."

Audrey smiled as she looked at Nathan, "See, now this is way better than golfing."

"I think I'd rather be golfing." Haven mutter and Audrey chuckled in reply.

* * *

While Audrey was over talking to Vince and Dave, Haven crouched down near the body. He looked older than when they first found him and she found that _really_ odd. She also saw the tattoo on the deceased's arm. Haven pulled out a little sketchbook from her back pocket and a pencil from her hair that was tied up in a messy bun, and began to sketch. It didn't take her long to draw out the tattoo.

"You're an artist?" Nathan asked her once he saw what she was doing.

"It's my hobby." Was Haven's simple reply as she put on the finishing touches.

"You know we have a camera for that." Nathan pointed out and Haven replied, "Sometimes a sketch can capture something a photograph cannot."

"Which is?" Nathan asked and Haven stood up as she returned the pencil back to her messy bun before she replied, "The artist's perception."

Nathan looked like he wasn't sure how to respond to that and went over to Audrey instead to discuss things. Haven took a few steps back and looked at the body. A real look at the body. It didn't make sense...why was he wearing clothes that a twenty-something would be wearing?

Haven was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Nathan go all baby talk. It was so bizarre that she had to go over and check it out. Haven was introduced to the Harbor Master, Beatrice, and her newly adopted son, Benny. She smiled at Beatrice and the baby then excused herself when Nathan went even further down the baby talk rabbit hole.

"Haven doesn't do well around babies, for some reason." Audrey explained.

"It's fine." Beatrice replied, "By the way that boat isn't ours. I recognized it as soon as I saw it. It was reported stolen about a week ago from the Camden harbor."

"Okay, Nathan. Please give her back her baby and turn back into a cop please." Audrey said to Nathan when even she couldn't take it anymore.

Beatrice took Benny back and told them to give her a call if they needed any help.

* * *

When Nathan and Audrey went back over to Haven, she said "I think we should check out who gave him the ink. It might give us a little more insight on who he is."

"I'll make some calls." Nathan replied and Audrey added in, "And we'll go check out Duke's new place. A lot of the locals frequent there. Want to come?" Audrey asked Nathan and he replied with, "No. I think you two can handle it."

Haven watched as Nathan walked off and asked, "When are you going to get over this 'I hate Duke' thing?" Nathan was silent and kept on walking so Haven said, "You're right, never mind. Things are so great between the two of you." her words were practically dripping with sarcasm.

Nathan just gave the sisters a wave as he exited the crime scene.

* * *

At the Grey Gull, Duke's new place, Audrey went around asking the patrons if they knew who the deceased was. Long story short, Audrey was getting nowhere with it fast, she was either being completely ignored or no one bothered to even look at the picture. "Loosen up." Haven said to her older sister.

"Excuse me?" Audrey asked in reply, unsure of her sister's meaning.

"You have cop written all over you. No one likes talking to cops." Haven replied with an 'isn't that obvious' tone of voice.

"Oh, so you can do better?" Audrey asked, proposing a bit of a challenge.

Haven plucked the picture out of Audrey's hand and said, "Definitely."

The grin on Haven's face made Audrey think that she was up to something. Audrey watched as Haven brought the picture over to Duke and whispered something to him. Next Duke called out, "Hey everyone, listen up! If you know this guy or can help out at all, you drink free for a month! So I suggest that you talk to one of these lovely Parkers if you want the free booze!" The crowd cheered at that and Audrey shook her head as Haven returned to Audrey as Duke showed the picture around.

"You cheated." Audrey said to her sister, trying not to smile.

"No, I did not cheat. I got resourceful." Haven replied feeling pretty good about he smart self.

Duke went over to the Parkers and said, "Ladies, what are you drinking tonight?"

"We're not." Audrey replied.

"Come on, this is my grand re-opening. You can't go without a drink." Duke said in a 'come on, you know you want to' kind of way.

"Fine." Audrey replied as she plucked a drink from a passing waitress's tray, "But if she is given any alcohol I'll shut this place down." Audyre was serious with her threat.

Duke bowed his head in Haven's direction and said all proper like, "A Shirley Temple then for the fair lady." To which, Haven rolled her eyes. "I'll pass on that, thank you. But I'm going to get a soda. Be right back." Haven left Duke and Audrey as she went to the bar to get something to drink.

"Audrey." Duke said to her because she looked all wound up, "It's Friday night."

"I know." She replied and looked around, "I need to canvas the crowd, but this is good."

"Would it help you relax if I told you that no one here knows the dead guy?" Duke asked.

That caught Audrey's attention, "How do you know that?"

Duke shrugged, "People talk, I like to listen. Now, you need to listen. It's time for you to clock out."

Audrey laughed before taking a sip from her drink, "Coming from a man who hasn't worked a day in his life, that doesn't mean very much."

Duke looked at her like he was offended, "Now that's not how friends talk to one another."

Audrey did a signature 'Parker eye roll' and said, "We are not friends. Just because you are dating my sister, that doesn't make us friends."

"We're not dating." Duke replied, he didn't like labeling things like that. "I care about her, but we're not dating."

Audrey raised her eyebrows in a 'whatever you say' way.

"I'm serious though. All you do is work. I'm worried that one day you're going to wake up and realized that you never actually lived your life." Duke said to her.

"If I keep eating unhealthily like this, I'm not going to have much of a life to live." Audrey replied with a chuckle.

Duke thought for a moment and said, "I tell you what. Next Friday night I will make you a completely healthy meal."

"You plan something that far in advance? Never gonna happen." Audrey replied, not really thinking about how that may have sounded like she was considering it.

"I bet you cancel before I do. I can hear it now, 'Hi Duke, sorry I can't make it. The fate of mankind is in my hands'." Duke chuckled as he went into the crowd.

Audrey ate the olive from her drink and smiled then turned to see Haven standing there. Haven had heard every word and Audrey knew that the instant she saw her face. "No, Haven that's not what..." Audrey began but Haven didn't stick around long enough to hear what Audrey had to say. "Crap." Audrey said to herself as she rubbed her forehead, "Crap."

* * *

Audrey couldn't go after her and Haven knew that, which was why she took off. Audrey had to finish what she was there for. She approached the bar and said, "In my experience the bartender knows more than anyone else. Do you recognize this guy?" Audrey showed the bartender, Nora, the picture and she shook her head no.

Audrey sighed and looked over to see a couple making out. "That's appetizing." she said in a sarcastic manner.

"Joe Campbell never met a tourist he didn't like." Was Nora's reply.

Just then Duke came over and said to Audrey, "Remember, next Friday night. Dinner for two."

Audrey sighed and said, "That's really not a good idea, Duke. Haven..."

"Shouldn't be bothered by it. This is just two friends getting to know each other better. Don't you think it'd be better for us to get to know one another in case things do progress between me and Haven?" Was Duke's reply.

Audrey looked like she was mentally putting a puzzle together, "Hold up, you never meant it as a date?"

Duke laughed, "No. Haven and I may not be dating, but that doesn't mean I'd ever go after her sister like that. Didn't I make it clear when I said you and I were friends?"

Audrey had her 'oh crap' look on her face as she asked the bartender for another. "What happened?" Duke asked, wanting to know what that face was.

"Haven thinks it's a date. She heard us talking and thinks it's a date." Audrey replied as she made a cheers motion to the bartender and had a drink.

"Crap." Duke replied to that as he rubbed his hand over his face. "That's what I said." Audrey replied. "Where is she?" Duke asked her and Audrey set down her drink, "I don't know. She left. I was going to catch up with her later."

"Don't bother. I'll fix this." Duke replied, clearly bothered by Haven's assumption. He couldn't just leave his grand re-opening though, so the next chance he got he was going to fix it.

* * *

Nathan drove Haven to the tattoo parlor. "You going to tell me what happened between you and Audrey?" Since Haven requested to put the time in as long as Audrey wasn't around.

"Nope." Haven replied and Nathan then asked, "Is what's going on between you two going to affect anything?"

Haven kept her eyes forward as she replied again with, "Nope."

Nathan tapped his finger on the steering wheel before he asked, "Are you even going to talk to her?" Haven was about to open her mouth but Nathan said, "Never mind. I'm pretty sure I already know the answer."

They pulled up to the tattoo parlor and Nathan said, "This is the only place I haven't talked to."

"Well maybe they can help us identify Mr. Doe." Haven replied as she got out of the truck. She hated the term John Doe, it was so...impersonal. Like they weren't a person, just an unidentified thing.

"I spoke to Beatrice and she said that some of the lobstermen reported lobsters missing from their traps." Nathan informed her as they walked.

Haven's brow raised, "So Mr Doe could be a lobster thief? Don't you have to be pretty...young to pull that off?" Granted she had no idea what she was talking about but she couldn't imagine that elderly man being a lobster thief.

"Poacher, actually." Nathan corrected.

"Whatever." Haven replied as Nathan opened the door for her.

* * *

They approached the counter and Haven showed the tattoo guy the photograph of the tattoo, "Have you ever seen this tattoo?"

"Seen it?" He replied with a laugh, "I designed it."

"Great, did you ever tattoo a guy in his...eighties...ish?" Haven then asked, not wanting to see Nathan's reaction to her less than police like questioning skills. Man, she was way better at talking herself out of getting arrested than asking people questions about a case. It was definitely weird being on the other side of a badge.

"No, I'd definitely remember that. Besides, he didn't get that done in his eighties. It'd look way different than that." The man replied.

That didn't make any sense, "But if he got it in his twenties, that'd be years before you even designed the tattoo?"

The tattoo guy picked up the photograph to take a better look and said, "By the looks of this. It'd have been decades."

Haven and Nathan exchanged looks about that. It was definitely on the weird side but Haven wasn't sure if it was trouble related. She didn't have enough to get a sense of that yet, but either way...it was definitely weird.

* * *

Nathan took Haven along when they talked with the medical examiner. "Do you normally talk to the ME while she's playing tennis?" Haven asked Nathan as they walked onto the court.

"No, it's usually golf." Nathan replied with a grin and Haven rolled her eyes.

The ME explained to them that the John Doe died of old age, but based on the bone density he was in his thirties when he died. "Can rapid aging happen in...decomposition somehow?"

"No. Decomp can take up to six months to a year. In the case of your John Doe there, it was about a week." The ME replied. "John Doe didn't age like that when he died, he was already aging like that when he was alive."

"Can anything explain that?" Nathan asked.

"No." The ME replied, "But then again, this is Haven."

As if on cue an elderly man staggered onto the court and got hit with a tennis ball. He collapsed on the ground and the ME, along with Nathan and Haven rushed over. The elderly man tried talking to the ME, "Do you know him?" Haven asked her and she shook her head no.

Haven reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. The ID said he was Joseph Campbell, a name she spoke aloud.

"This can't be Joe Campbell, I went to school with him." Nathan replied, not believing it.

"I remember seeing this guy at the Gull, he did not look like this." Haven said to Nathan, wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

Haven didn't know they were going to the Gull next until they got there. "No." Haven said firmly upon arrival along with seeing that Audrey was there waiting for them.

"You said that whatever happened wouldn't affect the case." Nathan reminded her.

Haven narrowed her eyes at Nathan before getting out of the truck with a bit of a huff. Nathan sighed and followed suit.

"Hey.." Audrey said to Haven, who acted like she wasn't even there and kept walking. "Never mind." Audrey then said before going over to Nathan.

"Seriously, what happened between you two?" Nathan asked Audrey. Audrey let out a breath, "A misunderstanding that better be cleared up real quick."

Nathan still had no idea what that meant but finally decided not to try to question about it again.

Haven walked around the Gull while Audrey and Nathan went inside. Her plan was to avoid Duke, but she ended up almost walking right into him. "Haven." Duke said in surprise and she didn't reply, just turned around and went back to where she came.

Duke quickly put down what he was carrying and went after her, "Haven, hold up." he said as he cut off her path by getting in front of her. "Let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it Duke. If you didn't want to be...whatever this is between us then you should have said something. If you wanted to fool around with other people then you should have said something. What you shouldn't have done was ask Audrey on a date no matter what was or wasn't between us. That was a low blow Duke, even for you." Haven shot back.

Duke knew all that and said, "Haven please, just listen."

"No, I'm not going to listen because I heard all I needed to hear last night." Haven replied and took off the locket he gave her and pressed it hard into his hand. "I'm done." Haven didn't give him a chance to say anything else before she left.

Honestly, Duke felt like punching something as she clenched the locket in his hand. His mind couldn't wrap around how things got so screwed up so fast. All because of a bloody misunderstanding.

* * *

Haven went inside the Gull to check on the progress of Nathan and Audrey. "Just in time." Nathan said to her and Haven didn't know what to expect with that, "For what?" she replied.

"We need an artist." Audrey replied and Haven said, "Finally. Something I can do right."

As soon as Haven got her pencils and paper, Audrey started to give her a description of the woman she saw with Joe at the bar. As Haven sketched she said, "I wish I saw her, it would have made this a lot easier. I only saw Joe." Haven looked at Audrey for a moment and said, "You can go to dinner on Friday."

Audrey was surprised to hear that, "So you figured things out?" referring to something completely different than what actually happened.

"Yeah." Haven replied, referring to what did happen. "I did." Not wanting to talk about it any longer she said, "How's this?"

Audrey looked at the sketch and said, "Wow, yeah. That looks a lot like her. Lose the scarf though. She's not the Fourth Doctor."

"Duly noted." Haven replied and proceeded to erase the scarf away and Nathan came over and said, "There's a connection between Mr Doe and Campbell. They're both associated with lobster poaching."

As Haven finished erasing the scarf from the sketch she said, "Seems like someone has a thing against poachers."

* * *

Nathan, Audrey, and Haven went to speak to the Harbor Master, Beatrice. Haven showed her the sketch as Audrey said, "Since she's been targeting poachers, we thought you might have seen her around the harbor. She goes by the name Helena."

Beatrice looked at the sketch and said, "Sorry, I don't recognize her."

A woman, who was Beatrice's nanny, then entered with a baby in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket. "I thought you had a son." Haven spoke a bit bluntly.

"Hand me downs. The adoption came through so quickly." Beatrice replied.

Nathan got all baby talk with the baby again and both Audrey and Haven said, "You're freaking me out."

Nathan stopped the baby talk and the nanny said to Beatrice that the car was ready when she was. "Going somewhere?" Audrey asked in response to that.

"Maternity leave." Beatrice replied.

"Have a nice time." Haven said to her then she and Audrey left the office.

* * *

Outside, Haven said, "I'm not feeling too great, would it be alright if I sat the rest of this case out? Or will I get fired?"

"It's fine, Haven. Go ahead." Nathan replied. "Want a ride?" Audrey asked and Haven shook her head. "No thanks," she replied, "I may feel like crap but I'd rather walk." Haven left it at that and headed off. Because she left so soon she missed out on Nathan telling Audrey they might have an ID on the John Doe and that he had a partner who always went to the same store with him. Not just that, but that Nathan and Audrey would be going up to Camden on Friday when the partner was going to pick up a special order so they could find him, and question him.

Dave was right with what he said about Haven before, she never stuck around long enough to hear all the answers.

* * *

Friday came along and Duke called up Audrey while she was on the stakeout. When Audrey answered the call she said, "Duke, hey. Look about tonight..."

He didn't let her finish when he said, "I'm actually calling to cancel. Haven is still pissed and I'm not adding more fuel to the fire."

"What? She told me things were fine, even said it was okay that I went tonight. But I can't because of work. Don't comment on the work part, I don't want to hear it." Audrey replied.

"Haven said things were fine? That doesn't make any sense." Duke said as he rubbed his brow.

"Look, Duke I'm kinda busy right now but yeah, she said things were fine. Just talk to her before anything else gets misunderstood." Audrey said to him then ended the call because who they were looking for had just arrived.

Duke was going to do exactly what Audrey said, he was going to talk to Haven and figure out what was going on. Just as he was about to call her, he changed his mind and decided to do this in person.

* * *

In Haven and Audrey's room, Haven and someone she met at the Gull the other night, Mitch were there ready to watch a movie. "For the record, nothing is happening tonight. I just didn't want to see this movie alone." Haven said to Mitch to make things clear.

"I'm down with that." Mitch replied as he climbed onto the bed and got comfortable.

Haven handed him the bowl of popcorn and was just about to put the movie on when there was a knock at the door. "Hold that thought." She said before she headed for the door. "What are you doing here, Duke?" Haven asked upon seeing him there. "Don't you have plans?"

Duke took a breath and said, "Haven, I think things have really gotten messed up and..." He didn't continue further because he saw behind Haven in the room and saw Mitch laying on the bed. "Hey Duke." Mitch said to him with a wave.

"What's he doing here?" Duke asked Haven like a jealous boyfriend. With a scoff Haven replied, "That's none of your concern Duke."

"Seriously? Is this really what's happening?" Duke asked, completely misreading the situation and Haven was letting him because she was hurt.

"You knocked over the first domino, Duke. You shouldn't be surprised when the rest of them fall." Haven replied before closing the door in his face without another word.

Once Haven was sure he was gone she looked at Mitch and said, "I'm not up for the movie anymore. Please leave." Mitch looked annoyed but Haven didn't care. She just wanted to be left alone and when Mitch left, she had exactly what she wanted, but that really wasn't what she wanted. Not at all, she just knew that she didn't want to be spending her time with Mitch. Haven knew exactly who she wanted to see but that wasn't possible...she just gave him the wrong idea and slammed the door in his face. There was no way Duke would want to see her after all that.

* * *

Duke had never felt this way about someone before. He didn't even know what he was really starting to feel for Haven until it was gone. He always thought that saying 'you don't know what you've got till it's gone' was a load of crap but now that he knew it first hand...it was right. Duke didn't understand until it was too late to prove it to her.

So, Duke went back to the Gull and drowned his sorrows. A horrible habit for sure but Duke didn't care. In fact, in that moment...he didn't care about anything. So when a very attractive woman approached him and propositioned him, well long story short...Duke was a willing participant in everything she offered.

* * *

It took Haven quite some time to realize that maybe she reacted too harshly towards Duke and maybe she misread the situation. Not just that, but that it was high time she swallowed her pride and apologize. The more Haven thought about it...the more she realized how she screwed up. So, the following evening Haven went to Duke's boat to apologize and hopefully finally clear the air on both sides.

Haven didn't find Duke on deck so she went below. "Duke?" She called out upon entrance, "Haven?" he replied, surprised to hear her voice. Haven went further in and saw Duke sitting there. The sight of him caused her to gasp because he had aged since the last time she saw him. "Duke." Haven said as she rushed over to him.

"It wasn't a date, Haven. With Audrey. It wasn't a date. It never even happened either." Duke said to her, finally making sure she heard him.

"That doesn't matter, but for the record. Mitch and I were only going to watch a movie but as soon as you left, I sent him away." Haven replied, truthfully.

Duke was really happy to hear that and replied with, "Good to know."

Haven looked away as she pulled out her phone and said, "I'm calling Audrey."

* * *

It felt like forever before Nathan and Audrey actually arrived. When the entered, Duke said, "You know, your emergency response time is not something to be desired." The looks on their faces made Duke say, "Crap. I'm dying aren't I." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No." Haven replied, "No. You are not dying. We will figure this out." Haven made sure that Duke was looking into her eyes when she said, "Do you hear me? I am not going to let you do. I promise you."

Duke chuckled in a melancholy way, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Haven looked so determined when she said, "I intend to keep this one. You need to stick around long enough to put my locket back on." That was her way of saying that everything that happened was water under the bridge, that she was sorry, and that she wanted things to be right between them.

Audrey didn't want to ask what she was about to ask with Haven in the room. "Haven, could you wait for me outside please?"

Haven didn't understand why Audrey would even ask her that so she said, "No."

"I think it's a good idea." Nathan added in, knowing what Audrey was getting at.

"Well I don't care. I'm not going anywhere." Haven replied firmly.

"Fine." Audrey said reluctantly, "Duke, when I didn't show up last night, did you meet up with someone?"

Nathan was more clear, "Did you sleep with Helena?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Duke asked in reply. His lack of confirmation or denial made Haven uneasy.

"I'm sorry, Haven." Audrey said to her sister then said, "There's no easy way to say this...Helena has been sleeping with men every Friday night and somehow ages them...to death."

Haven didn't need Duke to confirm it now, Audrey just did. Haven used every bit of will power to hide the heartbreak and the anger because that didn't matter then. No matter what Duke did, he didn't deserve to die because of it.

"Just when I thought I couldn't get in any more trouble." Duke replied with a laugh to hide the pain as he looked at Haven, who could barely look at him. "Can we stop it? Is there even a way to stop it?" Duke asked the group in the room.

Haven put on her metaphorical deputy's hat and sat down next to Duke. "I'm sticking with my promise, Duke. We will find a way to fix this." Haven cleared her throat because she was putting off what she knew had to be asked next, "Tell us about Helena. We need to find her if we have any hope of stopping this." Duke looked at Haven like he didn't want to tell her, she could see this. "Just tell us Duke." Haven said to him with her voice almost breaking.

Duke swallowed a lump in his throat before he spoke, "She found me outside the Gull. By that point of the night I was halfway down a bottle of scotch, so when she...expressed her appetite, I didn't turn her away."

Nathan was pissed at Duke because of how he had hurt Audrey's sister in this way. With a scoff he said, "So you just went home with her, just like that?"

"I was drunk, Nathan. It was a bad night. I wasn't thinking. But it wasn't just that...it was like...she hypnotized me. Like I couldn't turn her away, even if I wanted to." Duke replied and Haven was feeling like it was her fault. If she had just listened to Duke then he wouldn't have been here when Helena showed up...then he wouldn't have been in this predicament.

"I'm so sorry Duke, if I just listened to you then..." Haven's voice almost broke again and Duke looked at her. "Listen to me, this is not your fault. Do you go blaming yourself." Duke pressed his forehead against hers and she ran her hand through his hair, wanting him close even with everything. When she pulled her hand back, she took a clump of his silver hair with her.

"We have to get you to a hospital." Nathan said to Duke and Haven replied with, "Which department covers life draining succubi victims?"

"Haven's right. There's nothing they can do for me. This has freaky-deaky written all over it, so I'm going to stick with the Scooby gang here to figure this out." Duke replied

Haven stood up and shoved her emotions aside, "Did she say anything?"

"We didn't do a lot of talking." Duke replied and hated Haven's expression like his words stung her.

"What about this morning?" Audrey then asked.

"She was already gone." Duke answered.

"Did you see anyone, around your boat? On the docks? What about the harbor? Anything?" Nathan asked when it was his turn.

"No," Duke replied, "the last person I talked to before lying down was Beatrice."

"The Harbor Master?" Audrey asked him and he said, "Yeah, she was with her nanny, Abby. She said they were looking for someone."

"Helena." Haven and Audrey said in unison.

"I think we need to ask her that." Was Nathan's opinion on it.

"Let's go." Audrey said and started to head out with Nathan and Duke stood up.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Haven said to Duke when he started to walk towards them. "You need to stay here and rest."

"You mean stay here and die? Not happening." Duke replied and Haven clenched her fists, "Don't say you're going to die. You are not going to die."

"Then I'm coming." Duke replied and there was no stopping him.

* * *

They arrived at Beatrice's house and Duke was already older than what he was when they left his boat. "Stop staring." Duke said to Haven as she watched his every move, just in case. "When you stare it reminds me that I'm dying."

Haven was trying to make light of the situation when she said, "What can I say? I have a thing for silver foxes." Duke got a smile out of that. It was hard to Haven though, to try to make light of things when so many negative feelings were flowing inside her. It made her want to scream but she couldn't. This wasn't about her, this was about Duke. This was about _saving_ Duke.

When Audrey got to the door, Abby was on her way out. "Where's Helena?" Audrey asked then Haven went over and said, "You're protecting her. Aren't you." Once again, it was a statement as opposed to a question.

"You're too late." Abby replied and Haven pushed her way through. The others entered and when Duke saw the dresses hang up he said, "Helena was wearing the purple one." Audrey looked at the dresses and said, "Helena was wearing this when I saw her." Audrey turned around and on the other side of the closet there were the uniforms belonging to Beatrice.

"I thought Beatrice only adopted one child." Nathan said in the other room where there were two cribs.

"Oh my god." Haven said before she confronted Abby. "Two dead men...two babies. Beatrice isn't covering for Helena...she _is_ Helena." Abby was quiet and Haven shouted, "Isn't she!" Abby replied with, "Yes."

Haven looked like she was going to kill someone and Audrey had seen that look on her sister before, "Haven." Audrey said as she went over to her, "Sit with Duke. Please." Haven looked at Audrey and nodded slightly. She then looked at Abby and said, "If Duke dies, I'm coming after you and that bitch." Haven was not kidding either.

"Where is Beatrice? Helena, whatever her name is." Audrey asked Abby to get this moving along as soon as possible.

"The lighthouse." Abby replied, answering with the truth because she believed Haven's threat. "It's private there. Beatrice goes there when it's Helena's time."

"You're coming with us." Audrey said to Abby, then Haven and Nathan helped Duke up so they could all get to the lighthouse. As they walked out the door Duke asked Haven, "Are you seriously going to kill them if I die?"

"Yes." Haven replied, not caring what could happen to her for saying it. "That's what I thought." Duke replied, "Don't do it."

Haven looked at Duke and was about to say something but he said, "Promise me."

"Don't make me promise something I can't keep." Haven replied. This was their thing and Haven found it heartbreaking. The look in Duke's eyes, on his face, made her say, "I promise."

* * *

Duke was even older when they made it to the lighthouse. As they walked to the lighthouse, Duke said, "It's in the green box."

"What is?" Haven asked as she helped him over a rock.

"Your locket. It's in the green box on the desk." Duke explained and Haven replied with, "I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear you say that because you saying that makes me think you're giving up on me and my promise so...screw you."

Duke chuckled, "You. I like you."

"Stop talking, save the energy." Was Haven's reply.

Audrey banged on the locked lighthouse door and demanded that Helena/Beatrice open up. When she didn't, Audrey banged on the door again. "Move." Haven said to her sister then kicked the door right in.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" Audrey asked her younger sister then said "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Audrey, Nathan, and Haven entered the lighthouse. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw how pregnant Beatrice was. There were two babies in bassinets. "Three babies in three weeks?" Audrey said as she started to put the pieces together but Haven beat her to it. "It's not you that's taking the life of the fathers...it's the babies."

"I'm so sorry." Beatrice said, "I thought I could control it but I can't."

Duke slowly entered the room and said, "Now that's, as they say, is that." he gave a wave goodbye and left the room.

"We have to stop her from delivering this baby." Nathan said just as Beatrice's water broke.

"Too late for that." Audrey replied. Haven looked at her sister and said, "You do _whatever_ you have to do to save Duke."

"Where are you going?" Audrey called out as Haven passed an incoming Abby. "I'm going to be with him in case I can't keep the promise!" Haven called back with pain in her voice as she caught up with Duke. With everything aside, she couldn't...she wouldn't let Duke be alone.

* * *

Haven found Duke sitting on the stairs leading to the lighthouse. She went over to him and sat down. "You know." He began, "When I woke up this morning, I didn't think today would be the day."

"Today is not the day. Do you hear me?" Haven said to him and Duke looked away. She moved down the steps and knelt on the one in front of him. Haven gently cupped his face to make him look at her. "I don't know how, but this will be fixed."

"You're quite the optimist." Duke replied and Haven said, "I guess it's just something you bring out of me."

"I don't think you have any issues bringing that out all on your own." Duke replied, having this tables turned conversation made him smile.

* * *

The closer Beatrice got to delivering, the more Duke started to fade. He was fading away right in front of Haven's eyes. "Stay with, Duke. Stay with me." She said as she took his hands in hers.

"Do you hate me?" Duke asked her, needing to know.

"No, Duke. I don't hate you. I swear to you, I don't hate you." Haven was honest with her words. Yes, she felt so much, but hate was not even close.

"I'm dying Haven. I can feel it." Duke's voice was strained as he spoke to her.

"Shut up, you hear me. You are not going to die." Haven was trying to convince herself of that now. She was so afraid that she'd fail and Duke would be alone that she trusted Audrey to find a way. Haven trusted her sister with everything she had, but seeing Duke like this...it made her wonder if she made the right choice.

When Duke squeezed her hand with what strength he had left, he said, "At least you're here." In that moment, Haven knew she made the right call. Haven gently touched his face, "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

* * *

Inside, Audrey found out what happened when the first two men died. When Beatrice holds the baby after birth, that's when the father's die. During the delivery Audrey said, "You have a chance to save Duke, Beatrice. Two men have already died, please don't make it a third."

Outside, Duke felt his heart failing. He slumped back onto the stairs. "Duke!" Haven exclaimed and Nathan, who had been observing them the whole time, rushed over to them. Nathan immediately started compressions on Duke's chest. "Don't die on me, dammit." Haven said to Duke firmly, "You don't get to die until I say so."

Haven then looked up to see Audrey bring the baby outside. "What are you doing?" She asked her and Audrey replied, "I'm winging it. Hopefully it will reverse the aging." Audrey brought the baby closer and Duke instantly got worse. "Keep the baby away from him!" Haven shouted louder than intended.

"She's right, the baby is making him worse." Nathan said, more calmly then he said to Duke, "Come on, we're getting you out of here." Haven had no argument with that and helped Nathan get Duke as far away from the baby as possible.

Audrey carried the baby away and thought aloud, "What are we going to do with you?"

* * *

Haven stayed with Duke while Audrey and Nathan took care of the baby. Haven watched as Duke got better with each passing moment but she didn't say a word. Neither of them said a word to one another. Not until Haven got a text from Audrey. It was a picture of Duke's baby girl, Jean, and a message that said she could tell Duke about her if she wanted. Haven replied back that she'd do it. It was something she felt like she had to do. She owed him that much.

Duke brought Haven over a glass of what looked like wine, "I can't drink." She said as she pushed it away, "I know. You're only twenty, it's grape juice." Duke replied as he pushed it back then added in, "You know for a little rebel, you like to stick to the rules."

"I promised Audrey that I would never drink again. I've kept that promise for years, and I don't plan on breaking it." Haven replied and took a sip of the grape juice as she tried to get up the courage to say what she had to say.

To warm up to it she said, "A little bit of grey looks good on you."

Duke grinned, "Don't get too used to it. It seems to be going away."

"Are you alright?" Haven then asked. "I'm getting there. It's been interesting." Duke replied.

Haven moved her phone in her hands as she asked, "Do you remember Beatrice's baby being born?"

"Of course." Duke answered, not quite sure where she was going with it.

"That's your baby Duke." Haven continued as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

Duke laughed at her like she was crazy, "That's not possible." The look on her face told him otherwise. "Wait, are you telling me that I have a son or a..."

"A daughter." Haven finished for him and slid over the phone with the baby's picture on it. "Her name is Jean...but Duke...you can never see her. She's what made you so sick." As Duke looked at the picture, she continued with the information. "Audrey said that Abby found a really good family for her in Nebraska."

"That's good." Duke replied and gave her the phone back, "Thanks for telling me."

"Are you okay?" Haven asked, sincerely worried about him.

"You can't miss what you never had." He replied then looked right at her when he said, "But you can miss what you did."

Haven looked at him for a moment then looked down. "Where does that leave us, Haven?" Duke asked, hoping she'd look at him.

"I don't know Duke." Haven replied quietly, still looking away, "So much has changed in such a short time and I know my poor assumptions and temper were a big part of that but I can't change it just as much as you can't change what happened either." Haven looked at him with tears in her eyes as she said, "I don't think we should try again."

Duke thought he was going to cry himself, but prevented himself from doing so in front of her. He stood up and said, "I'm going to check on the food." Right before he left the table, he set down a green box in front of her then left the room.

Haven didn't need to look inside the box to know what was in it, but still she opened it. Inside was the locket Duke gave her for her birthday. She closed the box and held it to her chest. Haven wasn't putting it back on, but wasn't going to let it go either. She continued to hold onto it as she grabbed her bag and left the Gull, not telling Duke she was leaving...since she doubted he would even care.

Haven didn't know that Duke was at the window and watched her leave. He wanted so much to go after her and convince her that they could fix this between them but he didn't. Duke stood there and watched her go.

* * *

Haven back to her room and Audrey was sitting on the bed, waiting for her. "Haven? Are you crying?" Audrey asked as she went over to her sister.

Haven broke down and slumped into her sister, finally crying the tears that had been welling in her eyes. "We're over, Audrey."

"Oh, Haven. I'm so sorry." Audrey said to her sister, truly meaning the words. She hated that her sister was so upset and wished that there was something she could do to help her.

"I'm such an idiot." Haven said through her tears.

"Why do you say that?" Audrey asked softly in reply.

Haven sobbed as she replied, "Because I can't bring myself to trust him...but I love him."

* * *

Audrey waited until Haven had finally fallen asleep before she made a phone call. When the person on the other end of the line answered, she spoke "Duke, don't say anything just listen to me. You're probably just as upset right now as Haven is. At least I hope you are because if you are that means you feel strongly for her. Tell me to shut up if I'm wrong." Audrey heard no words, just breathing on the other end of the line. "Give her time Duke. If you care about her the way you say and the way I believe you do, give her time." Audrey turned to look at her sleeping sister and said, "Getting to know all of Haven is well worth the wait."

After Audrey said that, Duke ended the phone call and looked at the first photograph he ever took of Haven. He had already decided that he was going to wait for her, as long as it takes. Duke didn't need Audrey to tell him that she was worth the wait, because he already knew that. How could he not?

* * *

End Episode 5


	10. I'm proud of you

Haven and Audrey stood in line at Larissa's bakery, as Haven sketched away. "Are you drawing him again?" Audrey asked, trying to get Haven to talk about Duke as opposed to holding what she was feeling inside.

"Nope." Haven replied, without taking her eyes off the sketch, but she knew the right moment to take a step forward in line.

"I don't believe you." Audrey replied in a high pitched, skeptical tone.

Haven sighed and turned the sketch around to reveal what she was working on. "I'm drawing Lucy and her sister." She explained in case Audrey thought she was drawing the two of them.

"The resemblance is uncanny." Audrey replied, still not believing the resemblance between herself and Lucy and Haven with Lucy's sister.

"If I didn't know any better I would have thought I was the sister's kid." Haven replied with a laugh and went back to her drawing.

"You feel more connected to her sister because you look more alike?" Audrey asked as they both stepped forward again, in line.

"I don't feel connected to either of them." Haven replied, lying.

Audrey clearly didn't believe her but didn't continue on with the questioning because it was time for them to order.

* * *

"Somebody's in trouble." Haven said in a lyrical tone as she saw Eleanor writing something on Audrey's car. "You shouldn't have parked there." Haven added in before drinking some of her coffee.

Audrey looked at her sister briefly before turning her attention to Eleanor. "What are you doing?"

"I'm teaching the summer folk that they can't park here. No one parks here anymore since Melody Barnes got hit here a few years ago since she couldn't see because the parked car." Eleanor replied as she finished writing 'No Parking' with lipstick on the windshield.

"Told you." Haven replied before taking another sip.

"Well I didn't know that. How was I supposed to know that?" Audrey replied to Eleanor then looked at Haven and asked, "How did you know that."

Haven just shrugged, "Everybody knows that."

Audrey looked at Haven with an 'unbelievable' expression then voiced it aloud, "Unbelievable."

Haven laughed at Audrey as Eleanor said, "Give it about fifteen years. You'll get the hang of it. Oh by the way, Larissa's baked good are too dry."

Haven added in, "She's right. Rosemary's are better."

Audrey had the same 'unbelievable' expression on her face then got a phone call. As she listened to the call she asked, "Do you know where the Hunt Club is?"

* * *

"Okay." Haven said to Audrey as they got out of the car, "If there are wild animals up here then I so want a gun."

"Pass the shooting range test and you will." Audrey replied, "That's a scary thought, but I am proud of you."

Haven stopped in her tracks when she heard what Audrey said. "What?" Audrey asked her when she stopped as well.

"That's the first time you've ever said you were proud of me." Haven replied a bit dumbstruck.

"That's not true. I've said it lots of times." Audrey replied, on the defense.

"No." Haven countered, "You've said good job and such before, but never have you said you were proud of me."

Audrey thought for a moment and realized that Haven was right. She hated to admit it, but she was. "Well, get used to hearing it a lot more now." Audrey replied and Haven couldn't stop herself from smiling.

* * *

Nathan met them halfway and Audrey asked, "What is this exactly? I'm picturing a lot of deer heads staring down at everyone."

Haven pretty much shuddered at the thought, "I hope not. I hate taxidermy animals. I feel like they're going to come alive and attack at any moment."

Audrey laughed at the thought and Nathan replied with, "It pretty much is. Though the shots that are taken are in the glass as they close business deals. It's pretty exclusive. Well, not too exclusive, they let my father join."

"You mean the chief?" Haven asked since she has only ever heard Nathan refer to his father as anything suck.

"I mean my father. This is his personal life." Nathan replied as he gestured around them.

"Not yours apparently." Audrey stated.

Nathan lifted the tape for them to cross under as he said, "Nope. I'm not a fan of killing for fun."

Haven proceeded into the crime scene and Nathan kept Audrey back for a moment. "How is she?" he asked.

"Better. She still holding a lot in, but that's what she does. She'll find an outlet for it eventually." There was a worried tone in Audrey's voice when she said the last bit. Nathan looked at her in question, so Audrey said, "Haven hasn't always had the best outlets for what she's feeling." And left it at that.

"I'm sorry she's hurting, but I also have to say that I'm glad. Haven deserves better than Duke." Nathan replied and before Audrey could reply Haven called over to them in a joking manner, "You guys! Save the flirting for your own time."

Audrey sighed with a shake of her head as she and Nathan went further into the crime scene, over to the car where the victim was killed. "Okay, Haven. What's the first thing to check?" Nathan asked, quizzing her a bit since her last exams were coming up to become a legitimate deputy.

"Who's the victim?" Haven asked instantly and Nathan nodded before replying, "T.R. Holt, divorced, old money."

Haven and Audrey both looked in the car and both went "Whoa." They didn't know what to expect but neither were exactly expecting that. "Did Cujo jump into the real world?"

Nathan didn't think he'd ever get used to hearing them talk at the same time like that, but moved on. "The ME says it was a wolf attack, but we'll have to analyze the fur to be sure. It was probably rabid. They think it broke the window to get in."

Haven and Audrey each looked at the car in their 'wtf is this' kind of way. "Do you?" Haven asked as she moved around the car to get a different look.

"Rabid wolves bite and run. They don't feed like this." Nathan replied and Haven said, "Good to know." She never knew when that tidbit of information might be important.

"But they break into cars apparently." Audrey added in as she looked at Nathan.

Haven went from looking under the car to standing up and saying, "So the wolf used his head to break through the window? It must have been as numb as you, Nathan."

Audrey leaned closer to the broken back windshield of the car as she said, "Or they really wanted to get in."

"No offense by the way. About the comment...sorry." Haven made sure to get in because she didn't want to get under his skin. Nathan shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it. I have heard worse."

Audrey didn't acknowledge their conversation because there was no need for her to, so she spoke what she was feeling. "Something about this just feels creepy."

Nathan looked up to the sky as he replied, "Well, there was a full moon last night."

"Werewolves?" Haven said a bit too excitedly, "Is that like a real...trouble?" She said the word trouble in a hushed tone.

"He was joking." Audrey said in reply then looked at Nathan, "Right?"

He just looked at them stoically, not going to give it away just yet. Finally he couldn't hold it in, their silents looks of question were too much. "Yes, I was joking."

"You should smile more. That way people will be able to tell if you're joking." Audrey replied at that.

Nathan shrugged a little, "Probably right."

"Damn." Haven said as she crossed her arms, "I was actually hoping to see a wolfman."

Nathan moved on from this topic as he said, "Back to the case, we have a problem. The manager says that Holt was arguing with a guy named Brad Donnelly when he left last night."

"Alright...what's the problem?" Haven asked, apparently missing something.

"My father." Nathan replied, "They're both friends of his." Haven had an 'ah' look on her face when he explained. Now Haven could see how that was going to be a problem.

* * *

When the chief came over to them he looked at Haven and asked, "You prepared for your finals?"

"Yes, sir." Haven replied affirmatively.

The chief looked like he was thinking then said, "Good." He turned his attention to the car and said, "So you want to blame this on Brad Donnelly? How does that even begin to make sense?"

"Chief," Nathan began, "wolves don't just..."

The chief cut him off, "I don't care what they do or what they don't do. I'm talking about what one of them did. That animal has to be killed, that's it."

"You're afraid the wolf is going to rally up his buddies to team them how to break into cars?" Audrey asked with a bit of sass and Haven almost said something similar, but her sister beat her to it.

The chief ignored Audrey and said, "We're going to organize a hunt. Put out a call for volunteers." He then pointed at Nathan when he said, "You're helping on this one."

The trio followed the chief as he walked under the tape. As they walked, Nathan said, "Putting a dozen men in the woods, guns blazing at everything that moves, is not a good idea."

The chief disagreed, "You see, now that's where you're wrong."

Haven finally decided to speak. She had convinced cops into letting her get away with things before, now she was testing her little skill on the chief. "But if we don't investigate, and something comes out later, it might come across as you covering your friends." The chief looked at her like he was trying to figure her out so she added more in, "Look, it's going to take some time to organize your hunt. So just give us the day. What's the harm?"

The chief narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment then said, "Fine. Take the day." As the chief walked away he said, "Nothing else better happen."

Once the chief was out of earshot Nathan looked at Haven and said, "I have never seen anyone sway him once his mind is made up."

Haven wasn't the one who answered to that, Audrey did, "Nathan, you have just seen first hand Haven's magical manipulation on the species known as the cop." Nathan raised his brow at that so Haven explained, "I'm really good at convincing cops not to arrest me."

* * *

Haven tried very, _very_ hard not to look at the taxidermy animals inside the Hunt Club. They seriously freaked her on. The way to question the manager, Audrey snuck up behind her sister and said, "Boo" Audrey jumped about fifty feet then swatted her sister's arm. "That's not funny, Audrey! These things really freak me out."

Audrey finally started to contain her laughter when she said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." a few laughs blended with the words as she did.

Haven glared at her sister before she went into the next room with Nathan and the manager. Once Haven and Audrey were both in the room, Nathan began the questions. "What were Holt and Donnelly fighting about?"

The manager replied with, "A woman."

"Was it the kind of fight someone would kill someone over?" Haven asked and the manager looked at her oddly. "Aren't you too young to be a cop?" he asked.

"I'm training." Haven replied and the manager just put a 'whatever' expression on his face before he answered her question. "I don't know. The guys here live to piss on each other. Go find Landon, talk to him. I think he's around here somewhere."

"Landon Taylor?" Nathan asked, "Who owns the dry cleaners on Prince?"

"Yeah." The manager replied, "He hangs around here a lot ever since his wife died in that fire." He then added in some more info, "I hear Holt and Donnelly almost blew Landon's head off the other day, fighting about something." The manager continued on with his work and left the room.

* * *

Audrey and Haven were tasked with talking with Landon, so that's where they headed. Landon and some others were outside shooting at targets with their shotguns.

"I didn't lead it enough." Landon said as he missed his shot.

Audrey was going to say something to that in order to draw attention to them, but Haven beat her to it. "No, your lead was fine. Your aim was just a little low."

"I think I can tell, thanks." Landon replied.

Haven laughed as she said, "Okay, if you say so."

Landon looked a little annoyed as looked at Haven and said, "I bet you think you could do better." He didn't think she could given that she was young, and not to mention a woman.

"That's not..." Audrey began and Haven replied with, "By better do you mean actually hit the target?" She was definitely sure of herself.

Landon held out his gun to her and Haven handed Audrey her bag. "School me." Landon said to Haven and she took the gun as she said, "With pleasure."

"Haven..." Audrey said to her sister in a worried and warning tone. Haven just looked at her sister, her face telling her to trust her. She turned her attention back to the matter and hand and pumped the shotgun, "Keep em coming. Pull!" A target flew through the air and Haven hit them, one right after another.

Audrey stood back with wide eye and a 'holy hell' expression on her face. Haven hit another target then looked at the shotgun as she said, "How many more of these do I need to do? My shoulder is getting a little sore."

"I have been to school and I have learned." Landon said in reply then Haven headed back over to him and Audrey as she said, "Here's another lesson; Sometimes the prettiest roses have the sharpest thorns."

Landon nodded his head, "Duly noted." he replied.

Haven handed Audrey the gun and took her bag back as Audrey looked at her sister in a way that told her they would be talking about this later then looked at Landon and said, "Can we talk for a few minutes Landon?"

Landon agreed and they went off to a more quieter place with fewer people around. "We hear you've been shot at." Haven said as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"It's no big deal." Landon replied but Audrey didn't buy it, "Getting shot at is a pretty big deal." she pointed out the obvious. "You were with TR and Donnelly, right?" Audrey continued on.

"Yeah." Landon replied, "But..."

"But you don't think you were the target?" Haven asked and Landon looked at her when he said, "No. I don't."

"Alright, so who was shooting at who?" Audrey then asked and Landon looked like he didn't want to answer any more questions, so Audrey said, "Look, we're not here to cause any problems, Landon. We just need to know what happened."

Landon finally spoke, "Donnelly fired, a bullet hit a tree right next to me. It scared me half to death."

"Donnelly shot at TR?" Haven asked, to see if she got the facts right.

"I hate to think so." Landon replied. "Accidents do happen out there."

Audrey and Haven got all they needed from Landon so they went to meet up with Nathan to question Donnelly.

* * *

As Donnelly was heading for his car, Audrey said, "Mr Donnelly, we need to speak with you for a moment."

Donnelly turned around and looked at Audrey as he said, "Hey, I know you. You're that FBI agent," he then looked at Haven, "and you're the tag along sister."

Haven hated being called that and she pulled her badge off her belt, "Hardly a tag along. But other than that, keen eyes. Kudos for that." Haven knew she was supposed to cut back on the sarcasm while working on cases, but she couldn't help it in that moment.

"Haven's right, keen eyes." Audrey spoke, "Makes me wonder how you missed that shot with TR the other day. Coincidences make me curious."

"TR wasn't shot and I didn't shoot him. There's a coincidence for you." Donnelly shot back.

"But you were fighting with him." Nathan said to him as he started back for his car.

Donnelly quickly turned back around and said, "TR and I were like brothers! Fought, drank, raised hell. Like brothers. Nobody is going to miss that poor bastard more than me." Donnelly went to his car and the let him. That was that...for now.

* * *

In the car, on the way back to the station, Nathan said "Every target? You hit every target? How is that possible?"

"I'm a good shot." Haven replied, simply enough.

"Haven, I have never seen you hold a shotgun before today and yet you hit every target. How did that happen?" Audrey replied as she turned around to look at her sister in the back seat.

Honestly, Haven wasn't sure if she should answer that or not. Finally she did answer because the look Audrey was giving her was downright scary. "The chief has been giving me extra lessons after hours."

Nathan shifted a little as he switched driving hands. "Why would he do that?" Audrey asked her sister, partially not believing it or figuring there was more to it than that.

"I don't know. He's just really adamant about me passing" Haven replied and Audrey could tell that her sister was telling the truth.

"Okay." Audrey replied, leaving it at that.

* * *

As soon as they got back to the station, Haven was carted off to take her final shooting range test, leaving Nathan and Audrey to take care of the next part of the case. "Good luck." Audrey said to Haven. "Not that you'll need it." Nathan added in a bit sullenly before Haven headed off.

"So..."Audrey began to say, meaning to talk about Nathan's reaction to his father teaching Haven to shoot, but that wasn't what Nathan wanted to focus on.

"Donnelly is hiding something." Nathan said as he walked down the hall with Audrey walking right with him. "Besides his charms? Yeah, I don't doubt it." Audrey replied, "But I don't buy murder by animal."

Before their conversation could continue Vince and Dave appeared hoping for some details about the case. None were given but questions were asked off the record. Nathan and Audrey discovered that TR and Donnelly were arguing with an animal rights activist and the rumor mill stated that TR had an affair with Donnelly's wife.

These findings were presented to the chief but he did not find that to be enough. The town was scared and the mayor wanted a curfew so the chief told them that if they had no proof, then the hunt was going to happen and they were going to kill the wolf.

* * *

Haven passed with flying colors and was now certified to carry a weapon. She was at the station on the way to the armory to receive her firearm when the chief called her over. "I hear you did well." he said to her, almost sounding a bit proud.

"Thanks to your help." Haven replied sincerely.

"I didn't do much. You're a natural with a gun." The chief replied and for a moment he looked like he was almost about to say something else but stopped himself and said, "I hope you realize that you need to take your position more seriously now. Granted your guidelines are not as...strict, but still.", instead.

Haven nodded in understanding, "I know." she replied. The circumstances were odd to say the least and hell, she didn't even know if how they went about things deputizing her was even legal anywhere else, but that's how things went down in Haven, so Haven was going to just have to accept it and move on.

"When you're done with your weapon I want you to meet back up with Audrey and Nathan. There's another body" The chief told her and she replied with, "I'm on it." and continued on her way to the armory. The chief watched her go and shook his head slightly, "She hasn't changed at all." he thought aloud before going back to his work.

* * *

"Oh, that's not pretty." Haven said as she walked into the crime scene.

"Hey, how did it go?" Audrey asked and Haven lifted her shirt a little to reveal the gun on her belt, "It's weird." Haven admitted. "You'll get used to it." Audrey replied.

"Okay," Haven said, getting down to business, "TR and Donnelly are both dead within twenty for hours of each other?"

Nathan gestured to Audrey, "She just said that"

"I'm up to speed then." Was Haven's answer.

Nathan looked at the window as Haven crouched down to get a better look at the body. "Wolf attacks don't just happen in people's garages." Nathan commented.

"How are you stocked on silver bullets?" Audrey then questioned. "Funny." Nathan replied.

Audrey shone her light around the room as she said, "I don't think I'm joking."

"The full moon was last night. How many nights do they need?" Nathan asked, meaning it to be rhetorical but Haven answered.

"Usually three. The night before, the night of, and the night after." Haven looked at Audrey and Nathan when Audrey asked, "There are rules? Who says?"

"Probably the same people that say silver bullets actually work." Nathan replied.

"Actually, that probably based off the last name Argent who was the king's best hunter in France _way_ back." Haven stated and Nathan looked at her with raised brows, "What?" Haven asked him, "I like fairy tales." Granted her use of the words fairy tales was rather broad, but still.

Audrey stood up and said, "Before we start looking for Michael J Fox, we should probably question Donnelly's wife."

Nathan agreed, "Good idea." and followed her out. Haven just simply shrugged a little and followed. Perhaps her knowledge of werewovles wasn't going to be useful in this scenario, but it was Haven after all. Bright side...at least she had a gun now.

* * *

Outside, interviewing Donnelly's wife, Nathan said "There were reports of the two men fighting over a woman."

"And you assumed it was me." The wife replied in an 'of course you did' tone of voice. "But I bet it was that Jess Minnion woman. She's been hexing us."

The three of them looked at her with...odd expressions. The wife responded to those expressions by saying, "You didn't know?" she pointed to something off to the side of the road, "Right there." She led them over to it and explained, "She told my husband it was some kind of witch mark. It's supposed to say something to the animals about us."

"If we need anything more we'll be in touch." Nathan informed the wife. Since she wasn't needed anymore, she walked off.

Haven got closer to the mark that was painted on the fence and said, "I've seen this before."

Audrey took a picture of it as Nathan asked her, "Where?"

"The hunt club. It was on the sign." Haven replied and it clicked with Audrey so she said, "She's right. I saw it too."

"Do we really think this Jess Minnion woman is a witch?" Nathan asked and got a question in reply. "Who is Jess Minnion?" Haven asked and they remembered Haven wasn't there for that part. "Animal rights activist." Audrey explained and Haven made a silent 'ahh' expression.

Haven got back on topic, "Weren't we just discussing werewolves as a possible explanation? And yet witches are off the table?"

"She has a point." Audrey said as she pointed to her sister. "Minnion is an animal rights activist and this mark was at the sights of both attacks."

Nathan didn't seem to be buying it, "Witch or not, she is a...person of interest."

"Okay then." Haven replied, "Let's be interested."

* * *

"Took you long enough." Jess Minnion said to them as they got out of the truck. "I was expecting you last night." Jess set aside the piece of wood she was chopping and turned her attention back to them.

"You were expecting us?" Haven asked, finding it a bit...odd.

"TR is dead and he hated me." Jess replied, "It seemed inevitable you'd show up here." Jess looked at Haven and said, "Haven Parker, new deputy in town." she then looked at Audrey, "Audrey Parker, FBI agent in exile." and then Nathan, "And Nathan Wuornos, Detective, son of chief. I'm Jess Minnion suspect de jour."

"You seem to know a lot for someone who's only lived here for a year." Nathan commented. "You're from Quebec aren't you?" He then asked, recognizing the accent.

"Quebecois, yes." Jess replied. "You checked up on me too." she added in with a flirty grin.

"Is there anyone in this town that doesn't flirt with him?" Haven whispered to her sister and Audrey nudged her to be quiet.

Jess went on to explain herself, "This was my grandmother's farm. I used to summer here as a child, but now it's mine."

Audrey spoke this time, "Okay, back to why TR hated you." it was high time to get back on track.

Jess sighed as she crossed her arms. "I have ninety acres here." she replied, "I'm letting it go back to the way it wants to be."

"I've heard you've taken some pot shots at them back there." Nathan replied, to which Jess said "At five o'clock in the morning, how is one to tell a beggar from a thief. It's hard enough in full daylight."

Haven thought Jess' choice was words was...odd. Haven was definitely getting tired of calling just about everything odd in this town. She made a mental note to pick of a thesaurus on the way home so she could find a better word.

"Can you explain this?" Audrey asked as she showed Jess the photograph of the symbol.

"It's a Mi'kmaq glyph." Jess explained, "It means offering forgiveness."

As Audrey put the picture away, Haven asked, "Are you aware that Brad Donnelly died last night?"

"The same way TR did." Audrey added in, "By a wolf."

Jess simply replied with, "I guess they didn't forgive them."

Haven and Audrey both looked at Nathan with 'is she serious' expressions. Nathan turned his gaze away because he wasn't even going to attempt to answer that.

"Come with me." Jess requested and led them to the back of the house. There were quite a lot of stones placed on the yard there. "Each of these stones marks an animal that has died on this land. Wounded by guns, maimed by traps, poisoned. One step from being stuffed and put on display."

"Your people kill animals too." Nathan replied.

"We use them." Jess countered, "We don't mock them. The spirits of these animals knocking on the door, looking for revenge is not a crime. That is justice."

"Ms Minnion, why do people think that you're a witch?" Audrey asked Jess, a question that she beat Haven to asking.

Jess replied, "Maybe they just don't like the way I think."

"So you're not a witch?" Haven asked, just for clarification purposes...of course.

"What's a witch?" Jess asked, "Someone who does magic?" her attention turned to Nathan when she asked, "What do you think the troubles are?" Jess looked at Haven when she said, "Magic is everywhere here. It's in the soil, the water, in us." Jess went back to looking at Nathan, "You suffer so much because you can't understand what's happened to you. You know it's not a medical condition, you just don't want to face the real truth. You've been transformed by magic, Nathan. You're not less, you're more. The only thing wrong with you is your perspective." Jess looked Nathan over after saying that.

Audrey, moving on, asked "So where were you last night around eight PM?"

"Relax. I didn't kill anyone." Jess replied, "If you don't believe me, call AAA. I had my car towed in Derry."

"Easy enough." Audrey replied, "Thanks for your time."

Haven stayed put for a moment as Audrey and Nathan walked off. She just couldn't stop thinking about Jess' perspective on magic. Jess didn't say a word, just looked at her. Finally Haven followed after Nathan and Audrey, still not saying a word.

* * *

"I don't believe she's a witch." Audrey said when Haven approached. Nathan grinned as he replied with, "Whatever she is, she's certainly interesting." Haven and Audrey looked at each other in 'alrighty then' kind of ways before going back to the truck.

Back at the police station, since the had nothing but theories about the animal attacks and who...or what could be behind them, the chief said that they had nothing and in one hour they were going back to the club to hunt the wolf down. The chief looked at Haven and said, "You're coming too. Bring a shotgun." Haven didn't even have a chance to try and get out of it before he was out the door. "Seriously?" Haven said in an 'I can't believe that just happened' voice. She looked at Nathan and Audrey who just looked at her with 'apparently' faces.

"Wonderful." Haven spoke with sarcasm. "I would have thought you'd be up for using your shooting skills." Nathan said with a bit of sarcasm of his own.

"Shooting at targets is one thing. Shooting at a living thing, that's different." Haven replied firmly and Audrey cut off whatever was about to go on between Haven and Nathan when she said, "Let's just hope it won't come down to that."

* * *

"Leave the bag." Audrey said to Haven as they got ready to go out on the hunt.

Haven laughed, "I don't think so."

"I'm starting to think that thing is fused to your body." Audrey replied in an only partly joking way.

"Yup." Haven replied and moved her shoulder strap from one shoulder to the other so it was now across her.

Audrey rolled her eyes just before Nathan came over and said, "Us four with the chief." referring to himself, Audrey, Haven, and Dave. "This is going to be fun." Dave said to them and Audrey replied with, "Oh yeah, loads of fun." The Parkers shared an eye roll then Haven started to follow. Audrey grabbed an orange vest from the mantel and said, "At least wear this."

Haven sighed and put the vest on, "Happy?"

"Better." Audrey replied then they followed the boys outside.

* * *

"Remember the time we had that ultimate game of laser tag?" Audrey asked Haven as they walked in the forest.

Haven thought for a moment, "You mean where we lost the path and got lost for three hours?"

"Yeah." Audrey confirmed, "Let's not have that happen again."

"Deal." Haven agreed and the sisters shook on it.

Have walked ahead a little and Nathan said to Audrey, "I want to hear that story some day."

Audrey didn't say anything but her face said, 'We'll see'.

Their group heard shots coming from another group and Nathan said, "They're going to be shooting at their shadows all day." He deliberately spoke loudly, hoping the other group would hear.

"Where is Vince?" Audrey asked Dave, who replied with "He doesn't hunt. Vince loves all creatures big and small."

"Hold up!" Nathan called out to his group when he saw the 'No Hunting' sign. "This is the back end of the Minnion farm. We can't go in there."

The chief was going to have none of that, "Ever hear of cop pursuit?"

"This direction isn't any more plausible than another." Audrey replied.

The chief wasn't budging, "Or any less." he replied as she crossed over onto the Minnion Farm. "This is all part of our area to sweep. Come on, let's go."

"You going to use your magic?" Audrey asked Haven in regards to trying to convince the chief to stay off that land.

"I doubt it will work." Haven replied, then further explained due to Audrey's facial expression, "I've never used it on the same cop twice." Without further explanation than that, she proceeded to follow the chief onto the land, even though she didn't agree.

Nathan didn't like it either and he wasn't afraid to voice it, "This is a bad idea." and yet there was nothing he could do but walk with the chief and the others onto the land.

* * *

After walking on the farmland for a bit, they heard something. "Whoa." The chief said and signaled for the others to stop.

Haven heard a growling sound and said, "Please tell me it's in my head."

The sound came again and Audrey said, "Afraid not." She replied and raised her weapon. The chief was about to shoot what was growling but Nathan pushed the chief's gun upward. "That's not a wolf!" He exclaimed.

"It's a dog." Dave pointed out, the obvious.

"You pushed my gun!" The chief shouted at Nathan.

"Of course I did. It was Jess Minnion's pet!" Nathan shouted back.

"That's not!" Haven screamed out when moose came out of nowhere. The moose ran right for Dave and the chief, throwing them to the ground.

Audrey, Nathan, and even Haven raised their weapons and started shooting at the moose. All the shots fired caused the moose's head to detach from its body. Haven shuddered at the sight then moved closer to it. "It's stuffed?" she said to herself in disbelief then looked at the others and shouted, "It's stuffed! I told you they looked like they'd come to life!" That was Haven's reason for finding taxidermy animals creepy as hell and now her fear was justified.

Nathan and Audrey had no words. They went over and examined Haven's claims, finding them to be true. And yet...they still had no words. In fact, Haven didn't have any more of them either.

* * *

"So much for the werewolf theory." Nathan said a little while later as Audrey was collecting some bits from the stuffed moose.

"I can't believe we have real evidence now, but I have no idea what to do with it." Audrey replied.

"Was the wolf stuffed too?" Haven asked as she looked at the moose.

Nathan and Audrey looked at each other like they were considering the theory. The chief interrupted that when he came over and said, "Dave needs to get checked out. We need to get him out of here."

"Okay." Nathan replied, "What do you want us to do with this?" he asked as he gestured to the moose.

"You let me take care of this. What I want you to do is get Dave out of here and stop this nonsense." The chief answered.

Nathan scoffed, "Nonsense? You mean like this hunt?"

The chief did not appreciate Nathan's tone, "You think this would play out better on Main Street, Nathan? Is that what you think? Would you just do as I say and get Teagues out of here." The last sentence was not a question, but a request. "Like now." he added in when Nathan didn't move as quickly as expected.

"Real nice." Haven said to the chief, "You know he saved your life right?"

The chief grumbled, "Who do you think's been dealing with all of this before you two graced us with your presence? Who do you think's going to be dealing with it when I'm gone?" he shot back then said in a more hushed tone, "I wanted you two on this job because you both have a knack for dealing with this kind of crap. I'm just praying to god that some of it rubs off on _him_."

Audrey spoke right up and said, "You know, he's a lot better at this than you think."

"I'll tell you what Agent Parker, and you too Haven, this is a lot worse than what you think." The chief said to them then looked over at Dave, "How are you doing, Dave?"

"Weird looking moose." Dave replied and the chief grumbled again but didn't say anything audible. The chief took over for Nathan on assisting Dave, while the others hung back.

"We really need to talk to Jess again." Haven thought aloud and Audrey agreed.

"Yeah," Audrey replied then looked at Nathan, "Especially with her being sympathetic towards your problem, it'd make sense that she was troubled too."

"Okay, so you get to say the word but I try to and I'm practically gagged?" Haven asked with a 'wtf' tone.

"Yeah, pretty much." Audrey replied, teasing her sister.

"Unbelievable." Haven muttered to herself and Nathan chuckled before saying, "If Jess is _troubled_ ," putting emphasis on that particular word just to poke at Haven a bit, "how are we going to stop it?"

"I think the question should be whether or not she wants to be stopped." Haven countered after giving Nathan a bit of a glare for his trouble emphasis .

* * *

That questioned hung in the air all the way back to Jess Minnion's house.

"Are you hearing that?" Jess said to them as she walked off her porch over to the trio that exited Nathan's truck.

"Believe it or not, it's not our favorite sound either." Haven replied with a teeny bit of snark.

"We don't have time for this." Audrey said firmly and Nathan continued on from there, "There have been three animal attacks. At least one of them was...stuffed."

Jess looked like she didn't believe them, "Stuffed?" her tone was 'that's insane'. "You're joking right?"

"The three of us were almost killed my one of these things." Nathan replied with seriousness.

Jess still looked like she couldn't believe it, but she said "I'm sorry this has happened. But I can't help you."

Nathan had to try and get through to her, "Jess, if you're troubled then you might not even be aware that you're doing it. You just might think it's part of whatever...rituals you're doing."

Jess exhaled before she spoke, "I'm not performing any rituals. I'm not a witch, or a shaman, or anything else like that. The only Mi'kmaq in my family was my mother's mother and she was a half blood. Most of what I know is just...stories, third hand legends."

"What about the glyph?" Haven asked, wanting an explanation about that.

Jess looked embarrassed when she answered with, "Wikipedia." she then sounded regretful, "I'm not troubled. If I had any kind of power, those animals would have never died in the first place."

Haven felt frustrated and went back to the truck as Audrey said, "Thanks. That's all we need." and joined her sister.

"Nathan..." Jess said to him as he also proceeded to leave, "Everything I said about you is true." Nathan looked at her like he didn't believe her, in reply.

As Jess walked away, Audrey said "No werewolf, no witch."

"How about some real physical evidence." Nathan replied and thus that led them back to the Hunt Club.

* * *

Haven approached the trophy room and said, "Nope, not happening. I'm not going in there." she shook her head feverishly and waved her hands at her sides while stepping backwards.

"You'll be fine, Haven." Audrey tried to assure her but Haven was still hesitant. "You'll be fine." she repeated again and Haven took a deep breath before she replied with, "If anything comes to life in there, I'm tripping Nathan and running like hell."

"Hey." Nathan said, in mock offense.

"Noted." Audrey replied, trying not to laugh as the three went inside...slowly.

Haven walked over to one of the many stuffed wolves and said, "Please tell me that's paint." referring to the red substance on its fangs.

Audrey and Nathan got closer, upon sight Audrey said, "Oh man." and reached out to touch it. It was definitely blood.

"I'm out of here." Haven said as she headed for the door.

Audrey was feeling freaked as well as she said, "We're going to need some help."

* * *

Haven stayed outside and paced back and forth as the ME performed and autopsy on the stuffed wolf. If she was hearing this second hand she might have actually thought it was amusing, but experiencing it first hand it was nowhere near amusing.

Haven kept tapping her phone in her hand as she paced back and forth. The first person...the only person that came to mind to talk to was Duke. But that ship had sailed, she hadn't spoken to Duke since what happened with Helena. She came right out and told him that she didn't want to try again, that too much had happened. Therefore calling him up out of the blue about a problem she was having was nowhere near an option.

"Dammit." She said to herself as she stopped and ran her hand through her hair. Haven reached into her bag and found what she was looking for, the little green box that held her locket within it. She opened the cover, pulled out the necklace, and traced her finger over the compass on front and inscription on the back. "Haven's Haven." she spoke the words aloud, softly. That had so many different meanings and she applied to all of them. Haven opened the locket to see the goofy picture of herself and Duke within. How she wished she could go back to that day.

Knowing that she couldn't get distracted like this, she returned the locket to its box and placed it back within her bag. Haven took a deep breath and went back inside.

* * *

"What did I miss?" Haven asked while in the doorway of the room and the ME replied with, "Wolfie here had a midnight snack." as she held up a thumb that she had just removed from the wolf's 'stomach'. Haven cringed a little at the sight and said, "I'm sorry I asked."

"It should be a match for TR's." The ME, Eleanor, continued "You mind filling me in on this or are my services no longer needed?"

"We've got it here, thanks." Audrey replied.

Eleanor sounded like she didn't believe her when she said, "Yep, you keep telling yourselves that. It doesn't have to be true to make you feel better." As Eleanor left she said, "Good luck."

"What don't you want her to know?" Nathan asked and that intrigued Haven enough to make her enter further. Once Haven was close enough, Audrey said "Nathan, remember the moose that attacked your dad? This says that he shot one up in..Arrows?"

"Aroostuck." Nathan finished for her, "Two years ago."

"Wait..." Haven said, starting to get on Audrey's thought train, "Are you thinking it's the same one?"

Audrey's answer was simple and to the point, "You see a moose?"

Haven and Nathan both looked around and there was no moose in sight. Audrey continued once they were both up to speed, "Wolfie over there," she said as she gestured to one in the corner, "was shot by Donnelly." Audrey then gestured to the opened up on the table, "This one here, was shot by TR."

Haven felt like she was in a horror movie...again. "The animals are coming alive and killing those who killed them." Even though the words came out of her own mouth, she couldn't believe she had said them.

"Then what?" Nathan asked, "They just go back to being stuffed?"

"I found this on wolfie over there. They all have them." Audrey said as she handed Nathan a metal plate that read 'C.L. - 6'.

"What does that mean?" Haven asked as she looked at it as well. "I don't know." Audrey replied, "But between the plaques and the tags we have a timeline. The most recently killed are the ones coming alive first."

Nathan walked around the room as he stated, "There are some animals missing."

"Okay, the first question is, how are the animals coming alive?" Audrey was voicing her thought process. Haven was about to say something but Audrey instantly said, "Don't say it." Audrey knew her sister was going to suggest it was a trouble again.

"No." Nathan countered with a more pressing question, "The first question is, where's the bear?"

"Who killed it?" Audrey and Haven asked in unison.

Nathan looked at the Parkers and replied, "Dave."

* * *

As soon as they arrived at Dave's house they heard Dave yelling for help. After drawing their weapons they went around the back of the house to find a destroyed wooden bulkhead with the bear down the stairs trying to break down the cellar door.

They all silently agreed to fire at the bear and they all emptied their clips into it, with no real damage done. "These are useless." Haven said as she returned the gun back to her holster.

"Any suggestions?" Nathan asked and Audrey saw a can of gasoline on the back stairs and said, "Yeah. Let's turn up the heat."

It didn't take long for Nathan to understand what she was saying and he quickly went to grab the can of gasoline. He poured it down onto the bear. "Let me?" Haven asked Audrey, wanting to light it up. Audrey handed Haven the matches and she lit them, "Fire in the hole!" she called out as she tossed the lit matches on the doused bear. Haven jumped back when the fire shot up into the air. Haven laughed and said, "I've always wanted to say that."

Audrey found herself laughing as well, "Way better than silver bullets."

Nathan looked at the laughing sisters and said, "You two are crazy."

"Batshit crazy." Haven corrected then slowly stopped laughing because that's what Duke had called her before and that recollection made her not want to laugh so much anymore.

* * *

Nathan put the fire out with an extinguisher and Vince looked like a kid in a candy store when he looked down at the bear and said "It's the damnedest thing I've seen in ages."

Dave didn't appreciate his brother's reaction, "You could be a little less thrilled, Vince. That thing almost killed me."

Vince's excitement didn't falter, "I know!"

"Look, I know you guys are excited, but we're really going to have to discuss how you're going to write about this." Audrey told the brothers.

"You're afraid what it's going to look like in the Herald." Dave stated.

"Does it have to look like anything?" Haven asked.

"What's it going to look like, Dave? Rabies." Vince asked and Dave replied with, "Right time of year."

"Oh, don't worry ladies. We'll think of something, we always do." Vince assured them.

"That reminds me." Haven said as she reached into her pocket. How exactly it reminded her, she had no idea, but it did. Haven showed Dave the metal plate that read 'CL – 6' on it. "It came off the animal that attacked TR."

Dave explained that it was the label that Landon Taylor used on the animals he stuffed. "Landon?" Haven asked, just to make sure she heard right. "Let's find out." Nathan replied and once again, off they went.

* * *

They went to Landon's dry cleaner's and found Landon in the back room cleaning up a mess of fabric, and stuffing. It was explained that what was happening was not caused by rabid animals, but the troubles. Landon believed that he was the one causing it since he had stuffed the animals and decided that all the animals had to be killed.

Landon's mother, Piper, came into the room and picked up a pair of shears. She told them to stay away from her son. When Nathan tried to reason with her, she swung the shears at Nathan, but missed and ended up cutting Landon's arm instead.

When Landon's arm bled sand as opposed to blood, Haven's eyes went wide. "Landon..." she took a step towards him and he pressed his hand on the wound and ran out of the place. "He didn't stuff himself!" Haven shouted at his mother.

Haven was right, there was no way he could have stuffed himself. That only meant one thing, that his mother was the cause of it. Audrey looked at Piper and said, "You did this...it's all you." Audrey said, more calmly than her sister.

Piper replied, "He can't destroy the animals. He can't...I can feel them. They're all waking up."

* * *

During the drive, Piper explained that she never sewed the animals up. She had only given him some of her sewing rags and never thought that would be enough to bring them back to life. She said in the fire that killed her son's wife, he had suffocated. That Landon just looked like he was sleeping and she couldn't help herself. When Landon woke up, she could feel it and everything was fine until Landon almost got shot the other day, then things...changed.

"From what we've seen, stress makes these things worse." Audrey explained to her.

"My father wanted me to be careful, I thought I was." Piper continued to explain. "All I ever wanted to do was keep him safe."

Haven could understand that, so very well. In fact, if she was in Landon's mother's shoes and Audrey was involved...Haven would have done the exact same thing.

They quickly arrived at the Hunt Club and Audrey rushed out of the truck, "Landon! Stop!" she called out to him.

"Piper, stay here." Nathan told her but refused, "He's my son." Piper replied firmly and followed them inside.

* * *

Once inside, they walked slowly through the room, looking at each animal they passed carefully. They didn't know when one might wake up and Haven said, "Keep sleeping guys, we're on your side." Haven doubted that would help, but it made her feel better to say it.

"Speak for yourself." Nathan muttered in reply.

"Landon!" Audrey called out again but no reply, "Dammit. We have to hurry." They rushed to the trophy room to find Landon.

"Landon stop!" Haven shouted at him upon seeing him raise an axe to the animals. "The animals you killed are waking up!" Audrey and Nathan got the axe away from Landon and Nathan practically dragged Landon out of the room.

Haven followed them then saw Piper run into the trophy room and closed the door. "What are you doing?!" Haven called out as she tried to get the door open. "Piper!" Haven called out again.

Audrey came over and also tried to get the door open or at least convince Piper to get out of there.

"This is my fault. If I day then they stop." Piper replied, ready to face death. Ready to do anything to protect the ones she loves.

Landon shoved Haven and Audrey out of the way of the door and started to hit the door with a fireplace poker in attempts to break the door down.

"This ends with me! You all go away!" Piper shouted from within the trophy room. The sounds coming from within that room of the animals awakening was terrifying, but it was nothing compared to the scream that followed.

Landon succeeded in breaking enough of the door to reach in an unlock it, but it was too late. Piper's body laid lifeless on the floor surrounded by the unmoving, stuffed, animals. Piper was right...it started with her and it ended with her.

* * *

This case had taken more of a toll than Haven ever thought it would. More than she realized. Haven couldn't be there when they talked to Landon, she wouldn't have been much help and knew it. She should have at least stayed around people because being alone brought back the past that haunted her.

Haven sat on the bed with the bottle of pills in her hand for...she didn't know how long. When Audrey walked in, Haven didn't even hear her. All she kept thinking was just a few of those and she wouldn't feel what she was feeling anymore. That everything would feel so good.

"Haven?" Audrey said to her in worry that quickly turned to one of anger when she saw what ws in her sister's hands, "Haven!" Audrey yelled as she ripped the bottle out of Haven's hands. "What are you doing Haven? Where did you get these?"

Haven bolted off the bed, "I didn't take them Audrey I swear I didn't take any."

"Why would you have these Haven? After everything that happened, all you went through, why would you?" Audrey tried to understand, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

"I keep them to prove to myself that I can be around it and not take it." Haven replied then said more, "But I wanted to Audrey...I really wanted to." Haven looked away to hide the tears that were coming to her eyes.

Audrey had to keep firm, she had to. If she faltered even a little bit, then they might fall down the rabbit hole all over again. "You wanted to, but you didn't. Now flush them." Audrey held the bottle out to Haven for her to take. It was that moment that Audrey realized where the bottle came from, it was the bottle Haven was supposed to have flushed years ago. "Do now what you should have done then."

Haven wiped the tears from her eyes and took the bottle from Audrey. She knew Audrey was following her to the bathroom as she dumped the whole bottle, flushed the toilet, and threw the empty bottle away. Haven stood at the sink and gripped the edges of the counter, "I'm sorry, Audrey. I'm so sorry."

Seeing Haven get rid of the pills like that, let her know that Haven would be alright. She pulled her sister close and held her tight, "It's alright, Haven. You're alright I'm proud of you." Audrey didn't want to think it, but a part of her couldn't help it, she wondered just how long Haven being alright was going to last.

* * *

End Episode 6


	11. Friends

After what almost happened with Haven and the pills, Audrey picked up a pamphlet for her sister. She tossed the pamphlet down next to her sister. "What's this?" Haven asked as she picked it up.

"You're going to a meeting." Audrey replied in a 'no questions asked' way.

"In Haven? Are you insane!" Haven exclaimed as she stood up and flung the pamphlet on the bed.

Audrey sighed, "It's anonymous, Haven."

"Nothing is anonymous in Haven. Someone, somewhere, _always_ knows something." Haven shot back, "I'm not going. I'm _fine_."

Audrey crossed her arms and said, "You're an adult, so I can't make you go to a meeting but I can threaten your job if you don't talk to someone about what's going on with you. You've been holding things in for far too long."

Haven couldn't believe what her sister was saying. "You're seriously going to tell the chief about my...past if I don't go to a meeting?"

"If that's what I have to do, then yes." Audrey replied and wasn't going to budge one bit.

"Fine. I'll talk to someone. Happy?" Haven knew Audrey was serious when she threatened things like that.

"Better." Audrey replied as she picked up the pamphlet and handed it back to her sister. "Get ready, we have a case."

When Audrey left the room, Haven crumbled up the list and shoved it into her bag. She told Audrey that she was going to talk to someone, and she would, but she never said she'd go to a meeting.

* * *

"Morning, ladies." Nathan said to Haven and Audrey as they approached. He could tell that there was something going on between them based off their composure. "Everything alright?" he asked to which the sisters replied in 'drop it' tones, in unison " **Fine**."

Nathan knew better than to go any further on that topic train, at least not when they were both together, "Forget I asked."

"What have we got?" Haven asked, wanting to get right to work.

"Anyone squeamish?" The ME, Eleanor, asked upon their approach to the body on the stretcher.

"I'm not." Audrey replied then cocked her head towards her sister, "But Haven is."

Haven took a deep breath and said, "I'm _fine."_

"Okay then." Eleanor said as she pulled up the blanket to reveal many large bruises on the victim's body. "Massive breaks of the bone and tissue damage in the legs here and the arms, here. The breaks in the arm seem to be at a ninety degree angle to the ones in the leg."

"What is strong enough to break bones like that?" Audrey asked and Eleanor replied, "I don't know. These are tough bones to break."

"What's that?" Haven asked as she touched a black substance on the body.

Eleanor looked at it, intrigued, "I don't know. I'll have to send that to the lab"

Haven rubbed it between her fingers, "It's almost like...charcoal." she thought aloud. Lord knows Haven has had her fair share of sketching charcoal on her hands. "We'll find out." Eleanor stated and took the body off in the ambulance, giving Audrey and Haven a wink in the process.

"You go talk to Wall Street." Audrey said referring to men who knew the victim, "We'll take the captain." For as long as Audrey could help it, she was going to keep a close eye on her sister.

Haven went with the flow, remembering to accept things that were out of her control. Granted this wasn't quite out of her control, but still. It wasn't worth the fight.

* * *

"You're the one that called it in?" Haven asked the captain, Richards, who replied, "Well, it's my boat."

"Did you notice any damaged masts..broken lines?" Audrey asked and when the captain looked like she was nuts, she explained, "I'm from Ohio." which explained her zero knowledge about boats.

"We were at the dock. All systems were down, and this boat is cutting edge in regards to safety features and technology." The captain replied.

"What can you tell us about the victim?" Haven asked as Audrey pulled out her paper and pen.

"Wallace, well he's loaded." The captain replied, high end tastes, like bread and butter really." he added with a shrug.

Audrey asked the next question, "Were they having a good time?"

"Blue water, big fish, cold beer. Who's not having a good time?" The captain replied.

Audrey laughed, "Not me. Casting the line and waiting for the 'big one' is not my thing."

"There's more to it than that." Haven countered her sister's words, "It can be quite...peaceful."

Audrey remembered that was something Haven did with Duke a lot; fish. She didn't have any more questions for the captain for the time being so she said, "Thanks. We'll be in touch if need be." The captain nodded and headed off.

Nathan walked back over to the Parkers after speaking with 'Wall Street'. "They claim they didn't see anything." Nathan informed them.

"Do you believe them?" Haven asked. "I kept my hand on my wallet the whole time." Nathan replied, "Even so, their stories line up. They say they left Wallace with the crew." Now it was time to question the crew.

* * *

The young woman, Vicki Dutton, who was serving drinks on the boat was crying as she explained that it took her awhile to get their beers together. "If I had been there sooner." she continued.

Her father comforted her as he said, "That had nothing to do with it, sweetie. Nothing at all."

"So you're her father?" Audrey asked, just to clarify, and he nodded in reply.

"And Jimmy?" Haven asked as she turned to the young man standing behind her. "I'm her fiance." Jimmy replied.

"So this is a family crew." Audrey commented then smiled, "That's great."

"Personally I wish she wasn't working on the boat." Mr Dutton admitted and his daughter said, "Teacher's salary is small, Dad. We need the money."

Mr Dutton continued, "But against my better judgement, I agreed to let Vicki put in some shifts. More time with Jimmy, I guess." Haven was getting the impression that Mr Dutton didn't care for Jimmy a whole lot.

"And you." Vicki said to her father.

"Okay," Haven said getting back on track, "so you brought the beers?"

"And I stepped onto the deck." Vicki continued on, "Then I heard this crunching sound, and then...he...he was down."

Nathan looked between Mr Dutton and Jimmy when he asked, "And you two didn't see anything?"

"No." Mr Dutton answered, "We were on the bow cleaning up from the day's fishing."

"Yeah." Jimmy added, "Hosing off the spilled wine and pate." his tone was sarcastic to say the least.

" _Jimmy_ " Mr Dutton said warningly.

"So you didn't catch anything?" Haven asked and Jimmy replied, "All those guys want to catch is a buzz."

" _ **Jimmy**_." Mr Dutton said with more emphasis on his warning than before. He spoke more normally when he said, "Go muck out the chain lockers."

Jimmy did not look like he was happy about the task but went off to do it anyway. Once Jimmy was gone, Mr Dutton said, "Look. The fact of the matter is, these guys get annoying real quick. It bothers Jimmy, how hard we work for them and it bothers me. But," he sighed before continuing on, "that's the way it is for deck hands. You'd think having an old man who was one would have steered her away." Mr Dutton was getting person when he spoke of Vicki like that.

Audrey and Haven each looked at Vicki as they both thought she wanted to say something but bit her tongue.

* * *

After the questioning was over, Nathan and the Parkers walked back up the dock as Haven said, "You guys have one minute to rule out everything normal. Go."

Nathan and Audrey accepted that time limit and each spewed out normal theories that could have caused Wallace to..break like that. None of them fit, and some of them didn't even make sense even on a normal level.

"Time's up. Nothing makes sense and Vicki saw him crunch in a _really weird_ way." Haven told them once their sixty seconds ended.

"You're that convinced that it's a trouble?" Nathan asked, and Haven said, "Yes."

"Me too, nothing we've seen makes any sense." Audrey added in and when Haven furrowed her brow at her she siad, "I wanted tp play the sixty seonds game." That explained it for Haven.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure Eleanor winked at us." Audrey added in as she looked at Haven.

"I knew it!" Haven exclaimed since she thought she was just seeing things earlier.

"Huh?" Nathan asked, trying to keep up.

"Eleanor is a doctor, she would no something was weird." Audrey continued, "I'm starting to think she knows more than she's letting on. There was winkage."

Nathan sighed in defeat, "I know. Just sometimes I wish we'd have a normal..."

"Assault and battery?" Haven finished his sentence for him. "Would that be so bad?" Was Nathan's reply, "Let's say it's not something normal. What are we going to do?"

Haven thought for a moment and said, "Go to lunch"

* * *

Audrey looked at Haven with a 'what are we doing here' expression on her face and Haven looked at her and her eyes said, 'trust me' when they got out of the truck in front of the Grey Gull.

The trio walked through the Gull onto the porch and Haven called out, "Duke?" before she hesitated on going outside, but Nathan and Audrey went out anyway.

Duke moved around a tarp, upon seeing Audrey and Nathan he said, "Oh, Haven's finest. You know, I could add Haven's finest asses to that and it would still work. Just in..different ways."

After Duke said that, Haven moved around the doorway into his view. "Haven." Duke said in true surprise to see her there, "Hi."

Haven put her hands in her pockets and said, "Hi." in return.

Duke tried not to read too much into her being there, assuming it was for a case and nothing more, so he said "You guys want a drink? Beer, wine? Anything?" He offer wasn't quite a sincere one. Just anything to keep the conversation going and away from the...surprise.

"Or you could tell us what's behind the tarp." Audrey said due to her being curious.

Duke put his arm up on the post he was standing next to and stammered slightly as he said, "That is the essential mystery of life upon the water, isn't it Detective Parker?" Duke couldn't think of anything else to say but, "What is behind the tarp? What is behind the tarp? So many has asked, not many have discovered" It was clear Duke was stalling now.

"It doesn't matter." Haven spoke and got down to the case part of what they were doing there. Her own reasons would have to wait, "There was a guy on a back of a boat that had ruler straight breaks on his legs here."

Nathan showed on his own legs where Wallace's legs were broken. The action made an amusing sight, Nathan making 'V' around his crotch thanks to where the breaks were.

"Boom?" Duke asked in a joking manner

"I don't know what sound it made." Haven said, going on with the joke.

"Now I see why you think he's the boat expert." Nathan said sarcastically.

"It was a joke." Haven replied, feeling like she was pointing out the obvious. "It was funny." Duke added in right after. "It really was." Haven said with a chuckle then cleared her throat.

Nathan grumbled inwardly and said, "It wasn't a sail boat, a sport fisher."

"Aye, the seas be a dangerous place." Duke said in a pirate accent and Haven contained her laughter.

"Like a tarp." Audrey said in response to that, not letting it go. "Come on, what's back there?"

"Something I'm trying to protect." Duke replied as he moved a bit closer to the tarp.

"Because you're such a model citizen?" Audrey asked with a chuckle.

Duke straightened a little, "I have a code. One that says I don't have to show you. In fact, not showing the two of you will likely be the most fun I have all day." Duke gestured to Audrey and Nathan when he said that, leaving Audrey to interpret that as he might show Haven.

Audrey was right when Duke gestured for Haven to come over. Haven narrowed her eyes a little then approached. Duke moved the curtain just enough for Haven to see behind and she smiled at what it was. "It's the town librarian's eightieth birthday. I have to hide the set up." Duke whispered that part to her then spoke loud enough for the other to hear when he said, "Don't tell anyone. I smuggled it, from Iceland."

Haven smiled at Duke, she couldn't help it, and brushed her finger across her nose telling him that his secret was safe with her. "What is it?" Audrey asked her sister and Haven grinned mischievously, "Nothing."

Before Audrey could say anything else, Nathan got a call on the radio. There was another body. "Let's go." Nathan said to them and Haven replied, "Can you two handle it? There's something I need to take care of."

Audrey was under the assumption that Haven was going to a meeting so she didn't dispute Haven's request, "We've got it. Fill you in later." Nathan looked at Audrey in question but didn't voice it as he and Audrey headed for the next crime scene.

Once Audrey was out of earshot and sight, Haven turned around to Duke and said, "I know I don't deserve it and it's probably selfish of me to ask..."

Duke looked worried as he took a step closer to Haven, "Haven? What is it?"

Haven took a breath and looked up at Duke with her question, "Can we talk?"

* * *

Duke agreed to a talk and Haven sat at a table on the back patio as she waited for Duke to take care of a couple things.

Duke brought Haven over a glass of scotch and said, "Legal age or not, you look like you need this." he said as he set the drink in front of her.

"I can't." Haven said as she pushed it away and Duke sighed, setting a can of Cherry Cola in front of her as he said, "I figured you'd say that."

"You know me well." Haven replied as she opened the can of cola. Duke sighed as he took his seat, "I thought I did."

Haven felt that sting and set her can down as Duke asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

Haven reached into her bag and slid him over the crumbled up pamphlet that Audrey had given her earlier, listing all the meetings in the area.

Duke reached out and took the pamphlet, looking at it with a raised brow of confusion, "You think I need this because of our breakup?" he guessed.

"No." Haven admitted, "I think I do." That caught Duke's attention because he did not know this side of her.

Haven looked down as she toyed with the tab on her soda can. "I'm an addict, Duke. I have been for a long time. That's why I don't drink, why I can't drink. I've had it under control for awhile, but after I screwed up with us...I almost did something stupid."

"You weren't the only one who screwed up with us Haven." Duke had to make sure she understood that before he continued on, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It's not something I like to talk about." Haven admitted, "I put Audrey through hell, I lived through hell. I never wanted anyone else to know. I couldn't handle with other people knowing, looking at me while wondering if I'm going to slip up at any time. Like they have to walk around on egg shells around me." Haven looked up and saw Duke's expression, "Like the way you're looking at me now."

"I'm not looking at you like that Haven." Duke replied and got up from his seat to take the one next to her. "I'm looking at you like someone who cares about you. I had no idea what you went through, what you're still going through."

"My addiction problems and trust issues are not a good combination." Haven said as she looked at Duke, "I'm sorry." she sounded like she was on the verge of tears when she said that.

Duke cupped her face with his hands, "Haven, you have _nothing_ to be sorry about. Do you hear me? Nothing. And no matter what happens, I will _always_ be here for you. Okay?"

Haven looked into Duke's eyes and believed him...trusted him. She nodded in understanding and Duke pulled her close. Haven leaned into him, never wanting to let him go, but also knew that they couldn't go right back to the way things were before. At least now...Haven accepted it and didn't feel so horrible anymore.

* * *

Haven met back up with Nathan and Audrey at the police station. They told her all about the other victim, Joe Santamaro, from the real estate office. Joe was sliced all the way through in perfect lines. Audrey told Haven about the same black substance that was found at the crime scene, the same substance that was found at the first one. The only witness to the crime was Mr. Dutton, father of the first witness.

Nathan was questioning others from the real estate office as Audrey went over the photos with Haven to make sure she was up to date on everything. As Haven was looking them over, Audrey sat beside her. "How did it go?"

"How did what go?" Haven asked as she moved one picture aside and looked at another.

"What you had to take care of." Audrey replied and looked at her, waiting for an answer.

Haven looked at Audrey and said, "Oh, that. Yeah, it went fine. I feel better actually."

Still on the thought that Haven had gone to a meeting she said, "See. I told you it'd help." Audrey kissed her sister's head, a childhood habit that hasn't ended in adulthood, and went to check up on Nathan.

Haven looked at her with a raised brow then realized Audrey must have thought she'd gone to a meeting. Haven was about to correct her then decided it wasn't necessary and went back to the case photos.

* * *

When Haven was done playing catch up she went out to see Audrey and Nathan. "Joe seems like a swell guy." Audrey said sarcastically. "Probably learned his ethics from Wallace. He'd been indicted 4 times." Nathan replied.

Haven leaned against a desk and said, "One was folded up, the other was sliced, and both unethical? Did they piss off the wrong paper pusher or something?"

Audrey looked at Haven, curiously, "Why do you say paper pusher?"

"The slice marks on Joe remind me of a piece of paper going through a shredded. Wallace was folded. So, paper." Haven replied, it's just how her brain was processing the information.

"Hmm." Audrey said in thought, thinking her sister might be onto something. She looked over at Mr Dutton who was waiting to be interviewed and said, "Why would he put himself at the second crime scene when he knew we saw him at the first?"

"He wouldn't." Nathan replied.

"Unless he couldn't help himself." Haven said, catching onto her sister's thought train. She thought Mr Dutton was the one behind this and they were going to find out.

In the interrogation room, Mr Dutton explained that when he was talking to Joe, he started sliding down in his chair like he was being pulled by something, and cut. When asked why he was there he explained that he was trying to sell his house but Joe didn't get any offers on it.

"That must have pissed you off." Haven suggested, going with the plan to antagonize him into revealing his suspected trouble, "A guy that makes that much money not being able to help you out, you're getting a little long in the tooth. How's that retirement plan going?"

"What are you talking about?" Mr Dutton asked in reply.

Audrey took over when she said, "She's talking about you being tired and mad, standing in the middle two rich guys who took it on the chin yesterday. That's what we're talking about, Mr Dutton."

"I didn't touch anybody." Mr Dutton replied defensively, "There are witnesses."

Haven tried again and said with emphasis, "It must be tough, wiping decks for a living. Catering to a bunch of rich slobs. And making your daughter get them drinks while looking her up and down like a piece of meat."

Nathan thought she was going a little too far with this so he tried to stop her, but Haven didn't let it go. And finally she got what she was aiming for. Mr Dutton stood up from his seat and yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

When nothing happened, Haven crossed her arms and said, "My fault. I'm sorry. Still new to the job."

Audrey covered her mouth to hide her grin and Nathan groaned inwardly as Mr Dutton looked quite upset.

* * *

"You two planned on getting him angry?" Nathan asked them as they walked into his and Audrey's office. "Pretty much." Haven replied as she sat on the edge of her sister's desk.

"And what would you have done if he got angry and something did happen?" Nathan then asked them.

Audrey lifted her arms with a shrug as she said, "I don't know. A bucket of cold water."

"It works on dogs." Haven added onto her words in a 'could have worked' tone of voice.

Nathan looked really annoyed with the Parkers. "Anyway," Audrey said as she sat on the edge of her desk next to Haven, "He didn't hulk out on us, so he's obviously not our guy."

"Wow." Nathan replied with sarcasm, "It's damn near scientific."

"Could be. If Haven has ever had a situation like this before. You know when the troubles were here?" Haven asked then smiled on the inside because she didn't get scolded or told not to say the word trouble.

Nathan wasn't sure on that but the test results came in for the black substance. "Long scientific explanation short, it's a little charcoal and a little clay."

"I knew it. It's sketching charcoal." Haven stated. Her hunch was right after all.

As soon as Nathan heard that he hurried out of the office with Haven and Audrey right behind him.

* * *

Nathan's stop was Mary's art supplies. The trio entered the shop and Mary smiled at them, "Hello Haven. I'm sorry, you're order won't be in until tomorrow."

"That's fine, I'm not actually here for that." Haven replied and Nathan took over when he asked Mary, "Do you sell graphite and willow charcoal?"

"Yes." Mary replied, "It's got a great texture and lovely for shadows."

"Anyone buy it recently?" Nathan asked, "Off the top of my head, Haven has. How do you like it?" Mary asked Haven.

"Haven't used it yet." Haven replied.

Mary looked a little disappointed then turned her attention to Nathan when he asked, "Anyone else buy it recently?"

"I'm not sure. I can give you a copy of my restocking report. I may have made notes of who bought what, when." Mary replied.

"That'd be great." Nathan stated and Mary excused herself to take care of that for them.

* * *

As they left the shop, Haven looked at the list. Audrey and Nathan were talking about art and his heightened senses since he can't feel. "Jimmy." Haven spoke as she looked at the list.

"What?" Nathan asked as he turned to face her.

Haven turned the list around and said, "Jimmy bought willow based charcoal."

"Mr Dutton did boss Jimmy around on the boat the other day." Audrey replied as she considered the possibility of Jimmy being behind it, "And getting on his case in front of Vicki."

"Do you think that'd set him off enough to set his soon to be father in law up for murder?" Nathan inquired.

"Maybe." Was Audrey's answer. "Unfortunately if he's our guy, we can't let him know we're onto him. It's not like we just walk right up to Jimmy and marandize him. We're going to have to surprise him.

* * *

Back to the Grey Gull they went for the plan. Duke was at the bar cleaning glasses when he asked, "What exactly do you want me to do?"

Audrey sat at the bar as she replied, "Use your boat to get close to the Endorphin. A police boat is going to stick out like a sore thumb."

Duke set the clean glass down with a sigh as he said to Audrey, "Do you remember when I asked you for help with those parking tickets and you refused?"

"This is more important than parking tickets." Nathan said to Duke, his patience growing thin with him.

"Now that's a matter of perspective, Nathan." Duke replied, "Those things get expensive."

Haven took a try, "Duke, please. We're just asking for a favor." She had no intentions on manipulating Duke or anything, but she was hoping that he might reconsider since she was the one asking.

"I'm sensing a dangerous trend here." Duke replied then sighed, "The Endorphin is a high end fishing charter. It takes out big ticket customers who want big ticket items. I can get those things."

Duke was looking at Haven when he spoke, but Audrey was the one who replied, "You do business with them?"

"Yes," he replied then looked at Audrey and said, " _Haven_." He turned back to Haven and said, "In fact I'm getting them a delivery of some very expensive grape." Duke looked at Audrey and Nathan when he said, "Don't worry. I paid the customs fees."

"So protecting your business with the owner is more important then helping us?" Haven asked with crossed arms.

Duke looked like he was trying to find the right words to say. Finally he replied with, "Does it have to be an either, or?"

"Come on." Nathan said, "I have another idea."

Audrey moved away from the bar and Duke said to Haven, "Good luck."

"Yeah." She replied as she got off her own bar stool and followed the others.

"Haven." Duke called out to her and she turned around to hear what he had to say, "If it means anything, I am sorry."

"I believe you." Haven replied, "Sadly that doesn't matter." Haven left the Gull after saying that because she had to catch up with Nathan and Audrey.

Duke exhaled quickly as he threw down his cloth on top of the bar.

* * *

Jess Minnion was Nathan's idea. She was preparing her tranquilizer gun as she explained what was in the dart and how fast it could knock someone out. "If anything happens to us, shoot him." Audrey said referring to Jimmy.

"Like what?" Jess asked as she loaded the dart.

"Anything not normal." Haven replied and Jess said, "In Haven? I think you're going to have to be more specific than that."

Audrey had to admit that Jess had a point there and clarified, "Bleeding, screaming..."

"Sea monsters coming out of the water." Haven added in for a joke and Audrey chuckled for a moment, "Stuff like that."

"Alright." Jess replied and was more than ready to take the shot if needed.

* * *

The trio headed down to talk to Jimmy and now it was his turn to get his buttons pushed. "What are you doing?" Nathan asked upon approach.

"I'm doing what I always do. Make the boat perfect for clients." Jimmy replied.

"That's got to get on your nerves. Putting in all that time for a bunch of fat cats." Audrey replied.

"Yeah." Jimmy admitted, "It does. You wouldn't believe some of the..." Jimmy wanted to speak some more but he was having trouble doing so.

"Jimmy?" Haven asked, "Are you alright?"

Jimmy put his hand over his mouth and looked terrified when he took his hand away and revealed that his mouth was no longer there.

"Oh crap." Haven thought aloud. Jimmy's eyes and ears proceeded to disappear, leaving them all worried and speechless.

* * *

They brought Jimmy to Eleanor's home and Eleanor gave him a sedative. Once she was done with the IV, she held up the sedative and looked at the Parkers, "Want some?" she joked.

"Yes." Haven replied.

"No." Audrey said firmly.

"Kidding." Haven stated with an eye roll.

Audrey didn't like it when she joked like that but this was not the time or the place to point that out. "Thanks for coming Eleanor. We did not want to take him to the hospital."

"They wouldn't take him anyway with no health insurance." Eleanor replied, "You did good bringing him here. In some ways he's the perfect house guest." It was official, Eleanor had put Haven's morbid sense of humor to shame.

"You can joke about this?" Audrey asked Eleanor and she simply said, "I can joke about anything. How else can one get through a winter in Haven, Maine."

Audrey and Haven followed Eleanor as she left the room. "It's the troubles, isn't it? Why are they here?" Haven asked, finally hoping for some answers on that front.

Eleanor sat down in her rocking chair with a sigh as the Parkers sat down as well. "I don't know." Eleanor replied, "Maybe it's some cosmic test of our character."

"If this is a test then you get an A+ and I get a U-Suck." Audrey replied and Haven raised her hand with a "Ditto."

"You girls are doing fine." Eleanor said as she leaned forward.

"We are?" The Parkers asked in unison.

"Yeah." Eleanor replied.

"Really?" They asked, again in unison.

"Yeah." Eleanor repeated.

"Doesn't feel like it." Haven admitted and Audrey said, "I've got to admit, I'm kind of freaking. There is something attacking people intentionally. And it, whatever it is, it knows that I am onto it. That _we_ are onto it." Audrey chuckled and said, "Well, the FBI never trained me for the troubles."

"At least you have training in something. I'm an ex junkie who's a deputy that's still on training wheels." Haven replied, forgetting for a moment that they weren't alone in the room.

"You're secret is safe with me." Eleanor replied honestly. She wouldn't tell a soul about what Haven just unintentionally admitted.

Haven smiled a thanks at Eleanor and Audrey said, "Sometimes I wish we could just leave this town. Why can't we?" Haven had her doubts about staying, for sure, but she didn't know Audrey had the same ones. And she certainly didn't know that Audrey had thought about leaving, something Haven didn't.

"You could." Eleanor replied, "But we both know Haven has its...charms. Audrey is that what you really want? For you and Haven to leave, you go back to the FBI?"

Audrey didn't even need a moment to think of a reply, "I want to find this thing."

"And?" Eleanor asked, wondering what her answer would be.

Audrey looked at her sister for a moment in thought, then turned to Eleanor, "And I want to kick its ass."

Eleanor looked mighty glad to hear that answer to say the very least. In fact, Haven was too.

* * *

After a bit longer talking with Eleanor, finding out something helpful to the case, the Parkers went out to the porch to talk to Nathan. Jess passed them as they went, saying a quick goodbye. They wondered for a moment what that was about but their wonder would have to be put on hold.

"Guess what subject Vicki teaches." Audrey said to Nathan and he shrugged in reply. "Art." Haven answered for him.

Nathan thought for a moment and said, "Vicki." like that made all the sense in the world.

* * *

The trio went to Vicki's work and Audrey asked to speak to her for a moment. "Is this about my father?" Vicki asked them.

"Why would it be about your father?" Nathan countered.

Vicki looked uncomfortable as she said, "Nothing. I just couldn't get in touch with him earlier. He just must have forgotten to charge his cell phone again."

Haven narrowed her eyes a little at Vicki before she said, "You're lying."

Vicki wanted this to end, "I'm in the middle of class, here."

"We could always take you down to the station and talk there." Audrey replied.

"You can't make me go anywhere unless you arrest me." Vicki said firmly.

"Vicki, if you need some help..." Haven began but Vicki cut her off, "If you want to help me then leave me alone!" Vicki all but shouted at them. Vicki took a breath and composed herself, "I need to get back to class." Without another word, Vicki went back to her classroom and closed the door behind her.

Nathan mocked their choice of words since things did not go well with Vicki. "Ha ha." Haven said sarcastically then pointed out, "She was worried about her dad and I doubt she knows what happened to Jimmy."

Nathan couldn't argue with that, "She's definitely hiding something."

"Yeah, well whatever it is maybe we can find some evidence of it at her house." Audrey replied.

* * *

At Vicki's house Audrey and Haven checked out the windows and doors while Nathan hung back a little. "There's no law against looking through windows." Haven said as she peeked in. "Or checking locks." Audrey added on as she checked the door.

"Parkers." Nathan said to them as he looked over at another building near the house.

Audrey and Haven went over and saw blankets in the windows. Haven crossed her arms. "Blankets in the window?"

"Someone is definitely hiding something." Audrey replied.

The trio went over to the building and Nathan bent down to pick something off on the ground. He showed them what it was; a cut off padlock. They pushed the door open to reveal an art studio. "Looks like somebody trashed the place." Nathan stated as they walked inside.

"That's sad, some of these are really good." Haven said as he looked at some of the drawings on the floor.

"Artist's envy?" Audrey asked as she looked back at her sister. "I'll get back to you." Haven replied as she kept looking around. Haven took a step and the vase that was on a shelf behind Audrey exploded.

Audrey and Haven both gasped in surprise, "Casper?" Haven asked in a hopeful voice.

"Wind." Audrey stated, not wanting to accept any other theory.

"Inside." Nathan replied, "Yeah."

Moving on, Audrey said "Looks like these were taken in a hurry."

Haven went over and moved something on the wall, revealing a sketch of Nathan behind it. "Here's a finished one someone forgot." Haven said then tapped it as she asked, "Look familiar?"

When Haven tapped the drawing Nathan went flying. Haven gasped and Audrey called out, "Nathan!" before she rushed over to him. Haven pulled her hand away from the drawing of Nathan as quickly as possible, praying that the drawing was troubled somehow and not herself.

* * *

Nathan got to his feet, and Haven kept her hands to herself and Audrey called in for an APB on Vicki since they could arrest her now. "I agree we should" Nathan said, "But for what?"

"Illegal manufacturing use of voodoo drawings?" Audrey suggested. "When Haven touched your image..."

"I was there." Nathan replied.

"Right." Audrey replied then she looked like a light bulb went off in her head. "Haven...you were right."

"About what?" Haven asked, seriously unsure.

"There must have been drawings of Wallace and Joe. Like you said, Wallace was folded and Joe was shredded." Audrey replied.

"And Jimmy got...erased." Haven scrunched up her face a little, "I'm starting to not like being right."

"Where are all the other people that she sketched?" Nathan asked.

Audrey looked down on the floor, "Not just people." she said as she picked up the drawing of the vase that Haven stepped on earlier.

"Her drawings affect things too?" Haven asked with wide eyes. Why that surprised her, she had no idea, but it did.

"Why is she scared if she's in control?" Audrey asked and Nathan suggested, "What if she's not? What if someone is making her use her drawings against people?"

"Wallace should be conscious by now. Let's go talk to him." Audrey said and looked back when Nathan didn't move.

"I don't want to leave this here...but I don't want to touch it either." Nathan stated.

"Guard it. We can handle this." Haven suggested with a bit of a 'why not' shrug.

"I'll call someone to guard it." Nathan counter offered. "And tell them what?" Haven asked in reply.

Nathan pondered for a moment, "Tell them that it's really good."

Audrey and Haven laughed then headed back outside.

* * *

Wallace was not a happy camper when they arrived at the hospital. "Unless you're lawyers from the boating company with a multi..."

Haven cut him off when she held up her hand and said, "We're not, we're cops."

Wallace scoffed, "Find out what happened to me yet?"

"Yes, but what we want to know is why." Nathan replied.

Wallace was growing annoyed, "I want the how first."

"Coming from the man who's in a hospital bed, hooked up to tubes. We could leave." Haven replied, "Like now."

Wallace didn't believe Haven's threat, this was obvious. "Okay." Audrey said, "Let's go." The three started to leave the room when Wallace finally spoke, "I was going to pay back the money I owed." he said.

This caused them to turn around. "To who?" Audrey asked.

"Vicki?" Haven then inquired.

Wallace sounded like he had no idea what she was talking about, "Vicki? No. Richards."

"Captain Richards?" Haven asked to confirm, "Who owns the Endorphin?"

Wallace nodded, "I only owed him two hundred large...three hundred. Whatever. Suddenly he was a maniac about collecting it. Normally he's happy to collect the interest."

Nathan took steps forward as he asked, "You owed him three hundred thousand dollars from fishing?"

"No." Wallace replied with snark, "I owed him three hundred thousand because the Jets can't make a field goal!"

"You bet on the Jets?" Audrey and Haven both asked in unison because they couldn't believe it.

"What about Joe Santamaro?" Nathan asked. "Did he owe Richards money too?"

Wallace shrugged, "Probably. I saw him out there a few times. Worst poker player ever, but I think they have a real estate deal cooking. Based on what I heard about Joe, I'm guessing things went south."

"So the Endorphin is more than just a fishing charter?" Haven asked as Audrey left the room to answer her ringing cell phone.

"Oh, he's fishing alright. Fishing for guys like me who are rich enough to have a few drinks then get in hawk with him." Wallace replied.

Haven and Nathan went over to Audrey, "So Vicki is muscle for Richards?" Nathan asked.

"Let's go ask why." Audrey replied, "A patrol car just picked her up."

Audrey and Nathan started down the hall and Wallace called out, "What about me?"

Haven looked at him in a 'hate to break it to you' way as she said, "You got involved with the wrong people." before she followed after Audrey and Nathan.

"Like I didn't already know that!" Haven heard Wallace shout after her as she walked down the hall.

* * *

They found Vicki outside of the yacht club. "Hey Vicki." Audrey said to her upon approach, "Why are you drawing that?"

"It's pretty." Vicki replied as she looked away from her drawing.

"No." Haven said, "That's not why. We know what you can do."

"And we know you're working for Richards." Nathan stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Vicki replied.

Audrey crouched down to her level and said, "No, what we don't know is why you drew Jimmy."

Vicki looked like she was on the verge of tears, "Jimmy? Is he okay?"

Audrey knew that depended on the individual's definition of okay, but she replied anyway with "Yeah, he's okay."

"I don't want to do this. I tried to stop." Vicki said with tears in her eyes.

"Then why don't you?" Haven asked, not understanding why Vicki is still doing it, even though she knows it's hurting people.

Vicki was crying as she answered, "Because of my dad. Richards has my dad hostage."

* * *

In front of the busy yacht club was not the place to discuss this, so they all went to the nearby gazebo. Vicki told them her story there, "A few days ago I went down to the boat to sketch. I used to like sketching." Vicki took a breath, "There was a seal on the pier, I drew it. I gave it to Richards and he crumpled it. We both saw what happened."

Haven rubbed her forehead slightly as she said, "And he figured out what your sketches could do."

Vicki nodded, "He came to see me the next day and said that my dad had been gambling on his boat, owed a lot of money, that he'd be working for free forever. But, that I could help pay off my dad's debt by giving him some sketches. He said he was only going to use them to pressure people. I know how hard my dad works."

"So you drew." Audrey said in response to that.

"Yes." Vicki replied, "But when Richards started hurting people, I told him I wouldn't do it anymore. He got mad, grabbed my dad, and told me that if I didn't draw this place by five o'clock...he was going to kill him."

"Why this place?" Nathan asked and Vicki shrugged, "I don't know. I know he tried to buy it recently."

Things were starting to make more sense now for Audrey, "That would explain why Richards wanted his money so suddenly from Wallace."

"And why Joe, his real estate agent, got punished when he couldn't make the deal happen." Haven stated as she ran her hand through her hair with a sigh.

"Since Richards didn't get this place, he's going to destroy it." Nathan finished the thought.

"Why didn't you just draw Richards?" Haven asked and Vicki said, "I did. But the only sketch that works is the first one. Richards has the one I did of him hidden on that boat."

"Why did you draw Jimmy?" Audrey asked and Vicki put her face in her hands before she replied, "I drew him before I knew any of this was happening. I drew a bunch of people. I drew half the town. When Richards came and took my dad, he took all of my sketches."

Audrey thought for a moment, "And if he has all the sketches that means he can hurt someone before we take him down."

"Not just someone." Vicki said with regret in her voice, "He has a landscape that I did, from up on King's point."

Nathan looked really worried after she said that, something both Haven and Audrey noticed. "Hello." Haven said, "Out of towners here."

"What's King's point?" Audrey asked.

"It's a lookout spot." Nathan replied, "You can see the whole town from up there."

"Oh crap." Haven said as she ran her hands through her hair in worry. "Remember the vase?" She asked, knowing that what happened to the vase could very well happen to the town too.

Audrey didn't need to be reminded. She looked at Haven and said, "We better call for backup."

* * *

Duke headed onto the Endorphin with a case of vintage wine in his hand. "Ahoy, Richards!" he called out upon arrival.

"Duke." Richards replied, "What did you bring me today?"

Duke went on to explain the vintages and histories of the wine, along with how rare they are. "And how did you get it?" Richards asked.

"Excuse me?" Duke replied, "I thought we had an understanding of no questions asked."

"That's why I like doing business with you." Richards replied with a grin. "How's three thousand?"

Duke closed up the case as she said, "Five's better."

"But four will get it done." Was Richards' counter offer.

"That it will." Duke replied.

Richards was pleased about that, "You know, things are going to be turning around for me soon. I'd be interested in doing further business together, if you are."

"I'm always looking for more business." Duke replied before he heard a car pull up. It was Audrey and the others. "We have company." He said with a sigh.

"You know them?" Richards asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Was Duke's reply, "I think it'd be better for both of us if they didn't see me here."

Richards agreed, "Take these down to the cooler."

Duke took the case of wine and headed down the stairs.

The trio approached with boat with Vicki as Richards, unknowingly to them, slid something in the back of his belt.

Richards got off the boat and met them half way. "Vicki. Detectives. Deputy." Richards said in greeting to them.

"No Doctor Scott?" Haven asked with sarcasm that was missed by all, Audrey included. Haven had a look of 'never mind' on her face in reply.

"We know what you did to Wallace and Joe." Nathan informed Richards.

Richards acted like he didn't know what they were talking about. "We want to make a deal." Audrey said after his words of denial.

Richards looked at Vicki, "Vicki, you got an agent. Well, I am a business man. What deal?"

"Give us all of her pictures and we won't shoot you." Haven replied.

"Now that's not a good enough deal. You should know that knowledge is power, and she should know that I hold all the cards." Richards replied as he pulled a black folder from the back of his belt and revealed the picture of the town. "Now give me what I asked for, and you three...go away. Better yet, Vicki..draw them."

"You're not hearing me." Audrey said firmly to which Richards said, "No, you're not hearing me." He then touched the church steeple on the picture and the real life steeple exploded. Richards just laughed as he said, "You hear me now?"

Audrey and Nathan reached for their weapons and Richards said, "You really think you can kill me before I crumple this and destroy the whole town?"

"I have another offer." Haven spoke up and revealed a drawing of the yacht club, "Give us the picture of the town and I'll give you this drawing."

"What are you doing!" Audrey practically hissed at her sister.

"What you should be doing." Haven shot back, "Saving the town." she looked back to Richards and asked, "Do we have a trade?"

"Nope, still not good enough." Richards replied and was about to touch something else on the picture of the town when suddenly he was jerked around, and dropped the picture of the town upon the ground.

"Hey, this really works." Duke said in amazement as he got off the boat and went over to them.

"What took you so long?" Haven asked Duke with a smile as she slipped the decoy drawing that she herself did of the yacht club, just in case, back into her bag.

"I'm sorry, but it takes me a second to pic a safe." Duke replied in an 'I did my best' tone as he gestured back to the boat. "And I had to pry open the door to get that guy out." Just then Mr Dutton stepped out onto the deck of the boat and Vicki ran to him.

"I...I don't want this anymore." Duke said to Haven and handed it to her.

Haven took it and said, "I'll be careful." those words didn't last for long before Richards got to his feet and charged at Haven for the picture. Instead of getting the picture like he wanted, he ended up pushing her into the water, with the picture along with it.

"Haven!" Duke called out and dove into the water after her. Nathan carefully gave Audrey the picture of the town and tried to go after the picture of Richards that was floating upon the water, drowning Richards in the process.

Nathan wasn't able to scoop up the picture before it sunk under the water, but Duke was able to get Haven back up onto the docks. "That's it!" Haven exclaimed through coughs, "Someone is teaching me how to swim." This was the second time she'd been knocked into the water with zero swimming knowledge, she wasn't going to chance a third.

Duke just lied on his back beside her and laughed because out of all that happened, her not knowing how to swim was what she focused on. Haven swatted his arm because he laughed then said, "Thank you, again, for saving me from imminent drowning."

Duke got to his feet and offered Haven a hand up, "Anytime." he replied with a smile and Haven smiled in return. Those smiles soon disappearing when they realized what happened to Richards.

* * *

After dropping off the sketches to Eleanor for safe keeping and checking on a recovered Jimmy, Haven went to the gull. She slid onto a bar stool and said, "A cherry cola martini please." with a smile, "Without the whole martini part of course. I just like the glass."

Duke shook his head with a chuckle as he opened up a can of cherry coke, poured it into a martini glass, put in an umbrella and slid it to her. "Ooo." She said with a giddy little smile, "I love these little umbrellas."

"What's up, Haven?" Duke asked as Haven sipped her cola. "I wanted to thank you." She replied, "For helping out today and everything."

"You're welcome." Duke replied sincerely and set the can in front of her for a refill when she wanted it.

"I mean it Duke, thank you for coming through when I called." Haven had a whole other level of sincerity this time around.

So did Duke when he replied with, "Anytime." To lighten the mood he said, "Do you think you could convince your sister to help me out with those parking tickets?" Haven laughed at that and shook her head, "You're unbelievable."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Duke said with a grin as he looked at her. "You should." Haven replied, "You should."

"So, friends?" Duke asked as he extended his hand to her for a shake.

Haven nodded with a smile and placed her hands in his. As they shook hands, she agreed, "Friends."

* * *

End Episode 7


	12. Oblivious

Haven tapped her cards as she narrowed her eyes across the table at Duke. She was trying to determine whether or not he was bluffing.

"Time is money, Haven." Duke said to her with a smirk as he looked at her over his own cards, "What are you going to do?"

After tapping her cards a couple times, once more, she said, "I see your Milky Way and raise you a special order Willy Wonka bar." Haven held up her Wonka bar as if it was a prized possession on display.

Duke held up his hands and bowed, "The holy grail of candy bars. Call." Duke slid in the rest of the candy from his pile into the pot to call her raise.

Haven laughed at his display then showed off her cards, "Two pair."

"Boom!" Duke replied as he showed off his cards, "Three of a kind."

"No way!" Haven exclaimed as she grabbed his revealed cards to look at them, "Well played, Duke. Well played."

"Maybe, but I do feel a little bad about taking your Wonka bar." Duke replied.

"Enough to give it back?" Haven asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

Duke pulled his candy to him, "Uh, no. But I'll split it with you."

"Deal." Haven replied as she went from the seat across the table from Duke, to the one closer to him.

Duke broke the bar in half and handed it to her. "Thank you." Haven replied with a smile and broke off a piece. "I haven't had one of these in forever."

"They're easier to find than you think. I don't know why you asked me to track them down for you." Duke replied and Haven pressed her lips together, trying to keep herself from smiling but failed big time.

Duke saw this and he knew instantly what it was for, "That was just an excuse to stop by, wasn't it." He said in a 'I got you' tone as he pointed at her.

"Maybe." Haven replied in a drawn out way and got up from her seat to get a drink.

"Batshit crazy." Duke said with a laugh and a shake to his head.

"Oh, you love it." Haven replied then realized what she had said and was about to change the subject when a voice called out, "Duke? Haven? You down here?"

"Come on in, Audrey" Duke called out and Audrey walked down from the deck to below Duke's boat.

"Don't you answer your phone?" Audrey asked Haven upon sight. Haven set her candy bar down and reached into her pocket, "Battery died." She replied, unaware that it had happened. "What's up?"

"Sorry to interrupt your..." Audrey looked at the table of candy ante poker and finished her sentence, "morning poker game, but we have a case."

Haven nodded in reply and looked at Duke, "See you around." she said to him and he gave a single wave in reply, "Later, ladies."

Audrey looked at Duke for a moment then looked at Haven. As they walked up to the deck she asked, "Were you here all night?"

Haven looked at her sister with momentarily wide eyes, "What? No. I asked Duke to track something down for me and it came in early this morning." her reply was a truthful one.

Audrey didn't looked like she believed her, "Uh huh."

* * *

Haven just rolled her eyes as they got off the boat, onto the dock, deciding to let Audrey believe whatever she wanted to about that.

"Poker?" Nathan asked Haven as they arrived at the crime scene. "With candy?"

"We couldn't use money. That'd be illegal." Haven replied simply.

"What kind?" Nathan asked as they approached the crime scene tape.

"Of what?" Haven inquired. "Candy." Nathan replied in a 'wasn't that obvious' tone.

"Wonka bars." Audrey chimed in with a grin and Nathan mockingly said with a smile, "Ooo the good stuff."

"You two just...shut up." Haven replied and darted beneath the tape since she couldn't think of any response in that moment.

Nathan and Audrey both laughed as they followed Haven under the tape.

"Hey Stan." Haven greeted the officer near the body.

"Hi..Hi Haven." Stan almost stammered in reply.

Audrey and Nathan looked at each other with little smirks, because they both knew that Stan had a little crush on Haven, but said nothing. "So, who's our friend here?" Audrey asked, planning on getting right to the case just in case Stan started to turn red as a beet around Haven.

Stan cleared his throat and looked from Haven to the body as he answered with, "Bill Rand. He was stabbed through the heart after leaving that bar there at closing time." Stan pointed down the way to the bar he was referring to.

Haven crouched down to get a better look at the body as Nathan asked, "Weapon?"

"Honestly not sure." Stan replied, "Long knife? Sword, spear, whatever it was it went right through him. And whoever used it, took it with them."

"Looks like Mr Rand here was stabbed through his ID first and then his heart." Haven commented as she looked at the victim's body.

"That's not easy to do." Nathan replied as he and Audrey crouched down as well to get a better look too.

Audrey exhaled as she answered, "No. Not unless you're trying to make a point."

"Hessberg medical center." Haven said as she looked at Rand's ID tag, "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Jess Minnion volunteers there." Nathan replied as he stood.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. How are things going between you two?" Haven knew Nathan and Jess were dating, or something, but she didn't know everything.

Nathan looked at her like he wasn't going to say a word. "Oh come on, Nathan." Haven replied, "You asked about my morning poker game."

Stan started paying attention when he heard that, "You play poker? You know some of the guys get together every once and awhile for a strictly fun only game, if you're interested."

Haven looked at Stan and smiled, "Sure, why not." Stan was practically grinning from ear to ear when he heard that.

"Well, that's settled so let's get back to the case." Audrey said as she took Haven by the shoulders and turned her around so they could walk away.

Haven let Audrey do that act, but didn't know why, "What was that for?" Haven asked as she got out of her sister's grip with a shrug.

"Steve..." Audrey began.

"Stan." Haven corrected. "You never remember anyone's names. Which is probably why you have no friends."

"Whatever," Audrey replied, ignoring the no friends part, "I'm pretty sure _Stan_ has a crush on you and the poker game is a cover for a date."

Haven looked at Audrey like she was crazy then burst out laughing, "You're crazy."

"Whatever you say." Audrey replied as she opened the door for her sister and Haven continued to laugh, thinking the whole thing was crazy.

* * *

Haven was getting a look around the place as Nathan and Audrey had a conversation about what Haven said earlier. "I have friends." Audrey said with a bit of a defensive tone to her voice.

Nathan looked at her with raised brows. "Aside from me, and Haven, who?"

Audrey's mouth was moving for a reply but nothing came out until she said, "...No one, I guess. I just never had time for them. I got custody of Haven at eighteen, went to college with two jobs, then to Quantico and the Bureau. All while essentially being a mom. Friends really weren't a priority for me."

"Haven can take care of herself now, she doesn't need you to be her mom anymore. That should open you up to making friends." Nathan replied, trying to offer some advice.

"You don't know the whole story, Nathan. Haven is always going to need me. If I wasn't there for her...I can't even imagine." Audrey replied and sighed.

"Oh you're just blaming me because you don't know how to make small talk with people." Haven spoke as she walked towards them, hearing just about everything that was said.

"Haven..I.." Audrey said like she was trying to come up with an explanation.

"Audrey, I'm _fine._ Nathan's right, it's about time you make some friends. Alas that will have to wait because they're ready to see us." Haven replied, honestly not bothered by what Audrey had said. Haven knew that Audrey gave up a lot and went through a lot in their lives together. She wasn't about to hold anything her sister for a part of her blaming Haven. In fact, Haven would have been surprised if Audrey didn't.

* * *

"Can you think of anyone that would want to harm Mr Rand?" Audrey asked as they walked into Mrs. Wilson's office.

"No." Mrs Wilson answered as she took her seat behind the desk, "I really don't. Bill was a nurse here forever. The patients really liked him and so did the doctors."

Haven stood behind Nathan and Audrey, who sat in the seats in front of the desk, as she asked "Were there any incidents in the medical center involving Mr Rand?"

Mrs Wilson thought for a moment, "Not that I can think of."

"If we talk to his coworkers and patients, we're not going to hear about anything?" Nathan asked, testing to see if there was anything Mrs Wilson was leaving out.

Mrs Wilson looked hesitant to answer, but she did, "The dark man."

"Excuse me?" Haven and Audrey spoke in unison, once again.

Mrs Wilson explained, "We deal with a lot of patient's families making up stories as to why their family member has died. It's quite common, actually."

"So there are families who believe that something called the Dark Man is responsible for their loved one's death?" Haven asked, trying to make sense of it.

Mrs Wilson replied and Audrey said, "Well, until we can meet the Dark Man, I would like to focus on something that we can see." and left it at that.

* * *

Jess had just finished with a group therapy session of people who had recently lost their loved ones. Since Audrey and Nathan had it covered, Haven pulled out her pad of paper and made a note about the Dark Man. The longer she had been in Haven, around the troubles, the more she was starting to see a connection between the troubles and things from fairy tales. Haven knew that fairy tales were stories of warning, and she was starting to wonder if the troubles were what the warnings were about. "The Dark Man." Haven said to herself as she tapped her mouth with her pen in thought.

"Are you a police officer?" A man wearing glasses among a group asked. "

"Yes," Haven replied, "Can I help you?"

"I heard you mention the Dark Man. We want you to know that the Dark Man is real." He replied and a woman spoke up as she said, "We have all lost family too soon due to the Dark Man."

"Have you ever seen the Dark Man kill anyone?" Haven asked, growing ever more curious about it.

"No." The woman replied, "But we have all seen him lurking around here"

Haven was going to ask more about the Dark Man when Audrey came over and said, "How about we take down all your contact information. That way if we have any questions, we can contact you." Haven knew her sister thought she was 'saving' her or whatever, but Haven wanted to ask more questions then and there. Alas, that window had closed shut when she had to begin taking down everyone's information.

* * *

Back at the police station, Haven, Audrey, and Nathan poured through files. "There's nothing about a Dark Man in here." Audrey said as she moved a file from one pile to the other.

"Nothing seems to connect anyone to Rand either." Haven sid with a sigh as she also moved a folder from one pile to the next.

Stan came in with a tray of coffee for everyone, "Thought you guys might need this." he explained and set the tray on the table.

"Thanks Steve." Audrey said with a smile.

"Stan." Haven corrected.

"Sorry, Stan." Audrey replied, mentally kicking herself for getting his name wrong again.

"You're welcome." Stan replied and looked at Haven as she read over a file before leaving the room.

"He so has a crush on you." Audrey said as she grabbed one of the coffees.

"No, he doesn't." Haven replied as she finished with another file.

Nathan chimed in when he said, "Actually, he does. He asked me for advice on how to ask you out." his eyes never left the file in his hand as he spoke.

"You?" Haven and Audrey asked in unison and Nathan just looked at them with narrowed eyes. Haven's eyes widened in an 'okay then' way and was about to reply to more about the Stan thing when Jess walked in with two bags in her hands, "I bring dinner." She announced.

"Thank goodness." Haven replied, "Nathan please marry her already."

Nathan mildly glared at Haven and she said, "What? You can joke about Stan but I can't poke fun at you? I never pegged you for a hypocrite, Nathan." Haven grinned as she got up from her seat, "I'm going to go find a fork" she said as she left the room, leaving Audrey, Nathan and Jess together.

* * *

Before they could enjoy the Chinese food that Jess brought over for dinner, they were called about another body. This time it was Mrs Wilson.

The more Haven looked at the couch where Mrs Wilson was sitting when she was stabbed the more she thought 'Weird'. Especially when Audrey popped her head up from behind the couch, said she found the hole, and that the assailant attacked from behind.

"There's no way a blade that big would have fit back there." Nathan replied to Audrey as he went behind the couch as well to get a look.

"Back to back they faced each other, drew their swords and shot each other." Haven thought aloud, because this randomly made her think of that poem.

"What?" Nathan asked, not getting the connection.

"Random thought." Haven replied, "Carry on."

Nathan and Audrey did just that. "Whether or not a weapon that large could fit back here, doesn't matter because it did." Audrey stated matter of factly.

"The whole Dark Man thing is starting to make more sense now, isn't it." Haven suggested and Nathan didn't say whether or not he agreed but he replied, "Stabbing is personal, somebody was really pissed off."

"Maybe the Dark Man is a vigilante." Haven suggested and honestly couldn't tell whether or not Nathan and Audrey thought she was nuts, again, or were considering it.

* * *

At the police station they brought in a few of the members of the lost loved ones group to question. "Thanks for coming in Mrs Halter." Audrey said as they entered the interrogation room.

As Haven took a seat across from Mrs Halter, she asked "What can you tell us about the Dark Man?"

Mrs Halter looked so relieved, "Finally." she said, "Of course I can. He's tall and thin..."

Mrs Halter was not the only person from the group they had questioned about the Dark Man, they questioned to others as well. Thornton Aarons, a blind man, was included. Each person gave them a completely different description from the person before. They said the Dark Man always carried a sword, or a bat. What was carried couldn't be agreed upon.

All that was the same from those they questioned was that the Dark Man was dark and the reason why they lost their loved ones too soon. Thornton could only describe what he had heard about the Dark Man, but he was certain that the Dark Man was the one behind the deaths. He didn't know who else it could have been.

After the interviews Nathan said to Haven and Audrey, "Okay, let's get to work looking for a tall, short, thin, wide, dark man who may or may not be carrying a sword or a bat."

"Aside from the sword and bat part, I'd say we'd be looking for a shadow." Haven muttered to herself with a sigh as she leaned against the wall. It was yet another one of her random blurbs...or was it? Now that, was to be determined.

* * *

While Nathan and Audrey were checking out the archives at the Haven Herald, Haven herself headed to the library. She wanted to check out her own little hunch.

Haven's eyes scanned over the books on the shelf as she searched for the one she was looking for. "Ah ha." She said proudly as she plucked the book off the shelf entitled 'Forgotten Lores of the Olde Times'. She figured what the hell.

Haven brought the book over to the table and flipped it open, she was about to start looking for any reference to the Dark Man but stopped when she saw an old check out card in the front cover's inside pocket. Haven pulled out the yellowed card and read a name that had been written upon it more than once; Haven R.

It was just a coincidence, Haven knew that. And yet it was oddly familiar. Haven slid the paper back in the pocket when a voice behind her said, "You look just like her." Haven turned around to see the eighty year old librarian standing behind her, "Excuse me?" Haven asked, wanting to know what she was talking about.

"The other girl. Twenty some odd years ago. She came in here time and time again, always checking out that book. I thought her sister was going to end up trying to buy it from the library for her." She said with a laugh then thought aloud, "It's like watching history repeat." The elderly woman replied.

"What was her name?" Haven asked, needing to know.

"Why now, how could I forget. I hear it just about everyday. Her name was Haven, and her sister I believe...was Lucy."

Haven wanted to rush right to Audrey and tell her what she had just learned but she was responsible...actually no she wasn't. Haven checked out the book and hurried off to catch up with Audrey.

* * *

Audrey and Nathan just finished up at the Haven Herald when Haven hurried over to them. "What's wrong?" Audrey asked, worried about her out of breath sister.

"Haven." Haven said between breaths, "Lucy."

Audrey was so confused, "What about Lucy and the town?"

Haven finally caught her breath, "Not the town, the sister." she pulled out the book and showed Audrey the card, "The librarian said that Lucy's sister checked this book out constantly and that her name was, get this, Haven. And now we have a last initial." Haven said as she pointed to the R after the written Haven on the check out card.

Audrey's head was spinning, "Oh my god." she said finally then handed the card back to her sister, "When this case is over, we are checking into that."

"Absolutely." Haven replied with no complaints. "Sadly I didn't find what I was looking for, what about you guys?"

"Nothing about the Dark Man," Nathan replied, "But we did find out something."

Audrey took over from there, "There have been twenty seven deaths at the medical center in the last three months. The obituaries of twelve of them said they died before their time."

"If patients are being killed for some reason, someone could want revenge." Haven replied after hearing that. "Like someone controlling the shadow Dark Man vigilante, perhaps?"

"Sounds like a comic book." Nathan remarked and Haven said, "One that I would so read."

"Of course you would." Audrey replied then got back on track, "Wilson and Rand were stabbed, right. Do we know that all the patients at the clinic died of cancer? For sure?"

"They don't do autopsies on cancer patients." Nathan replied.

Audrey thought for a moment, "No, they don't. But it's not too late."

"Please tell me you don't want to exhume them." Haven said with a bit of a shudder afterwards.

"I don't _want_ to." Audrey clarified.

Nathan knocked that plan of its track when he said, "We don't have enough for a judge's order." He looked through some more of the obituaries and said, "Except, Miss McIntyre here is Judge McIntyre's niece. It might be enough to convince him."

Haven rubbed her temples because she couldn't believe they were doing this. "This is going to make us really unpopular with some of the families. You realize that, right?"

"Yeah," Audrey replied, "but if we figure out what's going on then they'll forgive us. At least...I hope so."

Haven was about to get in the car with them when she realized she left her phone at the library, "Crap. I left my phone at the library."

"Go get it and catch up." Audrey told her and Haven smiled in thanks before head off.

As Audrey got into Nathan's car, she said "Hey, weren't you supposed to meet up with Jess tonight?"

"I was." Nathan replied, "But that was before you talked me into a pile of paperwork."

"Haven and I can handle the paperwork, you go meet up with Jess." Audrey replied, not wanting him to miss out on his date with Jess just because of paperwork.

Nathan didn't seem too keen on the idea, "It's fine. I'll see her some other time."

Audrey was getting the feeling that something was up. "Nathan, what's wrong? You've been weird about Jess from the start. There's nothing keeping you from going tonight thanks to two of your partners who will take care of the boring paperwork, so just tell me."

Nathan groaned inwardly and Audrey repeated, "Tell me."

Nathan finally broke down and admitted to what was going on, "I don't know if I can make it work."

"Make what work?" Audrey asked and Nathan gave her a look that clicked for Audrey, "Oh... _oh._ Is this your first time?"

"What? No!" Nathan replied back quickly then said, "But it is my first time since being...like this. I can't feel her skin, I can't even feel my own skin. I don't know what I can or can't do." Nathan sighed heavily and rested his hand on his mouth as he set his elbow on the car door.

"You should just tell her." Audrey replied after all that. To her, that was the best thing he could do.

"Why?" Nathan asked with a quiet scoff, "What is she going to say?"

"I don't...I don't think she's going to say anything." Audrey said sincerely. "Listen, Haven and I will take care of all this paperwork, okay? You just go and figure it out."

Nathan tried to refuse but Audrey wouldn't let him, "You know what? You're welcome." She was not giving him any room to get out of it, and Nathan knew it.

* * *

Haven commandeered Nathan's desk while he off with Jess so she wouldn't have to use a clipboard or something for the paperwork. "When am I going to get one of these?" She asked as she leaned back in Nathan's chair.

"When you become a detective." Audrey replied simply, "If that's what you want to do. Anyway, be grateful that you've been given certain...lenience with your work status."

Haven sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I know." She hoped that others in the department didn't think she was getting special treatment...okay well she hoped they didn't hold it against her. Haven knew that there was something more to her job there and the lines she was allowed to blur and sometimes even cross, but she didn't want the other officers to hate her for it. So far, no one has given her any grief about it.

"You want to talk about the library?" Audrey then asked her sister after she finished up with another piece of paperwork.

"I don't know any more than what I already told you. When I asked the librarian again, she didn't even remember talking to me about it." Haven said with a sigh as she finished her own form.

Their conversation came to a quick end when Mrs Halter and Thornton came into the office. "We thought you were nice people." She said to Audrey and Haven.

"We are nice." The Parkers replied in unison.

"How is exhuming our families nice?" Thornton asked in reply.

Audrey was caught off guard by that question, "How did you know about that? I just faxed that paperwork in an hour ago."

"A friend of mine works in that office." Mrs Halter informed them, clearly upset about the whole ordeal.

"I'm sorry." Audrey replied sincerely as she left her seat and walked around her desk, "But we really had no other choice."

Thornton looked just as upset, if not more so than Mrs Halter as he replied, "You most certainly had another choice."

Haven came to her sister's defense when she said, "If the Dark Man killed your wife or anyone else, then we need to know how they died. I'm sorry, we're sorry, but this is the only way." Granted it took Haven herself some time to come around to the idea, but now she was on Audrey's side. She understood the importance of it and thus agreed.

Mrs Halter let out a breath, "If that's what it takes, but you shouldn't have gone behind our backs."

Thornton said nothing but, "I still don't like it."

Mrs Halter led Thornton out of the room as she said, "Let's go Thornton, let these ladies do their jobs."

Audrey and Haven both let out exasperated sighs before going back to their work.

* * *

Audrey and Haven were just about to head out when Vince and Dave entered the office, "Told you they'd still be here." Dave said to Vince smugly and Vince replied with, "God, I hate it when you're right."

Vince turned to Audrey and said, "You should be in a bar somewhere with your friends, and you Haven" he said as he turned to Haven, "should be out dating. What about that nice Stan fellow?"

Haven had an 'I can't believe it' look on her face as she slipped on her jacket, "Am I the only one who doesn't think Stan has a crush on me?" she was finally starting to believe it as opposed to thinking that it was just Audrey and Nathan messing with her.

"Yes." Vince, Dave, and Audrey replied at the same time. "Good to know." Was Haven's reply, before she asked "What's going on?"

"Well," Dave replied, "Vince and I have had a long going argument about photography and painting."

"Did you come all the way down here to have us settles this for you?" Audrey asked. Haven just found it amusing because she almost always sided with painting.

"Not exactly." Dave replied. "Yes." Vince added in then Dave said, "Vince would like to paint a picture of the two of you and I'd like to take one."

Vince took over speaking and said, "Then you pick your favorite and Dave will have to live with it...eventually."

"Is this going to get you guys to leave us alone?" Audrey asked in a joking tone.

"Probably not." Vince answered honestly, "But I can paint from a photograph and it will only take a minute of your time."

Audrey looked at Haven in a way that asked her if she wanted to, and Haven shrugged with a silent, 'why not'. The sisters then stood together with smiles as Dave took some pictures of them with different poses.

Finally, Haven saw a shadow moving on it's own, "I was right." She said to Audrey as she made sure she looked at what was seen.

Audrey's eyes widened, "It is a shadow. Holy crap, your random blurbs were right Dark Man is a shadow."

Dave took pictures of the moving shadow using the flash and it didn't seem to like it.

"Is that shadow moving on its own?" Vince asked in awe.

"Oh yeah." Haven replied, "And I'm pretty sure it that thing killed two people."

The shadow seemed to conjure up a weapon and Haven said, "Quick, turn off all the lights."

Audrey caught on quick, "Can't have a shadow if you don't have any lights, right." The sisters turned off the nearby lights when Dave asked, "How do you know this shadow works like that?"

"I don't know." Haven replied honestly, quickly, and with a tone that said 'don't ask questions and just do it. "I'm making this up as I go along, okay."

"Just do it." Audrey said to them in a hurried tone. Vince and Dave were not going to object to them and they all scattered around the station to turn off the lights. Once all the reachable lights were turned off they scattered into their own shadows away from the light last bit of light on the floor. "See, it needs the light. It can't move without it." Audrey stated when the light in front of the shadow man turned off and the shadow man disappeared.

"I still don't see how you know this." Dave called to them from across the room.

"It's in my trusty shadow guide." Haven replied sarcastically, "See it says here..."

When the shadow man appeared in the light from the last lit bulb, Audrey said, "We're screwed."

"Call Nathan." Haven urged Audrey, who looked at her like she was crazy.

"No. Call Duke." Audrey retorted.

"Do you really want me to explain all this to Duke?" Haven asked with a raised brow and Audrey caved, "Fine. I'll call Nathan, but I'm blaming it on you."

"Deal." Haven replied as her sister proceeded to make the phone call.

* * *

It felt like forever before Nathan arrived and turned off the other lights.

"Parker?" Nathan called out as he walked in further, in the dark.

"Nathan?" Audrey and Haven called back in unison.

Nathan corrected himself with a side bob to his head, " _Parkers_." he said then Vince pointed to the spot of light in the hall, "Nathan. It's over there."

Nathan turned to where he was directed and saw the moving shadow, "What is that?" The shadow started to move so Nathan dropped to his knee as he aimed up at the last lit light, shooting it out. Once there was complete darkness in the room, the group relaxed a little when Nathan said, "It's gone."

Audrey sighed and moved out of her shadow with Haven as she said, "Okay. Now we know what the Dark Man is."

"Told you." Haven replied with crossed arms, "A shadow was the only thing that made sense with everyone describing him differently."

"Remind me to listen to you more often." Nathan said to Haven as he holstered his gun.

"Oh, I will." Haven replied.

"But why did he come after you?" Nathan asked as he looked at Haven and Audrey, not sure which one exactly the dark man was after since they stuck together.

"Beats me." Audrey replied and Haven pretty much had the same reply.

"Dave we need you to download those images, there might be a picture of the shadow on there." Audrey informed Dave and Haven said, "He can't. That's a film camera."

"It's how he rolls." Vince added in.

Audrey sighed, "Okay, when can we get those images?"

"Target opens at 9, I think." Dave replied and Audrey could only accept that answer, "Thanks." Audrey replied as Vince and Dave excused themselves.

"Listen." Audrey said to Nathan, "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything with Jess. But she made me do it." She said as she pointed at Haven who didn't even try to deny it.

"It's fine." Nathan replied, "This was a pretty good reason."

"Yeah." Haven replied with a 'no argument there' tone. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get my stuff and hopefully make it home in one piece." Haven went to the office and grabbed her things before heading outside.

Once Haven was out of earshot Audrey asked Nathan, "So...anything happen..with Jess?"

"Was about to." Nathan replied and Audrey put her hand on her face, "Blame Haven." was all she said in reply to that, except for "I'm sorry, again. Sorry." and went of to catch up with Haven.

* * *

"I bring coffee." Audrey said the following day as she entered the squad room with a tray of coffee in her hand. After setting them on the table she went over to Eleanor, who was going over the autopsies of the exhumed. "What have we got?"

"They all died of the same thing; cancer." Eleanor replied.

"So, not the shadow." Haven said as she took her designated coffee.

"But there was something missing from their tox-screen; chemotherapy drugs." Eleanor added in and that didn't make any sense to Haven. "Are you saying they weren't being treated?" Haven asked, trying to make sense of the given information.

"Maybe with chamomile tea, but not with conventional chemotherapy." Eleanor replied as she removed her glasses.

"So they died before their time." Audrey stated and asked, "But what would be the benefit of not treating them?"

"Beats me." Eleanor replied before she left, "That's your department."

The pictures finally came in and Audrey said, "Look at this." In the picture of the Dark Man it held the long blade.

"So that's the murder weapon." Nathan stated and Haven slid the pictures over to her, "Check this out." she said, "The flash erased parts of the shadow after each picture."

"But what's the motive to not treating patients?" Audrey asked and Nathan said, "Let's go with money. Rand was a nurse and could have easily switched out the bags."

"Then Wilson could have sold the drugs to other clinics." Audrey continued on with the theory.

"We need to see Wilson's bank records." Nathan said then headed to his office to take care of that as Audrey said, "Hey, you're kinda smart."

Nathan stuck his head around the door frame just enough so he could be seen when he said, "Only kinda?"

Audrey shook her head with a chuckle and a shake to her head.

"I don't think Stan is the only one around here with a crush." Haven pointed out as she took her coffee and walked away.

"What?" Audrey asked, not catching what her sister was meaning but Haven just shrugged innocently and continued on her way.

* * *

After the information from the bank came in Nathan said to the Parkers, "Bank confirmed that Wilson had large cash deposits going back several months."

"But that doesn't connect her with Rand." Haven replied to which Nathan said, "Same amounts on the same days in Rand's account." Haven made an 'oh' face after hearing that.

"That definitely connects them." Audrey replied and thought for a moment, "So Rand and Wilson were stealing chemo from patients."

"There has got to be a special room in Hell for that." Haven said as the thought of what Rand and Wilson did infuriated her.

"Then the shadow found out what they were up to and killed them." Nathan stated.

There was a question that was still unanswered, "But why did the shadow come after us?"

Before an answer could even be considered, Nathan's phone rang. All that Audrey and Haven could hear was Nathan say, "People close to this have died, I'm on my way." He ended the phone call and hurried out of the office.

"Whoa, Nathan? What's up?" Haven asked but he didn't answer and kept going.

"Nathan!" Audrey called after him, "What's going on?"

That obviously wasn't working so Audrey and Haven both rushed after him.

* * *

On the way Nathan filled them in on his phone call with Jess. They were pulling up to her house when she called Nathan's cell again. "Jess, listen to me very carefully." Nathan told her as they got out of of Nathan's car. "Find a closet, get in, and close the door."

The trio drew their weapons and rushed to Jess' house, just as they heard her scream. Nathan broke the door's glass and reached in to unlock it. They entered her house and found Jess lying unconscious on the floor. Thankfully when they rushed over to her, they saw that she hadn't been stabbed through the heart. Nathan sighed in relief as Haven called for the paramedics.

The paramedics arrived and stated that Jess would be alright, even so Nathan couldn't stop himself from watching them load her into the ambulance. "Nathan." Audrey began, "She's going to be fine. Why don't you go to the hospital and..."

Nathan cut her off as he moved away from the window and said, "I will. I will, I just need to figure this out first."

"Nathan..." Haven said, trying to get through to him too.

"My job..." Nathan replied as he tried to find the right words, "is to stop this thing before it hurts anyone else."

Nathan went over to the pills Jess had collected to prove that she knew the patients weren't getting their chemotherapy, what she had called Nathan about on the phone earlier. "Okay, someone knew that Jess took these pills. Maybe that same someone sent the shadow after her." When Nathan read the label and saw it was Thornton's wife's pills, he voiced it, "Thornton's wife."

Nathan started to storm out of the room but both Haven and Audrey cut him off. "Why don't you let us talk to Thornton and then we'll call you at the hospital to let you know what happened." Haven said, trying to reason with him.

Nathan tried to get past them as he said, "You can come along if you want but..."

"No Nathan!" Haven said firmly to him, "That is a bad idea."

"Maybe." Nathan replied, "But that's what I'm doing so you can come along or not."

"Fine." Haven and Audrey replied in unison, then Audrey said, "But I want your gun. This is the only way this is going to happen" Audrey was not going to let him pass otherwise and Haven was right there to back her up.

It was clear that Nathan was weighing his options but finally took his gun out of the holster and handed it to Audrey. Once Audrey had it in hand he walked past the Parkers and out the door.

"He doesn't have an ankle holster does he?" Haven asked as Audrey took care of Nathan's gun.

Audrey didn't know and said, "Oh, I hope not." before they followed after him.

* * *

The sun had already set when they tracked Thornton down to the Hessberg Center and quietly entered. The found Thornton with his walking cane, talking to another person. "Look." Nathan said, "His cane could be the shadow's sword."

"Or it could just be a cane." Audrey countered and Haven said, "Wait...look at that." On the floor the woman Thornton was talking to had a shadow...but Thornton did not.

"He doesn't have a shadow." Nathan stated and Audrey asked, "Where is it?"

"Only one way to find out." Nathan replied and Haven said, "By that you mean talking to him, right." That was more of a statement than a question.

Nathan sighed and said, "Yes."

"Good." Audrey replied, "Because if that is his shadow that's doing this, then confronting him in the light would be a _really_ bad idea." They all agreed upon that and came up with a plan.

* * *

Audrey led Thornton into Mrs Wilson's office as he said, "What is this about officer?"

"It's about the Dark Man." Audrey replied as Nathan and Haven turned off all the lights in the room.

"You caught him?" Thornton asked and Nathan got angry when he said, "You know who it is!"

"I don't!" Thornton answered, "I don't! Nobody knows."

Audrey pulled Nathan away from Thornton as Haven said, "He could be telling the truth."

"You don't know that." Nathan shot back.

"But if he is, then we need to handle this carefully." Audrey stated firmly, "So just back us up on this, okay."

Nathan reluctantly agreed, "Fine."

Audrey and Haven approached Thornton, and Audrey took the lead "It was the center that killed your wife. We think that they were stealing medications that she was supposed to get."

"Oh no." Thornton replied

Audrey looked at Haven for a continuation and one was provided, almost as if she and Audrey were on the same wavelength, "We have the people responsible for this in custody at the station, right now."

"I want them held accountable." Thornton said firmly and angrily.

"It's what we're counting on." Haven replied and looked at Nathan with a 'here we go' expression on her face.

* * *

Haven didn't want to let Audrey go to the station alone, but Audrey asked her to keep an eye on Nathan, just in case. So while Audrey was in an interrogation room, talking randomly to two human target cut outs, Nathan and Haven were with Thornton.

"You really expect me to believe that you didn't know your shadow was the Dark Man." Nathan said in disbelief.

"How could I have known?" Thornton replied, "I can't even wrap my head around it!"

Haven got close to Nathan and whispered, "Nathan, it's not like he can tell whether or not he has a shadow." then raised her brows like she was pointing out the obvious, which she felt like she kinda was. "Even so," Haven continued on as she looked at Thornton, "If anything happens to my sister because of your shadow...Well, let's just say that you'll never see it coming."

Thornton was still wrapping his mind around his shadow being the cause of everything and said, "You said my shadow attacked you?" Thornton said as he looked in Nathan's direction.

"I saw him attack my partners right after you found out they were exhuming your wife." Nathan replied with anger in his voice.

"I...I was furious at them." Thornton replied then looked to where he last heard Haven's voice, "At you." He shook his head like he was trying to put together his thoughts or something. "It didn't go after any of the patients at the center, did it?"

"We think it was just there looking for your wife's killer." Haven replied as she walked back over to Nathan.

Thornton sat down as he explained, "When my wife died, I felt my world crashing down on me...then I felt it lift. The rage, and sadness, just...left and I felt like a new person. Maybe when my shadow left it, it took those feelings with it."

"Maybe." Nathan replied and Haven was thinking the same thing. From what she's seen so far, everyone's trouble had been triggered my something emotional. It just made sense for the shadow to be consisted of them as well.

Suddenly Thornton said, "Those other people had it coming though."

"Excuse me." Oddly enough it was Nathan and Haven who spoke in unison this time around.

Thornton's voice was darker as he spoke, "Those other people who took my wife's time away from her. I'm not crying for them."

Nathan got closer to Thornton and Haven got on alert, just in case. "What about Jess?" Nathan said to Thornton like he wanted to punch him, "Hm?" Nathan looked Thornton in the eye when he asked, "Are you going to cry for her?"

Thornton didn't know what Nathan was talking about, "Why? What happened?" When no one answered him, he began to cry, "Oh no...is..is she dead?"

"She's in the hospital. Because of you." Nathan replied, his temper growing.

"No!" Thornton exclaimed .

"Nathan.." Haven said giving him a little warning before she stepped in if need be.

"It wasn't me." Thornton continued, "But when I thought she was stealing my wife's drugs, I was angry. Maybe my shadow felt that anger and went after her. I'm sorry, I can't control him."

Nathan backed off as he rubbed his forehead, trying to deal with all of this. "You should kill me." Thornton said and Nathan stopped mid motion.

"No one is going to kill you, Thornton." Haven said firmly and reassuringly.

"No. Kill me and maybe it will kill him too." Thornton replied, wanting to pay for what his shadow had done.

Nathan looked at Thornton like he was considering it and said, "Maybe it will."

"Nathan!" Haven exclaimed like she couldn't believe what he was saying. "No one is killing anyone." Haven was not about to budge on that, not one bit.

* * *

Meanwhile at the police station, in the interrogation room filled with photography flashes, Audrey was still waiting for the shadow to show up. Having a one sided conversation was getting real odd, real quick. "What's my favorite movie you ask? Huh, I don't think I have a favorite movie. Now Haven, I swear her list is endless. She's always watching movies, reading books, stuff like that. How she finds the time for all that she does, I'll never know. Anyway, do you have a favorite movie?...Seriously?...Wow."

The make believe conversation didn't last much longer because the Dark Man appeared in the room. Audrey stood from her seat, picked up the remote and started pushing the buttons for the flashes. Each flash that went off dissipated the shadow bit by bit until it disappeared completely. Audrey called Nathan and said that it was gone and to make sure that it didn't come back.

Nathan ended his phone call with Audrey and glared at Thornton. "What did she say?" Haven asked as she stood next to Thornton in a protective manner, to make sure Nathan didn't kill him.

"The shadow is gone. I'm to make sure it doesn't come back." Nathan replied, his tone darker than normal. Something that didn't sit well with Haven.

"So. Are you going to kill me now?" Thornton asked Nathan who replied, "No. I promised my partners that I wouldn't." Nathan looked at Haven when he said that and Haven believed him.

"Then what are you doing?" Thornton asked, feeling nervous.

"Waiting to see if your shadow comes back." Nathan replied and he sat up straighter when he saw the shadow return to Thornton. "Haven." He said to her and she turned around to see it. Haven slowly backed away from Thornton as he asked, "What happens if it does? Are you going to put me away?"

Nathan didn't say anything in reply. As soon as Haven was right next to him, he simply turned off the light. "Not just you." Nathan answered. "Your shadow." Haven added on.

* * *

They got Thornton settled in his home that was now completely blocked from all light. No light, no shadow, no danger. While Haven was pounding the nails into the 'Please leave all mail and packages on the porch. Occupant is not to be disturbed' sign on the door, Audrey spoke with Nathan.

"Spill it, Nathan. You didn't say anything on the entire ride over here and even for you, that's quiet." Audrey said and Nathan replied, "It's nothing."

Audrey didn't buy it, "Liar. Come on, what's up."

"Fine." Nathan answered, not up for a debate or anything, "She left. Jess left, and she's not coming back."

Audrey was really surprised to hear that and felt bad for Nathan, "Oh Nathan. I'm so, I'm so sorry."

Nathan chuckled softly to mask what he was feeling, "Bound to happen some time."

Things were quiet for a few moments before Audrey said, "We're friends, Nathan. I'm here for you if you need me." Audrey kissed Nathan's cheek and walked away.

Haven had seen the little peck and Nathan with his hand on his cheek with a look upon his face that she couldn't figure out. "She get lipstick on you?" Haven teased as she moved his hand away from his face and wiped his cheek to see, "Nope. All good." Haven chuckled at her own amusement and put the tools in the car before heading off to the other side of the car herself.

Nathan, well Nathan was left there stunned beyond belief because for the first time in such a very, very long time...he felt the touch of not just one, but two people. A shock that his brain was having trouble processing.

Finally, Nathan smiled at that fact but still couldn't believe it. He looked in the car at Haven and Audrey who were chatting away about something, and still couldn't believe it, but didn't say anything, and just got in.

* * *

That night Haven went over to Stan's place for poker night, but when she got there, it wasn't what she expected. On the poker table there was a candlelit dinner and lit candles were all around the place. "The guys cancelled so I...changed plans..." Stan explained when he saw Haven's surprise.

"I can see that." Haven replied then looked at Stan, "Stan...What...I mean...I think we need to talk."

Stan sighed when Haven said that, "It's too much isn't it. I knew I should have just asked you out for coffee or something." Stan looked like he was kicking himself, mentally anyway.

"Stan, it's not just that. You're my friend, I like it that way...I'm not interested in dating anyone. I'm so sorry." Haven was honest with her words, she didn't want to lead him on or anything like that.

"Right, of course not. Because I'm no Duke Crocker." Stan replied as he started blowing out the candles.

"Stan, please, it's not like that." Haven started to step closer to him but he stopped her. As Stan looked away from Haven, he said "I think you should leave."

"Stan, come on." Haven tried to get through to him, but he wouldn't even look at her. She looked down in sadness and didn't say a word as she left his home, closing the door behind her. Who was she kidding? What she felt for Duke, what she still feels for Duke, influenced how she felt...what she did. And now, Haven was afraid she was going to lose one of her few friends in town because of it.

* * *

While Haven made her way home, Duke slowed down and matched her walking speed as he drove, "Want a ride?" he asked her and Haven stopped walking after thinking for a moment. "Actually, yeah." Haven replied and got into the passenger side of Duke's car.

As Duke drove off he asked, "How's your night been?"

"Weird." Haven replied, "I thought I was going to a poker game and walked into a surprise date."

"Stan finally got up the guts to act on his crush?" Duke asked and Haven's eyes went wide as she looked at him, "You knew too!?" She asked with exclamation.

"Yeah." Duke replied with a laugh, "You didn't? Wow."

Haven shook her head and slumped in her seat, "Unbelievable. I am completely oblivious."

Duke just shook his head again and looked at her because Haven didn't even realize the irony in her words, because she was oblivious to what Duke really felt for her too.

* * *

End Episode 8


	13. I wish

Audrey looked out onto the water and scenery that passed them by on this Saturday morning boat ride. She turned to see Duke and Haven sitting at the back of the boat. Haven was sketching away and Duke was meditating. "Seriously?" Audrey said to them, "You guys drag me out of bed at 8AM on a Saturday for you to meditate and you to sketch him doing it?" At the directed yous, Audrey gestured to the appropriate person.

Duke sighed, "Audrey, it's going to take us a little while to get to where we're going."

"Just relax." Haven added in, not looking away from her paper.

"Can you just tell me where we're going?" Audrey asked them and neither Duke nor Haven responded. "I know, I know. You can't explain it, you have to show it to me." Audrey looked back at them again and said, "At least tell me one thing. Is it about the troubles?"

Duke grinned as he replied, "Buddha says, good things come to those who wait."

"Does Buddha also say 'drink, smuggle, and look out for number one' ?" Audrey replied sarcastically.

"I take offense to that." Duke replied, "I look out for my number two just as much." He looked at Haven, giving her a little wink and Audrey rolled her eyes.

Audrey didn't like all this mystery, "Can you please just tell me where we're going?"

Haven gave up and gave Duke a little gesture that it was okay to tell her something. As Duke did this she put her things back in her bag before joining them.

Duke got up from his seat and went next to Audrey, "It's called Carpenter's Knot." he said as he gestured to an island, "It's been in the Carpenter family since forever. The last of Carpenter family is a bit of a hermit. He closed down the hotel and pulled up the red carpet when I was a kid. I hear the ground resort there is something special."

"You hear?" Audrey asked as she crossed her arms, "I thought you said you saw something you had to show me."

Duke was trying to come up with a cover for that when Haven said, "He said that I saw something I wanted to show you."

Audrey didn't buy it, "Liars." she said with a chuckle and shake of her head.

"No...embellishers." Haven replied with a grin and Audrey rolled her eyes.

* * *

Soon enough, they made it to Carpenter's Knot. "You can practically smell the history here, can't you?" Haven said like a kid in a candy store.

"I can certainly smell something." Audrey replied as she and Haven followed Duke up to the hotel.

"This place gives me the creeps." Audrey said upon entering the hotel. It was obvious that it hadn't been open for business in awhile.

"That's not creepy Audrey, it's charming." Haven corrected her with a grin.

Duke and Haven pushed open the doors that led into the main section of the hotel, with Audrey right behind them. A spiral staircase led to the upper level, paintings hung upon the walls, and while it was weathered, the hotel was stunning inside.

Audrey had definitely reached her limit of putting up with the mystery. She looked at Haven and Duke as she said, "Okay, now can you please tell me why we're..." Audrey didn't get the chance to finish her sentence when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Audrey screamed and jumped back into Duke and Haven while the party guests called out 'surprise!' blew their noisemakers, threw confetti, and Dave took pictures.

Haven clasped her hands over her mouth to keep herself from laughing hysterically at Audrey's reaction. It was priceless and she so wanted a copy of that picture. With a laughing smile upon her face she approached Audrey and put a party hat on her head, "Gotcha." When Audrey glared at her, Haven said "Come on, you didn't let my birthday go forgotten, did you really think I would have let yours?"

Audrey looked like she was going to cry. "Crying will not be tolerated." Duke said teasingly and Audrey said, "Shut up, I'm so armed.

Haven took Audrey's hands in hers and said, "What is it? Tell me."

Audrey held back her tears as she said, "Before coming here birthdays were just the two of us because no one else wanted to be a part of it. Knowing that there are people here that want to celebrate our birthdays like this, it's pretty great."

Haven smiled and the sisters shared a hug. Vince chimed in when he said, "With all you have done for our town, it's the least we could do."

Audrey looked at everyone and said, "Thank you, guys. I mean it. Thank you."

"There's margarita mix." Duke informed Audrey and she jokingly said, "Marry me, please."

"I don't think so." Haven said as she guided Duke away from Audrey over to the mix to get it made. She didn't take Audrey seriously and found it amusing, actually, just as much as Duke did apparently because he laughed the whole time Haven directed him away from her sister.

Behind Audrey, Nathan said, "Bellhop's here." He pushed a luggage cart filled with the guest's luggage and presents for Audrey.

"Are these all for me?" Audrey asked in a little kid voice, with a smile.

"That they are." Nathan replied.

Audrey looked them over, tempted to shake them "Which one did you get me?"

Nathan plucked a silver wrapped one with blue ribbon and handed it to her, "It's shiny..and stuff."

Audrey laughed and said, "Thank you, not just for the gift. Thanks for coming. I know you're not much in party mood with Jess leaving and everything."

Nathan answered sincerely when he said, "I wouldn't have missed it."

An elderly man interrupted their conversation when he rushed into the room, "Am I the last one here?" When he realized the suprise had alreayd occurred, he said, "Well I did always enjoy making an entrance. I am Vaughn Carpenter, welcome to Carpenter's Knot. Mi casa es su...hotel for the weekend."

Eleanor approached him and said, "Thank you so much Vaughn. Where's your better half?"

Vaughn looked saddened for a moment then said, "She's no longer with us, but we have a wonderful life. Now, no sad speak. Where is the burthday girl?"

Haven led Audrey over to Vaughn and said, "Here she is, this is Audrey Parker."

Vaughn looked at them with wide eyes, "The Ripleys."

"Excuse me?" The Parkers asked in unison and Vaughn laughed, "You even talk like them. You two are the spitten images of Lucy and Haven Ripley."

"What?" Haven asked in awe and Audrey said, "The Ripleys? Lucy? Haven? Did you know them?"

"Why, they're old friends." Vaughn replied and thunder struck outside, causing the lights within the hotel to flicker.

"Ah, the power is temperamental with the weather. Excuse me while I go and check on the generator." Vaughn said to them before hurrying away.

Haven and Audrey both wanted to stop him but before they could, he was already away. The sisters shared a look with one another like they almost didn't believe what they had just heard.

Before anything else, the party attendees decided to go pick out their rooms. There was an awkward exchange between Nathan and the chief that Duke, Haven, and Audrey all picked up on. "I wonder what that was about." Haven thought aloud then Audrey said, "Me too, but we better go find Mr Carpenter if we want some answers."

Duke stopped them when he said, "As Haven knows, I'm not the public gift giving type but I have something for you." he said as he looked at Audrey.

"What is it? A pony?" Audrey asked, jokingly and Duke thought for a moment before he said, "Never mind. I'll give it to you later."

Audrey looked at Haven in question and she just shrugged in reply because she didn't know it was. Instead of going right off to look for Mr Carpenter, since they had the whole weekend, the Parkers headed up to find their rooms.

* * *

Haven was helping the others put up the finishing touches of the party decorations when Duke noticed that she was wearing the locket he gave her, "You're wearing it." he commented and she looked at him with a "Hm?"

Duke gestured to the locket and Haven put her hand to it, "Yeah, I am." Haven replied but didn't want Duke to read too much into it since it didn't mean they were getting back together or anything.

Duke smiled and said, "Nice." As he walked away he asked, "Find the surprise in it yet?"

That caught her attention, her eyes darted over to him and asked, "What?" But Duke wasn't answering. At least not yet.

"Where's Audrey?" Eleanor asked, "Last I saw she was in her room." Haven replied.

"I left our gift for her up there." Dave said with a smile, "I figured she'd need something nice to wear to the party."

Eleanor asked Haven, to go find some matches since they were forgotten. "I'm on it." Haven replied, kicking herself for finally removing her cigarettes and lighter form her bag that morning.

Audrey entered the room wearing a lovely blue dress, "Sorry I'm late. I'm new to this whole glam thing." Audrey said upon entrance.

"You look amazing." Haven said to Audrey and kissed her cheek before she said, "I'll be right back." Haven left the room to track down some matches.

Audrey was commenting about the decorations and Duke helped her figure out that it was an underwater theme. Then out of nowhere they heard Haven's scream.

"Haven!" Duke called out as he and the others rushed to the sound of the scream. When they found Haven she was pointing at Vaughn's body on the floor. Except it looked more like his skin than a whole body.

The chief told them all to back away and Duke guided Haven away from the body. "Are you alright?" he asked her and Haven finally tore her eyes away before she answered, "Seeing dead bodies at a crime scene is one thing. Stumbling upon one is something completely different." Duke could tell she was really shaken up by it so he wrapped his arms around Haven and held her close.

The chief lit a cigarette and said, "It's Vaughn, and Vaughn Carpenter was a chameleon. A shape shifter. A monster, but for want of a better term, a chameleon. And now it's shed Vaughn Carpenter's form and found itself a new one." After a puff of the cigarette he added in, "One of ours. Somebody right here in this room is a chameleon, which means that one of us is a killer. One of us is dead."

"Please tell me this is a murder mystery part of the night you forgot to tell me about." Haven said to Duke and he replied with, "I wish."

* * *

Everyone was brought back to the parlor as the chief told his story, "I was a rookie, the one time I saw one of these chameleon things. I was just back from 'Nam, thought I had seen and done everything. That was until I had to shoot my partner right in his own head to keep him from killing me."

"You killed your partner?" Haven asked and the chief replied, "The chameleon killed my partner. He had taken his shape, taken his personality, taken his everything. But I caught the chameleon, not before it copied and killed six people. Now twenty seven years on the job, the only thing I had ever hoped for, the only thing I had never wanted to come across again was a chameleon."

Haven inched closer to Duke in worry as Nathan asked, "How do we stop it from taking someone else?"

"Everyone just has to stay within ear shot of everyone else." The chief further explained, "This chameleon things seems to need to take time with its victim in order to copy everything. So if you get jumped, just scream as loud as you can."

Audrey thought for a moment and asked, "What does it want?"

"It wants to kill basically. It wants to change, it wants to kill itself." Was the chief's answer. "I think everyone in this room is pretty well aware that the troubles are back. Well this thing has lived as Vaughn Carpenter for all these years."

"Well, when the troubles were gone." Audrey commented.

"Now it wants to reignite itself. This thing has already killed one of us and I doubt it will stop at just one." The chief wasn't trying to scare them, not entirely. He was warning them, preparing them for what had already happened and what could be coming.

The room was silent and Haven looked at Duke as she said, "Next year, we're not celebrating our birthdays in Haven."

Duke sighed as he set his drink down then stood up from his seat, "I'm trying to be zen about all this, but just so I'm clear, you're saying that you haven't seen one of these things since the Reagan administration." Duke was looking at the chief as he spoke. "And now, of all the times, in all the places, we just happen to get stuck in a storm inside its damn lair!" Duke held up his hands as he said, "I'm just curious how that happens."

"We didn't happen to get stuck, we were invited." Vince replied.

Eyes went to Haven and she pointed at Dave. Yes, it was her idea to have a surprise party for Audrey but Dave was the one who suggested this place. Dave stammered a bit and said, "Vaughn called me. He said that it'd been too long and that he heard about the troubles in town, and asked if we wanted to come for a visit. Then Eleanor called me saying that Haven was looking for somewhere to have Audrey's party since the Gull would have been too obvious. I thought it was fate"

"Should have stuck with the Gull." Haven muttered as she crossed her arms. Eyes went to her and she said, "Don't look at me with that tone of voice. This is not my fault." Haven pointed her finger and moved it around the room to ensure that everyone knew she was talking to all of them.

Everyone then started shouting at once and Audrey shouted, "Everybody quiet!" with a calmer tone she asked, "Can we please all use our inside voices?"

"We should probably call the main land." Nathan said, "Let them know what happened."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Haven replied and Duke elaborated, "Haven't gotten a signal since we got on the boat."

"The landline is down too." The chief added in, "I checked. Probably the storm knocked it out."

"Or the chameleon thing." Haven suggested, slowly starting to contain her freak out and get her brain working again. She couldn't help but see the irony in this. Haven had always wanted to go to a murder mystery party and now she was living one.

"There's a boat house down by the dock." Duke was trying to find a way off the island, "Maybe there's a dinghy in there that we can take back to the mainland."

The chief nipped that idea in the bud, "No. No one is taking anything to the mainland. Not until we are absolutely sure this chameleon is dead."

Duke didn't like the sound of that, not one bit. "Are you going to stop me old man Rivers?"

"Duke." Haven said in a 'calm down' tone of voice but Duke continued, "Maybe you just want to keep me here so you can eat me and take my body."

"I am not taking any chances on letting this thing loose on the mainland. If you want to thrown down on that then just feel free. I've cuffed up tougher than you." The chief was speaking directly to Duke when he said that.

Audrey was having enough of this, "If I may interrupt...the Chuck Norris revival with some logic, why don't we just go down to the boat house and then decide what to do?"

"Shouldn't we make sure she's not the thingy before we do anything?" Dave asked, only because he was worried.

"I am not the thingy." Audrey replied, "Ask me anything. Come on, ask me. Haven will confirm it." When no one, including Haven, didn't say anything Audrey said, "Fine. My first kiss was when I was eighteen and my favorite singer in Ray Charles."

"Ray Charles?" The chief said in disbelief then looked at Haven for confirmation. Haven shook her head and eyes went back to Audrey. Haven honestly didn't know about the first kiss part but she knew for sure that Ray Charles was not her favorite singer.

"Fine, I lied." Audrey confessed, "It's Justin Timberlake." Eyes turned to Haven once again but she didn't answer this time. "Well?" The chief asked her.

"Don't know." Haven answered honestly, "If it's true, Audrey never would have admitted that to me because I would have never let her live it down."

"How about this then. My middle name is Prudence." Audrey offered up instead for proof and Haven replied with, "Now that I know is true."

Still, the others didn't seem to trust her so Audrey sighed, "Fine." She pulled a gun out of her purse, and removed the cartridge as she said "One." then pulled up her skirt a bit to reveal a garter holster and pulled out another, smaller, gun. "Two." Audrey set it on the table next to the other, "That's one more than you knew I had and one more that I could have kept if I was the bad guy." Audrey looked at Haven and said, "Thanks for the support, sis."

Haven straightened up at that, "Do you really think they'd trust me either? We're the odds one out here, Audrey. They probably thought I was agreeing with you in order to protect you, which I wasn't. For the record."

The others in the room didn't respond to what Haven said, just Audrey's display. Eleanor spread out the gun clips and the main gun parts to those in the room and once that was done Audrey said, "Satisfied?"

Duke answered with, "I'd feel better if the other badges in the room weren't packing."

In response Nathan pulled up his outer layer shirt to reveal he had nothing on him, "My service weapon is up in my room, feel free to take it."

"What about you chief?" Duke asked and the chief said, "I was coming to a party, I didn't bring one." and showed off his ankles and waist to prove he didn't have one on him.

Duke looked at Haven who looked at him with a 'what?' face. "Wow." Haven said when Duke looked at her firmly. She hopped off the table she was sitting on and proceeded to remove her weapons. Haven pulled her service weapon from her bag, like Audrey she had a garter holster and removed that gun as well, then reached into the inside pocket of her denim jacket and removed her jackknife. "Happy?" Haven spun around to give them another look then stopped at Duke and said, "Feel free to strip search me." Her tone was one of annoyance than flirtation and Duke picked up on that real quick. "Not necessary." He replied.

Once all that was said and done, Audrey said "Alright then. Boat house, ASAP."

* * *

While Audrey, Nathan, and the chief went to check out the boat house Haven and the others stayed inside. She drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair she was seated in before getting up and going over to Duke. "I thought I was the one with trust issues." She said to him, pulling him away from trying to fix what looked like a radio.

"What?" Duke asked as he looked at her.

"What me? What, you! What was that about asking me for my weapons. You don't trust me now?" Haven felt offended and Duke set down the screwdriver he was holding as he said, "I don't want to even think about it but the chameleon could be you."

Haven crossed her arms with a scoff, "I am not the chameleon." she stated firmly then Duke retorted, "You did start wearing the locket all of a sudden. I didn't see you wearing it on the boat, but when the party started you were."

"Wow, I finally decided to wear something that means a lot to me instead of carrying it around all the time, letting it burn a hole in my bag and that makes me the chameleon." Haven scoffed again and started to walk away but turned around to prove who she really was, "You saved me from drowning after an electrical box exploded. You saved my life and laundered my clothes, which was an odd combination if you think about it. But above all, you saw my scars and not once did you ask me about them. Not even when we were together, you didn't say a word."

Duke looked at her, feeling like an idiot for doubting her. What she said to him where things that only they knew about, except for maybe Audrey. Unfortunately he couldn't even get any words out when Haven said, "Believe me now?" and stormed off to the other side of the room.

* * *

When the others returned to the hotel, Haven asked "Anything?"

"No," The chief replied, "No raft, boat or anything. Just a couple of lanterns and a few thousand cockroaches."

"Better luck on my trip to the attic." Duke stated after that.

Nathan raised his brows to Duke's words, "You went to the attic by yourself? I thought we agreed to stay together."

Duke tapped on what he was working on with the end of the screwdriver, "Nathan, I found a radio. I can fix it, and no, I don't need any help."

"What can the rest of us do?" Eleanor asked and Nathan said, "We should find the victim. We'll know who the chameleon is if we find the body."

"There's a million places to hide a body in this place." The chief replied. "If we're going to sweep it, we need to break up into teams. Nathan you're with Eleanor, Hardy boys you stick together. Parkers, you're with me."

"Duke..." Haven began but he cut her off when he said, "Party of one, thanks. I have work to do and I can't exactly do it while carrying the radio around with me."

Haven clicked her tongue before she said, "I was just going to say good luck and be careful." without another word she followed Audrey and the chief.

* * *

Audrey, Haven, and the chief started knocking on the walls to see if there was anything hidden in them. Audrey chuckled as she knocked, "Urban legend in one of the orphanages I used to live in was that they would lock the kids up in the walls. We'd do this to try and find them." she laughed again, "Look how far I've come."

"I don't remember that story." Haven commented as she continued knocking as well.

"Before your time." Audrey replied simply but that didn't sit well with Haven. They talked about their times in the foster system a lot and yet this story never came up. Haven was going to say something more but chalked it up to just being paranoid, so she changed the subject, "Why didn't you pick Nathan for your team?" she asked the chief.

"I thought Eleanor might need the protection." He simply replied.

"That and you couldn't stand to talk to your son for more than five minutes?" Audrey then asked and Haven thought that was a bit harsh. At least that was Haven's thought until the chief said, "Yeah, okay. That too."

Haven didn't get it. The chief had been really nice to her since her arrival. Helped her out with passing the exams to become an actual member of the force and everything. She didn't understand why he couldn't be that way with his own son, but kept her thoughts to herself.

"You know," Audrey said to the chief, "He's in a dark place right now. He could use a friend."

"All the more reason for him not to talk to me then." The chief replied.

Haven knocked on a wall that sounded different than the others, "There's something here." She said as she knocked again, and once again it sounded different.

"Oh yeah, that's boarded up." Audrey said as she went over to Haven's part of the wall and got a look. Audrey and the chief were able to remove the wood to reveal an old dumbwaiter.

"You know what that is?" The chief asked, "That's an old dumbwaiter" Just as he said that, the dumbwaiter crashed down to their level causing Adrey and Haven to jump a little. "Guess they don't need these anymore." Haven stated as she smoothed out her dress.

"Doesn't matter, good find Parker." The chief said to Haven and Audrey answered that with, "Wait, was that a compliment? You think it would kill you to lay one of those on Nathan every once and awhile?"

The chief stopped walking and turned to Audrey, "The troubles are back. Getting all warm and fuzzy with Nathan isn't going to do him any favors."

"He's pretty tough." Audrey retorted.

"He's going to have to be tough as nails in order to deal with it or otherwise it will eat him alive." The way the chief saw it, tough love was the best way to prepare Nathan for what was coming...what was already there. "Enough of this. Let's go."

The chief led the way for another area to sweep with the Parkers right behind him. Haven stopped Audrey for a moment to speak with her, "Lay up a bit will ya? He's doing what he thinks is right."

"Treating you better than he treats his own son is not right." Audrey shot back and Havens eyes widened a little at that, "Wow. I didn't realize your birthday turned into jump down Haven't throat day." Haven didn't let Audrey formulate a response and went to catch up with the chief.

* * *

At some point during the search the teams got switched up. Eleanor went off with the chief while Haven and Audrey went with Nathan. Eleanor made the request and while Haven wanted to stick with the chief, she didn't debate and went with Audrey and Nathan.

They were looking in one of the bedrooms when Haven pulled upon a drawer in the desk and said, "Guys...I think I found something." she pulled out all the newspaper clippings that she found.

"What is it?" Audrey asked as she and Nathan went over to Haven.

"There's an article here about you, Audrey. And Carpenter, look at this it says here that the last living Carpenter heir receives last rites then in this one, three days later he's fine." Haven showed them the clippings.

"It says here that Carpenter was dying of bacterial meningitis." Audrey read from the article.

Haven scoffed softly, "There's no way anyone recovers from that, that quickly."

"He didn't." Nathan stated, "The chameleon took his form. He's been living as Carpenter for the past twenty seven years." After looking at the picture of that article he said, "His wife must have known. Look at this, she just received the happiest news ever yet looks a million miles away thinking of god knows what."

"The choice she had to make." Audrey thought aloud, "To have a life with someone who was essentially her husband or become a widow." After a moment she added with, "I mean, they had a life together for twenty seven years, up until the troubles showed up and ruined everything."

"But what does this all have to do with you?" Haven asked as she help up the article about Audrey.

Audrey took the paper from Haven and said "I know exactly who we can ask."

* * *

Audrey went to talk to Vince, while Haven caught up with Duke, and Nathan with the others, she showed him the article and said, "You knew him back then. You wrote the article, did you know what he was?"

"No." Vince replied, "I didn't."

Audrey sighed and asked, "Do you really think that what we're saying is true? That this woman could have been married to this thing, this chameleon."

"The chameleon isn't a thing, it's a person." Vince replied, "He's afflicted, no different than the others you've helped. They shouldn't be feared." A thought came to him and he said, "Lucy must have helped the Carpenters back in the day and that's why he recognized you and thought you could help him now."

Audrey didn't focus on the part about the carpenters, just the part about Lucy, "You knew my mother?"

Vince nodded, "Oh yes."

"Then why didn't you say anything to me? To Haven?" Audrey asked in reply.

Vince didn't have a chance to answer when he heard Duke yell out, "You stay the hell away from us!" That took precedence and they rushed into the parlor where everyone was.

Haven and Duke were both soaking wet, Duke with an axe in his hand. "What is wrong with you, you freak?" Nathan asked Duke in disdain.

"Haven and I went down to the boat house, and guess what we found." Duke replied and Haven went on from there, pissed as hell, "Dun dun dun, a boat." She said as she set down the lantern she was holding.

"A perfectly good boat." Duke added, "Until you shot it!" He shouted as he pointed at Nathan.

"I didn't shoot the boat." Nathan answered honestly.

"Where's your gun, Nathan?" Haven asked, "Because Duke looked in your duffel bag, and it wasn't there."

"Put the axe down." Nathan said to Duke, not liking the fact that he had it.

"You're the chameleon." Duke said firmly as he pointed at Nathan.

Once again everyone started speaking and shouting at once and once again, Audrey shouted "Inside voices please!" to shut everyone up.

"Okay, listen." Audrey said, "We need to figure out who the chameleon is." Duke and Haven were trying to say something when Audrey cut them off by saying, "We need to find out who the chameleon is then figure out what we're going to do with him...or her. Alright?" Audrey moved some hair out of her face in thought then looked at the presents, "I have an idea." Audrey went over to the presents and said, "We can't really know what the chameleon knew about the person that it took, but we have to start somewhere. So each of you took a present to the Knot and I'm assuming you dind't take the time to tell Mr Carpenter what it was. So, if you can say what's in your box then we'll chalk one in your favor." Audrey let that sink in before finishing her thought, "If not, then we have a problem."

"I'm going last." Duke proclaimed.

"And why does he get to go last?" Nathan questioned as he gestured to Duke.

Haven answered with what Duke was thinking, "Because _he_ has the axe."

"Okay, let's start with Eleanor." Audrey said as she picked up the box. Eleanor stepped forward and said, "Earrings. Emperor penguin earrings."

Audrey opened the box and and revealed that Eleanor was correct. "These sure are something." Audrey said with a smile as she held them to her ears. She set them aside and picked up another box, "Okay, Haven."

Haven stepped forward this time and said, "It's a sketch that I did of you and me as kids with Lucy. A family that could have been kind of picture."

Audrey opened the box and showed the sketch that Haven described, "It's beautiful Haven, I love it." Haven smiled, happy to hear that, then went back to where she was previously standing near Duke.

Audrey picked up a bag next, "Vince." Vince answered with, "It's a book. Misery unchained, first edition, autographed by the author right before the lady chopped off his foot." After Vince said what was inside the bag, she pulled out the book Vince had described.

"Okay," Audrey said with a smile, "Nathan."

"It's a sweater, blue. Cashmere." Nathan replied.

Audrey opened the box and looked horrible, she pulled out what was inside. "It's a scarf." she stated and Nathan looked terrified.

Everyone was verbally ganging up on Nathan and Audrey said, "Everyone, now calm down." she tried to get everyone calm but Duke went for Nathan, Nathan dodged and the chief clocked Nathan on the back of the head, knocking him out.

After the chief did that he simply said, "Tie him up."

* * *

Haven had a glass bottle in her hand and took a swig out of it after Nathan got all tied up. "Haven, what are you doing?" Duke asked her thinking it was champagne or something.

"It's sparkling cider." Haven explained as she turned it around to show him the label. "I really want a drink and this at least gives me the illusion of one."

Duke took the bottle from Haven and took a swig of his own, "Nope, not working."

"I know" Haven replied, "But better than the alternative." She grabbed a nearby wine bottle and handed it for him to drink instead.

Duke took a swig of that and looked at the chief who had a gun in his hand as he stood in front of Nathan. "You have a gun." Duke pointed out, displeased, "You lied."

"Maybe I did." The chief replied.

Audrey held out her hand, "Chief, hand it over. We all play by the same rules."

"Says who?" The chief shot back.

"Says the whole room that's about to go all lord of the flies on your ass." Audrey replied and waved her fingers for him to hand it over. Once he handed over the gun, Audrey set it down on the table, and turned to Duke, "Even the playing field Duke." referring to the axe in his hand.

Duke scoffed, not wanting to give it up but finally he reluctantly did. Duke set it on the floor and pulled the handle out of the axe head. Showing what he did he asked, "Happy?" before throwing the handle to the floor away from him.

Nathan was starting to come to and he said, "I am not the damn chameleon."

"Then why did you not know what was in the box?" The chief asked him in reply.

Nathan answered, "I told Jess to pick up the sweater we saw in the window last week. She must have seen the scarf and changed her mind, and didn't tell me before she left."

"What about the boat?" Duke asked. "And the gun?" Haven also wantd to know about that too.

"I'm not armed. You searched me." Nathan pointed out.

"The chief was the one who shot the boat!" Dave exclaimed as he pointed at the chief.

"Alright!" The chief exclaimed back, "Before you all yell at me, that proves I'm not the chameleon. The chameleon would want to go to the main land."

"Any chance I could get untied before everyone goes crazy again?" Nathan asked, just to throw the question out there and whatnot.

"How do we know you're not the chameleon?" Haven asked, hating to think that he was but had to know.

"And how do we know that you're not?" Audrey shot back to Haven and Duke stood up for her, "Haven already proved that she wasn't the chameleon to me. She said stuff only Haven would know about us."

"Fine, but even so if we start turning on each other now we're just as likely to kill an innocent person as we are a chameleon." Audrey replied back as she moved around to the back of the chair Nathan was bound to. As Audrey untied his hands she said, "I would like to think we're better than that."

Nathan stood up to face his father, and the two exchanged words about giving him a chance to explain and what not.

"What are we going to do now?" Vince asked and just then a loud sound erupted through the hotel, and the lights went out. Haven and Duke dropped to the floor while just about everyone else ran out of the room, scared out of their wits.

Duke felt that the gun wasn't on the table and looked at Haven, "Do you have it?"

"I wish." Haven replied and Duke started to move away when Audrey called out, "Don't you dare go for that axe head!"

Duke stopped and raised his hands as he stood up, "I wasn't even thinking of it. Unfortunately though, the gun is gone and for the first time, it wasn't me."

"He doesn't have it." Haven confirmed as she stood, "And neither do I for that matter, just in case you were wondering."

"What the hell just happened?" Duke asked and Nathan replied, "Just what a predator would want."

Haven ran her hand through her hair as she finished his assumed thought, "Every man for himself."

* * *

Haven, Duke, Audrey, and Nathan went into the cellar to see if they could get the lights back on. Haven and Duke passed the cider back and forth pretending it was liquor while Nathan tried the breakers. Duke had already finished off what was left of the bottle of wine so he was willing to hop onto the sparkling cider as liquor illusion train with Haven.

Nathan tried resetting the breakers and it didn't work. "Well, it's not the breakers." he stated once he accepted it wasn't going to work.

"A place like this has to have a backup generator. We need to split up and find it." Was Audrey's reply.

Nathan agreed and Duke said, "Hang on, I thought you said we had to stick together?"

"There are four people sitting ducks in the dark. We need to get to them before the chameleon does." Nathan retorted, "It would be a lot easier with the lights on."

"Man up." Audrey said to Duke and Duke shouted back, "That would be a lot easier if I still had my axe!"

Once Audrey and Nathan were out of ear shot Haven said, "Don't hate me."

Duke looked at her oddly then saw what she was talking about. Haven slipped her hand into her black leather combat boot, an odd combination with her sundress when one thought about it, and pulled something out of it. She held it up and pushed a button causing a blade to shoot out from the handle.

"You had that on you this whole time?" Duke asked as he pointed at her.

"Don't hate me." Haven repeated then closed the blade and handed it over to him.

"You're letting me hold onto it?" Duke asked as he took it from her and Haven replied with words that she honestly never thought she'd ever say to anyone but Audrey, ever. "I trust you."

Duke looked shocked, truly and sincerely shocked. "I thought you didn't trust anyone." he replied.

Haven looked Duke in the eyes and said, "You aren't just anyone." Before he could say anything else she said, "Let's go find the generator...thing." She turned around on her heels and started down the way that neither Nathan or Audrey had gone down with Duke right behind her.

* * *

Duke and Haven walked down that hall for awhile and when Haven accidentally walked into an old tricycle she and Duke both jumped at the sound of it. "I'm so over murder mystery parties." Haven said when her heart finally felt like it was back to a normal pace.

"You and me both." Duke replied with a exhale and took Haven's hand protectively in his before they proceeded down the hallway.

Duke and Haven finally found the backup generator and after Duke fidgeted around with it the lights finally turned back on. "Thank you, Duke." Haven said gratefully as she turned off the lantern she was holding.

"My pleasure." Duke replied with a smile, "Now let's get back to the others."

* * *

When and Haven caught up with the others, they knew instantly that something was wrong. "What happened?" Duke asked and when he saw Eleanor's body he blocked Haven's view.

"What's going on?" Haven asked as she tried to see behind Duke.

Duke put his hands on her shoulders and said, "You shouldn't see that."

Haven looked at Duke in question then heard Audrey say, "It's Eleanor...she's dead." Haven gasped and moved around Duke to see for herself. There Eleanor was at the bottom of the stairs, with a pool of blood under her head. Haven covered her mouth, trying to hide her reaction and turned away. "I should have listened to you." Haven said to Duke because he was right, she shouldn't have seen that. It hurt too much, Eleanor as a friend.

"All of you should come here and see this!" Vince called out from the parlor. Everyone went into the parlor and Duke blocked Haven's view as best he could as they went in as well. There was a large crack in the wall.

"That's a big crack." Haven pointed out the obvious, anything to distract her from the loss of their friend.

"The weather up here can do things like this. That's what probably messed up the power too." The chief replied.

It got to the point where Haven couldn't it anymore, "I need to sit down." Her head was spinning and Duke led her over to a nearby chair. While Haven was seated, Duke grabbed her something to drink.

Haven sipped at the drink Duke gave her and noticed Nathan rubbing his hands then asking Audrey to talk. Haven couldn't help but wonder what that was about. She didn't have to wonder for long because they were in ear shot. Haven watched them intently and Duke asked, "What's up?" Haven shushed him then pointed over to Nathan and Audrey.

"This is going to get worse before it gets better." Audrey said to Nathan, "We need to find a way to get some help."

Nathan didn't respond to that and just said, "Do you trust me?"

Audrey didn't know why Nathan was asking her that but replied honestly, "Yes, of course I do."

Haven was trying to make sense out of what Nathan was doing next. He took Audrey's hand in his and pressed his other hand on top of it. Almost like he was examining it or something...trying to feel it.

"Are you alright?" Audrey asked Nathan, also not sure what he was doing.

"No, I'm not." Nathan said as he shook his head and placed his hand on Audrey's face. Nathan kissed her and Haven's eyes went wide with a 'what the hell' look on her face.

When the kiss ended Audrey said, "What the hell are you doing?" Nathan answered by pulling a gun on Audrey. "No! Please!" she exclaimed. Nathan shot Audrey right then and there.

"Audrey!" Haven screamed out and rushed over to her sister. "No, no, no." Haven said with shaky hands as she pressed them against the wound. "What did you do!" Haven shouted at him.

Duke wanted to rip Nathan apart and started to move towards him but was stopped by the chief when he said, "Haven doesn't need you getting arrested." Duke clenched his fists and backed off because he knew the chief was right.

"It's not Audrey." Nathan said to them and Haven looked at Nathan with tears in her eyes, "Look at the blood." he said to her. Haven lifted her hands and saw the blood was black. She gasped and scrambled away from the chameleon, tears still streaming down her face because either way...her sister was dead.

Duke went over to Haven and wrapped his arms around her, trying his best to hold her together even though he knew the loss of Audrey would rip her apart.

Nathan crouched down next to the chameleon masquerading as Audrey and said, "You killed my friend."

"How..did you know?" The chameleon asked in reply with weak breaths.

"Audrey," Nathan whispered, "I can feel her touch. I can't feel yours."

"I'm sorry." The chameleon said weakly to him as the form of Audrey started to weaken and fluxuate before his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. The doctor...she saw who I was and Audrey...I'm weakening and I thought she could help me like Lucy."

Nathan was feeling the pain of the loss as he spoke, "If you thought she could help you, then why did you kill her?"

"She's different." The chameleon replied, "She..she should have died."

Nathan almost didn't believe what he heard, "She's alive?" he asked, needing to know for sure.

Haven heard that and lifted her head from Duke's shoulder, "She's alive?" Haven asked, also needing to know.

"Where is she!" Nathan exclaimed and before the chameleon died, they divulged the information.

* * *

Deep in the cellars of the hotel they found the room Audrey was said to be in. Nathan opened the door and found the chest, "It's in here!" he called out to them.

Haven ran into the room and shouted, "Turn on the lights!" she and Nathan worked on getting the chest open and lifted up the lid. Haven almost broke down when she saw an unconscious Audrey in the chest.

Nathan and Haven lifted Audrey up to a sitting position, "She's alive." Nathan confirmed. "Parker? Parker!" he said, trying to awaken her.

"Dammit Audrey, wake up. If you don't wake up I will kill you!" Haven shouted at her sister, knowing how redundant it was but didn't care.

Slowly Audrey was coming to and Haven cried out in relief, "You're going to be okay." Haven said to Audrey as she kissed her sister's head, "You're going to be okay."

"Are you crying?" Audrey asked both Haven and Nathan, "Because crying will not be tolerated at my party."

Everyone who heard that laughed in relief and Haven rested her head on her sister's as she said, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Audrey chuckled weakly, "You got what you always wanted, a murder mystery party."

"Oh shut up." Haven said to Audrey and Audrey replied with, "Love you too."

* * *

Back on the mainland Haven linked her arm with Audrey's, "I am never leaving your side again. You better get used to it. From this moment forward we are conjoined twins."

Audrey laughed at her sister, "Who's the overprotective one now?"

"Ha, ha, ha." Haven replied sarcastically then Audrey said, "How me was he? I mean...if he fooled you..."

Haven felt ashamed that she was fooled, "There were a couple things that didn't sit right with me but I convinced myself I was being paranoid." Haven's tone was one on the brink of tears.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything bad by it, Haven." Audrey said to her sister, not wanting to see her cry.

"I didn't let myself get suspicious of the chameleon you because I didn't want to even think that...you..." Haven couldn't even finish her thought and Audrey pulled her sister close, "Don't say another word, Haven. It's fine, I'm fine, and don't you dare even think about blaming yourself. You hear me?" Haven nodded against Audrey in understanding as she returned her sister's embrace.

When their hug ended Audrey kissed Haven's forehead and returned their linked arms as they went up to dock from the boat. When they reached Audrey's car, Duke came up behind them.

"Hey," Duke said to the sisters and they turned to face him. "Happy birthday." He said to Audrey and handed her a little box.

"You're kidding me." Audrey said with a laugh.

"Eh, just because you get body snatched that doesn't mean you don't get a present on your birthday." Duke replied with a smile.

Audrey opened up the box and inside was a pendant that had the same compass points as Haven's locket that Duke had given her. "What?" Audrey asked as she looked at it then at Haven's locket.

"They're a set." Duke explained, "Look at the engraving." He told Audrey who turned it around and an L R was engraved on the back. "LR?" Haven asked when she saw it.

"Lucy Ripley." Duke replied and the Parker sisters didn't know what to say.

"Where did you get this?" Audrey asked while Haven was too shocked to formulate words. Especially since she couldn't fathom why he didn't say anything before.

"Lucy gave it to me." Duke admitted after a bout of silence, "The boy, standing next to Lucy in the Colorado kid photo...that was me."

Haven couldn't hear any more of this, not from him, "I'll meet you in town." She said to Audrey then walked off leaving Duke and Audrey to finish what Haven couldn't handle hearing anymore.

* * *

Haven didn't get very far before Duke caught up to her. "Haven, wait. Please let me explain."

"Explain what, Duke?" Haven shot back as she kept walking, "That you knew my mother this whole time and didn't say a word."

"I was waiting for the right time to say something. And I guess I was waiting." Duke replied as he followed.

"Waiting for what?" Haven once again shot back as she turned around to face him.

"For you to find it." Duke replied and reached out to touch the locket, "Your aunt gave me this too. I didn't know her real name, she went by her nickname Haley."

"For Haven Ripley." Haven thought aloud.

"Yeah," Duke replied, "She probably didn't want to get confused with the town all the time." He turned around the locket and said, "Open it up from the back."

Haven did just that and when she did, it was another compartment with pictures. On one side there was Lucy and Haven Ripley and the other side, was Haven Ripley with a young Duke. Haven looked from the locket up to Duke and said, "You should have said something."

"I know." Duke replied, "But what can I say, I'm new to this."

"New to what?" Haven asked in reply as she closed the locket.

"Caring about someone more than I care about myself. I'm bound to screw up, more than once." Duke answered honestly as he cupped her face with his hand, "You have no idea how I feel about you."

Haven placed her hand over his, "I'm pretty sure I have an idea." she replied then added in, "I'm still mad at you for not telling me about knowing Lucy and Haven." Haven was firm with her words.

"I know." Duke replied, "But I promise I'll make it up to you."

Haven smiled as she looked at him because she trusted that he would.

* * *

End Episode 9


	14. Food, conversation, and cherry pop

Duke, Haven, and Audrey walked down the halls through the Haven High School as Duke pulled at the lockers to see if any of them were unlocked. "You know, the last time I was in high school after three o'clock was when I was in detention."

"That sounds familiar." Audrey replied as she looked at Haven whose facial expression told Audrey to shut up.

"What are you doing?" Haven asked Duke as he continued to check the lockers, "Looking for a lunchbox or something?"

"Maybe, those things can be collectibles." Duke replied and Haven thought for a moment before she replied with, "Good point." and checked the ones she passed as well.

"Wow." Audrey said to them at the display, "You two belong with each other." She meant it as a joke but Duke seemed to take it seriously as he sighed and said, "That's what I keep telling her." Awkwardness hung in the silent air after that was spoken. Duke broke this silence when he said, "For the record, this place gives me the heebie jeebies."

"Huh," Audrey replied, "I had you pegged as one of the cool kids."

"No one was cool in high school." Haven commented and Duke agreed with that and said, "Not even me. And high school, like so many other things, should just be left in the past. Where they belong."

"Wait, is that your way of saying you don't want to help us?" Haven asked as Duke reached out for the doorknob of the office they were looking for. "Because," Haven continued, "we've spent all this time running around Haven looking into the Colorado Kid's murder and the Ripleys then out of nowhere you come out and say you were the kid in the picture and could have IDed them all along."

Duke scratched his chin before he replied, "Yeah, that was unfair." he admitted.

"Ya think?" Haven and Audrey asked in unison.

"Look," Duke said as he looked at Haven, "I said that I would make it up to you and I will. First step is me trying to get Vanessa to talk to you. But, she was only my babysitter and I haven't seen her in a decade so no promises." Duke was about to enter the office then stopped and looked at the Parkers, "And for the record, I have zero memory of that morning."

That statement left the sisters with their own 'wtf' expressions on their faces before they followed Duke into the Guidance Counselor's office.

* * *

"How can I help you?" Vanessa asked as they were all seated.

Audrey replied by turning the picture of the Colorado Kid article to her and asked, "This is you, isn't it?" as she pointed to one of the women in the photograph.

"The woman standing next to Duke, is your mother?" Vanessa asked as she looked at Audrey and Haven.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Haven replied. "Her name is Lucy Ripley."

"It's been twenty-seven years and that morning is still a mystery. We don't know who the Colorado Kid was, how he died, so anything that you can tell us might help us understand why she was there or what happened." Audrey hoped that Vanessa would be able to shed some light on things.

Vanessa removed her glasses and placed them on top of her head as she said, "I wish I could help you but..."

Duke finished her sentence for her, "You don't remember what happened."

"No," Vanessa replied feeling bad for not being able to help, "Not a thing."

Duke sighed, because he was in the same boat, "Me either."

"It's a horrible feeling, isn't it." Vanessa stated and Duke replied with, "Yeah" he then looked at the Parkers when he said, "Which is why I don't like to talk about it."

Part of Haven felt bad for making him help like this because she knew quite well what it was like to have to talk about something that she didn't want to. It wasn't pleasant at all.

* * *

"Maybe I had my hopes up to high." Audrey stated as the trio walked out of the office.

"I could have told you that." Haven replied with a scoff.

Audrey's eyes went to her sister, "You're not telling me that you didn't have your hopes up just as much as I did."

"I'm not saying that I didn't, but I'm getting better at handling disappointment." Haven replied with a shrug as she slipped her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"Buddha says expectations lead to suffering." That was Duke's offering to the conversation as they walked down the hall.

"So does quoting the Buddha at us." Audrey replied, then said with sarcasm, "If it's even Buddha at all."

"It is." Duke answered, "We can track down the photographer tonight."

"Good." Audrey replied. Haven didn't give an opinion one way or another on that because she was worried that it would just lead to more dead ends and she didn't know whether or not she could handle any more dead ends. It was getting to the point where not knowing was better for her than getting disappointed all over again.

* * *

Haven had the day off so she didn't have to deal with the case that made it through Haven PD's threshold. Audrey gave her the gist that it was a car explosion outside of the school but no evidence or anything...weird, not normal. So, Audrey didn't think it needed to be looked into, even though Nathan did. Honestly, Haven didn't want that on her mind so she just told her sister 'Have fun' and left it at that.

Haven went down to the beach where they found the Colorado Kid all those years ago, like she had done several times before when she had the chance. Haven would sit in the same spot each time, pull out her pad and pencil and sketch. The picture came out the same every time and she couldn't explain it. It was like she was looking through the eyes of someone who was standing there on that day. The Colorado Kid's face was always obscured in the picture, and oddly enough...Haven wasn't even sure what the sketch was until she was done.

Haven was at that spot for awhile before a voice broke her concentration when it was called out to her. "I thought you'd be here." Duke said as he approached and took a seat next to her.

"Here I am." Haven replied as she closed her sketch book and slipped it back in her bag. "You checking up on me?"

"Maybe." Duke replied, "You seemed to take this morning pretty hard."

"Duke, I thought a chameleon killed my sister and I didn't fall off the wagon. Another dead end where my mom is concerned isn't going to do it." Haven replied with an exhale.

Duke's words were sincere when he said, "I worry about you, Haven. I can't help it."

"I'm fine." Haven held up the girl scout's salute and said, "Scout's honor."

Duke grinned, "I highly doubt you were a girl scout."

Haven waved her hand with a 'pfft', "Technicality"

Duke and Haven shared a laugh after that before Duke got to his feet and helped Haven up to hers. "Come on," he said "let's see what the photographer knows."

* * *

Duke and Haven went to the police station to pick up Audrey. They seemed to interrupt a conversation between Nathan and Audrey about the car explosion. Duke was going to say something snarky to Nathan but didn't get a chance to when Haven clasped her hand over his mouth, "Don't even think about being an ass, Duke. Stay on point."

Haven removed her hand and Duke mockingly saluted at her, "Yes ma'am." Haven mildly glared at him then turned her attention to Audrey, "Let's go, no arguing, not in the mood."

Audrey looked at Nathan and he replied with, "You heard her, good luck." Audrey had mentioned to Nathan earlier that she and Haven were going to be looking into the photograph with Duke, so he knew what they were there for. "Thanks." Audrey replied and grabbed her things so they could go.

"Don't worry, we won't keep her out too late." Duke said to Nathan, who rolled his eyes in reply. "Please, take him away." Nathan said to Haven who placed her hands on Duke's shoulders, turned him around, and all but pushed him out of the police station.

"Ooo, you're getting physical." Duke said to Haven teasingly as she did this, "I like it."

Haven dropped her head down and shook it with a laugh, "You're insane."

"You love it." Duke replied and Haven felt like she was saved by the bell when Audrey came over to them and said, "Let's go."

* * *

"How did you even find this Morris Crane?" Audrey asked Duke as she, Duke, and Haven walked up to the house. "I turned over a million rocks in New England trying to find a name for the photographer in the picture."

"Maybe I just turned over different rocks." Duke replied with a grin.

Haven looked at Duke as she said, "You going to elaborate more than that?"

Duke's eyes were beaming with laughter as he turned to Haven with a grin, "Nope."

Haven playfully shoved him, "Tease."

Duke chuckled and changed the subject as they got closer to the house. "So you think this guy has other pictures?"

"Hope so." Audrey replied and Haven added, "He did have a camera in the picture so it's worth a try."

"Well, you know Buddha says..."Duke began and the Parkers both held up their hands and said, "Don't even think of it."

"You mean no one else remembers?" Morris asked them after their explanation as to why they were there and showed him the Colorado Kid pic. "Damn, that's strange. That's strange."

"It is strange." Duke concurred, "I don't remember any of it."

"Well, hell. Why would you want to?" Morris asked. "I can't forget it."

Haven and Audrey both were getting the feeling that they might be getting somewhere with this guy. At least that was before he opened his mouth again.

"They came out of the water. Three, four at a time." Morris continued.

"Who did?" Haven asked as she leaned forward in interest.

"The guys. With the little...things on their hands." Morris answered as he making his hands like lobster claws and made a clicking noise.

Haven and Duke both leaned forward a little more, but that was more out of trying to make sense out of what he was saying than anything else.

"You mean...claws?" Audrey asked him, also trying to make sense but part of her taking him seriously.

"Yeah!" Morris exclaimed, "Like a lobster!" He moved his hands like claws some more and kept on clicking as Haven and Duke looked at each with 'wtf' expressions on their faces. "They kept clicking at each other." Morris further explained, "Some kind of language. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying." Even now Audrey was skeptical of this guy.

Duke leaned closer to Haven as he said quietly to her, "Crazy. Table for one."

"Make a reservation at the Freddie." Haven replied then looked at Audrey, "Let's go."

Audrey wasn't ready to leave yet, even though Haven and Duke were standing. "Wait," Audrey said to Morris, "You had a camera in the picture. You must have more film..."

Morris cut her off when he stood and started to remove his clothes, "Oh no, they ate everything I had. Right in front of me! The blue...bastards!" Morris threw his shirt to the floor and started to remove his pants. That's when Audrey agreed they should get out of there.

"You know, we're just going to see ourselves out." Audrey said to him as she grabbed her things and hurried out the door.

Duke and Haven hung back for a moment because this was just too funny. "It was nice to meet you." Haven said to Morris, trying to contain her laughter as she followed Audrey to the door. "Yes it was." Duke said, also trying to contain laughter as he shook Morris' hand before leaving.

* * *

While Audrey was filling in Nathan on what happened, Haven finally let out her laughter. "Oh my god, can you believe that guy?" She laughed some more, "If all dead ends were this funny, I don't think it'd get to me as much." Haven let out a high pitched sigh through her laughter and shook her head.

When her laughter ceased, she looked at Duke, who was looking at her. "What?" Haven asked, wondering what he was thinking.

"I knew the meeting with Vanessa got to you." Duke replied.

"Yeah, well, not enough to drive me to the bottle or the pharmacy so don't worry about it." Haven replied honestly.

"You need a break, Haven. Every time I see you on your day off your down where the Colorado Kid was found. You don't even go fishing anymore. Between your job and trying to find out about your mom...you're wearing yourself thin." After getting that out he said, "You should meet me at the Gull tonight. Good food, good conversation, Cherry Pop, a good time. You need it."

Haven let out a sigh, before she said, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Duke asked with a grin.

"Maybe." Haven confirmed with a laugh.

Duke smiled, "Maybe it is then."

* * *

That maybe turned into a definitely as Haven walked into the Gull later that day. Duke was behind the bar serving some drinks when she entered. As soon as Duke caught sight of her, a smile spread across his face. "I'm starting to like your maybes." Duke said to Haven as she slid onto a bar stool. "What can I get you?"

"Well," Haven replied as she placed her bag's strap across the back of the stool, "I do believed I was promised good food, good conversation, and cherry cola."

Duke tapped the bar once, "Coming right up."

Haven smiled, feeling really glad that she had decided to go after all.

Being at the bar didn't last for very long. Pretty soon the sun had set and the two of them were seated at the patio, with empty plates in front of them, and an ongoing conversation that didn't lull. "You're kidding." Duke stated after the last bit of her story. "I kid you not. I had no idea they were twins."

"Wow.." Duke replied as he leaned back in his chair, while Haven laughed.

"Yep. Granted I was pretty out of it most of the time back then so there's that." Haven admitted before drinking some more cola. Haven could see the look on Duke's face, it was the look of someone who wanted to ask something but was afraid to. "If you want to know something, just ask me." Haven said as she set her glass down.

"I've been wondering about your..." Duke began and Haven finished with, "Scars?" That was the only thing that made sense to her and he nodded in reply before saying, "I figured you were sensitive about them, which is why I never asked."

"It's fine." Haven replied quickly, "Honestly? I don't remember how I got them." Haven put her hands on her legs where five long scar marks on each of her thighs laid. "Must have happened when I was a kid."

"Audrey doesn't know what happened?" Duke asked and Haven shook her head before replying, "No. She thinks it must have happened in the few months we were in different foster homes but I don't know."

Haven cleared her throat after that revelation, "New topic." she requested, not really wanting to talk about that any more. As if Haven had summoned it herself, her phone rang. "Excuse me." Haven said to Duke and answered her phone, "Hey Audrey, what's up?" On the other end of the line Audrey explained what happened, and Haven's face looked like she was trying to make sense of what she was hearing.

"Everything alright?" Duke asked and Haven replied to Audrey as opposed to Duke when she said, "What do you mean boiled?"

* * *

Duke dropped Haven off at the community pool where Audrey and Nathan were, and soon caught up with them. "What do you mean boiled?" Haven asked again since Audrey didn't explain over the phone just asked her to get down there as soon as possible.

"Boiled." Audrey replied, "Almost falling off the bone boiled."

Haven looked at the pool that looked as normal as any other pool, "In there?" she asked with a pointed finger to it.

"Yeah." Nathan replied and Haven then asked, "I'm guessing it wasn't the pool heater?"

"Nope." Nathan replied, "But we checked it anyway."

"Just to say that we did." Audrey added.

"Two deaths in one day...both involving heat?" Haven asked, not really needing confirmation, then asked them "Can I please say it?"

Nathan sighed, "Go ahead."

Haven probably felt too giddy about being able to say this, "This sounds troubling." She grinned a bit after saying that.

"We already established that this wasn't normal." Nathan replied and Haven looked disappointed, "Oh come on!" She exclaimed, "Is that the only reason why you let me say it?"

"Pretty much." Nathan replied, finding some enjoyment to her reaction.

"Moving on." Audrey said to them, "We have the connection; high school principal and high school student."

"Wait, the car thing from this morning is connected?" Haven asked, playing catch up real quick.

"Yeah..." Audrey replied in a drawn out way, just like Haven when she doesn't want to admit something.

"I should probably get caught up on everything then." Haven stated and that was certainly agreed upon.

"Okay, Haven I will do some research and you take care of the witnesses." Audrey said to Nathan and he extended his hand, "Deal."

Audrey chuckled and shook his hand, "Deal." She replied, unsure why they had to shake on it but did it anyway.

Haven noticed how their hand shake took longer than it should have and saw Nathan's reaction once their hands parted. "You feeling okay?" Haven asked him as Audrey walked away.

"Just the smell." Nathan replied like it was nothing, but Haven didn't buy it. She went over to Nathan and pressed her hand against his forehead, "You sure you're not coming down with something?"

Nathan almost gasped when he felt Haven's hand on his forehead and she noticed this, " _Nathan_ " Haven said firmly in a way that told him he better spill it, as she took her hand away.

"It's nothing." Nathan replied and Haven crossed her arms, "Don't make me push you in the pool for answers."

"I can't explain it." Was Nathan's answer.

"Nathan, we live in a town where people are cursed versions of the X-Men. Try me." Haven replied, not about to let this go.

"I...I felt that." Nathan finally answered and Haven's eyes went wide. "You did what now?" Haven asked in reply.

"When Audrey touches me...I feel it." Nathan replied and Haven gasped, before she could say anything else he added in, "With you too."

Haven did not expect to hear that, "Say what now?"

"I told you can't explain it, but it's only you two." Nathan looked over to see Audrey waiting for them and said, "Don't tell her. Not until I figure this out."

"Are we troubled?" Haven asked Nathan, "Do we have like a cancelling out trouble or something?" It was the only thing that made any kind of sense.

"I don't know." Nathan answered honestly then heard Audrey call out to them, asking if they were coming. "Please don't tell her..don't tell anyone. I'm trusting you Haven."

Haven thought for a brief moment and said, "I won't tell anyone, I promise." She then smiled as she held out her hand, "Want to shake on it?"

Nathan was relieved to hear that she wouldn't say anything and exhaled when she asked if he wanted to shake on it. Nathan placed his hand in hers and the two shook on it, sealing the deal.

When they got back to the car Audrey asked, "What took you guys so long?"

"Nothing." Nathan and Haven replied simultaneously and Audrey's skeptical face was on when she said, "Oh yeah, that doesn't sound suspicious at all."

* * *

The next day, at the police station, Haven and Audrey were going through some files in the office when Nathan stuck his head in, "Hey, Haven. The sketch artist from Portland got a flat. You think you could be our sketch artist for the day?"

Haven looked at Audrey, silently asking if it was alright. Audrey waved her off and said, "Go ahead. I'm fine here." Haven smiled a thanks and followed Nathan out to the main area of the station.

Haven was in the beginning stages of a sketch when Duke walked in, "Kinda busy, Duke." Nathan said to him and Duke replied, "As if I'd ever come in here for you, ever."

Duke turned to Haven, "I came looking for you."

"Is this a quick thing or a long thing?" Haven asked and Duke replied, jokingly "Can't it be both?"

Haven stopped her sketching and looked at Duke with a 'did you seriously just make a sex joke while I'm work' expression on her face. Duke chuckled, not needing a verbal response since her face said it all. "It can wait. I'll catch up with you later."

"Later, Duke." Haven replied and went back to her sketch.

After getting bits and pieces from the various witnesses Haven asked for Audrey, "Is this who I think it is?"

Audrey looked at the sketch and said, "Move the part more to the center and round off the glasses."

Haven did just that and the witness said, "That's her."

"Thanks, you can go." Audrey told him and sat down next to Haven. "It's Vanessa."

"I'm really relieved that the witnessed confirmed. I was starting to worry that my hand was having a mind of its own again." Haven said as she set the sketch pad down.

"How do you know her?" Nathan asked them.

"She was in the Colorado Kid photo." Haven replied.

"Vanessa was at the scene of a crime twenty seven years ago and at two others. Coincidence?" Nathan inquired though he didn't really need an answer.

Haven shook her head as Audrey said, "I think not."

Nathan grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and said, "Let's go pick her up."

* * *

When they arrived at Vanessa's house, the trio went up the stairs and Haven asked, "Can I do it?" Nathan sighed and stepped aside then Haven pounded on the door and called out, "Police, open up!" When there was no answer she repeated the actions and called out again, "Police!"

Duke opened the door and said, "I heard you the first time."

"Duke?" Haven and Audrey both said in surprise to see him there.

"Hey, Parkers. How are you?" Duke replied.

Haven chuckled lightly when she said, "I know I said I'd see you later but this is a bit much."

Duke looked at her with a sarcastic 'ha ha' look on his face and Nathan called out, "Vanessa!"

"She's not home." Duke informed them.

"What are you doing here, Duke?" Audrey then asked him.

"I came here looking for Vanessa." Duke answered then stepped aside, "Come on."

The trio followed Duke into the house and he explained things further. "When I got here, she was gone, and I found all this."

The living room was filled with notes and drawings of people on fire, and a lot of other...weird things. It wouldn't make much sense to anyone upon first glance.

"So you just let yourself in?" Nathan asked, amused.

"Yeah, call a cop." Duke replied sarcastically.

"Vanessa came by the Gull earlier. We started talking then suddenly, she freaked out." Duke explained as he sat down.

"Did you see the sketch?" Haven asked as she sat across from Duke, "Did you tell her about it?" Her tone was one that had a hint of 'you better tell me I'm wrong about this'.

Duke held up his hands as he said, "Somehow she found out about the sketch, I don't know." Haven had a bit of a facepalm moment after that. "That was a couple hours ago." Duke continued, "She wouldn't answer my calls so I came here and found all...this." Duke waved his hand around the room to emphasize the 'this' part of his sentence. "But it's nonsense. It's descriptions of explosions and guns and...it's pretty freaky."

"Kind of manic." Nathan commented and Audrey nodded in reply before she noticed something. Audrey picked up a piece of paper with a bunch of names listed on it. "Look at this, the two people crossed out are the two people that died yesterday." Audrey then thought aloud, "Is this a hit list?"

"A hit list?" Duke asked in a 'that's preposterous' tone. "Vanessa? You did meet her right?"

"Never judge a book by its cover." Haven replied with an 'it's possible' shrug.

"There's no way it's a hit list." Duke answered more firmly this time.

"You knew her twenty seven years ago, Duke. People change." Nathan pointed out and Duke shot back, "You didn't."

"Moving on." Haven said firmly and Audrey said, "Matt. Does that name ring any bells?"

"Matt.." Haven repeated in thought, "Yes, there was a Matt West on the witness list. He's a student that came in earlier for the sketch."

"Okay then." Audrey replied, "Let's get to him before she does."

* * *

The four of them were parked outside Matt's house and when Vanessa pulled up Audrey, Haven, and Nathan got out of the car with their weapons out as they approached Vanessa, with Duke walking right behind them.

"Police! Let me see your hands!" Nathan called out to her on approach. "Get out of the car!" Audrey added in when Vanessa didn't react to Nathan's words, "Slowly."

Vanessa slowly got out of her car with her hands raised and said, "Don't do this."

"Vanessa," Duke spoke, "Don't do anything stupid."

"You don't understand, there's going to be an explosion." Vanessa tried to explain in time to stop what was going to happen.

"Does it have anything to do with this?" Haven asked as she pulled the list of names out of her pocket.

"Yes." Vanessa answered then corrected her choice of words, "No! I mean, there's only a few minutes to save Matt."

That definitely caught Haven's attention. Her mind was working a mile a minute after Vanessa said that. When Vanessa cringed in pain, Duke rushed over to her. Vanessa said, "No, don't touch me!" After catching her breath she said, "Duke, you have to stop it. There's a propane tank, it's going to explode."

The group went into the backyard of the house where there was a party going on. "That's Matt." Vanessa pointed out a young man with curly hair, getting into a brawl with a larger young man with a crew cut.

"The grill." Haven said to them as soon as she saw the propane tank beneath it.

"Pool." Duke said to Nathan and the two of them rushed over to the grill as the others called out for everyone to get back, away from the grill.

Duke and Nathan grabbed a hold of the grill and threw it in the pool. They ducked and took cover but nothing happened. Those who were at the party were disgruntled about the display and Haven looked at Vanessa in question. Her question was answered when the propane tank exploded in the pool, causing flames to shoot out of the water that then rained down on them.

Nathan went over to the young man with the crew cut and put cuffs on him. His explanation was, "You were at the pool when Xander died. You're coming with me." Nathan believed this young man had something to do with the deaths, so he was doing what a cop would do; bring them in.

* * *

"How did you know?" Audrey asked Vanessa once things calmed down.

"I see things." Vanessa replied. "I see the last thing a person sees before they die."

"So, you're like a banshee?" Haven asked as she leaned forward in interest.

Vanessa looked at Haven in confusion and Haven simply replied with, "I like fairy tales." Vanessa didn't say anything in response to that, she just said "I try to stop them from happening, but no matter what I do...people keep dying."

"Banshees announce death, they don't stop it." Haven pointed and Audrey looked at her with a 'shut up' look since that word banshee was apparently not sitting well with Vanessa. "Sorry." Haven said to her and tried to keep quiet about the banshee comparisons. "Do you know who's doing this?" she asked instead.

Vanessa shook her head, "No. I can never see him, but I can feel him. I need to stop this."

Audrey added in, "The list. What about the list?"

Vanessa looked scared when she said, "A disaster is coming...all of those people are going to die. I just haven't figured out what happens to them." Vanessa felt another pain surge through her and she picked up a silver tray as she looked at in. In the reflection she saw more fragments of what was going to happen. "Earlier, I touched a mirror and I saw my own death. Nothing about that image as changed."

Audrey and Haven looked worriedly, neither of them sure how they were going to fix this one.

* * *

In the loft above the Gull, Audrey, Nathan, Vanessa, and Duke sat around a table together. Since Vanessa was doing shots, Haven sat on the bench near the window. Not just because of that, Haven was feeling bad about the banshee comments from earlier. So, she stayed out of this and let the others talk with Vanessa.

"You looked like you were in pain earlier." Audrey said to Vanessa after she took a shot of alcohol.

"The pain comes and goes." Vanessa replied, "It's gets worse the closer someone is to dying. It started yesterday afternoon. I was feeling sick and Carlene came into my office. She..she touched me and I saw what was going to happen. The same thing with Xander, and all those people at the bar yesterday. I saw so many of them dying at the same time."

"You could have come to us for help." Audrey told her, wishing that Vanessa had.

"I wanted to." Vanessa admitted, "I even went to the police station but got scared. I was worried that you would think I was the one responsible."

Haven really couldn't hold Vanessa at fault for that, because they already did what she was worried about; think she was the one responsible for what had happened.

"No, we would have listened to you." Nathan countered. Duke looked at Nathan in disbelief and a part of Haven actually wondered if they actually would have listened to her.

"Yeah?" Duke said as he looked at Nathan, "And then what? Locked her up with Brian, that kid you got just in case?"

Vanessa scoffed and said, "It doesn't matter! It's _fate._ I can't _change_ anything!"

Haven had to interject at this point, "We already changed something." The group looked at Haven and she continued, "At the party."

Audrey smiled at Haven and said, "Haven's right." she said as she looked at Vanessa, "We make our own fate. We can stop this, and we will." Audrey's tone was so reassuring that Vanessa was starting to believe her.

* * *

The group went back to Vanessa's house to try and figure out how the deaths were going to occur. "Sorry if we messed this up." Duke said as he pulled things off the wall to add to the pile. "We couldn't really make much sense of it." Haven added in.

"It's fine." Vanessa replied, "I couldn't really make much sense of it either." Vanessa showed Nathan some papers about the man at the hardware store and how he was going to die. "You describe it very clearly." Nathan told her, after the explanation.

Haven looked around the room and said, "Soldiers, guns..." She wasn't getting anywhere with her thought train so Duke jumped on and said, "What, are the Canadians finally invading?" Haven shook her head slightly as a soft laugh escaped her. Some of the things that came out of Duke's mouth couldn't make her do anything but laugh.

Audrey was looking at a piece of paper as she said, "This one is about a man on fire, burning from within." She looked a Vanessa when she asked, "Do you think he's the one causing all this?"

Vanessa nodded, "That's the one thing I'm sure of." After a moment she looked between the Parkers and said, "Haven, Audrey, can I speak to you both for a moment...alone?"

"Sure." The sisters replied in unison and the three of them went outside on the deck to talk.

* * *

"When you came to see me about the Colorado Kid picture, I didn't remember anything." Vanessa began, "At the time I didn't."

"Are you saying that you remember now?" Haven asked as she leaned against the deck's railing. Audrey was wondering the same thing. While Haven voiced it, Audrey's face expressed it.

"I'm saying that I remember _something_ " Vanessa clarified, "I remembered that this isn't the first time this has happened to me. I was there that day because I had seen how he was going to die. After you visited me I was...upset, and it just...started to come back to me."

"Vanessa...when troubled people get upset..." Haven began but couldn't find the right words to explain it, so she looked at Audrey for help. Audrey took over, "The shock can..trigger their affliction. I'm really sorry, I feel like this is all my fault."

"Me too." Haven was sincere with her words, "I'm sorry. I mean, if we hadn't gone to see you then you wouldn't be suffering like this."

"God wouldn't have given me this terrible gift for no reason at all." Was Vanessa's reply.

Haven put her hands up, "I'm out." she drew the line at god. Even with all the meetings she's gone to and everything that has tried to send her on the path of god, she never got into it. Does she believe there's some sort of something out there? Sure, but going into specifics like god and all that, Haven couldn't be a part of it, wouldn't. "I'll meet you inside." Haven said to Audrey before doing just that.

Vanessa watched Haven go inside then turned to Audrey, "I'm sorry if my belief in God has offended your sister but I believe that I am meant to do something. I believe that I am meant to save people. I know there's a price for that."

* * *

Haven walked into the house just in time to head Nathan talking to Duke. She didn't intend to eavesdrop but...old habits die hard.

Nathan and Duke were talking about fate so Nathan said, "Let's say a guy like me, who can't feel anything, meets a woman and discovers he can feel her touch. Seems like fate, doesn't it?"

When Haven heard him say that, she wondered if fate was a real thing. If Audrey and Nathan were fated to be together. And if that was fate then why could Nathan feel Haven too?

Duke assumed that Nathan was talking about Jess so he said, "And Jess left you anyway, and that's sad. But it's not fate."

"What about you and Haven?" Nathan asked in reply. "Of all the places she could have been during the storm, she was on your dock. Are you telling me that you meeting Haven wasn't fate?"

Duke didn't answer that. Instead he asked, "Since when you do like the idea of me and Haven being together?"

"I don't, but she doesn't care about what I think and neither do you." Nathan replied, "And you didn't answer the question."

"Fate doesn't exist, Nathan. That's my answer." Duke replied then sat up straighter when Haven entered the room. Haven acted like she had just walked into the house and plopped onto a chair, "So, what'd I miss?" Haven was putting on her best act to make them think she hadn't just heard every word.

"I don't get this." Nathan replied, "All she can see is a textured, red wall. What is this?"

"Life is random." Duke replied, "We like to convince ourselves that this movie we call life has a plot, but it doesn't. It's not a movie."

Haven's eyes widened in realization when Duke said that, "Yes it is!" Nathan and Duke both looked at her with 'what?' expressions on their faces. "That's what it is! Audrey! Get in here!" Haven then called out and she got up to her feet when Audrey and Vanessa entered, "This, all of this. It's a movie. This all takes place at a movie."

"But what I saw took place outside, not a theater." Otherwise, Vanessa thought Haven's theory was a good one.

"Dockside green." Nathan and Duke said in unison which caused Haven and Audrey to ask, "What's dockside green?" in unison as well.

"A bunch of kids have been screening movies there lately." Nathan answered.

"Yeah," Duke said, "They put up a big screen, charge a buck, show a movie. People bring picnic stuff, blankets and whatnot."

"Wait, wait." Vanessa was right on board with this theory now, "Matt West is a part of the group that shows the movies. They let him in because he knows how to run the equipment."

"Matt West." Nathan thought aloud, "He was at the school, at the pool..."

"And the backyard party." Audrey finished his sentence for him. "That's it. He's our common thread."

"Great." Haven said sarcastically after running her hand through her hair, "We just saved a killer."

* * *

They arrived at the Green and as they entered the movie area, Duke said "Now what? We chase everyone out?"

"I think the rain is going to do that for us." Audrey replied as the rain started to fall from the sky.

"I think they're prepared for that." Haven pointed out as she gestured to everyone in the audience with umbrellas. "We're just going to have to find him the old fashioned way."

"He's not at the projector." Audrey informed them and Nathan replied, "Let's split up. Duke, you're with me."

Duke looked at Nathan oddly, so Nathan said "You're tall. And loud."

"That was almost a compliment." Duke replied then looked at Vanessa and the Parkers, "Be careful." he said to them before going off with Nathan.

"We need to get these people out of here." Audrey said to Haven and she nodded in agreement. "You take over there, I'll get the other section." Haven said to Audrey before pulled her badge off her belt and going to clear people out.

They started to slowly get people out of there, until fire ignited in front of the movie screen. Everyone started to cry out and scramble and that's when Haven saw Matt. "Matt West!" Haven called out, "I'm a police officer, so stop!" Haven rushed over to Matt and pulled him off the ladder that he was climbing to get back up to the projector.

"Haven, get away from him!" Audrey called out as she rushed over but Haven didn't let Matt go after she pinned him to the ground. "You are troubled Matt. Do you hear me? Everything that has happened, the car exploding, Xander at the pool, the fire here. You're doing this."

"I'm...I'm troubled?" Matt asked and Haven nodded, "Yes, Matt. You are."

"This is so cool!" Matt exclaimed. Haven tried to get through to him and said, "No, Matt. It's not. You're killing people!"

Matt laughed at Haven as he said, "So?" he touched Haven's skin, burning her on contact, and caused her to let him go. "Son of a bitch!" She yelled at him as she pressed her hand against the burn.

"I can't let this happen again." Vanessa said to them and started to chase after Matt, but Matt wasn't going to let him be followed. He caused an explosion right in Vanessa's path, catching her right up in in.

"Vanessa!" Duke called out and rushed over to her as Nathan, Audrey, and Haven approached with their weapons raised.

"You're not going to shoot me." Matt said to them and caused their weapons to grow so hot they burned their hands. "Drop it Nathan, it's burning." Audrey told Nathan and he dropped his gun. Matt laughed at this display, "Guns aren't really fair are they? That didn't hurt? Did it?"

"Actually, no. But you're really starting to piss me off." Nathan replied and started to approach Matthew but Haven grabbed Nathan's hand to stop him. Nathan turned his head to look at her.

"Wait." Haven said to him, "I have an idea. Just hold on." She looked at Audrey too when she said that, hoping her sister would let her do this. Audrey gave Haven a gesture to go ahead.

Matthew laughed at Haven, "Oh, you? You're going to try to stop me? The little deputy who isn't even a real cop?" He laughed at her again and it just made it that much easier for Haven to act like someone she hasn't wanted to act like in a very long time.

Haven tied up her hair with the tie she kept around her wrist as she said, "Oh look at you." she moved her hands to her hips and continued, "Mister big bad guy. Talking smack to the cops like he's all tough." Haven's tone was condescending to say the least, just the right tone to push Matthew's buttons. Haven laughed as she said, "You really think we're afraid of you? You're not scarier than candle on a birthday cake."

"You should be scared of me!" Matthew shouted out and caused yet another near by explosion.

"Oh, that?" Haven said as she gestured to the fire. "That's nothing. I've seen worse than you. I've _been_ worse than you." She scoffed and shook her head, "You know what, whatever. I've got better things to do than watch you get your flame on." Haven turned to Audrey and Nathan and said, "Come on, let's get away from this lame ass bad guy wannabe."

Haven led the way as Nathan and Audrey followed. Matt shouted many things at them in anger. He demanded for them to come back, threatened them, the works, but he was ignored. Finally Matt cried out in anger and caused himself to combust. Upon hearing that sound, Haven stopped in her tracks and staggered a little. "He's gone." Audrey said to Haven as she looked back.

"I...I killed him?" Haven didn't mean for that to happen, she was hoping he'd burn himself out, not burn himself up. "You saved everyone else." Nathan tried to assure her, but it wasn't working. Not really. "I...I need to get out of here." After what had just happened with Matt, she couldn't handle being around when Vanessa died too.

Haven started walking off at a slow pace and finally she took off in a full on run. If anyone called after her while she ran off, she wouldn't know. The only sound she could hear was the explosion of Matt's demise on repeat.

* * *

Hours must have passed before Haven showed up at the Gull. Duke was doing inventory or something when she walked in. "Haven?" He said with worry as he dropped what he was doing and went over to her. "Where have you been?"

"I needed to run." Haven replied and sat down in a near by chair. "When I was running...something just hit me. Metaphorically speaking." Her eyes went from straight ahead of her, to Duke when she said, "Did Vanessa see? Did she see how you were going to die? Did she tell you?"

"Yeah, she told me." Duke replied as he pulled a chair over and sat across from her. Duke took her hands in his as he said, "But we don't need to talk about it. Not now anyway." Duke felt Haven's hands tremble in his. "Haven, talk to me."

"I...I killed him...I didn't mean to...I didn't mean to." Haven finally broke down in tears. She pulled her hands from his and stood up, "I can't take this anymore Duke! All this death and the troubles...I can't take it. I haven't felt like this in so long. I haven't wanted to do... _things_ in so long. I...I...I'm not strong enough."

Duke stopped her from saying anything more as he wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, it's okay Haven. Everything will be okay." Haven practically melted in Duke's arms and she wanted to believe him so badly. But she didn't know if she could. "You don't know that." Haven said against him.

"I do, Haven. I do know that, because I am going to make sure of it. I promise you." Duke made sure that Haven was looking him in his eyes when he said those words.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Haven replied.

"I'm not." Was Duke's answer and it was probably the worst time in the world, or maybe it was the best time, but Duke leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Haven did not pull away from Duke's kiss, but welcomed it. Being this close to him gave her hope, made her feel safe, and that was something she desperately needed. But above all, it was because she loved him, even if she hadn't told him yet.

* * *

End Episode 10


	15. You're lucky I'm not claustrophobic

"So you and Duke are together again?" Audrey asked Haven as they made their way down the dock to Duke's boat for a poker game.

Haven's facial expression was that of one who couldn't seem to find the right words to say. Her hands tilting back and forth in front of her was another indicator that she honestly didn't know how to explained it.

"Okay...so you aren't together?" Audrey was trying to figure this whole thing out between Haven and Duke.

"It's...complicated." Haven replied, finally deciding upon a word.

"You don't use that word lightly, it really must be complicated." Audrey replied and Haven nodded with a sigh. "We're enjoying each others company." Haven replied, even though there was more to it than that.

Haven's words made Audrey stop and look at her sister with narrowed eyes, "How much?" she asked.

It took Haven a moment to realize what Audrey was talking about, "Oh jeeze, Audrey! Not like that. We haven't done _that_ yet." Haven shuddered due to this conversation, "The sex talk was awkward enough with you the first time and it's even weirder now."

Audrey held up her hands in surrender, "Okay, okay. Just...be safe. You know, if you and Duke ever do... _that."_

Haven looked at Audrey with 'you're kidding me right?' expression upon her face. "I _know_ that Audrey. Can we please not talk about this anymore?"

Audrey held up her hands again and said, "Okay, let's go play some poker." As the sisters walked down the dock Audrey asked, "It's not going to be candy ante, right?"

Haven laughed at her sister all the way down to Duke's boat.

* * *

During their most recent poker round with Duke and a couple of his acquaintances, Haven sighed as she tossed her cards on the table. "I'm out. I don't want to be but my cards hate me tonight."

Duke handed Haven a bottle of root beer, that she graciously accepted so she'd have something to do with her hands, before he said, "I call. It's up to you now Eldest Parker. Call, raise, or cower from me in fear and fold."

"Ooo, smack talk." Haven said to Duke teasingly as she nudged him. "Hey." He replied with a mock 'I take offense to that' tone.

"I'll make my own play, Duke." Audrey replied as she looked at her cards and Duke said, "Maybe, but I'm not seeing a whole lot of action." Haven chuckled as she sipped at her soda.

Audrey narrowed her eyes at the two of them then turned her attention to Duke's friend, Ezra, when he said, "Miss Parker, do you have a favorite nut?" Audrey looked confused, "Excuse me?"

Duke laughed before he said, "Besides Nathan."

Ezra continued on with "Cashews, pecans, almonds..." The list went on before Audrey asked, "Why do you want to know?"

He smiled as he replied, "A nut says a lot about a person."

"That is does..." Audrey replied in a drawn out tone then decided on one. "Pistachios."

"That's not a nut." Haven replied and Audrey looked at her oddly, "Well it's not."

"She's right." Ezra confirmed, "It's a seed. Some chefs might call it a culinary nut, but still, it's technically not a nut."

Duke looked at Ezra with a raised brow then looked at Haven and asked, "How did you know that?"

Haven shrugged as she drank her soda, then simply said "I like Trivial Pursuit."

Duke lifted his beer as he said, "If I ever have trivia night at the Gull, make sure we're on the same team" he then grinned and took a drink.

Interrupting Duke and Haven, Ezra spoke, "Miss Parker will call. She has to call. No other alternative."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Audrey asked as she held her cards close while crossing one leg over the other.

"Ehh, you're not much for cards." Ezra answered, "Never have been. Tried to be, but couldn't make it work."

"Alright." Audrey replied with a bit of sarcasm, "As much as I love you telling me what I am and what I'm going to do...you just to happen to be right." Audrey leaned forward to get to her chips, "So, I call." Audrey set down her cards, "Three jacks."

Duke set his down, thinking he won and said, "Two pair." Then it clicked what Audrey said, "Three jacks? _Damn_."

Haven was practically jumping in her seat in laughter as she pointed at him, "Ha! Now you know what it feels like to be beaten by a three of a kind to a two pair!" referring to their candy ante poker game where she lost a Wonka Bar to his three of a kind.

"Ha ha." Duke replied sarcastically then saw his other acquaintance, Tobias, starting to put Ezra's cards back in the deck. "Nuh uh, you folded now this I've got to see." Duke took Tobias' cards and turned them over, tossing them on the table, "Full house, Queens over fives." He pointed at Ezra and asked, "Are you hustling me?"

"No." Duke's other acquaintance, Tobias, answered, "He just gets confused."

"Not that confused." Haven commented, "He took all my money last week, no matter how good of a hand I had."

Duke looked from Haven to Ezra as he said, "Same here. Is that was this is boys? A con? I invite you here and you try to cheat us?"

"No, no." Ezra stammered, "I..I felt bad for taking all your money last time. I just...I just thought I should lose for awhile."

Audrey laughed at that with a smile, "In that case, you can definitely keep playing. Am I right?" She patted Ezra's knee in a friendly manner as Haven shrugged while drinking her soda and Duke said, "Yeah, that sounds good to me."

Audrey was pleased to hear that and said, "Let's play."

* * *

After a couple more rounds Audrey asked to be dealt out because she had to make a phone call. "Gotta call the wifey?" Duke asked her, referring to Nathan.

"That I do." Audrey replied and went off a little ways to make the phone call.

"Same sex marriages are illegal in Maine. Is she from Vermont, because it's legal there." Ezra said to the others, which received some odd looks from Duke and Haven in reply. "I'm kidding." he further explained.

Haven didn't say anything in response to that, she just said to Duke, "Deal me out too." and stood up, heading to the side of the boat.

Duke took this opportunity to talk with Haven and said, "Excuse us." to Ezra and Tobias as he stood and went over to her. "Hey." He said to Haven, "We haven't had a chance to talk lately. How did things go with the chief?"

After Haven's bit of a breakdown because of the Matt situation, she reconsidered her place on the force. Haven finally talked to the chief and he was far more understanding than she expected him to be. "Better than expected." Haven replied as she turned around and leaned back against the boat's railing. "Granted I have to do mandatory check ins after the more...stressful cases, but other than that, I'm still on the force."

"I thought he was going to take away your gun or something." Duke replied. He thought that and then some.

"I thought so too, hell I thought I was going to get fired or be forced to go to therapy or something, but no. I just have to check in with him. I swear if this was anywhere else I wouldn't think it was legal." Haven chuckled after saying that and sipped at her drink. "I'm going to sit the next few rounds out, I think. Go back to your buddies before they revolt."

Duke chuckled and said, "Okay" before he kissed Haven's cheek and went back to the poker game.

Haven smiled and moved her root beer bottle in her hand as she looked across the boat to see some guy in a suit come aboard, "Who the hell is that?" she said to herself before going over to Audrey. Haven arrived just in time to hear the guy say to Audrey "It's time to come home."

"Audrey? What's going on?" Haven asked her sister and the man replied instead. "You must be the sister. I am Agent Howard and I'm here to speak with Audrey."

Haven looked at Audrey in question. Audrey returned her sister's look and said, "It's okay. I'll be right back." Audrey over to Agent Howard and said, "Let's go below deck."

"Audrey?" Haven called out to her sister and Audrey turned around and said, "Haven, it's okay." On that note, Haven knew there was nothing more she could do or say. She just had to wait to see what happened. So, in the meantime, she went back to observe the poker game.

* * *

Below deck Agent Howard said to Audrey, "You haven't been returning my calls. I was getting the feeling that you were ignoring me."

"Been busy. On a case." Audrey replied, not making any eye contact.

"Not good enough." Howard replied which made Audrey finally look at him. "I let you take a leave if you promised to do what?"

Audrey sighed, "Call in regularly."

There was a part that Audrey was missing so Howard said, "And?"

"And write up reports." Audrey finished.

Howard crossed his arms as he said, "Which you did neither."

"I wrote up reports." Audrey stated, which received a look from Howard so she added on, "With Chief Wuornos."

"You're not a Haven Police officer, Agent Parker. You still work for the FBI. If you have forgotten that, then maybe it's time for you to come back to Boston." Howard replied.

Audrey couldn't accept that option, "No, I need to stay here. There's work that I'm not done with."

"Work?" Howard questioned with a bit of a scoff, "Lounging around, drinking, and playing poker with your _sister_ is work?"

"Hey." Audrey shot back, "I've been working my ass off."

"Doing what?" Howard question and Audrey's reply with a bit snarky when she said, "I'll include that in my next report."

Agent Howard sat down and said, "Let's make it a verbal one." he opened up his briefcase and revealed a whole lot of audio equipment. "That's a lot of gear for a conversation." Audrey stated and Howard's answer was simple, "Depends on the conversation."

Howard looked at Audrey and said, "Shall we begin?". Audrey went onto explaining some of the things that had happened in Haven. All the...weird stuff. Howard had just asked her why none of this...weird stuff hadn't made it into the official police reports when they heard a noise. The door was closed shut by someone and they were locked in.

"Hello?" Audrey called out and went over to the door and tried to open it. "Hello!" She shouted and hit the door a couple times but there was no one there or they couldn't hear it. Audrey sighed knowing that it was probably both.

* * *

Haven may not have been participating in the games but she was having fun watching Duke and Ezra battle it out, so to speak. Even though Duke was losing...every time. "You called? Ten hands. Ten hands! You've won every time, are you cheating?"

"I don't cheat." Ezra replied, "But I'm pretty sure that I'm going to win this one too."

Duke looked at his cards as he said, "I am going to..."

"You should fold." Ezra said in a taunting reply. "I mean, you're going to lose anyway. You don't want to waste any more money. Money is pretty valuable, you know."

"Or it's a bluff...a really weird bluff." Haven said to Duke and Ezra gestured to Haven in a 'she could be right' kind of way.

"I call." Duke said and show his three nines. Ezra returned the action by showing off his three nines. Duke stood up and growled in frustration. "Told you." Ezra said with a 'ha ha' kind of grin.

"Yes you did." Duke admitted. "I have never seen a player quite like you before. And no offense, but I hope I never see one again!" Duke sighed and waved his hand as he said, "I'm out. Goodnight."

Haven took that as her cue to go get Audrey and leave, that was until Tobias said, "Wait, Duke. One more hand."

"No." Duke answered, and repeated, "I'm out."

"What if I put double what I won into the pot, which is times two. And I'll even give you an extra draw, which is also times two." Ezra really wanted to play another hand.

Duke was skeptical to say the very least. "Why would you do that?"

"What's the catch?" Haven asked right after.

Ezra held his hand out as he gestured to Duke and said, "You have something I want. Need. It's important to me. Yeah, big time important. See I got my reasons, alright?"

"So," Tobias then asked, "you in?"

Duke was intrigued and he slowly went back to his seat next to Haven. He held waved his hands out as he asked, "What do you want?"

* * *

Haven still didn't know what Ezra asked for, it was written on a piece of paper and thrown into the pot. When the hand ended, Ezra beat Duke with a straight. "Unbelievable." Duke said in annoyed frustration.

"Well, if we could collect on this," Tobias said as he touched the piece of paper, "we'll be going."

"Finally." Duke said as he stood up and looked at Haven, "Would you like to accompany me while I fetch it for them?"

"Sure." Haven replied, she didn't need convincing. Either Duke wanted alone time with her, which was more than fine with Haven. Or, Duke didn't want him alone with Ezra and Tobias for some reason and if that was the case she was definitely going to go along. Haven picked up her bag, got up from her seat, and followed Duke.

As they entered one of the storage rooms on the boat, Haven asked "What did you lose exactly? I never saw what he wrote down."

"What?" Duke asked then said, "Oh, it was a baseball card." As Duke went into a case of something Haven asked with a chuckle, "Since when do you collect baseball cards?"

"I don't." Duke answered, "But I don't think that's what they came for."

Okay, not Haven was definitely starting to worry. "Duke, why are we down here? What's going on?"

Duke looked at Haven and said, "I don't have time to explain right now, okay? Trust me."

Haven trusted him, she truly did, "Okay." Right after Haven said that, the door they came through was closed and locked.

"I was afraid that might happen." Duke said with a bit of a sigh as he looked at the closed door. Haven went from looking at the door, to Duke when he said that. "You are so lucky I trust you." Haven said to him firmly then said, "And you're lucky that on top of all my other crap that I'm not claustrophobic." Haven pointed at him in a 'you better explain this later' way before putting her hands on her hips with a sigh. The only thought going in her head at that point was 'now what?'

Suddenly they heard the boat's engine start and Duke said, "Son of a bitch." and tried to get the door open.

"Quick question, just for clarification." Haven said to Duke as he tried the door, "If you thought that was going to happen then..."

"Why did I let it?" Duke finished for her, "It wasn't my first choice, believe me, but it was better than leaving you up there with them."

Haven was going to say something but stopped herself and said, "Thanks for that." instead.

"You're welcome." Duke replied as he walked away from the door.

"So, these guys want your boat?" Haven asked, trying to get an understanding.

Duke rubbed his forehead, "I don't know what they want." he walked over to a panel in the boat, "But I know what I got." Duke pushed the panel and a door opened revealing a bit of an arsenal. He pulled out a couple different guns and turned to Haven as he said, "Options."

Haven grinned as she pointed at Duke, "You. I like you."

* * *

Meanwhile with Agent Howard and Audrey, Howard said, "Is this your friend's idea of a joke?" since the boat was now in the open water.

"Duke wouldn't pull this with you on board. He's not interested in pissing off the FBI." Audrey replied.

"Well someone has locked us in the stateroom and brought us out to sea." Howard was not amused by this situation. Not one bit.

Audrey went looking for something and found a monkey wrench. "What are you doing?" Howard asked her when he saw what was in her hand.

"I'm making a phone call." Audrey replied before she broke the porthole window. After setting a cloth down over the broken glass she stuck her phone out the window but the dreaded words 'no signal' were still present on her screen. "Dammit." She said as she pulled her phone back in, "We're too far from shore."

"It was a good idea." Howard replied, "Granted it would have been better if you thought of it while we were in the harbor."

"It's fine. I'm going to send a text." Audrey informed him.

Howard raised a brow, "With no signal?"

"I'm not going to send it from here." Was Audrey's reply in a 'wasn't that obvious?' tone.

* * *

That morning, at the police station, the Chief entered Nathan's office with some coffee. "What's this I hear about you sending the harbor master out looking for Audrey?" he asked Nathan.

"I asked her to check on Duke's boat, yes. But she said it'd be a little while before she got down there." Nathan replied.

As the chief prepared his coffee he asked, "Why?"

"Audrey isn't answering her phone." Was Nathan's answer.

The chief thought his son was going a bit too far, "Don't you think you're taking this phone thing a bit too personally?"

Nathan looked at his father, "I can't get a hold of Duke or Haven either, and they were all together at the poker game."

The chief didn't seem too bothered by it, "They're probably all passed out drunk."

"Not Haven." Nathan replied, "She doesn't drink." Referring to a previous conversation he had with his father, he said "Maybe I'm just seeing what's in front of me. Quiet cell phone, radio silence, the Parkers haven't checked in in hours. It doesn't feel right."

"They are your partners, not your girlfriends. Just let them have their girl's night out." Yes, even with the conversation he with Haven, the chief wasn't worried.

"They don't have girl's nights. All Audrey ever does is work and when Haven isn't here she's with Duke." Nathan replied, not letting the feeling go.

"So you think they're working out there on the boat?" The chief asked, _slowly_ coming around to the Nathan's point of view.

Nathan sighed as he opened Audrey's computer, "I don't know why they wouldn't tell me if they were."

"Maybe they don't have enough to get you involved." The chief suggested.

When the computer loaded, Nathan said "It's password protected. Come on, Parker. Where's the trust?"

The chief was amused by what Nathan said, "He's trying to hack into her personal files and he's worried about trust issues." Nathan glared at his father in reply. "Try the mother's name. Lucy." The chief suggested.

Nathan typed it in and the password worked. "It worked." He informed his father and the chief replied, "You know, I may not be the best father but there's a reason why I'm the chief." He then raised his cup to Nathan before leaving the office.

* * *

"You get points for improvising, but odds of this working are slim to none." Agent Howard said to Audrey after she did her thing with the cell phone and put it in a glass jar.

As Audrey grabbed some duct tape to keep water from getting through she said, "Well, it's a government phone right? What the hell." Audrey grinned as she tore off the last bit of tape before throwing the phone in the jar through the window, into the water.

"I knew this would come in handy." Duke said as he slid down a panel in the secret gun closet's wall.

"You have an escape hatch in your ship's hold?" Haven asked then laughed, "That's so cool. Terrifying, but cool."

Duke smiled at her reaction, "I put it there myself." He said as he picked up one of the shot guns.

Out of nowhere, Tobias appeared on the other side of the escape hatch and said, "This is smart, Duke. So smart." Duke raised the shotgun and fired but nothing happened. Tobias laughed and closed up the hatch, locking it from the other side.

"He took my bullets." Duke said in am almost seething tone as he checked the guns and the bullet boxes. "All my bullets!" he shouted after checking every last place. "How could they know about this? I put it in there myself." Duke clenched his hands as he said, "These guys have been one step ahead of me ever since I met them. Not only is that annoying, it's insulting." Duke threw down an unloaded gun onto a crate in frustration. He looked at Haven and asked, "You happen to have an arsenal on you today?"

"Unfortunately, no." Haven replied honestly. Once again, of all the days she decides to clean out her bag. "How did you meet those guys anyway?"

"A friend introduced us. Said they liked to play poker." Duke replied as he leaned on one of the crates.

"It would have been nice if your friend told you that they like to kidnap their fellow poker players and take them out to sea." Haven was being quite sarcastic and Duke knew it.

"I'm picking up on your sarcasm, but I didn't know this was going to happen!" Duke exclaimed in frustration. "I thought we'd play some cards, make a little money, and a good time would be had by all."

Haven's nose scrunched up a little in thought, "When you said friend, you didn't mean friend. Did you?"

"No." Duke admitted, "More like a...business associate." Haven said nothing but her face said 'that explains it'.

"Maybe we should open the boxes, see what's in them." Haven suggested and went towards one of them but Duke grabbed her arm and said, "Don't do that."

"There might be something in one of your...deliveries that can help us." Haven explained, not seeing much harm.

"Whatever is in those boxes is none of our business, Haven. I mean it." Duke was firm with his reply. The last thing he wanted was for Haven start opening up things that not even he knew was inside.

Haven looked at Duke in question but she finally said, "Okay, I won't look."

Duke let her go after she said that, "Thank you."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Audrey was able to find a secret panel in the back of a book case and the text that Audrey sent to Nathan went through. Unknown to everyone...a crack mysteriously appeared on the side of the boat, causing water to start pooling on the boat._

* * *

Haven paced back and forth as Duke sat in a chair, watching her. Haven bit her thumbnail in thought, which made Duke say "Say it."

"Say what?" Haven asked as she continued to pace.

Duke chuckled for a moment because Haven was almost always like this when something was on her mind when she didn't want to share. "Say whatever it is that's on your mind."

Haven was about to say that there wasn't anything on her mind but Duke knew it and he said, "And don't even say that there's nothing on your mind because you have thinking face on and you only chew on your nails when there's something you're really afraid to ask."

Haven quickly pulled her hand away from her mouth and was still planning on denying, but didn't. "They're not going to kill us, are they? I know they're kidnappers and whatnot but are they murderers?"

Of all the things that Duke thought was going through her mind, _that_ was not one of them. "No, Haven. They're not going to kill us." Duke was calm in his reply.

"Are you sure?" Haven asked for reassurance as she stopped pacing.

"Yes." Duke replied with a slow nod, "I am sure. We're no good to them dead."

That last bit intrigued her because she wasn't seeing it. "So, we're good to them alive? Don't leave a girl hanging here, pull me onto your thought train."

Duke had an 'ok' expression on his face as he reached out, took hold of Haven, and pulled her into his lap. Haven had a 'whoa' expression that turned into a laughing one. "What did you do that for?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around Duke's neck.

"I want you to stop worrying so much." He replied then continued on with what she wanted to know, "They didn't come here to play poker. They must have cased the boat and come back for a box. One, that isn't here."

"I want to ask where it is, but I'm getting the feeling that it's better if I don't know." Haven replied and Duke nodded with an "Indeed."

Haven's face looked worried once again and Duke said, "No worrying." Haven sighed, "I can't help it. What if they insist?"

Duke grinned as he replied, "It wouldn't be the first time."

Haven shook her head with a smile, "You're an exceptional crook, Duke Crocker."

With a smile he said, "And you're an exceptional deputy, Haven Parker. Which is an odd combination, if you think about it."

Haven shrugged in reply and smiled as she said, "What can I say? We're just two sides of the same coin."

"Now that," Duke said to Haven, "Is why..." Duke was going to say something to her in that moment, confess something to her, but he didn't get the chance to. Duke felt something wrong with the boat.

"What is it?" Haven asked going from curiosity to what he was going to say, to worry as his face changed. Haven got up from his lap as he gestured for her to stand.

"Do you feel that?" Duke asked as he went to the wall of the room. "We're starting to list."

"I'm still a novice with the boat lingo. What does that mean?" Haven replied and now Duke was the one that sounded worried as he said, "It means...I think we sprung a leak. My boat is leaking and if someone doesn't fix it..."

"Then we're going to sink." Haven finished his sentence for him and practically gulped at that bit of information, "Permission to worry now?"

Duke nodded and said, "Permission granted."

* * *

A little while later Tobias and Ezra came into the room, both with guns raised at them. Haven and Duke held up their hands and Duke said, "Are those really necessary?"

"Sit." Tobias said but Duke didn't leave Haven's side. Tobias moved his aim from Duke to Haven and said, "Sit." as he slammed the nearby chair on the floor.

Duke moved in front of Haven, protectively as he said, "Okay, okay. I'll sit. Just let her go, she has nothing to do with this. She knows nothing."

"I don't think so. Now sit down or I will shoot her." Tobias wasn't kidding and Duke knew it. Duke looked at Haven and said, "Trust me." Haven did, completely, but she didn't want Duke to sit in that chair. She's seen enough movies to know where sitting down in that chair would lead.

As Tobias was tying Duke to the chair, Haven tried to take a step forward but was met by Ezra's gun. "Don't. I don't want to shoot you, but I will."

"Stay there, Haven." Duke said to her because he would never be able to handle it if anything had ever happened to her.

"Listen to your boyfriend Miss Parker, unless you want to get it worse than him." Tobias said to her which received a glare from Haven in reply. Tobias laughed at her glare and stepped in front of Duke. "Where's the box?"

"Where's the box indeed." Duke replied which caused Tobias to punch Duke square in the jaw. Haven gasped as Duke spat some blood out of his mouth. "Don't do anything stupid." Duke said to Haven, figuring that she was planning on doing just that because he would have done the same if their places were switched.

"Where is the box?" Tobias asked again and Duke replied with "Have you checked with FedEx?"

Tobias didn't like Duke's sarcasm and punched him in the stomach because of it. Haven looked away, because she couldn't take seeing this. This went on for a few more bouts, each time Haven wished there was something she could do and hated that there wasn't.

"Where's the box?" Tobias shouted at Duke this time. "What box?" was Duke's answer. Instead of getting punched again Ezra waved his gun in Duke's direction. "You're angry." Ezra said, "That's not good. Bad for your blood pressure."

"Yeah, well you stealing my boat, taking my friend hostage, and holding a gun to my girlfriend is what's bad for my blood pressure." Duke spat back, "But thanks for asking."

Tobias punched Duke again and said, "I don't care. In fact, I'm getting bored. Let's bring him up deck." He looked at Haven and said, "Leave her here."

A bound Duke lunged towards Tobias, even though he didn't get very far and said, "If you touch her..." Tobias answered by pulling a gun and pressing it against Duke's forehead but that didn't stop Duke from saying through his teeth, "I will start taking this personally."

Tobias threw Duke to the ground and turned his gun to Haven, "Sit down."

"Haven!" Duke called out as she sat down in front of Tobias. She watched as Ezra pulled Duke out of sight and Haven looked at Tobias, "You're making a big mistake." Tobias didn't feel threatened and went behind her to tie her hands together. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Up on deck Duke heard Haven scream out, "Look Ezra, please. I will give you anything. Just please let Haven go." Duke was pleading with Ezra, he would do anything to keep Haven safe.

"Okay, sure, fine, tell me. Where is it?" Ezra responded, quickly.

"No." Duke replied, "Let Haven go first."

Ezra laughed, "That's not going to happen. You know why? I don't trust you. But no matter, you won't be able to keep this up forever."

Duke looked at Ezra in question and Ezra's head started to twitch as he said, "Penguins, lions, zebras. Go ahead, keep thinking about the zoo. Don't think about the box."

Duke couldn't believe what he was hearing because that is exactly what he was thinking about in that moment. Ezra continued on, "Haven...cream, three sugars...nail biting, her smile, oh my you do have Haven on the brain." Duke changed his train of thought and Ezra said, "Naked girl...trapeze artist...leotards. My you have a dirty mind."

Duke kept trying to think of anything but the box but Ezra's prying into his mind got to be too much. Finally, Ezra got what he wanted. He smiled and clapped his hands together, "Thank you, Duke. Thank you." Ezra was as giddy as a school boy as he walked away from Duke and went to the side of the boat. "Huzzah!" Ezra called out as he pulled up a rope with a box attached to it.

Duke knew there was nothing he could do about it, and hated it to no end. He hated a lot of things to no end, but number one on that list would have to be that he didn't know what happened to Haven.

* * *

During Audrey's escape she heard Haven shouting to be let out. Audrey quickly unlatched the door and went inside. "Haven." She said as she caught sight of her sister bound to a chair.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Haven replied as Audrey came over and untied her.

"What's going on?" Audrey asked as Haven stood and rubbed her wrists, "I'll fill you in on the way." Haven replied and hurried out the door with Audrey right behind her.

* * *

Audrey and Haven snuck onto the control deck after they heard Tobias contact someone. Haven was the lookout as Audrey worked the radio to contact Nathan. "Nathan? Can you hear me?" Audrey spoke into the radio.

Audrey gave the coordinates then told Nathan how the boat was taken over. Haven heard Nathan say that he knew who they were and asked why they were looking into them. Haven whipped around to look at Audrey and went over to her, "You were looking into them? You didn't tell me that!" Audrey asked to join in on the poker game and that was the extent of Haven's knowledge.

"I didn't have enough to go on." Audrey told both of them, "I thought one of them was troubled and I knew they were card sharks but I never thought they were kidnappers. I wanted to dig a little deeper before I brought anyone else into the loop."

Haven went back to being the look out and heard Audrey's conversation with Ezra about Ezra being in a mental hospital and asking about some term that they didn't know the meaning to. "I think it's...like...he can anticipate your next move before you even make it." Haven chimed in and Audrey looked like a light bulb went off in her head. "That's it." Audrey said, "I've seen it."

Haven looked out the window and saw Tobias leaving Duke, "Audrey, we got to go." Audrey told Nathan thank you and quickly turned off the radio before they rushed off.

* * *

Once the coast was clear, Audrey and Haven snuck out onto the deck and Haven all but ran over to Duke. "You're okay." Duke said to her in relief.

Haven cupped Duke's face as she said, "Yeah, I'm okay. And I brought the cavalry." she gestured back, referring to Audrey who was right behind her.

Audrey went behind Duke and untied his ropes as Duke asked, "How did you two get out?"

"Audrey found me." Haven answered, "Escape hatch." Audrey explained.

"You catch her up to speed?" Duke asked Haven as they crouched down, trying to keep out of sight.

"Yeah," Audrey replied, "Great poker game, wasn't it?" her tone was riddled with sarcasm.

"Okay, yes, they didn't come here for poker. I know that now. They came for something I had hidden _very_ well and yet Ezra figured it out." Duke replied, his tone riddled with annoyance.

"That's his thing." Haven and Audrey said in unison then Haven said, "We think that's why he's all over the place. He can figure out what people are going to do, get into their thoughts."

"How are we going to stop someone who knows what you're going to do next?" Duke asked the Parkers and they looked at each other. "Well..." Audrey began and Haven finished, "We're not quite sure, but we think we got something."

"Oh, by the way. My boat is sinking." Duke said and Audrey looked at Haven with wide eyes, "You didn't mention that." Audrey said to her sister. Haven winced as Duke said, "That doesn't change anything so just factor that bit in."

* * *

Haven and Audrey filled Duke in on the plan and got him ready for his part of it. As Duke walked back out onto the deck he said to himself, "I hope this works." He took in a deep breath before putting his fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle.

Tobias and Ezra came running to Duke's part of the deck. With their guns raised. "How did he get loose Ezra?" Tobias asked Ezra angrily, but he didn't have an answer. Duke provided one when he waved his hands at his sides and said, "Abracadabra."

"You didn't actually escape there, Houdini." Tobias said to Duke as he took a step closer.

Duke held out his hand and said, "Don't come any closer."

"Why?" Tobias asked, not really afraid by whatever Duke might have up his sleeve.

"Because," Duke replied as he pulled off his outer shirt and made a high pitched 'martial arts' scream and honestly looked like Steve Urkle when he was Bruce Lee on Family Matters, right before he did dance that Haven would swear came right out of an MC Hammer video. Duke finished his sentence, "I got moves that Ralph Macchio, the Karate Kid, never dreamed of." He pointed at Ezra when he said, "And James Brown for that matter."

"What's going on Ezra!" Tobias shouted and Ezra replied, "I don't know! I don't know! It's like his mind is blank, there's nothing there!"

"Hey!" Duke shouted, "That's just not nice."

"Tie him up." Tobias ordered Ezra and Ezra shot back, "You tie him up! For all I know he could have a gun hidden beneath all that crazy."

"Then why don't I just shoot him?" Tobias asked as he raised his gun at Duke again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Duke shouted back as he waves his hands in front of him, "Now that's just bad form! I don't even have a gun!"

Behind crates, with Duke in their sights, Haven and Audrey had a microphone that connected to the earwig in Duke's ear. "Okay, Duke. Listen to me. Now you have to do exactly what Haven says." Audrey handed the microphone to Haven, who made a special request to give Duke the instructions.

"Okay, Duke. Don't think about it, just...strip." Haven said into the microphone and Audrey looked at her with a silent laugh expression on her face.

Duke looked up at the sky, not believing that Haven had just told him to do that but went with it. "Okay, see? I don't have a gun." Duke pulled off his shirt and threw it to the ground. He didn't stop there and started taking off his pants next.

"Ezra!" Tobias shouted at his partner in crime, demanding some sort of explanation. But none was given, because Ezra didn't have one.

"Happy!" Duke exclaimed as he pulled his pants all the way down, revealing his dark blue briefs. "See! I don't have a gun. Now, Audrey Parker on the other hand is armed. And I'm sure by now Haven Parker is too. And those sisters, ooo they love shooting up bad guys."

"Underwear too." Haven spoke into the mic, "We need to get Ezra off balance" was her explanation for it.

Duke looked up to the sky and shouted, "I'm not doing that!" as much enjoyment as he knew Haven would get from it, he was not going to strip down to his underwear. Meanwhile, Ezra was freaking out a bit because he didn't understand what was going on.

"Next time." Haven said into the mic then got back to business, "This is what you should say. It's times like this where your life flashes before your eyes."

Duke said those words in his own way and everything else Haven told him to say, "I never learned how to saddle a horse!" Duke exclaimed, "I have never eaten cottage cheese! I never learned how to do the electric slide!"

And finally Haven told him to say something that was going to kill her with laughter. "I need a hug."

Duke tapped his chest as he shouted, "I need a hug!"

"You stay back, you lunatic!" Tobias exclaimed and Duke looked out to see, "Look! Eggs!"

Tobias and Ezra both looked, like anyone would if caught off guard and told to look at something. Duke took the opening and kicked Tobias to the ground, grabbing the gun, and Haven and Audrey came out from behind the crates for backup.

"Put the gun down!" Audrey said to Ezra upon approach, with her own gun drawn. Haven picked it up when he did and aimed it at Ezra and Tobias, along with Audrey and a half naked Duke. All had the weapons raised at them.

"They were telling him what to do man! That's why I couldn't read him!" A distraught Ezra informed Tobias.

Since the boat was now under the proper control, Audrey looked at Duke and said with a laugh, "You can put your clothes on now."

Duke looked at Haven before turning to Audrey and said, "I'm good, thanks."

* * *

They made it back to the harbor safely. Upon the Haven PD's arrival, Ezra and Tobias were carried off in cuffs. The chief saw the roughed up Tobias and asked, "What happened there?"

A now clothed Duke replied, "He fell." as he accepted a cloth from Haven to press to his bleeding lip.

The looked at him with skepticism so Haven added in, "A lot."

The chief wasn't buying it but was going to do nothing about it. "Right. Rough seas."

"Sounds good to me." Duke replied then Nathan approached and asked, "Get the pump working?"

Duke turned to his boat for a moment and said, "Yeah, I'll return it in the morning after I get her patched up."

Nathan went over to the Parkers and said, "Interesting tactics out there. Glad to see neither of you were shot, beat up, or drowned."

"All in a day's work." They replied in unison, then the chief called Nathan away when he said, "Nathan. We got work to do." Nathan gave Audrey a 'see you later' look before going off with the chief.

"Does anyone mind telling me what all this was about?" Agent Howard asked Audrey, Haven, and Duke.

Duke was the one who answered, "Small towns. Just a little...local dispute that had to be handled. Right?" He looked at Haven when he said. "Right." Haven replied, then said "All over a baseball card, if you can believe that."

Agent Howard seemed to accept that answer and looked at Audrey as he said, "I look forward to reading your full report. Especially the part where your sister ended up in Haven with you to begin with." Audrey didn't say anything in reply to that and just nodded before going down the dock.

Now that it was just Duke and Haven, he went over to her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Haven replied and she saw the look on Duke's face, like he was afraid to ask what he wanted to. She could take a guess as to what that was. "He didn't touch me, Duke. He just told me what he'd do to you if I didn't scream as loud as I could. I wasn't going to risk that."

Duke looked so relieved to hear her say that, but had to say, "I'm so sorry about all of this. I never wanted you in a position like that."

Haven let out a breath and said, "I know." She smiled as she asked, "So, I'm your girlfriend?"

"What?" The question seemed to catch Duke off guard.

"You referred to me as your girlfriend back there. Just wondering if you meant it or just said it in the moment kind of thing." Haven replied, really hoping it wasn't an 'in the moment' kind of thing.

Duke looked at Haven and asked, "Would it scare you off to put a label on it?"

Haven thought for a moment and said, "No...but girlfriend and boyfriend sound so...juvenile. Any way we can call it something else?"

Duke chuckled and suggested, "You mean like...two sides of the same coin?"

Haven grinned when she heard that, "Perfect."

Duke was pleased that she agreed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he walked with her down the dock, "So...what did you mean by next time?"

Haven looked at Duke with a mischievous little grin but did not give him an answer, which of course drove Duke nuts.

* * *

Way down the dock, Agent Howard and Audrey were walking as he said, "You haven't answered my question."

"And what question was that?" Audrey replied as she walked.

Howard knew she knew what question, but said it anyway "The reasons why I should let you stay in Haven."

"With all due respect, sir, I don't need your permission." Was Audrey's answer to that.

Howard did not appreciate that, "I have had about enough of your insubordination"

Audrey kept him from saying anything further when she said, "You know what. This is not about my job anymore. It's about me. My sister, who we are. Where we come from." Audrey stopped walking, "Those answers are here in Haven, not back in Boston...not in the FBI." Audrey made a decision in that moment and pulled out her FBI badge and handed it over to Agent Howard. "I'm sorry, sir." She said as he took the badge and she placed her service weapon in his hand as well. "I quit."

* * *

"You quit!" Haven exclaimed in the diner where she met up with Audrey. "Ouch, inside voices. And yes."

"This means you're staying right? Nothing pulling you back to Boston?" Haven asked, hopeful.

Audrey smiled and took her sister's hands in hers as she said, "I'm never going anywhere, not without you."

Haven smiled at her sister, "Same." she replied and just then the waitress came over with their orders. "Pancakes?" Haven asked as she saw what her sister ordered and Audrey replied with, "Waffles?" The sisters just shrugged in reply to each other and dug in.

* * *

Agent Howard walked up a little hill to see the Chief. "She's all yours." Howard informed him. "She just needed a little push, just like you said."

"Parker is not the kind of person that likes to be told what to do." The Chief replied between puffs of his cigarette, "It's got to be her idea. Not yours, and not mine."

"You sure she deserves all...this?" Howard asked the chief and he replied, "I don't know. Does anybody? I know one thing though, we need her here."

Howard nodded slightly before asking, "You see the crack on the boat?"

"Yeah." The chief replied after another puff, "I saw it."

Howard looked around as he said, "You need to get this place under control." he looked at the chief when he emphasized _"Soon."_

The chief didn't need to be told that. He knew what was at stake but now that they had both Audrey and Haven staying in town, they were that much closer to taking care of it.

* * *

End Episode 11


	16. We still good?

_'There are two different Havens. There is one right beneath the surface, and one right below that'_ Haven wrote those words in a speech bubble above her graphic novel version of Audrey.

"I thought you were kidding when you said you were writing a comic book." Audrey said as she looked over Haven's shoulder.

"Graphic novel." Haven corrected, "I don't even need to come up with a story. We're living one that's better than anything I could have ever come up with."

"You know you can't get that published, right?" Audrey replied.

"I didn't plan on it, but it's not like anyone would take it seriously anyway." Was Haven's answer as she put the finishing touches on her story panel. "Good enough place as any to leave off." she said as she closed up her pen.

"Good, because we have to get to work." Audrey tapped her watch as she said that and Haven finally realized the time, "Whoops." Haven replied as she grabbed her badge, gun, and bag before hurrying out the door with Audrey.

* * *

The Parkers weren't at the station for long before they were called out on a case with Nathan. A wrecked boat was found on the beach and the witness stated there was a skeleton inside. "Do we really have a skeleton inside a wrecked boat?" Haven asked with probably more excitement than was appropriate, as she and the others got out of Nathan's vehicle.

"Is there going to be an eye patch and a dead parrot?" Audrey asked with more playful sarcasm than anything else.

Nathan just looked at them with a slight shake to his head as he replied with, "That's life for the seaside police force." He then looked at Audrey with a grin, "Why? You miss the FBI already?"

Audrey made a 'pfft' sound as she answered, "No. I just hope we get a treasure chest."

"Am I the only one who's stoked that there's a freaking skeleton?" Haven asked as she stopped walking and held her hands out to her sides.

Nathan and Audrey both turned to look at her as they both answered, "Yes."

"Sticks in the mud." Haven said, poking fun at them, "The whole lot of you." she said as she waved her hand around them as she passed.

As Nathan and Audrey followed, Nathan said "I'm glad you're staying." to make things not awkward, he added in "I don't think I would have been able to handle your sister without you."

Audrey laughed at that, "I don't doubt it. She can be a handful when she wants to be. Even all of my reasons for staying didn't exist, I still would have. Haven is happy here, even with the whole roller coaster ride she's been on, she's happy. Haven would have stayed either way and I couldn't leave without her."

"Ever think you two will ever not share your lives?" Nathan asked, not meaning to be rude or anything. He had just never seen siblings as close to one another as Haven and Audrey are.

"When the time is right." Audrey replied, honestly. It wasn't like they couldn't function without one another, it's just they would rather be together than apart.

To lighten the mood, Nathan said "There used to be pirates up here. With a big enough storm, who knows what you'll get. The sea gives up all kinds of secrets."

Getting onto the case, Audrey asked "Do you think we'll be able to identify the remains?"

"I hope so." Nathan replied, "There were at least five men on board when she went down."

Haven heard that part and asked, "There were five people on the boat?"

Nathan stopped walking so he could explain, "James Garrick was the co owner of the Fisherman's Honor with Andy Weaver. It's said they, and some crew, vanished after she was lost, presumed dead, but nobody knows for sure if they were on board or not."

"Sounds suspicious." The Parkers answered in unison.

Nathan looked at the two of them and chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "I am never going to get used to that." He got back to the case when he said, "James is a drinker, been sober for years as far as I know, but a lot of people blamed him for what happened. Especially Andy's wife, Vera."

"Vera, okay." Audrey answered, "Let's go find out if they were right."

They crossed the yellow line and Haven went right over to the skeleton that was removed from the wrecked boat. She looked at the skeleton and wanted to say 'cool' but Audrey told her "Don't say it." Audrey knew her sister's expression all to well and didn't think it was appropriate.

"Sorry." Haven replied and went back to work.

"Are you two sure you're not telepathic?" Nathan asked as he observed the silent exchange between the sisters before the verbal one. Something he's seen more than once.

"Yes." They replied in unison once again and Nathan just shook his head. Crimes he understood, the Parkers...he did not. At least not completely.

* * *

Once things were taken care of down at the beach they brought Hank Olsen, the witness, to the police station. Once everyone was in the interrogation room, Nathan said "Hank worked for James and Andy building boats, including this one."

"So, you found the wreck?" Haven asked as she looked over the pictures.

"Yeah." Hank simply replied.

"Is there anything here that looks like may have caused it?" Audrey asked as she placed several images taken from the wreck in front of Hank.

Hank didn't look at the pictures as he replied, "There isn't always a reason. The sea takes what she wants."

"That may be, Hank. But we need to know how it happened." Nathan said to him, not accepting Hank's answer. "Should this be all corroded like this?" he then asked Hank, in reference to a piece of the boat that was on the table in front of them.

"You know in these waters anything metal is going to look like that. That's not going to tell you nothing." Hank's tone sounded like he was calling Nathan an idiot for even asking such a question.

"So you're saying we're not going to find any answers?" Haven asked in a skeptical tone.

Hank answered with, "I think you won't like the ones you find."

* * *

"What do you think he meant by that?" Haven asked as they left the room after the interview.

"About what?" Nathan asked as he poured himself and the Parkers a cup of coffee.

"About not liking the answers we find." Haven clarified.

"Honestly," Audrey replied as she accepted the cup of coffee, "I think he was avoiding actually answering the question."

"Then why didn't we question him harder or something?" Haven asked as she poured cream and sugar into her coffee.

"Didn't need to. We got what we needed for right now." Nathan replied, "Besides he won't be leaving town any time soon in case we need to bring him in again."

"Why are you asking, anyway?" Audrey asked her sister before sipping her coffee.

Haven shrugged a little as she stirred, "I don't know. Something just felt...off about him I guess."

"I think you're reading too much into it." That was Audrey's opinion anyway. Haven just shrugged in reply since she herself wasn't sure either way.

By the time the trio finished their coffee they were called out to the Garrick Residence.

* * *

 _Vera had gone over to the Garrick household to confront James' wife, Tracy. They had a slight altercation where Vera slapped Tracy and Tracy pushed Vera towards the door while shouting at her to get out of her house. Something weird happened at that moment, it was as if there was a wind storm inside the house that threw Vera back against the door. Those were the events that had brought Nathan, Audrey, and Haven to the scene._

* * *

Haven held a family photo in her hand of the Garrick family and asked, "Is this James?" Tracy nodded in reply and Haven then asked, "Why does Vera blame James for Andy's death?"

"Because Dad got him killed." Tracy's daughter, Brooke, answered.

" _Brooke_ " Tracy said to her daughter in a 'don't say things like that' tone.

"Dad didn't get anyone killed." Tracy's son, Michael, said firmly to his sister.

Brooke scoffed, "He killed his whole crew."

"Take it back!" Michael shouted at her. "No!" Tracy shouted back in reply then the siblings started to get a little physical with each other.

Tracy ended that right then when she stood up and went over to her children, "Hey, hey, hey! You two, to your rooms. Now!"

Brooke and Michael gave each other glares as they got up from the couch and went off to their rooms.

To explain her children's behavior she said, "Brooke blames her dad, and Michael blames everyone but James." Given her tone, it was clear this whole thing has been quite stressful on her. Tracy hated to admit what she was about to say next, but it was the truth "And I blamed Andy. I thought he had run off guilty, you know." Tracy sighed in regret, "I even said so in public. Andy didn't get away either. Vera's got a right to be mad at me."

"Has anything like this ever happened here before?" Audrey asked, referring to the incident.

"Well not that I know of." Tracy replied, "But I don't care. I'm done, we're leaving."

Nathan wanted to...not quite talk some sense into her, but make sure she had all the facts before making a decision. "Tracy, we finally have a chance to find the cause of the wreck."

Tracy scoffed, "Is that going to change anything? The way people treat me? Treat my kids?"

"You're children have been through an awful lot." Haven said and could relate, in a way. "This home...it's the last stable thing that they have. Why don't you let us look into it before you make a decision?"

Audrey looked at Haven after that was said because she knew just as much as Haven that they never really had a real home before. Neither one of them wanted to see pair of siblings ripped away from the only home they knew, if they could help it.

Nathan took another shot at convincing her, "Tracy, some of the parts on the boat looked unusually corroded to me." to give her a little more reason to let them investigate further before she made a decision. Nathan then asked, "You have any idea where James sourced his materials?"

Tracy sighed and answered Nathan's questions about the materials, as opposed to taking more time to think over her decision. "I don't know. It's a global business these days." an idea then popped into her head, "Why don't you ask your little league buddy? He arranged a lot of it."

Nathan didn't like where this was going, "Duke."

"You and Duke were in little league?" Haven and Audrey asked in unison with slight laughter to their tones.

Nathan just looked at them with an 'oh shut up' expression on his face not just because of their question, but once again they talked in perfect unison.

* * *

They had asked all their mandatory questions to Tracy so they trio left the house. Once outside Haven said, "Little league, spill."

Nathan leaned against the porch post when he said, "James was our little league coach one year when he was sixteen. He was good to me, even though I had a horrible throwing arm." Nathan smiled with a chuckle at the memory.

"Had?" Audrey asked then said teasingly, "I've seen you throw."

Haven covered her mouth as she chuckled and Nathan replied with a sarcastic "Funny."

The Parkers walked down the porch steps with Nathan following as he said, "I don't even know how he had the time. He held three jobs in high school and got sent home once for a month for exhaustion."

"Did you know Tracy too, growing up?" Haven asked Nathan as they headed back to the car.

"No," Nathan replied, "She moved here later." He looked at Haven as he said, "And if you're planning on asking if their family has troubles, I don't know."

"Well there was something clearly freaky going on in there." Haven replied as she leaned against Nathan's blue bronco.

"Yeah." Audrey agreed, "Those kids looked scared."

"Andy's body did just wash up." Nathan pointed out and Haven stood up straighter. "Who you gonna call?" She said with laughter to her voice.

"Oh no." Audrey said as she waved her hands at her sides, "You two are not going all ghost on me."

"Hey," Nathan replied, "You were the one talking about dead pirates earlier."

"Yeah...well it's here. You never know." Audrey replied in her defense.

The trio all leaned back against the bronco with crossed arms in thought. "We're gonna need to do some digging." Haven thought aloud and the others most certainly agreed.

* * *

Audrey went to the Gull to talk to Tracy, who worked there, while Nathan and Haven went to go talk to Duke. "I am fully capable of going by myself, Haven. Besides, you coming along might be a conflict of interest." Nathan said as he drove.

"If I don't come along, there is going to be a conflict between the two of you. I've seen what happens if you and Duke are left alone together for too long." Haven replied.

Nathan looked over her at with a stoic expression and she held up her hands, "Fine, I won't say anything to him unless I have to. You have the lead, but I'm coming along to make sure you two don't kill each other."

That comment made Nathan think back to when he was infected by the music and attacked Duke on the boat, and unintentionally hurt Haven in the process. Not only about that, but the words Haven said to him afterwards. "Hate to drudge up the past here," Nathan said as he cleared his throat, "but are we good?"

Haven looked at Nathan in question, "What do you mean?"

Nathan nervously adjusted himself in his seat as he said, "After what happened on the Freddie case awhile back, when I got infected..."

Haven didn't need Nathan to continue, "I didn't think it needed to be said Nathan, but yeah. We're good." She knew there was some heated words on her part but she thought it was water under the bridge by now. Haven didn't even know it was something on Nathan's mind.

"Good." Nathan replied, without taking his eyes off the road.

Haven nodded affirmatively, "Good."

* * *

Duke stood with an acquaintance of his, Carl, as he counted out a large amount of money. Duke handed it over to the guy, and he took it as he said "I don't know man...I don't want to get mixed up in this..."

"Look," Duke began to say then heard a car pull up. He turned around to see Nathan and Haven drive up in the bronco. Duke knew that if Carl knew they were cops, things would go real bad real fast. As Haven and Nathan got out of the truck he yelled at them, "Hey! You're late! When I tell you to be somewhere, you be there!"

Haven rolled her eyes at that because she knew he was up to something but wasn't going to blow whatever it was. Hopefully Nathan got the hint too. Haven slammed her door and leaned against it with crossed arms. She gave Duke a 'wrap it up' expression because she honestly didn't know how Nathan would react.

"Hey, who are they?" Carl asked, started to get a little jittery at the sight of them.

Duke turned to Carl and said firmly, "Carl! Don't you worry about who they are. They're with me, they're fine." Duke looked back at Haven and Nathan before turning back to Carl and spoke in a hushed tone, "Look. I want a meeting with Stoney."

"The people that you stole from Duke..." Carl said this in a loud tone so it received a "Hey!" from Duke with a keep it down expression. Carl spoke quieter this time as he said, "The people you stole from, you know they're going to kill you. A meeting is not going to help."

Duke chuckled with a smile, like it was nothing before his cleared his throat and draped his arm around Carl's shoulders, their backs to Haven and Nathan. "Will you or will you not set it up?" Duke asked Carl in a 'you better choose the right answer' tone.

"Duke I..." Carl was resistant to the idea, at least that was until Duke wrapped his arm around Carl's neck tighter. Not enough to hurt him or anything like that, but enough to prove that he was serious.

Duke looked back at Haven and Nathan with a smile that said 'everything's fine here' but that just made Haven and Nathan both raise their brows at him. Duke turned his attention back to Carl, "I'll pay you double the cash I gave you." Duke handed the rest of the cash over to Carl, who grabbed it, despite his better judgement.

"Fine. Fine." Carl said as he moved Duke's arm off of him, "It's your funeral!" he called out to Duke as he went back to his truck.

Duke sighed and turned around to face Nathan and Haven with his arms held up in a 'what can I say?' way and said, "Charity work."

Haven rolled her eyes again with a shake of her head. Nathan looked over at Haven and asked, "He's seriously your boyfriend?"

Haven looked at Nathan and said, "Nope. He's the other side of my coin." Nathan had no idea what she was talking about and was going to ask but decided against it and just wanted to get back to the matter at hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was another freaky event at the Garrick house. Brooke's boyfriend, Jake, got thrown across the room and hit his head on the door frame. "Michael shouldn't have called you." Tracy said to Audrey as she walked into the kitchen.

"Brooke's boyfriend got hurt and she took off, I think it's a good thing that he did." Audrey replied.

Tracy braced herself against the kitchen counter as she took a deep breath, "I'm just so tired of everything. I just waant to take my kids and go."

"Alright, well first things first." Audrey replied, "What do you know about poltergeists?"

Tracy sat down on a nearby stool, "You mean like the movie?"

"Sort of. I can't believe I'm saying this," Audrey replied, "but according to my sister, poltergeists are associated with emotional turbulance. Often a child. Objects will...move around."

Tracy crossed her arms, "You think...Brooke?"

It made sense to Audrey, "She was there both times."

It was starting to make sense to Tracy too. She stood up as she said, "She was upset when I was going to work, and then Vera came..." Tracy covered her mouth as she lightly gasped because it really was making sense to her now. Tracy looked at Audrey with hopeful eyes, "Do you know how we can stop it?"

"We have to find her first." Was Audrey's answer. "So can you think of any place special that she might go?"

Tracy thought for a moment, trying to think of a place but it was Michael who ended up telling Audrey where Brooke might be.

* * *

Haven kept to her word and let Nathan take the lead in talking to Duke. They were all at Duke's truck when Nathan said "James Garrick's boat washed up this morning. I think shotty materials took her down."

Duke sighed in an 'I can't believe it' way, "I'm sorry to hear that." He replied as he walked to the back of his truck, with Nathan and Haven following.

"Sorry because you sold him the parts?" Nathan asked.

Duke scoffed, "Because it's a tragedy, Nathan. I sold him nonessential parts. James was a friend."

Nathan had a hard time believing that, "If you were such good friends then where did he get the bad parts."

Haven rubbed her forehead as she thought 'this is not going to end well' because of the way Nathan was handling things. Why did she tell Nathan that she wouldn't say anything? At that moment, she couldn't even remember.

Duke pulled something out of the back of his truck as he said, "Oh, I see." he pointed at Nathan as he said, "I can help you answer that question." before he started walking away. "In fact, I'd enjoy helping you answer that question."

Haven and Nathan both followed Duke, but what Duke had to say he didn't want Haven to hear. He stopped for a moment and asked Haven, "Do you mind leaving Nathan and I alone for a moment?"

Haven was going to agree, against her better judgement, "You two better behave or I will kick both your asses." she said as she pointed at the two of them firmly before turning around to head inside the Gull while they walked down onto the patio.

Once Haven was out of earshot, Duke looked at Nathan and said, "As I was saying. I would enjoy helping you, but I can't do that if I'm dead. So before I do anything, I need your help first."

Nathan looked at Duke and shook his head, "I do not understand what Haven sees in you."

Duke grinned as he said, "Haven't you heard? She's the other side of my coin."

Once again, Nathan didn't understand that reference so he moved on. "You need my help. So, you get caught stealing and you need me to bail you out?"

"I didn't steal anything." Duke replied and Nathan said, "So they want to kill you for no reason?" his tone was a 'yeah, right' kind of tone.

"They think they have a reason, but they're wrong." Duke said as he walked over to one of the free tables on the patio.

Nathan almost laughed at that, "Five minutes alone with you and the Pope would find a reason."

Duke was firm with his words, "I told you. I didn't steal anything." He pulled out a chair and took a seat. Nathan follow suit with a sigh. "I was hired to deliver a box." Duke explained, "Specified, unopened. But the recipients claim it was empty and that I stole its contents."

Nathan crossed his arms, "Are they lying?"

Duke was making a strangling motion with his hand as he replied, "I think Stoney, the...bottom feeder that hired me, set me up. Took the item, gave me an empty box to deliver, and then paid me with this." Duke picked up the bag that he took from the back of his truck and set it on the table. He opened it up to reveal its contents; many, _many_ hundred dollar bills.

Nathan took one look at the money and said, "It's counterfeit."

Duke knew it was too, "Yeah."

"It's good." Nathan commented, "Really good, but still counterfeit." As Duke zipped up the bag, Nathan asked "What's your plan?"

"Well, first off I want Haven kept out of this." Duke began and Nathan cut him off by asking, "Don't want her seeing the real you?"

Duke glared at Nathan. "I don't want her to get hurt." he replied truthfully and firmly then continued with what he was going to say, "And secondly...the plan is evolving with the situation."

Nathan just looked at him with a face that said 'I can't believe I'm actually considering helping you' in reply.

* * *

Michael was right. Brooke was where he thought she might be. "Did Michael tell you I was here?" Brooke asked as she saw Audrey approach.

"He said you used to come here with your father." Audrey replied.

Brooke scoffed, "That turned out to be a waste of time."

Audrey sat down next to Brooke on the bench and said, "You still have a family."

"My family?" Brooke turned to face Audrey, "They're more messed up than I am."

Audrey understood where Brooke was coming from, "Okay, I get that you're angry. I saw what happened at the house."

"You think I did that? What did you think I was lashing out or something? I'm not a little kid." Brooke stood up and started to walk away.

"I never said you were." Audrey said as she too stood and followed, "Brooke, wait. Have you heard of the troubles?"

Brooke stooped and looked at Audrey, "You think I'm one of those people?" Brooke felt herself lose composure and start to cry, "You don't know me! You have no idea what I would do if I could do those things! But I can't, I'm not one of those people. I'm nobody!"

It was clear to Audrey, now, that Brooke wasn't troubled. If she was then something would have happened in their heightened emotional state. So Audrey gave Brooke a hug and comforted her as best she could, while she let Brooke finally cry out everything that she'd been holding in.

* * *

Haven made a note to herself that when Duke says a minute, he probably doesn't mean a minute. She sat at the bar while she waited and an unfamiliar face came over. "What can I get you?" they asked.

Haven looked away from her texts and asked, "You new here?"

"First day." They replied, "So what can I get you?"

"Ginger ale, please." Haven replied and went back to her phone to see if there was anything from Audrey.

The bartender nodded and a few moments later a glass was placed in front of her. She didn't even think about checking the glass before taking a drink and just did. As soon as the liquid entered her mouth, she spat it out, "What the hell! What is this?" Haven exclaimed as she grabbed a napkin to wipe out her mouth.

"Ginger beer, what you said." The newbie bartender replied.

"I said ginger ale! The soda!" Haven shot back then started to shake. She had just put alcohol in her mouth, albeit unintentional, but it happened. "Learn how to do you freaking job." Haven shot at the bartender before grabbing her bag and rushing out of the gull.

Duke and Nathan were at the end of their conversation about Duke's plan and a tack situation from the past when they heard Haven's exclamations from inside the Gull. Nathan and Duke both hurried inside, "What happened?" Nathan asked the bartender and they said, "I gave her ginger beer instead of ginger ale, I'm sorry. Please don't fire me, Duke."

When Duke heard that he said, "Dammit! Where is she?"

The bartender pointed out the door Haven left out of and Duke went in that direction as Nathan followed and asked, "What's going on Duke?"

"Haven can't drink." Duke replied as he walked out the door, looking around for Haven.

"She'd get that upset about unintentionally drinking before she's twenty one?" Nathan didn't understand the big deal.

Duke looked at Nathan and was about to give him a piece of his mind about it but suddenly realized, "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Nathan asked, now wanting to know.

Duke rubbed his face, unsure if he should tell him or not, "Haven's an addict, Nathan. That's why she doesn't drink. Why she can't. She's been clean and sober since she was around sixteen. And that's why I need to find her."

Nathan had no idea but now things made sense. References and comments between Haven and Audrey now had a meaning. "Oh, man."

"Yeah." Duke replied, "You go that way, and call if you find her!"

Nathan nodded and went off in his designated direction as Duke went off in his.

* * *

Duke found Haven down at the beach pacing back and forth, he texted Nathan saying he found her before approaching. "Haven? You okay."

Haven stopped pacing as she looked at Duke with tears in her eyes, "I can't get that taste out of my mouth."

Duke stopped right in front of her as he said, "You didn't do anything wrong, Haven. This doesn't count."

"How can it not? I drank, Duke!" Haven exclaimed, on the verge of tears once again.

Duke put his hands on Haven's arms as he said, "Haven...did you swallow it?" She looked at him in question and he asked again, "Did you swallow it?"

"No." Haven answered honestly, "I spit it out."

"Do you want to drink again, now? Get high?" Duke then asked and Haven shook her head feverishly, "No, I don't. I don't want to feel like this, but I don't want to feel like that again either."

Duke smiled at her as he said, "Do you realize what you just said, Haven? If you fell off the wagon, don't you think it'd be worse than this? Do you think you'd be able to say that you don't want it?"

Haven didn't think of it like that, "It didn't count?"

"It didn't count." Duke confirmed and gently wiped away some tears from her cheeks. "Just...don't hate me. Nathan now knows about...you know."

Haven laughed at that, which made Duke ask, "What's so funny?"

"He didn't already know?" Haven asked in reply because she thought between Audrey and the chief knowing, that Nathan did too.

"Apparently not." Duke replied and Haven laughed even more before she said, "Poor guy, kept out of the loop again."

Duke didn't know what Haven was talking about but seeing her laugh like that made him laugh along with her.

* * *

Audrey was at the Gull with Nathan by the time Duke and Haven got back. Audrey ran over to Haven and did her 'check up' on her, just like when Haven was younger and she thought she was high or drunk. "I'm fine, Audrey. I promise." Haven said to her sister as she let her do the checkup routine.

"Are you sure?" Audrey asked with worry and Haven nodded, "I'm sure. I spit it out as soon as I tasted it and I feel guilty about it, but I don't want more."

Audrey was so relieved to hear that and she pulled Haven close, "I was so worried." she admitted.

"Sorry." Haven replied and when their hug ended she looked at Nathan and said, "Sorry to you too for keeping you out of the loop about this. I figured you already knew."

Nathan nodded in understanding and Haven had to ask, "We still good?". This revelation didn't change anything, not really, so he answered with "Yeah, still good."

* * *

The next morning Haven practically stormed over to the Gull. "Someone wants to kill you?" Haven shouted at Duke as soon as she saw him on the patio.

Duke looked like he was trying to find the words to say then when he saw Nathan behind her, he said "You told her? Seriously?"

"She made me." Nathan replied. Duke looked like he didn't believe him. "Well, she did." Nathan said in response to that.

"That doesn't freaking matter. You should have told me what was going on. Did you really think I wouldn't help you?" Haven shot at Duke with crossed arms.

"I didn't want to risk anything happening to you." Duke answered honestly and Haven scoffed, "You can't protect me from everything, Duke. I think that's been made clear many times now." Haven ran her hand through her hair with a sigh and said, "You're lucky I have to meet up with Audrey, or else, I'd kill you myself." Haven went over Duke and kissed his cheek, "You, be careful." She then turned to Nathan and said, "You, also be careful." She looked between the two of them and said, "And I'm the one who's batshit crazy?" as she walked off to meet up with Audrey at the Garrick house.

"You _told_ her?" Duke said to Nathan, still peeved that it was done.

"I owed her one." Nathan replied. Duke was not about to let that go but they had a plan to put into action. "Fine." he said to Nathan, "Give me your badge and gun."

Nathan went along with this part of the plan and handed over his badge and gun. Duke looked at Nathan and said, "You still look like a cop. Mess up your hair or something." Duke reached out to mess Nathan's hair and Nathan hit Duke's hand away. "Just get out of sight." Nathan said to Duke who did just that.

Nathan picked up the bag of counterfeit money and sat down at a table on the patio. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Duke wasn't there before he ran his hand through his hair to mess it up a bit.

It wasn't long before a car pulled up and a woman exited the backseat of the car with two men behind her. "You Sheldon?" the woman asked.

"I am. Sheldon." Nathan replied then asked, "You're Stoney?"

Stoney smirked, "Not what you expected?"

Nathan shook his head, "Nope."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Stoney smiled again then got down to business, "So, you want to buy Duke a second life."

"That's right." Nathan confirmed and Stoney said, "I have a better idea. We split what's in the bag, Duke dies, and you buy me a drink."

Nathan chuckled, "You have no idea how tempting that sounds."

Stoney bit her lip with a grin, "So we have a deal?"

Nathan thought for a moment and said, "We have a deal. We split what's in the bag, Duke dies, and I buy you a drink." Nathan lifted the bag of counterfeit money and set it on the table.

Stoney opened the bag and looked quite perturbed at the sight. "It's fake. Did you really think I wouldn't recognize my own work?"

Nathan shrugged, "It was worth a try."

Stoney gestured for the two men to go after Nathan when Duke appeared around the Gull with gun raised and badge out, "Stop right there! Special Agent, Haven PD!"

Stoney's men dropped to the ground and Nathan got their guns. Stone scoffed, "Get up, he's not a real cop."

"But I am." Nathan informed her and Duke grinned as he said, "How you doing Stoeny?"

Stoney glared at Duke as Nathan cuffed her and the others. Duke was right, his plan went off without a hitch.

Before Nathan took Stoney off he said to Duke, "Give me the badge."

"Oh, right." Duke replied as he handed to him.

"You know Haven PD doesn't have special agents, right?" Nathan said as he continued to take Stoney away.

Duke grinned before he said, "Oh come on! You can't tell me that wasn't special!" he then chuckled and kept his eyes on Stoney's men until they were taken away as well.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Haven said to Audrey as she entered the house and sat at the table with Audrey and Tracy.

"It's okay. Tracy was telling me what happened with Michael last night." Audrey replied and turned her attention back to Tracy.

"Michael had a seizure last night." Tracy repeated to catch Haven up.

"His father was troubled, wasn't he?" Haven asked and Tracy replied, "James had them too, when he was a boy. Almost killed him."

"Was this around 1983?" Audrey asked, wanting to see if it corresponded with the time Lucy and Haven Ripley were in Haven.

"His parents were desperate." Tracy continued, "But there was a woman...two women, that helped him."

"Women?" Haven and Audrey asked in unison. "Who were they? Lucy? Lucy Ripley?" Audrey then asked.

"Yes, Lucy and...her sister...Haley I think." Tracy replied. "Why? Do you know them?"

Haven had an 'it's complicated' look on her face, "We think Lucy might be our mom, and Haley our aunt."

"So, they helped him?" Audrey asked, to get back on track.

Tracy thought for a moment, "He said they helped him hold himself together, until his problem passed. Then I saw Michael last night, I had no idea he meant that literally." Tracy looked at Audrey and Haven, and asked pleadingly "Can you help him? Will you?"

Haven and Audrey nodded as Audrey said, "We can try."

"Seems to be the family business." Haven replied as she looked at Audrey with a little smile.

* * *

Haven and Audrey went into James' office to speak with Michael. "My dad told me it might happen." he informed the sisters. "It's like a sickness or something the people in our family get."

Haven sat down on the desk as she asked, "What did he tell you?"

"Just that it's like...being out of control...of everything. Like your body is moving in a thousand directions at once." Michael answered.

This time Audrey asked a question, "Is that what it felt like?"

Michael thought about it, "It was like...my mom holding onto me was the only thing keeping me...here."

"Did you ever feel like that before? With Vera or Jake?" Audrey asked him, trying to put the pieces together.

Michael shook his head, "No."

"Don't worry, Michael. You can tell us." Haven said in reply because she thought he was lying to keep from getting in trouble.

"I didn't do it." Michael said as stood up and a book flew off the desk, into the hall.

"Michael, look, I know you're just looking after your family..." Haven began and something clicked inside Haven. "Actually, Michael, can you go find your mom? We need a few minutes."

Michael didn't understand why, but he listened. "Just don't touch anything, okay?" He said before he left the room.

"What was that for?" Audrey asked when Michael left.

"I don't think its Michael's trouble." Haven replied, "I think...I think it's James."

Audrey looked at her sister and saw she was being serious, "Who you gonna call?"

"The Parkers." Haven said in the tune of The Ghostbusters then cleared her throat after Audrey gave her that signature look of hers, telling her to get back on track.

Haven and Audrey walked away from the desk as Audrey said, "You're here...aren't you? You're just trying to protect your family."

That was answered by a mug getting flown across the room, and Audrey pulling Haven out of its path. Haven looked at where the mug was flown from and she said to herself, "Batshit crazy."

Audrey looked at Haven in a weird weird way, as Haven stepped closer to the mug's origins and put her hands out. She felt something there and gasped as a flash of James appeared before her. Haven tightened her grip and Audrey came over to help as soon as she saw what was going on.

It felt like James was moving a mile a minute under their touch as they tried to keep him still. "Lucy...Haley...you two haven't changed a bit." His voice was strained as he tried to hold on.

"Lucy? Can you tell us about her?" Audrey asked and James replied, "I don't know how long I can hold on...tell my wife that I'm here...I've been trying to let her know for months...so hard to touch anything...when I do..."

"You're not dead." Audrey stated and Haven couldn't help but look at her with a 'ya think' expression.

"You're vibrating. You're sped up, that's why we can't see you. That's why everything you touch speeds up too." Haven was working through her thought process verbally and apparently she was correct because James nodded in reply. "If I don't end up going through them" He added on.

It was hard for James to stay on his feet. The sisters guided him over to a chair without taking their hands off him. "It's getting harder to hold on." James told them and Audrey asked, "What about Vera? And Jake?"

"I never meant to hurt them." James replied.

"It's okay." Haven said reassuringly to him, "You were just protecting your family."

"No...none of this is okay." Jake said before he just about passed out.

"No, James. Listen to me. You have to hold on...come on James, don't let go!" Audrey said to him, trying to keep him conscious but he was vibrating so much, it was hard for them to keep him still.

Haven and Audrey exchanged looks, silently asking each other what they were going to do and neither of them having an answer.

* * *

"I helped you out, Duke. Now, tell me about the boat." Nathan said to Duke after Stoney and her 'goons' were taken care of.

Duke knew it was a deal so he said, "Okay, have you talked to any of James' men?"

"Yeah." Nathan wondered where Duke was going with this. "Hank was poking around the wreck."

"Covering his ass." Duke replied, "You're looking for Sal and Nancy Fortuna, East Haven Metalwork."

"Do you know them?" Nathan asked.

"I know that Hank was pushing James and Andy to throw work at them. The Fortunas cut a lot of corners." Duke let that sink in for a moment before he said, "Understand? This won't be the only wreck that you can tie to them."

There was something that Nathan wasn't getting, "Why would James and Andy trust them?"

Duke knew the answer to that, "They trusted Hank. I'm sure he was getting a cut for steering business their way."

Nathan didn't like it one bit, "If he knew what they were doing then he's going to get a cut of a prison time too."

Nathan was about to walk off when Duke said, "Nathan. I'm sorry...about the tacks."

Nathan knew what Duke was talking about. He was talking about when they were kids, when Duke and his buddies stuck tacks in his back. They had a bet going on to see how many they could stick before Nathan would notice. Even though Duke had apologized, Nathan didn't say a word and just went on his way.

* * *

There was something that Haven didn't understand, "How did you survive the wreck?" she asked James as they tried to keep James there.

"I didn't" James replied then clarified, "I was never on the boat."

"What?" The Parkers asked in unison.

James looked behind him, at Michael's project on the table, and said "Michael's project. He got into places that we finished and moved on from. Took photos of parts that I never should have had to worry about for years that were already showing signs of stress, warping, and deforming. I'd been cheated."

In that moment Audrey and Haven knew that Nathan's gut was right. "Bad parts." Audrey summed it up.

"I was furious." James continued, "The boat was due to go out the day I discovered it. But I had a seizure. I tried to shout, but no one heard me. And I knew he was going to take her out if I hadn't shown. I couldn't stop them."

"So you've been here, surrounded by your family, but unable to talk to or touch them." Haven said, thinking it was one of the most heartbreaking things she had ever heard.

"I..I tried. The first night, Tracy was in bed. She was looking at our photos of our honeymoon trip to Nova Scotia and...and she was crying." James was crying as he spoke, "I couldn't...I couldn't touch her."

Michael walked into the office and James disappeared, leaving Haven and Audrey with their arms extended just as they were when they were trying keep him there. "What are you doing?" Michael asked them as Brooke and Tracy also entered the room.

The Parkers were quickly trying to find the right words to say as they were processing what had just happened. "Uh...Tracy..." Haven began and Audrey finished, "Can we talk to you for a moment?"

Tracy nodded and said, "Kids, stay here." Tracy walked out of the room with the Parkers following, closing the door behind them. Once they were down the hall, into the living room, she said "What is going on in this house?"

"Alright..." Haven began, "This is going to sound strange..."

"It's about Michael." Tracy assumed and Audrey said, "No, it's about James."

"James?" Tracy asked, needing to make sure she heard correctly.

"He's alive." The Parkers answered in unison, then Haven said, "And he's here...in the house."

Tracy did not look like she believed them, because she had a hard time believing it, "What?"

"He's been trying to communicate with you." Audrey beat Haven to saying it this time.

Tracy looked almost outraged, "Is this fun for you? James is dead." she said before making her way back down the hall to her kids.

Haven and Audrey both knew that they had to do something to convince her so Haven said, "The night he vanished, you were looking at pictures of your honeymoon."

That caught Tracy's attention and held it, so Audrey continued, "That you took to Nova Scotia. And you were crying on the bed...he wanted to reach out to you."

Tracy still couldn't believe it, "That's not possible."

"He had a seizure, Tracy." Haven explained, "And, it...changed him. He's _still here_."

Tears filled Tracy's eyes as she tried to wrap her mind around what they had just told her. "You...saw him?"

"We touched him." Audrey replied.

Tracy covered her mouth as she let out a sob. As she stepped closer to them, she asked "Can I?" there was pure hope in her tone as she spoke.

Haven took a moment to think before answering with, "I think so."

Audrey's cell phone rang, breaking the moment and she said, "I'm sorry, this is our partner. We need to take this." Audrey gestured for Haven to follow her and Haven said to Tracy, "We'll be right outside."

Haven and Audrey stepped out of the front door and as Haven closed it, Audrey answered the call "Nathan, you're on speaker. But it's safe to talk."

"Hank Olsen was a part of it." Nathan informed them as he drove and spoke on the phone at the same time.

"Wait, part of what?" Haven asked into the phone and Nathan answered with, "Hank set James up with an outfit called East Haven Metalworks, Sal and Nancy Fortuna. Duke thinks they're responsible for any number of wrecks."

"If Hank is in on this then he would have warned them." Audrey spoke into the phone.

"And they'll be desperate to destroy anything that can link them." Haven added in.

"I've sent units after Hank and I'll meet you at the boat yard in thirty minutes." Nathan replied and Audrey said, "Hey, I'll do you one better. James had a home office, and we'll just start there."

* * *

The plan was agreed upon and the Parkers went back into the house. After permission was granted to go through James' office, they headed right there. As Haven set some files down on the desk with a sigh she said, "James, I know you had to keep everything but did you _have_ to keep _everything?_ This is..."

"Don't say it's impossible. I do not want to hear that it's impossible." Audrey cut her sister off by saying that and before Haven could reply, they heard some crashing noises coming from outside the office.

Audrey and Haven drew their weapons, just in case, and headed for the door. Audrey slowly opened the office door to get a look at what was going on out there. They slowly exited the office after inspecting each end of the hallway. They walked into the living room and saw a man and a woman there with guns raised at the Garrick family. Audrey and Haven raised their weapons as the couple turned to them, "You must be the Fortunas." Haven said to them and they did not look amused.

Haven and Audrey stood in front of the Garrick family, with their weapons aimed at the Fortunas. "Look, no one wants anything to happen to anyone here." Sal said to them and Haven scoffed, "You should have thought of that before you cut corners on the metalwork."

"I'll remember that for next time." Nancy replied with a smug look on her face.

"You." Sal said to Michael, "You said you took pictures. Where are they? Show them to me."

Michael couldn't respond because he had just started a seizure. Michael dropped to the floor and Haven crouched down beside him, to hold onto him with Tracy. When the seizure stopped, Sal said, "What the hell was that?"

"Please," Tracy pleaded, "I need to get him to a doctor."

"Let them go." Haven said to the Fortunas, "You can keep us, but let them go."

Nancy was not too keen on that idea, "How about we take care of you all once and for all. Burn the house to the ground. Take care of all the witnesses and the papers."

"You do realize that we're cops with guns, right?" Audrey said to them in a 'are you serious' tone of voice.

"Of course we do, but there are ways around that." Nancy replied with yet another smug look on her face.

A toy car moved on the desk, James' way of showing Audrey where he was. While Haven kept her gun raised, Audrey holstered hers. "You cover up all your messes like this? Because you don't seem to be doing a very good job at staying on top of this one." Audrey stepped forward and quickly put her arms forward, grabbing onto James. James pushed the Fortunas, causing them to fly backwards and crash into the bookcase.

After that act, James collapsed to the ground and disappeared once again, but not before his family could see him and call out his name.

* * *

The paramedics were called and Audrey let the Garrick family in on the update, "Sal and Nancy's shoulders are shattered, so they're going to be spending a lot of time in the prison hospital." Haven then whispered to Audrey her update that Hank had been picked up.

"I don't really care about them." Tracy replied to what Audrey said. "Can you...get him?" She wanted to know if they could bring James back.

"We can try." Haven replied before she and Audrey crouched to the floor, where they last saw James, to feel if he was still there. It didn't take them long to feel James sitting up against the desk. With deep breaths, the Parkers took hold of James to make him visible to his family.

"James." Tracy said to him with tear filled eyes as she took his hand and held it close.

"I'm so sorry, baby." James replied as he brought his hand to cup her face.

Tracy smiled through her tears, "All that matters now is, you're back."

There was a sad look on James' face, "I'm not back. You'll never know what it took to come back this time. It took everything I had."

Tracy refused to accept this, "So tomorrow, you'll recover."

"No." James replied with a slight shake to his head, "When I'm gone this time, there's no coming back. I'm all used up, baby. I love you so much, Tracy. All of you." He looked at Brooke and Michael with such love in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy." Brooke said through her tears and Michael clung to James as he said, "You can't go. You can't."

James explained to Michael what was happening, "Michael, no, I'm not going anywhere. You see that bell over there on the wall? That bell was from my first ship, and when it starts ringing...that will be me. I will always be here for you, even though you won't be able to see me."

James then turned to Audrey and Haven and said, "Thank you. This is the second time you've brought me back. All those years ago."

"No, that was our mother and aunt." Audrey replied with a soft smile, "But I'm sure they were glad to help."

"I did my best to make Lucy regret it." James' words received questioning looks from the Parkers, so he clarified "When I had my seizure, I shattered a glass. It cut her, deep on the soul of her foot, but she kept holding on anyhow...until I was safe. I...I always hoped I could say thanks."

James' vibrations started to get worse, he looked to his family and said, "It's happening. Goodbye." Despite how tight Audrey and Haven held on, it was no use. James faded away until he was gone completely. A lot of things were going through the Parkers' minds in that moment. How badly they felt for James' family, and that bit of information that James provided about Lucy. Both Haven and Audrey had a weird feeling about that.

* * *

The next day Audrey and Haven went down to the Gull to check in on Tracy. "Hey." Audrey said in greeting as they entered. "We wanted you to know that we talked to Vince and Dave at the Herald. They're going to make sure that everyone knows the truth about what happened. It should make things a lot easier now for you and your family."

Haven smiled as she said, "I'm glad you'll be able to keep your home."

Tracy shrugged, "If the past couple days haven't scared us off, I don't think anything will." she chuckled then looked at the sisters and asked, "I have to know something...I've been with James in that house for a year, but I haven't been able to see him...to touch him. How..how come the two of you can?"

Audrey and Haven looked at one another then Audrey answered honestly, "I don't know."

Tracy smiled and said, "Well, if this is your family business then you're doing a pretty good job...I think Lucy and Haley would be proud."

That really meant something to the Parkers, but neither of them said anything about it. "We should go." Haven said and Audrey nodded in agreement. "See you around." Tracy said to them as they left, before going back to her work.

As they exited the gull, they spotted Duke and Nathan down the patio playing a game of poker. It made them smile a little, and neither one of them were about to interrupt that moment, so they got into Audrey's car to go somewhere Audrey hasn't been to in awhile.

Haven and Audrey silently walked together to where the Colorado Kid was killed. They sat down beside each other on the pile of rocks where he laid and Haven looked at her sister in question. Audrey knew what Haven was thinking about, silently asking. So, Audrey removed her shoe and sock, revealing a deep scar on the bottom of her foot. Audrey's own mystery scar.

Haven and Audrey looked at each other and Haven asked softly, "You want to hear my theory?"

Audrey didn't know whether or not she wanted to know, so she looked away from Haven and looked forward in silence. Audrey never answered Haven's question, so she kept her theory to herself and the two sat in silent thought for awhile. Words were not needed, just like so many times before, just being there with each other was enough.

* * *

End Episode 12


	17. Dejavu all over again - Season 1 Finale

"We have to stop meeting like this." Haven said to her sister as she walked down the beach to find Audrey sitting on the Colorado Kid spot. "You're coming here more often than I am." Haven added as she sat down next to her sister.

Audrey broke a twig into pieces as she answered, "I'm ready to hear your theory now."

Haven looked at her sister and just came right out with it, "I think we were here before. I don't know how...but we were."

Audrey nodded, "Yeah, that's what I think too." she replied then threw down the stick before looking up to the sky, "Is there anything else you want to send our way? Anything? Anything at all? Because I gotta believe you've got nothing left."

"Whatever it is, you'll handle it." A man's voice said from behind them.

Haven and Audrey turned to see who it was, "Do we know you?" they asked in unison. Neither one of them recognized him.

He didn't answer their question, just tossed a rock back and forth between his hands as he said, "Whatever it is you're dealing with, you'll figure it out. I've been in some rough places. Had a few conversations with myself." As He threw the rock into the water he said, "Eventually, I got to where I needed to be."

"And where was that?" Haven asked as she leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees.

"Where I'm standing." He replied with a smile. "It's always where I'm standing."

Audrey asked question next, "Does this place mean something to you?"

He shrugged as he walked towards them, "You know, sometimes you leave a mark where you've been. And sometimes, the tide just washes it away." he stopped walking and shrugged once again. "But you don't know until you come back, do you?"

Audrey and Haven looked at each other before Haven asked, "Are you from around here or something?"

"Yeah." He replied with a bit of a grin, "Once upon a time." He then looked at one sister and then the other as he said, "Good luck." The man walked back down the beach after wishing them luck, leaving the sisters looking at each other with slightly raised eyebrows. Both wondering who the heck that guy was.

* * *

The man from the beach made the Haven Herald his next stop. He grinned a wicked grin as he entered because Dave looked terrified to see him. "How you doing Dave? It's been awhile. You miss me? I missed you." there was even a wickedness to his tone of voice as he spoke to Dave, just to prove that he was not there for little pleasantries.

"How..how you been Max?" Dave replied, feeling worried and a bit scared due to Max's presence.

As Max walked towards Dave, he said "Well, I've been pacing back and forth in an 8x10 foot cell for close to ten thousand days. I haven't eaten a meal off a plate, taken a hot shower, or run a mile since '85." Max moved some things aside that were on Dave's desk before taking a seat. "And _you_?" Max asked a bit forcefully.

Dave stammered his reply, "Oh, you know..still run the paper. Posting ads for old dogs and lost furniture."

Max grinned his wicked little grin again as he said, "Still singing that same old song, eh?"

Dave swallowed a lump in his throat before he asked, "What do you want, Max? Money?"

"No," Max replied as he moved off the desk and plucked a Haven Herald business card out of a holder, "What I want now is a job."

Dave did not like that idea, "I..I don't think I have anything. It's pretty much just Vince and me these days."

Max acted like he didn't hear what Dave said, because to Max...it didn't matter. "I'd like to start in say...a week or two. I have a few things I have to wrap up first." Max walked over to Dave in a way that made it clear he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "I'll be in touch." he said before he left the Herald, leaving Dave practically shaking in his boots.

* * *

Max wasn't going to stop his impressions at the Herald. He went straight to the Grey Gull afterwards. He entered the restaurant and saw Chief Wuornos there, just as he was expecting. Max went over to a table and a waitress smiled, "Would you like to see a menu?"

Max gestured to the chief and said, "I'll have what he had. Two of them." The waitress nodded and went to put in the order. Max looked at the chief, "How you been Garland?" even though he really didn't care. Max just wanted to push some buttons.

The chief looked at Max briefly, "I didn't hear you were out." His tone made it clear that he didn't like the fact that Max was out, not one bit.

"You wouldn't have thought they would've let me out after your testimony." Max replied, still agitated, to say the very least, about that fact.

The chief set some money on the table before standing, "You go ahead and eat your dinner and drink your drink, and then I want you out of here. I want you gone from Haven. I want you gone from the entire state of Maine. Do you understand me?" His tone made it quite clear that he wasn't going to give Max any wiggle room on those demands.

"Can't do that." Max replied in an almost baiting manner, "I have a few things I have to take care of, right here."

The chief was losing his patience, "Either you're gone by tonight, or I'll have your parole violated, and you'll be back in Shawshank tomorrow. It's your choice."

"Officer Wuornos. Oh, excuse me" Max said with pure sarcasm, then continued in a darker tone. One that meant business, " _Chief_ Wuornos, either you kill me now or you get the hell away from my table."

The chief looked at Max with a challenging expression. He meant what he said, and while he couldn't settle it right then and there...he would get his time. "You heard what I said." The chief replied before walking away from Max's table and leaving the Gull.

As the chief exited the Gull, off in the distance an enormous crack made its way up the lighthouse, causing it to collapse. Max was looking out the window and saw this occurrence. He turned away from the window to where the chief exited and grinned his wicked, vile grin.

* * *

Audrey, Haven, and Nathan were put on the lighthouse case. "We know why the lighthouse fell. There was a crack, just like all the others that have been appearing since we arrived." Audrey thought aloud.

"I knew it wasn't shifty sandstone." Haven said to herself which received a 'did you expect me to tell you the truth at the time?' expression from Nathan. "Anywho." Haven said as she got up from her seat and went over to the board with Nathan, "There was a crack in the road, a crack in Duke's boat."

"And a crack at the hotel on Carpenter's Knot." Nathan concluded before he looked at Audrey, "What do you think, Parker?" Audrey didn't reply, she stared off into space a bit. "Hello?" Nathan said to her and when that didn't work, Haven went right over to Audrey and waved in front of her face as she said, "Hello? Anybody home?"

That definitely caught Audrey's attention. She jumped back a little and said, "I'm sorry, what?"

"What's going on with you?" Nathan asked, noticing that Audrey wasn't her normal self that day. He even noticed that Haven was a bit off, but Audrey was more obvious about it.

"No, nothing. I'm fine." Audrey replied as she moved some thing around on her desk.

"No, you're not. What's going on?" Nathan knew she wasn't fine and wanted to know what was up.

"I'm getting some coffee." Haven said as she walked away from the board and left the office. With Haven exiting like that, Nathan really knew something was up.

Audrey looked for a pen as she said, "I haven't been sleeping."

"Oh, that's too bad." Nathan took a seat near Audrey's desk. He crossed his arms and rested them on her desk, "You should go home."

"Excuse me?" Audrey shot back, slightly offended.

Nathan held up a hand in surrender, "You don't want to talk about it, I get that. Go. Haven and I can handle stuff here for awhile."

Audrey shook her head and found her pen, "No, that does not work for me. Work works for me. So, I'm working."

As Audrey pulled a paper off a pile, Nathan stopped her by placing his hand on her arm. Audrey sighed as Nathan said, "You're not good to me like this. If Haven starts acting even weirder then I'll send her home too. I'm not playing favorites if that what you're worried about."

Audrey sighed again, "I'm not worried about that."

"Then go, sleep, think. Put on some tunes." Nathan replied encouragingly.

Audrey gave in, "Fine." she said as she dropped her pen on her desk and grabbed her jacket before walking out the door.

Haven was on her way back to the office when Audrey was exiting, "He send you home?"

"Yeah." Audrey replied as she put her jacket on, "You've always dealt with things differently than me, Haven." Haven knew what Audrey was referring to and rolled her eyes as she sipped her coffee. Audrey looked at Haven in a 'cut it out and listen to me' way, so Haven did that as Audrey continued, "If things get too...much or anything. Take the day off, I mean it. I don't care what you do, see Duke, Vince and Dave, Sofia's shop, bowling with Stan, I don't care...it doesn't matter. Just don't force yourself to push through it if you don't think you can deal. Okay?"

Haven put her hand on Audrey's shoulder and said, "Audrey, I love you. I'm not going to run off and get high or drown my sorrows. Okay? I'll be fine. You go get some rest, I'll stick with the caffeine."

Audrey looked at her sister with sleepy eyes, "Love you too, Haven." She kissed her sister's forehead and said, "I'll check in later."

"Just get some sleep before you do." Haven said to Audrey as she walked out of the station and Audrey replied with a 'yeah, yeah' kind of wave.

* * *

Duke headed back to his boat with a bouquet of flowers, a pineapple, and a square box in his hand. He felt all was right in the world, that was until he saw some guy on the deck of his boat, sitting in his chair. "I don't know who you are, friend, but you better get the hell out of my chair." Duke said as he stepped aboard.

"This your boat?" Max asked.

"Damn sure not yours." Duke replied as he set his items down.

Max smirked, "Then you're the man I came to see." Max chuckled "Duke Crocker."

"Well now," Duke said as he walked closer, "you must've missed the part where I told you to get your ass out of my mother-lovin' chair."

Max didn't get up from the chair, he just explained why he was there. "John Draft up in Shawshank said you might be the man to get me a job."

"Well, I'm very sorry, but I can't help you." Duke replied, having zero intention of helping this guy.

Since being nice wasn't going to get anywhere, Max went to the next level. "He also said that you owed him some money. And if I wanted to collect it, well, that'd be fine with him."

Duke was still not being swayed, "Well, you tell John that if he wants his money, he's going to have to come get it himself." Duke then narrowed his eyes a little as he took in the man's appearance. "Do I know you?" he thought for a moment or two since the guy looked familiar to him, "Yeah, I know you." Duke said as he pointed at him before crossing his arms, "You got sent up for killing that family twenty years ago."

"Twenty five." Max corrected before he finally got up from Duke's chair. This action caused Duke to put his metaphorical guard right up, just in case. Max removed his outer shirt as he said, "If you aren't going to get me my money then I'm going to have to take it from you."

Duke chuckled as he picked up a nearby pipe and spun it in his hand, "Well, you do what you need to do."

"Now, that hardly seems fair to me." Max replied with a less than worried grin on his face.

"Oh I'm not interested in being fair." And that was the truth, Duke just wanted the guy gone. "I'm interested in getting your ass, off my boat." As Duke spoke he gestured to the guy and off his boat with the pipe. In that moment, Duke noticed the tattoo on the guy's arm. He didn't know what it meant but based of what Haven and the others have said about that tattoo, it led him to believe that it was nothing good.

Duke tossed the pipe down and pointed at Max, "You didn't come here to fight."

Max's reply was "That's a gamble."

"You just got paroled." Duke said as he took a seat in his chair, "You going to risk getting sent back inside for John Draft's money?" As Duke spoke, he crossed his leg to hide the fact that he was reaching for the gun that was strapped under his chair.

Max chuckled, "He said you were smart. Ballsy too."

"Thank you." Duke replied, "Now why don't you tell me why you're really here."

Max put his outer shirt back on as he spoke, "I'll find you at the Gull. Great shrimp by the way." On that note, Max left Duke's boat and headed down the dock. Duke kept his hand on the gun under the chair for a little while longer...just in case.

* * *

Haven entered the chief's office and said, "Chief I need a signature on..." She was cut off by the chief snapping at her, "Don't you knock anymore?"

Haven didn't expect that reaction and said, "The door was open..."

Nathan heard the chief snap at Haven like that so he came in and said to her, "I'll take care of this."

Haven mouthed 'okay' as she handed him the papers and left the office. "Was that necessary?" Nathan asked his father about him snapping at Haven.

The chief didn't reply to that and Nathan looked on the chief's desk. He saw a file labelled 'Max Hansen'. "Max Hansen? He didn't make parole, did he?"

"You don't have to worry yourself about that." The chief replied, "You just take Haven down to check out the cracks that have been opening up."

Nathan knew there was no talking to his father when he was like this, so he did as he was told and left the office to get Haven.

* * *

Duke went to the bed and breakfast where Audrey and Haven have been staying. "Audrey!" Nathan called out as he knocked on the front door, "Haven!" he pounded as opposed to knocked this time.

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone." Sofia said as she walked onto the porch with a bag of groceries in her hand. Not only did Sofia own the clothing shop in town, but she managed the B&B.

"Which one?" Duke asked, needing to know if it was Haven or Audrey.

"Audrey." Sofia replied, "As far as I know, Haven is at work." She could tell something was bothering Duke, "What is it Duke?"

"A guy came by my boat today. I don't trust him. I wanted to make sure they knew about him in case somehow he knows about Haven and goes to her to get to me." Duke replied, clearly worried. "Just tell Audrey to keep away from an old guy with _the_ tattoo."

"I'll let her know." Sofia replied and without another word from either of them, Duke took off.

As soon as Duke was gone, Audrey came to the door and asked, "Did you get the cupcakes?"

"I did." Sofia replied as she handed Audrey the container of Rosemary's cupcakes. "Duke was here." She told Audrey as Audrey sat on the porch railing to start eating the cupcakes.

"He said to avoid a man with _the_ tattoo, whatever that means." Sofia replied. Audrey stopped mid bite at that information before finishing said bite and swallowing, "Did he say why?" Audrey asked.

"He's worried that the man will go after Haven to get to Duke." Sofia didn't want to worry Audrey, but she felt it was better than lying.

Audrey's eyes went wide and she got to her feet, real quick. "Audrey, Haven is at work, yes? Meaning that she's surrounded by police officers, and not to mention Nathan. Do you really think Nathan would let anything happen to her?" Sofia said, hoping to ease Audrey's mind.

Audrey sighed and went back to a sitting position, "She'll be fine." Audrey said to herself, trying to convince herself of that fact, but she was going to look into it...just in case.

* * *

After getting changed, Audrey went down to the Grey Gull. Upon entrance she saw the man that she and Haven saw down at the Colorado Kid spot earlier that day, sitting at a table enjoying a meal. "I know you." She said upon approach, "Max Hansen."

Max wiped his mouth with a napkin as he said, "Oh, of course. It's nice to see you again."

"Heard you visited a friend of mine." Audrey said as she sized the guy up.

"I've visited a number of friends recently." Max replied.

Audrey wasn't playing any games and her patience was growing thin, "Duke Crocker. He owns the place."

Max acted like he was thinking about it, "Yeah, yeah. I heard he was impressive."

Audrey sat across from Max, "Was he?" she would get to questioning about Haven if it came to that, but Audrey wasn't going to start with it. If Haven wasn't on his radar, then Audrey wasn't about to be the one to put her there.

"That remains to be seen." Max said with a grin, "I came here hoping to run into him, actually. And maybe the lovely lady I hear he's been seeing...Haven." His grin was darker when he said that.

"What do you want with her?" Audrey asked, feeling like a feline ready to pounce at anything that tried to harm her sister.

Max didn't answer that question and diverted it with another, "Would you like something? I feel a little impolite eating in front of you like this."

"Don't play games with me." Audrey replied as she leaned forward, "Tell me what you want with Haven."

Once again, he didn't say a word. The waitress came over to fill his coffee cup but she spilled it onto his hand instead. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed.

Max chuckled as he wiped off his hand, "It was my fault, clumsy me." he replied then stood and tossed some money on the table. "Do tell Duke I stopped by." Max said to Audrey with a wink before he said, "Excuse me, ladies. I've got to get to church."

Audrey had no legal reason to stop him, so she went with saying "Whatever your issue with Duke is, leave Haven out of it."

Max turned around to face her as he said, "Well, that all depends on Duke now doesn't it?"

Audrey stared at him, trying to determine...anything about it. Max returned the look before said, "See you around." and this time, nothing stopped him from leaving.

* * *

"Tell me again why we can't call Haven and tell her that some guy with a tattoo might be going after her?" Duke said to Audrey and she replied with, "Because if I call her about it then she'll go looking for him and that's a bad idea."

Duke couldn't argue with her on that. Haven was the type of person to dive into the Dragon's cave without thinking about the fire. Before Duke could say anything else the waitress, who was previously the bartender that gave Haven ginger beer instead of ginger ale, said "I'm sorry Duke. I spilled the scalding pot of coffee on that guy that was over there..if he sues am I fired?"

"Don't you have customers?" Duke snapped her at her, not wanting to deal with that right then. The waitress took the hint and went to her tables.

"Oh my god."Audrey said in realization.

"What?" Duke asked, knowing he missed something.

"The coffee was scalding and he didn't feel it." Audrey said, letting him in on her thought process, but Duke wasn't getting it. "He _didn't feel it_ " Audrey repeated, putting more emphasis on it and this time, Duke got it.

* * *

Nathan and Haven were checking out the most recent crack in Haven. As they measured it, Haven said "Is it just me or are these getting bigger?"

"It's not just you." Nathan replied as he gathered up the measuring tape and wrote down the length and width of it.

Haven sighed, "I was worried you were going to say that."

The duo went back down to Nathan's Bronco, and Haven saw the guy from that morning sitting behind the wheel. "You, again." Haven said to him as he got out of the Bronco, pretty suspicious of him.

"Can I help you?" Nathan asked in a 'what the hell are you doing in my Bronco?' sort of way.

Max got out of the vehicle and closed the door, focusing only on Nathan. "Nathan Wuornos."

"I've got this, get in the car." Nathan said to her protectively and Haven gave Nathan a 'I'm here if you need me' look before going around to the passenger side, getting in the Bronco. Once Haven was in the car, Nathan asked Max "Do I know you?"

"Direct. No flinching." Max said with a grin, "I knew I'd like you."

"I'm flattered." Was Nathan's sarcastic reply. "Who are you?"

Max smiled as he walked towards Nathan, "I'm an old friend of the chief's."

Nathan had a pretty good idea who this guy was now, "You're Max Hansen."

"Smart too." Max replied with a chuckle, before putting his hand on Nathan's shoulder, gripping tightly to test him. "I just came by to say hello. That's, that's all. I don't want no trouble at all, Nathan. You tell your father that. I just want a little house with a little yard."

Nathan unholstered his gun and said, "You don't take your hand off my shoulder, you're gonna get a ride back to Shawshank or a bullet." there was nothing about Nathan that gave even a hint that he wasn't serious about what he said.

Max looked down to see the gun aimed at him and he removed his hand with a chuckle, "Damn. You can't feel that at all, can ya?" Max was pleased about this bit of information.

Nathan was serious as he spoke, "You really don't want to stay in Haven."

"Oh, but I do." Max replied, "I have friends here, Nathan. One thing I learned in prison if a man has the right kind of friends, life gets a whole lot easier. You remember that." After saying those words, Max walked off, tapping the Bronco as he went.

Haven got out of the car and went over to Nathan, "What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing." Nathan replied, "Let's go."

* * *

Duke and Audrey were now on a mission to find out everything they could about Max Hansen. This led them down to the fish market to talk to a man named Leo. "So tell me, Leo, Max Hansen. You know him?"

"I spend tens years in the same cell block as him." Leo replied, "Why?"

They didn't answer his question, just asked more. "What is he like? What did he do?" Duke asked.

"Max did the fights." Leo answered, "Best in his class while I was there. Nothing anybody could throw at him would slow him down. It's like he couldn't feel the hits, you know?"

Duke and Audrey exchanged glances with one another before Audrey let out a breath, "Hey, do you know why he may have come back to Haven?"

Leo answered with what he knew, "He always wanted to track down some long, lost family when he got out."

Duke and Audrey exchanged the same glances again before Duke asked, "Did he ever mention a girl named Haven?"

Leo thought for a moment, really thinking about it, "I don't know man. He talked about Haven every once and awhile but I don't know if it's the town or the girl."

That was all the questions they had for Leo so Duke and Audrey went on his way. "I don't like this." Duke said as he rubbed his face in worry.

"Neither do I." Audrey agreed, "Not one bit."

* * *

Max was walking down the street on the way to the Herald when he ran into Vince. Vince looked like he wanted to rip Max apart, "Why are you here, Max?" Vince said, practically seething as he spoke.

"You know why I'm here." Max replied firmly, "Your brother owes me."

"Well so do I." Vince said as he got closer to Max, just daring Max to do something about it. "You didn't come back to Haven to collect from Dave. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to claim the life that was taken from me. The _family_ that was stolen from me. And to watch the man that took it all from me _die_." Max's tone made it clear he wasn't going to let anyone stand in the way of what he wanted.

Vince's temper was growing with each passing moment, "Garland is not alone, you know." He smiled smugly at that fact.

Max had his own smugness when he said, "Neither am I. I have friends here, in Haven."

Vince smirked as he spoke, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you die first."

Max lost a bit of his smugness when Vince pointed that out.

"Leave now." Vince said, his tone of voice firm once again, "Before I do something that I really enjoy."

"You know," Max replied, "it's good to see somebody in this town that remembers who he is." Max let that sink in for a moment before he said, "Tell your brother that I'll be back for what's mine. Oh, and Vince...the next time I see you. I'm going to kill ya."

Vince practically grinned as he said, "Are you sure about that? You couldn't get it done the first time." After seeing the expression on Max's face, Vince let a full blown grin show.

Max didn't say anything, just glared at Vince as he walked away.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to tell Nathan alone?" Duke asked as they walked.

"No." Audrey answered honestly, "But he's my partner."

"I really think we should tell Haven what's going on." Duke replied, not liking keeping this from her. Despite knowing what Haven's reaction would be.

Audrey sighed, "Yeah, okay. You talk to Haven, I'll talk to Nathan." she finally decided that it would be better for Haven to have a head's up as opposed to being caught off guard. "Just don't let her do anything stupid."

"No promises." Duke replied as he held up his hand.

"Right." Audrey replied with a shake of her head as the two continued on their way.

* * *

Audrey arrived at the police station and found Haven getting yet another cup of coffee, "Hey." Audrey said to her.

"Hey." Haven replied between sips of coffee, "What's up?"

"Duke's outside" Audrey replied and Haven rose a brow in question. "Go talk to him. Right now. I have to talk to Nathan." Audrey said to Haven before going to Nathan's office.

"Should I be worried?" Haven called out to Audrey who replied with, "Just go talk to Duke." Haven set her coffee down and picked up her bag from the floor beside her, before heading out the door. Haven figured Audrey would tell Nathan where she was headed, so she didn't worry about that as she left the station.

Audrey entered the office and said to Nathan, "Nathan, we need to talk about something." Nathan turned his attention to her and she continued, "I found out something about Max Hansen."

Nathan crossed his arms and sat on his desk, "What's up?"

Audrey got right to the point, "He can't _feel_ anything."

Nathan was silent for a moment before he asked, "How do you know this?"

"It doesn't matter, alright. What matters is..." Audrey couldn't finish her thought because Nathan asked again, "How do you know?"

"It doesn't matter." Audrey repeated, "You two have the same affliction. Which probably means that you're..."

Nathan finished Audrey's sentence for her, "Related."

Nathan got up from his desk and stormed into the chief's office, "Did you forget to tell me something about Max Hansen?" Nathan was far from happy when he asked his father this question.

"What?" The chief replied.

Nathan replied angrily, "You put him away. You know everything about him, and you tell me, 'Don't concern yourself'?"

The chief looked over at Audrey, "Can you give us a minute alone here?"

Nathan looked at the chief, but pointed at Audrey when he said, "You can say it in front of her."

"You found out?" The chief asked, "That he can't feel anything?" He braced himself for what came next, "So you know then. That you're...related."

Nathan looked at his father in a way that demanded...needed, more answers.

"I wanted to tell you." The chief continued to say and Nathan cut him off from saying more when he said, "That I have relatives in Haven that I didn't even know about!"

The chief looked pained as he looked at Nathan, looked at his son. He didn't want to say what was about to come out of his mouth, but it had to be said, "I...I'm not your father, Nathan. Max Hansen is your father."

Nathan's face was filled with shock, his whole body was filled with it. Being related to Max Hansen was one thing, he never once considered that Max Hansen was his father. The chief had to cut the silence, "Are you going to say something?" he asked Nathan.

Nathan scoffed mildly, "Can't say I'm surprised."

"You mean you know?" The chief asked and Nathan replied, "This? No. But you there are so many things you don't tell me, secrets you don't trust me with. Why why should one more surprise me?" Nathan had enough and walked out of the office, feeling like he wanted to punch something.

The chief looked like he was on the verge of tears when he looked at Audrey, "I...I wanted to tell him for so long. I just thought, well, I'll wait a little while, and hopefully things will get better between us. It'll be easier to tell him, and I won't lose him. But, no, things never actually did get better between us, and I've lost him anyways."

"Max Hansen let you adopt his son?" Audrey asked, finding that hard to believe.

"Well, he was he was already inside. The way he treated Nathan's mother, the way he treated that little boy, I should've killed him then. He does not deserve a place in Nathan's life." The chief replied.

"I guess Hansen thought otherwise." Audrey thought aloud, "Maybe that's why he came back."

"I don't know what's in that man's head." The chief answered and couldn't take it anymore, "Could you, please." he said as he gestured for Audrey to leave. She understood his need to be alone, so she left the office and closed the door behind her.

* * *

While all of that was going down inside, Haven was outside talking to Duke. Haven was moving her hands around a bit at the sides of her head like she was mentally trying to put the pieces of what he said together. "Hold on...there is a guy that wants money from you. If you don't give him the money he may or may not come after you or he may or may not come after me to get to you?"

Duke nodded, so Haven continued, "And this same guy has the same trouble as Nathan so that means they're a part of the same family tree?" Duke nodded again which made Haven say, "I need to sit down." Haven sat down on the steps of the police station and Duke joined her.

"I wanted to give you a head's up earlier but I was afraid you'd track him down to find things out for yourself." Duke admitted.

"Damn right I would." Haven replied as she looked at Duke, "I'm guessing that you don't want me to." Haven really didn't need an answer to that.

Duke took Haven's hand in his, "I'd prefer you didn't. I don't want anything happening to you. I would do anything to protect you, Haven."

Haven let out an slightly exasperated sigh, "Fine." she replied with slight reluctance, "I won't go looking for him but if I see him again then I will do things my way."

Duke looked at her like he didn't want to agree and Haven looked at him like she was telling him he better or there would be consequences. "You're just going to find a way to get what you want anyway, so what's the point of arguing with you about it."

"Exactly." Haven said with a smile before she softly kissed his lips. When their lips parted Duke smiled and said, "That reminds me, I have something for you."

Haven was intrigued by this and watched as Duke pat down his pockets. She laughed when he said, "And I apparently left it on the boat." Duke gave Haven a quick kiss, "I'll give it to you in a bit. See you later?"

"Definitely." Haven replied with a smile.

Duke looked surprised to hear her say that, "Definitely?"

"Definitely." Haven replied with a bit of a laugh, "What? Would you rather I go back to saying 'maybe'?"

"No," Duke replied quickly then chuckled, "definitely's good." Duke had a smile on his face the whole time he walked to his car, got in, and drove off.

Haven sat on the steps for awhile before going back inside. She was about to meet up with Audrey and Nathan to see how things went with them but before she could even get a word out, they were telling her they had to go. Haven did a one-eighty on her heels and followed them out of the station.

* * *

Max Hansen was walking down the road when a large crack appeared. The crack was...chasing him. No matter how fast Max ran, the crack caught up to him. The ground beneath Max opened up, causing him to fall in its depths. Suffice to say...Max Hansen did not survive. This was the call Nathan and the others received to check out.

Haven saw the non verbal exchange between Nathan and the chief as the chief got into his car and drove off. "Do I want to know?" Haven asked but received no reply from Nathan or Audrey.

The medical examiner came over and said, "I have confirmed that he's dead, if anyone was wondering."

"That'll make Duke's day." Haven thought aloud then really wished she didn't.

Nathan had a look of disdain on his face when he said, "Duke. Let's find him. Max threatened him, right?"

"Max threatened me too, Nathan." Haven replied. "Granted it was second hand but still. And hey, didn't he threaten you too?"

"So you're saying that I killed him?" Nathan shot back and Haven shot her own words to him, "No. Were you saying that _I_ did?"

"Whoa, cool your jets people." Audrey said to Nathan and Haven as she got between them. "Keep that in mind, Nathan, when I say that Duke went out of his way to look into Max."

"To protect himself." Nathan answered and Audrey replied with, "No. To protect _you_. To protect _Haven_. I don't think that he would do something like this."

Neither did Haven, despite the fact that Duke said that he would do anything to protect her. There was no way he would, she didn't believe it was even possible. And there was no way she was going to tell them what Duke said, not while Nathan was on the verge of a witch hunt.

"There were cracks on Duke's boat. There were cracks on Carpenter's Knot, Duke was there. I mean, maybe he's playing nice but he's still a suspect." Nathan replied and didn't leave room for debate as he walked away to his Bronco.

"I want to hit him. Will I get arrested if I hit him?" Haven said as she looked at Audrey. Audrey sighed and replied with, "I think it's time we get you back into boxing."

Haven nodded, "Yeah...yeah." Audrey sighed as she wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder and led her over to the Bronco so Nathan wouldn't leave without them.

* * *

Duke heard people approaching on the Gull's patio, so he stood up with a shotgun in hand. "Not bulletproof, Duke." Haven said with a hint of snark in response.

"Sorry about that." Duke replied as he set the shotgun down.

Nathan got down to business, "I hear you're scared of Max Hansen."

Duke chuckled nervously then said, "Aw, screw it. Normally I'd act all manly but, yeah. I'm terrified. Not just for me, but for Haven." Duke cleared his throat, "Why do you ask?"

"It would make it a lot easier on you...on both of you, if he was dead." Nathan replied. That reply made Haven look at Audrey with a 'is he seriously thinking I had something to do with this?' look on her face. Audrey returned that look with her 'don't jump to conclusions' one.

Duke sat on the patio's railing as he asked, "Are you offering?"

"Where were you earlier, Duke?" Audrey asked him, trying to get this over as quickly as possible. Before Duke answered, Haven said "For the record, I'm not going along with this but I'm not allowed to stop it." Once that was said she gestured her hand in a 'carry on' like fashion.

"Did somebody take care of our little problem?" Duke asked as he looked at Haven.

"Just answer the question, Duke." Audrey replied.

Duke looked as giddy as a school boy, "They did." he raised his hands up in the air and shouted to the sky, "Thank you! That is fantastic!" Duke finally turned his attention back to them with a "Hm? Oh don't worry about it that you asked, it's fine." Duke rubbed his hands together with a grin, "So...how did he die?"

Haven had her hand covering her mouth to hide her amusement. It wasn't the death that amused her, no, it was Duke's reaction. That guy had a habit of making her smile at the worst times. "He was swallowed by a crack in the ground." she answered a bit muffled, thanks to her hand.

"He was swallowed by a hole in the ground?" Duke repeated, savoring each word of it. "Yes, yes!" Duke looked at Nathan who was not amused, "Oh come on Nathan, if I could do that do you really think that I would be playing Jed Clampett here with a shotgun?"

"Where were you?" Nathan asked, planning on getting that answer one way or another.

"After I left the station, I went back to my boat to get something for Haven. After my boat, I've been right here." Duke answered truthfully. "And with all due respect, Nathan. You know I'm not a troubled person."

"Max Hansen didn't know you, why did he come to see you?" Nathan then asked.

"I have no idea." was Duke's reply.

Nathan clenched his fists, "I don't believe you" he said before storming off down the patio.

"I don't think you killed him." Audrey told Duke who replied, "Good. Now, do you care to celebrate Haven's and my continued existence? I'm buying."

Audrey put her hands in her back pockets, "No thanks, but for the record...if anyone from your past, your life, your line of work, anything involving you, threatens my sister again...I'm coming for you."

Duke looked mildly scared for a moment, "Duly noted."

Audrey followed after Nathan and Haven went over to Duke. "Your sister is scary when she wants to be." Duke pointed out and Haven laughed, "You have no idea." Haven wanted to stay but she knew she couldn't, "I better catch up with them. I'll see you later."

"Definitely." Duke replied with a grin and Haven rolled her eyes a with a smile as she caught up with Nathan and Audrey.

* * *

The trio went inside the restaurant where they showed the picture of Max to the waitress and asked if she'd ever seen him before. The told them she'd seen him twice, once with Audrey and the other when he was talking to the chief. When Audrey asked what time that was, the waitress said it was around two or three.

"That's about the time the lighthouse went down." Haven thought aloud and Audrey replied with, "Of course. The chief gets upset and the lighthouse goes down."

Nathan was quick on this thought train, "He got upset when the two of you were on the boat, and it cracked."

"He was upset at the hotel at Carpenter's Knot and it cracked." Haven added in.

"Where we found the chasm earlier," Nathan said to Haven, "That's where my father goes hunting."

"And he was afraid when he ran into Hansen that he would that he would tell you that he was your father. And when you found out, Hansen was swallowed up by a crack, and then he died." Audrey concluded.

Nathan leaned against the bar as he let out a breath, "It's the chief. It was always the chief."

* * *

They had to find the chief, not just to talk to him about his trouble, they had to find out what the hell was going on in Haven. But above all, Nathan and the chief...Nathan and his father had to finally work things out. They were just so stubborn with one another that they never gave each other the chance.

Nathan knew his father better than anyone. Nathan had a feeling where his father would go when things got rough. It wasn't a feeling though, because he _knew_.

Nathan, Audrey, and Haven walked down the beach to find the chief sitting on a pile of rocks with a revolver in his hand. "I knew you'd find me eventually." He said to them upon sight.

"And why was that?" Audrey asked.

The chief almost chuckled, "Because you're good cops. The three of you, the best I've ever had. It was only a matter of time before you put it all together and figured out my little...problem."

"The cracks." Haven replied and the chief nodded before he spoke, "It's not been easy holding it all together. I've tried...I've tried everything. I've tried drinking, I've tried smoking, hell I even tried going to church."

"But they just got worse." Audrey stated and Haven said, "You should have come to us. We could have helped you."

The chief shook his head, "Naw, you couldn't have. Not your fault, but mine." Haven didn't want to believe that.

"Did you kill Max?" Nathan then asked and the chief didn't even try to deny it, "Yeah." the chief replied, "I mean I guess I did. It was accidental, not that it matters a whole lot now, but...I don't want to say I regret, because I don't. I hated that man. He was pure evil. But I figured it out now, there is only one way that we can make this stop." The chief pulled back the hammer on the revolver with a click.

"Chief." Nathan said to his father in a way that asked him not to do it.

"Don't do this." Haven said to the chief, "Please, don't do this."

"I have to, Haven." The chief replied as he looked at her then turned to Nathan, "I'm sorry about this, Nathan. There's just no simple answers here. I mean, obviously you just can't stick me in some lighthouse, 'cause before long, I'm just gonna destroy everything this town, I'm gonna destroy you, and that's everything I got and everything I ever had."

Audrey was trying to get through to the chief, "What are you trying to hold together?"

"Why, Haven of course." The chief replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "This town. This town is standing on the edge. And I'm just not sure I can really stop it anymore." A pain surged through the chief and the ground began to shake and crack in front of him.

As the trio stepped back, Nathan said, "Come on in, Chief. We'll figure this out." Nathan was practically begging his father, "Please, just put the gun down."

The chief looked at Nathan as he said, "It's your town now. I'm sorry I've been so hard on you, Nathan. I had to make you strong. Well, you are stronger now, stronger than I am. I'm done. I can't be fixed." The chief was literally trying to hold himself together by wrapping his arms around himself.

Nathan couldn't accept his father's words, "Yes, yes you can."

"You're still not seeing what's right in front of you." The chief said to his son, "Audrey sees what's in front of her. Haven sees it, she doesn't want to accept it, but she sees it. They're not telling me it's all going to be fine, are they?"

Nathan looked at the Parkers, "Tell him." The sisters were silent, which made Nathan shout, "Go ahead! Tell him!" but they couldn't, it pained them to no end that they couldn't...but they just couldn't.

The chief groaned in pain and the cracks spread out farther. The trio tried to get close to the chief in spite of this, but they couldn't get close enough. As the chief felt what was happening he said, "I've just been holding it together for such a long, long time. I was waiting for the two of you, Audrey...Haven. Be careful. Not everyone's thrilled you're back."

Nathan was on the verge of tears, "Please...let us help."

"I love you son." The chief replied with tears of his own.

"Dad..." Nathan said to his father, wishing there was something he could do...but there wasn't.

The chief had no words left in him. He stopped fighting what was happening to him. The chief let all the cracks in the ground flow back into him, causing his body to turn to stone before exploding before their eyes.

The explosion threw the trio back onto the sand, and when the dust cleared there was nothing of the chief they knew, left. Not one of them could say a word to each other...none of them could find the words to say.

* * *

Haven was sitting on the Bronco's tailgate as Audrey put a briefcase in the back of it. Vince and Dave rushed over and Audrey said, "Thank you guys for coming. I couldn't think of any other way to make this...private."

"Of course." Vince replied, "We still can't believe it. Poor Garland."

"Thanks for calling us." Dave said to Audrey, "We knew Garland was suffering, but not like this."

Haven stared off into space as she said, "He lost two fathers in one day." Haven turned her head to look down the beach where Nathan was sitting by himself.

"More than someone should have to bear." Dave replied. "How can we help?"

"If you could help pick up the...evidence, so we can hide it." Audrey said as she handed them some buckets.

"Evidence?" Vince asked. "She means Garland." Dave clarified. "Oh, of course. It's the least we can do." Vince said reassuringly then said, "We'll take care of this, you go talk to Nathan."

"Okay." Audrey replied then looked at Haven, "You going to be okay?"

Haven didn't even look at her sister as she nodded in reply. Audrey took her sister's hand for a moment before making her way down the beach to see Nathan.

When Audrey walked away Haven said, "Before the chief died...he said there were people here that might not like it that Audrey and I are here. Do you know what he meant by that?"

Vince was silent and Dave replied with, "No...sorry. I guess we'll never know."

"Sure, okay." Haven said as she slid off the tailgate. "Tell Audrey I went to go see Duke. I'm sorry, I just need to get out of here."

"Okay," Vince said softly to her, "Take care."

Haven didn't say anything in reply to that and just went on her way.

Once Haven was out of earshot Vince turned to Dave and said, "We should tell them what they need to know before they find out on their own."

"No." Was Dave's reply, "We need to stay out of this as long as we can. Let it sort itself out."

"You're a fool!" Vince exclaimed towards his brother.

Dave just said, "I may be a fool, but we're still alive. Aren't we?" And Vince had no retort for that at all.

* * *

Audrey sat next to Nathan on the beach as she said, "I can't imagine what you're going through right now...I'm so sorry, Nathan."

"You know what I don't understand?" Nathan said in reply, "Why did you let him die? Why did you and Haven let him die?"

"What are you talking about?" Audrey asked, unsure of why Nathan said what he did.

"He _needed_ to hear that you two could help him." Nathan answered, "The sames words you and your sister have given to every other troubled person that we have dealt with! But you couldn't give him that? Neither of you could give him that?"

Audrey had to find the right words to say, and they came to her "He knew there was no good answer. He knew more about the troubles than anyone."

Those words may have been the right ones to say, but they were not the ones Nathan wanted to hear. "You need to leave me alone." He said to her firmly. "Please."

Audrey didn't leave her spot as she said, "That thing that I've been trying to tell you...your father knew..."

Nathan cut her off when he said, "Enough. Just go."

Audrey sighed in defeat and slight frustration as she stood up and walked away from Nathan, leaving him alone as requested.

* * *

"Permission to come aboard?" Haven asked Duke who was on the deck of his boat.

"For you? Anytime." Duke replied as he went over and offered her his hand.

Haven accepted his hand and stepped onto the boat. Almost instantly, Duke could see something was bothering her. "What is it?" He asked, hoping it was nothing too serious.

Haven didn't even know if she was allowed to talk about what had happened with Garland, so she didn't say it. What she did say was, "It's been a really long day."

"Want a distraction?" Duke asked and Haven nodded eagerly in reply. "Come with me." Duke said with a smile and he led her below deck.

Once they were in stateroom of the boat, Duke gestured for Haven to sit, "I will be right back."

"Okay" Haven replied and sat down. It wasn't long before Duke reappeared with a box in hand. "What's this for?" Haven asked when Duke handed it to her.

"I saw it of and thought of you." Duke replied as he sat down next to her, "Don't leave me hanging here, open it." He said with laughter to his voice.

"Pushy, pushy." Haven teased before she unlocked the little hinge on the box and opened it. "Oh my god." she said as she pulled out the metal bracelet that was engraved with the words 'Two sides of the same coin'. "Duke...I love it." She said with pure sincerity as she looked at him.

"I am very glad to hear that." Duke replied as he took it from her hand and placed it upon her wrist.

Haven put her hand over her wrist and brought her hands to her chest, like she was holding it to her heart, "I..." Haven began then chuckled softly, "You're pretty amazing." She wanted to say something else, admit something else, but the timing didn't feel right. She didn't want the first time she said those three words to Duke to be the same day that Garland died. It didn't feel right to her at all.

"I know." Duke replied playfully as he lounged back on the couch and put his feet up on the table.

Haven playfully shoved Duke before curling up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. Duke wrapped his arm around Haven and kissed the top of her head softly. Haven meant more to him than he ever thought anyone could, but he couldn't seem to say it out loud. Maybe it didn't matter because she hasn't said it to him either, but that didn't stop him from believing she felt the same way.

* * *

Nathan found his father's badge on the beach before he went back to the police station. When he entered the chief's office, he found Revered Driscoll sitting in the chief's chair. "What are you doing sitting in his chair?" Nathan practically demanded.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Nathan." The reverend replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Was all Nathan had to say about that, not about to tell the Rev what happened.

"Oh, yes you do." The Rev stated. "Your father was a good man, Nathan. You need to replace him with an even better one."

"Won't be you." Nathan was firm with his words.

The Rev knew Nathan was going to say that. "No, but with good friends, the right kind of friends, new chief of police could do wonders for this town."

"Friends?" Nathan asked with a bit of a scoff, "You mean thugs like Max Hanson?"

The Rev had an almost scolding tone when he said, "Don't call your daddy names, Nathan."

"I called my father, The Chief." Nathan replied. To him, the chief was the only father he had. "And I'll be damned if I'm going to let you fill his seat."

The Rev stood up, "You already are. Damned. Things are going to change in Haven, Nathan." He continued to speak as he walked towards Nathan, "I'm going to change them. So either you..leave, and find some place else to live your life or you will suffer..." As the Rev exited the office he added in, "with the rest of your kind."

* * *

Nathan needed to talk to Audrey, so he tracked her down. He found her walked by the waterfront, "Audrey." he said upon approach.

Audrey stopped walking and looked up to see Nathan, but she didn't say a word.

"I knew I'd find you here." He said to her and Audrey replied with, "I'm surprised you wanted to find me anywhere."

Nathan knew he deserved that, "Audrey, I just.."

Audrey cut him off, "No, I know. It's okay, Nathan."

Nathan finished what he was going to say, "I just found the Rev in my father's office, measuring for drapes."

Audrey looked worried, "He wants to be chief?"

"He wants to control whoever is." Nathan replied. "The last thing this town needs is the Rev and his self righteous poison running things." Nathan looked down at his father's badge in his hand as he said, "I don't know what is happening...My dad was holding it all together."

Audrey took a step closer to Nathan and said with a supportive tone, "That's your job now."

Nathan looked up at Audrey as he said, "I'm sorry I shut you out."

Audrey knew Nathan wasn't the only one who needed to apologize, "Nathan, I'm sorry too." she took in a breath, "Besides Haven, you are the one person that I can absolutely trust. And if you're going to wear this, then we need to be honest with each other." Audrey put her hands on Nathan's hand that was holding the badge and this caused him to go a little unsteady. "What's wrong?" Audrey asked in worry, but when she saw the look in Nathan's eyes it was clear to her, "You felt that."

"Yeah." Nathan admitted, "I can feel you."

Audrey almost couldn't believe it, "How long have you known?"

Nathan grinned a little as he said, "Awhile." he left out the part where he could feel Haven too. He just wanted this moment to be about him and Audrey. "I wasn't sure what...what to think about it for a long time."

"Hey, that...that thing that I was trying to tell you." Audrey said as she took her hands away, "I think it might...I think it might have something to do with all that. I might be part of it...Haven and I might be part of it."

"Part of what?" Nathan asked, trying to understand.

"I found out something about Lucy," Audrey began to explain as tears started to form in her eyes, "And it's really hard to believe."

"She's not your mother?" Nathan asked, figuring that had to be it.

"It's way weirder than that." Audrey replied, and took a few moments before saying, "I am Lucy...Haven is...Haven...we are the Ripleys."

Nathan's eyes went wide, he didn't know what to say. "That's..."

Audrey cut him off, "Don't. Don't say that that's impossible because whatever this is, it's possible."

Nathan couldn't wrap his head around it but he nodded anyway. If Audrey believed it then he was going to have to get on board too.

Their moment was broken when a woman said, "Excuse me." They turned to face a brunette woman in a suit who was approaching them. "Audrey Parker?" the woman asked.

"I'm sorry," Audrey replied, "Can I help you?"

"Are you Audrey Parker?" The woman asked again.

"And who are you?" Audrey asked in reply.

"I'm with the FBI." The woman replied. "Answer the question."

"Alright, you're here about Max Hansen." Audrey said instead of answering the question, figuring that's why the FBI agent was there. "He's dead."

Those words caused the agent to pull out her weapon and aim it at Audrey and Nathan. That caused Audrey and Nathan to both pull out their weapons and aim them at her.

"Haven PD." Nathan said to the Agent, "Who are you?"

"I said I'm FBI." The agent replied and reached into her jacket, which caused Audrey to say "Hey, hey! Keep your hands where we can see them."

The agent practically rolled her eyes, "What am I going to do? Pull out another gun?" That was a dejavu moment for Nathan and Audrey.

The FBI agent pulled out her badge and said, "I'm special agent Audrey Parker. Who the hell are you?"

Haven approached the group just in time to hear the agent's words. She lowered her weapon slightly, that she had drawn just in case, and her eyes went wide. The only words to escape her mouth were, "Dejavu all over again..."

* * *

End Episode 13 - Season 1 Finale

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading Season 1 of Haven's Haven! I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! I also hope that you will continue to read through Season 2 and beyond. Happy finale day!**


	18. Welcome to Canada, sis

_Haven told Duke that she'd catch up with him later since she had things to take care. While seeing him and spending time with him made her feel better about the chief's death, there were still some things she had to deal with. She had to actually talk about it with someone who know. And since she didn't know whether or not she could tell Duke, he couldn't be that person for her._

 _As Haven walked down the dock she texted Audrey asking for her location. Maybe she should have tried to go talk to Nathan, but Audrey was her person. After receiving the location, she headed straight there._

 _Upon arrival to the waterfront, Haven saw Nathan, Audrey, and some suit talking with each other. Haven got a bad feeling about this and removed her gun from its holster as she approached, just to be on the safe side._

 _Her pace quickened when the suit and the others pulled out their guns. Haven arrived just in time to hear the suit say "I'm Special Agent Audrey Parker. Who the hell are you?" Those words made Haven stop as she lowered her weapon slightly. The only words that she could even think to say were, "Dejavu all over again..."_

* * *

Audrey looked at her sister when the other Audrey did and said, "Okay...why don't we all just put our guns down."

"No." Haven replied as she raised her weapon once again, not caring that three on one was a bit overkill.

"Why?" Nathan asked as he looked at their Audrey out of the corner of his eye.

"Because she knows." The other Audrey said like it was obvious, "She knows that she's a fraud. She knows that I am Audrey Parker."

"Like hell you are." Haven practically spat at the other Audrey. Haven gestured to her sister as she said, " _That's_ Audrey Parker. You are nothing but a suit."

The other Audrey didn't appreciate that and sent a sideways glare in Haven's direction.

"Haven's right. We _know_ her. You just came out of a rock so drop your weapon!" Nathan said forcefully to the other Audrey.

The other Audrey looked at the three of them and gave in. She took her finger away from the trigger and held it up, showing she was about to set it on the ground. Which she did.

Haven holstered her gun and picked up the other Audrey's weapon, "Good choice, S.C.R.A.P.P.Y" she said to the other Audrey as she went over to her sister.

"Scrappy?" The other Audrey asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah." Haven replied with snark, "It stands for 'So called real Audrey Parker pfft yourself'." The received such a glare from the other Audrey Parker who would now be dubbed as Scrappy by those who dared to call her that. And Haven, she was absolutely one of those people.

* * *

Not long after Haven left the boat, Duke got a strange call from Reverend Driscoll, aka the Rev. Duke was told that it was important, and that made him curious, so he made his way to church.

"Mr Crocker." The Rev said to Duke as Duke walked up the stairs of the church. "It's good to see you. Good to see you darkening the door of the Good Shepherd."

Duke, with his hands in his jacket pockets, shrugged a bit as he said, "Yeah, well I don't get a lot of men of the cloth calling me. I'm curious, you said it was important."

"It is." The Rev replied as he gestured for Duke to follow him inside, "Come in. Come on."

Duke had no intention on entering that church with the Rev. "No, I think I'll darken the outside for now."

"Okay," The Rev replied as he moved away from the Church's door and approached Duke, "I'll get right to it then. I've been thinking a lot about your dad. You know, he and I were quite close. He was brave, he was just, and he stood with the righteous."

Duke almost got a laugh out of that, "That doesn't sound like him."

Duke's words didn't stop the Rev from continuing to speak, "He understood the struggle that we face here. And unfortunately he was one of its causalities."

"My father drowned at sea." Duke replied matter of factly. "I was there." Duke was getting a little tired of this exchange with the Rev, so he said "Why don't you just tell me what you want."

"I want to protect our town." The Rev replied as he pointed at Duke, "I want to help _you_. You must have questions, Duke. And as soon as I know where you stand, I will be more than glad to answer them."

"If you knew me as well as you're pretending to then you would know I stand for me." Duke replied.

The Rev almost chuckled, "Now we both know that is not true. You stand with that little harlot of yours, Haven is it?"

Duke was honestly about to punch a man of the cloth right in the face, but was interrupted by that act when he heard a young child nearby call out for help.

"HELP! HELP!" The young boy cried out, his hand was in the sewer drain. Duke ran right over to the kid and helped him get his arm out. At the sight of the blood, Duke asked "Where are you bleeding from?"

"I'm fine...it's not mine." The little boy answered as he looked at his blood coated arm, wondering how it happened.

Duke looked at the water run off that was flowing into the drain, but it wasn't water anymore...it was blood. "What the hell?" Duke said as he looked at the blood streaming down the road, and just then the church's sprinklers went off and they started to spray blood as well.

Duke stepped away from the young boy as he pulled out his cell phone and proceeded to make a call. The Rev saw this and asked, "You're calling the police?"

Duke got right up in the Rev's face as he pointed to the sprinklers, "That blood, is coming from you're plumbing, so yeah. I'm calling the police." Duke walked away from the Rev a bit as he proceeded with his phone call.

"In Haven, the police aren't the answer." The Rev said as he walked over to Duke, "To anything."

* * *

"You're making a big mistake officers." a cuffed Scrappy said as Nathan led her to his Bronco.

Haven scoffed, "Don't think so."

"Watch your head." Nathan said to Scrappy as he helped her into the backseat of the Bronco and closed the door behind her.

"So," Nathan said as he put on his jacket, "Pancakes?" no matter what time of the day it was, he could always eat pancakes.

Audrey couldn't help but think there was some truth to Scrappy's story. After all, she believed she was Lucy once.

Haven, well Haven was annoyed and perhaps even a little pissed. She couldn't believe the audacity Scrappy had, trying to impersonate her sister. "I'm more of a waffle person." Haven replied to what Nathan suggested about pancakes.

"Blasphemous!" Nathan said in mock offense and Haven shook her head with a chuckle at that.

Audrey wasn't in the mood to play around, so she said "That was a pretty good fake badge and gun she had."

Haven had a simple enough explanation for that, "Anyone could have made that with a laminating machine. Do you not remember my fake IDs?"

"No, I most certainly did not forget that, but I'm not sure if that's the case here." Audrey replied, "I mean...I was someone named Lucy once."

Haven's eyes darted to her sister, "Shut the front door! You actually think that? I thought you were just saying you thought what I thought because you didn't want me to think I'm crazy."

Audrey looked at Haven and shook her head in a way that said 'I wasn't just saying it for that'.

"Wow." Haven said to herself, trying to wrap her mind around this revelation.

Nathan was getting back on the track that Audrey had laid out, "I guess that's her car." he said as he walked over to the red car parked near the Bronco. Nathan took the liberty of opening the driver's side door and looked inside. "And for the record, this could all be part of an elaborate plan of someone playing you." Nathan said to Audrey.

"That may be, but the thing is, if that were true..." Audrey began and Haven cut her off, "Stop!" Haven took a breath, "That woman thinks she's you, but she's not. You are Audrey Parker, you are my sister. Not her!"

"In this town, it means she's troubled. Which means she's someone we need to deal with." Nathan interjected.

Audrey sighed and said, "You're right." She put her hands into her pockets as she changed the subject, "Have you given any thought to what we're going to tell people about your dad?"

"Been on my mind." Nathan replied as he looked down at the registration that he pulled out of Scrappy's car.

"Nathan, when the chief of police dies, people tend to notice." Audrey replied.

Haven kept quiet as Audrey spoke because she was thinking the same thing, but didn't feel strong enough to say it.

Nathan walked over to Audrey as he said, "I'm dealing with it."

Audrey spoke in hushed tones as she replied, "He's in a cooler in your car."

Nathan really didn't want to talk about this so he said pointed out the weather when a rumbling echoed around them, "Got some weather blowing in. He should get...Scrappy there down to the station."

"Or we can talk about it later." Audrey replied, referring to Nathan's father.

A thud like sound was heard by Haven so she asked, "What was that?" as she looked around.

"Just rain, Haven." Audrey replied, "Just regular old..." Audrey was cut off by the sound of more thuds.

"That's not rain!" Haven exclaimed as frogs started falling from the sky.

"Get in!" Nathan shouted then he, Audrey, and Haven hurried into Scrappy's car.

The frogs continued to fall from the sky like a hailstorm. "Raining Frogs? Seriously!" Haven exclaimed as she looked at her sister, "If this has anything to do with Duke convincing me to try frog legs, I'm going to go nuts!"

* * *

The frog rain finally stopped and the trio got out of the car to check out the damage. Nathan looked at all the frogs as far as he could see and said, "There's an explanation. Tornadoes. They've sucked up chickens, fish."

"In Haven?" The Parkers asked in unison which made Nathan realize that wasn't going to work. "Right" he replied, then asked, "Thoughts?"

Haven looked back at Scrappy, who was still in Nathan's bronco and asked, "You think she could have caused all this?"

Nathan looked like he was considering it, "Well the sky did open up and rain frogs down on us after she arrived."

The trio went over to the Bronco and Nathan opened the door. Scrappy leaned over from the back seat and asked, "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Haven and Audrey said in unison.

Scrappy looked at them like they were crazy for not noticing, "The _frogs_." she replied with a strong emphasis on the word frogs. "I mean, I've never seen that on animal planet."

Haven crossed her arms as she asked, "You sure you didn't bring them here, Scrappy?"

Scrappy, who did not appreciate being called that, sighed with an eye roll. "Can we please go to the station?"

Audrey noticed there was a cell phone next to Scrappy on the backseat, "Who'd you call?"

"My boss." Scrappy replied, "Agent Howard."

"Dialed behind your back?" Nathan stated more than asked and Haven had to admit, "Nice trick. Not easy except for..." Haven trailed off as she looked at Audrey who said, "I can do that."

"Is that buzzing in my head or is that actually happening?" Haven asked as she heard a loud buzzing noise.

"That is not in your head." Audrey replied as she looked towards where the sound was coming from. Nathan and Haven turned as well and they all saw a huge swarm of insects flying above them.

"Did Duke convince you to eat flies too?" Nathan asked and Haven made a gagging sound before answering with, "Hell no."

"Good." Audrey replied, "That means you're not causing it."

Haven was relieved herself to know that. When the flies lowered their altitude as they went around a building, sounds of car horns and crashes were the result. "Let's go." The Parkers said in unison, knowing it had to be checked out.

* * *

The scene of the accident should have been one for the movies. One vehicle was turned on its side with the in air wheels still turning a little. Two other cars were crashed into one another, and there were dead flies, or gnats as Nathan corrected, everywhere.

Haven rushed over to a woman who couldn't get her child's seat belt off while Audrey helped an unconscious man, and Nathan called in for ambulances as he made sure that no other cars came down the blocked street since someone had already sped around the corner and came to a screeching halt. The driver of the third vehicle, the on its side vehicle, was nowhere to be seen.

While Haven was assisting the mother and child, Audrey had to let Scrappy out of the cuffs since Audrey could not help the man alone. To say that Audrey was having dejavu moments would be an understatement. Scrappy was doing everything that Audrey herself would have done. Audrey also couldn't believe that she was also referring to the Other Audrey as Scrappy in her head.

Once the man was safely out of the vehicle, Audrey called Agent Howard to ask if anyone pretending to be her had called. Agent Howard told Audrey to keep the Other Audrey detained until his arrival.

The mother and child were safely out of the car and being checked out by paramedics after Haven got a statement from the mom. Unfortunately it wasn't much of one before she had taken her eyes off the road for a moment and that's when she crashed.

Haven put something into her boot as she made her way over to her sister. "How did you get the kid out so fast?" Audrey asked since from what she say, the kid's belt was stuck tight.

Haven sighed and reached into her high top combat boot and pulled out her switchblade, that she had just put back in place. After showing Audrey, she returned it to her boot. "You seriously still have that thing?" Audrey asked Haven who said, "Why wouldn't I? It's gotten me out of more than one scrape in the past. Besides, you were the one who gave it to me."

"Point taken." Audrey replied.

Nathan approached the sisters as he said, "The guy's going to be alright, but we're not going to get a statement out of him for awhile." He looked down for a moment before returning his eyes to Audrey, "So you took the cuffs off Scrappy there?"

Haven looked amused to hear Nathan call the Other Audrey, Scrappy again as she checked out the turned over vehicle.

"Well," Audrey replied, "I needed her help. And she knew what she was doing, I got to say." She looked at the turned over vehicle and asked, "What about this driver?"

"Took off." Nathan replied.

"Looks like he was injured." Haven called out, with her head inside the car, "And I think I know he took off." she added in when she moved out of the car with a six-pack beer in her hand. As she poured out the open one she said, "No wonder he didn't want to exchange insurance information."

"Well, looks like we know what caused the accident, anyway." Nathan stated.

Upon hearing that, Scrappy approached the trio and asked, "What?"

Nathan didn't answer, nor did Haven, so Audrey talked to Scrappy. Audrey turned to face her as she put away her notebook, "I talked to Agent Howard too."

Scrappy looked a bit skeptical as she asked, "Oh yeah? And what did he have to say?"

"That I should be nice to you. That you might need some help." Audrey's reply was a little on the sarcastic side.

Scrappy's tone had the same bit of sarcasm in her reply, "Oh, right. Because there's something wrong with _me_."

"Well, you do have my memories." Audrey pointed out and Haven added in, "And in this town, that probably means you're troubled."

Scrappy looked at Haven and Audrey as she said, "You're _insane_."

"See," Audrey said like Scrappy had just proven her point, "I would've thought the same thing if I were you."

"Hey, Stan!" Haven called him over and said, "Could you please take Scrappy here down to the station, and make sure she doesn't leave?"

"Scrappy?" Stan asked upon approach with a chuckle, "Alright then. Hey, we still on for bowling?" he then asked Haven.

"Absolutely." Haven replied with a smile. Even though Haven had rejected Stan awhile back in regards to being more than friends, they finally made it back to being friends.

Haven grinned at Scrappy as she gave her a 'I'm going to get you back for this' glare for being referred to as Scrappy. Haven gave her a little wave, "Bye."

Stan returned Scrappy to her cuffs and guided her to the squad car as she asked about the coffee situation at the station.

"What's more dangerous?" Duke asked as he walked over to them, "Drinking and driving or bugs and driving?" He looked at Nathan and said, "Now I know why you didn't return my calls."

"I have about a hundred reasons not to return your calls." Nathan shot back.

"How about blood?" Duke replied, "Running down the street in front of the Old Shepherd Church. That a good enough reason?" On that note he pulled Haven's phone out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her, "In case you were wondering why I didn't call you." He said with a wink and Haven took the phone from his hands with a little smirk, because that was what she was thinking.

"Was this today?" Audrey asked Duke and he turned to her as he said, "Hi Audrey. And yeah, about an hour or two ago. And the best part...wait for it...it was coming from the sprinklers."

"Blood, frogs, gnats." Haven listed off, "Why do I feel like these things have something in common?" It was really starting to bug her because she couldn't make the connection.

Duke looked over into the crowd that was forming around the crime scene and saw a woman he never thought he'd ever see again, "What the hell is she doing here?" He thought aloud upon seeing her.

"What?" Haven asked, turning her attention toward Duke.

"I just..." Duke began to say but when he looked back to the crowd, he didn't see the woman standing there anymore. He looked around with his hand out in front of him, feeling like he was momentarily going crazy. With an awkward chuckle he said, "Never mind. You know, I got to go but remember; blood, sprinklers. Good luck with that." Duke gave Haven a quick kiss before he headed back down the street.

Haven's brow furrowed a little as she watched Duke walk away, "Was that weird...or is it just me?"

"Definitely weird." Audrey replied and Nathan added in, "Guess he doesn't like bugs." Nathan moved on from the topic of Duke and said to Haven, "I know why you think they're connected. You know about the ten plagues?"

"Yes!" Haven exclaimed. She couldn't believe she didn't make the connection before, "I knew they were connected." Haven then scrunched her nose for a moment in thought and said, "So what..god is punishing Haven or something?"

"If this happened in any other town I might go there." Nathan replied, "But here..."

"Yeah." Haven and Audrey answered together since they both didn't think that was really a possibility in Haven.

"It started at the church, so I'm going to go talk to the Rev." Nathan stated and Audrey said, "And it started when Scrappy got here so we should really go talk to her."

* * *

That plan was agreed upon and just then, the nearby fire hydrant started to shake before the top burst open and many, many flies flew out of it. The flies also flew out of the cannon monument and the mailbox before they all came together in a swarm and flew away. "This is going to be one weird day, isn't it?" Haven thought aloud and Audrey chuckled as she said, "Aren't they all?"

Nathan's next stop was the church. He entered the Rev's office and the Rev set down his papers as she said, "Nathan Wunoros. Now this is a surprise."

"It shouldn't be." Nathan replied, "A river of blood comes from your property and takes a left on Pritchum. I'd be expecting the cops. And that's followed by frogs, gnats, and flies."

"It's the ten plagues of Exodus." The Rev replied. "Haven's become Egypt. Now we can expect dead livestock, boils, flaming hail, locusts, darkness, and the death of first born sons." The Rev's tone of voice grew darker with each plague he listed off. His tone was lighter when he said, "If I were you, I'd take the last one personally." there was a bit of a grin on his face after saying those words.

"You almost look happy." Nathan said as he crossed his arms.

"Happy?" The Rev snapped back, "No, I'm not happy. This is my town and it's being punished."

"So?" Nathan replied, "You always believed that Haven needed to be punished."

"No." The Rev corrected Nathan as he stood, "No. I don't want anyone punished. I want the cursed to ask for god's forgiveness and to rejoin us all in his love."

"The troubled don't need anyone's forgiveness." Nathan replied firmly. "They were born the way they are. This has nothing to do with god."

"And yet," The Rev pointed out, "the plagues are upon us."

"Thanks, for your time." Nathan didn't want this conversation to go any further. He was making his way out of the Rev's office when the Rev said, "Your father, he _chose_ to live among the cursed and it destroyed him." The Rev pointed at Nathan as he said, "And it will destroy you. But...that doesn't have to be your path. Seek god's forgiveness and he may welcome you back into his grace."

Nathan looked at the Rev with a stoic expression on his face as he said, "I'm good." before he left the office, as well as the church.

* * *

Audrey and Haven decided to both take a crack at Scrappy. Haven had questions of her own that were not case related, but she didn't let Audrey in on that little tidbit. After talking to Scrappy for a bit, she said "So..you think that _I_ caused the frogs, and the bugs? What are you thinking? That I used my magic wand? Or maybe my tricorder?" Scrappy was most definitely being sarcastic with her reply.

"First of all," Audrey replied, "tricorders are just for readings. Second of all, this all started when you got here, so yeah. You kinda..."

Audrey and Scrappy spoke in unison when they said "You walk like a duck."

Haven looked between her sister and Scrappy and said, "So this is what it feels like to be on the other end of that."

Scrappy looked at Haven for a moment then to Audrey, "Okay, I am done talking until Agent Howard gets here."

"Alright," Audrey replied, "you know what. We have a lot of work to do until the next one hits, so.."

Scrappy waved her hand gesturing for them to go ahead with their word and Audrey got up from her seat to go over to the map on the wall. Haven got up and followed, but stopped for a moment and turned around. "Do you want us to call your sister? She's probably worried about you by now."

Scrappy looked at Haven with a 'what are you talking about?' look on her face and said, "That's not a problem because I don't even have a sister."

Haven and Audrey exchanged looks with each other and after hearing Scrappy say that, she didn't feel too well. Haven pushed it down as far as she could and went over to the map, "Okay, so frog here." She stated to get back to the case and distract herself from what Scrappy not having a sister could mean. "Gnats, flies, and blood here."

"You have to put them in the order that they happened." Scrappy practically shouted because she couldn't stand how it was being done.

"I thought you were done talking." Audrey pointed out and Scrappy said, "I'm just going along for the ride."

Haven's hand was practically shaking as she held up a pin to stick onto the map projection. "Hey, you okay?" Audrey asked her quietly and Haven dropped the pin in Audrey's hand. "I think this is my stop." Haven replied.

Audrey guided Haven over to the furthest part of the room she said, "If this is about what Scrappy said about not having a sister, she's probably protecting her with denial. I'd do the same thing in her position, you know that."

"Audrey, please. Can I just head out for a bit. I can't be in the same room with her, right now." Haven looked at her sister with pleading eyes and Audrey said, "Okay, check in later." Haven nodded in agreement and walked out of the office, leaving Audrey and Scrappy to deal with things for now.

* * *

Duke walked onto his boat and saw the same woman from earlier, sitting in his chair reading a newspaper. "Well, well, well." he said upon approach, "Evidence Ryan."

Evi lowered the newspaper with a grin, "Duke Crocker. Now, is that the hello that I get after all this time?"

Duke's almost stoic expression didn't change as he said, "Hello, Evi. Now what do you want?"

"Why do I have to want something?" Evi asked as she set the newspaper down beside her.

"Because your lips are moving." Duke replied with an 'isn't that obvious' grin.

Evi laughed softly as she stood and walked over to Duke, "Maybe I just wanted to see you. Maybe I missed you."

"That's not why you're here." Duke replied matter of factly, "And even if it was, you'd just be disappointed."

Evi just shrugged in reply and Duke asked, "Just out of curiosity, how did you know that I would still be in Haven?"

"What are you still doing in Haven?" Evi asked in retort.

Duke was not about to answer that question so he said, "You should leave."

Evi didn't leave, instead she walked over to Duke and placed her hand on his chest. "Stop." Duke said firmly as he removed her hand and walked away from her.

"It's been three years, Duke. You can't still be mad at me." Was Evi's reply to his action.

"As a matter of fact, I can be. But that's not the only reason." Duke replied, "If you must know, I'm involved with someone."

Evi scoffed at that bit of information, like it didn't matter to her. "Do you see her around here? Because I don't."

"You should leave." Duke said once again, really wanting Evi gone.

Evi decided to change her tactics and said, "There's a job."

"Well, Evi" Duke replied as he put his hands in his jacket pockets with a sigh, "whatever it is, _I am not interested_." Duke spoke in a way that made it clear he was serious, but Evi wasn't taking the hint.

"I'll come back when you're in a better mood." Evi said as she walked off then turned back with a grin as she said, "And showered." Evi winked at Duke before getting off the boat and making her way down the dock.

* * *

It wasn't long after Evi's departure that Haven arrived. Upon seeing Duke she said, "You look like how I feel." She said as she went over to Duke, "What happened?"

Duke patted next to him on the seat as he said, "If you feel like I look, I should be asking you how you're doing."

Haven sat next to Duke and he wrapped his arm around her. "I asked you first." Haven replied as she looked at him and he sighed, "Evi is back in Haven."

Duke told Haven all about Evi so she knew about her. "Evi? As in Evidence Ryan, as in your ex wife?"

"One in the same." Duke replied and Haven asked, "What does she want?"

"Besides causing mischief in my life? She claims there is a job and before you ask, I already told her that I wasn't interested." Duke answered and looked at Haven as he said, "I don't want you to worry about her. Okay?"

"I'm not worried." Haven replied, finding that she was being truthful. Haven trusted Duke and knew that he wouldn't do anything with Evi. Of course she didn't trust Evi based off what she's heard, but she trusted what Duke would do in a situation that Evi might present.

Duke smiled, because he believed her and said, "Good." Duke kissed Haven softly before she rested her head on his shoulder, "Now tell me, what's bothering you?"

Haven let out a breath and asked, "How long you got?" and in that moment, Duke knew that it was something pretty big.

* * *

After Haven metaphorically spilled her guts, Duke looked like he was trying to wrap his mind around everything that she had just told him. "Damn." Was all he could really formulate as a response to that. He stood up and paced a little before he asked, "You've been keeping all that in?"

"The chief's death, yes. The Scrappy stuff, pretty much just happened." Haven replied then stood up as she said, "I meant what I said before, Duke. I don't know if I was allowed to tell anyone about what happened to the chief. So you _can't tell anyone_."

"You have my word, Haven." Duke replied, "I won't tell anyone."

Haven kissed Duke's cheek, "Thank you." Haven smiled softly and her phone rang, she answered and said, "I've got to go, work."

"Yeah, go. I'll see you later." Duke replied and Haven smiled a thank you as she started walking then halted to a stop, "I walked here...is there anyway I can..."

Duke didn't need Haven to finish her sentence. He reached into his pocket and tossed her the keys to his Series 3 Land Rover to Haven. Haven caught them as he said, "You know how to drive a right hand drive?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Haven replied with a grin and Duke looked at her with raised brows, "Excuse me?" he replied with a chuckle.

"I thought men were all about their cars. But you never noticed when it was moved, funny, neither has Nathan." Haven replied and hurried off the boat, hearing Duke call out "You're telling me this story later!" as she went down the dock, calling Nathan as she did.

* * *

While Haven was talking to Duke, Audrey and Nathan checked out residence of the turned over car's registration from the accident earlier that day. Nathan knocked on the door and a woman answered, "Hi." Audrey said as she held up her badge, "Haven PD. We need to talk to a Bud and Arlene Shubert."

"I'm Arlene." The woman replied.

"You own a '98 Plymouth Sundance?" Nathan asked then said, "It was involved in an accident."

"I...I" Arlene stammered, "I think I better get my husband. Come on in." Arlene stepped aside to let Nathan and Audrey into the house then called out, "Bud!" when her husband didn't answer she said "I'll be right back." and left the room.

"She seems normal." Audrey commented as she and Nathan entered the house.

"They all seem normal." Nathan replied as he closed the door behind him and let out a sigh.

Audrey looked at Nathan and asked, "You're the first born son, aren't you?"

"I thought I was," Nathan replied, "guess I can't be too sure about that anymore."

"Well, either way we're not going to let it get to that." Audrey said to him reassuringly.

Nathan looked at her as he said, "That would be swell."

"My god," Bud said in worry as he and Arlene came into the room, "did something happen to TJ?"

"Who's TJ?" Audrey asked in reply.

"Our son-in-law." Arlene answered and Bud added in, "His car was impounded, he had DUI last week, so we loaned him our Plymouth."

"Is TJ here?" Audrey asked as she slipped her notebook in her pocket, "We need to talk to him."

"No, we haven't seen him since..." Arlene began but couldn't bring herself to say the words. Bud placed his arm around his wife in a comforting way as he finished what she was trying to say, "Since our daughter, Connie, died last week giving birth to our grandson, TJ's son. He's been drinking pretty hard since then."

Nathan's phone rang and saw that it was Haven, "Excuse me, I need to take this." Nathan went into the other room to answer the phone call.

Audrey went from looking at Nathan to looking at Bud and Arlene as she said, "I'm very sorry for your loss, but do you know where TJ is?"

"I went by his house." Bud answered, "But I don't think he's been there for awhile. We've been caring for Aaron, ourselves."

"Parker." Nathan said to Audrey as he entered the room, after his finished phone call with Haven, "We have to go."

* * *

"Please tell me you didn't 'borrow' Duke's truck again." Audrey said with air quotes to Haven, who was leaning against Duke's truck.

"It's legit." Haven replied as she pushed away from the truck and gestured for them to follow her. Haven led Nathan and Audrey over to the field that was filled with dead livestock.

"How far does it stretch?" Audrey asked as she took in the sight of it all.

"Reports put it about a quarter mile." Haven replied as she ran her hand through her hair, "The plagues are getting bigger."

"And they're headed back towards town." Nathan pointed out in reply.

* * *

After the field, Haven returned Duke's car and met back up with Nathan and Audrey at the police station. Just as she was about to go in, Nathan, Audrey, and Scrappy were coming out. "Where are we headed and why is Scrappy coming with us?"

"Okay, that's it. Stop calling me, Scrappy." The Other Audrey said to Haven and Haven crossed her arms defiantly. "How about, no." Haven replied and Scrappy threw up her hands and asked, "How are you a cop?"

"Audrey made them deputize me. It was better than the alternative." Haven replied before she turned around on her heels and went to the Bronco.

Scrappy looked at Nathan and Audrey, and asked, "Do I want to know what the alternative would have been?"

Audrey shook her head and Nathan replied with, "Nope. Probably not."

Scrappy's eyes just widened for a moment as she shook her head because she could not wrap her head around this town.

* * *

Audrey and Nathan filled Haven in on how TJ stole a car and now there was an outbreak of boils. That was the location to where they were headed. As to why Scrappy was joining them, they told Haven she earned a ride along, but no gun.

Haven looked at Scrappy who sat next to her in the back of Nathan's Bronco and asked, "Truth. Do you or do you not have a sister?"

Scrappy looked at Haven and said, "I do _not_ have a sister. Why do you keep asking me that?"

Haven pointed to Audrey and said, "Because my name is Haven Parker, and that woman right there, Audrey Parker. She's _my_ sister."

Scrappy was about to say something in reply to that but the car came to a stop and it was time to get back to work. Haven didn't like this Other Audrey, not one bit, despite how similar she was to her own sister. It didn't matter to Haven, because it didn't make sense to her how Audrey had a 'double', but Haven did not.

They got out of the car and Scrappy looked around as she said, "Are you seeing this?" it wasn't like anything she had seen in person before. Everyone around them was affected by boils and paramedics all around, trying to help them.

"Steve." Nathan said to the man who owned the pawnshop, "What happened here?"

"You tell me Wuornos." Steve, who also had boils, replied, "Some guy comes into my shop and demands a gun but I wouldn't sell him one. Last thing I wanted was a guy with a few screws loose like that to have a loaded weapon in my store." Steve then gestured to a woman and said, "He stole that woman's car on the way out."

Steve confirmed that it was TJ and Nathan said, "A guy like that just leaves empty handed? I don't think so."

"We could always call the ATF." Both Haven and Scrappy said in unison which was just so weird and surreal for them both.

The last thing Steve wanted was the ATF getting into his business with license issues and what not, so he answered the question. "I sent him to Little Mike. If you got cash, he'll sell you anything. He hangs at the Gull."

That was all they needed so off to the Gull they went.

* * *

They all looked around to TJ at the Gull, but he wasn't spotted. "Where is this guy?" Haven said to them when they regrouped and then clinking and crashing sounds were heard from outside, "That's hail." Nathan said and suddenly everyone that was sitting outside was rushing into the Gull.

Audrey spotted TJ near the door and she said to the others, "I see him!" TJ recognized them as cops and high tailed it out of there, into the hail. By the time they got through the patrons who were running in out of the hail storm, TJ was already in his car and had driven off.

As soon as TJ was away from the Gull, the hail there had stopped. Audrey was standing with Scrappy as she typed into her phone, "I'm trying to get units out there to stop him, but of course they're all busy with the flaming hail."

Scrappy gestured out the door as she said, "So you're telling me that you think that guy did all this?"

"Yeah." Audrey replied as she finished her text.

"What kind of freak can do that?" Scrappy asked, still finding it all so far fetched.

"They're not freaks." Haven said defensively as she approached them, "Some people call them cursed, we call them troubled. But they are _not_ freaks."

Duke came over to Audrey and Haven as he said, "I just bought all that patio furniture." He looked at the Other Audrey and asked, "Who are you?"

The Other Audrey, aka Scrappy, was about to answer then said, "Don't tell me. FBI."

"Yes." She replied, "No." Audrey said right after. Duke just chuckled and said, "So you're Scrappy."

Scrappy looked at Haven and said, "Seriously?" to which Haven just grinned in reply then looked at Duke and asked, "How well do you know TJ?"

"You think TJ did all this?" Duke asked as he gestured to the three of them.

"Yeah." Audrey and Haven replied in unison with nods to their heads.

Duke smacked his lips in thought then said, "He's been in here. A lot. Drowning his guilt in bourbon."

"What's he got to feel guilty for?" Scrappy asked Duke and he replied while looking at Haven and Audrey, "He was in Portland when his wife went into labor and died."

"Look who I found." Nathan said as he brought over a rather...large man. "You must be little Mike." Audrey stated and Duke whispered to the sisters, "Don't make him upset. He gets messy when he's cranky." Before Duke walked away he smiled a 'see you later' smile at Haven, who gave the same smile in reply.

"I saw you go after TJ. I know why you're talking to me." Little Mike said to them.

"Did you sell him a gun?" Haven asked as she crossed her arms.

"I know he had one when he left here." Little Mike replied, "That good enough?"

Audrey asked the next question, "Well, did he say why he needed one?"

"Something about...protecting his son." Little Mike answered and Scrappy asked, "From who?" in reply.

Little Mike was getting annoyed, "That's all I know. Can I go?"

"Do you believe him?" Audrey asked Nathan and he replied with, "For now." On that note, Little Mike walked away to go about his business.

"Who would TJ want to protect his son from?" Audrey asked once Little Mike was away.

"Probably from whoever he thinks is causing the plagues." Nathan answered with his opinion.

After a moment Audrey said, "Let's go." Audrey, Haven, and Scrappy left the Gull and Nathan hung back for a moment to ask Duke, "Do you have older brothers?"

"A couple." Duke answered, "Pop liked to travel."

"Come with us." Nathan said in response to that, to which Duke said, "Excuse me?"

"The last plague is the death of the first born son. It might be me...The Parkers could need some help." Nathan replied, even though he hoped it wouldn't come down to that.

It was strange for Duke, actually feeling like he wanted to help. Mainly because Haven was involved, but still. "Okay." Duke said in reply and followed Nathan out to meet with the others.

* * *

The group was on their way to TJ's house when Nathan slowed the car down and said, "Look." Darkness like nothing they'd ever seen filled the area and made its way towards them. "Please tell me that locusts." Haven said aloud as she leaned forward from the middle seat in the back. If it was locusts that meant they had one more before the death of the first born.

When Nathan brought the car to a stop as the darkness engulfed them, he said, "We're up to darkness." before he put the car back into gear and drove off.

When they arrived at Shubert's house, the Rev and a whole group of people were standing outside. "What are you doing here?" Nathan demanded as he got out of the vehicle.

"I'm here to help." The Rev replied.

"We need to evacuate this area!" Nathan shouted at him as the others tried to clear people away.

The Rev, nor those who came with him, moved a muscle. "Perhaps our prayers for the Shuberts will be answered and all this will be over."

"We need to get all these people out of here, now." Nathan replied.

The Rev stood his ground as he said, "These people are here to prayer for god's mercy. And his forgiveness. And if you love Haven, Nathan, you'll join us."

Nathan ignored the Rev's words and shouted out to everyone, "Okay! I need everyone to move back, now!"

And yet, none of them moved. "They're not going anywhere." The Rev said with pride.

"Nathan." Audrey said as she went over to him, "We don't have time for this." They headed for the house as Arlene and Bud came over to them. "Where's TJ?" Haven asked and they answered, "He's upstairs with the baby...we tried to stop him...he has a gun."

Audrey and Haven entered the house with their weapons drawn and Scrappy not far behind. They cleared the downstairs before making their way up to the second floor. They cleared the other rooms upstairs before they went into the nursery. "Lower your weapon!" Audrey demanded upon seeing TJ holding his son as well as a gun aimed at them.

"Who are you?" TJ asked with his hand wavering. "Drop the gun." Haven said firmly this time.

"I'm not going to hurt my son!" TJ exclaimed, "You put down your guns!"

"Okay." Audrey said, "Okay." as she lowered her gun to the floor. Haven took her sister's cue and placed her weapon down beside hers. "What are you doing?" Scrappy practically hissed at them, thinking they were crazy for lowering their weapons like that.

"TJ...what are you doing?" Audrey asked him and he said, "I'm doing what you've been trying to do all day. I'm going to kill myself and end all this before Aaron..."

"Aaron still needs his father." Haven said, cutting him off.

"You _know_ what's coming next. It's the death of the first born son. My son!" TJ shouted back to them, "Aaron is going to live. If I'm dead, then this all stops." TJ put the gun to his head and Haven said, "You don't know that. TJ, you don't know that."

TJ shrugged, with the gun still aimed at his head, "That's a risk I'm willing to take." he looked down at his sleeping son in his arms, "I just wanted to say goodbye first."

"No." Audrey said to him, trying to get him to listen, "God isn't doing this, TJ. You are."

"You're troubled." Haven added in, also hoping to get through to him, and Audrey continued from there, "Like many of the people in Haven. And if we don't figure out why or how to stop this, then a lot of innocent people will die."

The darkness faded and the light returned. "It's happening." TJ said, "The death of the first born." TJ's son began to cry out and Haven rushed to the window to see Nathan and some others drop to the ground, "They're dying." she looked at Audrey and repeated with pain in her voice, "They're dying."

Haven rushed over to TJ and said, "TJ, we need to figure this out."

"It's what we do in this town." Audrey said to him reassuringly. "Tell us what happened."

"What happened?" TJ said with an 'are you seriously asking me this' tone of voice. "My wife died. She died and I wasn't even there." The more he spoke, the more he started to cry.

"I know." Audrey replied, "I know and that is awful. But we need to know what happened _today_."

"Did you go near a bible?" Haven asked and TJ said, "Yeah, I read one this morning...at the church. The booze wasn't working so I went there. And that just reminded god that I was here and the plagues have been following me ever since."

"You were at the church, where all this started. Did you read Exodus?" Audrey asked and TJ nodded. Once she heard that, Haven said, "Holy crap. TJ it's not god, it's not the bible. It's you."

Audrey caught right on, "When you read..." she went over to the crib and grabbed the Velveteen Rabbit book. Audrey handed it to TJ and said, "Read it, read it aloud please."

"This is insane." Scrappy said to Audrey and Haven, but they ignored her. TJ began reading the story and soon his son's cries turned to laughter. Haven and Audrey went over to the window and laughed in relief when they saw the men getting better. "Keep reading." Haven said to TJ with a smile, "Keep reading."

Audrey went over to TJ and took the gun from his hands as he said, "It's over now." The three ladies left the room, to leave TJ with his son, reading the Velveteen Rabbit and they all looked back to see the shadow of the Velveteen Rabbit moving around the walls. Scrappy looked like she couldn't believe what she was seeing, because she couldn't.

Audrey closed the door behind them with a smile and Haven couldn't help but be amused at Scrappy's 'what the hell was that' expression on her face.

* * *

Outside, the Rev wend over to Nathan and asked, "How are you doing, Nathan?" as he reached out his hand to place on Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan pushed the Rev's hand away and said, "What if they didn't pull it off? Some of your parishioners would have died."

"They know great struggles require great sacrifice." The Rev replied.

"You know what..." Duke said in anger as he approached the Rev, but Nathan kept him back so he could say, "So, a couple of your parishioners die, your position grows stronger?"

"No," the Rev replied, "this has nothing to do with me. I'm just a lowly sinner, just like you."

Nathan looked the Rev square in the eye as he said, "You're going to start a war. That's what you want, isn't it."

"This is a war, Nathan." the Rev said as he looked at him, "On evil. On sin. Now I was hoping you would join me." The Rev gestured to Nathan and Duke as he said, "Both of you. But you refused me, Nathan. So be it. And Duke, you may not wish to fully choose a side, but one day a side will choose you. Until then, be careful of the company you keep. The lamb can never lie down with the lion." The Rev left the men with his words and Duke just waved goodbye as he looked at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell was he talking about?" Duke said to Nathan and turned to Evi approaching. "Oh come on!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"Bug infestation, schizophrenic weather, how do you keep the tourists away?" Evi asked with smiling sarcasm.

Duke sighed and said, "Audrey, Nathan, Haven. This is Evi." he said as he introduced her. "Evi Crocker." Evi clarified.

"You have a sister?" Audrey asked and Duke said, "I do not."

"I'm his wife." Evi replied and Duke quickly made clear, " _Ex-Wife._ Ex-Wife." he then gestured to Haven and said, "Evi, this is Haven. My flipside."

Evi looked at Duke with confusion and Audrey clarified since Haven was too busy glaring at Evi to answer, "They boyfriend and girlfriend, but don't call each other that for some reason."

Evi almost laughed as she looked at Haven, "So you're who Duke is involved with? Funny, I was picturing someone less...juvenile."

Haven looked like she was going to slug her when she took a step forward and Audrey held her sister back.

"Excuse us." Duke said to them and looked at Haven apologetically before he guided Evi away from them and Audrey guided Haven as far away from them as possible.

Once they were far enough away, Duke said to Evi, "I don't care why you're here, but I want you gone. I know you, Evi. You are going to mess with my life and the people that I care about, and I will not allow it."

"I know you too, Duke. In case you've forgotten. The only thing you hate more than small towns is home towns and yet, here you are in Haven. You set up shop here and I'm guessing that was before your little piece of tail came to town. So, I don't know what you're working here, but I'm going to find out."

"Believe me, Evi, you do not want to try working an angle on what goes on here. If you try, you will not like what comes of it." Duke replied. "There is no payday here for you, Evi. So just leave."

Evi didn't buy what he was saying so she replied with, "I'll be the judge of that. See you around, Duke. Oh, and tell that little...flipside of yours that I said bye." Evi chuckled in amusement before walking away.

Duke rubbed his face in frustration and annoyance. The last thing he wanted was to have Evi around here but so far, there was nothing he could do to get her gone. That didn't mean he wasn't going to stop.

* * *

Now that the case was solved, Nathan could focus on his father, putting his father to rest. Nathan told Vince and Dave to print that he was lost at sea and then took the cooler of his father's stone remains up to Vince and Dave's land for burial. Before he started digging, he pulled a ring on a chain out of the cooler. It was something Nathan always saw his father wearing, so Nathan chose to wear it as well.

Nathan had just started digging when Duke approached with a shovel of his own. "What are you doing here?" Nathan asked as he continued to dig.

"Scoring points with the new police chief." Duke replied, kidding, then said. "Haven told me where you were." After a moment he said, "You could have told me about your dad."

Nathan stopped digging and said, "You could have told me about your wife."

Duke let out an exasperated sigh, " _Ex-_ Wife, but fair enough." Duke leaned on his shovel as he asked, "You been thinking about what the Rev said?"

"No." Nathan answered without even needing a moment to think about it.

"Yeah, me neither." Duke replied, "But just so we're clear, I'm the lion." he looked at Nathan with a grin and Nathan just slightly shook his head in reply before the two proceeded with digging the hole for the chief's burial.

* * *

"There are things in this town that I can't explain." Scrappy said as she, Audrey, and Haven sat at a table in the gull. "Me neither." Audrey replied, "If that makes you feel any better."

"But there is no way that I have your memories. Especially if you have a sister." Scrappy replied as she gestured to Haven, who was sipping at her cola. "You must have Googled, tailed me, something..."

"Dayton, Ohio." Audrey said to cut her off, "My third foster home. There was a girl there, named Theresa. She told me that foster-dad Jack had been coming into her room at night, drunk."

"She was twelve years old." Scrappy added, and Haven just listened.

"So I waited up for him the next night." Audrey continued and Scrappy said, "He stank of cigarettes and vodka."

"And when he turned off the lights, and he came for her, I put some scissors in his neck." Audrey felt tears in her eyes as she continued, "He didn't even know how it happened. But he never touched her again." Audrey drank some of her beer as she said, "That's why I became a cop."

Scrappy looked at Audrey in almost awe, "Mickey Mouse scissors. I never told anyone that story."

"Neither have I." Audrey replied, "Until now." That was the truth, not even Haven knew this story.

Haven looked up and saw a group of suits enter the Gull, "Looks like the cavalry is here." she said as she used her drink to gesture towards who she was referring to.

Scrappy looked over and said, "Yeah, looks like."

"Okay, when you go in there. Don't tell them anything." Audrey said to Scrappy. She had to make it clear that what happened in Haven couldn't be known. "We'll figure this out."

Scrappy stood up and a man approached her and said, "Agent Parker."

"Special Agent Howard." Scrappy replied and that made Haven and Audrey look at each other with their own 'wtf' faces because the man that Scrappy had just called Agent Howard, was not the Agent Howard that they knew.

"Now then," This Agent Howard began, "the woman who stole your identity, where is she?"

"She is..." Scrappy began to say and both Haven and Audrey were worried, that was until Scrappy finished her thought, "she's in the wind. I'm sorry sir, I think she was headed for the Canadian border."

After hearing that, Haven leaned over to Audrey and whispered, with a grin, so only she could here, "Welcome to Canada, sis."

* * *

End Season 2, Episode 1


	19. Yes you will

It was a sad gathering at the Gull, the memorial for Chief Garland Wuornos. Melancholy hung in the air for all those who attended. Duke took Haven's hand in a comforting way, a little act to show again that he was there for her. Haven was doing her best not to cry, but as soon as she felt Duke's hand slide into hers, she felt the tears stream down her cheek as she listened to Nathan's eulogy.

"The death of the chief was a shock to us all. But I want to thank you all for the support you've shown me over the past few days. My father always said that Haven is more than just a town, it's a family. And..and I appreciate y'all coming here today." Nathan swallowed a lump in his throat, not able to go on much more, so she concluded with another sincere, "Thank you."

When the eulogy was over, Duke gave Haven's hand a little squeeze before letting go so she and Audrey could go see Nathan. "I hate public speaking." Nathan said to the Parkers and Audrey replied with, "Now I know why." she was trying to get Nathan to smile, and he did a little. Haven hugged Nathan but didn't say anything, she couldn't find the right words to say. So instead she pulled a manila envelope from her bag and handed it to him. Nathan took the envelope with a raised brow and opened it right then, pulled a sketch of Nathan and Chief from it. Nathan swallowed another lump in his throat and looked at Haven, "Thank you." he said and Haven smiled a sad smile before stepping away so others could give their condolences as well.

Audrey hugged Haven and said softly, "You don't have to stay, Haven. Nathan would understand." Haven pulled back from the hug and nodded a thank you before going back over to Duke.

"Want to run some errands with me?" Duke asked Haven and she nodded in reply as she wiped away her tears. "Let's go." Duke said softly to her as he wrapped his arm around her, leading her out of the Gull.

Meanwhile, Duke was shaking hands of those who were giving him condolences. A man named Ian shook Nathan's hand. "Thank you for coming." Nathan said to him.

Ian smiled as he replied, "Your dad looked out for me a couple times. Least I could do."

* * *

After stopping by the B&B so Haven could change, she and Duke went to the market. "Good afternoon, Frank." Duke said to the owner as he and Haven entered the store, "Get that beer I special ordered?"

"Stacked up in the back." Frank replied as he gestured where to go.

Duke grinned and tapped Frank with his newspaper as he said, "Good man." Haven followed Duke to help with the stock.

While Haven and Duke were taking care of that, Frank stayed up front. The bell above the door jingled and Frank turned to see a woman, who was covered in horrible burns. He staggered backwards into a display and dropped to the floor in fear. Elsewhere in the market, a customer saw a large, black dog. The dog snarled, bore it's teeth, and barked so fiercefully that the man trembled in fear before he ran down the aisle and shouted, "It's going to rip us apart!"

The man passed an elderly woman as he ran. She turned to see what he was speaking of, and when she turned, her eyes laid upon the man she once loved staggering towards her, skin decayed, eyes pale and empty. The woman walked backwards in fear and disbelief, "No...Murray..it can't be...I buried you!" The woman fainted from the shock.

"You sure you can handle it?" Duke asked Haven as he carried a case of beer out of the backroom. "I got it!" Haven called back and Duke chuckled as he went into the market area. Duke stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Haven standing in front of him. Her hands clutched her stomach as tears streamed down her face. "Haven?" Duke asked, completely unsure how Haven was now in front of him. Haven took her hands away from her stomach and revealed a large wound, soaked with blood.

Duke dropped the case of beer he was holding and cried out, "Haven!" Duke was about to rush towards her when he heard Haven's voice behind him say, "What?" Duke whipped around to see Haven standing there, perfectly alright. He looked at her then turned around to see that the bloody Haven was no longer standing there. "Duke?" Haven asked in a worried tone, "What happened?"

Duke was finally feeling like he could breathe when he said, "I have no idea."

* * *

Back at the Gull, Nathan and Audrey were at the bar. "Haven didn't seem to be doing too well, so I told her she could head out." Audrey explained when Nathan asked about Haven's absence.

"It's alright." Nathan replied, "He was a mentor to her, no wonder why she's taking it so hard."

As Nathan was about to reach for his drink, Audrey said "Nathan, you're bleeding."

Nathan sighed as he said, "Now how did I do that?" he grabbed a napkin from the bar and pressed it into the wound. Upon pressing it into his hand he winced with an "Ow!"

Audrey and Nathan shared a questioning look between them and Nathan pounded his hand on the bar, only to almost crumble from it because he could feel it. "Nathan!" Audrey said in a hushed tone to him, "What the are you doing?"

Nathan looked at his hand and chuckled. He looked at Audrey with a smile, "I felt that." His joy transformed into concern when he said, "Audrey..I...I can feel." Nathan was concerned because he didn't know the cause of this, nor how long it would last.

* * *

Nathan, Audrey, and Scrappy all went to the market where people had called in what they had seen. One man told Nathan they wanted someone to find the mad dog, and that he knew what a mad dog looked like because he almost had his arm ripped off when he was a kid. Another asked if there were any car accidents or fires because he saw the woman covered in burns, and commented that he hadn't seen burns like that since his tour in Iraq. And Scrappy interviewed a young man who said he didn't see anyone when he stopped by to see his girlfriend.

After Nathan took a statement, Duke rushed over to him. "We need to talk." Duke said to Nathan as he pulled him aside after he looked over to see Haven talking to Audrey. "Haven needs protection." Duke said to Nathan anxiously. "I mean, round the clock protection."

"Duke, calm down." Nathan replied, "What are you talking about?"

Duke rubbed his face nervously before he answered, "I saw Haven, she was stabbed or shot or something, I don't know. But she was covered in blood."

Nathan looked over at Haven as he commented, "She looks fine to me, Duke."

"I'm serious, Nathan! I don't know how I saw it, but I did. So are you going to protect her or not?" Duke was clearly worried that what he saw was going to happen.

There really wasn't much Nathan could do, but he did assure Duke, "We'll keep an eye on her, Duke."

"You better." Duke replied firmly as he pointed at Nathan. If anything happened to Haven on Nathan's watch, then Duke would make him pay.

"We will." Nathan assured Duke once again, and couldn't really hold Duke's behavior against him. Duke was worried about Haven and Nathan could hardly say ill will about that. "I better get back to work." Nathan then said before he headed into the market.

Haven went over to Duke and crossed her arms as she asked, "What did you see in there?" since Duke still hadn't told her what got him all shook up.

"Nothing." Duke replied, not wanting to worry her.

Haven held up her hand as she said, "Look, Duke, if you don't want to tell me that's fine. But don't lie to me."

Duke looked at her and said, "I don't want to tell you."

"Okay." Haven replied, accepting that answer, "I'm going to go see if there's anything I can do to help." She was about to head into the market but Duke grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He cupped her face and kissed her so tenderly. When their lips parted, Haven was a bit breathless. "What was that for?" Haven asked when her brain finally started working again.

Duke smiled at Haven as he said, "I'll see you later." and left Haven to take care of thing. Haven brought her hand to her lips and laughed softly because Duke never seemed to cease to surprise her.

* * *

Haven entered the market just in time to hear that the sweep was clear. "Hey." Audrey said to Haven upon her entrance, "So you didn't see anything?"

Haven shook her head as she slipped her hands into her back pockets, "Other than a terrified Duke, nothing." She then asked, "You guys just said the sweep was clear, right? Could they have been hallucinating?"

"Hallucinations?" Scrappy replied, "Caused by what?"

"More likely by whom." Audrey added.

"I'm going to go to the station and go through the chief's files and see if anything like this has happened before." Nathan informed them and looked at Haven, "I could use your help."

"Okay." Haven replied then looked at Audrey with a 'see you later' expression and followed Nathan outside.

Not long after Nathan and Haven left, Audrey was called to the bus station. Of course, she brought Scrappy along.

* * *

The bus station was in havoc. People were screaming and running everywhere. Vince and Dave were hidden behind a pile of suitcases. Vince told Dave to look to see what it was that was there. Finally, Dave looked over the suitcases and saw a woman that looked like Audrey, and yet she had curly red hair. Dave looked terrified as he moved back down. "It can't be..." Dave said to Vince. When Vince asked him what it was, Dave couldn't even formulate the words.

* * *

On Duke's boat, Duke was fixing something as he spoke to a man. "Why are you bothering me, Ian?" he asked.

"I got something brewing, Duke. Something big." Ian replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." Duke's response had mild sarcasm to it.

Ian was anxious as he spoke, "But I got to get out of town, across the border, to set it up."

Duke continued working as he said, "Sorry, Ian. I'm not taking any charters right now."

Ian seemed to get even more anxious as he said, "Come on, Duke! One trip, for old times sake."

Duke scoffed, "Old times usually consisted of you screwing up and me posting bail."

"Let...let me make it up to you." Ian almost stammered out, "I can pay in cash, up front."

"If you can pay," Duke said as he stood up, "then talk to Buck."

"Buck doesn't have the coast guard contacts that you do!" Ian retorted and took a step forward, accidentally knocking over what Duke was working on.

Duke looked at the broken pieces and looked at Ian, "You're kidding, right."

Ian stammered as he said, "I..I'm going to go now. But I'll come back. Good? Good." Ian said as he hurried off the boat.

"No! Not good!" Duke shouted after him, "Don't come back!"

* * *

Audrey and Scrappy arrived at the bus depot and people ran out of the building, crying out that something was coming after them. Scrappy raised her gun when she saw a killer clown. "What are you doing?" Audrey asked and made Scrappy lower her weapon. "Don't you see it?" Scrappy asked in fear, "It's coming for us!"

Audrey looked where Scrappy was looking, but she did not see a killer clown. Audrey saw a young woman who just wanted to get out of there. "Hey!" Audrey called out to the young woman, who was hurrying down the street. "I need to talk to you!" Audrey called out again but couldn't follow because she stopped to help a man who appeared to be having a heart attack.

* * *

Nathan and Haven were called to the bus depot to join Scrappy and Audrey. "He's going to be okay." Audrey informed them when she rejoined the group. "But whatever he saw, it was enough to give him a heart attack."

"Lucky you guys were here." Haven said and Scrappy said, "Not me. I..choked. It was all just so real...I swear I could smell the popcorn."

"Who did you see?" Nathan asked and Scrappy rolled her eyes in an 'I can't believe I'm about to admit this' way as she said, "A clown."

"Wait," Audrey said and asked, " _The_ clown? The one with the teeth?"

Scrappy nodded and Nathan asked, "Clowns?"

"It was my fifth grade carnival." Scrappy started and Audrey continued, "There was this fun house and my friends made me go in."

"The clown appeared out of nowhere." Scrappy added and Audrey concluded, "It was just a clown, but it was the scariest thing I have ever seen. _Ever_."

After hearing that, Haven said, "Wait...could that be what people are seeing? What scares them the most?"

"That makes sense." Audrey replied, "Whenever they see this girl, they don't see her, but their fear."

"That lines up with the report we found about a guy..." Nathan began but couldn't put his finger on the name, "Bob Taylor." Haven finished for him since she remembered the file he was talking about.

"Right. He barricaded himself in his house for two days, said that big foot was after him." Nathan continued.

"That would make sense with what's going on today." Audrey replied.

Something didn't line up for Haven, "But if Taylor saw this girl a month ago, then were has she been? Why haven't there been any more reports?"

"And why weren't you affected?" Scrappy asked Audrey and Audrey shrugged a bit when she answered, "I don't know...I'm just usually...not. Same with Haven." Audrey looked at her sister and said, "Haven, I want you to try and sketch the girl I saw. Someone should be able to recognize her."

"Any excuse to draw." Haven replied then looked at Scrappy, "You coming?"

Scrappy shook her head in reply, "Nope, I think I need a break from the clowns."

"Okay." Haven replied and walked with Nathan and Duke out of the bus depot.

"So, clowns?" Nathan asked Audrey teasingly and she replied with, "Don't forget, you can feel pain now."

Haven's eyes widened at that a bit, "You can do what now?" she asked as they walked through the doors and was filled in on what little they knew on the way.

* * *

Haven finished the sketch and Audrey brought it to Nathan, who was in the office. "Here's our girl." Audrey said as she showed Nathan the sketch. He looked at it and replied with, "I don't recognize her."

"Neither does Haven." Audrey replied then Nathan said, "Well, we just might have a lead. Guess who was a witness to Bob's attack on his wife, Bigfoot? Brian Shaw."

Audrey looked at the file Nathan turned to her and she said, "The kid from the convenience store?"

Nathan nodded, "Yep. He was there looking for his girlfriend."

"Let's hope he still is." Audrey replied before she and Nathan walked out of the office to go find him.

* * *

While Audrey was talking to Nathan, Haven got a call from Duke. "Hey, flipside." Haven said with a smile as she had her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she put her art stuff away. "Good timing, I was just about to call you."

"Why?" Duke asked on the other end of the line, "What happened?"

"Nothing bad." Haven replied as she moved the phone from one ear to the other, now that her things were put away. "I wanted to let you know that some girl is causing people to hallucinate their fears. So whatever you saw, wasn't real."

"I imagined it?" Duke asked and Haven nodded, then realized he couldn't see that since they were on the phone. After a brief 'facepalm' moment, she said "Yes, it was a hallucination. So whatever you saw, don't worry about it."

Duke sighed in relief, "You have no idea how good that is to hear." he was about to say something else when Haven unintentionally cut him off by saying, "Oh, and guess what. Nathan got his feeling back."

"Seriously?" Duke asked, surprised yet happy for Nathan.

"Yeah." Haven answered, "Guess curses can be lifted after all."

"Well then," Duke replied, "I must give Nathan some phone numbers to some very lovely ladies to help...ease his transition back into the feeling world."

"Oh, really now?" Haven asked as she moved her phone from one ear to the other, again, as she teased him, "And how do you happen to have these lovely ladies' numbers?"

Duke almost stammered his reply, "I..I collected them over the years. All before you, of course."

"Of course." Haven replied with a bit of a laugh then saw Audrey and Nathan walk out of the office, "Hey, Duke, I got to go. I'll talk to you later, bye." Haven ended the phone call and got up from the table to join Nathan and Audrey.

* * *

Duke slipped his phone back into his pocket and Ian came back with a wad of cash in his hand. "Hey, Duke? You here?" Ian called out.

Duke went over to Ian and said, "No, Ian, I mean it. You are five seconds away from taking a swim!"

"I got the cash." Ian replied as he practically slapped the wad of cash in Duke's hand, "Enough to make your trip worthwhile."

Duke flipped through the bills and asked, "Where'd you get cash like that?" as he pressed it against Ian's chest to give it back.

Ian caught the money before it fell and said, "I told you, Duke. I'm into something big." He smiled and almost laughed as he said, "Everything's going to change for me. You'll see."

Duke thought about it for a moment, "You want to tell me what kind of con you're running here?"

"You won't regret it." Was Ian's reply, "I promise."

Duke still didn't like this idea so he said, "No deal." Duke started to walk away when Ian called out, "Vice Principal Dolores Bachman."

Duke almost lost it when he turned around, pointed at Ian and all but shouted, "That was a sympathy..." he took a breath and calmed himself, "Never mind." Duke went back over to Ian, "That's the last time you get to use that."

"Of course." Ian replied, "I mean, I never would have mentioned it, but I got to get north and all."

Duke knew he was going to regret this but he took the wad of cash that Ian was holding out for her. "Tomorrow, yeah?" Ian asked as he headed off Duke's boat. "Yeah." Duke replied, already starting to regret it as Ian went down the dock.

* * *

"Okay," Haven said from the backseat of the Bronco as she leaned forward into the front seat. "Jackie Clark, 181 Seeknonk Street. She works morning shifts at the market, but the manager said she didn't show."

"But why did all this start today?" Nathan asked before putting the rose he was holding, to his lips.

The Parkers looked at Nathan oddly, as opposed to replying, and Nathan said, "Did you know that the skin on your lips is the most sensitive part on your entire body."

"I'm zoning out now." Haven replied as she leaned back into her seat and put her earbuds in so she wouldn't hear wherever their conversation was headed.

Audrey chuckled at her sister and said to Nathan, "You're really starting to weird me out."

"I'm still getting used to this whole...feeling thing." Nathan replied.

"Back when you kissed my cheek." Nathan said to Audrey, "That was the first time in years that I felt another person's touch...I hope you didn't feel to weird about it"

Audrey shrugged in a 'why would I' sort of way as she asked, "Why would I feel weird?"

Nathan nodded a little as he replied, "Exactly."

* * *

Brian Shaw, the kid...the _teenager_ , from the market stood in front of Jackie Clark's house. He leaned on the front door of her home and called out pleadingly, "Jackie, come on. I know you're in there." He looked through the window and said, "Come on, open the door."

Jackie did come to the door, with the hood of her jacket up and big, dark sunglasses over her eyes. "Jackie, there you are." Brian said when she opened the door, "I've been worried about you."

"Now's not a good time, Brian." Jackie replied, "You have to go away. I can't see you anymore."

"What's wrong?" Brian asked worriedly, "Are you mad at me? Did I do something?"

"I can't explain it to you, Brian. I wish I could but I can't. Please, just go!" Jackie wished that Brian would listen to her and leave, but he apparently wasn't going to give up that easily.

"No." Brian said to her defiantly, "You are not breaking up with me again without telling me why. I love you, Jackie. And I know you love me."

"Brian, please, just go." Jackie pleaded with him, but Brian guided her into the house as he said, "No. We're going to talk about this."

Jackie was trying to warn him, "This is not a good idea, Brian."

"Jackie! NO!" Brian screamed in reply and continued to scream in fear from what he saw.

* * *

The Bronco pulled up in front of Jackie's house as Haven pulled her ear buds out of her ears, "The door's open." Haven pointed out as she shoved her music player back into her bag. Haven climbed out of the back of the Bronco and she saw Nathan draw his weapon. Audrey did the same and as soon as Haven saw the drops of blood on the walkway leading to the front door, so did Haven.

"Haven PD!" Nathan called into the house and when there was no answer, he gestured for Haven and Audrey to follow him. When they entered the living room, they found Brian sitting on the couch with a bloodied knife in his hand. "Drop the knife." Nathan said to Brian, who set it on the coffee table in front of him.

Nathan went off to check out the other rooms as Audrey and Haven went over to Brian. "Brian," Audrey began, "it's going to be alright." She and Haven holstered their weapons as Haven asked, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, it was a burglar." Brian replied, "It was just like when I was a kid, but this time I stopped him. I stabbed him."

"Brian," Haven said as Audrey moved the knife away, "tell us exactly what happened."

Brian scratched the back of his head as he said, "Well I came here to see Jackie, but there was a guy in the house so I grabbed the knife."

"It's clear." Nathan informed them as he came back into the living room. "She's not here."

"Where's Jackie?" Brian asked them and Audrey replied with a question of her own, "Brian, you need to listen to me. Has Jackie been acting strange lately?"

"A few months or so ago, after her dad died, she had some problems. She wouldn't tell me what they were and we broke up because she said she needed space. A few weeks ago we got back together and things have been fine since." Brian explained, then asked "Why?"

"We think Jackie may have an...affliction." Haven replied, knowing better by now when was the right time to use the word trouble.

"When people look at her," Audrey said to continue off what Haven started, "they see something that's not there. Whatever frightens them."

Brian was having a hard time accepting what he was hearing, "That was Jackie?...no no. I would never hurt her. I...I love her."

"Brian," Haven said to him calmly, "I need you to think. Jackie is out there somewhere and she's hurt, so where would she go?"

They didn't need Brian to answer the question because the blood curdling screams coming from outside were answer enough. The trio rushed out of Jackie's house and over to the neighbor who was screaming, "There's a mad man in my house!"

"It's going to be alright. Just stay here." Haven said to her as she, Audrey, and Nathan headed into the woman's house. Right before they entered the house, Audrey stopped Nathan and asked, "Are you sure?" He answered her question by entering the house first.

"Jackie? Are you in here?" Audrey called out and spotted some more blood on the floor heading for the kitchen. "More blood here." Audrey said to Nathan as he went around the other way into the kitchen, while Haven and Audrey went directly into it.

Jackie was standing at the sink washing off the cuts on her arms as she said, "I just needed some bandages, I'm sorry. She was supposed to be at work, please tell her how sorry I am."

"It's going to be alright, Jackie." Audrey said to her calmly as she holstered her weapon.

"No it's not." Jackie replied and turned to leave the kitchen, but ended up looking right at Nathan. Nathan gasped and crumbled in fear as Jackie ran for the door.

Audrey rushed to Nathan as Haven ran after Jackie. Haven caught up with her and stopped her from leave, "Jackie, listen to me, it's going to be okay. Look at me."

"No," Jackie said as she kept her eyes away from Haven, "I don't want to hurt you too."

"I'm tougher than I look." Haven replied then said, "I'm serious, Jackie. You won't hurt me."

Jackie took a moment or two before trying to look at Haven. When her eyes finally looked at Haven, Haven only saw Jackie. "See, told you I'm tougher than I look." Haven replied with a smile, hoping it'd make Jackie feel a little better.

Jackie looked like she was about to cry as she leaned into Haven. Haven hugged her comfortingly as Audrey entered the room to check on them. Haven looked over at her sister and Audrey smiled as she mouthed 'good job'.

* * *

They brought Jackie back to the police station, but only Haven and Audrey were allowed in the office. Audrey was tending to Jackie's wounds as Jackie said, "I've lived in this town my whole life. I've heard about strange things happening to people...but..." She couldn't even finish her thought.

"When did it start for you?" Haven asked as she pulled a chair over to the desk.

"After my father died, one of the neighbors came over with this stupid casserole. I opened the door and she got...hysterical. And..it just kept happening. People just kept seeing horrible things when I looked at them." Jackie took a moment before she continued, "But then a couple weeks ago, it just went away, and everything was normal again."

"What were you doing when it stopped?" Audrey asked and Jackie replied, "I was hiding out in Bangor, and this...guy attacked me. He slashed me with a knife, and this woman, when she ran over to help me, she didn't freak out. No one did. So, I came home, I made up with Brian, and everything was okay...until this morning." Jackie wiped tears from her eyes before she continued, "I just want to be normal again. I just want to be with Brian. We were so happy and no it's all ruined."

"It's not ruined." Brian said for the doorway and Jackie covered her eyes, "Don't look at me." she said to him in reply.

Brian took another step into the office as he said, "Jackie, I'm sorry, I thought all this curse stuff was crap. And now that I know it's not, I don't care. I still love you, Jackie." Brian approached Jackie and wrapped his arms around her, even though she continued to cover her eyes. Brian didn't care, he loved her too much to care.

* * *

After leaving Jackie and them in the office, Haven caught up with the Other Audrey to check in. "How are things, Scrappy?" Haven asked as she entered the office Scrappy was borrowing.

"I've made some progress on your sister's Agent Howard. He was seen talking to Chief Wuornos on some security footage and on the day Howard was here, the chief had a twenty minute long phone call with an unknown number. I'm waiting to hear back from the trace." Scrappy replied.

"Scrappy, I assume you asked Nathan for permission to use Haven PD's resources?" Haven replied and Scrappy just smiled a 'no' kind of smile. Haven shook her head with a laugh.

"What's that for?" Scrappy inquired.

"You don't glare at me for calling you Scrappy anymore. I find that rather amusing." Haven replied.

Scrappy stood before she gathered up her things, "I have learned to accept that your sister is Audrey Parker number one in this town, and I will just be Scrappy to them."

"You're starting to like the nickname, aren't you?" Haven asked with a grin and Scrappy said, "No." in reply. Haven grinned again as she said, "Liar." Scrappy rolled her eyes as she headed for the door, passing Audrey who was just entering, "She's all yours."

Audrey watched as Scrappy left the office, then turned to her sister, "Playing nice?"

"Don't I always?" Haven asked innocently, in reply.

Audrey chuckled before she said, "No."

Haven narrowed her eyes at him a little at her sister, but before she could get out a snarky remark, Nathan entered the office. "Jackie okay?" Nathan asked the Parkers upon entrance.

"Yeah, for now." Audrey replied before she put her hands into her back pockets, "Something strange is going on."

"Bold statement." Nathan replied, mildly amused by her choice of words.

Haven knew where Audrey was going with this, so she asked Nathan, "Did you know that Jackie spent the last couple of weeks thinking she had been cured of her trouble?"

"Sounds familiar." Nathan replied with a bit of a grin.

"Yeah," Audrey continued where her sister left off, "and her affliction returned just this morning."

Nathan was catching onto their thought train and replied with, "When I lost mine." The Parkers nodded in reply and Nathan said, "So, what...what's the connection?"

"Right before her affliction disappeared, she was attacked." Audrey replied and Haven picked up from there, "This guy cut her...maybe..." Haven was reluctant to say it because she knew how much being cured meant to Nathan. Audrey knew it needed to be said so she was the one that said it, "Maybe that's what happened to you."

Nathan held up his bandaged hand and pointed to it, as he said "This? You think someone cut me? Someone who can steal other people's afflictions by touching their blood?" It didn't make sense to Nathan, "Who would want mine? I mean, who would want to go around not being able to feel anything?"

"I don't know." The Parkers replied in unison, and that's what worried them.

* * *

That night at the closed Fisheries Museum, Ian stepped out of the small fireplace with almost every bone in his body bent or broke. Ian cracked everything back into place and grinned because he didn't feel a thing. After adjusting a small, wooden building that he wore around his neck like a pendant, he pulled a flashlight out of his bag and shone it into the room.

Ian found what he was looking for. He went over to a flat piece of wood that was carved out in different shapes for pieces to fit into. Much like a young child's wooden puzzle set. Ian grinned at the sight of it, turned off the light, and used the flashlight's handle to smash to glass case. He now had in his possession what he came for.

* * *

Haven, Nathan, and Audrey were called to the museum once it was discovered they'd been robbed. "Night watchman was on his rounds when he came in here and discovered they've been robbed. But none of the perimeter alarms were tripped, so..." Nathan explained then looked at the small fireplace.

"No way." Haven said as she crouched down next to Nathan to look up the chimney. "The thief came through _here?_ " Haven asked as she gestured up the chimney. Nathan nodded in reply and Haven said, "Damn, that's a tight squeeze."

"Sounds painful." Audrey commented. "Not if he couldn't feel it." Nathan replied.

Haven stood up, along with Nathan, and said, "Wait, so the same guy that took your affliction was the same one who went all Santa Claus?"

"It has to be." Was Nathan's answer.

Audrey went over to the shattered display case as she said, "The only thing that was taken was this 18th Century children's puzzle board. Haven went over to stand with her sister and crossed her arms, "That hardly seems worth never being able to feel again."

"Been thinking about that." Nathan replied as he joined them, "If Jackie's affliction came back when he took mine, maybe he can only hold one at a time."

"Which means..." Haven began and Audrey finished, "Yours could come back."

"Yeah," Nathan replied, "If he touches another troubled person's blood."

"Okay, but why the elaborate plan? Didn't the curator say this was just a piece of elaborate folk art?" Haven asked as she looked between Audrey and Nathan.

"You have a point." Audrey replied, "It doesn't even have all of its pieces, so what could it really be worth?"

* * *

Ian, back at his place, had the puzzle board placed upon the table in front of him. All the corresponding pieces were placed around the board. Ian took the twine off the building piece that was around his neck and said, "Let's see if this thing really works." Ian placed the piece into the puzzle.

Elsewhere in Haven, the building the piece of the puzzle was modeled after, swiftly ignited. Just as quickly, it turned to ash and crumbled to the ground.

* * *

The next morning, Nathan, Audrey, and Haven were called to the scene. They walked among the burned wood and the ashes. Haven crouched down and placed her hand over the building's remains. "It's not even warm. Wouldn't it take days for a fire to turn a building into this?" She asked as she stood.

"That's right." Nathan replied as he moved a piece of wood with his foot.

"So, if it didn't burn down, then it was something else." Audrey stated as she stepped from one around to another.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with everything else that's been happening?" Haven asked with her hands out to her sides as she gestured around her.

"I don't know." Audrey replied as she put her hands on her hips.

Nathan crouched down and used a pen to pick up something. He lifted a pair of glasses and Haven gasped. "There were people inside." Nathan stated and Audrey asked, "What could have done this?"

It was almost Vince appeared out of nowhere, at least that's what it felt like to Haven, when he came up behind them and said urgently, "We need to talk."

* * *

Vince brought them to the Haven Herald and showed them an old drawing as he told the story, "Tristram Carver, sent away by his family on a colony ship to live in Haven as an indentured servant. Always resented the town he saw as a prison."

Haven picked up the drawing of the puzzle as she asked, "So this puzzle belonged to him?"

Vince nodded, "Story was, he made it, imbuing his hatred for the town into every piece. And when he was finally able to assemble it, buildings started to fall."

"So the troubles have been here since the beginning?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." Vince replied regrettably, then continued with the story, "His caretakers took the puzzle from him. They _wanted_ to destroy it."

"But they couldn't," Audrey stated, "not without destroying the town."

"That's right." Vince confirmed. "So instead, they scattered the pieces. All these years the puzzle board sat in the museum, harmless. The town elders came to believe that it was just folklore."

"But it wasn't." Haven said with a sigh, "And now someone has it."

"And he knows how to use it." Nathan added.

"You know who would love to get his hands on this? Reverend Driscoll." Audrey suggested, "Hold it up to his followers to prove that the troubled are dangerous and evil"

"Does he know about this?" Haven asked Vince and he said, "I doubt it. The secret was very well kept by the family."

Audrey looked at Vince with skepticism, "And yet, you knew about it."

Vince looked like he was trying to come up with a plausible explanation for that and finally said, "Well...I am a _very_ good researcher."

"Uh huh." Audrey and Haven replied in unison, neither of them really buying it. "We need to talk to the Carvers." Audrey then stated, believing that was their best next move.

"The family died out." Vince replied, "There hasn't been a Carver in Haven for over fifty years."

"You said the puzzle pieces were scattered. Do you know where they could have ended up?" Nathan asked Vince. Vince was silent with his reply, but proceeded to go through some papers, looking for something.

* * *

Duke was welding his metal railing back together, on the stairs that led down from the deck onto his boat. When he turned off the welding torch, his hand accidentally touched the metal railing. He took in a sharp intake of air as he waved his slightly burned hand, "Dammit!" Duke exclaimed as he made his way down the stairs.

Ian approached the boat and said, "Ready to go, right?" and hopped onto the step. "Ian, wait!" Duke said to prevent Ian from putting his hand on the hot railing, but it didn't stop Ian. Ian's hand was placed on the railing and he didn't notice that it was scolding, due to him still having Nathan's trouble.

Duke saw this and suddenly everything he was told earlier that day was making sense. He knew that Nathan got his feeling back, and now Ian didn't have any. Duke put two and two together.

"What?" Ian asked, "You said you'd be ready."

"Yeah...I...I thought I was." Duke stammered in reply. "But, uh, I actually got to do something before we leave."

Ian was not happy to hear that, "Oh come man! Don't mess with me, I got a schedule to keep man!"

Duke went over to Ian and asked, "What's going on, Ian?"

Ian was anxious to say the least, "We had a deal."

"We still have a deal." Duke replied, "We're going, just like I said. I just..uh..I need a dial. For my Nav console. If you recall, the one I had broke." Referring to one of the broken pieces from the console that Ian accidentally knocked over the previous day.

Ian chuckled in realization, "Yeah, you're right."

Duke smiled as he gestured outward, "So I'm going to go pick up another one. Okay?"

"Well...hurry and go 'cause I don't want to leave without you." Ian replied.

Duke looked at Ian as he said, "Well fortunately for me, you can't drive this thing." before he got off the boat, and left Ian there to wait.

* * *

Back at the police station, Nathan and the Parkers were going over some things. As Nathan looked at his computer screen, he said "Two weeks ago there was a robbery at a folk art museum in Maryland. The thief got away when a riot broke out." He looked at the Parkers as he continued with, "Terrified people turning on each other."

That made very much sense to them, "He used Jackie's affliction to take the puzzle pieces and yours to take the board." Audrey replied.

"Did I hear right?" Scrappy asked as she stood in the doorway of the office, "An entire building just...disappeared?" She leaned against the door frame as she said, "I can't wait to hear how you're going to contain this."

"We may not have anything left to contain if we can't find out who's doing this." Haven replied as she closed the file she was looking at.

Audrey, getting back on track, said "I had Stan go through the family trees that Vince gave us, to see which families married into the Carvers. Came up with Elliot, Robbins, Haskall..."

Nathan cut Audrey off from listing any more when Nathan said, "Ian Haskall. He was at the memorial." It was starting to make sense to Nathan. He stood as he said, "He shook my hand, he must have had a razor blade hidden in it."

"Hey." Duke said as he pretty much rushed into the office. "I just saw the weirdest thing..."

"Ian Haskall, where is he?" Nathan asked in reply.

Duke pointed at Nathan as he said, "Okay that...that's really weird too, because that's what I came here to tell you." That definitely got the attention of those present in the room. "Um..." Duke continued, "He can't feel pain."

"Did he mention anything about a puzzle?" Haven asked and Duke looked at her when he said, "What? I'm sorry, don't take this the wrong way but...did you hear anything I just said? He _can't feel pain_ " Duke put more emphasis on what he came there to say, this time.

"A) I'm not deaf. B) This is serious Duke, the puzzle?" Was Haven's slightly sarcastic reply to that.

Duke's response was just as sarcastic, "Yeah, okay, let's talk about puzzles...No! He did not talk about a puzzle." Duke's tone was more normal when he said, "But he did ask me to take him to Canada."

"Where is he now?" Nathan asked, really needing that information.

Duke almost looked reluctant to answer this, but he said, "He's waiting for me on my boat."

No one in the office knew this, but Brian was eavesdropping on the conversation and had heard every word. As soon as he heard Ian's location, Brian walked away with a look of a man with a plan on his face.

"I'm calling harbor patrol." Nathan informed those in the room as he reached for the phone. "We can't let him get out of Haven."

"No, that'd take too long." Audrey replied to that.

"They can have the harbor shut down in twenty minutes." Nathan retorted.

Duke interjected with, "Can we please just get him off my boat?"

"Do you want me to come?" Scrappy asked Audrey, who replied with "No, you should stay here. If things go south we could use outside help. You're FBI, they might believe you."

Duke made a 'T' with his hands as he said, "I'm sorry, time out. Ian's not seriously dangerous..." The group in the room exchanged looks with each other and that made Duke worry, "Is he?" he then asked.

"We'll fill you in on the way." Haven replied then turned Duke around by his shoulders and guided him out of the office so she and the others could follow.

* * *

Nathan, Duke, and the Parkers walked down the dock towards Duke's boat as Nathan said, "Harbor patrol is standing by. Let's take this slow."

"That puzzle is on my boat." Duke stated, still a bit freaked by the thought but was doing pretty well at hiding it, "He had a bag with him. The puzzle is probably in there." Duke then muttered to himself, "This stuff ain't so hard."

"Yeah but we got to be careful on how we get it." Haven interjected, "We still don't know how it works."

"And" Audrey added in as she looked at Nathan, "he still has your affliction so..don't touch him."

Nathan placed his hand on his holstered gun as he said, "It's not really about me anymore."

They made it onto the boat and found Jackie tied up with dark welding goggles over her eyes. Ian came out from the back, pushing Brian forward in front of him, holding a gun to Brian's head, "Stay back or the kid gets it!" Ian shouted at them.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Jackie pleaded.

Haven, and Audrey had their weapons drawn as Duke stood out of the line of fire, but was prepared to act if and when it was needed. Nathan went around to a different area of the boat in attempts to get a vantage point.

"We just wanted to talk to him to see if he could take away Jackie's curse again." Brian explained.

"Just shut up!" Ian yelled at Brian then aimed the gun towards Duke, "You, inside, start the boat!" Ian moved his aim between Audrey and Haven as he said, "You two have thirty seconds to get off this boat or I swear I will do it! I will put a bullet right in Brian's head!" He laughed madly as he said, "And I will crush this whole town." Ian was desperate and desperate men tend to do crazy things.

Duke, Haven, and Audrey exchanged looks with one another before Duke shouted at Ian, "Ian, knock this crap off! Give us the puzzle!"

Ian kept his aim to Brian's head as he said, "That's not going to happen."

Duke looked at the man who was once his friend, in disbelief, "What are you doing, man? What happened to you?"

Ian grinned like a mad man as he said, "You mean why? Why am I not a loser anymore?" His tone was an angry one as he continued to speak, "Why I'm not a big joke! The troubles came back, that's what happened, and now...now people have to take me seriously!" Ian laughed again, "Now I get my payback."

"You wanted revenge?" Audrey asked, her weapon still aimed at Ian, "You got it. People died today."

"That building was just a taste." Ian replied with a chuckle, "Once we're out to sea I'm going to burn this whole town to the ground! Anyone who ever messed with me...made fun of me..."

Ian was cut off when Jackie charged towards him. She pushed Brian to the ground and Ian got knocked back a bit. His weapon went off, and hit a part of the boat near Haven, which caused Duke to exclaim, "Haven!" before he took cover. Haven took cover as well and fired a shot at Ian, hitting him in the arm.

Ian leaned back against a crate and laughed at his arm, "I can't even feel that."

When Duke stood up from his cover spot, he had a shot gun in hand and aimed it at Ian. "I was doing you a solid, man!" Ian exclaimed as he approached Duke, "You would have been with me, safe." Ian aimed his weapon at Duke and a shot rang out, hitting Ian right in the chest. The group looked up and saw Nathan on the upper level of the boat, with his weapon aimed. Nathan found a better vantage point after all.

They all approached Ian, who was now lying back on the deck. "I still can't feel it." Ian said in a strained voice. "Don't talk." Haven said to him as Nathan called in for an ambulance.

Audrey took the bag from Ian and handed to Nathan as she said, "Don't touch him, we don't want your affliction to come back." Nathan opened the bag and found the puzzle within it, "It's here." he stated in brief relief.

"If Ian dies while he has Nathan's affliction, that means Nathan's cured, right?" Duke asked as he looked from Ian to Audrey and Haven.

Nathan and Audrey looked at Duke with 'can't believe you just asked that' expressions and Haven said, "What? Ian just threatened to vaporize the town, do you really think he deserves our compassion right now?" Audrey mildly glared at Haven and Haven raised her hands in an 'I'll be quiet now' kind of way.

"She's right." Duke replied, "I say make your bed and lie in it."

A thought came to Haven's mind, probably triggered by the sudden regret she had for saying what she just said. Haven went over to Ian and said, "You can still do something good, it may be your last chance. Will you take an affliction with you?"

Ian smiled weakly as he said, "Sure...happy ending."

Haven looked at Nathan after she heard that and in that moment, Nathan knew what Haven was asking him. She was silently asking Nathan which affliction should Ian take...his...or Jackie's.

Nathan didn't say anything in reply, he went right over to Jackie and removed her bloodied bandage. Duke and Audrey tried to stop him, but he wouldn't let them. He took the bandaged and wiped Jackie's blood on Ian's hand. The blood absorbed into Ian's hand, just moments before he died.

Nathan knew it worked when he looked down at his hands and realized that he had no feeling once again. Deciding that what he felt, or didn't feel, didn't matter. He went over to Jackie and removed the goggles. Nathan cupped Jackie's face and said, "Jackie, open your eyes."

Jackie shook her head as she kept her eyes shut tight. "Jackie," Nathan said to her in a softer, more assuring tone, "It's alright." Jackie believed him and opened her eyes. When Nathan didn't cower in fear, Jackie felt like she was going to cry. Nathan smiled at Jackie as he said, "You have beautiful eyes."

Jackie looked at Brian who smiled at her as he said "It's gone, you're okay now." Jackie hugged Brian after he said that then she hugged Nathan. She was so happy and grateful that she couldn't even put it into words.

Nathan knew what he had given up to give this second chance to Jackie, and while it pained him, he would have done it all over again if he had to.

* * *

Audrey and Scrappy entered the address that came back from the trace. "So this is the address that the call came from?" Audrey asked as they entered the house.

"Yeah, and the phone was disconnected the next day." Scrappy replied as she followed Audrey inside.

Audrey said "Who knows how long Howard was in Haven and I didn't even know about it." as she went over to the end table near the couch and picked up a book, "Unstake my hear. This is mine."

"Or it could be mine." Scrappy pointed out and Audrey looked at it, "No, this is the exact copy that Howard took from my place before I came to Haven. The page is still turned down." Audrey showed it to Scrappy as she said, "That isn't an accident. He left that for me."

"He left this for us." Scrappy retorted as she tried to make sense of all this. "But how could he know we'd come here?"

Audrey didn't have an answer for that, and just walked away with the book in hand. After checking out the rest of the house, they left with more questions than they had answers.

* * *

Haven was already on Duke's boat when he got back that evening. "Trespassing are we?" he asked her teasingly as he got aboard.

"Just thinking." Haven replied as she sipped on her can of cola before sliding over a little so Duke could sit down next to her if he wanted to. Which he did.

Duke sat down and accepted the unopened can of beer that Haven handed to him. He briefly looked at Haven's can to make sure hers was soda, before he opened the beer. "Vince and Dave are taking care of the puzzle. Apparently they have some place safe to put it, but don't know where that is."

"Good to know...mildly worrisome, but good to know." Haven replied as she looked up at the stars. Duke looked at Haven for a moment before he asked, "Did you know Nathan would give Ian, Jackie's trouble?"

"No." Haven replied honestly as she took her eyes away the stars and looked at Duke, "Part of me hoped he would, but I left that up to him."

Duke had a 'hmm' look on his face as he took a drink of his beer. "Duke?" Haven asked and he turned his attention to her, "What did you see? When you looked at Jackie, what did you see?"

Duke gently moved some hair out of Haven's face as he answered, "I saw you dying."

"What?" Haven asked softly and Duke nodded slowly in reply before he said, "You're my flipside. What else could my fear be other than losing you?"

Haven looked at Duke with a teary smile before she laid her head on his shoulder. After a few moments she said, "I'm sorry about Ian."

"I'm not going to miss him." Duke replied between drinks.

Haven took Duke's hand in hers as she softly said, "Yes you will."

* * *

The next day, Vince and Dave were at the Herald taking care of the puzzle pieces. While Dave was carefully wrapping up the pieces in tissue paper, Vince had a copy of the Colorado Kid article in front of him. Vince moved his eyes away from the paper and looked at Dave, "The other day at the bus station, when you saw your worst fear...was it Haley? Lucy?"

"No." Dave replied with a shake of his head and a bit of a nervous chuckle, "I wish it was."

"I'm sorry." Vince replied and Dave looked at Vince with a glare as he replied with, "No, you're not."

Just then, Sofia came into the Herald with a box of donuts in hand. "How are my favorite Teagues brothers doing?"

"We're the only Teagues brothers." Dave replied with a laugh.

"Technicalities." Sofia answered as she set the box on Vince's desk. "What are these for?" Vince asked as he opened the box. "They're a goodbye present." Sofia replied.

Vince and Dave looked shocked to hear that, "You're leaving? Sofia, why would you do that?" Vince asked her and she said, "I'm an old coot, Vince. I can't live another season of the troubles. My shop and the B&B are staying open, don't worry about that, but I need to get away."

"But...what about Haven?" Dave asked Sofia as she headed to the door, not understanding why Sofia decided to leave all of a sudden.

Sofia paused just long enough to say, "I'm old, and I'm tired. Besides, Haven will survive without me." before she walked out the door leaving Vince and Dave to look at each other, not really buying why she suddenly wanted to leave but knew from experience not to question it.

* * *

End Episode 2


	20. I love waffles

It was time for Audrey and Haven to move out of the B&B, mainly because it was costing more than it would to actually find a place to live, so it was time to go apartment hunting. Haven and Audrey were sitting together at the Gull, going through the classifieds, when Duke came over to refill their coffees. "How are you lovely ladies doing today?"

"Ask again in an hour." Haven replied before sipping her coffee and then cringed because she forgot to add the cream and sugar.

Duke chuckled and slid the sugar her way as he asked, "What are you up to anyway?"

"Apartment hunting." Audrey replied as she enjoyed her cup of black coffee to which Haven added, "Failed apartment hunting."

"Sofia finally throw you guys out before she left?" Duke asked and Haven said sarcastically, "Funny."

Duke looked at the Parkers like they were missing the completely obvious, "You do realize that I have a vacant loft upstairs, right?"

The sisters looked at each other and silently considered it with one another. They agreed to take a look and they both stood up, and grabbed their things. "Where's the fire?" Scrappy asked as she entered, planning on joining them, "Upstairs." The sisters replied in unison.

Scrappy looked confused and Duke chuckled, "Follow me."

* * *

While Audrey and Scrappy didn't look too impressed by it, Haven thought it was awesome. "Why the sudden rent decrease?" Audrey asked, referring to their conversation on the way up to the loft.

"You two need a place, and I have a place. Do I really need more of a reason than that?" Duke replied as he placed a few stray liquor bottles back in their box.

"They're cops." Scrappy pointed out, "Which is a pretty good cover for the crook you have tending bar downstairs."

Duke looked at Scrappy and said, "You're not as nice as the blonde one, are you?"

Haven had a bit of an outburst laugh at that comment then pressed her lips tightly together as she smiled.

Scrappy rolled her eyes and walked out onto the deck with Audrey. As they went outside, Haven asked, "Grand tour?"

Duke smiled, "Absolutely."

While Duke was showing Haven the loft, Scrappy asked Audrey "What does he know about us?"

"Duke? He knows what we know." Audrey replied, "That somehow my memories are really...your life. Which is crazy because there's no Haven or anyone like her in your life and yet she's my sister and is in my life."

"I've been thinking about that." Scrappy replied, "You say that Haven was brought to your foster home when you were ten? Well when I was ten, a social worker brought a baby to live with my foster family. When I was eighteen I helped a girl gain emancipation." Audrey paid attention as Scrappy continued, "So my theory is...that wherever there was a girl that I helped out or was close to..whatever gave you my memories altered them to make it Haven."

That was the closest to sense sounding theory Audrey had heard about it, but it still didn't make sense with Haven's memories. All of this was starting to give her a headache so Audrey asked, "Do the names Haven or Lucy Ripley mean anything to you?"

Scrappy thought for a moment before replying, "No. Why?"

Audrey debated, for a moment, whether or not to tell Scrappy but decided against it, "Nevermind."

Scrappy had a feeling that Audrey was holding something back, but she moved onto the 'next order of business' "Hey," Scrappy said as she pulled Unstake My Heart out of her pocket and handed it to Audrey, "I found something in the book we found at Agent Howard's place."

Audrey took the book in hand and opened it. A couple pages into the book she saw numbers written within it, "It's latitude and longitude." Audrey stated, even though Scrappy already knew that.

"Yeah," Scrappy said as she leaned against the deck's railing, "it's a little spit of land about ten miles up the coast, no road access. Called Kick'em Jenny Neck."

Audrey's phone rang after that bit of information and before she answered it, she said "We should check that out."

Scrappy smiled as she took the book back from Audrey, "I knew you'd say that".

"Parker." Audrey said as she answered her cell phone. "Yeah, we'll be right there." Audrey spoke into the phone before ending her call. "There was an accident down at the docks. That's going to have to wait." Audrey gestured to the book, referring that she was talking about going to Jenny Neck.

"I could go." Scrappy replied and Audrey didn't look too keen on that idea so Scrappy added, "You do realize that you can't stop me, right? We know each other better than sisters."

"Now that could go up for debate." Audrey replied, referring to her relationship with Haven then said, "I think I now realize where Haven gets it from." Audrey shook her head with a sigh, realizing she thought that aloud. "Okay." Audrey said, getting back on track, "Just...be careful."

* * *

Audrey gathered up Haven and while Haven wanted to take the apartment, Audrey hadn't exactly decided. That topic for discussion would have to wait until later. It was a rainy day and while Audrey had an umbrella, Haven, like Nathan, had on a Haven PD rain coat. Haven mainly wanted it as another excuse to wear something with her name on it.

Even though it was agreed upon by the sister's to talk about the apartment later, Nathan didn't get that memo. "Did you two find an apartment?" Nathan asked as they made their way towards the crime scene.

"Yes, but Audrey hasn't decided yet. If she turns it down I just might have to move into it myself." Haven replied and Audrey almost laughed at that, "Yeah, right."

Haven stopped walking for a moment and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" Yeah, Haven has lived almost her entirely life with Audrey, but that didn't mean she didn't think they'd live together forever.

Audrey, not about to get into it right then, changed the subject. "When are you going to move into your dad's office?" she asked Nathan.

"We weren't speaking of that." Nathan replied and there was no time to really discuss anything further since they had arrived.

Audrey and Haven showed a man their badges as Nathan said, "Haven PD. What's..." he was cut off when the man said, "Yeah. I think we've got everything under control here. We'll call the Coast Guard if we need any more help, Officers."

"Actually, it's Chief." Nathan replied.

The man looked at Nathan, "You're Garland Wuornos' son. I'm sorry he's gone." he looked Nathan over, briefly, and asked "You're chief now?"

"Interim." Nathan replied, "So yeah."

The man turned to the man on the gurney behind him and said, "Captain, why don't you tell the chief here your story."

"Excuse me." Haven interrupted, "Who are you?" she asked the man who they were talking to, not the one on the gurney.

"I'm Jimmy Halsey." He replied, "I own the boat and these three docks."

"And the Northeast Marine Corporations. " Nathan stated, recognizing the name, "So you're the one making all the renovations around here."

"That's correct." Jimmy confirmed, "Unfortunately I haven't updated my fishing crews." He looked at the captain on the gurney as he said, "If they keep mishandling my equipment, I'll replace them all soon enough!"

"Oh yeah?" Captain Robbie said as he removed his oxygen mask and said, "I'll mishandle you, you motherless scumbag!"

"Oh yeah?" Jimmy shot back, "I'd like to see that!"

"Hey!" Haven exclaimed to shut them up when she noticed something, "Who's driving that boat?" She pointed to the one she was talking about, even though there really wasn't a need for it.

"Nobody!" The captain exclaimed, and yet the boat continued to move. "There's something wrong with that damn boat! It tried to kill me!"

"What?" Audrey said so only Haven and Nathan could hear, "Now it's trying to escape?"

The crane on the boat started to move and once it was over the captain, it dropped the anchor right on him. Nathan instinctively put his arm out in front of the Parkers to guide them backwards as Haven looked in shock. Especially since the boat had...stopped moving. "Please tell me that boat is not named Christine." Haven thought aloud as she looked at Audrey and Nathan who were not too keen on her sense of humor's timing.

* * *

"It's fishing boat." Jimmy explained as he walked down the dock as Audrey and Haven questioned him. "It's designed to pull schools of fish out of the ocean. It's powerful."

"Yeah, and it's dangerous." Audrey stated and Haven added, "It just killed someone right in front of us."

Jimmy stopped walking and turned to face the sisters. "Fishing boats don't kill people. They catch fish." His tone was angry with a hint of frustration. Haven and Audrey looked at him with 'that's your defense' kind of faces which made Jimmy sigh, "Look, it was a tragic accident and I'm sorry, but I need that boat back in operation."

"And I need repair reports and manifests, or that boat isn't going anywhere." Audrey replied as she pointed back to the boat.

Jimmy glared at Audrey for a moment before he started to walk away. "Mr Halsey," Haven said to him and he stopped to hear what she had to say, "you're aware that Haven is a...special place, right?"

Jimmy got right up in Haven's face as he said, "Yes. We have a lovely downtown, a scenic port, and the Gulf Stream brings in the finest fishing on the east coast. Very special." Without another word, he walked away and didn't look back this time.

Audrey and Haven looked at each other with a bit of a shake to their heads. Haven even threw in a bit of an eye roll. When Nathan joined them, Audrey said "Well Mr Halsey was no help."

"You get anything on the captain?" Haven asked and Nathan shook his head, "Nope, not much. People liked him."

Audrey sighed, "So we have no motive, and our suspect is a _boat_."

"Let's see if this her first offense." Haven said as a joke but Nathan and Audrey both thought that was a good idea, so that's what they did.

* * *

"Here's everything we could find out about the Maggie Kelly." Vince said as he and Dave walked into the office with a small pile of files in hand.

"I'm so glad that boat isn't named Christine." Haven replied and Dave got a chuckle out of that before he said, "According to the ad that Halsey used to crew her up, she's a 55-foot dragger, with a Frigi-Cool system." Vince and Dave handed out copies of the articles as Dave spoke.

Haven's brow raised when she read something in the article, "Named after a lobster princess?"

"It's a Haven tradition." Vince replied, "Little Maggie Kelly won in '98."

"I thought the builder of those boats stopped production in '94." Nathan stated as he looked at Vince and Dave.

Vince and Dave didn't seem to have an explanation for that, until Dave suggested "He renamed her?"

Nathan stood as he said, "See if the specs in Halsey's ad match anything from the Penobscot ship registry."

"Wait..." Audrey began and Haven finished, "What's the big deal about renaming a boat?" They were thinking the same thing so Audrey had no issue with Haven finishing her sentence for her once again.

As Dave looked through the papers, Vince answered "It's just not done. Bad luck."

When Dave found what he was looking for he said, "Oh dear." When everyone looked at hi in question, Dave said "She's the Sea Star."

"Well that explains the rename." Nathan replied.

"Not to me." Audrey and Haven said in unison. They spoke in unison so much that Nathan hardly even noticed anymore. Since they didn't know the story, Nathan told them "Ten years ago, the Sea Star got caught in a nor'easter and sank to the bottom. Halsey must have floated her, fixed her up."

Haven looked confused when Nathan said that, "You can fix a boat that's been sunk to the bottom of the ocean?"

Nathan looked at Haven when he replied, "I know one guy in town that can."

* * *

This led them to Louis, the one guy in town that Nathan knew could fix a boat like that. After questioning him, Audrey said "So that's all you know about the Maggie Kelly?"

"She's a good boat." Louis replied, "Good bones to her. Good motor. Really scoots for a big girl, you know."

"And you never saw anything odd?" Nathan asked, doubting that was true.

Louis put the final touches of a remote control car he was working on and said, "There you go baby." to it, once it was all fixed. "You're going to run like a dream again." Louis said to the toy car as he adjusted the antenna of it.

"Louis." Nathan said to him, wanting the answer to his question.

Louis looked at them and let out a breath, "Look, he told me everything was square with the families and I believed him. I do a lot of work for Halsey." Louis brought the toy car away from the work table over to the counter of fixed items.

"What do you mean?" Audrey asked and Louis replied with, "The bodies."

"Say what now?" Haven said after Louis spoke, wanting to be sure she heard correctly. "What bodies?" Nathan asked after her.

Louis sighed and said, "When Halsey floated that boat...there were bodies."

"Still on the boat?" Haven and Audrey asked in unison and once Louis got over the fact that they did that, he said "Still at their posts. Went down with the ship, every one of them. Came back up with it too."

Before any more questions could be asked, a woman entered the workshop with a crock-pot in her hand. "Hey." She said to Louis with a smile, "Everything alright?"

"Sure, dove." Louis replied, "These officers were just asking some questions about a boat."

"You really do fix everything, Louis." Audrey stated and the woman with the crock-pot said with a smile, "I brought this to him four times before he got it." She leaned closer to Louis as she said, "Now it comes to him with his lunch."

Louis excused himself and the woman introduced herself, "I'm Marcia Steltzer." she looked at Nathan when she asked, "Did you get my note about the hot stove meeting? I left a letter at the police station, in that box your father has set up."

"Yeah." Was all Nathan had to say about that and Audrey said, "We'll check into that. Just give us a call." Audrey handed Marcia a card as she said that.

Since it seemed there was nothing else they needed with them, Louis came back over and asked, "May we?" referring to him and Marcia having lunch.

"Yeah," Audrey said as she gestured them on, "go ahead."

Louis and Marcia smiled a thanks before they walked off together. As Haven, Audrey, and Nathan began to leave, Haven asked "Hot stoves?"

Nathan looked a bit agitated as he replied, "It's just something my father's People used to leave a letter requesting a meeting. They'd sit around a hot stove and talk about some Troubles. More whining than anything. I don't want to do it. I'm not gonna I'm gonna put a stop to it."

"All right, well, a hot stove isn't going to solve this." Audrey replied. "So...bodies still at their posts..."

"Ghosts?" Haven asked, then added in a 'come on you've got to admit' tone "One of these days it's got to be ghosts."

"Maybe you're right." Nathan answered, "Maybe the old crew, they want to be left alone, rest in peace." Nathan looked at his phone when it beeped and read a text saying to get to the port ASAP. "Then again, maybe they want to drive everyone away from port."

* * *

"Holy guacamole." Haven said as she got out of the Bronco and saw a very large cement cube crashed down onto a car.

"You see what happened here?" Nathan asked a dockworker who approached them.

"Yeah." The man replied, "It's a miracle that Curtis is still alive."

"Did the crane operator do that?" Haven asked as she gestured to the piece of cement that was still attached to the crane.

"Crane operator hadn't even clocked in yet." The dockworker informed them. He looked back to the crane and said, "That thing moved on its own." before he walked away.

"Is the ghost crew on leave now, attacking sailors inland?" Haven asked with a mild snarky tone.

Nathan sighed then said, "Curtis, can we talk to you?"

Curtis walked away from his demolished car and approached them. When Curtis was close enough, Nathan asked "Did you ever crew on the Maggie Kelly?"

"No." Curtis replied, "I've never stepped foot on her."

"So what were you doing at the docks today?" Haven asked and Curtis replied with "I've been trying to make the docks a safer place for dockworkers. Get better equipment, more maintenance crews." as if he was offended by the question.

Audrey looked like the wheels in her head were turning, "Wait, you're a union organizer?"

Curtis nodded, "Local 603, I was working on Captain Robbie."

"Does Jimmy Halsey know about you?" Nathan asked in response to that.

"Oh yeah." Curtis replied with sarcasm, "He's a big fan." In a more normal tone, Curtis continued, "I was talking to some men about new safety equipment and he comes down and starts screaming."

They got all they needed for now, so Nathan said "Thank you" and the Parkers said "Thanks" in unison.

Haven looked over to see Halsey getting into his car and thought aloud, "Halsey was laying into the captain before he was killed too." She looked at Audrey and Nathan when she asked, "Do you think he's the one controlling the machines?"

"He's got motive for both attacks." Nathan replied, "He was around them both too."

"Halsey thinks that the troubles are fake." Audrey pointed out after Halsey drove past them and squealed out onto the road.

"Maybe he doesn't believe it because he can't control it." Nathan suggested.

"What if we can?" Haven asked, "What if we can provoke him and make him turn the machines on us?"

Nathan and Audrey both looked at her like she was crazy and like they were both thinking it was an idea that they'd be going with.

* * *

The trio went to Halsey's shipyard and he was not happy when they informed him he was getting shut down. "You can't close me down." Halsey stated adamantly as he walked with the trio not far behind. "I talked to my friend at OSHA. That thing with the crane was operator error."

"We can close you down if you have an endangered plant." Audrey stated then Nathan bent down and plucked a plant from the ground, "This might be one." he said and Haven looked at it, "I think it is." she stated matter of factly.

Halsey was far from pleased by this display, "You're going to shut my port to investigate some troubles?" He looked like he was trying to control his temper, but was failing as he said, "You three are killing this town. I'm trying to bring it into the 21st century."

Haven looked behind Halsey and saw a forklift begin to operate with no one inside it. She nudge Audrey a little to take a look, and Audrey saw it too. "Nathan." The Parkers said in unison, which made Nathan look over as well as Halsey.

The forklift was starting to drive towards them and Haven said, "Mr Halsey, we think you're the one who's doing that."

Nathan, Audrey, and Haven got out of the path of the forklift but it kept going to Halsey. "Mr Halsey, get out of the way!" Haven exclaimed but he kept backing up. When he got close enough to a boat's propeller, it turned on upon contact with Halsey's head. Haven put her hands over her mouth to muffle her gasp at the sight of what had just happened.

Nathan and Audrey went to check Halsey's pulse as Haven said, "Guys...they worked together...they...they herded us...the machines...they killed Halsey...he's not controlling them." It was a wonder that Haven's brain was even functioning at all at this point, yet alone actually able to formulate sentences, but she finally got her thoughts out.

Audrey and Nathan looked at her in worry, "Then who is?" Audrey asked and Nathan said, "Maybe they're controlling themselves."

"What I wouldn't give for Christine right now..." Haven accidentally thought aloud, her strange sense of humor rearing its ugly head once again. At this point, a possessed car was something Haven would rather deal with then all the other machines that have come to life.

* * *

Duke was starting to clean up the loft above the Gull when Evi entered, "Well look at you." She said with a grin as she walked in on Duke dancing with the broom.

Duke sighed when he heard her voice and turned to face her, "What are you doing here Evi?"

"Your bartender said you were looking for a tenant, so I'm going to take it." Evi replied as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Not happening, Evi. And not just because I just rented it out." Duke replied.

"Who did you rent it out to? Your little girlfriend?" Evi asked like it was vinegar on her tongue.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. I rented it out to Haven and Audrey." Duke replied, "Now that that's settled, you can go now." Duke used the broom to point to the door.

Evi wasn't going to leave that easily. "I don't like her, Duke. She's bad for you."

"You don't even know her." Duke pointed out and Evi sighed dramatically, "I know far more than you think I do, and I know that she's bad for you."

Duke looked at Evi firmly and repeated with an even firmer tone than his expression showed, " _You don't know her_."

Evi placed her hand on Duke's chest as she said seductively, "But I know you." Before Duke could react to that, Scrappy walked in and cleared her throat. Evi removed her hand and Duke said, "Let me guess, bartender told you I was up here?"

"I flashed a badge." Scrappy replied which made Duke mutter, "I'm going to have to talk to that guy."

Scrappy then sighed and asked, "You got a minute." to which Duke looked at Evi with a 'so there' kind of a smile and answered Scrappy, "Why yes I do."

* * *

Back at the police station Audrey, Haven, and Nathan entered the chief's office as Audrey said, "Okay we have completely disconnected machines that are killing people on both sides of human disputes." Audrey worked out the timeline as she spoke, "It began on the Maggie Kelly, and a hundred yards up a crane went after Curtis."

Nathan added in, "Two hundred yards further they worked together to get Halsey."

"So what? It's spreading inland?" Haven asked, "How long until it gets into town?"

Right after Haven asked that, the fax machine turned on and printed out a piece of paper, which made Audrey and Haven both jump right out of their skin. Nathan too, for that matter and he pointed at the machine as he said, "I've always hated that thing." Nathan joked as he said, "If it comes to life, I'm a goner."

Audrey phone rang and she answered it as Haven tried to contain her amusement to what Nathan said about the fax machine. "It's Marcia Steltzer, who wanted the hot stove." Audrey informed them and Nathan picked up the hot stove box from his desk as he said, "This is my office now, I'm going to get rid of this."

Audrey shook her head since it wasn't about that, "There's a hockey puck shooting machine. It's going berserk. It's shot through windows. It's gonna kill somebody." Audrey told them the information as she heard it from Marcia then off they went.

* * *

Scrappy and Duke stood on the deck of the Gull and Duke asked "What do you need Scrappy?"

"There's somewhere I need to go and you're going to take me there." Scrappy replied then gave the location, "Kick'em Jenny Neck."

"That's far." Duke pointed out, "And you see, I'm sort of a 'I do you a favor, you do me one by paying me' kind of guy."

"Maybe you should take a look at this." Scrappy said as she pulled a file out of her bag and handed it to him.

Duke took the file and his eyes scanned over the words. If that information got out...well suffice to say, Duke wasn't about to let it get out. "When do you want to leave?" He asked as he crossed his arms, giving Scrappy what she wanted, as she took the file back from him. Neither one of them knowing that Evi was inside, eavesdropping on what was going on outside.

* * *

"What's going on with you Duke? Soft shoe FBI lady has you wrapped around her little finger or something?" Evi asked as she followed Duke outside.

"I'm just helping out a friend, Evi. Now how many times do I need to tell you to leave?" Duke asked, really getting frustrated with her being around so much.

Evi blocked his path and said, "I don't buy it. What does she have on you?"

Duke wasn't about to tell Evi that the file wasn't on him, but on Haven. Granted he didn't know if the file was real or not, but it didn't matter because he wasn't going to risk it, so he lied to Evi "You remember that run we did out of Bolivar? They busted the fence, and he flipped. The FBI lady says she's got photos of me. But if I help her out, she gives me the file, it all goes away."

In an attempt to get on Duke's good side, she asked "Would it help if the file just happened to disappear from the FBI lady's car?"

"Not necessary." Duke replied, "This is my problem, I'll deal with it, now I'm serious Evi. Go the hell away." he didn't stick around for Evi to try and say anything else because he had already spent more than he wanted to speaking with her.

Scrappy walked past Evi as she followed Duke down the stairs towards the water. "You don't get sea sick do you?" he asked as they headed down to the boat, leaving Evi up at the Gull with a plan on the brain.

* * *

"I asked some guys to come down here and help me close up the rink for the season, it's a miracle none of them got hit by a puck. They could have been killed." Marcia informed the trio as they walked down the hall of the ice rink. The hockey puck shooter was still functioning as they arrived. "Well, when it hits me at least I won't feel it." Nathan stated and Haven said, "Whoa, wait Nathan." she didn't want him getting hurt and he looked at Haven and replied, "What? I'm from Maine. I've been hit by hockey pucks a lot." and proceeded towards the machine in attempts to shut it down.

"I'm tired of this stuff happening." Marcia told the Parkers, "Which is why I'm moving to a houseboat in Florida."

"Oh." They replied in unison then Audrey asked, "So this has happened before?"

"Yeah." Marcia replied, "That's why I asked for the hot stove meeting."

Nathan managed to get the puck shooter turned off without getting hit and Audrey said, "Okay, why don't you show us what's happened before."

* * *

Marcia led them upstairs to a player piano that was playing some jazz music and pointed at it, "See, I think this thing is possessed. It's been going on and off like this all week, but even when I had buyers here to look at the place."

"I'm not being sarcastic here," Haven stated just to be clear "but it's a player piano...isn't it supposed to play by itself?"

"I didn't load this song." Marcia informed them, "I _hate_ jazz. It's doing this by itself."

"Do you mind if we take a look at it?" Audrey asked and Marcia got out of the way, "Please." she said as she gestured to the piano.

The music stopped as soon as Audrey and Haven sat down at the piano. "Weird." Haven stated and Nathan replied, "Well at least it isn't deadly."

"We've seen troubled objects before." Nathan pointed out as Audrey and Haven began to play the piano together, "But they always led back to troubled people." Haven looked at her sister in surprise when it clicked with her that they were actually playing it.

"I didn't know you two could play the piano." Nathan said to them with a smile finding the duet they were playing to be quite nice.

"We don't." The Parkers replied in unison and yet they continued to play as if they had played it many time together.

The sisters looked at each other in question then Audrey looked at Nathan, "How is this happening?"

"Clearly you two had piano lessons somewhere." Nathan pointed out and Haven said, "Nathan...we...the Parker sisters never learned how to play the piano."

"Maybe the Ripley sisters did." Audrey said as she looked at Haven and on top of all the weirdness, this was the cherry on top, but it was what made the most sense.

Without another word, Audrey and Haven pulled their hands away from the piano and they went back downstairs to meet up with Marcia.

* * *

As they began to exit the rink, Nathan said "I think it's a good idea if you close up and stay out of here until you hear from us."

Marcia sighed, "That means Louis is really gonna have to get on his game so he can get back to working on my houseboat."

"Wait." The Parkers said in unison as they turned to face Marcia and Haven asked, "Louis works on all your equipment?"

"Well, I tell him he doesn't have to, but he's always fixing things for me around here." Marcia replied with a smile, "It's sweet."

"Thank you." The Parkers replied in unison and Marcia went on her way. "Louis worked on the Maggie Kelly." Audrey stated as she crossed her arms. "And Halsey's equipment at the port." Nathan added in, "He probably worked on the crane. Think it's him?"

"It's got to be." Haven replied. If it wasn't then she had no other idea on who it could be. "Curtis' union could cost Louis his job...All these things he fixes, he somehow brings them to life." Haven ran her hand through her hair as she asked, "Is it bad that I still wish it was ghosts?"

Nathan and Audrey didn't reply as they just headed for the exit. Haven sighed as she said, "Yeah, that's what I thought" and followed after them.

* * *

As Duke and Scrappy headed to Kick'em Jenny Neck, Scrappy said to Duke "You know, you may be a criminal but out of all the people I've met in Haven I think you're the closest to normal."

"I don't know if you realize, but there is another woman around here with your memories in her head." Duke said as he looked from the water to Scrappy, "I'm just saying. Are you sure that you're normal?"

"I think I'm normal." Scrappy replied with a soft chuckle. "I mean, I worry about work, have relationship issues."

"Ooo, tell me more." Duke said jokingly and Scrappy laughed before she lifted her hands as she said, "Okay, Brad. He's a good guy. Doctor."

"Does that mean our Audrey has a Brad too?" Duke asked, finding himself curious now.

"No." Scrappy replied with a laugh, "I met Brad after your Audrey came to Haven. Actually, he doesn't even know what I'm still doing here. He thinks I'm on FBI business."

"So why don't you tell Brad, the doctor?" Duke inquired with a smile as he looked at Scrappy before turning his attention back to the water in front of them.

"What would I say?" Scrappy asked rhetorically and Duke nodded in a 'touche' manner before he picked up a pair of binoculars and looked through them to get a better look at Jenny Neck. As he set the binoculars down, he said "Hey, what's out here?"

Scrappy looked out to the scene in front of them and shrugged before she looked back to Duke, "Ask me when I'm back."

* * *

The trio stood outside of Louis' repair shop as Laverne called in on the radio, "Nathan, I pulled up the municipal equipment list that Louis Pufahl fixed. It's a long list, hun." Before Laverne could say anything more, static on the radio interfered and no signal could get through. As Nathan held the radio in his hand he said, "I think Louis did the radio retrofits."

Audrey and Haven looked at each other and Audrey whispered, "Did that thing hear us?"

"Can they listen?" Haven then asked, really, _really_ hoping that they couldn't.

"If they can listen..." Nathan replied, "can they communicate?"

The trio looked at each other as if they were hoping one of them had an answer for that question, even though none of them did.

* * *

Scrappy went onto the land of Jenny Neck while Duke stayed back on the boat. She had her GPS in hand as she walked through the forest, the coordinates from the book entered in, and followed where it led.

The twigs beneath her feet snapped with every step she took. Scrappy was muttering to herself about being in a heavily wooded area, but that complaint didn't last for long. The GPS in her hand beep, indicating she had arrived, and Scrappy looked up. Mere feet away from her was a clearing with a barn smack dab in the middle of it.

Scrappy put the GPS back into her pocket before she drew her weapon from its holster. She didn't know what to expect from the barn, but was going to be as prepared as she could for whatever may come.

Her steps were slow as she made her way towards the barn. Her eyes looking all around to see if there was anyone or anything lurking about. Finally determining there was nothing, her pace turned to a more normal one as she approached. When she reached the barn, Scrappy lifted the plank of wood that had latched the door and pulled it open. The door squeaked as Scrappy pulled which was normal enough for an old barn door. However, what she saw when she looked within...was not. "What the hell?" She said to herself as she opened the door the rest of the way and ventured inside.

* * *

Back at the repair shop, the trio was doing their fair share of venturing into the unknown. "Louis?" Nathan called out as he entered the dark shop first, with Haven and Audrey close behind. "Louis, are you here?" Haven called out since no voice had answered the first time.

Just as Haven finished getting those words out of her mouth, the doors they came through slammed shut and the lights all turned on. "Oh no.." Haven thought aloud when that happened and a moment later, many items in the shop whirred to life. The saws, the drills, and just about everything else.

"They lured us in." Audrey stated to which Nathan replied, "I guess they can communicate."

Haven was starting to feel...unnerved to say the least. "Time to leave, right?" Haven asked and that was agreed upon, but before they could head for the doors the snowblower that was near the exit came to life. "I think they want us to stay." Nathan shouted over the noise as he drew his weapon.

The snowblower moved forward, so the trio moved back. "Okay..." Haven began, "The machines can only do what they can do, right?"

"Yeah." Nathan confirmed and Audrey said, "That means we can use that to beat them."

"Okay..." Nathan was more than ready to get on board with whatever plan the Parkers were cooking but there was just one thing he didn't know, "how?"

" _Run!_ " The Parkers shouted in unison before they high tailed it out the back, leaving many unhappy mechanical devices in their wake.

The nail gun started shooting, so they did not get very far before they had to hide behind a standing metal wheelbarrow. "Wait until it runs out of ammo." Nathan told them and a few moments later the nail stopped firing. Nathan peeked around and the nail gun started shooting again, this time a couple of the nails hit the propane tank near the trio. The welding gun hanging near the propane tank ignited, making Haven say "Oh hell no."

Nathan looked at the cause of Haven's words then looked back to the Parkers, "We need to get out of here before this place explodes." Haven couldn't help but give him a 'ya think?' kind of look in reply.

Nathan ignored the look and grabbed a nearby plank of wood, "Okay, let's go." He made sure that the Parkers were behind him as he held up the wood as best he could as a shield as they high tailed it out the back door. Mere moments after they ran out the door, the workshop exploded.

Haven let out a breath of relief because that was a really close call. Her relief didn't last for long when a van across the street started honking. "You've got to be kidding me." Audrey said to which Haven added, "Is there anything in this town this guy hasn't fixed?" in a 'you've got to be kidding me' tone that matched her sister's words.

Their assumptions were soon proven to be incorrect when the van's door opened and a woman with three children got into the van. The trio sighed in relief and started to head back down to the Bronco. "Whoa!" The Parkers exclaimed in unison when they saw Nathan's back with four nails sticking out of it.

Nathan turned his head to take a look, "It's fine."

"No." Haven retorted, "We need to get you to a hospital."

"Yeah," Audrey agreed, "Just because you can't feel it, doesn't mean you're not injured."

"They'll bleed less if we leave them in." Nathan replied like it was nothing, "We need to find Louis before his machines hurt anyone else."

Haven looked at Audrey with a 'talk some sense into him' look but Audrey just sighed and followed after Nathan. "Oh for the love." Haven said as she threw up her hands and hurried after them, not about to be left behind.

* * *

Back on Jenny Neck, Duke walked through the forest as he called out "Scrappy!" she had been gone longer than she said she would be and Duke was starting to worry. "Said an hour." Duke said with a scoff before he called out, "What? The FBI didn't buy you a watch?"

Duke walked for a bit more before he called out, "Audrey two! Come on! It's going to be dark soon!" Just then Scrappy appeared right in front of him with her weapon drawn and face terrified. "Whoa." Duke said as he raised his hands, "Take it easy. It's just me...Duke."

Scrappy looked like that name clicked something in her head for her so she lowered her weapon. Duke approached her slowly, "Are you okay?" Scrappy took a couple moments before she nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay." Duke said even though he thought something was off about her, but this was not the place to figure that out. "Let's get back to town."

"Right." Scrappy said as she nodded, "Town."

Duke narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion as he said, "This isn't your way on trying to welch on our deal, now is it? I need that file."

Scrappy looked like she was confused about what he was talking about, "What..what file?"

Duke just about lost it when he heard that, "Ah! I You know what? I knew it.  
I mean, I didn't know it. But I knew." Duke paced for a moment before he continued, "What did you think? Is this some kind of FBI trick? You know, you bond with me, we talk about our feelings, then you think I'll just let you screw me, huh? No, I don't think so. I don't think so." Duke started to walk away as he said, "Don't forget, I'm the one with the boat." He looked back to see Scrappy struggling to put her gun back in its holster. It was that moment that made it clear Scrappy was not okay. "You're not alright, are you?"

Scrappy looked at Duke almost like a lost little puppy but didn't say a word...she couldn't. Scrappy wasn't even sure what had happened to her so how could she explain it to someone else?

* * *

The trio arrived at Louis' house and as they approached, Nathan pointed to some nearby mechanical items, "Parkers, watch it."

They didn't even make it to the front steps before Louis came running out of the house, looking terrified like he was running for his life. "Louis, hey!" Nathan said to Louis and kept him from running away. "What's wrong?" Haven asked to which Louis replied, "I don't know!" as they walked away from the house. "Something weird. Stuff in the house."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Audrey said as they managed to get Louis to stop walking, "What's happening?"

Louis thought they were going to think he was a crazy person, but he said it anyway, "They came alive! I barely got out of there!"

"Wait," Nathan said as he was trying to make sense of what Louis just told them, "your things attacked you?"

"Yeah." Louis confirmed as he was still trying to level his breathing.

"He's not controlling them." Audrey stated and Haven threw up her hands in exasperation, "I give up!" she exclaimed because now she had no clue as to who could be controlling the machines now.

"What are you talking about?" Louis asked because he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Halsey threatened your job, the things you fixed killed them." Nathan replied and Audrey added, "They attacked Captain Robbie and Marcia too."

"Marcia?" Louis' voice was filled with worry, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah." Haven replied, "She's fine, but you do know why they'd want to attack them?"

"I don't know!" Louis exclaimed, "I love Marcia, she's the best thing to ever happen to me. And Robbie, he's..he's my friend. He had a job for me in Alaska."

"Were you going to go?" Nathan asked and Louis admitted, "I was thinking about it. Until Marcia asked me to move to Florida with her."

"Louis, the machines you fixed are hurting anyone that could give you an excuse to leave Haven." Audrey informed him and Haven said, "And Marcia's in danger."

"The puck machine, the piano, is there anything else you fixed for her?" Audrey asked, trying to determine their next move to protect Marcia. Louis rubbed his forehead in thought then he looked horrified, "The Zamboni."

* * *

They rushed to the ice rink as fast as they could and when they arrived, they heard Marcia screaming out for help. The Zamboni had Marcia pinned against the wall. Louis tried to get her out but that made the Zamboni go further, causing Marcia to cry out in pain.

"This thing could kill her right now." Nathan stated, "So why is it waiting?"

"It's sending a message." Audrey replied and that gave Haven an idea. Haven pulled her gun from her holster and fired a couple shot at the Zamboni's control board. "Haven!" Nathan exclaimed, but Haven ignored him and Audrey understood, "Your turn." Haven said to her sister and Audrey went over to Louis.

"Louis," Audrey said quickly, "listen to me. Ignore her and fix it!"

"What!" Louis exclaimed like she was crazy. "Do you want to save her?" Audrey asked, "Yes!" Was Louis reply to which Audrey and Haven both said "Then fix it!" Audrey took a quick breath, "You need to keep is happy. Louis, your machines have killed people. You need to choose them."

Marcia cried out for Louis to help her, but Louis ignored her like Audrey said. He climbed into the Zamboni and stroked it lovingly, "It's okay baby, I'm going to get you all fixed up." Louis proceeded to fix the Zamboni as he talked to it like he always did to what he fixed; like he was a loving parent patching up his child.

As soon as the Zamboni was patched up, it backed away from Marcia to let her go. Nathan helped Marcia away from the wall. Nathan guided Marcia away as she said, "Louis, that was crazy! Thank you so much!" Marcia thought that she could be with Louis, but Nathan kept guiding her away and the Parkers stopped Louis from going after her.

"No." Haven said as Louis tried to go after her, "You need to stay here." Louis looked heartbroken as Audrey said, "You need to stay here in Haven. Let her go to Florida."

Louis watched Marcia go as she cried out his name, though he was heartbroken, he knew it had to be done. Louis sat back down in the Zamboni and continued with keeping it happy. Haven looked at Audrey with a face that said, 'I really hate this part'.

* * *

After getting Nathan checked out at the hospital, they went back to the police station where Duke filled them in on all that he knew about what happened to Scrappy. "You didn't see anything?" Audrey asked and Duke shook his head. "No," He replied, "she just...came back like that." as he gestured to Scrappy sitting on the couch.

Audrey pulled a chair around to sit in front of Scrappy as she said, "Hey." with a smile. "Hey." Scrappy replied with a smile as well. "Do you know where you are?" Audrey asked and Scrappy looked like she was thinking about it before she said, "A...police station." Scrappy laughed as she said, "See, I figured that one out all by myself. I should be a detective."

No one in the room was blind to the irony in that. "Yeah." Audrey said softly then asked, "Do you know who you are?"

"Yes." Scrappy replied with a nod, "I am..." she then realized that she didn't know, "I am..." Tears started for form in Scrappy's eyes, "Oh god...I..."

Haven couldn't just stand by anymore. She went over to Scrappy and sat down, taking Scrappy's hands in her own. "It's okay. We'll tell you." Haven looked at Audrey, who also felt like she was going to cry as she looked at Scrappy. "Your name is Audrey Parker. You like matinees in empty threaters."

"You hate runny eggs." Haven added with a melancholy smile.

Scrappy looked at the sisters and asked, "What else?"

"You're an FBI agent." Haven told her and Audrey added onto that, "You became an FBI agent because you thought if you could help people...help people in trouble...that you...that you could connect."

Scrappy wiped a tear from her cheek as she said, "I'm sorry, I...I don't remember any of it."

"It's okay." Audrey replied, "It's okay because I do."

Scrappy looked at Audrey in wonder, "How?"

"You're my friend." Audrey replied as she placed her hand on top of Haven's that was on top of Scrappy's. "We're like sisters. The three of us."

"And...what are your names?" Scrappy asked, on the verge of crying again.

"My name is Haven." Haven replied and Audrey said, "My name...well my name is...also Audrey."

Scrappy smiled a teary smile as Haven said, "It's going to be okay." Scrappy nodded, even though she wasn't too sure and barely got out "...Okay."

Haven and Audrey got up from their seats and went back over to Nathan and Duke. When they got close enough, Duke spoke in a hushed tone as he said "It's like the day we found the Colorado Kid. None of us remember anything."

"How are we going to help her?" Audrey asked as she looked back at Scrappy for a moment.

"We figure out what's really going on." Nathan replied, "You know that."

"But she needs somebody to take care of her." Haven said as she wiped away her tears.

Duke thought for a moment then said, "I know who we should call."

* * *

Duke told them about what Scrappy said about Brad, so that's who they called. That evening he made it to Haven. "Thanks for coming, Brad." Haven said to him and he said, "Of course."

Audrey then said, "A boater found her about twenty miles south on a remote beach. Our doctors say she's in good health, she...she just doesn't remember anything."

"Can I see her?" Brad asked and the Parkers stepped aside as Haven said, "Yeah, go ahead."

Brad bowed his head in thanks before walking into the office. Scrappy stood up as Brad entered the office, "Hey, Audrey. How are you doing?" he asked her in a caring tone. "I came as fast as I could."

Scrappy looked at him like her mind was going through a fog and finally she said, "Brad?"

"Yeah." Brad said with a smile which made Scrappy smile as well before she embraced him. An embrace that Brad gladly accepted and returned.

When they pulled apart, Brad said, "Let's get you home." Scrappy nodded, "Home...yeah." she went to gather her bag when Audrey entered the office, "You're the first person she's remembered." she said as she looked over at Scrappy, "She must really care about you."

"I really care about her too." Brad replied with a smile, not once taking his eyes off Scrappy. When Scrappy had her things, Brad extended his hand to her. She took it with a soft smile and the two left the station together hand in hand, but not before Scrappy gratefully thanked the Parkers. Even though she couldn't remember either of them.

After watching them go, Audrey leaned back against the door frame with Haven standing beside her. Without a word, Haven rested her head on Audrey's shoulder. Something she only did with the people she loved.

* * *

The next morning, Duke was on the patio at the Gull as he drank a cup of coffee. He groaned between sips when Evi came into view.

"Good morning." Evi said as she approached, "How did things go with your FBI agent? You get your file?"

"Yup." Duke lied in reply as he drank his coffee, "All good."

"I don't appreciate being lied to." Evi said as she pulled the FBI file from her bag and dropped it on the table in front of him. "I stole that from her car because I thought you were in trouble. You lied." Evi took a deep breath to compose herself before she said, "There is nothing in this for me, except for helping you. You may not like my methods or my reasons but that doesn't mean I'm not trying to help you." Evi let those words sink in as she turned around and walked away.

Duke tapped his hand on the file and was tempted to read everything that was said in there about Haven. He caught sight of a few things earlier, but not a lot. Duke still didn't know if this was real or something Scrappy put together just to get his assistance. He pushed the file away from him and decided to ask Haven about it instead.

* * *

"There was nothing there?" Haven asked into her cell phone as she walked down the dock to Duke's boat.

"There was something there, but it's gone now." Audrey replied on the other end of the line. "So, we'll keep looking."

"Absolutely." Haven replied, "I gotta go Audrey. I'll catch up with you later." After slipping her phone back into her pocket, she made her way onto Duke's boat. "Hey you." Haven said with a smile which was greeted by Duke approaching her with the FBI file in hand. "This is for you." he said as he handed it to her.

Haven raised a brow and took the file from him. Haven read over the first sheet which was about her employment at the Haven PD and references to her addiction, but the other pages we blank, "What is this?" she asked in confusion.

"You tell me." Duke replied and Haven handed him back the essentially empty file, "If there was something in here I was supposed to read, well it ain't there."

Duke took the file from her and shook his head with a sigh, "What's going on, Duke?" Haven asked in confusion and he sighed again, "Nothing. Nothing." Haven looked like she didn't believe him so Duke said, "Waffles?"

Haven shrugged, not about to dwell on the weird file situation and smiled, "Sure. I love waffles."

Duke looked very happy to hear that as he said with a smile, "I love waffles too."

* * *

After having breakfast with Duke, Haven went upstairs to the loft above the Gull that she and Audrey had officially rented. Haven heard piano playing coming from inside the loft and just knew it was Audrey. Instead of interrupting her, Haven slid down against the door and leaned her head back against it. Even though it was a song that Haven had never heard before, she hummed along to it with a smile upon her face. Honestly, Haven wasn't sure if she was smiling because of the music or because for the first time ever...she felt at home.

* * *

End Episode 3


	21. Yeah, well, maybe so

"I'm here! I'm here!" Haven said as she hurried over to Nathan and Audrey as they made their way to the peewee baseball game. Haven had her Boston Red Sox hat in place and Nathan looked at her with a 'nuh uh' expression. "Really?" He asked as he gestured to Haven's head.

Haven's hand shot up to her head, placing her hand on her hat, "What? It's not like I have a Haven baseball cap anymore. I lost that my first day here."

Audrey sighed and removed the baseball cap that Nathan was making her wear, mainly because she didn't want to wear it to begin with, took the Red Sox cap off Haven's head and replaced it with Nathan's extra Haven Sea Dogs one. "There." Audrey said as she adjusted the cap on Haven's head, "Now everyone's happy." Haven took her Red Sox cap away from Audrey and slipped it back into her bag.

Nathan rolled his eyes and went off towards the field with the Parkers practically sprinting to keep up with him. "Come on you two. It's the biggest game of the season."

"What is it? Bobblehead day?" Audrey asked, which received a little 'be nice' swat from Haven. Which was odd since Audrey was usually the one giving them to Haven.

Nathan didn't even pause his speaking even as he bought a hotdog and led the Parkers to their seats, "A boy grows up in Haven, he plays baseball for the Sea Dogs or the Cutters. Everybody picks a side. Been a tradition for 50 years. Sea Dogs Blue or Cutters Red."

As they followed Nathan, Haven stopping real quick to get a hotdog too, Audrey rolled her eyes with an "Oh, please."

"Give it a shot, Parker." Nathan said in reply, "Some part of you might like baseball."

"You've got the wrong Parker for that one, Nathan." Haven chimed in before she bit into her hotdog.

"Great, just what we need." Audrey muttered as the Rev started to walk towards them. "What?" Nathan asked then looked in the direction that now both Parkers were looking in.

The Rev and Allen walked over and the Rev was the first to speak, "Nathan." he looked at the sisters, "Officer Parker _and_ Parker."

The sisters didn't reply and Nathan just looked at Allen and greeted him, not the Rev. The Rev responded to that with, "Hi-ho Sea Dogs."

"Hi-ho Sea Dogs." Nathan replied and left it at that. The Rev made a little "Hmm" before he and Allen walked away. Nathan turned back to the Parkers as he led them to their seats, "Not a word."

"Of course not." Haven replied with a bit of a grin. "Couldn't if I tried." Audrey said as she moved some wind blown hair from her face, "I think my head just exploded."

* * *

Not too long after they reached their seats, the announcer's voice ran out through the speakers "Here we go! And now to throw the first pitch, accompanied by his lovely wife Felicia, Mayor Richard Brody! "

The crowd stood, applauded, and cheered as the Mayor made his way to the pitcher's mound. Haven and Audrey thought it was a little...excessive. "Wow." Haven commented to which Audrey said, "Yeah...that's one popular guy."

The Mayor threw a horrible first pitch and yet the crowd cheered even louder than before. Nathan looked like he was in awe of the Mayor as he said, "He's a great man." He looked at the Parkers as he said, "Wow, what a pitch."

Audrey and Haven looked at him like he was nuts. Audrey turned to Haven as she asked, "Are all baseball games like this?"

Haven had a 'nuh uh' expression as she shook her head. This was already the strangest baseball game she had ever attended.

The game started and the pitch was thrown. After an impressive play for a little league game, the Blue player slid to home plate while the Red player tagged him with the ball. The umpire called it as safe, even though he was clearly out. This received a lot of 'boos' and such from the Red crowd, and a very unhappy Red coach.

The Red coach went over to the umpire as he said, "What the hell are you doing, Kunkel? That kid was out by a mile."

"The tag was high and he beat it." The umpire informed him, "I had a good look at it."

In the crowd, Nathan said to the Parkers, "Can you believe that's the Mayor's kid."

"Looks like a nice guy." Haven replied with sarcasm since he was clearly not being very nice to the umpire. "Oh yeah, totally not a jerk at all." Audrey said with a same sarcasm as Haven.

"You had a good look?" The Red coach, Chris, yelled at the umpire. "If you had a good look then you would have seen he was out!"

"Except, he was safe." The umpire replied more calmly than how Chris was speaking.

The fans in Blue cheered "Safe! Safe! Safe!"

"Get back to the dugout, Chris." The umpire told him, wanting to end this conversation, and that's when the Mayor intervened.

The Mayor, who was a Red fan, called out "Come on, Kunkel! You blew the call! The kid was out! Anybody could see that. Just admit it and we can get back to playing baseball!"

A moment later someone in the Blues said, "The Mayor is right, he's out!" The Blue fans started to chant together, "Out! Out! Out!"

Haven looked around and said, "Okay...what just happened?"

Audrey was just as confused, "Now the Sea Dogs want their man called out? Isn't that weird?"

"Probably wasn't the best call." Nathan replied.

The umpire couldn't believe what was going on but was had a feeling if he didn't change his decision then there might be an all out riot. "Maybe I was wrong...he said to the crowd then shouted "He's out!" Which was answered by fans both Red and Blue with cheers.

As Chris went back to the dugout he snapped at the umpire, "If you had worn your glasses then you would have gotten it right the first time."

The crowd fell silent and a strange buzzing sound was heard. It was the kind of sound that was caused by electrical lights, but on a much higher scale. Audrey and Haven noticed that the hairs on the arms were standing on end, and just then bolts of electricity shot from one light to another, to the metal fence.

The crowd screamed and ran in fear. "Get away from the dugout!" Nathan shouted since the dugout was also made of metal. The crowd was chaotic, everyone was running every which way, except for one kid that was standing in the field, frozen in place. Haven dropped her bag and took off running towards the kid. "Haven!" Nathan called out to her, but she didn't stop. Haven got to the kid just in time, getting him out of the way just moments before the spotlight fell to the ground mere feet from them.

The fence exploded, causing a shard of metal to drive itself into the umpire's arm. He dropped to the ground in pain but that pain was nothing compared to the electrocution that followed.

Audrey and Nathan rushed over to Haven and helped her up, Haven taking her bag once she was on her feet. Audrey let out a breath of relief that he sister was alright before she looked at Nathan, "Is this also a part of Haven tradition?"

* * *

"You want the scientific explanation?" Dwight asked them as he looked at the electrical box.

"Depends." Haven replied, "You got one?"

Dwight answered right off with the explanation, "Massive surge of power overloads the system, blows out your lights. Charge goes to the closest grounded object. That'd be your backstop."

They all walked as Dwight explained and Audrey asked, "What creates a power surge like that?"

"We're probably going to have to get a bit creative on that." Haven thought aloud and Dwight replied, "That's right."

"I'm not looking to get creative." Nathan retorted. "Could someone have sabotaged the grid?"

"A person can't dial up a thousand gigawatts. You'd need an electromagnetic pulse." Dwight replied, "Which of course, we'd all be dead. So as it's been established, you might have to get creative."

Nathan looked around as he sighed, "The Rev is going to eat this up. Haven's descent continues." His tone of voice was mocking the Rev's as he said the Haven's descent part.

"It'll look normal by lunch, make it work in a couple days." Dwight informed them.

"You do electrical and construction?" Haven asked to which Dwight replied with, "I'm Dwight. I clean things up." He looked at Nathan as he said, "That's what your dad and I used to call it." Dwight winked at Nathan after he said that.

Seeing the wink made Haven and Audrey look at Nathan, while trying to keep straight faces, and Nathan just looked like he had no idea what that was all about.

Dwight didn't say anything else to them and went off to clear away the stragglers that wanted to see what was going on. "So," Audrey began to say, "your dad had a cleaner."

"Named Dwight." Haven added and Nathan scoffed a chuckle as he said, "Nothing surprises me anymore." Getting back on track, Nathan said "So, a troubled person turns the outfield lights into lightening guns."

"Were they going after a particular target?" Haven asked and Audrey said, "The umpire had the crowd yelling at him. Maybe this was his way of yelling back."

"But he's in the hospital after getting hit by flying debris and electrocuted." Haven replied, "You think he's the one that did this?"

"Maybe he couldn't get out of his own way." Audrey replied, "Let's go."

Haven's phone buzzed and she took a look at it, "Hey, guys can you take care of this? I need to check in on something."

Audrey stopped to look at her sister, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah." Haven replied like it was nothing, "I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Alright." Audrey replied before she and Nathan continued on for the hospital and Haven went in the other direction.

* * *

Haven walked into the B&B and found Sofia sitting in the study, "You're back." Haven stated as she sat down in the chair near Sofia and set her bag beside her.

"Oh, I never left." Sofia replied with a wave of her hand to dismiss that topic of conversation. "I have something for you." Sofia added in a she rummaged through her own bag.

"So your message said." Haven replied, "Along with don't tell Audrey. So, what's up?"

Sofia handed Haven a manila folder as she explained, "One of my...more spry friends lifted this from Scrappy's car before Duke got his hands on it. I thought you would like to see these first."

"So you're responsible for the blank file?" Haven asked as she took the folder from Sofia. "I have my ways." Sofia replied with a grin. Haven rolled her eyes as she opened the folder and her brow furrowed at the sight. "This isn't me." She said as she pulled out all the photographs.

"Perhaps." Sofia replied as Haven looked at all the pictures of a woman that looked just like her, except for the fact that she was blonde like Audrey. "That's Haven Ripley." Haven stated and looked at Sofia, "Okay, that's it. From day one I knew you thought I looked familiar. You knew Haley didn't you?"

Sofia poured herself some tea as she nodded, "I did. In fact we were quite close." she replied. "I don't know how Scrappy got a hold of those photographs, but she too had her ways." Sofia sipped at her tea, "Have you gotten to the back yet?"

Haven went right to the last page and her eyes widened at a sketch that looked like herself and Audrey, but it wasn't. It didn't look like Haley or Lucy either. "Who..." Haven began to which Sofia said, "Are they? That would be Sarah and Haven."

"Another Haven?" Haven asked with wide eyes to which Sofia nodded, "As far as I know...you are always Haven."

"Sofia...what...what more do you know?" Haven asked with a bit of a frantic tone, "Why are you telling me this now?"

Sofia didn't get a chance to reply because her hands started to shake. "Sofia?" Haven asked in worry and Sofia's response was passing out and falling out of her chair.

* * *

At the hospital, Audrey and Nathan didn't get much out of the umpire, but the same weird thing happened again with the Mayor. Everyone in his presence hung onto his every word and wanted to do nothing but please him. When Nathan pretty much just told the Mayor that he'd give a statement to the press in the middle of an investigation, Audrey asked, "Are you sucking up to him for a reason? Or do you just worship him like everyone else in this town?"

"I don't worship him." Nathan replied and Audrey just about laughed as she said, "You just agreed to speak in public about an electromagnetic pulse that _never_ happened."

Nathan thought that was really weird, "I guess I did."

Audrey couldn't say anything else because a tear ridden Haven approached them down the hall. "Haven?" Audrey asked in worry and rushed to her sister. "So...Sofia..." Haven tried to get out but the tears kept flowing. "Sweetie, what happened? What about Sofia?"

"She...she's dead." Haven broke down in Audrey's arms and Audrey had so many questions but they had to wait. Comforting Haven was what she had to do.

* * *

Haven finally calmed down enough to talk. Nathan handed her a cup of coffee as she said, "Sofia wanted to talk to me about something...she seemed fine...then one minute she wasn't. She collapsed on the floor, I called it in, did CPR but...she was gone." Haven wiped tears off her cheeks before she took a sip of the horrible coffee, but honestly she didn't even notice.

"Do Vince and Dave know?"Nathan asked and Haven nodded, "Yeah, I..I called them. They're on their way, if they're not here already."

Audrey looked at Haven and said, "Go home, you hear me? Go home. We got this."

"Audrey..." Haven began but Nathan cut her off, "Audrey's right, Haven. You should go home."

Haven wiped away tears again and said, "Fine." before she stood up. Audrey kissed her sister's head before Haven walked down the hall. "I don't know how much more of this she can take." Audrey said as she watched her sister go. Audrey closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Come on." she said as her eyes opened, "We have a case."

* * *

Audrey and Nathan gave their condolences to Dave and Vince as they headed outside for the press conference. The brothers couldn't bring themselves to say anything but mumbled thanks. They couldn't accept that Sofia was gone.

No one knew this, but Sofia was ill, had been for so long, and hid it well. She couldn't hide it forever and knew it. That was why she finally chose to tell Haven all that she knew and that was quite a lot. Sadly there was still so much that she didn't get a chance to tell Haven or anyone.

As soon as the Mayor walked out onto the podium for the press conference outside the hospital, everyone began to clap and cheer, except for Audrey. She was immune to whatever made everyone gravitate towards the Mayor.

"Thank you all for coming." The Mayor said into the microphone, "It's an honor to be here on the day we recognize the importance of Haven's future." The Mayor took hold of the microphone, upon touching it a surge of electricity flowed out of the microphone and into the Mayor. The Mayor convulsed with groans before dropping to the ground, smoke wafting off him.

The crowd gasped as Nathan called out, "Let's get some help!" Audrey rushed over but after checking the Mayor, he looked at her with a shake of his head. Audrey let out a breath, "I thought he was our prime suspect."

"Dad?" Chris said as he made he way through the crowd, towards the podium.

Nathan looked awestruck as he said, "Nobody should have to see their father like this. Especially not a man like Chris Brody."

The crowd gravitated towards Chris, offering him sympathy and admiration while Audrey looked on wondering and suspecting, what the hell was going on.

* * *

Haven was in the loft going through the pictures that Sofia gave her. It was like they were taken when Haven Ripley didn't even know she was being photographed. A knock at the door caused Haven to jump and slide all the pictures back into the folder then into her bag. "Who is it?" Haven called out to which the voice replied, "Duke. Can I come in?"

Haven got up from the kitchen table and opened the door for Duke, "Hey." he said to Haven before embracing her, "I heard what happened to Sofia. Are you alright?"

Haven hugged Duke tight and nodded into the embrace when asked if she was alright. "You sure?" Duke asked and Haven pulled back from the embrace, "No, but I have to be." she said before going back to the kitchen area. Duke followed and asked, "Want to get out of here?"

Haven nodded wanting...no needing something to distract. Something to take her mind of...well...everything. Not just Sofia's death that came so suddenly, but the pictures that were shared and all the questions that came along with them. Who was Sarah? Who took the pictures of Haven Ripley? What else did Sofia know that she didn't get a chance to share? Do Vince and Dave know what she did or more? Haven had all these question swirling around in her head and she couldn't stand it, so she had to do something about it, "Yeah, I do. But...there's something I need to show you."

Haven reached into her bag and pulled out everything that Sofia had given her, "Don't ask me how but Sofia got these out of Scrappy's car. Which was why the file you showed me was blank."

Duke took the folder from Haven and opened it up to see all the pictures and sketches that were apparently done by Haley/Haven Ripley. "What does this mean?" Duke asked as he looked at her.

Haven sighed as she slumped into her chair. "I don't know." she replied then leaned forward when she saw something taped to the back of one of the pictures Duke was holding. "What's that?" she asked, which made Duke turn the picture over and peel off the note, handing it to Haven.

Haven opened the note and her eyes instantly went to the bottom to see if it was signed, which it was, "It's from Sofia." she said as her eyes went to the first line, "Long story short, there is more to Haven than meets the eye and I am not just talking about the town. There is a destiny that cannot be avoided. Maybe this will help with answers since I don't believe I will be around long enough to answer them for you. Don't worry about Audrey's questions or answers, she has her own path to take before your paths meet at the end." Haven showed Duke the paper and pointed to the room number at the B&B that was written at the bottom of the letter. "This was Sofia's room."

"Want to check it out?" Duke asked her as he looked from the paper to Haven. She drummed her fingers on the table for a moment or two before she finally spoke, "Let's go."

* * *

While Haven was off with Duke, Nathan and Audrey kept working on the case. They tracked down Chris and on their way to meet him, Nathan said "The story I heard was that Brody traded in his wife for a newer model when Chris was a kid. The father and son have never been real...chummy."

"Alright." Audrey replied as they walked down onto the beach, "So we've got two troubles, electricity and..." she paused when she saw a a small group of people sitting and standing on the beach, admiring Chris, "popularity." Audrey said to finish her thought.

Audrey shook her head at those who were admiring Chris as he worked on something down the beach, "Question." Audrey began and Nathan said, "I don't know what's going on with...that particular trouble."

"No." Audrey retorted, "The question is whether or not Chris has both." Once Chris was within earshot, Audrey raised her badge, "Mr Brody, Haven PD."

Nathan was hit with the popularity trouble again and asked Chris, "You need help with that?" in reference to what Chris was holding that was covered in sea weed.

"Don't touch this." Chris said to Nathan firmly as he walked onto the beach, "I don't need help, I don't need a hug, and I don't need another tray of beef stroganoff!" His voice level grew with each thing he listed. "Just go home!" he shouted at all the people who were admiring him.

Nathan smiled as he said, "I hate stroganoff."

Audrey had a mental 'facepalm' moment but pushed through as she said, "Have you heard of the troubles, Mr Brody?"

"You mean the side of Haven that no one talks about?" Chris asked in sarcasm, "No."

"Were you aware that if your father died that you would inherit his popularity?" Audrey then asked.

"You think I killed my father?" Chris asked, offended and annoyed by the question. "You think I electrocuted my own father to get these barnacled yahoos to love me?" Chris scoffed, "Funny. I never pegged you for stupid. Although I'm the idea for studying marine biology in a town where the laws of science mean nothing." Chris walked past Audrey and Nathan, but they followed.

"Must have been tough." Audrey said to Chris, "Everyone loving him while thinking you're a total ass."

" _Parker, stand down!_ " Nathan said to Audrey in a scolding tone. He then approached Chris as he said, "I would like to apologize on behalf of the entire department..." Nathan's hand got close to the machine that Chris was holding and got a shock from it. He raised his hand to tap his watch. "It shorted out my watch."

"What the hell was that?" Audrey asked Chris, who replied with "I told him not to touch it."

"What is that?" Audrey practically demanded to know but Nathan was acting like it was nothing, "No worries, I didn't even feel it."

Chris ignored Nathan and answered Audrey's question, "It's a sub-aquatic inductor for the electromagnetic fields created by the turbines that..." Chris sighed, "This means nothing to you."

But it did mean something...Audrey just wasn't quite sure what yet. Which was why she brought Chris down to the station.

* * *

Audrey sat across the table from Chris in a...low key interrogation room as she said, "Maybe you have an electrical trouble and your conductor helps you..." Audrey was cut off when Chris said, "Inductor. It's an _inductor_. I spent the last five years of my life working on that thing, it's not supposed to conduct electricity."

Audrey rolled her shoulders a bit as she said, "You were at the baseball game, Chris and you were also at the hospital. We know that you had an argument with your father on the phone right before he was killed."

"We had a discussion." Chris corrected her choice of words, "One that I was on the way to the hospital to finish."

"Finish how?" Audrey asked in retort then leaned back in her chair as she gestured around her, "Because from where I'm sitting, you have a pretty good motive."

Chris crossed his arms and leaned forward, almost as if he was studying her. "Why don't you like me?" he asked.

Audrey also leaned forward but didn't answer his question. Instead, she asked her own "What were you and your father arguing about?"

Chris didn't answer, he couldn't get over how Audrey didn't like him, "Everyone else in this town is falling over me..."

Audrey scoffed, "Not _everyone_ else." then Chris continued, "What makes you different?" he asked then said, "The way you feel about me is the way I feel about most people."

Audrey's brow furrowed a little as she asked, "Then why do you coach baseball?"

"Kids aren't people." Chris replied then looked beyond Audrey as he said, "That's people."

Audrey turned around to see two officers looking into the room, practically beaming at the sight of Chris. Audrey did something that Haven would have probably done, she waved her hand and said, "Shoo! Would you get out?"

The eyes on the officers widened and they scattered. Audrey sighed as she brushed some hair away from her forehead as she turned back to face Chris. "You really think I'd kill for that?" Chris asked her, to which she answered "It didn't seem to bother your father."

"Of course not." Chris replied with an almost grin "He was a politician. He ate it up."

Stan came into the room and cleared his throat, "Nathan's asking for you." he informed Audrey. She stood up and said to Stan, "Keep and eye on this one" before she went off to see Nathan. Stan looked so honored to have that responsibility while Chris looked like he wanted to scream.

* * *

Haven waited at the door to Sofia's room at the B&B while Duke went to check to see if there was a key at the desk. "Anything?" Haven asked when Duke came into sight and he held up his empty hands. "This feels wrong." Haven said to herself before crouching down in front of the doorknob as she rummaged through her bag.

"What are you doing?" Duke asked her and she said, "I'm going to pick the lock. Don't tell Audrey, she thinks I got rid of this a long time ago."

Duke chuckled as Haven began to pick the lock. He pointed at her as he said, "You, I like you." Haven looked at Duke with a grin as she said, "I know." a minute or two later, since she was admittedly a bit rusty, the door opened, "Here we go." Haven stood up, placed her bag on her shoulder, and took a deep breath before she opened the door.

The room looked like it hadn't been touched in ages. There was dust everywhere, which made Duke say, "I thought you said this was her room."

"That's what _she_ said." Haven replied as she ran her fingers across the footboard of the bed that was also covered in dust. Her eyes moved to the desk near the window where a box was laid. Haven and Duke looked at each other before they walked towards it. Haven leaned down and blew off some dust that revealed a yellowed note that read "X marks the spot." Haven stood straight and pointed at the box, "You open it...please?"

Duke looked at Haven then let out a sigh before he opened the box. There was a piece of wood inside that Duke pulled out from the box, "What is that?" Haven asked as she took a step closer to him and he read the carved words aloud "Town of Haven, Rasmussen House."

Haven and Duke looked at each other in question since neither of them knew what the heck that place was. "Encyclopedias of Haven?" Duke asked and Haven said, "Vince and Dave?...Would they be so willing to help since..." Haven didn't want to say since Sofia just died.

"Your call." Duke replied, letting Haven make the final decision and after thinking on it for a bit, she finally said, "Sofia tried to give me this message before she died...Vince and Dave it is."

* * *

At the police station, Nathan was telling Audrey what he found as he handed her the paperwork, "Eight phones, all purchased over the last two weeks, all registered to Mayor Brody."

"He really didn't want anyone to know who he was talking to." Audrey stated as she looked at the papers in her hand. Out of nowhere, she sighed and rubbed her brow, causing Nathan to ask, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Audrey replied, "I just can't believe that Sofia's gone. I know I wasn't as close to her as Haven, but.." Audrey trailed off, not quite sure how to word it.

"I get it." Nathan replied in an understanding way. Doing what he'd know Audrey would want, he got back to the case "Mistresses maybe? He could have had a network of them." Referring back to all the phones the Mayor had. "This _could_ be a crime of passion."

Audrey smiled gratefully at Nathan, glad he wasn't going to make her talk about what she was feeling in that moment. She then also got back on the case. "I still think that someone would kill to have this trouble."

"Yeah," Nathan replied, "and while you're in there interrogating that someone, I'm in here hiding behind my desk lamp. I vote for mistresses. Besides, his gizmo fried my watch, not him.

Just then, Stan walked into the office. "Stan." Audrey said when she saw him, "I thought you were watching Chris."

"I was." Stan replied, "But he had to get to his father's wake."

"So you just let him go?" Audrey asked in an 'I can't believe what I'm hearing' tone of voice.

"No...Dan took him over in the cruiser...he needed a ride." Stan replied and while Audrey looked annoyed, Nathan had to cover his face with his hand to hide the chuckle.

Audrey took a deep breath and turned to Nathan, "We're going to a wake."

* * *

"Okay, when I said that we could take a crack at Vince and Dave, I did not mean at a freaking wake!" Haven hissed at Duke after he had them change their clothes into something more appropriate.

Duke went over to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for Haven, "If it makes you feel any better, it's not Sofia's wake."

Haven glared at him in a 'that does not help any' kind of way and crossed her arms, not budging from the car. Duke sighed and said, "Haven, if you want we can wait until another time but like you said, Sofia tried to give you this message before she died...don't you think that means we should look into it?"

Haven ran her hand through her hair as she closed her eyes, "I feel really weird about this." Haven made that clear before she took Duke's hand and got out of his vehicle. "I know." Duke replied and walked hand in hand with Haven to the Mayor's wake.

Once inside, they looked around for Vince and Dave but upon seeing them, Haven held onto Duke's arm. "Not now." She whispered to him. "You're giving me whiplash here." Duke replied and Haven looked at him with a 'shut up expression before she said, "I'll know when the time is right." Duke looked at her and was going to debate with her about it, but decided against it. With a sigh of defeat he replied, "Like I said, your call."

Haven smiled a thanks at Duke before she pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Well now you're just trying to make me blush." Duke teased her which made her smile with a roll to her eyes before they walked further into the wake at the Mayor's house.

* * *

While Nathan was within the crowd, Audrey did a little snooping. She found some scorch marks coming from a power outlet in the Mayor's study. Audrey went to go find Nathan after that discovery. On her way over to Nathan she thought she spotted Haven walking from one room to another but shook her head thinking it couldn't be her. What reason could Haven have for being there?

Audrey pushed it aside and went over to Nathan, just as Reverend Driscoll began the ceremony. In a hushed tone she said, "I found some scorch marks in the Mayor's study coming from the electrical outlet, but they did not seem recent."

Nathan heard Audrey's words and replied in the same hushed tone, "So it must've been his wife. Or a visitor, like a mistress."

"Or Chris." Audrey added. Right after Audrey said that, Chris walked up behind her and said, "This might be my worst nightmare." His words caused Audrey to jump bit with a gasp. Chris looked at Audrey when he asked, "How about a drink?"

"You're in a lot of trouble and I don't like you." Audrey snapped back.

"Believe me," Chris replied as he turned his attention to the Rev's speech, but continued to speak to Audrey "you have no idea how great that makes you."

Audrey looked down at her arm as she heard electricity crackling and felt the hairs stand on end just like they did at the baseball game right before things started to go crazy. Chris looked at her as he said, "How about a walk down by the beach. I could show you the phytoplankton bloom." Chris reached out for a nearby wine bottle but became electrocuted on touch.

Mrs Brody walked by a chair and became electrocuted upon contact with it, this Duke witnessed. "What the hell is going on?" He asked aloud then heard Haven scream, "Haven!" Duke called out and rushed into the other room to her.

Haven was on the floor almost half under a man who had also been electrocuted. Haven's hand and arm was all cut up from the broken glass that shattered when the man dropped it and proceeded to fall onto her. Duke helped Haven up from the floor, pulled off his tie and wrapped it around her hand, before pulling her close as other checked on the man.

Audrey heard her sister's scream, she'd recognize them anywhere and from where she stood, she could see Duke taking care of her. "Okay! Everyone...don't move!" The more people moved the more likely someone was to getting hurt and that was something they couldn't afford.

* * *

"Haven what were you doing at the wake? I told you to go home." Audrey said as she sat on the bed next to her sister. "How many stitches this time?"

"I did go home, but I had to get out of there. And four on hand, two on my arm and the rest are bandaged." Haven replied.

"Didn't beat your record of ten then?" Audrey asked, trying to get her sister to smile.

Haven patted her shoulder as she said, "Nope, shoulder still holds the record. Well the known record anyway." She said, referring to the scars on her thighs that neither of them knew was the cause of that.

Audrey got off the bed and kissed her sister's head before saying, "The doc is keeping you here for a little bit, in case you hit your head."

"I didn't" Haven reminded Audrey, who said "Don't argue with me or the doctor or I'll have them restrain you. Don't think I won't."

Haven took her sister's threat seriously and held up her hands in surrender. "Catch the lightening bug, will ya?"

"Will do." Audrey replied before giving her sister another quick kiss on the head before heading out to the hall to meet up with Nathan.

* * *

"How is she?" Nathan asked as Audrey approached. "A few stitches, but she'll be fine. They're going to keep her for observation, just in case." Audrey hated to repeat the same word, even though it was different meaning but it couldn't be helped in that moment, "Back to the case."

Nathan nodded affirmatively before he and Audrey started walking down the hall, "Okay so someone electrocutes the Mayor, goes to the wake, zaps his wife and son, and slips away unseen."

Audrey countered his theory with one of her own, "Or maybe Chris Brody's is literally electric and he did it himself."

"More likely someone has a problem with the whole Brody family." Nathan retorted with an emphasizing hand gesture.

Audrey stopped Nathan as she said, "Okay, why don't you go talk to Felicia and I'll go talk to Chris since...you know."

"Mhm. Nathan replied as he grinned at her, which made Audrey say "He affects you Nathan. Why are you grinning?"

"He's under your skin." Nathan replied, "I haven't seen that before."

Audrey rolled her eyes, "That's ridiculous. He's obnoxious and a suspect." she replied as she started walking down the hall once again.

"Or just a person of interest." Nathan replied with the same grin as he picked up his pace to walk past Audrey.

Audrey made a wiggling hand strangling motion as Nathan walked in front of her because he was driving her nuts.

* * *

"She's alive!" Duke exclaimed as he walked into Haven's hospital room with a bouquet of get well soon balloons and a teddy bear.

"I only got a couple stitches Duke." Haven said with laughter as she straightened up a bit, "I didn't have life threatening surgery or anything."

As Duke lifted up the bear he said, "So does that mean you want me to take this back?" he raised his brow playfully to match his tone.

Haven pouted with a "No" as she held out her hands in a 'gimme' way. Duke grinned as he handed Haven the bear then pulled over a chair so he could sit. "The doctors know what not to give you, right?"

Haven nodded as she set the bear on her lap, "Yes. Audrey and I already covered it...twice. There's Ibuprofen and maybe a little Tylenol in my future but nothing more than that." After a moment Haven said, "Sorry about your tie." since it got all bloody due to Duke using it as a bandage earlier.

Duke chuckled at that, "You're the one that got hurt and you're apologizing about my tie?" Haven shrugged in a 'well, yeah' kind of way, which made Duke laugh even more. Haven took the bear and swatted him with it, "Don't laugh at me!" she exclaimed even though there was laughter in her voice as she said it. "I'm sorry." Duke said when he finally got himself to stop laughing, "It's just...you're something else."

"Good something else or bad something else?" Haven asked then raised the bear, ready to whack him with it as she said "You better give the right answer."

Duke looked right into Haven's eyes as he said, "Do I even have to answer that?"

Haven slowly set the bear down when she realized that..no, he didn't because she knew what he'd say. It brought a smile to her face as she pointed at him with a "You, I like you."

Duke took her unharmed hand in his and pressed his lips against her hand softly before he said, "I know."

* * *

"I've never seen those scorch marks." Felicia informed Nathan as he pushed her in the wheelchair. "I rarely went into his study. He called it his inner sanctum." She continued as Nathan came to a stop and put on the chair's brakes. As Felicia stood and put on her jacket, she said "So, whoever is responsible for this has been in my home at some point during the past few weeks. That's a frightening thought."

"Mrs Brody," Nathan began as he looked around to make sure no one was round to listen, "you do know your husband was troubled, right?"

Felicia smiled as she said, "We thought of it as a gift."

"Sorry, but I have to ask" Nathan replied, "Do you believe your husband was faithful?"

Felicia swallowed before she replied with, "Richard strayed once, twenty seven years ago. The last time the troubles came. But, he was with his first wife then."

Nathan looked curious when he asked, "Who told you this?"

Felicia smiled a little smile as she said, "I was the other woman. He chose me." Felicia patted Nathan's shoulder before heading out the exit doors, leaving Nathan to think of that as he wished.

* * *

Audrey walked into Chris' hospital room and when he saw her he said with snark, "You want to arrest me? Fine. Just find the nurse that was supposed to take this IV out of me twenty minutes ago. I'm taking on water weight here."

"Got a question for ya instead." Audrey replied, which made Chris ask "Is that a no to finding the nurse?"

Audrey ignored him and went on with her question, "Would you say that your father milked his popularity?"

"You saw him at the game." Was Chris' answer, "Any opportunity to take advantage of the people."

The nurse finally came into the room and with a shy smile she said, "Oh Chris, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. I got stuck in a crisis with a first year resident and no watch. I promise you, I'm not normally like this."

As the nurse worked on taking out Chris' IV, Audrey asked "What happened to your watch?"

"It broke." She replied to Audrey then said to Chris "Just one more second." The nurse finished taking out the IV and said, "There we go. And now you're free to go."

Audrey was going with her gut when she said the following, because she didn't think the nurse's watch just...broke. Before Chris could get off the bed, Audrey said "Actually, the doctor wanted his blood pressure taken before he left."

"He didn't say that." Chris retorted.

"You were sleeping." Audrey said to him with a 'shut up if you know what's good for you' face and tone.

"Of course." The nurse said with an almost reluctant smile and slid the blood pressure cuff up Chris' arm. She pressed the button on the machine and the air was blowing into the cuff. Finally it got to the point where Chris said, "I think this is tight enough."

The nurse tried to push the buttons on the machine, but they weren't working. "Get this thing off my arm!" Chris shouted and the nurse said, "It's not working!" Audrey tried to get the machine turned off but it sparked and smoked, causing the nurse to cry out before running out the door.

Audrey punctured a hole in the blood pressure cuff so Chris could take it off and said, "I'll be back." before she ran off after the nurse.

The nurse ran off down the hall in tears and accidentally ran into Nathan. She fell to the floor and Nathan said, "I'm sorry." He was about to help her up when Audrey said "Hey, that's her. She's the one causing this."

The nurse backed away from them and Audrey said, "Hey, it's okay, we're here to help." The nurse continued to back away and shook her head. Nathan and Audrey tried to approach her but they hit a wall of electricity that threw them backwards to the floor. The nurse continued to cry as she ran out the door.

Nathan propped himself up as he said, "Whatever she's got, it's getting worse." Just when he said that, all the lights in the hospital went out, which made Audrey say "Way worse."

* * *

Dwight was outside working on things when Nathan went over to him with some cables, "Brought these from the station." Nathan said to Dwight as he handed them over.

"Already under control." Dwight replied as he took the cables and tossed them into the back of his truck. "Powered up a surger and a couple ventilators, working on the lights now."

Dwight went over to the electrical box as Nathan asked, "Do you want me to get a couple guys from gas and power down here? We could use the help."

"No." Dwight replied, "You don't want them sniffing around here."

"But they know about the outage?" Nathan inquired which made Dwight stand and say, "I've got them set up with a down telephone pole by the marketplace. That should keep them busy for awhile, and Nathan, your dad didn't ask a lot of questions. It made things a lot easier." Dwight patted Nathan's shoulder before he walked off to get back to work.

Audrey walked out of the hospital after checking on Haven and checking who the nurse was. "How's Haven?" Nathan asked as Audrey approached, "Fine. Duke's going to take her home and hopefully he'll keep her there this time."

"Find out about the nurse?" Was Nathan's next question. "Yeah," Audrey replied, "Lori Fulcher is our electric lady. She's unmarried, lives alone, and has no family close by. Oh and guess what, in her desk she had a draw full of watches, thermometers, EKG's. They're all fried. Broken cell phones too...eight of them."

"Did you check the serial numbers?" Nathan asked, referring to the cell phones.

"Yep." Audrey replied with a nod, "And they all match the numbers on Brody's list. Lori's got her trouble and she's the mistress."

"And now she could be anywhere." Nathan stated with a sigh.

"The security cameras went down with everything else." Audrey replied, "Otherwise we'd at least have her exiting the building."

Nathan looked beyond Audrey and saw a police car parked down a little ways, that gave Nathan and idea. "Maybe we still do." He said as he walked past Audrey over to the cruiser.

* * *

Once they were back at the police station, Stan had the footage ready to go through when he asked, "What time are you looking for?"

"Well, remember my watch that Chris fried? Lori fried the new one at.." Nathan looked at his watch and read that time aloud "12:31 so let's try 12:35."

Stan played the footage and Nathan thought he saw something, "Wait, back it up." Stan did just that and paused the footage when a van came into view. "That's Lori." Audrey said, referring to the passenger. Nathan spoke aloud who the driver was, "And that's Felicia Brody."

"The wife helping the mistress, who killed her husband, get away from the cops." Audrey stated with a furrowed brow then said, "Haven is going to be so mad she missed this."

* * *

The next day, Haven and Duke went to the Haven Herald. "Haven." Dave said as she entered and went over to her with a big hug, "How are you doing?" he asked her in a worried tone. Haven returned the hug in surprise and said, "I should be the one asking you that."

"We're surviving." Vince replied as he came out from the back room. "What can we help you two with?"

"Can't we stop by to offer our condolences?" Duke asked in reply which made Vince say, "If it was just Haven, then yes, but the two of you together? There's something more to it."

"Sofia tried to tell me something before she died." Haven said, getting right to it, "It led us to something that read Rasmussen House."

Vince and Dave looked at each other like they weren't sure whether or not to answer. "Look." Haven said as she held up her hands, "If you don't want to tell me then fine, but don't lie to me. I'd rather try and find out on my own then have you two lie to me."

"We're weren't planning on lying to you, Haven. We...just weren't sure what Sofia was getting at." Dave replied with an affirming nod.

"What is it then?" Duke asked and Vince answered with, "It's not called that anymore. It's now the Foggy Grog. That's all we can tell you."

"That's something." Haven replied and went over to Vince and Dave, giving them hugs and kisses on the cheeks "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"It's your loss too." Dave replied, referring to the fact that Sofia was her friend. "Yeah," Haven replied softly, "It is." After that, Duke and Haven headed off for the Foggy Grog.

* * *

The Foggy Grog, the only wine shop in Haven, was closed, but that didn't stop Haven and Duke. Using her lock picking skills she got the front door open and the duo went over to the trap door in the floor. Duke went down the rickety old ladder first, before Haven went down. "Creepy." Haven said to herself as she turned on her flashlight.

"I think it's kind of romantic." Duke said with a grin and she rolled her eyes at him as the light shone around the room. "So what are we looking for?" Haven asked and Duke replied by pulling the plank of wood from Haven's bag, "Well, if I had to guess" he said, "I'd say we find where this fits in."

"Good idea." Haven replied and the two walked around the cellar of the old Rasmussen house and finally found a spot on the floor that looked out of place and just the right size for the engraved plank to fit. "This is so going into my graphic novel." Haven thought aloud as she walked closer to the section of the floor while Duke chuckled because things like that were just some of the many things he liked about her so much.

* * *

Back at the police station Audrey and Nathan are working out the case. Audrey paced back and forth as she said, "Alright, so Lori and Felicia both find out that Brody lied to them, and they decide to kill him."

"Maybe split a nice life insurance payout?" Nathan suggested as he waited on hold during a phone call.

"I don't know." Audrey replied, "Something just seems really weird about that." She ran her hand through her hair with a sigh, "It's equally weird not having Haven around to bounce weird ideas off of."

"Thanks." Nathan said when he was finally taken off hold. As he hung the phone back up he said, "It just got weirder. The van they were driving...it was registered to the Rev."

Audrey's eyes widened at that bit of information and had no idea how it all fit together. At least, not yet.

* * *

Haven handed duke the pry bar that they found in the cellar and Duke began to pry up the piece of wood in the floor. It finally popped out so Haven handed him the plank of wood. Duke set it in place and that piece of wood, along with the one right next to it made an arrow. "Okay, this isn't weird at all." Haven said sarcastically, "It's pointing to a blank wall."

Duke went over to the wall and tapped it before kicking his foot right through, "Hand me a flashlight" Duke said to Haven with his hand extended back, ready to receive it.

"I'm so glad I left my badge at home." Haven replied as she handed Duke the light. "Remember, we tell Audrey _nothing_."

"Noted." Duke replied as he shone the light through the now present hole in the wall. "I can't see." He said and shoved his hand in there instead. "Please tell me there's not a skeleton in there." Haven said to Duke, which made him look back at her with a 'seriously? Expression as he said "Well I never thought there might be one until _now_."

Haven smiled innocently and apologetically as Duke felt around a bit and found something. He pulled a small box that was wrapped in cloth out of the wall. Haven took the light from him and shone it onto what he was holding as he unwrapped it. "It's gorgeous." Haven said as he wiped off dust from the small metal box, but there was nothing inside it.

"I don't think this is going to be answering anyone's questions." Duke replied as he handed it to her. Haven looked in the box, and while there was nothing there she read the words aloud that were engraved in the lid "Omnia vincit amor. That sounds Latin."

"It is." Duke replied as he brushed his hands off on his pants before going over to her, It means love conquers all." Duke smiled to her as he translated it and Haven honestly thought she was going to blush. "Come on." Haven said with a throat clearing, as she slid the box into her bag, "I'm in the mood for waffles."

"After you." Duke said with a grin and a gesture to his hand for her to go first and when Haven realized she stood there longer than she should have she said, "Right." and turned around on her heels heading back to the ladder. Duke shook his head with a smile and a chuckle as he followed after her.

* * *

Audrey and Nathan went to the Rev's church to question the Rev, but the doors were locked. "No Rev, no Lori, no Felicia." Nathan said in frustration as they walked down the church steps, "Pulled an all nighter and got nothing to show for it."

Audrey was working on something on her phone as she said, "Hey, did you ever get the report back on that microphone?"

"We know who we're looking for, we just don't know where she is." Nathan replied, not getting why Audrey was asking about the microphone.

"Can you just check anyway?" Audrey asked as she turned her attention back to her phone.

Nathan checked on his phone and read the results, "Examined the dynamic microphone.  
Cardioid pickup. Wait...Ground wire faulty, shows signs of tampering. The ground wire gives the current a safe place to go. Without it, all that voltage went right through Brody."

Audrey's phone rang as she received the call she was waiting for, "Hello?" she said then winced as there was nothing but high pitched static. "Static? Nathan asked. "Yeah." Audrey replied as she rubbed her ear.

Nathan looked down at his phone and said, "Mine's fried." Suddenly Audrey felt the same thing she did before, her hair standing on end. Audrey looked around as she said, "She's here somewhere."

Audrey and Nathan walked around the church and a car pulled up. "Oh good, that's probably Chris." Audrey said as she walked.

"Brody? What he is doing here?" Nathan asked, confused. "I texted him." Audrey simply replied.

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What? He affects my decision making Parker."

"Then trust mine, alright?" Audrey replied, "Because we're going to need him."

Chris went over to Audrey and Nathan with a bag in hand, "Hey, I was just trying to call you."

"I know." Audrey replied but before she could say anything else, Chris saw Nathan trying his best not to look at him. "That's his plan?" Chris said with a 'you've got to be kidding me' tone of voice, "You're not going to look at me?"

"Nope." Nathan replied, still keeping his back towards Chris.

Chris shrugged, accepting it since it seemed to be working, "Works for me. Where's the nurse?"

"We don't know that yet..." Audrey began and Nathan cut her off when he said, "She's in the basement." Nathan was facing the church so he had a clear view of all the lights flickering in the basement windows.

"Okay, let's go." Audrey said and Nathan turned around and grabbed Audrey's arm to stop her as he said, "Hold on..." Nathan saw Chris and the trouble affected him again, "If we go down there and Lori gets upset, Chris could get hurt."

Chris held up his bag and talked to Nathan like he was talking to a baby blended with a condescending tone, "It's going to be okay."

* * *

Audrey, Chris, and Nathan walked down into the church basement where they saw Felicia sitting with Lori, "Lori.." Audrey began as she slowly walked down the stairs, "We're here to help."

The closer they got the more nervous Lori became. The lights in the room started to glow brighter, "Oh god!" Lori exclaimed, "It's happening again!"

"Felicia, what are you doing here?" Chris asked and Felicia turned around to Chris and said, "You shouldn't be here Chris, it's too dangerous."

"She's right." Lori said through tears, "I am a monster. I...I killed your father."

"Lori you..." Audrey began but she hit the same shock wall as they did at the hospital. "Ah!" Audrey exclaimed as she pulled back her hand and rubbed it, "Lori, you are not a monster. If you would just stay calm I really think I could help you."

Instead of calming down, Lori got more upset. Her body shook and it lightening shot out from her to all around the room. Audrey, Nathan, and Chris took cover. "She's getting worse." Audrey said as she got back to her feet.

"She's storing too much energy." Chris stated then got into his bag, "She's storing too much energy. Tweak her again, she'll blow this whole church. All right, I did some repolarization work on this thing." Chris pulled something from his bag that was no longer usable and said, "Great. Look what she did." he threw the pieces back into his bag and said, "This is why I hate people."

"I've still got some cables in my truck. If I can get close enough to her maybe I can ground her to the lightening rod outside." Nathan suggested. "You think that would work?"

"Yeah, sure, if you want to bare bones the thing." Chris replied.

Audrey had a completely different idea, "Chris...I'm going to need you to talk to her. If you can calm her down, we can get close enough. Remember..she loves you."

"Yeah." Chris replied as he stood, actually getting on board with this idea. "Hey...uh...Lori. I just wanted to...ask...did you really love my dad?" The lights in the room sparked in response.

"Can't you talk about something happier?" Audrey practically asked through her teeth since Chris was not doing very well at it so far.

"Right..." Chris replied and tried to find the right words to say, "I knew things about my father that nobody else did." This seemed to catch Lori's attention, so Chris kept going, "The first thing that he loved was the water. Summers, for me, as a young boy we'd go out into the bay. We'd float, swim," As Chris spoke, Nathan attached the cable to the lightening rod outside and now Nathan was sneaking in through the back with the cable to attach it to Lori's metal folding chair. Chris continued speaking, keeping her calm and distracted, "and snorkel all day. When the sun would go down he would always say...'Wouldn't it be great if we never had to go back'?"

Nathan successfully attached the cable to the chair and all Lori's electricity went through the cable out to the rod. "But you have memories of your own of him, when you were happy." Chris continued. Then noticed something. In a hushed tone to Nathan and Audrey he said, "She's too amped up."

"Going to take a page out of Haven's handbook here." Audrey said before she suggested something, "Maybe we should wind her up until she overloads. Drain the electricity out of her." Audrey took a step closer and said, "Could you try and tell me how it all started?"

Lori rubbed her hands together as she sniffed back tears, "At Richard's house." she replied. "We were...um...we were supposed to be talking about...about what to do about us. And..and it turned into something else. It wasn't supposed to." Lori spoke through tears then looked at Felicia as she said, "But then you walked in."

"You caught them together?" Nathan asked Felicia, "In the study?"

Felicia didn't answer, and Lori kept talking, "I..I panicked and then it just felt like my...my insides exploded. And then sparks started coming off the wall." Lori looked from Audrey to Felicia again as she said, "I'm sorry...I told you, for everything."

"You said you didn't know about his affairs." Nathan said to Felicia, referring back to their conversation at the hospital. "Or the scorch marks."

"I was humiliated." Felicia replied. "She admits she killed my husband. Why are you coddling her?"

"Because I don't think she did." Audrey replied. "No matter what you let her believe."

"What...what are you talking about?" Lori asked through her tears.

"You can't control your trouble, Lori." Audrey explained, "The game, the wake, the hospital. These were _big_ emotional outbursts. Do you really think that you could direct electricity to a single microphone? Nothing else at that press conference was affected."

Lori shook her head, "No..no you're lying."

"We have proof that _someone_ tampered with the ground wire on that microphone." Audrey replied.

After hearing this, Chris said in a heightened tone, "Wait a second, what?"

Audrey couldn't focus on Chris right then, she had to talk to Lori. "The Mayor was murdered, and I think it was staged to make it look like you did it."

"The question is, Mrs Brody" Nathan added, "How much do you know about electricity?"

Felicia felt herself start to tremble as Chris said, "She knows enough." Felicia turned to Chris and said, "Chris..I..I was helping her."

"You were manipulating her." Audrey retorted, "So you could get her to admit to a crime that _you_ committed."

"Or shame her into killing herself." Nathan said as he lifted a gun from Felicia's purse.

"Is it true?" Lori asked her and Felicia shook her head, "No." she replied. "Is it true?" Chris shouted at Felicia, but this time she didn't answer.

Lori could feel herself exploding inside as all the lights in the room grew bright. Lori almost appeared like she was glowing, "How could you be so cruel?" Lori cried out in pain and despair as every bit of electricity escaped her and shot out through the wires of the church, up to the steeple, and into the sky.

* * *

They called Dwight over to the church, much to the chagrin of the Rev. When the Rev pulled up and got out of his car, he looked at Dwight and said firmly, "You have no business here."

"This is Haven." Dwight simply replied, "Making things disappear is my business."

"Come on. Let the man do his job, Reverend." Nathan said to the Rev and Dwight added in "It's going to get done one way or another."

"The good people of this community need to know what happened here." The Rev retorted.

Nathan walked closer to the Rev as he said, "Felicia drove your van, took refuge in your church. You wouldn't want the good people to think you had something to do with this or with Lori almost dying."

The Rev's postured straightened as he asked Nathan, "Is that a threat?"

"If I find out you knew anything about this." Nathan replied, "I'll put you in jail." he smiled as he said, "That's the threat." The Rev didn't say anything in response to that so Dwight got back to work and Nathan followed.

* * *

As the EMTs brought Lori out from the church on the gurney, Nathan asked "How do you help someone like that?"

"She needs a fresh start." Audrey replied, "She needs friends, relationships, people that keep her...grounded. No pun intended."

"Sounds about right." Nathan replied, "I'll meet you back at the truck."

As Nathan headed for the truck, Audrey went over to Chris. "Having me talk to her was your plan the whole time, wasn't it?" Chris asked Audrey upon approach.

"I'm sorry." Audrey replied as she slipped her hands into her pockets, "You wouldn't have come if I asked you to do that."

"You don't know me that well." Chris retorted.

Audrey nodded but said, "What I do know is you've had a pretty rough few days. Your dad died, your stepmom got arrested. Are you going to be okay?"

Chris thought for a moment before he faced Audrey, "I think you owe me that drink. The phytoplankton is really spectacular this time of year."

Audrey smiled as she said, "I look forward to it."

Chris smiled as he said, "Alright."

* * *

The rematch game day between the Sea Dogs and the Cutters finally came. Audrey was far more enthusiastic this time than before. Especially with her wearing a red Cutters hat ad a red shirt. Something that Nathan definitely noticed. He was going to ask her why she was wearing that, then decided he didn't want to know. "I'll be back." Nathan said to Audrey who just nodded, indicating that she heard him, and kept cheering from their seats on the bleachers.

Nathan went over to Dwight and said, "The field looks good as new."

Dwight nodded, "I like how you strong armed the Reverend the other day. It reminded me of your dad." Nathan smiled as he heard that and Dwight continued speaking, "We need people fighting for us."

Nathan had no argument with that and replied with, "Yeah, we do."

* * *

That night, Haven was sitting on the patio at the Gull while looking over the box they found in that old cellar. "Here you go." Duke said as he came out to see her with a bottle of root beer in his hand. "Thanks." Haven replied as she set the box to the side.

"Sorry there wasn't anything in the box." Duke said as he gestured to it before taking a seat on the patio railing next to Haven.

"Just adds to the mystery." Haven replied before sipping her soda.

"What's the next stage of your plan to solve said mystery?" Duke asked and Haven shrugged and answered honestly with, "I have no idea. I'm not even sure if I want there to be a next step."

Duke looked at her, confused. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying there's enough going on right now that I don't want a mystery from the past or beyond the grave in my life." Haven replied to which Duke said, "Liar."

"Yeah, well...maybe so." Haven replied reluctantly. "I still don't know what the next step is though."

"How about a distraction then?" Duke asked as he took her drink and set it on the table with his. "And what do you suggest?" Haven asked in reply. Duke gently turned Haven around so she was looking up at the stars and wrapped his arms around her. Duke looked up at the stars with her as he said, "How about you finally learn the constellations?"

Haven laughed as she said, "You sure know the way to a girls heart."

"I have my ways." Duke replied with a grin and reached over to turn off the nearby lantern that was near the metal box. Duke was so focused on Haven, and Haven was so focused on the stars that neither of them noticed the name 'Crocker' appear on the box as the light shone just right on it, before the light went out completely.

* * *

End Episode 4


	22. Omnia vincit amor

Sofia's funeral was a few days prior. It was a lovely ceremony yet heartbreaking. After the funeral, Audrey did her best to get Haven out of the apartment but Haven wouldn't budge. She didn't even go into work. Nathan allowed Haven the time off and finally Duke was the one who was able to get Haven up and out of bed. His 'adventure' as he called it was to go to the Keegan estate for a wine delivery. Haven didn't want to go at first, but Duke smiled that smile of his and she couldn't say no. After quickly getting changed, Duke and Haven headed off to the estate as Haven filled him in on all that's she's learned over the past few days.

* * *

"Your sister is dating Chris Brody?" Duke asked as he drove Haven to the isolated Keegan estate to deliver wine for the wedding that's being held there.

"That's right." Haven replied, "Though I'm not sure she'd call it dating. It's 'drinks'." Haven made air quotes with her fingers when the word drinks came out of her mouth.

"Just drinks, sure." Duke replied with a laugh and Haven went on with, "And apparently this guy has some sort of popularity trouble that makes everyone love him or something. Of course I wouldn't know since I haven't met him yet. Something I'm sure Audrey is putting off for as long as possible."

"Why's that?" Duke asked as he turned down the long driveway that led to the mansion on the estate.

"Because," Haven replied between sips of water, "I have a tendency to find the buttons on Audrey's dates and push them." Duke gave her a look out of the corner of his eye an she said, "What? I have to make sure they're good enough for my sister somehow."

Duke thought for a moment then said, "You're immune to troubles like this, right?"

"Yeah." Haven answered as she screwed the cap back on her bottle. "Then there's your button." Duke replied, "If he doesn't know then you're immune then..."

"Then I can use my immunity and his lack of knowledge against him!" Haven exclaimed in excitement before she leaned over and kissed Duke's cheek quickly. Haven pointed at him and said, "You. I like you."

Duke grinned as he pulled into a parking space, "I know."

As Duke and Haven got out of the car, he saw Audrey and Chris "Looks like you have your chance." Duke said to Haven with a wink. "What are they doing here?" Haven asked with a laugh and went over to her sister.

Chris saw them approaching and said to Audrey, "No, ignore them, let's just go."

"It's fine." Audrey replied as she went over to Duke and Haven, "It's my sister."

"You know, just because my trouble makes people like me, it doesn't mean that I like them back!" Chris quietly made clear to Audrey as she walked away, keeping his back turned away from Duke and Haven. Duke was right, Chris didn't know that Haven was immune to his trouble.

"What are you two doing here?" Audrey asked with a smile of greeting. "Supplying the wine for the wedding." Duke replied and Haven jokingly flexed her arms as she said, "Yeah, and I'm the muscle."

Audrey shook her head with a laugh as Haven asked, "What are you doing here?" This question was answered by Chris, who turned around and said, "Apparently if you're family donates enough money, Haven PD will hand deliver your marriage license."

Duke chuckled at Chris' words, already being hit by the trouble, "I like him Parker." Haven felt nothing but was going along for the ride, "Me too." Haven said with a wide smile on her face and a bit of a giggle.

It took Audrey two seconds to realize what Haven was up to. "Oh my god." Audrey said to herself as she pressed her hand to her forehead. "What?" Chris asked. "Nothing." Audrey replied, "Chris, you know Duke and this is my sister Haven."

Chris looked at Haven and said, "Nice to meet you." with a bit of a nod to his head.

Like an ecstatic fangirl, Haven replied "It's such an honor to meet you Chris. I've heard so much about you, I can't believe this is happening." Haven added a little 'squee' at the end of that which made Audrey rub her ear a little. Yes, Audrey could have ended Haven's little charade right there, but she learned from experience that Haven would do her little button test one way or another so it was best to get it out of the way. Beside...even Audrey thought it could be quite amusing.

Chris looked at Audrey with a 'kill me now' expression then said to Duke and Haven, "Well I think Audrey should really drop this off so we can get going."

"Yeah." Audrey agreed as she held up the envelope in her hand, "Then the two of us are going out for drinks."

Haven half wondered if Audrey deliberately threw her that bone so she'd have something to work with. "You know," Haven said with a giggly smile, "we're not going to be here for that long. We should all...go out."

Duke looked like that was the best idea she had ever had, "Yeah, yeah, _yeah_." He replied, adding more emphasis with each yeah.

"Yeah." Chris replied with a smile then turned Audrey around so they could get going as he said, "We'll see."

Haven had to clasp her hand over her mouth to keep herself from bursting with laughter as Chris and Audrey walked away.

Chris stopped walking for a moment and said to Audrey, "See why I don't want to be here?"

"Oh yeah," Audrey replied with playful sarcasm, "it must be hard for you, having beautiful women fawn over you."

Chris pointed in Haven's direction as he said, " _That_ was not fawning, for one thing, that was...a twelve year old at an N'Sync concert. And for another thing, none of those women are the one that I want. Okay? I'm going to take a walk." On that note, Chris walked off to take his walk, leaving Audrey there with a smile.

After a moment, Audrey went over to Haven and Duke and said, "Really? You're going to pretend like you're not immune?"

"That's the plan." Haven replied with a smile and added, "You do realize you could have blown my plan right out of the water the moment we saw each other, right?"

Audrey crossed her arms as she tried to hold back a smile and Haven gasped, "Oh my god! You're as evil as I am! You _want_ me too keep up the facade so you can see how he reacts too!"

Audrey was still trying to hold back her smile as she said a very unconvincing, "Pfft, what? No."

"Oh, you are such a liar." Duke said to Audrey as he walked around the car with a case of wine.

Audrey looked like she was trying to come up with something to say and finally said, "You know what, just...I have work to do." Audrey turned around to head inside to deliver the envelope and Haven called out, "Ha! I knew it." Audrey had a 'facepalm' moment as she walked up the walkway into the house because she could still hear Haven's laughter.

* * *

Audrey walked into the house and overheard a conversation between the groom, Peter Novelli, and his uncle.

"Peter, this is an _enormous_ mistake." Peter's Uncle warned, but Peter didn't want to hear it. "Uncle Dom, you're talking nonsense. I just can't buy your scary stories. I love you, but I'm getting married tomorrow." Peter's words were firm as he said, "That's _final_."

Uncle Dom took deep breaths as he said, "I just pray...blood won't spill." before walking away from his nephew.

Audrey didn't comment about what she had just overheard and went over to Peter. "Peter Novelli? Haven PD."

"This the marriage license?" Peter asked as he took the envelope from her and proceeded to open it. "Yeah." Audrey replied.

"Alrighty." Peter said with a smile as he looked at it, "Good to go."

Ben Keegan, the bride Moira's father, went over to Peter and swiped the license out of Peter's hand. "No."

Peter looked at Ben like he was preposterous. "No?"

"I've tried to be nice." Ben replied firmly, "I don't care if she's upset. I love my daughter too much to let her marry you." Ben crumbled up the marriage license as he said, "This thing is off. _You_ and your family get the hell out of my house." Once what he had to say was said, Ben stormed off.

Audrey stood there speechless as she looked at Ben walk away then looked at Peter with a 'what was that' expression on her face. Peter didn't say anything in response to her expression and said, "Excuse me." before he also walked off.

Audrey's job was done so she just mouthed 'okay' and started to make her way to the exit. On her way, she heard someone yell out and glass shatter. "Did you hear that?" Haven asked from behind Audrey, causing her sister to jump and place her hand on her chest. "Jeeze, Haven! I thought you were helping Duke!" Audrey exclaimed in reply.

"He's got it covered." Haven replied then referred back to the sound, "So are we going to check that out, or what?"

Audrey looked at Haven in a 'what do you think?' way before going down towards where they heard the sound. "Not 'or what' it is." Haven replied, "Awesome." Haven was being sincere with her intrigue and excitement, not sarcastic.

There were strange noises coming from the bathroom. Groaning sounds accompanied with what sounded like glass shattering. Audrey knocked on the door, "Hey? Everything alright in there?" Her question was answered with someone screaming and that was responded by The Parkers pulling out their weapons and Haven kicking the door in. "I love doing that." Haven accidentally thought aloud before they entered the room with their guards up.

The bathroom looked like it had been ripped apart. There were things thrown everywhere, the toilet seat was broken on the floor and the window was shattered. On the window there was what looked like blood and some weird...goo. The Parkers looked at each other then through the window, trying to spot anything as they said in unison, "What the hell?"

* * *

Audrey and Haven headed outside and around the house to see the broken window from the outside. When the reached the window, that wasn't the only thing that was broken. Lattice work was broken away from the house and some of the siding was cracked. Audrey pulled out her cell phone, "I'm calling for backup." she informed Haven as she tried to get a signal. "I got nothing." Audrey said with frustration.

"Neither do I." Haven replied and pointed to the damaged phone line on the house, "Landline's dead too." She said as she gestured to it.

"Great." Audrey muttered and Haven said, "Uh..Audrey..." Audrey looked at Haven who pointed behind her. Audrey turned around to see what Haven was seeing. There was a path, like something had been dragged, from the house to the woods. The fence over the path was cracked in half. "What would do something like that?" Audrey asked with intrigue.

"Gigantic slugs?" Haven suggested and Audrey looked at her with a 'really?' look. "What?" Haven asked, "You got a better idea?"

"No." Audrey replied then pulled out her weapon, "But better to be safe than sorry." Haven couldn't argue with her sister's words, so she pulled out her own gun and followed Audrey's lead into the woods.

* * *

Since Haven was off with Audrey, Duke was going to take care of something else why they were there. Haven didn't know this, but Duke was going to ask some questions about the box to a woman he knew would be in attendance to the wedding. Beverly Keegan was, as Duke would say, the Queen of the Historical Society. He wanted to know everything she knew about the box.

Alas, Duke was not very reputable with this family so he'd have to take a different approach in asking her. With a bottle of wine in hand, he approached Ms Keegan and said with a smile, "Ms Keegan, would you like to sample some of the wine for tomorrow's celebration?"

Ms Keegan was instantly suspicious, "You're not on our catering staff." she looked at him like she recognized him from somewhere. Before Duke could stammer out his reply, she said "You're Duke Crocker. You're persistent and you're not welcome here." Ms Keegan informed him, since this was not the first time he had tried to get in contact with her since he and Haven found the box.

"Granted." Duke replied, " _But_ I think you may change your mind when you see what I've brought to show you." Duke reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the little, silver box.

Ms Keegan looked quite intrigued when she saw the box in his hand. "Oh." she replied with slightly widened eyes, "How can I help you, Mr Crocker?"

* * *

Haven and Audrey walked into the forest as they looked around for what might have done the damage to the house. "Okay, the last time we in the forest like this we were attacked by a stuffed moose." Haven said as she followed Audrey, "What do you think we're going to find this time?"

"I don't know, Jersey Devil?" Audrey suggested and Haven looked at her with a raised brow as she replied, "You do know that it's called the Jersey Devil for a reason, right?"

"I am aware, but you just suggested giant slugs back there, so I suggested the first thing that popped into my head." Audrey replied then hushed Haven so she could listen better.

"What?" Haven asked in a whisper. "Nothing." Audrey replied, "Let's keep going." They walked a little deeper into the woods and found the trail. The followed the trail for awhile until it came to a dead end. "What the hell?" Haven said as she crouched down to try and see where it could have picked up again.

Suddenly behind them, a loud crack of a branch breaking was heard by the sister. The Parkers whipped around and they both raised their weapons in that direction. What they found was Chris standing there with his hands raised in surrender.

Haven lowered her weapon as she said, "For the love, Chris! Don't sneak up on people with guns like that!"

"I saw you two walk in here with your guns drawn, I thought you might need some help." Chris replied.

"You're a marine biologist, not a cop." Audrey replied as she and Haven holstered their weapons.

"I know." Chris replied, "I'm just a guy who's waiting to go on a date with a cute girl who's apparently more interested in work."

"Hey." Haven snapped at him, "Something happened here that we haven't figured out yet so quit your whining and show my sister some respect."

Chris looked at Haven with wide eyes and realization. "You're immune to me too?"

"That's right, now you better be nice to my sister or I'll find some other way to make your life annoying as hell." Haven replied firmly.

Chris briefly threw up his hands in surrender, "What happened?" Chris learned real quick not to get on Haven's bad side, so he decided he might as well help.

Audrey wasn't going to say anything about what Haven just said, because she was proud of her little sister. It was great seeing Haven stand up for those she loved like that. It wasn't something she saw when they were growing up. So, Audrey just answered Chris' question about what happened. "There's been a huge fight inside.  
The bathroom looks like it's been ripped apart. There's been heavy damage to the outside of the house, then this drag trail led us here."

As Audrey was explaining, Chris went over to where the trail ended near an uprooted tree. He looked over it and waved the Parkers over. Audrey and Haven slowly approached and looked over to see what Chris wanted to show them. There was a pair of bloody glasses with the same goo that was on the bathroom window. "Those are Ben Keegan's." Audrey stated since Ben was wearing the same pair when she saw him speaking with Peter earlier.

"As your friendly neighborhood scientist," Chris replied, "don't touch the goo."

Haven took a picture of the glasses with her phone then asked, "What do you think it is?"

"It's organic" Chris answered, "it could be anything from spinal fluid to digestive juice."

"Or slug slime." Audrey teased Haven a little with that statement and Chris looked at Audrey in question. "Nothing." Audrey said to him as she waved it off, moving on.

There was a loud rustling in the trees nearby. A _very_ loud rustling. All three of them straightened their posture as they tried their best to prepare themselves for whatever the hell it was that made that noise. "Please be a stuffed moose." Haven thought aloud which made Chris confused to the reference.

Chris, quickly pushed past that confusion and said, "You know, I got a buddy who works at Glacier National. He says seeing a grizzly's tracks is worse than seeing the bear."

"Why's that?" The Parkers asked in unison, and Chris replied "Because that means the bear can see you." He looked at Haven when he said, "And it's definitely not stuffed."

Haven looked at him with a snarky 'ha ha' look before they started to head back down the path to get out of the woods. Not one of them saw Ben Keegan high up in the tree, broken and bloodied by the thorned vines that were holding him there.

* * *

Vince and Dave entered Nathan's office as Dave said, "See, I told you he'd still be here, Vince."

"Vince, Dave." Nathan replied, "How's it going?"

"We're as well as could be expected." Vince replied. "How's Haven doing?" Dave then asked.

"I've given her the week off. Hopefully she made it outside today. She's taking the loss of Sofia hard." Nathan replied with what he knew.

"Between Sofia, and Garland, Haven's lost two people she cared about. It's not hard to believe." Vince spoke, then cleared his throat and got down to why they were there, "We're taking pictures of the Keegan rehearsal lunch for the paper. Ben Keegan said that you were gonna bring the marriage license over."

"You can ride with us." Dave offered.

Nathan chuckled as he said, "Dave, this desk could get me there faster than that van of yours." He couldn't help but chuckle again, "Besides, Parker and Brody already left with it. They're dropping it off."

That definitely caught Vince's attention. "Chris Brody? Really?"

"They're on a date?" Dave asked and Nathan replied with, "Date? No. I don't think Parker is up for dating."

With a little smirk, Vince said "She's a lovely woman."

"So poised, and quite a figure." Dave added in.

Nathan held up his hand, "Stop. Audrey's got way too much going on to start dating."

"Uh-huh. Are you sure about that?" Vince replied, unconvinced. "Haven has just as much going on and yet she and Duke are a couple."

"Still don't know how that managed to happen." Dave said in response to that and Vince had a 'me neither' look on his face.

Nathan had just enough on this topic of conversation so he said, "Give Ben my regards." Vince and Dave took that as their cue to go and bid their farewells before walking out the door, leaving Nathan alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Duke looked around to make sure Haven wasn't nearby when he spoke with Ms Keegan. "I'm not looking for money." Duke made clear once again, "All I want is...your wisdom." Duke placed his hand on the box as he asked, "Is there anything that you can tell me about this box? Stories? Legends?...Powers?"

"It's a box Mr Crocker." Ms Keegan replied with a chuckle, "Exactly what kind of powers could it have?"

"Ms Keegan." Duke replied, "Your family has lived in Haven forever. You know _exactly_ what I mean."

Ms Keegan neither confirmed nor denied whether or not she knew what Duke was talking about. She placed her hands on the box as she said, "Well, I have seen work like this before. Late Colonial. Regis Glendower or someone from his shop."

"Okay..." Duke said, slightly starting to lose his patience, "Then why was it hidden in a wall?"

"Because it's a lovely piece?" Ms Keegan replied as she chuckled out, "I'm sorry, but as far as I know, it's just a box. However, if you are interested in selling it...it is possible that I may be interested in purchasing it."

Duke took the box from Ms Keegan as he said, "Not interested." before getting up from his seat. "Thank you for your time." He reluctantly said to Ms Keegan before going off to find Haven.

* * *

Haven, Audrey, and Chris headed out of the woods and back towards the house as they saw Peter outside tending to things. "Okay, I saw Ben and Peter arguing earlier so I'm going to talk to Peter."

"Don't mind me." Chris replied, "I'm just waiting for my date to get done with work." His reply was filled with snark but thanks to the glare he received from Haven, he said "In a completely patient manner, of course."

"Of course." Audrey and Haven said in unison though Audrey's tone was amused and Haven's was annoyed. Audrey then told Chris, "Just don't make eye contact." as they approached Peter.

"What are you still doing here? And why aren't you tending to the wine?" Peter first asked Audrey then to Haven. Haven responded to that by flashing her badge, "I'm only a part time wine deliverer."

Audrey changed line of conversation as she said, "I'm looking for Ben Keegan." Audrey crossed her arms as she spoke, "I saw you two fighting earlier."

Ben's daughter who was also Peter's fiance, Moira, walked over with her hands on her hips as she asked, "What were you two fighting about, exactly?"

"We weren't fighting." Peter replied, "We were discussing." he put his hand around Moira's waist as he said, "Stupid stuff. Like what time to put on something bumping."

It took all Haven had not to scoff at that, because she wasn't even present for the argument and she could tell this Peter guy was lying. Audrey could too, so she said "Seemed like more of an argument than that."

Moira looked from Audrey to Peter and asked, "Were you fighting about the land again?"

"It wasn't a fight." Peter answered, as he looked at Moira, with more emphasis this time around, "And it's our future, honey."

Chris was losing his patience for this form of questioning so, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Going back on the plan to avert his eyes, he looked right at Peter and Moira as he approached, "Look, we don't have a lot of time, so could we just cut to the chase, guys?"

Peter and Moira were instantly affected by Chris' trouble, much to the amusement to Haven, while Audrey had a 'you should have listened to me, Chris' expression on her face.

"Oh, sure." Peter replied gladly, "Can I get you anything?"

"No," Chris answered, "I just want to know what you guys were fighting about."

"But you're our guest." Moira said with a smile to which Chris replied, "Actually, I'm not."

Peter couldn't allow that since it was _the_ Chris Brody, "Well you are now. And hey that lady there just brought up some kick ass Bordeaux, how about we have some?"

"No..that's not what I had in mind." Chris replied and Audrey added, "You know what, me neither. Could you just excuse us for a second?" Audrey took hold of Chris' arm and guided them away. Haven smiled an awkward smile at Peter and Moira before turning around on her heels and following them.

"Alright." Audrey said to Chris as she guided him away, "This whole 'Chris Show' thing really isn't working out, so could you trust me on this, please?"

Chris held his hands out to his sides as he said, "Yeah, sure, whatever." He then muttered to himself, "Just trying to help."

Audrey sighed softly, "Thank you."Audrey headed back over to Peter and Moira as Haven said to Chris, "Little tip for you, never try to hijack anything from a Parker. Especially when questioning people is concerned." Haven patted his shoulder, "Bad things will happen." Haven started to walk away then looked back to Chris, "You have any phobia's or anything, Chris?"

"Snakes...why?" Chris answered then regretted it and wanted to know why she was asking.

Haven shrugged with a little grin, "No reason." and turned around to catch up with Audrey.

Haven arrived just in time to hear Audrey ask Peter and Moira about the aforementioned land. "My Aunt Beverly inherited all of this timberland when she was a little girl." Moira replied as she looked at Peter, "And Peter wants my dad to ask her to give us some of it."

"Which isn't really their business." Peter said to Moira in almost a 'keep quiet' tone of voice before he turned to the Parkers, "Look, we're getting married tomorrow. This is a private event and I really don't want to spend it answering questions."

Haven was about to say something, but Audrey gently touched her arm to silence her. "We understand." Audrey replied and motioned for Haven to follow. Haven trusted her sister's gut, so she kept quiet and went along with her.

"Can you do me a favor?" Audrey asked Chris in a hushed tone, "Can you keep them here? I need to go talk to somebody, oh and watch him."

"Can't you pass this onto someone else? Like her for that matter." Chris replied as he gestured to Haven.

"The phones are down and I need her with me." Audrey replied. "Come on, this is a fluid situation. Be fluid." Audrey headed off after saying that and Chris sighed, "Worst date ever."

Haven almost snorted when she heard that, "I take it you haven't heard about the time I poured itching powder on her date _and_ accidentally set him in fire." Chris looked at her with wide eyes and she just smiled in reply, not giving any hint as to whether or not she was kidding as she sprinted to catch up with Audrey. Haven was really good at making people wonder.

"So, who are we talking to?" Haven asked as she walked with Audrey back to the house. "Peter's uncle." Audrey replied then stopped and said, "Are you sure you don't want to go find Duke and fill him in?"

Haven thought for a moment then waved her hand in dismissal, "Naw, I'm sure he'll find something to occupy his time. And if he ends up leaving without me, at least I know I've got a ride with you."

Haven walked past Audrey, who looked at Haven with a 'what?' look on her face as she said, "Seriously...how _did_ you two become a couple?" Haven laughed at her sisters words before they headed in to talk to Peter's uncle.

* * *

Audrey, Haven, and Peter's Uncle Dom, sat together in the living room, talking about Ben and Peter. "Peter has Moira's heart. As long as he has that, Ben'll bargain with him." Dom told the Parkers.

"There are ways that Peter could have hurt Ben without him necessarily knowing he was doing it." Haven replied, hinting at the troubles without coming right out and saying them.

Dom shook his head, "Peter has his troubles, but not that kind."

"Oh really?" Audrey said with skepticism, "Because earlier I heard you telling him that you hoped blood wouldn't spill."

"I was talking about marrying a cheat." Dom explained, "Why don't you go talk to them?"

"Why?" Audrey and Haven asked in unison.

It Dom a moment to recover from them speaking in unison before he pulled up his sleeve, revealing many scars. "It tried to kill me a long time ago." He let them get a good look at his scars, "The Keegans are trouble. Not my family. Not the Novellis."

Haven leaned closer as she asked, "How did they do that?" Dom didn't get a chance to reply. The sound of a woman's scream was heard coming from outside. Without a word, Audrey and Haven quickly rose from their seats and hurried out to see what was going on.

* * *

Audrey and Haven ran to the edge of the forest where they found Moira standing there in tears. Moira was looking at her father's body. "Daddy!" She screamed before running away, calling for Peter.

Chris was crouched over the body, looking it over, as Haven and Audrey joined him. "What the hell happened?" Haven asked then caught sight of Ben's missing leg and had to avert her eyes elsewhere.

"The force needed to rip a body apart like this..." Chris commented, "is.. _huge_. No human could have done this."

"How did you find him?" Audrey asked Chris and he replied, "I just heard a noise and came over here."

"And you let Moira see him like this?" Haven snapped at Chris in a 'can't believe you did that' tone of voice.

"She must have followed me." Chris replied in a 'if I knew she was following me then I wouldn't have let her see' tone.

Haven crouched down next to Audrey, near the body and gestured above Ben's arm, "Didn't Dom's scars look like this?"

"Yeah," Audrey replied, and to catch Chris up she added, "he also said that the Keegans were troubled."

"Are you suggesting that Ben Keegan did this to himself?" Chris asked in reply.

"Alright," Audrey thought aloud, "so he was tied up and dragged here by someone."

"Or it could be someone else's trouble." Haven suggested. "I mean, come on Audrey, you saw the goo and how the room was ripped apart."

Audrey heard what Haven was saying and couldn't argue with it. She looked away from the body and to the forest in front of her, "What is in these woods?"

After staring into the forest for a moment, all three of them moved from their crouched positions into standing ones because if there was something in those woods that could rip a man apart like that...they wanted to be ready to run in case it showed up.

* * *

"All the guests just left." Dom said to Peter, "See, I told you this would happen."

"Alright, it's not safe here." Audrey said as she and Haven approached the small group with their badges out, "Alright, we need to stick together and we're going to caravan out. Chris has gone to check the barn, I'm going to check the house." Audrey turned to Haven and said quietly to her, "I want you to stay here."

"Wait," Peter interrupted, "where's Ben's body?"

"That's not important right now." Haven replied in a 'get your ass in gear' kind of tone.

"Well it's important to me." Peter retorted then changed his choice of words, "To us." as he gestured to Moira and her aunt.

"Why?" Moira asked as she wiped away her tears. "Why is it important to you, Peter?"

"What?" Peter replied, to which Moira said, "Do you have something to hide, maybe?"

Peter looked like he couldn't believe what she was saying, "No, of course not."

Moira wasn't going to let it go, "What is it? Did daddy say no?"

"Yes," Peter answered, "but that's not...that's not why I asked."

"Oh, right" Moira said as she stood and went over to Peter, "So you killed him. You killed him so you could beg my Aunt Beverly yourself."

"What? How could you ever think that?" Peter was clearly offended by Moira's words.

Moira shoved Peter back as she cried out, "I knew you were greedy, Peter, but this is crazy!"

Peter took Moira by her shoulders and looked her right in the eye, "No, no, no. I didn't do it, Moira. Look at me, I didn't kill him." He scoffed and said, "He's dead and I didn't get anything, so how's that good for me?"

Moira wanted to slap him for what he just said, "Oh I hate you! I hate you!" Peter tried to explain that what he said, wasn't what he meant, but Moira wasn't listening.

Haven wasn't listening to them either because she thought she heard something. "You hear that?" Haven asked Audrey, who tried to listen. She also thought she heard a rustling sound, "Okay everyone just quiet!" Audrey shouted by no one was listening. "For the love of Pete, just shut up!" Haven yelled out and that got everyone's attention.

Now that it was quiet, they could try and listen to what they heard. There was a loud rustling and rumbling coming from the land. Even the land itself seemed to tremble. Duke, who was sitting off out the way, stood up and went over to Haven protectively.

One of the staff members ripped off her apron as she said, "I'm out of here." The woman ran to her car as Haven called out, "Stop!" when she didn't listen to Haven, Audrey shouted "It's not safe!" And yet, the woman still ran to her car.

The woman didn't get very far due to two, large, spined vines coming out from the forest and wrapping around her legs. She screamed as the vines pulled her to the ground and dragged her into the forest. Haven gasped at the sight while everyone else was speechless. Duke took Haven's hand, silently vowing to her that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Haven gave Duke's hand a squeeze, silently saying 'ditto'.

The vines were not going to stop with just one victim. More, and more vines emerged from the forest, slithering on the ground like snakes. "Everyone get to the barn!" Audrey shouted to group, and waved for them to get a move on. Duke, still holding onto Haven's hand, ran off to the barn with her. Haven kept looking back to see the vines closing in on them and to make sure Audrey wasn't far behind.

* * *

Once the group, which now consisted of Moira, Peter, Haven, Duke, Audrey, Dom, Beverly, and Chris, were in the barn, Duke closed the door behind them and locked it. "What the hell is going on out there?" Chris asked and Haven replied with, "You're worst nightmare." Chris looked at her with a raised brow, "Roots, vines, whatever they are." Haven tried to clarify, "That just happen to slither across the ground like snakes."

Audrey was now looking at her sister oddly and Haven exclaimed, "My brain isn't working at full capacity right now, excuse me if my sense of humor is off kilter."

Audrey shook her head and moved on, "Everyone just needs to stick together and stay calm."

"That will never happen." Beverly replied, which made Dom say "I don't understand you people. Why do you do this?" That sparked an argument between Dom and Beverly which made Audrey say to Chris, "You need to stop them."

Chris looked at Audrey in a 'do I have to?' way which caused both Parkers to look at him in a 'yes, now get to it' way in reply. Chris gave in and went over to Dom and Beverly, "This isn't the time for this, guys."

"But we're not the ones doing this." Beverly replied in an almost apologetic manner. "She's crazy." Dom retorted in almost the same tone, before throwing up his hands and walking away as he said, "I told Peter he was a fool for trusting any of them."

The vines started to cover the barn in such a way that it was making the whole building shake, and the lights start to flicker. "Where's a weed whacker when you need one." Duke said to Haven in attempts to make her laugh and to distract himself from his own worry. "Now see, why didn't I think of that?" Haven replied as she rubbed her forehead. Duke smiled and kissed her head softly, before wrapping his arm around her.

"Everybody just relax, alright?" Audrey said to the group in hopes of calming them down, "We're going to be safe in here."

"No we're not." Chris said quietly to Audrey in reply, "If the kind of force that attacked Ben focused on this building, it's gonna destroy it. Sooner. Not later."

* * *

Vince and Dave were broken down on the side of the road, on their way to the Keegan estate. They radioed, yes _radioed_ , Nathan for backup and he headed out there to help.

It didn't take Nathan long to find Vince and Dave on the side of the road. They weren't all that far from the Keegan Estate. Nathan went over to Dave's vintage VW van and said, "Back of the bus, gramps."

Dave sighed with a 'yeah, I know' expression before he got out of the driver's seat and went into the back. Nathan got into the driver's seat as he said, "Now I'm going to give it a try." Nathan turned the key but the van made a really...sick sound. "You know, Dave, maybe it's time for a new vehicle?" As Nathan tried the key again he added, "Or a towing service." Nathan looked out the front windshield and his eyes widened at the sight. Vines slithered their way up onto the van from all sides before they could even try and get out of the car. "Somebody help!" Dave cried out in fear, even though there was no one around to hear them.

* * *

"Tell me you've got a plan." Duke said to Audrey and she replied with, "Why would I need a plan? I've got the two of you." as she gestured to him and Haven.

"True." Duke replied with a grin and pulled the cork off a wine bottle. He offered some to Audrey who waved her hand in a 'no thanks' manner, "I wish." was Audrey's reply. A thought them came to Audrey's mind, "Hey, actually could you get up high and see if you can get a look outside?"

"Yeah," Duke replied after taking a drink from the wine bottle, "I can do that." Duke recorked the bottle and was about to head off to do that when Audrey stopped him, "Wait, that's Beverly Keegan right? Can you tell me about her?"

"Rich. Sharp. Not terribly happy about this wedding." Duke replied, and Audrey asked, "Why's that?"

"Maybe she's not a romantic." Haven suggested as she looked back to Ms Keegan for a moment. "Or maybe somebody broke her heart."

"Maybe she's pissed because Ben holds all the purse strings." Duke added. That comment received looks of questions from both Audrey and Haven, so he clarified. "From what I know, even though Beverly owns all the land, Ben is in control of all the money. At least...he was."

That actually made sense for a motive, "Maybe she wanted her purse strings back." Audrey thought aloud as the gears in her head started to turn.

Duke headed upstairs to the hay loft and Haven rubbed her arms as she looked at Audrey. Audrey could tell there was something on her sister's mind, "What's up Harker?"

Haven laughed when Audrey called her that, "You haven't called me that since I was nine." Audrey looked at her with a 'you can tell me' expression which made Haven say, "I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing. I mean, today was just supposed to be a little trip to deliver some wine and maybe stop by the diner for something to eat, I don't know. Today wasn't supposed to be a work day...it sure as hell wasn't supposed to be a trouble day. I...I thought I was ready for whatever this might turn out to be, I thought I could take it but...I...I..." Haven couldn't even finish her words.

Audrey placed her hands on her sister's shoulders and locked eyes with her, "Haven, listen to me. You don't have to be a cop today, you hear me? You're allowed to be a civilian, you're allowed to be terrified, frustrated, angry, whatever. Okay? You don't have to hold it all in today. If you aren't ready to go back to being Officer Haven Parker, that's fine. Just be _Haven_."

Haven looked like she was about to cry as she wrapped her arms around her sister. "Thank you." Haven said to Audrey softly and gratefully. Audrey hugged her sister tight, "You're welcome. Besides, it'd be kinda nice being the only copper in the family again." Audrey said that in a way to make Haven laugh, which it did.

"Funny." Haven replied when she pulled back from their hug. "I'm going to see if Duke needs anything." Haven gave her sister a little smile before going up the steps to see Duke.

While Haven was heading upstairs, Audrey went over to Chris who was looking through a box. He pulled out a hatchet out of the box as Audrey looked over at Moira and said, "Chris, do you think you could distract her?"

Chris looked back to see Moira rocking back and forth in tears. He stood as he looked at Audrey while saying, "In case you haven't noticed, I've already tried helping twice today and it hasn't gone so well."

"Yeah, but we need to keep everybody calm." Audrey replied, trying to reason with him.

"No." Chris retorted, "What we need are chainsaws, heavy equipment, maybe some industrial strength weed killer."

"You think the problem is plants?" Audrey asked in a 'seriously?' tone of voice and Chris looked at her with a 'yeah, clearly' expression in return. "No," Audrey replied, "this is Haven, the problems come from people."

Chris sighed, "I know this town has a lot of...aberrations, I'm one of them, but if you want to understand them you don't hold their hands. You observe what they do. That's science, that's how you learn."

Audrey scoffed mildly, "So you think they're a science project? Like me, because I'm immune to you? Are you going to start observing Haven too, now?"

"Oh, come on." Chris shot back, "For one thing, I'd never do that, and another...don't make this about you."

"I am _not_ making this about me." Audrey emphasized, "I just wanted you to help that poor girl."

"I _am_." Chris retorted. "I'm helping by trying to find something we can use to get us out of here."

Audrey sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, "It's not _something_ it's _someone_. In Haven, it's _always_ someone." Audrey was doing her best to make that clear to Chris, " _That's_ how we're going to get out of here." Audrey left Chris with those words as she walked away.

* * *

Up in the hay loft, Haven said "You know...this is usually the part of the horror movie where people scream out 'don't go in there' and whatnot."

Duke chuckled as he tried to pull up the plank of wood that was keeping the door closed. "Yeah, tell me about it." Duke stopped for a moment to turn back and look at Haven, "Taking a break from your officer duties?"

"Yeah, well I'm still on leave." Haven replied with a little shrug before she pushed some hair behind her ear.

Duke looked like he wanted to punch something, "I never should have made you come today."

"Seriously? You'd think it'd be better for me to be at home worrying like hell, wondering why I can't get in touch with anyone, and not knowing what's going on? Trust me Duke, it's better that I'm here." Haven replied.

Duke moved away from the door he was trying to pry open and said, "Haven...this probably isn't the best time to say this..."

"Then don't say it." Haven said to him quickly to cut him off, "If there's even a hint of doubt that it's not the best time to say it, then don't." Haven wasn't sure what Duke was about to say but if that wasn't the time, then she didn't want to hear it.

Duke looked like he wanted to debate that fact with her, but didn't. He knew she was right so he simply replied, "Okay." With a clearing to his throat, he said "The plank is warped. Help me find something to pry it up?"

"Now that I can do." Haven replied with a nod. They looked around for something and Haven found a stray piece of wood, "This work?" She asked as she handed it to him. "Wouldn't hurt." Duke replied before he hit the warped cross piece of wood a couple times. The plank rose up from its brackets so Duke was able to pull the rest of it up himself.

Duke threw the piece of wood aside and looked back to Haven, "Stay back." he wasn't sure what they were going to see on the other side and he wanted to make sure Haven was back enough away...just in case. As soon as Haven took a few steps back, Duke slowly opened the door. The vines on the outside tried to make their way in through the open door, which made Duke slam it shut. "And that's why we yell at the movie." Haven stated as soon as Duke closed the door.

* * *

Dave was trying to call in on the radio for help, "Mayday, mayday." He gave up and put the receiver back as he told Nathan, who was in the back of the van, "The vines tore the antenna off. I can't get anything."

"Your emergency supplies are a disaster." Nathan replied, "You got a roll of duct tape, a hockey stick, three of flares, and a can of..." He turned the can around in his hand to read the label, "...expired clam chowder." Nathan looked out the back window of the van as he asked, "You guys ever see anything like this before?" referring to the vines.

"No," Dave replied, "though there was a story about a couple hundred years ago, this part of Haven being..."

"Given up to the wild." Vince finished for him since Dave was struggling with finding the right words. "Maybe..uh..this is what that meant." Dave said as he looked around at all the vines covering the van.

Since there was nothing they could think to do about the vines right then, Vince changed the subject. He turned around in his seat to look at Nathan, "You really don't mind that Audrey went to this thing with Chris?"

"Not really any of my business." Nathan replied, not really wanting to talk about it at all.

Vince and Dave exchanged a little look between them as Vince said, "It just seems that there might be...uh..little... _something_ between you too."

"That's really none of your business." Nathan said in a 'please stop talking about this' tone of voice.

"Haven's full of secrets, son, but that's not one of them." Was Vince's reply.

Nathan gave in because there was no way he was going to get out of talking about it...and maybe a part of him really did want to discuss it. "She's just going out for a drink." Nathan said like it was nothing.

"If she's stuck up there with him...it's more than that now." Dave replied, "Crises pull people closer. _You_ already know that." Dave gave Nathan a knowing look when he said that.

Nathan was still going on like it was no big deal, " _If_ she's even there."

"We couldn't have been that far behind them, and we're stuck here...on the only road in and out." Dave was talking like he was hinting at something without coming right out and saying it, until he said "She's still there."

"I hope she's okay." Vince said in a drawn out tone, speaking in a way that had so many layers to his words.

"She'll be fine." Nathan replied as he pulled over the hockey stick, duct tape, and flares, "Because we're going to get her."

"Uh...how?" Dave asked, not catching onto what Nathan was thinking.

Nathan pulled off a piece of duct tape as he said, "Well, maybe your emergency supplies aren't such a disaster after all."

* * *

Back at the Keegan barn, Audrey was trying to work things out there. She was speaking with Beverly as she said, "Ben controlled all of your money, and now he's dead. So that makes you a prime suspect. You can either talk to me now or talk to me when you're in jail."

"Jail?" Beverly said with a chuckled scoff. "What makes you think we're not going to die right here?"

Beverly and Audrey shared a look between them before Audrey said in a more mellow tone, "Look, this has happened before so why don't you tell me about it?"

Beverly's expression was 'that's preposterous' as she replied, "What makes you think such a thing?"

"I talked to Dom Novelli" Audrey stated in reply.

If Beverly had fangs, they would have been showing. " _Dom Novelli is a liar."_

"Okay, listen, if you keep this up, we _are_ all going to die here." Audrey replied as she crossed her arms.

That was the last thing that Beverly wanted, so she told her story "It happened when I was in high school. There was a fight."

"A fight?" Audrey inquired and Beverly nodded before continuing, "Out on Route 4, between Dom and my brothers. My brothers _caught him in a lie_." Beverly looked down the barn to Dom as she said, "And he did things...things like this." Her gaze returned to Audrey, "He attacked them." She then stood up and shouted as she looked at Dom, "He killed my baby brother!"

"God dammit!" Dom shouted back in anger, "That's a lie!"

"Oh really?" Beverly said in an equally angry tone as she stormed over to Dom, "Then how did my brother die!"

Dom was calmer when he said, "I don't know, Beverly." But Beverly was still so angry, "Oh, I do." She replied, "You did it!" As soon as she yelled, the pressure on the barn increased from the vines and caused the roof to shake, and light fixtures to fall. One of the vines broke through the wall and slithered its way towards Audrey.

Duke and Haven were just coming down the stairs, when Duke saw this happen, "Audrey!" Duke called out and dove towards Audrey to get her out of the way. Duke succeeded and the two landed on the floor of the barn Haven tried to get to her sister as well but was cut off by the vine doing a 'cobra dance' in front of her. Haven tried to steady her breathing and tried very hard not to move. She felt like she was in that Jurassic Park movie when they were staying still to hide from the T-Rex.

" _Don't move."_ Audrey warned her sister as she watched what the vine was doing, and Haven replied, barely moving her lips, "No kidding, Sherlock."

The vine almost seemed to be looking around at all those present in the barn before it slithered back out of the hole it came from. Once the imminent threat was gone, Haven let out a breath and practically slid over to her sister and Duke. Haven hugged Audrey tight, so glad they were both alright and Duke make a joke, "Guess I am better than a plan."

"Yeah." The Parkers replied in grateful unison, then Audrey said as her hug with her sister ended, "Thanks, I think I have one now though."

* * *

For a group that was supposed to be sticking together, they were all scattered throughout the barn, yet within sight of one another. Dom was with Peter, Beverly was comforting Moira, Haven was with Duke, and Audrey was talking to Chris.

"I think I've got it." Audrey said to Chris, "It's the hate. That's what's causing all this."

"What?" Chris asked, finding it hard to believe so Audrey quickly explained, "Ben was fighting with Peter, Peter was fighting with Moira when we got chased in here, and now Beverly and Dom are fighting. It's the hatred."

Chris was catching on now, "The plants use it. They're attracted to it."

"But it has to be between the Novellis and the Keegans." Audrey stated, to which Chris added, "They feed on that." then Audrey finished the thought with "Then feed on us."

"Then get the families to stop hating each other." Haven said from behind them as she rubbed her arms. She caught the bits of conversation on the hate between the families and how the plants were feeding off it. She couldn't keep quiet when she had a suggestion.

Audrey looked at her sister, "That's a good idea. But they've been at each other's throats for generations. How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know." Haven answered honestly as she looked at Audrey and Chris, "But it needs to be done."

* * *

Haven didn't have much input after that so she went back over to Duke after giving her suggestion. "Dejavu?" Duke asked as he looked at Haven. "What?" was her reply.

"Lately whenever I see you do that," Duke said as he gestured to Haven rubbing her arms, "you're feeling dejavu."

Haven put her arms down when she realized she was doing it. She didn't even notice that she was before. "I don't think so...I don't know." Haven replied as she ran her hand through her hair, "This has just been a _really_ long day."

Duke held out his arm and gestured for her to come over. She sat next to him on the crate he was sitting on and leaned her head on his shoulder. Duke wrapped his arm around Haven as he said, "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you."

Haven had a little grin as she said teasingly, "You better." She and Duke looked at each other with smiles, before Haven returned her head to his shoulder.

* * *

Audrey and Chris were off in a relatively secluded section of the barn so they could brainstorm ideas on how to get the to stop hating each other. Audrey really would have appreciated one of Haven's out of the box ideas right then, but understood why Haven was, as Haven herself put it, off kilter.

Chris was pacing back and forth as he was thinking then suddenly he had an idea, "Equal and opposite reactions." Audrey looked at him with a raised brow so he said, "It's Newton."

"I know." Audrey replied, "I just don't think that physics is the answer here."

"It's not." Chris agreed. "Love is the answer. Trust me." As he walked off he said, "Didn't we start the day off with a bride and groom?"

* * *

Chris and Audrey spoke with Moira about things to which she said with tears, "No."

"Moira," Chris replied, "he did not kill your father."

"But what he said afterwards. He was only after the land." Moira wiped away her tears, refusing to shed any more of them where Peter was concerned.

"But, if you can find it in your heart to..." Audrey began and Moira cut her off, "I can't...I can't!" Moira getting upset like that shattered the window in the room they were standing in and the walls almost looked as if they were starting to buckle.

"This building can't take much more of this." Chris said in a hushed tone. Moira sniffled as she said, "I'm sorry." Moira started to cry again, "I should have listened to my father. He warned me."

"He warned you about what?" Audrey asked in way that made it clear the answer to that question was very important.

"About the Novellis." Moira replied through her tears, "He told me about how Beverly's brother died."

"Okay," Audrey said, still needing more information, "I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

Moira sniffled before replying, "Dad took me to a piece of land we own, Peckham's Point, right where it happened years ago. He just showed me a tree and said that, that tree killed Beverly's brother. I thought it was all nonsense."

That was everything Audrey needed to hear, "Thank you, Moira. I just need you to hang tight, okay?" Audrey turned around and said in a hushed tone to Chris, "I think I know what happened."

* * *

When Audrey and Chris were talking to Moira and the building shook again, Haven jumped. "Don't worry, I got you." Duke reassured her and haven placed her hands on her face as she sighed. "I haven't felt this terrified in a really long time." Haven admitted before she leaned her head back on the wall behind them.

"Hey...I want to tell you something.." Duke began and Haven cut him off. "Don't want to hear it. Whatever it is, you're just planning on telling me now because you think we're going to die and I won't accept that. So, you just keep that locked away in that head of yours until the time is right."

Duke shook his head at Haven with a chuckle, "Aye, aye captain." He said with a little salute and Haven playfully saluted him back in return before she caught sight of Audrey and Chris, and couldn't help but wonder what they were doing, but knew it was for the best to stay out of it.

* * *

Audrey and Chris brought Dom and Beverly to the same room as Audrey said to Beverly, "You were in love. You were in love with Dom."

"That's absurd!" Beverly shouted, causing some of the ceiling to crack in places.

Chris took a whack at talking to Beverly, using his trouble to his advantage...hopefully. "Come on, Beverly. Sometimes people fight because there are other things that they don't know how to express."

Audrey took over as she said, "Dom didn't attack your brothers, Beverly. Do you think he would have done this to himself?" She asked as she pulled of Dom's sleeve to reveal his scars. Beverly looked at Dom's arm and almost gasped because she had never seen them before. "Your brother lied to you." Audrey continued.

Beverly looked like she was on the verge of tears, "Why?...Why would he lie to me?"

"It's the same reason that Peter wants to marry Moira, for your money." Audrey answered. "He was afraid that if you got married then he would lose control of the property, that he would lose control of you." Beverly looked torn between belief and denial. Audrey turned to Dom and asked, "Why were you meeting her that day?"

Dom looked from Audrey to Beverly as he answered, "We were eloping."

Beverly was having a hard time finding the words, "You..you mean you were really there? You weren't running away?"

Dom's eyes didn't leave Beverly, "I went out to meet you...but somehow your brothers found out about it. They tried to run me off, they attacked me...or I should say...we were all attacked because we were fighting." Dom took a breath as he said, "I tried to save your baby brother, Bevie, but that damn tree...he just had him so hard."

Beverly held a shaky hand in front of her face at the realization of it all. "Dom...I'm...I'm so sorry." Beverly began to cry as she spoke, "I've done it all wrong."

"But now you have a chance to do it right." Audrey replied, "We think your love is enough to push the plants back. That is..." Audrey looked between Beverly and Dom as she said, "if you any any left for one another."

Dom let out a breath, "It never went away." After hearing this, Beverly took a step closer to Dom, "I've missed you so much." The elderly pair shared a soft, loving kiss before they held each other in their arms. A reunion that was long overdue.

* * *

Audrey gathered everyone together near the barn door and said, "Okay, everyone, I need you all to stay close to Dom and Beverly. And if my theory is correct...they'll part the plants and we can go on through."

There was a knocking on the door and a voice from the other side called out, "Let me in! Parker, let me in!"

Audrey rushed to the door and opened it, allowing Nathan, who was holding a flare strapped to a broke hockey stick, to come in. "Nathan." Audrey said in surprise to see him there. "Are you okay? How..how did you get here?"

"This," Nathan replied as he held up the doused makeshift torch, "pushed them back enough to get by. I got Vince and Dave out and came back for you." He pulled out another flare from his pocket as he said, "But it took two flares to get here and I've only got one left so..."

Audrey held out her hand, "Nathan, you know what..." she turned around to see Dom and Beverly holding hands, looking at each other lovingly, and said "I think we've got it."

Audrey opened the door and looked at Dom and Beverly, silently asking them to test the theory. Dom and Beverly held their hands tight as they walked out the door and through the vines with no obstacle. Moira and Peter were next. She offered his hand to Peter with a soft smile and Peter accepted it with a smile of his own. They too made it through the vines with no problem.

Duke and Haven approached the door, linked their hands as they looked at each other, expressing the words they haven't said aloud, and made it through the vines. Chris offered his hand to Audrey and she accepted it with a sweet smile, as she linked her fingers through his. Nathan swallowed a lump in his throat as he saw this, not wanting to accept what it meant, but knew he had to. Nathan nodded to himself in acceptance as Chris and Audrey went through the vines before he followed after them.

Outside, the group stood in front of the barn, and watched as the vines receded back into the forest.

* * *

That night, at the police station Nathan sat behind his desk and looked at Vince and Dave. "Let me get this straight, this trouble goes back to twins?"

Dave nodded, "The Novellis had a set of twins, many generations back. Each one got half of the family curse."

"And then one of the twins married into the Keegans." Vince added onto what Dave was saying.

"So, now you need someone from each side to make the trouble happen?" Nathan asked, just for clarification.

Dave nodded again, "Like...epoxy."

"Or peanut butter cups." Vince also wanted to give an example, something that made them both chuckle at each other.

"Okay," Nathan replied, "Thanks guys." Vince and Dave nodded in reply. Nathan thought that would be that, and they'd take it as their cue to leave...but they didn't. "I got some work to do." He tried that, hoping they'd take the hint, but still...they did not. It wasn't until Nathan looked right at them and said, " _Goodnight_." that they got the hint.

"Oh." The brothers almost said in unison when they realized that Nathan would like them to leave. Vince and Dave stood and while Vince left the office, Dave hung around a minute to ask, "You okay, Nathan?"

Nathan nodded a couple times, "Just busy." he replied as he set a letter opener on his desk.

"About Audrey...don't wait too long." Dave replied then gave a goodbye gesture wave as he headed out the door.

When Vince and Dave left, closing the door behind them, Nathan drummed his fingers on his desk as he thought over what Dave said. Nathan flipped open a file and picked up the article of the Colorado Kid and held his phone in hand. He was considering making a phone call but with a sigh, he set the article and phone down, deciding against it.

* * *

"Avast me hearties!" Haven called out in her best pirate expression as she walked below deck on Duke's boat.

"Did I know today was talk like a pirate day?" Duke asked as he took Haven's duffel bag from her, setting it down on the coffee table.

"I don't know, I just felt like saying it." Haven replied with a laugh. "Hey, thanks for letting me crash here, Audrey asked for the loft to herself tonight."

"My pleasure." Duke replied, "Can I get you a soda or something?"

"Sure." Haven replied as she slid her hands in her back pockets. "Hey...Duke?"

"Hm?" He replied as he got Haven a bottle of soda. Haven took a breath before she said, "This is kinda nerve-wracking for me to say so just let me get it out and don't say a word."

Duke was just starting to get the word 'okay' out of his mouth when Haven widened her eyes at him saying 'didn't I just say don't say anything'. Duke tried not to grin as he gestured for her to go on. Haven took a deep breath and her words were almost a mile a minute, "I think I know what you were going to say to me earlier and while I do feel the same way I can't say it. Until you I...I've never felt _that_ way about anyone before and I'm terrified that once those words are out there that things will change and I don't want that to happen between us, so please just know that I feel the same way but...please don't say it."

Duke took a moment before he said anything. He didn't know what he could saw to express what he was feeling. Finally he came to realize that words could not to it justice, so Duke did not speak. He set the bottle of soda down as he walked over to Haven. Duke gently placed his hand on the side of Haven's face before he leaned down and pressed his lips against her. Duke kissed Haven in a way that expressed everything he felt for her, everything he wanted to saw, everything he wanted her to know.

The kiss they shared, took Haven's breath away. Her eyes opened when their lips parted and she looked into his eyes. Haven looked at Duke, her eyes repeating everything their kiss just expressed. And yet, her eyes expressed a bit more. Something she hasn't allowed herself to show him until that moment.

Duke knew what her eyes were saying and he felt it too. He scooped Haven up in his arms and Haven wrapped her arms around his neck. They shared a kiss as Duke carried her into his bedroom to make love together for the first time.

* * *

Chris walked into the loft with a little knock at the door. "You alone?" He asked Audrey when approached and Audrey nodded with a smile. "Yes, Haven is staying the night on Duke's boat."

"In that case." Chris said with a smile as he pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, "These are for you." As Audrey accepted them, Chris asked, "Do you like them? Because they seem to like you."

Audrey mockingly laughed as she said, "That's funny." in a way it was but in another way...too soon. Then an idea came to mind, "You know what, I'm just going to put these in some water." Audrey opened the door that led out to the porch and chucked them out the door, over the railing and into the water below. Chris laughed at that with a 'I should have known' expression on his face, "Nice." to which Audrey replied, "Thanks. Wine?"

"Sure." Chris answered as he walked further into the loft. "This place is a lot nicer than where we were gonna go." He said as he walked over to her. Audrey had candles lit around the loft and some food out on the table. As Audrey poured the wine, Chris smiled at her. "What?" Audrey asked with an almost blushing smile, as she handed Chris the glass of wine.

"This," Chris replied, "it's nice. I like it. All of it."

Audrey poured herself a glass of wine, "Thanks." While Audrey was sipping at her wine, Chris said, "Your immunity to me...that's not why I asked you out. It's really not."

"Okay...so why did you...really?" Audrey asked in reply.

Chris took a breath as he set down his glass of wine, "I observe. It's what I do. It's what I've always done. It annoys people, but...that's what I do. And here's what I've observed about you, Audrey Parker. You are...amazing. The way you pitched those flowers, the way you threw together this dinner after we had the first date ever. Or was it really your worst date ever? Did Haven really set one of your dates on fire _after_ dousing them with itching powder?" Audrey almost snorted a laugh after hearing that, but like Haven she neither confirmed nor denied. Audrey just grinned as she sipped at her wine. "It's not that amazing." Audrey replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Chris said in disbelief that she couldn't see it, "You got two people who have hated each other for over fifty years to fall in love again today. I'd say that's pretty amazing." Chris stepped closer to Audrey, "But what's more amazing is that you can make a cynical jackass like me believe that there are people in this world worth knowing. Well, one anyway." As Audrey moved some hair behind her ear, trying to process what he was telling her, Chris said, "I want you Audrey because...you're you."

Audrey's eyes locked onto Chris' and she decided there was no use fighting it. She felt something for Chris and it was time to explore it. Without word or warning, Audrey leaned in and pressed her lips against his. What started out as a little kiss, willingly evolved into something more. Without breaking their kiss, Audrey removed Chris' jacket as they made their way over to Audrey's bed.

Since Audrey and Chris were exploring what they felt for one another, neither of them heard the buzzing of Audrey's cell phone and the name 'Nathan' flashing on the screen as it did.

* * *

End Episode 5


	23. Yester-Tuesday

Audrey was awoken by a kiss from Chris on her day off. "Good morning." She said with a smile and looked at the clock that read 7:34 AM. "I thought we said we were going to sleep in. I have the day off."

"I know." Chris replied with a grin, "But I made plans, surprise plans."

"You did?" Audrey asked with a curious smile on her face.

"Of course," Chris answered then said playfully, "but if you'd rather stay in bed all day..."

"Not all day." Audrey said with a smile, "I just have a little piece of official police business to take care of today and then I'm all yours."

"Okay" Chris grinned before Audrey pulled him close, kissed him, and initiated a bit of...'morning fun'.

* * *

Downstairs Duke and Haven were decorating the Taco Tuesday sign on the chalk board. "You know," Duke began as he looked at Haven's Taco Man, "it doesn't have to look like the Sistine Chapel or anything."

"I'm a perfectionist when it comes to my art." Haven replied as she put the finishing touches on her taco man.

"Even for Taco Tuesday?" Duke asked with a raised brow. "Oh, especially for Taco Tuesday." Haven replied with a laughing smile and a playful little nudge.

While Haven and Duke were working on the sign, Audrey and Chris were sneaking down the stairs. Audrey peeked around the corner and saw Haven and Duke, so she said "Okay, don't let them see you. I don't want the third degree and you don't want a new best friend." As they hurried down the stairs and to Audrey's car, Audrey said "Go, go, go!"

Haven thought she heard something and turned around to see Audrey and Chris rushing into his car. "G'Morning Audrey!" Haven called out with a wave and Duke shouted over to her, "Hey, Parker! It's the fourth of the month! Your half of the rent is due!"

Audrey ignored him and proceeded to get into her car and drive off. "Great." Duke muttered, "One of my tenants is a deadbeat."

Haven had a 'how dare you' look on her face as she lightly backhanded Duke's chest before pointing at him in a 'none of that now' way. Duke feigned injury to make Haven smile and even though she didn't want to, she couldn't help it. "I hate you." Haven said to Duke before she went back to the chalk board.

"If you do what you did last night with all the people you hate, then I think we need to have a little chat." Duke replied, teasing her. Haven's mouth gaped open for a moment before she threw a piece of chalk at him, which he caught.

Duke went over, behind Haven, and wrapped his arms around her. "You like me, admit it." his tone was like he was egging her on in a playful manner.

Haven held onto Duke's arms and tried to be defiant but she sighed, "Yes, I like you, very much so."

"I know." Duke replied with a grin before giving Haven a quick peck on the cheek. "Now let's get back to work, you're distracting me." That little tease resulted in getting another piece of chalk pelted at him, that he also caught, much to Haven's chagrin.

* * *

"Career day?" Chris asked as they got out of the car in front of the Elementary school, "That's your official police business? What, did you lose a bet to Nathan and Haven or something?"

"Rock paper scissors." Audrey answered with a laugh as she walked with Chris towards the school. "It should only take about five minutes."

"Alright." Chris replied and as they passed a couple who were arguing in a car a few cars down, and when they were about to get onto the walkway that led to the front door of the school a kid on a bike cut them off. "Hey, watch it!" Audrey said in annoyance and the kid mumbled out a "Sorry".

"Jeeze, that kid didn't even have a helmet on." Audrey said to Chris as she gestured towards the kid. Chris just shrugged a little before opening the door for her so they could enter the school.

* * *

Audrey was getting _way_ too into her career day story. She was talking about identifying bodies, and dental records, and cartels. It wasn't until Audrey saw the looks on the kid's faces that she realized she may have gone a _little_ too far. "And...and..." Audrey began, trying to salvage her career day presentation, "And that is why you should never, ever, _ever_ do drugs. Okay?" Audrey cleared her throat, "Okay...how about we go to questions? Any questions?"

Several students raised their hands and Audrey called on a young girl with glasses. "Is that a real gun?" The girl asked. Audrey placed her hand on her sidearm and answered, "Yes, it's a real gun."

"Can I shoot it?" The girl then asked and Audrey shook her head in a 'no way' manner as she replied, "No, you cannot shoot it." Audrey looked around the room, "Anybody else?" A couple more kids raised their hands and Audrey called on one of the boys this time. "Have you ever broken the law?" the boy asked. "No." Was Audrey's reply. "Never."

Chris was laughing in the back of the room, so Audrey decided to get a little..payback. "Hey...how would you guys like to meet Haven's own _marine biologist?"_

The class all looked back to Chris and said things like, "Yeah!" and "Wow!" and things such as that. All the while Chris was looking at Audrey with a 'you're going to pay for that' grin on his face. Now it was Audrey's turn to get a laugh.

Audrey waved Chris to the front of the class with a smile, "Come on."

* * *

Audrey and Chris finally exited the school as Audrey said, "I especially liked the part where you went on for a half an hour about the endangered tidewater mucket." Audrey could barely get the words out without laughing.

"Hey," Chris replied, "if they're going to blindly love me, then they might as well learn something from it."

Audrey's phone buzzed, "Oh, there's a tree down on Route 27. I wish that..."

"Hey, hey." Chris stopped her from completing that sentence by placing his hands on her arms, "The world is not going to end if Audrey Parker takes a day off and goes on a picnic. With me." Chris pulled her closer after saying that.

Audrey let out a laugh, "Okay, what is this about?" she asked and he answered "It's about the fact that I'm supposed to be in London at a symposium, securing funding for my new algae study. I figured I'd use my new talent to really rake in the grant money. But you have given me a reason to stay." Chris smiled and pressed his lips against hers, but their kiss didn't last long due to her phone buzzing again.

"I have to check this." Audrey said as she pulled back and looked at the urgent Haven PD message asking for all available officers. "I'm sorry, Chris, but I have to go. You can find a ride, right?"

Chris sighed and opened the door for Audrey, "Yeah, it hasn't been a problem for me lately."

"I really am sorry, Chris. The picnic was a sweet idea." Audrey wanted to make sure he knew that. "Another time." Chris replied as Audrey got into the car and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Audrey arrived at the scene and Nathan rushed over to her. "Audrey, no, they shouldn't have called you."

"What? Why? What happened?" Audrey asked one right after another.

Nathan pulled a couple of bags out from behind him. One revealing a bloody green shoe, and the other bag revealing a bloody woman's high top combat boot, as he said, "She tried to push a kid out of the way."

Audrey felt like she was going to die when she saw the bloody boot. "That...that's Haven's favorite pair of shoes."

"The paramedics couldn't do anything for the kid, they...they are trying to save Haven." Nathan said with heartbreak in his eyes. Audrey shook her head, "No...no..." Audrey pushed Nathan aside and ran as she cried out, "Haven!"

* * *

Audrey was woken up by a kiss from Chris with a smile. She was back in her loft and it was back to being 7:34 AM. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Chris smiled, "I know you said to let you sleep in since it's..."

"My day off." Audrey finished for him and couldn't seem to take her eyes off the clock. Was what she had experienced been a dream? Or...something else entirely? Audrey jolted into an upright position and said, "I'm sorry...I'm just either having dejavu, which is usually Haven's department, or a _really_ vivid dream." After looking at the clock again and remembering what had happened to Haven in her dream or whatever it was, she said "Okay...let's go."

* * *

Audrey and Chris walked down the stairs and found Haven with Duke, decorating the Taco Tuesday sign. "I thought tacos was yesterday." Audrey stated and Haven looked at Audrey before she paused her hands. Haven looked at the sign and took a step back, "So did I."

"What are you talking about?" Duke said as he looked at Haven. "We were just talking about Taco Tuesday and how great Monday night was." He winked at her after saying that, but Haven couldn't shake the feeling that she had lived this day already. Especially when an image of what she had gone through on the Tuesday she had already lived through, popped into her head. Haven gasped and dropped a piece of chalk when she did. "Haven?" Duke asked in worry.

Audrey went over to Haven and turned Haven to face her, "You are with me today. You hear me? All day." Haven looked at Audrey with wide eyes and in that moment she knew that Audrey had felt the same thing that she did...like this day had already happened.

"What's going on?" Chris asked and Duke turned to face Chris, "Hey! It's Chris Brody." Duke was like a giddy little kid around Chris. He looked from Audrey to Chris and said, "Ohhh I get it, helping her break in the new apartment." Duke made a clicking sound as he winked.

"Rent." Haven said out of nowhere which reminded Duke, "That's right, rent day." He looked at Audrey who nodded, "Rent, right." she reached into her pocket and handed Duke a check, "Here you go.

Duke accepted the check then pointed at Audrey as he said, "Hey, don't you break his heart." Duke turned to Chris, "Do you like waffles? I'm going to make you waffles."

"Actually, we have to go. Audrey has a thing at ten." Chris replied.

"It's at 10:30." Audrey stated but when she got the look from Chris she said, "Okay, ten." Audrey took a hold of Haven's hand and pulled her to come along, and she had no argument with that. None what so ever.

"Wait, come on, stay!" Duke called after them, "I got this guy that gets me the best maple syrup."

* * *

"Career day, that's your official police business?" Chris asked as he got out of the car with Audrey and Haven. "What? Did you two lose a bed to Wuornos or something?"

"Okay..." Audrey said, "This is weirder than weird." she looked Haven and stopped walking. "Haven, are you okay?" Audrey asked her sister in a hushed tone.

"If the day is repeating itself then no, I'm not okay." Haven replies, "I...did I die? I felt like I was dying..I..." Audrey grabbed hold of her sister, "I am _not_ letting that happen. You're here with me and that already changes things. Do you know the kid you pushed out of the way?"

Haven tried to remember but shook her head, "I...I don't remember details. I...I don't."

Audrey rubbed Haven's arms, like she used to do to comfort Haven when she was a child. "Okay, okay. Whatever happened...that's not going to happen today, you are not going to die."

"Ladies, are we going in there or what?" Chris asked, interrupting their unheard by him conversation.

"Yeah." Audrey replied and just as they were all about to head inside, a kid on a bike rode past them saying "Watch it"

"Hey!" Audrey said to the kid, "Are you late to school everyday?"

"This is my first tardy." The kid replied to which Audrey pointed at him and said, "Wear a helmet next time."

Audrey and Haven walked into the school together as Chris said, "Authoritative. I like it."

* * *

Haven sat on the desk next to Audrey as Audrey did her career day thing. She showed her badge and said, "Okay, I'm a police officer, used to be an FBI agent. How about we just skip to questions?" The same girl raised her hand as before and Audrey called on her. "Is that a real gun?" the girl asked again and again Audrey answered with, "Yes it's a real gun and no, you can't shoot it. Anyone else?"

Audrey pointed to the same boy as before but before he could answer she said, "Yes, I have broken laws. But it's only been in very complicated situations when I have carefully considered the consequences."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" The boy asked Audrey and instead of answering she said, "How about you meet Haven's own Marine Biologist, Chris Brody?" and turned the attention of the class to Chris who had no idea what was going on. Audrey didn't say a word of explanation and just took hold of Haven's hand and left the classroom.

* * *

Audrey was headed to the police station with Haven. On the drive there, Haven couldn't help but ask "What if I'm supposed to die?"

"Don't you dare say that." Audrey answered firmly as her grip tightened on the steering wheel. "And why not?" Haven asked her sister, "The day repeated itself, which means that something didn't happen. Did you stop me from dying somehow...yester-Tuesday?"

"No, I didn't get that far." Audrey answered, "I was calling out your name when I woke up again."

Haven blinked a few times as she said, "I heard you call out my name before I was back in front of Duke's Taco Tuesday board."

Haven and Audrey looked at each other for a moment, before Audrey turned her attention back to the road.

* * *

Once at the police station, Audrey and Haven grabbed Nathan and went into his office. "You're telling me that you've lived this day before?" Nathan asked to clarify as Haven pushed him inside. "We both have." Audrey answered, "And it's not going to end like it did yesterday...yester-Tuesday."

"We're stuck in my second favorite Bill Murray Movie." Nathan joked then asked, "What happened?" to which Haven answered, "I almost died. I probably would have died if the day didn't reboot when it did."

Nathan looked at them like they were crazy, "Okay...is this some kind of weird...ploy or something to work on your day off?" he asked the sister and Haven couldn't help it, she walked over to Nathan and gave him a bit of whack on the back of his head. "I know you can feel that, and I'm sorry, but I _really_ needed to do it." Haven said to him, practically seething because of his words. Nathan rubbed the back of his head with an 'ow' expression on his face.

"We're not joking or ploying, Nathan." Audrey said to him, "I can't believe you'd even think that when Haven just told you she almost _died_."

Nathan felt like an idiot, "I'm sorry." He was sincere with his words, "You two obviously believe this so tell me, what's going to happen?"

"A tree is going to go down on Route 27." Audrey looked at Nathan seriously as she said, "At noon...Haven almost died. I can't...I _won't_ let that happen today."

Nathan finally seemed to be taking them seriously, "Okay...did I say what happened?" He looked at Haven and asked, "Do you remember what happened?"

Haven shook her head, no as Audrey said, "The paramedics were there and you said that Haven tried to push a kid out of the way. I was running to Haven when...'bam!' it was today...again."

"Today doesn't feel any different to me." Nathan replied and Haven sighed, "Of course not."

"As far as we can tell, we're the only ones who are experiencing this." Audrey gestured to Haven and herself when she said that. "It's strange but..."

"Not totally." Nathan said to cut her off, "We know you two are immune to the troubles. Maybe that's why you're the only ones who can see what's happening."

"Do you think someone's trouble is doing this?" Audrey asked.

"Maybe someone connected to the kid?" Haven then asked, thinking that was a possibility.

"Might be." Nathan replied which made Audrey say, "Okay, let's go find the owner of those shoes."

Just as they were about to get up, all their phones beeped. Nathan looked at his and said, "There's a tree down on..." He didn't need to finish his sentence because Haven and Audrey both showed him their phones with 'told you so' expressions on their faces.

"Come on, if we go now then we can get ahead of this thing." Audrey stated and the trio headed off in hopes of keeping things from happening again.

* * *

"I should have made you stay back at the station." Audrey said as she and Haven walked down the street. "I can't let that kid die just as much as you can't let me die. I promise I won't go running out into the street or anything, but I will not just sit back and do nothing." Haven replied and Audrey let out a sigh, "I know."

Audrey called Nathan when they got close to where the accident happened based off what Haven and Audrey remember. "This is where it happened as far as we can tell, but so far there's nothing out of the ordinary." Audrey told Nathan on the phone.

"Hey, Parkers!" Duke called out from across the street and Audrey said to Nathan, "I'm going to have to hit you back." Duke crossed the street and spoke to Haven first, "Hey flipside." Duke said to her with a kiss on the cheek in greeting and she replied with, "What are you doing here?"

"Normally I take care of payroll tomorrow, but I decided to cash the rent check that..." Duke turned to Audrey as he finished, "...you conveniently didn't sign."

Audrey couldn't believe she did that and sighed as she took the check from him. Haven handed her a pen as she said to Duke, "You really shouldn't be here."

"I know." Duke replied, "I hate payroll...I hate banks, but I love money." Audrey turned Duke around so she could sign the check on his back. "Now if you were as responsible as your sister, then you have paid me yesterday and all this could have been avoided." Duke was definitely teasing Audrey with his words. He continued on with the teasing as he said, "You seem stressed, Audrey. You'd think after last night...oh, did Chris Brody not..." Duke was cut off by both Haven and Audrey punching him for saying something like that. Not enough to hurt him or anything, but definitely hard enough to make a point.

Duke laughed as he feigned injury and took the check, "Thank you." he said to Audrey and turned to Haven, "And you, I'll see tonight?"

"Absolutely." Haven replied with a smile. "Good to know." Duke answered with a wink and started to cross the street so he could go to the bank.

The clock up in the clock tower started to strike twelve as Haven and Audrey noticed a kid sitting across the street. They looked at each other in question but since neither had an answer, they carefully crossed the street, over to the kid.

"Excuse us," Audrey said as she and Haven showed him their badges, "we're police officers. Do you mind showing us your shoes?"

The kid moved aside his skateboard to reveal a pair of black shoes, not green ones. "Why aren't you in school?" Haven asked and the kid replied, "Half day."

"Alright, thank you." Audrey said to the kid before she and Haven started walking back down the street. Audrey called Nathan back and said, "Hey, Nathan. Yeah, we've got nothing. I don't know, maybe by being here or keeping Haven with me all day changed something, I don't know." Before anything else was said, Haven and Audrey heard a car accident.

* * *

The Parkers ran down the street as fast as they possibly could. When they turned a corner, Haven felt her heart stop. "Duke!" Haven cried out when she saw Duke lying in the middle of the street. Haven ran even faster than before as she ran to him, with Audrey right behind her.

"No, no, no." Haven said over and over as she rolled him into his back. Duke was having trouble breathing but that didn't stop him from clutching onto Haven. "Flipside." He managed to say to Haven before he started coughing up blood. "Did anyone see what happened?" Audrey shouted at the crowd as Haven just focused on Duke, "I'm here, Duke. I'm here. Please...please stay with me. You..you weren't here before. It was me, this should have been me!" Haven had tears streaming down her face as she looked at Audrey, "The rent check. He's here because you didn't sign the check!" Haven didn't mean for it to sound like she was blaming Audrey, she just...she just couldn't handle what was happening.

Nathan ran over and found Audrey and Haven with with Duke. "Ambulance is on its way." He crouched beside them and Duke started to shake. "No, Duke, don't die. You can't die!" Haven cried out through her tears. "I haven't told you...I didn't tell you..." Haven couldn't even get it out as she cupped his face.

Duke put his hand on Haven's and looked at her as he managed to say, "You don't have to say it...I know..." Those were his last words before he closed his eyes and the life left his body. "No...NO!" Haven cried out, "It wasn't supposed to happen this way!" Haven screamed in pain and anger as Audrey wrapped her arms around Haven, trying her best to hold her sister together.

* * *

Once again, Audrey was woken up by a kiss from Chris. She looked at the same time of 7:34. With a gasp she jolted out of bed to get dressed.

"What's the big rush? It's your day off." Chris said as he buttoned up his shirt. "I've got to go." Audrey replied as she pulled on her shoes. "I've got to find Duke."

Chris scoffed, "After last night, all you can think about is Duke?" he asked as Audrey walked out the door.

* * *

Audrey hurried down the stairs to find Haven and Duke in front of the board. Haven looked over at Audrey and a moment later, Haven was hugging Duke like there was no tomorrow. Audrey was so relieved to see Duke alive that she practically sprinted over to them and made it a group hug. "Wow...I'm popular with the Parkers this morning. Audrey? Did Haven tell you about last night? Because I hate to break it to you, I'm a one woman man now."

Haven and Audrey both laughed as they let Duke go. "Sorry." Haven said in regards to the impromptu hug, "It's just really good to see you." Audrey finished for her. Haven and Audrey were looking Duke over, to make sure that he was alive and well, just to be sure. "Why are you two looking at me like that?" Duke asked in response.

They didn't have a chance to reply because Chris came down the stairs and thanks to Chris' trouble, Duke was all about Chris. "Chris Brody?" Duke said in awe as he went over to Chris. "You? And Audrey?"

"Yeah." Audrey replied as she went over to Chris. Duke looked awestruck, he had the biggest smile on his face as he said, "I'm just so honored that you chose my place of business to..." Duke cleared his throat a little as he tried to think of an appropriate phrase, "...express yourselves...physically. I mean...love..happens...here."

"Waffles anyone?" Haven suggested and Duke loved the idea. He placed his hand on Chris' shoulder, "Yes! You are staying for waffles."

"No, sorry man, we've got plans..." Chris began and Audrey said, "Actually, Chris, that is a great idea. You two hand out here, have some waffles, share donuts, just you two _stay here_." Audrey looked at Chris as she said, "Promise you won't go downtown and you," she said as she looked at Duke, "I will pay you your rent tomorrow."

"No problem." Duke said as he waved bye to Audrey. Haven kissed Duke's cheek and said, "Have fun." before going to catch up with Audrey. Knowing that Duke was going to stay put at the Gull made her feel so much better, but it was nothing compared to seeing him alive that day.

"Have a good day!" Duke called over to Haven before he leaned a little closer to Chris and asked, "How do you like your maple syrup? Dark amber or light?"

* * *

Audrey and Haven waited outside of the elementary school for Nathan to arrive. When he got there, he closed the door to his Bronco and said, "This better not be a ploy for you to work on your day off."

"You're just in time." Audrey said as she went over to Nathan and guided him forward a bit, "Watch, that couple over there is going to start arguing."

"That jogger, she makes it." Haven added in, then Audrey said "And a kid on a bike, no helmet." as she pulled Nathan out of the way while Haven stepped aside. Nathan looked at the Parkers oddly right before they explained it all over again.

As they walked towards the school's entrance, Nathan began to say "We're stuck in my..."

"Second favorite Bill Murray movie, you already said that." Audrey and Haven both said in complete unison. That made Nathan come to a full stop because that was the longest thing they've ever said in unison together. "Whoa." Nathan said with a shake of his head as his brain literally felt like it had to reboot or something.

"We've had this conversation." Audrey said solo, when they all started walking again. "And you," Nathan said as he looked at Haven, "almost died the first time, and Duke died the second?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather not think about those parts." Haven replied. "Would have been something to see." Nathan mumbled to himself but both Parkers heard it and they both flicked his ears in reply. "Ow." Nathan said as he rubbed his ears.

"You were there." Haven started. "And you were upset." Audrey finished then said, "But I didn't pay Duke this time and Chris is there with him, so they'll be kept busy and safe."

Nathan looked at Haven and said, "Sorry. I forget you two are a...thing, sometimes."

Haven just narrowed her eyes at him, not too quick to forgive just yet. Nathan changed the subject when he asked, "Whose trouble is this?"

"At first we thought it was the victim's but then the victims changed...and Duke died." Audrey replied as they continued to walk.

"Maybe it's the driver." Nathan suggested, "Doomed to relive the same day over where they kill somebody."

"But it's a hit and run driver, okay. We don't even know who the driver is and the accident wasn't in the exact same spot." Haven replied, frustrated with herself that they haven't been able to figure this out yet.

"Well we know the general area," Nathan answered, "we know the time, so we set up a check point and catch the driver."

Haven and Audrey both sighed. "Hey, we'll figure a way out of this. It won't happen again."

"What if it does?" Haven asked and Audrey continued with, "And you forget everything we've told you, _again_."

"Then you'll just tell me, _again_." Nathan replied before he looked around and asked, "Why did you take me to school?"

"Because we can use all the help we can get checking for kids with green shoes." Haven answered and Audrey nodded with a shrug in a 'yep, that's about it' kind of way.

* * *

After the school, Nathan, Audrey, and Haven went back to downtown. Nathan was at the check point as he talked to Audrey and Haven on their speakerphone. "I've never seen so many kids feet in my life." Nathan spoke into the phone as he walked.

"Well, even if the victim changed, we still had to cover our bases." Audrey replied and Haven said, "It was worth a shot."

"And you're in the area where you found Duke?" Nathan asked and Haven answered, "Yeah, it's all clear."

The bells for noon started to ring so Audrey said, "Okay, now remember to keep your eyes peeled because the accident happened right after the bells at noon."

"Not making any friends," Nathan replied, "But it's all quiet around here."

"Maybe it's not going to happen today?" Haven asked hopefully and wished she didn't say it because right after those words came out of her mouth, they heard the car accident on the other end of the line. "Nathan." Audrey and Haven said in unison before they took off running.

* * *

Audrey and Haven ran to the check point and found Nathan getting up from the ground. "I'm fine." He said to them with a smile, "I'm fine."

Audrey's eyes went wide when she saw the piece of wood protruding from his side. "Nathan..." Audrey said as she choked back tears. Haven was silent because she couldn't believe this was happening...again.

Nathan looked down when he saw the looks on the Parkers' faces. When he saw the piece of wood, he knew that it was not fine. "Oh..oh.." Nathan mumbled as he started to collapse. Audrey rushed to his side and helped him down as Haven pulled out her phone and called for an ambulance.

"Beige sedan, male, older, medium build." Nathan said to Audrey, giving a description of what he saw. "I didn't get a plate."

"Ambulance is coming." Haven said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, "You hear that, Nathan? You're going to be okay."

"Thought you agreed not to lie to the chief." Nathan said to Haven with a chuckle then regretted that decision. He coughed and struggled to look at Audrey, "This is kind of strange."

"I'm not going to let you die, okay?" Audrey said to Nathan firmly and emotionally as she cupped his face. "Do you understand? Do you understand me? You are not going to die!"

"It doesn't hurt." Nathan said as he looked at Audrey. "The only thing I feel is you."

Those were the last words that Nathan spoke. "Nathan?" Haven said trying to bring him back, but it was no use. "No...no...NO!" Audrey cried out as she held onto Nathan's lifeless body. This time, Haven wrapping her arms around her sister, in hopes of holding her together.

* * *

Audrey was awoken by a kiss from Chris Brody. It was Tuesday again and when Audrey looked at the clock that once more read 7:34 she was so relieved. "Thank god." Audrey said as she wrapped her arms around Chris.

Chris smiled as he said, "I must have done something right last night." Audrey pulled from their embrace and Chris saw a cut on Audrey's hand. "You're hurt, what happened?"

Audrey remembered cutting her hand on the broken wood road block when she ran to Nathan yester-Tuesday. But that didn't make any sense...Haven almost _died_ the first time Tuesday reset but she was fine on the rebooted day. How was that possible? How did Haven reset along with everyone else but Audrey kept her injuries. Maybe she and Haven were just different enough in their immunity? Audrey didn't know the answer to that...but she knew one thing for certain, something that she voiced aloud. "Everybody else resets, but I'm still hurt. That means I keep my injuries, so if I die..."

Audrey was sounding frantic so Chris said, "No, you're in shock. We got to get that looked at." Chris got off the bed and started to get dressed .

"No, no, no, no." Audrey repeated quickly, sounding frantic once again, because she was "You don't understand. I think...I think I might be the only one that can stop this. If something happens to me, then this might never end. We could be stuck in this day forever."

* * *

Audrey washed the wound and bandaged it up when Chris came over, "Here's your shirt."

"Thanks." Audrey said as she took it from him and proceeded to put it on. "What's going on?" Chris asked her, "All that stuff you were saying.."

"I don't have time to explain." Audrey replied, "Alright, I know that you made plans, and I wish I could do that picnic thing, but I can't." Chris looked at her and confusion and question. "I need you to do something for me." Audrey then said, to which Chris replied, "I'm going to hate this, right?"

Audrey winced a little before she answered with, "Definitely."

* * *

Audrey ran downstairs with Chris in tow and found Haven once again with Duke at the chalkboard. Haven looked at Audrey and set the chalk down to go see her. "Why don't you ever come up?" Audrey asked Haven before anything else and Haven answered quickly, "It's like I don't realize it's _Tuesday_ until I see you."

That was one more question Audrey didn't have the answer to, but there was no time for that now. She got right down to business. Audrey brought Chris over to Duke, when Duke turned around he had a wide grin on his face because it was _Chris Brody_. "Hey.." Duke began to say and Audrey cut him off, "First off, I'll get you your rent tomorrow. Second, yes, Chris and I are sleeping together, and third, don't do payroll today."

"I hate payroll." Duke replied with a chuckle, "But you know what I do like?"

"Money." Audrey and Haven answered in unison. "We know."

Duke laughed, "Actually, I was going to say Chris Brody."

"Okay.." Audrey said as she looked at Duke, with her hand on Chris, "Chris has something that he wants to tell you." Audrey looked at Chris with a whispered, "Thank you." Before she gestured for Haven to follow. Haven shook her head at Duke with a laugh, "You. I like you." She said to Duke with a pointed finger as she walked over to Audrey's car. "And I like Chris Brody!" Duke called back, making Haven laugh like a crazy person because she was never going to let Duke live that down.

* * *

"Whoa, what?" Haven said to Audrey as she got out of Audrey's car in front of the police station. "That's right." Audrey replied, but Haven couldn't seem to wrap her head around it, so she said "Okay...so you get hurt and keep it, but I almost die and get rebooted along with everyone else and that doesn't quite kick in until I see you? _What?_ "

"If you're expecting an answer from me, I don't have one." Audrey answered as she opened the door to the police station. "I'm not." Haven replied, "I just... _what?_ " Audrey sighed and Haven rubbed her forehead because neither one of them could figure this out but it was a problem to be solved at a later date. The only comforting thing about this was that if something did happen to Haven again, that she'd be alright.

* * *

The Parkers were almost scared to go into the station, each of them a little afraid that Nathan might not be there. When they turned the corner and saw Nathan standing there with a cup of coffee in his hands, it was like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

"Blowing off career day?" Nathan said to Audrey and he blew on his coffee. "Well since you're here, could you?"

"Yeah." Audrey replied as she took the cup from him. While Audrey was testing the temperature, Haven couldn't contain herself. She went over to Nathan and gave him a hug before a quick peck on his cheek. Nathan looked at Haven with a raised brow in response to that, "What is that for?"

Haven shrugged, "You never know what day will be your last."

"That's kind of morbid...but you said it so I really shouldn't be surprised." Nathan replied with a chuckle. "I'd give it a minute." Audrey said in reference to the coffee and handed it back to Nathan. The Parkers were looking at him...oddly, for lack of better term so he asked "What?"

* * *

Audrey and Haven brought Nathan into the office and explained things all over again. Nathan swallowed a lump in his throat after they told their experience, "And..I died?"

"Yeah." Haven replied with a breath out and Audrey added, "But something else happened." Audrey undid the bandage on her hand as she spoke, "I got hurt, but it's still here today. I was helping you when you were..." Nathan made a motion across his neck symbolizing he was dead and Audrey said, "Yeah, but obviously you're here in once piece, but I'm still hurt."

"Wait," Nathan said as he leaned forward, "you said that Haven almost died, right? Then how..."

"Mystery for another day, but that doesn't matter." Haven replied and Audrey continued on from that when she said, "Because...if I die...then I die. And if that happens..what is this, an endless time loop?"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Audrey." Haven told her with every fiber of belief that she had. "You're not going to die."

"That's right. That's not going to happen." Nathan replied, planning on making damn sure that it doesn't. "Let's go find our hit and run driver."

"Alright, I've got the schools looking for kids with green shoes, just in case." Haven spoke from behind the desk that used to be Nathan's. While it technically wasn't hers, she has pretty much commandeered it since Nathan moved into the Chief's office.

"What else?" Audrey asked as she moved from her desk and went over to the whiteboard that Nathan was working on. "Started setting up checkpoints, that didn't work. So, department's looking for beige sedans. We're booting or impounding every one we find. We're going to get that driver."

"There's one last thing." Audrey said, and Haven made sure to pay attention to that. "Every time we try to change something...every time _I_ try to stop the accident, things change and people die. It's like the butterfly effect and I'm the butterfly."

"That's not the case, Audrey. I helped change things too." Haven replied and Audrey said, "But that's just it Haven...the first times things rewound..the first thing I did was make sure you weren't the victim. I appreciate you sharing the burden, Haven, but I'm the butterfly." Audrey turned to Nathan and said, "That means, you don't go downtown."

"No way." Nathan replied, "We're already changing things by talking about them."

"I've already seen you die once." Audrey placed her hand on his and looked him in the eyes as she said, "If that happens...and we don't get a repeat...please..." Nathan didn't say anything but he nodded slightly indicating that he would stay put.

Audrey looked at Haven, about to tell her the same thing but Haven said, "Don't even think about trying to make me stay. We've gone this far together, we're going to see it through together." Audrey nodded and Haven got up from her seat to follow Audrey out the door.

* * *

Audrey and Haven walked together through downtown. When they walked past an ice cream shop, a woman was about to exit so Haven flashed her badge, "Haven PD, we're asking people to stay off the streets." The woman quickly went back inside the shop after hearing that. "I don't think I'll ever get over having this badge. It's like a superpower."

As Audrey dialed Nathan's number on her phone she said to Haven, "Just don't go supervillian on me and we're good." Audrey brought her phone to her ear and spoke to Nathan, "So far, the patrol cars haven't spotted any beige sedans on the perimeter, and we're asking people to clear the streets."

On the other end of the line, Nathan replied "You wouldn't believe how many cars we've booted today. I am not making any fans as interim chief."

"I know that you hate this, but thank you for trusting me." Was Audrey's reply.

Nathan let out a breath, "Just promise that you...that you'll both clear out in time."

"I know." Audrey replied, "We'll be safe...promise." Audrey ended the phone call just as Haven said, "He cares about you a lot, you know."

"He cares about you too, Haven." Audrey replied as she put her phone back into her pocket. Haven sighed and said under her breath "That's not what I meant." Haven's phone rang before Audrey could give a reply to that. "It's Duke." Haven informed Audrey before answering the call, "Hey, flipside. What's up?"

"Do me a favor and tell your sister that her boyfriend missed the greatest Red Sox comeback of all time, and I don't even like team sports." Duke told her from the Gull.

"Holy crap, they won?" Haven asked in excitement then got right back on track, "Wait a minute...Chris left?" Audrey's eyes went wide when she heard Haven say that.

"I tried to make him stay." Duke replied, "I even begged...I think I even said that words 'I need you' and now I feel really awkward about it."

"Thanks for letting us know, Duke. I gotta go." Haven hung up her phone as Audrey was frantically trying to get ahold of Chris.

"Here I am." Chris said from behind the Parkers, making them both turn around. "You can't be here." They said in unison and Chris just acknowledged Audrey when he replied, "I know, you're at work, but you'd be proud of me. I went into a store with people, and I got you a new bandage, some hydrogen peroxide and get-well stickers."

"Please, you need to leave." Audrey said in reply as she tried guiding Chris down the street. "I'd listen to her, Chris." Haven said to him, but he ignored her and that really irritated Haven.

Chris looked at Audrey and said, "Here's the deal, you're weird. You wear a gun, you wake up with mysterious wounds, and I'm okay with all that. But you got to tell me what's going on with you."

Audrey looked at him with pleading eyes, "I will, okay? I just can't tell you here. I'm so sorry, but I need you to leave, all right?"

"Okay, okay." Chris replied, "But today wasn't supposed to be like this."

Audrey watched as Chris walked down the street and proceeded to cross it when she said, "Yeah, tell me about it."

Haven rubbed Audrey's arm in a comforting manner, knowing there wasn't anything she could say to make things better. Haven looked across the street and nudged for Audrey to take a look because there was a man standing there and the noon bells started to chime.

The Parkers crossed the street as they showed their badges, "Sir?" Audrey said to him, "Haven PD. We're asking everyone to clear the area."

"I...I'm sorry." The man stammered in reply.

The bells continued to chime and the Parkers looked down the street, both ways, and saw no car in sight. "Okay," Haven said to the man, "can you just wait here. Right here, please."

Audrey looked at her clock on the phone and saw that it read 12:02 PM. She showed the time to Haven as she said, "Okay, I think we're okay now." Audrey turned her attention to the man, ready to tell him it was okay to go along with his day, when she noticed he was doing something. Haven noticed it too. The man seemed to be counting his buttons in a pattern with one hand, while he held a shopping bag in the other.

"You need help?" Haven asked him and Audrey added, "Let's us help." with a smile. Audrey guided the man across the street as Haven walked with them.

* * *

After leaving the man, Audrey and Haven called Nathan on the speakerphone as they started to cross the street. "Nathan, I think we did it. I think we stopped it." Just as Audrey said that to Nathan, a blue car came speeding around the corner, coming right for Haven and Audrey. Before the Parkers could even react, Chris seemed to come out of nowhere and pushed them both out of the way. Chris got hit by the car as a result.

"Chris!" Audrey called out as she scrambled to her feet and went over to him. Haven quickly got out her phone and dialed 911 before joining her sister. "No...I'm so sorry." Audrey said through tears as she cupped his face. "How did this happen?"

"This is my fault." The man they helped cross the street said, "I made you cross the street"

Haven recognized him in that moment, "Oh my god...you were at the school...arguing in the car. You...you've always been there."

* * *

Chris woke Audrey up with a kiss. She opened her eyes to see him there and hugged him, so glad that he was alive. When Audrey pulled back from their hug, Chris looked at her and asked, "Are you crying?"

Audrey didn't answer that, there wasn't time to explain. "Chris, I need you to listen to me, all right? I need you to keep Duke here. Neither of you can go downtown. There are things that I want to tell you, and I just can't. I'm sorry, but this is the only way I know how to do this."

Chris was so confused so he asked, "Do what?"

"End this day." Audrey replied. "Once and for all."

* * *

Audrey gathered up Haven and once Chris kept Duke occupied, they headed off to the school. On the way there, Haven said, "It's official. I don't realize 'slash' remember that Tuesday is repeating until I see you." Haven made a slashing hand motion as she spoke the word 'slash' between realize and remember.

"If I knew for sure that you wouldn't end up being one of the victims again, I just might have tried to keep it that way." Audrey replied as she turned down the street towards the school. Haven looked at Audrey with an 'excuse me?' look on her face, so Audrey explained. "You know I'd do anything to spare you pain, Haven. Yes, Duke is fine, he's safe, but I see the look in your eye when you see him now. Like your heart is breaking and being put back together all over again. You can't tell me that you don't think about the yester-Tuesday where Duke died."

"I'm not saying that I don't." Haven replied, "But that doesn't give you the right to keep me in the dark about it."

"I know," Audrey answered with a sigh, "I know. That'd be selfish of me, but then again...maybe making you remember is a bit selfish of me too."

"How so?" Haven asked as he moved around in her seat a little to get a better view of her sister. "Because," Audrey replied as she looked at Haven for a moment, "I don't think I could do this without you."

* * *

Audrey and Haven arrived at the school and went right over to the guy from the most recent yester-Tuesday. He was sitting in his car, alone, when the Parkers approached. Both had their badges showing as Haven knocked on the car's door and said, "Excuse me, sir, we need to talk to you."

The man looked at them, exasperated. "Did my ex-wife call you? She's been threatening to take away custody of our daughter. I was supposed to pick up my daughter this morning, drive her to school to surprise her. It's her birthday, and I screwed it up. I can't believe she got the police involved."

"No, it's okay." Audrey stated and Haven added, "Just slow down." The guy was almost talking a mile a minute, which didn't help because he was stammering out his words.

The man took a breath, "Look, yes, I know that I was late, but it was an emergency.  
I forgot to do the light switch three times, so I had to go back."

"It's okay." The Parkers said in unison, which made him take a moment to pause. He almost looked like he was wondering whether or not he heard what he thought he heard. "Just tell us your name." Audrey said after a moment.

The man took a breath before he answered, "Anson Shumway." After giving his name, he counted the buttons on his shirt, just like he did on the yester-Tuesday before.

"Are you alright, Mr Shumway?" Audrey asked him in response to that, and he snapped "Aside from being questioned by the police?" Anson realized that was rude and looked down when he said, "I'm sorry. I..I've been diagnosed with OCD, obsessive compulsive disorder. I have to get things...exactly right or terrible things could happen. And...it'd..it'd be my fault."

"Okay, Mr Shumway, there's something we need to tell you." Haven began but was cut off when a woman pulled into the parking spot next to them. The woman rolled down her window to talking to Anson as she said, "There you are. Forgetting your daughter on her birthday!"

"I didn't forget." Anson tried to explain to her. "Okay" Audrey said cutting them off from going further. She looked at Anson and said, "Please stay here." The Parkers went over to Mrs Shumway, the woman in the car, and showed their badges. In a hushed tone, Audrey asked, "Can we have a moment, please? Can you tell us what's being going on with..."

Audrey was cut off when Mrs Shumway said, "He's sick, and it's making him neglectful. I have a responsibility to look after my daughter. Jeanie, she's turning eight today. She's starting to see that her dad isn't like other dads."

"Mrs Shumway," Haven interjected, "This may sound...strange, but does you daughter own a pair of green tennis shoes?"

"No." Mrs Shumway replied, "Why?"

"Okay, that's good." Haven replied and Audrey agreed. Once again the kid on the bike sped past, making Audrey call out to the kid, "Helmet! Every time a helmet!"

For some reason that made Anson start his car and drive off, making both Parkers say "Dammit" under their breath in frustration.

* * *

Their next stop was the police station where they filled Nathan in...all...over...again. One thing was for sure, Haven was never going to feel dejavu the same way ever again.

As the trio walked down the hall of the police station, Nathan said "We have an hour. Every deputy Haven excluded, since she's more a detective now anyway, is looking for Anson Shumway. We got an APB on his vehicle, flagged his credit cards." Nathan took a breath before he suggested, "We could just close downtown."

"No." The Parkers replied in unison, then Audrey said, "Checkpoints don't work."

"Okay," Nathan began to think of something else, "What about the car? We boot and impound..."

Haven cut him off when she said, "No, we tried that. He just got a different car."

"It was a blue one." Audrey added as they entered the office, "The accident happened later, but it still happened."

"At least we know what car we're looking for this time." Haven said as she sat on Audrey's desk.

"I'm doing things different this time." Audrey replied, "Anson Shumway, he's the key to stopping all this. His trouble's causing this day to repeat. Anson may not be responsible for the accidents, but..."

Haven was getting onto Audrey's thought train when she said, "But his OCD might be making him feel like he is." Audrey looked at Haven with an expression and gesture that said 'exactly'.

"So what, it's his guilt that's causing the resets?" Haven asked and Audrey answered, "I think so. He goes back to the beginning of the day to make it right, but when he goes back, he takes it all with him."

"And you two are the only ones who know that it's happening so you two are the only ones that can stop him." Nathan added.

"Actually..." Haven replied, "I only realize what's going on after seeing Audrey. If I don't look at her then I'd probably go about my day like normal."

Audrey nodded, "Which I won't allow because Haven almost died the first time when she went about her day like normal."

"So.." Nathan thought for a moment as he looked at Audrey, "That means you're the only one who can stop it? Lucky you." Nathan's tone was a bit sarcastic when he said Audrey was lucky.

Audrey rubbed her temples as she took a breath, "I...we have been up for five days, or whatever these are. We've seen our friends die, we've seen people we love die, and we were almost killed the last time. What...what if I fail, huh? What if this thing, it keeps on going?"

Haven didn't fully realize the toll all this has taken on Audrey. It was taking a toll of herself, for sure, but she didn't see it in Audrey until that moment. Audrey has always been the stronger one of the sister duo, to see her breaking down like this was heartbreaking for Haven. Luckily Nathan was there for Audrey. He placed his hands on Audrey's arms and looked right at her. "That's not going to happen." Nathan's tone was matter of factly and reassuring.

Audrey looked like she didn't believe him, "That's what you said the last time."

Nathan smiled a little, "I bet I meant it then too."

Just then Stan came into the office and said, "Chief, Shumway's credit card got a hit. Portside Sporting Goods."

"What did he buy?" Nathan asked and Stan replied, "Sending through a picture now." Stan was about to get back to work when he saw Haven and said, "You look like you need more sleep."

"Thanks Stan," Haven replied with slight sarcasm. "That's what every girl wants to hear."

Stan looked at her apologetically before going back to work. Audrey and Haven seemed to have the same thought at the same time. They looked at each other as they said in unison, "I know what he bought."

"What?" Nathan asked and Audrey answered "Green tennis shoes." Nathan pulled up the image of what Anson bought at the store and they were right, it was a pair of green tennis shoes.

"Oh my god..." Haven said as she put her hands over her mouth with a gasp, "I remember what happened." Audrey and Nathan looked at her as she said, "I was walking down the street when I saw Anson, but he wouldn't cross. There was a little girl on the other side, it had to have been his daughter, she crossed the street alone. The..the car came out of nowhere. I ran as fast as I could to get the girl out of the way..but...I wasn't fast enough...we both got hit. I...I remember hearing the sirens and the paramedics declaring her DOA...then I heard Audrey call out my name...and everything reset."

Audrey pressed her hand against her chest as she heard Haven's tale. She hated that Haven remembered, and yet it was important that she did. "She was his first victim." Nathan said to them, and he was right. "If we don't stop this...then she's going to die all over again." Nathan looked at Haven with worry in his eyes as he said, "You both could."

* * *

"Was anybody able to find Berta or Jeanie?" Audrey asked on speakerphone as she pulled into a parking spot.

Nathan on the other end replied, "No, school's already out for the day, and we've been trying Berta's phone. She's not picking up. We'll find them."

"Thank you for trusting me." Audrey said to him sincerely, "This may be my last chance." Audrey saw Anson across the street and gestured for Haven to look. "Parkers? You still there?" Nathan's voice from the phone asked. "We found Anson Shumway." The Parkers replied. "Be careful, both of you." Nathan said before Audrey replied, "We got to go."

Audrey and Haven removed their seatbelts and got out of the car. "Stay here." Audrey said to Haven and Haven's defiant reply was, "Like hell." There was no time to argue, so both sisters walked across the street over to Anson. "Mr Shumway" Audrey said as she showed him her badge, "I need you to get in the car with us, now. Please."

"You can't harass me." Anson replied firmly, "I have every right..."

"This is about your daughter." Haven said to cut him off, "Jeanie, she's in a lot of danger and we don't have much time."

"I...I can't..." Anson replied and both Haven and Audrey went on either side of him to help him across the street. "Come on." Audrey said in a way that made it sound like everything was going to be okay. Anson looked at them and nodded a little so they guided him across the street. As they went, Audrey said, "This isn't going to be easy to understand."

Anson sat in the front seat with Audrey as Haven sat in the back. They explained everything to him and Anson asked, "I'm causing the day to repeat?"

"Anson, you're troubled." Haven replied and Audrey added, "We think that you see the accidents, think that they're your fault, then you try to keep everybody safe. But your affliction, it keeps us in an endless time loop."

Anson did not look like he believed them, "Look, I'm aware that...my condition seems irrational, but I'm not crazy. I know the difference between what's real and what isn't. You ever have something bad happen, and you think about the what-ifs?"

"Yeah." Haven replied in a 'more than you know' kind of tone, and Audrey added, "Everybody does."

"Imagine that times 1,000." Anson said in reply. "I..I feel..I feel responsible...for everything. All the time. It's...it's just...it's torture."

Audrey looked at Anson as she said, "I think that your OCD makes you feel responsible, but you're not."

Anson looked offended as he replied, "You're saying I let Jeanie die because of my condition?"

"No," Audrey retorted, "I'm saying that if you can control your OCD, then you can keep her and a lot of people safe."

Anson scoffed, "Maybe you're the crazy one."

Haven interjected at this point when she asked, "Are you willing to bet Jeanie's life on it?"

Audrey looked at her clock, it read 11:49 AM. "Look, Mr Shumway, we have got to go. If I can get to your daughter, then I can protect her. But you _need_ to stay here and you need to tell me where she is."

"She's at the ice cream shop with her mom." Anson replied after a few moments then asked, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Haven was the one that answered, "Right about now the Red Sox are going to come back from a ten run deficit to beat the Yankees."

Audrey went on from there, "Then the noon bells are going to ring, a car will come, it will be out of control, and whoever gets in its path will be killed." Audrey turned on the radio and the announcer said, " Boston in their incredible rally, overcoming a 10-run deficit to beat New York in what will go down as another..." Audrey turned off the radio as Haven said, "We're not asking you to believe us tomorrow. We're asking you to believe us today."

Anson looked at Haven and Audrey, really looked at them. Finally he picked up his bag and handed to Audrey. "Thank you." Audrey said to him then she and Haven got out of the car. "We'll call you." Haven said as she got out, wanting to be sure he knew that they weren't just going to leave him hanging.

"I'd really wish you stayed behind." Audrey pointed out once again, in one way or another and Haven replied, "I know, but Jeanie and I were together the first day yester-Tuesday together, so maybe we have to be together on the last." Haven had no idea if she was right or not, a fact she admitted, "I don't even know if that makes any sense, but I'm not going to risk it." And Audrey, well...she couldn't really argue with that.

* * *

Audrey and Haven hurried into the ice cream shop and found Jeanie with her mom. "Officers Parker." Berta said to them as they entered. Audrey pulled over a chair to sit with them at their table, while Haven stood. "What's this?" Berta asked as Audrey held up the bag. Audrey made it sound exciting as she said, "A birthday present for Jeanie from her dad."

Jeanie's eyes went wide with excitement, "From dad?" She asked as she pulled out the box from the bag. As Jeanie opened the box, Haven said "He wanted to be here, but he's helping us with some official police business. You can talk to him though." Haven dialed the number on her phone, that was set to speakerphone, and handed it to Jeanie with a smile.

It felt like the longest time before Anson answered, because they didn't know that he was struggling to control his OCD while in the car. Finally he answered the phone, "Hello?"

Jeanie smiled happily as she said, "Hey dad! Thank you so much for my present. These are just the ones I wanted."

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Anson replied with melancholy, "I wish I could be there with you. You probably figured out that, um, your dad hasn't been feeling that well, and I want you to know I'm sorry."

Jeanie smiled a melancholy smile of her own as she said, "I know why you do these things, dad. I just wish you didn't have to."

It sounded like Anson was crying, or on the verge of it, as he said "Me, too. I want you to know that I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe, sweetheart. Jeanie, you can be free. You can do whatever you want to in this world. Never forget that, okay?"

Jeanie smiled as she said, "I love you dad."

"I love you too, Jean-Bean." Anson replied, "You tell the Officers Parker that I believe them now, and I know...I know what I have to do to save everyone."

Audrey and Haven looked at each other just as the bells started to ring. "Anson." Haven said as she leaned over to the phone, "You need to stay in the car."

Audrey looked at Berta as she said, "Whatever happens, don't leave this store." Haven was about to dart out with Audrey, but Audrey stopped her and said, "No. Like you said...maybe you need to be together." Haven tried to refute those words but Audrey's expression said it all. Haven took a step back and Audrey hurried out the door.

Haven went straight to the window to try and get a look at what might happen. She hated that Audrey was out there alone, but maybe she was right...maybe Haven had to stay.

* * *

Anson got out of the car and went to the side of the street as Audrey ran down it, in attempts to stop him. The car sped down and right past Audrey. "No!" Audrey called out to him. "Anson, no!"

Anson ignored her words and stood right in car's path. Audrey shut her eyes as tight as she could when she heard the impact of the car with Anson. Audrey looked over at Anson, lying on the ground and said, "Please...please reset. Please reset." Audrey clenched her fists as she tried to will the day to reset. "Come on!..Come on!" Finally, Audrey accepted that this day was not going to reset. Anson's death was the off switch for the ever repeating day.

* * *

Audrey didn't need to tell Haven what happened when she went back to get her. Audrey's expression said it all. They met with Nathan at the Gull and stood out on the patio, looking at the water as Nathan explained, "It was an elderly man driving the car. The doc said he was just confused, couldn't tell the brakes from the accelerator. The more scared he was, the more confused he got."

"Did you find out why he was driving the blue car that one time?" Haven asked and Nathan nodded, "His wife's. He must have taken it when we booted his sedan."

"Probably why that accident happened a little later." Audrey said as she moved some hair behind her ear before crossing her arms. "I should have been able to save Anson." Audrey said after a moment of thought, "If I just had one more chance."

"He made his choice." Nathan replied and Haven added, "You can't save everyone."

"But that's why we're here." Audrey replied as she looked at Haven. Audrey turned to Nathan when he spoke, "What Anson did, saved his daughter's life. And this town. He did what he had to do. He got the world moving forward again."

Audrey shook her head with tears in her eyes, "No. I failed."

Haven was about to say something but Nathan beat her to it when he said, "You could never fail me."

Chris appeared in the doorway so Nathan decided to give them a moment alone. He walked past Chris as he blocked him from his view as they passed one another. Haven decided to go inside too, but before she did, she kissed Audrey's head softly. Something Audrey usually did to Haven, but this time the tables were turned. "Love you." Haven whispered softly, "You too." Audrey replied. Haven smiled a greeting at Chris before following Nathan into the Gull.

As Haven entered the Gull, Duke grinned from ear to ear as he said, "I love that Chris. What a guy." Haven placed her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. Nathan chuckled before he said, "The way to avoid Chris' trouble is to not look at him. You don't look at him, you don't get all..man crush."

Duke looked from Nathan to Haven, who couldn't contain her laughter, "You knew this?" he asked her and she just nodded as she tried to hold in her laughter again. "And you never told me?" he asked, to which she shook her head, not able to keep her laughter in for long, making Duke cover his face.

"No judgments." Nathan said to Duke teasingly, "He's a handsome guy."

"Shut up." Duke said to Nathan in a haha way, as Nathan sat down at the bar, before turning to Haven, who finally stopped laughing, "You're not nice."

"Maybe so, but you like me anyway." Haven replied with a grin which made Duke narrow his eyes at her before rolling his eyes, making Haven laugh all over again before she asked, "Do you still want me to come over tonight or is your pride to bruised to even look at me?"

Duke looked like he was considering it, and Haven looked at him with mock offense. He couldn't keep up the act for long, "Of course I want you to come over."

"Good." Haven replied before giving Duke a kiss on the cheek, "I just need to take care of something then I'll see you there."

"Sounds good." Duke replied and went back to work.

* * *

Outside, Chris said to Audrey, "Sorry about the guy downtown. Nathan said you tried to save him."

Audrey nodded a little as she said, "Yeah, something like that."

Chris looked at her in understanding, "Okay, we don't have to talk about it." He changed the subject when he said, "You know, I had this whole romantic day planned for us." Chris smiled at Audrey, but she did not look to be in a smiling mood. "But...we can do it some other time." Audrey looked out onto the water in silence, which made Chris say, "What? You're never going to get another day off?"

"I don't get days off." Audrey replied.

Chris looked confused, "So...what are you saying?"

"What about London?" Audrey asked in reply. "What about that grant money?"

Chris chuckled, feeling confused once again, "I didn't think I mentioned that."

Audrey was silent for a few moments before she said, "You should go...It's your work, and it's important. You can't give that up for me."

Chris looked like he was processing things as he answered. "Okay...I'll see you when I get back?"

Audrey held back her tears as she nodded her head, "Definitely."

Chris had a concerned look on his face, "Are you okay?"

Audrey didn't look at him as she rubbed her temple, "I'm sorry...it's...it's just been a really long day."

Chris cupped Audrey's face and kissed her softly. When their lips parted, he said, "Come inside when you're ready, okay?"

Audrey pressed her lips together and nodded. Chris went inside and sat between Duke and Nathan, who were both turned away from him. "Really?" Chris asked, "Is that how it's going to be now?"

Nathan and Duke both replied with 'yep' and 'pretty much' and things of the like.

Audrey watched them from the doorway for a moment before she stepped aside and leaned against the outside wall of the Gull. Haven walked over to her sister with a duffel back in hand. "Duke tonight?" Audrey asked, as she gestured to the bag.

"Is that okay?" Haven asked in reply and Audrey nodded, "Of course it is." she replied.

Haven could see that Audrey was upset, "If you want me to come home, just give me a call and I'll be right there."

Audrey smiled at her sister, "Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine."

Haven was reluctant but nodded, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Before going to Duke's boat, Haven stopped by the police station and found Nathan in his office. "Hey." Haven said to him as she set her bag on the floor in his office.

"Going somewhere?" Nathan asked in reply while gesturing to her bag.

"Spending the night at Duke's." Haven answered and was about to get to why she was there, but Nathan said, "Duke giving you the bed while he sleeps on the couch?"

Haven held in her laughter this time around when she answered with a drawn out "Sure."

Nathan got the hint and things got awkward when he cleared his throat and asked, "Are you two being safe?"

Haven cringed before she said "Do you _really_ want to have _that_ kind of talk with me?"

Nathan cringed himself a bit before he replied, "Not really." There was an awkward pause between them before Nathan asked, "Well..are you?"

Haven's eyes widened in a 'seriously?' way and Nathan quickly said, "Sorry, sorry. I..I just want to make sure that he respects you."

"He does." Haven replied honestly then laughed, "Hope you realize you sound more like my brother than my boss. Which is just awkward on _so_ many different levels."

Nathan cleared his throat again before he asked, "Yeah...can we never speak of this conversation again?"

"Gladly." Haven replied then said, "My turn to get awkward." Nathan had a 'I'm going to regret this' expression on his face when Haven asked, "When are you going to tell Audrey how you feel?"

"What?" Nathan asked, like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You heard me." Haven replied, "You got feelings for her and she's got them for you..."

Nathan cut her off when he held up his hand and said, "Whoa, isn't she dating Chris?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't change anything." Haven replied, then sighed "Look, I know it's not my place, she's a big girl and can make her own decisions, yada yada yada, but I know what I know. When Chris died, Audrey said she was sorry. When you died, she refused to let you go. Audrey had the same reaction to you dying as I did when Duke died." Haven picked up her duffel bag and put it over her shoulder as she said, "Just something to think about."

Nathan took a deep breath of thought as Haven made her leave, even though he had no idea what he was going to do with this information.

* * *

While Haven was at the police station, Duke was taking care of some things on his boat. The Gull was in good hands so he didn't have an issue with leaving earlier than normal in order to be on the boat when Haven arrived.

Duke was moving something around when he heard footsteps, "Haven?" he asked as he moved around the crate but sighed when he saw it was Evi instead.

"You're still with that girl?" Evi asked with a cock to her head.

"What do you want Evi?" Duke asked, wanting to get this over with quickly so she'd be gone before Haven got there.

"I came to make you a one time only offer." Evi replied and allowed a moment to pass before saying, "Run away with me. Leave this town behind. I still have feelings for you Duke, let's start over. Run away with me."

Duke laughed at her like she was insane. "There is no way I'm going anywhere with you."

"This is about that girl isn't it?" Evi replied, looking offended.

"Haven is a _big_ part of it, Evi. She's my flipside. But even if I didn't have her in my life, I still wouldn't go with you." Duke answered her with a firmness to his tone.

"Why?" Evi asked, to which Duke replied, "You destroyed my life, once. Did you forget that?"

"That was years ago, Duke." Evi retorted. "Tell me the whole reason and I swear that I will never bring it up again."

"Will that get you to leave?" Duke asked and Evi nodded, so Duke told her what she wanted to know, "My dad made me swear to come back to Haven if the troubles ever returned."

"Why?" Evi asked and Duke answered, "I don't know. He made me swear and died before he could tell me why." That was everything so Duke gestured off his boat and said, "Now leave."

Evi clicked her tongue a little, "Fine." She said before he walked off Duke's boat and down the dock. Once she knew she was far enough away, she made a phone call. "His father never told him." Evi talked into the phone, "And his connection to her is stronger than you thought."

"Well then." The man on the other end of the line said, "You're just going to have to change your tactis then."

* * *

Haven made it to Duke's boat and went below deck. Duke smiled as he saw her, with a drink in his hand. "What happened?" She asked as she sat on the couch next to him.

"Evi stopped by." Duke replied and Haven raised a brow, so Duke continued, "She asked me to run away with her, which of course I said no."

"Thanks for that." Haven replied, "But why did she ask?"

"Apparently she still has feelings for me and doubted what I felt for you." Duke said as he finished his drink.

After a moment, Haven said, "I don't like her, but I think she's about to become my new best friend."

Duke was more than confused when he looked at her so Haven said, "What? Haven't you ever heard of keeping your friends close and enemies closer?"

"So she's you enemy now?" Duke asked and Haven replied, "That's to be determined, but either way...you have another plan on figuring out what she's really up to?"

Duke shook his head, "So you're going to con the con-woman? You sure you're up for the task?"

Haven looked at Duke with a 'do you really need to ask me that?' expression on her face, "I'm an addict Duke. This won't be my first time at the con rodeo." To change the subject, Haven said, "So...you _need_ Chris Brody, huh?"

"Oh god." Duke said as he covered his face with his hand, which gave Haven some more _much_ needed laughter.

* * *

End Episode 6


	24. Footsteps

A group of boys stand at the end of the dock in a community in the outskirts of Haven. They looked into the water as they sang " _Cold and dark below the foam, they wait for us, but never alone. The sea is dark, the sea is deep. Down below is where they sleep. Cold and dark below the foam, they wait for us, but never alone._ "

After singing their tune, the boys grab onto the one in front and tie a rope around his legs. They ignored his cries of "No! Stop! I don't want to go!" The boys pushed him into the water, a cement block tied to the other end of the rope along with him.

As they watched the boy below the water, they continued to sing " _Cold and dark below the foam, they wait for us, but never alone. The sea is dark, the sea is deep. Down below is where they sleep. Cold and dark below the foam, they wait for us, but never alone._ " as if nothing happened. Those remaining on the dock were interrupted by a man approaching them, "Supper's ready." he said and the boys obediently left the dock.

The man watched as the boys walked away then went to the edge of the dock where the boys previously stood. He looked into the water and saw the boy floating beneath the surface. He looked at the water...the boy in the water...in silence.

* * *

It was late that evening when Duke awoke to find Haven poured over the pictures, once again. "What are you doing?" Duke asked he climbed out of bed and sat next to her on the couch.

"Cataloging." Haven replied, "I haven't had the chance to go through all the pictures yet."

Duke picked up a picture of Haven Ripley and another man, "Who's this?" he asked and Haven looked over at it, "No clue, but he pops up a few times." Haven picked out a picture from the pile that had a red circle and a question mark on it. She showed it to Duke, "And check this out." She pointed to the red circle that was around the man's arm. More specifically, the tattoo. "I've seen this tattoo more than once. Which means, that tattoo guy that I questioned before, lied about when he designed the tattoo. He may be the only one around that does it now, but he sure as hell didn't design it."

"What are you thinking, Haven?" Duke asked her, starting to wonder whether or not he should start worrying about her.

"I'm thinking that if I can't find the guy, that I should find the tattoo." Haven answered honestly and ran her hand through her hair with a sigh.

"Come on." Duke said finally as he took the pictures from her hand. "You can do this another time, back to bed."

Haven didn't want to admit it, but she was tired, so she complied. Haven accepted Duke's extended hand and went back to bed. Haven finally managed to finally fall asleep in Duke's arms.

* * *

That morning, Haven, Audrey, and Nathan walked onto the rocky beach as Audrey said, "Loucassi said he found the body on the beach early this morning."

The trio went over to Loucassi who was crouched over a body. "Loucassi." Nathan said to him in greeting. "Nathan, Parkers." Loucassi replied, and Nathan asked, "What have you got?"

"I came out here to do some clamming, and found this instead." Loucassi replied as he gestured to the body on the beach. Unknown to them, the body on the beach was the same man that saw the body of the young boy in the water in the outskirts of Haven. "I already did a liver temp." Loucassi continued, "He's been dead around 10 hours."

"Who is he?" Audrey asked and Loucassi replied, "Don't know, I was about to look for ID."

Haven used a pen to push up the man's sleeve and said to Audrey, "Haven't we seen this before?" as she showed Audrey the tattoo.

"Yep." Audrey replied and gestured for Nathan to take a look. Nathan leaned over to get a look at the guy's arm and said, "Oh yeah, we've seen that before."

"No wallet." Loucassi informed them, "Just this." He handed them a set of keys and Haven took it with her pen. On the keychain was a picture of the vic and a woman. "Wife maybe?" Haven suggested as she looked at it. Nathan looked at it too and added, "Or girlfriend, maybe."

"Either way," Audrey said as she held the evidence bag open for Haven to put the set of keys in, "It's someone who can ID him."

"Got this too." Loucassi said as he opened up the paper. "It's a hand written note." he stated as Nathan took it with a pair of evidence tweezers and said, "There's not much left to it."

Audrey took a look at the letter and tried to read it, "I'm sorry to leave you like this, I know it will hurt, but I can't go on."

"Suicide note." Nathan stated after hearing that. As Audrey put the letter in another evidence bag, Loucassi said, "He wouldn't be the first one around here to take a one way swim."

"Maybe this woman can tell us why." Nathan said as he held the evidence bag that held the keys.

Haven didn't say it aloud, but she thought 'If it was even suicide at all'.

* * *

At the police station, Duke stopped by to see Nathan. "I hear you pulled a body out of the water near Benny's Cove."

"What? Are you worried that he left an open bar tab?" Nathan asked sarcastically in reply.

"No." Duke replied, "I'm actually more concerned about the tattoo on him." Duke tried to reach for the file, but Nathan stopped him. "How did you know he had a tattoo?" Nathan asked him as Duke pulled his hand back.

Duke waited a moment, and didn't answer, but acted. Faster this time, his hand swiped out and managed to grab the file before Nathan could stop him. "Truce." Duke said as he stood and opened it to show the picture.

"Why do you want to know about the tattoo?" Nathan asked with a sigh, since Duke already had the picture in hand. "I have my reasons." Duke replied, since Haven didn't want anyone knowing about the pictures. So the mystery man in one of them was to be kept quiet by extension.

"Well, then do you know him?" Was Nathan's next question. "No." Duke replied as he handed back the file, that Nathan swiped away from him. "Who is he?" Duke then asked.

"If I knew then I wouldn't have asked you." Nathan answered as he set the file back on the pile.

"Nobody recognizes him?" Duke further inquired. "Nope." Nathan replied, which made Duke say, Nathan, look, I need to know who this guy is."

"Why?" Nathan asked as he looked at Duke, "Why is this particular guy with a tattoo such a big deal?"

Duke's face showed that he wanted to say something but felt he was going to regret it if he did. Finally he sighed. Nathan's brow rose as Duke went over to him and pulled something from his pocket, "Because of this." Duke handed Nathan the picture of Haven Ripley and a man.

Nathan took the picture and looked at it, "This is Haven?" he asked as he looked from the picture to Duke. "Sort of." Duke replied, "It's Haven Ripley. And he's why I want to know about the tattoo."

Nathan looked at the guy in the picture, that had the same tattoo as they've seen several times now. "I don't recognize him...Where did you get this picture?"

"Long story." Duke replied, "Haven doesn't want anyone to know about these pictures yet, and she doesn't know that I took that one, so keep it to yourself." Duke was about to take the picture from Nathan, but he pulled it back. "I'll look into this." Nathan informed Duke as he put the picture in his drawer. "If I find out anything pertinent, I'll let you know."

Just then Haven and Audrey walked into the office as they were looking at a file. Audrey spoke when she said, "We found out the woman in the keychain photo is Mary Collins."

"Apparently she runs the soup kitchen at the Rev's church." Haven added in then they realized Duke was there in the office when he said "Reverend Driscoll's involved?"

"Out, now." Nathan replied firmly. "And stay out of this or else you're going to be asking your cell mate what he knows about tattoos."

Duke looked at Nathan with a ' _seriously?!_ ' expression after he said then and Haven looked at Duke with a 'did you do what I think you did' look. "Excuse us." Haven said as she looked at Duke, then grabbed his arm and guided him out of the office.

"What's that about?" Audrey asked as she looked at Nathan, who shrugged in reply. "No idea."

* * *

Haven closed the door to the office she 'shared' with Audrey and crossed her arms as she looked at Duke. "Did you tell Nathan about the tattoo on the Haley picture?"

"...Maybe..." Duke replied in a hesitantly drawn out way.

"Duke!" Haven exclaimed and he said, "I know, I know. But when I heard about the tattoo on your victim, I had to check it out."

"I appreciate you wanting to help, Duke, but I can handle it." Haven replied then went for the door and Duke tried to say something else but Haven cut him off and said again, "I can handle it."

* * *

Haven told Audrey and Nathan that she had to take care of something so she'd meet up with them at the church to talk to Mary. Haven was headed to the Haven Herald instead. She walked into the establishment where Vince and Dave were seated at their desks. "Haven." Vince said when he saw her enter, "What a surprise."

"What can we do for you?" Dave asked and began to stand up but Haven slapping down a folder on his desk prevented him from doing so. "You can give me straight answers. How about that?" Haven threw open the top of the folder and splayed out all the pictures, "Do either of you know anything about these? About _her_? About _him_?"

Vince and Dave looked at the pictures in silence before Dave stammered out a question, "Where...where did you get these?"

"Sofia gave them to me before she died. Now answer the questions." Haven was a woman on a mission and she was not going to back down from this.

"I took them." Dave admitted and Haven's eyes went wide. "When Lucy and Haven Ripley came, I took them." Dave continued, "I...I...followed them."

"You _stalked_ Haven Ripley?" Haven asked in a 'are you kidding me?' tone of voice.

"Stalked is a harsh term." Vince replied, "He was being protective of her."

"Who is he?" Haven asked, just one of her many questions now.

"Doesn't matter." Vince replied, "He died over a decade ago."

"Who was he then?" Haven asked, demanding to know. "It doesn't matter." Vince replied once again then asked his own question, "Did Sofia tell you why she gave you these?"

"She didn't get the chance." Haven answered then scooped up the pictures and put them back into the file after her phone buzzed. "I have to get back to work, but this is not over."

When Haven exited the Herald, Vince and Dave exchanged looks with each other before Vince asked, "What was Sofia up to?"

"You don't think she was trying to..." Dave began to ask but Vince cut him off with a scoffed, "No...she wouldn't...she knew what that could cause."

Now Vince and Dave were worried about what Sofia had put into motion. Finally Dave asked, "Did you really have to tell her that he died?"

"Or do what? Tell her the truth? That would not help anything." Vince replied as he stood up to file some things away.

"He pulled her out of the depths once...if it happens to Haven again then..." Dave started to say and Vince cut him off, "Then that's Duke's responsibility now. Telling her about _him_ will not help anything or anyone."

Dave looked like he didn't agree with Vince but didn't say anything more about it.

* * *

Haven arrived at the church's soup kitchen just as Audrey and Nathan were showing Mary the keychain. Haven joined them just as Mary said, "Leith has been on edge the past few weeks but I can't believe...are you sure it's him?"

Nathan nodded, "We found the body this morning." after a moment, Nathan said, "Leith had a rather unusual tattoo."

"Family thing." Mary replied, something that caught Haven's attention. "Not just Leith, a lot of the Glendowers have it." Mary continued.

"Did Leith give you any idea what may have been bothering him?" Audrey then asked. "Why he'd commit suicide?"

Mary didn't need long to think of a reply. "Money." she answered, "He knew things were tight for us. I mean, even though we weren't together anymore, he tried to give me money for me and Daniel. Our son." Mary brought her hand to her face as she said, "He's only ten...how..how am I supposed to tell him that his father's dead?" Mary wasn't expecting an answer, nor did she really want one, so she walked away.

As Mary walked away from the trio, Nathan informed the Parkers about the Glendowers. "The Glendowers live in a compound beyond the outskirts of town. There's no paved roads in or out. A lot of people are afraid to even go there."

"You're making it sound like Leith's family is a cult or something." Haven replied and Nathan said, "A lot of people around here think they are." he continued with, "My dad would drive out there every once and awhile to check up on them. I even went with him a few times when I was a kid."

"Are they troubled?" Audrey asked and Nathan answered, "My dad never said anything." after a thought he added, "Not that he would."

Mary returned to the trio with a worried, and frantic expression upon her face. Her cell phone was in hand as she said, "The school said Leith didn't drop Daniel off. I've been trying Daniel's cell phone but he wasn't picking up." Mary looked as if she was about to cry as she asked quickly, "You don't think that Leith took Daniel and they're both dead?"

"Don't jump to conclusions." Haven said to Mary, trying to be comforting, then Audrey asked Mary, "When was the last time you saw Daniel?"

"Yesterday." Mary replied, "Leith dropped him off at his family's place for the night. Daniel likes hanging out with his cousins. He's been going back and forth until Leith and I can settle custody."

"I need you to stay at home in case he shows up there." Nathan said to Mary in reply.

"Listen, don't worry." Audrey began to say to Mary and Haven finished Audrey's thought, "We're going to find him."

* * *

Nathan drove himself and the Parkers out to the compound, though it really didn't look like what either of the sisters were picturing in their mind. It looked as normal as any other neighborhood, more or less, except for one odd thing...there was no one around.

As the trio got out of the car and proceeded to walk beyond the barrier to keep cars from driving further in, Nathan said "Back when I would visit with my dad, there were always tons of kids my age running around."

"They in school?" Haven asked, and Nathan replied with "No, they were all home-schooled." He then admitted, "I always thought that was kind of cool." Nathan looked at the picture of Daniel that Mary had given them as he said, "Maybe Daniel feels the same."

"Nathan." A voice called over to them, coming from an elderly man walking towards the trio with an elderly woman. "It's been a long time."

"Cole." Nathan replied in greeting as he shook Cole's hand.

"We were sorry to hear about your father." The woman said to Nathan and he smiled a thanks before he said, "This is officer Audrey Parker and officer Haven Parker." after introducing the Parkers he said, "This is Gwen and Cole Glendower."

Cole and Gwen seemed to exchange a look between them in silence, something the sisters found...odd. To break the silence, Audrey and Haven happened to say in unison, "It's nice to meet you." That just increased the looks between Cole and Gwen even more.

Finally, one of them said something. "Why are you here?" Gwen asked, and Nathan answered, "We found Leith on a beach outside of town. He's dead, I'm sorry. It looks like suicide."

Cole and Gwen looked like they didn't believe him, especially when Nathan said 'suicide'. "Suicide?" Gwen asked as she and Cole looked at one another, "Are you sure?"

"We found this on him." Haven said as she handed Gwen the letter, "Can you tell us anything about it?"

Gwen looked at the note and shook her head as she handed it back, "No." was her reply. Both Audrey and Haven thought Gwen was holding something back, Cole too based off his expression.

The Parkers didn't say anything about their hunch, and Nathan spoke. "Mary said Daniel was here. We've come to take him home."

"Daniel's place is with us." Cole replied, "Now that his father's died."

"We'll tell the poor boy what happened." Gwen added in.

Haven scoffed mildly in an 'I can't believe this' manner and Audrey said, "That's up to his mother."

Cole shook his head, "Mary can't take care of Daniel. That's why we were trying to get custody."

"We?" Audrey asked and Haven continued, "I thought that was Leith?"

"Leith was a Glendower." Cole replied then Haven asked, "Where's Daniel?"

"And for that matter," Audrey continued off Haven's words like they often did with one another, "where are any of the children? I thought you home-schooled, right?"

Gwen and Cole were silent in their reply. This silence made Nathan speak up, "I'm not going to ask again, Cole. Where's Daniel?"

"Where not answering any more questions." Cole replied as two men with rifles emerged from their homes. "Your father was a friend to us, but it's time for you all to leave."

Nathan wasn't playing around, "Either you give us Daniel, or I'll get a warrant. And we'll have officers crawling over every inch of this place."

Cole wasn't playing around either, "You make sure you have that warrant the next time I see you here." Cole smiled a bit of a 'so there' smile before he and Gwen headed back to their home.

There was nothing more the trio could do, so they headed back to the Bronco. On the way there, they spotted a young boy...the same boy that was in the water the day before. "Hi," Haven said with a friendly smile to the boy, "we're looking for Daniel, is he here?"

"You can't have him." The boy replied. "Daniel is one of us now." On that rather...eerie note, the boy turned around and walked further into the compound.

Haven looked at Audrey and they both looked at Nathan with faces that asked one thing, 'what the hell does that mean?'

* * *

Nathan drove to the church and found the Rev standing with Mary while a group of men loaded things into the back of a truck. As Nathan got out of the Bronco, he and the Rev had a stare down. Mary looked between the Rev and Nathan as she went over to him. "Reverend Driscoll is helping me." Mary explained as she approached Nathan, "We're going to get Daniel back."

"I thought I told you to wait at home." Nathan replied.

Mary crossed her arms, "I couldn't just sit there. The Glendowers have Daniel." Mary pulled out her cell phone, "Look what he texted me." it was a picture of Daniel with his cousins, "He sent a message saying he wants to live with them and the other boys now. Those...those people brainwashed my son."

Nathan looked over at the Rev then looked at Mary, "You shouldn't have involved Reverend Driscoll." As he said that to Mary, Nathan walked towards the Rev.

" _He's_ helping me get my son back." Mary retorted, but he ignored her words and spoke directly to the Rev, "No one is going out to the Glendowers." Nathan was firm with his words as he spoke.

The Rev looked Nathan right in the eyes, "You are trying to protect the scum of the earth."

"What do you think you know about the Glendowers?" Nathan asked in reply.

"I know that they're the kind of filth that should have been cleansed from this earth years go." The Rev replied, hinting that he knew the Glendowers were troubled.

Nathan glared at the Rev before returning to Mary. "Mary. You _don't want to do this."_ He couldn't convey how much.

"I want my son back." Mary replied, to her that was the most important thing in the world. She didn't care how she had to do it.

Nathan's emotions were getting the better of him. "You know how they feel about outsiders. Going over there with a lynch mob isn't the way." He took a breath, trying to calm himself, "I know you don't get along with Leith's family but they're Daniel's family too. He's going to need them with his dad gone."

Mary was not going to be swayed, "They started this."

"Well I'm sure they're upset about Leith too." Nathan replied, "Let's do this the smart way."

Mary closed her eyes in thought for a moment before nodding slightly. Nathan placed his hand on her arm in a 'you made the right choice' kind of way. He went over to the Rev and the group as he called out, "Pack it up! Mary wants you all to go home."

The Rev stared down Nathan before he turned to the group of men, "Alright men." Giving them permission to do as Nathan said, but the Rev wasn't going to back down so easily. As Nathan walked away, the Rev called out to him, "We're not going to wait forever, Nathan. That boy's soul is at stake!"

Nathan ignored the Rev and focused on Mary as he assured her, "I'll call you when I have him."

* * *

Nathan went back to the police station and headed into Audrey's office. "We have to find Daniel now." He stressed this to the Parkers, "The Rev and his men are _this_ close to going all Mad Max on the Glendowers."

"We think we know why he's interested." Audrey replied, "Haven found a case from 1983, a woman went missing."

"Penny Driscoll, the Rev's wife." Haven chimed in. "And the suspect in the case, your dad's prime suspect, Cole Glendower." Audrey handed the file over to Nathan as Haven filled him in.

Nathan looked at the file as he asked, "Why did the Chief think Cole was involved?"

"The report doesn't say." Audrey replied, "But three days later, she was killed in a car accident."

"The Rev thought it was murder." Haven chimed in again, "But your dad didn't pursue it."

"If the Rev thinks Cole is responsible for his wife's death then that would explain why he's looking for a fight." Nathan replied. "If we don't find Daniel then he's going to turn that compound into a battle ground."

"Then why don't we go out there tonight and take an...unofficial look?" Haven suggested as she leaned against Audrey's desk.

Audrey and Nathan exchanged looks before Nathan said, "Last I checked, breaking and entering is a felony."

"And the last I checked, the troubles weren't covered in the police manual." Haven replied and looked at Audrey, hoping for some backup on this.

"She has a point, Nathan. This doesn't exactly go under proper police protocol." Audrey was actually coming around to her sister's idea.

Nathan felt frustrated as he said, "I want to do something, but..but I'm the chief now. I can't just..."

Audrey cut him off mid sentence, "If the Glendowers are troubled then, like most of the people we've met, they might not know about it. If something happens to Daniel, if something happens to those other children, and we could have stopped it...we'd never forgive ourselves."

Nathan let out a breath as he looked at the sisters, "If I say no, you two are going to go out there anyway...aren't you?"

Haven and Audrey just smiled their signature smiles, when they didn't need to answer, and Audrey said with a grin, "Come on. I bet you'd look good in black."

* * *

Haven took Audrey a little too seriously with the wearing black thing Audrey said earlier. When she met up with Nathan and Audrey at the edge of the compound, she was dressed in all black from head to toe...the others were not. Haven just shrugged at this and proceeded into the compound, following Nathan and Audrey's lead.

They kept their flashlights down as they sneaked their way around the compound, only having them on when needed. They stayed low as they walked up to one of the houses they hadn't searched yet, "This one's locked." Nathan said as he tried to open the door. "Allow me." Haven replied and Audrey handed the lock pick she removed from her pocket.

As Haven proceeded to pick the lock, Nathan said, "Picking and entering. That's a step up."

"This one's locked, there's got to be a reason for that since none of the others were." Haven said in reply then got the door open. "Hopefully Daniel is in there somewhere." Audrey said as Haven handed back her sister's lock pick. Haven could have easily used her own, but as far as Audrey knew, her set was long gone.

The trio turned on their flashlights and slowly made their way into the house. They looked around the kitchen and dining room, not finding much of anything. That was until Haven found a picture pinned to the wall. "Audrey." Haven whispered to her sister as she plucked the picture off the wall. Haven showed Audrey the picture as Nathan asked, "What did you find?"

"The reason why Cole and Gwen freaked out when they saw us." Audrey replied as she showed Nathan the picture, "They knew the Ripleys." The picture was of Haven and Lucy Ripley sitting with a young man and a young woman.

"This man here...that's my dad." Nathan said as he pointed the man in the picture.

"The Chief knew the Ripleys?" Haven asked in surprise. "Why didn't he say anything?"

Her question didn't have an answer, especially when the sound of water reach their ears. "Sound like someone forgot to turn off the water." Nathan said as he pointed his flashlight in that direction.

Haven was about to follow Nathan and Audrey, when another picture caught her eye. She plucked another picture off the wall and took in a breath as she looked at the picture. It was a picture of Haven and Lucy Ripley, standing with the man they now knew was the chief, and the same man from the pictures Sofia gave Haven. Haven turned the picture over and saw that it read, ' _Lucy and Garland with Haven and Matthew, wedding day celebration '83_ '. "Matthew?" Haven said aloud then heard a 'psst' coming from Audrey, so Haven quickly put the picture in her back pocket and caught up with them.

They followed the sound of the water and it led them to the bathroom. The trio entered and slowly walked towards the overflowing tub. When Haven shone the light in the tub she felt her heart stop. There was a body under the water in the tub...Daniel's body. "It's Daniel." Haven said aloud.

As if he had heard her, Daniel's eyes shot open, causing the trio to jump back in surprise. Daniel sat up in the tub and took deep breaths. "Daniel?" Audrey said as she and Haven went over to him. "Are you alright?" Haven asked in worry.

The trio looked away from Daniel when the sound of a shotgun being loaded was heard from behind them. They looked to the sound and saw Cole standing there with the shotgun raised. "Get away from the boy." he demanded.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked. "What needs to be done." Cole replied. When none of them moved a muscle, Cole shouted, "Move! All of you!"

Audrey and Haven stood up and moved away from the tub with their hands up. Went over to Nathan as Cole walked past them, to get to Daniel. "Back under the water, Daniel." Cole said as he put his hand on Cole's head and was about to push him back under.

The trio raised their weapons at Cole and Audrey said, "Stop right there."

"Get away from him, Cole!" Nathan demanded. "I'm not going to tell you again."

"You're the ones hurting him!" Cole retorted. Nathan had enough of this and went over to Daniel, trying to pull him out. "Come on Daniel, we're getting out of here." Nathan ignored Daniel's pleas to leave him alone and let him stay.

"Nathan...stop." Haven said to him as she holstered her gun. When Nathan didn't listen to Haven, Audrey intervened and pulled Nathan away from Daniel. "Why?" Nathan asked them and Haven said, "I...I think he needs to stay in the water." It was a gut feeling that she shared with Audrey.

"Just trust us." Audrey said to Nathan as she guided him away from the tub.

Cole looked at Daniel and said, "Don't worry, just lie back. Everything is going to be fine." Daniel nodded at Cole and went back under the water. When Daniel opened his mouth, the water turned into a whirlpool above him.

* * *

"You're a very confusing man, not to mention that Haven of yours. ." Evi said as she walked onto Duke's boat, "First you tell me to stay the hell out of your life. Your lady friend calls me up and invites me for coffee to chat tomorrow, and tonight you invite me over."

"Don't read anything into this, Evi." Duke replied, "I just need your help."

"Oh really? You need my help?" Evi asked with a laugh, "That's rich. Why should I help you?"

Duke pulled a briefcase from behind his chair and set it on the table in front of him. Evi was intrigued, she went over to it and took a look inside. "I'm listening." Evi replied as she closed the case.

"The Reverend Driscoll has some information that I need. He hasn't met you yet, so I need you to help me get the information." Duke replied.

"Is this about your lady friend?" Evi asked as she crossed her arms. "Not important." Duke replied, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"If I get what's in there" Evi said as she pointed to the briefcase, "in exchange, then you have a deal."

"One more thing..." Duke began but Evi grinned and said, "Don't tell the girlfriend. Got it."

* * *

Back at the compound, Cole and Gwen explained what was going on. "Daniel can only breathe air for short periods of time now." Gwen informed them. "He's transitioning."

"Into what?" The Parkers asked in unison.

Cole was the one that answered, "For generations, when the troubles come, all the Glendower men both young and old lose their ability to breathe air."

"How do you live?" Nathan asked, not quite grasping what Cole was saying.

"We migrate" Cole replied, "to the sea."

Audrey and Haven looked at him with raised brows, wide eyes, and 'excuse me?' expressions.

"The children are affected first." Gwen continued to explain, "They have to breathe water for a few hours everyday as they change."

"But with Leith...if this was happening..." Audrey began and Haven finished, "How did he drown?"

"He may have panicked? Gone into the sea too soon." Gwen suggested, as she looked at Cole.

Cole nodded, "It's why centuries ago, we realized that on the ebb tide of a new moon that we had to all go into the water together. Our unity triggers the final transformation."

Nathan paced a little before he asked, "Did my father know about all this?"

Cole nodded in reply, "Yes, at first we assumed you did too. All of you."

Audrey pulled out the picture from her pocket, "Because you recognized us. You thought we were the Ripleys."

"Of course we know that's impossible. Lucy would be in her fifties now, her sister in her forties." Cole replied then said with emphasis, "Daniel has to stay with us. The change happens in two days."

"Why didn't Leith just tell Mary what was going on?" Haven asked, not about to go anywhere near the whole Ripleys to Parkers thing.

"He was too afraid." Gwen answered, "She follows Reverend Driscoll and he believes that we're all evil."

"Particularly you." Nathan said as he pointed at Cole.

"He believes that I killed his wife." Cole replied which made Nathan ask, "Why."

"He discovered we were...having an affair." Cole answered truthfully. "But I...I didn't kill her. Your father knew that but..."

"But Reverend Driscoll isn't the kind of man to let anything go." Gwen finished for him then added, "Or anyone."

Haven looked at the picture she took and the writing on the back. She recognized the handwriting now, "The note Leith had. You've seen it before...because you wrote it." Haven said to Gwen and showed Audrey and Nathan the back of the picture, "It's the same handwriting." Haven looked back to Gwen, "I'm sorry, I have to leave you." Haven quoted the letter then asked, "You were saying goodbye. To whom?"

"To my first husband. I wanted to explain, but I was too afraid. I never gave it to him." Gwen replied, "But I knew he'd never stop looking for me, so I had to find another way."

"Like faking your own death." Haven said, which received some odd looks from Audrey and Nathan. "You're Penny Driscoll."

Audrey looked from Haven to Gwen as she said, "The Reverend's dead wife." As Audrey looked at Gwen, she was starting to think Haven wasn't as nutter butters as she initially thought.

Before anything could be asked or further said, a woman joined them in the kitchen and said frantically, "The boys, they're all gone. They've been kidnapped!"

* * *

It was morning by the time they found anything. Haven hurried to rejoin Nathan and Cole as she said, "I found some tire tracks down by the cove, whoever took the boys must have gone out that way."

"Driscoll has them." Cole was sure of it, "He probably wants to 'cure' them."

"He hasn't had much success with that lately." Nathan replied as he walked with them.

"By tomorrow the boys won't be able to breathe air at all. If we don't get them back they will all die!" Cole couldn't stress that to them enough, even though they already knew what was at stake.

When Nathan, Haven, and Cole rejoined Gwen and Audrey, Audrey said, "If Reverend Driscoll has the children then we'll have to reason with him."

"There is no reasoning with Reverend Driscoll." Cole replied matter of factly. "Never was."

"Well then we're going to need to get Mary to help us." Audrey retorted, "She's not going to want to watch her son die."

"She believes what Driscoll taught her." Cole replied, "Better dead than cursed." Cole had a plan of his own, "We'll go to Driscoll, make him give us back our children!"

"No, the Rev has men of his own. He'll be ready for you." Nathan warned.

Which meant they had to do something else...anything else. The Officers had their plan, and they didn't know it but so did the Glendowers.

* * *

Evi was keeping up her end of the bargain by keeping the Reverend busy while Duke snooped through the Rev's office. Duke pinched the bridge of his nose when he had found nothing, that was until he found a secret compartment in on old wooden box. After pulling out a pin, the compartment opened and a piece of paper was revealed. Duke pulled out the piece of paper that was printed upon church stationary. It read ' _Citizens Killed By The Cursed_ ' with a list of names below. "Simon Crocker?" Duke said aloud as he read his father's name. "They killed my dad?"

Just then the door to the office flung open to reveal Nathan and Haven standing there with their weapons aimed. "Duke?" Haven asked with a gasp since he was the last person she expected to see. "What are you doing here?" Nathan demanded to know. Audrey was down the hall a little, but when she heard Nathan's raised voice, she joined them at the office.

"What are you doing here?" Duke asked in reply as Nathan and Haven holstered their weapons.

"What is this?" Nathan asked as he gestured to the paper in Duke's hand. Duke was making it out like it was nothing, and was doing poorly at it as he stammered, "This? Oh..well..this is my grocery list."

"Oh and the Rev is just storing it in his office for you?" Nathan asked as he swiped it out of Duke's hand, and Duke returned the act. This went on again when Haven said, "Boys! This is not the time for this, god!"

Audrey looked at her with a raised brow and Haven had a 'facepalm' moment because she forgot for a second there that they were in a church. Before she said to Duke, "Duke, we think the Rev is involved in a kidnapping. If you have any idea where he is, please tell us."

"I know exactly where he is." Duke replied with a nod of his head. But he wasn't going to say a word until he got his piece of paper back. Haven narrowed her eyes at Duke in annoyance and plucked the paper out of Nathan's hand, to give it back to Duke. "Thank you." Duke said to Haven as he took the paper and proceeded to fold it up before divulging the Rev's location.

Duke, Haven, Audrey, and Nathan walked down the dock to where the Rev, a couple of men, and Evi were loading up a truck with boxes. Haven knew that she should be focusing on the case and just the case, but her brain couldn't keep away from 'what the hell was Evi doing there?'.

* * *

"Reverend Edmund Driscoll!" Nathan called out to the Rev, "You're under arrest for kidnapping."

Two of the Rev's men tried to block their path and were starting to get into a fight with Duke and Nathan when the Rev said, "It's alright, stop." The men stopped and the Rev said, "Let's find out what this is all about."

"This is about taking those Glendower boys from the compound." Audrey replied.

The Rev looked like he had no idea what Audrey was talking about. "Glendowers? I haven't been near the Glendowers. I've been right here all morning."

"Actually, he has." Evi chimed in, "The boat was late."

"Yeah, thanks for telling me." Duke replied to her and she said, "Thanks for checking your messages."

Haven looked at Evi then Duke with a 'what was that about?' look on her face and Duke just cleared his throat.

The Rev looked at Evi oddly and she grinned, "Did I forget to mention that I'm friends with Duke and Haven?" The Rev did not look pleased to hear that what so ever, and that put a smirk on Duke's face. Haven honestly felt like her blood was boiling because she did not like where her mind was going with all this.

"Then Mary has them." Nathan concluded as to where the boys were. He got right up in the Rev's face and asked, "Where is she?"

"I have no idea." The Rev replied, once again having a stare down with Nathan.

Suddenly they heard a groan and one of the men disappeared into the water. In the blink of an eye someone leaped out of the water and grabbed the other one of the Rev's men. Evi screamed, "What's happening!" Before she decided she didn't need an answer and took off running down the dock.

"Haven!" Duke cried out, "Get away from the water!" He scrambled to get Haven away from the edge, just as Cole leaped from the water and onto the dock. Duke stood near Haven protectively, as Audrey had a hold on the Rev. Nathan stood near Audrey and the Rev as Cole said, "Give him to me!" as he pointed at the Rev. Haven and Duke both noticing the tattoo on Cole's arm, the same tattoo that had been popping up all around Haven.

"Sorry." Duke replied, "I saw him first."

"He has our children!" Cole shouted back.

"No." Nathan intervened, "He doesn't."

"You're just saying that." Cole didn't believe him. "Just to keep him alive."

"No, he's not." Haven stated truthfully and Nathan said, "I'm trying to help you." Nathan moved away from the Rev and went over to Cole, "You said you trusted my father, well you need to trust me now."

Audrey looked in the water and said, "The men are drowning. They're drowning!"

Cole looked at Nathan for a moment before calling down into the water, "Let them go!" A moment later, the two men were up at the surface catching their breaths.

Nathan looked at the Rev and said, "Let's go." Audrey guided the Rev to follow them and Duke stayed with Haven as she said to him, "You have so much explaining to do."

Duke sighed as he walked with her, "I know."

As the group walked away, Cole made a vow "If our children die, for as long as we're underwater, the beaches and docks of this town will run red with your blood!"

They turned the corner and the Rev said, "Now you know the kind of people the troubled scum are..." Haven had enough of the Rev in that moment, even more so than Nathan. Haven cut the Rev off by pushing him against the wall and putting her arm to his throat, "You have no idea how close you came to being taken back there. You say the troubled are scum? The only scum here is you!" Haven pressed her arm harder onto the Rev's throat and Audrey said, "Haven! That's enough."

Haven had never wanted to hurt someone so much in her entire life as much as she wanted to hurt the Rev in that moment. Hearing what he was like from Nathan was one thing, witnessing it was another. Even Nathan though she was going to far and pulled her off of the Rev. Haven clenched her fists and walked away from a group a little ways.

The Rev coughed and rubbed his throat as he shot daggers at Haven. When Nathan took the Rev's cell phone from his jacket pocket, the Rev didn't stop him. Nathan looked at the call history and said, "Mary's called him three times in the past hour."

"She wanted to meet me." The Rev replied as she continued to rub his neck, "She didn't say why."

"You told Mary about the Glendowers' affliction and what would happen to Daniel and the other children." Audrey stated and the Rev said, "She deserved to know."

"So she took the children." Nathan replied, "Where?"

The Rev was silent, not intending to say a word. Duke stepped forward and said, "I will be happy to punch him if you won't. Or we can just let Haven finish what she started. I'm sure she would _happy_ to do that."

And yet, the Rev still remained silent. It was Evi who spoke instead. "When I was talking to Mary earlier, she was talking about a barn that's just outside of town. The farmer lets the food back store supplies there."

"You're going to talk to Mary. You're going to tell her to give us the kids, and you are going to tell her that you were wrong." Nathan said to the Rev, not giving him any choice in the matter.

And yet, the Rev replied with "No. I am not going to do that."

Nathan got right up in the Rev's face as he said, "Then you condemn those children to death."

* * *

They drove to the barn outside of town and as Haven, Nathan, and Audrey got out of the Bronco they heard Mary shout out to them "Don't come any closer! I have a gun!"

"Great." Haven said under her breath then Nathan tried to assure her, "She's not going to use it."

"She's desperate though." Audrey replied, "And that's unpredictable."

"Maybe we can go around back." Nathan suggested.

"We don't know where she's hiding the kids." Haven retorted. "We can't put them in the line of fire."

"Let's.." Audrey started to say, then took a step forward. "Mary?" Audrey called out, "Mary please. We just want to talk."

"I will only talk to Reverend Driscoll!" Mary shouted back.

After hearing that, Nathan gestured for the office that followed them in a cruiser to get Driscoll out of the back. Driscoll exited the cruiser and walked as he said, "I'm here Mary."

"Please Reverend. Help us!" Mary called out to him pleadingly. "The children are sick!"

"I'll be right there, Mary!" The Rev called back to her then said to the trio, "You want me to get her to release those children? Then I wan something from you in return."

"Surprise." Audrey replied sarcastically and shot out her arm to keep Haven from getting any closer to the Rev.

"I want to see the three of you at Sunday Services. I want the town to see that we stand together." Those were the Rev's terms. Haven wanted to tell him there was no chance in hell, but she didn't want to blow whatever negotiating tactic that Audrey or Nathan might try, so she bit her tongue. Much to Haven's surprise, Nathan said what she wanted to "Not a chance." Nathan said to the Rev in response to his terms.

The Rev turned around to look at the three of them, to see if they were all in agreement. Seeing that they were, he said "Then I'm not going in there."

Audrey scoffed because she couldn't believe it..then again, she could. Audrey had half a mind to let Haven loose on the Rev, but continued to keep her arm out to block the path between Haven and the Rev. At least they had a backup plan in case this happened. Nathan gestured for the office to make a call on the radio, and he did. Moments later a van pulled up with Gwen in the front passenger seat.

Gwen got out of the car and walked over to Audrey and the others. The Rev looked at Gwen like he was trying to place where he knew her from, as she approached them. The Rev took a few steps closer to her and couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Patty?"

"Hello, Edmund." Gwen, aka Patty, replied.

The Rev shook his head in disbelief, "Is this some kind of trick?"

"No," Gwen replied, "It's really me."

The Rev still couldn't believe it, "All these years...I thought you were dead."

Gwen stood her ground, "I did what I had to do."

"You left me." The Rev retorted as he was on the verge of tears, "And our daughter."

"You think I wanted to leave her?" Gwen shot back.

The Rev rubbed his forehead as he spoke, "Just so you could be with that..."

Gwen cut him off from saying whatever hurtful thing he was going to say, "Man! Cole may be troubled but he is still a man. A human being like you and I. And no amount of prayer or hurting innocent people is going to take the troubles away."

The Rev's face hardened as he looked at Gwen, "You only say that because you don't believe. Yeah, you never believed."

"What I believe, what I _know_ is that these children didn't harm or do anything wrong. And if you don't get Mary to release them, then they will die!" Gwen looked at the Rev with watery eyes, "Even you don't want revenge that badly."

"This isn't about revenge." The Rev retorted.

"Yes it is." Gwen replied, "You've convinced your followers, you may even have convinced yourself, that you hate the cursed because they are evil. You hate them because twenty-seven years ago it was your anger, your bigotry that drove me away." Gwen took a breath before continuing, "What you decide to do here today isn't about the troubles. It's about _you._ "

The Rev didn't say a word to Gwen. He just turned around, looked at the barn for a moment, and began to walk towards it. "Mary." The Rev said before he opened the door, "It's me." he then unlatched it, looked back to Gwen and the others, and went inside. No one knew what the Rev was going to do and that worried them.

* * *

It felt like an eternity waiting for someone to come out of the barn. After more than enough time, Nathan said "We have to go in. They screwed us, I know it."

"I'm with Nathan on this, Audrey." Before, yes, Haven was against it, but now it was a risk they'd have to take.

Audrey was about to get on board when Nathan said, "Parkers." He gestured for them to turn around and look, so they did. All the boys were coming out of the barn, their mothers rushing to them. As the Glendower mothers and Haven were getting the boys into the van, the Rev exited the barn with Mary. The Rev handed Nathan the gun and allowed Mary to go into Nathan's custody.

While Nathan and the officer were taking care of Mary, Audrey went over to the Rev. "Thank you. That was really brave."

"Mary would have never shot me." The Rev replied.

"I meant," Audrey retorted, "convincing Mary that all this is about more than just prayer."

The Rev couldn't argue with that, "You're right about that Officer Parker. The time for prayer is indeed over." he pointed at Audrey as he said, "But a good shepherd always finds a way to save his flock." The Rev left Audrey with those words and proceeded to walk away from her.

Haven left the van and rejoined Audrey and Nathan as Nathan ended a phone call. "Bangor just called about Leith's autopsy. There was no water in his lungs. Some bruising came up, it looks premortum."

"So he didn't drown." Haven stated, "I knew it." she suspected it was murder from the start. Just a gut feeling but it was right nonetheless.

The kids were safe, but Leith was murdered so this case was not over yet.

* * *

Nathan, Audrey, and Haven joined the Glendowers in their ceremony. Cole and Gwen walked over to them and said, "Thank you for your help."

"Don't thank us yet." Haven replied and Nathan elaborated, "Leith's death...it wasn't a suicide. Cole murdered him."

Gwen gasped and Cole asked, "How did you know?"

"Daniel told us that he saw Leith and Cole arguing that night." Audrey replied. "That Leith had told him he had found a way to make sure his mother had money until they came back."

"What he didn't tell Daniel, what that is was blackmail." Haven continued and Nathan finished it off as he looked at Gwen, "Leith was going to sell your note to the Rev. Tell him where you were, offer up the note as proof."

"Driscoll would have come when I wasn't here to protect her." Cole replied. "He would have turned the town against all our women. How could any of them ever survived?"

"I'm so sorry." Gwen said to Cole, "It's all my fault."

"No, no, no." Cole said to her, "It was my choice. I had to keep you safe."

Gwen looked at the trio as she said, "You can't take him to jail."

"Bringing him in would be a death sentence. We know that." Nathan replied.

"You'll stay on the compound, stay safe." Cole looked at Gwen as he spoke and she said, "And I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes." The couple shared a loving kiss goodbye before Cole made his way down to the water with the others.

* * *

Haven caught up with Cole and said, "Cole...I have to ask you something..."

"Is this about the photograph?" Cole asked in reply and Haven nodded before asking, "Who is Matthew?"

"Matthew was a close friend of Haven Ripley's. He was in love with her, but I don't think she ever knew it." Cole replied as they walked and Haven asked, "How did he die?"

Cole looked at her oddly when she asked him that, "Matthew? Dead? Miss Parker, I assure you, Matthew is not dead."

Haven's eyes went wide and was going to ask more but Cole said, "I'm sorry Haven, but I don't have time for more questions."

Haven had to accept that and stopped walking so Cole could continue on his way. Either Vince lied to her when he said Matthew was dead, or he truly thought Matthew was. Either way, Haven was determined to find out more about him.

* * *

Duke was waiting down by the water for Cole. When he appeared, Duke got out of his truck and went over to Cole. "Wait, I need to know something. What does your tattoo mean?"

"When Reverend Driscoll and others like him come for us, there are those who will fight." Cole replied. "For Haven's sake, you should know something. You are being watched in case you decide to follow in your father's footsteps."

Duke didn't know what Cole was talking about, but he had to ask, "Is that why one of you killed him? Simon Crocker, do you remember?"

"I don't know who killed your father." Cole answered honestly, "But if you want Haven safe, and you want to stay alive then I suggest you stay out of his business." Cole left it at that and proceeded on towards the water, leaving Duke with more questions than answers.

* * *

The Rev stood on the hill overlooking the water as he watched the Glendowers' ceremony. Evi walked over to the Rev and asked, "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"After everything you've seen, how can you even ask me that?" The Rev replied.

"I know but.." Evi began but the Rev cut him off, "They don't suspect you?"

"No." Evi replied, "Duke believed me in getting you away from the church and I have hardly spent any time with Haven yet, so no. They don't suspect a thing. And now that Duke knows his father was murdered...you've got him."

The Rev was mighty pleased to hear that. Mighty pleased indeed.

* * *

Audrey sat next to Nathan on a boulder as Nathan said, "It's kind of beautiful, in a way."

"It's also sad." Audrey replied, "They don't even know how long they'll be gone. A whole family just...split in two."

"United by secrets." Nathan thought aloud. "I wanted to know more about the Chief. There's just so much he didn't tell me, so much..." Nathan sighed, "I didn't even know the right questions to ask."

"Gwen told me that your father and the Ripleys...they helped a lot of troubled people." Audrey looked out onto the water as she continued, "Looks like you, me, and Haven have been following in their footsteps without even knowing it."

Haven met up with Duke at his truck and he said, "Hey, flipside." He extended an arm out to her and she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him. Duke kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah," Haven replied, "we really do." The problem was...neither one of them knew where to begin.

* * *

The next day, Haven went into the Herald to find Vince and Dave at their desks once again. Dave was about to speak but Haven held up her hand, "Save the pleasantries. I'm so not in the mood." That certainly shut Dave up and Haven looked at Vince as she pointed at him, "You lied to me. Matthew isn't dead, why the hell would you say that!"

"You know who he is?" Vince asked and Haven crossed her arms. She wanted the answers, she did not want to do the answering. Vince looked at Dave and sighed, "Haven...finding out about Matthew...well nothing good can come from it."

"Vince, I swear if you do not tell me then..." Haven was cut off when Dave said, "I think it's time for you to go, Haven." Haven whipped around to Dave when she heard him say that, "What?"

"You..you heard me, Haven." Dave replied as he stood. "You've been told that nothing good can come from this, believe it. Now please, if there's nothing else, then please leave."

Haven felt betrayed in that moment and without a word she stormed out of the Herald. Once Haven was gone, Vince said, "That was surprising." in reference to Dave's behavior.

Dave sighed as he sat back down, "I just hope you're right about keeping her in the dark about Matthew."

"I am." Vince replied, "The less she knows about him the better. It's the only way to keep her from following the same footsteps."

"Even though he was the only one who pulled her out of it the last time?" Dave inquired and once again Vince said, "If it happens again, that's Duke's responsibility now."

* * *

End Episode 7


	25. Copy that

A middle aged man named Cornell Stamoran woke up with a sigh as he looked at the time. He slapped his watch on his wrist and stood to make his way to the bathroom Cornell only paused for a moment to put his kerchiefs back in their proper place on the bureau. Cornell was about to go into the bathroom when the door opened and his mirror image said to him, "It's all yours, brother." before exiting the room.

Cornell entered the bathroom and sighed again at the mess that was made. Toothpaste spilled out from the tube onto the counter, shaven hair filled the sink, water spots sprayed across the mirror. Once again, Cornell sighed. Before getting ready for his day, he cleaned up the mess.

Downstairs Cornell found the kitchen a mess. His mirror image made pancakes and made a hell of a mess in the process. As Cornell's eyes scanned over the kitchen, taking in the sight, his mirror image spoke "I made pancakes. You want some?" Cornell shook his head to decline. This pleased his mirror image, who said "Good, because I didn't make enough." As the mirror image poured syrup on his pancakes, he said "I think I've found what we've been looking for. After I deal with it, we'll have steak."

Cornell didn't say a word. He walked out of the kitchen in silence, leaving his mirror image to his breakfast. Moments later, he reentered with a briefcase in hand. With a stoic look on his face, he pulled a gun from his briefcase, aimed it at the back of his mirror image's head, and fired. The bullet went straight into the his skull, causing him to lifelessly fall face first into his breakfast.

One shot wasn't enough. It didn't matter he was already dead. One bullet, then another, and another, fired from the revolver in Cornell's hand before slipping it back into his briefcase. After composing himself, he walked out of the kitchen once again.

Cornell went out to his car, set his briefcase on the seat next to him, and turned on the radio. He changed the hard rock station that was playing to one of classical. Cornell closed his eyes and leaned back into his seat with a sigh of relief.

This relief did not lost long due to a gun being aimed at him from the back seat. Cornell moved the rear view mirror to see who it was. And there he was, his mirror image.. "You know," he said to Cornell, "It really hurts me when you do that." He frustratingly moved his tongue over his teeth as he shook his head, as if he was trying his best to control his temper. He looked at Cornell, "Now, get the hell out of the car...There's someone I need to kill."

* * *

Duke was behind the bar at the Grey Gull, going over inventory as Haven was sitting across from him enjoying her day off from work, sketching. "Do you ever get tired of drawing me?" Duke asked with a chuckle without taking his eyes away from his clipboard.

"Nope." Haven replied, smiling, without looking away from her drawing. She only looked away for a moment when Duke's hired hand, Henry, dropped some glasses on the floor. The sound of the glass shattering was what pulled her away. "Sorry." Henry said to Duke, crouching down to the floor in order to clean up the glass. Duke went over to help saying, "Don't worry about it."

"It ain't a party until something gets broken." Haven said with a smile, hoping to make Henry feel better. Henry didn't even catch onto Haven's joke, he seemed to be a bit..out of it. Haven couldn't recall ever seeing the young man like this. She closed her sketch pad and went over, "You doing alright?" Haven asked Henry, and he seemed nervous as he stammered, "Yeah, I'm fine." Henry turned away from haven and looked at Duke, "Just let me pay for these, you've been so great about the job and the extra cash and..."

Duke cut him off, "I don't want your money." Duke could even tell that something was going on with Henry. "Are you okay?"

Henry looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't, at least not with Haven around. He looked at her with that expression and she took the hint. "I'm going to grab some cherry coke from the back." On that note, she turned around and headed for the back room to give Henry and Duke some space.

Once Haven was gone, Henry was more open to...well...opening up. "I...I think I'm in some serious trouble. You just have to promise not to tell the cops."

"I won't call the cops." Duke replied and Henry then asked, "Or tell Haven?"

"Or tell Haven." Duke answered. If promising that meant Henry would open up, then Duke would be willing to do it. "I promise."

Henry believed him so he said, "I..I saw something."

Duke crossed his arms as he asked curiously, "What do you mean you saw something?"

"I saw something that I wasn't supposed to see." Henry replied. "Out at the Everwood."

"The Everwood?" Duke asked. "That place is abandoned. What are you doing out there?"

Henry was about to answer when he looked outside and saw a man that looked like Cornell Stamoran standing on the patio. Henry dropped to the floor, crawling behind the bar, to stay out of sight.

Duke looked down like Henry was nuts for a moment, before walking behind the bar. When Stamoran approached the bar, Duke asked, "How can I help you?"

Stamoran tapped a silver coin on the top of the bar before replying, "A single malt. An old one."

Duke looked down to check on Henry for a brief moment, before looking back to Stamoran who was now spinning the silver coin on the counter. "I can do that." Duke replied before getting the drink.

The coin landed heads up as Duke poured the liquor into the glass. "Thank you." Stamoran said as he picked up the drink. Duke looked at Stamoran like he didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. Once Stamoran finished his malt, he said "Now...I want a..pina colada."

Duke let out a breath and said, "Sorry, but unfortunately my blender is broken." Stamoran was dramatically disappointed to hear that. Duke continued to speak, "Mr...? Do you have a name?"

"Yes, I do." Stamoran replied, but he had no intention of giving it. "Do you have a kid working for you?" He asked instead.

Duke chuckled, "No. Not lately." he replied.

Stamoran did not believe him. "A kid by the name of...Henry." he further inquired.

Henry, still hiding behind the bar, felt terrified but kept quiet and waited. Duke was still covering for Henry as he acted like he was thinking about the name, "Henry...Henry...I knew a Helen once. A Henrietta. But no Henry." Henry was feeling a bit relieved that Duke was covering for him. "If you don't mind me asking," Duke continued, "why are you looking for this kid?"

"If you don't know him, why would you care?" Stamoran asked with a 'hm?' expression upon his face.

"Fair enough." Duke replied then he and Stamoran shared a laugh together. Duke licked his lip in thought then pointed at Stamoran, "You know what," Duke began, "I may have an extra blender around here." Duke crouched down behind the bar and said, "I'm sure that I saw it down here." Duke, however, wasn't looking for a blender at all. He said quietly to Henry, "Be ready to run" as he grabbed the nearby handgun. Duke stuck the gun in the back of his belt before he stood up from behind the bar.

"I apologize, I can't seem to find it." Duke informed Stamoran, who once again looked disappointed. "How about another scotch?" Duke offered instead.

Stamoran scooped up his spinning coin and leaned on the bar, "You know, I don't like liars." His face turned hard as he continued, "Liars are cowards."

Duke's postured straightened as his expression turned into a serious one. "You know what, friend? I think it's time for you to leave."

Haven emerged from the back room with her third can of cherry cola in hand. She was about to say something to Duke, but she could see he was in the middle of something, so she just stayed in the doorway.

Stamoran looked at Haven for a moment, before turning back to Duke. "Okay, I'll go. But I'm not going to pay you."

Duke also looked over at Haven for a moment, before he replied "If that's the price of you leaving, I can live with that."

Stamoran started to walk away as he looked over his shoulder and said, "Henry, I'll be waiting for you outside."

Haven went behind the bar, standing protectively near Henry as Duke went over to Stamoran. Duke drew his weapon, aimed it at Stamoran, and turned him around as he demanded, "What the hell do you want with Henry?"

Stamoran was not pleased or impressed by Duke's display. "I have business. Now take your hand off me. Or one of us will get hurt."

"That's another thing I can live with." Duke replied which made Stamoran look behind Duke, to Haven. "You certain about that?" Stamoran asked Duke and let that sit for a moment before he raised his hands and backed away.

Duke made his way over to the bar just as Stamoran turned around and started to fire in Haven's direction. Haven dropped to the floor, out of the line of fire, pulled her extra firearm from ankle holster that was concealed by her high top combat boots, and returned fire just as Duke did. "Henry, run!" Haven shouted at Henry as she and Duke gave him cover fire.

Henry quickly darted out of the nearby door, got onto his motorbike, and sped away from the Gull onto the road.

During Henry's cover fire, either Duke or Haven managed to get Stamoran in the arm. He cried out in pain and rain off towards his car. Haven moved out from behind the counter and rushed to the door to get the license plate of whoever the hell that guy was. Once it was embedded into her memory she turned to Duke and asked, "What the hell was that!"

* * *

Haven called it in and it wasn't long before the Gull was swarming with cops. "You alright, Haven?" Audrey asked, worried for her sister as she did her 'inspection'.

"I'm fine, Audrey." Haven replied, swatting her sister's hands away, and once Audrey was certain of that, she looked at Duke, "What about you? You okay?"

Duke scoffed as he held up his scraped hand, "I'm fine. Just a few bumps and bruises."

"Here we go with your too cool for pain thing." Haven said to him teasingly as she pulled his hand over so she could tend to it.

Duke playfully glared at Haven before Audrey crossed her arms and asked, slightly lightly, "Alright, who'd you piss off this time and was it necessary to have Haven in the crossfire?"

"Maybe he pissed me off." Duke replied then said seriously, "If I had my way, Haven wouldn't have been within a hundred miles of here when it happened."

"Right here, folks. Right here." Haven said as she pressed the bandage onto Duke's hand. She couldn't stand it when people talked about her, around her.

Audrey had to keep herself from rolling her eyes before she asked, "You got a name?"

"No, but all you have to do is go look for a guy in a suit with a bullet hole in his right arm." Duke replied then Haven said, "Or you can just run the plates I gave ya."

Audrey looked at Haven, "We are and that doesn't mean who the car is registered to is who we're looking for. It could have been stolen.." she replied, then asked, "Anything else?" She looked at Haven and Duke when she asked that, even though Haven said that she was only there for the tail end of what happened.

"He liked to spin a coin on my bar like a dreidel." Duke replied and Audrey gave him an 'I'm serious' look. "I don't know Audrey. You have his license plate, so now it's your job to find him."

Audrey had a gut feeling that Haven wasn't telling her everything and she knew for sure that Duke wasn't. Figuring Duke might be easier to crack, she said "Duke, you're not telling me everything."

Duke sighed, knowing he had to give Audrey something, so he said "I'm secretly afraid of bananas."

Audrey rolled her eyes in annoyance and Duke continued, "I've never been windsurfing naked, and deep down in my heart, I know that Bigfoot is real." Haven had to place her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Audrey looked at Haven as she asked, "Anything to add to this?"

"Nope." Haven replied, "I think he covered it."

When Nathan approached, Audrey said, "Hey Nathan, all you missed was Duke and Haven not telling me everything."

"I take offense to that." Duke replied and Haven just grinned.

"I'm sorry I missed it." Nathan replied sarcastically then looked at Haven with a raised brow, "You're not telling Audrey everything? Doesn't that go against your sister code or something?"

Haven and Audrey both raised their brows in a 'you're kidding me right?' manner. With one sight of those raised eyebrows, it reminded Nathan of everything that he knew that one sister or the other didn't know, so Nathan just said, "Point taken." and continued on with what he was going to tell them, "The plates are registered to a Cornell Stamoran, Vice President of the Maine Associated Bank." Nathan turned to Duke, "You rob him lately? Or did he happen to flirt with Haven at some point?"

Duke was mockingly offended, "Can I get a break here? I'm injured." holding up his 'injured hand', as in the hand that was just scraped up a bit that Haven had just bandaged. With less playfulness in his tone, he said "I've already told you everything I know."

"What about you?" Nathan asked, looking at Haven, "Have you told us everything you know?" Nathan was a bit skeptical as to whether or not she had.

"I have told you everything I know." Haven replied, holding up the Girl Scout's salute with one hand, fingers crossed behind her back with the other.

Audrey knew she wasn't going to get anything more out of Duke of Haven at this point, looking at Nathan, she said "Alright, let's go get Cornell." Audrey then turned to Duke, "You, we're not done. I expect to see you down at the station for a statement." Audrey then turned to Haven, "And same goes for you. Get down to the station, do all the paperwork, because you're not on this case until you're cleared."

Duke and Haven both saluted Audrey, causing her to roll her eyes in reply. As Audrey and Nathan walked away, Nathan said "Sorry I'm late. The paperwork is driving me crazy, having to keep two sets of files. Sometimes I swear that editing the troubles out of the official reports is half my job."

"That's why they pay you the big bucks, Chief." Audrey replied, giving Nathan a pat on the back, before going outside. Nathan grumbled a bit to himself in reply before following after her.

Neither Audrey or Nathan knew that Evi had arrived moments before they had started to speak, and had heard every word Nathan said. She made mental note of Nathan's remark about editing the troubles out of the official report, because she knew someone who would want this information. Now making her presence known, she walked over to Haven with a friendly smile, "Hey, I know you said you had something interesting planned for today, but I didn't think you meant a crime scene."

Haven had a slight facepalm moment upon Evi's approach, "Slight change of plans. Think we could meet up later?" Haven made plans with Evi in hopes of finding out what Evi's ulterior motive to being in town. So far neither she nor Duke have found out anything useful, however they both found it odd how quick Evi was in being willing to hang out with Haven and get to know one another.

"Sure, I'll give you a call later and check in. Maybe we can hit the midnight, blacklight bowling thing they're doing tonight," giving Haven a 'how about that' expression.

"Maybe, we can figure it out later. I have to get down to the station and give a statement" Haven replied, trying to get rid of Evi so she could talk to Duke, but not being obvious about it.

Evi got the hint, giving Haven a little wave, she said "Okay, bye."

As soon as Evi was out the door, Duke walked out from the back room, loading his gun. "Oh, no." Haven said, walking over to Duke with her hands out to stop him, "I know where your head's at Duke, just let them do their job."

Duke pulled a sawed off shot gun out from beneath the bar, "And I'm going to do mine."

Haven blocked his path, "If you're going then I'm going with you, but I can't help if you don't tell me everything."

Duke looked frustrated when Haven blocked his way, "Haven..." he began to say but she crossed her arms in a way that she only did when nothing was going to change her mind and she was going to get her way one way or another. An act that he had only seen a couple times since knowing her, but he knew what it meant. Duke sighed, "You already know that I promised Henry I wouldn't talk to the cops."

Haven nodded, since that was part of what Duke had filled her in on, "Yes, I am aware of that. Which is why, against my better judgment, I didn't tell Audrey about him. So, I think I'm owed a _little_ explanation." Haven raised her shirt to show that she wasn't wearing her badge, "See, you're not talking to Haven the cop now. You're talking to your flipside, so tell me, what's going on?"

Duke rubbed his face as he tried to decide what the best course of action was, because not only did he not want to betray Henry's trust, he didn't want to get Haven in trouble either. However, since Haven wasn't going to be on this in an official capacity, he _knew_ that she'd get involved in another way...that would most likely end up being worse than just letting her in on what he was up to. "Fine, you win. Henry saw something he wasn't supposed to see, something that guy did, and now he wants Henry dead."

Upon hearing Duke's explanation, Haven pulled her gun out of her ankle holster and inspected it, saying "Well then, why didn't you say so?" Returning her weapon to her ankle holster, she said "Let's get to work." Not only did that guy shoot up the Gull, he was trying to kill Henry for seeing something that had been committed. Official business or not, Haven was not going to let that guy get away with it.

* * *

Nathan took a moment to look at Audrey, stopping at the stop sign in the process, "You know, just because your boyfriend sent it to you all the way from London, England it isn't a good enough reason to eat Vegemite."

Nathan turned the corner, pulling up in front of Cornell Stamoran's house, as Audrey replied, "Well, millions of Australians would disagree with you, and that's not why I'm trying it. I'm trying it because I want to make sure that I don't like it." Audrey climbed out of Nathan's bronco as she continued speaking, "You know, my memories are not my own, so just because I remember not liking it, that doesn't mean I actually don't."

Nathan grinned, walking over to Audrey, pulling his gun from his holster, in an Australian accent he teased her, "You lead a very complicated life."

Audrey drew her won weapon, chuckling at Nathan, "Tell me about it." Audrey said that especially because Haven had been doing something similar and there have been more correct likes and dislikes than incorrect ones.

The duo walked up to the house, Nathan knocking on the door. A moment or two later, Cornell Stamoran answered. "Cornell Stamoran?" Nathan asked in order to confirm that the man who answered was indeed who they were looking for.

Cornell's eyes went wide as the sight of guns they were holding came into view, "Yes." he replied.

Once they knew it was him, Audrey said "Put your hands on the wall and spread your legs please." getting right down to business.

"Why?" Cornell asked, moving to the wall as Nathan guided him, "There must be some sort of mistake."

Nathan patted Cornell down, "We have a report that you were involved in a shooting today."

"I've been home all day." Cornell retorted, offended by the accusation.

Nathan finished his inspection of Cornell and faced Audrey, "No weapon, no injuries." They knew that either Duke or Haven got the shooter at the Gull in the arm, but Cornell had no such wound.

"I told you, I have been home.." Cornell couldn't stress that enough "In fact, I can prove it. I was on the house phone with my assistant most of the morning. _Call_ her."

That alibi could be checked out easily enough, so Audrey asked, "You let anyone borrow your car today?"

Cornell wanted some answers, "What's going on?" he asked in hopes of getting them.

"Can you just show us your car, please?" Audrey replied, this time it was her that couldn't stress something enough.

Before Cornell could say anything, a car was about to pull into the driveway. _His_ car was about to pull into the driveway. "Is that your car?" Audrey asked just before the car sped away.

"Yes, it is." Cornell confirmed, looking quite worried now.

"Plates match." Nathan informed Audrey, quickly heading back to the bronco with Audrey right behind him. They climbed into the bronco and sped off in attempts to catch up with the driver in Cornell's car.

The car chase wasn't much of a chase, since the driver turned onto a road that only led to one place; The Everwood, a large abandoned resort. The driver pulled up, quickly got out, and fired shots behind him at Audrey and Nathan who had taken cover after getting out of the Bronco.

Nathan and Audrey weren't the only ones taking cover, just feet away from them, Haven and Duke dove for cover as well. "Duke! Haven! What are you doing here?!" Audrey yelled at them.

"Can we discuss this later?" Duke shouted back in retort, standing up and firing a couple shots at the driver, at Stamoran. "That's the guy from the Gull!" Haven shouted over to Audrey and Nathan. When Audrey got a look, she almost couldn't believe it. Audrey looked over to Nathan, "That looks like Cornell, but he couldn't have beat us here."

"I don't think that's him, look at his arm." Nathan replied, since the shooter, who looked just like Cornell Stamoran, had a makeshift bandage around his arm.

Haven was about to return fire when Nathan stopped her, "If you fire your weapon you could lose your badge." Haven looked like she was torn between that decision because she knew that she hadn't been cleared to be on this case yet, but she finally decided not to return fire. Audrey, however, did and got Stamoran right in the chest.

Stamoran cried out in pain and dropped to the ground. Haven and the others, went over to him to check. Audrey, Nathan, and Duke had their weapons aimed, just in case. Haven kicked away Stamoran's firearm before crouching down and checking his pulse. "He's dead." she stated, not being able to find on.

Audrey lowered her weapon, looking at Duke, "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Thanks for asking." Duke replied with a sarcastic tone to his voice, before asking "Who is this guy?"

"Cornell Stamoran." Audrey replied, holstering her weapon.

"But the Cornell we were talking to wasn't wounded, I checked." Nathan retorted, holstering his weapon as well.

"So, what? He has a twin?" Haven asked thinking that was the first logical explanation.

Instead of answering, Nathan asked "Why?"

Haven was confused by his question, "Because I want to know about the case."

"No, why are you and Duke here?" Nathan clarified, sighing.

"I bet it has something to do with why you two were lying to me at the Gull." Audrey added in.

"Look..." Duke began to say, defensively, but was cut off when a strange sound echoed through area. Haven looked around worriedly, "What the hell was that?"

Haven's question was answered by another man who looked just like Cornell Stamoran, ran past them. Stamoran gave the group a salute before before climbing through the broken door, into the resort. Haven and Duke didn't think twice before taking off after him.

"Wait!" Audrey called out after them. "What are you doing?" Nathan added with a shout.

"Henry's in there!" Duke shouted back, climbing through the entrance with Haven right behind him.

"Oh, great." Audrey said sarcastically, "There's a Henry they haven't told us about, that's fantastic."

"They're two side of the same coin, what did you expect?" Nathan replied, finally catching onto why Haven and Duke referred to each other as such, climbing through the same entrance Haven and Duke went through.

Once inside, Audrey and Nathan drew their weapons and quickened their pace to catch up with Haven and Duke. "What is this place?" Audrey asked, looking around. The place was huge, dusty, and honestly looked half built.

"The Everwood Resort," Nathan replied, "it was going to be a big thing about ten years ago, but the developers ran out of money so they just left it here."

Audrey was almost in awe because of the size of the Everwood, "This place is a maze!" she exclaimed, "We should leave bread crumbs."

Audrey and Nathan soon caught up with Haven and Duke, Audrey giving her sister a 'you are so explaining this later' look upon arrival. "Don't look at me with that tone of voice." Haven replied to Audrey's silent look, "I know."

"Never gets old." Duke commented, referring to how Haven and Audrey could have silent and verbal conversations with one another like that. Getting back to the matter at hand, Duke asked, "You guys saw that too, right? I mean, this guy dies, then another one shows up in his place?"

"Could be Cornell." Nathan replied, leading the group further into the Everwood with their weapons drawn, Haven included.

"So, is Henry what you two were lying about back at the Gull?" Audrey asked, following Nathan's lead.

"You know, lying is _such_ and ugly word." Haven replied with an innocent grin, returned by Audrey mildly glaring at her. Haven sighed, "Yeah, pretty much."

Duke took over with an explanation, "There's a kid that's been working for me. He said he witnessed something here one night, and no, I don't know what he saw."

"What makes you think Cornell is looking for Henry?" Nathan asked, the question annoying Haven because for someone who was could be so smart, he asked some really ridiculous questions sometimes. As if he thought Haven and Duke would just go after some random guy, guns blazing, for no reason. Thankfully, Duke answered before Haven could say any of these thoughts to him, "That's why he was at the Gull," Duke informed them, "he was looking for Henry, not me. I promised Henry I would go to the cops."

"A guy is threatening to kill a kid and you didn't call the cops? Seriously?" Audrey scolded both Duke and Haven for their decision.

"Haven's with me." Duke pointed out, gesturing to Haven who was standing beside him. "Yeah," Audrey replied, "and she's also not supposed to be on this case, so I stand by my previous point."

Duke thought for a moment and said, "Okay, I get it, but instead of giving us a hard time, maybe some backup should be called? This doesn't seem to be a guy that dies easily."

"I don't recommend that," Haven replied, "too many witnesses." The last thing they needed was to explain this to a whole bunch of cops that either didn't know or didn't believe in the troubles. Haven, for one, certainly didn't want that responsibility.

Duke didn't agree, "Like everyone doesn't know what happens in Haven?" He didn't see the harm in calling for backup.

"They might, but I'm not going to give the Rev any more ammunition." Nathan replied, siding with Haven, albeit for a different reason than hers.

This topic of conversation was cut short when a loud sound came from the upper levels. The group moved over to the metal scaffolding with their weapons aimed high. Their footsteps upon the stairs echoed through the Everwood. "This bringing back memories for you too?" Haven asked Audrey, following her sister up the stairs.

"If you're referring to the warehouse I finally found you in, then yes. This time just better have a different ending." Audrey replied, not really wanting to relive Haven's teenage years.

"Bad guy loses?" Haven asked, referring to how Audrey wanted this ending to change. "Damn right." Audrey replied, walking up the last few steps onto the upper level.

The group walked through the upper level, unfinished walls gave way to see every which way. In one of the rooms, that was more finished than the others, they found a pile of clothes in a corner, lanterns and batteries along the window sill, as well as some food items. "Those look like Henry's clothes," Duke said to them, walking further into the room, "this must be where he's crashing."

"Not bad." Haven thought aloud, a thought she probably should have kept to herself.

"Really?" Nathan asked, not believing she had just said something like that.

To defend her statement, Haven replied "What? I've stayed in worse." Haven walked over to the window saying, "Ex-junkie over here, you forget that?"

Audrey crouched down near Henry's things to take a look, rolling her shoulders in an uncomfortable fashion because she hated when Haven referred to herself as a junkie, in any sense of the word.

"Anyone can make their castle anywhere." Duke said in slight defense of Haven, not wanting her to feel too horribly about her past. Haven has fought her demons, and is still fighting them, there's no shame in that.

Audrey knew they had to get back on track, real quick, or else this topic of conversation would just go downhill. "You said Henry was a kid, right?"

"Yeah," Duke replied, looking around, "but he's older than I was when I was on my own. He's a smart kid, he'll figure it out." Haven wasn't the only one who had past memories brought to light this day.

"Only if we find him before Cornell does." Nathan replied, knowing what would happen if Stamoran got his hands on Henry.

"I think we can do that." Haven said, noticing slices in the wall that were similar to the others, but different just enough to catch Haven's eye. Haven gestured to the wall and Duke looked proud of her, "All castles have a really great hiding place." he walked closer to the wall, saying "Henry, come out. It's okay, you're safe."

A moment later, Henry pushed open the part of the wall he cut out for a hiding spot. Even so, Henry was hesitant to come out of his hiding place in the wall.

"It's okay," Duke assure Henry, "you know Haven, and they're my friends. You can come out." Thanks to Duke's assurance, he climbed out of his hiding place, but looked out of the room into the hall, just to be sure. Henry still looked and felt terrified. "You okay?" Duke asked, worried about Henry.

Henry stammered in nervousness, "Y..yeah. I'm okay." pointing out of the room, he said "But that guy just came by here, I heard him."

"Henry, we need to know what we're up against." Nathan replied, "Is there any reason you can think of as to why he's after you?" Henry looked hesitant to say anything, he was still terrified. "Henry, tell them." Duke urged Henry on, knowing how important it was, especially now.

Henry swallowed a lump in his throat, "He...he killed someone, the guy that came into the bar. I...I've been sleeping here most nights and they came in, arguing. He shot him...so I screamed, and he saw me."

Haven thought she heard something, "We should get out of here." and she was right, just moments later shots came firing at them. The group ran out of the room as Duke hurried them on, "Who was this guy!" Duke shouted as they ran. "Or guys!" Audrey added, running along with them.

The group ran down a flight of stairs, with no real idea where to go. That was, until Henry spoke up, "I...I know this place. We...we have to go right."

Audrey and Nathan headed to the right, just as Stamoran appeared firing shots down the stairs at them. Haven got Henry out of the line of fire, Duke took cover and returned shots up the stairs. The three of them took off down the left hall, Henry exclaiming "Your friends they left!"

"They can take care of themselves!" Duke shouted at Henry, trying to get Henry to pick up the place a little. "They'll be fine." Haven assured Henry as the three of them ran, even though Haven was trying to assure herself more than Henry.

Nathan and Audrey turned a corner when Audrey finally looked behind them, "Nathan...they're gone." Audrey's tone was riddled with worry for not only Haven but Duke and Henry as well.

"Did you see where they went?" Nathan asked, giving Audrey cover so she could continue down the hall they entered.

"No," Audrey replied, regretfully, "we must have gotten separated and we..." Her sentence was cut off by the sound of a nearby thud reaching their ears. Nathan and Audrey pressed to the wall, Audrey calling out, "Drop your gun, now!"

"I don't have a gun!" Stamoran replied as he came into view with his hands up in surrender.

Audrey and Nathan aimed their guns at him, "On the ground, now!" Nathan demanded.

Stamoran got to his knees, arms still raised, "Oh thank god, thank god you're here. You have to help me, please." Stamoran was pleading with Nathan and Audrey, he desperately needed their help, "They won't stop coming."

Nathan and Audrey looked at each other in question, but Nathan voiced it aloud, "Who's they?"

Stamoran knew he should have started with that, his expression made it clear, "I'm the original Cornell."

Nathan patted Stamoran down, as Audrey continued to aim her gun at him. "What do you mean you're the _original_ Cornell?" he asked.

Stamoran sighed, "I knew this day would come. If you let me stand up, I'm going to show you something. Something...something you're not going to believe. In the next room."

Nathan and Audrey had a silent conversation with each other, resulting in Nathan gesturing for Stamoran to stand. Stamoran slowly got to his feet and pointed in the direction where they needed to go, "Right here." Stamoran led the way, explaining "I didn't know what else to do with them, so I put them here." Stamoran stopped when they reached their destination, "No one ever comes down here." In the corner of the room laid three dead copies of Cornell Stamoran. "This it them...my copies."

"What are they?" Nathan asked, walking closer to the copies.

Stamoran couldn't think to do anything but shrug with his hands raised, "I don't know. I..I just keep thinking about them as my copies." Stamoran took a breath before explaining further, "They seem to have all my memories, they look just like me, but I can't control them. They just showed up one day and they won't stop coming."

"Why did you kill them?" Audrey asked, trying to get a clear picture of everything.

"What else could I do?" Stamoran exclaimed in reply, "I tied one up, and he escaped. They only have one thing in mind, to kill some guy named Henry." That caught Audrey and Nathan's attention. Stamoran turned away with a sigh, "How am I supposed to deal with this? I was just trying to stop them."

Audrey looked at Stamoran like she was examining him, "You don't know who Henry is?" she found this intriguing.

"No," Stamoran answered in reply, "the only thing that I know is that...my _copies_ want him dead. I don't know why."

Nathan approached them, asking "Did you kill one of your copies here, at the resort?"

"Yes." Stamoran answered, nodding, "The first one."

Things were starting to come together in Nathan's mind, "You think that's what Henry saw?" he asked Audrey.

Audrey thought for a moment, but she wasn't sure, "Maybe."

Stamoran looked at them with hope and worry, "You do believe me, don't you?"

"Why would we believe you?" Audrey retorted, for good reason, "You lied to us earlier at the house.

Stamoran scoffed, "What was I supposed to tell you? It wasn't me, but it was a guy that looks just like me, coming back to life wearing my clothes?"

Audrey could instantly imagine what Haven would have said if she were there, and just as quickly pushed it from her mind because even mentally she didn't want to hear it, "Okay, fair point." Audrey replied, "But why did you bring them here?"

"I didn't know what else to do with them." Stamoran rubbed his hands together nervously, "My bank keeps the account for this place. I knew no one ever comes out here." Stamoran let out an exasperated breath, "You can't imagine what it's like to kill yourself. It sounds insane, even to say it!" Stamoran was feeling like he was at his wit's end. Stamoran sat down on a pile of crates and put his forehead in his hands.

Audrey leaned closer to Nathan, speaking so only he could hear, "Okay, so if he's the original Cornell, then the copy is still out there somewhere. So we need to find, Duke, Henry, and my sister _now_."

Nathan couldn't agree more. He looked at his cell phone, and it showed just what he expected, "I don't have a signal." The fact that they were essentially in the basement, it was no surprise that he didn't have a cell signal, "I need to get upstairs." Looking around, he said, "There's only one way in here, you should be able to keep safe."

Audrey looked like she didn't quite like the idea, but there was nothing she could do about it. She turned to Stamoran upon hearing him say, "Be careful." to Nathan. "My copies are the worst part of me," Stamoran continued, "be careful."

Audrey gave Nathan a concerned look as he raised his weapon and left the room. She hoped he would be alright and hoped the others were alright as well.

* * *

Duke, Haven, and Henry sprinted down a corridor, Haven and Duke checking the rooms that they passed with their guns aimed at the ready. Upon clearing those rooms, they continued on. "You picked one hell of a place to squat." Duke said to Henry with sarcasm.

Henry didn't catch onto Duke's sarcasm, "Yeah, well it's out of the way. Figured no one would find me." Henry was saying this like it was a good thing.

"Kinda wished that had worked out better for you." Haven replied, hinting at the obvious. The obvious being the situation they were currently in.

"Yeah, me too." Henry replied, really wishing the circumstances were different.

Duke looked back to Henry for a moment, walking down the hall, "Is anybody else looking for you?" he asked.

"Nobody with a shotgun." Henry replied, Haven pulling him down out of sight when she and Duke did. Henry smiled an apology at Haven for not catching onto the fact that he should have done it too, then looked at Duke, "Hey...how come you never asked why I left home?"

"What?" Duke replied, looking at Henry, "It was none of my business." he added, looking back around the corner.

Henry thought Duke deserved some sort of explanation, that he and Haven both did. After all, they were risking their lives for him. "When my mom left, my father and I, we got along for awhile. Now...he barely even notices me. He didn't even try to stop me when I left."

"Well, fathers are tough." Duke replied, speaking from experience. Haven couldn't really say anything about it since she only had a string of temporary fathers from foster homes, but she could tell that Henry was hoping to hear something...more. Haven nudged Duke and cocked her head in Henry's direction, silently telling Duke to say something to him.

Duke understood the look, and sighed. Looking at Henry, he said "Look...my father, he had a whole other life he didn't tell me about. Leaving my family behind...that was the best decision I ever made." He looked at Haven, saying "One of them anyway." Duke could tell that this wasn't what Haven expected him to say, but it seemed to sit well with Henry, so that was good enough for him.

Haven looked across the hall and saw a wooden door, "Should we go in there?" she asked, gesturing to the door. Duke looked at the door, looked at Henry who just shrugged, and he decided "Come on." Duke went over to the door as Haven kept watch to make sure Stamoran wasn't nearby. Upon opening the door, it didn't lead to a room but outside. "Oh man," Duke said gratefully, "come on, let's get out of here."

Haven looked at him like he was crazy, "I'm not leaving without Audrey." she was firm with her words. Henry then said, "You go..I...I can't." Henry took off running down the hall, and without another thought, Haven took off after him.

"Haven! Henry!" Duke called out to them, in hopes that they'd stop, but they didn't. "Dammit." Duke said in frustration, running off after them.

* * *

Nathan walked up the flight of stairs to reach the upper levels. Every level he tried kept giving him the same message over and over on his phone; No Service. Nathan felt like throwing his phone down the flights of stairs at one point, but thankfully he refrained from doing so. Nathan knew how important getting cell service was. His outlet to his frustration would have to be taken out another way. Like going up the next flight of stairs even faster than the others, for example.

Finally he found a spot that seemed to be giving him cell service. The screen on his cell phone read 'entering service area'. Just as Nathan was about to try and make a call, another Cornell Stamoran ran around the corner, "Please don't hurt me." he pleaded to Nathan.

Nathan raised his weapon at Cornell, "Keep you hands where I can see them!" he demanded. Why Cornell was standing there in front of him, as opposed to being in the basement with Audrey was unknown to him. He didn't like it one bit.

Cornell held his hands up and looked like he was fearing for his life, "You have to help me, please."

Nathan looked around, expecting to see Audrey with him, but he didn't. Why wasn't Audrey with him? Where was she? "Where's Audrey?" he asked, causing this Cornell to look confused, "Is that your partner?"

Nathan wasn't playing any games, "You were just with her." If Cornell didn't know who Audrey was then that could only mean the unthinkable...

"No, I just got here!" this Cornell Stamoran exclaimed, "I live ten miles away. You were there." The realization hit both of them at the same time. The realization that Audrey was _not_ with the original Cornell. "Oh my god." Cornell spoke aloud before Nathan took off running with Cornell following.

* * *

Down in the basement, Audrey was sitting nearby Stamoran. She kept checking her gun, anxiously. She didn't like how long Nathan had been gone. She especially didn't like that she was sitting there with Stamoran as opposed to being out there looking for Haven. The question of whether or not Haven, and the others, were alright was driving her up the wall. Audrey was doing her best to contain herself, but she was getting stir crazy, "Okay, we'll wait one more minute for Nathan and then we're going after him." Once Nathan was found, one way or another, then they'd go after Haven. Even though Audrey wanted to find Haven first, and if she knew that Haven wasn't with Duke and Henry then she would have started her search already.

"Sounds perfect." Stamoran replied, reaching into his pocket. Stamoran pulled out a silver coin and started to spin it on the crate in front of him.

Audrey heard the sound of the spinning coin and slowly turned to see if what she was hearing was what she was thinking, and it was. Duke had told her that the Cornell Stamoran that had shot up the Gull spun a silver coin on the bar like a dreidel. Something he was doing right now. Audrey knew in that moment that this was not the original Cornell, he was a copy. Knowing she had to not let him know that she knew, she said "Yeah, I'm sure he's right around the corner." referring to Nathan. Audrey sighed to herself, seeing Stamoran spin the coin again and again. With her weapon in hand, she stood, "Okay, I'm going to go check on Nathan now."

Stamoran didn't take his eyes off the spinning coin, asking "Are you sure that's safe?" he already knew the answer to that and really didn't care about her safety whatsoever, but he had to keep up the facade of being the original Cornell. However, he got the sense that his facade was over. Stamoran dropped the coin on the floor and sighed.

"Leave the coin!" Audrey demanded, aiming her weapon at him. Stamoran ignored her words and reached for it, only to pull Audrey's feet from under her. Audrey fell to the floor with a grunt and lost her grip on her firearm. Stamoran picked it up before Audrey even had the chance to get to it. "The coin gave me away, didn't it?" Stamoran asked, even though he knew that was the answer. "I really need to get rid of it." Stamoran thought aloud as if he was annoyingly scolding himself.

Stamoran's scolding didn't last for long before he started feeling amused with himself, "That was pretty good, huh?" he asked with a grin before speaking dramatically, "What else could I do?" referring to his previous act. "It's so easy to imitate, you know. I just do me, but take out the cool parts." Stamoran sat down, loosening his tie, keeping the weapon aimed at Audrey who was, much to her chagrin, still on the floor.

Audrey made it to a sitting position and sighed deeply, "So how does all this work?" Might as well get the copy's side of the story while she formulated a plan, and perhaps throw in a little FBI hostage negotiating stuff while she's at it."You know what's in his head?"

"Uh, I have all his memories, but... _the balls are mine_." Stamoran spoke with pride as he said the last bit. Pride and cockiness.

"So, you're a copy?" Audrey asked to keep him talking, and stalling.

Stamoran was offended by the word 'copy', "No, not a copy. A better version."

Audrey continued on with the negotiating technique and tried building a rapport by admitting something to you, "You know, we actually have a lot in common. I have someone else's memories inside my head too."

Stamoran looked and sounded like he didn't believe her, "Ah, come on."

"No, it's true." Audrey retorted and started to sound a bit amused, "You know, I never thought I'd have something in common with the...worst part of someone." Audrey made a hand gestured towards Stamoran to make it clear she was referring to him. After a silent moment, she looked at him and asked, "You ever wonder if you're real?"

Stamoran laughed at Audrey's question, "Why would I want to do that?" he asked in reply. "Does that bruise on your leg feel real?" turning her question around on her, in a way.

Audrey rubbed her leg, replying "Unfortunately, yes. But..." Audrey moved to a crouching position, "if we have somebody else's memories, what makes us _us_?"

Stamoran shook his head slightly as he looked at Audrey, "You think too hard." He couldn't fathom why Audrey would even want to think of such things as that. Audrey chuckled in reply, making him ask her "What's funny?"

"My best friend Brenda used to say that I think too hard, in the sixth grade. Except she wasn't really my friend because I never even met her." Audrey replied, "She was somebody else's friend, not... _mine_." Audrey looked at Stamoran and asked, "Do you have a best friend?"

Stamoran looked as if he was considering something, "Okay, I'll play." he stood up, keeping the gun aimed at Audrey as he replied, "Matthew Werner, my best friend. Until he accused me of taking the silver dollar that his grandfather had given him. He was going to give it to some girl. Huge fight, still pissed. He lives in Bangor now, but I know he's still pissed."

Audrey moved from a crouching position to sitting on a crate, "Now, see, you can let that go, because he didn't fight with you. He fought with Cornell." After replying, Audrey stood up, gesturing in a random direction as he referred to Cornell.

"Hmm?" Stamoran said, holding up the silver dollar, "But he was right, I did steal it. I used to keep it hidden in my drawer. Not anymore." Stamoran grinned, putting the silver dollar back into his pocket.

Audrey placed her hands on her hips, taking a step closer to Stamoran "It's hard being a copy, isn't it? I mean, every night I have to make myself forget everything that I'm not, and every day I got to figure out what I am." Audrey knew that Haven felt something similar, but she didn't bring Haven into it. Keeping it one on one was key.

"It's what makes you real." Stamoran stated and Audrey scoffed, "Yeah." she replied, "I mean, who just wants to be a copy?" Stamoran made a 'hmm' sound, and Audrey continued, "You know what the best part is, though?" Audrey moved closer to Stamoran, gesturing to her head, "The best part is that the woman whose memories I have, she went to Quantico, which means she learned how to do this." Audrey knocked the gun out Stamoran's hand, kicked his feet out from under him, hard, causing him to drop right down to the floor with a groan. Audrey grabbed her weapon before pulling out her cuffs, and cuffed Stamoran to a nearby pipe. Okay, her actions weren't _quite_ Quantico taught, but it worked.

Stamoran panted and grunted a bit, bringing himself to a sitting position, "So the whole talk was really just to distract me?" he couldn't believe he had fallen for that.

Audrey shrugged a little, "At the beginning, yeah, but then, no." she knew that really wasn't making much sense but there it was.

Stamoran looked right at Audrey as he said, "When I kill you, eventually, I'm not going to be happy about it." he shook his head to emphasize that he was being serious, "But it's not going to stop me."

Audrey didn't say a word to him in reply, walking past him to start her search for Nathan and the others, believing that Stamoran wasn't going to be going anywhere any time soon due to being cuffed to the pipe.

* * *

Back at Haven PD the town selectman enters the station's bull pen. "Hello, Selectman." Stan said to him in greeting, "What can I do for you?"

The Selectman changed hands, holding his briefcase, "I'm looking for Chief Wuornos, is he around?"

Stan shook his head, "Out on a call. Something I can help you with?" it wasn't every day that a selectman came into the station so Stan was wondering why he was there.

"That's alright, I'll leave him a note." In actuality, the Selectman didn't want to speak with Nathan, at least not in that moment. He wanted to gain access to Nathan's office.

"Sure thing." Stan replied, before going off with another officer to take care of something. The Selectman allowed himself entrance into Nathan's office and closed the door behind him. The Selectman went behind Nathan's desk and started rummaging through the files on his desk. He didn't find what he was looking for there, so after fixing the desk back to the way he found it, he went over to the filing cabinet. The Selectman looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming, before opening the drawer. That's where he found what he was looking for. He pulled out several files, put them into his briefcase, and made his way out. Now that he had the files he needed, there was no reason to stick around.

* * *

At the Everwood, Duke caught up with Henry in his 'sleeping quarters'. "Henry! Haven!" Duke called out, assuming that Haven was with Henry. Duke hurried into the room and saw that Haven was not there with him. "Where's Haven?"

Henry replied, going over to his hiding spot, "I don't know, she was behind me and then I turned a corner and she didn't follow. I assume she went in the other direction."

Duke clenched his hand in frustration and worry for Haven. He could only hope that she would be alright. He knew how tough Haven was, even if she didn't always show it, but he also knew how...for lack of better term, soft she could be. Sensitive. Haven could be a confusing woman at times, even with herself. Since he couldn't track her down in that very moment, he focused on what he could do. Duke looked at Henry and said, "What you're getting in there better be important, I mean like ending Apartheid, cure for cancer important."

"Sorry." Henry replied, looking for something in his hiding place in the wall, "I couldn't take the chance that I'd lose it." Henry kept looking, "You didn't have to come looking for me and Haven didn't have to try."

"Yeah, well, it was on my way and...nope got nothing about Haven. She usually has a better sense of direction." Duke replied, sighing.

Henry found what he was looking for. He took out the case, and opened it to reveal the Purple Heart medal that was inside. Duke saw what it was and couldn't believe it, " _That's_ what you risked our lives for?"

Henry was very defensive towards it, "It was my father's. He got it in Iraq. He...he told me that, you know, it would..watch over me on the road."

Duke instantly caught onto the continuity error as far as Henry's story about his father was concerned, "You said that he didn't stop you." Duke didn't appreciate being lied to.

Henry knew he lied before, but he was coming clean now, "Well, not so much didn't stop me as...couldn't."

Before anything else could be said, Duke and Henry heard footsteps approaching. Duke aimed his shotgun towards the oncoming sound and sighed when he saw it was Audrey. "Whoa!" Audrey said, holding her arm out in front of her. "I was hoping you had gotten out of here." Audrey said upon approach then realized Haven wasn't with them, "Where is my sister?"

Duke looked like he regretted telling her this, "We don't know, got separated."

Audrey hated hearing that but she had to try and stay positive, "We'll find her. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Duke replied, "we're fine. Where's Nathan?"

Audrey sighed, "I don't know." she pulled out her cellphone, seeing it had service, and proceeded to give him a call.

Elsewhere in the Everwood, Haven was going down a flight of stairs, having no clue how she had gotten so lost. She heard footsteps coming up the same staircase and held her weapon at the ready. Once she reached the landing, she aimed her gun and dropped it in relief when it was met with Nathan aiming his own at her. "Jeeze, Nathan, give me a heart attack why don't you." Haven said to him, running her hand through her head, then saw who was right behind him; Cornell.

Haven was just about to lift her gun again, but Nathan stopped her, "Don't," he told her, "this is the original Cornell, not a copy."

"Say what now?" Haven asked, since she missed the whole explanation part of this adventure.

"Think of it as good and evil twin. I'm the good twin." Cornell answered, giving the quickest 'ish' explanation as possible. He then looked at Haven with a bit of a tilt to his head, he thought she looked very familiar but couldn't place it just yet.

"Okay then." Haven said, just wanting to accept it and move on. "Please tell me you guys know where you're going."

"No, not really." Nathan replied, "We're lost. But at least we found you...we just don't know where anyone else is."

"Yeah, I lost Henry a little while ago and since Duke didn't end up finding me, I'm hoping he found Henry." Haven sighed a little, "I really need to remember to keep my phone in my pocket as opposed to my bag."

"Which you left in the car." Nathan stated, seeing that it wasn't present on her shoulder. "Exactly." Haven replied. Haven couldn't figure out why of all the times she needed her bag, she didn't have it with her or she took out what she ended up needing. It was starting to become an annoying pattern.

Just then, Nathan's phone rang, "You could have mentioned you had yours." Haven pointed out, and Nathan replied "I didn't know I had service here." and answered the call fro Audrey. "Where are you?" Nathan asked then informed her, "The Cornell you're with is the copy."

"Yeah, I know. I cuffed him to a pipe, so he shouldn't be going anywhere." Audrey replied on the other end of the line.

"Good." Nathan replied, glad to hear it. He looked at Cornell, "Your copy is cuffed to a pipe."

"Oh, thank god. Can we get out of here, please?" Cornell wanted to get as far away from his copy as possible.

Instead of answering, Nathan turned his attention back to his phone conversation, "We're with Haven, she's fine. Meet up in the atrium?"

"Copy that." Audrey replied, and Nathan requested, "Don't say copy." Nathan ended the phone call and Haven looked at him with crossed arms, "If we're lost, then how do you suggest we get back to the atrium?"

"That's easy." Nathan replied with a grin, "We just left there." he chuckled, leading the way.

Haven rolled her eyes, speaking to herself, "Of course you did."

Back at 'Henry's Room' in the Everwood, Audrey slipped her phone back into her pocket, "We're going to the atrium, Haven's with them."

Duke looked very relieved to hear that, "Let's go."

* * *

On the way to the atrium, Haven stopped and looked like she was going to be sick, "Do you smell that?" she asked Nathan and he smelled it as well. "I don't smell anything," Cornell replied, "come on, this way."

Nathan looked down on the floor and saw some red substance seeping out of a nearby wall, "Is that blood?"

"Why do I suddenly feel like in an Edgar Allen Poe story?" Haven muttered to herself, following Nathan over to the wall. "Is it just me or does that wall look...weird."

"It's doesn't look right." Nathan agreed, pressing against the wall, inspecting it.

"That is odd." Cornell agreed, "But shouldn't we be meeting your partner?" he seemed pretty eager to get going.

Haven ignored Cornell and grabbed a nearby piece of metal and handed it to Nathan, "Here, see if this will work."

Nathan took the piece from her and gestured for them to step back. Nathan pressed the metal into a slit in the wall, managing to move one of the large concrete blocks enough to pull it out. He set it aside and pulled out another, revealing a dead, male body with a bullet hole in his head.

Haven didn't really react to it, because she had half expected it to be a dead body behind there. So instead of a reaction, she had questions. Haven looked right at Cornell and asked in an almost accusing tone, "Do you know who this is?" She didn't know it, but Nathan was thinking of asking the same exact thing, she just beat him to it.

Cornell looked like he didn't know what Nathan was talking about. Nathan shook his head in disbelief, and started dialing a number. Haven was too busy looking at the dead body to notice what Cornell was up to. Cornell had picked up one of the smaller cement blocks and hit Nathan on the back of the head with it, rendering him unconscious.

Haven heard Nathan drop and reached for her gun but Stamoran came up behind her with his own gun aimed at her head, "I don't think." he said to her in a 'tsk tsk' way, taking her gun away, and slipping it into the back of his belt.

Haven had her hands held up as Stamoran pushed her over to the wall, keeping his weapon raised. Stamoran looked at Cornell and said, "You really need to learn to grow a pair. Tell me I did not just kill myself in order to watch you be a coward."

"What did you expect me to do? We can't kill them, they're cops." Cornell retorted and Stamoran replied, "That didn't stop you from hitting him over the head with a brick, now did it?" Stamoran grinned, "No matter, I'll take care of this one." He turned his full attention to Haven and now that he had fully seen her, he laughed. "It's uncanny! Do you see this, brother? She looks just like her."

In that moment, Cornell remembered exactly where he thought he had seen Haven before. "She looks like Haley." there was a tone of disbelief to his voice.

"Let's take a picture, send it to Matthew." Stamoran's twisted mind was working in overdrive now.

"You knew them?" Haven asked, figuring if she was about to die then she might as well not die ignorant. That and she didn't actually intend to die this day.

"Oh no." Stamoran replied with a shake to his head, "I fell for the conversationalist before, not again." Stamoran looked at Cornell, "Tie her up. She might be amusing before her death."

Cornell did as he was instructed and grabbed something to tie Haven up with. "I'm sorry." he said to her as she complied, not wanting to really get shot in that moment. "So much for being the good twin." Haven muttered in reply and winced when Cornell tied her wrists together tightly, before tying up her ankles as well. Haven slid down to the floor, running over her options in her head of what she could do to get out of this, but it was two against one and Nathan was unconscious. This was going to be interesting.

Now that Haven was bound, Stamoran got down to business. "All of this could have been avoided brother if you thought twice about killing Neal." Upon hearing that, Haven assumed that Neal was the guy in the wall.

"He was going to turn me in!" Cornell exclaimed in defense. "Because you were _embezzling_." Stamoran retorted.

"I would have put it back." Cornell replied with a sigh. "But you didn't." Stamoran pointed out the obvious, "Instead, you killed a man. And when you couldn't manage the balls to kill the only witness, you created me to take care of it for you!" Stamoran looked quite pleased about that fact.

"You just told her everything!" Cornell yelled at Stamoran, referring to Haven. "Like you wouldn't have anyway. You had a thing for Haley too, brother." Stamoran replied with a smirk.

"She's a _child_." Cornell replied, thinking Haven was far too young, no matter the resemblance to Haley.

"No, she's not." Stamoran smirked, looking at Haven. Haven shot him daggers in reply. If he even dared come close to her, she'd try her best to kill him and any other copy that came around.

"You have to accept who you are." Stamoran said to Cornell, "A thief, a murderer, a man who tried to steal his best friend's girl, and a coward." Stamoran gasped in realization, "Good thing is, you can change the last one." Stamoran picked up another one of the smaller cement blocks and handed it to Cornell, guiding him over to an unconscious Nathan.

"I swear to every deity that I will kill every single one of you if you hurt him!" Haven shouted at them, struggling to get free.

"All talk, no action." Stamoran teased her, turning back to Cornell, "Well?"

Cornell swallowed a lump in his throat, "Can't you do it for me?"

"No," Stamoran replied, "but...we would make one hell of a team."

"Starting now?" Cornell asked with a 'really?' expression.

"Starting now." Stamoran confirmed. Cornell was just about to hit Nathan over the head when Haven cried out, "Cornell, no! Please don't do this, it's not too late for you, you can change this! Do you really want to become like him?"

Stamoran had enough of Haven's mouth, he went over to Haven, grabbed her by her hair and smashed her head into the wall hard enough to render her unconscious. "There." Stamoran rolled his shoulders, going back over to Cornell, "Go ahead."

Cornell lifted the cement block over his head and right before he was about to hit Nathan with it, his cell phone started to ring. "Don't answer it!" Cornell exclaimed, setting the block down.

Stamoran chuckled, "Why not? It could be fun."

"Doesn't it seem odd that it rang just as I was going to kill him?" Cornell sounded a bit paranoid when he spoke to Stamoran, "Almost like someone wanted us to pick it up, several steps away from the cop."

Stamoran was actually thinking Cornell had a point. He looked around and they heard a sound coming from the floor above, "Move!" Cornell exclaimed, causing himself and Stamoran to dive out of the way just as Duke and Audrey stood up from behind a pile of metal, and started firing at them

Stamoran looked at Cornell from his hiding spot, "I'm impressed. Calling the cell phone, that was pretty smart." he slid the gun he took from Haven, over to Cornell.

"I'm not going to jail." Cornell replied, picking up the gun, "You mean what you said? About being a team?" Desperate times called for desperate measures in his eyes.

"Oh, the fun we'll have." Stamoran replied to which Cornell said, "It will be fun." almost as if he was trying to convince himself. A moment later, Cornell nodded his head affirmatively, "Let's do it."

That was all Stamoran needed to hear, he stood up from behind his hiding spot and started firing at Audrey and Duke. This fire fight lasted for a little while before things went silent. Cornell almost laughed at the sound, or lack thereof, "Out of bullets?" he called out to them.

"Maybe." Duke called back and Stamoran laughed, "We're not. As you've noticed, I've been laying in an armory for some time.

"Perfect." Duke said to Audrey in annoyance, "We run out of ammo just as they start working together."

"Haven PD is on their way!" Audrey shouted out to them, "Give us Haven and Nathan and we'll be gone. Giving you time to get away."

Duke only spoke loud enough for Audrey to hear, "Uh, just so you know, nobody, myself included, buys it when the cops say that."

"Your friend will be the first one to die. Then the rest of you." Stamoran said in reply to Audrey's words, "But your sister, she'll live a little while longer. We have some...unfinished business. "

Duke wanted to rip them limb from limb for threatening Haven like that, he looked at Audrey, "I say we rush them."

"Oh, yeah, that's brave," Audrey replied with sarcasm, "but how do you intend to do that without ammunition?" She wanted to get Haven back as much as Duke did, but they had to be smart about it.

Duke was trying to come up with another plan, "Okay what if we convince him...okay, well, except it's not him, it's...now it's two of him, so it'll be twice as hard...never mind." Duke had no idea where he was going with that, just hoped that something would come of it but nothing did. Then again...

Duke's words gave Audrey an idea, "No, wait...maybe...maybe not." Duke raised his brows and Audrey looked at him, "Promise me you'll get Henry out of here this time."

Duke looked like he didn't want to leave, because Haven was right down there and he had to save her. Audrey recognized this look, "I promise I will get her back." Duke believed her, how could he not? Audrey would do anything for her sister.

Duke nodded, "Okay." he replied and looked at Henry, "Come on." Duke gestured for Henry to come along, even though he had no idea what Audrey's plan actually was.

Audrey took a breath before raising her arms and shouting out, "I put my gun down!" she stood up, giving away her position. "Audrey!" Duke called out to her in a whisper when he saw what she was doing.

Audrey ignored Duke and continued on with her plan, "Please, I'm asking you," she walked away from her place and down the exposed hall on the upper level, fully in their line of sight from below. "please don't hurt them."

"A little late for that." Cornell replied since both Nathan and Haven were unconscious from one cause or another.

"I'm not talking to you." Audrey replied firmly, point to where she could see the copy hiding, "I'm talking to your copy."

That caught Stamoran's attention, causing him to stand up from his place, as Audrey made her way down to there level. Cornell couldn't believe what he was seeing, "What are you doing?" he asked Stamoran then demanded, "Sit down!"

"Why?" Stamoran asked with a scoff, "What are you doing to do? Kill me?" it didn't matter if Stamoran died or not, he'd just come back anyway.

Cornell was growing impatient, "Just shoot her and let's get one with it."

Stamoran didn't agree with that course of action, "I would...like to talk with her for awhile."

"Why? What do you care about her?" Cornell asked, not understanding.

"We have something very important in common." Audrey replied, approaching them with her hands raised, her eyes on Stamoran. "Henry didn't witness your crime. He witnessed his." Audrey was referring to Cornell when she spoke.

Cornell stood up from his hiding place, gun raised at Audrey, "My crimes are his crimes."

"Why?" Audrey asked in reply, "Because he remembers doing them? We're not just the sum total of our memories, are we?"

Cornell didn't understand what she was getting at, "What does it matter?"

Audrey answered honestly, "It matters to me." she then gestured to Stamoran, "And it matters to him."

Cornell looked at Stamoran in disbelief and Stamoran looked almost as if he didn't want to admit that what she was saying was true.

Audrey looked only at Stamoran when she spoke, "If you kill us now, all you're going to remember is having to clean up after him. Or, you can have your own memory. A memory of saving a boy's life."

Stamoran looked down after hearing her words. Audrey was trying to figure out if she had gotten through to him or not, and Cornell was looking at Stamoran with the same question on his mind.

Stamoran raised his gun at Audrey, who took a deep breath with her hands still raised, ready to act if need by.

Cornell was pleased by Stamoran's action. He started adjusting his suit as he said, "About time. Kill her...and let's go."

"You know what you're asking of me?" Stamoran asked, looking at Audrey.

"I'm giving you a chance." Audrey replied, "To have what I had...A chance to make my own life, a chance to save lives, not end them. This may be the only one you get."

After Audrey's little spiel, Cornell sighed, turning to Stamoran, "You're testing me, aren't you? Fine, I'm in." He turned to Audrey, still looking at Stamoran, "Watch this." The weapon was aimed, Audrey closed her eyes in hope that what she wanted to happen would happen and a shot was fired.

Audrey opened her eyes to see Stamoran turned to Cornell with his gun in hand. Cornell grabbed at his chest before falling to the floor, whimpering. Stamoran dropped the gun to the floor, and Audrey gasped in shock because she couldn't believe that it had actually worked.

Stamoran took the silver coin from his pocket as he started to fade in and out of view, "Don't tell Matthew you got it from me." Stamoran grinned and tossed the coin over to Audrey and closed his eyes, feeling himself fully fade away. A content sigh escaping his lips as he did.

Audrey still couldn't believe what had just happened, that it had actually worked. But there was no time to think about it now, she had Haven and Nathan to think about now.

* * *

Nathan and Haven were checked out with clean bills of health, no concussions but they'd both one hell of a headache for a few days. A couple days later, Nathan went to the town Selectman's office. "Come on in Nathan." The Selectman, who was at the police station before, said, leading Nathan into the office. "All the selectmen want to know is...how are you recovering?"

"Fine, thanks." Nathan replied, taking a seat.

The Selectman placed his hands on his desk and said, "Everything that happened at, uh, Everwood, you put that all into case files. Am I right?"

"Yeah, of course." Nathan replied, then asked "Why are you asking?"

The Selectman pulled files out of his desk that he had taken from Nathan's office, and set them in front of Nathan "These tell a different story."

Nathan did not look pleased one bit to see those, "How did you get those?"

The Selectman didn't answer his question, "You've been falsifying police reports."

"I've been doing we've always done in Haven." Nathan retorted in defense, "Since when do we want the troubles in reports?"

The Selectman once again didn't answer a question Nathan asked and that was all Nathan needed, "When someone wants me out." he stated, starting to see what this was really about.

"We have no choice, Nathan. I'm sorry." The Selectman replied, "We're going to be looking for a new chief immediately."

"It's the Rev, isn't it?" Nathan asked, even though he had a pretty good feeling he knew the answer to that. The Selectman's silence confirmed it. Nathan got up from his seat, asking "Does he control all the selectmen or just you?"

"Nathan, your father was a good friend to me, so let me give you a little advice." The Selectman replied, "You might want to leave Haven."

Nathan scoffed, "Excuse me?"

"Things are going to get a little...rough for your kind." The Selectman clarified.

"Then I'm not going anywhere." Nathan stood firmly on this fact. Without another word, Nathan left the Selectman's office.

* * *

Outside of the Grey Gull, Duke and Haven sat on a wooden bench, hand in hand. "You alright?" Duke asked, looking at Haven.

"My head hurts a bit, but I'm okay." Haven replied, laying her head on Duke's shoulder. Duke kissed her head softly then looked up when he saw Henry approaching. "Am I interrupting?" Henry asked, figuring he was.

Haven lifted her head and smiled, "Not at all." Duke patted the seat next to him, "Take a seat." Henry smiled and did just that.

Haven looked over at Henry and asked, "Where are you planning on staying now, Henry?" she was worried about the kid and wanted to know.

Henry shrugged a bit, "I'll find something." he really didn't have a set plan in mind.

Duke looked out in front of them as he asked Henry, "You like living on your own?" turning to face Henry, he asked "I mean, always on the move?"

Henry looked at Duke for a moment before answering, "Yeah...I think it's the best place to find yourself."

Duke nodded a little, "Sure." he looked at a car that just pulled into the Gull's parking lot. Haven looked over as well, in curiosity, "Who's that?" she asked.

Henry looked over and felt betrayed, "I can't believe you called my dad." he said to Duke in disbelief.

"Yeah, it kinda blows my mind, too." Duke replied, chuckling a bit. He looked at Haven and smiled softly before looking back to Henry, "But sometimes, it's tricky knowing who the good guy is." Duke looked at Henry's father and nodded in greeting. "Hey kiddo." Henry's father said to Henry, and Duke took that as his cue. He patted Henry's leg in a supporting way and stood up, holding his hand out to Haven. Haven took Duke's hand, giving Henry a little smile before walking back to the Gull with Duke.

They stopped for a moment to check on Henry's reunion with his father and it warmed Haven's heart to know that Duke was responsible for it. Haven looked at Duke and said, "You never cease to amaze me." Haven kissed Duke's cheek, "You, I like you."

Duke wrapped his arm around Haven and sighed with a grin, "I know." Haven playfully poked his ribs and the two laughed, making their way into the Gull.

Once inside they saw Nathan sitting at the bar drinking one shot after another. Audrey was down at the other end of the bar, watching him. "What's going on?" Haven asked, sliding onto the bar stool next to Audrey, not blocking her view of Nathan.

"He's not the chief anymore. The uppity ups are using Nathan keeping the troubles out of the files as reason." Audrey replied, causing Haven's brows to rise. "Since when does this town want the troubles in official documents?" Haven asked, not able to believe that was true.

Audrey looked at Haven in a way that said, 'think about it, you know the answer'. Haven saw this face and had a 'facepalm' moment, "The Rev."

Duke groaned when he heard that, "I'm really starting to _hate_ that guy." He leaned on the bar and looked down at Nathan, "It's too bad. I think he was really starting to like that job."

"Yeah, I think he was." Audrey agreed. Haven couldn't take Nathan looking so sad anymore, drunk sad was not a good sad to be in. "That's it." Haven hopped up from her seat and went over to Nathan. She extended her hand, "Care to dance?"

Audrey went over to them and said, "I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why not?" Nathan asked, handing his little drink umbrella to Audrey. Nathan smiled at Haven, slapped her hand in hers and pointed, "To the dance floor!" Nathan spun a laughing Haven around and the two proceeded to dance in the funniest way possible.

"Wow...he _really_ can't dance." Duke shook his head with a laugh, "I don't know how Haven puts up with it."

"She's fully capable of adapting when she wants to." Audrey replied, twirling the little umbrella in her hand.

"Hey, back at the resort...did you mean everything you said to Cornell's copy? Or were you just...playing him?" Duke was curious about this, couldn't help it.

Audrey thought for a moment, "Both, I guess...He needed to move past his memories, so that he would learn what he was capable of.

This serious moment was cut off by them looking over at Nathan and his more than ridiculous dancing while Haven was doing everything she could not to die from laughter. "Okay, that's it. We need a picture of this. A record of the day that Nathan Wuornos got funky." Duke said with laughter, looking at Audrey, "Do you have a camera on your phone?"

"No, it's upstairs." Audrey replied, "I think Haven has one." she said, sliding over a bag from down the bar.

"That's Evi's bag. She's waitressing tonight." Duke replied, opening it anyway, "She has a camera on hers, she won't mind." Duke found Evi's phone and took several pictures of Nathan and Haven dancing. Haven was practically folded over in half laughing and Nathan was doing something that sort of resembled the disco, _sort of_. "Oh, that's a keeper." Duke said to a laughing Audrey, showing her the picture.

"Oh yeah, send that to me. Haven too, she'll kill you if you don't." Audrey replied before leaving the bar to go upstairs and get her phone.

Duke was about to send the picture when Evi's phone rang. A text message popped up on the screen from Reverend Driscoll. The message read 'Thanks for the files info. I took care of the rest'. Duke looked up at Evi who was making her way through the crowd with drinks and now he knew what Evi's ulterior motive was. There was only one question now...what was he going to do about it?

* * *

End Episode 8


	26. Be

A patrol car pulled up in front of the police station, Officer Paul exited the driver's side, and opened the back door for Dwight, "Not the first time we've caught you breaking and entering, Dwight." Paul was quite pleased with himself that he was about to bring Dwight in in cuffs. Paul was one of the ones who was prejudiced against Troubled people and he knew that Dwight was one of the 'special ones'. He went into the trunk with his leather gloved hands, and pulled out the crossbow with arrows that Dwight had on him when he was picked up.

"Chief Wuornos can clear this up." Dwight stated matter of factly. He was doing a 'clean up' job when Paul came in and took him away in cuffs.

Paul chuckled, "You haven't heard? Wuornos isn't the Chief anymore. We got a new guy, so there's no more...special treatment for..special people, you know?" He smirked at Dwight after saying that,

Dwight hadn't heard about Wuornos not being the Chief anymore and that could certainly put a damper on things, especially where the Troubled were concerned. Dwight wasn't about to let Paul in on that thought train and just asked, "Are you sweating?" in his most intimidating tone of voice he could muster.

"It's warm out here." Paul replied without missing a beat, knowing his sweating had nothing to do with Dwight or how intimidating Dwight was trying to be.

"I wouldn't say that." Dwight said with the same tone as before. If Paul was going to try and bring him in in cuffs, then Dwight was going to have some fun with it.

Just then, Nathan came over with a bag of donuts in one hand and a tray of coffee in the other, "Dwight." he said in greeting, then looked at Paul and what he was holding, "What's this?" Nathan looked at Dwight in question. The inquiry was meant for him, not Paul.

"I was doing a little clean up at the Central Coast Meat Packing." Dwight replied, knowing that Nathan would know exactly what he was talking about.

Nathan knew what Dwight meant, but he had to ask just one thing, "With a crossbow?" Paul held up Dwight's crossbow as Nathan asked that question.

Dwight just shrugged in reply because he really couldn't explain the crossbow. Well, he could explain it, but he wasn't going to.

Nathan let out a breath, setting the coffee and donut bag on the hood of the car, "I've got this from now, Paul." Even though Paul looked pretty annoyed, Nathan took the crossbow from him anyway. As Paul started walking away, Nathan said, "Paul. Cuffs."

Dwight turned around to let Paul take off the cuffs, with a smug little smirk on his face. After removing the cuffs, Paul muttered something under his breath as he headed back to the police station. What he had muttered wasn't caught by Nathan or Dwight.

"So there's a new Chief?" Dwight asked once Paul was out of earshot. He wasn't sure if the details of this were for other's ears or not, so he was going on the side of caution.

"Yeah." Nathan replied, opening up the donut bag to get one for Dwight, "The selectmen sent in this guy Merrill. He's a reformer from Brunswick, and I think he's clueless about the Troubles." Nathan handed Dwight the donut, "Sprinkles?"

"He won't be clueless for long." Dwight replied since every other day seemed to be one Trouble case after another. Dwight accepted the donut, "Thanks."

"Thank Haven. That one's hers." Nathan replied, only half kidding, picking up Dwight's crossbow, "Just watch where you point this thing."

Dwight chuckled at the fact that he now had possession of Haven's donut, took his crossbow back with a nod, and went on his way enjoying the sprinkled donut with a grin.

Nathan shook his head a bit, taking the coffee from the hood of the car and headed into the police station. He was about to head into his and Audrey's office when he heard shouting coming from the Chief's office.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Haven shouted, not believing what she had just been told by the new Chief.

Chief Merrill was not pleased by Haven's tone of voice, "Keep your voice down." he said to her, closing the door to his office. "I assure you, Miss Parker, this is not a kidding matter."

"I have passed every test, I've been working on cases for months now, I'm a deputy for Pete's sake!" Haven couldn't accept the fact that not even three minutes ago, this new Chief had just fired her.

"How you became a deputy was unorthodox to say the very least. You did not graduate from the academy, that is something that cannot be overlooked. If you wish to attend the academy then reapply here after graduation, well nothing is stopping you from doing that." Merrill replied going by the book on this, "Your situation may have worked for the previous Chiefs but it will not fly with me. Badge and gun, now."

Haven couldn't believe this was happening. She actually found something that she loved just as much as her art and this jackass of a new Chief was ripping it away from her. Haven removed her sidearm and set it on the table before plucking her badge off her belt, setting it down next to it. She was far from happy about this, something that was practically radiating off of her.

"Thank you." Merrill replied in an 'about time' tone of voice, taking her badge and gun off his desk and placing them within a drawer. "You may leave now."

Haven scoffed in frustration, annoyance, and hell even a bit of anger before walking out of the Chief's office, slamming the door behind her.

Haven walked into Nathan and Audrey's office just in time to hear Nathan say, "I don't think Haven and the Chief are getting along very well."

"We're not." Haven replied an was going to elaborate further but Audrey closed her lipgloss and said, "All right, so you guys are still okay with taking the graveyard shift tonight?"

Haven had to make sure they knew what was going on, so before Nathan could say anything, Haven quickly answered, "Nathan is going to be solo tonight, because Merrill just fired me."

Both Audrey and Nathan looked at Haven in shock, "He did what?" Nathan asked, not liking the sound of this news whatsoever.

"You've been doing so great, why the hell did he fire you?" Audrey asked, also wanting to know what the reason behind that was.

"I didn't graduate from the academy and how I was deputized was 'unorthodox to say the least'." Haven ran her hand through her hair, "I knew that was going to bite me in the ass one day."

"Haven, I had no idea he was going to fire you." Nathan informed her, in fact he gave Haven a glowing recommendation to keep her on staff when Merrill was going through the staff files.

"Yeah, well that doesn't change the fact that he did." Haven didn't mean to be snarky at Nathan like that, but this whole situation was really getting under her skin. "Enough about me," Haven looked at Audrey, "You go out on your...date."

Audrey didn't want to let this go, but Haven seemed pretty keen to, so Audrey would leave it alone...for now. "It's not a date." Audrey replied causing Haven to reply in sarcasm, "Oh, sure. Of course it's not."

Nathan picked up from there, "That's why I've never seen you so nervous." he didn't buy that it wasn't a date for one minute and knew Haven didn't either, "Because of you 'non-date'."

Audrey sighed and when she saw Haven cross her arms, she caved, "It's just...It's been...It's been, what, a month since Chris left for London, and his trouble was still, you know, relatively new."

"Right." Nathan replied, with a hint of bitterness to his tone, "And when people see Chris they're immediately very... _fond_ of him." his bitterness turned to sarcasm when he said, "It's nothing to worry about."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Audrey asked, believing he was but wanted to hear it from him.

"No, he's not. It's nothing to worry about Audrey." Haven tried to assure her sister and shot Nathan a bit of a look as well.

"It's not?" Audrey asked, needing the reassurance.

"Definitely." Haven replied as truthfully as she could so Audrey wouldn't pick up on it.

This topic of conversation was cut off by Laverne buzzing in on the radio, "Got a visitor up front, hon."

Audrey, assuming it was for her, answered, "Thanks." Lavern was quick to add in, "For Nathan. Crocker's here."

Nathan and Haven both looked confused as to why Duke was there, "You know why he's here?" Nathan asked Haven, getting up from his desk. "I have no idea." Haven replied, truthfully not knowing why he was there.

* * *

Nathan met up with Duke, who said to Nathan, "You know I hate that you're a cop, right?"

Nathan crossed his arms, having no idea where this was going, "Yeah." he replied, and Duke continued, "And I hate that they put you in charge of this place. But for certain reasons...it makes sense."

Nathan still had no idea what Duke was talking about, so he pointed out the obvious, "Well, I'm not the Chief anymore, you remember?"

"Yeah." Duke replied, rubbing his chin, looking around, "But do you want to know why you're not the Chief anymore?" Duke finally made up his mind on what he was going to do with finding out that Evi and the Rev were working together. He didn't tell Haven, yet, because...well he had to face it, depending on the situation Haven could be a bit of a wild card. So, telling Nathan first was the safest bet, "Evi." Duke continued, "She's the one that tipped off the Rev about your file on Troubled people. I saw it on her phone."

Nathan listened to every word that Duke said and it infuriated him, but he kept his cool, "I knew it was the Rev." There was something that didn't make sense to Nathan, though, "But how the hell is Evi involved?"

"You got me." Duke replied, "I _knew_ she had some sort of ulterior motive to being here, but I had no idea it was anything like this. God only knows what else she's hiding." With this information out, what else Evi could be keeping secret was anybody's guess.

"Does Haven know?" Nathan then asked, wondering whether or not Haven was keeping that information to herself, but was doubting it.

"No," Duke replied, "I think we can agree that she can be a bit of a..."

"Wild card?" Nathan suggested and Duke nodded, "Exactly." With more of a hushed tone, Duke referred back to Evi, "Look, I figure we do this here, otherwise Evi would bolt. I told her you were helping me with my parking tickets." Upon seeing Nathan's 'huh?' expression, Duke added, "It was the best I could come up with."

"Hmm..okay." Nathan answered, getting on board with this plan, "Let's put her in the break room." He wasn't even going to inquire why Duke and Evi were together that morning, but he had a feeling that it wasn't anything bad. After all this time, Nathan finally accepted how much Duke cared for Haven and how Duke wouldn't ever intentionally do anything to hurt her.

"Alright." Duke replied, ready to put their plan into action...that was before he saw something pooling out from beneath the door of the nearby restroom. "Um..." Duke said gesturing to said substance, "What the hell is that?"

Nathan looked to where Duke was gesturing to and upon seeing it...he had no idea.

Haven said bye to Audrey and was going to hit the restroom before heading out to find...something to do with her time. Maybe she'd see if Dwight needed help with is cleanups or anything. She was in the deep end where it came to the Troubles and helping those who were Troubled, she couldn't turn back on that now.

With that, and the restroom destination, in mind, she turned into the hall and stopped when she too saw the...well...black liquidy goo, pool out from beneath the restroom door. "What the hell is that?" Haven asked, pointing at the substance and she rubbed her forehead in worry and wonder when Nathan and Duke both replied with silence.

* * *

Audrey heard footsteps behind her, entering the office. Assuming it was Nathan she asked, "Did Duke finally pay his parking tickets?" She was surprised to find that it wasn't Nathan. Chris turned Audrey around and kissed her surprised face. He was so glad to be there, to be with her.

Audrey's eyes opened wide when she realized they had an audience. Two officers were looking into the office, admiring Chris, thanks to Chris' trouble. "Oh..oh!" Audrey said, pushing Chris back a little to point out that they were being watched, "Chris." she said, pointing out the door when he didn't seem to get her point.

It didn't phase Chris much, but he realized that she was bothered by it, "Oh, right. Workplace." Chris closed the office door and almost laughed when he heard sighs of disappointment coming from the officers on the other side. "I guess I just don't care." Chris walked back over to Audrey to pick up where they left off; an awkward (on Audrey's part) kiss of greeting.

Audrey returned the kiss for a moment before breaking it again, "Okay...hey...hey, hey." Audrey kept repeating until Chris got the hint again, since he wasn't too eager to stop kissing Audrey. "What?" he asked, not getting what the problem was.

"Why don't I just grab my stuff, and then we can go down to the boat parade?" Audrey asked, that being what she really wanted to do until she figured out what she was feeling.

"Parade?" Chris asked Audrey, who was grabbing her stuff, "With boats, and lights, and drinking, and people?" he was not too keen on this idea, "No. I don't wanna see anyone but you." Chris was trying to sound romantic about it, before he pressed his lips against Audrey's once again.

Audrey's eyes closed, returning Chris' kiss, but the kiss didn't last for long due to Nathan's voice coming from the radio saying, "Parker, you'd better get out here." Upon hearing that, Audrey sighed, "I gotta..." she didn't finish her sentence, instead she headed straight to the door.

Chris couldn't believe this was happening and was trying to stop it, "Uh..no. No. We've got plans." Audrey headed out the door anyway, making Chris frustrated, "This better not be important." He sighed, calling to Audrey with sarcasm, "I love that you don't listen to me!"

Stan and Audrey walked down the hall, Stan handing Nathan the set of keys for the restroom. "Is that black blood?" Audrey asked them. Nathan unlocked the door and Haven made hand gestures expressing that she had no idea what it was. Duke didn't have and explanation either, and just sort of pointed at Haven in a 'what she said' way, even though Haven hadn't said a word.

Nathan opened the door to reveal a dead male body on the floor. His skin was shades of gray and black, veins almost pitch black, with black blood that had poured from his mouth and nostrils. "It's Paul." Nathan said upon seeing him, he and Audrey entering the restroom.

"He's dead." Audrey stated, looking up at Haven, "Haven, get out of here. If the Chief catches you near this..." Audrey was cut off when Haven said, "Screw the Chief." Haven replied, "Badge or not, I'm _going_ to be a part of this investigation." Upon hearing Haven's words, Audrey couldn't help but feel a bit proud of her.

"You lost your badge?" Duke asked in shock, this being the first time he's heard about it.

"Not even an hour ago. Jackass Merrill fired me." Haven replied with pure bitterness to her tone.

"He's an idiot." Duke couldn't believe that anyone in their right mind would let Haven go. While he didn't like cops in general, Haven was a damn good one. Even he had to admit that.

"Guys!" Audrey had to get their attention to shut them up, "Can we get back on track, please?"

Haven nodded, clearing her throat, getting closer to the inside of the room without stepping on anything.

"I just saw him." Nathan informed them, "He looked pale, and sweaty, but not..." He stood up, gesturing to Paul's body, trying to find a word to explain it.

"Not as dead?" Duke replied, before Nathan could finish his thought, "'Cause...he's pretty dead."

Haven moved over to Audrey and crouched down beside her. "Look at this," Audrey said, gesturing to Paul's face, "His veins are black."

"What the hell causes that?" Haven asked, not wanting to get too close, but also wanted to know. Her question couldn't even be theorized because Chief Merrill made an appearance in the doorway, "What is this?" he asked, demanding to know what was going on. Merrill looked into the room, "Is that one of my officers?"

Duke looked at Nathan in question, wondering who that guy was. "That's Chief Merrill." Nathan answered and Duke had a 'ah' expression in response. Duke caught himself before he spoke his thought of 'The jackass' aloud and scratched behind his ear instead, something he did when he caught himself before saying something that could get him into trouble.

"And who are you?" Merrill asked Duke, to which Duke replied with, "I am..." he was about to say his name when he caught Haven waving for him to get out of there so he said, "...nobody." Without another word, Duke turned around and headed in the opposite direction of where Merrill stood.

Merrill narrowed his eyes a bit before turning his attention back to those in the restroom, "And what do you think you're doing Miss Parker? Have you already forgotten that you've been fired?"

"No, I remember." Haven replied through almost gritted teeth. She stood up, giving Audrey a 'keep me posted' look. Audrey returned it with an 'I will' look of her own. Haven walked past Merrill without an excuse me, and went off to gather up anything she may have left in Nathan's desk that she commandeered while he was Chief.

"We could really use her on this." Audrey told the new Chief, trying to get Haven back there.

"Your opinion is biased, Officer Parker. Your sister never should have been allowed to be deputized in the first place, but this is not the time nor place to discuss that matter." Merrill replied, making it quite clear that this topic of discussion was closed.

Audrey exhaled deeply, getting back to the matter at hand; Paul's dead body. "What do you think could have caused something like this?" Audrey asked Nathan.

Nathan sighed, not sure what it could be. Merrill stepped further into the room, giving his own suggestion, "Maybe a chemical weapon."

Nathan couldn't believe he had just heard that suggestion come from the Chief's mouth, "We're not a target for anything like that."

Audrey stood up, saying, "We may wanna consider other possibilities." She gave Nathan a look to let him know what exactly she was referring to; The Troubles.

"Are you saying this town doesn't have any local fanatics?" Merrill asked in reply, not ready to let his theory go, "Groups with a reason to target the Haven Police Department? I suggest you look into that right now."

By suggest, Merrill meant they were going to look into it and had no choice otherwise.

* * *

The bull pen of the police station was bustling with indistinct chatter. After the Chief announced what the plan was, everyone there was working on it. Haven walked out of Audrey and Nathan's office, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. Going over to Audrey she said, "I'd offer my help but, you'd probably get in trouble for it."

"And you'd probably get arrested for it." Audrey replied, to which Haven said, "Yeah, that too."

Audrey looked around the room and groaned in frustration, "We're not the Pentagon." she muttered to herself. "Could have fooled me." Nathan replied, teasing her, before looking at Haven, "Hey, if you could stick around for a bit, there's something I might need your help with."

Haven was greatly intrigued, "I'm at your service." she said with a dramatic curtsy. "Besides, it's not like I have anything else to do." Haven looked around and said, "I just have to ask one thing...who would stage a chemical attack in Haven?"

"The more people know about the Troubled people, the more afraid they are." Nathan replied, keeping his voice low so only they three could hear.

"Do you think the Rev is whipping them up?" Audrey asked and Haven was actually thinking the same thing.

Nathan looked at Haven before looking at Audrey, choosing his words wisely he said, "Duke just told me that the Rev got me fired."

"Are you serious?" Haven asked, moving closer to the desk Audrey was working at.

"Yeah," Nathan replied, "I knew he'd try and get me out eventually. It just happened sooner than I expected." He made sure to leave the Evi part out of it, not about to give an already pissed off Haven that kind of information.

Audrey's wheels were turning now, "Alright, so the Rev gets his Chief. Why attack the department now?" that was something she just couldn't get.

"As much I would love it to be the Rev so he can be put behind bars, what if it's not? It could be some unhappy perp from Merrill's past." Haven knew she shouldn't let her feelings towards the Rev give her tunnel vision.

"Could be someone who's unhappy about Merrill in general." Audrey added in, looking at Nathan, "You got replaced. You do have your fans."

Nathan looked around before answering Audrey, "You think it's someone...Pro-Troubled with technical knowhow, access to chemicals..." Nathan's own wheels were starting to turn as his sentence trailed off, "The last person Paul arrested was Dwight."

"He was your dad's cleaner." Audrey replied, thinking it was a place to start, "And we really don't know that much about him." she could see how Dwight could be a suspect.

Haven, on the other hand, didn't, "Oh come on, he may be on the...sketchy side or whatever, but I really don't see Dwight killing anybody." Granted she didn't know Dwight all too well but he never gave Haven any 'dangerous' vibes and he was always nice to her, and not in the creepy way. Haven crossed her arms, "I trust him."

Audrey and Nathan both looked shocked to hear Haven say that because they both knew how limited Haven's trust list was. "While that does mean something, there's no harm in asking." Audrey replied, dialing Dwight's number on her cell before handing it over to Nathan.

When Dwight answered, Nathan told him about Paul. On Dwight's end of the line he asked, "He's dead?"

"Maybe you had a grudge?" Nathan replied from his end, causing Dwight to defend himself, "Nathan, listen, I didn't do anything to that guy, okay? You really need to start trusting me. With the new Chief in town, you might need me more than ever." Dwight left the conversation at that, sighing as he closed his flip phone.

Audrey saw that the new Chief was about to make an appearance in the bullpen, "Haven, go. Now." Haven looked over her shoulder and moved away from Audrey and Nathan like a bat out of hell. She told Nathan she'd stick around the station but she couldn't be near them at the moment.

Haven rushed around the corner and almost ran smack dab into Stan, "Holy shi..." Haven placed her hand on her chest, "You almost gave me a heart attack, Stan."

"Sorry about that." He answered honestly, "I also heard about you losing your badge, tough break. Anything I can do?"

Haven thought for a moment and grinned like a Cheshire Cat, a grin that Stan had only seen once before and knew he was in for it. "Actually..." Haven began to say with her grin, "there is something you could help me out with."

A few minutes later they were in the dispatch room talking to Laverne, "Come on Laverne, please?" Stan pleaded with her to help Haven with what she wanted.

Laverne turned around in her chair to face them, "I love you kids, but no. If the new Chief finds out I did that then..."

"He won't find out and if he does I'll tell him I snuck in here and took them. Please?" Haven replied, putting her hands together with puppy dog eyes and a pouting mouth.

"How can you say no to that face?" Stan asked, gesturing to 'puppy dog' Haven.

Laverne let out a deep breath, and opened up a drawer beside her, "I'm not seeing anything."

Haven practically jumped with glee before kissing Laverne's cheek. She quickly pulled the radios out of the drawer and hurried out of the office with Stan right behind her. Laverne shook her head, "Crazy kids."

"You up for this?" Haven asked, tuning the radios to the same station, the one no one ever uses.

"No." Stan replied, actually feeling nervous, "But if it helps you out then yes."

Haven smiled gratefully, handing Stan one of the radios, "I owe you one."

"You owe me five." Stan replied, "Hiding this in the Chief's office so you can eavesdrop on him is a crime and all."

"Admit it. You're having at least a little fun." Haven wiggled her eyebrows a bit, causing Stan to chuckle. "You're a bad influence on me, Haven."

Haven shrugged in reply, "I've been called worse."

When Stan successfully placed the open radio in the Chief's office, he went back to his normal duties like nothing happened.

Haven hid her radio in a broom closet and set her little tape recorder beside it. She wasn't going to just sit around and wait to see if anything could be heard, but she also wasn't going to miss it. Hence the recorder. Once it was all set and loud enough to record but not loud enough to notice from outside, she checked to make sure the coast was clear and left the closet to check in with the others.

* * *

Nathan was bagging some of Paul's things to get sent away for testing when Duke and Evi came over to him, "We're going to do this now?" he asked, thinking there had to be a better time than this.

"Wait." Duke replied, his hand out to Nathan gesturing for him to stop, "Evi. Show him what you showed me."

Evi reluctantly uncrossed her hands and held them out to Nathan. Her fingertips were pitch black, down to the palms of her hands were turning gray, and the veins in her fingers were black. Just like Paul's.

"It starts at the extremities." Nathan said quietly, standing up from his seat.

"What does?" Haven asked, walking over to them and saw Evi's hands, "Evi, you need to get to a hospital, now." she didn't care whether or not Evi had ulterior motives to being in town or whatever, Haven did not want Evi to suffer the same fate that Paul did.

"How long has she been like this?" Merrill asked upon approach.

"Hey. She's standing right here." Haven said to him in an almost scolding tone.

Evi crossed her arms, looking at Haven and Duke, "What's happening to me?" Unfortunately neither of them had a good answer for her, so they were quiet.

Merrill ignored Evi, turning to Nathan, "Were you and Officer Parker about to locate the chemical source?"

Nathan shook his head, "No. Not yet, sir."

Merrill turned his attention to Evi and started asking her questions, "Did you have any direct contact with Officer Paul Stark? Shake his hand, sit at his desk, anything?"

Evi shook her head, "No." she rubbed her arms in worry because she didn't know what was happening and didn't like that no one was really telling her anything.

Merrill looked back to Nathan, "But this keeps spreading. So it's got to be biological and airborne."

Nathan, once again, thought Merrill was going a bit overboard with this. His tone was evident of that, "Sir."

Merrill ignored Nathan, turning back to Evi, "Ma'am I need you to go back to the break room right now."

Duke was now also defending Evi, because he felt the same way that Haven did, no matter what Evi's motives may be, she didn't deserve what would happen, "Wait a minute, Chief!" Duke exclaimed, in attempts to get the Chief to see reason, but the Chief was having none of it, "Now!" he demanded, not giving them any wiggle room about it.

Duke and Haven wanted both wanted to give the Chief a piece of their mind, and Nathan could see it. He looked at them, silently telling them to keep quiet because it wasn't worth it. Who knew what Merrill would do in retaliation to their sass.

Duke understood the expression and pressed his mouth shut to keep quiet, while Haven literally had to bite her tongue. They didn't know it, but they were both thinking the same thing; 'jackass'.

Merrill walked into the center of the room and addressed all those who were present, "Ladies and gentlemen, we may have a biological agent in the building, which means we follow procedure. We cannot allow the contamination to spread further. So until this situation is resolved, nobody..." Merrill looked at Duke, Haven, and Evi when he said, "and I mean _nobody,_ goes in or out of this building. The Haven Police Station is now under quarantine. This is a lockdown."

Not long after the Chief put the station in lockdown, Haven went into the broom closet to check on the radio and tape recorder. She just about jumped fifty feet when she heard the door open behind her, "What are you doing?" Stan asked, closing the door behind him, looking just as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

"Making sure this is still working." Haven replied, moving aside the mop bucket to check on her little set up, and asked, "How did you know where I was?"

"I didn't." Stan answered honestly, "It's my turn to make the coffee." He moved some things around and pulled out a baggie of what looked like a bag of coffee grounds.

Haven gasped, pointing at Stan, "So _that's_ why the coffee is only good when you make it!" She thought he was just _that_ good at making the coffee.

"I'm going to count you not telling anyone about this as one of the things you owe me." Stan replied with a smile to which Haven made the motion of zipping her mouth shut and throwing away the key. "Where's your boyfriend?" Stan asked, wondering where Duke was and why he wasn't with Haven during all of this.

"He's with Evi. She's freaking and he's trying to keep her calm." Haven replied, not bothered by it. Okay, maybe she was just a _teeny_ bit, but it was way down on the list of things that were bothering her that day.

Stan didn't want to pester Haven with questions about her relationship with Duke, so he changed the subject, "Hear anything good yet?" he asked, gesturing to the radio.

"Not sure..." Haven replied, trailing off because she could hear the Chief talking in his office. Haven turned up the volume so she and Stan could hear better:

"This thing is completely contained. No one is leaving the building until it is clear." They heard the Chief say. "Who's he talking to?" Stan asked, receiving a shush from Haven in reply.

"I'll do whatever has to be done." The Chief continued.

"He must be on the phone." Stan suggested, getting shushed by Haven again, "Okay, okay, I get the hint." Stan said in a mock hurt tone. Haven rolled her eyes, smiling, and tuned back in to the radio.

"Copy that. I'll await further instruction." They heard the Chief say, making Haven really wish she knew what the other end of the conversation was.

"What do that State Police have to say?" Nathan asked. "That's Nathan." Haven spoke and this time Stan shushed her. "Touche" she replied, "Touche."

There was silence for a moment or two before the Chief's voice came from the radio, "That we're doing the right thing. The contagion hasn't spread beyond the police station."

"Alright." Nathan replied, "Like you asked, it's a list of everyone in the station. It's a small group."

"Hugh Underwood? He's a doctor?" The Chief asked, Haven assuming he must be looking at the list.

Nathan answered with, "He said he'd take a look at the body, check on the sick."

"Good. Have the officers keep an eye on everybody." The Chief sounded like he meant business.

"I've got my eye on you." Stan said to Haven, opening his eyes wide, looking right at her. Haven gave him a swat on the back of the head for that, "That was a Richard bad pun." she replied and Stan looked so confused as he rubbed the back of his head.

Haven and Stan almost missed what Nathan was saying, "Sir, the people out there are scared for their lives."

The Chief didn't sound like he had any empathy at all, "Well, that's to be expected. That's why we have to maintain order. I put lock codes on all the doors. All the landlines are shut down. I want you to confiscate everybody's cell phone."

"Like hell." Haven said to herself, not going to part with her cell phone. Her cell was like a safety net for her, knowing she could always get ahold of anyone if she needed them. With everything else going on, she wasn't going to lose that.

"I better get back out there." Stan said, holding up the coffee, and Haven nodded in understanding, still listening in. Stan made sure no one was around before making his exit, leaving Haven in the closet.

Haven was glad to hear that Nathan was trying to change Merrill's mind where the cell phones were concerned, "People will wanna stay in touch with their families."

As soon as Merrill replied, Haven wanted to punch something because he was completely ignoring Nathan. The Chief said, "And I need you and the rest of the department to surrender your weapons. They'll be placed in a locker under my own personal access code. We can't afford someone panicking, doing something rash." Things were silent again before the Chief spoke firmly, "This isn't optional."

Things were silent after that, except for some clicking, that Haven assumed was Nathan handing over his phone and weapon. Haven turned the volume down, put it back near the recorder, and hid it once again. She opened the door to make sure no one was around, before quickly making her exit.

* * *

Haven walked into Audrey's office just in time to hear Chris say, "We can leave any time."

"Whoa." Haven said upon seeing him, "When did you get here?"

"Before the lockdown happened, obviously." Chris replied sarcastically then went back to talking to Audrey, "As I was saying, we can leave any time. I'll just use my irresistible charm on your new boss."

"It's resistible." Audrey and Haven said in unison, causing Chris to look like he had just been punched in the gut.

"Haven, got anything?" Audrey asked her sister, slipping a small gun into an envelope.

Haven could tell what Audrey was planning, so set her foot on Audrey's desk and pulled out a small revolver, handing it to her sister. Audrey took the small revolver and looked at it, "Wasn't this Garland's?"

"Nathan gave it to me." Haven replied, as Audrey slipped it into the envelope. Haven put her cell phone in as well, just in case. Knowing she'd have access to it was better than risking losing it by keeping it on her person.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked them.

"Insurance policy." Audrey replied, "You know, in case Merrill decides to search the offices."

"Which he is." Haven replied, causing Audrey to look at her in question. Haven held up her hand, "Don't ask." and Audrey didn't.

Audrey continued with her explanation to Chris, "I want to make sure I have access to at least one gun. Or two."

Stan made an appearance at the door to Audrey's office, "Parker, you called?"

"Yeah," Audrey replied, writing things on the evidence envelope that had the guns and Haven's cell inside, "Stan, you and the desk sarge, you're the only one with access to the evidence room, right?"

"Right." Stan confirmed, wondering what this was about. "Good." Audrey replied, handing Stan the evidence envelope, "Book this in evidence and keep it that way."

"You got it." Stan replied, taking the envelope from Audrey. He gave Haven a little smile before heading out of the office to take care of it.

Audrey let out a breath, looking at Chris but not saying a word. Instead she spoke to Haven, "Follow me."

Haven moved away from her leaning position on Nathan's desk and followed after her sister. She didn't know what Audrey had in mind, it anything was better than hanging around, alone, with Chris.

"Where are we going?" Haven asked, walking along side her sister.

"We're in lockdown, which means your paperwork hasn't officially been filed with the city." Audrey replied, causing Haven to grin, "Loophole. I'm still technically an officer for the Haven PD."

"Exactly." Audrey replied, turning down the hall towards the restroom where Paul was found. Haven was almost downright giddy, "Excellent."

"Told her about the loophole?" Nathan asked when Haven and Audrey approached, even though he was pretty sure that he knew the answer to that.

"That she did." Haven replied, grinning a bit. She and Audrey followed Nathan into the restroom where the doctor, Hugh Underwood, was examining Paul's body.

"Can you tell what happened to him?" Audrey asked Hugh, putting her hands on her hips.

Hugh examined Paul's hands while speaking, "Well...it's strange...this um...dark blood...I know what your chief said, but chemical weapons, they don't act like this."

"Do you think it's a virus?" Nathan asked, that being the next...well...normal question to ask if Troubles weren't involved.

"No." Hugh replied, "No, viruses don't move with this kind of speed."

"Poison?" Haven suggested, getting a little closer but staying out of Hugh's way.

"This isn't like any poison I've ever seen." Hugh replied, the list of possibilities of what it could be quickly diminishing but not any closer to an answer. "It's like nothing on the known medical record."

"Alright. Thank you, Doctor Underwood." Audrey said to him, since there didn't seem to be anything more than he could tell them.

"Hey, call me Hugh." He replied, slipping his pen into his pocket. There was nothing else to say, so Hugh took his lead.

Walking closer to Nathan and Audrey, Haven whispered, "I don't think Haven is in the known medical record." hinting to what she really thought it was; the Troubles.

"It's got to be the Troubles." Nathan replied, getting right on board with that. Nothing 'normal' was panning out so the Troubles were the next logical explanation.

"So, whose affliction is spreading this disease?" Audrey asked, because if they weren't in the building then they could be spreading it somewhere else.

Nathan closed the door so no one could easily overhear their conversation, "The person is probably still in the station."

"What if Paul caught it outside of the station, though?" Haven asked, "I don't want to be a downer here, but we have to think of that possibility."

"Whoever it is, they could be infecting whoever they come into contact with." Nathan replied, "We should rule out those in the station first."

"Okay." Haven agreed, since there wasn't anything they could about those outside the station. "So, what, this happened about..."

Audrey finished Haven's sentence, "45 minutes ago, give or take. And we've already got another case of it? That means we could all be sick in a matter of hours."

"I'm going to go check on Evi." Haven stated, she couldn't help it but she was worried about Evi. Even though she was the one that helped Nathan get fired.

"I'll come with you." Audrey replied, wanting to be there for Haven in case she needed her.

Before they could make it out the door, Nathan took Paul's radio and said, "Dwight, it's Nathan, do you read?"

"Wow, Nathan, outside contact?" Audrey asked him teasingly, "I'm going to tell the new chief on you."

The Parkers chuckled, leaving the restroom, closing the door behind her, leaving Audrey and Nathan to try and through to Dwight.

"It's about time." Dwight answered from his radio, outside of the police station, "What the hell is going on up there?"

"We got some kind of outbreak here." Nathan replied, since there really wasn't a better way to describe it.

Dwight's voice from the radio said, "My buddy from the state police called. Said they got a tipoff. Any call from Haven is a prank. C.D.C got the same warning. I figured there were something you were trying to keep quiet."

Nathan shook his head, because it wasn't him that called in those tips, "No, I guess somebody is." Nathan was growing frustrated, "We're cut off completely."

"Think someone planned this?" Dwight asked, seeing no other explanation.

Nathan didn't have an answer for that, "I don't know. Just stay by the radio for right now. You're my only backup."

"Roger that." Dwight replied. Nathan hid the radio at the back of his belt before leaving the restroom.

Just as he walked out, Audrey turned into the hall, "I checked on Evi, she's getting worse. And now this other woman has to it too."

"And Haven?" Nathan asked, wondering where she was.

"She's with Evi and Duke." Audrey replied, understanding why she'd want to.

Nathan walked with Audrey down the hall, filling her in on what Dwight told him, "Somebody called off the state police and the C.D.C."

Audrey did not expect him to tell her that, "What? Why?"

"I'm more interested in who wants us cut off." Nathan replied, as opposed to even guessing who had called in.

"Do you think that Merrill's troubled?" Audrey asked, she wasn't sure, but it was a place to start.

Nathan really didn't like that suggestion, "You really don't think the Rev would vet his new pick for Chief?" In fact the suggestion sort of annoyed him.

"Hey." Audrey replied, defending herself, "It's not like there's a test for it, alright?" She took a breath, "Maybe he's isolating us to cover his tracks."

Nathan was starting to see where Audrey was coming from with this, "We got to be smart, try and reason with him first." he replied. Nathan and Audrey walked into the Chief's office where Merrill informed them of something shocking.

"Any person leaving this building will be shot on sight." Merrill informed them, seeing nothing wrong with it.

Nathan, however, did. "Shot?! By who?"

Merrill didn't answer his question, "This is an outbreak. It needs to be contained. There are armed men outside this building who will shoot anyone seen leaving, and they will only stand down on my order."

"Who the hell are you?" Nathan asked in a demanding tone. There was something off about this guy and Nathan wanted to know why.

Merrill was losing his patience, "I'm the guy bringing this place under control."

Audrey knew if things kept going like this that things could get ugly, one way or another. She calmly approached Merrill, "Okay, sir, have you ever considered the possibility that maybe you're the one causing this?"

"You think I'm Troubled?" Merrill asked, offended by the suggestion. Hearing that he knew about the Troubles was a surprise to Nathan and Audrey, but they didn't show it. "The Troubled are why I'm here." Merrill continued on, "People are sick and tired of a town that looks that other way while the Troubled break the law."

Nathan knew what was off about Merrill now, "The Rev brought you here, didn't he?"

"I'm here to enforce the law." Merrill stated firmly. He may not have been aware that his skin was turning gray, veins darkening, and dark blood was starting to come from his nose. Nothing was going stop him from speaking, even while Audrey was trying to tell him what was wrong. "To treat the Troubled for what they are..." he continued, "...criminals! We have to maintain order. We have to contain this. No one is leaving here until..." It was that moment Merrill touched his upper lip and discovered the black blood. He looked at his dark gray hands and black veins as he coughed up the pitch black blood. Merrill knew he wasn't going to last long, but he got out his final words. Looking right at Nathan, he said through spitting up the blood, "Your kind won't win." With that, Merrill fell to the floor with a thud.

Audrey and Nathan looked over at Merrill's body on the floor, just as Haven darted into the office with a radio in her hand, "Is he dead?" she asked, catching her breath.

"What?...How?..." Audrey asked, looking at Haven, who answered with going over to one of the pictures on Merrill's filing cabinet. She pulled out another radio that was hiding behind it and turned it off. Nathan and Audrey looked at her in question and Haven said, "Seriously, guys, don't ask." So, they didn't, deciding it was better not to know.

* * *

A little while later, a couple officers came in to remove Merrill's body. Audrey directed them where to go, "For now just go ahead and put him in the bathroom with Paul."

"So glad there's more than one in this station." Haven muttered to herself, not even wanting to imagine having to use the bathroom with two bodies in it. Audrey shot her a look that made her say, "Sorry."

Nathan held a phone in his hand, "Merrill's cell phone. Password protected, of course."

"He had to know he was infected this whole time." Haven said, sitting down on the chair near the desk.

"Maybe he was just trying to contain the outbreak." Nathan continued on from what Haven said, and Audrey went on from there when she said, "Or he was terrified of whoever was giving him orders."

Haven plucked one the radios off her belt, having given the other one to Audrey, "Hey, Dwight? Haven here. You see anyone out there?"

"Affirmative. I'm not the only one watching the station." Dwight replied, "And Haven, remind me after all this is over, I owe you a donut."

Haven raised her brow at that, in question. "I'll tell you later." Nathan told her, referring to an explanation that she apparently needed.

Dwight continued to speak on the radio, "You got two armed with handguns on the perimeter, at least one on the rooftop at the post office across the street, packing a sniper rifle."

Nathan used his radio to tune into Dwight, and said, "Head over to the Sheriff's station and see if you can get us some backup."

"Will do." Dwight replied, ending the conversation.

Haven held a card between her fingers, "I got Merrill's access card, thought we might need it."

Audrey had no idea when Haven actually got that card, and listed that under the things she didn't need to know. "We can use it to override the electronic locks. We can get out of here." Audrey plucked the card from Haven, and handed it to Nathan.

Nathan took the card, "Of course we can't really use it. I mean, even if these guys outside are just for show, we can't let this thing out. It could wipe out all of Haven."

Audrey understood Nathan's point, "Okay, it looks like that this thing kills people in a few hours, so we really don't have that much time."

"We're probably immune." Haven interjected, looking at Audrey, "We should interview people one by one."

Nathan was on board for that...with one exception, "Except Evi. She's mine."

"Fair enough." Audrey replied, watching Nathan leave the office. Haven got to her feet and said, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Audrey let out a breath and led the way to start the interviews.

* * *

Nathan stood in the doorway of the break room as Evi said, "I need to get to a hospital."

"We can't risk letting you out there." Nathan replied, clearly not happy with her, but he was being serious, "We don't know if you're contagious."

Evi wasn't going to let Nathan or anyone else dictate her actions, so she had an idea. Evi took a step forward and allowed her body to go weak, as if she was about to fall. Nathan quickly rushed to her and helped her into a chair, not noticing that Evi reached into his back pocket and pulled out Merrill's key card.

Nathan held his hands out like he wasn't sure if they were contaminated or not, because he wasn't sure whether or not they actually were. Nathan looked at Evi, "Evi, that's not the only reason why I'm here. I need to know why you sold me out to the selectmen, got me fired as Chief. Why are you working with the Rev?"

Evi wasn't even going to deny it, "How'd you find out?"

Nathan wasn't going to lie with his reply, "Duke. He saw your text message."

Evi scoffed, "That's why he's been acting weirder than usual around me." She looked up at Nathan from her seat, "Look, this wasn't personal. I...I got in too deep. And that's when they asked me to do that thing with your files."

"Who's they?" Nathan asked, wanting more information, "The Rev?"

Evi nodded, "He's one of them."

"Why is it so important to have me out of the way?" Nathan demanded to know.

"Because they said it would be helping Duke." Evi answered without giving it a second thought.

"Explain it to me." Nathan replied, needing to know more.

"I can't." Evi retorted, and just then Duke entered the room, "Then explain it to me." he said to Evi, walking further into the room.

Evi looked at Duke and Nathan but stayed quiet. Nathan took that as Evi wouldn't speak if he was in the room, so with a frustrated scoff, he took his radio off the table and walked out.

Duke crossed his arms with raised brows as he waited for Evi to explain things. Evi rubbed her forehead a little before starting to speak, "I'm sorry. These men, they said that I'd be helping you."

Duke did not see that logic, "How does getting Nathan fired possibly help me?"

Evi didn't have an answer for that, "I..I don't know." she replied, "They said that you were important, and that you needed to learn certain things, and Nathan needed to be out of the way because it'd be a problem for you."

Duke sighed, pulled a chair from a nearby table, and set it in front of where Evi was sitting. "How naive are you?" Duke asked, taking a seat in the chair. "Or did they just pay you a lot of money?"

Evi sighed exasperatedly, "Oh my god, it's not about the money. I believed them, okay? I believed them because they told me something that I always knew. You're special."

Duke thought this was preposterous, but he continued to question her, "And what makes me so special?"

"All I know is that whatever is going on in this town, they think that you're in the middle of it and that girlfriend of yours is going to be your downfall." Evi replied, not expecting Duke's reaction.

Duke was keeping his cool until Haven was brought into this, "WHY!" Duke shouted, getting up from his seat, causing Evi to jump out of hers. "Tell me!" he demanded, "Tell me!"

"I can't!" Evi shouted back, "I'm telling you all I know!"

"Everything since you've been here has been controlled by them." Duke stated, feeling even more infuriated by the thought of that than Evi just running some sort of con like he and Haven thought.

"No, not everything." Evi answered honestly. There were a few things that were real, she didn't want to admit it but a budding friendship with Haven was one of them. Forged by them conning one another or not.

"I think it's time you give some real answers." Duke replied, "You could die. We all could die. There are men out there with guns, stopping us from leaving. Even with all that...you still can't tell the truth." Duke looked at Evi like he couldn't believe her, before walking out of the break room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Evi closed her eyes, sniffed back her tears, and pulled the keycard she stole from Nathan out of her back pocket. She looked at the card as she started to come up with a plan. Evi tapped the card in her hand as she walked over to the window. Looking outside, she gasped and moved out of the line of sight. Evi looked at the card in her hands, her gears turning in her head. When she finally decided on something, she walked out of that room like a woman on a mission.

* * *

Audrey was in her office interviewing one of the people in the station. "Uh, Nikki Coleman." The woman said to Audrey, picking off pieces of Styrofoam from the top of her coffee cup, "I cane in to file a..uh..a building permit for my boss."

"Okay, great." Audrey replied, "and did you talk to, uh, Chief Merrill or Officer Stark?"

"I talked with everyone." Nikki answered honestly, "They kept telling me to fill out more forms. Does this mean we can go now?"

"Yeah, soon." Audrey answered, "Um, can you just go ahead and send in the next person?"

"Yeah." Nikki replied, standing up, setting her cup on Audrey's desk. Audrey sighed, because she wasn't getting anywhere.

Chris, the next person in line, walked into the office, "This is ridiculous." Chris tossed his jacket on the loveseat in the office, "Do we really have to do this?"

Audrey looked at him with a 'uh, yeah' expression, "Well, you know I can't make it look like you're getting special treatment."

Chris sighed, "Fine. I'll make it easy for ya. It's not me. Now can I go? I've got a killer game of solitaire going on. It's the only card game where nobody lets me win."

Nathan stood in the doorway of Audrey's office and asked, "Have you seen Evi? She's missing."

"Well, she can't be that far." Audrey replied, not really worried about it.

Nathan stuck his hand in his back pocket and said, "The key card is gone...Evi must have it." Nathan hurried off and that definitely caught Audrey's attention, going off after him.

* * *

Evi was heading to the front door and almost walked smack dab into Haven, "Whoa!" Haven said, with her hands up, "Where's the fire?"

"Out of my way, Haven." Evi said firmly, not messing around.

Haven shook her head, stepping aside, "You're not going to get anywhere..." Haven's sentence was cut off by Evi using the key card on the door, and dropping it to the floor. "Oh shit!" Haven exclaimed, knowing Evi was going to get shot if she went out there, or spread the...whatever it was. Either way, she couldn't let that happen. Haven quickly scooped up the card, used it on the door, tossed it back to the floor, and rushed out to Evi. "What the hell are you doing?" Haven asked, hurrying to catch up with her.

"Go inside Haven!" Evi shouted at her before shouting out, "Where are you?! I know you're out here!"

From inside Duke heard the yelling, "Evi." he said to himself, rushing to the window then saw Haven was out there with her, "Haven!" He ran to the door, "Get back in here!" He shouted out to them.

"No!" Evi shouted back, "I got out for you."

"I'm sorry, flipside. I'm not going back in without her." Haven told Duke, because she wouldn't be able to handle it if anything happened to Evi on her watch. Trying to plead with Evi she said, "Evi, please come back inside before this lunatics start shooting at us!"

"Go, Haven! Get out of here!" Evi shouted at her, walking into the middle of the street. "I could run, but I'm not going to anymore! You want answers, I'll get you your answers!"

"Evi!" Haven pleaded, following her out to the road, "Let's go!" Haven grabbed onto Evi's arm to try and pull her away, but Evi yanked her arm away, "No!" she shouted, "They're going to give us answers!" A shot rang out, the bullet hitting Evi in the chest. Haven screamed and tried to get out of the line of fire but a bullet went right through Haven's shoulder.

Duke saw what happened, and cried out in despair. He then found the keycard on the floor, used it on the door and ran out to them. "Haven!" He exclaimed rushing over to her, "Get Evi." was Haven's reply. No more shots were fired as Duke scooped Evi into his arms, and Haven pressed her hand against her wound, pulling everything she had in her to make it back inside with them.

Haven leaned against the wall and slid to the floor as soon as they got inside. "Haven, talk to me!" Duke pleaded, needing to know how she was. "Evi first." Haven replied through her tears, body shaking. Duke pressed his hands on Evi's wound as Nathan and Audrey rounded the corner, "Oh my god, Haven!" Audrey went right into worry mode, rushing over to her sister.

"I'll get help." Nathan told them, hurrying off to get someone.

Audrey looked at Haven's wound, trying so hard not to hurt her, before applying pressure, "What the hell were you thinking?" Audrey scolded her younger sister.

"I was trying to do the right thing." Haven replied, wincing, coughing, and crying.

"Getting shot is the right thing?" Audrey asked, again in a scolding manner through her own tears.

"No. Trying to save someone's life was." Haven replied, starting to feel a bit lightheaded due to the loss of blood she was experiencing.

"I'm so sorry." Evi said to Duke, "They...they said it would win you back...that I would win you back but...but I know now...and it's...it's ok...I see how much she needs you, Duke...and how much you need her...you're like...two sides of the same coin..." Evi chuckled as the realization came to her, "Flipside...I get it now..." With those last words escaping her lips, the life left her eyes as her head slowly turned to the side.

Duke was angry for so many reasons and he had to do something about it. Not only did those men outside kill Evi, but they shot the woman he loved and that was something he couldn't let go unpunished. With the keycard in hand, he started to head for the door.

Haven saw what he was doing and said, "Duke...no. Please don't go out there, Duke...please." Haven couldn't handle it if anything happened to Duke, she just couldn't.

"I'm sorry, flipside." Duke said to Haven and tried to go for the door again.

Nathan rounded the corner and saw what was happening, "Duke!" Nathan called out to him, quickly blocking his path, "Don't go out there, you need to be smarter than that!"

"Get the hell out of my way, Nathan!" Duke yelled at him, followed but Duke punching him square in the jaw. Haven gasped, Audrey exclaimed, "Duke!" and that caused Duke to look at them, giving Nathan an opening to take his radio and hit Duke over the back of the head with it, knocking Duke out. "Nathan!" Audrey exclaimed in the same tone, causing Haven to say, "He just saved his life."

* * *

Hugh patched Haven up the best he could with the first aid kit they hand on hand. Haven looked pale and could barely stay awake as she laid on the bench, "She's lost a lot of blood." Hugh told Audrey, "If she doesn't get a transfusion soon..." he didn't want to finish that sentence, so he said, "She needs to get to a hospital." instead.

Audrey put her hands over her mouth, trying to keep herself together, "I'm going to figure out what's going on here. The sooner I do, the sooner she can get help." Audrey kissed her sister's head, "I'm not going to lose you." she whispered to Haven before going to the Chief's office to try and find some clues.

Haven wanted to tell Audrey that she loved her too, but couldn't. She was too weak to say a word, but knew that Audrey knew. A woman, who didn't know she was infected, brought Haven over a cup of juice, "I'm sorry this happened to you, Haven." she said sincerely, trying to place the juice in Haven's hand. When their skin touched, black lines that almost looked like moving veins went from the woman, into Haven, before disappearing completely on both of them.

It was unknown to both that the woman was no longer infected and Haven was healed just enough to keep her going for a little while longer."Thank you." Haven managed to whisper, but wasn't able to accept the drink due to Haven's head drooping, passing out. The woman rushed to get Hugh, who came over and quickly checked Haven's pulse. He found that it was still there, put a rolled up jacket under her head, and left her alone to rest.

Meanwhile, Audrey was practically ripping Merrill's office apart, but it wasn't until she dumped out the trash that she found something. Audrey pulled a picked at Styrofoam cup from the pile and knew instantly who it belonged to, "Nikki Coleman."

Audrey brought Nikki back into her office for a more in depth questioning. "You didn't mention that Officer Stark made a call to your residence earlier today, that you were also in Chief Merrill's office. And now they're both dead three hours after they talked to you."

Nikki swallowed a lump in her throat, "I...I wanna help you, but..I can't be seen talking to you." her voice barely above a whisper.

Chris walked to Audrey's office and knocked on the doorframe, "Audrey..."

Audrey cut him off when she said, "Chris, not now."

Chris held up his hands, showing her the blackened tips of his fingers, dark veins going down his fingers, "I guess I won't bother you with this."

Nikki, taken over by Chris' trouble, smiled and giggled at him, "Hello again." she said with a smile.

"Hi." Chris replied in a tone that showed he was not in the mood to deal with her reaction to him.

Audrey made the connection, "You talked to Nikki too?" It was becoming more clear that Nikki was the Troubled one.

"Yeah, she talked to me." Chris answered, not seeing any connection, "Why?" Audrey's expression answered that question for him. His eyes went wide as he pointed at Nikki, " _She's_ the one?" Wiggling his fingers, he walked closer to Nikki, "Be a dear and clear this up, will ya? Do that voodoo that you do."

Nikki smiled, admiring him as she shook her head, "I don't understand." she replied in a dreamy tone.

Chris was on the verge of losing his patience, but he explained it to her anyway, "You're the one causing this disease, so just fix it, will you?"

"Okay." Audrey spoke, getting up from her seat behind the desk and walked over to Chris, pushing him out the door. She couldn't believe Chris had just done that, her face and tone made that clear, "I haven't even told her yet."

"I'm dying." Chris retorted, "Give me five minutes with patient zero. I'll have her healing lepers, I mean, look at her." Chris gestured to Nikki who was fawning over Chris from her seat, "She's practically in love with me."

Audrey couldn't keep what she was thinking in any longer in regards to Chris, her worry about Haven she had to keep bottled up or else she wouldn't be able to function. But if she didn't let something go, she'd lose it. "What has happened to you?" Audrey asked Chris, waving her hands in front of him, "You've completely changed."

Chris scoffed, "Yeah, whatever. I'm going to the hospital."

Audrey stopped him, "You can't leave!" she held onto his arm to keep him from going. "The people out there will shoot you. They already shot my sister."

"I'm sorry about Haven, Audrey, I am. But nobody wants to shoot _me_." Chris replied.

Audrey shook her head, "Really?" she retorted, "You're a scientist, tell me, what works faster? Your Trouble or a bullet?" Audrey cut back the sass a _little_ , when she said, "Listen, I can save you if you just let me get through to this very scared, and now, thanks to you, very confused woman. Alright? Just let me do my job."

Chris' emotions were so high he said, "Man, I wish my affliction worked on you."

When Audrey heard that, she wanted to pull a 'Haven' and slap him, but she refrained from doing so and just slammed the office door in his face instead.

Audrey sat behind her desk and went back to what they were talking about before, "Usually a Trouble like yours is triggered by a traumatic event. Did something like that happen to you recently?"

Nikki was on the verge of breaking down in tears, something Audrey could see. "Please," Audrey pleaded with her, "you can tell me."

Nikki shook her head, "No, I...I...you don't see, I can't say anything." Nikki took a breath, "He's back. And he'll hurt me again, kill me even."

"Is that why you called Officer Stark?" Audrey inquired, "Is that why you came down to the station? Because you're being abused?" Nikki answered by barely nodding her head, and that was all the confirmation that she needed. Audrey put the cap on her pen, "Okay, listen, that man that you're afraid of, he can't hurt you here alright? You're safe."

Nikki shook her head, "No, I'm never safe. You don't understand, I...it took me _years._ I ran away. I changed my name. Today he found me." It took everything Nikki had to keep her voice from breaking. "He said if I talked to the police he'll kill me." Nikki wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked behind her to make sure no one was there.

Outside the office, Hugh walked into the bullpen and saw Chris, "Hi, I'm Hugh Underwood. I'm a doctor."

"Chris Brody." Chris replied, "I'd shake your hand but I'm pretty much dying." he held up his darkening hands to show what he meant.

Hugh looked quite sincere, "Oh, I'm so sorry Chris. Um, I just saw you in there with Detective Parker..."

Chris cut Hugh off when he asked, "Is it about Haven?"

"No," Hugh answered, "Haven is resting at the moment. I..I saw you with that Nikki woman...what's going on?"

Chris sighed, "My girlfriend, or whatever she is, doesn't want me to leave. She's the detective. She's in there chatting up a storm while I'm out here dying." Now Chris was sounding bitter.

"I might be able to help you." Hugh replied, "If I can get you to the hospital in time, I might be able to save your life."

"Haven too?" Chris asked, if he was getting a chance to get out then he wanted to make sure Haven could get help too.

"Haven too." Hugh confirmed, "The only thing is, there's no way they're going to let us out of here otherwise. We're going to need a gun or something."

Chris thought for a moment and had an idea, he turned around and saw Stan sitting at his desk, worried about Haven. Chris approached Stan's desk and asked, "It's Stan, right?"

Stan looked up and was instantly taken by Chris' Trouble, all his worry going away. He smiled at Chris and said, "Yeah, it is. Thanks for remembering."

Chris chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah, uh, Stan, Parker wanted me to get that envelope that you put into evidence."

It worked like a charm, "Sure." Stan replied, getting up to retrieve the envelope.

Back in Audrey's office, Audrey got up from her seat, "I think all of those years that you spent absorbing that abuse, swallowing that poison, I think today when he showed up it..it finally leaked out." Audrey sat in the seat next to Nikki, "It's been infecting all these people." Audrey could see the pain Nikki was feeling and hated it, but she needed to be able to help her, "Listen, if you tell me who he is, we can confront him, and..and maybe we can end this thing."

Nikki wiped the tears from her eyes, again, "He's...he knows I'm here. He knows I'm talking to you."

Audrey shook her head, "No. How would he know that unless he's..." Audrey made the connection in that moment, "...here."

Just then, the office door was kicked open by Hugh, causing Nikki to cry out and cover herself. Hugh stormed into the office with Audrey's gun raised, "Excuse me, Officer. Mind if I have a word with my wife?"

Hugh forced Audrey and Nikki out of the office at gun point and made them kneel down out in the bull pen, "Get over there." He demanded, pushing Audrey.

Audrey, with her hands up, said "Alright, alright." She knelt down next to Nikki, "Okay, you're in charge." Everyone else was huddled together on the other side of the room, Chris looking so guilty.

Hugh stood behind Nikki and Audrey, his gun raised at them, "Yes, I am." He lowered his weapon for a moment, "I've heard about the freaks in Haven." Hugh went over to Nikki, crouched down beside her, putting his arm around her, "But creating a pestilence?"

"You don't have to do this, Hugh." Audrey tried to make the first step in hostage negotiations.

"Well, now I do, don't I?" Hugh shouted at a crying Nikki, before looking at Audrey, "Because she complained about me."

Audrey kept her head high, "She didn't do anything wrong."

Hugh leaned his head against Nikki's for a moment, ignoring her sobs, "She did do one thing right. She gave everyone else the disease except me, and now they're all dying." He wasn't worried about Haven surviving because he believed if Haven didn't get to a hospital soon that she too would die, "Maybe..." Hugh moved his head from one side of Nikki to the other, his mouth right by her ear, "...that's because...you know...I'm the only one who truly understands you, huh?"

Chris weakly got to his feet, "Hey...Hugh, come on. Let's talk about this."

Audrey looked at Chris, growing ticked at him, "Chris, sit down. You've already done enough, you've already given him the guns."

"Hey!" Hugh shouted at Audrey, "You don't talk to him like that." Chris went over to Audrey, putting the gun near her head, "Maybe you need to be taught a little respect. What do you think?" Something caught Hugh's attention. He picked up Audrey's hand and looked at her fingers, "Why aren't you sick like the others?"

Audrey pressed her lips together and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think of a way out of this.

* * *

Duke woke up in a cell with a pounding headache. He saw Nathan on the other side of the bars, "Nathan, come on. You can't just lock me in here." Duke walked over to the bars, wrapping his hands around them. "I'm not...I'm not going to do anything. Just...Just let me see Haven."

"Haven will be fine." Nathan felt like he was lying because he honestly didn't know if she would be, but he knew that he couldn't let Duke out. "You're not thinking right."

Duke clenched his hands around the bars and was about to say something but Dwight's voice cut through on the radio, "Nathan, I got backup. The Sheriff's ten minutes out."

"Great." Nathan replied, and Dwight continued, "Not great. Our buddies out here must have a scanner and heard the call go out. They're gearing up, looks like they're coming in."

"They wanna wipes us out before help gets here." Nathan spoke into the radio.

"They're coming in the back, I've got you covered." Dwight replied, filling him in. Nathan put the radio in his back pocket and turned away. Duke reached through the bars, grabbing Nathan's arm, "Nathan. You gotta let me go with you."

Nathan yanked his arm away, "I'm not letting you get yourself killed. Haven would never forgive me." Nathan walked away, ignoring Duke's shouting telling him to wait and to let him out. Nathan was doing this for Duke's own good and hoped he'd eventually realize that.

Duke cried out in anger, frustration, and so many other things. Evi died an undeserved death, Haven was injured and he didn't know how she was really doing, and he was locked in a cell unable to do anything to avenge her. Duke's mind was racing and he needed to get the hell out of there.

Back in the bullpen, Hugh stood up behind Audrey, a clump of her hair in one hand, his gun aimed at her head in the other. "I'm sorry." He said to Audrey, "I can't let you live. You'll keep me away from my Nicole."

Chris stood up, "Hey, come on, Doc. I get you. I understand why you're doing this. Sometimes it's..."

While Chris was distracting Hugh, Audrey whispered to Nikki, "Isolating yourself, feeling weak, that's what's caused this. But what you have inside of you now, you need to turn it around. Fight back, Nikki." Audrey was pleading with Nikki, begging her to fight back.

Nikki wished she could, but believed she couldn't, "I can't." she replied through her sobs.

The tail end of what Chris was saying was, "You don't want to see me die, do ya?" Hugh appeared to be crying after hearing what Chris had to say. With the hand holding the gun, he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Audrey continued trying to get through to Nikki, "Listen, you're not just hurting yourself. You're hurting everyone else here, okay? Find the strength and fight back."

"Alright, that's enough out of you!" Hugh shouted at Audrey, returning the aim of the gun back to Audrey's head.

Nikki looked at Audrey and thought about what would happen to Haven if anything happened to her, she looked at the people in front of her and thought about what would happen to them if she didn't fight back. She couldn't accept it, so she finally spoke up, "Stop it, Hugh!" Nikki yelled at him. She swallowed the lump in her throat, gathering up her strength "No more." Nikki stood up and turned around to face him, standing up for herself for the very first time.

"What did you say?" Hugh demanded and wanted to teach her a lesson for daring to raise her voice at him.

"You heard me." Nikki replied firmly, standing her ground. Even when Hugh turned the gun on her, she barely flinched and just inhaled deeply.

Hugh had the look of a monster in his eyes, aiming the gun at Nikki, "Now, I'm gonna count to three, and you are going to get on your knees and apologize."

Nikki looked Hugh right in the eye and shook her head, " _ **No**_. You have poisoned me with your abuse for years. I'm done. So kill me if you want. But I don't think you will, because you're nothing but a coward." Nikki held her head high as she shouted at him, " **Rot in hell!** "

Hugh groaned right after Nikki said that to him, his skin quickly turning gray, his veins darkening. All the poison that she had held inside from his abuse for so long was now being transferred to Hugh, the effect happening far quicker than anyone else. It was mere seconds before the affliction worked through his system, causing Hugh to cough and gag on black blood before collapsing to the floor.

Upon hearing the thud of Hugh's body meeting the floor, Audrey quickly got up, took the guns off his body, and stood next to Nikki. Nikki looked down at Hugh and said, "I...I did that to him. I...I killed him."

"No." Audrey retorted in a comforting manner, "Listen, you saved us." and she was right. Everyone that was showing signs of the affliction were now completely healed.

Nathan hurried into the bullpen and Audrey said, "Hey, it's over." The look on Nathan's face made her go over to him. "Not for those guys outside." Nathan replied. "They're coming in. They want to wipe out the curse and everyone else."

"Okay." Audrey replied, handing the two guns over to Nathan, "Take these, I'll try to get more guns." Nathan rushed away, the radio in his hand as he walked to the back, "Dwight, do you copy?" There was no response from on the radio, so he threw it aside and cocked the gun as he walked to the back door of the station. Nathan was about to open the door when Dwight burst in, "They're coming, get back!" he exclaimed, pushing Nathan back.

Bullets shot through the door and no matter where they were aimed, they all his Dwight in the chest and torso. Nathan crossed his arms out in front of him, anything to try and keep the bullets from causing any deadly damage. When the shots stopped firing, Nathan moved away his arms and watched as Dwight slid to the floor and over to the wall, breathing heavily. Nathan checked himself to see where he had gotten hit and found he wasn't hit at all.

From outside they heard the men shouting to get out of there, sirens wailing, and tires screeching.

Nathan slid to the floor, "Dwight, you're shot." Dwight touched his neck to check, "One grazed my neck." was his reply. Nathan looked around, trying to see where the bullet holes were in the wall, causing Dwight to say, "Let me guess, you didn't catch a single bullet." that was a statement as opposed to a question.

Nathan was trying to wrap his head around it, "Nothing hit the walls. I'm not hit...I don't get it."

To explain everything, Dwight pulled open his button down shirt, revealing a bulletproof vest that was filled with bullets, "Bullets...they, uh..tend to find me." Nathan looked at Dwight with semi raised brows, so Dwight said, "It's a long story."

"Bullets tend to find you?" Nathan asked, just for confirmation, "That's your Trouble?" Dwight nodded a little with a sigh. "Well, you were right." Nathan continued, "The way things are going, I might need you around more than ever."

* * *

The lockdown was lifted, paramedics came in to take the dead away and bring Haven right to the hospital. Duke was paying respects to Evi before the paramedics took her from the station, when the Rev appeared out of nowhere and said, "I'm sorry for what you're going through, Mr Crocker. I truly am."

Duke looked at the Rev in a way that told him to stay the hell away or pay for it, but that didn't stop the Rev. The Rev walked closer and said, "They were one of the many innocent victims of the Troubled."

"Cut the crap, Reverend. You don't give a damn about Evi, or Haven." Duke shot back.

The Reverend put his hands behind his back as he continued to approach Duke, "I misjudged Miss Parker, I apologize. Your connection with her is far greater than I ever anticipated."

Duke looked right at the Rev, "Damn right it is."

The Rev nodded, "Perhaps she can help you see what part you play in all of this."

"I don't understand any of _this_." Duke retorted, causing the Rev to say, "I can help you with that, Mr Crocker...but you're going to have to prove to me that you're worthy." On that cryptic note, the Rev walked away from Duke and headed towards the bullpen.

In the bullpen of the station, Audrey _had_ to tie up some loose ends before going to see Haven in the hospital. In hushed tones she spoke to Dwight, "Dwight, I need you to do something for me. Evi Ryan...make it looked like a suicide, or an accident, just as long as the case is closed. I already have an idea to explain Haven's wound."

"We're not talking about covering up a supernatural event." Nathan chimed in, "This is a murder."

"We can't investigate this with the state police looking over our shoulder." Audrey retorted, but Nathan had a retort of his own when he said, "Evi was shot in the chest. She has black veins in her arms. The medical examiner's never..."

Dwight interrupted Nathan, "No problem." When Nathan and Audrey looked at him in question, he said, "Wouldn't be the toughest thing I ever had to do." Looking at Nathan he said with a nod to his head, "If that's okay with you, Chief."

Nathan looked over and saw the Rev speaking with an officer from the state police, he turned to Dwight and said, "Do it. And one more thing, we've got Chief Merrill's cell phone logs. Guess who he talked to half a dozen times during the lockdown?"

"The Rev." Audrey replied, looking over at the Rev, "He's in the middle of all this." The Rev locked eyes with Audrey and kept them locked as he made his way out of the station until he was out of view.

* * *

The next day, Haven woke up in a hospital bed and looked around with squinted eyes. She tried to sit up a bit and groaned loudly as she felt the pain shoot through her shoulder. "Hey," Audrey said, hurrying into the room, "You're not on the good stuff so take it easy."

"Thanks for making sure of that." Haven replied, sitting up with Audrey's help. "Thank Duke, he made it here before I did." Audrey replied, pulling a chair closer to the bed, "You're really lucky, Haven. The doctors have no idea how you didn't bleed out, but you didn't. You're okay, and you're going to be okay."

Haven laid her head back on her pillow, taking Audrey's hand in hers, "I'm sorry...I..."

"Shh.." Audrey said to her sister, kissing the back of her hand. "It's okay, Haven. I understand what you were thinking, I get it. I hate that you had to get shot because of it, but you're going to be okay." Haven and Audrey smiled teary eyed smiles at each other before Audrey said, "On a happy note, Nathan has reinstated you. Welcome back to the force, as soon as you're all healed up." Audrey set Haven's sidearm and badge on the stand beside the bed.

The sisters looked over when there was a knock at the door, "Hey, flipside." Duke said, entering the room. "I'll leave you two alone." Audrey replied, giving Haven a kiss on her head, "Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too." Haven replied, not even complaining about being called kiddo. When Audrey left the room, Haven scooted over a little on her bed and patted beside her.

Duke slowly laid on the bed next to her and carefully held her in his arms. Haven practically melded into him and closed her eyes. There was so much that needed to say to one another, but they both knew that could wait for another time. In that moment, all they wanted to do was be in each other's arms. All they wanted was to just _be_.

* * *

After leaving the hospital, Audrey went to meet up with Chris at the end of the dock. "How's Haven?" Chris asked as Audrey sat down on the bench next to him.

"She's good, physically anyway. I'm still waiting for how she really is emotionally." Audrey replied and was about to say something else, but Chris lifted his hand a little as he said, "Just let me go first, okay?" Chris sighed, "I screwed up. Hugely. And giving your gun to a psychopath...that may have been the least of my mistakes." Chris sighed again, "I lost your trust." he turned to face Audrey, "I thought I could handle my affliction. Last night...I gave into it and nearly got people killed. And that thing I said to you about wishing you weren't immune..that's not true." Chris looked into Audrey's eyes, "I want to be with you, Audrey. I _need_ to be with you."

Audrey let his words sink in and took a moment before replying, "You once told me, 'I want you because you're you'. Wanting me and needing me...they're two different things. I can't be the person that keeps you _you_. You gotta do that on your own."

Chris felt like his heart was breaking, but he could see where she was coming from. He could understand it and couldn't fault her for it, "Yeah." he replied softly.

Audrey let out a little breath, "It's just you'd...you'd eventually start resenting me for it."

Chris nodded in understanding, "I think the best thing for me to do is to just...go somewhere, by myself, away from other people."

"No, Chris, that's not what I'm saying." Audrey replied, trying to get him to see that it really wasn't what she was saying.

"You know," Chris continued, "someday the Troubles are gonna end, and I'm gonna go back to being the guy that everybody hates. Maybe then I'll be a guy that you can love." Chris and Audrey looked at each other in silence for a few moments before he gave her hand a little squeeze. Neither of them said goodbye as Chris got up from the bench and headed back up the dock.

Audrey watched Chris go for a moment, before turning around to face the water. She rubbed her hand that Chris squeezed and just let her mind wander and let herself... _be._

* * *

End Episode 9


	27. A Wendi-what now?

_Haven was released from the hospital in record time. The doctors couldn't believe the healing progress Haven had made and how she well she was managing her pain. Haven hadn't even had a craving to even try a painkiller stronger than Tylenol or anything like that. She didn't know it...but there was a reason behind this._

 _When Haven unknowingly...absorbed the woman's illness, caused by Nikki's Trouble, into herself...it helped heal her. Not only did it help heal her and continue to do so, but it curbed any cravings Haven may have._

 _This was not the first time her...subconscious 'absorption' saved her either. When she almost died on that first Yester-Tuesday, her subconscious kicked in and absorbed enough of the Trouble to save her life, and yet altered her immunity to that Trouble. This was why she wasn't aware of the day repeating until she saw Audrey._

 _She doesn't know any of this...but she will come to learn far more than she ever bargained for..._

* * *

Haven walked into the police station, muttering and grumbling as she adjusted the sling on her arm. Finally she had enough of it and just ripped it off. Audrey, exiting her office, saw her sister and went over, "Oh, no. You're keeping this thing on until the doctor says so, and you're going home. You're not cleared for duty, yet." Audrey put the sling back on Haven as she spoke to her.

Haven grumbled a bit more, but allowed Audrey to put the sling back in place, barely wincing when she felt residual pain shoot through her shoulder. "It's been over a week, Audrey. I am going crazy at the Gull." Haven retorted forcefully, "I need to get back to work."

"I would have thought you'd enjoy spending all that time with Duke." Audrey replied and Haven sighed, "Duke's great, more protective than usual now, but he's great. It's helping in the restaurant that I can't stand. I swear if one more customer comes in with anything involving the words 'Get Well Soon', I'm going to scream." Haven appreciated all the concern and support, she really did, but it was starting to get overwhelming. Audrey guided Haven into her office as Haven went on, "I mean, Vince and Dave have sent things from stuffed animals to edible arrangements. It's insane!"

Audrey closed the door behind them and pointed at the chair, "Sit." Haven obeyed her sister and plopped down with a huff and a slight wince. Before Audrey could say a word, Stan knocked on the door and entered with a card in his hand, "Hey, sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to give something to Haven..."

"Oh my god!" Haven exclaimed, slapping her hand over her face in frustration. " Don't mind her." Audrey said to Stan, taking the card and guiding him out the door, "Now's really not a good time, Stan."

Stan looked apologetic, "Oh, sorry. Get well soon, Haven." he managed to get out before Audrey closed the door again while Haven pressed her bag to her face and screamed. After Haven's scream, Audrey asked, "Better?"

Haven let out a breath, setting her bag on the floor, "Better. Now...can I please get back to work?"

Audrey sat on her desk, crossing her arms, "It's a bad idea Haven. You need to keep your pain managed and..." Before Audrey could get out another word, Haven said, "Then give me limited duties or something. Backtrack to how things were when we first got here and I was just tagging along, I don't care! Please."

Audrey still didn't like this idea. Haven was still recovering, granted faster than the doctors thought she would, but still. Haven was not ready to get back to work, not in Audrey's eyes.

Nathan entered the office, "Parker, we got a case."

"Great, let's go." Haven said, standing up, grabbing her bag.

" _Haven_." Audrey said in a warning tone and Nathan added in, "I know she's not cleared yet, but I don't see why we can let her come along. Besides, I think we both know it's better than the alternative."

Audrey crossed her arms, looking at Nathan, trying not to smirk because he had just used her own words against her. Letting out a sigh, Audrey threw up her hands, "Fine. Let's go."

Haven let out a heavy sigh of relief while saying, "Thank god." If Haven had to go back to the Gull or the apartment, she honestly thought she'd go insane. Even if this was an unofficial tag along, it was better than nothing.

* * *

The case was out at a truck stop where someone was attacked. Nathan and Haven waited outside the diner for Audrey. Seeing her with yet another cup of coffee, Haven asked, "How many cups have you had today?"

Audrey shrugged, "Not many." she lied, sipping her hot beverage.

"That's your third cup." Nathan pointed out, which made Haven say, "No wonder you don't get any sleep."

"Hey, I get a good couple hours a night. Besides, I'm getting a lot done with my time." Audrey defended herself, not really seeing a problem with her lack of sleep. "You?" Audrey asked, looking at Nathan since she already knew how well Haven was sleeping.

"I didn't just go through my sister getting shot and a breakup." Nathan replied.

"Yeah, but you got demoted, there was anarchy at the police station, and the new police chief died right in front of you." Audrey retorted, sipping her coffee.

"True," Nathan replied, "but I didn't go through my sister getting shot. And a breakup."

Haven pointed at Nathan, "Sorry sis, but I think he's got you on that one."

Audrey looked between Haven and Nathan, "Since when did you two start teaming up?" waving her finger between them.

"Since he agreed to let me tag along when you said no." Haven grinned after saying that, knowing it ruffle her sister's feathers just a _little_ bit.

Audrey mildly glared at her sister, bringing her coffee to her lips, and turned around to head around back to interview a witness. Nathan leaned closer to Haven and said, "Oh, she's mad." with a bit of a chuckle.

"And single." Haven added with a wiggle to her eyebrows, "Got no excuses now, buddy." Haven patted him on the back before following after Audrey.

Nathan slumped his shoulders a bit, exhaling as he let that sink in. "Yeah." he said to himself, though he was doubtful.

Haven joined Audrey in the back of the diner, just as Audrey showed the sketch of the suspect to a truck driver that tried to go after the suspect earlier. He was pretty banged up and was holding a pack of frozen peas to his head, "That's definitely the guy I saw in here this morning. Didn't think he'd have that kind of strength though."

"Anything else you can tell us?" Audrey asked, "This guy is a serial killer."

"Nope." He replied, "And tell me how that's possible? There's no sign of him back here. I go back to the shed and the whole world turns upside down."

"Did you recognize the boy he was after?" Haven asked, knowing she technically shouldn't be asking, but asked anyway. She couldn't help it, they had briefed her on what was going on and all.

"No." The truck driver answered, "Look, I've seen a lot of things. This was not normal, believe me."

Dwight had walked around the diner to the back where they were standing and said, "I've seen black bears do worse." he then turned to Haven, "Back at work already?"

"Just as a tag along." Haven replied in a 'better than nothing' tone.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" Dwight asked, chuckling. Haven laughed, "Never."

Turning attention back to the case, Dwight said to the truck driver, "You're a lucky man."

"Yeah, well I don't think that was no bear." The driver retorted.

"Pretty sure it was." Dwight answered matter of factly, "It's feeding season, they're cranky. Trust me."

Haven had to hide back her smile because she knew what Dwight was doing. She and Audrey walked over to Nathan and Haven said with a little smirk, "Dwight's cleaning the guy."

"I guess when you look like a viking, people just believe what you tell them." Audrey replied, then said, "Hey, Haven, you should try to convince him to go as Thor for Halloween." To explain that to a confused Nathan, Audrey said, "For some reason Haven always tries to get the people knows to dress up as superheroes for Halloween."

"Does that ever work?" Nathan asked, finding that a bit of an odd tradition to have.

"Not usually." Haven admitted, "But it's still fun trying." Getting back to the case, Haven adjusted her sling as she looked at a bloody leaf on the ground, "Do we know who the kid is, yet?"

"Kid's name is Rory Campbell." Nathan answered, "The waitress's kid goes to school with him." He crouched down near the bloodied leaf, gesturing over to the shed, "There's blood over by the shed, and there's blood here. It's probably his."

"We need to call his parents." Audrey replied, getting out her phone.

"She already did." Nathan answered, gesturing inside the diner, "The dad's on his way down."

Haven bent down a little since her balance was off due to the sling, crouching wasn't that good of an idea, and looked at the bloodied leaf, "Looks like there's a trail." Haven used her good arm to gesture where she saw the blood trail.

The trio followed the trail as Nathan thought aloud, "Guy chases Rory into the storage shed, gets interrupted by our truck driver, spikes him like a football, then drags Rory into the woods to finish what he started?" They were walking into the woods at this point, still following the trail.

Haven stopped walking when something caught her eye, "Audrey, you got an evidence bag or something?" Audrey looked at Haven then at what Haven was pointing at. There was a leather bracelet on a bush that had 'FOREVER' stamped in it. "Forever?" Audrey asked, pulling a bag out of her pocket and grabbed the bracelet from the bush. Audrey sealed the evidence bag and said, "We're going to have to search these woods."

"Probably want to get a couple more people down here." Nathan replied, knowing they'd need the manpower.

"Why?" Audrey asked, "After last week who can we really trust?"

"I can think of at least one." Haven had Duke in mind when she said that.

"In a case like this, it's procedure." Nathan added in, there was no way around it.

"Yeah, well, being locked in our own police station and getting shot at, that was procedure." Audrey pointed out with snark. Audrey shook her head, "No. We go to do things our way. From now on, it's just us." Audrey gestured to herself, Nathan, and Haven as she said that. She nodded affirmatively before heading back towards the diner.

Nathan and Haven shared a worried look with each other. "Audrey can't go off the deep end." Haven thought aloud, "She's one of the few things keeping me clean and sober." It was a miracle Haven has been holding on as well as she has been.

Nathan took a breath, "She'll be fine. You both will." and yet he sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well as her.

Haven noted the tone and ran her hand through her hair because of it before heading back down with Nathan to catch up with Audrey.

When they arrived, Audrey was talking to Mr Campbell, showing him the bracelet they found. Mr Campbell held the leather bracelet in his hands, "This is Rory's." he confirmed.

"Is there any significance to the stamp on the inside?" Audrey asked, pointing at the 'FOREVER' stamp she was referring to.

"Forever? No, not to me." Mr Campbell replied with a shake to his head before getting down to business, "Look, a serial killer has got my son. Now where are the staties with the hounds? Did they stop for coffee?" He was not to pleased that they weren't already there in search of his son.

Nathan crossed his arms, "It's actually better for everyone involved if we keep this investigation local."

"The man that was last seen with Rory, there's a chance that he could be..." Haven was trying to find the right word to describe the word Trouble without giving it away. That didn't matter because Mr Campbell knew exactly what she was trying to say. "Troubled?" he suggested, to finish Haven's sentence.

"You know about the Troubles, Mr Campbell?" Audrey asked, finding that a little surprising since most people honestly didn't.

"I've lived in Haven my whole life." He answered in a way that made it clear that was the only explanation that was needed. Handing the bracelet back to Audrey, he said, "I've got my thirty-aught-six in my trunk." He walked away to retrieve said weapon, and Nathan followed after him.

"Mr Campbell," Nathan called after him, following, "this is a police matter."

Mr Campbell stopped walking, and turned to face Nathan, "I was in the Marines. You can run a shadow operation with just two people." He looked at Audrey and Nathan when he said it.

Haven took offense to that, "Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?"

"No, you're a liability." Mr Campbell replied and that got under Haven's skin even more.

"Hey." Nathan said to defend Haven and draw the attention back to the fact that he didn't want Mr Campbell involved.

Mr Campbell didn't give Nathan a chance to finish his thought, "My son is alive in those woods. I feel it in my gut. Now there's no way I'm sitting on my hands while some twisted freak chases him down." His tone made it clear that his mind was made up and nobody better dare try to sway him otherwise. When none of them said a word in reply, Mr Campbell proceeded to retrieve the shotgun from his vehicle.

Dwight approached them as Mr Campbell walked away, "I'm coming too."

Nathan looked at him like he was crazy, "No, you're not." Nathan knew what Dwight's trouble was, and how bad it would be to have him in the woods with a group of people carrying guns.

"I can manage the situation." Dwight retorted.

"You're a bullet magnet, Dwight." Nathan said louder than intended, and Haven heard it. Upon hearing that, Haven went over to them, " _That's_ your trouble? No wonder you never wanted to go to the shooting range with me." Haven's expression was one that someone had when they finally had the answer to all their unanswered questions.

Nathan shook his head in an 'oh wow' way in regards to what Haven said, before continuing with Dwight, "Your vest barely saved you last week. I'm not going to risk it."

Dwight was amused by Haven's expression but didn't comment on it, instead he replied to Nathan, "A kid is missing. Barely is enough." Dwight wasn't going to let anyone sway him otherwise either so he headed off to get his own things for the search.

Audrey joined Haven and Nathan with a 'well, then' shrug. "Yep." Nathan replied to the shrug, "Looks us just us turned into just us, and them. Actually, it might help having a couple more people, assuming they don't die."

"I'm going to make a call." Haven pulled out her cellphone and walked away from Nathan and Audrey, just far enough to be out of earshot. She dialed the number and waited for the answer, "Hey, flipside...I need a favor..." Haven proceeded to fill him in on what was going on, then asked if he could meet up with them.

"Haven, you shouldn't be out there. When you said you were going to the station, I thought you were going to, you know, _stay_ at the station." Duke, on the other end of the line, replied.

"I had to get back to work, Duke. I was going crazy at the Gull." Haven replied and realized she should have chosen a better way to say it when Duke went off on her.

"So, being around me drives you crazy now?" Duke shot back. Haven tried to tell him that's not what she meant, but he continued to speak harshly, "You know what, go off on your serial killer hunt, but don't come crying to me if you get shot again."

Haven held the phone to her ear even after Duke hung up on his end. Yeah, she knew they hadn't really _talked_ about what happened at the police station, but Haven had no idea how much Duke was holding in. Finally, Haven ended the call and went back over to the others and filled them in.

"We don't need Duke." Nathan told Haven in a supporting way, while loading up his shotgun. "And hey Vince and Dave know these woods better then anybody."

As if on cue, Vince and Dave appeared on the path, heading towards them. They were talking amongst themselves, causing Nathan to ask, "Hey guys, everything alright?"

Dave looked a bit unsure about that, "Well, actually..."

"We're fine." Vince said firmly, cutting him off, "Ready to go."

Haven and Audrey didn't buy it, "Dave?" they asked in unison, hoping for an explanation.

Dave looked at Vince, Vince gave him that 'don't say it' look that Haven had come to quickly recognize, and Dave didn't say a word.

"Oh, come on." Mr Campbell said in frustration, "I'll do this myself." he was about to walk off, but Nathan stopped him by saying, "Hey, no one is going anywhere alone. We'll split into pairs. Dave, you're with me, Haven, stick with Dwight and Vince, Audrey with Mr Campbell." If worse came to worse, he wanted to make sure Haven wasn't going to get shot again. "And remember, this guy is on the run and extremely dangerous. We watch each other's backs." Nathan looked at Haven and Audrey, quietly saying, "Be careful" before they all split up to start the search.

* * *

Haven walked with Vince and Dwight, Dwight looking at her worriedly, "You sure you're up for this?" he asked her, and Haven just about shot him daggers in reply. "Forget I asked." Was Dwight's response to that. Haven patted his shoulder and said, "Smart man."

Vince chuckled a bit, couldn't help it, he just thought they were so cute together. But, to change the subject, he said to Dwight, "I heard you had a close call at the police station last week."

"Matter of opinion." Dwight replied, moving a branch out of the way so Haven could walk past.

"You been to visit Lizzie, recently?" Vince then asked, receiving a 'stop talking about this' look from Dwight before Dwight said, "No, Vince, I haven't."

Haven got the hint not to inquire about who Lizzie was, but Vince didn't seem to get the memo. "Perhaps you're just planning on joining her." Vince replied, not sounding too happy and not really caring that Haven was there to hear it, "Is that why you're out here?"

"I'm helping a man find his kid and I'm making sure that if all hell breaks loose that Haven won't get shot again." Dwight retorted.

Haven got the feeling she should leave the men be, so she walked ahead a little to give them some space. Vince took that opening to stop Dwight. Looking Dwight firmly in the eye he said, "No you're not. You're tempting fate. Don't use the missing boy or that young woman as an excuse to do it. Now tell me why!"

Dwight's posture almost slumped a little, "Yesterday, Lizzie would have been nine." Nothing more was said before a loud animal like screech echoed through the woods. Haven pulled out her knife upon hearing that and rushed back to the others.

"Haven!" Dwight called out upon seeing her, running towards them. "What happened?" He asked, hurrying towards her.

"Did you _not_ just hear that?!" Haven exclaimed in reply, "I don't care what guy talk you two need to have, I am _not_ giving you guys space again."

* * *

Audrey and Mr Campbell were walking down a path when they heard the screeching sound, "Creepy and invisible. Not my favorite combination." was her response to that.

"Have you ever tracked someone in the woods?" Campbell inquired, wanting to get a better sense of what his search party partner was capable of.

Audrey's brow furrowed, "Excuse me?"

Campbell stopped her by placing his hand on her arm, "Hey, I'm putting my son's life in your hands. I'd like to know what you bring to the table."

Audrey right at Campbell, "You need to step back."

"You need to answer my question." He retorted.

"You're standing on the evidence." Audrey said, pointing to the ground.

Campbell looked were he was standing and saw it was right on top of a large spot of blood. He quickly jumped back as a response.

Audrey drew her weapon, noticing that was not the only spot of blood nearby, "Come on, there's more." The blood trail led to the body of a dead raccoon that had its entrails ripped from its body.

Campbell sighed, and Audrey said, "Poor guy." she then came out with a 'Haven style' morbid joke, "Looks like Timothy won't be going to school today."

Campbell didn't understand the joke, and anyone who didn't know of the kid's TV show Timothy Goes To School wouldn't get it either. "Let's get going and maybe you can actually find us something that we're actually looking for."

Audrey looked behind them and saw something straight out of a horror movie, "I think I just did."

Campbell looked over and saw what she was seeing; the body of the serial killer impaled on a tree branch, face practically ripped off, torso ripped open, and entrails almost completely removed. Audrey only recognized who it was thanks to the heart tattoo that was included in the description of the man.

Audrey let the others know that they found the body of the serial killer. Dwight and the others met up with Audrey and Campbell. Haven could barely look at it, but Dwight didn't have a problem examining the body to see if it could be legitimately explained by an animal attack.

"So, that's the serial killer?" Haven asked, looking at Audrey and received a nod from her in reply.

"You think _Rory_ killed him?" Campbell asked Audrey in disbelief.

"I'm saying it's possible. He was the last person seen with him.

Campbell was getting enraged by the insinuation, "This guy was supposed to be a monster. Rory's not capable of that. He was damn near valedictorian of his class." He tried to control himself before going off any more than he already had. Looking at Vince and Dave, he asked, "Aren't there bears in these woods?"

"Worse than that." Dave replied. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he tried to get out, "How about a Wendigo?"

That caught Haven's attention, "A Wendi-what now?"

"A Wendigo." Dave repeated, "According to the Mi'Kmaq tribe, it's a...human spirit that's stronger, faster, tracks prey like a lion, survives on human flesh."

Nathan's brow raised, "It eats people?"

"Yeah." Dave answered and continued with the story, "Long before these woods were a state park, they were the Wendigo's hunting grounds."

"Good lord," Campbell said in disbelief and frustration, "this is amateur hour."

Dwight finished his examined and rejoined the group with some information, "The teeth marks on the body, they're human."

"Are you sure?" The Parkers asked in unison, though their tones were different. Audrey wanted confirmation and Haven sounded grossed out and was hoping they weren't human teeth marks. She had way too many images of Hannibal Lector going through her head.

"Nothing else looks quite like people being eaten by...people." Dwight stated matter of factly and Haven looked like she was going to be sick. "You alright?" He asked her.

Haven leaned against a tree with a nod, and waving her hand in a way that told them to ignore her, "I just never should have watched that movie."

Dave looked at Vince and asked, "You still want me to say nothing, Vince?"

Getting back on track, Audrey said, "Okay, Mr Campbell, are you sure there's not history of the Troubles in your family?"

Campbell, once again, couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What? Now, my son is some sort of cannibal? No, there's no history. Not in my family. Not in my wife's. Look, someone else did this. They're still out there chasing down my son, and you are wasting time!"

The same animal like screech as before, echoed through the woods again. Dwight instantly got near Haven, protectively, in case this time it decided to make an appearance.

* * *

Since whatever it was that made the sound did indeed not make an appearance, the group split back up once again. Nathan and Dave were walking as Nathan said, "Found some sneaker prints by the body, but the spacing was weird."

"Long strides?" Dave asked, following behind Nathan.

"Had to be about eight feet between prints." Nathan answered, not able to wrap his head around it.

Dave wasn't surprised to hear that, "Wendigos run twice as fast as ordinary people."

They continued walking through the woods for a little before Nathan asked, "You ever see one of these things?"

Dave chuckled, "No." he chuckled because he was grateful that he never had met one face to face.

"But you believe in them?" Nathan asked in reply.

"I believe in the Troubles, Nate." Dave believed that the stories of the Wendigo originated from the Troubles.

Before anything else could be said, the sound of branches snapping could be heard. Nathan and Dave stood at the ready, for a moment before Nathan motioned for them to start moving and they split up.

Nathan crouched down a little as he walked, cocking his shotgun as he did so. Nathan walked a little ways, the sound of branches snapping getting louder. He hid behind a tree, waiting for the right moment to make his move. Deciding that it was time, Nathan moved out from behind the tree with his weapon raised, only he didn't find a Wendigo standing there, but Duke Crocker with a shotgun aimed back at him.

Duke didn't lower his weapon, even after seeing that it was Nathan and Nathan couldn't even get a word out when he heard other shotguns being cocked from behind him. As if things couldn't get any worse, he heard the Rev's voice say, "Lower your weapon, Nathan. Easy, son." The Rev and at least three of his men all had rifles aimed at Nathan, awaiting what he was going to do next.

Nathan didn't take his aim off Duke as he spoke, "I don't know what the hell you're doing here, Reverend, but you and your men better stand down." Nathan smugly turned around, aiming his gun at the Rev and the others...assuming Duke was on his side.

The Rev looked just as smug, if not moreso than Nathan in that moment, "You first." he replied.

"Actually," Audrey stated, coming out of the bushes behind Duke, with her own firearm aimed at them, "we're gonna do this all at the same time." After letting that sink in for a moment, she said, "One." but the Rev and his men didn't budge, "Two." but still nothing, "Three." After hitting three, the only one who moved was Nathan, who turned his gun back on Duke, "Play nice boys. I can take out two of you before anyone gets out a shot." Looking at Duke and Nathan, she said, "And Haven would have my head if anything happened to either of you." Audrey then shot Duke a 'you have a lot of explaining to do' look because he made it clear to Haven that he wasn't coming, along with a few choice words to her that Audrey did _not_ appreciate.

Finally, Duke took his aim off of Nathan and Nathan lowered his weapon, saying, "You all just committed a felony."

"Protecting one of our own, Nathan." The Rev retorted, "You should understand that."

"What are you doing here?" Audrey asked Duke, her gun lowered but ready if need be, "And what the hell are you doing with the Rev? You told Haven you weren't coming."

"No," Duke replied, "I told her not to come crying to me if she got shot again. And for the record, these men, myself included, are just some concerned citizens trying to protect our town."

Audrey shook her head because she couldn't believe what she was hearing and honestly thanked whatever higher power there was that Haven wasn't there to see this.

"We're trying to find that boy." The Rev added onto what Duke was saying, "And the killer who took him."

"Killer's dead." Nathan informed the Rev, walking towards him, "You have no idea what we're dealing with. And you've got no authority to be here." He was quite firm with his tone of voice.

"We know how to hunt down evil." The Rev answered, matter of factly, "And we know what to do when we find it. Unlike you." Pointing to the approaching Mr Campbell, the Rev said, "You ask the boy's father if he wants us to leave."

Nathan looked at Campbell in question, who looked at the men. "We need the numbers." Campbell replied. After hearing this, the Rev gave Nathan a 'so there' look before going back on the search with his men.

Duke put his gun over his shoulder and started to follow after him. Nathan grabbed Duke by his shirt, pulled him over, and asked in a tone of almost betrayal, "What, are you insane?"

"Insane is doing the same thing over and over again when it gets you nowhere." Duke calmly replied. He was almost...zen about it.

Nathan couldn't believe it, "So you make a date with the Rev? Is this just about Evi and Haven?"

Duke looked down for a moment, still calm as he replied, "Evi's dead and Haven...well that's none of your business. And for the first time, I am seeing things clearly. Now stay out of my way." Duke pushed Nathan off him and went off to catch up with the Rev.

Nathan and Audrey looked at each other in worry and disbelief, "Do _not_ say anything to Haven. It will kill her to know Duke's siding with the Rev." Audrey asked this of Nathan because no matter how well Haven seemed to be doing...Audrey was worried that it was only a matter of time before she went off the deep end.

"Not a word." Nathan replied, thinking the same thing that Audrey was; that Haven wouldn't be able to handle it.

While Nathan and Audrey walked together, she said, "I think he's finally lost it."

"It's one way to deal with what happened...pretend it doesn't matter." Nathan replied, but Audrey couldn't see it that way. "Yes, Evi died, but Haven is still alive. How can he claim to be her flipside, or whatever, and talk her like that? Act like that?" Audrey sounded like she wanted to rip Duke's head off when she spoke, "And how do you explain him pointing a gun at your face?" she continued.

For Haven's sake, Nathan was trying to find ways to defend Duke, "Bluffing, maybe." was the answer to Audrey's question. Upon hearing Audrey's scoffed reply, he added in, "Hopefully."

"Yeah." Audrey replied in doubt then said, "Well, I don't think that his friends were. I think we're going to need to watch our backs, Nathan."

"And you still don't think we should say anything to Haven?" Nathan asked, wanting all the facts.

"Haven's with Dwight. She'll be safe." Audrey replied, wanting to protect Haven as much as possible from as much as possible.

Nathan stopped for a moment and nodded in response to that before speaking again, "The Rev's been talking a long time. I think he's finally making his move. Somehow Duke's a part of it."

* * *

Dwight was waiting for Haven while she, as she put it, answered the call of nature. Granted he didn't like her going off on her own like that, but he wasn't going to follow her either. If she wasn't back in ten minutes then he'd go after her, something he made clear before she set off.

Dwight was adjusting something on his crossbow when he heard, "Hey, Sasquatch." from behind him. Dwight turned around to see none other than Duke Crocker walking towards him. Duke seemed to want to say something else, but instead he said, "Laces." Dwight looked down and noticed his laces were indeed untied to he remedied that.

"That's a nice crossbow." Duke said with sarcasm, "You going to a Renaissance Faire?"

Dwight ignored Duke's words for more reasons than one, and Duke seemed to get the hint because he walked off with the others he was with. When Dwight looked up he froze in place when he saw a little girl in a ballet outfit...his _daughter_. Dwight stood up, knowing it had to be impossible, and yet she was right there in front of him. The screeching sound echoed through the woods again, causing Dwight to look away for a moment. When he looked back, what...who he thought he was seeing was gone. Instead he saw Haven approaching him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Haven pointed out, adjusting her sling a bit.

"What?" Dwight asked, since he didn't quite catch what she had just said.

"You doing alright?" Haven asked, failing at her attempts to adjust her sling.

"I'm fine." He replied, not sure how to explain what he thought he just saw, then said, "Allow me." in regards to helping her with the sling.

"Thanks. My free hand is useless apparently." Haven replied, smiling gratefully at him.

Dwight finished adjusting it and asked, "How's that?" he didn't notice that he was looking at her for a moment or two longer than necessary.

"Better." Haven replied, smiling, also looking a moment or two longer than needed. Haven then cleared her throat, looking away? "Shall we?"

Dwight gestured ahead of them with a nod, feeling like an idiot for allowing there to be any sort of moment like that between them.

* * *

Audrey and Nathan were walking on the rocks down by the shore when the screeching happened. Audrey was annoyed, "I can never figure out where that damn thing is coming from." Audrey looked back at Nathan when she heard him say, "I hear a squirrel." Audrey chuckled at what he said, "We are in the woods, Nathan."

"Two squirrels chattering means they're having a conversation. This is just one. It means he's scared of something... _large._ " Nathan replied, eyes on the woods as they walked.

Audrey rose her brows for a moment in an 'alrighty then' manner, "Boy scouts?"

"Moose Hunter Magazine." Nathan answered honestly, receiving a 'seriously' look from Audrey in reply. "What? I was a kid." He added on.

Audrey could hear the squirrel chattering now and it didn't sound pleasant, "That thing sounds terrified." She then spotted something on the rocks, "Nathan." she cocked her head towards what she saw; a bloodied, green sweatshirt.

Nathan grabbed a stick and used it to pick up the sweatshirt. Based off the size and the style, Nathan made an assumption, "Some girl's. Probably a teenager."

Audrey blinked a couple times after hearing that, "How many people does this thing need to eat?"

As if on cue the screeching sounds echoed around them. It was clear there was more than one, "Things. Plural." Nathan stated, holding his gun at the ready, "I think we're surrounded." Something started to run out of the woods, and Nathan took aim.

"No, no, no, don't shoot." Audrey quickly said to Nathan, putting her hand on his arm, because she saw who it was that was running out of the treeline.

"Rory!" Mr Campbell called out from where he stood a ways down from Nathan and Audrey. Campbell ran over to his son and pulled him into his arms.

Rory tried to get away from Campbell, "Dad. Dad, let me go!"

"Rory, stop resisting, stop it." Campbell said to his son, letting him go just enough to get a look at him, "Stop it. What the hell are you doing?" Rory looked scared to answer, so Campbell demanded, "Answer me."

Rory almost shook where he stood, "I killed him, alright? The sick bastard chased me out of the diner. He..he tried to kill me. I killed him. I had to."

Audrey and Nathan looked at each other, neither one of them buying his story. "How exactly did you kill him, Rory?" Nathan asked.

Before Rory could answer, a screaming man came out of the woods near them. "Bart? What happened?" Campbell asked, knowing who it was.

Bart had his hand pressed to his thigh, "Something bit my leg! It came from behind me. I didn't see it, I didn't hear it until it was too late. It moves real fast, but that damn thing is human!"

Rory had a look of someone who had to get the hell out of Dodge when he heard what Bart said and the second he could, he took off running. Rory ignored his father's demands to get back there and just kept on running, back into the forest.

"Rory doesn't seem too worried about whatever's out there." Audrey stated, weapon aimed towards the treeline.

"I don't think it's after him." Nathan replied, his own weapons aimed at the ready as well. While more screeching echoed through the forest, Nathan looked at Audrey, "I think it's after us."

It was now getting dark and since it was the belief that whatever those things were, were after them, it was agreed that they stick together. The entire group met up on a lesser rocky part of the shore to set up camp.

Haven and Dwight were on their way to meet up with the others when Audrey came over, "Haven...I need to tell you something." Audrey looked at Dwight, giving him a look that asked to give them a moment. "I'll see you down there." Dwight stated, following after the others.

"What's up?" Haven asked, wondering what Audrey could possibly have to tell her.

"Duke's here." Audrey ripped it off like a band aid. Unfortunately she didn't have a chance to get out the rest of the news before Haven started her reply.

"That ass." Haven said with a shake of her head, "He gives me crap about being out here, then comes and doesn't even bother to tell me? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Haven was about to head off, but Audrey stopped her.

"He's not alone Haven." Audrey told her and quickly got out the rest, "I was hoping you wouldn't have to know...but he's here with the Rev and his men."

Haven had the look to kill on her face, slowly turning around to face Audrey, "If this is some sort of joke, Audrey, you better tell me now." Haven saw her sister's expression and knew that it was definitely no joke. Haven felt like her head was spinning in confusion as well as anger. "I...I have no words." she finally spoke because she honestly could not think of a damn thing to say for the life of her. She wasn't even sure if she had even processed what she heard, she was...well she now believed she knew what a lagging computer felt like.

"Haven..." Audrey began but Haven put her hand up to stop her. "No." Haven stated, "No words. I cannot...no words." Haven waved her finger and made a 'nuh uh' type sound before turning back around to head down to the shore with everyone else. Audrey let out a deep breath and followed after her sister.

"Everything alright?" Dwight asked Haven upon approach and helped her with her single strap bag.

Haven looked over at Duke who was near the water, looking back at her in return without a word. Haven couldn't even read his face in that moment and that scared her because she didn't know what that meant. "I'm gonna have to get back to you on that." Haven replied, not taking her eyes off Duke even though he had turned around to start skipping rock, "Because I have no idea. But I'm going to find out." Haven left Dwight's side and went back over to Audrey, "Everything Duke related in the time span of today. Go."

Audrey patted the rock beside her and said, "I'm doing this against my better judgment, but you might want to sit down."

When Haven sat, Audrey proceeded to tell Haven everything that happened earlier with Duke, herself, Nathan and the others. She told Haven what was talked about with Nathan and everything else Duke related from that day. After all was told, Haven just sat there...processing. She sat there not saying a word to anyone, even after the sun had set, the moon had risen, and Nathan got her a fire going. Everyone seemed to get the hint to leave her alone, because no one bothered her. That was until Duke finally went over to talk to her.

Duke crouched down near Haven and her fire, sighing, "I guess we're out of matches."

Haven wanted to wring his neck in that moment because out of everything that he could have said, he chose to say that. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" Haven shot back at him in reply, "You were cruel to me, you threatened Nathan, and now you come over here and ask for fire tips?" Haven's fury seemed to grow with every other word she spoke. Haven shook her head, tossing a stick into the fire, "No. I can't deal with this right now. Get out of my face, Duke."

Duke rubbed his face, "Damn it, Haven, I came over here to explain. I was worried about what could happen to you and I got angry. I never should have said what I did, but despite what you may think about me in this moment, you can trust me."

"What?" Haven shot back at him, "Seriously? You expect everything to be honky dory because you were angry? It's not that easy, Duke. Especially when you're in bed with the Rev!"

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" Duke retorted with strong emphasis.

"And you couldn't let me in on this apparent plan of yours?" Haven asked with a scoff, not really believing Duke right then.

"Well it's not like we've been doing any real talking this past week." Duke pointed out firmly.

"That doesn't change that fact that one of those guys shot me, and _killed_ Evi. But maybe you just don't care about that." Haven knew she was hitting Duke with low blows, but Haven's gloves were apparently off.

"The _Rev_ killed Evi. The _Rev_ shot you. One way or another it goes back to him and don't you dare think that I don't care about what happened to you and Evi. It _kills_ me to think that what happened to her could have happened to you and I _hate_ myself for being glad that Evi was the one that died and not you! I'd have my revenge right now if he didn't have answers to every other goddamn mystery in this town involving us! Matthew, the tattoo, Evi, my father." Duke knew all of this between them could have been avoided if they just had a real conversation before now, but it was too late for that now.

Haven shook her head and couldn't even bring herself to look at him. Yeah, she wanted answers about Matthew and that tattoo on Matthew's arm just as much as Duke wanted answers about his father, but she never would have sided with the Rev to get them. And if who Duke was becoming was who he had to become in order to get those answers...well she didn't think it was worth it. Knowing that he did...she couldn't even look at him. Haven's eyes looked at anywhere but at him.

Duke could see how upset Haven was, and tried to mend it as best he could in that moment. Duke crouched down beside her, and spoke softly, "Haven." When she still didn't look at him, he gently took her hand in his, "Flipside." Finally, she looked at him, but the anger was still present in her eyes. Duke continued to speak softly to her, "It's me. Okay? I feel like...I am onto something big. But I don't have any idea what it is."

The anger in Haven's eyes softened a little, she couldn't help it. "Welcome to the club."

"You know I want answers too." Duke replied, not taking his eyes off of her.

Haven took her hand out of his and picked up something beside her, "Dried grass packed with animal dung. Burns forever." she tossed the piece she was holding into the fire. She wasn't ready to forgive him or anything like that yet, but giving that little piece of fire burning advice...it was a step.

Duke knew they'd both have to work on mending what was now bent in their relationship, but knew Haven's advice was a step in the right direction, even if she was too stubborn to admit it. "Thanks." he replied, "Audrey teach you that?"

Haven shrugged, not noticing in that moment that she didn't feel pain while doing it, "I don't know where I learned it...I don't know which Haven I was when I learned it. Can you believe that?" Haven shook her head with a scoff because not even she could believe it in its entirety.

Duke looked at Haven with all the love in the world he felt for her, "You know, with you, Haven, there's nothing I don't believe."

Haven looked at Duke for a moment, still oh so angry with him, and yet not so much. "Duke, listen, I'm the last person in the world to tell anyone what to do with their life, but just know...that some doors you kick open, you can never close again. Believe me, I speak from experience."

Duke gently moved some stray hair out of Haven's face and was about to speak, but the sounds of twigs breaking, and low animal screeching drew away his attention. Looking to the woods, he asked, "Did you hear that?"

Haven was so focused on Duke that a ten car pile up could have happened and she probably wouldn't have heard it, so no, she did not hear what he did. "Hear what?"

The breaking of the twigs got closer and the screeching go louder. Duke rose to his feet, "That." The rest of the group heard the noises now and everyone was drawing their weapons, Haven included when she pulled her knife from the sheath at her waist. Duke saw her do this and said, "Don't get stabbed either." teasing her a bit, causing Haven to glare at him in return as he ran off to get his gun.

Everyone was asking each other if they could see where the creature was. Haven went over to Audrey and Nathan, Audrey quickly telling her to stay near Dwight, and Nathan telling the others to cover the perimeter, all available lights shining into the forest with just as many weapons aimed at it.

"You any good with that thing?" Dwight asked Haven, referring to the knife.

"Better with it than a gun." Haven replied with pride.

Dwight looked impressed, and couldn't help but smirk, "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Haven rolled her eyes with a shake of her head before preparing herself for whatever it was that might be coming at them. Apparently someone was a little anxious to get the fight going because Mr Campbell was making his way towards the treeline. "What is he doing?" Haven said to herself then called over to him, "What are you doing?" her tone made it sound like she thought he was crazy.

"I'm taking the fight to the enemy." Campbell replied, continuing to move towards the trees.

"We're with you." The Rev informed Campbell, that received an "Amen, Reverend." from Duke. Upon hearing that, Haven's hand clenched around the handle of her knife, because she wanted so badly to just throw it at something in that moment.

"Duke is going to get himself killed." Nathan pointed out the obvious before he hurried off to follow them. Haven was the next to follow, with Dwight right behind her.

"Dammit." Audrey cursed at them before following along as well, leaving Vince and Dave standing together with their lights and guns aimed at the trees. Neither one of them were going to follow anyone.

* * *

Nathan ran ahead of the others, trying to catch up with Duke, and ended up tripping over a root. He fell on his face, and when he began to stand up, he noticed there was something on his hand. Nathan shone to light on his hand and revealed that it was covered with dirt, grass...and blood. He moved the light to the thing in front of him. A dead deer laid before him, entrails ripped out. "Oh, god." knowing what caused the deer's death, Nathan quickly picked up his gun and got to his feet.

Just then a young woman ran over to him with her hands raised, "You're Nathan Wuornos, aren't you?" she asked even though she was sure he was.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked in reply, not taking his aim off of her, just in case.

She didn't answer his question, instead she said, "Please, you have to help us." A younger girl appeared next to her, growling. "Sophie, no." The older girl said to her, holding her hand out to stop her.

"No what?" Nathan asked, lowering his weapon a bit.

The older girl looked at Sophie before returning her eyes to Nathan, "She's hungry."

Nathan turned his light and aim to the younger girl, Sophie, revealing that her mouth and clothing were all thickly coated with blood. Sophie's breathing was raspy as she looked at Nathan, the hunger was present but her self control was stronger.

* * *

Audrey couldn't believe she had gotten separated from Haven and Dwight on their search for Nathan and the others. "Come on you guys, you couldn't have just disappeared." She said to herself as she walked through the forest. Audrey stopped in her tracks when she heard twigs snapping, followed by a light shining at her.

"Officer Parker." The Rev greeted, being the one who snapped the twigs as he walked and held the light.

Audrey sighed and approached him, "What happened?"

"I don't know." The Rev replied, "We must have scared it off. Everybody went back to camp."

Audrey was really starting to lose her patience, "Okay, we don't know what we're up against out here, alright? So when your men splinter off to play action hero, it puts the whole group at risk."

The Rev disagreed with her, "Oh, we know what we're up against. We're chasing down the Troubled. Only this time, we're gonna do it my way."

"Your way is going to get people killed." Audrey shot back at him.

The Rev had a wicked grin upon his face as he answered her, "Maybe. But it'll be the right people." The Rev pointed his finger at her, "You know, the way you've been coddling the Troubled, that's cost a lot of people their lives. So now we're gonna do what we should have done a long time ago."

Audrey looked at the Rev in anger and question. He saw this look and finished his thought, "Wipe em out." The Rev started to head back to camp, leaving Audrey to stand there feeling whatever she was feeling in that moment. Finally, Audrey couldn't let him just walk away in silence, now when there was something she needed to know. She turned around, "Reverend." when she had his attention, she continued, "Where's Nathan?"

The Rev didn't answer her, he just turned around and continued walking away from her. As soon as the Rev was out of sight, something came up behind Audrey, covered her mouth and pulled her to the ground. Audrey screamed, but the hand muffled her screams, and just as she started to try and fight back, she heard Nathan say, "Parker, it's me."

Audrey whacked Nathan on the back of the head for that, "You gave me a heart attack!" she whispered a yell at him.

"Ow." He replied, rubbing the back of his head, "And sorry. Just come on." He guided Audrey over to where the two girls were hiding, then crouched down in front of them. "Audrey, meet Frankie and Sophie Benton. Sisters...and Wendigos."

Audrey looked at Nathan with a 'WHAT?' expression and looked at the girls with the same one. When she was imagining the Wendigos...two young sisters was nothing like what she had imagined. When it sunk in, Audrey got a better look at Sophie and noticed the blood, "Who's blood is that?"

"Don't worry." Sophie replied, "It's from a deer. You have some on your face."

Audrey wasn't aware of that fact and instantly started to wipe her face with the back of her hand. "Wait...I thought you ate people?"

"We can survive on most live flesh." Frankie answered, "People is the only thing we hunger for. That...that doesn't mean that we would actually...I would...I would never let us."

Nathan summed everything up with two words, "They're Troubled." When Audrey looked at Nathan, with a look that asked for more information, he continued, "Their parents were killed in the plane that went down over Newfoundland about three months ago. It seems to have been the trigger."

Audrey was saddened by this news, she really felt for them, "I'm sorry."

Frankie continued on from where Nathan left off, "We dragged our stuff in here about a week later. It's the only way we can live sort of normally. It town with all the smells, it's unbearable."

There was just something that Audrey couldn't make sense of, "So if you don't eat people, then what happened to the killer?" The sisters looked at each other in a way that Audrey knew all too well, for she and Haven had looked at each other in the exact same way many times before. They were having a silent conversation with each other. "Explain the body that we found." Audrey continued.

Sophie was the one to speak, looking at her sister, "It's not fair. She gets to do whatever she wants."

"Life isn't fair." Frankie replied in a semi firm yet quite realistic tone of voice.

Audrey was confused once again, "Wait, who's 'she'?"

"Amelia, our middle sister." Frankie answered, seeing no point in lying to them. "She ran off about a week ago. She went into town..." Frankie didn't know what Amelia did when she was there and honestly she was scared to know.

Audrey pulled the baggie of with the bracelet from her pocket, "Frankie, do you recognize this?"

Frankie nodded, "I helped pick it out."

Audrey sighed, "Okay, well, we think Amelia's got a boyfriend, Rory Campbell?"

Nathan was going on from where Audrey began, "Is it possible that Rory could have lured the serial killer into the woods for Amelia to eat?"

"That relationship has always been way too intense." Frankie knew what she was talking about when it came to them.

Things were starting to make sense now. Audrey turned to Nathan, "That would explain why he ran away when we found him."

Sophie wrapped her arms around her stomach and started to groan in pain. Frankie reacted quickly, pulling something out of her pocket and handed it to Sophie, "Here," she said to her younger sister, "chew the gum." Sophie popped the gum into her mouth and began to chew.

Frankie pulled her sister close and rubbed her back in a comforting manner, "It's what happens when we don't eat." she explained. "Sorry." Sophie said sincerely, she really was sorry.

Audrey and Nathan quickly turned their hears when they heard someone call out, "This way! I think I hear something!" The lights were visible, but they had a few moments still.

Frankie and Sophie rose to their feet. Frankie was quick as she spoke, "I'm doing the best that I can, but I need help."

"Can you get Sophie somewhere safe?" Nathan asked in reply.

Frankie thought for a quick moment, "There's a place near the northeast corner of the park. But what about Amelia?"

Audrey looked behind them, knowing they didn't have a lot of time, "Do you know where Amelia and Rory would hide?"

That was a question Frankie might just have the answer to, "They used to meet up by the old Ranger Station. They weren't there when I checked, but you never know."

"Okay, we'll look, now go." Audrey replied with Nathan just about shooing them away with his hand. When the sisters ran off they looked like human blurs.

Once the girls were gone, Audrey said, "The Rev _is_ making his move. If he finds Amelia before we do, he'll kill her."

Nathan knew this but also knew something else, "We can't find anything in the dark. First thing in the morning we'll go to that Ranger Station."

Audrey and Nathan met up with the others, explaining that it was them they probably heard and that they hadn't seen anything. It was then agreed upon that they couldn't do anything more that night, so they went back to camp.

Haven was sitting next to Dwight, neither of them being able to sleep for the life of them, even though it wasn't their watch. She looked at the fire as she kept rubbing her shot shoulder. "You shouldn't be doing that." Dwight warned her, speaking from experience.

"I can't help it." Haven practically hissed at him in return, "I must have gotten into poison ivy or something because it's itching so bad I'm going to scream."

"Here, let me take a look." Dwight pulled a small flashlight from his bag, turned it on and stuck it between his teeth. When Haven moved closer to him, he aimed the light and pulled down Haven's jacket and shirt just enough to reveal her wound. Dwight was silent when he looked at her, carefully moving his thumb over where she was shot.

"Well? Is there anything?" Haven tried to move her head to get a look, but Dwight's hand was in the way.

"Does it hurt?" Dwight asked, pulling the flashlight from between his teeth.

Haven hadn't thought about it too much, "Actually...no...why?"

"You're completely healed, Haven. There's barely even a scar." Dwight replied, dumbfounded.

Haven couldn't believe it, so she took a look for herself, with Dwight's help. "Holy shh...talking mushrooms."

Dwight laughed when he heard her say that, he couldn't help it. Before another spoken word could be said by either of them, they both looked up when they heard Duke ask, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope. Other than the fact that your girlfriend is amazing." Dwight replied, referring to how quickly she had healed...in that moment anyway.

"I know she is." Duke replied, in a bit of a jealous tone, "It's your turn to keep watch, Sasquatch."

Haven looked at Duke with a 'what the hell' expression then looked at Dwight apologetically. Dwight didn't say a word to Duke, just to Haven, "Try and get some sleep." he said to her, picking up his crossbow then taking his place to keep watch.

Duke sat down next to Haven and she shook her head, "Was that really necessary?"

He shrugged in reply, causing Haven to scoff before she said, "I'm going to sleep." Duke held his arm out to her as an invitation to sleep on him, but she ignored it and went over to lie down next to Audrey.

Duke slumped where he sat, throwing a stick in the fire in frustration.

* * *

That morning Haven showed Audrey how she was all healed, "That's impossible." Audrey said quietly to her after seeing it.

"Yeah, I know." Haven replied, "I'm keeping the sling on. Last thing I need is the Rev on my ass trying to figure out what happened."

Audrey still couldn't believe it, "I know the doctors said you were healing quickly but damn, Haven, this is like...crazy superhuman fast. Does anyone else know?"

"Dwight." Haven answered then waved her free hand in a 'don't read too much into it' way, before she continued, "He won't say anything."

"Ready to go?" Nathan asked upon approach and the sisters nodded in unison, making Nathan blink a couple times. "I finally got used to you two talking at the same time and now you're moving in unison? I give up."

Audrey and Haven got a laugh from that before they joined Nathan, Vince, Dave, and Dwight on the trek to the Ranger Station before Duke, the Rev, and the others headed off as well.

Haven's group walked for awhile before Dwight said, "The cabin is just a little further. The Rev's group should get there shortly after we do." Dwight stopped Haven for a moment, "You alright?"

Haven nodded, "I'm fine, thanks." she smiled and kept on walking. When Dwight didn't move right off to join her, Haven called back in a playfully, teasing way, "Come on Viking Man, keep up with the group."

Dwight chuckled at her words with a shake to his head. "She's something else." he said to himself before catching up with the others.

Elsewhere in the woods, the Rev's group was making their trek. The Rev walked over to Duke, saying, "You made a fine choice joining us. It took a long time for you to come to the decision. Have you considered trying to convince Haven to join the right side?"

"It will take Haven a bit longer to see the light. She is quite close with her sister." Duke replied, honestly and yet making excuses not to have Haven involved.

"I believe her bond with you is closer." The Rev replied.

Duke sighed, "I think I may have screwed that up, actually."

"Nonsense." The Rev replied, "You two are, how did I hear it worded before? Oh yes, two sides of the same coin. Something like that does _not_ go away so easily. Help her to see our side before it's too late."

"I will do my best." Duke replied as convincingly as possible.

"You do that." The Rev put his hand on Duke's shoulder, "When all of this is over you and I need to have a long conversation. You have the opportunity to succeed in Haven where you father so tragically failed. However, I believe that in order for that to happen, you need _your_ Haven by your side. I was a fool for not seeing it before." The Rev knew something that Duke clearly did not.

Duke licked his lip in thought, looking for the right thing to say. "And what would that be exactly?"

The Rev looked at Duke like that was a completely obvious answer, but he said it anyway, "Saving our town." He let that sink in for a moment, "I believe it's your destiny, son. Yours and hers." referring to Haven.

"That's a conversation I look forward to." Duke replied, definitely wanting to hear what the Rev had to say about all of this.

The Rev smiled, "So do I." He patted Duke's arm, "Now when this is over, you fix things with Haven. I expect to see you both when we have the conversation." The Rev was clear with those words.

Duke nodded in understanding. He didn't like that he'd have to bring Haven in on this, but apparently there was no way to get out of it. Duke went off to continue on with the search. The Rev stayed back for a few moments in thought. Because of this, the back of his head was hit with a rock, rendering him unconscious.

Rory stood over the Rev's body with the rock in hand. He tossed it to the side and let out a breath, reminding himself that Amelia needed this. Amelia needed him to do this. Amelia needed to feed. He kept mentally repeating this to himself as he grabbed hold of the Rev and dragged him away.

* * *

Haven and her group made it to the Ranger cabin. A tin cup of water was outside near the door, but no one was inside. "They were probably here at some point, but it's impossible to know when." Nathan stated, to which Vince added on, "And where they are now."

Duke and his group rounded the corner of the cabin shortly after, "Rev's gone." Duke began, "He was behind me, and then all of a sudden he, uh, he wasn't." he had no idea how that had happened.

"You didn't hear anything?" Audrey asked, finding that a bit hard to believe.

"No." Duke answered honestly.

"It's that _thing._ " One of the Rev's men interjected, "Bart went to the hospital so it snatched the Reverend instead."

Dwight interrupted this conversation, "There are some footprints over here. They head into the woods."

Mr Campbell went over to inspect Dwight's findings, he agreed with it. "Let's go." He said to Duke and the other man, their little group heading off into the woods.

"We're not going, right? I mean, they're wandering blind right now." Haven didn't hold back her opinion as she held her thumb over her shoulder, pointing towards Duke's group.

"You're right about that. They're like the three blind mice." Audrey replied, then looked at Vince, "How far is it to the Northeast corner of the park?"

"Quarter mile, give or take." Vince replied.

"We're gonna need Frankie's help." Audrey stated, knowing they wouldn't have even as close a chance without her. "We're gonna have to run for it."

Nathan was on board with that, but there was a slight glitch, "Someone needs to stay here in case they double back." Looking between Vince and Dave, he asked, "Vince, Dave?"

Dave nodded, "Yeah, you got it." Vince agreed, "Okay."

"There's no way I'm running with this thing on." Haven stated, already starting to pull the sling off, but Audrey stopped her. "Sorry, sis, but you're going to have to keep that on. Just in case."

Haven shot daggers at her older sister before coming around, "Fine." she agreed reluctantly then headed off with the now smaller group since Vince and Dave were staying back at the Ranger cabin.

Vince and Dave looked at each other when the group headed off, "Haven and Dwight would make a lovely couple." Vince couldn't help but express.

Dave looked at his brother like he was crazy, "I may not have liked the idea in the beginning, but Haven and Duke are just right for each other."

"We'll have to see who wins her heart in the end, now won't we?" Vince believed that his 'ship' was going to beat out Dave's.

"Yes we will." Dave replied, thinking the same thing as Vince, that his 'ship' was going to be endgame. Now focusing on the matter at hand, Vince and Dave stood watch in front of the cabin in case Amelia or Rory returned.

* * *

Haven and the others finally made it to Frankie and Sophie in their hiding place. "Thank god." Frankie said when she saw them, "There's something wrong with Sophie. She's burning up, I think it's the hunger...it's stronger than she is."

Sophie was sweating, weak, and pale. Her breathing had almost a growl like sound to it. "She needs a doctor." Nathan stated as Dwight scooped Sophie up in his arms, "Can't take her to a hospital." Dwight retorted, "Too many people and too much blood. I have a medical kit in the truck."

"Her body needs food." Frankie informed them, hating it but it was true, "And I'm not talking about another deer."

"Let me worry about that." Dwight replied, looking at Frankie, "You help the others."

"You're going alone?" Haven asked as Dwight started to walk away, "No way."

"Haven.." Dwight tried to object and Haven snapped her hand in a 'shush you' way, "I'm not allowed to take this sling off so I'm pretty useless anywhere else. I'm coming with you."

Audrey knew Haven really meant business when she went all 'shush you' with her hand like that. "Dwight, take her along. It's better than the alternative."

Dwight had a questioning look on his face when Audrey said that, but there was no time for this. "Come on." He finally said to Haven and led the way.

Audrey and Nathan turned their attention to Frankie, "We're looking for Amelia," Audrey told her, "we need your help, Frankie."

Frankie looked between Audrey and Nathan, gauging them in a way. She nodded in agreement and led the way.

Elsewhere in the forest Amelia stalked towards the tree bound Rev like a predator to its prey. She took in the Rev's scent and growled in hunger. Rory stood behind her, holding a knife in his hand, "You need to eat, Amelia. It's the only way we're getting out of here alive."

Amelia wanted to feed, she really and truly did, but something was keeping her from doing it. Rory tried to urge her on, "He was going to kill you."

Even with hearing those words, Amelia still didn't give right into the need to feed. She heard twigs snapping in the distance, "They're coming." she warned Rory, then went back to taking in the Rev's scent again, growling as she did so.

Rory couldn't let anyone get to Amelia, so he was going to do whatever it took to keep her safe and allow her to feed. This caused Rory to start running through the woods screaming out for help as he ran. This changed the sound of where his voice was coming from and it led the search party away from Amelia's direction.

Frankie, Nathan, and Audrey heard Rory shout out and where about to follow when Frankie said, "Wait, Rory's that way but the blood in the other direction?"

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked her, needing her to be sure.

"Yeah." Frankie replied, "I can't believe you can't smell it." Frankie took off in the opposite direction with Nathan and Audrey right behind her.

* * *

Dwight and Haven, with Sophie in Dwight's arms, walked through the woods as quickly as possible. Sophie didn't seem to be doing too well, so Dwight was trying to keep her distracted, "Sophie? What's your favorite ballet?"

"The Nutcracker." Sophie replied, "But I don't want to be Clara, I want to be the Prince."

"I like the Prince." Dwight replied, keeping the conversation going, "And the sugarplum fairy."

"How do you know so much?" Sophie asked and Dwight's answer was simple, "My daughter loved ballet."

Hearing that caused Haven to stop walking for a moment. She didn't know that Dwight had a daughter and she noticed how he said 'loved' not 'loves'. She was starting to think that the girl he and Vince were talking about earlier was Dwight's daughter. That thought was confirmed when she heard Sophie ask what her name was and he answered with, "Lizzie." Haven was just about to start walking again when she heard Dwight grunt in pain and set Lizzie to the ground. "Dwight?" Haven asked, worried, rushing over to him, "Oh my god." she saw what the problem was, Dwight had stepped on a hunter's trap...a bear trap.

Haven quickly removed her sling and rolled her shoulder, she was planning on trying to get the trap off him. "It's not going to work." Dwight said to her, causing Haven to glare at him, "Stop being a pessimist." she scolded and tried to help Dwight get the trap off but it wasn't budging.

"I told you so." Dwight said with a pained exhale. "You're lucky you're hurt or I'd smack you." Haven replied. Dwight looked at her seriously, "Haven, it's a bear trap. It's not going to come off. You have to get Sophie out of here."

"No. We won't leave you." Sophie retorted, saying what Haven was thinking. "You'll get out."

"Haven, get her out of here." Dwight looked at her pleadingly, causing Haven to give him a not serious 'I hate you' look, before looking at Sophie, "Come on." Haven said to her, "You can ride on my back." thinking that'd be the easiest way to transport her.

Sophie shook her head, "No. We won't leave him."

Haven was starting to understand the feeling Audrey would get when her stubbornness would come out to play. Because Haven was having that exact feeling right then and she didn't like it too much. She looked at Dwight with a 'what now?' look because she wasn't about to take Sophie away by force.

"Fine." Dwight replied and pulled up his sleeve, "If you won't go with Haven, then there's only one way for you to survive." Dwight held out his arm to Sophie, but she shook her head and said, "No."

"Sophie, you're not going to die out here." Dwight told her, "You have to do this."

"I won't eat you." Sophie replied, "You _and_ Haven are going to save me." after saying that, she laid down on the ground.

Haven couldn't contain what she was feeling in that moment and whacked Dwight's shoulder a couple times, "Do you have a death wish!" she exclaimed, "You are so lucky Sophie declined because if she ate you I would have killed you myself." She knew that was redundant but it was said nonetheless. "Now come on Viking Man, how do we get you out of this?"

Dwight looked at Haven for a moment, once again thinking she was something else, before he grabbed a hold on the chain that was attached to the trap and a large, long metal stake that was driven in the ground. "See if we can pull this up."

"Alright, let's get this done." Haven replied grabbing a hold of the chain along with Dwight. They pulled and pulled and finally after many more pulls, one more did the trick. Haven lost her balance and fell into Dwight. Dwight caught her and chuckled, "Still think I have a death wish?"

"Jury's still out." Haven replied, not moving right off because she was still catching her breath. She got to her feet and Dwight got to his. Even with the trap still attached, he scooped Sophie up in his arms and continued on with their trek.

* * *

Amelia held the blade to the Rev's throat, wanting so badly to feed...but couldn't. She couldn't let herself. With a sigh, she used the blade to cut the ropes that bound the Rev around the tree instead. "Go. Run. I won't be able to hold out much longer."

The Rev stepped away from the tree and looked at Amelia. He put his hand on her shoulder, "You did the right thing." He quickly grabbed the blade from her hand and shoved Amelia to the ground.

Amelia fell to her back and stared up at the Rev in fear, "Please, don't. I'm sorry for everything!"

"This isn't about vengeance." The Rev made quite clear, grabbed Amelia by her shirt, pulled her up, "My life doesn't matter. This is about the lives you'd take if I let you go."

Amelia was terrified, "I can control it, I promise." she pleaded with him.

"No, you can't." The Rev shouted at her, then spoke in a calmer tone, "Evil always rises to the surface. That's why you gotta...cut it off where it lives." His voice was borderline evil itself as he spoke.

"Amelia!" Frankie screamed out. "Rev, stop! Don't do it!" Nathan shouted at the Rev as well, seeing the Rev hold the blade above Amelia.

The blade began to drop, a shot was fired, Frankie dropped to the ground. "Frankie!" Amelia shouted, running away from the Rev, over to Frankie. Frankie was alright...the Rev...was not.

The Rev brought his hands to his chest, trying to prevent the bleeding caused by the bullet that Audrey had fired at him. It did no good, Audrey shot him right in the chest, and moments later he dropped to the ground.

Audrey's breathing was heavy as she processed what she had just done, what she had to do to save Amelia. When it finally sunk in, she slowly lowered her gun and the realization hit her...she had just _killed_ the Rev.

Nathan went over to check the Rev's pulse, just in case, but there was no pulse to be found. After confirming it, he went over to Audrey and asked, "You were aiming for his shoulder, right?" Audrey looked at Nathan in reply and didn't answer one way or another.

The others from the Rev's group found Rory and finally caught up with Audrey and the others. "Amelia!" Rory called out to her, but Mr Campbell prevented his son from going to her, "No. You're staying right here, I mean it, son."

The Rev's man looked at the Rev's body and demanded to know, "Who did this?"

"I did." Audrey replied, "He was going to kill her."

"So what?" The man shot back, "She's a monster. He's a man of god."

"Officer Parker follow procedure and prevented a murder." Nathan interjected, "It was a proper kill, end of story."

Duke couldn't believe that his only lead in giving him answers was dead. And a part of him couldn't help but wonder if the Rev's death was deliberate or not.

* * *

Everyone left the forest, the coroner came to take the Rev's body away, and Dwight gave Nathan an update on Sophie, "I gave her a couple drops of morphine to stabilize her. It's only temporary."

"What about you?" Nathan asked, referring to Dwight clear limp, "You should get that leg looked at."

"Haven already threatened to beat me up if I didn't." Dwight replied, causing Nathan to chuckle and say, "Yeah, that sounds like her."

"I'll get it checked out after I drop them off." Dwight told Nathan the same thing he promised Haven. Dwight let Amelia and Rory have their goodbye, before he got into the truck beside Frankie, with Sophie between her sisters. Dwight started up the truck and looked out his window at Haven when she appeared there, "Coming to beat me up early?" Dwight asked her with a grin.

Haven laughed, "No. As long as you keep your word. I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Dwight asked, wondering what exactly she was thanking him for.

Haven shrugged, not wearing her sling now, "Take your pick." she replied with a smile then waved goodbye to Sophie before letting them get on their way.

Haven walked over to Vince, Nathan, and Dave with her arms crossed, just because shew as glad she could do it again. "Where is he taking them anyway?" she asked upon approach.

"I don't think you want to know." Dave replied and since Nathan was also wondering, he said, "I think we do."

After a moment, Vince said, "Slaughterhouse. Out by route 14. Livestock. Kind of a...live/work setup until the Troubles are over."

"Nom nom." Haven joked, surprising both Vince and Dave. She chuckled a bit and went over to Audrey. Haven knew that Audrey had shot the Rev and she wanted to be there for her. "So. I think this has been a red velvet cake kind of case."

Audrey took off her jacket, setting it on the hood of Nathan's Jeep, "This was a dozen red velvet cupcakes each kind of case." she countered and Haven nodded in agreement. "You're not going to ask?" Audrey asked her sister, referring to the Rev.

"Audrey, I think we both know that when you're ready to talk to me, you will. This isn't one of the times I'm going to push you." Haven replied, giving her big sis a kiss on the cheek and a supportive smile.

"Thanks, kiddo." Audrey replied with a little smile. She was about to leave Haven and Duke to talk when he came over to them, but he looked at Audrey and asked, "Can I talk to you?"

"I'll be over there." Haven pointed over to where Nathan, Vince, and Dave were, then made her way over to them.

Audrey had a feeling as to what he wanted to talk about. With a sigh, she said "There's going to be an inquiry into the shooting. I'm going to have to explain why I didn't aim for his leg."

Duke had a 'hmm' expression on his face, "That's a good question...Why didn't you?"

Audrey looked at Duke like he was nutter butters, "Are you kidding me?"

"Look, you're...you're not going to see me crying at the Rev's funeral, but you're timing, Audrey..." Duke was getting a bit..infuriated, "An hour before you killed him, he was dangling the keys to Haven right in front of my nose and I was _this_ close to getting all the answers." Duke shook his head a little, "Because of you, I got nothing."

Audrey was losing her patience with Duke and couldn't believe he had just said that to her, "Oh, I'm sorry." she replied with emotional sarcasm, "I'm sorry that I screwed up your plans." Duke was about to walk away and 'screw it' but Audrey stopped him by saying, "No. If you were with the Rev and he was about to _kill_ that little girl, would you have stopped him?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Duke replied and that was the truth. He didn't know whether or not he would have stopped the Rev if he was there instead of Audrey.

Audrey and Duke both were surprised to hear Haven's voice say, "You better figure that out, Duke." from behind him. She had gone over to check in and see if everything was okay, then heard Audrey's question and Duke's answer.

"Haven..." Duke began but Haven made the same 'shush you' motion with her hand that she did with Dwight earlier, only now there was anger behind it and not stubbornness. "No, Duke. You really need to figure it out, because while you're running around keeping those around you in the dark while looking for answers, the rest of us...we're fighting a war." Haven defended her sister when she pointed at Audrey and said, "She did what she had to do. I would have done the same thing if I was in her shoes."

Before anything more was said, Audrey went over to Haven and guided her away. Duke brought his hands to the back of his head and let his head droop down. There was nothing he could say in that moment, so he didn't say a word and just walked away.

When Haven and Audrey made it over to Nathan, he was quiet for a moment before he asked, "Red velvet, anyone?" He knew that was the ultimate comfort food for the Parker sisters.

"Yeah." They replied softly, in unison, before leaning on the diner's railing on each side of Nathan. The three of them stood there in silence for awhile before they finally headed back into town. So many things had changed on that day...but it was the days to come that would reveal exactly what it was...

* * *

End Episode 10


	28. It's like Kindergarten all over again

It was the day of the 10K race and suffice it to say...it could have been on a much cooler day. 'It's boiling' would most definitely be an accurate description of how hot it was that day. When the temperature's hot, people tempers tend to boil over, and crazy things can happen...

"Okay, I know it's hot as hell, but this is crazy." Haven stated with crossed arms as she looked down at the...well...mummified body. They were called in when a woman witnessed the man's mummification right before her eyes. That was probably the worst case of racer dehydration the woman had ever seen, Haven thought to herself. So she did have a joke, just kept it to herself.

"What? No Abbott and Costello references or anything like that?" Audrey replied with a chuckle, referring to their Mummy movie. "Or what about the one with Brendan Fraiser or whoever that guy is?"

"Too hot to be funny." Haven replied, tying her long brunette hair up in a messy pony tail. When Nathan joined them in the medic's tent, where the body was, Haven asked, "Hot enough for ya?"

"I wouldn't know." Nathan replied, and Audrey said with a chuckle, "Your shirt does. You're hot."

Nathan looked down at his sweat drenched shirt and realized she was right. Haven leaned closer to him and teased, "She just called you hot."

Nathan looked at her with a 'zip it' expression, making Haven laugh. "Are you two going to do any actual work or should I just send you two home?" Audrey was joking around with them, this was quite clear. Haven stood at attention and Audrey rolled her eyes, "What do you see here, Haven?"

Haven went over and crouched down next to the body, "Well, he looks mummified. It's like every drop of water was just...sucked right out of him. Prints are going to be tough." she said, gesturing to the man's hands.

Audrey picked up on his hands and agreed, "Unless there's a way the ME can hydrate them, then yeah. Getting an ID that way is going to be a challenge. Luckily we won't need that...and why?"

Haven had a mental facepalm moment, "He was registered for the race today. We have his number which mean we have his name."

"Exactly." Audrey replied, proud of her sister, and pulled over the clip board with all the participants of the race that day, "Number 15...yep, Reggie Buswell." Audrey handed the clipboard over to Nathan and asked him, "You ever run a 10K?"

"No." Nathan replied, taking the clipboard from her.

Looking at Haven, she said, "I wonder if we ever ran a 10K. I know we Parkers didn't, but maybe the Ripleys did."

Haven had no idea why Audrey was going on about differentiating themselves as Parkers and Ripleys like that. A comment here and there was normal, but not so random as this.

Nathan sighed, "Audrey, you can't keep pretending that what happened, didn't happen. You killed the Rev."

"There was a full investigation into the shooting." Haven defended her sister. While she didn't think that Audrey had really dealt with it, and honestly didn't really talk much about it, but that didn't mean Haven would allow the fact to be thrown in Audrey's face like that. Not even if it came from Nathan.

"It cleared, Nathan." Audrey continued from where Haven left off, "It's gonna...it's gonna fade away."

"Well, right now, it's all anyone's talking about." Nathan pointed out and Haven _really_ didn't want to admit that he was right about that...but he was.

Dwight joined them in the tent and Haven smiled, "Hey, Viking Man."

"Haven." Dwight replied with a smile, then looked at who on the list the victim was, "Aw man, Reggie? We used to go fishing together."

"I'm sorry." Audrey and Haven replied in unison, both sincere.

"Was he Troubled?" Nathan asked and Dwight nodded. "You know how?" Nathan then inquired.

"Maybe it was this?" Dwight replied, since he didn't know how exactly Reggie was Troubled, just that he was. Nathan looked at him in a 'really?' way and Dwight said, "Hey. He never said and I never asked. A lot of people don't like to talk about it." Dwight looked down at Reggie's body, "We were both going to Finnegan's tomorrow night for the meeting."

"What meeting?" Audrey and Haven asked in unison, as they stood up at the same time. They were both wondering what Dwight was talking about.

Before Dwight answered, he leaned back a little to make sure he had just heard and seen what he just did. Looking at Nathan he asked, "Do they always do that?"

Nathan nodded, "Pretty much. It's creepy until you get used to it." His teasing the Parkers resulted in getting a backhanded whack on the arm from Haven. "Hey, I may not feel heat, but I felt that."

"Be nicer and I won't have to keep whacking ya." Haven replied then got back on track, "So, there's a meeting?"

Dwight answered the inquiry this time, "Some Troubled people were a little worried about the repercussions after what happened to the Rev, so...we're getting together."

Nathan didn't like the sound of that whatsoever, "It's just people winding each other up."

"Listen, we're just talking about how we can start to look out for each other." Dwight retorted, wanting to make it clear that they didn't want trouble and weren't going to look for it.

"Maybe you should go." Audrey suggestion but Nathan shot it down when he said, "Maybe I should shut it down."

That topic was put on pause when they heard some yelling outside, "Hey! Come over here! Don't you run away from me, I want to talk to you!" they heard a guy yell.

"What now?" Haven said in an 'ugh' tone of voice. This was definitely going to end up being _one_ of those days.

"Get Reggie packed up for the coroner." Nathan said to Dwight, hurrying outside to see what was going on with Audrey and Haven right behind him.

Outside, one male racer was yelling at another male racer, "Hey! I saw you and Reggie going at it on the course. Now, that volunteer says he's all dried out? What'd you do to him, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The other man replied.

The first man pointed at the other, "Are you one of those freaks? Your name's Stu, right?"

"What's your name?" Nathan asked, cutting into this exchange between the two men.

"Patrick Grolsch," The first man answered, turning to Nathan, "taxpayer. And this guy..."

"Calm down, Mr Grolsch." Nathan pretty much ordered the guy to do so.

Patrick got in Nathan's face as he said, "Why? So Haven PD can cover it up like nothing happened?" He threw out his arms to refer to all those around them, "You expect us to just roll over and let these people do whatever they want." Patrick turned around and scoffed when he saw that Patrick was no longer standing there. "And yet, another freak walks free. You know, everyone in this town is tired of what's going on. And when you screw up _again_ , you're going down. All three of you." Patrick gave the three of them looks before walking away.

Nathan, Audrey, and Haven all looked at each other, Haven getting the feeling that they shouldn't stick around for much longer based on the looks they were receiving from most everyone else around.

* * *

At the police station, Nathan was in his office, on the phone speaking to someone on the other end of the line, "It's got to be more than a name match. This is really important to me. How sure are you?"

"I'll know more by the end of the day, but I'm sure this is the one." The person on the other end of the line informed Nathan.

Nathan looked out the window of his office and saw Haven and Audrey approaching. Knowing he had to end his phone call, he said, "Gotta go. Call me when you got something." He quickly put his phone down just as Audrey and Haven entered the office.

"Coroner report." They said in unison, Audrey holding the report out to Nathan.

"You don't even have to try doing that, do you?" Nathan asked, rhetorically with a chuckle, taking the file from Audrey. "Dehydration inconsistent with exercise." Nathan had an 'okay then' tone of voice as he read that aloud.

"You don't think that the Trouble was triggered by the stress of the race, do you?" Audrey asked, even though she didn't think that was the case.

"I don't think so." Nathan replied, "I've never seen a Trouble triggered just by physical stress."

Haven noticed something in the file, "Hold up a second, there's a new coroner? What happened to Horace?"

"Nothing." Nathan answered, closing the file. "I asked Dwight to use a guy in Cleaves Mills. Might be best to keep this case...quiet."

"Yeah, cause normally we shout the Troubles from the rooftops." Audrey spoke with pure sarcasm.

"Even quieter than usual?" Nathan reworded in a 'that sound better to you?' tone. "We need to let things die down a little."

"Nathan, I did what I had to do." Audrey defended herself, again.

"I'm not questioning that." Nathan retorted, "But it's not just you. Haven miraculously healed in record time, making people think she's Troubled or... _something_. And you saw those people earlier. They're not happy."

Audrey and Haven were both about to say something when the phone ringing cut them off. Nathan picked up the phone receiver and said, "Wuornos" to whoever was calling. After listening for a few moments he informed them, "On our way." As Nathan hung up the phone, he told Audrey and Haven what the call was about, "We've got another dried up body."

"Still no jokes?" Audrey asked Haven as they followed Nathan out of the office to check out the other body.

"Nope." Haven simply replied and Audrey went, "Hmm. This is usually key ammunition for your morbid sense of humor."

"Maybe I'm just respecting the dead." Haven replied, not really wanting to make jokes even though a few were swimming around in her head.

"You're growing as a person. Good for you." Audrey replied, patting Haven on the back.

Haven raised her brow at her sister before climbing in the back of Nathan's Jeep. "I think you've been knocked off your rocker, Audrey."

"Oh, Haven." Audrey replied with a smiling sigh, "You have no idea."

* * *

Nathan, Audrey, and Haven sat with the wife of the deceased, Annie, outside of her home. Her husband was on the riding lawn mower when he became...severely dehydrated. "Barry warned me before we got married that something could happen." Annie told them, "I didn't think it'd be like this."

Annie's choice of words made Audrey say, "I'm sorry, Annie, but what did you mean by 'like this'?"

Annie took a moment to pick her words, "Barry was, you know..." but she couldn't bring herself to say the word or find something like it.

"Troubled." Haven finished Annie's sentence for her.

Annie was a bit relieved that she didn't have to say it herself, "Yeah. He was trying to protect me, he said. But he was ashamed."

"Anyone else know of his affliction? How it worked?" Nathan inquired as Audrey took notes of the conversation.

"Just family." Annie told them, "and his friend, Stu."

"Stu?" Nathan and Haven unintentionally said at the same time, causing Audrey's eyes to widen a little at that because it really was weird to hear others do it.

It didn't seem to phase Annie, though, and she explained who she was talking about, "Stu Pierce. He was always talking to Barry about their problems. He even convinced him to go to that stupid meeting he was organizing."

"Stu was organizing that meeting for Troubled people tomorrow night." That really wasn't a question on Nathan's part, more of a statement for clarification purposes. Annie nodded, confirming that.

"He ran away before we could talk to him." Haven added in.

"And both of our victims were attending." Audrey went on from there.

In that moment Haven was worried for Dwight because she knew he was planning on going to that meeting as well. Did that mean he was a potential victim?

After talking with Annie, the trio walked and talked about the case on the way to Stu's house that was really close by. "Annie said Stu was making a list of Troubled people." Haven thought aloud as they walked.

"What? So Stu's some sort of Troubled sociopath that collects the names of Trouble people, and then picks them off one by one?" Audrey asked, trying to make sense of it.

"Barry was ashamed of who he was. Maybe Stu hates himself so much he wants to kill people like him." Nathan theorized.

"Whoa, flashback." Haven said as she came to a halt, looking at Audrey, "Remember Ramone?"

"Ramone?" Nathan asked, wondering what they heck they were talking about.

"It's a guy from Haven's past. He..." Audrey wasn't sure whether or not she really should go into details about it.

Haven rolled her eyes due o Audrey's hesitation, "He was a junkie that killed other junkies for being junkies. What you said about Stu reminded me of Ramone. Hating yourself and killing people like you because of it...it makes sense. All I'm saying."

"Profile works." Nathan replied, and Audrey said, "Yeah, and the fact that you came up with that profile so quickly, worries me."

They walked up to Stu's front door and found it was kicked open. They all drew their weapons as Nathan said, "Maybe someone figured out Stu was killing his own."

"Maybe they came for revenge." Audrey added as Nathan pushed open the door inside. Audrey and Haven were right behind him. When they entered, they found the house was trashed. Furniture was knocked over, glassware broken, etc etc etc. There had definitely been a struggle of some sort in that house.

Nathan and Audrey headed off in one direction as Haven headed into the dining room. There she heard a muffled voice. She went over and found a bound woman with duct tape over her mouth. "Ma'am, are you okay?" Haven asked, pulling the duct tape from the woman's mouth.

"Please, my husband!" The woman exclaimed.

"Did your husband do this?" Haven asked, trying to decipher what the woman meant.

The woman shook her head, "No, my husband, Stu. They attacked us and took him away."

Nathan and Audrey came into the room, "House is clear, they're gone." Nathan informed them.

"I..I don't think Stu's the killer." Haven went with her gut on this one. "They've got him, which means they've probably got his list too."

"That means whoever took him knows the name of every person going to that meeting." Audrey stated with worry, "Our kidnapper has a hit list."

They helped Colleen, Stu's wife, out of her binds and had to start questioning her. They went into the living room for a more comfortable setting. Audrey had her notepad and pen in hand ready to take notes, "Colleen, um, I need you to tell us anything that you can remember about the men that took Stu."

Colleen thought for a moment, "Well, they were all wearing masks, with gloves, and hoods. But...um, when they were tying me up on the ground, I remember there was something on their leg like a tattoo?"

"In the shape of a circle?" Haven inquired, moving more to the edge of her seat.

"No...it was more like a big number, like a...three...an maybe an eight?" Colleen was doing her best to remember what it looked like.

"It's not a tattoo, but permanent marker is pretty hard to wash off." Audrey was going on with a theory of hers. One that Nathan quickly picked up on.

"Stu's kidnapper was running in that 10K." He added, making Haven continue from there since she got it now, "I bet if we check those race numbers for a three and an eight we'll end up with Patrick Grolsch."

And Haven was right about that. The race number matched so Patrick Grolsch and he was brought in for questioning. Audrey and Nathan sat across from him, with Haven standing off to the side, as Audrey took lead, "We have your face number, and we saw you arguing with Stu, alright!" She slid a file about Stu in front of Patrick, "Why did you kidnap him? Did you decide killing Reggie and Barry wasn't enough?"

"You're nuts." Patrick replied, "I heard what happened to those two. How could I have done that?"

"Maybe you used your affliction." Haven stated with crossed arms.

Patrick looked at her like she was preposterous, "You're suggesting I'm Troubled?"

"Or you're working with someone that is." Audrey replied.

Patrick scoffed mildly, "Look. All you have is half a number on a leg."

Audrey shifted in her seat a little, clasping her hands together on the table, "Okay, listen. I don't know what your lawyer told you..."

"Lady, I am a lawyer." Patrick clearly stated. "And I have witnesses that saw you harassing me at the race. And now you drag me in here with no probably cause? I'm filing a suit. A very _public_ suit."

Nathan heard enough and got to his feet to open the door for Patrick. This did not sit well with the Parkers, "No!" they both exclaimed in unison.

Patrick looked back at them, "Good luck finding your friend." he said before walking out of the room. Nathan closed the door before the Parkers could follow him. Haven threw out her hand, "I can't believe you just did that!"

"I am trying to protect your sister." Nathan told Haven firmly.

"Because suddenly I need protecting now?" Audrey shot back at Nathan, Why, because I was the only one that had the nerve to shoot a guy that was going to kill a little girl?"

"A Troubled little girl who happened to be a _**cannibal**_ , and the man you shot was the Rev, one of this town's leaders." Nathan retorted with an elevated tone of voice.

Haven wanted to jump in there but could tell this was something that Audrey and Nathan had to do, so she literally bit her tongue and let Audrey reply, "Is that what you're worried about? What the town thinks?" Audrey asked, scoffing. "What about what you think, Nathan? You know what? Actually since this whole thing started, you haven't said what you think. So tell me. Do you think I did the right thing?"

Haven's eyes moved to Nathan for his reply. He took so long to answer, that Haven honestly wasn't sure if he was lying or not.

"Yes." Nathan answered Audrey's question stoically. "I know you did what you had to do to save that girl's life. But right now, mt opinion doesn't matter, and I can't do my job if I'm under indictment. People are just looking for an excuse, so at least one of us has to follow procedure."

"Okay." Was all Audrey had to say and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Haven went over to Nathan and looked at him with crossed arms. She wanted to say so much and yet said nothing at all. Haven walked past him and out the door, slamming it behind her as well.

Nathan sighed, rubbing his hand over his face, before kicking the chair into the table.

* * *

Duke was on his boat going through some things when he accidentally knocked over a box, causing the metal box he and Haven found on their little 'scavenger hunt' awhile back. "I thought Haven kept this." He thought aloud, picking up the box that had opened upon falling to the floor. When he picked it up, a small piece of paper fell out. Duke was intrigued, so he bent down and picked up the piece of paper reading it aloud, "Duke, In case things get bad, you should have this. Tell Haven I'm sorry for swiping it. PS Put it under your iguana tank light. -Evi"

Duke furrowed his brow with the metal box in his hand. There was no harm in finding out what Evi meant, so he brought the box over to the iguana tank. As soon as he held it under the UV light, it made 'Crocker' appear on the lid. "You've got to be kidding me." Duke pulled out his cell phone to call Haven about the box but it went straight to voicemail. "Hey flipside...Haven...look you can hate me all you want right now but there's something I think you should see. Just call me back...please."

Duke ended the phone call and decided that he wasn't going to wait for Haven to get back to him before trying to find out more about this box. He grabbed his car keys off the counter and knew exactly where he was going to go.

After arriving in town, Duke sat outside of the Haven Herald for Vince and Dave to show up, when they finally did, he got out of his truck and went over to them. "Teague and Teague Incorporated. I've been looking for you boys."

"Had to help with the deliveries." Dave answered excitedly and Vince elaborated, "The paper's already on its third edition. Everybody wants to read about the Rev."

"Yeah, I think I'll wait for the movie." Duke replied with sarcasm, receiving a chuckle from Vince. Getting down to what Duke was looking for them for, he said, "I was hoping I could show you boys something." Duke pulled the metal box from the bag he was holding. "What do you think it is?"

Vince and Dave exchanged quick looks with each other before Vince answered Duke with, "A silver box."

"Yes." Duke replied in a 'thanks for pointing out the obvious' way before taking the battery operated UV light out of his pocket. He shined it on the top of the box making the word 'Crocker' appear.

"Well look at that." Dave said in amazement, "That's very interesting."

"Yes, well, it still looks like a silver box to me." Vince replied.

"Your sister was the one that sent me and Haven on the little scavenger hunt to find this thing. So are you seriously telling me there's nothing you know about this box?" Duke didn't believe them one bit.

"Sofia didn't always share things with us. She was a private person who loved her mysteries." Vince answered, hoping it'd be left at that but thanks to Dave, it wasn't.

"Can I take a look at that?" Dave asked, pointing to the box. Taking the box when Duke handed it to him, he moved it around in his hands, examining it. "Well. I've seen this design before. It's one of our early silversmiths."

"You think you could find anything more about this box? When the hell it has to do with the Crockers? If my father ever owned it?" Duke inquired since Dave was the only person so far to actually give some sort of info about it.

Before Dave could answer, Vince interjected, "Well, I'm sorry, Duke. We're just too busy right now to take on another project."

Dave ignored his brother's words, "I'd be happy to do a little research." Dave handed the box back and looked a little proud of himself as he said, "Shouldn't take too long at all."

"Okay." Duke answered then looked at Vince who appeared to be holding something back. Dave noticed this and waved it off, "Oh, Vince didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Shellfish before bed."

Vince went along with what Dave was saying, "Yeah I...I'm sorry for my irritability. Yeah, well, why don't you leave with box with, uh..."

Duke pulled the box out of Vince's reach, "You know, I...I think the box should stay with me. Dave, let me know if you find anything."

"I'd be happy to." Dave replied with a smile and Duke smiled as well when he said, "Have a nice day, gentlemen" before heading back to his truck.

Once Duke was far enough away, Vince said to Dave firmly, "I will stop you."

Dave didn't let his brother intimidate him, "I'm starting to see that Sofia was right in wanting to tell them everything. It's time this town faces realities. All of them."

While Dave went back to taking care of the papers, Vince rubbed his face, knowing that something had to be done. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, knowing just who to call. When the person on the other end of the line answered, Vince said, "Come and see me. I've got a job for you."

* * *

The sun was already set when Duke went back to his boat and saw a light on inside. He jumped down to the deck and pulled a gun from one of his many hiding spots. He went into the dark stateroom of his boat and was instantly attacked by someone, his gun quickly knocked from his hands.

The struggle went on for a bit before Duke managed to get free and get to the lights, revealing his attacker to be Dwight. "Sasquatch?" Duke was surprised to see him, "This better not be about Haven." the first thing Duke thought was that Dwight was there to fight him for Haven or something. However that theory was quickly thrown out the window when he saw Dwight eyeing the silver box that had been thrown across the room.

Duke and Dwight quickly dove to retrieve the box, each of them getting a part of it. The force of them each trying to get it caused the box to snap in two, which triggered the hidden compartment into opening. A key flew out of his hidden compartment and slid across the floor. Duke dove for the key and was able to get it before Dwight did. However, Dwight did had possession of the box now.

To defend himself, and the key, Duke grabbed a fishing hook from the wall with a wooden handle. That act was returned by Dwight pulling Duke's decorative, yet sharp, sword from the wall to defend himself.

Haven, who had finally gotten Duke's message and went to the boat to talk to him, walked in just at that moment. She blinked a few times, taking in the scene in front of her. Dwight was holding a sword, Duke was holding a wooden handle hook...thing, and the place looked like a brawl had just occurred. Haven had opened her mouth to say something, but shook her head because this was just too weird and walked out the door.

Duke and Dwight looked at her, again, in silence when she came back in and said, "Nope, I have to know." she used both her hands, crossing over each other, with her pointer fingers out gesturing to the two men, "What's up?"

"Dwight and I were just about to have a little chat." Duke answered, and Dwight added, "It doesn't have to get ugly."

"Pause and rewind." Haven said, moving to stand between Duke and Dwight so no one would do anything stupid.

"I'll leave as soon as Duke gives me the key." Dwight told Haven and Duke, indirectly.

"I'm going to assume that was a rhetorical statement and I don't actually have to say 'no' to it." Duke said to that.

"Funny." Dwight was thick with sarcasm.

"Vince sent you, didn't he?" Duke asked, even though he had a feeling he was right.

"If you say so." Was Dwight's answer, the two of them going back and forth like Haven wasn't there.

"Dave is helping me. So it begs the question, what's so important about that thing that's got the two of them going against each other?" Duke asked and Haven had enough. She snapped both her hands at Dwight and Duke in a frustrated and annoyed 'hush now' manner, "I'm right here, boys. **Right here**. The next person who _doesn't_ tell me what the hell is going on here is going to get their ass kicked. It's been such a long day so please don't test my patience any longer than you two already have."

Dwight and Duke looked at each other and Haven exclaimed in frustration, "I'm waiting!"

Finally Duke answered her. "I called to show you the silver box we found. When it's under UV light the name 'Crocker' appears on the lid. I told Vince and Dave about it. Dave is helping me find out more, Vince sent Sasquatch here to steal it. We...scuffled, a key flew out of the box, and here we are."

Haven brought her hands to her forehead, "Do you see my face right now? This face means **YOU HAVE JUST BROKEN MY MIND**." Haven turned to face Dwight, "I'm skipping over a long list of questions to ask this. Why did Vince send you here to steal the box?"

There was so much Dwight wanted to say to Haven, and explain to her, but this was not the time nor the place. So, he just answered her question, "I didn't ask."

"I think you did." Duke interjected, "And I think that Vince clammed up on you. Come on, aren't you even a little bit curious?"

"Alright, so why don't you tell me?" Dwight said to Duke in reply.

"I'd love to, but uh..." Duke began and Haven finished his sentence for him, "You don't have a freaking clue." Haven knew that if he did, then he would have told her about it already.

Since things seemed to be calmer, she took the hook from Duke's hand and went over to Dwight, holding out her hand, "Gimme." referring to the sword. Dwight wasn't too quick to hand it over, but when Haven raised her brow in that 'are you challenging me?' way of hers, he handed it over. Haven set the weapons aside and hopped up on the counter, "You two play nice or you're both in time out. And by time out I mean I'll slap cuffs on you and take you into the station because I'm pretty sure that at least three laws have already been broken here." Haven smiled innocently but she was being completely serious with her words.

Both men knew that she wasn't bluffing and because of this, Duke pulled out a couple glasses and set them down on the counter in front of him, "Vince and Dave know what it is." he began as he gestured to Haven to hand him a bottle of liquor that was beside her. She handed it over and he continued, "But they don't want us to know. They're playing us against each other." Duke looked at Haven, then to Dwight, and sighed "So...do we risk Haven's wrath and go back to kicking each other's asses, or do we find out the truth?" Duke finished pouring the drink and set it down for Dwight to take.

Dwight looked at Haven and went over to the glass. Without a word, he picked it up and took a sip. That was his answer.

"Awww." Haven said in a teasing manner with a wide grin, "You two are playing nice. It's like kindergarten all over again."

* * *

When and Dwight finally left the boat, Haven prepared herself to leave as well. She was heading for the exit, but didn't get very far when Duke reached out to her. "Haven...don't go."

Haven paused, looking at Duke and saw the look in his eyes. A part of her wanted to stay s badly but the other part of her was still so upset with him. "Not tonight, Duke."

"Haven, please." He pleaded softly with her, "I hate not knowing where we stand with each other."

"I hate not knowing where you stand, period." Haven replied with honesty, even if it hurt. She kissed Duke's cheek softly, "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"Maybe?" Duke asked with slightly raised brows.

"Maybe." Haven repeated and couldn't help but smile because they've had conversations like this before.

"I'll take it." Duke smiled at her as well because it felt like they were getting back into their rhythms.

"Goodnight, Duke." Haven said softly and headed up to the deck but she didn't go right home. Instead she ended up walking around town for a bit to think.

After awhile, a truck pulled up beside her with its window rolled down. Dwight leaned over and asked, "Isn't it a little late for you to be out?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." Haven replied, smiling.

"Touche." Dwight replied. "Need a ride?"

"I was raised never to accept rides from strangers." Haven answered with a playful shrug.

Dwight placed his hand on his chest, feigning injury, "I'm a stranger? That hurts, Haven. It really does." he was joking around with her, of course.

Haven rolled her eyes and climbed into the passenger seat of Dwight's truck. "To the Gull!" Haven said it like they were going on an adventure.

"I'm pretty sure the Gull's closed by now." Dwight replied, confused.

"I live upstairs." Haven explained and that made much more sense to Dwight. "To the Gull." He repeated.

On the ride to the Gull Dwight and Haven just talked about the case and whatnot. Nothing about Duke, or the box, or anything related to any of that. Haven had to admit that it was nice talking to someone without questioning their motive behind every word.

At some point during the drive, Dwight asked, "You don't have a car?"

"Nope." Haven replied, "I know I should get one, despite my poor experience in cars, but I can't find one that I like."

"And what kind of car would that be?" Dwight asked, curious.

"A vintage VW bug. White, with red, white, and blue racing stripes and the number 53." Haven replied, instantly. "I've wanted one since I was kid."

"You want Herbie." Dwight said with laughter, shaking his head. Once more thinking that Haven really was something else.

Haven grinned from ear to ear, "Exactly."

Just as their conversation about Haven's dream car ended, they pulled into the Gull parking lot. Haven said goodnight to Dwight, thanked him for the ride and conversation, then walked up the outside stairs to the deck on the upper level. She was surprised to see Audrey sitting out there, "Can't sleep again?" she asked, sitting in the chair next to her. She was about to swipe Audrey's coffee for a sip but Audrey pulled it away from her and said, "It's Irish." Haven nodded in understanding and pulled her legs up onto the chair with her. "Why can't you sleep, Audrey?" Haven asked, starting to worry about Audrey's still lack of sleep.

Instead of answering Haven's question, Audrey asked her own, "Was that Dwight who gave you a ride home?"

Haven shrugged like it was nothing, because she didn't see the big deal, "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No." Audrey answered between sips of her drink, "But will Duke see a problem with it? As far as I've seen, those two don't seem to get along well."

"They were like kindergartners tonight." Haven replied, making Audrey raise her brow and ask, "You were with Duke _and_ Dwight tonight?" Audrey thought for a moment then cringed and looked like she was about to gag, "Oh my god, please tell me that you didn't enact your fantasy 3 Way between you, Thor, and Jack Sparrow."

A high pitch gasp of mortification escaped Haven's mouth when Audrey said that. "Oh my god!" Haven exclaimed, not able to process any other words at that moment.

"I know!" Audrey exclaimed just as loud, "How do you think I feel?"

Haven shuddered at the course this conversation had taken, "And I thought _my_ mind was in the gutter. Ugh." she shuddered again at the 'ugh' part. "I'm going to bed, and I suggest you do the same." Haven got up from the chair and headed into the apartment, shaking her head as she heard Audrey call out "I won't be able to sleep now! The mental image will give me nightmares!"

Without missing a beat, Haven called back, "I'll leave the bleach on the counter for you to was out your mind before you go to bed. Love you!" and closed the door behind her.

* * *

That morning the Parkers were very quiet with one another. Between the awkwardness of last night's conversation and the overall unanswered questions between the two of them...no wonder it was so quiet. Haven, however, was the first one to break the silence when she brought her cereal bowl over to the sink, "I'm taking a personal day today." She really that Audrey would just accept it and leave it at that, but of course she didn't.

"Why?" Audrey asked, following Haven to the sink with her own breakfast dishes. She leaned back on the counter, awaiting her sister's response.

"Dwight, Duke, and I have to take care of something today." Haven replied, knowing that if she lied then Audrey really wouldn't let it go.

"Didn't get enough of each other last night, huh?" Audrey asked, teasingly, continuing on with the 3 Way reference. To which Haven replied with, pulling a jug of something out of what appeared to be nowhere, and set it on the counter next to Audrey. "For your mind." Haven informed Audrey with a grin before walking off.

Audrey picked the jug up and turned it around to see what the label read, "Industrial strength cleaner. Love you too!" Audrey called out to Haven who had just grabbed her bag, blew Audrey and a kiss, and went out the door.

Haven knew that she didn't have to wait for Audrey to say it was okay or anything, because she knew her sis and Nathan could handle the case without her. Even though Haven did want to be a part of it, looking into the box with Duke and Dwight was definitely a priority, and not just where playing referee was concerned.

Audrey finished getting ready, drove her car to the desired destination, and sat in the her car waiting for Nathan where she told him to meet up with her. When Nathan got into the front, passenger side, he asked, "No Haven?"

"Personal day with Thor and Jack Sparrow." Audrey replied, trying very hard not to laugh and cringe at the same time.

Nathan furrowed his brow, "What's Haven doing with Dwight and Duke?" those were the only people that matched the description Audrey have given with those names, that he knew of anyway. He was confused when Audrey almost spit out her drink after asking her that. Nathan had the feeling that he really didn't want to know the details so he moved on and asked, "How'd you find Patrick?"

"I put an APB out on his car." Audrey replied, grabbing a napkin to wipe her chin.

"He's a lawyer, Parker. You're just making his case stronger." Nathan informed her and she exhaled, clearly annoyed with him. Seeing her reaction made Nathan ask in budding frustration with her, "Why am I the bad guy for trying to help you keep your job?"

"You're not a bad guy." Audrey replied, "It's just my ability to help Troubled people, I don't...I don't think that comes from Audrey Parker or Lucy Ripley. I think that that's just me." Audrey sighed softly, "I think that, aside from Haven being my sister, it's the only thing that is, so I just need to keep on doing that...even if it means bending the law."

Nathan was glad that Audrey opened up to him like that, it meant something, but he couldn't help but point out a flaw in her logic, "Well, there's bending and there's breaking. And the way you're going, it's just a matter of time before you're suspended, fired..."

"I don't care." Audrey said with emotion, cutting Nathan off before he could list anything more.

Nathan's voice was raised when he asked, "How about arrested?" And here he thought Haven was the stubborn one. There's was no wondering where she got it from now. He had to try and get through to Audrey, to sway her from this course she was on, "Are you going to help people from a jail cell?"

Audrey exhaled through her nose and faced forward. They were both silent for a few moments before something caught Audrey's eye. Out of the building they were staking out, Audrey saw someone emerge. "That's Patrick." She announced, opening up her door, and got out. When Audrey pulled her gun from her holster, Nathan said, "Wait. What, what are you going to do?"

"Nathan." Audrey replied like it was the obvious thing in the world, "That man is jaywalking." She smiled in 'silly man' smile at Nathan before going after Patrick, with her gun in hand.

"Gah, dammit." Nathan grumbled to himself, having to get out of the car as well to go after Audrey before she did something stupid. On the way he muttered to himself, "Remember the day when Audrey was the responsible one and Haven needed the watchful eye? Me neither."

Audrey followed Patrick to the nearby, empty, Adams & Knickle LTD building, before cuffing him to a pipe inside. All before Nathan was able to stop her. Audrey could sure as hell work fast when she wanted to.

"Get these handcuffs off me!" Patrick demanded. "You have no cause to keep me here!"

Nathan was a smidgen away from completely losing his patience with Audrey. His tone was hushed so only she could hear, since Patrick was nearby, but it was clear about what he was feeling, "This is textbook harassment."

Ignoring Nathan, she looked around him and over to Patrick. She shouted at him, "State law. You need to cross at the corners."

Nathan brought her attention back to him, "You know what? I was wrong. It's not that you don't care about getting fired. You wanna get fired."

Audrey shrugged and shook her head like it was nothing, "I'll be fine."

"Haven won't!" Nathan exclaimed, then emphasized, "I won't!"

"Haven will be fine, she's going to be one hell of a cop someday and you, Nathan, you're a _good_ cop, okay? You're gonna be okay." Audrey replied, not buying into whatever tactic this was of his.

"I won't be fine." Nathan emphasized again and finally let something out, "This isn't just about work, Parker. You're not just my partner...Not anymore."

Their eyes locked with each other and Audrey knew in that moment what Nathan was trying to say. She was about to say something, but a fire alarm in the building interrupted their moment. Audrey glared at Patrick, and went over to him. She hit the pipe he was attached to and angrily asked, "Are you trying to burn the evidence? And you're trying to kill him?" When Patrick didn't answer, she hit his pipe again and demanded to know, "Where is Stu Pierce? Is he upstairs?" she shouted at him.

"Why don't you check?" Patrick practically spat back at her, "If he is, he's probably going to need a hand."

Audrey looked like she wanted to slug the guy before she turned away and headed for the stairs. Nathan blocked her path and put his hands on her arms to stop her, "Wait. We don't even know what his Trouble is. There is a reason that he wants you to go up there!" Nathan had to shot the last sentence at Audrey to get her to stop fighting him.

Audrey still wasn't listening to him. "Nathan, listen. You take care of Patrick. I'm going to go find Stu." Audrey used her hands to refer to herself, "I'm going to be okay, alright?" Pushing Nathan out of her path, she ran up the stairs into the smoky upper level.

Audrey kept her head down as she called out, "Stu, where are you?"Audrey heard muffled screaming coming from another room and hissed in pain when she touched the metal door handle. That really wasn't smart thinking on her part. Without missing a beat, Audrey grunted as she kicked open the door to the room.

Audrey rushed into the room to find Stu bound to a chair and gagged to keep him from screaming. The room was on fire in several places, causing smoke to billow out of the open window. Audrey weaved through the things that were on fire and made her way over to Stu. "I'm going to get you out of here." She told him, pulling off the duct tape that was on his mouth.

"You can't touch me." Stu warned her quickly, "My sweat. It kills people."

"Don't worry, you're not going to hurt me." She replied, just as quick, and worked on cutting the duct tape around his legs.

"You." Stu said upon realization as he looked at her, "You're one of the Parkers."

"Yeah, yeah I am." Audrey replied, "Audrey." she clarified.

"Thank you." Stu said to her with such gratefulness.

Letting Stu use her as support, she said, "Lay it on me. We're gonna get you out of here." Audrey and Stu weaved in and out of what was ignited, moments before the shelving collapsed and fell behind them.

* * *

Haven walked the way to Duke's boat and once again made a mental note to at least look into a bike or something. Hey, she was a fan of exercise and whatnot, but this was getting ridiculous. She didn't see Duke on deck on his boat, so she took the liberty of going below and see if he was there since this was about the time they agreed to meet. "Knock knock." Haven called out before heading all the way down.

"In here." Duke called back when he heard Haven's voice, then went back to his phone conversation, "Dave, hold up a sec. Haven's here, putting you on speaker."

Haven set her bag down on the chair she passed and crossed her arms, listening intently to Dave on the other end.

"Back to what I was saying," Dave's voice from the speakerphone said, "It, the box, was commissioned by a Fitzwilliam Crocker in 1786. He's one of your distant ancestors, Duke."

"Any idea what it was supposed to be used for?" Haven asked, seriously and then Duke asked, jokingly, "Like snuff? Cuff-links? Colonial condoms?" He received a backhanded whack from Haven for the last one.

"Ah, no record of that." Dave answered with laughter to his voice. "But, uh, it was originally designed as a set. The silver box you have is actually the smaller of the two."

"We're going to have to look into that." Duke said to Dave, while looking at Haven. "Thanks, great work." he added in for Dave before ending the phone call.

"Smooth." Dwight said, coming in from the other room, making Haven jump about fifty feet.

"Holy shh...talking mushrooms! Where the hell did you come from?" Haven exclaimed with her hand on her chest.

Dwight chuckled, "I got here before you did, I was just in the other room."

"And I thought he was the sneaky, bastard." Haven said to Duke, teasingly who playfully looked offended at her.

"Yeah, which is why I'm wondering if I'm making a mistake working with him." Dwight said seriously, making Haven sigh in reply.

"I'm going to ignore these little comments and tell you that you're not making a mistake." Duke replied.

Dwight shrugged a little, "Well, if I am, I can always change my mind."

Duke's eyes narrowed a little because he wasn't too sure how he felt about what Dwight said, "Glad to see we're on the same page." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small key that had fallen from the silver box, "I bet this key opens the other box that Dave is talking about."

"Your dad never told you about it?" Dwight asked, really finding that hard to believe.

"No." Duke answered, "But our conversations usually were limited to 'Run down to the liquor store and get me some Camel Nons and a six-pack'." and put the key back into his pocket.

"Sounds a lot like my old man." Dwight replied and Haven added bitterly, "And about half of my foster fathers."

Moving on, Dwight spoke to Duke, "So, if your dad had the box...then were would he put it?"

"If Simon Crocker was anything," Duke replied, "he was careful." The gears in his head were turning as he was trying to figure out where his father would hide the box, "If it was valuable, he hid it."

"Any ideas where?" Haven asked, since Duke would be the only one of this little group that might have a clue.

Duke thought for a moment and turned to Haven like a light bulb had just gone on in his head. "We need to find his old boat."

Duke stood, looked at Dwight and Haven, then said "Come on." before leading the way on their search.

It didn't take long to find Simon Crocker's old boat, it was docked at one of the worst fishing spots in Haven. Duke knew of a spot where the larger box might be hidden. As Duke worked on getting the piece of the boat's deck up, Dwight commented, "I can see why your dad thought this was a good hiding place. Who the hell fishes around down here unless they have to."

"Yeah, pops was a real genius." Duke replied sarcastically as he shone a flashlight in the spot, "So why the hell isn't it here?"

"Sure this was his boat?" Haven asked, not meaning to be condescending or anything like that. She just wanted to be sure.

"Yeah." Duke replied, feeling defeat. "Last of the floating trash heaps he collected over the years. He sold it to Sal before he died."

"If the box was so important, how come he never mentioned it to you?" Dwight asked, not making any sense of that part.

"You know, I don't think he liked me much. And I'm damned sure he didn't trust me." Duke replied, and Haven remembered a few of the stories Duke told her about his father. Her phone then rang and she saw it was Stan, "I should take this. Behave you two, I mean it." Haven looked at them stern before going out of earshot to take the call.

Dwight watched Haven go then suggested something to Duke, "Maybe you dad was just bad at telling you things, like, 'Son, you're Troubled'."

"If you don't mind me asking," Duke replied, "uh, what exactly is your Trouble?"

Dwight took a moment to debate whether or not to tell him. With a sigh, he said, "I'm a bullet magnet. If a gun goes off within a hundred yards, the bullet veers off towards me."

Duke's brows rose, "And how does one come to find that out?" Haven came back over to them just in time to hear Duke's question, Stan was just checking in because she didn't go into work that day. She was about to ask what they were talking about, but Dwight answered Duke's question before she got the chance.

"In Afghanistan." Dwight answered, then looked over at Haven. Duke let out a 'holy shit' kind of whistle and Haven's eyes widened in reply. "Yeah, that's one hell of a revelation." Duke said with a big exhale as he stood.

"Yeah, screwy thing," Dwight added, "my dad knew I was going to enlist, yet he never said a word. He was willing to let me walk into a battle zone rather than admit what he was...What we were."

"You know, I think your dad and my dad would have been boozing buddies." Duke couldn't help but make the joke and he could actually picture it.

Haven, however, was silent. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Dwight's father did that to him. She was at a loss for words, she didn't know what to say or even what to think. Haven was pulled out of her 'funk' when she heard an old man yell, "Did you people lose a bet or something?"

Duke knew who it was. He went over to Sal and said, "I'm sorry Sal, I was going to tell you we were here, but you were busy. We're just here to look for something that my dad might have left behind."

"On my boat!" Sal exclaimed, clearly unhappy with their presence.

"Calm down, Sal, you're going to blow a gasket." Duke warned him before saying, "Before it was your boat. This was the last boat that my father owned before he died and..."

"Second to last boat!" Sal shouted at Duke, who did not know this fact. "This was the second to last boat that Simon owned."

"Not according to his papers." Duke retorted, and looked back to Dwight and Haven for confirmation because they saw the papers too.

"I don't know about papers." Sal was more calm now than before, "That's the reason why Simon gave me such a sweet deal on the lady here. He was buying a 120 and the owner wanted cash."

"A 120?" Duke asked, to be sure, because it couldn't be what he was thinking. "But you...are you sure?"

Sal nodded, "Yeah." Dwight looked at Haven in question, if she knew what was going on, and she shook her head in reply. Haven had no idea where Duke's thought train was going.

With almost a bit of desperation in Duke's voice he said, "Okay, Sal. Do you remember the name?"

Sal's eyes looked upward in thought, "Cape something."

"Cape Rouge?" Duke asked, still having a hard time believing it. "Yeah," Sal replied with a nod to his head, "That's right."

"No, no, no, no. That's impossible." Duke exclaimed.

"I thought you won the Cape Rouge in a poker game?" Haven asked, not making sense of this either.

"I did!" Duke answered her, because that was the truth. "I won the Cape Rouge in a poker game on my 21st birthday, okay?" He was looking at Dwight when he said that, to make it clear to Dwight that he wasn't being messed with.

Dwight wasn't buying it, "From who?" he asked, wanting to know details.

Duke waved his hand in a general direction, "Ray Fiegler, up in Castle Rock."

"Fiegler, yup." Sal chimed in with a nod, "He's the guy Simon gave her to."

Haven's eyes widened a bit, "Hold up...that means..." she began the sentence and Duke finished it, "My father gave me my boat."

* * *

Audrey and Nathan brought Stu back to his home where they had a little chat. Stu told them what happened, "Reggie and I were running. He wanted to back out of the meeting, and I grabbed his arm around mile two. And then...and then he started getting sick."

"And that's what triggered your affliction." Audrey stated, for confirmation. Stu nodded then said, "I was scared. I ran home. Found Barry borrowing my mower and...he put his arm around me before I could warn him."

"We need to take you somewhere so you'll be safe." Nathan told them, because he knew they weren't safe there.

"I understand." Stu replied, looking at his wife. Colleen couldn't believe what she was hearing, "No. No, you can't take him away. It's this town. It's the stress of that meeting that did this."

Stu was far more understanding about this than his wife, "I have to go. Two people are dead because of me." He let out a breath and continued, "Patrick wasn't just planning on killing me. If they hadn't spooked him, he was going to parade my affliction around for the whole world to see."

"We have Patrick's prints all over that building." Nathan informed them, "He's going to prison."

"But what if you hadn't stopped him?" Stu replied, "This town isn't safe for people like me anymore."

Colleen could tell that her husband was set in his decision, so she said, "Fine. I'm going with you."

Stu looked at her, "What? And just pack up your whole life? For what? Till the Troubles are over...I won't even be able to touch you." he didn't want her to make that kind of sacrifice.

"I don't care." Colleen was honest with her words. She loved Stu so much that she truly did not care. She set her left hand down on the couch near him, showing her wedding band, "For better or for worse, right?"

Stu looked at his wife lovingly before setting his left hand down near hers. The looks of love they had for one another was all they needed.

It didn't take them too long to pack and get the car loaded. Outside, while Audrey and Colleen were finishing loading up the car, Stu went over to Nathan, "Thank god you found that invite list Patrick stole from me. Can you imagine what people like him would do with something like that?"

Nathan folded up the list in his hands and handed it over to Stu, "I suppose you should have it."

"Why don't you keep it?" Stu replied. "I can't help those people where I'm going. Maybe you can." Stu couldn't help but chuckle, "Crazy thing is, I still feel bad I'm gonna miss that meeting."

Nathan moved the list around in his hand a little, "It's just going to divide people." he still didn't agree with the meeting.

"People are already divided." Stu pointed that out to Nathan, "There's no going back from that. All that's left now is for you to choose a side." Stu walked away on that note, leaving Nathan something to think about.

Nathan watched them go for a moment before his cell phone rang. He looked down at the message, and turned around to she could write something on the piece of paper before Audrey came over. He just finished writing it and slipped it into his pocket, as Audrey stood next to him.

Audrey watched Stu and Colleen pull onto the road, "It's going to be tough for them."

Speaking from experience, Nathan said, "Touching isn't everything." He grinned a little, "Trust me."

Audrey let out a soft sigh, "Oh, I hope they make it."

Nathan had faith in them, "They will." He saw how Audrey had had worried, thinking face on and asked, "Thinking about what he said? About Haven not being safe for the Troubled anymore?"

Audrey moved from his side to stand in front of him, "Maybe you're right. Maybe by shooting the Rev, I just made things worse."

"You did what you thought was right." Nathan told her in reply.

Audrey scoffed and shook her head, "I don't know what I think anymore." She saw the look Nathan was giving her and said, "I'm serious! How am I supposed to know right from wrong if I don't even know who the hell I am anymore?"

"I know you who are." Nathan supportingly retorted, "I do. Because of you, I...I can..." He looked away because he couldn't find the right words to say. When Audrey looked at him in a 'you can tell me' way, he murmured, "Never mind." Instead of going on with what he was trying to say, he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her, "Found this for you."

Audrey took the piece of paper and looked at it, "Whose address is this?"

"If I'm right...it's Lucy Ripley's." Nathan replied, eyes locked onto her.

Audrey's eyes widened as a soft gasp escaped her, "How did you get this?"

"I've been putting together everything we've learned about her. This past year. I..." Nathan was cut off from saying anything more because Audrey practically lunged at him with a hug. He chuckled because of it and continued with what he was saying, "From photos, and the Glendowers, and people who remembered her. She even has a little sister. I hired a PI up in Portland."

The whole time Nathan was talking, Audrey didn't let go of him. Finally she did, and pulled back. Referring to the paper, she said, "This is less than an hour away."

"If you leave now, you can be there before dark." Nathan told her with a smile.

"I...I can't go right now. I have to get Haven, we need..." Audrey began but Nathan cut her off this time.

"No, Audrey. _You_ need this. This is Lucy Ripley, not Haven Ripley. This is about _you_. I'll keep an eye on Haven while you're gone." Nathan knew how much Audrey needed this and believed that it was something she had to do on her own.

Audrey honestly felt like she was going to cry, "Thank you." Nathan was right...this was something she had to do on her own.

Nathan smiled, "I hope she has some answers for you and I hope you come back and tell me what they are."

"Of course." Audrey replied, then teased, "You'll be the second to know." since Haven would be the first, probably. Audrey got a bit serious when she said, "You know, no matter what she says, or what...what happens I'm coming back. And not just for my sister." Audrey's eyes were locked onto his when she said, "I promise." Finally, Audrey let her admit something aloud, "You're not just my partner, either."

Nathan couldn't hold back his smile as he looked at her, "I'll be here."

"Yeah.." Audrey said a bit breathlessly, looking into his eyes. Instead of saying another word, Audrey used actions to express what she was feeling. She cupped Nathan's face with her hands and pressed her lips against his.

This act caught Nathan off guard so it took him a moment to react, and another to get used to the sensation of actually feeling her lips move against his. When his brain finally caught up with him, he moved his lips with hers. Finally sharing a moment that he's wanted to for quite some time now.

Audrey finally pulled herself from Nathan and looked into his eyes but didn't say a word. She turned around and headed for her car, feeling her heart pounding in her chest and bats flying in her stomach. Butterflies didn't even come close.

About an hour later Audrey arrived at the address that Nathan had found for her. She walked around the house and found a woman in the backyard, fishing. "Excuse me." Audrey said to the woman, "Are you Lucy Ripley?"

The woman turned around to face Audrey and gasped, "Oh my god. You're really here."

Audrey looked confused and took a few steps closer to the woman, to Lucy, "Did someone tell you I was coming here?"

Lucy laughed, she couldn't help it. It was just all so real and...well..amazing. "You did. Twenty seven years ago."

Lucy suggested that they sit down together and talk, something Audrey was more than willing to do. Lucy couldn't believe it, "Your sister didn't come with you?"

"You know about Haven?" Audrey asked, surprised and yet not.

"She's still Haven?" Lucy asked with a laugh, "She was Haven when you told me about her, too."

"I heard _you_ have a sister?" Audrey asked, wondering if there was any similarities between Lucy's sister and Haven.

"I do, but we soon discovered that my sister and yours were nothing alike. Even the memories were different between them." Lucy looked at Audrey, "You don't remember anything about that day?"

Audrey shook her head, "No."

Lucy sighed and leaned back in her chair, "I'm sorry, honey. Guess that means they found you."

"Who found me?" Audrey asked, needing to know.

"Don't know." Lucy answered, "Not sure you did either. But twenty seven years ago when you arrived on my doorstep, you were on the run. You were scared, asking all kinds of crazy questions. You said you had my memories and were certain that Haven had my sister's."

"I did? I said that?" Audrey was doing everything she could to remember, but couldn't.

"Yes." Lucy replied, "I couldn't believe it but..." she couldn't even finish her thought because it was still so surreal.

Audrey was trying to wrap her head around all this, "Okay, um, so...if I'm not you...and I'm not Audrey Parker..."

Lucy could tell where Audrey was going with this and regrettably said, "I don't know who you are."

Audrey leaned forward in her seat a bit, "And...and I told you I was from Haven, Maine?"

"Yes," Lucy answered, "you said you and your sister had been staying there for awhile, and you were helping people with strange Troubles."

Audrey scoffed a chuckle, "Yeah, that seems to be a pattern."

"Someone died." Lucy added in like it was important, "You discovered a terrible secret...how all these Troubles started, and how you could finally stop them."

"So that's why these people wanted to find me." Audrey was putting things together now. At least she thought she was.

"No." Lucy retorted, "They were trying to erase you."

Audrey straightened up in her seat, "Well, they succeeded because I don't remember anything that you're talking about."

Lucy really felt for Audrey. She took Audrey's hands in hers, "You said that I could never tell anyone about you. That we'd even met. Otherwise, they would come and erase me, too. And you said that the only person I could tell the story to was you, if you came back. You said you'd need to know."

"What about Haven? What did I say about Haven?" Audrey had to find out answers about her sister, too.

"Audrey...what you told me about Haven was...I don't know if I should tell you this." Lucy didn't want to drive a wedge between Audrey and Haven if there wasn't a need for one.

"Please, tell me. I need to know." Audrey pleaded with her.

Lucy sighed, "I don't know why, you didn't say, but...you told me that you couldn't trust your sister anymore. Something happened and it broke your trust."

Audrey shook her head, "Well that's not going to happen with me and Haven." She looked at Lucy, gratefully, "Thank you for telling me."

Lucy smiled, "All these years, I've been waiting." she leaned back and sighed, "I hope I did the right thing."

"Hey, what do you mean?" Audrey asked, feeling like it was more than Lucy just telling her about what she heard about Haven.

"A few months after you left, a man and a woman came here. Said there were people after you and that they could help. But there was just... something about them, I...I didn't tell them anything."

"And they were from Haven?" Audrey asked for confirmation, "Do you remember who they were?"

Lucy sighed, "The man was Simon something." she rubbed her forehead in thought and it finally came to her, "Simon Crocker. And the woman...she was...Haley, but I didn't catch her last name."

Audrey's eyes widened as soon as she heard those names. Now the question was...why the hell was Duke's father after her when she was Lucy? And why the hell was Haven Ripley helping him?

* * *

Back in Haven, Maine, Duke, Haven, and Dwight went back to Duke's boat to look for the large, silver box. So far, they had found nothing. While Duke was down in a crawl space like thing, Haven and Dwight were up on deck. Haven leaned on some crates and said, "Okay, let me get this straight...your dad buys the Cape Roue and arranges for the guy to lose it to you in a poker game. What...I mean...who does that?"

"It's gotta be the smartest plan he ever came up with." Duke called up from below deck.

"Maybe he's finally trying to do something nice for you." Dwight suggested, but Haven wasn't buying it. Her dormant conspiracy theorist side was slightly poking through.

Duke didn't buy it either, "No, more likely, there's a catch. A big one." He took the crowbar off the ladder and pried open a piece of the wall that didn't quite match the others. When he had it pried open enough, he reached his hand in.

Haven didn't like how silent things had gotten. She leaned over the opening to see Duke and asked, "You alright down there?"

"Yeah..." Duke replied, "I got something." Duke got the rest of the wall pried off and pulled out the large metal drum can that was hidden in here. After a bit of pulley rigging with Haven and Dwight's help, they were able to get it out of there and pull it above deck.

Dwight gave Duke some slack on the pulley so the drum could be set on the deck. "All this time, that bastard had it stashed right under my nose."

Haven handed Duke the crowbar so he could open it and see what was inside. She only hoped there were answers and not more questions. Duke took the crowbar, popped open the lid, and smiled when he saw what was inside, making Haven and Dwight smile right along with him.

Duke grabbed onto the handle of the large, silver box and pulled it out with a grunt. He set it on the nearby crate and used the key from his pocket to unlock it. When Duke opened it up, Haven's eyebrows rose. Attached to the lid there was a small arsenal that included a couple small guns, throwing stars, and a few other things that Haven couldn't even guess as to what they were.

"What the hell is this?" Duke asked, not having the slightest clue what all this meant. In the main holding area of the box there were even more weapons, along with a leather journal, and other papers.

The knife Duke picked up caught Haven's eye, "That's really cool." It had a wavy blade and wasn't like any other knife she had seen before. Not that she could remember anyway. Their attention was drawn from the contents of the box when Audrey walked on deck after getting back from seeing Lucy. "Haven, Duke, we need to talk." She informed them, sounding important.

Haven and Duke went over to Audrey, leaving Dwight to look at the box...alone. "You're not going to believe what my father had hidden below decks."

"You're father is exactly why I'm here." Audrey shot back. "Lucy Ripley. I found her."

"You did?" Haven exclaimed, "What? When?"

"What did she say?" Duke added to Haven's list of questions.

"That she knew your father. That he visited her twenty seven years ago. That Haven Ripley, Haley was with him." Audrey replied, looking at Haven.

"Whoa, what?" Haven asked, not expecting that little plot twist.

"How..how did he know Lucy?" Duke asked, his head running around as much as Haven's.

"I don't think he did." Audrey answered, "I think he was looking for me and I think Haley was the one that led him to her."

Haven and Duke had no words, but something did escape Haven's mouth when she saw what Dwight was doing...he was trying to take the box. "Dwight!"

Duke turned around and caught him, "Wow. Buddy. My feelings are actually hurt." Duke still had the wavy bladed knife in his hand as he approached Dwight. Gesturing between the two of them he asked Dwight, "What happened to honor amongst thieves?"

"Said I might change my mind." Dwight replied with a grin.

Haven tried to take a step forward to intervene, but Audrey held her back with a shake of her head. She didn't want Haven to get caught up in whatever the hell was going on. "Leave Thor and Jack Sparrow be." Audrey said to Haven, wanting to wait and see what happened first.

"Yeah. Yeah you did." Duke replied to Dwight's words. Looking back to Audrey and Haven he said, "He did." When Duke turned around to face Dwight, Dwight used the box to clock Duke across the face.

"Holy shit!" Haven exclaimed, rushing over to them. "What the hell, Dwight!" Haven exclaimed, pushing him.

Something got into Duke in that moment, with a swift motion he used the blade to slice Dwight's arm, and made contact with some of Dwight's blood. "Duke!" Audrey shouted, now getting involved because this was getting out of hand.

Haven looked at Dwight's arm, "Are you okay?" Her attention was quickly drawn from Dwight when Duke collapsed to the ground and started to tremor, "Duke." Haven dropped down next to Duke, placing her hands on him, "Oh my god, Duke, are you okay?" Her voice was riddled with worry.

"What's going on?" Audrey asked, just as worried but she didn't see what Haven saw. Haven saw Dwight's blood get absorbed into Duke's hand.

"Duke." Haven moved in front of him, and cupped his face with her hands, "Duke, talk to me."

Duke looked like he was in pain and he heaved his breaths and groaned, "I..I don't know." Haven gasped when Duke's eyes turned a soft, yet icy blue. She looked up and saw Dwight coming at Duke with a crowbar, "Dwight, no!" Haven screamed as Dwight was about to hit Duke, but in the blink of an eye Duke was to his feet and with the push of one hand he was able to throw Dwight backwards, right off the side of the deck and into the water.

Audrey rushed to the side of the deck, but Haven stayed next to Duke for a moment because she was having the strongest sense of dejavu she has ever had since coming to this town. Haven had to pull herself out of that moment and ran to the side of the boat, "Where is he?" Haven asked because she could tell where he landed, but she couldn't see him.

Duke came over and didn't think Dwight not being seen was that big of a deal, "He's a freaking Army Ranger. He's fine." He took deep breaths as he looked at the Parkers, "Did you see what I just did?"

"You need to show me what's in that box." Audrey replied, making the three of them simultaneously turn to look at the silver box in question, wonder, and worry.

* * *

The sun had set over the town of Haven and those who were Troubled had gathered at the Haven Herald for their meeting. Vince wasn't too happy about that. He went over to Dave when they had a moment away from the others and said, "We should not be having this meeting here. We are _not_ Troubled."

"They needed some place to have it." Dave replied, simply enough. "After what happened to Stu..."

Vince cut his brother off, "But Patrick's in jail for Arson. Nathan will make that stick."

Dave knew Vince had a point, but so did he, "Still, the people were scared. So I told them they could have it here."

"If people knew what you were really doing..." Vince began to speak, practically seething at the thought of it.

It was Dave's turn to cut his brother off, "I'm helping them." and started to walk away.

"You're starting a war!" Vince shot back as a retort. "And weren't you the one worried about her getting in too deep again?"

Dave stopped and turned to face his brother, "Weren't you the one that said she's Duke's responsibility now? Or do you still think she will go to Dwight? Haven and Duke are connected, Vince whether we like it, or not."

Vince, for the first time in a _very_ long time, wanted to strike at his brother, "I will have no part in what you've started."

"Sofia started this, Vince. I'm finishing it for her." Dave replied, finally walking away from Vince and not looking back.

Vince stood there, clenching his hands in anger and frustration. He looked towards the door when the bell above rang. Dwight entered the Herald and said, "Vince." in greeting, upon approach.

Vince did not like the expression on Dwight's face, "What happened?"

"Why didn't you tell me what I was going after?" Dwight asked instead of answering.

"Did you get it?" Vince questioned instead of answering, as well.

"No. Before I realized, it was too late." Dwight informed Vince.

Vince sighed, "If I told you what it really was, you would have been scared, or you would have just killed Duke, right?" Dwight didn't give him an answer for that, but to Vince that was an answer. "He has it?" Vince then asked, referring to the box and Duke.

Dwight looked away for a moment, "He cut me."

Vince looked really worried when Dwight told him that, "What about Haven?" he asked Dwight in reply.

"Haven? She's fine, he didn't hurt her." Dwight thought that's what Vince was getting at...but it wasn't. Getting back to Duke, Dwight asked, "What should we do?"

Vince looked around them before facing Dwight, "Well...that's a much longer conversation." Vince turned to the door again when the bell rang. This time it was Nathan who entered, a face Vince was more than surprised to see. "Nathan. What are you doing here?"

"He's probably here to shut us down." Dwight chimed in.

"I'm not going to shut you down, Dwight." Nathan replied, seriously. Dwight was surprised, and impressed to hear that.

Vince looked at Nathan, "If the town finds out you're at this kind of meeting...that's risky, Nathan." he was trying to give him a warning to get out of there.

Nathan shrugged, "Oh, I can't worry about what the town thinks anymore. I gotta do what I think is right." Nathan looked between Dwight and Vince with a smile, giving Vince a pat on the back, "Sometimes risks pay off. I learned that much today." Nathan smiled again with a slight chuckle before joining the others in the meeting, feeling like he was doing the right thing.

* * *

Audrey, Haven, and Duke all went through the silver box together. Audrey was slightly fascinated by all the different types of guns in there, where Haven was far more fascinated by the blades. Duke, well he was off to the side, at the moment, trying to bend the crowbar in his hands.

Finally, Duke gave up. He snapped in defeat, "Well, whatever the hell it was, it didn't last very long."

"It happened right after you cut Dwight." Audrey stated and Haven added in, "In happened right after Dwight's blood got...absorbed into your skin."

Duke scoffed, "Is there anything in there that might actually tell us why?"

Haven had a leather bound book in her hands, "Maybe this...ledger? There's names, dates, wow...really old dates. Like hundreds of years old dates."

"Maybe it's a Crocker family history." Audrey suggested as Haven handed the book over to Duke.

Duke flipped through the pages and stopped when he saw something that...well he couldn't believe what he was reading.

The sisters saw his face and spoke in unison, "Did you find something?"

"It's just, well, these last few pages...I feel like I recognize the writing." Duke replied, "It's probably just because it's as bad as mine, but..." He sat down next to Haven and said, "My father wrote this."

Audrey got up from her seat on the other side of Haven to move to the other side of Duke to get a look at what he was talking about. Haven took the liberty to read it out loud, " 'Duke, if you're reading this, then I haven't survived.' Wait...I thought your dad died in an accident?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to think not." Duke replied, and Haven continued reading, " 'You are my son. You are my heir. It's up to you to finish my work. You must protect Haven. You must kill the other one.' "

Duke turned the page to reveal a picture with Haven Ripley and young Duke Crocker, just like the one in Haven's locket, and on the other side were Pictures of women that looked just like Audrey. One was Lucy Ripley, the other was not.

"This must be why your father was looking for Lucy Ripley." Audrey pointed out, "He was trying to find me."

"This doesn't make any sense..." Haven said while looking at Duke, "Why would he tell you to protect me, but kill Audrey?"

The three of them shared awkwardly worried looks with one another as the room just filled with _silence_. That was until Duke suddenly got up, grabbed the UV light, and shone it on the top of the large box. The name that appeared took everyone by shock; 'Lady Haven'.

"Well...I think that answers why my father told me to protect you." Duke looked at Audrey and Haven, who were looking at each other. Aside from the click of the UV light's switch...silence fell in the room once more.

* * *

End Episode 11


	29. All of them - Season 2 Finale

Duke reached over to the other side of the bed, planning on wrapping his arm around Haven, but she wasn't there. "Haven?" Duke sat up and found her sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed with a bottle of whiskey in her hand and the large, silver box in front of her. He didn't care that she was going through the box, it was the bottle of liquor in her hands that he was worried about. Duke scrambled off the bed and crouched down next to her, "Haven?" his voice was soft as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He reached over to take the bottle from her hand, but she pulled it from his reach.

It was clear that Haven had been crying, even her voice still had remnants of unfinished sobs, "How long, Duke? How long has your family been after my sister? How long have I been helping them get her?" Haven's eyes were locked ahead of her as she spoke. With her free hand she reached in and pulled out a wooden box that had 'Haven' carved into the top of it, "And what does this mean?" she pushed the box at him.

Duke took the box and opened it, finding a small silver and gold ring with a an intricate design on top that almost appeared to be a blend of infinity symbols. "Haven, none of this means anything. This was from who you were before, not who you are now. I am never going to try and kill Audrey and I know that you never would do anything to hurt her." He closed the wooden box and put it back where Haven found it.

Haven still wasn't looking at him so Duke cupped her face and gently turned her to look at him, "Do you hear me, Haven? I see _you_ and I _know_ that you would never do anything to intentionally hurt another person, especially your sister."

Haven looked at Duke with tear filled eyes, "She hates me now, Duke. She's never going to trust me again and...and I can't take it...I can't." Haven let go of her grip on the bottle and grabbed onto Duke, letting out all she was feeling.

Duke held her close, telling her, "It's going to be okay." He looked over at the bottle and sighed in relief when he saw that the seal on the bottle hadn't been broken. Haven held onto it, but not once did she drink it. That fact was just more of a reassurance that things were going to be alright.

Haven had no idea how much time had passed before she felt she had cried out her last tear. Even though her sobs had ceased, she still held onto Duke. She knew that he was a good man, she knew that he wouldn't go through with what his father planned out for him, but she just hoped to no end that she would never be made to choose between the man she loved and her sister. It terrified her that she didn't know who she would side with if it ever came down to that.

Not even Duke knew how much time had really passed, but he would hold her for as long as she needed him to. Finally, he did speak, "Flipside...I think you should go to a meeting." He hoped that Haven wouldn't get upset with him for suggesting that. It was just...he was worried what would happen if she didn't.

Haven pulled back from their embrace and looked him in the eyes, "I...I think you're right." she replied. Duke kissed Haven's forehead before helping her up to her feet. After they got ready, Duke drove her into town and after picking up a good cup of coffee, since Haven complained that the coffee at meetings always sucked, Duke drove up to the community center.

Duke looked at Haven in the passenger seat and took her hand in his. "Haven...what's wrong?" He knew she'd been to meetings before, she he didn't understand why she was so nervous.

"I've never gone to a meeting here before...in town I mean. I've been going out of town for them because...I don't want everyone here to know." Haven replied with her head down.

Duke gently took her chin so she'd look at him, "No one is going to judge you here, isn't that what this whole program is about? Having a safe place to go and deal with everything? Besides isn't it supposed to be anonymous."

Haven smiled and nodded a little, "Yeah, it'll be fine. I better go, it's starting soon." Haven and Duke shared a quick kiss before she got out of the car. Duke watched Haven head over but he didn't leave until he saw her go inside, just in case.

Duke headed downtown to take care of some things and that's when he saw Audrey pulling into a parking space in front of the Herald. He didn't like how things were between him and Audrey now and he certainly hated how it affected Haven. Duke knew he had to do something, so he crossed the street to talk to her. "Audrey." Duke said in an 'I need to talk to you' tone.

"Hey, Duke." Audrey replied, not wanting to talk to him right then, so she tried rushing into the Herald.

"Can I talk to you?" Duke asked, walking with her in a matched pace.

"Actually, I'm busy. Can we just do this later?" Audrey couldn't even make eye contact with Duke as she spoke to him.

"No." Duke replied, walking in front of her to block her path, "I don't think we can. I need you to know that I'm not on some kind of mission from my dad. I didn't like him when he was alive, and I'm certainly gonna kill anyone for him now that he is dead. Especially not you. On top of a long list of reasons is that Haven would kill me if anything happened to you on my account."

Audrey scoffed, "Yeah, sure. Or she'd be right there with you doing it." She instantly regretted saying those words as soon as they came out of her mouth. She even hated that the thought had come into her mind.

Duke didn't like that Audrey had said that, "Haven would never do anything to hurt you, Audrey. You seriously don't believe that?" Duke shook his head, "I'm glad that she wasn't here to hear you say it."

That caught Audrey's attention, "Where is she?" if she wasn't with Duke, then Audrey was wondering where Haven was.

"A meeting." Duke replied, "Over at the community center." He let that sink in so Audrey would get the hint on how much this was affecting her sister.

"Well, Haven's still going to meetings and you're not going to kill me, so I can check that off my list." Audrey replied, just wanting to take care of what she was there to. She tried to walk away, but Duke stopped her.

"I don't want to joke about this." Duke made quite clear, "I can't believe that you do."

Audrey couldn't handle this conversation much longer so she said what he, and what she, wanted to hear, "Listen. We'll figure it out, right?"

Duke nodded his head slightly, accepting her words, "Right." Duke sighed as Audrey walked up the steps into the Herald because he didn't really feel like he made much progress on the 'fix things with Audrey' front. There was nothing else he could do, so he went on about his errands.

Audrey walked into the Herald and ignored the greetings that she received from Vince and Dave. Instead, she went straight over to the bulletin board where she remembered seeing a picture of Dave when he was young. After finding the picture, she plucked it off the board and went to Dave's desk, "That you?" she asked a bit forcefully.

Dave looked over at the picture and grinned, "That was the biggest fish I ever caught, but that was a long time ago. In fact, that salmon..." Dave was cut off when Audrey slapped down the picture of Sarah and Dave, that she took from Duke, in front of him. "And that's you too, right?" Audrey asked with more force than before.

Dave chuckled like it was nothing as he picked up his cup of tea, "Well, I don't recall exactly, but..." Dave was cut off by Audrey again, this time she hit the teacup from his hand, causing it to shatter upon impact with the floor.

Audrey wasn't there to play games and she was certainly not in the mood to be lied to again, "No more lies!" she shouted at him with a pointed finger. Vince and Dave were a bit shocked by her actions, but that didn't stop her from going on, "All this time I've been searching for my identity, and you knew who I was? Why didn't you tell me?"

Vince and Dave were quiet, until Vince finally said, "I'm sorry." Dave looked over at his brother and said, "Vince." in an 'I don't think that's a good idea' way. "She knows." Vince replied firmly, "What's the point now?"

"Why are you lying to me?" Audrey demanded to know...she needed to know.

"We were waiting until you..." Vince began and Audrey interjected, "What? Ready? I'm ready now. So talk. Who am I?"

"You were Lucy." Vince answered, "Before that, Sarah. Before that, we're not sure."

"And Haven? What about her?" Audrey asked, also needing to know about her sister.

"She was Haven with Lucy and Haven with Sarah. We can only assume that she is always Haven." Dave answered because it was the only thing that made sense. "And she is always your sister." He didn't want Audrey to think that she and Haven weren't really sisters, because as far as he knew, they truly were.

Vince continued on from there, "There's a lot that we don't understand. Like where you two go in between the Troubles."

"How you always look the same." Dave added with a bit of a smile. "But...you always have a new person's memories each time you return."

Vince picked up from there, "There are only two things that are the same, Haven is an addict and that you both always help the Troubled when you return."

Audrey felt her heart break a bit when she heard that Haven was always an addict whenever they came back, her sister did not deserve to keep living that part of her life when she worked so hard to kick it. She swallowed a lump in her throat because she couldn't let herself get sidetracked. "Who's Agent Howard?"

Vince and Dave both shrugged because neither of them had any idea who he was. "Great." Audrey replied, clearly annoyed by this, "Just great."

Vince reached into his drawer and pulled out a folded up handkerchief. He showed it to Dave in question and Dave nodded, "Yeah, go ahead." Dave knew what Vince wanted to do and allowed him to do it.

Vince got up from his seat and went over to Audrey, and opened the handkerchief to show her a small silver and gold ring with a an intricate design on top that almost appeared to be a blend of infinity symbols. It looked just like the one Haven had found in Duke's box. "It was Sarah's." Vince explained, "The woman in the photo."

"Why do you have it?" Audrey thought it was...well...weird that he had it. Audrey took the ring and looked at it when Vince explained, "She was a...friend. It belongs to you now."

Audrey's phone beeped, "Dammit." of all the times her phone had to beep, it had to be then. She looked at her phone and read a message from Nathan telling her about a case and to call ASAP. Audrey pointed at both Vince and Dave, "Alright, this conversation is not over." Audrey was very clear about that. She plucked the picture of Sarah off of Dave's desk and headed out of the Herald.

As soon as the bell dinged above the door, Dave removed his glasses, "You told her too much."

Vince shot his eyes at Dave, "She needs my help. And no matter what you plan for Haven, you're not getting in my way this time." Vince was firm with his words in a way that warned Dave to not even dare to try.

* * *

Duke picked Haven up after her meeting and they went back to the Cape Rogue. "How'd it go?" Duke asked as they walked on board.

"It was...weird. I mean...I just didn't expect to see some of the people there. They looked just as surprised to see me, but it was good. I was able to talk about stuff, without going into _real_ detail. It was good." Haven replied as best she could because she had bit of mixed feelings about it. "It was something I needed to do."

Duke and Haven headed below deck and that's when Duke realized something, "Don't you have to work today?"

"I texted Nathan on the way to the meeting. He said he'd call if anything came up." Haven replied, "Any other Chief would have fired me by now. I'm starting to feel like I'm taking advantage of him."

"You're not. It's better than you deal with what's going on outside of work than at work dealing with criminals. Last thing you need to is distracted in a gun battle." Duke replied, making a mental note to thank Nathan for being so understanding where Haven was concerned.

"Gun battle?" Haven asked with a chuckle, to which Duke replied with, "You know what I mean." Haven chuckled again then sighed, "I need a shower...care to join me?" She smiled at Duke who just about chased her all the way into the bathroom, both of them laughing like crazy people in love...which was exactly what they were.

Duke was the first to exit their most enjoyable shared shower. Haven was still in the bathroom when Duke headed into the other room wearing a pair of pants. He was shirtless and was looking for the shirt he wanted to remedy that. On his search he saw someone on the boat and stopped dead in his tracks, looking like he had just seen a ghost...because he had.

"Very impressive, Duke." The man said, crossing his arms. "Like what you've done with my place."

"Dad?" Duke replied, stunned. "You're dead."

Haven heard Duke talking to someone so she walked into the other room with a towel wrapped around her, "Duke who..." she began then stopped when the man, Simon Crocker, said "Haven." Like he was now the one seeing a ghost.

Haven felt a shiver go down her spine and said, "I'll just leave you two alone..." she was getting weird vibes from the guy and not to mention she was in a towel, so yeah, she was getting out of there.

Simon smirked at his son, "I didn't expect you to take your protection of her so...intimately."

Duke glared at his father and without a word, he turned around and went into the bedroom. "Who the hell is that?" Haven asked, pulling on a pair of black jeans.

"My dad." Duke replied and Haven looked at him like he had once again broken my mind. "That was my reaction." Duke said to her look.

Haven grabbed a dark blue blouse from the clothes she left here prior, "I thought your dad was dead."

"He is." Duke replied, also getting dressed, "I know I didn't have any special brownies last night...It's gotta be a Trouble."

"If it is...then who else is back?" Haven asked, then looked at her phone when it vibrated on the bed. "It's Nathan." she informed Duke and looked at the message, "There's a case. I should go."

"Okay." Duke said in understanding and once they were both dressed, they headed back into the other room only to find Simon was still there. "Damn." Duke said in response to that, "I was hoping that when we came back out here, you'd have disappeared."

"You're taking this well." Simon said to Duke, who was pouring himself a drink.

"Yes, I am." Duke replied, surprisingly enough before he looked at Haven, "See you later." he was quiet with his tone when he spoke with her.

Haven nodded with a little smile and tried not to make eye contact with Simon as she walked by him to get out of there. "It was good to see you again, Haven. I hope to see more of you soon." Simon said to her, and Haven glared at him, "Not if I can help it." she replied. There were so many questions that she wanted answers to, but this was Duke's father, so she was going to let Duke take the lead on it...for now.

Simon chuckled as he watched Haven go then turned back to Duke, "Still a firecracker, I see."

"Yes, she is." Duke replied then got down to business, "Okay, since Haven and I could both see you...let's say that you're real. How are you? How you been? Why are you back?" Duke grinned as he sipped at his much needed drink.

"I don't know." Simon answered with a shake to his head.

"Let me take a guess." Duke replied, setting his glass down. "You're gonna disappear for a few days, and I won't have any idea why. And then you'll show back up bloody and beaten up, and expect me to nurse you back to health." He was getting emotional when he spoke, needing to get some things off his chest before he asked anything else.

"Look. I know I was a crap father and worse husband." Simon replied and Duke said, "Check and check. You know, I gotta tell you. You are much smarter dead."

Simon looked over and saw the open silver box on the table, "If Haven is here, and you found my weapons then the Troubles must be back."

"Yes, they are. Which is probably what you're a product of." Duke answered with a bit of a mumble, drinking some more.

"You cure anybody yet?" Simon asked, "Has Haven?"

That stopped Duke mid drink and he set the glass on the counter, "No, not that I'm aware of...and what? Haven isn't Troubled."

"Haven is...something." Simon answered like he was so impressed by her.

"Stay away from her." Duke said firmly as he pointed at Simon.

"Easier said than done, at least for those Crockers who are living." Simon answered, "Haven has been connected to this family for as long as it's been documented. I bet you felt drawn to her the first moment you saw her."

Duke's posture straightened, but he didn't answer. Simon knew the answer though, "So was I, but as far as I know you're the first Crocker she's ever fallen for. Good for you, son."

"How is Haven connected to our family?" Duke asked, getting serious.

"When someone from our family kills a cursed person, we don't just kill their body. We kill the curse, too. Haven...she can...well she can do something quite similar. Our Troubles are connected." Simon answered, "This is why I was barely around before. I was saving people."

Duke had a real hard time believing that Haven was Troubled because she was _immune_ to the Troubles. It didn't make any sense. But not just that, Duke couldn't get over what his father just said what their Trouble was, "So you save them from being alive. Got it." He was quite snide with his remark.

"The curse dies in the whole family." Simon made that very clear, "No one will ever get it again. Not the children. Not the grandchildren. No one. The curse never comes back."

"You just have to murder somebody to do it." Duke shot back, "Wow. You really are a piece of work."

Simon almost grinned when he realized something, "Now I know why I'm here. To make you understand. To make you and Haven understand."

Duke looked at Simon like he was a mad man because Duke wasn't going to let his father do anything to Haven.

* * *

Haven got dropped off by a cab to the crime scene, "It's official, I need a car." she said to herself, paying the driver and hurried over to Nathan and Audrey. "Who's the vic?"

"Sheila McMartin." Nathan answered since Audrey didn't even look like she wanted to talk to Haven. "A neighbor woke her up with three shots to the chest." He continued when Audrey didn't, "He admits to the shooting. He's in some kind of shock. He keeps repeating, 'Arlo made me do it'."

"Who's Arlo?" Haven asked, looking at Nathan since Audrey was looking at anywhere but her.

"Arlo was Sheila's husband." Nathan replied catching Haven up, "Her _dead_ husband. The neighbors heard the shots and saw Arlo leaving the house."

"He's not the only one..." Haven thought aloud which received a weird look from both Nathan and Audrey.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked her and Haven shook her head, "Nothing, so...what? We're thinking he faked his death?" She didn't want to bring to appearance of Duke's father unless she absolutely had to.

"If he did fake his death then there's got to be some sort of digital trail." Audrey finally spoke, looking at Nathan."

"Email, phone records, they all leave a record." Nathan could tell that something was up between Audrey and Haven so he did something...slightly out of character to pull them out of it. Nathan looked at Audrey and smiled, "I think we should have dinner. Together."

Haven practically 'squeed' when she heard Nathan say that. The look she received from Audrey made her clear her throat, "I'm just going to step over here and give you guys some privacy while pretending to not eavesdrop on his conversation." Haven grinned and walked a little ways away, but was still well within earshot.

Audrey let out a breath, looking at Nathan. "Dinner." she repeated then saw the look of hope on his face, "Sure. Tomorrow night? We can talk about Lucy and...everything."

The look on Nathan's face showed that what Audrey was saying really wasn't what he had in mind.

Audrey put her hands in her pockets, "Uh, how about I...how about I make pancakes?" She smiled with a chuckle as she said it.

Nathan was getting in nervous awkward mode when he said, "Are we talking about dinner or...or breakfast?" he was practically stammering out the question.

Audrey just smiled and shook her head a little, not saying anything in reply. The two smiled at each other before Audrey walked off.

When Audrey walked away, Haven practically ran over to Nathan, "Oh my gosh that was so cute!" Haven's voice was a bit high pitched with excitement when she said that then gave Nathan a bit of a whack.

"Hey, what was that for?" Nathan asked, touching the spot on his arm where she hit him.

"For not believing me when I said you had a chance." Haven replied with an affirmative nod. "Now, if you'll excuse me...she's my ride."

Haven took off after Audrey and got into the passenger side, "No, you're letting me talk. I am Haven Parker. I am your sister. I am not someone who is trying to kill you. I am your sister, your partner, and your best friend. So you can hate me all you like for something that I may have done as another person, but I'm not going anywhere, so deal with it." Haven buckled her seat belt to emphasize that fact.

There was so much going through Audrey's head right then and so much she wanted to say, but this wasn't the time or the place, so she just said, "Okay."

"Okay?" Haven asked, honestly shocked that it was that easy.

"Okay." Audrey affirmed and Haven smiled, "Okay." she repeated then grinned, "So...were you talking about dinner or breakfast?"

"Oh, now we are _so_ not okay." Audrey replied teasingly with a laugh before starting up the car and driving off to the cemetery.

Some info came in by the time Nathan and them arrived at the cemetery. Haven read it aloud as they walked onto the grounds, "Arlo's estate has been settled and his credit cards have been canceled. There goes that."

"Smart people who fake their own deaths put away the plastic." Nathan replied simply enough. "Only one way to find out for sure if he's dead...Talk to the gravedigger."

The trio walked over to the gravediggers and Nathan said, "Excuse me." to Kyle Hopkins.

Kyle looked over his shoulder and saw who was coming, so he tossed his joint onto the ground.

"Kyle Hopkins?" Nathan asked and Kyle said, "Yeah."

Audrey and Haven both held up their badges, "Haven PD." they said in unison.

"I know who you are." Kyle replied, looking from Audrey to Haven, then back to Audrey, "Because of you I had to bury Reverend Driscoll, the finest man in Haven."

Haven was a smidgen away from making a sex joke along the lines of 'For the record he was never in me, thank you very much' or something like that. She would have done it but Audrey looked at her and said, "Don't." They must be getting back on the good side if Audrey's able to still read her like that.

"And I know what you are." Kyle said in disgust to Nathan.

"You need to watch your mouth." Audrey said firmly to Kyle, defending Nathan.

"It's a free country." Kyle answered, "His kind wants to have meetings, and my kind needs to call it like it is."

Nathan wasn't even going to touch this topic and got down to business, "I need you to dig up Arlo McMartin."

"You got a court order?" Kyle asked smugly.

Nathan was having enough of this jerk, "You're on probation, right?"

"So?" Kyle asked, wondering what he was getting at.

"So that joint you just tossed? It could cost you some time." Nathan pointed out, then said, "Or you could just dig up a grave. It's your call."

Haven was starting to feel like she wasn't doing the right thing by not bringing up the fact that Duke's dead father had made an appearance. She was already pretty sure that this was a Trouble but...she felt like she couldn't say anything. And maybe it was just a coincidence? Maybe Arlo did fake his death? Haven couldn't risk being wrong this time, so she kept quiet.

Kyle chose digging up the grave. When the casket was opened, Haven practically gagged and Nathan coughed, "Definitely not faking it." he stated since he resembled his ID enough.

"So what do you think? Clones?" Audrey asked since it wouldn't be the first time.

"Ghosts." Haven said a bit too sure of that fact, something Audrey picked up on but Nathan's phone rang before she could inquire about it.

Nathan answered his phone, "Wuornos...Where?...Okay, we'll meet you there." he ended the call and told the Parkers, "Homicide."

"Another dead guy do it?" Audrey asked in reply.

"No." Nathan answered, "Dead girl told her brother to do it."

"See. Ghosts." Haven stated matter of factly, hoping that'd stick and she wouldn't have to elaborate any further. Thankfully Audrey was more focused on this new case to ask anything further about why she was so stuck on ghosts. Haven even rode with Nathan back to the police station in hopes of avoiding any questions about it, which she did, thankfully.

* * *

Inside the police station, the trio questioned the brother, with Audrey taking point. "It says here that your sister, Annie...she committed suicide over a year ago."

"After Kurt raped her." The brother, Bruce, said firmly and emotionally. "Annie sat down right next to me and told me the truth."

"And Kurt confessed to this?" Haven asked him before looking at Audrey to see if there was anything she wanted to add.

Bruce looked down at his bloodied clothes, arms, hands, and the cuffs before he said, "Eventually." like he had no remorse.

After questioning, an office came in and took Bruce away. "Is it just me or did it seem like Bruce's sister came back for revenge?" Audrey asked as they walked out of the office.

"Or to tell the truth." Nathan suggested.

"To her big brother? Same thing." Haven replied, knowing what it was like to tell an older sibling something so painful that another person caused.

Vince and Dave came into the station looking for a scoop, "Nathan. Audrey. Haven." Dave said in greeting. "Heard there was a murder up on Woodland Drive."

"At the McMartin house, right?" Vince asked for confirmation then said, "Sheila _was_ shot three times."

"And the killer claims to have seen Arlo McMartin." Dave added in a 'hint hint' sort of tone.

"Could Bill and Sheila have been a couple?" Haven asked, going on the lines of the truth and revenge combo theory.

Vince and Dave almost laughed at her question, "Everyone knew that." Dave replied.

Audrey was starting to think Haven had something, "Were they sleeping together before Arlo died?"

"That's what killed Arlo." Vince answered, "Someone told him and bam, massive coronary."

"See, ghosts." Haven said again and Audrey couldn't find fault in that so she said, "Maybe the dead are coming back to settle old scores?"

"And they're using the living to do it for them." Nathan continued, making Audrey sigh before they headed off to continue on the case. "I'll be right there." Haven called after them and looked at Vince and Dave like she wanted to ask them something but was afraid to.

"What is it, Haven?" Dave asked, noticing the look.

Haven shook her head, changing her mind, "Nothing. It's nothing." she walked away from them and tried to call Duke but every time it went to voicemail. Finally, before walking into the office, she left a message, "This is important Duke, call me back." Slipping the phone back into her pocket, Haven headed inside to meet up with the others.

Haven was looking at the papers that Nathan had handed her, as she sat on the arm of a chair in Nathan's office, "Our dead people had different families." she told them then Audrey added, "And different jobs."

"One died of natural causes, the other committed suicide." Nathan read that information from the computer screen then noticed Haven was checking her phone, again. "Somewhere you need to be?" he asked.

Haven's head quickly turned to face Nathan, "No. Sorry." she replied, slipping her phone back into her pocket. "I'm listening." Even though what she was really doing was waiting to see if Duke had gotten back to her yet, but he hadn't. "Oh, one was Catholic and the other was Agnostic." she found that out from the papers in her hand, "And they both had funeral services at different churches."

Haven caught Nathan and Audrey exchanging semi-longing glances with each other, so Haven teased, "Would you two like some time alone?"

They both looked at her with 'haha, shut up' faces and got back to the matter at hand, "Both of our dead people were buried at Eastside Cemetery." Nathan informed them, that being the only thing they had in common so far.

"Who ya gonna call?" Haven asked with a cheeky grin making Audrey roll her eyes, "How long have you been waiting to say that?" Audrey asked and Haven just wiggled her eyebrows in reply before getting up form her seat and following her sister out of the office.

* * *

Simon brought Duke out to a field and asked, "What do you see?"

Duke looked out onto the field of purple wildflowers among other plant life and answered, "A field."

"And twenty six years ago, last May, there was a third grade camp out here. Mrs Holloway's class." Simon told Duke and Duke knew what he was talking about, "Yeah, all those kids died." Duke replied, "I knew some of them."

"Do you remember how they died?" Simon then asked his son.

Duke went off what he remembered, "Food poisoning." Based off Simon's expression, Duke was getting the feeling that wasn't the case, "Or not."

Simon continued with the story, "The tents were pitched in a big circle, here around a fire. Mrs Holloway told a campfire story. It scared Jenny Mears so bad that her curse kicked in. Fear poured out of her in toxic waves. Twelve kids and two chaperons died."

Duke was failing to see the point, "What does that have to do with you?"

"I could have saved them." Simon answered, "I had a chance to kill Jenny's grandfather a week before their trip."

"But you didn't." Duke obviously stated, but wanted to know why.

"No." Simon replied, "I couldn't." He swallowed and looked out onto the field, "The day after it happened, he begged me to kill him."

Duke had an 'and there it is' expression as he pointed at Simon, "And then you did."

Simon was defending what he did, "His pain was over in a minute. Mine lasted."

"Uh huh." Duke was not convinced by his father's words.

"Every time I saw the parents of those kids, I felt that pain." Simon was trying to get Duke to see what he was meant to do, "You have a responsibility, Duke. A destiny. You need to see that and you need to make Haven see it."

Duke would have punched Simon if he knew his fist would make contact instead of going right through, "You can go back to hell." Duke said instead and walked right through Simon to get away.

Simon turned around and called out, "Hasn't anyone you've known ever died because of the Troubles? Anyone you cared about." Duke didn't say a word but someone certainly came to mind, not just Evi who died, but Haven who almost died. Simon saw this, and used it, "You could have saved them."

Duke looked at his father and shook his head. As he walked away he threw up his hands in an 'I've had enough of this' way and kept on walking, wanting to get as far away from Simon as possible.

* * *

Back at the cemetery, Kyle was finishing up with reburying Arlo. "You'll be alright, Kyle." he heard someone say from behind him and when he turned around he just about had a heart attack. Standing right there in front of him was Revered Driscoll and Kyle was terrified in that moment.

"More than alright." The Rev continued.

"Reverend Driscoll." Kyle said like he couldn't believe it, because he couldn't. Getting up to his feet, he asked, "How?"

"God has sent me." The Rev replied, "God has sent me to finish my work in Haven. Will you help me?"

Kyle looked at the Rev like a man with a purpose and nodded.

The Rev and Kyle embarked on the Rev's twisted mission to wipe the Troubled out of Haven. He stood with Kyle and another one of the Rev's followers in front of a row of houses, "Mark them well, Kyle. Our brothers will need to find 'em."

Kyle and the other man looked at the list of known Haven residents that were affected by the Troubles. At the end of the list was a bright red circle with an X through it. That symbol was that mark of the Troubled...of the targeted.

* * *

The Trio headed back to the cemetery but before they started the investigation there, Nathan stopped Haven, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," Haven replied as Audrey went on ahead, "what's up?"

"Audrey filled me in on what was discovered in the box and...everything." Nathan began, causing Haven to cross her arms, "And?"

Nathan was really hoping this wasn't going to backfire on him, "I already told this to Audrey and now I'm telling you. I know you think you know Duke but..."

"I do know him." Haven interjected and Nathan shook his head, "No, you don't. A couple years ago, Duke rolled back into town. Invited me to go fishing." Nathan could tell that Haven was about to say something, so he said, "Please let me finish." With a sigh, Haven gestured for him to go on, so he did. "He told me he wanted to be friends again...It felt good, I...let myself believe he'd changed. Then I found out the real reason he wanted me to go fishing. To cover for him smuggling. He figured if the Coast Guard pulled up, I could flash my badge."

Haven rolled her shoulders a little because she was wondering where this was going and a part of her honestly wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Haven was the first person to know that she deliberately kept the wool over her eyes as far as Duke...employment was concerned.

"I was so pissed." Nathan continued with his story, "I went after him. And we...we beat on each other for an hour. And then I realized that...I couldn't feel it. My Trouble came back because of that fight with Duke, and I don't think he even gave a damn."

"Nathan...I'm sorry that happened...but...Duke's not like that anymore. I wouldn't...I wouldn't love him if he was." Haven hated that she was already feeling like she was being made to choose people Duke and someone else. She also hated how Nathan's Trouble kicked in...it wasn't fair.

"Haven, no. I honestly didn't think that you two would last this long, and when you did...I...well I hoped he had changed, but he hasn't. When it comes down to it Haven...I just hope you know who you can trust." Nathan hated putting Haven in a position like this, she was someone he cared about. Hell, she was like a little sister to him by now. But it had to be said, and it had to be done, even if Haven was pissed as hell at him for him.

"I know who I can trust, Nathan." That was all Haven was going to say about everything Nathan said because she didn't want to say something she was going to regret. Haven walked past Nathan to catch up with Audrey.

Nathan, sighed, and soon followed behind.

They were looking for Annie's grave, and when Haven spotted it she said, "I found it. It's over here. Annie Fresnell." The other joined her and Nathan said, "So, the sister's grave looks untouched, just like Arlo's."

"Everything looks normal." Audrey said as she looked around them. Nothing looked odd or out of place. It looked as normal as a cemetery could look, something she thought aloud, "Cemetery normal, at least."

Haven ran her hand through her hair in thought, "I don't get it." Audrey looked at her sister and sighed, "Neither do I."

Nathan looked around and said, "Parkers."

"What?" They asked in unison and turned around to see. "Oh my god." Haven said because she could see what Nathan was seeing.

"What is it?" Audrey asked, looking at them.

"Dead people...all around us." Nathan replied, feeling terrified.

Audrey grabbed onto Haven's hand, "You can see them?" that didn't make any sense because Haven was supposed to be immune to the Troubles, just like her.

As soon as Haven's hand touched Audrey's, she couldn't see them anymore. "No...not anymore." Haven replied, holding onto Audrey's hand tighter. "It's like Yester-Tuesday all over again." referring to the fact that Haven wasn't immune until she had contact with Audrey. That day it was sight, this day it was touch. The reasons behind these to instances were different, but affected her the same way.

Haven took her hand away so she could see what the ghosts were up to, now they were completely surrounding them. "There's got to be twenty of them." Haven told Audrey, and Nathan looked at her.

"How come you can see them?" Nathan asked Haven and she said, "If I'm touching Audrey...I can't. I don't know."

"So I'm the only one that's fully immune to the Troubles? Great. Ghosts are wandering the streets of Haven and I'm the only one that can't see them." Audrey was not too happy about that, not to mention the fact that she was _very_ confused about the whole thing, at least where Haven was concerned.

Haven let out a breath of relief as the ghosts turned around and walked away from them. "They're leaving." Nathan told Audrey, making her ask, "Where are they going?"

"Worst case?" Nathan replied, "Off to kill twenty more people."

"Wonderful." Audrey replied, sarcastically, "Looks like the dead are making their presence known."

The trio walked through the cemetery as they discussed what was happening, "There's no way we can track them all." Haven thought aloud, not meaning to be a downer, but it was the truth.

"We gotta find who's causing this." Nathan said in reply.

They stopped when they saw Duke in front of a headstone, burying something. "Duke? What the hell!" Haven shouted over as she walked towards him, "I've been calling you for an hour."

Duke looked over and sighed, "Sorry, Flipside, I had it off." He stood up and brushed his hands off onto his pants. Duke looked over at Nathan and Audrey, "You tell them?"

"No." Haven shook her head, crossing her arms.

"I think we should. But don't worry, I'll leave out the part where you knew." Duke told Haven and moments later, Nathan and Audrey had approached, then the story time began.

As the four of them walked out the the cemetery, Duke was at the tail end of everything his father told him, and as promised he left out the part where Haven knew, "So I buried the weapons box."

Nathan needed clarification on something, "Wait, you're saying that you can end a Trouble?"

"You just have to kill someone to do it, try not to forget that part." Duke replied, then stopped walking. "That's not all he said..." Duke looked at Haven and said, "According to my father...you're Troubled somehow. He didn't get into specifics but he said that your Trouble and the Crocker Trouble is connected."

"Whoa! Hold your horses, hit the brakes, hold the phone, you're telling me that I'm _Troubled_ and you don't know the specifics? **What the hell, Duke!** "

"I'm sorry, Haven. It just didn't seem like something I should tell you over the phone." He replied then turned his attention to Nathan when he asked, "I thought your father was buried at Seaside."

"We just find out that I'm Troubled and you ask _that_?" Haven couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It's the for the case, Haven." Audrey replied, "And besides, you and I both pondered that idea based on quickly you healed and whatnot." It wasn't too big of a surprise to Audrey, but she would like to know more specifics.

Duke answered Nathan's question, "Seaside is eroding. They moved him here about a year ago."

Haven couldn't keep her Copper senses from tingling, "Wait, who moved him?" she had a theory brewing.

"Someone from this cemetery, I guess." Duke replied, gesturing out around them because he didn't know for sure.

"We should get a hold of the caretaker." Haven told Nathan who was catching onto her theory train.

"And find out who buried who." Nathan pulled out his cell phone to do just that, "You might be right on this, Haven. Maybe that's our link." He walked away from the group so he could make his phone call.

Haven crossed her arms and rubbed them, she was still bothered by the fact that she was Troubled somehow and because of that, she was linked to the Crockers. Being connected to Duke in the way she felt for him was one thing, but other than that...it didn't sit right with her.

Duke looked at the Parkers and asked, "Do you ever wonder why you're here?"

They answered in unison with, "No." and Audrey continued on from there, "That's the one thing I don't wonder about anymore. I know I'm here to help the Troubled."

Haven nodded in a 'yeah, pretty much' way because she couldn't imagine not helping the Troubled.

"Okay...but doesn't it...doesn't it bother you that you never really solve anything?" Duke asked as he looked more at Audrey than Haven. "I mean, a week goes by, a month, twenty years, whatever. The Troubles keep coming back, and...people keep dying."

"I have no alternative." Audrey replied, crossing her arms, trying to figure out what Duke was getting at. She then looked at Haven to back her up on that, only to find that her sister looked away and stayed silent.

Audrey looked back to Duke when he asked, "But what if you did?" Not another word could be spoken due to Nathan coming over, "The caretaker said that person who moved Simon was the same one who buried Annie and Arlo. It's Kyle Hopkins."

"We need to find him." Audrey stated and looked over when she noticed Duke, Nathan, and Haven staring at something. "What do you see?" She asked them.

"That...that's..." Haven began and Nathan finished, "The Chief...but he wasn't buried at Eastside. What is he doing here?"

"Take it from me." Duke said to Nathan, "You may not want to know." Haven swatted Duke for saying that then said, "Nathan, go. Go talk to him."

"What would I say to him?" Nathan asked, not able to take his eyes off his father's ghost.

"Nathan, it doesn't matter what you say to him, alright?" Audrey looked at Nathan, "You get a chance to be with your dad again. That's a gift. You don't pass that up. Just go talk to him or risk Haven's wrath if you don't."

Nathan looked at Audrey, not sure what to say, and Audrey assured him, "Haven and I will find Kyle, just go."

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Nathan asked the sisters, but Duke answered, "Yeah. Go." Duke waved his arm forward to get Nathan moving. When Nathan walked away from them then, Duke opened up a flask and called out, "Reunions are overrated."

"In memory of Rufus P. Barker," The Chief, Garland Wuornos, read aloud from the gravestone he was standing in front of. "1812 – 1841." Garland looked at Nathan when he joined him in front of the stone, "No matter how well prepared you are for something, dying has got a way of sneaking up on you." When Nathan was silent, Garland smiled at his son, "Hello, Nathan."

"Chief." Nathan replied with a bit of a smile of his own. "You alright?" He then asked since the Chief was rubbing his arm like it was bothering him.

"Oh, you get blown to a thousand pieces and tell me how you feel." Garland chuckled after saying that. Looking himself over, he said, "Well, I guess I'm mostly one piece here." Garland looked back to Nathan, "So, what's the story? How did you explain my death and everything?"

"I told people you were lost at sea." Nathan answered, still in a bit of awe that he was talking to his father again. Not to mention that he felt like he was going to cry, "We...we picked up your pieces, put them in a cooler and buried you up on Goose Hill."

Garland's eyes widened a bit, "You buried me in a cooler?"

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah."

"What cooler?" Garland asked, "Tell me it wasn't the blue one."

"It was the blue one." Nathan informed him, causing Garland to shake his head in a 'tsk tsk' way, "What a waste of a good cooler."

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Nathan had to ask. He had to know.

Garland shrugged and answered honestly, "I don't know." Since it was raining out, Garland lied and said, "I missed the rain."

Nathan shook his head, "That's not why you're here."

"There's plenty of what you miss." Garland replied.

"That's not why you're here." Nathan said more firmly, wanting to know the real answer.

Garland scoffed a bit, "I'm not back from the dead ten minutes and you're already jumping all over me?"

"I..I'm not.." Nathan stammered out and Garland interjected, "Yeah you are."

Nathan let out a breath and told his father what was going on, "Ghosts are coming back to settle scores. Is that what you're doing?"

Garland shook his head, "No. No, I don't think so. I suspect...I'm here to see you, son...How are things? How are you doing?"

Nathan's tone was an 'are you serious?' one as he replied, "I'm talking to my dead dad in a graveyard."

"A serious question needs a serious answer." Garland wanted to really know how Nathan was doing and not some witty remark.

Nathan nodded slightly before answering, "It's getting more and more dangerous. The Troubles are everywhere. The Rev's death has people stirred up."

Garland was surprised to hear that, "Reverend Driscoll is dead?"

"Yeah." Nathan replied, "Parker shot him."

"Which one?" Garland asked, wanting to know if it was Haven or Audrey.

"Audrey." Nathan replied, trying not to smile.

Garland, however, was grinning, "Good for her. Good."

While they were slightly on the topic of the Parkers, Nathan had to ask, "You knew them when they were the Ripleys...why didn't you tell them?"

Garland just about laughed at the question, "Well, you think about that question for a second then tell me what I should have said to them." He let that sink in for a moment. "I don't think that you appreciate just how precarious our position is here. This town is, like, sitting on top of a volcano, and you're worried about how they feel? Come on." Garland took in his son's expression, "You've gotten close to them, haven't you? You and Audrey, especially. Is that so?"

"I don't know what you mean." Nathan replied, not wanting to admit it to his dad.

Garland could tell that Nathan knew exactly what he meant, "Are you in love?"

Nathan knew he couldn't keep it from his dad, now, so there was no point. With a smile on his face he said, "I don't know what it is."

"Well, stop." Garland ordered. He couldn't let Nathan go any further with what he was feeling.

"What?" Nathan wasn't sure he had heard his father correctly in that moment.

"You two can't be in love." Garland told him, "She..she's just too important to this town."

Nathan didn't understand what he was saying, "What does one have to do with the other?"

"Because, Nathan, if she's in love with you, she'll wanna take risks for you, and we can't have that." Garland explained as he pointed a finger at his son. "You have got to keep her alive. You have got to keep them both alive. You understand me?"

Nathan pretty much silently scoffed at that, "You came back to tell me that? That I can't...that I can't be in love with Audrey?"

Garland looked down, holding his arm, "Yeah...I guess I did."

Nathan was quiet for a few moments, "Well then, you wasted your time."

* * *

Duke drove Audrey and Haven to find Kyle while Nathan was at the cemetery talking to his dad. "Now, I can't see the ghosts, so you two need to be my eyes. You, especially, Duke in case Haven and I get too close." Audrey told him as he drove.

"What does that mean?" Duke asked, looking at her for a moment.

"I touch Audrey and I can't see the ghosts. I don't touch her and I can see them. Don't ask me why, I have no bloody clue." Haven replied from the backseat then darted her pointed hand forward, "Whoa. Stop, stop, stop." Her multiple stops were spoken quickly.

Haven got out of the car and went over to what she saw. "Haven, what's going on?" Duke asked, "I thought we were looking for this Kyle guy."

Haven pointed to the red circle with an X through it in the ground, "These have been popping up around town."

"I've seen them too." Audrey added, "A few at least."

Duke didn't see the point, "So?"

Audrey and Haven looked towards the house and both saw the same thing. They walked down the pathway and saw a broken flower pot as well as a wallet thrown onto the ground. "What happened here?" Audrey thought aloud as they walked.

The trail of things went up the stairs to the front door, "Was somebody attacked?" Haven asked, because it was really starting to look like that's what happened. Haven and Audrey were standing so close to each other that Haven didn't see who Duke saw approaching; the ghost of the Rev.

"You okay?" Haven asked, turning to Duke, he looked like he had seen a ghost, no pun intended.

"Yeah, sorry. Just thought I saw someone I knew." He lied, glad that Haven didn't see him too. "Why don't you guys go check inside, I'll keep watch out here."

"Okay." Audrey replied and the sisters walked into the house.

Once they were far enough in, Duke went over to the Rev, "You better not be here to hurt them." He was firm with his words.

"I got more important things to do." The Rev answered, "And I have already told you that Haven is important so I would never bring any harm to her."

"More important things to do?" Duke asked, "Like what?" he wanted to know what the Rev was up to.

"I've come back for your lady, Haven...and you." The Rev answered with a smirk.

Duke nodded, "All right. My father told me about his job. Not interested. And don't even try to get anywhere near Haven."

The Rev ignored Duke's warning to stay away from Haven. Instead, he focused on something else, "Your father is here? Good. Call for Haven and come with me."

Duke wasn't going to go anywhere, "Well, you know what? I think I'm going to let the two of you catch up. Maybe you could hit the senior center together."

"Duke, people followed me when I was alive. Think what they'll do for me now." The Rev was more than smug with his reply.

Duke chuckled a scoff and headed into the house, stopping for a moment when the Rev said, "Get Haven and come with me...or I'll take my revenge on Audrey Parker."

Duke clenched his fists as the Rev started to walk away, "Wait." he said to him then pulled out his phone to send Haven an SOS but not to tell Audrey. Moments later, Haven appeared in the doorway, "What's up?" She asked, having no idea what it was and why she couldn't tell her sister.

"Don't freak out and just listen." Duke told her then stepped aside so she could see the Rev.

"Oh, hell no." Haven said as soon as she saw the Rev and was about to call out for Audrey when Duke grabbed her arms and looked at her, "Haven, don't." he warned, "He will kill Audrey if we don't go with him."

Haven looked from Duke, to the Rev, and back to Duke again. She didn't like this one bit but she wasn't going to risk her sister's life. "...We better hurry before Audrey comes looking for us." Haven replied, trying to keep strong and convince herself that she was doing the right thing.

Duke laced his fingers with hers as he took her hand and the two of them followed the Rev.

* * *

When Audrey realized that both Duke and Haven vanished, she called up Nathan for a ride to Kyle's house. When they got out of the truck, Nathan was agitated, "I can't believe Duke and Haven just left you there."

It really didn't phase Audrey much, if she was to be honest, so she replied with, "And I can't believe that you're not gonna tell me what your dad said."

"I told you." Nathan replied, "He said you were important to the town. That you and Haven both are."

Audrey couldn't believe that was all he said, "Okay. And that's it?"

Nathan shrugged a little, "He said he missed the rain on his face."

Audrey chuckled, shaking her head, "Yeah, I know that. That's Wuornos for 'I'm not telling you'. But don't worry. I'm not worried. I'll get it out of you later." Audrey grinned at Nathan a bit when she said that.

They walked up to Kyle's front door just as a woman was exiting. "Can I help you?" she asked them.

"Hi," Nathan began, "we're looking for..." but Audrey didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence. She held onto his arm and smiled, "We're actually...we're looking for 134 Draper Place, The Gundersons?" Audrey stopped Nathan from saying what he wanted to because she noticed red paint on the woman's hands.

"Don't know them." The woman replied, "And this is Park Street."

Nathan was going along with what Audrey was doing, so when the woman told them they were on the wrong street, they both sighed in a 'we're idiots' way. "Oh, wow." Audrey said to the woman, like she couldn't believe it, "I am so sorry." She turned to Nathan and scolded him, all part of the act, "I told you to ask for directions." When the woman walked past them, Audrey said, "He does this all the time."

Audrey waited until the woman was far enough away to whisper to Nathan, "Did you see the red on her hands? It's the same color as the Xs I was telling you about."

"What do the Xs have to do with Kyle?" Nathan asked, as they headed back to the truck.

"I don't know." Audrey replied, "But it's too much of a coincidence that they showed up now. Let's follow her and see if she leads us to her husband."

Nathan and Audrey got into the truck and followed Kyle's wife to a spot in the woods. When they found her car pulled over to the side of the road, Nathan pulled over as well. They weren't that far behind her, but enough out of sight, to be able to follow her as she walked through the woods.

Kyle's wife walked to a clearing with an old building. There was a group of men and woman with shotguns, some were making Molotov cocktails, and other were pulling people from the back of a van pressing cloths to their mouths. "Chloroform?" Audrey couldn't believe what she was seeing.

They watched as some med carried the unconscious into the building and with the door open enough, they saw there were many more inside. Based off the gas containers near the building, Nathan could only assume the worst, "They're going to burn that building. The people in the shed must be Troubled."

"I guess we know what the Xs marked." Audrey replied since it was the only thing that made sense now.

"Oh my god." Nathan practically gasped, "The Rev is here."

Audrey looked over and saw Duke and Haven walking into the clearing, "What the hell are Haven and Duke doing here?"

Before a theory could even be made, the sound of a gun cocking was heard from behind them. Kyle and the other men disarmed Audrey and Nathan, holding them at gun point, and guided them out of their little hiding spot and towards the clearing.

Duke and Haven were _not_ happy about what they were seeing. They both went over to the Rev when Duke made it quite clear, "You tell us what's going on, or we're out of here."

"Take a look." The Rev replied, making Haven and Duke look in the shed where all the bound Troubled people laid, unconscious, "Oh my god." Haven gasped, and Duke exclaimed, "What have you done?"

"They're not dead." The Rev assured them, "Just unconscious. Couldn't risk their...curses causing us problems."

"You're insane!" Haven shouted at the Rev, "You all are!" she then shouted at the others.

Duke got right up in the Rev's face, "I am not going to stand here and let you burn these people."

"Oh, they're not going to burn." The Rev informed them, "You're going to save them, you both are." He said looking at both Haven and Duke.

A man came over to Duke with a knife, that Duke quickly got away from him and Haven pulled out her gun. "Haven!" Audrey called out, making Haven quickly turn to them. "Let them go." Haven demanded.

"You're a little outnumbered here, Haven. Do the smart thing." The Rev said to Haven with a smirk, but Haven kept her aim at the man that had Audrey at gunpoint.

Haven lowered her aim and two men came over, took away the gun, and stayed close to her in case she decided to do something stupid.

"Are you working with the Rev?" Nathan asked them and Haven was offended, "Are you kidding me?" She exclaimed, and Duke said, "No, of course not!" Duke turned around to face the Rev and threw the knife to the ground.

"I remember when you used to preach forgiveness." Nathan said to the Rev.

"I'm fresh out of forgiveness." The Rev answered.

"Should we put them in the shed, Reverend?" Kyle asked but Nathan was the one that answered, "No, you should let them go. You don't need to take orders from a dead man."

"Especially when you're the one that brought him back, Kyle." Audrey added in.

Kyle pressed the gun closer to Audrey's head, "What are you talking about?"

"We talked to the caretaker." Audrey answered, "Everyone that's come back...they have one thing in common. You dug their graves."

Nathan looked over to Kyle, "Call him. You can check for yourself."

"So, what? I dug a lot of graves." Kyle wasn't buying into what was happening.

Just then, Simon walked over and stood beside Haven, "I knew we'd be seeing each other again." He smirked at her before standing next to his son. "They always fight the truth, at first." Simon was talking about Kyle.

Kyle shook his head, "No, no, no, no, no. Reverend, tell them it's not true." When the Rev said nothing, Kyle was putting the pieces together.

Simon turned to Haven when he said, "And then they have their moment, where they realize why all their lives they felt different." Simon turned back to Duke, making sure he heard it as well.

Kyle looked over to his wife, "Honey, they're wrong, I swear." but all she could do was look down at her pregnant belly, thinking of their unborn child.

"And then they start to beg." Simon said to Duke, making Haven say, "That's enough! Shut up!" Simon whipped around to face her, "You don't recognize your own speech, Haven?" Hearing that made Haven freeze in shock. Simon shook his head like she was a disappointment and went back to Duke.

"Marissa?" Kyle said to his wife with tears in his eyes, but when she said nothing, he turned to the Rev, "Reverend Driscoll, please!"

The Rev shook his head, "Sorry, can't help you, Kyle." He pointed to Haven and Duke, "But they can. They can save your unborn child from that terrible curse."

"No..no..I can't. I won't." Duke turned to the Rev and made that clear, even though he was shaking. Haven stepped forward, "How am I Troubled?" they all looked at her, and she continued, "You say that I'm Troubled, that I can help, then tell me? I will _not_ let Duke kill anyone."

"Your Trouble needs to be triggered, and then you will know." Simon told her and Haven threw up her hands, "Then do it! Trigger it!"

"Come here, Kyle." The Rev said to Kyle, and Kyle stepped away from Audrey so another could hold her at gunpoint. "What do I need to do? I'll do anything." Kyle said to the Rev and the others.

"Kill him." The Rev said to Kyle, referring to Duke, "Then kill the others."

"What?! No!" Haven screamed out but before she could do anything, Duke's legs were kicked out from under him by someone and his arms held behind him.

Kyle rose the gun to Duke with a shaky hand, he turned off the safety and was about to fire the shot when he felt a hand on his arm.

"I said, _**NO!**_ " Haven screamed at him. The stress of the situation and the thought of the three people she loved the most getting hurt triggered something inside of her. Haven gasped when moving black lines went from Kyle into Haven, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she started to feel a high like she had never remembered feeling before. Her body started the tremble as more of the lines flowed out of Kyle and into Haven.

"Stop it...STOP IT!" Duke demanded when he saw what was happening, "Then do it, son." Simon said to Duke, "Do it, or she will."

Duke was released from the grip of the one holding him, grabbed the knife and scrambled to his feet. He pulled Haven off of Kyle, and she fell to the ground as a result. Duke held the knife out in front of him, "Stay away from here." He demanded, guarding her.

"She wasn't done!" Kyle cried out because he could still feel the Trouble within him. "You have to do it, you have to save my child!"

"No, we will find out another way." Audrey interjected, trying to keep herself together as she looked at Haven on the ground when there was nothing she could do about it.

"Don't listen to her." Simon said to Duke. "She's a liar." The Rev added.

Duke looked at them and said, "No. Not only is she my flipside's sister...she's my friend."

"Your friend killed your grandfather. Her name was Sarah then." Simon informed them, "She was Lucy when she killed me."

"Duke, put the knife down. Do it for Haven." Audrey knew that he was holding the knife to protect Haven, but she couldn't risk him holding onto it.

"Now she's called Audrey." Simon continued, "And she _will_ kill you."

"No. She would never do that." Duke replied, knowing that on top of all the reasons why Audrey would never kill him...she wouldn't risk hurting her sister like that.

"She doesn't have to do it with her own hands." Simon said firmly to Duke and that gave Kyle an idea. Kyle ran over to Duke, grabbed onto his hand with the knife, and drove it into his torso. "No, no, no." Duke repeated as he let go of the blade and Kyle fell to the ground. When the blood seeped into his skin, his eyes turned a light, icy blue once again...and again, they soon faded away, his eyes turning back to normal.

Kyle was dying so now the ghosts could only be seen and not heard by those around them. Garland appeared and walked over to Simon. Simon glared at him, "I know you helped her kill me Garland."

Garland looked at Simon and shook his head, "No. She did." he said, gesturing to a barely conscious Haven on the ground, "She beat me to it."

Simon couldn't believe what he had just heard and looked like he was about to explode. Garland smirked at that, "Heard she killed you too." He said to The Rev.

The Rev looked at Haven and Duke, "Now he's gotten a taste of what they're made of. That's all that matters."

"She'll kill him too." Garland said like it was nothing.

"Not this time." Simon said firmly, "She can't stop my son."

"I have a son too. A damn good one." Garland replied and Simon smirked as he looked at Garland, "Haven isn't in love with your son. And now that she knows what Haley was too afraid to know, there's no stopping them."

"We'll see." Garland replied with all the faith in the world that Audrey was going to make things right and when Kyle took his last breaths, all the ghosts disappeared completely.

Duke rushed to Haven's side and propped her up, holding her in his arms while Audrey grabbed her gun and made everyone put theirs down, before putting them all under arrest. Duke moved some hair out of Haven's face, "Haven? Haven, can you hear me?"

Haven's head bobbed as she smiled wide and looked up at Duke, "I'm flying..." she said almost breathlessly before letting her head fall back and just let the high flow through her. "I'm flying..."

* * *

In town, Vince walked into the Haven Herald. "Heard the Chief was back." Dave said to him, "Made me wonder how that happened, so I started looking for and explanation.." He kicked the blue cooler that the Chief was buried in, clearly not happy about any of this. "And I found one. When did you have the Hopkins kid dig him up?"

"I had no idea any of this would happen." Vince replied, firmly. "I picked Kyle to dig him up, three weeks ago."

"You did this without even talking to me." Dave was practically fuming.

"Well, you wouldn't have agreed." Vince pointed out.

"Damn right." Dave answered through his teeth.

Vince had to make Dave see, "We need Garland back."

Dave did not agree, "No, we don't. We'll be fine."

"You're fooling yourself, Dave. It's different this time. She's different this time... _they're_ different this time." Vince couldn't be any more clearer.

Dave wasn't going to listen to any more of this. He grabbed his hat, and coat, and walked out of the Herald.

* * *

Haven laid in Duke's bed, sweating, shaking, trying to gasp her breaths. "Shh...Haven, I'm here." Audrey pressed a damp cloth on Haven's forehead, trying to bring down Haven's fever. "I...I'm so sorry..." Haven could barely say above a whisper.

"Don't talk, Haven, just breathe." Audrey replied, trying so hard not to cry in that moment. She never thought that she'd ever have to go through this with Haven again. Finally, Haven managed to pass out, so Audrey got up to get some more water.

"How is she?" Duke asked when Audrey came into the room.

"It's been three days and she's still going through withdrawal of whatever the hell happened between her and Kyle." Audrey answered, setting the cloth down on the counter, wiping her brow with the back of her head. "So, what? Haven's Trouble is she can take Troubles away from people but gets high off them? No wonder she always comes back an addict."

"Audrey, you're exhausted. Go home, get some rest. Go on that date with Nathan that Haven was telling me about. I'll stay with her. I won't let anything happen to her this time." Duke was truthful with his words and while Audrey didn't want to agree, she could do with some rest...and a shower. Two things that she was not comfortable in doing on Duke's boat. "She's asleep. If she wakes up, you call me." Audrey was firm when she pointed at Duke before heading out.

Duke lied down on the bed next to Haven, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." He whispered, kissing her head softly, not wanting to wake her.

* * *

Audrey went home, got some rest, then called Nathan to come over. She didn't want to be alone right then. When there was a knock at the door, Audrey opened it, expecting to see Nathan, but instead she was met by a tazer to the chest. The one who fired the tazer, took Audrey with them.

A little while later, Nathan arrived to the loft and found the door open. There was a sign of a struggle so Nathan drew his weapon. He found a whistle on the floor that Duke always wore around his neck, and his mind went to the worst possible scenario. Nathan believed that Duke had done something to Audrey.

Nathan went to Duke's boat and stormed below deck, "Where is she?" he demanded.

Duke walked away from the sink, where he was getting a damp cloth for Haven, "Where's who?"

"Audrey." Nathan replied like he wanted to kill somebody, "I was just at her apartment and found result of a struggle. And this." He held up Duke's whistle. "What did you do to her?"

"Whoa, Nathan, I didn't do anything to Audrey. I told her to go home and get some rest, that's it. Do you really think I'd do something like that?" What was Duke saying? Of course Nathan would think that.

Nathan was not playing games, he pushed Duke to the floor and drew his weapon, revealing the tattoo on his arm...the same tattoo that Matthew had and others that had popped up around town.

"Tell me where she is." Nathan demanded as he cocked his weapon.

"Nathan, I don't know!" Duke exclaimed, reaching under the bench he landed near for the gun that was taped beneath it.

Nathan didn't accept that answer, "I'm not going to bother counting." He was about to fire when they heard screaming coming from the bedroom. Nathan took off running to it, with Duke right on his tail. "Haven?" Nathan asked, worried.

Duke pushed past Nathan and rushed to Haven's side, "Haven? What's wrong?" Her fever seemed to have broken, but she looked terrified.

"I...I can feel them!" Haven screamed out, squirming around where she sat.

"Feel what?" Nathan asked, wanting to know what was happening.

Haven started to tremble as she looked at Duke and Nathan, moving as far away from them as she could because all she wanted to do was reach out and do to them what she tried to do to Kyle, "The Troubles...I can feel them...I can feel _all of them._ "

* * *

End Episode 12 / Season 2 Finale

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for sticking with me and Haven's Haven all the way through Season 2. I hope you've enjoyed the ride! I haven't decided whether or not to do the holiday episode Silent Night yet. If that's something you'd like to see be a part of Haven's Haven send me a message or leave it in the reviews. Again, thank you so much for sticking around so long. Season 3 here we come!**


	30. Haven's Christmas In July

**A/N: This 'Episode' of Haven's Haven is a wacky holiday one that takes place outside of the set time line and story line. Hope that clears up any possible confusion :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Audrey and Nathan sat outside the bakery enjoying some coffee after they had finished up their breakfast. Audrey looked across the street with a furrowed brow. "Isn't it a little early to be putting up Christmas decorations?" she asked, eyeing the 6ft tall, inflatable Santa across the street.

"Really?" Nathan asked, not really seeing a problem, "When should they go up?" he looked over at the house across the street and admired the light up reindeer that accompanied the Santa inflatable.

"Isn't it too early for tinsel guns?" Haven asked them before plopping down in one of the available seats at their table, trying to pull tinsel from her hair and clothes.

"Tinsel guns?" Audrey asked, not sure what a tinsel gun was...exactly.

"Think silly string but with tinsel." Haven replied, clearly annoyed that she got hit with one by the local kids.

Nathan laughed at Haven, pulling some pieces off her in assistance, "Damn, they got you good." He laughed remembering what it was like to be a kid at Christmas time in Haven.

"Ah, Haven's finest." Joe, the owner of the establishment came over with a smile, "On the house." he set plates of food in front of the Parkers.

"Joe, no, we can't." Haven said politely, only because she had just had breakfast and so did Audrey, but Joe wasn't going to have it.

"It's the least I can do. You two help people like me, keep our Troubles at bay." Joe smiled, hoping they'd accept the food. Before anything else could be said, or done, Nathan's phone had rang and he informed them they had a case.

Nathan drove them into town and when the Parkers got out, they both had 'wtf' faces at all the Christmas decorations around. "Seriously," Audrey said, gesturing to a tinsel tree, "what's with all the Christmas decorations?"

"Yeah, is there a reindeer festival we don't know about or something?" Haven asked, also thinking it was way too early, and way to hot out to even think about Christmas.

Nathan chuckled, "Lay off Grinch and Scrooge, it's my favorite time of the year."

Haven and Audrey raised their brows as they walked with Nathan down the street, "Uh, summertime?" they said in unison. Because, after all...it was _July_. Nathan just looked at them oddly before entering the local theater.

"Thanks for coming, Chief." The theater's manager said to Nathan upon entrance.

"So you've got a runaway girl?" Nathan asked in reply, gesturing to the office.

"I caught her sneaking around the theater." She answered, "She said she was looking for her mother."

"Were you able to get a hold of her mom?" Haven asked, that, to her at least, being the most logical question to ask.

The manager shook her head, "She doesn't have one. I know her father. He's a single dad." A teenage girl came down the stairs and the manager turned around, "This is Hadley." she introduced the girl to the trio before turning her attention to Hadley. "Hadley, these nice people are..."

Hadley stopped the woman from speaking any further, "Did you find my mom?" she asked with crossed arms, sizing those in front of her up a bit.

Haven looked at Audrey to answer that one, because she wasn't quite sure how to handle that question. Audrey didn't need to look at Haven to know she was going to need a bit of assistance on that one, "Uh, no." Audrey replied, "No, I'm sorry we didn't, but we're gonna go ahead and call your dad." Audrey stepped closer to Hadley and smiled, "I'm Audrey. I used to sneak into movie theaters, too." She was trying to connect with her, but Hadley was having none of it.

Audrey could tell by Hadley's behavior that she was going to have to try out a different tactic, "Hey, listen, you know, I...I don't have a mom either, so I understand."

Hadley rolled her shoulders a bit and looked away. In that moment a music box version of Silent Night started to play.

Audrey pointed up to the ceiling, "Are you playing this right now?" referring to the music.

"No," The manager replied, smiling because she thought it was lovely, "the sound system hasn't worked in three years." And yet the music kept playing.

"That's weird." The Parkers thought aloud in unison. Nathan looked at them confused, "Weird?" he didn't see what was so weird about it, "What? It's Christmas Eve." He looked at Hadley and smiled, "It's a Christmas miracle, huh?"

Haven and Audrey shared a look with each other but before anything could be said, a man who was stringing up Christmas lights outside fell off his ladder. The lights were around his neck like a noose. "Get her out of here!" Audrey exclaimed to the Manger then quickly said "You two go outside, I'll go upstairs."

Nathan and Haven ran out the door to hold up the guy that was being hung by Christmas lights. "He's heavier than he looks." Haven said, straining, even with Nathan's help, to keep the guy from hanging himself. Nathan agreed, "Parker!" he called out, wishing Audrey would hurry up, "Come on Parker, where are you!"

A moment later, Audrey appeared on the roof above them. She used her pocket knife to cut the set of lights, freeing the man. "We gotcha." Nathan assured the gasping man as they lowered him down to the nearby bench, "Breathe. You okay?" Nathan asked, and the man nodded while getting back his breath.

Haven looked up at Audrey on the roof , who looked down at her. They both shared a look that meant one thing...something _weird_ was going on.

* * *

The EMTs arrived and brought the man to the hospital. Nathan came over to the Parkers, who were helping Hadley into the back of Nathan's truck. "The guy's got a cervical fracture and tore up his neck. But he'll be alright."

"Christmas lights?" Of all the things that could have happened to the guy, Audrey couldn't believe the guy almost got killed by Christmas lights.

"I know, it's a hell of a thing on Christmas Eve, huh?" Nathan shook his head, thinking how unlucky that was.

Haven just about had enough, "Okay, yeah, drop the joke, okay? It's weird." Between all the Christmas stuff and Nathan saying it's Christmas Eve, yeah...it was weird.

Audrey felt the same way as Haven, "It's not Christmas Eve. It's July." she defended her sister because, yeah, weird.

Nathan didn't understand what they were getting at, "Christmastime." he replied, because from his perspective, it was. "Don't be a Grinch and don't be a Scrooge. I know you two hate Christmastime..."

"Correct." The Parkers said together because, well, they didn't. "The fake cheer." Haven explained with a cringe. "The decorations." Audrey added.

"Yeah, but you put them up with your family. You have some cocoa and you..." Nathan stopped when he saw the looks on their faces. "You two didn't have a family...but you never celebrated it with each other?"

"Parker Day." Haven replied and Audrey explained, "When everyone else was celebrating Christmas, Haven and I would pig out on Chinese food and sneak into the movies."

"Ah." Nathan replied, feeling like he really stepped in it.

"But that's not the point." Audrey stated, moving on, "The point is..."

"It's _not_ Christmas Eve." Audrey and Haven said in unison.

"Fine, Parker Day Eve, if that's what you two want to call it." Nathan replied, thinking that would satisfy the sisters.

Nathan was getting on Haven's last nerve with all of this, so she made the motions as if she was wringing his neck while Audrey spoke, "Haven and I don't know what's going on here, okay? But you're wrong." Pointing down the street she said, "That man, he almost died..."

Haven cut Audrey off, her hands still in front of her like she was going to wring Nathan's neck, "What if it's some kind of Christmas Trouble?" She asked, looking at Audrey.

Nathan was about to speak and the Parkers both shushed him, "Don't say anything." they added in unison.

Audrey grabbed Nathan's radio and called in, "Hey, this is Parker. We're on our way in...Listen, if you see anyone suspicious putting up Christmas crap _anywhere_ , I need you to bring them in."

"Copy that." Laverne on the other end said, "But why? It's Christmas Eve." Nathan looked at the sisters in a 'so there' way before going around to get into the driver's side of his truck. Haven and Audrey looked at each other with shaking heads, both thinking this was going to be a long day.

* * *

At the police station, Haven and Audrey were in her office talking to Hadley's father. "There's no need to thank us, it was the people at the theater that found her. They said that she was looking for her mom." Audrey explained to him.

"That's my Hadley, always making stuff up." He replied.

"You know, it's tough...not having a mother." Audrey admitted because she knew from experience. It was different for Haven, because she had Audrey. Audrey didn't have anyone to look up to or to get help from.

"Yeah." He admitted, "It's...it's hard to talk about."

"Right." Audrey replied, moving on, "So you should probably get your daughter home."

When Hadley's dad walked out of the office, Haven picked up the snowman with a blinking nose off Audrey's desk, "I thought the reindeer was supposed to have a blinking, red nose?"

Audrey replied by plucking it out of Haven's hands and tossing it into a drawer. They looked at the door when Nathan entered and filled them in, "Fire Department...they got multiple vehicle collisions, a lot more than usual. And, uh, half a woman's body washed up on shore." He handed Audrey the file, "First report in this morning. Don't worry, I sent someone out there. Happy Holidays." Nathan grinned at them and walked out of the office.

"Okay..." Haven said with a shake of her head because this was just too weird. Audrey's expression was 'you're got that right' as she picked up the phone to make a call. She froze when she heard the music box tune of Silent Night instead of a dial tone.

"Audrey?" Haven asked, and took the phone when Audrey handed it to her. "It's the same music that was playing at the theater."

"Yeah," Audrey confirmed, hanging the phone back up. Audrey let out a breath and was about to pick the phone back up again, but jumped instead when she heard Stan say, "Merry Christmas."

"Hey, Stan." Haven greeted her friend with a smile and Audrey asked, "What can we do for you?"

Stan tapped the paper he was holding, "Found a guy that looks suspicious, leaving Christmas stuff all over town."

"Okay." Haven was actually relieved to hear that.

"Now we're talking." Audrey was just as glad to hear it. The Parkers headed out of the office and went down to the holding cells. Inside one of the cells was a man dressed up as Santa Claus. "Oh, please." Haven said, rolling her eyes as they approached.

"Alright, want to lose the costume?" Audrey asked the guy, equally unamused.

"Huh?" The Santa guy replied in a deep voice.

"Oh, please." Haven repeated and Audrey said, "You mind telling me why everybody seems to think that it's Christmas Eve?"

Audrey used the key to unlock the cell as the Santa guy answered, "Tis the season!" in that same cheesy, deep Santa voice. Santa guy chuckled and sat down with a groan. He pointed at Haven and asked, "Now, would you like to come sit on my lap?"

Haven had a look to kill on her face, she finished unlocking the cell and pushed the door open before going over to unleash her wrath and unmask the Santa guy. Audrey followed her in to make sure her sister didn't go too far.

He immediately started to fear for his life, but it was too funny, "Wait, wait, wait!" He said through laughter pulling off his hat and beard, "Haven, it's me." Duke laughed and that received a punch from Haven. The other officers were looking in on what was going on and laughed like crazy at the sight.

"Very funny guys." Audrey said to the laughing officers, "Not gonna forget this, and neither will you."

"Haven, you tried to beat up Santa. You _punched_ Santa." Duke said to Haven , laughing and Haven replied with a 'hardy har har' expression before saying, "This was one hell of an elaborate joke."

Audrey was believing this was just a joke now too, "You guys decorated half the town. What about the guy whose neck we almost broke?"

"Was that...wait, was that a stunt guy?" Haven asked, thinking that's what it had to be if the guys were going all out on this joke.

Duke chuckled, "What are you two talking about?" he was chuckling, because he was confused.

"You're in on all this, aren't you?" Haven asked Duke in reply, touching the Santa suit he was wearing, "What'd you do, cash in half your parking tickets?"

"Well, you know, Nathan told me that you two were struggling with the holidays, and it was my idea to bring in the Santa suit." Duke replied, thinking it be something funny and nice to do.

"Wait," Haven had to make sense of something, "you think that it's Christmas too?

"It's _July_." Audrey emphasized, both she and Haven were thinking this wasn't just an elaborate joke.

"Yeah." Duke answered, not seeing what they were trying to point out, "So?"

Audrey was at a loss for words, but Haven had something, "If Christmas was in the summer then why would Santa wear such a warm suit?"

"Because he lives in the North Pole, Haven." Duke said that like he was disappointed that she didn't know that. Duke looked behind the Parkers, to Nathan, and said, "Wow..you weren't kidding, they are embodiments of Scrooge and the Grinch."

Haven punched Duke again for that, "Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm because she hit the same spot twice. "I'm sorry, you're not a Grinch." he pulled a green elf hat from the pocket of his suit and put it on Haven's head, "You're a sexy, little elf."

Haven looked at Duke like she was going to punch him again as she crossed her arms, so he took a step back. "This is a Trouble." Audrey stated and Haven added, "Has to be." before she followed Audrey out of the cell.

The electricity in the building started to flicker and Haven made note of that, ignoring Duke and Nathan as they followed them to Stan's desk. "Stan, what's going on?" Nathan asked him, referring to the lights.

"More power outages and we can't get the substation on the phone." Stan explained, taking a sip of his cocoa.

"You know, it was like bumper cars trying to get in here, lights out all over the place." Duke added, picking up a bowl of gummi bears, helping himself to them.

"Am I the only one hearing that?" Haven asked, referring to the music box music she was hearing again. "No, you're not." Audrey replied then they both heard a glass shattering. They looked over behind Stan's desk and saw his mug shattered on the floor, but Stan was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Stan?" Haven asked, worried for her friend.

Nathan and Duke looked at each other in question before Nathan asked, "Who's Stan?"

When the sisters heard this, they couldn't believe it. Haven was freaking out about her friend being missing and they didn't even know who he was. Audrey turned Haven to face her and said, "Haven, we'll get him back. This is a Trouble, and once we solve it, it'll be okay."

Haven nodded, knowing her sister was right and turned back to Nathan and Duke, "You two, office. Now."

Haven and Audrey brought them into the office and explained why they felt this was a Trouble and whatnot. "And then Stan just disappeared , and you don't remember who he is." Haven finished off.

"He was just talking to all of us?" Nathan asked, wanting to get all the facts.

"Yes, he's worked here for years." Audrey exclaimed, then looked at her sister to check in.

"Audrey, Haven, is there someone that we should call for you? Like a...a therapist or a guru" Duke asked, and Haven said sarcastically, "I'm sorry, Duke, but I just can't take you seriously in that outfit."

Duke looked offended, "Really, Haven? You're going to be mean to Santa?"

Haven and Audrey pretty much glared at him in return. "Okay." Duke said as he stood, "Good luck finding your imaginary friend." He patted Nathan's knee, "Have fun."

Haven held her hands out in front of her like she was wringing Duke's neck and sighed heavily. "What a supportive boyfriend." Audrey said with sarcasm and Haven let out a deep breath, "I'm blaming it on the Trouble." she replied since he wasn't usually like this, at least not with her.

Audrey knew they had to get back to the matter at hand, so she did, "Okay, the guy that fell off the ladder...if his spotter had disappeared, he would've fallen." It was making sense to her so far, so she kept going, "And then Stan just vanishes into thin air...I just don't understand what this has to do with Christmas."

"The holidays do make people crazy." Nathan replied.

"Nathan, it's _not Christmas Eve_." Haven was starting to feel like a broken record.

"I want to believe you. I always believe you." Nathan said to the Parkers, making then say, "But?" in unison, so he continued, "But...everyone knows it's Christmas Eve. I'm sorry."

Haven threw up her hands in frustration, "I'm out." she was getting tired of trying to get through to these knuckleheads.

Audrey was just about to paddle down the same river as Haven, but she was trying to keep together, "Okay, why don't we just go to ground zero, right?" Audrey suggested, "Joe's bakery, he hinted that he was Troubled. And that's when I noticed all the Christmas decorations going up."

"I was on my way to Joe's when I got hit with the tinsel." Haven added, starting to think that Audrey might have a point about Joe.

Nathan nodded in a 'that's plausible' way, but he wasn't serious, "I have a dozen car accidents. I have a power outage or some trouble at the airport. So I don't really have time to go to a bakery."

"Fine." Haven replied, "We'll go."

"Yeah, you deal with all that and we'll go find the source." Audrey replied, talking to Nathan before walking out of the office with Haven. On the way out, Audrey asked, "How long are you going to wear that hat?" referring to the elf hat on her head.

Haven honestly forgot that she was wearing the thing. She pulled it off her head and shoved it into her bag. "That answer your question?" Haven rose her brow and continued walking as Audrey held up her hands in surrender.

Nathan walked to the doorway and asked, "Do you want to take someone with you?" With how off the Parker sisters seemed to him, he thought it'd be best for someone to go along.

Haven and Audrey stopped and looked at each other. "Actually, yes." Audrey replied and Haven added, "We know a Santa that owes us."

* * *

Audrey drove them to the bakery and parked the car on the side of the road. "You know," Duke said to Haven as they got out of the car, "I am very flexible this year, naughty or nice." He grinned flirtatiously at her and Haven just rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, get into the spirit! Have a little fun." He grinned again, reaching into Haven's bag and pulled out the elf hat, "I think it's only fair that you wear this since you two wouldn't let me change."

Haven narrowed her eyes at Duke, swiping the hat from his hands. Have sighed at Duke's little puppy dog look and put the hat back on her head, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Duke answered before placing a soft kiss on Haven's lips.

" _Eh hem_." Audrey interrupted their little moment, "Can we please get back to what's going on here? Thanks."

"Come on, Haven is getting into the Christmas spirit, so why can't you?" Duke asked as they walked over to her.

"Uh, for the record I'm only wearing this thing to off set your Santa costume, Duke. I am _not_ getting into the Christmas spirit." Haven replied, making that as clear as she possibly could.

"Wow, you hate Christmas, don't you?" Duke still had a hard time wrapping his head around that.

"Not a big holiday in foster homes." Audrey replied, "Nothing memorable, believe me."

Haven agreed with Audrey because when Christmas came around they did their own thing so it really didn't have an association with Christmas.

"Well, you know, if you had family Christmases like mine, not remembering one wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." Duke replied, following the sisters.

"You like Christmases?" Audrey asked, really having a hard time buying that.

Duke was sincere when he answered her with a smile, "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Well, hate to burst your bubble there, Duke, but this isn't Christmas. It's a Trouble." Haven informed him, then stopped when they reached the outside dining area of the bakery. "Is it just me or..."

Audrey finished Haven's sentence for her, "It's more Christmasy than it was before. Joe might be Troubled." Audrey looked up at the sign on the bakery and pointed at it, "That wasn't like that before." The sign no longer read Haven Joe's Bakery, it just read Haven Bakery.

"Didn't that read Haven Joe's Bakery this morning?" Haven asked, looking at Audrey and Duke looked at them like they were crazy.

"Parkers. It's the Haven Bakery, and it's _always_ been the Haven Bakery." Duke pointed out, because to him, that's the way it was.

Haven and Audrey went over to one of the employees of the bakery and started asking questions in unison, "Where's Joe? Where's your boss, Baker Joe?"

The employee also looked at them like they were crazy and quickly walked away from them to get back to work.

"I will never forgive you two if you get me banned from the bakery." Duke informed them, pointedly.

"Anybody here know Joe? Big personality, owns the bakery?" Haven exclaimed as she looked at all the patrons, who shook their heads, having no idea who she was talking about.

"Hey, kung fu Christmas, come over here." Duke guided Haven away from them and said, "You've got to calm down, okay? Nobody knows what you're talking about."

"Duke, this was the first place that we realized something was different. Right, Haven? You said you were right out front of the bakery when you got hit with the tinsel?" Audrey went from talking to Duke to talking to Haven, and Haven nodded in reply to confirm.

A thought came to Haven's mind in that moment, "Wait a minute, what about the report that came in earlier?"

Audrey gasped, hopping right onto Haven's thought train, "Yes." they both looked at Duke and spoke in unison, "Come on." The Parkers headed back to the car as Duke said to the bakery patrons, "I'm sorry, they're just...not in the Christmas spirit." Duke sprinted over to the sisters before they drove off without him.

* * *

The trio headed down to the beach where the body was washed up...well, half a body. "You're telling me that they only found half a body?" Duke asked as they walked down the beach, "You sure you can handle seeing that?" he asked Haven.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've seen a dead body, Duke." Haven replied, walking over a rock in her path.

"There's a difference between a dead body and a dead _half_ body." Duke retorted.

"I'll be fine." Haven replied, then crouched down next to Audrey near the tarp.

"What does this have to do with disappearing?" Audrey asked, looking under the tarp.

"Could just half of her have disappeared?" Haven asked, though she was finding that a bit doubtful.

"I don't know, I've seen a lot of big fish out there." Duke answered, gesturing to the ocean behind them.

Haven took a look under the tarp along with Audrey, "She wasn't bitten." Haven could tell that much.

"And it's too clean of a cut to be a propeller." Audrey added, showing Haven what she was talking about.

"Where's the ambulance? Where are the other cops?" Duke asked, gesturing around them since it was only the three of them there.

"Well, maybe they're busy with other cases around town." Audrey suggested, then Haven got morbid.

"Or they've all disappeared along with Stan and Joe." Haven suggested, which received a 'don't be so morbid' look from Audrey.

"Guy said they tried to call 911 again but it didn't work." Duke informed them.

"What?" The Parkers asked in unison.

"No one answered." Duke explained.

"Still think I'm just being morbid?" Haven asked her sister.

"Hm." Audrey replied, pulled out her phone, and walked away a bit to make a call. "Hey, Nathan," Audrey spoke into the phone when he answered, "did you know that 911 isn't answering?"

"The town is falling apart." Nathan replied on his end.

"Yeah, well, I have a crime scene here so could you send someone over?" Audrey asked, hoping for some backup.

"Isn't Haven already with you?" He asked, making Audrey furrow her brow, "Yeah." She replied.

"Then who else would I send? Us three are the only cops in Haven." Nathan stated with a chuckle.

Audrey turned around to look at Haven and quickly hung up when the music box tune of Silent Night started to play again. She went back over to Haven and Duke and looked at Haven, "You're not just being morbid." Audrey turned her attention to Duke, "You know Nathan Wuornos, right?"

Duke thought for a moment and shook his head, "No." that sent an instant worry through Audrey and Haven. At least that was until Duke continued, "I mean, does anybody really know that guy?"

Audrey and Haven both let out a breath of relief. "Oh, oh thank god." Audrey replied, "I thought you were saying he disappeared too."

"That would make for a good Christmas." Duke said with a grin and a chuckle. He looked down at the tarp and pointed at it, "Remind me...what was under here?"

"What?" The sisters asked in unison, again, and both looked under the tarp to find the woman's body no longer there.

"Back to square one." Haven said, running her hand through her hair, "But I might have an idea..."

* * *

Haven's idea brought them to Vince and Dave, to the Haven Herald. "Okay, weird Haven Christmas events. Anything come to mind?" Audrey asked as she and Haven sat across from the brothers, while Duke sat on the pony wall, enjoying some milk and cookies.

Dave thought for a moment, "Not really." he replied.

"Well," Vince added, "there was that gingerbread man incident. You can imagine the cover-up" Vince chuckled at the memory.

"A cover-up we couldn't do, if we sold the Haven Herald." Dave pointed out to Vince, making the Parkers look at each other in question.

"Oh, we're discussing that now?" Vince replied, referring to a previous discussion he and Dave had that morning.

There wasn't time for their little discussion, so Haven interjected, "What about anything with people disappearing?"

Dave flipped through an old scrapbook of the Herald's articles, "Here's something. November 5th, 1955...a man claims to have made all of his neighbors and most of his family disappear."

"But they never existed." Vince replied, "But he insisted they did." he remembered the article that Dave was talking about.

"So everyone thought he was crazy." Duke stated, and Haven said, "Sounds familiar."

"Here's one other thing, happened around the same time," Dave continued to read from the scrapbook, "something else did turn up. A full sized train on its own track, surrounding a weird, green field with a bunch of horses."

Vince remembered that one too, "No explanation where they came from."

That had to mean something, "Okay, well, what can you tell us about him?" Audrey asked them, referring to the guy that claimed to make his family and friends disappear.

"Insane Arthur Chambers...about fifty, family man." Dave replied, thinking back.

"Chambers?" Audrey and Haven asked in unison, "Isn't Chambers the name of the guy that picked Hadley up this morning?"

"Yeah." Audrey confirmed, "If they're related, then he could have made his wife disappear...maybe _he's_ the one that's causing all of this."

"And what happened to the O.G. Chambers?" Duke asked, curious about that bit of information.

Vince was the one that answered, "Tried to 'bring everyone back,' he said. But it didn't work. He killed himself soon after."

Duke and Haven looked at each with the same thought in mind, "Lovely." Duke thought aloud.

"No one he described ever reappeared." Dave added onto the story, "If they ever lived, they were gone forever."

"Audrey..." Haven said in worry because if Stan and the others didn't come back...she'd go out of her mind.

"Haven, don't worry." Audrey replied to her sister because she couldn't let Haven go there, "Whatever this Trouble is, we're going to stop it before everyone in Haven disappears."

"If every disappeared that'd make deliveries a lot easier." Dave darkly joked.

"And a lot cheaper." Vince added, more seriously than Dave.

"Unbelievable." Haven said in reference to the two of them, "I thought I was supposed to be the one with the morbid sense of humor around here." Vince and Dave just shrugged in reply to that.

"Hey, everyone in Haven gets a paper delivered to their door. All 3,101 one of them." Dave seemed proud of that fact, but the number made the Parkers freeze for a moment.

"How many?" They asked together, not sure they heard him correctly.

"3,101 citizens in Haven." Dave replied, "Check the masthead in today's edition."

Haven picked up the paper and showed it to Audrey and Duke. It indeed said 3,101 citizens of Haven, but there was something odd about the paper too. The pictures on the front page were missing, as well as some of the advertisements.

"Guys..." Haven began and Audrey finished, "Last I checked...Haven had over 20,000 people in it."

That was a fact that certainly caught the attention to those present.

* * *

Audrey, Duke, and Haven headed back to the police station to find the address of Mr Chambers. When they walked into the office, Nathan was relieved to see them. "Glad you're here. It's been a challenge keeping up with everything today."

"We're just looking for an address for a suspect." Haven informed him as Audrey looked through some papers on her desk.

"Ah ha!" Duke exclaimed as he slid into the office, pointing in Nathan's direction, "Dammit, you're still here. It was my one Christmas wish and it didn't come true." Duke was sounding very disappointed.

"Please, play nice." Haven pleaded with Duke, not really up for the back and forth between him and Nathan. Duke held up the Boy Scout's salute in reply.

"He's on board with the whole disappearing thing now?" Nathan asked, pointing his pen at Duke, "Maybe he should be your new partner."

"Hey, hey. You didn't hear Vince and Dave's story." Duke replied, pointing back at Nathan.

Nathan held up his hand in a way that asked him to stop talking, and asked, "Who's your suspect?"

"Gordon Chambers." Audrey answered, "He was in here this morning."

"Hadley's dad." Haven added in for more clarification.

Nathan opened up a folder and said, "Well, looks like he moved, to Derry." He handed the folder over to Haven.

"Maybe he moved because he knew what was he going to do to Haven?" Duke suggested, thinking it was plausible enough.

Audrey didn't care where Chambers was, they had to go talk to him. "Hey, come with us." she said to Nathan.

"Someone's got to stay here." Nathan replied, gesturing around them. "No offense to Haven, but she's not capable enough of dealing with this alone."

"None taken." Haven replied, because she didn't want to stick behind anyway.

"We are the only police." Nathan continued, ignoring Haven a bit.

"If you three are the only police, Nathan, then why are there all these desks?" Duke asked with a raised brow, thinking that'd be enough to get Nathan's gears a turning., "Why are there all these offices?" Duke turned around behind him and saw the Police Force photo. He took it off the wall and asked, "Why are you the only classmates in the class photo?"

Nathan took the picture from Duke and saw how spaced out he, Haven, and Audrey were. Trying to think of some explanation, he said, "It's...this is where the photographer put us, remember?"

"Nathan." Audrey had to get through to him because this was getting ridiculous, "We're your partners, right?" She was referring to herself and Haven.

Nathan nodded in an 'obviously' way, "Yes."

"You trust your partner?" Was Audrey's next question.

Nathan nodded more seriously this time, "Yes."

Audrey smiled, "Thank you."

Haven thought she was going to gag at the cuteness. "This is a nice moment." Duke interrupted said moment, "But, um, we should probably go." The look he got from Audrey after saying that made he worry he was going to be on the receiving end of her wrath so he said, "Okay, um, I'll go wait in the car."

"I'll join you." Haven stated, turning around on her heels, and followed Duke out.

Audrey sighed before turning back to Nathan, "Look, I know this doesn't make any sense, okay? But I need you to come with me." Audrey thought of something that might convince him, "Make it, like, my Christmas present, or something." If Nathan thought it was Christmas, then she was going to use that to her advantage.

Nathan narrowed his eyes a little, "I hope you happy. Because I'm starting to hate Christmas, too."

Audrey couldn't help but smirk a bit at that, because at least he was coming.

Out at the car, Duke and Haven stood next to each other. "Haven..." Duke began, and when he was sure that he got her attention, he continued, "If...if I disappear...there's something I need you to know."

Haven responded by taking her hand and putting it over Duke's mouth, "No." She stated firmly, "You are not going to disappear and you are not going to say that out of desperation or worry or whatever. Not happening." This was _not_ the time Haven was going to hear what she believed Duke was going to say. When she was certain he wasn't going to say anything, she pulled her hand away.

Duke was quiet for a moment, letting her think she won, then tried to get it out, "I..." He was quickly cut off when Haven pressed her lips against his and kissed him deeply, passionately. As their lips moved with one another, the expressed everything they felt for one another. Their kiss expressed the three little words that had yet to be spoken between them.

When their lips finally parted they were both breathless. Their eyes locked onto one another and finally it was made very clear that this was not going to be the first time they spoke the words 'I love you'. Thy knew it, they felt it, but it wasn't time to say it.

Duke and Haven were pulled out of their moment when they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked over and saw Nathan and Audrey, ready to go. Using Duke's words against him, Audrey said, "This is a nice moment, but, um, we should probably go."

Haven laughed because of it and Duke sarcastically said, "Ha ha." as they got into the back of Nathan's truck.

"Good one." Nathan said to Audrey with a grin, walking around the truck to the driver's side.

Audrey popped a pretend collar and looked mighty proud of herself, "I thought so." she replied, grinning at Haven and Duke in the backseat before climbing in the truck as well.

Nathan drove the four of them to the town line, only to find about a half dozen cars blocking the way out of town. "Well that's unfortunate." Duke commented, referring to the blockage.

"I'm guessing the chances of getting a wrecker out here is nonexistent?" Haven asked, poking her head into the front seat between Nathan and Audrey.

"Probably, but try it anyway." Nathan replied, handing Audrey the radio. "I'm going to try and move some of these cars."

Duke and Haven got out of the truck behind him. "We'll supervise." Duke stated, and received a swat on the stomach from Haven for it. "Or not." Duke changed his stand on helping.

While Audrey was trying to call a wrecker on the radio, the music box tune of Silent Night played. "I hate this song." She said through her teeth, hitting the radio's buttons until it stopped playing. Audrey wasn't able to get through, so she got out to join the others.

"You know what present I always wanted?" Duke asked as he checked out the cars to see if there were keys or anything in them to make an easier move.

"No." Nathan answered, "But I have a feeling you're going to tell me ayway."

"A chrome lighting race sled." Duke told Nathan going over him.

"I always wanted a tree." Haven quietly thought aloud, and didn't know that Audrey heard her say it.

Audrey paused when she heard Haven say it because she had never given any indication that she ever wanted a real Christmas before. Audrey was usually to in tune when Haven was lying and what not...so how could she not see that Haven's hate for Christmas could have just been a show?

Duke kept telling Nathan about the sled, "Polished bottom..."

"Beveled rails." Nathan added, knowing exactly what kind of sled Duke was talking about.

"Yeah." Duke was surprised to hear that Nathan knew what he was talking about.

"I wanted the same thing for Christmas." Nathan explained. Audrey didn't say anything about what Haven had said, because it wasn't the time, but she did say something to the guys, "Wait? You two wanted the same thing?" She laughed at the thought, "That's weird."

Haven went over to the welcome to Haven sign and said, "Guys, I hate to interrupt ghosts of presents past, but we have a problem." Haven turned to them, pointing at the sign, "The population was almost twice this a couple hours ago."

"Really?" Nathan asked as he and Audrey went over to the sign. Haven turned around and saw Duke kicking the first car in the blockage. "What's up?" she asked, going over to him.

"Is it just me or does this car look like it just...crashed into thin air?" Duke asked, making hand motions to act out what he was thinking.

Haven could see it, and wanted Audrey to see it too, "Hey, sis...I think you should come over here."

Audrey went over and saw what the others were seeing, "Okay...that's weird."

Duke and Haven walked around the car to see if there was anything else weird about it, "You need a car." Duke said out of nowhere, making Haven laugh. "I'm serious." he continued, "You can't keep 'borrowing' my car or Nathan's." Duke put air quotes around the word borrowing because the majority of the time Haven never asked, she stole and returned.

"Hey, I always bring it back with a full tank of gas." Haven pointed her finger at Duke with a grin, even though she knew he had a point.

"Yeah, well, you need your own transportation and I know a guy." Duke replied, walking around the car while Haven was peeking through the window.

"No offense, but saying you know a guy doesn't really sit well with me." Haven replied and moved away from the window just as Nathan asked, "Talking to yourself?"

"What? No, I was talking to..." Haven went around the car where Duke was...but he wasn't there. Haven thought she was going to have a heart attack.

"Haven?" Audrey asked, going over to her sister.

"Did someone else disappear?" Nathan asked, based of Haven's expression.

"Duke..." Haven could barely get the words out, "Duke. Tall, goatee, mustache, wears a lot of jewelry, makes jokes...the man that I love disappeared! When this happened in the 50's they didn't come back!"

Audrey put her hands on Haven's shoulders, "Hey...hey! Haven, you need to listen to me. Keep your head on straight, because I need you with me on this. We will get Duke back, you hear me?"

Haven gripped onto her sister's arms and nodded, trying her best to hold herself together.

"Okay." Audrey said with a nod and gave Haven a quick kiss on the head before getting on track, "We're going to find that Troubled person."

"Parkers...I think you should come over here." Nathan called over to the sisters. Haven and Audrey went over to Nathan, who had his hands out in front of him, "Am I crazy or is there a _really_ big wall here?" he asked them.

Haven and Audrey put their hands out in front of them and felt the same thing that he did. "We're trapped." The sisters said in unison, their worry levels greatly increasing because of it.

Nathan pulled out his gun and used the butt of it to hit the mostly transparent wall, but it didn't even make a scratch, a fact that he voiced aloud, "Not even a scratch."

"I think this thing is made of glass. Really thick glass." Audrey stated, looking around them.

"Not like any glass I've ever seen." Haven replied, kicking it a bit, but not enough to hurt herself.

Nathan turned the safety on his gun off, "Stand back." he told them and once they were behind him, he raised his weapon and fired off a few shots. The bullets made a clinking sound against the glass, but nothing else.

"This thing covers the whole town, doesn't it?" Haven asked, looking above them. She noticed how it curved and thought aloud, "Why do I feel like I've read this in a book somewhere?"

"I thought you had a perfect memory." Audrey stated and Haven rolled her eyes, "That was before we came to this town. Now I'm not sure what is what anymore." Haven replied.

Audrey couldn't really argue with Haven on that. Just then, a thought came to mind, "This thing coming down, that'd explain the woman who was cut in half. She was near the town's border."

"So, why hasn't anyone on the outside run into it?" Nathan asked, that part wasn't making any sense to him. Then again, maybe it was, "Are they forgetting all of us too?"

"Pretty soon there's not going to be any of us to forget." Haven stated, her voice trembling.

Audrey turned around to look at the population number, "It's gone down 500 since we've been standing here."

"We need to get to Derry. Find Chambers, now." Nathan was completely on board with the Trouble theory now.

"Yeah, but, if we're trapped in Haven, then maybe he is too." Audrey suggested, hoping that she was right.

"According to the file, he still owns a store in town." Haven chimed in, thinking that'd be a good place to start, "I think it's a toy store."

"It is." Nathan confirmed, and the three of them headed back to the truck. Haven climbed into the backseat and placed her hand down beside her, where Duke had sat. "I didn't let him tell me."

Audrey knew what Haven was talking about and looked at her with soft eyes, "When he comes back, let him tell you."

Nathan looked at Audrey in a way that said 'if he does comes back', but didn't voice it aloud. Audrey knew what Nathan's look meant but couldn't let herself think of it.

* * *

The trio walked into Chambers' toy shop and Nathan called out, "Hello?" as he walked further into the store.

Haven and Audrey looked at the toys that were on display, but one set up caught Audrey's eye, "Haven." she said to get her sister's attention then gestured to the display.

Haven went over to the set up and her eyes widened at the sight. It was a train set on a circular track, sitting on a green cloth, with horses inside the circle. "That looks just like the Herald's picture." Haven voiced what they were both thinking.

"He's not here." Nathan informed the sisters and joined them.

"This is just like an article that Dave showed us. Arthur Chambers brought a toy like this to life, and people disappeared." Audrey filled him in.

"That takes playing with your toys to a whole other level." Nathan attempted to joke, then asked, "So you think that's what's happening now."

"Snow globe." Haven said from the other side of the shop, standing in front of a whole display of snow globes, "We're in a freaking snow globe." Haven picked up the Christmas Haven snow globe and handed it to Nathan.

Nathan took the snow globe from Haven and looked at it, walking around to the other displays, "So Chambers is bringing snow globes to life and it's changing the whole town."

"That would also explain the music." Haven added, looking at Audrey then gasped when the sound of glass shattering reached her ears.

Audrey rushed over to where Nathan was and let out a breath of relief when she saw he was there, just crouched on the floor near the broken globe. "When I heard that break I thought you..." Audrey couldn't even get the words out because she couldn't imagine it happening.

"And what, leave you all alone on what I'm pretty sure is not Christmas?" Nathan asked, teasing her a bit.

"Thank you for trusting me, partner." Audrey said with a smile, standing up.

Nathan stood as well, "Yeah, well, I should have trusted in from the beginning."

Audrey chuckled, "Yeah, you should have."

Haven stayed where she stood and clenched her fists, thinking it wasn't fair. She didn't think it was fair that the man she loved was taken away, while the man Audrey had feelings for was safe and sound. Haven didn't want anything to happen to Nathan, she just wanted Duke back. Haven was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Audrey exclaim, "Nathan!"

Haven looked over and saw Audrey standing alone and in that moment, Haven hated herself for thinking what she had just thought. She went over to her sister and said, "We're going to get our guys back."

Audrey tightly squeezed her sister's hand and nodded, "Let's go."

The Parkers left the shop and started to make their way back to the Herald. They walked down the street and it was eerie. The place was a ghost town. Cars were veered off to the side of the road with doors wide open, packages were dropped on the sidewalk, and an empty baby stroller rolled down the street.

Haven got out of its path and followed Audrey into the Herald. They sighed in relief when they saw Vince sitting there. Before they could get a word out, Vince stood and asked, "Have you ever had the feeling that you've forgotten something very important, but you're not sure what?"

Haven and Audrey looked at each other because they knew what had happened...Dave had disappeared. "Yeah, Vince, we know what you mean." Haven was apologetic with her tone, she couldn't help it.

Audrey had to get back on track, there wasn't time for this, "Vince, I need you to help us find someone. Gordon Chambers, he's got to be one of the last few people in Haven, and we think the Herald is the key."

"Well, there's only 20 people in Haven so..." Vince replied, not seeing a problem in helping them find who they were looking for.

Haven felt like she had to reboot her brain after hearing that, "Can we see your delivery list? You give everyone in Haven a copy, right?"

"Yep." Vince answered, going to the filing cabinets behind him to get the list. He set a large binder down in front of the Parkers, "All nineteen people."

"Nineteen." Haven and Audrey said in unison because the number was dropping rapidly. They quickly flipped through the empty pages of the subscription list and found Chambers' address. Haven pulled the page from the binder as Audrey said, "This must be his old house."

"Thanks, Vince. You guys are a lifesaver." It was such a habit for Haven to use plural, because it was always Vince and Dave. She couldn't let her mind think otherwise.

"Guys?" Vince asked, looking confused because he had no idea what Haven was talking about.

Audrey took Haven's hand, "Never mind." she said to Vince and led Haven out the door. Vince sat in his chair and looked at the empty one across from him. He couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in his chest that he had forgotten something so very important.

Audrey and Haven hurried as fast as they could to Chambers house on foot. Trying to get a car through the mess that was now the town wasn't even a possibility. Going on foot was the only option. Once they reached the house, Haven took a deep breath and adjusted the elf hat on her head before pulling out her weapon.

Haven followed Audrey into the house, "Mr Chambers?" Audrey called out and led Haven into the kitchen. There sat Mr Chambers sitting at the kitchen counter working on snow globes, "You need to stop what you're doing." Audrey told him.

"I'm just going to forget you like all the others." Chambers replied, not stopping his work.

"We're not like the others." Haven informed him, putting her gun back in its holster.

"Why are you two special?" He asked, but there wasn't time to explain. "Look, I need you to explain to us what you think is going on." Audrey replied, instead.

"People are gone who shouldn't be." Chambers replied in a way that would have made Haven think he was crazy, if she didn't know otherwise. He sounded more 'normal' when he said, "When I saw you two at the precinct, you made me realize that...that I never had a wife. But that's impossible, because I have a daughter. She has to have a mom."

"So you know about Arthur Chambers?" Haven asked, taking a seat on a stool next to Audrey who had previously sat.

"Grandpa Arthur who loved to build his model trains." Chambers answered with a fond smile, then added, "I guess a little too much. He said that we were _all_ Troubled, and that one day we'd make our loved ones vanish forever, too. And that nobody would ever know that they ever existed. I never thought that was true."

"And then today it happened." Audrey stated.

"And I don't know if I can undo it." Chambers felt like he was going to cry because of it.

"You are going to undo it, if it's the last thing you do." Haven said to him in almost a threatening manner, her emotions getting the better of her in that moment.

Audrey looked at her in a 'let me handle this' way then asked Chambers, "Where were you? Where were you when this all started?"

Chambers had to take a deep breath to keep himself from crying in order to answer the question, "I...I was on my way to see my daughter. I moved out of here last night. But...I love my Radley. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, but I moved out. Why would I do that? Why would I leave her alone?" Chambers looked at them desperately, "Do you know if I had a wife?"

"You don't know?" They asked him in unison and then Haven got up from her seat, "It's not him. If he doesn't know, then it's not him."

Audrey knew exactly where Haven was going with this, looking at Chambers she said, "Arthur remembered the people that disappeared, but you don't...Oh my god..." Audrey looked at Haven and they spoke in unison, "It's Hadley."

Haven went right over to Chambers, "Does Hadley have her own snow globe?"

"Yes...yes. I made it for her last year." Chambers replied, nodding.

"You need to tell us where she is right now." Haven said, firmly, and Audrey added, "If you don't then all these people could be gone forever."

Chambers didn't get a chance to help them. Silent Night started to play and he disappeared before their eyes. Audrey had to hold onto Haven to keep her from falling, "It's not over yet." Audrey said firmly and those words gave Haven a bit of strength. She went over to the picture of Hadley on the wall, "It's two against one, kid. Now where the hell are you?" Haven wracked her brain then whipped around, grabbing onto Audrey's arm, "The cinema! The manager said that Hadley was looking for her mom at the cinema."

Audrey put her hands on both sides of Haven's face and kissed her forehead, "I love how smart you are."

"I know." Haven replied, playfully smug, and the Parkers practically ran out the door to get to the cinema before it was too late.

They ran down the street, only slowing for a moment when they had to be sure they were seeing what they were actually seeing. The buildings in town were starting to turn into the buildings in the snow globe. "Oh, hell no." Haven picked up her pace as she ran into the cinema, with Audrey right behind her.

They found Hadley in an empty theater, sitting in the front row. "Keep your cool, Haven." Audrey warned her sister and Haven took a deep breath before walking down the aisle.

Audrey was the first to speak, "Hi, again, Hadley."

"What are you doing here?" Hadley asked, looking at the snow globe in her hands.

"Matinee." Haven replied with a bit of sarcasm.

Audrey gave her sister a warning look before turning back to Hadley, "Is that the snow globe your dad made you?" When Hadley didn't answer, Audrey asked, "You know you're a special kid, right?"

"Yeah." Hadley replied, looking at Audrey, "That's what they say when they leave."

Haven sat down next to Hadley and kept her cool, "You know you're turning the whole town into that snow globe?"

Hadley looked at Haven like she was insane, "You're crazy."

"That's your fantasy world, right?" Haven asked, pointing to the snow globe. "You love it?"

"Leave me alone." Hadley said to the sisters, not making eye contact with either of them.

Audrey took another shot at talking to her, "Hadley, where do you think everybody went? Where are all the people?"

Hadley scoffed, "I don't know. People always leave. My dad walked out on us."

"Your dad loves you." Audrey replied, and Hadley shot back, "He doesn't. No one does. Even my mom left me alone here. And the reason everybody's gone is because people are always leaving me. It's _not_ the snow globe." Hadley hit the snow globe on the arm of the theater seat and that caused the whole town to shake.

Silent Night started to play as snow fell within the theater. "What's happening?" Hadley asked, worried.

"Haven is turning into your snow globe." The Parkers answered in unison, and as jarring as hearing that was to Hadley, it convinced her.

"Give it to me." Audrey said to Hadley and took the globe from her. Nothing was happening so Haven held onto it as well, hoping that would be enough, but it still wasn't.

"Why isn't it working?" Hadley asked as the snow started falling harder.

"Handing it to us isn't enough." Audrey stated and Haven continued, "You're living in the snow globe Hadley, you're living in your fantasy world. You need to stop. I _know_ how it feels to have a place to escape to, a place where nothing is wrong. I know how hard it is to leave, but you need to Hadley, you need to stop."

Hadley pulled the snow globe out of their hands, "No. I like it in there. I like being alone."

"No you don't." Haven retorted, "You're running away. Don't even try and tell me I'm wrong, because we are so similar, Hadley. You want to be alone because you think that you have to be. You feel like even in a room full of people, you're still alone. But you're not, you don't have to be alone. There are people in your life that love you and will always be there for you. The sooner you see that, the better off you will be." Haven swallowed a lump in your throat, "Your dad left, that sucks and I mean really sucks, but that just means things are different. I know what it's like for things to be different, but different doesn't mean you're not loved."

Hadley was quiet because she didn't quite believe Haven, then Haven continued to speak, "Hadley, your parents love you. Do you realize how lucky you are to have that? You dad said that you were the _best_ thing to ever happen to him. Hell, he was on his way here when all this started."

Hadley looked at Audrey for confirmation, and she nodded in reply. "He...he was?" Hadley asked, needing to hear it aloud.

"Yeah." They answered in unison and Audrey added, "He called you 'Radley'. Listen, your parents may not be together, but they will be there for you when you need them, trust me. I know that the real world isn't always everything that you thought it would be...but sometimes it can surprise us," Audrey looked at Haven with a smile, thinking of the day that she remembered Haven being brought into her life, "in good ways. You just have to be open to it."

Hadley let everything both Audrey and Haven said to her sink in. They were right...she couldn't hold it in any more...she had to let go. "Okay." Hadley said with a nod to her head and handed the globe back to the sisters.

Haven and Audrey held onto it, looking into the globe, watching it change from the real town inside back to the globe town it was supposed to be. "It's stopping." Hadley said with a smile, referring to the snow and before long everyone and everything was back to the way it belonged.

"Hadley?" A woman asked, approaching them, "What happened to the movie? How long was I in the bathroom?"

"Mom!" Hadley exclaimed and leaped at her with a tight hug.

Audrey and Haven took that as their cue to leave, so they did. Haven practically ran out of the theater to find Duke. She stopped when her phone rang, "Duke? Oh my god, where are you?" she was so relieved to hear his voice on the other end of the line.

"I'm in the middle of route 19...I don't remember anything, but...I think I may have caused an accident...or not. I don't know." Duke replied, walking around the cars where he was.

Haven laughed, "You didn't cause an accident, Duke. In fact, you helped clean one up."

"I did? Wow, good, I mean, that's great." Duke sounded surprised to hear that. "Uh, flipside? Maybe when you get here you can explain to me why I'm in a Santa costume. I'm...I'm having one of those Haven moments."

Haven touched the elf hat, still on her head, and laughed, "It goes with my elf hat." She said with laughter and she could swear she heard Duke's grin when he said, "Oh, it's one of _those_ Haven moments."

Haven laughed again, "I'll be right there Duke, see you soon." she ended the call and Audrey came over to her, "Did he say it?" Audrey asked.

Haven shook her head, "Nope, but it's okay. I know. And when the time is right, we'll say it. Now, you go find your guy while I go catch up with mine." Haven gave Audrey a quick kiss on the cheek then ran off to catch up with Duke.

Audrey crossed her arms and smiled as she headed to find Nathan, because she had an idea.

* * *

After some...well...after one hell of a reunion, Duke and Haven were called by Audrey to come over to the loft. They got dressed and headed over to the Gull. "Okay, the parking lot is full of cars but no one in at the bar." Duke stated, opening the car door for Haven.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea what's going on." Haven replied and headed up the outside stairs to the loft.

"Hey, Audrey, what's with all the cars and no people?" Duke asked upon entrance then froze at all the cops in the loft, "Why are there so many cops at my place?"

"You're having a Christmas party?" Haven asked, gasping. The whole place was decorated and there was an artificial tree in the corner.

"Yep." Audrey replied smiling.

"You do realize it's July, right?" Duke asked Audrey and the sisters laughed.

Audrey picked up a box and handed it to Haven, "I thought you might like to decorate it."

Haven's eyes lit up as she looked at all the decorations in the box. With a bit of a 'squee' she scurried off to decorate the tree. Duke smiled as he watched Haven with the ornaments, "And here I didn't think she liked Christmas. Excuse me." Duke went over to help Haven with the tree, not caring that they were celebrating Christmas in July. Haven's look of joy was worth it.

After partying for a bit, and when the tree was all decorated, Audrey said to Nathan and Duke, "Oh! I got you two a gift." she headed off to get the presents and the guys followed. They happened to stop under the mistletoe. Nathan and Duke looked up, then at each other, and quickly walked out of mistletoe's vicinity.

"Oh, no." Haven said teasingly, "I saw that, you guys know the rules."

Audrey walked past Haven and flicked her arm like she used to do when they were younger and Haven said something she shouldn't have. Duke and Nathan saw this and both pointed at the sisters, "I think I see where Haven gets it from." Duke said to Nathan, who was just thinking the same thing.

"Here you go." Audrey handed the guys the present and while they were confused by it, they opened it together.

"The Chrome Lightning?" Nathan couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I didn't know they still made these." Duke was just as surprised as Nathan was.

"They don't." Audrey replied, "I could only find one but I was thinking you two could share it."

"With...each other?" Duke asked, gesturing between himself and Nathan.

"Play nice, boys or else I'll make you stand under the mistletoe." Haven playfully threatened with a grin.

"I'm sure we can come up with some sort of arrangement." Duke stated with a nod then said, "Okay, Parkers, we've got to know...what happened today? Nobody can remember."

Audrey and Haven looked at each other and Haven said, "Today we were reminded how important the people in our life really are."

"And how lucky we all are to be here together." Audrey added and the sisters left it at that.

Audrey and Nathan went to go mingle and Haven was going to get something to drink, but Duke stopped her. He guided her under the mistletoe and smiled, "Now this is a more appropriate setting."

"I don't know." Haven teased, "You and Nathan would have been kinda hot." she grinned and giggled after saying that.

Duke shook his head with a smile, "Shut up." he said playfully before leaning down to place a loving kiss on Haven's lips. As Duke and Haven shared their kiss, the party goes all sang 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' but to Haven and Duke...they were the only people there.

* * *

The End – Haven's Haven Holiday Special


	31. What the hell is that?

Haven scrambled off Duke's bed to get into the corner of the room, as far away from them as possible. Her body felt like electricity was flowing through her veins. That's how it always felt when Haven craved another hit. It was never anything like this before. When she looked at Nathan and Duke, she didn't see people...she saw cravings. She could feel their Troubles like they were radiating off them. The only way Haven could think to explain what she was feeling was like the pull you feel when holding two magnets close to each other, but not letting them touch. That's what Haven felt to their Troubles...that's what Haven felt to all the Troubles.

"Where's Audrey?" Haven cried out, "Where's my sister!" She needed Audrey, not just because she believed that Audrey would know that to do, but Audrey was immune to the Troubles and Haven had tapped into that before. If Audrey was close enough, then maybe Audrey could make Haven immune to her own Trouble. But even if it didn't, even if it wasn't a possibility, Haven needed her sister there.

"Where is she!" Haven screamed at Nathan and Duke when they didn't answer her. "We'll get her, Haven, just...stay here." Nathan couldn't think of anything else to say. How could he possibly tell her that Audrey was missing and the he believed Duke was the culprit.

"Haven, come back to bed." Duke tried to approach her, but stepped back with hands up in a way that told her he wouldn't continue. It killed Haven to see her like this, he had never seen her like this before. Her skin was paler than the white sheets on his bed, her eyes were more bloodshot than anyone he'd ever seen, and the circles around her eyes looked as if she had been given two black eyes. All he wanted to do was hold onto her and tell her that everything would be okay, but he couldn't. He couldn't do it because it would cause her pain.

"Just find her." Haven pleaded with them before running off to the bathroom and locking the door behind her. The more obstacles that were between them, the better. The more obstacles between her and anyone with a Trouble, the better. Haven turned on the water in the sink and splashed it on her face. When her eyes met with her reflection, she gasped and staggered backwards. Haven had seen this version of her face before, but it was never this bad. It was a version of her face that she never wanted to see again.

With weak, shaky hands Haven tried to cover the mirror with a towel, but it kept falling down. She couldn't take seeing herself like this, not again. It was bad enough to feel it. It was bad enough to remember the high she got from her link with Kyle. It was bad enough to want it again. To see it...that was too much. Finally, Haven gave up trying to cover up the mirror and with a new found strength, she cried out and shattered the glass with Duke's can of shaving cream.

Haven slid down to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. The tears streaming down her cheeks seemed to have no end. Everything she had worked so hard to accomplish, how long she had been clean and sober had gone out the window. Haven gave that up to save someone she loved...and she hated that she wondered whether or not it was worth it.

When Duke heard Haven's cries and the glass shattering, he planned on getting the door open to get to her. He knew he should stay back, stay away, but he couldn't. Not when she was like this, he just couldn't. Duke's plan was pushed aside when Nathan physically pushed Duke away from the bathroom door and blocked his path. "What the hell?" Duke was pissed that Nathan did that.

"You've caused enough damage, Duke." Nathan replied, his hand still holding onto the gun. "Now tell me where Audrey is." Nathan raised the gun at Duke again, glad Haven had locked herself in the bathroom so she wouldn't have to see this.

"Do you seriously think I would do anything to Audrey? That would kill Haven!" Duke shouted back to Nathan, sick and tired of the accusation. "I did **not** do _anything_ to Audrey. I didn't hurt her, and I sure as hell didn't kidnap her!"

Haven pulled herself off the floor and slammed open the door, "What happened to Audrey?" she glared at Duke and Nathan for them not saying anything sooner, "Tell me!"

Nathan kept his weapon aimed at Duke when he answered her, "Audrey is missing. There was evidence of a fight at your loft, and Duke's whistle was there."

"You think Duke took her?" Haven asked with heavy breaths, clutching onto the door frame to keep her hands from reaching out to Nathan. "You're insane, Nathan! I don't care what you think, Duke would **never** do anything to hurt Audrey because that would kill me. Now put your gun away before I hurt you."

Nathan looked at Haven and could see how serious she was. He holstered his weapon and stepped aside when Haven walked towards him. It wasn't because he was afraid of what Haven would do to him, he didn't want to add even more stress to Haven. She didn't see it that way though.

"Wow." Haven scoffed when Nathan stepped out of her path, "If I wanted to hurt you, Nathan, I would have already." She continued walking out to the kitchen area with Nathan and Duke following.

"Your Trouble wouldn't hurt me, Haven. If anything it's hurting you." Nathan needed Haven to understand that's why he moved aside, and not because of what she could do.

Haven honestly didn't know if her Trouble did hurt those she used it on because her connection with Kyle was broken before she could find out. Haven ignored Duke when he asked, "What are you doing?" she answered him by pulling a bottle of whiskey out from under the counter and set it upon it.

"Haven, stop." Duke tried to take the bottle from her, but she pulled it from his reach. With her hand raised in front of her, she said, "Duke, I just found out that my sister is missing. If I don't do something to take the edge off then I won't be able to function around Troubled people. It's taking _everything_ I have to keep upright and even more to keep myself from doing to you two what I did to Kyle. I hate to partially quote Twilight, but Troubled people have just become my own personal brand of heroine."

Duke sighed and handed her a shot glass. When she didn't even want to dare take it from him, he set it down in front of her. "You can't be serious." Nathan spoke from behind them. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Haven opened the bottle and poured herself a shot, "If telling me that Audrey was missing wasn't some twisted way to get me out of the bathroom, then yes, I'm serious." She looked at Nathan, "Is Audrey missing?" His silence was the all the answer she needed. Haven downed the shot and gasped at the taste of it because it had been so long. She poured herself another shot and downed that one too.

Duke looked pained to see her drinking like this. That was something Haven noticed and poured another shot, but slid it over to him, "You look like you need this." Haven almost took a swig from the bottle, but asked, "What happened to Kyle anyway? Did I hurt him?"

"No." Nathan answered before Duke could spin what happened, "Kyle said that you weren't done, that it didn't work. Kyle ran into Duke's knife, and since it was still in Duke's hand, Duke technically killed him."

Haven looked at Duke, who didn't deny it, and before Duke could take the shot, Haven did. She reached over, picked up the glass and down her third shot. While Haven hated it, it was helping. Granted, it wasn't what she wanted, but it was _something_. Haven slid the bottle over to Duke, her way of saying she was done and was about to speak but Haven felt something...something different.

"Troubles coming." Haven said out of nowhere and a moment later, everything metal on the boat started to shake before shooting up to the ceiling like it was magnetized.

"Are you doing this?" Nathan asked Duke, accusingly.

"No." Duke answered honestly then looked at Haven. Haven held up her hands in surrender, "I don't think so." It didn't feel like it was coming from her, but she was feeling that it was coming from somewhere. It was like a bigger...spark inside her overshadowing all the other Troubles she felt. Haven was more sure of herself of that fact now, "No. It's not me."

Nathan looked as if he didn't believe either of them, something Duke caught onto. "Nathan, it's not either of us. When the blood of a Troubled person touches me, I get this kind of surge, I get stronger. Not this." Duke pointed above them at all the metal pots, pans, and even Nathan's gun. "And from what we've seen, all Haven's Trouble does is get her high." Duke continued and looked at Haven apologetically.

Haven honestly didn't care who was starting this Trouble or where it was coming from, all she wanted to do was find Audrey. She started to take a step forward but froze when she saw the new tattoo on Nathan's forearm, "What the hell is that?" she asked, pointing to the tattoo that she had been trying to find the source of for so long. The same kind of tattoo that has been popping up around Haven, the same kind of tattoo the the mystery man Matthew had; a circle maze with four people shapes at the compass points.

Nathan looked at his tattoo before looking at Haven, "If someone has to stop either of you, I need to be on that approved list." Nathan's reply made Haven feel like she had just been knifed in the gut.

"Oh my god...you're starting to wonder if I had something to do with Audrey disappearing, aren't you?" Haven had a feeling that that's what Nathan was thinking, and the look on his face made it clear that she had hit the nail right on the head. "Oh my god." Haven repeated again because she just couldn't believe it.

"You're insane, Nathan!" Duke shouted, "Haven would rather die than do anything to hurt Audrey and I would rather die than do anything to cause Haven that much pain! Get it through your thick skull, Nathan! You're barking up the wrong trees." Duke clenched his fists at his sides, "We are not the enemy!" he seethed.

"Your father, your grandfather, his father before him, they all killed Troubled people to wipe out their curses," Nathan shouted at Duke then turned to Haven, "and you were right there with them every step of the way. You think they didn't have their doubts? Or maybe you two just think you're special."

The magnet Trouble ceased around them, causing everything to fall from the ceiling. Haven dodged out of the way of a falling pot where Duke managed to catch Nathan's gun, "I'm going to go with special." He replied, briefly looking at Haven before looking back to Nathan.

"I need another drink." Haven said to herself and didn't bother with a glass. She opened the bottle and took a big gulp of it. She was far too out of it in so many ways to deal with this, so she slid down to the floor in the kitchen area and watched the events unfold in front of her. Haven was no longer clean and sober, Audrey was missing, Nathan pretty much betrayed her, and so on, so yeah, Haven couldn't really deal with much right now. A one way ticket to Whiskeyville was the only thing in her near future.

Nathan attempted to take a step forward, but Duke raised the gun at him. "Nathan," Duke was trying to make things very clear once again, "whoever took Audrey, they planted that whistle in her apartment, so you would find it and come after me. After _us_." Duke was referring to himself and Haven since that's where Nathan's mind had taken him. "They want us to kill each other. We are playing right into their hands." Duke lowered the weapon and handed it to Nathan, "I am not my father and Haven is not Haley."

Nathan took the gun from Duke, keeping it raised for a moment before lowering it. He looked over at Haven and swallowed a lump in his throat. For the first time since coming there, he finally _saw_ her. She looked so small, so fragile, so...broken. Nathan knew that Audrey would hate him for not trying to help her. Hell, if Audrey knew where his mind went then she'd most certainly hate him. Even so, Nathan didn't say a word to Haven. He didn't even apologized, he just...looked at her.

Duke approached Haven and took the bottle away from her, "That's enough of that." he made sure not to make any skin contact just in case. "I'll be right back." He told her softly before going into the bedroom for a moment and coming out with some things in his hands. He handed the pile to Haven.

"I guess Rogue was a good pick for Halloween, huh?" Haven asked, accepting the elbow length velvet gloves, with matching scarf, and the ankle length green hooded trench coat. Haven was determined as ever to get people to go as Superheroes for Halloween, and while she knew she way early with her purchase, she didn't care. As soon as she saw the cosplay costume of Rogue from the first movie on sale, she bought it right up.

Haven pulled on the gloves wrapped the scarf around her neck and with help from Duke, she got to her feet and pulled on the coat. Haven wasn't sure if it was the whiskey or the head to to covering, but she felt like she was wearing body armor. Knowing her hands were covered made her feel a bit better because she wouldn't be able to take a Trouble if she couldn't touch them. The craving was still there, oh boy was it, but Haven was keeping it at bay as best she could. That's definitely where the whiskey helped, but she knew once the buzz was gone...she'd hate herself. Haven couldn't let herself think that way, not now. Not when Audrey was out there somewhere.

"So," Haven said, pulling up her hood, "are we working together to find my sister or am I going to have to pop some corn and sit back to watch whatever is going to happen between the two of you?"

"You haven't lost your sense of humor." Nathan replied, receiving a glare from Haven.

"When we find my sister, you'll be receiving my resignation." Was all Haven had to say to him, and walked around Duke to go up on deck. Haven's legs felt heavy as she walked and honestly thought she was going to collapse on more than one occasion, but she forced herself to push through. She had to.

* * *

Haven didn't like it one bit that Nathan was taking the lead, but it wasn't like she was capable of doing it. She thought that feeling the Troubles on Duke's boat was bad, being around everyone in town was even worse. Her hands started to tremble as she felt the need for another hit. Haven thought those feelings were so far behind her. She thought she was past all that. She thought she was stronger.

Haven was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Duke ask, "You doing okay?" he reached out to touch her, but she recoiled. Yeah, she was completely covered with clothing and what not, but Haven didn't want to risk it. She knew that she'd meld into his touch and want to be closer to him, but she couldn't risk it. She wouldn't. "I'm a junkie who can't wait to get another high, so you tell me." Haven shot back.

Duke hated that she called herself a junkie, "Don't say that, Haven. You're not a junkie, you're Troubled."

"Have you forgotten everything I've ever told you? I'm an addict, Duke. I was a junkie for _years_ if it got me high, I took it. Did you think I was kidding when I said that the Troubles were my own personal brand of heroine now? Because I wasn't." Haven wrapped her arms around herself and kept her head down as she followed Nathan down the street towards a crash site.

A man hole cover seemed to have crashed onto the hood of a car. Dwight was trying to get it out as they approached. "You cut your hair." Haven stated when she looked up at him. His once long, golden locks, were now considerably shorter. She smiled because she liked it but made the joke, "I can't call you Viking Man anymore."

Dwight stopped what he was doing and looked at Haven with a smile, then he saw how she looked and his smile faltered. When he realized that it did, he said, "Guess you'll just have to come up with a new name for me, then." He hoped that bring a smile to her face. Dwight heard about what happened with her and Kyle, and everything else. So he was caught up to speed in regards to Haven. He wished there was something he could do, but didn't think there was. Not in regards to her condition, so trying to make her smile was the best that he could do.

Once Dwight saw that Haven smiled a bit, he went back to what he was doing. With a grunt he was able to pull the cover out of the hood and threw it down in front of him...right at Duke's feet.

Duke stepped back in time before it hit him and held out his arms, "Was that intentionally hostile?"

"Last time I saw you, you were throwing me off a boat." Dwight replied with an 'isn't that obvious' tone.

"If memory serves, you were...you were being a bad boy too that day." Duke replied, pointing to Dwight with a grin.

Dwight hopped off the hood, landing in front of Duke, "I guess I haven't learn my lesson."

Duke answered in a mocking tone, "I guess you haven't learned your lesson."

"Play nice boys. I may be jonesing but I can still kick your asses." Haven said to Dwight and Duke, even though she knew she wasn't very convincing because she had to lean on one of the cars for support.

That seemed to stop the guys from their...whatever it was, so Nathan got to why they were there. In a hushed tone, he filled Dwight in on what was going on, "Audrey's missing. Someone took her from her apartment."

"Nathan..." Dwight began to reply, but was cut off by Nathan.

"I need you to get a handle on whatever this was." Nathan continued, "The last thing I need with Audrey missing is somebody's Trouble sending people into a panic. Haven isn't going to be any help with it."

"It was a magnetic force Trouble, I can tell you that much. Hell, anyone can tell you that much." Haven stated, groaning a bit as she moved away from the car. "And you're right, I should probably stay away from people with active Troubles. Who knows who I might suck dry." Haven was being sarcastic with her words, even though she knew it was the truth.

"I didn't mean it like that." Nathan replied, looking at Haven.

"Yes you did," She retorted, "but I'm not going to hold it against you." Haven may have said that, but it really didn't sound like she meant it.

Dwight felt the need to steer the topic of conversation back to the Trouble at hand, so he did, "The magnetic force followed a line from the harbor to here, picked up everything up to a couple hundred pounds. I'm blaming it on the gas line."

"Good, handle it." Nathan replied, giving Dwight a pat on the shoulder.

Dwight took a few steps away then turned to look at Haven. "I'm fine." Haven lied, she was far from fine but she couldn't take the look Dwight was giving her. It was bad enough getting them from Duke. Being reminded that she was...different wasn't going to help anything.

"I should have been there." Dwight spoke quietly to her because this was just between them. He didn't care about the glares that Duke was shooting his way.

"And what could you have done?" Haven asked, because she heard Dwight's tone. It sounded like he was blaming himself. "My Trouble was activated, Dwight. There's nothing you could have done."

Dwight shook his head, "I could have done something." he replied, wishing he had been there. That he had been able to do something.

Haven didn't want to talk about this anymore so she just shooed him and said, "Get a move on Viking Man, don't you have some work to do?"

"I thought you were going to find me a different name?" Dwight asked with a chuckle and she shook her head with a smile.

"Haircut or not, you're still you." Haven answered, hinting that just because her Trouble was activated that she was still Haven.

Dwight got what she was trying to say and nodded. Leaving it at that, he walked away to take care of what he needed to.

Stan came over to them and saw that Haven looked like death warmed over, "Are you sick?" He asked her, worriedly.

Haven pulled the hood more over her head to cover her face as much as possible, "Food poisoning." she replied.

Nathan took the attention off of Haven, asking, "Stan, is the APB out?"

"Yeah, but.." Stan began to say, but didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

"I know you've got a lot of calls coming in, but Audrey is a priority." Nathan couldn't make it any clearer than that.

"Nathan," Stan managed to get in before Nathan could say another word, "another woman was abducted out by the Altair Bay Inn. Maybe it's connected to Audrey."

"This is going to be a long day." Haven said to herself, but Duke heard her and pulled a flask out of his jacket pocket. He handed it to her with a look of defeat on his face. The last thing he wanted to do was enable her, but if it's what she had to do to not, as she put it, drain Troubled people dry, then that's what he'd do to help her.

Haven accepted the flask with a thanks, took a quick swig and handed it back to Duke so she wouldn't drink it all at once. Odds were, she'd need more later. It was so weird though, Haven didn't feel like she was getting drunk. In fact, she was only a bit buzzed. If that. The alcohol was just barely taking the edge off so she could function, even if it was to barely function. It was worth it. Anything was worth it to keep herself going so she could help find Audrey. Anything was worth it to keep herself from draining someone of their Trouble. Especially when she didn't know what would happen if the connection wasn't broken between her and the Troubled.

Haven rubbed her hands, holding tightly onto her fingers to try and get the tingling feeling to go away. The tingling felt like a cross between them being asleep and frequent static shock. She had to get her mind to go elsewhere, she had to take control of her addiction, but it was getting so much harder. The alcohol she consumed was just a temporary fix and a brief one at that. Something else she could try came to mind...but she couldn't go there. She _wouldn't_ go there. So, she went somewhere else.

"So...what's the next step, Chief?" Haven asked, needing to get back on track of finding Audrey. She needed her sister above all. Even more than the need to get a Troubled high.

"You forget how to be a cop already?" Nathan shot back at her, something Duke didn't appreciate one bit.

"Hey! Cut her some slack, Nathan." Duke wasn't going to stand by and let Nathan talk to Haven like she was incompetent or anything of the like.

Nathan exhaled deeply, "We're going to the Altair Bay Inn." he informed them and walked off, back towards his Bronco.

Duke went closer to Haven but she held up her hand to tell him to back off. "Don't." Haven pushed her hand out in a way to emphasize what she was saying, to keep him back. It was bad enough as it was, she couldn't take Duke being so close. And honestly, Haven had no idea how she was going to deal with the drive out to the Inn.

Duke made sure to keep space between himself and Haven as they walked back to the truck. He let her climb into the back before he got into the passenger seat. On the drive out to the Inn, no one spoke, but not once did Duke really take his eyes off of Haven in the mirror. Her head was down, the hood of the coat practically covering the entirety of her face. It looked like Haven couldn't stop rubbing her gloved hands. Duke doubted that it had anything to do with the gloves being uncomfortable. He couldn't imagine what she was going through and so far...he had no idea how he was going to help her.

* * *

It felt like an eternity for Haven before they arrived at the Inn. She got out of the truck as quickly as possible, but due to her current state it wasn't that fast. Nathan and Duke actually made it out of the car before she did.

"Just let me do the talking." Nathan said to Duke and Haven firmly. He didn't want either of them screwing it up.

Haven clenched her fists a bit, keeping her head down, but nodded to show that she understood. Duke waved Nathan off in a 'whatever' way. Haven looked at Duke and asked, "Can I have some more, please?" her voice was weak as she just about begged Duke for another hit of the flask.

"Is that really such a good idea?" Duke asked, thinking it would be too much in a short amount of time for her.

"It's either that, or I take of my gloves for a hit off you or Nathan or anyone else who's Troubled that I come across. I don't think any of us really want to find out what happens if I'm not able to let go." Haven took deep breaths after managing to get all of that out. She could tell that Duke was handing over the flask against his better judgment, but she took it from him anyway.

Haven unscrewed the top and took a quick swig as a guy came out of the Inn and walked towards Nathan, "Are you the police?" the guy sounded a bit skeptical about his question.

"Chief Wuornos, Haven PD." Nathan replied then looked back to see Haven taking another hit from the flask, so he decided it was best not to introduce her as an officer. Nathan turned back to the guy and asked, "Wesley Toomey?"

Wesley nodded. "They took my mother, Roslyn." He waved his hand for them all to follow, "Come inside. There isn't much time." Wesley led the three of them into the Inn.

The furniture in the Inn was all covered with white sheets. "We're closed until mid-spring, but mom likes to come into town and dust once a month. I was supposed to meet her." Wesley informed them, then got a look at Haven. He didn't like the appearance of her very much, "What's with her?" he asked Nathan, pointing a shaking finger at Haven.

"Food poisoning." Nathan answered, since that's what Haven told Stan earlier. Getting back on track, Nathan asked Wesley, "Your family owns the Inn?"

"She inherited it from my grandfather." Wesley replied with an affirmative nod. He was still a bit on edge about Nathan's explanation for Haven, though. "Sure that's all she has is food poisoning?"

"Yes." Nathan answered with a hint of firmness and segued back to the matter at hand, "Are you sure your mother didn't just get the time wrong and go for a walk, something like that?"

Wesley shook his head because he knew that was impossible, "Boating accident took her leg about five years ago. She doesn't do walks anymore. I want you to know, the scene is _exactly_ how I found it. Nothing's been compromised." Wesley wanted to be absolutely sure they understood that fact. He then held out his hand towards the other room before leading the way.

Wesley led them into the living room, "Back here." he showed them what he found; a trail of blood leading from behind the couch to the double doors leading out to the backyard.

Haven saw the blood and felt a surge of panic flow through her, "Did you find blood at our apartment?" she asked. Haven prayed that Nathan didn't find any blood at their apartment.

"No." Nathan replied, looking over at Haven who was leaning on the back of the couch for support. He didn't like the idea of her being along for this but knew there wouldn't really be much of a way to stop her that didn't involve restraints. And besides, at least this way he could keep his eye on her.

"What are you talking about?" Wesley interrupted their side conversation because he wanted to know what was going on.

"There was another disappearance about two hours ago." Nathan answered, then asked, "Where were you before you came here?"

"I was home." Wesley answered then scoffed, "That doesn't matter. I know who did this."

"Who?" Haven asked, stepping a little closer then suddenly she felt like she had hit a wall. That feeling almost made her drop to her knees.

Duke caught Haven before she dropped and helped her over to the couch, "I...I can't take this. I...I need to get out of here...away from you." She looked from Duke to Nathan, then back to Duke, "I can't keep it suppressed, Duke. Please...I need to get out of here." Haven thought this feeling was just another part of her being drawn to the Troubles.

"Take her outside." Nathan said to Duke, finally realizing that keeping her around was going to do more harm than good. Duke was about to help her but she held up her hand to keep him back, "I'll call Stan to come get me. I'll be fine...just...behave you too." Haven got up from the couch and walked outside, using everything she could as something to lean on. When she made it out the door, she didn't call Stan like she said she was going to, like she planned to. Instead, she just started to walk.

"I don't think she should be left alone." Duke said firmly to Nathan, but he ignored him. Nathan turned to Wesley and asked, "Who do you think is responsible for this?"

Wesley was still trying to process what had just happened with the girl, but he answered the question like it was obvious, "Aliens."

Duke and Nathan looked at each other oddly, "You think aliens abducted your mother?" Nathan asked, because he wasn't sure if this was crazy or what.

"All you have to do is just look at the blood." Wesley answered, once again like it was obvious. He pointed down to the blood on the floor, "She lost consciousness here, after they inserted the nasal probe. Then they dragged her through this door. Feet first, face down, which is standard." Wesley opened the doors to show them outside.

"We don't have time for this." Nathan was frustrated, but followed.

"Just go with it." Duke replied, also following Wesley.

Wesley walked out to the deck and looked up at the sky, "And then it was up and away. They usually use a light weight, shuttle type craft. They're softening us up."

"Softening us up." Nathan repeated. "For what?"

Wesley seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating, "They're coming."

Duke looked up at the sky and went along with what Wesley was saying, "The mother ship."

Wesley nodded, "We can't do anything about my mom or anybody else they took. But there is still a chance that we can stop them. That's why I called you out here. If I told you this story on the phone, nobody would believe me."

"Plus they could be listening." Duke added in, which received a 'don't encourage him' look from Nathan. Duke couldn't help going along with it, it was very entertaining for one thing and for another it helped keep himself from worrying about Haven. "I mean..." Duke continued, then whispered to Wesley, "We probably shouldn't even be talking here." He pointed upwards to emphasize what he was saying and Wesley nodded in agreement.

Duke turned to Nathan, "See, if we want to strategize, we should probably do this back at the station, where it's more secure."

"But there's no time." Wesley retorted, keeping his voice low, "I have to get back home. I have to calibrate the monitoring equipment..."

Duke clapped one hand on the pack of Wesley's neck and poked him in the chest with the other, "Hey. Do you really think that your setup is better than that of the Haven PD?" Duke turned to Nathan, "Tell him, Nathan."

Nathan glared at Duke then got on board, "We...we just upgraded."

Wesley seemed to buy what they were saying, "Let me go lock up." he replied before heading back to the Inn.

Once Wesley was out of earshot, Duke spoke to Nathan as they walked, "Relax, Nathan. I've dealt with crazies like this out at sea. He just needs to feel like we're on his side."

"Well, he may have offed his mother, Duke." Nathan retorted.

"Yeah, I don't really care about his mother," Duke replied, "but I care if he knows something about Audrey. He just...he just needs to feel like we trust him if he's going to trust us. Okay?"

Nathan didn't like this idea, but if Wesley did know something about Audrey then it was worth a shot, "Fine. But this can't go on forever."

Nathan and Duke looked over to the driveway when they heard a motorcycle's engine revving, "Okay, I was wrong." Duke exclaimed as he and Nathan ran to the Bronco to catch up with Wesley who had just driven off on the motorcycle.

Haven didn't get very far before...something pulled her back to the Inn. She made it back in time to see Nathan and Duke speed off down the road, making sure to keep out of sight. Haven didn't want them to see her, so she stayed hidden until the Bronco was well out of her view. Haven walked around the Inn and suddenly she felt like she had hit a wall again. It took her breath away but she kept pushing forward. Haven had to find out what she was being pulled to.

Walking through this...well, for lack of better term, wall was like walking through mud. Every step was heavy and she constantly thought she was going to get stuck somehow, even though there was nothing there to be seen. This was all felt, everything was felt. And then suddenly, she made it through. Haven felt like she could breathe again, and actually...she felt...well...better.

Haven didn't have an explanation for this what so ever. She looked around her to see if there was someone there, but there wasn't. Instead what met her eyes was a type of bulkhead door at the foundation of the Inn. Haven pulled back her hood to get a better look and walked over to it. She yanked on the door and found that it was locked with chains, but that didn't stop her.

Haven didn't have her bag with her, which annoyed her, and she didn't even have her gun, but she noticed an axe not too far away, so she went over and grabbed it. Haven returned to the door and whacked it several times before the old chains finally snapped. Haven pulled off the chains and opened the door. "This is not a horror movie, this is not a horror movie." Haven repeated to herself as she clenched onto the axe, making her way down the stairs.

"Show your face, you coward!" Haven heard an all too familiar voice shout out. Haven heard Audrey's voice shout out. "Audrey!" Haven exclaimed, hurrying into the cellar of the Inn. Audrey was tied to one of the cellar's structural posts. Upon seeing Audrey's face, she gasped. Audrey looked like she had been punched in the face, more than once. One of her eyes was swollen and her mouth was bleeding. Haven wanted to kill whoever did that to her sister.

"Haven? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Audrey thought she was about to break down in tears at the sight of her sister.

"Yes, long story, and I don't know." Haven answered them one after another as she went around to undo Audrey's binds. She wanted to get them out of there as soon as possible.

Audrey turned her head around and saw a figure walking towards them, "Behind you!" Audrey shouted to warn Haven, but before Haven could even react, the figure hit Haven over the head. "Don't you touch her!" Audrey shouted at the figure, the man.

The man didn't respond to Audrey, he dragged Haven over to another structural post and tied her to it. "Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Audrey shouted at the man, terrified for her sister.

The man finished with Haven and went over to Audrey, shining a flashlight in her face again, "Do you want to risk telling me to go to Hell again, or are you going to answer my questions?" He turned to the unconscious Haven, then back to Audrey, "Ask yourself if this is how you want to die, how you want both of you to die, because I'm starting to lost my patience." He let that sink in for a moment before asking his question again, "Where is he? Where is the Colorado Kid?"

Audrey closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering. She didn't care what happened to her, as long as he didn't do anything to Haven. "I already told you. He died 27 years ago. I didn't know him, I never met him." Audrey let her head fall because she was starting to feel like a broken record. "I just saw a picture, that's it."

"You're lying." The man firmly replied.

"Listen. You, you don't understand." Audrey stated, "There was this other woman, and she looked like me, she must have known him."

Haven was starting to come to just as the man shot out his hand and gripped tightly gripped onto Audrey's face, "Don't touch her.."She tried to be loud with her voice, but it was barely even audible. Her head was pounding and spinning, but she was doing her best to stay conscious.

The man squeezed Audrey's face, ignoring Haven, "You think I don't know you two are the same person?"

"What?" Audrey couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Stop playing games with me." The man was quite clear with his words. "You keep playing games and I will question your sister next."

Audrey tried to steady her breathing, "Who are you?"

"Somebody who deserves to be told the truth." He replied, the light still obscuring his face. Not that it would really matter, due to him wearing a ski mask anyway. "You stand there, so smug and possessive. You think you're the only one who loved the Colorado Kid?"

Audrey's mouth gaped open a bit because she didn't know what to do or say with that question...that information.

* * *

After taking care of a few things, Dwight headed to the Haven Herald after calling Vince for a meet. Vince crossed the street to meet up with Dwight, asking, "We couldn't discuss this over the phone?"

"I don't think so." Dwight answered, "Audrey's missing. She was taken by someone."

"What? Who?" Vince asked, this being the first he's heard of it.

Dwight didn't have an answer for Vince, but he had a question, "Do you think Dave could be involved?"

Vince had to think about it for a moment, "Well, I don't know. He and I are getting very close to the edge of things these days."

Blood starting coming out of Vince's nose, worrying Dwight, "Vince." he gestured to Vince's face as he spoke.

Vince brought his hand up to his nose and felt the blood. He took out his handkerchief and brought it to his nose, "That's odd." It was the first time he had ever had a nose bleed like that.

"You got old." Vince and Dwight heard someone say. They turned to see a young man between the age of late teens to early twenties, with medium length brown hair approach them. He stood just under six feet, and was clearly of a toned athletic build.

Vince took a sharp intake of air when he saw the young man approach. He would recognize this youn man anywhere, "Matthew."

"I prefer Matt, now." He answered with grin and laughed, "Wow, Vince. You _really_ let yourself go." Matt grinned at Vince, ignoring Dwight, "So, did you miss me?"

"What are you doing here?" Vince demanded to know. "You have no right being here."

"Should I leave you two alone?" Dwight asked, looking between Vince and Matt, since he didn't know what was going on between them.

"You better stick around or else Vince will be worried that I'd drain him dry the first chance I get." Matt answered, looking at Dwight.

In that moment, Dwight knew who this guy was. He had heard stories about Matthew Werner and his Trouble. "You're that Matthew." Dwight stating, now understanding why Vince was so off put by his presence.

"That's right, and as far as why I'm here, well isn't that obvious, Vince? Haven is my home." Matt held his arms out to gesture to their surrounding, referring to all of Haven. "When I found out the Troubles were back, did you really think I'd be able to stay away?" Matt grinned again and rubbed his hands together, "Now, tell me, where are the Ripleys, or whoever they are now. I cannot wait to say hello."

"I don't know where they are, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Vince was firm with his reply.

Matt shrugged like it was nothing, "No matter. I'm sure I'll run into them eventually." he laughed again before walking down the street, whistling the theme song to the Andy Griffith show as he went.

Dwight moved closer to Vince and asked, "Matthew's presence here...on a scale of one to ten...how bad is it?"

Vince didn't have to verbally answer that, the look he gave Dwight expressed just how bad it could be. Dwight let out a breath, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

* * *

Nathan continued driving down the road to catch up with Wesley. The motorcycle was within sight, but thanks to the head start, Nathan was struggling to catch right up to him. Nathan called in the chase on the radio to let station know what was going on, "Suspect's name is Wesley Toomey. He's unstable, should be considered dangerous. We're in pursuit, heading North on State Road."

They continued to drive but Wesley was no longer in sight, "He's got to be right over the crest." Nathan told Duke and continued driving...but that didn't last very long. The Bronco's engine started to sputter and slowed down.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Duke asked, turning to Nathan, "You're letting him get away. He's our only link to Audrey." Duke was not happy about this situation. "What's going on? Why are you slowing down?"

"I'm not." Nathan answered, trying to press down on the gas pedal, "The engine just died." There was nothing Nathan could do about it, so he pulled over to try and find out what the problem was.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Duke banged his hand on the dash in frustration.

Nathan parked the car and tried starting it up again, but nothing happened. "Dead." He stated and tried the radio, but also found that was dead as well.

Duke pulled out his cell phone to use that, but surprise surprise, "Phones are dead too. What the hell is going on?"

Nathan hit his head back on the head rest, sighing, "Dammit." Nathan looked around, thinking of the only person that could help fix this Trouble since Haven was out of commission for the time being, "Come on, Parker. Where are you?"

* * *

In the cellar of the Inn, Audrey and Haven were left alone. "Haven? Haven, can you hear me?" Audrey was so worried about her sister, who had once again been clocked in the head rendering her unconscious.

"Yeah, yeah I can hear you." Haven replied, lifting her head to look at her sister.

Audrey finally took in her sister's appearance and thought she looked so much better than before, "Haven...why are you dressed like Rogue?"

Haven couldn't help but laugh, "Is that seriously the first thing you want to ask me?"

Audrey shrugged a little, "Why not?"

"Wow...you've been kidnapped, clearly attacked, and you make jokes?" Haven shook her head and sighed, "I'm dressed like this because...well I couldn't risk touching people. Hence the gloves and scarf, well just because, I guess. The coat was for another layer and to hide how I look."

"That was going to be my next question...are you jonesing?" Audrey hated having another conversation like this with Haven again. She thought they were past it.

"I was, but thanks to your immunity or whatever, I'm not right now. So, how about we cut the chit chat and get down to business?" Haven suggested and Audrey nodded. "Okay," Haven continued, "so who the hell is that guy? And did I hear him insinuate that you were in love with the Colorado Kid?"

"I don't know who he is, and yeah, you heard right." Audrey answered, not really having much more information to give.

"Sometimes I wish we could remember who we were before. Might give us some insight into who we are now." Haven admitted, then asked, "So...how exactly are we going to get out of here?"

"I'm working on that." Audrey replied. "Hey, anybody know you're here?"

Haven shook her head, "No, the guys think I went back into town." a decision she was starting to regret. Haven couldn't help thinking that if she just explored the wall feeling before instead of running from it, that they would have been able to save Audrey sooner.

"Great." Audrey replied but thought she heard something. "Do you hear something?"

Haven listened as well and heard a woman's voice say "Please, I know you're there. Please talk to me." Upon hearing that, Haven nodded to Audrey, indicating that she heard it too.

"Where are you?" Audrey asked, loud enough to be heard but hopefully quiet enough to keep the kidnapper from hearing.

"Oh, thank god." The woman answered, "I think I'm on the other side of the wall from you."

"Are you hurt?" Haven asked, honestly worried about the answer because Haven didn't know why that woman was separated from them.

"These ropes are cutting into my wrists." The woman answered, sobbing. "I'm scared. I don't want to die like this."

"Nobody's going to die here, okay?" Audrey assured the woman on the other side of the wall. Hearing the woman continuing to sob, Audrey asked, "What's your name?"

"It's Roslyn." She answered, sniffling.

"Roslyn, I'm Audrey and my sister, Haven, is here too." Audrey informed her. "Alright, we're police officers. So we're gonna get you out of here, I promise."

"How?" Roslyn asked, sounding like she was quite doubtful in Audrey.

"I don't know, exactly," Audrey answered honestly, "but you need to not panic. Alright? We're going to keep talking with each other and figure this out."

Roslyn was silent for a few moments, "Okay...just promise that I can trust you. Both of you."

"Listen, we're tied up too, okay?" Haven spoke up, "We promise."

That received no response from Roslyn so Audrey said, "He's been asking me for information about the Colorado Kid. Did he ask you about him too? Maybe we're here for the same reason."

Haven's voice was hushed when she spoke to Audrey, "Then why didn't he come after me too? I was there."

"He must have known that you weren't easier to get, and like it's been said...apparently I loved the Colorado Kid. Maybe you didn't." It was the only thing that made sense to Audrey.

The Parkers stopped talking when Roslyn answered Audrey's question, "Yes...I...I told him the Colorado Kid was a guest here, but that was years ago."

"Here?" Audrey asked, because she didn't know where they were.

"The Altair Bay Inn." Haven answered and Roslyn concurred.

"That's right." Roslyn answered, "I'm the owner. That's where we are."

"Audrey...something doesn't feel right." Haven said quietly, so hopefully only her sister could hear, "I saw what it looked like upstairs. There was a _big_ blood trail. There's no way she's just feeling the ropes in her wrists."

"Maybe it wasn't her blood." Audrey answered and Haven hadn't considered that possibility.

"Her son seemed pretty convinced it was." Haven answered, "But he did seem a bit...unhinged." Haven didn't know for certain and of course couldn't prove it, but she couldn't help feeling that something just didn't feel right.

* * *

On the side of the road, Nathan had the Bronco's hood up and was tinkering with the engine. After adjusting a couple things he called over to Duke in the driver's seat, "Okay, try it."

Duke turned the key but the engine didn't even make a sound. The only sound heard was the click of the turning key in the ignition. He turned the key back and hit the steering wheel in frustration. Duke's frustration wasn't just because of the truck and losing Wesley, it was also because he didn't have a way to get a hold of Haven and make sure she was okay. He never should have let her go outside and wait for Stan alone and was kicking himself because of it.

Duke knew that thinking about the things he couldn't change wasn't going to help anything, so he got out of the truck and focused on what he could. "It's not an engine problem, Nathan. And don't even try to disagree because, how do you explain the phones, alright? This is something else."

Nathan scoffed, "Yeah, maybe it's aliens. Maybe Wesley was right." Nathan had enough on his mind, just like Duke, and he _really_ didn't want to talk about this.

"Yeah, maybe it is aliens." Duke answered, throwing his hands out to his sides, "I mean, would that be the weirdest thing that's ever happened in Haven?"

Nathan looked at Duke like he wanted him to shut up, "Just turn the key again."

"Okay, fine. Maybe it's not aliens." Duke thought of what Haven would have said if she was there, "Maybe it's some sort of alien Trouble, but I'm telling you it is _not_ an engine problem!"

"Just try it again." Nathan was starting to lose his patience, among another things, and didn't want to deal with Duke.

"Nathan, you can't fix this." Duke was almost comforting with his words. "Come on," Duke put his hand on Nathan's arm, only to be shoved away by Nathan.

Nathan pointed firmly at Duke after shoving him back, "You've been telling me what I can't do since we were kids. Now Haven has fallen off one hell of a wagon, Audrey is missing, and we're stuck in the middle of nowhere! Do not tell me I can't fix this!" He kicked the front of the Bronco, "I'm going to fix this."

"This is not helping!" Duke shouted back, "Will you please stop acting like a lovesick child?"

"What?" Nathan didn't seem to have any idea what Duke was talking about.

"You are in love with Audrey." Duke felt like he was stating the obvious, "Haven knows it, I know it, hell the whole town probably knows it. What, did you think that was a secret?"

Nathan scoffed and waved Duke off, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I do know what I'm talking about, Nathan. I know what it's like to be in love with a Parker." Duke was honest with those words. He was in love with Haven in a way that he had never felt about anyone before.

Nathan looked surprised to hear Duke say that. Yeah, he'd heard Audrey say that Duke was in love with Haven and whatnot, but this was the first time Nathan had Duke say it himself. Honestly, he didn't think Duke was capable of it, but not even Duke could fake that look in his eyes.

"When Audrey touches me, I can feel it." Since Duke shared something with him, he returned the favor.

Duke looked wide eyed after hearing that, "What?"

"I can feel her." Nathan stated again, leaving out the part where he could feel Haven too, because that wasn't the point.

Before anything else could be said, Nathan fell face first onto the ground and was pulled into the trees by an invisible force. "Nathan!" Duke shouted, taking off running after him. Duke chased after Nathan through the trees, up the hill and to a clearing. When whatever pulled Nathan stopped, Duke skidded on the ground in front of him, "Nathan! Are you okay?"

Nathan couldn't feel it if he was hurt, but he didn't appear to be, "Yeah, I think so." Nathan got up to his feet and brushed off the dirt he collected from being dragged, "What the hell was that?"

Duke looked around them and said, "Uh...Nathan...you may want to reconsider your stance on aliens." He said this because he and Nathan were standing in the middle of one of the many 'crop circles' in the clearing. Each circle had a strange symbol burnt into the ground. "Oh man, if only Haven was here to see this." Duke thought aloud because he could already imagine the jokes she would have cracked about it.

"Looks like we're standing in some kind of crop circle. Where are the glasses of water when you need them?" Duke chuckled at that, but Nathan looked at him oddly, "Haven made me watch some weird alien movie where they're allergic to our water." Duke then made a hand gesture to say 'move on'.

Nathan's cell phone beeped, causing him to take it from his pocket. The screen showed a loading bar to connect to his network, "The power's back on."

"Good, the truck should be working." Duke replied, reaching for his own phone. He planned on checking in on Haven, but a whirring sound above them prevented that. The whirring came from an odd looking floating, metal, ball thing. In other words it was literally an unidentified flying object. "What the hell is that?" Duke asked pointing off at it as it flew away.

The probe, thing flew over to the Inn before crashing into the ground nearby. The impact caused the whole Inn to shake. "What the hell was that?" Haven exclaimed while Audrey gasped.

"I have no idea." Audrey answered honestly but was going to the worst. "Roslyn," Audrey called out to the woman on the other side of the wall, "are you okay?"

"Oh my god, what was that?" Roslyn sounded distressed over the impact of whatever it was.

"Whatever it was, it didn't miss us by much." Haven answered, pulling at her restraints. She was hoping that the thickness of her gloves would give her enough wiggle room to get free. So far, it hadn't done much, that wasn't going to stop her from trying.

There was another thud that shook the Inn, causing the lit oil lantern to fall from its shelf, and break onto the floor. The oil spilled out and ignited, causing a fire between Haven and Audrey. "Great." The Parkers said in unison at the sight of it.

"Audrey, what's happening?" Roslyn asked, sounding worried.

"Oh nothing, just enjoying a bit of heat in here." Haven called back then Audrey reworded that statement, "There's a fire."

"Audrey, can you reach that?" Haven asked gesturing to the bag of potting soil near her.

"I think so." Audrey answered, sliding down to the floor and reached her foot out as much as she could. Haven tried to be of assistance, but the bag was too far away from her. Finally, after a bit of effort, Audrey managed to knock the tall bag of soil over onto the fire, extinguishing it. "It's out." Audrey said with a breath of relief.

"Oh, thank god." Roslyn answered from her side of the wall.

Audrey and Haven both eyed the broken glass from the lantern and looked at each other. With a nod of unison, Audrey kicked over a piece of the glass to Haven as far as she could before sliding a piece over to herself. She winced as the glass cut into her bare foot, but it was worth it if it meant getting the hell out of there.

Haven was able to reach the piece of glass and used her foot to slide it behind her. Times like this she was glad she was flexible. Now all they had to do was get free, or at least one of them.

* * *

Nathan and Duke went back to the Bronco and continued on their way, "Where do you think Wesley was going?" Duke asked.

"I don't know." Nathan answered, "Let's track the meteor. I think it landed near the Inn."

"I don't think that was a meteor, Nathan." Duke retorted, skeptically.

Nathan looked at Duke in a 'don't go there' way before returning his eyes back to the road. "Hear back from Haven yet."

"No, she's not answering." Duke answered with a sigh, "She's either passed out or ignoring my calls."

Nathan wasn't sure which option was better, so he didn't say a word. Well, he did, but it wasn't about Haven, "There's his bike." Nathan saw Wesley's bike parked on the side of the road, right across from Wesley's house...right where the crater was.

"So the thing crashed at his house? What is this guy, an anything alien related magnet?" Duke got out of the Bronco and closed the door behind him with a look of 'wtf' on his face.

"It's quite a coincidence." Nathan replied, walking up to Wesley's front door. They didn't get very far before a less than happy Wesley was being escorted out of his house by Dwight. As soon as Wesley was close enough, Nathan cuffed him.

"What are you...what are you doing?" Wesley exclaimed when he realized what was happening.

Nathan didn't answer him, he just brought Wesley over to the Bronco so he could cuff him to the sideview mirror. Once Wesley was secured, he went over to Dwight, "What the hell makes a crater like that?"

"A Geo-Probe." Wesley answered, looking _very_ worried, "They're in their final stages."

"Could have been debris from a satellite." Dwight suggested, needing a logical explanation for the others in town. "Doesn't have to be big."

Nathan like the sound of that, "Good. Make sure you tell the Looky-Loos that so they don't think the world is coming to an end." Nathan was referring to the people coming to look at the crater when he said that.

"What do you think is going to happen if I don't disrupt their NAV systems?" Wesley was getting frantic at the mere thought of it. Now he was starting to get hysterical, "What is wrong with you?" he shouted, pulling on the cuffs, "Do you want us all to die?!"

"A few clubs short of a full set, huh?" Dwight asked, referring to Wesley.

"Yeah." Nathan answered, turning back to the crater, "Would be nice to have a better theory than his though. Maybe he's Troubled. Did you ever come up with something for that magnetic incident in town?"

"No. You think there's a connection?" Dwight asked then looked around, "Where's Haven?" he just realized that she wasn't there with the others.

"Haven headed back into town a little while ago. I'm sure she's fine." Nathan answered Dwight's second question first, then answered the first one, "Looks like there is a connection. The power loss, this, the crop circle."

"Crop circle?" Dwight asked, sounding surprised to hear that.

Nathan looked at Dwight in a 'yeah, long story' way before turning to Vince who had just approached and said his name.

"Nathan, any word on Audrey?" Vince asked, worried about her.

"No." Nathan answered, hating the answer he had to give. "All this running around I'm doing, I don't know if I'm getting any closer."

"She's one of the toughest people I know. If not the toughest." Vince answered, hoping that'd help with what Nathan was feeling, what they were all feeling.

"Hey," Duke called out from the house, since he was doing a little snooping around in there while the others were outside, "you guys want to see this."

Nathan followed Duke inside, when Dave walked over to Vince. "Where the hell have you been?" Vince asked Dave, in an almost accusing manner.

"There have been incidents that need managing." Dave answered, "If you haven't noticed."

"What about Audrey's disappearance?" Vince asked, starting to wonder if Dave had been a part of that or not. "Are you managing that too?"

Dave stepped closer to Vince, "Don't let your imagination get the best of you." He ignored Vince's scoff of a reply and went over to the crater for pictures.

Inside, Duke showed them what he was talking about. The whole place was covered with alien related stuff, tin foil covered things were _everywhere_ , and there was a wall covered in articles. Duke tapped one article in particular, "Look familiar?" The article was about a probe that landed in a town called Simmersville.

Nathan looked it over and saw the connection, "It's identical to what happened outside."

"Here's another one." Duke plucked the paper off the wall, reading it aloud, "A mysterious force drags an officer into a crop circle. Sioux City officer Alvin Hillis never saw what grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him into a corn field late Tuesday afternoon." Gesturing the wall, Duke stated, "Everything that's happening now has happened before."

"Or maybe Wesley just thinks it's happened." Nathan replied, looking at the rest of the stuff on the wall. "I mean, these are legitimate magazines. This is conspiracy theory trash."

"Might not matter." Vince, who had walked in moments before with Dave, stated.

"No," Dave added on, "if the boy's Troubled, what counts is what's real in his mind."

Nathan was starting to put the pieces together, "So Wesley's obsessed over these stories, and how he's reproducing them. Could've been triggered by his mom's disappearance."

"There's something here you should see." Dave told them, gesturing to the wall he was standing in front of, "Everything on this wall has happened today except for two articles. 'Light over Portland' and 'Aliens level hillside enclave'."

"Okay, the lights part sounds fine," Duke replied, "but the last part, that...that actually sounds bad." Duke really didn't want to see the aftermath of that one.

"South Dakota." Nathan read from the magazine clipping, "Probably happened after a tornado. Unless you subscribed to this magazine, in which case it was a blast from a UFO."

Duke hit the planet shaped light that was hanging near his head, "Wesley's mother ship." When the others looked at him in question, he said, "He keeps saying it's coming."

"Coming where?" Nathan asked, turning back to the wall. Pointing at the article he said, "This wiped out a small neighborhood. So does Wesley's version happen here? The Harbor?"

"No," Duke interjected a bit morbidly, "given our luck it'll be all of Haven."

* * *

"Ow!" Audrey cried out as she tried to cut the ropes with the piece of broken glass, but cut her hand instead.

"Audrey, I'm wearing gloves, let me do this!" Haven pleaded with her sister, but Audrey stood strong.

"I can do this." Audrey replied, "I can do this."

"So can I." Haven answered, working on slicing her own ropes that had tied her hands behind her.

"I wish Nathan was here." Audrey thought aloud, really wishing she was with him in that moment.

"Who's Nathan?" Roslyn asked from her side of the wall.

"He's my partner." Audrey answered, not looking at the 'he's more than that to you' look that Haven was giving her through her own winces from the glass. "He's a..a little bit better with pain than I am." Audrey continued, actually smiling a bit as the thought about him.

"Talk to me, tell me about yourself. It helps." Roslyn answered and that pissed Haven off. "If she's going to talk to anyone, it's going to be me. Not some woman we know _nothing_ about and was just investigating her son for murder." Haven shot to Roslyn and winced loudly when she dug the glass into her hand instead of the ropes.

"Haven, please. She's just trying to help." Audrey pleaded with Haven and Haven just about hissed in reply.

"I don't trust her, Audrey." Haven retorted. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she didn't.

"You don't trust anyone." Audrey replied and that stung Haven a bit. Audrey leaned her head back against the post and talked, not to anyone specific, she just talked. "The only real memories I have of my own life are from the past six months. Which is complicated, and inconvenient. But it's not an impossible way to live, unless someone...unless someone tells me something new about my life, which always seems to turn my world upside down." Audrey kept slicing as she kept talking, "I guess that doesn't make any sense, does it?"

"It makes sense to me." Haven said to her sister, hating that even after all this time they never had a real conversation about all of this. Yeah, tidbits here and there but nothing...real.

Audrey looked at Haven with tears in her eyes then realized Roslyn was being quiet. "Roslyn?" Roslyn didn't answer, but a creak was heard.

"Hello?" The Parkers called out in unison, needing to know who was there.

"Shh...I think he's coming." Roslyn said from her side then cried out, "What do you want?! No. NO! Where are you taking me?"

Haven and Audrey heard a struggle from the other side of the wall. They heard Roslyn scream out "No, don't hurt me! You're hurting me!"

"Leave her alone!" Haven cried out. It didn't matter whether or not Haven trusted the woman, no one deserved what was being done on the other side of that wall. The sounds and cries alone terrified Haven.

"I'll tell you what you want to know!" Audrey called out to the man through her tears, hoping it'd stop him from hurting Roslyn further, but there was uncontrollable sobbing coming from the other side of the wall, from Roslyn.

"Stop it!" Haven cried out and Audrey screamed, "I'll tell you about the Colorado Kid!" No sounds from the other side of the wall were heard after that. "Roslyn?" Audrey called out, but there was nothing. With one final slice, followed by a grunt, Audrey cut herself free.

Audrey went over to Haven and finished cutting her binds away. After helping haven to her feet she hugged her sister tight, "Come on." she whispered and the sisters walked around the wall to where Roslyn was held but she wasn't there. There was a knocked over chair with cut ropes and other things knocked over in the room.

Haven pulled off her gloves and quickly wrapped them around Audrey's wrists and hands before handing her a small sickle. Haven took the little hatchet and led Audrey up the ladder type stairs, that went up to the other level. They didn't say a word to one another, knowing that they'd have time to talk later. Getting out of there alive was priority.

* * *

The sun had already set over the town. Back at Wesley's house, Nathan was trying to interrogate Wesley. "You're not going anywhere until you tell us what we need to know."

Wesley was feeling like a broken record, "I already told you, I don't know where it's going to happen! I just know that it will."

"And that's the problem, crazy man." Duke answered, gesturing to Wesley.

"Right, because I'm creating all of this in my mind." Wesley shot back with sarcastic disbelief, "The Troubles are a myth. This is real. This is science! My grandfather spent years teaching me about it before they took him."

"They?" Nathan inquired, "Your grandfather was abducted by aliens?"

"When I was a kid." Wesley answered, "Right in the front yard of the Inn."

Whirring was heard about them, causing Duke to look up, "Nathan..." The others looked up and saw the whirring ball of lights flying above them.

Wesley gasped at the sight, "Lights in the sky."

"These incidents seem to be following him." A former silent Dwight, spoke up.

"They may just be following the ideas he has in his head, locations that are familiar to him." Nathan countered.

"I can start evacuating houses around here." Dwight offered, thinking that was the safest thing to do at this point.

Duke couldn't believe what he was hearing, "That's it? I mean, that's your plan? You're just gonna let this happen?"

"No, we're taking precautions." Nathan answered firmly then Duke's cellphone rang.

"I don't know this number." Duke thought aloud then answered, "Hello?"

"Duke, it's Haven. I'm with Audrey." Haven whispered into the phone.

"What? You're with Audrey? What happened?" Duke asked quickly and just as quickly he caught the attention of Nathan and Dwight. Duke didn't get any answers because Audrey had taken over the conversation and asked for Nathan.

"Nathan, a man took me. He has Roslyn." Audrey whispered into the phone.

"What man?" Nathan asked, "And who?"

"I've got to find Roslyn, she's the owner of the Inn." Audrey answered.

"Audrey where are you? We have her son, this could stop his Trouble." Nathan was trying to keep his emotions in check. He listened when he heard Haven speak up, "The Inn, we're at the freaking Altair Bay Inn."

"Oh, crap." Haven whispered because they heard a door close and footsteps approach, "Nathan, someone's here." The Parkers spoke is unison before leaving the phone behind.

"Parkers? Audrey? Haven?" Nathan spoke into the phone, but there was no one there.

"Nathan, what's going on? What happened?" It took all Duke's strength to not rip the phone out of Nathan's hand when he had the chance.

"They're at the Inn." Nathan stated, thrusting Duke's phone back to him, "It's just up the road." They rushed towards their vehicles to get to the Inn as fast as they could.

Audrey and Haven stuck together as they walked through the dark Inn with their weapons in hand. Each step caused their hearts to pound harder than the step before. Haven thought she heard something and stepped in front of Audrey, protectively. She gave Audrey a look that told her not to argue with her.

Haven had her hatchet raised as she was about to turn a corner and suddenly she was grabbed. Haven let out a scream, just as Audrey did, but the hand covered her mouth to muffle Haven's scream. Audrey stopped screaming when she saw that it was Duke.

Haven took an extra moment to calm down and unintentionally caused herself to draw from Duke's Trouble. Black lines moved from his hand and into her face. Something neither Audrey or Duke noticed, but Haven knew. She could feel it.

"It's me, flipside, it's me." Duke whispered to her and Haven stopped screaming. "Oh, Duke." Haven just about cried at the sight of him.

Audrey joined her sister and Duke asked them, "Are you okay?"

They nodded, "Yeah." and answered in unison.

"Audrey." Nathan said to her, and Audrey looked at him the way Haven had looked at Duke moments before. Audrey rushed over to Nathan and wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let go.

Haven leaned into Duke, making sure to keep skin to skin contact away, especially after what she realized she had just done. She just had to be close to him.

Duke wrapped his arms around Haven and kissed the top of her head. Making sure to keep skin to skin contact away, held her, relieved that she was finally letting him.

When Audrey and Nathan's embrace ended, Nathan asked, "Are you okay?"

Audrey didn't answer his question, "Nathan, he's here...he's still here. We heard him moving around and didn't hear a car leave, and I'm pretty sure that he has Roslyn."

Audrey was talking a mile a minute, causing Nathan to say, "Slow down" in a soft voice.

"Nathan, I promised her that nothing would happen to her." Audrey was starting to cry again.

While they had their conversation Haven pulled back to look up at Duke, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"For what?" Duke asked, not sure what Haven was talking about.

"Name it." Haven replied, feeling as if she had so much to be sorry for, before resting her head on his shoulder again.

"You have no idea what we've been through down there." Audrey continued her conversation with Nathan, frantically.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry." Nathan hated that they went through what they did. "I'm sorry, but we have a situation. This is Wesley, he's Roslyn's son, and he's Troubled."

"How can you stand in front of her and say that?" Wesley asked Nathan, holding his hand out towards Audrey, in reference. "Look at her. She was taken too."

"Not by aliens." Nathan stated.

"Aliens?" Audrey asked, confused by the statement.

Nathan knew he had to quickly get Audrey up to speed, "Wesley thinks his mother was abducted by aliens and they're preparing to destroy Haven."

"Because it's happening." Wesley stated, once again.

Haven furrowed her brow, looking at Duke, "I'm guessing these aliens aren't allergic to water?"

"I'm guessing no." Duke answered and Haven clicked her tongue over her teeth. "Damn," she replied, "because I saw a big ass water hose out back earlier."

Duke looked at her and shook his head, "Being around Audrey seems to have made you better. You even look better." He attempted to move some hair from her face, but she pulled back.

"I knew her immunity would rub off on me. For the most part anyway." Haven answered, referring to her little slip earlier. But what Haven didn't know was that it wasn't Audrey that was making her feel better, it was in fact her little slip by taking some of Duke's Trouble that was essentially healing her.

A thought came to Haven's mind just then, "Wait, was this whole alien the cause of the explosion?"

"Yeah, that was a part of it." Nathan answered.

"And it's about to get a whole lot worse." Duke added and Haven looked at him.

"I...I don't want to know." Haven stated with a shake of her head, "Nope, don't want to know."

"Roslyn couldn't have been taken by aliens." Audrey stated, "She was taken by the same man that took me and Haven when she found me."

"Do you hear that Wesley?" Nathan asked, looking at him.

"You think it was a man?" Wesley didn't sound convinced, "What did he look like?"

"I...I...I never saw his face." Audrey answered then Haven added, "Neither did I. He was wearing a ski mask."

Wesley seemed to have ignored Haven's ski mask part, "Exactly." he replied.

Haven's nose scrunched up a little, "Do you smell that?" she asked and Duke smelled it too.

"Nathan...do you smell that?" Duke asked and that led the group to go outside.

In the back yard there was a large fireplace that was lit. Only it wasn't firewood that was burning...but a body. "No no no no!" Wesley cried out as he ran to the fireplace.

Duke and Nathan had to pull Wesley away from the fire. "That's my mother! That's my mother!" he cried, trying to get to her.

"Wesley, hey. You don't know that." Nathan replied, continuing to pull Wesley away from the fire.

"The bones...the prosthetic leg." Wesley cried out, "That's my mother!" He tried to dive to the fire, but Duke and Nathan kept holding him back.

"You can't do anything!" Nathan was firm with his words to get Wesley to understand, then spoke softer when Wesley started to break down. "You can't do anything. I'm sorry."

Haven couldn't look at the fire, while Audrey couldn't look away. Audrey placed her hand over her mouth and took in sharp breaths of air. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't accept it.

Haven reached out to try and take Audrey's hand, but Audrey pulled away from her. She wouldn't even look at her. Haven knew why, but that didn't stop the hurt.

Duke had to try to stop what Wesley's Trouble was going to cause, "Wesley. You know the truth now. Aliens did not take your mother.

"But I promise you, we're going to find out who did." Audrey added firmly, because she was damn well determined to keep that promise.

"They didn't keep my mother." Wesley stated, getting himself under control.

"What are you talking about?" Duke asked, rather loudly.

"This is what they do with the bodies they can't harvest." Wesley answered, gesturing to the fire in front of them, "They burn them." his voice cracked a bit when he said those words. "It's why there are so few real accounts."

"No, Wesley, it's horrible what happened to your mom, but this is not aliens." Nathan was trying to get through to him this time.

"My grandfather showed me the photographs." Wesley retorted.

Duke was having enough of this. He turned Wesley around and spoke with such force, "Wesley! Do not do this!"

A loud whirring sound was heard coming from above them, "Oh, hell no." Haven did _not_ want to believe that was what she was thinking it was.

"What the hell is that?" Audrey asked, when she heard the whirring sound as well, looking up to almost be blinded by bright lights.

Wesley sounded breathless when he said, "They're here."

The group ran back into the Inn as a large, spherical UFO covered in lights hovered above the building. Haven and Duke looked out the window to see if anything more was going on out there. "Are you sure this plan is going to work, Wesley?" Haven asked, walking back over to Nathan and Audrey.

Wesley was kneeling down in front of some piece of equipment, "It was my grandfather's, so it's pretty ancient, but keep your fingers crossed."

Wesley put the headphone up to his ear and turned on the machine. It made a weird squeaking noise, but appeared to be working. "Old ironsides." Wesley said with a smile then explained, "If I can find the frequency then I can disrupt their navigational frequency."

"Which means what?" Duke asked, trying to make sense of all this.

"The mother ship might move before releasing the blast." Wesley answered, "If only temporarily."

"Possible this works?" Audrey asked, looking at Nathan.

"It's his Trouble, so he makes it possible." Nathan answered.

Haven rubbed her hands as she started to pace, "What...what if I took his Trouble?" she whispered to Duke, who looked at her like she was insane.

"Haven, do you not remember what happened when you just took a part of Kyle's Trouble?" Duke shot back with a bit of a loud whisper.

"Audrey is here, it's not going to be like that." Haven retorted and that made Duke think of something.

"Audrey was there before too, Haven. And you still went through three days of detox." Duke retorted.

"Maybe that was part of my Trouble's process? I don't know, all I know is that when I got close to Audrey, I felt better. So if I can take Wesley's Trouble then maybe..." Haven was cut off when Audrey spoke from behind them.

"You are _not_ trying that, Haven. I don't care what you think might happen, you are not risking it." Audrey was firm with her words and wasn't going to hear another thing about it.

"Audrey look at me, I'm fine! I can do it. I..." Haven held out her arms to show off that she was fine and then realized...that she was. The large gash in her hand from earlier was completely healed. There was barely even a faint scar, just like her bullet wound. Haven pulled her hand to her chest and kept quiet, because she didn't know what that meant.

"Haven?" Duke looked at her in question, the same with Audrey.

"I...when you covered my mouth earlier...I didn't mean to but...I drew from your Trouble. I didn't mean to, it just happened." Haven confessed and held out her hand, "I think...I think it healed me. Maybe that's what happened before when I got shot. I touched a Troubled person and their Trouble healed me...I don't know."

"Wait..." Duke was trying to make sense of all this, "are you saying that if you're injured the Trouble heals you, but if you're not it gets you high?"

Haven shrugged because she didn't have a real explanation for all of this. She was still trying to figure it all out.

Audrey put her hands up in an 'I've heard enough of this' manner, "We don't have time for this. Haven, stay away from Wesley. I mean it." Audrey looked at Duke in a 'watch her' way before turning around and going back over to Nathan.

Haven wrapped her arms around herself and sat on the arm of the couch, not saying a word.

"What was that all about?" Nathan asked, gesturing over towards Haven.

Audrey shook her head, silently saying 'not now'. "Let's just focus on ET outside and if Wesley can stop it." she replied, not wanting to even think about anything else right now. She couldn't. Audrey took a deep breath before going over to Wesley to try and talk him through this.

Audrey crouched down next to Wesley as he tried to find the correct frequency, "Wesley," she began, "you've studied this for years, haven't you?"

"Since I was a kid, yeah." Wesley answered, looking at her briefly.

"Because you wanted to understand the truth of what happened to your grandfather." Audrey continued.

"Which now I do." Wesley gestured towards the window in reference to what was going on outside.

"And then these people show up and tell you something completely different." Audrey looked softly at Wesley, "And that's gotta be hard to hear, right?"

Wesley kept turning the dials on the machine, "Because it isn't the truth." he retorted.

"Or maybe because it's scary." Audrey replied, looking over at Haven for a moment before turning back to Wesley, "Maybe thinking that everything you thought you were, you really aren't."

A loud rumbling was heard by the group, followed by the whole Inn shaking. Duke rushed over to Haven he tried to take her hand, but she pulled away. Duke wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to stand that. He couldn't think about it in that moment, because he had to see what was going on outside. Duke went out the front door and looked up at the sky, at the huge UFO hovering above them.

Haven followed Duke outside and stood next to him. She linked her arm with his, knowing this wasn't the kind of connection he wanted, but it was all she could give. Haven didn't want to risk drawing from Duke like she did before. Even if she was willing to risk it with Wesley, she wasn't going to risk it with Duke.

Duke looked at her with love in his eyes and was about to open his mouth but Haven stopped him from speaking, "Don't say it. We're not going to die today." Haven took a deep breath and looked up at the sky again before she and Duke went back inside.

Inside, Audrey was trying to get through to Wesley, "Wesley, the Troubles are real, alright? I've seen it before. You're doing this."

"Okay, we need to do something right now." Duke wasn't holding back the urgency of the situation.

"We are doing something." Nathan replied and that didn't sit well with Haven.

Haven lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers, "We could do more. If it comes down to it, I will take his Trouble." risking herself and Wesley was worth it in her eyes if it meant saving everyone else.

"Let her do what she's good at." Nathan retorted, not liking what Haven was suggesting one bit. "And how about instead of trying to get high again, you go over there and help your sister."

Duke looked liked he was about to punch Nathan right in the face for saying that, but Haven placed her hand on his chest to stop him. With a glare in Nathan's direction, Haven went over to Wesley and Audrey.

Haven crouched on the other side of Wesley, "Wesley, you're one of the lucky ones, do you realize that? You have the ability to stop your Trouble. You just...you just need to open yourself up to the truth that..."

"That none of this may really exist." Audrey finished Haven's sentence for her with a look of thanks in her eyes.

Wesley looked between the sisters, "You can't just erase something that's been a part of my life, part of my family, since I was...since I can remember."

"Family." Haven thought aloud, because that was the key. "Wesley...your grandfather...he couldn't stop the aliens, that's why he went with them."

"What are you doing, Haven?" Nathan asked, stepping closer as Audrey stood.

Haven held up her hand telling them to let her go with this, "Wesley, your grandfather saved the town because he chose to learn the truth. He chose to go with them."

Wesley looked at Haven with wonder, "Do you think he's still up there?"

"Maybe." Haven answered with a little shrug.

The wonder never left Wesley's eyes, "Maybe he's waiting for me." After Wesley said that, the front door burst open. The wind outside was howling and a beam of light shone down from the UFO. Wesley got up from his seat and went outside to the light.

Haven stood up, but she didn't follow. She couldn't follow. Haven felt like she was ending Wesley's life.

The others went to the doorway and watched as Wesley walked into the beam of light. He was lifted up within the light, right into the UFO. When Wesley was out of sight, the UFO slowly flew away before fading out of sight completely.

Nathan, Duke, and Audrey almost couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was heartbreaking to Audrey to say the least. She turned to see how Haven was doing, but didn't see her standing where she was. "Haven?" Audrey called out, going back into the Inn and found Haven sitting in the corner with her knees to her chest.

"Haven." Audrey said comfortingly to her sister, kneeling down in front of her, "You did so good."

"I killed him." Haven answered with tears in her eyes, "I could have saved him...but instead...you made me kill him." Haven looked from Audrey to Nathan and back to Audrey with such anger in her eyes. She got up to her feet and walked past Audrey, heading out the back door. Without missing a beat, Duke followed her.

Audrey let her head hang down, sighing with tears in her eyes. "She'll calm down." Nathan said to Audrey, holding out his hand for her.

Audrey took his hand and stood up, "No, Nathan...she won't." Audrey answered, looking towards the back door, "I've been through this before with her Nathan...she almost didn't survive the last time."

"I thought she came home drunk one night and you got through to her." Nathan asked, remembering Audrey telling the story before.

"No...that's just how she remembers it. But that's not what happened." Audrey answered, looking at Nathan, "Haven didn't come home that night drunk...I found her in the bathroom...she overdosed. Scrappy didn't have any of these memories of Haven and her addiction and neither did Lucy Ripley so how can I just think that it's not real? That those memories aren't real? They are real, Nathan. Haven is an addict and I'm terrified that she will kill herself this time."

Nathan pulled Audrey close as she began to cry. He didn't want to think about the worst, but he knew he had to. "We'll find a way to help her, Audrey. You have my word." Nathan shouldn't have given his word because he didn't have any clue on how to help her sister.

* * *

Nathan or Audrey must have called in the cavalry because it wasn't all that long before blue lights were lighting up the area around the Inn. It was that moment that Duke finally decided to speak to Haven, "I don't think he's dead. I bet he comes back when the Troubles are over with some kickass stories."

Haven scoffed because she didn't believe him, "He's dead, Duke, and I killed him because I didn't take his Trouble. If I just did then he'd be alive."

"Haven, just because you know what your Trouble is now, that doesn't mean it should be your go to for everything. Especially with what it does to you." Duke didn't want to offend Haven, but he had to get her to see. "That shouldn't even have been your first thought."

"Hey, pot. Yeah, this is kettle." Haven shot back. Duke looked confused so she continued, "You're not telling me that you wouldn't have killed Wesley if it meant saving the town. We're two sides of the same coin, Duke. We're the same. When the chips are down, we are what we are."

Duke shook his head with a scoff, "Wow. Is this what you're always like after a bender? Because I _really_ don't like it. What's happened to you, Haven?"

Haven didn't realize what she had really said until she thought about her. She rubbed her hands together and suddenly...she looked terrified, "I...I don't know...Oh my god Duke, what..." She couldn't even get her words out.

Duke went over to Haven and pulled her close, not letting her go. "Shh...it's okay, Haven. You're going to be okay."

Haven held onto Duke for dear life, "I don't know if I am." And that's what scared her the most, not the fact that she was Troubled but the person she was becoming because of it.

"Come on, let me take you home." Duke offered, pulling back a little and Haven nodded in agreement. After everything, she just wanted to go home.

Nathan watched as Haven and Duke headed off and went back into the Inn to bring Audrey a jacket.

"Did you talking to Haven?" Audrey asked, sliding her arms into the jacket Nathan held out for her.

"I heard Duke say he was going to take her home. I didn't think I should get in the middle of that." Nathan answered, "Besides, I think someone should be taking care of you right now."

Audrey thought about that as she walked over to the sofa and sat down, "That guy knew that I was Lucy. He expected me to remember things about her life. Events and people and...feelings. He said that I..." Audrey trailed off, not sure whether or not she should continue with that.

"That you, what?" Nathan asked, wondering what she was going to say as he sat down beside her.

"That I...know the Colorado Kid." Audrey answered, leaving a bit of a detail out. "And according to this guy, he's still alive. Think about that."

Nathan looked down at his hands, "I can't imagine what you went through down there." Nathan swallowed a lump in his throat before facing Audrey, "I don't want you to let anything he said turn you inside out."

Audrey and Nathan both looked up when they heard footsteps and saw it was Vince and Dave. "Oh, Audrey. Thank god you're alright. If there's anything I can do to help..." Dave's sentence was cut short by Audrey.

"You can answer my questions." Audrey stated then added with frustrated sarcasm, "Or is that going to be a problem again for you two?"

"What do you want to know?" Vince asked, willing to accept her terms.

Nathan didn't think this was such a good idea, "Guys, please. Now is not the time, okay?"

Audrey disagreed with him, "No." she said to Nathan then turned to Vince and Dave, "Was Lucy Ripley in love with the Colorado Kid?"

Nathan was not expecting that question. Not one bit.

Dave held out his arms as he answered, "We don't know."

Audrey wasn't about to accept that answer, "I was abducted, I was tied up, and beaten up by a man that knows me better than I know myself. So don't just stand there and act like you're clueless!" Her voice raised with every other word she spoke. When Nathan tried to get her to calm down, she shot at him, "No, Nathan, don't."

When Nathan backed off, Audrey went on with her questions, "Is the Colorado Kid still alive?"

"No." Vince answered firmly, "I helped bury him myself. Plot 301 in Potter's Field."

Audrey shook her head and looked down to the floor. She didn't object when Nathan told said that he was going to take her home. Audrey stood and walked out with Nathan, saying, "I need to see what's in that grave."

"Tomorrow, Parker." Nathan replied, guiding her outside.

When Nathan and Audrey walked out, Dave went over to Vince. "I'm prepared to put our issues aside. The man who kidnapped Audrey is out there, and we have to figure out who it is. And how he knows so damn much."

"I agree." Vince answered then informed Dave of something, "Matthew is back and as spry as ever."

Dave turned pale and angry when he heard those words, "Does Haven know?" he asked and Vince shook his head, "Not that I know of." Vince replied.

"Do you think he was the one that took Audrey? It would explain how he knew so much." Dave wanted it to be Matthew in a way, just so he'd have an excuse to get Matthew out of the picture. Yes, at one point he thought telling Haven about Matthew would be a good thing and that it might help her, but the more he remembered about Matthew...the less and less he agreed with that idea.

"I don't think so." Vince answered honestly, "Matthew may be a lot of things, but he would never do anything Audrey or Haven. At least not like this. Besides, what would Matthew have to do with the Colorado Kid? I don't think they even met."

"I can't believe I ever thought Matthew's return would be good for Haven." Dave was kicking himself for that one.

"The woman or the town?" Vince asked and Dave snorted a bit, "Both." he answered and left it at that.

* * *

Haven jolted up from the chair when she heard Audrey come into the apartment. "Hi." Haven said to her sister, not sure what else she could say.

"I just want to go to bed, Haven." Audrey answered, walking past her sister.

"Okay...goodnight." Haven replied and grabbed a blanket she was covering up with and headed outside. She went onto the porch and laid down in one of the lounge chairs they had set up. Haven looked up at the sky and closed her eyes as tight as she could. She was starting to think she was wrong about Audrey's immunity because even though they were so close in proximity...all Haven could feel again was the magnetism to all the Troubles in Haven.

Audrey stood at the window and looked outside at her sister. She let out a shaky breath because she didn't know if she could go through another round of Haven's addiction. Especially since now it was a completely different drug of choice; the Troubles. There wasn't exactly a rehab for that or anything. Audrey had so much else on her mind that she couldn't think about Haven in that moment, she just couldn't. Audrey walked away from the window and climbed into the bed, thinking about how they were going to Potter's Field in the morning.

When Audrey woke up, she found Haven was already awake and dressed. "You found another pair of gloves." Audrey stated as she walked into the kitchen area.

Haven looked down at the plain black, elbow length masquerade gloves. "Yeah, I found them in the lost and found box Duke had in storage. Must have been left from the masquerade party he had a few weeks ago." Haven pulled up the gloves a bit out of nervousness.

"They look good." Audrey answered, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Audrey..." Haven began but Audrey cut her off.

"I'm going to get ready for Potter's Field." Audrey stated, "I'll fill you in on the way." Audrey walked away with her cup of coffee while Haven just nodded and cleaned up before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs to wait for Audrey in the car.

Audrey kept her word and filled Haven in on why they were going to Potter's Field, but Haven didn't say anything during the drive. She just listened. Haven had a feeling that no matter what she said, it would just end up being the wrong thing. So, she said nothing at all.

When the Parkers arrived at Potter's Field, Nathan and Dwight were already in the hole digging up the Colorado Kid's grave. Audrey's phone rang, "I need to take this." Audrey walked off to answer her call and Haven just hung back, thinking it was better to stay away from those around who were Troubled. Especially when she could feel the tether to them get stronger the closer she was.

"You know what you're doing with that thing?" Dwight asked Nathan, referring to the tattoo on Nathan's arm.

Nathan pulled down his sleeve and said, "Protecting Audrey." he replied.

"From Duke?" Dwight inquired and Nathan nodded.

"And Haven, if necessary." Nathan didn't want to think like that, but he couldn't not either.

Dwight didn't agree with Nathan on the Haven part, but he didn't say anything on it...yet. "Just make sure you protect yourself too. The people with that mark...they're not all good."

Nathan didn't respond to that and just kept on digging.

Audrey checked on their progress before going back to her phone call, "Frank, I'm telling you that I was talking to Roslyn an hour before she died. There's no way that she was in that fire for four hours. It's just not possible...Okay, well...will you just check it again, please? Thank you." Audrey ended her phone call and walked over to the grave as Nathan and Dwight pulled up the casket.

Haven saw what was going on and walked over to stand next to Audrey. They watched as Dwight used a crowbar to pry open the lid and looked inside to find...nothing. There was no Colorado Kid in the casket.

Vince and Dave both looked shocked, "Someone must have moved the body." Vince stated, looking into the empty casket.

Nathan crouched down and moved the blanket that was inside, revealing a lot of small cement blocks, "Maybe there was never a body to begin with."

"Which means the Colorado Kid could still be alive." Audrey was struggling with wrapping her head around this. She reached out for Haven's hand and took it with her own. Even with everything, she just needed her sister.

Haven closed her hand around Audrey's and stepped closer to her. As soon as Audrey took Haven's hand, Haven felt the tether to the Troubles cease. It was almost like how Audrey's immunity worked on Haven, depended on how Audrey felt towards her.

"Oh, he's not alive." Dave stated surely.

"Well, he's not here." Vince retorted.

"There's something else." Nathan stated when he saw something under the blocks. He moved the blocks and wiped away the dirt. What Nathan saw were the words that read 'Find him before The Hunter'. Nathan read those words aloud.

"Who's The Hunter?" Dwight asked, followed by Dave asking, "And who the hell wrote it?"

Audrey and Haven crouched down beside the casket and looked at each other. As soon as they saw the handwriting, they knew. "I did." Haven stated, "That's my handwriting."

Haven closed her eyes because she could feel the tether towards the Troubles coming back and knew in that moment that she was right...how Audrey felt towards her determined whether or not she was immune.

* * *

Up in a manor on top of the hill overlooking Potter's Field, stood someone with binoculars spying on those in the field.

Matthew stood in the doorway and crossed his arms, "When I agreed to help you, you never said that Audrey and Haven would be hurt."

The man lowered the binoculars and turned to Matthew, "They will be whatever they have to be in order to get what I want. If you still want what you do, then I suggest you don't question my methods again." The man turned back to the window and continued spying as he said, "Now get out of here and don't come back until I call you."

Matthew wasn't pleased about how this arrangement was going, but he was determined to get what he wanted. Biting his tongue, metaphorically speaking, he turned around and walked out of the doorway. He only stopped for a moment when he heard the man say, "Oh, and Matt, don't act like your hands are clean. We both know what you did to become young again."

* * *

End Episode 1 – Season 3


	32. 49 Days

**A/N: Hi everyone, I wanted to give a quick thanks for sticking with Haven's Haven for so long. I hope you continue to read, review, and enjoy. This Episode is going to be a bit different than the others. While it does take place during the events of** **Haven – Season 3 Episode 2 (Stay), it's more 'Haven Parker Centric'. Meaning this will be more about Haven Parker and her events throughout the Episode than the others. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Duke hadn't spoken to Haven since he dropped her off at home the night of the whole UFO debacle. He wanted to give her time and space, but it's been days now. He couldn't keep away any longer. Even if he just saw her long enough for her to tell him to get lost or something, he'd be happy with that. So, with a valid reason in his hands, resembling a tool box and a couple lock change kits, he ascended the stairs outside of the Gull that led up to Audrey and Haven's loft.

After setting the tool box and kits on the patio table on the deck, he knocked on the door. Hoping that Haven would be the one answering, he was slightly disappointed when Audrey answered. "Hi, Duke." She said upon greeting.

"Hi." Duke answered, "I came by to change the locks on the doors." and to check on Haven but that really wasn't deemed necessary to speak, especially when Audrey could see right into his ulterior motive.

"She's in the closet." Audrey answered with a cock to her head in Haven's room's direction.

Duke chuckled, "Haven and I have been together for awhile now. If she was in the closet, I think I'd know."

Audrey looked at him oddly before she grasped what he was saying, "No, Duke, jeeze." she swatted him a bit for that. "She's _literally_ in the closet. Haven's locked herself in her room for days now, and the last I checked she was inside her closet."

A wave of worry washed across Duke's face. Without invitation to enter, he walked into the loft and headed for Haven's room.

"I wouldn't do that, Duke." Audrey called after him.

Her words put himself to a halt. Duke turned around, asking, "And why not?"

"Because her Trouble has been in hyperdrive since Potter's Field. It's probably driving her crazy that you're here." Audrey answered.

Duke put his hands up next to his head, almost willing for that information to make sense to him. "Wait, your immunity doesn't work on her anymore? At all?"

"Apparently not." Audrey answered, sighing, as she went to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Duke couldn't even imagine what Haven was going through, then. Something else clicked in his head, a question, so he asked it. "What happened at Potter's Field?"

"She didn't call you about it?" Audrey sounded surprised to hear that bit of information.

"Haven and I haven't talked since the whole War of the Worlds live showing." Duke replied. His eyes asked the question of what happened, again. Words were not needed this time around.

Audrey poured Duke a cup of coffee as well and took them in her hands. Leading Duke to the door leading out to the deck, she said "Start changing those locks and I'll tell you about it."

Duke worked on the locks for a bit and listened to everything Audrey told him about the Colorado Kid _not_ being in his grave, the Hunter, and what Haven's message from the past read. At that point, Duke stopped working and and looked at the pictures Audrey had taken that day at Potter's Field.

"Are you saying that you think Haven Ripley either took the Colorado Kid's body or hid the live person?" Duke asked, sitting down at the deck table with Audrey.

Audrey shrugged with a shake to her head, "I don't know anymore. All I know is that she wrote that." Audrey pointed to the picture in Duke's hand as she referred to the message about the Hunter.

"One would think Haven would have written a more specific note." Duke replied, setting the pictures on the middle of the table.

"Haven has always been better with actions than words." Audrey answered, sipping her coffee, "And it looks like she only had about ten seconds to write it." Audrey knew her sister's handwriting well enough to know how it looked when written fast or not.

"So this is what literally sent Haven into the closet?" Duke asked, looking down before looking back to Audrey.

"Yeah." Audrey answered, moving her thumb over her palm where she cut her palm to get free. Thinking aloud she spoke, "I keep thinking about the man who abducted me. He said that I loved the Colorado Kid."

"Who supposedly died twenty seven years ago but now his grave is empty." Duke stated between sips of his coffee.

"I don't think Haven Ripley stole his body. I think he's alive, I think he's on the run. I think there's more to Haley's alliance with your father than meets the eye and I wish that Haven would listen to me long enough to get that out." Audrey rubbed her forehead. "I get why she's locked up in there. She doesn't want to hurt anyone. I hate that she's in there but I'm also so glad because I don't think I'd be able to survive it if she overdosed again."

Duke looked at Audrey like he had no idea what she was talking about, because he didn't. "What? When did she ever overdose?"

"The night before she started the journey to get clean and stay it." Audrey answered then realized something, "Which you wouldn't know because that's not how she remembers it." Duke's look of question made her continue, "Haven doesn't remember overdosing that night, she think she came home drunk and that I got through to her. I never told her otherwise because what she remembered, well it worked. I didn't want her to go down the rabbit hole again after telling her that she almost died." Audrey set down her coffee, "At that time, Haven wouldn't have cared if she died or not. She would have cared about the people she left behind. That guilt would have eaten her up and I couldn't, I wouldn't let that happen."

Duke brought his hand to his mouth and pulled it downwards, "I had no idea." His voice almost cracking a bit as he spoke.

"Not many do." Audrey answered. "You love her, Duke. I can see that clearer than almost anybody, but you have only known the Haven here. The clean and sober Haven. The Haven that works for the police department of all places. Now you're getting an insight to the Haven I found in abandoned houses when she was higher than a kite. The Haven who had to go into hiding because a psycho junkie was killing other addicts, the Haven who would do almost anything to get her fix. The Haven who could escape cuffs with bobby pins and could break out of police cars. Her past is a big part of who she is. After hearing this little bit of her past, if you still love her then stick around. Give her the space she needs but still be there. If not...then leave now."

Duke took in everything that Audrey said to him. It didn't change the way he felt for Haven in the least. He still loved her like he had never loved anyone else. In fact, hearing these words made him want to protect her even more.

Duke didn't answer Audrey with words, but actions. He got up from his seat and went back to working on the locks. He didn't see the smile on Audrey's face when he did.

After a few minutes, Duke and Audrey heard rustling around the corner, coming from the stairs. Duke stuck his head inside the loft to see if it was Haven, but her door was still closed. Coming back outside he asked, "You expecting anyone?"

"No." Audrey answered, and doubted that Haven would have called anybody.

Upon hearing this, Duke held the screwdriver in his hand as a weapon, just in case. He slowly approached the corner and jumped a bit when he saw it was Nathan. Duke let out a breath and tossed up the screwdriver, catching it by the handle. "Morning, Chief." he greeted before going back over to the table.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked, following Duke over to the table and Audrey.

"In case you forgot, I'm dating one of the Parkers and Audrey got abducted. So I'm changing the locks." Duke answered, wiggling the screwdriver in his hand for emphasis.

" _You're_ changing the locks?" Nathan asked, not really liking the sound of that.

"Yeah, I'm changing the locks." Duke answered, picking up his cup of coffee, "But you know, we got to chatting, favorite coffees, you know, girl talk." Duke grinned, taking a sip of his hot beverage. He was definitely trying to push Nathan's buttons.

Nathan looked at Audrey in disbelief, "You told him everything? About the Hunter?"

Audrey nodded in confirmation.

Duke gestured to Audrey, "Yeah, we're friends. Is that a problem?"

Nathan scoffed, "Come on. Your dad? You ever think maybe you're the Hunter, Duke?"

Duke looked towards the loft for a moment, then shook his head. "No. Never."

"Well, I guess we won't know until you kill somebody." Nathan shot back before turning to Audrey, "We've got a 10-11 call. Get Haven, we've got to go."

"Haven is taking another sick day." Audrey replied. Turning to Duke, she said, "Lock the doors when you're done and leave a note for Haven. Please, Duke."

Duke nodded, "Yeah." he set his coffee on the table to get back to work, but Nathan walked over to him.

"Stay away from them." Nathan was firm with his words. His views on Haven and her situation have changed over the past few days, especially after talking to Audrey about it. In fact, he felt guilty for suspecting Haven of anything in the first place.

Duke scoffed at Nathan's audacity. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked over to Nathan and replied, "No. But I'll tell you what I will do, Nate. I'm going to find out who this Hunter really is. I'm gonna actually do something that's going to help them."

Nathan glared at Duke before walking off to head downstairs to meet up with Audrey.

Duke rubbed the back of his and went back to work. Once the locks were finished, he went inside to leave Haven that note. But instead, he went over to the door and spoke, "Flipside, it's me. I changed the locks on the doors and put the new key on the counter. Audrey is off with Nathan chasing down some bad guys. I can stick around if you want, Haven...just say the word." Duke heard silence and when he tried to open the door, it was locked. Taking that as a hint he said, "Okay, Haven...I'll just be a phone call away..." Duke wanted to say that he loved her, but he knew that she'd be upset with him for saying it then. 'Not now, not like this' Duke heard Haven's voice in his head when he wanted to. So, he said something else instead, "I'm here for you Haven. Always have...always will be." Duke placed his hand on the door before taking a breath, accepting that she wasn't going to say anything.

Even so, Duke lingered for a moment before leaving the note on the counter like he promised Audrey and left. Little did Duke know was that he had spoken those words to nothing but the door to an empty room. Audrey didn't know it then, and Duke didn't know it now, but Haven was not in her room or her closet. In fact, she hadn't been there since the night before.

* * *

Haven sat at a little vanity in the attic room at the B&B. Her reflection was once again one that she never wanted to see ever again. Bloodshot eyes with dark circles around them and a pale as a ghost complexion. Haven would even swear that she looked thinner than normal.

She tightly gripped at the sides of vanity, trying to hold herself together. Haven was doing everything to try and stop herself from being drawn to every Trouble in Haven. Maybe even beyond, she couldn't tell. They were all pulling at her with such temptation and it was killing her. Metaphorically, and physically.

Her mind went back to Audrey and how she didn't tell her that she was leaving. Unfortunately, she didn't get very far before she needed to lock herself away. That's what brought her to the attic bedroom of the B&B. Haven didn't care that no one hardly ever used it, in fact that's what Haven liked about it. It was away from the others room so she would be left alone. No chance of running into anyone in the halls, because she didn't leave the room. At some point, she knew she would need to for food, but right then...she was just trying to breathe.

Haven weakly turned to the door when she heard a knock and a voice call out "Pizza Delivery!" Had she ordered a pizza in her state? Honestly, Haven couldn't remember. "Go...away." She tried to call out, but her voice was barely above a whisper. Haven used what little strength she had left to push herself up from her seat when she heard the knocking again. Her strength didn't get her very far. Not even three steps towards the door before she collapsed on the floor.

Haven's head spun and her vision started to blur, "I'm sorry, Audrey." she whispered as she felt herself start to fade in and out.

Her eyes tried to focus on the door when she heard it open, but she could barely see it, or who it was. Haven heard something that resembled her name as the person rushed over to her. She couldn't speak and could barely even move, but she tried to figure out who this person was. Who this man was.

The man spoke a mile a minute, it seemed, as he rushed around the room like he was looking for something. Haven caught a word here and there, something about drawing, and Troubles, and that she should have known better. What stuck out the most was when he moved to her boots and pulled out her switchblade from the little sheathe sewn into one of them, "Some things never change." he said and went back over to Haven.

Haven could feel her heart pounding in her chest when he held the blade out to her. She thought she was going to die in that moment and she didn't want to die like this. Instead, the man brought the blade to her palm and cut her deeply. Haven wanted to cry out in pain but barely a squeak left her lips.

The man set the blade aside and cupped Haven's face, "It's okay, Haven. Do it." She heard him say and before she could even figure out what that meant, she could feel herself drawing from his Trouble. Black lines moved from his hand into her face, healing her wound and her 'need to feed'.

Haven's eyes came into focus and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Right in front of her was a live version of the man she saw in the pictures with Haven Ripley, "Matthew?" she whispered in shock before she felt herself black out completely.

Haven didn't know when she awoke but when she did, she jolted sitting up in the bed at the B&B. Haven quickly looked at her palm and saw there was no wound there, barely even a scar could be seen. In fact, if Haven didn't know what she was looking for then she probably wouldn't have noticed.

Haven climbed out of bed and she felt better than she had in the past few days, hell, she felt...normal. Even the pull to the Troubles was lessened to where it was more of a hum than anything. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe her eyes. She...she looked...fine. No black circles, no bloodshot eyes, the hue returned to her skin. Haven had to look at herself to see for herself, and no rely on the reflection in the mirror.

Haven rushed over to her boots and found her switchblade in it's sheath. She activated the blade and saw that it was perfectly clean...too clean. Almost as if it had just been recently wiped and perhaps even polished. Putting the blade away, Haven was trying to figure out if what she thought happened...actually happened.

She didn't even have enough time to finish her thought before she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Haven went into her bag and pulled out her side arm, aiming it to the door. When the door opened and the man she thought she saw before walked out of it...Haven froze.

"Seriously, darlin, what is it with you and violence?" He asked with a shake to his head and a chuckle, "Some things really do never change." He didn't seem phased by Haven having her gun aimed at him.

"Who are you?" She demanded to know and he just laughed.

"You already know who I am. You did say my name, darlin." He replied, then sighed, "You just know of me. You don't actually remember me." He stood up straighter and introduced himself, "I am Matthew Werner, but please call me Matt. Now who are you this time?"

Haven tightened her grip on her weapon, "Matthew Werner is dead." she ignored the part where he asked her who she was this time.

"Nope, not dead. I'm alive and well, and Troubled. When the Troubles come back I revert back to the age I was when it was activated." Matt answered.

Haven couldn't tell if he was lying or not and that was unsettling. "What did you do to me?"

"I did what I've always done. I helped you." Matt answered, "Now will you please put the gun down, darlin? I'm starting to worry here."

Haven kept the gun in her hands, but lowered it, " **How?** " Haven demanded to know, not about to just accept his answers and trust him in a heartbeat.

"I knew you when you were Haven Ripley, Haley. Since she is you, your Trouble is the same. I will explain everything, but not now. Today is a day for introductions, not revelations."

Haven didn't like the sound of that and raised her weapon once again. "You will tell me everything I want to know, or I _will_ shoot you."

Matt chuckled, "No you won't, darlin." he replied and opened his hand to let all the bullets from her gun fall onto the floor, "You don't have any ammo." With another chuckle Matt ran out the door.

Haven took a moment to process before chasing out after him. She went down the stairs and lost him. She didn't know how the hell she lost him, but she did. Haven clenched her fists, feeling really pissed off. Someone had a lot of explaining to do. More than one someone did. Haven may not know where one of them was...but she sure knew where to find the other.

Haven went back to her room and got changed. When she looked at herself in the mirror with her hooded green trenchcoat, long scarf, and elbow length gloves...she felt like she was going to an X-Men ComicCon. Hell, she even felt a bit like the movie's version of Rogue.

Haven dropped her head down and groaned. "I'm really going to have to rethink this whole layers thing." She said to herself before grabbing her bag, draping it over her shoulder, and crossing it over her chest. Haven gripped her bag tightly before walking out the door. Instead of going down the hall to the stairs and risk running into people from the other rooms, Haven climbed out the hall's window to the fire escape. She already paid for a few days so it wasn't like she was skipping out on the bill or anything.

Haven's plan ran through her mind as she hurried down the fire escape. The metal clanked a bit under her boots, a soundtrack to her mind racing. Since it'd be easier to find Vince than the elusive Matt, she was going to start with him. Once she was done with him, she was going to find out what she could about the Hunter and Haven Ripley and everything. It wasn't until she took the last step that it dawned on her...that Matt was the same one from her time here as Haven Ripley...he could have all the answers she needed.

Haven had to steady her breaths to control her emotions because it felt like the more she got riled up the louder the Trouble's humming grew inside her. The last thing she wanted or needed was to be pulled in a million directions at once...especially when Matt refused to tell her what he had done to make her feel better.

Since Haven still had no idea where to even start looking for Matt, Vince was step one. Like a woman on a mission, which she was, she got into her rental car, and drove off towards town...to the Haven Herald.

Haven ignored all the strange looks she received after she parked the car and walked down the street. She was not in the mood to deal with anyone and even taking the time to shoot glares their way wasn't even worth it. No, Haven kept her head down, hood up, and hands holding tightly to her bag.

Finally, her destination had arrived. Haven walked into the Herald with a bit of force behind her. The bell above the door jingled and was followed the loud slamming of the door. Haven lifted her head and saw the Teagues brothers sitting behind their desks. They look confused and maybe even intrigued as to why she was there and why she was dressed like that. Haven couldn't really tell.

When Haven pulled back her hood, Vince said "Haven? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Body armor." Haven answered with snark as she walked over to them. "I had a little visitor this morning and I'm just wondering how it's possible since, well... **I was told he was dead!** "

Vince and Dave exchanged looks with one another before Dave asked, "You saw Matthew?"

"Why, yes I did. He found me at the B&B, did something to stop me from feeling like I was going to die, and then dropped the big bomb that HE'S THE SAME FREAKING MATTHEW!" Haven felt the humming increase inside her and tried to calm down. She clenched her gloved fists and took deep breaths. "So tell me, is Matthew really alive or is this some sort of bizarre Trouble. I'm pretty sure it's not the latter, though."

Vince removed his glasses and set them upon his desk, "We were hoping you wouldn't find out about him."

"Oh, wow. You _knew_ that Matthew was still alive and you lied to me about it. Also failed to mention that he had a Trouble that makes him de-age. What the hell!" Haven shot back, her emotions were definitely running away from her a bit.

"Haven," Dave began, "I didn't always think this way, but it's the truth. Matthew Werner is _not_ to be trusted."

Haven looked at Dave then Vince before she laughed, "Hey, Pot. Yeah this is Kettle." She looked at the brothers like they were insane, "You two have no right to say that someone else shouldn't be trusted." Pointing her finger between the two of them she said, "You two have done _nothing_ but lie since I met you. And not just to me, but to Audrey."

"Haven, we admit that we didn't handle everything as well as we should have but, you have to listen to us. Matthew may appear to have all the answers you seek, but there is so much more to the story." Vince was trying to get her to see their side.

"If there's so much more, then tell me." Haven sat on the room's divider and waved her hand out in front of her, "Proceed."

Vince and Dave looked at each other in silent conversation, but Haven's look of 'I'm waiting' kicked them into gear.

"We don't know the story from the beginning, mind you...but we will tell you what we do know." Dave started and Vince continued on from there.

Vince took a breath before speaking, "When you were Haven Ripley, your Trouble was activated then too. We don't know how, but we suspect it had something to do with Simon Crocker. But that's another story...Matthew was your closest friend, as far as everyone could tell, he was in love with you. Haven Ripley, you. But you didn't feel the same way."

Dave picked up from there, "I remember Sofia telling me that your rejection to Matthew was along the lines of...he wasn't the other side of your coin. It's was the assumption that your rejection triggered his Trouble. A Trouble that does turn back the clock...but you have to kill another to do it."

Haven swallowed a lump in her throat, "What else happened?"

"You felt guilty so you tried to take away his Trouble, but the connection was broken before you could finish. It made you...for lack of better term, high." Vince answered.

Dave looked so angry when he spoke, "Matthew used that to his advantage. He would constantly let you draw from him so you wouldn't risk anyone else. Because if you held on for too long then you could kill them."

"He was my pusher." Haven brought her hands to her mouth and shook her head, "But I didn't get high this morning he..."

"He injured your first, didn't he?" Vince asked and Haven nodded in reply.

"Yeah...so I was right. Duke and I were right. If I'm injured then drawing from a Trouble doesn't hurt either of us, but if I'm not then I risk killing them and get high from it?" Haven looked at the brothers for confirmation and received nods in reply.

"Oh my god." Haven whispered, leaning into her hands while propping her elbows on her knees. "What were you saying about Simon Crocker? We're on a roll, so why stop now."

Vince made a 'go ahead' gesture to Dave, so Dave answered her question, "Simon knew of your Trouble due to his father knowing you as Haven Vernon, Sarah's sister. He believed that the two of you would wipe Haven of its Troubles forever. From what we know, you and Lucy had a plan to stop Simon and in result, you helped her kill him."

"So...let me get this straight. Matthew had some twisted love for Haley, Haley two faced Simon to help Lucy kill him, and now Matthew is back? What does he think is going to happen this time?" Haven had so many possible scenarios run through her head that it wasn't even funny.

"We don't know, Haven." Vince answered honestly, "But we do intend to find out."

They weren't the only ones. Haven had every intention of finding out for herself as well. And now that she knew how to keep herself from getting high, that was a start.

"There's one more thing Haven." Dave got up from his seat and went over to her, "Your Trouble is more than you think it is...now that it's been activated...you..." He couldn't seem to find the words.

Vince picked up where his brother left off, "You _have_ to draw from Troubles now, or you will die."

Haven held up her hands and looked at the brothers in shock, "Hold up. Are you two telling me that I'm some kind of Troubled Vampire thing?! Oh my god." She got off the divider and rubbed her face with her gloved hands. "This is all so screwed up." she spoke into her hands.

"We're so sorry." Dave sounded like he was on the verge of tears when he spoke.

"I...I need to get out of here." Haven stepped away from them, but continued to speak, "But this is _not_ over. We are so not done talking about this." Haven walked out of the Herald before they could get a word out. Honestly, Haven wasn't even sure if they were going to try and convince her otherwise, but just in case...she wasn't going to give them the chance.

Still not wanting to be around people, she just got back into the car and started driving. Without even realizing it, she found herself down by the south docks. Haven parked her car on the side of the road and rested her head back. It felt so weird being behind the wheel since she had pretty much sworn off ever driving a car again just a few months ago. Haven didn't want to just sit there, so she pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out.

After walking for a bit she stopped in her tracks and eyes went wide, "Holy crap." There was this really large, naked man, eating fish...raw. That was certainly something she had never seen with her oen two eyes before. Haven was pulled away from the sight by the sound of Duke's voice behind her.

"Flipside. Hey, are you okay?" Duke asked upon approach and Haven replied with pointing to what she was looking at; The large, dirty, naked man eating raw fish out of the back of a truck.

"My day just got weirder." Haven admitted, then looked at Duke, "I promise I'll tell you later but right now...yeah I should call Audrey about this." Haven pulled out her phone and dialed Audrey.

"Haven, hi. I want to talk to you but a little busy with a case right now." Audrey's voice said through the speakerphone.

"No worries, Audrey. Just thought you might like to know that there's a large, naked man eating raw fish down by the south docks." Haven answered, putting her hand up beside her head to block her peripheral. She really didn't want to see what that guy was packing.

"He kinda looks like he should be in a Bowflex commercial." Duke joked and Haven couldn't help but laugh at that. It was definitely a much needed laugh. "And by that I mean he looks jacked, and juiced...and now he's staring at us." Duke continued.

"So much for containment." Audrey answered.

"I don't speak cop, so what does that mean?" Duke asked, not seeming to care who gave the explanation.

"We're dealing with a lot of those guys here. We think they're Troubled. Haven, if you're up for it, we could really use your help." Audrey replied. "Just keep in mind that they're extremely dangerous."

"Whoops, Audrey, I think we're going through a tunnel...losing...connection." Haven made some fake static noises after that.

"Alright, fine. But can you two at least find some sort of way to restrain him?" Audrey then asked.

Duke and Haven looked towards the road and Duke answered, "Sure." because it was Dwight who had just pulled up.

"Duke, no." Haven said to him.

"Duke, yes." Duke replied with a grin, going over to Dwight's car. "Hey, Dwight, we got Audrey on the phone. She wants you to restrain that guy." He pointed over towards the large, naked, growling man.

Dwight looked from Duke to the guy and Haven would swear that his expression was nothing less than 'FML'.

Haven took her phone back from Duke and ended the phone call. "You two, play nice. Remember, like kindergarten." She pointed a firm finger at the two of them before walking away.

"Whoa, Haven! Where are you going?" Duke called after her.

"I'll tell you later." Haven called back, pulled her hood and kept on walking down the road where she parked her car. Haven looked back a couple times to make sure that she wasn't being followed and was glad that she wasn't.

* * *

Haven remembered way back on one of her first cases involving someone with the infamous tattoo and which parlor that led them to. That's where she went after leaving Duke and Dwight to deal with...whatever they were dealing with back there. Thankfully it didn't take her very long before she arrived.

She walked into the parlor like she was a customer and looked around. "I remember you. You were the newbie cop that came in awhile back." The tattoo artist said to her.

"That's right." Haven replied, pulling off her gloves, "But I'm here on a personal day." She took off the compass locket that Duke gave her and handed it over, "I want a tattoo of that exact design right here with the words Never Forget." Haven showed him where she wanted the tattoo.

The guy looked at the tattoo and nodded, "Sure, come right on back."

Haven smiled and little smile and walked behind the counter to his station. She was quiet as he worked on the tattoo because she wanted that just as much as she wanted her answers. Her mind was so focused that she couldn't even tell if getting the tattoo was painful or not.

When the tattoo was finished and he was going over how to take care of it and what not, Haven pulled one of her gloves back on. "You know," Haven said, cutting him off, "I'm not just here about this tattoo but another. Maybe you remember it? It's the same one that I inquired about months ago."

The guy nodded, "Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

Haven turned him around to face her and pushed him into the wall. Using one arm to hold him there by his neck, she used her bare hand to just linger near his face. "You're Troubled and so am I. The thing is, my Trouble can be deadly if I touch someone for too long...so I suggest that you answer my questions."

The guy, who was just about average build, if that, practically trembled as he looked at her. He nodded, so she asked him, "Tell me how you could have possibly designed a tattoo that already existed at least twenty seven years ago."

The guy looked afraid to answer, so Haven said, "You should be more afraid of not answering my question because I'm not here as a cop. I'm here as a pissed off Troubled person so answer my question!"

"I...I can't!" He exclaimed, "I can't tell you, they'll come after me!"

"Who?!" Haven demanded to know. "Matthew?"

"Matthew? I don't even know who that is and I can't tell you who did!" He couldn't make that any more clear, "Look, I didn't design it but one of my family members did, I guess. It's been passed down for generations. I'm sorry, that's all I can tell you. Please don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you." Haven answered, but pressed her hand against his forehead anyway. After drawing just enough to heal her tattoo completely, she pulled away and felt fine. Haven took back her hand and moved away from him, "Don't tell anyone I was here."

He nodded fervently in reply. Haven was satisfied so she left the shop, slamming the door behind her. Haven felt dirty after doing what she had just done, but she needed answers. Haven walked down the road a bit before pulling her glove back on her hand. Where the hell was she going to look now?

Haven returned the locket to her neck and thought of something. She was able to sense the Troubles and if the Troubled person was close enough to her then she could tell who it was coming from. When she was down by the south docks she felt them coming from Duke, and Dwight, but not the Bowflex guy. "I'm so stupid!" Haven exclaimed, realizing what she had missed. She hurried into her car and put it in gear. Her destination was back to the south docks to see if they were still there because Haven knew something they didn't...Bowflex guy wasn't Troubled.

Haven drove back to the south docks as quickly as legally possible. When she arrived, Duke and Dwight were standing next to the truck. After scrambling out of her car, she rushed over to them, "He's not Troubled."

"We know." Dwight answered, "How did you know?"

"I finally realized that I couldn't feel a Trouble coming from him. Wait, how did you guys know?" Haven asked, looking between the men.

"I got some of his blood on me, and nothing happened." Duke replied, "Are you okay?" Before Haven could get a word out, Duke waved off his hand, "Yeah, yeah, you'll tell me later."

"Audrey and Nathan know too." Dwight cut in, "They're checking out a lead."

"So that's why she didn't answer." Haven thought aloud, since she tried calling Audrey on the way back to the docks.

"Did you 'borrow' that?" Duke asked with a grin, putting air quotes around the word borrowed, gesturing to the car Haven had pulled up in.

Haven backhanded his arm, "No, smartass. It's a rental. I can't stand it, but it's driveable."

"Good, now Duke can ride with you. I'll meet you guys there." Dwight walked past Haven to get into his truck and stopped just long enough to say, "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

Haven gave Dwight a smile before turning to Duke, "So, where are we going exactly?"

"The Herald." Duke answered, "Hopefully to find some information about the Hunter."

"Sounds good to me, I'll fill you in on my day on the way." Haven walked with Duke over to her rental, already starting to talk about Matthew, the tattoo artist, and well just about everything. Everything except for Haven taking some the guy's Trouble at the Parlor and the fact that if she didn't 'feed' on the Troubles that she's die. Those topics were too much to get into during a car ride.

Duke did not react very well to most of that. "If he comes near you again, I'll kill him." Duke threatened at the end of Haven's explanation about Matthew.

"No killing, Duke. At least not before I get some answers out of him." Haven sounded completely serious, but she wasn't. "Kidding."

Haven parked her car behind Dwight's truck in front of the Herald, "If you see him, don't react. I'm serious, Duke. I think it might be better to make Matthew think you don't know about him. It's just a feeling."

Duke looked at Haven and let out a breath, "Fine. But if he causes you any trouble, all bets are off."

"Deal." Haven answered, then the pair got out of the car and went over to Dwight.

"Took you two long enough." Dwight remarked, leading them towards the Herald. "If anyone knows about the Hunter, it's Vince and Dave."

"Yeah, well in my experience the problem is getting them to talk." Duke replied.

"They owe me, they'll talk." Haven was more than sure about that.

"And if they still don't, I can help with that." Dwight assured them.

Duke stopped and looked at Dwight, "Okay, I have to know. Why are you so willing to help now?"

Dwight let out a breath, "I saw your face when that blood got on you. You hate your...problem."

Duke scoffed, "Not my problem." He walked into the Herald, holding the door open for Haven.

Vince and Dave sat up straighter when the three of them entered.

"Bartles." Duke greeted and without missing a beat, Haven said, "Jaymes." She understood the reference Duke was making and had to go along with it.

"Duke's looking for info on the Hunter." Dwight informed the brothers.

"We told Audrey that we can't help." Dave replied, slipping his hands into his pants' pockets.

"How about you just let us look at some old Haven Heralds around the time of the Colorado Kid's murder. 'Cause otherwise, we might start thinking that you're actually trying to keep something secret." Duke retorted.

Dwight concurred, "Makes sense to me."

"Vince and Dave keep secrets? No, never." Haven added with sarcasm, crossing her arms.

Vince cleared his throat, "I'll, um, check in the back room for some old copies, but I doubt there's any there." he stood up from his chair and chuckled.

Haven took off her coat and hung it up nearby, but kept the gloves in place. She pulled them up higher to close the gap between where her short sleeve shirt left off and the gloves began. She clenched and released her fists because the humming through her body started again. Perhaps humming wasn't the best word, it was more like a subtle vibration.

"You doing okay?" Dwight asked, going over to her while Duke was talking to Dave.

"I really wish people would stop asking me that." Haven snapped, then rubbed her head with a sigh. "Sorry, Viking Man. It's been a long day."

"Anything I can do to help?" Dwight asked, genuinely wanting to.

Haven was going to decline the offer but something came to mind, "Actually...there is something. Could you do me a favor and find out anything you can about a guy named Matthew Werner? I think I tapped out Vince and Dave on their info."

"Why do you want to know about him?" Dwight asked rather quickly.

"That's a story for another time." Haven replied. "Will you?"

Dwight nodded, "Sure. I'll see what I can come up with."

Haven smiled gratefully, "Thank you." She looked over to see Vince bringing out a pile of papers, "Let's get looking."

Haven and the others started pouring through the old copies of the Herald. At one point Haven had to set the paper down and rub her eyes. "I am never reading a newspaper again." She muttered to herself before picking up another paper to look through.

"Take a look at this." Duke rolled his chair closer to Haven and showed her what he was talking about. "Local women vanish. It's you and Audrey."

Vince knew the article, "Those are the Ripleys. That's who they were back then."

"What the what?" Haven asked, looking out the window. Everyone else looked out as well and saw a naked man running down the street wearing a dog cone.

"I guess we have our lead story for tomorrow." Dave stated, rising to his feet, "Would anyone care to join me?" When no one moved Dave put more emphasis, " _Help?_ " That got Vince and Dwight moving.

Duke and Haven looked at each other and Haven shook her head. "Yeah, they got this." Duke replied to that and turned the page of the paper he was looking through and found an article about the Hunter Meteor shower. "The Hunter." Duke stood up as he read.

"You found something?" Haven stood up and got as close as she could without touching him, so she could get a look. The pair read together and looked at each other when done. The Hunter wasn't a person, it was a thing. It was an event.

"Two months? That thing comes back in two months?" Haven felt like she was going to have a panic attack, "When that meteor shower comes Audrey and I vanish...in two months, Duke! I...I don't want to go...I...I..."

Duke wrapped his arms around Haven and held her close. He did his best to keep their skin from touching, but he still held her. "We'll figure something out, Haven. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Haven just about sobbed in reply.

"I intend on keeping this one." Duke wasn't about to let Haven go that easily.

* * *

The pair went back to the Gull and up to the apartment. Duke had a bottle of beer in his hand while Haven sipped at her tea. They sat in silence, waiting for Audrey to come home so they could tell her what was discovered. Finally, Haven had to break the silence. "That artist guy, he's Troubled." When that caught Duke's attention, she continued, "I could feel it. I threatened him with my Trouble and then took some of it from him to make a point. I _hate_ myself for it. Who I'm becoming again, I thought I left this person behind a long time ago."

Duke set his drink on the arm of his chair, "Haven, you're going through a lot right now. You just have to remember that no matter what...you're still you and nothing will change the way I feel about you." He wanted to make sure that she knew it completely.

Haven smiled with tears in her eyes, because she knew. Even though they still haven't said those three words to one another, she knew. "There's more." Haven admitted, "According to Vince...if I don't draw from the Troubles on a regular basis, then...I'll die." To try and lighten it, she added, "Haven Parker, resident Trouble Vampire."

"Don't joke, Haven." Duke didn't want her joking about something as serious as that.

"We were right. If I'm injured and take in a part of a Trouble then I don't get high. So before I...feed or whatever, I have to make sure I have some sort of injury." If these words weren't coming out of her own mouth then she probably wouldn't have believed them. Hell, even though they were coming out of her own mouth she couldn't believe she was saying it.

Duke took Haven's gloved hand in his and held it. He didn't know what to say in that moment, but he hoped their hand holding would convey what he couldn't think to say.

Haven smiled, "You. I like you."

"Right back at ya." Duke answered with a chuckle and a grin. They may never have said those three words, but they certainly had other ways of saying it.

"Am I interrupting something?" Audrey asked, walking onto the porch with a dog on a leash.

"Is that a dog?" Haven asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, this is Cookie. I think I'm gonna keep him." Audrey replied, smiling.

"You really need to fill me in on what happened today." Haven _definitely_ wanted to know.

"So do you." Audrey replied, leaning against the railing across from them. "What's up?"

"Can you tell her, please?" Haven got up from her seat and went into the apartment. She didn't give Duke much of a choice in the matter. Hearing about it again would be too hard and being the one to tell Audrey...well that'd be even worse. She felt bad for making Duke be the one to tell her, but it didn't change the fact that she couldn't.

Duke nodded, watching Haven go back into the loft. Audrey was starting to worry, "Okay, seriously, what's going on?" she asked.

Duke turned to face Audrey, "It's about the Hunter. It's not a person. It's a meteor storm. It comes out of the Orion constellation. And it hits every twenty seven years. When you and Haven were the Ripleys, and before that, when you were Sarah, the night of the Hunter meteor storm is the night you both disappeared, both times."

Audrey shifted a little, absorbing this information, "Where did we go?"

"I don't know." Duke answered honestly. "You just...vanished." It pained Duke to tell her this. It was like pouring salt on an open wound.

"When's the next one?" Audrey had to know that before she asked anything else.

"Two months." Duke regrettably answered.

"Two months?" Audrey exclaimed, not believing it was that short of a time away.

"Forty nine days." Duke corrected, even more regrettably than before.

Audrey felt like her knees were going to buckle out from beneath her. Her grip tightened around the railing to keep that from happening, "Haven knows about this? All of it?"

Duke nodded, "Yeah, she knows." he stood up and headed for the stairs, "You two need to talk, and not just about this. I'll be down at the bar." He went downstairs to give the sisters the time they needed.

Audrey brought Cookie inside and let him off his leash. Cookie ran right over to Haven and started licking her face. The sisters laughed at that before tears came to their eyes. Audrey sat next to Haven on the couch and took her hands. "Forty nine days."

Haven nodded, "Forty nine days." she repeated and hated it.

Audrey shook her head and let out a breath, "Before we get to all that...what did you do today?"

Haven's shoulders slumped a bit, "You might want to put on a pot of coffee...it's going to be a long night." If they were going to talk about everything they wanted and needed to, then long was going to be a definite understatement. But they needed to talk, to really talk. They hadn't for too long and it was pushing them apart. If they had any chance of getting through what was coming, they had to mend it. No if, ans, or buts about it.

It was almost morning by the time the Parkers had finished their _very_ long conversation. They would swear that every word in the dictionary had been used by them at least once in that duration. While Audrey passed out on the couch, Haven couldn't sleep. She wasn't sure if it was all the coffee she drank, or the Trouble she drew from, but she wasn't tired in the least.

Haven gave Cookie a treat before sneaking outside onto the deck to head down to the beach below. Upon arrival, she climbed onto a boulder and waited for the sun to rise. The sound of approaching footsteps caused the hairs on her arm to stand on end. For a moment she thought it was Audrey, but that moment soon passed when she turned around to see who it actually was.

" _You_." Haven spoke with disdain in her voice. She moved off the boulder and glared at Matthew.

" _Me_." Matt replied, mocking the tone she had just used on him.

"You stalking me now?" Haven asked, actually wishing she had brought her gun with her.

"Stalking is such a harsh word...I prefer observing." Matt replied, grinning. He sat down on a nearby rock and looked out onto the water and horizon in front of them.

"Go to hell, Matthew." Haven was nowhere near being in a state of mind to deal with him and all the unanswered questions that followed.

"Well now, that's a bit harsh, darlin." Matt placed a hand on his chest like she had just physically injured him.

"I'm not your darlin." Haven retorted, losing her patience with him. "I _know_ about you, Matthew. Vince and Dave told me everything."

Matt chuckled at the thought, "They told you everything, huh?" he got up from the boulder and took a step closer to Haven, "Did they tell you that I was the only thing that kept you alive and kept you from draining every Troubled person in Haven? Did they tell you that Sofia was like family to me? And did they tell you that I know about where you go when you and your sister disappear?"

Haven was caught off guard by the last bit, "What are you talking about? How could you know that?"

"You may not have loved me, Haven, but I was still your closest friend. You told me _everything_. Had I known that Troubles were back sooner, I would have come then. But I just recently found out and here I am." Matt let that sink in for a moment, "Now I can tell you all that you need to know...but it comes at a price."

Haven wanted to know. Hell, Haven _needed_ to know. "What is the price?" she almost sounded reluctant to ask.

Matthew rose his head a bit, "Break up with the Crocker. It's too dangerous for the Troubled for you two to be so close."

Haven scoffed loudly at that, "And it has nothing to do with the fact that you were in love with Haley? You sure you don't have some twisted hope that _I'll_ fall in love with you? Because that's not going to happen."

Matthew took a couple steps backwards, in preparation to leave completely, "Those are my terms, darlin. I'll answer all the questions I know you have, the moment you break things off with the Crocker." Matt turned around and walked away, knowing he was leaving a fuming Haven behind him.

Matt walked down the street a bit before he was pulled off the road and shoved up against a tree. The person who pulled him off the road was wearing a mask and had a Bolt Gun in their hand. "You were _not_ supposed to talk to her yet." His voice was angry as he pressed the bolt gun against Matthew's forehead.

Matt was terrified, and trembled, "How could you expect me to keep away? I _love_ her."

"You will _not_ get what you love until I get what I do." The man answered firmly and shot the bolt gun right beside Matt's head to make their point. "If I find out you speak to her again without my consent, you will regret it."

The man walked away and Matthew looked at the bolt sticking out of the tree beside him. The plan sounded so good when he agreed to it, but now...that guy has changed and things were getting out of hand. Would Matthew be able to get out of the arrangement alive? He didn't know, so until he did...he'd have to play by the guy's rules, (who Matt has been mentally referring to as Bolt).

Knowing that bit of evidence couldn't be left behind, Matt pried the bolt from the tree and proceeded to make his way down the road, the man, Bolt, already out his line of sight.

The sun rose over the town of Haven signifying the start of a new day. The question was, would it be a good day...or a bad one?

* * *

End Episode 2


	33. I'm afraid

After Haven's interaction with Matt, it was a few days before she said anything to Audrey about it. Her timing could have been better though, since it was the morning right after Audrey dropped Cookie off with a family that would love and take care of them. Keeping the dog wasn't really an option since they'd be leaving in 49...46 days.

Audrey listened to every word that Haven, finally hearing about this Matt guy. "How long have you known about Matthew, Matt, whatever?" Haven's reluctance to answer made Audrey shake her head, "Never mind. Wait...did you say Matthew Werner?" Audrey caught onto everything that her sister said, Matthew wanting her to break up with Duke in exchange for answers, etc, but that name stuck out to her.

"That's the only question you have?" Haven raised her brow at that because out of all her confession _that_ was her only question? Audrey's expression answered it for her, so Haven replied, "Yes. Matt Werner, why?"

Audrey got up from her seat, talking as she went over to her bureau, "Remember Stamoran? He told me about his friend, Matthew Werner." After finding what she was looking for, she went back over to Haven and handed the coin over, "He said he stole this from his friend, Matt, and he was pissed because he was going to give it to some girl."

Haven took the coin from Audrey and looked at it in her hand, "You think I'm the girl he was going to give it to?"

"With everything you've been telling me about him, it wouldn't surprise me. He definitely sounds like stalker material, and apparently also a murderer. So please be careful around him." Audrey didn't want anything to happen to her sister on this mission for answers.

"I promise I'll be careful, but he knows stuff, Audrey. He could have all the answers we're looking for." Haven couldn't let that go.

Audrey took Haven's hands in hers, looking her right in the eyes, "Are you willing to risk your relationship with Duke to find out?"

Haven only took a moment before answering with a shake to her head. She loved Duke more than she ever thought was possible, so no, she wouldn't risk losing him.

"Then steer clear of Matthew. I mean it." Audrey was firm with her words then looked at the time, "We better get to work."

"I'm not working for him, Audrey. I've had it up to here with Nathan." Haven lifted her hand over to her to emphasize just how much she was done with him.

"Everyone says and does things they don't mean when emotions run high." Audrey wasn't just defending Nathan, but trying to convince Haven to come back to work.

"I've been on the receiving end of it twice now, and I'm not going to stick around for it to happen again." Haven crossed her arms, not wanting to budge.

"How do you plan on helping the Troubled, then? Helping anyone?" Audrey had a feeling that would resonate with her sister.

Haven really wanted to work and help people, but she didn't think she could or even should. "Do you really think I'm capable of helping anyone right now? Did you miss the whole part where I'm a Trouble feeding Vampire?"

Audrey hated that choice of words for her sister's affliction, "No, I didn't miss that part, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't do what you're good at. If you need to feed, or drain, or whatever, we'll figure it out when the time comes. In the meantime, get your ass up and ready for work."

Haven thought there was something a bit off about Audrey, "Sis, you're being way to cool about all of this. It's starting to freak me out a little."

Audrey sighed, "Haven, we only have forty something days left here. Do you really want us to spend that being mad at each other?"

Okay, Audrey had a point there, Haven had to admit that. She ran a hand through her hair, "Fine. I'll come into work, but I'm not going to like it."

Audrey smiled, "Thank you. Now get your coat on."

Haven went into her room to grab her badge, coat, etc and just then she felt Duke's Trouble approaching, "Duke's coming upstairs, don't shoot him!" Haven called out from her room.

Before Audrey could even question it, she heard Duke say from the patio, "Parkers, this is your neighbor, Duke. Please don't shoot me." He smiled, holding up a tray of coffee, "I bring coffee" and then held up a bottle of liquor, "One shot or two?"

"We have to get to work Duke." Audrey replied, putting her own coat on.

"Three is it." Duke replied, walking into the loft.

Haven exited her room, pulling on her gloves to be on the safe side. "Thought I smelled coffee." She took one off the tray with a "Thanks" before sipping it as she slid on her combat boots.

"You're welcome." Duke replied, smiling, "Will you convince your sister to enjoy the coffee and the sunrise?"

Audrey didn't give Haven a chance to answer that, "I don't want to watch the sunrise, Duke. I want to go to work. I want to help the Troubled." her tone was riddled with annoyance before she said, "It's the one thing I know I want to do. And I'm taking Haven with me so don't go getting any ideas." Audrey turned her attention to her sister, "You coming?"

Haven set her coffee on the mantle, "Yeah, I'll meet you at the car." she wanted to talk to Duke for a minute before she headed off with Audrey.

" _Haven._ " Audrey gave her sister a warning look to accompany her tone.

Haven knew what that tone was referring to, but Haven had it under control, "I will meet you at the car." She repeated, giving her sister a 'trust me' look.

Audrey sighed, "Fine, just make sure you lock up before you go." She left the loft after that to give Haven her space with Duke.

Haven took her long gloves off the back of the chair and pulled them on as he spoke to Duke, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, other than the fact if I knew I was going to vanish in 46 days, I wouldn't be heading off to the grind." Duke replied, finding it hard to believe that was what Haven actually wanted to do. Before she could get a word in, he continued, "Okay, I will take you to my secret oyster field. Have you ever had blue point oysters drizzled with absinthe?"

"Duke, I can't." Haven replied, for more than one reason.

"Okay, no absinthe." He replied, smiling as he continued to hope that she wouldn't go into work. The look on her face told him that he wasn't getting anywhere. "Flipside, come on, don't you ever just look around this mad house sometimes and think 'I am gonna grab the first flight out of here'?" Duke stepped closer to her, "Don't you ever imagine going off to some secret island where nobody does anything, wears anything...never turns into anything unnatural?"

Haven locked her eyes onto his as her answer came out in a whisper, "All the time." That was the truth, as of late. To just run away and not look back, but so many things were keeping her in Haven, that she knew she couldn't.

Duke took her gloved hands in his, "Then let's do it. Run away with me. The boat is ready whenever. Let's just go."

That sounded so tempting, but she had to decline, "Please don't ask me to do that."

"Why not?" Duke asked, wanting one real good reason.

"Because I don't know if I can say no." Haven answered truthfully.

"Then don't say no." He tried to cup her face, but she pulled back.

"You know you can't do that." Haven almost sounded as if she was scolding him, then said, "I have to get to work." She grabbed her bag and headed out of the loft with Duke following behind.

Haven muttered some profanity when she found herself struggling to get the door locked. "Haven," Duke sounded worried about her, "you need to enjoy the time you have..."

He was cut off when Haven finally got the door locked and turned around to face him, "Don't you think I want to?! Don't you think I wish more than anything that I could run off with you? But I can't do that, Duke. I can't." She took some deep breaths to calm herself because she started to feel the buzzing again, the 'need to feed' as she called it. Being this close to Duke wasn't helping, even though he was the only person she wanted to be around. "I have to get to work." Without another word, Haven turned around and walked away, hating the predicament with every step she took.

* * *

Haven's knees were bouncing the whole ride to the crime scene, much like someone who's leg was asleep and they were trying to wake it up. It wasn't like that for her though, she was trying to do anything to keep herself from feeling what she was feeling.

Audrey recognized her sister's behavior. With a sigh, she moved back the hood of Haven's jacket to see her face. "You're jonesin, aren't you?"

"It's not like that, Audrey. I don't want to get high, I don't want to draw from a Trouble but I feel like I _have_ to. Apparently I do, but that just feels like an excuse." Haven looked at her sister apologetically, "I'm sorry I'm putting you through this again."

Audrey parked near the crime scene, but turned to Haven instead of getting right out of the car. "This isn't your fault. You hear me? You're Troubled and Troubles have consequences, we all know this. You didn't shoot up or pop some pills. You're afflicted, so don't blame yourself for _any_ of this." Audrey leaned over and kissed her sister's head. That act of love and understanding projected her immunity onto Haven once again. What Audrey felt towards her sister determined whether or not the immunity worked on her now. Anything that faltered how she felt would cut the connection.

Haven felt the need to feed lessen drastically and took Audrey's hand in hers. "Let's get to work, shall we?" she was a bit teary eyed with her words, it couldn't be helped.

Audrey gave her little sister a supportive hand squeeze before they exited the car.

The Parkers went under the yellow line and over to Nathan. "What have we got?" They asked in unison. Nathan handed Audrey a coffee, "Good morning."

Audrey sighed, "Sorry, good morning...What have we got?"

Nathan looked at Haven in her 'Rogue' get up, minus the hood, and said, "I didn't think you'd be coming into work today, so I didn't get you one."

"It's fine." Haven probably wouldn't have accepted a cup of coffee from him if he had brought her one anyway, "So, what have we got?" If felt like that question had been asked at least a dozen times now.

Nathan finally answered as he led the Parkers to the body, "Victim's name is Greg Winfield. Went for his daily jog, stopped for a pit stop and five minutes later his fiance finds him dead in the woods."

"What was the cause of death?" Haven asked, making sure to keep close with Audrey just in case the slightest separation between them nulled the immunity connection they were sharing at that moment.

"I'll let the coroner take care of that." Nathan gestured over to Dr Loucassi taking care of the body.

"Dr Loucassi is full time now?" Audrey thought he was good and all, but she didn't particularly care of the guy.

"Yeah. It's the perfect job for him. He hates it when the patients talk back." Nathan replied so only the Parkers could hear before speaking up to Loucassi, "Show them what you found, Doc."

"Human lungs." Loucassi moved his hand over the set of lungs on the ground as he spoke, "Severed centimeters above the bronchial joint into the trachea and removed from the body." Loucassi moved to the nearby body, "But look," he pulled back the sheet to reveal Greg's dead body with his almost flattened chest and disfigured throat, "there's no incision, dorsal or ventral."

The Parkers looked at each other, thinking the same thing, and voiced it at the same time, "How did the lungs come out?"

Loucassi answered with the only theory he had, "I'm thinking through his mouth."

Haven made a 'T' with her hands, "Hold up...are you saying that he...expelled his lungs through his mouth?"

"Or somebody reached down his throat and ripped them out." Nathan suggested from behind them.

Haven honestly thought her mind had broken, "How would that even work?"

Nathan shrugged because he didn't have an answer. There was nothing more they could learn then, so he moved on, "Come on, I want a bigger perimeter. Let's see what else we can find in these woods."

Audrey followed Nathan but stopped when she realized Haven wasn't with them, "You coming?" That was starting to feel like a common question for her sister this morning.

"Be right there." Haven called back then looked at Loucassi, "You're going to check to make sure they are his lungs, right?" When Loucassi looked at her in question she added, "Let me know when you do." Haven couldn't shake the feeling that she _knew_ this MO, but she couldn't put her finger on it. In case the Doc thought she was crazy or something, Haven stood from her crouching position and followed after the others.

* * *

Haven walked into Nathan's office at the Police Station without her coat. The elbow length gloves and scarf were still present, but that freaking coat was too warm to wear inside. Besides, she was still feeling Audrey's projected immunity so the extra layer of 'armor' wasn't really necessary.

Nathan held a paper out for her to take, "This is a list of everyone in the North East needing a lung transplant."

"You seriously think this was an organ theft?" Haven asked with a raised brow, taking the paper from him.

"No. It's a Trouble." Nathan replied, taking his seat behind the desk.

"But if it was Greg's Trouble and he coughed up his own lungs, then we're done with it." Audrey chimed in, walking into the office.

"And if it's not his lungs?" Haven asked, eyes scanning over the list.

"What makes you think that they're not?" Audrey asked, trying to hop onto Haven's thought train.

"Just a feeling." Haven didn't have any better explanation than that. Due to this lack of explanation Haven changed the subject after noticing an envelope on Nathan's desk. Curiosity got the better of her, that and a bit of nosiness, so she picked it up. "The Shire Theater?"

That caught Audrey's attention. She took the envelope that held two tickets and said to Nathan, "I didn't know you were a theater guy."

Nathan quickly got up from his seat and reached out for the tickets, "Can you please just give me those."

Audrey pulled them from his reach with a playful grin as Haven said, "Murder mystery, huh? Who are you taking?" The sisters looked at him with questioning brows, each silently telling him that he wasn't going to get the tickets back until he spilled the beans.

Looking directly at Audrey, he said, "I thought if anyone had a shot at figuring it out, it'd be us, right?"

After hearing that, Audrey's smile grew a bit, in a flattered way, as she handed the envelope back. Her smile soon faltered when Nathan said, "It's not for a couple of months though. We don't have to go if you don't want to."

Haven's eyes went right to Audrey after Nathan said that because they were going to 'poof' in 46 days...didn't Nathan know that? Didn't Audrey tell him that?...Apparently not.

Audrey noticed her sister's looks, but answered Nathan instead, "I...I want to...but...I can't."

Nathan did his best to hide his disappointment and played it off like it was nothing, "No problem. I got the tickets on my card, I can get a refund."

" _Audrey_." The way Haven said her sister's name made it clear as day that if Audrey didn't tell Nathan what was going on, that she would.

Audrey let out a breath, "Nathan...it's not like that...I can't."

Nathan looked at her worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"I'll leave you two to chat." Haven was about to make her exit, that was until Audrey shot her hand out for her to stay. With a sigh, she sat down next to Audrey.

Nathan looked at the Parkers with questioning eyes, "Seriously, what's wrong?"

Audrey took the lead in this conversation, but she wanted Haven there for moral support. "The Hunter. It's a meteor storm. It comes every twenty seven years and when it does...we go." Audrey looked at her sister before looking back to Nathan.

"Go where?" Nathan asked them.

"We don't know." Audrey replied, clearly hating that answer.

"Well, we could know." Haven muttered, referring to Matt, low enough so only Audrey could hear.

Audrey looked at her with a 'drop it' expression in reply then continued talking to Nathan, "Apparently we just...vanish. It happened when were the Ripleys and Vernons too."

"Okay...okay." Nathan started to get frantic as he stood, "We can all..."

"No, Nathan." Audrey stopped him from planning whatever it was he was planning, "It's coming in 46 days. In 46 days we're gone...I'm gone."

"How do you know all this?" Nathan asked, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Duke and Haven figured it out." Audrey replied.

Before this conversation could continue, there was a knock at the door. All sets of eyes turned to Doctor Loucassi who entered and asked, "Have you gotten a statement from the fiancee yet?"

"No." Audrey replied, "Actually, Nathan was just about to do that."

"Well, I got the results back on those lungs. They were diseased, sclerotic, barely functional." Loucassi filled them in and added, "And, Haven, your suspicion was right. The lungs that we found on the ground next to him weren't his."

"What?" Audrey couldn't believe that and took the results from Loucassi to see for herself. After reading the confirmation, she looked at Haven. "Any other feelings you'd like to share?"

Haven held up her hands as she shrugged because honestly, she had no bloody idea why she even had that feeling in the first place.

After that, Nathan went off to question Sherri, Greg's wife, leaving the Parkers alone. "You should have told him sooner." Haven was almost scolding her big sis for waiting.

"I wanted the right moment." Audrey replied, knowing how lame that sounded.

Haven could understand that, but honestly didn't think it was fair to Nathan. "Audrey...don't hate me, but I'm going to find a way to get information out of Matthew. On my terms, not his. If he knows something that can stop us from leaving then I'm going to know what it is."

Audrey instantly wanted to rip Haven a new one for even considering that. Matthew was a bloody murderer for Pete's sake! That's how his Trouble worked and since he was young again that meant he killed someone somewhere. Her mouth opened to try and speak but the words she intended to speak didn't come out. Audrey knew that telling Haven not to do it would make her want to even more. So, even though she hated this plan with every fiber of her being, she said "Just please be careful."

Haven knew that there was something more to Audrey's response than what she was actually saying. She knew this because she could feel the immunity starting to slip away from her. "Dammit, Audrey. Just tell me what you really feel."

"What are you talking about? I did tell you. I told you to be careful. That's all I have to say about it." Audrey replied, hoping that it'd be left as that, but it wasn't.

"You're lying. How do I know that? Because every time you're upset with me or anything that makes our bond waiver even in the slightest, I feel your projected immunity on me slipping away. At first I didn't know what was causing it, but now...I feel like it's how you feel about me that dictates whether or not your immunity works on me." Haven ran her hand through her hair. "Please...just tell me what you really think."

"You know how I feel, Haven. I told you this morning. I don't want you anywhere near Matthew. I don't want you trying to get questions out of him and I sure as hell don't want anything to happen to you. If you down this road with Matthew then who knows where it will end. Do you get that? He's a murderer, Haven. You _know_ that! How can you even consider wanting to meet up with him?! I don't care what information he might have. It's not worth the risk. Nothing is worth the risk when it comes to you." Audrey went over and wrapped her arms around her sister. "If anything ever happened to you, I would die. You want answers, I get that. If this is something that you feel like you _have_ to do then you're not doing it alone."

Haven clung onto her sister and took in every word that she said. "I don't want anything to happen to you either, Audrey. That...that's why I want to do this alone. If something happens to me, so be it. If anything happened to you because of me..I...I..."

Audrey softly hushed her sister, "We're sisters, Haven. We've been through hell and back more than once and we're still together. We're still sisters. I will _always_ have your back just like I know you'll always have mine. So no more secrets. No solo meetings with murderous Troubled people and no more doubting each other." Audrey pulled back and cupped her sister's face, "I love you, Haven. You hear me? I always have and I always will."

Haven looked at Audrey with tears in her eyes, "I love you too, Sis."

Audrey wiped away some of the tears, "We'll work it out. Trust me."

"With my life." Haven answered with pure sincerity because it was the truth. She did trust her sister with her life. "Since we're on the no secrets pact, I should tell you that I asked Dwight to look into Matthew for me."

"Did he find anything?" Audrey asked, wanting to know just what kind of person they would be dealing with.

Haven shook her head, "No. Actually I don't know. I haven't heard anything from him yet."

Their conversation was cut short when Nathan returned to the office. He was about to start off with what he just learned, but given their expressions he didn't. "You okay,Parkers?"

"Yeah." Haven answered, actually feeling much better.

Audrey nodded in agreement then asked, "What's up?"

Nathan thought there was something more going on but there were more pressing case matters, "Someone already questioned Sherri. Black male, 35, leather jacket, called himself Tommy. He could still be around here."

"That's ballsy." The Parkers replied in unison then Haven asked, "You think it was the killer?"

"Well, if he was, now we know what he looks like." Nathan was annoyed at the fact that the guy somehow got in and back to the interview room of the station. Nathan led the Parkers out of the office and went over to Stan, "I need you to go to the witness in the interview room and get a detailed description of a man named Tommy. Put an APB out."

"Should I go with and do a sketch?" Haven asked, partly for selfish reasons since she hadn't done much of anything in the art department lately.

"Yeah, you do that, and I'm going to check the building." Nathan replied and started to walk away but Stan stopped him.

"Chief, before you go, we got a disturbance call that I really think you should hear." Stan handed over the phone he was holding.

Nathan didn't need to hear for long before deciding they had to go. "Stan, get that description. Haven, you're coming with us."

Haven grabbed her jacket then followed after Nathan and Audrey. Stan mouthed a 'sorry' as she passed because he knew how much she liked the draw. She gave him a 'don't worry about it' shrug and sprinted to catch up.

* * *

The door to the home was wide open when the officers arrived. The trio walked inside the house, weapons drawn, on high alert. They walked into the kitchen and found a man that fit Sherri's description crouched over the body.

"Haven PD! Hands up!" Nathan demanded, taking lead.

The guy, who Sherri said was called Tommy, stood up with his hands raised, "Easy, easy, easy with the triggers, people. I'm a cop, okay? I'm a cop." His voice was fast paced yet adamant.

"Yeah? Then you know how to get on the wall." Nathan replied, keeping his aim on him.

Tommy adjusted his jacket before going up to the designated wall in the room.

"Oh god, are those kidneys?" Haven asked, looking at the organs on the floor near the body as she holstered her weapon.

Audrey didn't answer and checked the pulse. "He's dead."

Tommy scoffed with a grin, "Oh, I could have told you that." Cocking his head, he chuckled, "Badge is in my pocket. You wanna grab it for me?"

Haven went over, reached her hand into his pocket, and pulled out his badge.

He turned his head to face her and grinned, "Hey, pretty lady."

"Shut up." Haven replied, looking at the badge in hand, "Thomas Bowen. Boston Police Department." She handed it over to Audrey who then handed it to Nathan.

"That's detective." Tommy corrected. "That's what the gold shield means." He looked amused as he noted the type of shield on Haven't belt, "But I guess I can't expect a deputy to know that. Even if it's a pretty one."

"The prettiest roses have the sharpest thorns." Haven replied, grinning wickedly. She couldn't straight out threaten him, but figured he got the point.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Nathan asked, "What are you doing in Haven?"

"Same as you," Tommy answered, "tracking a killer. The one who snatched this guy's kidneys and left him with trade-ins." He cocked his head over towards the dead body since he was still facing the wall.

Nathan removed Tommy's gun from the holster, "Why didn't you check in with us?"

Tommy shrugged. "I, you know, I didn't want to get in the way." He smirked, "I'm checking in now though." Tommy shot Haven a little wink, "Hello." Haven's lack of amusement made Tommy chuckle before getting back to business. "Look, a couple days ago on the North Side, some psycho reaches down a guy's throat, grabs his liver, and leaves him with a bad one." Even as Nathan proceeded to cuff him, Tommy said, "We are after the same lunatic. Can I please stop kissing this corner?"

The group heard creaking coming from upstairs so Nathan cuffed Tommy to the banister. Now _that_ amused Haven greatly. She had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing when Tommy said, "Great. The perp is upstairs and I'm down here handcuffed."

Haven shushed him as she walked up the stairs behind the others.

Tommy gave her a 'shut up' look before saying, "No, shh."

Haven ignored him and walked up the stairs. They found a young woman at the end of the hall after Nathan called out "Police."

"What's your name?" Audrey asked.

"Zoe," the woman replied. She looked terrified to say the least.

Haven holstered her weapon, "Did you call the police?"

Zoe nodded in reply, causing Audrey to ask, "What happened downstairs?"

It was clear that the woman wasn't going to be answering any questions any time soon. "I think she's in shock," Haven commented and Nathan concurred.

Finally Zoe did speak. The only thing to come out of her mouth was, "Is my brother okay?"

None of them really wanted to answer that question.

* * *

While Audrey was dealing with Zoe in the interrogation room at the station, Haven went back to the office. She just about had a heart attack when Duke jolted up from the couch when she entered. "Jesus, Duke. Don't do that." Haven removed her trenchcoat and draped it over the chair.

"Look, I'm sorry about this morning," Duke began, "I..."

Haven assumed where he was going with it and said, "Duke, it's fine."

He walked over to Haven and took her gloved hands in his. Looking her right in the eyes, he said, "No, it's not. Don't do this. Don't just blindly accept what's supposed to happen to you. I get what it's like to have some sort of crazy destiny dropped on you. Hell, I'm supposed to be running around town killing people to end their family Troubles."

"But you're not," Haven interjected.

"No, I'm not," Duke concurred, "because I choose not to give in to my fate. I choose the life I live. You can too."

"Duke, Haven Ripley didn't have a choice, and neither did Haven Vernon for that matter. What makes you think that I, Haven Parker, do?" Haven was forcing a part of herself to accept what was likely to happen in case she didn't find a way to stop it from happening.

"I...I don't know. I want to help you, but I don't know how." Duke brought her hands to his lips and kissed them softly. "Is there _anything_ I can do?"

A part of her wanted to tell him what Matthew said, but she didn't. "I'll let you know."

Duke wanted nothing more than to kiss her in that moment, but knew she'd just pull away. So he gave her hands a little squeeze, "Call me if you need anything." He took his leave after that while Haven held her hands to her chest. It was official...she was in way over her head.

Haven was about to make a phone call when suddenly she felt such a pull that she couldn't ignore it. She walked out of the hall and followed the tether. Haven turned the corner just as Zoe was attacking Stan's nephew. Haven ran to Zoe, trying to get her off him, but Zoe was so strong that she threw Haven back into the wall. "Bitch!" she exclaimed and pulled off her gloves to teach her a lesson.

It didn't get that far before the others showed up and Tommy knocked her out with the butt of his gun. "You didn't have to do that," Haven was actually pissed that she didn't get a chance to use her Trouble on her.

Tommy chuckled, "Oh, really? Because it looked like she was getting the better of you, Deputy. Don't worry about it though. She's probably on PCP. Makes people unstoppable."

Haven pulled her gloves back on when she received a questioning look from Audrey. She didn't need to guess what that was about.

"Haven?" Audrey asked, voicing the expression upon her face.

"I was hungry," Haven simply replied. "Don't worry, I didn't eat anything."

Tommy looked between the Parkers then at Nathan, "They always this weird?"

"They have their own language," Nathan replied as he checked on Zoe.

"I think we know who killed her brother," Audrey stated but Haven disagreed.

"I don't think she did it...gut feeling." It wasn't like she could come right out and say she didn't sense a Trouble coming from Zoe until a few minutes ago.

"Maybe she did, maybe she didn't," Tommy added in, "Either way, like I said, my trainee was killed by a man."

Haven looked at Tommy with crossed arms, "Why are you even a part of this? Shouldn't you be shipped back to Boston by now?"

Tommy chuckled at her, "Haven't you heard? I'm your new partner."

Haven's eyes went wide as she looked at Audrey for explanation. Audrey put her hands on her hips with a sigh, "Yeah...we kinda need to fill you in."

No words left Haven's mouth because her face said it all, 'ya think?'.

* * *

While Tommy wasn't around Haven shared what she felt about it Zoe's Trouble being newly activated. After going to the hospital it was discovered that all of Zoe's organs were failing. They soon came to the conclusion that the Troubled person had to harvest organs and that family was the closest match. Stan told them that his nephew, Mark, and Zoe had no relation that they knew of but that didn't mean they weren't. Stan's sister used a sperm donor and that led them to the fertility clinic in Haven.

Haven told them that she'd catch up with them later. She wanted to see how Stan was doing after Mark coded. "My sister's out of town. I called her but...Mark's organs are failing...I..." Stan couldn't even get the words out.

Haven hugged Stan and expressed her sympathies. She couldn't stand seeing Stan like this and was determined to do something about it. "Hey, why don't you go get some coffee. I'll be here in case he wakes up."

Stan nodded in agreement then left the room. As soon as he was gone, Haven closed the blinds and looked around for something. Finally she found a scalpel and said, "I really hope this works." Haven pulled off her gloves, lifted her shirt, and stabbed herself in the stomach with the scalpel. It took everything she had not to scream.

Haven forced herself to stay upright and placed her hand on Mark. It wasn't long before black vein like lines flowed from him into her. The longer she held the more she felt herself healing and when the lines went from black to red, she let go as quickly as she could. Where she had stabbed herself was completely healed and so no longer sensed a Trouble coming from Mark. Haven put the scalpel in the container of used needles and closed up her jacket to hide the blood that got into her clothes. Just in the nick of time too since Stan walked in soon after. Before he could say anything, she said, "I'm sorry, Stan. I have to go." Haven gave him a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying out of the room, honestly feeling better than she had in a _long_ time.

She was on her way to the clinic when Audrey called and said to go back to the station. Haven wasn't even there for two seconds before Audrey and Duke exited the office. "Where's the fire?"

"Fill you in on the way," Audrey replied and led them out.

Haven looked at Duke in question but he just shrugged. "I don't know," he stated. "She just called and asked me to come down."

An 'alrighty then' expression crossed her face as she followed them out the door.

* * *

"Hold up..." Haven said as Audrey drove to another stop on their list. "This guy swapped his sperm with the actual donors? That's twisted and I think I've seen a Law and Order episode like it."

"You sound like you're enjoying this," Duke stated with a chuckle.

"I'm a freak, deal with a it," Haven replied before sticking her tongue out. As they got out of the car, she asked, "How many names are on the list?"

"This is the third one, but there's a ways to go." Audrey knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. "We're looking for a Miriam Lacroix. She's seventeen with brown hair."

"Is that her?" Duke asked, pointing up the road to a young woman talking to an older guy.

"Didn't you say the suspect was wearing a Sea Dogs jacket?" Haven asked, but didn't stick around for an answer and started running up the road.

"Police!" Haven shouted when some... _ **thing**_ came out of the guys mouth at Miriam. Mr Sea Dogs threw Miriam to the ground and quickly got into his truck before speeding off.

The Parkers fired at the vehicle but didn't do enough damage to stop the thing. When Haven holstered her weapon she looked down at Miriam, "It's been activated...I can feel it." Saving Mark was one thing and that was risky enough as it was because she knew if she held on for too long that she could kill them. Haven didn't think she'd be able to do it again and let go in time.

Duke looked at the sisters, "I think she's okay."

The Parkers answered in unison. "She's not going to be."

After voicing that, Audrey called in with the license plate number. Nathan ran the plate and told her it was Harry Nix, residing at 2232 Magnolia Drive.

The trio arrived at Nix's residence; Audrey checking inside, Duke and Haven outside. The whole time they were checking the perimeter Duke had a feeling something was up with Haven. "What's on your mind, Flipside?"

It was driving her crazy not saying anything so she caved. "Don't...just don't tell anyone, okay?" After receiving a nod from him in reply, Haven opened her jacket and showed him the blood from her stabbing herself.

"Haven? What the hell!" Duke was about to reach out and check on her when she pulled up her shirt and showed no wound.

"I stabbed myself and took Mark's Trouble." Haven explained herself quickly and covered herself back up, closing her coat as well.

Duke looked like she had just broken his mind. "You did _**what?!**_ "

Haven started walking again as a wince crossed her face. "I couldn't take seeing Stan in pain like that. I did something about it. It didn't get my high because I was injured and I'm not going to risk doing it again. After taking Mark's Trouble the lines turned red and it felt...weird. I took my hand away as quickly as I could after that...but I wanted to hold on. I'm not going to risk it again."

Their conversation couldn't continue because Audrey came over to them, "You guys find anything?"

"No," Haven answered, glad for the distraction. "There's no sign of him out here."

Audrey sighed. "He's packed and gone. Probably planned ahead in case we tipped off to one of his victims." She noticed the expressions on their faces and asked, "Everything okay here?"

"Yeah," Duke answered unconvincingly. "Everything's fine."

Getting back to the matter at hand, Haven pointed at what Audrey was holding, "Find a souvenir?"

Audrey reluctantly handed it over, "We need a current photo for the APB."

Haven took the double frame from her and looked like she wanted to rip someone's head off at the sight. She handed it over to Duke to explain her sudden change of demeanor.

Duke saw the picture of Nox and his three children. "This guy has a family? And he's taken his kids with him?"

"He might need them," Audrey replied and looked at Haven to see how she was handling it.

"For parts. He's going to use his kids for parts!" Haven really felt like she was going to explode.

"We'll have to find him before it gets to that." Audrey gave Haven an assuring arm squeeze but that wasn't enough to calm her sister down and honestly...that worried her.

* * *

Tommy and Nathan met up with the trio and they discussed where Nix might be heading next. After convincing Tommy to _not_ call the Feds, they split up to check out the houses of the nearest offsprings. It was believed that he wouldn't go after his kids first, not unless he absolutely had to. So the hope was, Nix would go often the sperm donor kids first.

"I think I'll be able to tell if we're on the right track," Haven stated as Audrey drove her and Duke to their designated house.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Audrey replied, giving Haven a sided look. "I thought with my immunity you couldn't sense them."

"It depends." Haven didn't want to tell Audrey about draining Mark's Trouble she felt like she had a sense of control.

Audrey wasn't sure how to respond to that but decided to trust her sister. "Just don't do anything stupid."

Haven grinned, "When have I ever done anything stupid?"

That question got one hell of a chuckle from Duke in the backseat.

It didn't take long to get to the house and even if Nix's car wasn't there, they'd know he was. Haven could feel the tether to him as strongly as she had to Zoe and Mark. Audrey called it in that they found Nix as Haven said, "We can't wait for them."

Haven got out of the car and pulled off her gloves before drawing her weapon. She didn't wait for Duke and Audrey to join her as she made her way into the nearby woods. She beelined straight to where the feeling was pulling her. "Get off him!" She shouted and dove at Nix to get him off his son.

Haven had her bare hand ready to press against him when she heard Duke call out, "Haven, no!" his voice was the only thing that stopped her. She got off Nix and let Nathan take over. While Audrey was checking on the kid, Haven felt the son's Trouble kick in.

"He's going into shock just like the others," Audrey helped the boy into a sitting position as she spoke.

"Help...help..." Nix groaned, "I...I don't want to die."

Haven clenched her fists, "For all the people you've killed you deserve to die!" She charged towards him to do it herself, but Duke held her back. Haven was so consumed with wanting to punish Nix that she wasn't even aware of Tommy's 'what the hell is going on' face or the conversation between Audrey and Nathan that followed.

Audrey looked at Nathan, "Get Tommy and the boy out of here, please."

Nathan was confused, "Why?"

"I only need Haven and Duke," Audrey replied, keeping her gun aimed at Nix.

That didn't stop his confusion, "Why?" When Audrey didn't answer, he knew. "You should have told me."

"You would have tried to stop me." Audrey had this plan all along and didn't even tell Haven about it.

"If you get either of them to do this...you don't know where it ends." Nathan was firmly against the idea and understood why she didn't tell him in the first place.

"I know that it'll save lives today, Nathan. And countless others down the line. Please, just take them...and go." Audrey made that as clear as she possibly could. "We'll take care of this. Just _go_."

Nathan didn't like this one bit but did as he was asked. He got Tommy to go with him and took Nix's son along, leaving Audrey, Duke, Haven, and a dying Nix on the ground. Audrey's words caught Haven's attention.

Haven took her eyes off Nix and looked at her sister, "What do you mean 'we'll take care of this'? What are you saying, Audrey?"

Audrey holstered her weapon, "How does your Trouble work, Haven. _Exactly_."

Haven wasn't sure she was going to like where this is going. "No injury, I take a Trouble and get high as hell. Injured, I take a Trouble and heal with no high. To take a Trouble completely I risk killing that person and apparently it only spares the next generation not the one after that. Why?"

Audrey sighed, "In a way I'm glad you're not right for this."

Duke and Haven shared a look with one another before he asked, "Are you saying that _I_ am?"

Audrey regretted this. "I'm sorry, Duke. I really am."

Haven shook her head, "No. No way. You're not making him do this. I'll do it and it'll save the next generation. That's the one we have to worry about right now, isn't it?"

"Can't risk it, Haven. I'm sorry...Duke has to be the one to do this." Audrey turned to face an irate Duke.

"You have **no** right to put that on me." He couldn't believe that Audrey put him in this kind of position.

"His organs are failing. He's going to die. There's nothing we can do about that but you can kill his curse before he goes." Audrey was trying her best to convince him to do this. She held out her gun to him in hopes that he'd take it.

"What is that?" Duke hit the gun away, "No!" He still couldn't believe it. "This whole time I was helping you, you were planning this."

"That's low, Audrey. I thought you were better than that." This time it was how Haven felt towards Audrey that threatened the immunity between them.

"I wasn't planning it at first but then I saw all those kids pictures at the clinic and knew they were going to die or worse. It was that moment that I _knew_ one of you would be the one to stop it." Audrey tried to defend herself, she truly did. "I thought that if you could see the kind of monster that we were dealing with that..."

"That I'd want to become one too?" Duke scoffed, rubbing his hand over his mouth. "This wasn't your decision to make." He cocked his head for Haven to follow and she did, but not before saying "So much for no more secrets." Haven couldn't believe what her sister had done either and was already feeling the consequences.

* * *

Duke and Haven sat at the Gull, each with a drink in hand. Granted Haven's was of the nonalcoholic variety, but she could imagine. They sat in silence, both thinking about what had transpired after walking away from Audrey earlier that day. Neither of them really wanted to talk about, so they sat and drank in silence.

Audrey walked in and found the pair sitting at the bar. "Can I get one of those?" she asked, gesturing to Duke's drink. They both ignored her so she sat down with a sigh. "I got some good news. Everyone recovered, although Stan's nephew recovered long before the others." She gave Haven a knowing look after saying that. Haven being behind Mark's sudden recovery was the only thing that made sense. Audrey's eyes turned back to Duke. "But I bet you already knew that." After a moment she asked, "What happened back there?"

Duke and Haven exchanged a look before they started to speak:

* * *

" _That I'd want to become one too?" Duke scoffed, rubbing his hand over his mouth. "This wasn't your decision to make." He cocked his head for Haven to follow and she did, but not before saying "Screw you, Audrey." Haven couldn't believe what her sister had done either and was already feeling the consequences._

Haven was infuriated with her sister for manipulating Duke like that. She was so angry with her that the connection between them was almost severed. She stopped at a tree needing to catch her breath at the sudden impact of feeling the Troubles every which way again.

"Haven? What's wrong?" Duke was very worried about her now and tried to get close but she stopped him.

"No, don't. I don't have my gloves on and I...I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself." Haven looked at Duke in a pleading way before her eyes moved towards Nix's son. She could feel the boy's Trouble stronger than all the rest. Maybe it was because they were connected now due to her having absorbed Mark's Trouble. Whatever the reason, she felt it and felt horrible about it.

Duke looked over to them as well and could see the effect the Trouble already had on the boy. Between seeing him and seeing what it was doing to Haven...Duke made a decision. He turned around, heading back from the way they came. Back to Nix.

"Where are you going?" Haven asked, but it didn't need an answer. She could see the look in his eyes and knew what he was thinking. Haven wasn't about to let him go through that alone. She founds her gloves in her pockets, pulled them on, and slid her hand into his after catching up with him.

Duke laced his fingers around hers and said, "I don't want you seeing this."

"I'll close my eyes then. But you're not doing it alone." Haven took a breath and moved her eyes forward as they walked back to Nix.

Audrey was already gone when they arrived and Nix was very close to death. Duke and Haven crouched beside him, never letting go of each other's hands. With his free hand, Duke pressed it over Nix's mouth, suffocating the man.

Haven did as she said she would and closed her eyes but held Duke's hand tightly to make it known that she was right there and he wasn't alone. That he wouldn't be going through this alone.

When Nix stopped struggling, Haven opened her eyes and saw the blood get absorbed in Duke's hand. She gently turned his face to look into his now silver eyes. "It's okay," she whispered with tears in her eyes. "It's okay."

* * *

When they finished explaining what happened none of them said a word. Duke rose to his feet and Haven followed suit. She slid her gloved hand into his and they walked out of the Gull together. (Despite how much her Trouble was screaming inside her)

Because they left, they didn't see what happened afterwards.

Matthew Werner walked into the Gull as soon as Haven and Duke were gone. He had his hands up and said, "Lucy. Or do you prefer Audrey?"

Audrey instantly reacted by aiming her gun at him. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Matt continued to keep his hands raised, "I'm Matt Werner, I'm sure you've heard of me by now. And I'm unarmed."

"What do you want?" Audrey asked more firmly this time.

"I want to help," Matt answered with an almost desperation in his voice.

Audrey didn't want to be intrigued, but she was. "Be more specific."

"You found a body killed by a bolt gun, didn't you?" Matt was leading up to what he wanted to say. When Audrey looked reluctant to answer he said, "I want to help you find them."

"Why?" Audrey asked, knowing there had to be an ulterior motive.

"Because," Matt answered with the complete truth, "if they aren't found...I'm afraid they'll go after Haven."

And that was...well, that was all the convincing she needed.

* * *

End Episode 3


	34. Control

Audrey stormed into the holding area where Matthew was being held. "You want to help, then help." She slammed a picture taken from an ATM that morning of a man with a Guard Tattoo shooting a blonde woman with a bolt gun. "Who is he?"

Matthew moved to the bars and took the picture from her. "I don't know who he is for sure," he replied. "He...he always looked different. Like a chameleon but something...not. Look, I don't know all the details and I don't even know his real name. I just kept calling him Bolt. But I can tell you that every time I saw him, he had a different face."

Audrey took the picture back from him with a frustrated huff. "So you're telling me that he can shapeshift?"

"That or it's a mental thing? He can make you see what he wants you to see." Matthew pointed through the bars to the picture in her hand. "But a mental Trouble can't trick electronics like that. So odds are, that's what Bolt really looks like."

Audrey looked at him like he was unbelievable. "Why did you team up with him in the first place?"

Matthew sat on the cot in the holding cell before replying. "I loved Haley and when presented with the opportunity to be with her again...I couldn't lose that chance. So, yes. I killed a man, became young again and came here. But Bolt was never supposed to hurt you, Haven, or anyone else. That was the deal. Clearly he has something else up his sleeve and I don't want any part of it."

"I don't trust you. I'm making that _very_ clear. So you're going to stay in this cell until I figure out what I'm going to do with you." Audrey was going to leave it at that but Matthew called out to her, causing her to stop.

"Is Haven okay? Is she feeding?" He was clearly worried about her.

Audrey turned around and said, "My sister is not your concern." She walked out of the area, ignoring Matthew even as he shouted "You need to keep her away from the Crocker! He'll ruin her just like the others!"

* * *

After leaving the police station, Audrey went to Claire's officer for another session. She sat across from the shrink, looking at the pendant that belonged to Lucy Ripley as Claire tried to pull out the memories.

"Think back," Claire said as she made sure Audrey's eyes were locked on the necklace. "It's 1983, you're on the beach. You're holding Duke's hand, your sister Haven...Haley, is standing beside you. What do you remember?"

Audrey wasn't remembering anything and this was getting beyond frustrating. "This is pointless! I can't remember anything and it's already been three sessions."

"Audrey, regression is...well it's weird. You've had several past lives so who knows what might trigger a memory." Claire lowered the necklace as she said, "I still think it'd be a good idea to bring Haven in on a session. You two have a bond that is _big_. And having her here might..."

Audrey shook her head, "No, after what happened...we're just not talking right now. She's still staying at the B&B." A melancholy chuckle escaped her lips as she said, "But even so she sends me a text a few times a day saying that she's sober and 'eating healthy'. I really don't want her to elaborate on that part."

"Because she has to injure herself in order to keep from getting high?" Claire asked, referring to something Audrey said in a previous session.

"Yeah," Audrey replied, not really wanting to talk about it.

Claire easily picked up on this. "Well, if you don't want to discuss that, what about Nathan...or Duke?"

Audrey shifted in her seat, "I'm still keeping Nathan at arm's length to protect him. No, he doesn't know why, it's better that way. Until I know more about what really happened to the Colorado Kid...Nathan's safer. And Duke...we're not talking. Look, I know what I asked of him...asked of them wasn't fair but he was a bad guy who would have killed hundreds of people. I did what I had to do."

Claire leaned forward a little, "And what about Matthew? Does Haven know you have him locked up in the station?"

Audrey shook her head, "No, and she's not going to for as long as I can help it. That guy is a murderer who's been in cahoots with the man who abducted me. What he knows...he's not sharing and I'm not going give him what he wants in exchange."

"Your sister?" Claire asked, even though she figured she already knew the answer.

Audrey slowly nodded before replying. "My sister."

* * *

Duke knocked on Haven's door at her room in the B&B with a cup of coffee in his hand. He heard rustling inside so he knew she was in there, but she hadn't come to the door.

"Come on, Flipside, open the door. I have coffee." That must have done the trick because the door opened soon after. Seeing Haven looking like death warmed over made him worried. "Haven, what happened?"

Haven stepped aside and let him enter, taking the coffee from him as he did. "I don't know. I was feeling fine then 'whammo!' I feel like I haven't fed of a Trouble in awhile." She sipped at the coffee before setting it on the bureau. "What are you doing here?"

"You trying to get rid of me already? I'm hurt." Duke was playing around with her, of course.

Haven shook her head with a smile. "Of course not. I just thought you weren't coming over until tonight."

"Monster at the pool," Duke stated suddenly.

That caught her attention. "A what at the what now?"

"Heard through the grapevine that the swim teacher got attacked by a monster in the pool. I know you're...taking some time off from the official side of things, but...I thought you might want to check it out." Duke smiled a knowing little smile because there was no way Haven would be able to turn that down.

Haven adjusted her elbow length gloves and inhaled deeply. "I can't go like this..."

"The offer still stands, Haven. If you need to feed off my Trouble, you can."

Haven crossed her arms, "No. I don't know what happens after constant draws from the same person and I don't want to risk you. I can't risk you."

"Well I don't want to risk you either, Flipside." Duke carefully moved some hair out of Haven's face, making sure not to touch her skin. "I trust you."

Haven took the letter opener off the end table and sliced the exposed part of her arm between the short sleeve of her shirt and her glove with a hiss. It stung like hell. Haven was jut going to touch Duke with her hand after removing her glove, but he had another plan in mind.

Duke cupped her face and brought his lips to hers. This is the first time they've kissed in so long. The longing for each other was clear in the way their lips moved.

Small, black, vein like lines moved from Duke's face and hands, into Haven. As soon as felt her wound heal it took every bit of her will power to pull his hands away and break their kiss. She didn't want to stop kissing him. She didn't want to lose the feeling of his skin against hers but they contact had to be broken. If Haven didn't let go...well, she knew the risks. "Thank you," she whispered.

Duke smiled with pure love in his eyes. "Anytime."

* * *

Haven flashed her badge when they arrived at the pool so she and Duke could gain entrance. Nathan did not appear to be too happy when they showed up.

"What are you two doing here?" Nathan asked.

"Heard there was a monster in the pool and thought we'd check it out. You know, concerned citizens and all," Duke answered with snark.

"Guys..." Audrey said as she approached, "What are you doing here?" She knew Haven had demanded a leave of absence and there was no obvious reason for Duke being there, so she was worried.

"They were just leaving," Nathan answered for them.

"We were just staying," Duke shot back in a 'you can't tell us what to do' tone of voice.

"This is a police investigation," Nathan retorted.

Haven held up her badge and said, "And the last I checked I was still police. And besides, you wanted our help last time." Looking at Audrey she added, "Isn't that right, sis?"

Audrey looked down in almost shame for a moment before answering with, "We don't even know if it's Trouble."

"Oh, I bet it is," Haven replied. "I felt a...surge or something earlier. Made me weak at the knees. My money's on a Trouble."

Duke looked at the pool then back to the others. "And even if she didn't feel that, we know it's a Trouble."

He and Haven walked over to the pool to get a look in there for themselves. "Get anything?" he asked, wondering if her Trouble was kicking in or not.

"I definitely feel something, but it's pretty hard to narrow down. Especially with you and Nathan so close. It's like being pulled by the two strongest magnets in the room," Haven replied.

Duke looked at her and thought aloud what he'd been wondering for awhile. "Think you'll ever be able to control it?"

Haven let out a sigh, "Honestly...I have no idea."

* * *

Matt pulled his arm off his face when he heard footsteps approaching his cell. Seeing the Teagues brothers made him laugh as he sat up. "I was wondering how long it'd take you guys to show up."

"Whatever it is you have planned, Matthew, don't do it," Vince ordered in reply.

"Now what makes you think I have anything planned other than helping? Really now, you boys should know me better than that," Matt answered with a smirk.

"We do know you," Dave retorted. "Which is why we're not going to let you hurt them."

Matt scoffed and laid back down on the cot. "Hurt them? I want to help them, you daft old men. Haven's Trouble has been triggered and we all know what that means. It's just a matter of time before...well we wouldn't want a repeat of last time now would we?"

"She doesn't need you," Dave tried to make that very clear.

Matt looked at the brothers like they were insane. "I bet you twisted what Haley and I had, didn't you? Made me out like her pusher or something, I bet. I was the only thing keeping her Trouble from pulling her over the edge."

Vince grumbled something before saying, "She has Duke now."

"Oh, yes. The Crocker. I'm honestly surprised you let that happen," Matt answered before bringing his arm back over his eyes. "Her love for him will be her downfall and we all know it." Before the brothers could say another word, he made it clear he wasn't going to say anything more, "Have a nice day, boys."

* * *

Haven and Duke were about to head into the police station when Nathan and Audrey excited. Words were definitely about to be exchanged through the group but all of that was prevented when the sound of a wave was heard down the street.

"I smell Trouble" Haven seriously joked before the group ran towards the sound and watched as a large wave of water impacted a parked vehicle.

"There's someone in there," Nathan stated before he and Duke rushed to get the guy out of the car.

"You felt that was coming?" Audrey asked her sister, thinking there was far more to Haven's affliction than any of them really knew.

Haven looked at her without a word, but a nod.

Mr Harris, the guy from the car, was freaked out by what happened. He hated the water, just like Frank the guy from the pool who witnessed the swim teacher's attack, and got a mysterious cut on his leg. Nathan told him as soon as he was cleaned up to go to the station because they were not done talking. He wanted to question him more there but Audrey got a call about Frank...he was dead.

"Well, we better get on that," Duke said with a grin then gestured with his hand for Haven to head to his truck first before the others followed.

"Nathan is so going to kill you," Haven teased as they went.

Duke chuckled and said, "Just let him try."

* * *

Haven looked at Frank's body as Loucassi informed her Nathan what happened. His wife found him standing up against the shower wall, lungs full of water.

"He drowned standing up in the shower?" Haven asked, looking at the Doc. "And I thought Psycho was enough of a reason to avoid them," she joked afterwards.

Nathan wasn't please with her for saying that and after rolling her eyes, Haven looked at Audrey and Duke who entered.

"We just got done talking to Frank's wife," Audrey informed them. "He was definitely not Troubled but she did give us some information on Daphne, the missing swim teacher. She said that Frank had been calling her all morning and wasn't able to reach her."

"Think she's another victim?" Nathan asked.

Duke answered instead of Audrey, saying "Or she's the one who started it."

Nathan, once again, didn't look happy. "Did you deputize him or something?"

"Not a bad idea," Haven joked. "Or haven't you learned by now that it's better than the alternative?"

Nathan was getting frustrated with all of this. Looking at Audrey he said, "Deal with them, I have something to take care of."

Watching Nathan take off, peaked Haven's interest. "I have a meeting to get to," she lied and left as well before anyone could refute otherwise.

Since she really didn't have a meeting, and just wanted to know where Nathan was going, she followed him to the Gun and Rose Diner. Without actually inside, she spied on him through the window. Nathan was having a conversation with the waitress that didn't appear to be going in the way he wanted.

Seeing he was about to leave, Haven ducked out of sight and waited until Nathan drove off before going inside.

Haven sat down at a table and pulled a menu from the little rack, only pulling her eyes away when the waitress, Jordan, came over and asked, "Can I get you anything?"

Without even thinking, she asked, "You know a Matthew Werner?"

Jordan shook her head with a scoff. "I knew you looked familiar. You're that Haven girl."

"That'd be me," she replied. "So do you know anything about him or not."

"All I know is that a lot of people want him dead. So you better steer clear of him if you don't want to be on their radar too," Jordan answered before walking away.

Haven got up and followed her. "He has the same tattoo as you do. What does it mean?"

Jordan set the pot of coffee down after going around the counter then looked at her. "You really don't want to get into this, Haven. You're caught smack dab in the middle and could go either way. Watch out who you associate with, girl. And don't go around talking to people with these..." Jordan showed her tattoo before continuing,"...about Werner."

Haven opened her mouth to speak but her cell phone rang. Seeing that it was Duke made her say, "Thanks for the tip," and headed out of the diner as Jordan shouted back, "Anytime!"

* * *

After hearing what happened to Duke, Haven sped to Harris' house came to a screeching halt when she hit the breaks. Haven didn't waste any time getting to a drenched Duke who had almost drowned thanks to Daphne's Trouble. "Daphne did this to you? I thought you didn't even know her." Haven couldn't put the pieces together just yet.

"I tried calling her cell. One of the calls must have gone through and my name showed up. We're thinking whenever she thinks about someone that could come and rescue her, what happens to her happens to them," Duke answered, taking her gloved hand in his wanting her to not worry.

"I might be able to find her..." Haven stated, catching the attention of the group. She smiled at Duke a little and said, "Gotta learn to control this some time."

"How do you expect to find her?" Nathan asked, not thinking she'd be able to do it.

"I have no idea, but that's not going to stop me from trying," Haven shot back then said, "Duke, give me your coat."

"Why?" He asked, taking it off and handing it to her.

Haven put on the wet coat as she replied, "This water was conjured by her Trouble. I'm connected to the Troubles so maybe it'll give me a better link to her."

"Like when you took..." Audrey started and Haven cut her off by saying, "Exactly."

Haven was flying blind here, she really had no idea what she was doing but she could, in a sense, feel the residue of Daphne's Trouble of the coat. She closed her eyes and did her best to focus on that...on Daphne. Suddenly, she gasped as felt one larger pull over the other pulls she felt. "I...I think I can direct where to go..."

"Good enough for me," Audrey stated and the group hurried into their vehicles, going where Haven instructed them too.

As they drove down the cliff road, Haven exclaimed, "Stop, stop, stop!" Audrey did just that then Haven booked it out of the car. Duke was right on her tail when she stopped as soon as Daphne's car came into view. "I...I was right..." Haven could hardly believe that worked.

Daphne's car was at the bottom of the cliff, with the tide soon to come in. Nathan didn't have much rope and they couldn't call the rescue teams because of the risk of putting them in the path of the Trouble. If Daphne was still alive...she wouldn't be for much longer.

"We have to get down there before..." Haven started to speak but she and Audrey both started to feel a bit dizzy. They were sharing a flashback of their lives as the Ripleys. It was brief, but shared. When the flashback stopped, Haven asked, "What the hell was that?"

"More importantly, what the hell is Duke doing?" Nathan asked when he saw Duke going down the cliff, then answered his own question. "He's going to kill her, stop the Trouble." Nathan pull out his gun, ready to shoot.

Haven grabbed his arm and firmly held it. "Don't you _**dare**_. I _know_ him. He won't kill her and if you try to kill him I will not hesitate to go after you."

"Haven!" Audrey exclaimed, not believing what she was hearing.

Ignoring her sister, she looked at Nathan and said, "You trusted me once, Nathan. I'm asking you for a sliver of that again."

Nathan looked torn with his decision but holstered his weapon with his free hand. "If he does anything to her, it's on **you**."

Haven released her grip. "I have nothing to worry about, then." Her attention quickly turned to Duke when rocks started falling down the cliff and he shouted up, "She's going to cause a rock slide!"

"Get away from her car!" Haven exclaimed, wanting him to be safe more than anything else. She let out a breath of relief when Duke seemed to have touched her blood and gained his super strength to get her out of the car.

"He's going to kill her." Nathan really believed that.

"No," Haven answered firmly and faithfully, "He's not."

Duke's silver eyes were plain to see, even at the top of the cliff, and yet he was able to control himself to save Daphne and not hurt her. Audrey, for lack of better word, was in awe. She went from looking to Duke, to looking at Haven, saying, "Guess you're not the only one who's learned control today."

* * *

Haven was actually able to sleep pretty well for the most part. Daphne was fine, Duke was handling things pretty well, and Haven herself did something good with her Trouble. All in all, despite the deaths, it was a good day.

The night was a different story...

When Haven slept, she dreamed of the beach...of the Colorado Kid. He laid at the post unconscious and when she walked towards him, Audrey appeared at her side. Not Lucy, Audrey.

"Haven?" Audrey asked, just as surprised to see her as Haven was.

"Audrey?" Haven couldn't believe this was happening. They were sharing a dream. As far as either of them could remember, this had never happened before.

The dream didn't continue before Haven awoke with a gasp. "Holy hell," she said to herself, pressing her hand to her chest.

Haven's eyes went wide when Agent Howard started to walk towards her. "Agent Howard?" Her tone was nothing less than 'what the hell?'

"You need to stop," Howard answered, continuing to walk towards her.

"Stop what?" She asked, scooting back as far as she could.

After a couple more steps, he answered, "Remembering."

Haven jolted awake into a sitting position from her dream within a dream. All she could think of was "What the hell?"

* * *

End Episode 4

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to apologize for the short length of the episode and for how long it's taken me to update. I apologize for not updating as often as I used to, but I hope to remedy that in the near future. Thank you all for sticking with Haven's Haven thus far. I hope you continue to do so and keep enjoying my alterations. Again, sorry, and thanks for reading/reviewing/etc. :)**


	35. I got to meet you

Haven walked into the police station with the plan to talk to Audrey. She was still considered off duty but after the dream she had, she wanted to talk to her sister. Haven walked out of Audrey's office after not finding her there and went over to Stan's desk. "Hey, Stanny boy," she greeted with a smile. "My sister around?"

Stan, being sworn to secrecy, replied with "Uh...yeah...she's in her office."

Haven narrowed her eyes. "Uh...no...she's not," she replied in the same tone as he, mocking him a bit. There was definitely something up. As Haven crossed her arms, she asked "Stan, where's Audrey?"

Stan rose to his feet and made an attempt to walk away with some lame excuse. "Uh...I have to go file these," he said, picking up some random papers from his desk.

Haven sidestepped with crossed arms and a 'spill it' expression.

Stan just about gulped upon seeing that. "Uh...I'm sorry, Haven, but I really have to get going."

Haven followed him as he walked, saying, "Right, to go file those. Sure." With am exasperated sigh she added, "If she's on a case or something you can just tell me. You're really starting to freak me out here."

Stan stopped and turned around with a sigh. "She's working on...something." He couldn't stand seeing the worry on her face so he caved. "Audrey's in the holding area...but you didn't hear it from me."

Haven wasn't sure why that was such a big deal unless... "Is she the one that's locked up?"

Stan backed away, holding up his hands. "You didn't hear anything from me."

Yeah, that didn't make her feel much better. Haven headed to the back of the station where the holding cells were and found that Audrey was not in one of the cells...but someone else was. She gasped on sight and thought she was seeing a freaking ghost. "What the hell!"

Audrey whipped around to see her sister there and in that moment she couldn't think of one word to say. Alas, that didn't stop her mouth from moving even though no words came out.

Matthew, from within the cell, grinned. "Hello there, Haven. Long time no see."

Haven was fuming. She pointed past Audrey, through the bars, asking. Well, more like shouting, "Is that who I think it is?!"

Audrey approached her sister, wanting to calm her down. "Haven, please. Let me explain."

"How long as he been here?!" Haven couldn't stop herself from shouting and that didn't help her need to feed any, but she didn't stop.

"A little while now," Matthew answered instead.

Audrey shot back to him, "Keep quiet!"

Haven rubbed her gloved hands over her face because she couldn't believe what was happening. "He knows things about me, Audrey. And you thought that keeping him locked away without telling me was a good idea?"

"I was trying to protect you," Audrey began but was soon cut off.

"You were lying to me! You've been lying to me! I can't believe you, Audrey!" Haven gasped as she felt a sudden urge to feed off a Trouble move through her. It was so strong that she felt as if she couldn't even breathe.

Matthew recognized this and moved to the bars as close as he could. "Bring her to me."

Audrey, easing her sister to the floor, shouted back "You're not touching her!"

"She needs to feed now! So injure her and let her take some of my Trouble or watch her wither away. You're choice." Matthew stood there with his hand extended through the bars and waited for her answer.

Audrey looked at Haven for permission but she was so weak that she couldn't speak. "I'm sorry," Audrey whispered and twisted Haven's wrist, snapping it. She pulled her sister over to Matthew, removed her glove, and let their hands touch. Audrey watched as black vein-like lines moved from Matthew into Haven and how it healed her hand.

When Haven had enough she gasped 'back to life' and ripped her hand away from his. "Don't you ever touch me again," she spoke firmly then looked at Audrey with an 'I can't believe you' look before storming out of there.

Audrey was about to go after her but stopped when Matthew said, "It's like watching history repeat. Lucy kept secrets from her too."

Audrey didn't really know what to do with that, but it's not like she had the time to process it because she had to go after Haven.

Unfortunately, by the time Audrey made it out to the bullpen, Haven had already left the station.

* * *

Haven went to Duke's boat and as soon as she walked into the kitchen, she poured herself a drink. Screw being sober, screw the meeting, screw the Troubles, and screw everything else. That's how she felt in that moment.

Duke came out of the bedroom and saw what she was doing, but pulled the glass from her hand before she was able to take a drink. "Awww, thanks Flipside," he said with a smile, even though he knew it wasn't for him.

Haven grabbed hold of the counter just trying to keep herself calm.

After taking a sip, he set it away from her and asked, "What happened?"

"Werner is in town," Haven answered. "Audrey and Nathan too, probably, have had him locked up at the station for who knows how long."

Duke's eyes widened in shock. "What the hell? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. And to make matters worse, I got so worked up that Audrey had to break my hand and make me feed off his Trouble." Haven pounded her fist on the counter because it made her all so angry.

Duke pulled her close as he made sure not to make skin to skin contact. "We'll deal with it and him, Flipside. I promise."

Haven took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I want to believe that."

"Then do." Duke kissed the top of her head then smiled. "You want to come to court with me?"

Haven chuckled, "Parking tickets are finally biting you in the ass?"

Duke sighed, "Yeah. Yeah they are."

* * *

In the courtroom, the Judge asked "Mr Crocker. Do you or do you not own the vehicle in question?"

"Does anybody really own anything, sir?" Duke asked in reply, _clearly_ stalling. "I mean, I like to think that my truck and I sort of found each other. For instance, do you own that gavel?" Holding his hand out to Lynette, the stenographer, he added "Does Lynette own that argyle sweater, or does it own her?"

Haven let out a snicker then cleared her throat when the judge glared at her.

"And how will you be paying for your parking citations?" The Judge asked, ignoring Duke's odd tactic to get out of paying.

"That's the thing, your Honor," Duke replied. "See, I was ticketed for parking off-road at Doble's beach, but above mean-high tide, that's private property. Now, was I trespassing? Perhaps. But I was cited for...Lynette?"

Lynette looked at her transcripts and read, "Um...parking in a no-parking zone."

Duke held out his hand and looked at her in a 'thank you' way. "Parking, and can't get a ticket on private property."

The Judge chuckled with a nod. "Well then, I'll dismiss the tickets."

Duke smiled, "Thank you, your Honor."

Haven winced because there was _no way_ Duke was gonna get off that easily. Not with this Judge, and she was right about that.

"That way," the Judge continued, "you can drive to the state liquor board and pay off the $5,000 liquor license for the Grey Gull. Otherwise, you'll be shut down at ten o'clock tonight."

Haven leaned over the barrier and swatted Duke's arm. "I thought you said you paid for that," she whispered.

Duke turned around and said quietly, "I believe my words were 'I'm planning on paying that'."

The Judge chuckled. "It's amazing what pulls up when you put a name in the system, isn't it?"

* * *

Duke and Haven walked out of the courthouse as Duke said, "Don't even say it."

She held up her hands innocently as she walked. "I wasn't going to say a word."

"Oh, but you were thinking it." Duke pointed at her knowingly.

Haven grinned and laughed as they headed to Duke's truck, but on the way she felt real woozy. So much so that she thought she was going to fall over.

Duke noticed this and quickly reacted. He steadied her asking, "Haven, you okay?"

"I think someone's Trouble just activated. I always feel a sudden...whatever that was when it does," she explained.

Duke guided her over to a nearby bench on the sidewalk and eased her into it. "Stay here, I'll go get the truck."

Haven nodded and placed her face in her hands, trying to steady herself. Because of this, she missed the exchange Duke had with someone.

Duke went over to his truck and found a blonde woman wearing a white dress standing next to it. He didn't notice her until after he saw all four of his tires were slashed. "Dammit. Miss, did you happen to see who did this and..." When the woman held up a knife, he said in an almost droning tone "and then confiscated his knife?"

The woman walked next to his vehicle, dragging the knife along the side to scratch the paint as she did.

"What?!" Duke exclaimed. "What did I ever do to you? Oh, you are going to regret this." He saw Tommy walked by and quickly went over to him for police assistance but before he could even get the words out, the woman was gone.

Tommy just laughed at Duke and went on his way.

Haven walked over to Duke, passing Tommy on the way and still felt a bit queasy but wasn't just going to sit any longer. Seeing what happened to Duke's truck made her cross her arms. "Who'd you piss off this time?"

"I have no idea! She was tall, blonde, and kinda mental," Duke replied, throwing up his hands in disbelief.

"I'll call the Freddie, see if they had any patients escape." Haven meant it as a joke but Duke didn't take it as such.

He felt grateful for her help and sighed with a smile. "Thank you."

Haven didn't say anything about that. She just shook her head and laughed.

* * *

Audrey had another meeting with Claire and they had just finished talking about what happened at the station that morning. "So," Claire began, "Haven showed up at the station, found Matthew there, and had to feed off his Trouble?" She needed a moment to wrap her head around that. "No wonder she's pissed."

"Thanks, Claire," Audrey sarcastically replied. "I feel so much better now."

Claire looked at her apologetically. "Sorry. Okay, so you haven't talked to her since, right?"

"Right," Audrey concurred.

Claire was debating whether or not to word things differently, but she finally decided to just go for it. "Why didn't you tell her about Matthew in the first place? And why haven't you asked him anything?"

Audrey scoffed at that question. "Because...because..."

Claire didn't give her a chance to answer and provided her own suggestions. "Because he has answers that you can't give her? Because you're afraid that she will feel connected to Haven Ripley and awaken that strained bond between her and Lucy? Because you're afraid that she will get closer to Matthew and pull away from Duke? Or because, deep down, you might not want to hear the whole story?"

Audrey ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. "All of the above."

* * *

After her session, Audrey went back to Matthew's cell and asked, "Who's the Colorado Kid?"

Matthew sat up from his cot and laughed. "We don't beat around the bush, do we?"

"Answer the question," she shot back.

Matthew shook his head. "No...I don't think so. This..." he gestured between them, "this isn't how it works. If you want something from me then I want something in return."

Audrey had a pretty good idea what he wanted. "I'm not letting you get close to Haven."

Matt shook his head, amused. "No, that's not what I want. Well it is, but that will happen all on its own. I want out of this cell. You let me out and I'll start answering your questions."

Audrey clenched her fists before unlocking and opening the door while saying, "Fine." She then blocked his way when he tried to leave the cell. Audrey wanted to make sure she got her answer before he got out. "Who's the Colorado Kid?"

Matthew smirked as he answered, "Someone you loved very much. Your sister loved him too, but I'm pretty sure you loved him more." When Audrey tried to open her mouth to speak, Matt started talking. "I'm like a genie, Miss Parker. You need to be careful on how you word your questions, or else you'll never know what kind of response you'll get." He waited for her to move, but when she didn't he said "Now, if you'll excuse me. I would like to enjoy my freedom."

Audrey took that moment to clasp a handcuff around his wrist that connected to the one on her own. She was prepared for this sort of scenario.

Matt scoffed and pulled it away to see what it was. "What the hell is this?"

"I'm like a genie, Matthew. You need to be careful on how you word things," Audrey answered sarcastically and smugly. "I agreed to let you out of this cell but I _never_ said you were free."

He shook his head looking at her. "My oh my. You've certainly grown up, Lucy."

* * *

Haven had just arrived at Gull right when Duke was closing up for the night. It was earlier than he normally would, but since he owed the fine he had to be closed by ten. She walked through the doorway then felt a wave of uneasiness again. "I hate the Troubles," Haven muttered to herself, closing the door behind her.

Through the door's glass, she saw a blonde woman, wearing a flowy white dress up the road. "Hey, Flipside!" Haven called out to Duke, "Is that the crazy lady?"

Duke walked over and looked through the window. "Yeah, that's her." He opened the door and called out, "Hey, lady! If you're looking to mess with my truck again, she's in the shop!" He practically slammed the door closed and started walking towards the bar with Haven.

Haven felt the surge again and turned around to see if the source was there. She gasped when the lady was right at the door. Haven grabbed onto Duke's arm and pointed.

Duke saw the woman as well and jumped at the sight. "Crazy bitch," he muttered then turned around only to jump fifty feet again because the woman was standing right in front of them.

The Lady pushed Haven away and threw Duke across the room. Haven staggered back but when she got her footing she charged towards her, only to get sliced by the fish hook the Lady had pulled off the wall and swung at her.

"Haven!" Duke called out but she paid no mind. Haven ripped off her gloves and grabbed hold of the Lady as she started to destroy all the liquor on the bar. The Lady started to shake as black lines moved into Haven. When the lines stopped, the Lady shattered like a broken piece of plaster. Haven checked her wound and found it was completely healed then looked at Duke to say, "I told you someone's Trouble activated."

Duke scoffed a chuckle. "If only you could fine tune that radar of yours a bit. That'd make finding specific Troubled people that much easier."

Haven pulled her gloves on and said, "What did you think I was doing? A piece of their Trouble is a part of me now. Hopefully it'll make them easier to pinpoint."

Duke got to his feet and walked over to her, grinning. "You sure are something, Flipside."

Haven popped an imaginary collar then said with a smile, "Oh yeah, I know." That feeling didn't last for long because this was something she knew she should call in. With a groan, she pulled out her cellphone.

"What are you doing?" Duke asked, not sure who she was calling.

"Someone with some weird projection Trouble is targeting you, Duke. I'm calling Audrey," she replied and did just that. When Audrey answered, Haven said, "I'm not calling about this morning because I'm so not ready to talk about it. But I did call for a reason. Has anyone been attacked by a lady in white today?..."

* * *

The next morning Duke and Haven went to the station per Audrey's request. When Audrey, Nathan, _and_ Matthew walked into the office Haven was not too happy. Neither was Duke for that matter.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Duke asked as he pointed at Matthew, moving protectively in front of Haven.

Matt held up his wrist to show how he and Audrey were cuffed together. "I go where she goes. It's part of the forced deal," he replied.

"He's familiar with the Trouble," Audrey explained and Matt corrected, "At least a version of it." Matt continued by saying, "There was a man who was able to conjure up people to torment those he didn't like. What's going on here sounds similar."

"Okay, thanks," Haven said sarcastically, "Now leave."

"He can help, Haven," Audrey interjected.

"You sure about that?" Nathan grumbled, not liking the idea anymore than Haven or Duke did.

Before anything else could be said, Audrey's phone beeped. "There's another possible victim," she informed them then didn't give those in the room a choice in the matter. "Duke, Haven, you're with Nathan. Matthew, you're coming with me." She pulled Matt out of the room before he had a chance to argue.

"Did you seriously agree to this?" Duke asked Nathan in an 'I can't believe this' tone.

Nathan shook his head, "No. No I did not."

* * *

While Nathan and Audrey were checking out the latest possible victim, Haven, Duke, and Matt who was cuffed to the bar, waited in the hall of the hospital.

Matt leaned against the wall and attempted to cross his arms as he looked at them across from him. "Haven and a Crocker. History sure does repeat."

"Haley wasn't in love with Simon," Haven firmly stated.

"Are you sure about that?" Matt asked, baiting her.

Haven pointed at him while saying, "No. You do _not_ get to do that. You don't get to twist and manipulate what may or may not be true just to achieve your agenda. You try that again and I will drain you dry, you hear me?"

Duke was going to come to Haven's defense when it came to Matt but _damn_ she handled herself very well.

Matt slowly nodded his head in agreement. "Fair enough."

Their exchanges were cut short when Audrey and Nathan joined them. "We have three victims. A peeping Tom who's eyes were scooped out, a suspected child abuser with broken bones and..."

"Parking tickets," Duke finished. "She gave my car a beating."

"And the Gull," Haven added. "You are operating it under a questionable liquor license after all."

"Huh," Matt thought in intrigue. "So it's not the Trouble I thought it was. Interesting."

Haven ignored him and continued on with her train of thought. "So, what? Someone is sending a crazy lady made of...whatever to make sure some sort of twisted justice is served?"

"If that's the case, I'm sleeping in a jail cell tonight," Duke replied. "Who knows what the maniac does."

"No," Audrey retorted. "I'm immune to the Troubles. You and Haven are staying with me tonight."

Haven scoffed. "And use him as bait? I don't think so."

"It's to keep you both safe, Haven," Audrey retorted. "And I'm pulling the big sister card so you have to listen to me."

Haven crossed her arms with a raised brow. "You _sure_ you want to use that card right now? We've had this agreement forever, you only get to use to use it once."

Audrey nodded affirmatively. "I'm using it now."

Haven sighed and looked at Duke, "Guess we're staying with Audrey tonight."

Duke shrugged then warned, "I tend to sleepwalk. That might be awkward because I sleep in the nude."

Audrey rolled her eyes as Haven swatted his arm with a 'seriously?' expression on her face.

Matt interrupted the moment by saying, "Uh...what about me?"

"You're going back to your cell," Nathan replied as he unlocked the cuff grabbed hold of Matthew's arm to lead him away.

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed. "Lucy clone and I have a deal!"

"Whatever," Nathan muttered, not caring, and continued to usher him away.

* * *

When they got back to the Parkers' apartment, Audrey explained the sleep schedule and whatnot then headed off to bed. Duke and Haven sat up playing cards on her bed. "Does she always sleep so early?" Duke asked, drawing cards.

Haven shrugged because it's been so long since they've slept under the same roof...she really wasn't so sure anymore.

"What's on your mind, Flipside?" Duke asked, setting the cards down to end their game.

Haven sighed as she did the same. "I have so many questions but I don't trust what the answers will be. I've come to decide that I'm better off not knowing than believe in something that might not even be true."

Duke leaned forward and kissed the top of Haven's head lovingly. When he pulled away she cupped his face with her gloved hands. Once again this was a time they could have said those three words, and yet it still didn't feel like the right time. So, Haven whispered, "Goodnight, Flipside."

Duke smiled and repeated her loving words. "Goodnight, Flipside."

Not long after that, Haven appeared to have fallen asleep but Duke just kept staring up at the ceiling. After awhile, he was going stir crazy. "Haven...Haven..." he whispered.

"What?" she whispered in reply.

"You sleeping?"

Haven rolled over and sighed, "Not even close." With a groan from stretching, she got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she went.

"Audrey and I used to have our best talks in the middle of the night. Let's see if we can continue the trend, shall we?" she replied.

Duke thought for a moment then got up and followed after her.

* * *

After Audrey woke up and lit the fireplace, the trio talked for awhile. They talked about what Matt said about the Colorado Kid, the dream the sisters shared, and so many things in between. Their most recent topic was Audrey's worries about loving the Colorado Kid.

Haven held onto Audrey's hand. "Hey, even if you, who's to say you'd even feel the same way if you saw him again?"

"I don't know," Audrey replied. "But the Bolt-Gun Killer seems to think I would."

Duke scoffed a chuckle. "You trust the ramblings of some psycho who abducted you, puts holes in people's heads, and—and cuts off people's body parts?"

Teasing Audrey a bit, Haven said "Sis, you crazy."

Audrey shook her head with a smile before saying, "It's just I...I don't know if that kind of love is something that can just be erased."

"Audrey...we disappear every 27 years, you know. We...we're going to lose the people that we love." Haven looked at Duke at that part because the thought of losing him was heartbreaking.

"And they lose you," he added, feeling the same way that she did about it.

Audrey looked at Haven as she replied, "But then we come back and the whole thing just starts over and over again. How many times are we expected to do this? How many times are we expected to put others through this?"

Haven leaned her head on Audrey's shoulder. "I don't know, sis. I don't know. I guess we're just gonna have to fight the Fates a bit longer." She slid her hand into Duke's adding in, "All of us."

"It's turning into a full-time job," he joked, making the Parkers laugh.

In the midst of their conversation, Audrey actually fell asleep so Haven and Duke moved from the couch to head into the kitchen area for some more coffee. As Duke poured a mug he said, "We keep talking about how horrible the Troubles are and everything but I can think of one good thing that came out of them."

Haven hopped up onto the counter, looking intrigued. "What?" she asked before sipping her coffee.

Duke looked at her with pure love in his eyes and his smile. "I got to meet you."

Their moment was cut short when the Lady appeared and threw Haven away from Duke. Haven hit her head on the counter, rendering her unconscious. Duke grabbed a knife from the counter and tried to stab the woman, only to find that she didn't bleed. Audrey awoke and as soon as Duke was out of the way she shot the Lady. That caused the woman to shatter like a plaster sculpture.

"I broke her," Audrey breathed out in relief then rushed over to Haven to check on her. Duke was about to do the same but the Lady appeared in front of him. After punching him several times and kicking him to the floor, she disappeared.

Haven awoke soon after with a groan and one hell of a headache. "When I find out who's conjuring that bitch, they're _mine._ "

* * *

The next day, Haven met up with Duke at the courthouse in an attempt to show around the sketch she made of the vigilante Lady to see if anyone recognized her. Of course, they just had to wait for Audrey to come with the sketches. After everyone was gone, she and Duke sat in the empty courtroom, waiting for Audrey and the copies.

Out of nowhere Duke started talking about the Lady. "She's an eye for an eye kind of chick. I'm not going to survive her punishment for murder one."

"I'm not going to let that happen, Duke." Haven didn't care what she had to do in order to keep him safe. She was going to do it.

Audrey walked in at that moment, saying "Makes yourselves useful and pass these out," as she tossed a pile of copies on the table.

Haven sighed, picked up a few, then said what she's been thinking since she first saw the Lady. "Why do I feel like I've seen her before?"

Duke looked at the mural on the wall in the courtroom and said, "I think I know."

That statement made the sisters turn to look as well. "Oh my god.." Audrey started to say to which Haven finished with "It's her."

Haven and Duke went into the holding area of the police station to talk to Matthew. "You know what we're dealing with, don't you?"

"I told you it wasn't the Trouble I thought it was," Matthew replied, shrugging. "I don't know what else you expect me to say."

"How about the truth?" Haven replied, crossing her arms.

Matthew laughed. "I've done nothing but speak it since I've been here. Just because it's not what you want to hear, I can't help that."

"He's not going to help us," Duke said to Haven, attempting to guide her away.

"I'm not going to help _you_ ," Matt replied, pointing to Duke. "But her, I'll help."

"Then help," Haven pleaded.

Matthew couldn't believe he was allowing himself to cave like this, but he was. After all, it was Haven who was asking him and he could hardly ever say no to her. And when he did, it never stuck for long. "I already have," he replied. "You sister and her cop boyfriend or whatever he is already came in to talk to me. I told them everything I knew."

"Which was?" Duke asked.

Matthew looked at Haven when he answered. "It sounds like a golem."

Duke looked confused. "That creepy Lord of the Rings creature?"

"Different kind of golem," Haven informed. "They're clay things that come to life like...like remember that Supernatural episode I made you watch with the flashback to WWII?"

Duke thought for a moment then nodded in remembrance.

Haven moved her hands as she said, "Something like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but golems are often made of dirt or clay, designed to do its master's bidding. They're dangerous, indestructible, and there's no way to kill it." Matt shrugged. "Too bad for you."

"We don't need to kill it. We just have to find its master and get them to call it off," Haven replied.

Matt smirked as he asked, "Figure out how to do that yet?"

Haven had enough of this and grabbed onto Duke to lead him out of there as she muttered, "Asshole," to Matthew.

They could hear Matthew laugh and call out, "That's the best you got, Haven? My, you've gotten soft!"

"I so want to kill that guy!" Duke exclaimed without really thinking as they headed towards the bullpen of the station.

Haven saw the looks they were being given by the officers so she said in a hush, yet warning tone, "Yeah, me too, but this is not the place to say things like that."

Duke rubbed his face with a groan. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me," she answered sincerely. "I get it."

Audrey walked out of her office and over to the pair. "Hey guys, Tommy and I have been looking through things and everyone who's been targeted has had the same judge at their hearing."

"Boone?" Duke asked, since that was the judge he had.

Audrey nodded as they walked back into her office. "That's right."

"So, what? He's the big bad behind all of this?" Haven asked then rubbed her hands together. "Excellent."

Audrey recognized the gleam in Haven's eye and looked at her in warning. "Haven, if Judge Boone really is the Troubled person who can control Lady Justice, or whatever, then the last thing we want to do is pissed him off."

Haven placed her hands on herself innocently. "Who said anything about making him angry?" Nope, making him angry was not her plan, but that didn't mean she didn't have one.

* * *

Haven didn't get the chance to put her plan into action because Judge Boone was Lady Justice's latest victim. He was corrupt and it seemed Lady took it _very_ personally.

Tommy didn't seem to like it when Haven walked into the crime scene. He looked at Audrey and said, "Look, I know that she's your sister, but come on. Isn't she not a cop anymore?"

"I may be off duty, but I'm still a damn deputy." Haven tapped her badge on Tommy's forehead. "Deal with it."

Tommy scoffed and went back to what he was doing.

Haven joined Audrey and Nathan, asking, "How many people knew he was corrupt?"

"I don't know," Nathan replied then started to get onto her thought train. "Do you think it's someone who knew him? Worked with him, maybe?"

"Makes sense," Audrey concurred. "Access to the hearings and the Judge. We should start looking."

"You guys look here, I'm gonna go help Tommy round up the kids the Judge let off because of a technicality," Nathan replied then headed off to do just that.

Duke walked past Nathan over to the Parkers and asked, "Are your spidey sense tingling?"

"They're always tingling when you're around," Haven replied.

Audrey took it as something different than what she meant and grimaced with an "Ew."

Haven scoffed and gently swatted her sister. "I meant it because he's Troubled. Jeeze, sis. Here I thought I was the one with a dirty mind."

"Well, you do," Duke interjected, grinning. "But that's not the point."

Haven rolled her eyes then went off with Audrey to get the employee files to see if there was a common thread.

The trio looked through the files and they finally found a connection; The stenographer Lynette. She was present for each hearing and/or deposition.

"Bitch is mine," Haven stated angrily and wanted to go off after her, but Duke held her back.

As Duke placed Haven back into her seat he said, "Calm down, tiger."

"You can't drain the Trouble of every person, Haven," Audrey began to say but was soon cut off.

Haven scoffed. "That's rich coming from you."

Audrey knew what that was for and didn't refute it. "I know, and I'm sorry. But Haven...you can't keep thinking like a Troubled person. You're relying on that now and losing who you were before. I don't want that to happen to you."

Haven crossed her arms defiantly but said, "Fine. We'll do it your way. But if anything goes wrong, we're doing it mine."

Audrey looked at her sister with almost saddened eyes. "They used to be one and the same."

* * *

After finding Lynette and bringing her into the courtroom, Audrey explained what she was doing. Of course, Lynette didn't believe it.

"That's just not possible," Lynette retorted.

Haven moved from Duke's side and scoffed heavily. "Don't even try to pull that 'I'm not Troubled' crap with me. It's...radiating off of you," Haven shot back as she waved her hands in front of Lynette.

Audrey was trying a far softer approach than that. "Look at the mural, Lynette. You see it every day. What's missing now?"

Lynette looked at the mural on the wall where Lady Justice was no longer present.

Audrey then picked up where she left off. "Lady Justice is gone. You've released her. She's a weapon and she's out there hurting people."

"She could be out there cutting some high school kid's head off for vandalizing the head of the school's mascot," Duke added, morbidly.

Lynette wasn't too happy with him. "Are you enjoying this? You know, harassment's a crime. Yet another offense to add to your lengthy rap sheet."

Duke answered honestly. "I'm sorry. About all of that."After taking a beat he added "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I made fun of your sweater."

Lynette didn't believe him. "No, you're not. You're not sorry for anything."

"I'm not sorry for anything?" Duke scoffed, not believing it.

Haven could tell that really got to him and tried to calmly say "Duke.." but he paid no attention to her.

"Lady, you don't know the slightest thing about me. You don't know what I've done, what I've had to live with." Duke walked away from Haven when she tried to reach out to him and continued speaking. "I'm gonna show Lynette what she's doing. See, I can prove it to her."

"Duke, stop." Haven did not like where this was going and she knew where he was taking it.

Duke looked at Haven and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna say it."

Audrey looked relieved to hear that but Haven knew that Duke wasn't talking about his secret. She knew that he was talking about those three words that they never say. "Duke...please."

Duke turned his attention back to Lynette. "You released that thing but she's in the wrong place. No one deserves to be punished more than me."

Audrey was finally catching on and said, "Duke, this isn't the way."

Duke ignored both Parkers and kept on going. "You think I'm a bad guy, Lynette? Well, you're right. I am a bad guy. I murdered a man. A helpless, defenseless man. I murdered him and I got away with it!"

"Duke!" Haven exclaimed because she didn't want anything to happen to him.

Duke didn't take his eyes off Lynette when he asked, "What do you think of that?"

When Lynette gasped, Haven turned around to see Lady Justice there. Haven stood protectively in front of Duke but it didn't matter. Lady shoved Haven aside in the blink of an eye and brought her sword to Duke's throat.

"You're a murderer," Lynette said with pure hate in her tone.

"It's not that simple!" Haven shouted back as she got back to her feet. "Do you have idea how many people he saved by doing that, Lynette? Do you! Despite his actions, despite his fate, he is a good man!" Haven went over to Lynette and pleaded. "He is a good man. He's my Flipside. Please...please don't let him die."

There was no reason for Audrey to say a word because her faith in Haven had come through. Her sister was doing the right thing and against all else...she wasn't going straight to using her Trouble.

Lynette looked at Haven and shook her head. "Nobody knows what it's like. Everyday I sit in this courtroom...and I see _**monsters**_ , and they get to walk away." Lynette pointed to Lady Justice, saying, "And I'd look at her, and I'd think, "That is justice."

Audrey chimed in at that moment. "You want to be responsible for another death? Killing someone who did it to save lives?!"

Haven made Lynette look her and said almost softly, "That is _not_ justice."

Lynette looked away from Haven to look at Duke. With tears in her eyes she said "If you did what you did to save lives then...I was wrong to judge you." More tears started to come as she spoke. "And the man with the eyes...the woman with the broken bones...I did that?" Lynette gasped. "That's criminal."

The Parkers saw this going downhill fast. "Lynette, stop." Audrey tried to get her to stop judging herself, but it was no use.

"I should be punished!" Lynette exclaimed and in that moment Lady Justice charged for Lynette and pushed her into the mural before returning to it herself. Both Lynette and Lady Justice became parts of the mural.

Haven rushed over to Duke and threw her arms around him, holding him as tight as physically possible for her.

Duke closed his eyes and held her in a way that showed how he never wanted to let her go. Alas, they couldn't stay like that forever and eventually pulled away from one another. When this happened, they turned to Audrey who had something to say.

"Guys...look," Audrey said as she pointed to the wall. "They're part of the mural now."

* * *

That night Duke went to Haven's room at the B&B with a smile on his face as he walked in. "Your sister has just given me a clean slate. No warrants, no tickets, nada. I am free and clear."

Haven was sitting in front of the vanity and smiled, happy to hear that, but joked "Clean slates are overrated. I get one every 27 years. I just lose everyone in my life." She shrugged like it was nothing, but it really bothered her.

Duke walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, you don't know that. And besides, this..." Duke pointed in a circle around his face, "is pretty hard to forget."

Haven laughed and turned around to face him. "You're right about that. Especially since I have to admit, I think I felt a bit of dejavu when we met."

"Oh, really?" Duke asked smiling then got serious. "You alright?"

Haven rose to her feet, placed her gloved hand over his mouth, then kissed her hands since she couldn't make contact with his lips. After that, they both had an amused smile on their faces. "Yeah, I'm alright."

As Haven walked over to the bed, he asked, "Haven...did you mean what you said earlier? About me being a good man?"

Haven grinned teasingly, "You have your moments."

Duke chuckled. "Yeah, well, now that I'm officially a good man, I'm gonna go do about three years worth of back taxes."

Before Duke could leave, Haven asked, "Want some help?"

Duke turned around and laughed, "I've seen you do math, so I'll pass but...I would like the company."

Haven walked over to him and interlaced her fingers with his before leaving the room together.

* * *

After helping Duke with his taxes...well more like keeping his company while he did his taxes for a bit, Haven was headed back to the B&B. When she drove though, she didn't drive there but ended up at the police station. Upon seeing Audrey's office light on, she sighed, grabbed her bag, and went inside.

"Knock knock," Haven said from the doorway, then saw Claire looking worried at Audrey's desk and Audrey on the floor looking terrified. "Whoa, what's going on?"

"It's the Bolt Gun Killer," Audrey replied. "I got a fax about another victim. The woman's chin had been cut off. So...what if he's not keeping the parts as trophies?"

Haven gasped, quickly getting onto Audrey's thought train. "You don't think..."

Audrey looked at Haven and Claire as she said, "What if he's building a woman?"

* * *

End Episode 5


	36. Halloween

"Happy Halloween!" Haven shouted with a cackle as she leaped out at Audrey who was waiting to give her a ride to the costume party at the Herald.

Audrey took in her sister's appearance with a raised brow. Haven was dressed in all red – including a red conical hat, matching gloves, and a witch's broom. "I thought you were going as Rogue?" For all Audrey knew her sister was dressed up as that particular X-Men but she had no idea.

Haven rolled her eyes. "I've been a living Rogue for awhile now. I decided on something different. _But_ since I didn't have enough time for the change, I had to improvise."

Audrey crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I don't get it."

Haven scoffed in a 'come on!' way and threw up her hands incredulously.

Duke walked into the loft at that moment wearing a 'Once Upon A Time' pirate outfit and a hook hand. He laughed in a 'that's awesome' way when he saw what Haven was wearing. "Scarlet Witch, I like it."

Haven pointed at Duke happily as she exclaimed to her sister, "See! See! At least someone pays attention to the Marvel universe."

"Not really," Duke answered honestly. "I was with you when you were rehashing your costume choices, remember?"

Haven had an 'oh, yeah' look on her face as Audrey rolled her eyes with a groan and grabbed her keys. She paused mid motion when she heard Haven say, "Hey, where's your costume?"

"I'm a detective," Audrey replied, grinning. She knew that Haven was trying to get everyone to dress up as superheroes or villains but had failed. But hey, at least Duke dressed up, that was something.

"No fun," Haven almost whined then narrowed her eyes as she pointed at her sister. "One Halloween I _will_ get you to dress up, so help me."

Audrey patted Haven's shoulder as she said teasingly, "Good luck with that," and headed out the door.

"I don't like you!" Haven shouted after her in a kidding manner.

"Oh, yes you do!" Audrey called back, making Haven laugh.

Duke went over to his Flipside and offered an arm. "Shall we?"

Haven accepted it with a smile. "We shall."

* * *

At the party, hosted by Vince and Dave, Duke got himself and the Parkers a spiked drink. At least his and Audrey's were. Audrey took a whiff before drinking it and looked at him scoldingly, "Spiked? Really?"

"I didn't spike Haven's," he replied in a 'give me a break' tone as he gave her a glass.

"Bottom's up!" Haven said cheerily before drinking some of the punch.

Audrey barely raised her glass in a 'cheers' manner before saying, "Do you think we'll ever be able to drink enough to believe a word those two say?" She was referring to the Teagues brothers, of course.

"We can try," Duke replied and the three of them clinked their ghost cups together.

Claire came over to the little group and sounded disappointed. "There's no more ghost cups." She took Duke's from his hand and said, "Oh, no they're not."

Duke blinked a few times trying to process what had just happened then said, "Enjoy. I'll just get myself another."

As Duke headed to get some more punch, Audrey asked Claire "You came as a cheerleader?"

Haven practically 'squeed' when she saw the stake in Claire's hand. "Oh my god! You're a vampire slayer!"

"You're the first person who got that," Claire replied, with a laugh. "And you're...a cross between the Red Queen and the Wicked Witch?"

Haven sighed. "Scarlet Witch."

Claire scrunched up her nose a bit. "Never heard of it."

Audrey looked at her sister and teased with a "Ha!" making Haven roll her eyes and say, "I'm gonna get some more punch."

"Make sure it's not spiked!" Audrey called after her, which received a thumbs up from Haven in reply.

Haven didn't even make it to the punch bowl before a girl dressed in a Little Bo Peep costume ran into the Herald screaming. This intrigued her. "Ooo...Happy Halloween," she said to herself as she joined Audrey to find out what was going on.

* * *

Matthew was whistling to himself. He would have preferred to be playing the harmonica, but his 'wardens' wouldn't let him have one. He was still stuck in the cell – only released when Audrey or Nathan needed him for something but those times were few and far between. Things were not going as planned for Matthew, but he was willing to bide his time. Matthew believed that there was no way Bolt would risk coming into the station, so he was safe there. As far as getting closer to Haven was concerned? – He wasn't worried about that. He knew that one way or another she was going to need him. All he had to do was wait.

In the meantime, at this for the current meantime, he whistled. This high pitched tune stopped when he heard footsteps approaching. He laughed at the sight and sat up. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Jordan McKee."

"You do your research before coming to town?" Jordan shot back, crossing her arms.

"No need, you look just like your mother," Matthew replied, grinning. He knew this would bait her and was just _waiting_ for a reaction.

Jordan pulled off her glove and walked over to Matthew, saying "Speak of her again and you'll see what happens."

Matthew leaned back against the wall and placed his laced hands on his lap. "You still believe I killed her, don't you? And I bet that's why Nathan let you back here – to interrogate me yourself?" He shook his head before standing. "Go ahead, shock me. My story won't change. If only my alibi could remember being such, but oh well."

"You're a murderer, Matthew. Whether it was my mother or not, you still killed someone. If you hadn't then you wouldn't be looking like this right now." Jordan _really_ wanted to get the answers, but this wasn't the time. It could wait until another time. She just wanted to size him up a bit first.

Matthew didn't deny this fact. "I have my reasons."

Jordan pulled her glove back on as she asked, "Care to share those?"

Matthew sighed. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here for Haven." He laid back on the cot and closed his eyes to end the conversation.

Jordan didn't know if he meant the girl or the town but either way...she didn't like the answer.

When Matt heard Jordan's footsteps as she walked away, he called out, "If you hear of any good haunted houses, let me know."

* * *

Matt sat in silence for awhile before the cop Tommy came down to the cell. "Now to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, moving into a sitting position.

"You said something about haunted houses to Jordan?" Tommy asked, getting straight to the point.

Matt smirked. "I did."

Tommy sighed and pulled out the keys to let Matthew out of his cell. "Then let's go."

Matt rose to his feet with a pleased look on his face. "Halloween must be my lucky night." He offered up his ankle for the monitor that he was certain was coming and was a little surprised to find that Tommy paid no attention to it and started walking.

"Interesting," Matt said to himself and followed. It was so interesting in fact, that he decided not to make a run for it and stick around to see what was going to happen next.

* * *

After questioning the girl to find out what happened, since the scream was genuine, they found out that her boyfriend apparently shut some doors with his mind. Whether or not this was a telekinetic Trouble or something else was to be determined. Either way, they were going to investigate.

After Audrey filled Nathan in and was informed that he was going to send Tommy for backup, they headed out. Claire and Bo Peep waited outside while Haven, Duke, and Audrey went into the abandoned house.

"Leaving the girl outside with Claire was a good idea. I didn't realize we were coming to the Holloway House," Duke said as he led the Parkers inside.

Haven was pretty intrigued before but she was way beyond that now. "Why? What's the deal?"

"Roland Holloway was a blue blood type," Duke replied. "He just took off leaving behind a wife a two daughters. And suddenly, they disappeared too."

"Did he kill them?" Audrey asked, turning to Duke.

Duke shrugged. "Nobody knows. There are stories...bad ones."

Haven started feeling a bit light headed and had to lean on the wall for support. Duke noticed this and quickly went over to her. "Hey, flipside, what's up?" he asked, worriedly.

"I'm really glad I 'ate' before coming. Someone's Trouble is radiating." Haven rubbed her temples because it was really started to 'buzz' inside her.

Audrey went over to her sister and placed her hand on her cheek. "That feel any better?" They've come to find out that Audrey's immunity to the Troubles was only active on Haven when they were touching. Their proximity and how Audrey felt towards her sister didn't seem to matter anymore. Neither of them knew why this was the way it was, but they had other things to figure it.

Haven let out a breath of relief. "Yeah, thanks. But we can't stay glued to each other all night. I'll be fine." She smiled thanks at her sister and stepped away – instantly feeling the 'buzz' as soon as Audrey's hand left her skin.

Audrey didn't like the look of her sister. "I'm gonna call in Nathan. You shouldn't be here right now." She didn't wait for her sister's permission before pulling out her phone. Seeing that there was no service made her annoyed. "No service, of course."

"I got this, Audrey. I'm fine. And if I get hungry I think I know by now how to deal with it," Haven tried to assure her, but wasn't really sure how well she was doing so she got back to the matter at hand. "So can we please stop wasting time and find the kid?" She looked to Duke and asked, "What was his name again?"

"Chad," Duke answered. "But I think..."

Haven didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence and started deeper into the house calling out, "Chad? We're here to help, man!"

Both Duke and Audrey had defeated looks on their faces before following after her.

Audrey turned a corner after her sister as she said, "First rule of going into an abandoned house on Halloween: Don't wander off. With all the movies you've watched, I think you'd have known that."

"Oh, I do," Haven replied, turning back to her sister. "I just wanted to hear you say it." She grinned and kept on going.

It seemed like every hallway they walked down was covered in mirrors. This was something Haven couldn't ignore. "What's with all the mirrors?"

"Rich people," Duke replied right off the bat. "They're narcissists."

Haven couldn't find fault in that and stopped for a moment to look at one of the mirrors. There was something in it that brought a flash of a memory to her mind. There was a brunette woman who pulled down a portrait to open a secret door in the library. This flash caused Haven's eyes to roll in the back of her head and collapse to the floor.

"Haven!" Duke exclaimed and rushed to her but Audrey cut him off, saying, "You can't touch her Duke. It might trigger her Trouble."

After saying that, Audrey crouched beside her sister and said, "Come on, Haven. Wake up." She cupped her sister's face and the same memory flashed in her own mind – causing her to be rendered unconscious as well and fall right beside her sister.

Duke had no idea what the hell was going on but he would hopefully get an answer soon thanks to Haven starting to wake up with a groan. "You okay, Flipside?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, I just..." her thought was cut short when she saw Audrey on the floor. "What happened to her?"

"Same that happened to you," Duke replied and right after, Audrey had also awoken and was helped up by the pair.

Duke was about to ask them what happened, in detail, but didn't get the chance because he saw something behind the sisters. "Uh...Parkers...you're tracking blood behind you."

The Parkers turned around and Audrey shone the light on the footprints of blood that led to a pool and a bloody hand sticking out from the shelf.

Haven swallowed a lump in her throat as she leaned against the wall for a bit of support before she said, "I don't think I like Halloween so much anymore." She looked at Audrey. "Please tell me that's not the kid we're looking for."

No one attempted at an answer and just rushed to the bookcase. They threw all the books to the floor and Duke broke the back panel to reveal the young man's body with blood streaming from his eyes, nose, and mouth.

"How did he get in there?" Audrey asked, not seeing any form of entry.

"What are you doing here?" Haven asked when Tommy and the others walked down the hall. "And what the hell is he doing here?!" Matthew was the _last_ person she wanted to see.

"He knows about this house," Tommy answered then said, "And didn't you guys call us on the old intercom thingy?"

"We didn't call you," Audrey replied, also not happy that Matt was there. "And we don't need him. Take him back to the station, now."

"Chad!" Tina, his girlfriend screamed when she saw him then took off running. As Tina ran off the house started to shake and rumble.

"Come back!" Haven shouted and took off after her. Matthew darted off right after with Duke and Audrey soon after.

Haven and Matt went down the stairs but Tina wasn't to be seen. "Where did she go?"

"More like where did the house put her," Matt replied as he followed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Audrey asked as she joined them.

Matt gestured around the room. "What's missing?"

Duke answered that when he went to the empty wall. "The front door – the front door is **gone**." Right after that statement, all the shutters in the house slammed closed and locked.

Haven turned to Matthew with an angry look upon her face. "What the hell is going on?! You claim to know about this house, so spill it."

"I think you already know the what, Haven. Or have you fed so much that you can't feel it?" Matthew raised his brow and waited for her to put it together.

"It's a Trouble," Haven previously concluded. "Yeah, got that, but we're gonna need a _little_ more to go on."

Matthew didn't get a chance to answer thanks to Tommy and Claire coming down the stairs. "Where's the door?" Tommy asked, pointing to the wall.

"A ghost made it disappear," Duke replied.

"Screw this," Tommy pulled out his gun and aimed it for the window.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Matt chimed in. "You might make the house angry and I think we already saw what it did to Chad."

Tommy looked frustrated and annoyed when he set the gun down upon the table. "Great, ghosts. Anyone care to tell me what else goes on in this town? Mermen? Aliens? Dracula?"

Duke shrugged a bit when he said, "Not sure about Dracula."

Haven raised her hand a little. "I guess I could technically count as a vampire?"

Duke chuckled a bit at that and glared at Matthew when he did as well.

"Somebody's Trouble is doing this and I'm betting you that it's Tina," Audrey chimed in.

Haven didn't think that, though. "I didn't anything coming from her. At least, I didn't feel...this coming from her."

Audrey turned to her sister. "No offense, Haven, but your sensor isn't always accurate. I still think that it's Tina but doesn't know that she's doing it."

"Or she lied to us to lead us here and knows exactly what she's doing," Tommy chimed in. "What do you know?" he asked, looking at Matthew.

Matthew looked around but didn't say a word. This was starting to piss Haven off. "What good are you?" she snapped at him before going over to stick closer to Duke.

"I have my uses," he replied with a smirk. "Besides, whether or not the girl is Troubled, you need to find her either way. So you should focus more on that and less on me for the time being. Unless you can't stop yourself from thinking about me?"

Duke wanted to punch Matthew in the face and actually advanced to do so, but Haven held him back. "He's just trying to get under our skin, Duke. Ignore him."

"Hate to say this, but he as a point," Audrey interjected. "We need to find Tina, so Tommy, Matthew you look in the cellar. Claire and I will look downstairs, and you two," she waved her finger between Haven and Duke, "You two upstairs."

Matt held his hands out in front him saying, "Wait, are costumes necessary? Because we have Jack Sparrow over here and..."

"Captain Hook," Haven corrected as she walked over to him and said in a warning tone, "And if you keep it up, he'll hit you with his right one."

Matthew chuckled a bit and stepped back with his hands up in surrender.

"Come on," Audrey said to Claire as they went off on their search.

When Matthew and Tommy were left, Matt laughed when Tommy couldn't find his gun. "Never should have put it down. This house does strange things."

"How about you tell them what they need to know so we can get the hell out of here?" Tommy shot back as they walked.

Matthew's answer, to him, was completely simple. "Because it's not up to me to fix this. It's up to them...again."

* * *

While Duke and Haven were investigating upstairs, Duke asked, "What was that earlier? The fainting thing."

Haven was taking a shot in the dark when she suggested, "Buried memories? Honestly, I have no idea."

When they turned the corner in the hall, they almost ran into Tommy and Matthew. "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the cellar."

"We were," Tommy replied. "We walked through the cellar door and here we were. What the hell is going on here? Are we hallucinating?"

"No, I've hallucinated before," he replied, speaking from true experience, "It's better than this."

A scream rang out in a nearby room so the group rushed in there. Tina was hanging from the pointed chandelier, her blood pooling on the floor below.

"Jordan? What a surprise." Matthew _wasn't_ surprised that she was there.

"Turn around, slowly," Tommy ordered and when she did, he grabbed her hand to cuff her but was shocked by her instead. Tommy cried out in pain and slid down to the floor.

Clair, Nathan, and Audrey joined them in the room, Audrey with her gun raised. "You. What are you doing here?"

Jordan pointed to the blood on the floor as she said, "I'm looking at that."

Above the pool was a message written in Tina's blood 'This is your fault'.

Tommy noticed the tattoo on Jordan's Arm. "Aren't we looking for a serial killer with that exact same tattoo?"

"Not to mention she's standing beneath the dead girl," Duke pointed out. "Or is that too much of a give away?"

"She didn't do it," Matthew chimed in. "It's not her style." Looking over at Tommy he said, "Isn't that right?"

"I've been tazered," Tommy said as he stood. "That was ten times worse."

"Then what are you doing here?" Audrey asked and Nathan chimed in with, "She's with me." He went over and took Jordan's hand, leading her away.

Haven thought she heard something ringing and asked, "Telephone?"

"Let's find it," Audrey replied and everyone seemed to split off in search of the damned thing.

* * *

Somehow Haven got split off from Duke and ended up looking for the thing with Matthew. "Things brings back old times, doesn't it? You and me working together again?" he asked as they walked down the hall.

"I wouldn't know," Haven replied, doing her best to ignore him.

"Come on, Haven. I think you remember more than you realize." Matthew stepped in front of her to keep her from going any further. "Can you honestly tell me that you don't remember me or my Trouble? When you fed off me it felt familiar, didn't it?"

"Move, Matthew. Before I make you move." Haven was completely serious with her threat.

"How? Telekinesis? I'm pretty sure you drained that kind of Trouble before." Matthew was trying get her to do what he knew she could.

Haven had no idea what he was talking about. "What the hell are you saying?"

Matthew scoffed a chuckle. "You have no idea, do you? Wow..." He stepped closer to her saying, "You can use the Troubles you've taken from others. You've done it before, and you can do it again."

Haven had no idea what to say to that and was going to ask him a question when Duke appeared. "There you are," he said, taking her gloved hand in his. "We need to talk."

Haven shot Matthew a 'you have more explaining to do' look before turning the corner with Duke. "What's going on?"

Duke stopped long enough to fill her in. "We found the phone. It turned on and we heard Nathan and Jordan talking. She wants to kill me because of the Crocker Curse and you by extension. And to top it all off, Nathan admitted that he's working with the Guard."

Haven felt like her head was spinning. "What? Oh man...I...I don't feel so good." She leaned against a table in the hall and started feeling weak again.

"You're hungry," Duke replied, "And not in the waffles kind of way."

Haven knew he was right but she wasn't going to feed off him again. "I'm not feeding off you, Duke. We don't know what happens with prolonged draining. I'm not going to risk it."

"Well I'm not going to risk you," he replied, more than ready to be what she needed.

Haven had another idea. She pulled a knife from her boot, dragged it across her hand, and pressed it against the wall. Black lines moved from the wall, into her hand, and once her wound was healed she pulled it away. As soon as her hand pulled away, the wall disappeared and revealed a whole other room.

"What the hell?" Duke asked and was about to walk into it when the wall reemerged. He looked at Haven and asked, "Did you know that was going to work?"

"No?...Yes?...I don't know." Haven took off her hat and set it down on the table. "I don't know a lot of things anymore."

Duke placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her forward. "Come on, let's keep moving."

"Just let me grab my hat," Haven moved away from him for just a moment to get her red conical hat, but when she turned around she was no longer in the hall with Duke. She was in another part of the house, standing in front of a very familiar photograph. It was the one from her flash of memory.

"Haven?" Audrey rushed down to her sister with Claire right with her. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know, and I'm really getting tired of that being my answer," Haven replied. She pointed to the picture, "Do you recognize this?"

Audrey did so she nodded and reached out for it. Audrey pulled the picture down which opened the bookcase beside it, leading to a secret room.

"How did you..." Claire began to ask but was cut off by the sisters saying "Dejavu."

The three of them walked into the secret room and found two small beds, with a rocking chair in between, all bearing decayed skeletons.

"The missing Holloway women," Haven said as she looked at her sister.

"Mother and daughters," Audrey replied. "They didn't leave. They were here all along."

Claire walked further into the room to get a better look at the mother's body. "This looks self inflicted."

"Wait...so she killed them and then herself?" Haven shook her head in a very uncomfortable manner. "Stuff like this is for horror movies. Not real life."

"Look, she left a note," Audrey pointed out and read aloud, "I want you to watch. This is your fault."

"It's the same phrase," Haven said and the sisters looked at each other before they simultaneously looked into the nearby vanity mirror. As soon as they did, they both passed out again with a memory...

 _A brunette woman rushed into the secret room in_ _Halloway house. Her face was that of Audrey's. "We're too late," she said with sadness as she looked at the mother and daughters._

 _A blonde woman, with Haven's face, followed. "Don't blame yourself, Lucy," she said, trying to comfort her sister. "This wasn't our fault."_

 _Lucy turned to her. "They were trapped in here, Haley."_

" _And so are we," a man stated from behind them._

The sisters awoke with slight gasps and tried to sit up a bit. "Thank god," Claire said to them. "Are you alright?"

"No," Audrey answered. "I know whose fault this is..."

"Whose?" Claire asked, crouching down beside her.

Audrey looked at her sister as she swallowed a lump in her throat. "Ours."

Claire helped the Parkers to their feet and out of the room. "That was not our fault," Haven said as they went and leaned against the wall.

"Lucy and Haley were in that room, but they were too late to help them," Audrey retorted, still trying to catch her breath a bit.

"Look, they were stuck in there before and I might know how to get us out of here," Haven replied.

"What are you saying?" Audrey asked but Haven didn't answer when she saw that Audrey was bleeding and pointed it out, "Sis, you're bleeding."

Audrey brought her hand to her nose and realized she was right.

"These memories are hurting you," Claire warned. "This needs to stop."

"I'm going to go find Duke," Haven informed then took off, ignoring Audrey as she called out "Wait, do you know how to get out of here?"

Haven ended up in a different part of the house as soon as she turned the corner. "This is really getting old!" she shouted 'into the universe' in frustration.

"Kinda reminds you of that Rose Red movie, doesn't it?" Matthew asked from behind her.

Haven whipped around and pushed Matthew into the wall. "Tell me what you know, now!"

"I know you know how to get us all out of here. To say the least, I know more about you than anyone else here. Including your Crocker boyfriend," he answered with heated emotion. "You need to suck it up and do what has to be done, again."

Haven scoffed and backed away. "You want me to drain a Trouble completely, don't you?" she shoved him into the wall when he stepped forward, "That is _not_ happening."

"The sooner you accept it, the sooner we can all leave," Matthew replied, knowing he was pushing her to the limit but also knew it had to be done. She needed to remember.

"I hope you rot here," Haven spat as she went in an opposite direction.

"Just like those Holloway women?" Matt called after her and she turned around to say something else, but when she did, he was gone. Haven took a deep breath and went back to looking for Duke.

* * *

When she found Duke, he was with Tommy, Audrey, and Claire downstairs.

"Flipside," Duke said in relief and wen right over to her. "You scared the crap out of me."

Haven wrapped her arms around Duke and relaxed for a moment. "I'll try to keep that to a minimum."

"Good to know." Duke kissed the top of her head then Haven asked, "What did I miss?"

"Duke told us what he told you about Nathan," Audrey replied. "And like I said before, he's just investigating them. He's just pretending."

"He told her it was an investigation," Duke retorted. "He's not pretending anymore."

"Look, he can explain, okay? I'm gonna go find him." Audrey walked out the door and Haven followed.

Duke was about to as well when the door slammed and locked. "Haven!" he shouted, trying to get the door open. When the house rumbled again, the door unlocked and led to a different hallway. "Haven?!" he called out again before taking off in an attempt to find her.

* * *

"If you are serious about knowing a way out of here, then you better start talking," Audrey said to her sister as they slowly walked down an unfamiliar hallway.

"I needed to feed earlier," Haven explained. "I wasn't going to risk Duke, so...somehow I came to another idea. I...I fed off the house."

Audrey stopped and looked at her. "You did what?"

"The house is a product of someone's Trouble, so I fed from it," she replied. "Look, as soon as I took my hand off the wall, it revealed a completely different area of the house. Granted the wall went back soon after, but still. I'm thinking – ..."

Audrey was quick on her thought train. "If you feed off the house long enough it might make an opening long enough to get out."

Haven nodded. "Exactly. Problem is, we need everyone together and I need to be injured enough to feed for awhile. I can take care of the injury part, it's the getting everyone together that's going to be tricky."

Audrey took Haven's hand, saying "Well I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Haven walked along with her sister. "Noted."

They walked a little further then heard a phone ringing. The Parkers walked into the room, the door closing behind them, as they walked towards the intercom phone on the wall. Haven was about to reach out to answer it when Nathan's voice came from it, making her jump a little. His voice said, "I am one of you now. Do you have any how much trouble I would get in if people found out that I helped the Guard with that prisoner escape?"

"Enough!" Audrey called out. "Show yourself. Maybe we can help."

"Oh, so now you can help," a man's voice said to them as he appeared in the mirror. "See me now?"

"Who are you?" Audrey asked.

The man looked up as he said, "I am...this house."

"So that's why it felt like that," Haven thought aloud because it felt like it did when she took from a person. Then suddenly, it clicked. "Oh my god...you're Roman Holloway. You never left."

"You're trapped in this place," Audrey added and Roman replied darkly, "Because of you."

Roman walked back and forth within the mirror as he spoke. "I restored this house for my family. Every wire, every pipe. Poured everything I had into it."

"Sounds like you became obsessed," Haven commented.

"Well, perhaps I was a little too...invested," he admitted. "Because one day when I woke up, even I was poured in. My body was gone for good, and I was this house."

Audrey almost couldn't believe it. At least that's what her tone sounded like. "That's your Trouble?"

"What you own, owns you, right?" Roman replied, smirking a little. "But Holloways adapt. It took awhile, but I got used to my new body. I can control every floor, wall, and door in here. My wife installed mirrors so I could see, speakers to hear."

"But you're wife and daughters, they're in that room now?" Audrey questioned, trying to understand.

"They didn't understand," he replied. "This house is wonderful. What more could they have needed?"

Haven was started to feel a bit heated. "You kept them in there?!"

"Of course I did!" Roman shouted back. "I did everything for them. I became this sleepless, lidless monster for them." His voice darkened as he said those words before his voice returned to normal. "I was just supposed to let them leave me here? No." Roman looked at the Parkers, saying, "You didn't help me. You wouldn't let her help me. You left me like this."

"What?" they asked in unison, in addition to "Why?"

"You'll have to ask yourselves that," he replied.

"Well, we're not the Ripleys," Audrey assured him. "Maybe we can help you now."

Haven wasn't too sure about that. "Audrey...if they left him like this then maybe..."

Roman cut her off. "You think that's why I brought you here? For your help? No. I watched my wife murder my children. I felt it. And it's your fault. You couldn't save them in time and you didn't save me. So now...you're going to watch your loved ones kill each other." The mirror changed and showed Duke walking through the halls with a gun in his hand, another image of Nathan carrying an unconscious Jordan, and a third of Matthew with a firearm of his own.

Haven felt like her blood was boiling. "This is _not_ happening. I'm going to fix this." She kicked open the door and went back upstairs.

"Haven! Where are you going?" Audrey asked, rushing after her.

"I'm getting some freaking answers before I get us out of here," Haven replied, stopping in front of the picture. She pulled it down, looked back at Audrey and went inside the hidden door. To make sure Audrey didn't follow, she remembered Matthew's words 'you can use the Troubles you've taken from others'. Haven had no idea what she was doing, but she placed her hand on the area of the door. She envisioned it as a wall and her hand glowed red, putting it there.

That took so much out of her that she staggered back into the vanity. "Son of a bitch," she gasped, trying to stay on her feet. Haven lifted her head and saw her reflection within the mirror. As soon as she did that, she was rendered unconscious by yet another memory flash...

" _He's not going to let us out of here," the man said to the Ripley sisters._

" _If he doesn't then I will," Haley answered, wiggling her hand a bit making it glow red._

" _That could kill you, and you know it," Lucy warned. "We'll find another way."_

" _What if we help him?" the man suggested. "He might let us out, then."_

 _Lucy shook her head. "No. I won't help him. He killed his wife and daughters. God only knows what else he could take over, who else he could kill."_

" _Then let me take it from him. Finish this," Haley pleaded._

" _That's Matthew talking," Lucy retorted. "I won't listen to it. Halloway is trapped in here, and we're going to make this his prison."_

 _Haley looked to the man and said, "Please tell me you don't agree with her, James."_

" _I'm afraid I can't do that," James replied. He looked to Lucy and asked, "He can see us everywhere we go. What the hell are we going to do?"_

 _Lucy looked back to her sister then into the mirror. "I have an idea..."_

"Haley?" Matthew tried to shake Haven awake to no avail. "Haven, wake up!" She still didn't stir and was barely breathing.

"What's wrong with her?" Audrey asked, trying to get closer.

"She needs to feed now or she's going to die." Matthew wasn't being dramatic either. She needed to heal. He pulled off her glove and was about to clasp onto her, but Audrey stopped him.

"She's not injured. You're going to make her high." Her tone made it clear that if he did that then there'd be hell to pay.

"No, I'm not." With Matthew's free hand, he clasp onto Haven's hand and watched as the black vein like lines moved from his hand into hers. He quickly pulled away when Haven awoke with a gasp and a cough.

"Haven!" Audrey held onto her sister tightly. "What the hell were you thinking."

"It could have killed you if you remembered," Haven weakly replied. "I triggered the memory...the damage was on me."

"Not just from that," Matthew replied, rising to his feet. "You put up that wall too without having enough of Trouble...uh...essence inside you. Rookie mistake."

"Shut up," Haven groaned as she got to her feet with Audrey's help. "Do you happen to know what Lucy's idea was?"

Audrey nodded. "Yeah, I think I do."

* * *

When the three of them made it downstairs, they found Nathan holding his gun at Duke, Duke holding his to Jordan, and Jordan at Duke. "Either everyone in this room is being held at gun point or I'm seeing triple," Haven muttered, leaning again Matthew for support because she still felt a bit weak and he was the closest thing to her.

"Guys, listen," Audrey said to them. "This house, and everything in it, is alive. Jordan, it's what hurt you and now it's turning us on each other."

"And to keep from adding fuel to that flame, I'm going to lean over here," Haven took a couple steps to the fireplace and leaned against that instead.

Audrey stepped in between Jordan and Duke's lines of fire as she said, "The mirrors are the eyes, the intercoms are the ears. Who's going to help me make it deaf and blind so we can all escape without causing my sister any more harm?"

Jordan took the first shot at one of the mirrors while Nathan and Duke shot out the others and the intercoms. From the mirror above the fireplace, Roman Halloway said, "I see you remembered...Lucy."

"Her name is Audrey," Haven said firmly and Audrey added in, "But Lucy and I are a lot alike. She didn't fail to save you."

"Oh, but she did," Holloway retorted. "And you wouldn't let your sister save me, either."

"No," Haven replied, taking a step forward. "Lucy chose not to save you."

"And I'm choosing the same thing," Audrey added, raising her weapon to the mirror. "Stay in your prison forever." She fired enough shots to completely shatter it.

Halloway wasn't going to let them get away that easily. He turned off the gas to put out the flames in the fireplace then turned the gas back on.

"Oh great," Haven muttered when she smelled it. "He can't see us so he's going to poison us. Wonderful."

The house started to shake now as if they were experiencing an earthquake. "Any ideas how to get out of here? I mean, you are the experts at this Trouble-y stuff!" Tommy exclaimed in worry.

Matthew went over to Haven and said, "You can do this, Haven."

"Stay away from her," Duke warned him and the house started to shake more.

Audrey wasn't going to let this happen. "It almost killed her before."

"Because she didn't have enough!" Matthew shouted. "Haven, I'm sorry I didn't come clean sooner and there's no time now. But you have to do this."

Haven was starting to freak out a little so she had no idea what he was talking about. "Do what?"

The house shook so much that he knocked almost everyone off their feet, onto the floor. Matthew and Haven steadied themselves with each other then he answered, "Take everything." Matthew didn't give her or anyone else a chance to stop him. He pressed his lips against hers and could instantly feel his Trouble being taken from him.

Haven pushed Matthew away but his hands were still touching her face. She tried to remove them but placing her bare hands on his wrists drew his Trouble even quicker. Soon the black lines turned to red ones before disappearing completely. Haven gasped and staggered backwards as Matthew, now an old man – the age he should have been – said, "I always loved you," before he fell lifelessly to the floor.

"Haven?" Duke asked worriedly, moving closer to her.

Haven ignored him and walked over to the wall. Her hand glowed red as she held it up and with a 'push' a door appeared. "You shoot. I'll take care of the rest."

No one was really sure what happened but as they went along Nathan shot out the mirrors and intercoms as Haven's hand continued to glow whenever she removed a wall and revealed a door. Halloway kept putting up ways to block them off and divert them otherwise but Haven removed them as quickly as he put them up. Finally, they made it to the front door.

Haven flung it open and sighed in relief when she saw Dwight standing there and her eyes went wide when there was C4 in his hand. "You were gonna blow us up?"

"Uh...it has a ten second timer," he replied, smiling almost apologetically.

Once everyone was out of the house, Halloway made it shake even more in outrage. Haven took the C4 from Dwight, pressed the start button and shouted, " **You** did this!" before throwing it inside. "Run!" she shouted to everyone else to get the hell away from there.

They all managed to run down the hill before the Halloway house exploded. Haven stood there and watched as the flames engulfed everything within those walls.

Duke started to move towards Haven but Audrey looked at him in a 'let me' way before going over to her. "Haven..." she said softly, "are you alright?"

"I'm not high if that's what you mean," Haven replied. "But no...I'm not alright." She looked at Audrey with crossed arms as she said, "I killed two people tonight. I am so not alright."

* * *

The next day, Haven went into work like nothing happened. She had to feel like nothing happened or else she'd fall apart – both mentally and physically.

Haven was sitting at the extra desk in Audrey's office when Audrey came in. "Haven, hey, I thought you were still taking time off?"

"I feel fine, Audrey. In fact I feel better than I have in awhile," Haven replied.

"Have you talked to Duke? He's been calling me nonstop because you won't answer." Audrey wasn't sure where her sister's headspace was and that worried her.

"I'm not ready to talk to Duke yet, but I have something for you." Haven stood up and handed Audrey a missing persons flier with the name of James Cogan on it. "I found out who the Colorado Kid is. Between the name from the memory and the sketch I did, I found his name."

Audrey took the paper and looked at Haven gratefully. "Thank you."

Haven smiled like it was nothing then went back behind her desk.

"I need to take care of something, you gonna be okay?" Audrey asked from the doorway.

Haven nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She said it...but she wasn't sure she actually believed it.

After a little while there was a knock at the open door. Haven looked up and saw it was Duke. "Hey..." she said as she stood. "What are you doing here?"

"You won't return my calls," Duke answered, closing the door behind him. "I was worried. What...what was that last night, Haven? Seriously that was...what was that?"

Haven looked at Duke and said, "It's my Trouble, Duke. I hate saying this again, but I don't know. I don't really know what that was and I don't know what else I can do. I do know one thing though..."

"What?" he asked, moving closer to her.

Haven sniffled back some tears as she answered with a breaking voice, "It scares the crap out of me."

Duke brought Haven to him and held him close, and whispered, "I got you, Flipside. I got you."

Now that was something Haven believed completely.

* * *

End Season 3 Episode 6


	37. What the hell happened!

Haven sat on the steps outside the Police Station waiting for Audrey to finish talking to Nathan about their trip to Colorado. After finding out that the Colorado Kid was James Cogan it gave them a much needed lead. What finding him would lead them to they didn't know, but it was a step in hopefully the right direction.

Haven couldn't stop herself from thinking about what happened on Halloween. She killed Matthew. Her Trouble killed Matthew. It didn't make her high but she felt something completely different...she liked it. The power that surged through her was indescribable. Haven felt unstoppable and it scared the hell out of her – it still does.

Ever since that night she hasn't had to feed off a Trouble. In fact, she's felt more normal than she has in a long time. Haven could still feel the Troubles but it was nothing like the magnetic pull to them like before. Haven felt in control and that worried her as well. If Haven got too comfortable in this state then she'd want to keep it that way. What if she took another life? Haven wouldn't be able to live with herself. Hell, she was barely keeping herself together in that aspect as it was.

Haven was pulled from her multitude of thoughts rushing through her mind when she saw Duke approach. Well, she felt him before she saw him. Duke's Trouble was very distinctive. Then again maybe it was because she knew him so well that she was able to feel him more prominently than the others.

"How you doing, Flipside?" Duke asked as he sat beside her on the steps.

"You really don't want to hear the answer to that," Haven replied as she pulled up her long gloves.

"Yeah, I do," he replied and tried to move some of Haven's hair behind her ear but she pulled away from his almost touch. "You're not going to hurt me, Haven."

"You saw what I did to Matthew," Haven retorted as she got to her feet. "Who's to say that I won't do that again."

Duke stood up and walked over to her. "Matthew forced that on you, Haven. It wasn't something you set out or wanted to do."

Haven crossed her arms and held onto the compass locket around her neck. "It didn't stop what I felt afterwards. I should be locked up, Duke. Everyone who was there knows that."

"Hey, even Tommy could see that you had no control. If that guy doesn't think you should be behind bars then on one else does." Duke has tried to reassure her ever since it happened but he couldn't seem to get her to see his side of things.

When Haven said nothing, he changed the subject. "Flight to Colorado is in a couple hours. You and Audrey almost ready."

Haven was grateful for the subject change. "She's inside talking to Nathan and...Wait, how do you know when our flight is? Are you giving us a ride?"

Duke wasn't expecting to hear any of that come out of her mouth. "Audrey didn't tell you?" Haven's face made it pretty clear that she had no idea what he was talking about, so he explained, "I'm coming with you – all the way to Colorado." Duke made a 'taking off' hand motion to emphasize his words.

Haven didn't like this idea one bit. "Duke, no. You can't come with us. You're going to be the only Trouble person around and what if I can't control myself and –..." Her words grew faster and more frantic with each passing syllable.

Duke put his hands on Haven's shoulders to center her. "Breathe, Flipside. It's going to be fine."

Haven looked into Duke's eyes. "You don't know that."

Duke had complete faith in Haven – even if she didn't have it in herself. "Yeah, I do."

Haven gently placed her gloved hand on the side of Duke's face and was just about to say those three little words that haven't been said and yet shared between them, but Audrey approached before she had the chance to.

"I take it Duke told you he's coming along," Audrey stated then cleared her throat.

Haven took her hand away and crossed her arms. "A little head's up would have been nice."

Duke grinned and opened the passenger door to his vehicle for her. "Now where's the fun in that?"

Haven was grateful that the flight to Colorado was a quick one. At least that's what it felt like. She was also grateful that Duke didn't push her to talk during that time. Haven just needed to be and having him there, well it was appreciated and much needed. Alas, that didn't stop her from worrying about what she could possibly do when she'd inevitably 'snap' and need to feed again.

* * *

Once the plane landed, they got the rental car and headed to June Cogan's house. Nothing was really said between any of them until they parked and stood outside the residence. "This is weird," Haven voiced aloud. She remembered it being mentioned that she loved the Colorado Kid too, though not as much as Audrey. That hadn't really sunk in with her until now.

"Tell me about it," Audrey replied, nervously. She was thinking just about the same thing as her sister was.

Duke realized that neither Parker was following him towards the door so he stopped and went back over to them. "What's going on? Why are you so nervous?"

Audrey was the one who put it into words. "We've been what, at least three different people in our, and one of them was in love with the Colorado Kid. Me more than Haven, apparently, and he could be on the other side of that door and all I can think about is, I should worn my other pants."

Duke knew about Haven's apparent past feelings for the Colorado Kid – which was partly why he came along – but seeing Haven's amused face because of what Audrey had said seemed to wipe any worry he had away. Because of this, he looked at Audrey and smiled, "Audrey, you are officially a girl."

"For your sake," Haven chimed in with a bit of a grin, "let's hope he doesn't have a unibrow."

Audrey laughed at the two of them then continued up the walk towards to house. After knocking a couple times, a middle-aged man answered the door, but said nothing. Audrey took the lead in speaking. "Hi, we're looking for the owner of this boarding house – June Cogan."

The guy looked at the trio and asked, "Who's 'we'?"

Duke pointed at Haven and Audrey as they showed off their police badges then gave a thumbs up.

The guy looked at the badges and couldn't help commenting, "You're a long way from Haven, Maine."

As Haven slipped her badge back into her pocket, she said, "June Cogan has a son named James Cogan, where are they?"

The guy shrugged. "Don't know. Never heard of them. I just pay my rent. Well, good day, officers." Leaving it at that, the guy went back inside and closed the door behind him.

Haven was about to point out how weird that was but gasped when she saw a wooding carving hanging on the porch post.

Duke heard this and instantly asked, "What?" When a gaped mouth Haven pointed to the post, he and Audrey both turned to look and both saw the carving of the Guard symbol. "What the hell is that death omen doing in Colorado?"

"I knew that guy was sketchy," Haven said just before knocking on the door. When the guy answered, Duke pulled him from the doorway and pinned him against the outside wall. Haven pulled up her gloves as she said, "How about we have an honest little chat about why that's hanging at your front door." She pointed to the symbol so he'd know what she was talking about.

"Calm down you two," Audrey said to them as she guided Duke away from the guy. Once Duke backed off, she said, "My name is Audrey Parker, and this is my sister Haven Parker. We know that symbol means you work for the Guard."

The guy knew there was no reason to lie now, so he nodded. "I put that up for folks who are special. So they know this is a safe house. They can rest here."

"Where are the Cogans, really?" Duke asked and Haven added in, "James Cogan, specifically."

The guy didn't know. "I don't know anything about a James Cogan. Paul Cogan, he died. Months ago. He was old. We moved June to a home."

Haven stepped forward and sweetly yet slightly menacing tone, "How about you give us the rest of that information and we'll be on our way."

"She has scary sweet voice on, dude," Duke said to the guy and leaned closer as he added in a quieter tone, "I'd listen to her."

Audrey just rolled her eyes a bit at this display. "Always so _dramatic_."

* * *

When the trio arrived at the Geriatric Home, Haven looked up at the place with crossed arms. "Aside from asking her where James is...does anyone have an idea of what to expect?"

"Why?" Audrey asked, moving next to her sister. "Do you feel something? Is it a Trouble?"

"No, the only Trouble I feel is Duke's, which is pretty powerful now without all the others around." Haven adjusted her gloves as she continued speaking. "It's the same...goosebumps feeling I've had since we decided to come here."

"Maybe a past Trouble is kicking in giving you ESP." Duke was joking lightly in an attempt to make her smile, but Haven took it seriously.

"Hmm, maybe," she replied and headed inside with the others.

After going inside, they found Mrs Cogan's room. June was sitting in her chair by the window focused on the knitting in her hands. Audrey took the lead saying, "Mrs Cogan? We're friends of you son, James."

"James is such a good boy," June replied with a smile as she knitted. "He drew a picture for me in school today.

When Duke heard that, he was trying to find an explanation that didn't mean she was senile. "Maybe James is an art teacher at an elementary school."

June scoffed, "Don't be silly. James is only nine years old. Little boys can't be teachers."

Haven looked at Duke and responded to what he said before, "Or not."

Audrey sat on the sofa across from June and Haven followed suit. "Mrs Cogan," Audrey said to her, "We have a lot of important questions to ask you. Could you please look at us?"

June put down her knitting and looked at the woman across from them. She took their hands and gasped. "Haven, Sarah, why did you change your hair? Haven, your raven locks were stunning. And Sarah, you were so pretty as a redhead." Suddenly terror filled her as she pulled back. "You said you'd never come back! You both swore you'd never come back!"

At that moment, a nurse came in. "Who are you? This is a private facility. No unauthorized visitors. This woman has Alzheimer's."

Duke tried to get the nurse to give them a little while longer. While Haven said to June, "Please, we just need to ask you a few more questions. Where is James? How do you know us?"

"I don't know you," June cried. "Why are you in my room?"

The nurse had enough of this. "That's it, I'm getting security."

Duke went over to the sisters as the nurse left. "Parkers, I think this lady's gone."

Audrey couldn't accept that. "No, she can't be."

Haven didn't want to accept that either, but it's not like they had much of a choice. "We'll come back, Audrey. She might be better then."

"If not," Duke added, "we'll find another way."

Haven smiled in a 'yeah' way to her sister, but that was just for Audrey's benefit. Honestly, Haven wasn't sure if they would.

* * *

There was nothing much else they could do after hitting that dead end, so they went to an Inn to get a room. Audrey and Haven both agreed that they'd need a few more days in Colorado.

Haven was sitting on the sofa while Audrey was filling in Nathan and Duke was going to check and see if there were any other rooms available. This 'room' was more like a small apartment than anything else. It had a little living room and two small bedrooms attached to it with a bathroom. It was tiny, but calling it just a room at an inn would be an understatement.

Haven was still worried that she'd crack and end up feeding from Duke or worse, so she thought it'd be better if he got a room of his own. She was flipping through a magazine when Duke came in. "Any luck?"

Duke out a deep exhale. "Uh, no. There's a lumberjack tournament in town and no, I'm not making that up. That's an actual thing here."

Haven set the magazine down as she said, "It's okay. I'll see if there's enough room with Audrey and you can take my room."

When Haven got up to make those arrangements, he stopped her saying, "We could always share the room." Duke grinned then saw the serious look on her face so he changed his tune a little bit. "I'm good with the couch." He knew how worried she was about hurting him but he wasn't concerned. Duke just knew that she wouldn't hurt him.

Haven was grateful for Audrey's interruption at that moment. "How's Nathan?"

"Fine," Audrey replied, "there's a Trouble thing going on with blackmail but he and Tommy can handle it." She didn't have all the details on that adventure, so she sat on the couch and got to the matter at hand. "So, I was Sarah in the fifties, Lucy in the eighties, and you're Haven every time."

Haven picked up from there saying, "When you were Lucy you were in love with the Colorado Kid, where I as Haley apparently loved him. And as Sarah and that Haven, we...what? Helped relocate Troubled people?"

Audrey was having a hard time wrapping her head around all this and something else, "But why did June think we were Sarah and that Haven instead of Lucy and Haley?"

Duke sat in the chair and gave his own input. "Maybe Sarah, that Haven, and Old Lady Cogan knew each other from way back."

Audrey sighed. "Yeah, well, there's only one person who can help with that and that's June Cogan."

"And her memory is about as cooperative as ours is," Haven replied as she gestured between herself and Audrey.

Duke took that moment to show then what he picked up from June's room. "Her memories, maybe. But not her mementos." He pulled out a little photo album from his back pocket and handed it over to the Parkers. "Uh...I lifted this off June Cogan's night table."

Audrey couldn't believe he did that. "You stole a photo album from an old woman?"

Duke chuckled a bit. "It sounds much worse when you say it like that. You can scold me later."

"Nonsense," Haven said with a smile as she took it from him, "you're the sweetest thief ever." She sat on the sofa in the middle of Duke and Audrey then opened up the album. "Baby photos...school pictures..."

Duke looked at the Parkers and asked, "Any of this ringing a bell for either of you? I mean, does he seem familiar?"

Haven paused at a picture of James Cogan as an adult and handed it over to Audrey. "I got nothing."

Audrey took the album and looked at it for herself. "I know that I loved him, but I just – I don't – I don't know."

"Didn't see any Lucy or Sarah in there." Duke thought if either one of them were prominent in James' life then they'd probably be in the album.

Audrey was about to flip the page but something caught Haven's eye. "Wait, what's that picture from?" She took the album back so she could show Duke what she saw – James Cogan in a wedding picture.

Duke looked at it and scoffed in a 'wow' sort of way. "The Colorado Kid got married. Is there a date?"

Haven took the picture out and turned it around to see. "1983. And the wife's name is Arla."

Audrey was trying to make sense of all of this. "So if the Colorado Kid got married then where does Lucy fit in, or Sarah, or the Havens for that matter?"

"Why don't we focus on one past life set at a time," Duke suggested. The fact that they were starting to get confusing was just the tip of his suggestion.

Haven looked at the picture in her hand as she said, "Marriages have records, right? We should see what we can find out about Arla Cogan." She looked at her sister and smiled a bit impishly. "Don't worry, sis. Maybe you weren't the 'other woman'."

Audrey playfully shoved her sister for saying that then got up to get a drink with a sigh.

* * *

Haven asked to stay back while Duke and Audrey went to get the records about Arla Cogan. It wasn't that she didn't want to be a part of it, it was just that she wanted some time alone. She didn't want Duke or Audrey to see what she was experimenting.

Haven sat cross-legged on her bed in the motel and held her hand up in front of her. She still felt at 'full power' and wanted to find out what else she was capable of thanks to the Troubles she's fed from in the past. A little while ago she fed off a Trouble from someone who could move things with their mind. Haven thought that'd be the safest one to try.

After focusing on the Trouble she wanted, hand started to glow with a red aura. She could feel it starting to 'tap into her reserves' but she didn't stop. Haven had to know if she could do it. She held up her hand in an attempt to move the lamp but when she heard Audrey's key in the door her attention turned there and the aura glowed even more as the door flew open.

Haven gasped and quickly hid her hand behind her. She didn't realize how long they'd been gone.

Audrey stood at the open door with a 'wtf' expression on her face. "Haven?" she called out, hoping everything was alright.

"In here," Haven replied as she moved off her bed and went into the little living room. "Everything go okay?"

"Things didn't get weird until we got back," Duke replied as he closed the door behind them. "Either this place is haunted or you managed to tap into in absorbed Trouble."

Haven neither confirmed or denied this and took the file from Audrey saying "We don't have time to figure out what I may or may not have done. Let's do this."

Duke and Audrey shared a look with each other but neither of them said a word about it and just followed Haven into her room so they could go over their findings.

After going through the papers for a little bit, Audrey found a pretty important one. "Arla Cogan killed herself after the Colorado kid went missing. So there wasn't a big love affair between him and Lucy." She sighed and put the papers aside. "This whole thing is ridiculous. When we first showed up in Haven, I was an FBI agent looking into a case with my tag along sister to make sure she didn't get into any trouble."

"No pun intended," Haven interjected with a grin before taking a sip of her soda.

Audrey just gave her a 'seriously' look before saying, "My point is, we knew who we were. Life was good. It was. And then what, we find out that we not only have one but two past lives."

"That we know of," Haven added in because who knew how far their lives went back.

"Nothing is what we thought it was," Audrey sighed, looking to her sister. "The past lives we were so wrong about, and the other ones are still a mystery. What are we doing, Haven? We find out about the Hunter Meteor Storm and that we only have a month before we disappear and we do what? Chase around a mystery that we may _never_ solve."

"I think your sister's screws are getting loose," Duke said to Haven softly because Audrey seriously seemed to be on the verge of a little breakdown.

Haven didn't say anything to that and got up to go over to her sister. "Audrey, we solved the Colorado Kid mystery. And we'll solve anything else that comes our way – including the Hunter."

Audrey moved some hair out of Haven's face with a soft smile. "I never should have pulled you into any of this. You deserve to live your life the way _you_ want to." With another sigh she pointed out the door saying, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night, sis," Haven replied then ran a hand through her hair before gathering up the papers. Finally she said to Duke, "I lied to her."

"About what?" Duke asked as he helped her with the papers.

"When I told her we'd figure out the Hunter – I lied," Haven tossed the file on the chair in the corner before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Whether we like it or not we're going away in, what, twenty days? Audrey's right, I should live my life."

Duke could easily understand this. He softly asked her, "How do you want to do that?"

Haven looked at him with pure love in her eyes. "I want to live it with you but I have no idea how to do it, Duke. If I touch you I could kill you and I would die if I ever hurt you."

"You won't." Duke tried to reach out and assure her, but she moved out of his reach.

"Did you not see what I did to Matthew? And I didn't even mean to!" Haven crossed her arms and took in a trembling breath. "You should go, now."

Duke wasn't going to let her push him away that easily. He stood up and walked right over to her. "You won't hurt me, Flipside. You have to believe that." Duke couldn't explain how he knew but he did.

Before she could put up a fight about it, he cupped her face and kissed her deeply.

Haven's first instinct was to push him away but she didn't feel her Trouble kicking in so she allowed herself to fall into the kiss.

When their lips parted Duke smiled at her. "See?"

"Shut up," Haven replied and pulled him in for another kiss. She had no idea how long they'd have like this so she wasn't going to waste a minute of it.

Duke scooped Haven up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. After laying her back he pulled off her gloves and laced with fingers with hers as he moved over her.

They hadn't been able to be intimate like this for a long time so they were going to savor every minute of it...And they did.

The next morning, Haven woke up in Duke's arms. "I missed this," she said softly as she moved closer to him.

Duke smiled and kissed her softly before tracing the tattoo on her chest. "I don't remember this."

Haven placed her hand over his that was on the tattoo. "I got it soon after I found out I couldn't touch anyone. Good thing the artist wore gloves because they were indeed Troubled."

Duke kissed her hand and looked at the tattoo again. It was of a compass that looked exactly like the one on the locket he'd given Haven, with the words 'Never Forget' encircling it. "It suits you."

Haven gave him one last kiss before getting out of bed to get dressed. Deciding to be cautious, she said, "We shouldn't risk this again, Duke. Not until we figure out why my Trouble didn't work with you. Especially since we know I've taken from you before."

Duke had a completely different idea. "How about we not look a gift horse in the mouth and enjoy it?" Going on with his idea, he took her hand and pulled her back into bed with him.

Haven laughed when did this and moved some hair behind her ear before kissing him deeply. "What if I hurt you next time?" she whispered.

"If your Trouble was going to hurt me then it would have already." Duke wished he knew how he was so sure her Trouble wasn't going to hurt him anymore, but he had no idea. Perhaps it was a subconscious thing.

Neither of them knew that it was because of Matthew's sacrifice that her Trouble wouldn't work on Duke. Matthew loved Haven, truly did, and because of that act of love her Trouble would never activate on those she loved. And Duke was absolutely one of those people.

Haven wished she was as sure as he was but perhaps he was sure enough for the both of them.

* * *

Haven went outside to meet her sister with two cups of coffee in her hands. "Here," she offered then leaned against the car next to her.

Audrey took a sip before awkwardly, yet casually asking "So...how many times did you have to injure yourself last night?"

Haven stopped mid-sip and didn't move the cup away from her mouth as she turned to look at her sister in question.

"You guys weren't exactly quiet," Audrey replied, trying her best not to cringe or shudder because the last thing she ever wanted to think about was her little sister having sex.

"Oh my god!" Haven exclaimed, feeling humiliated enough for the both of them. "I – uh – nope, I have no segue."

Audrey laughed and drank some more of her coffee. "But seriously though, you're not high or going through withdrawal so are you okay?"

"My Trouble didn't kick in," Haven explained and upon seeing Audrey's 'whoa, seriously' face, she said, "I _know,_ right. Your face right now was my mental expression when I realized it. Somehow Duke just knew I wasn't going to take any Trouble from him and while neither of us know how, he was right."

"You think it's temporary? I just want you to be careful here." Audrey didn't want Haven getting too attached to this discovery in case it didn't last.

Haven looked down at her cup of coffee with a sigh. "I don't know, Audrey. But what I do know is last night I was able to actually touch the man I love. If it's temporary, so be it, because I will always be grateful for the time I had." She sipped her beverage and gave Audrey a suggesting look. "Maybe you should take this as inspiration to go after someone you'll be grateful for."

"Whose being taken for granted?" Duke asked as he joined the Parkers, thinking that was what he had heard.

"Grateful," Haven laughed, "Not granted."

Duke 'finger-pointed snapped' her way then said, "I confirmed our flight back to Maine."

"It's beautiful here," Audrey thought aloud with a sigh as she leaned back against the car next to Haven.

"Hey," Haven jokingly suggested, "maybe _that's_ why Lucy and Sarah came here."

Audrey was picking up where her sister was going with this joke. "But of course," and the Parkers each waved a hand out in front of them as if they were presenting something and said "The scenery," in unison.

Duke shook his head as he looked at them then started imagining something in his mind.

"What?" Audrey asked because it looked like he was studying them. "Why are you looking at us like that?"

"I'm just imagining you as a red-head and Haven with black hair. I have to admit, Haven, you look pretty hot." Duke smiled at his Flipside.

After the Parkers got a chuckle out of that, they looked at each other when the same idea came to their mind. Turning back to Duke, Audrey said, "Duke, you're a genius."

"I know," he answered with pride then realized he didn't know why she said that. "Uh – why?"

* * *

Duke's question was answered during a trip to a thrift store then a costume shop for a couple of wigs. Haven and Audrey were going to pose themselves as Sarah and Sarah's Haven to see if that would jog June Cogan's memory.

"You ready for this?" Haven asked as she adjusted the black wig on her head. "Because honestly, I feel a bit like Morticia Addams and not in a good way."

Audrey just chuckled, mainly because she didn't know what Haven meant by that, and took a breath to compose herself. "Let's go," she said softly then they walked into June's room together. "June, we're here."

June looked over and gasped when she saw them. "Sarah, Haven! You said you'd never come back!" She sounded as if she was on the verge of tears. June stood up from her bed and pleaded, "Oh, give me another chance, please!"

The sisters went over to her and Audrey took June's hands as she assured. "Don't be scared, okay? We're not angry."

June looked right at the sisters. "The day you girls brought him was like a miracle. We're a family now."

Haven was hoping they'd get some answers so she kinda baited, "We helped you, didn't we?"

June looked at Haven and nodded with a smile. "We named him James," she then turned to who she believed was Sarah, "Do you like that name?"

Audrey nodded slowly. "James. Did we – did we bring you your son from the town Haven?"

June looked at Haven and pleaded, "Oh please, please don't take him away. We've kept him safe, I swear."

"Was James Troubled?" Audrey asked, "Is that why you had to keep him safe?"

June looked from Haven to Audrey, saying, "I already love him so much. I know it must have hurt to give him up, Sarah, but I can take care of him. I can protect your baby."

Haven gasped a little bit when she heard this. "James – James Cogan he's – he's Sarah's son?" Looking away from June and right at Audrey she said, "He's your son?"

Audrey was just as shocked to hear this, if not more.

* * *

When they arrived back to Haven, Maine, the first thing they hit on the way into town one a pot-hole. One that just had to pop one of Duke's tires. While he was changing it, Haven went over to her sister. "We going to talk about what June said?"

"You mean how the Colorado Kid is my son and you helped me give him away? Nope, not really." Audrey replied with a sigh.

"You make it sound like I shipped him away without your knowledge," Haven retorted with crossed arms.

Audrey looked at her sister apologetically. "I didn't mean that. It's just a lot to take in."

"I can't even imagine." Haven leaned against Duke's vehicle as she said, "Too bad we couldn't get more info out of her."

"I doubt she'd remember where the Colorado Kid is anyway." Audrey was just trying to focus on the information they did have and not what they might have had.

"How do you feel, sis? I mean, knowing that you have a son." If Haven was in Audrey's shoes, she'd probably be losing it.

Audrey stammered out her reply. "I – I don't even know how to really process that information yet."

"It'll be our secret," Haven said with a smile then called out to Duke, "Right?"

"I know nothing!" Duke called back as he finished putting on the tire. His way of telling them that he would keep Audrey's secret.

Audrey heard her cell ring and saw it was Nathan. "I should take this."

Haven gave her a thumbs up as she walked away.

At this time, Duke went over to Haven and asked, "How are you doing?"

"That's kind of a loaded question," she replied with a half chuckle as she adjusted her gloves.

Duke reached out to touch her face but she recoiled a little. "It's okay," he said softly then gently moved some hair out of her eyes, his fingers lightly brushing her skin.

"I shouldn't let myself get used to this," she sighed after his gentle touch felt like it sent electricity through her.

Their moment was broken when Audrey came over and said, "Nathan needs our help with the Troubled girl."

"What kind of Trouble are we looking at?" Haven asked as they started getting into the car.

Audrey looked at her in a 'you're not going to believe this way' and said, "She can bring people back from the dead."

* * *

"What is going on?" Haven thought aloud as they pulled up to the cabin because Tommy was outside shooting at something. She was the first to get out of the car when they stopped. "Tommy, what's going on?" she called out then saw what he gestured to. "Oh god, Audrey," she said to her sister then Audrey too saw what she did.

"Nathan!" Audrey called out and ran over to him. Nathan was dead on the ground with two bullet wounds in his chest and torso. "No, no, no!" she repeated.

Haven looked at Tommy and demanded to know, "What the hell happened!" Tears were in her eyes and her tone was heated.

"It – it was the Troubled girl, Noelle," Tommy just about stammered. "She – she just started shooting and by the time I got out here..." he finished his sentence by gesturing at Nathan's body.

A big part of Haven didn't believe his story but she didn't say anything about that yet and went over to her sister. Haven and Duke shared a bit of a look because it seemed that he didn't buy his story either. But if what Tommy said wasn't the truth then one question remained...what the hell happened?

* * *

End Season 3 Episode 7


	38. Don't leave me, Flipside

"What is going on?" Haven thought aloud as they pulled up to the cabin because Tommy was outside shooting at something. She was the first to get out of the car when they stopped. "Tommy, what's going on?" she called out then saw what he gestured to. "Oh god, Audrey," she said to her sister then Audrey too saw what she did.

"Nathan!" Audrey called out and ran over to him. Nathan was dead on the ground with two bullet wounds in his chest and torso. "No, no, no!" she repeated.

Haven looked at Tommy and demanded to know, "What the hell happened!" Tears were in her eyes and her tone was heated.

"It – it was the Troubled girl, Noelle," Tommy just about stammered. "She – she just started shooting and by the time I got out here..." he finished his sentence by gesturing at Nathan's body.

A big part of Haven didn't believe his story but she didn't say anything about that yet and went over to her sister. Haven and Duke shared a bit of a look because it seemed that he didn't buy his story either. But if what Tommy said wasn't the truth then one question remained...what the hell happened?

Audrey pushed down her grief and looked at Tommy, desperately asking, "Where the girl who can bring people back from the dead? Where's Noelle?"

Tommy more or less stammered his reply, "She – she's the one that shot him."

Audrey didn't care, she just needed her Trouble. "Where is she, Tommy!"

Tommy waved his hand off towards the woods to direct where Noelle had gone.

Haven got to her feet and went over to him, saying, "You were shooting at her, weren't you?"

"Why would you do that?" Audrey asked then took off for the woods. "Get an APB out on her!" she shouted to Tommy as she went.

"There already is," Tommy called back as Haven and Duke joined Audrey in the chase.

"We might not need one," Haven said to Audrey as she caught up with her. "If I concentrate hard enough, I might be able to zero in on her location."

"Fine, do it," Audrey replied and didn't stop when Haven did.

"What are you doing?" Duke asked when he realized Haven stopped.

"Help Audrey," she replied, "I have an idea. Trust me."

Duke didn't like just leaving her behind but he did what she asked and went off with Audrey.

Haven was about to do her thing when Tommy appeared, "They went that way. You better hope she's still alive."

Tommy just glared at her a bit and went to catch up with the others.

Haven went back to the cabin where Noelle was hiding out, hoping that being close to her things would help her focus in on the Trouble. The last time Haven did this, it worked, but she had a direct link to said Trouble. Haven was basically going off of thin air this time.

Haven shook herself out to try and relax then sat down in the middle of the floor. "Okay, you can do this." She closed her eyes and continued to speak to herself. "Okay, Noelle, you're a paramedic. You're Troubled. You bring people back from the dead...where are you?"

She tried to concentrate on the Trouble itself and not just on Noelle. The more she concentrated the stranger she felt. It was almost like Haven was zooming through the town going through each and every Trouble present until she found the one she was looking for.

Haven gasped then her eyes opened. She couldn't see but their color was not red. As if in a trance, Haven got to her feet and walked out of the cabin. She felt tethered to the Trouble now and her entire focus was making her way to it because in that moment – in her trance-like state – Noelle's Trouble was the thing she wanted more than anything else in the world.

* * *

Haven made it all the way to the house Noelle was hiding in before anyone else got there. Her head tilted to the side as she looked around, trying to pinpoint exactly where the Trouble was coming from. She soon felt the more distinctive pull and went downstairs into the cellar.

Noelle was laying on the floor covered up in a blanket. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard footsteps. Noelle looked up and saw the red-eyed Haven walking towards her. "Who are you? What do you want?" She tried to move back but she was too weak from the blood loss.

Haven, still in the trance-like state, brought her finger to her lips and shushed her. "I want to feed," she replied then went over to Noelle and clasped her bare hands on Noelle's face.

Noelle gasped loudly as the black vein-like lines moved from her face into Haven's hands that soon turned red and disappeared before Noelle's last breath.

Haven removed her hands just before Noelle's death and she didn't even realize what she had done until it was too late. Her eyes returned to normal as she looked down at Noelle's body with shuddering breaths. "No...no!"

Just then Tommy came down the stairs and drew his gun. He looked at Noelle then to Haven, asking, "What the hell did you do?"

"I – I didn't mean to!" she exclaimed through tears. "It was an accident!"

Audrey and Duke hurried down the stairs at this point and tried to understand that scene that was unfolding before them. Audrey saw Tommy's gun drawn and cautiously asked, "Tommy, what are you doing?"

"Your sister just killed Noelle," Tommy replied, keeping his gun aimed at her.

"It was an accident, Audrey, I swear. I had no control!" Haven was falling apart with every other word.

Audrey couldn't believe this was happening but tried her best to keep herself composed. "Put the gun away, Tommy."

Tommy looked at her incredulously. "Are you kidding me right now? She just killed the girl and confessed to it!"

"Put the gun away, Tommy!" Audrey shouted as she started to lose her composure a bit. "You should know by now that not all Troubled people can control what they can do." Audrey turned to Duke and said, "Get Haven out of here, please."

Duke didn't have to be asked twice. He quickly went over to Haven and guided her out of the house.

"I didn't mean to," Haven cried as they went, "I didn't mean to."

* * *

Haven was left at the house with Noelle's boyfriend. He didn't know that she was the one responsible for Noelle's death - All he knew was that she was dead when they found her. Haven didn't know what was going on with Audrey and the others, hell she didn't even know when they left. It wasn't until Dwight showed up that she knew they'd gone.

Haven, now with gloves present, pulled Dwight to the side to quietly ask, "Do you have Jordan's number? I need it."

Dwight wasn't expecting that. "Jordan? Why?"

Haven crossed her arms and took a breath before replying, "Because she gave me the feeling that she knows about my Trouble and I need to know if that's the truth."

Dwight was starting to get a little concerned. "Haven, what happened?"

Haven made sure they were out of earshot before answering with the truth. "I somehow managed to track Noelle's Trouble, but when I was out of my fugue state or whatever it was...I found that I drained her completely of her Trouble. I killed her, Dwight."

Dwight looked at her with compassion before bringing her in for a hug. "It's not your fault, Haven."

"And yet it happened." She cried as she leaned into her friend's embrace. "I don't know what to do."

Dwight looked at her when their hug ended and said, "You keep going. You'll figure this out and you'll survive it." He didn't think this was a good idea but he held out his hand, "Give me your phone."

Haven handed it over and watched as Dwight entered a number into it.

"Tell her I gave you this number and hope she's not too pissed." Dwight handed the phone back with a little smile.

Haven gratefully accepted it and said, "Dwight, I could kiss you."

"I don't think Duke would appreciate that very much," he answered with a wry chuckle.

Haven smiled a 'thank you' before going outside to call Jordan. After a few rings she was greeted by Jordan's voice on the other end of the line asking, "Who is this?"

"Haven Parker," she answered. "Dwight gave me this number."

"I'm going to kill him," Jordan muttered.

"Please don't," Haven pleaded. "Look, I need your help with something. It's about my Trouble."

"I don't see how I can help you with that."

"You seemed to know about me when we first met," Haven shot back.

Jordan sighed. "This isn't something to be discussed over the phone. I will meet up with you on one condition: You tell me where Nathan is."

Haven ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. "You're going to want to pick me up first."

Jordan didn't understand. "Why?"

Haven used Jordan's words against her. "Because this isn't something to be discussed over the phone."

* * *

A little bit later, Jordan pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. "I'm here, now where's Nathan?"

"If I tell you that now you'll get pissed and probably won't help me," Haven replied, wanting the help first.

"I'm not playing games here," Jordan stated firmly. "I've been trying to call him all day and suddenly your sister picks up his phone? Where the hell is he?"

Haven sighed heavily. "Look, I don't know _where_ he is right at this moment, but I do know _what_ happened to him."

Jordan crossed her arms with a firmly present 'explain' expression upon her face.

"This is just another reason for Audrey to kill me," Haven said to herself then started explaining everything that had happened to Jordan.

When Haven had finished speaking, Jordan thought she was going to collapse. "Nathan's...oh my god. And you..."

Haven held up her hands when Jordan started to charge towards her. "That's why I called you, Jordan. Do you know _anything_ about my Trouble?"

"Are you stupid?" Jordan shot back and when Haven didn't seem to grasp it, she scoffed. "Do you not remember what happened on Halloween when you killed Werner? You were at full power thanks to his Trouble and you used a different Trouble that you absorbed. So why the hell didn't you do that with Nathan?!"

Haven felt like the stupidest person in the world for not putting that together before. "I – I killed Noelle. I was in shock...we all were."

"Screw your shock," Jordan said as she grabbed Haven's arm and pulled her towards the car. "I'm tracking Nathan's phone and you're going to bring him back to life. **Now**."

* * *

Audrey was trying to get Moira's Trouble to activate when she heard a call pull up in the driveway. She went outside to see who it was because it couldn't be Duke. Moira told Audrey that she had witnessed Tommy kill Nathan and Nathan say that Tommy was the Bolt Gun Killer, so Audrey called Duke to warn him and tell him to keep him away.

When Audrey saw not only Jordan but Haven get out of the car, she didn't know what to expect. "You were supposed to stay at the house," she said to her sister firmly. "What are you doing with her?"

Jordan answered for Haven. "Maybe if you stopped being pissed at her for two seconds you'd realize that _she's_ the one that can help you."

Audrey was very confused by that. "What are you talking about?"

"I can use Noelle's Trouble, Audrey," Haven explained. "I can't believe none of us thought of it before. I can tap into her Trouble and bring Nathan back."

Honestly, Audrey couldn't believe that they didn't think of it before but she could understand why they didn't. They were all in shock – to say the least. When the realization kicked in, Audrey gasped, "Oh my god." She quickly waved Haven over to her, "He's inside, come on."

Jordan was about to follow but Audrey stopped her. Audrey turned to face her and said, "Jordan, go find Duke and bring him back here."

Jordan didn't understand the request. "Why?"

"Because," she replied, "he's with Tommy and Tommy is the one that shot Nathan. And more importantly, Tommy's the Bolt Gun Killer."

That was all Jordan needed to hear so she got the address from Audrey and quickly went on her way.

"We so have to talk when this is all over," Audrey said to her sister as they went inside.

Haven scoffed, "No duh," and stopped in the foyer when Audrey did.

Audrey had to know something for sure before they went into the other room. "I've been trying to activate Moira's Trouble but haven't gotten anywhere. Are you sure you can do this?"

Haven pulled off her gloves with deep exhale. "Keep trying with her in case I can't."

Audrey accepted this answer then they walked into the living room together.

Haven tried to get the Trouble to work but she just wasn't connecting and Audrey wasn't getting anywhere with Moira. Audrey was beyond emotional and took it out on Haven, "Why can't you just do this! Why can't you just bring him back!"

Haven got to her feet and defended herself. "It's not an exact science, Audrey! I don't have a Trouble manual in my other pants that tells me what to do! You didn't even think of this before, none of us did. I know you love him Audrey but please shut up and let me try to bring him back!"

After Haven's outburst, a red aura glowed around her hands and she instinctively went over to Nathan. Haven placed her glowing hands on Nathan's face and the red aura moved over his entire body before it absorbed into him. Haven gasped when she took on Nathan's wounds and collapsed on the floor next to him. The difference between Noelle's Trouble and Haven replicating it...Haven didn't heal.

Audrey felt so relieved that the Trouble worked on Nathan but found Haven wasn't waking up. "Haven?" she asked concerned then rushed over to her sister. "Haven! Oh my god, Haven!" Audrey saw two bullet wounds in Haven in the same place Nathan had his and she couldn't find a pulse. "No!" She didn't mean for this to happen, not at all.

Audrey cupped her sister's lifeless face and whispered, "I'm going to fix this." She got to her feet and went over to Moira. The sun was getting close to setting and she needed Moira's Trouble to kick in before that happened. Audrey couldn't lose her sister. "Noelle's Trouble kicked in when she saw someone she loved die, right? Well that's going to be the same for you."

"You're going to kill someone I love?" Moira scoffed. "Who?"

"The only person you care about now," Audrey answered and pulled out her gun. "You."

Moira didn't but it. "You're bluffing."

"My sister is dead, Moira. I will do anything it takes to get her back." Audrey made that pretty damn clear. "If I shoot you in the right place you won't die right away. I just need you alive long enough to bring her back – until sundown."

Moira looked at her eyes and shook her head. "No, you're not a killer."

Audrey's face hardened when she answered with, "You have no idea what I am...and I want my sister back." In case Moira thought she was still bluffing, she fired a shot right into the floor next to her chair.

Despite this turn of events, she still thought Audrey was bluffing.

Duke and Jordan ran into the room at that moment and saw Haven, lifeless on the floor. "Haven!" Duke exclaimed and rushed right to her side. He tried to get her to wake up but it wasn't working.

"Where's Tommy?" Audrey asked to which Jordan answered with, "He got away, for now."

Duke held Haven in his arms as tears welled in his eyes. "What happened!" he demanded to know.

"Haven managed to tap into Noelle's Trouble to bring Nathan back. Problem was...she didn't heal," Audrey replied then turned back to Moira, "So now I'm trying to activate hers." She looked at Duke saying, "We're going to get her back, Duke. We're not going to lose her. Now please check Moira's blood and see if she's Troubled now."

Duke would do anything to get Haven back so he gently laid her back down before going to her boot to pull out the knife he knew she always kept hidden there. With the blade in hand he went over to Moira and despite her shouting for him to get away from her, he sliced her hand and touched the blood with his. Duke waited for his own Trouble to kick in but it didn't. He tightly clenched his fist and said, "She's not Troubled."

He was so upset by that fact that when he got to his feet, he smashed a nearby lamp. Duke's emotions were running high and his words were heated when he pointed towards Audrey. "If she doesn't come back, that's on **you**. And you'll pay for it."

Audrey wasn't playing around now. She went over to Moira and pressed the gun into her. "You thought I was bluffing?"

"Yeah," Moira answered nervously.

"Then maybe that's why it didn't work. Because you didn't believe me." Audrey words were getting more heated by each passing moment. "So this time, I am going to shoot you."

"Audrey," Jordan said cautiously, "what are you doing?"

"We are running out of time," Audrey emotionally answered. "I need to do something!"

"Does it make you feel crazy?" Moira asked as she looked at her. "Because that's how I felt that night, waking up in my dad's truck with my sister crying next to me and my dad gone forever."

Audrey was processing her words but something didn't add up. "You woke up in a truck?"

Moira nodded, "Yeah."

"But the police report said it looked like you were ejected from the vehicle," Audrey replied.

"I was knocked unconscious in the truck," Moira corrected. "One of my dad's toolboxes hit me on the back of the head."

Audrey gasped in realization and holstered her weapon, then went to unlock Moira's cuffs.

Duke didn't understand why she was doing that. "Audrey, what are you doing?"

"Show me where," she said to Moira, and Moira did show her the scar on the back of the head. Going off her gut feeling, she went over to Noelle's body and found the exact same scar on her body. Knowing this, she looked up to Moira and said, "You weren't unconscious. You were dead."

"What?" Moira asked incredulously.

Audrey proceeded to explain. "Your sister, she has the same scar. She brought you back."

Moira shook her head because she couldn't believe it. "No. Because that would mean..." she swallowed a lump in her throat as it started to set in, "That would mean she saved me and not our dad."

Audrey didn't understand something. "Why didn't she bring your dad back too?"

Moira took a breath. "Because she couldn't. Dad always told her that if she saved two lives in one day that it might not work, could be fatal, so she could only save one of us."

Audrey started to get teary eyed. "But she chose you, her sister."

Moira's breaths were sharp as she sobbed because everything was hitting her now. "Oh my god. All these years, I've made her life hell." She started hyperventilating a bit, "All – All because she saved my life."

Audrey hoped this would do the trick to get Moria's Trouble activated. "Do you love your sister now, Moira?"

"Yes," she sobbed, "The wrong one of us is dead." She looked outside and saw the sun was setting. "Oh my god, I hope I'm not too late." Moira quickly went over to Noelle and Haven and placed one hand on each of them but it didn't work. They didn't wake up – Nathan included. "I'm so sorry," Moira cried and moved away from them to grieve.

Audrey felt like her entire world was falling apart and Duke was losing it. He couldn't accept this. "No, no." Duke went to Haven and cupped her face. "Don't leave me, Flipside, please." He tried to get her to take his Trouble and heal but nothing was happening. "Haven, please...I love you."

While Duke was professing his love to Haven, Audrey was doing the same to Nathan. She was just about to leave his side and go to Haven when suddenly Moira started groaning as their wounds were transferred to her.

Nathan woke up and smiled when he saw Audrey there. "Hey Parker, where's the funeral?"

Haven was the next to wake up with a strong gasp as she instantly reached out and held onto Duke. "Am I alive?"

"Yeah," Duke said with relieved laughter as he looked at her. "You're alive."

Audrey left Nathan's side so Jordan could be with him and went over to her sister. "Haven I...I'm _so sorry_. I never should've..."

Haven cut her off by taking her hand and saying, "Could've, should've, would've. Everything's easier in the past tense. We don't have time to dwell on it."

Audrey practically broke down as she pulled her sister in for a hug. "I love you, Haven."

Haven hugged her sister back, "Love you, too."

Noelle woke up with a groan and saw her sister's wounds. "Oh my god, Moira."

"She saved you," Duke said to her, "Haven too."

"She brought two people back at once!" Noelle exclaimed, "It'll kill her!" She rushed over to her sister and took her hand.

Moira looked at her sister and weakly spoke, "You saved my life and not Dad's."

Noelle cried as she nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Moira's words were getting harder to get out.

Noelle sniffled. "I didn't want you to feel guilty."

Moira sighed, "Oh, Noelle, you should have told me. Things would have been so much better with my sister."

* * *

The next day, Nathan and Audrey tracked Tommy down but in the pursuit to get him the boat he was escaping in exploded. Tommy had beaten Vince and Dave in the night for information but none was received. On a happier note, Noelle, her boyfriend, and her sister were being relocated somewhere new to start a whole new chapter of their lives.

Haven wasn't a part of any of this and heard about it second hand. After coming back to life she kinda hid out in their loft above the Gull and that's where she stayed even when she heard the music from the party downstairs. The real reason for the party was because she and Nathan came back to life, but the public reason was Taco Tuesday.

Haven was curled up on the couch sketching when Duke came in with his ukulele, "How you doing, Flipside?"

"I'm alive, which is a relief," she answered as she kept sketching. "I can't stop thinking about yesterday, though."

"Weren't you the one that told Audrey not to dwell on the past?" he asked as he sat next to her on the couch.

Haven sighed heavily because she knew he was right. Alas, it didn't stop her from thinking about it. "I killed Noelle, Duke."

"True," he replied, "but she was brought back, so no charges." He grinned, hoping to make her smile.

"It's not funny," she said firmly and set her sketchpad aside. "When I honed in on her Trouble it was all I wanted. I don't remember anything except that feeling. What's happening to me, Duke? It's like after what happened with Matthew I'm more in control but I'm also more capable of losing it."

Duke took her hands in his and spoke softly, "Hey, you're going to get through this, okay?"

"Maybe," Haven replied with a sniffle. "Until I vanish in a few weeks. What's going to happen when I come back again, huh? What's going to happen to that Haven?"

Duke looked at her with pure love as he said, "I'll make sure she's okay, too."

Haven didn't think it was possible for her to love this man any more than she already did, but in that moment she discovered that she could. She was about to say it when Duke asked, "What were you drawing?"

Haven cleared her throat and showed him the sketch pad. "Felt like sketching the McCall pack."

"This from that TV show you love watching?" he asked as he looked at the sketches of werewolves, a Jeep, a girl with a bow, and a different screaming girl.

"That'd be it." Haven laughed as she pointed to the book. "If there's ever an invention where I can get sucked into the TV and go to their world, Teen Wolf will definitely be the first."

"Who knows," Duke said with a grin as he set the book back down, "there might be a Trouble for that."

Haven playfully swatted him, "Don't tease."

Duke laughed and stood, holding his hand out to Haven. "Want to come down to the party? Tacos are being made in your honor after all."

Haven sighed with a smile. "Well, how could I girl say no to that?" She accepted his offered hand and stood. When she did, she could have sworn she saw a building in the loft's view line that she hadn't seen before.

Duke caught her 'wtf' expression and asked, "Everything alright?"

Haven looked to him then back to the window and found that what she thought she had seen wasn't there anymore. Haven wasn't going to dwell on it so she looked at Duke with a smile. "I'm alive."

"Thank god for that." Duke kissed Haven lovingly before they headed down to the party.

Haven placed her other hand over his as they walked and repeated his words, "Thank god for that."

* * *

End Season 3 Episode 8


	39. Yeah, Flipside, you do

Haven stayed the night on Duke's boat since they've been able to touch without worry. She didn't know how long it would last but she sure as hell was going to savor while they had the chance.

Haven rolled over to expect to find Duke laying beside her but she only found his pillow. "Duke?" she asked groggily, looking around the room. Haven grabbed one of his shirts and pulled in on – not caring about the scars of unknown origin on her thighs anymore – and went out to find him.

Duke was sitting at the table in the kitchen area with a drink in hand as he looked at his grandfather's journal. It was his father's birthday that day so family was definitely on his mind. He moved the gold doubloon his father had given him in his hand as he looked over the journal and read that Sarah Vernon was the one who killed Roy Crocker – his grandfather.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Haven come out of the bedroom. "Did I wake you?"

"You absence did," she replied and sat down next to him. "You doing alright? I know what today is."

Duke sighed and finished off his drink. "Just thinking. Did you know that Sarah was the one who killed my grandfather?"

Haven shook her head and looked at the obituary in the journal. "No, I didn't. No wonder why your father wanted you to kill Audrey. Well that and Lucy killed him...Okay I'm starting to sense a pattern here and it's kinda freaking me out."

"At least I know Audrey would never kill me." Knowing that gave Duke a little ease of mind but he still had so many unanswered questions as far as his family and its legacy was concerned.

Haven was about to make a remark about that but saw something else in the journal. "Stuart Mosley? Who's that?"

"Don't know," he answered honestly, "but I plan to find out. Want to go for a drive?"

Haven kissed his cheek before saying, "I'll get dressed."

Duke watched her as she walked off and said, "Aw, do you have to?" A grin spread across his lips when he heard Haven's laughter in reply. Having her there felt like old times again. It was something he desperately missed and didn't want to lose – ever.

* * *

"Do you want me to come with you?" Haven asked when they pulled up to Stuart Mosley's house.

"Mind waiting here? I'm not sure what this guy's connection is yet." Duke wasn't sure what this Stuart guy was going to tell him so he was going to play it safe.

Haven wasn't bothered when Duke asked her to stay behind. This was something he needed to do on his own and she accepted that. "I'll be here."

Duke took a preparatory breath before picking up the journal and getting out of the car. After getting no answer at the door he went into the backyard and found and elderly man working in his garden.

"Excuse me, Mr Mosley?" Duke greeted. "I was wondering if I could speak to you. I found your name in my grandfather's journal. It was the written the day he died."

Stuart Mosley turned around and gasped when he saw Duke standing there. "You," he said in an almost accusatory manner. "What are you doing here?"

Before Duke could answer he was engulfed in a flash of light and disappeared before reappearing on the beach. When Duke realized what happened, he looked up to the sky and groaned, "Oh, I hate this town." He was a bit annoyed as he pulled out his cellphone while saying, "I swear, if that old geezer teleported me here, I'm gonna – .."

Duke tried to call Haven but it didn't go through. When he saw there were no bars on his cell he shouted, "Of course no service!" He sighed heavily before walking back towards town to find someone with a working phone.

After walking for a bit he spotted a guy and asked, "Hey, are you getting any service?"

The man very awkwardly walked away as he said, "It's not that kind of party, pal."

Duke had no idea what he was talking about. "What party? What – what do you mean party?" His question was essentially answered when he turned the corner and found many 'vintage' cars parked in front of the Haven Shore Club. His eyes narrowed a bit as he noticed that everyone around him was dressed in 50's attire. Oh, he really hoped this wasn't what he thought it was – An effect of the Trouble.

Duke went over to a group of men in hope of getting an answer. "Hey, uh...this is some kind of vintage-car club, right?"

The guy was a bit offended at the insinuation. "Vintage? This is a brand-new Ford Fairlane."

Duke was speechless for a moment because the reality of his situation was really setting in. "What year is this?"

The car guy chuckled, "It's 1955 – The year you should think about sobering up."

Duke chuckled as the car guy walked off. "Actually, I think it's the year I started drinking... _heavily_." Just when he thought his head couldn't stop spinning it went on a whirlwind. Duke turned towards the Shore Club and saw a stunning woman with long black hair, wearing a black pencil skirt, a red off the shoulder shirt, and a black leather jacket worn halfway down her back. This woman held a cigarette to her lips as she looked out around her. This woman...was Haven. Granted not the Haven he knew, but Haven nontheless.

Duke had to go over and say... _something_. There was no way he could go back to the fifties and _not_ say anything to this Haven. He actually felt nervous as he approached her then said something he said to his Haven before. "Those things will kill you. That and they make kissing taste like licking an ash tray."

Haven Vernon moved the cigarette from her lips as her mouth curled in a smile. "I wasn't planning on kissing anyone but..." she dropped it on the ground before stepping on it with her black peep-toe pump, "plans can always change." She bit her lip with a giggle before heading inside.

Duke stood there speechless for so many reasons but most of all was how _Haven_ she was. "Wow," he thought aloud before heading inside. There was a party going on inside so he headed straight to the bar and found Haven working behind it. She was taking care of another patron so the male bartender approached.

"What can I get you, Tonto?" he asked.

Duke was focusing on Haven that he didn't even hear what the guy said. "Huh?"

"The hair," he replied, referring to how Duke's was tied back in a ponytail. "Could be worse, they call be Junior." Junior noticed how he was staring at Haven and got a bit protective. "She's off limits," he stated, cocking his head in Haven's direction.

Duke suddenly felt very jealous because he thought for a second that this was Haven's boyfriend in this life. "She your girl?"

"Nope," Junior replied, "she's just off limits. Now what can I get you?"

Duke wondered what that was all about but answered the question, "Something strong and cheap."

Right after he had his drink in hand, a fight was breaking out between the Navy and Army guys there. The last thing Duke was about to do was get involved so he stayed out of it while Junior tried to break it up.

Duke turned to Haven when he heard her say, "My money's on the Navy guy," she slapped some money on the table with a wink before getting back to work.

Duke chuckled before turning around and saw that Junior was about to fall right onto a broken piece of wood that would have impaled him so he quickly jumped in then and stopped it from happening. "Whoa, you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Junior replied, gratefully. And in that moment the cops came and Duke was one of the ones arrested.

"Aww, don't take the new guy Frankie!" Haven called out as Duke was taken away in cuffs, "I like looking at him!"

Junior gave Haven a bit of a look, telling her to watch it.

Haven rolled her eyes with sigh. "You never let me have any fun."

Junior went back behind the bar and pulled out a pair of gloves that he handed over to Haven, "And you know why." When she took the gloves, he added in, "You're the one who said he was 'trouble'."

* * *

Duke wasn't held in custody for long thanks to Junior vouching for him. Even if that didn't happen, Haven Vernon worked her flirtatious magic to get him off. In fact, Haven was waiting for him on the steps of the police station.

Haven smiled when Duke finally came out of the station. "You must have gotten George. He's the _slowest_ when it comes to paperwork."

Duke was relieved to see her there because he was hoping that she'd be able to help get him back to his time. "Haven, thank god..." he didn't get the chance to get his words out when she got on the defensive.

"How did you know my name?" Haven stepped back and held a hand out in front of herself to keep him back. "I know Junior didn't say it."

Duke should have realized this but everything – to say the least – was jumbled. He figured he might as well rip off the bandaid and see what happens. Even though it went against _all_ the time-travel rules he knew. "I'm from the future."

Haven scoffed, "You may be nice to look at, but you're insane." She gave him a salute before saying, "Have a nice life."

"Haven, wait," he caught up with her and hoped he'd listen. "You're the only one who can help me. Well, you and Sarah."

Now this caught her attention, "How do you know my sister?"

"I know a lot of things." Duke gestured to her gloved hands. "I know that you can't touch...certain people without taking something from them. And I'd wager that you can tell I'm one of those certain people."

Haven shifted her weight back and forth a little. "This doesn't prove anything. You could be some kind of stalker."

Duke could easily see how he could be perceived as such. "I could be, but I'm not. Look, I'm someone that you can trust. I can't explain how right now, but I need your help"

Haven knew she should high tail it the hell out of there but she felt such a pull to him that she just couldn't. "Fine, let's say that I believe you. How do you expect me to help you?"

"I was hoping to find Stuart Mosely," Duke replied, "but he's not in the directory." He was about to say something else but Haven beat him to it.

"Then find him in your time," she stated simply. When he looked confused, she smiled. "Does the post still exist where – _when_ you're from?"

Duke knew exactly what she was getting at and could have kissed her but didn't because even though this was _Haven_ , it wasn't _his_ Haven and he felt weird crossing that line. "Haven, you're a genius."

* * *

Haven Vernon and Duke headed back to the Shore Club and instantly Junior pulled Haven aside. "What did I tell you?"

"It's fine," Haven assured him. "I'm fine. Now please, calm down, Junior. Trust me." She gave him a bit of a look then walked behind the bar.

She was pouring some drinks while Duke and Junior made an exchange of the gold doubloon Duke had for some money. "Your kid is gonna love that," Haven said to Junior then suddenly got hit with the same feeling as she had earlier that day – when Duke arrived.

Junior saw the look on Haven's face and went right over to her. "Haven? What happened?"

"I'm hungry," she lied. "Mind if I have a drink?"

Junior knew what Haven meant by 'hungry'. "Whatever you need." He handed Haven a bottle and didn't bother with a glass.

She smiled a thanks at him before going to take a seat. Just when she was about to sit she saw Duke talking to someone who had to have been who she sensed. Haven walked past their table and said, "Outside, five minutes."

Nathan – who had also been sent back by Stuart – was the new arrival and when Haven said that, he looked at Duke with a 'what did you do' face.

Duke took a sip of his beer before innocently saying, "Hey, I tried to keep a low profile."

* * *

After five minutes, Duke and Nathan joined Haven Vernon outside and against Nathan's better judgment, they filled her in. Haven drank from her bottle before setting it on the deck beside her. "Okay, so you're both from the future and what's happening now is changing it?" When she was answered with 'that's about right' faces, she looked at them like they were idiots, "So you fellas thought that telling me all of this was a _good_ idea?"

"Well, I thought you could help," Duke replied. "Which you did. The letter clearly worked."

"True, okay, but besides telling me all this, what have you done that could have changed your..." Haven's eyes went wide when she thought she knew it.

Duke knew that face. "Haven...what did you think of?"

"You saved Junior," she replied, looking back into the bar area.

Nathan couldn't believe this. "Great, Duke. If he was supposed to die, you screwed up the natural order. Now, even if we get home, it is a completely different Haven."

"Like the Gull could be a frozen yogurt shop and I could be a complete douche?" Duke retorted to which Nathan replied with, "Or it could be a completely different Haven."

Haven snicked a bit at that because she thought that was a very nice comeback even though she had no idea what Duke was referring to. Getting back on track, she said, "Alright, fellas, I've been here for a little while and this is _sort of_ what I do, so I will help you. I just have one thing to make _very_ clear. I don't care if Junior is supposed to die or not, he's off limits."

"You got something going on with him or something?" Nathan asked, wondering what the connection was between them.

Haven gave him a 'something like that' expression. "Roy Crocker has had my back since I came to town and I'm not about to turn mine on him." She picked up her liquor bottle and headed back inside, believing she made herself pretty damn clear.

"Did she just say Crocker?" Nathan asked, looking at Duke. "Any relation?"

Duke took a moment before answering because he was still processing. "He's my grandfather." And now it all made sense as to why Junior was so protective of Haven. According to the journal, it's what the Crockers did.

This just kept getting deeper and deeper. "So you saved your grandfather?"

"I didn't know it was him," Duke replied. "The journal said he was killed by Sarah today. She wasn't even in that bar fight. Hell, I don't even think she's in Haven."

"If Haven is here, then Sarah can't be too far behind." That was the logical explanation to Nathan anyway. "Either way, you knocked Roy off his path. I mean, maybe Sarah was supposed to get to him at the hospital or – or run the ambulance off the road. We'll never know how it was supposed to happen."

Duke looked in at the bar and saw Junior and Haven tending the bar. "He just seems so..."

"What, harmless?" Nathan didn't hold back when he said, "Roy is like your father. He murders the Troubled. If he lives, Dave kills Vince."

"So what do you want me to do?" Duke retorted. "You want me to kill my own grandfather?" He then realized what would happen if he did. "Oh, my god...maybe my Trouble ends too."

Nathan knew what he was saying. "Kill your own to kill your Trouble."

Duke moved his some hair out of his face and shook his head. "No. I can't think of it like killing him, okay? It's just...setting things right. I mean, he was supposed to die anyway. In fact, I actually gave him a little extra time." He looked back towards the bar – to Junior and Haven again and let out a heavy breath. "Haven will never forgive me for it."

Nathan looked in as well, saying "If it's any consolation, Haven Parker won't remember." He saw the look on Duke's face and asked, "You sure you can do this?"

"If I do..." he replied, "the future Haven goes back to normal. Everybody wins."

Nathan finished off his drink. "I'm going to find Stuart Mosley. You said you saw one of the Guard at the police station?"

"Yeah," Duke nodded.

"Mosley's Troubled. Maybe the Guard will know where he is." Nathan pulled up his sleeve to show his Guard tattoo. "Got the ink. Might as well use it."

* * *

Haven Vernon wished she could hear what Duke and Nathan were talking about but they were out of earshot and she couldn't read lips so she was out of luck. The loyal part of her wanted to tell Junior all about them but she kept her mouth shut. Haven couldn't explain it but she felt an even stronger loyalty to Duke. It was crazy since she just met the guy and yet there it was. She also wondered where Nathan had gone off to since Duke was sitting alone at a table by this time.

Just then the phone rang, pulling Haven from her thoughts. "Hello?"

"You and Crocker meet me at the docks at one," the police officer on the other end replied. "We've been waiting for this guy. Hope you're hungry." With that, the call ended.

Haven took a deep breath as she lowered the receiver. "Wharf at one," she said quietly to Junior then went around the bar.

Junior reached out and took her gloved hand. "I can take care of this one for you."

"You worry about getting that card to your son," Haven replied, gesturing to the envelope in front of him. "And don't forget the doubloon."

"Haven, you take what you need and I'll do the rest." Junior knew how she hated killing the Troubled with her own, so he was willing to take their life.

Haven smoothed out her skirt and removed her gloves. "Come along, then. It's almost one."

Junior finished up getting the card ready for his son's birthday then left with Haven – neither of them realizing that they were being followed by Duke.

* * *

The officer, Hank, was waiting for them at the docks and handed Junior a gun. "He's coming in on the 1:15."

"What's his name?" Junior asked, needing to know.

"Why do you always got to know their name?" Hank scoffed.

"Humor us," Haven replied, her hands getting a little jittery.

Hank complied. "The guy's name is Stuart Mosley. He's an injured war Vet. He's in a wheelchair. But he's dangerous."

There was no way Roy was going to kill and injured Vet. "An injured Vet? No, I'm done. _We're_ done."

"You don't get to say no, Crocker." Hank made that very clear. "You've killed before – both of you. It's what your daddy did, what your daddy's daddy did, and this little lady was right beside them every time. You two think you're better than them?"

Haven pulled on her gloves, took the gun from Junior, gave it back to Hank, and spoke with conviction. "Yeah, we do." She took Junior's arm and started walking off with him.

Hank wasn't about to let them get away. "Hey," he called out, making them stop, and raised his gun at them. Not another word or action was made because Duke hit him over the head with a pipe.

Haven gasped while Junior went for the dropped gun because she didn't sense Duke following them even though she could tell he was Troubled. It didn't make sense to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later, just get out of here," Duke said to them as he pulled the officer's body out of sight.

Junior took Haven's hand and took off running but after a little bit, she stopped. "What is it?"

"I'm hungry," she lied. In truth, Haven felt a null spot in town and wanted to find out what that was. It wasn't something she wanted Junior involved with in case things went south.

"You know you can always feed from me," Junior replied, trying to make things easier for her.

"I'd rather a stranger. I will see you later." Haven smiled reassuringly before following the null feeling that seemed to be pulling her to her.

* * *

Haven Vernon followed the feeling all the way to the Veteran's Hospital and gasped when she saw the red-haired woman in the nurse's uniform. "Sarah?"

Sarah turned around and smiled happily. "My Haven." She went over to her sister and hugged her dearly. "Oh, it has been far too long. When did you arrive?"

"About a month ago." Haven looked at her sister with teary eyes. "I have so much to confess."

Sarah spoke to Haven like a mother speaking her to child. "Oh, my dear Haven. I am certain they are not as bad as you believe." She cupped her sister's face and smiled. "We will have dinner tonight. You can tell me all about your life here then."

Haven tried to say something else but Sarah had already gone off down the hall, taking the null feeling with her. Haven wrapped her arms around herself because when she was so close to Sarah she felt normal again and now that feeling was gone.

Keeping her word, Haven headed back to the shore club not knowing that what she was going to discover there would change everything.

* * *

Haven Vernon looked around for Roy at the bar but couldn't find him which was odd since she felt his Trouble. Since he clearly wasn't out front, she looked in the back and found Nathan finishing up untying Duke. "What did I miss here?"

Duke cut the long story short. "Roy is going to kill Sarah."

Haven couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What? I just found out Sarah was here. She hasn't done anything, why would Junior want to kill her?"

Duke didn't want to answer that, so Nathan did. "Because Roy found his obituary saying that Sarah was the one who killed him."

Haven felt as if she had been punched in the gut. "I can't believe this is happening. I – I have to stop him." Without another word, Haven took off in an attempt to keep Roy from killing the only family Haven had left.

She followed the pull of Roy's Trouble and found him in the basement of the VA Hospital with a gun aimed at Sarah and Sarah with a gun aimed at him. Haven ran in between the cross-fire and held her arms out to keep them at bay.

"Haven!" Duke exclaimed in worry because he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"I have this," Haven replied and looked right at Junior. "Roy, please, don't do this. She's my _sister_."

"She's going to kill me!" he shouted in retort.

"Not if you don't give her a reason to," Haven calmly replied. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Roy, I am begging you...put the gun down."

Junior looked at Haven and nodded. "I will if she will."

"We'll do it together," Sarah replied and they both slowly lowered the guns to the ground.

Haven let out a heavy breath of relief as she leaned back against the wall. The next thing Haven knew, Roy was pulling a knife and Sarah had shot him in the chest. "NO!" she screamed and rushed to Roy's side. "No, no, no," she said in desperate repetition.

Roy took Haven's hand and held it as tight as he could. "When you come back...take care of my son." He then turned to Duke and held onto his wrist, getting some blood on him. "I know you we're trying to help but we can't escape our fate. It's in our blood." With his last breaths he made sure to say, "Take care of Haven," and he wasn't just referring to the town.

Haven cried as Roy took his last breath and had to look away. She rose to her feet and went over to Sarah.

Sarah was still processing what had happened and looked at Haven with sorry eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Haven hugged her sister tight, grateful that she was alive. If Haven ever had to choose she would choose her sister every time – something she doubted would ever change.

* * *

Haven Vernon sat on the steps of the VA Hospital with an unlit cigarette in her hand and her pumps sitting on the step beside her. Her mind was reeling over what had just occurred and couldn't help but think if she had just done _something_ it could have gone down differently.

When Duke came outside and sat on the steps beside her, she said "You're a Crocker, aren't you?"

Duke cleared his throat. "Why do you ask?"

"You eyes when you touched Roy's blood and the way he talked to you," Haven replied then turned to face him better. "But most of all, I still feel his Trouble. Only now that he's gone...I feel it coming from _you_. I didn't realize it before." Haven had lost all interest in smoking the cigarette so she threw it aside.

"How did you get here, Haven? To this town?" Duke wanted to know why Haven and Sarah were separated for so long.

Haven picked up her shoes and swung them back and forth a little in front of her. "I used to live in DC with Sarah, then she joined the war effort as a nurse and I became a wanderer to...quench my cravings. The more I moved the less likely I was to get my hands on morphine. Anyway, I somehow found my way here, something happened to me that made me like the other special people here, so I never left. Junior was like me so he stuck with each other."

Duke wasn't sure that he wanted to hear the answer to his next question, but he asked it anyway. "Did you love him?"

Haven shook her head. "We may have been connected – kindred but he wasn't..." she sighed before saying, "he wasn't the other side of my coin."

Duke looked at her with almost wide eyes. "What did you say?"

Haven laughed because many did whenever she said it. "I long to find the other side of my coin. Someone that makes people think when they look at us that we're two sides of the same coin." She looked down before turning to him with a smile. "Silly?"

"No," Duke said softly as he moved some of her raven hair out of her eyes. "Not at all."

Haven tilted her head to the side a little as she looked at him. There was just something about this man that pulled her to him and suddenly a knowing smile spread across her face. "I find him, don't I?"

Duke answered without worry of consequence. "Yeah, Flipside. You do."

* * *

With Sarah and Haven's assistance, they were able to help Stuart send them back to whence they came. It was cutting it close but they made it back right before Haven and Audrey Parker were about to be shot down by Reverend Driscoll's men in the 'Alternate Haven'. Their experiences in the 'Alternate Haven' are a long story, but they'll likely share it eventually.

Now that everything was as it should be, Duke and Haven sat together on the Gull's patio where Duke told Haven everything that happened. Including meeting her former self.

After hearing all this, Haven finished off her glass of cherry cola. "Wow...she sounds like...wow. I'm not sure whether I admire or hate her."

"Not quite what I was expecting," Duke chuckled before sipping his beer.

One thing stuck out for Haven that she had to ask, "So she knew about us? You told her that?"

"Couldn't help it," he admitted.

"So...I have to ask, did you two...you know, _do_ anything?" At his incredulous expression, she laughed. "It's not like it would have been cheating."

Even Duke had to chuckle at that. "I know, but no. Nothing happened. She may have been Haven but she wasn't you. I couldn't blur that line – didn't feel right."

Haven smiled and went over to Duke, taking a seat in his lap. "You," she smiled, "I _like_ you."

"You're not too bad yourself," Duke kissed Haven deeply and held her in his arms for a little bit before something came to her mind.

"Duke?" she asked, lifting her head to look at him. "You said you couldn't cross that line but...do you think Nathan did?"

Duke was intrigued by her question. "I saw them kiss...why?"

"Well..." Haven kinda felt like she was stabbing in the dark yet hitting the nail on the head at the same time. "When Audrey was Sarah she had a baby so...who's the father?"

Duke got right on her thought train and looked at with eyes that screamed 'holy, crap'.

Haven nodded then pointed at him. "Exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

End Season 3 Episode 9


	40. Ginger

Haven sat on the deck of Duke's boat with her badge in hand. It'd been so long since she actually went to work in an official capacity that she wasn't even sure she had the right to call herself a deputy of the law anymore. This was one of the things on her mind that day. She was thinking about Sarah, James Cogan, and Tommy as well.

Haven was trying to make sense of it all. Why did Haley leave the message in the coffin saying that they had to find James? How did Tommy even know about it? There were so many unanswered questions and since a body hasn't been found since the boat's explosion, she wasn't even sure if Tommy was dead or not. None of it was making sense and she wanted to know – felt like she had to.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Duke came over to her with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Cream, three sugars." He handed her the mug before sitting on the crate across from her. "What's on your mind?"

Haven inhaled the scent of the coffee with appreciation before drinking it. "A lot," she admitted before taking another sip. "What if Tommy's not dead? Why did Haley leave that message? How did Tommy even know about the Colorado Kid? What – "

Duke moved to crouch in front of Haven and took her hands in his. "Hey, slow down, Flipside. You're not going to solve anything by taking them on all at once. Take a step back, breathe deeply, and focus on one question at a time."

Haven knew Duke was right and her smiled beamed it at him. "What would I do without you?"

"Drown," he joked, referring to the first time they 'met' when he rescued her from the water.

"Shut up," she laughed and playfully pushed him away.

"I have a question that you could probably answer right away," Duke asked as he sat on the seat beside her. "Are we going to touch the Nathan/Sarah subject or..."

Haven waved her hands in a 'no way' manner. " _Ohhhhh no_. I don't even know if Audrey has told Nathan that James was Sarah's son and we don't know for sure if Nathan and Sarah did the horizontal hula, so _no_. I'm not going to touch that topic with a ten foot pole."

Duke nodded in acceptance before drinking his coffee. With a teasing grin, he looked at her. "Horizontal hula?"

Haven laughed again and nudged him once more. "Shut up."

"Hmm...I wonder what could be done to ensure that happens." He was speaking innocently but knew Haven would get what he was talking about.

Haven shook her head as she looked at him. "I think I have an idea." She leaned forward like she was about to kiss him but leaned passed and stood up to walk away instead.

Duke sat there in dumbfounded amusement, making Haven say, "I knew that'd make you speechless."

He turned around and looked at her with a chuckle before getting up, chasing after her, and spinning her around as they laughed together.

* * *

Haven couldn't stop finding amusement in the fact that she had been called for work that day. She was a bit fidgety not because she was hungry but because she thought she felt something new. It was really hard to explain, but she was feeling it nonetheless which led her to make sure she wore her gloves that day.

Haven told Duke about this on the way to the station so he went inside with her to make sure she'd be alright. "Are you able to pinpoint where you're feeling it?" he asked they walked into the station together.

Haven shook her head. "No. I would love to know how Haven Vernon did it, though. It'd certainly make things easier on me." She knocked on the door-frame of the office before walking in with Duke behind her. "Deputy Parker reporting for duty," she greeted her sister and Claire with a salute.

"About time," Audrey joked back then pointed to Duke. "What about him?"

"He's my stalker," Haven joked with a serious expression. "I'd actually like to file a restraining order."

"See what I have to deal with?" Duke sighed exasperatedly as he sat down on the sofa next to a young girl. "What are you in for, kid? Let me guess, grand theft tricycle." He leaned closer and quietly informed her, "If you end up getting cuffed I know a deputy who has a stash of pins for you."

"Naw, she doesn't seem like the getting cuffed type," Haven chimed in with a smile. "I think you got the wrong kid here, sis."

"Ginger didn't do anything wrong," Audrey replied. "We just want to ask her a couple questions."

"Yeah, that's what they always tell me too," Duke said to Ginger then addressed Audrey and Claire, "But what I wanna know is, where are my client's crayons? Where are my client's video games?"

"What about a call to Justin Bieber?" Haven asked with the same dramatics as Duke.

Duke snapped and pointed her, "Yes, where is my client's call with Justin Bieber?" Turning back to Ginger (who was growing more amused by the second), he said, "You got rights, kid."

Ginger looked at those in the room and asked, "I do?" this was more than she's said since she was found that morning.

"Yeah," Duke assured her. "You know what I do when they try to make me talk? I imagine them in their underwear."

Ginger snickered at that and Haven had to bring her hand to her mouth to keep her from chuckling about it herself.

At that moment, Dr Loucassi came into the office to speak with Audrey about the body that had been found that morning. Claire needed to hear it too so she could build a psych profile on Tommy since the body was suspected to be one of Tommy's victims.

Since Haven and Duke seemed to be getting along with Ginger, she was going to put them in charge of her. "Ginger, I'm gonna have you stay with Haven and Duke for a minute, okay? They're really great and you all have the same sense of humor. It'll be fun."

Haven sat down on the arm of the sofa with crossed arms. "Now where am I going to get that restraining order?"

"Okay, people are going to start taking you seriously if you keep it up," Duke laughed.

Haven simply grinned in reply.

Ginger looked between them and chuckled. "You two are pretty funny."

"Yes," Duke agreed, "yes we are."

Ginger tilted her head to the side a little as she faced Duke some more. "You look like a pirate.

"Do you know what his favorite vegetable is?" Haven asked with a smile, knowing that Duke would know the joke she was getting to.

Ginger had heard this joke before so she answered with a pirate's tone, " _Arrrr_ -tichokes."

Duke was excited when she answered correctly. "You knew that one? Okay I have another for you..."

Haven didn't even hear the next joke because she was too taken with the sight unfolding in front of her and all she could think of was how Duke would be an amazing father.

It wasn't long after this that Audrey asked for Haven to join them. She teased Duke by telling Ginger to keep an eye on him for her then headed out.

On her way to the other office, Haven stopped to catch up with Stan and go over the plans for their poker game, then she finally went to see her sister. "So...what did I miss?" Haven asked Audrey as she walked into the office.

"Took you long enough," Audrey commented then said, "The man we thought was Tommy, wasn't," That was pretty much the sum of the information.

Haven didn't think she heard that right. "Excuse me?"

"The real Tommy Bowen's body was found today and he's been dead for weeks," Audrey clarified.

Haven rubbed her forehead as she tried to process this information. "Then who the hell were we working with this whole time?"

"A Troubled person who was impersonating Tommy Bowen, killing people with a Bolt Gun, and also looking for my son," Audrey answered, wishing she had more information.

Before either of them could say another word, Haven got a call from Duke. "Hey, Flipside..." Haven was barely able to get those words out before Duke started talking frantically. "Whoa, slow down. What happened?" Her eyes went wide when she finally understood what Duke was saying. "We're on our way."

Audrey didn't like the look on Haven's face. "What's going on?"

"Ginger's been taken," Haven answered and quickly headed for the exit with Audrey right behind her.

"I'll call Nathan from the road," Audrey replied and got the rest of the details from Haven on the way.

* * *

"I can't believe you took her out of the station," Audrey said to Duke when they were all together in the park near the ice cream vendor – the last place Duke saw Ginger.

"She said she was hungry," Duke defended, still not believing what was happening.

"There's food in the kitchen," Nathan retorted.

Haven raised her brow at that. "Unless there's more than the usual coffee and Slim Jims, I doubt Ginger would have been interested in that."

"The kid said she wanted some ice cream," Duke continued. "I thought she should have some ice cream." He started to pace a bit but stopped. "Maybe it was her father that took her."

"Her father, whose Trouble is scary enough to make a member of the Guard jump out of a moving vehicle," Nathan shot back. He was none too pleased about all of this.

"Everyone take a chill pill," Haven interjected, getting in between Duke and Nathan because she highly doubted this would end well. "If they're on foot they can't be too far. Let's just split up, alright?"

Duke agreed to those terms, "I'll go this way." He waved his hand off in the direction he intended to head in.

"I'll come with you," Haven replied and went off with him as Audrey called out to them, "Keep your phones on."

Duke still couldn't believe that this was happening. "I never should have taken my eyes off her."

"It could happen to anyone, Duke." Haven didn't want him to beat himself up about it. "We will find her."

Duke was skeptical about it but didn't voice it. Not that he had to, Haven could see it all over his face.

Haven figured they'd find Ginger faster if they split up so she presented that idea to Duke. He wasn't too keen on it because he was worried about her but when Haven assured him that she didn't feel the 'new' feeling as strongly as before, he relented and agreed for them to search separately.

* * *

Haven had been searching solo for a bit and found nothing. She was about to check in with Audrey and the others when Audrey beat her to it by calling her. "I was just thinking about you," Haven laughed.

Audrey cut to the chase. "Ginger is the Troubled one, Haven. She can control people's minds, she's dangerous."

"Oh my god..." Haven only needed seconds to process. "So it's not the father. Okay, we _have_ to find this kid." Audrey's silence on the other end made Haven feel like there was something that wasn't being said. "Audrey...what aren't you telling me?"

Audrey paused for only a moment longer. "She's with Duke."

If Haven wasn't worried before, she sure as hell was now. "I never should have convinced him to split up. They're probably at the Gull."

"We'll meet you there," Audrey replied then added in, "And Haven, be careful. We've learned from experience that you're not always immune to the Troubles."

"Will do." On that note, Haven ended the call and high tailed it to the Gull as fast she she possibly could go.

* * *

Haven was right, they were at the Gull but by the time she got there Audrey and Nathan had already arrived. Haven ran over to the patio just as Duke fell from the porch above. "Duke!" She ran right over to him while Audrey dealt with Ginger.

"He's fine!" Ginger shouted as Audrey tried to get through to her. "Duke, you're fine!"

Duke instantly shot up into a sitting position then got to his feet. "Aye, matey, I be fine." Right after he said that, he collapsed to the ground.

Haven pointed at Ginger as she looked at Audrey with firmness in her eyes. "You deal with her before **I** do."

Audrey heard her sister's tone when she said that and it worried her. "Take care of him," Audrey replied, sticking close to Ginger. "I got this."

Nathan stepped in at that moment to help Haven get Duke upstairs. Duke regained consciousness at this time and kept talking to Nathan like he was an enemy pirate. Thankfully this eventually wore off and Nathan went down to talk with Audrey.

Haven stayed with Duke for awhile and constantly asked him to go see a doctor but he kept telling her he was fine and just a bit woozy.

* * *

A little while later, Haven was sketching Duke when she felt something. Duke noticed this face and asked, "What is it?"

"I think...I think Jordan is here," Haven replied as she set her sketchbook aside. "I'll be right back." She left her room and went out onto the porch. Sure enough she saw Jordan but not just her, Ginger too. Jordan was dragging Ginger to her vehicle.

"Hey!" Haven shouted as she quickly went down the outside staircase and ran over to them. "Let her go, Jordan!" Despite being a bit ticked at Ginger for what happened to Duke thanks to her Trouble, she didn't want her getting kidnapped by the Guard.

Audrey heard the shouting and ran from around the Gull. Upon seeing Jordan trying to take Ginger, she pulled her gun from her holster. "Jordan, what are you doing?"

"What I have to," Jordan replied with a tone of regret.

Haven could have easily pulled her own weapon and in a way...she did. Haven pulled off her gloves and dropped them aside. She was getting pretty good at channeling that telekinesis Trouble so she'd have no problems using it if she had to.

"Let her go," Haven demanded as a red aura started to swirl around her hands.

"Don't do anything," Jordan pleaded. "Just let us go. I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't," Haven replied then threw her hands forward. The directed Trouble at Jordan threw her back against the vehicle while Ginger was remained unharmed and ran over to Audrey.

"You're getting better at that." Audrey still didn't approve that her sister was channeling the Troubles she's collected, but in this case she was glad it happened.

Nathan arrived at that moment and went right over to Jordan with cuffs. Jordan got to her feet with a groan and upon seeing Nathan she said, "You shouldn't be here...I'm sorry. I did this for us."

"You're not going anywhere," Nathan shot back as he cuffed her. "You're under arrest." He started leading her to the Gull saying, "You're gonna tell us why you want Ginger."

Ginger looked at Haven and genuinely said, "Thank you...and I – I'm sorry about Duke."

Haven sighed, not feeling so angry anymore. "It's okay, kiddo." She smiled down at Ginger before heading inside with them right behind her.

Duke had come downstairs at that point and found Nathan escorting Jordan inside with the others soon following.

"You shouldn't be up," Haven said as soon as she saw him. She was still worried about Duke and wished he'd see a doctor.

"I'm fine," Duke reassured. "Just a bit woozy."

Once Jordan was in a chair, Nathan leaned on the table and started right into her. "You sent me to her uncle to get me out of the way, to make it easier for you to grab Ginger..."

Jordan shook her head and answered with a broken voice. "I didn't send you anywhere."

Nathan didn't even acknowledge that and kept going. "And you lied about not knowing about where her father was. The Guard is holding him, right?"

Tears started to well in Jordan's eyes as she pressed her lips together and didn't answer.

Nathan kept on going. "Were you planning to use the father as bait?" When Jordan still didn't answer, he said, "We have enough to hold you for a long time. You know what? Don't even answer. I don't need to hear any more of your lies."

Ginger chimed in at that moment. "I can make her tell us. People do what I say, right? If I ask her to tell me, she'll have to say."

Audrey didn't like this idea. "No, it's too risky."

"The kid just wants to find her dad," Duke interjected.

"She's a little girl, alright?" Audrey replied. "I don't want her getting mixed up in all this. It's too dangerous."

"She's already mixed up in all this, Audrey," Haven retorted to which Duke added in, "Ginger thinks her father just abandoned her. That's even more dangerous."

Duke let that sink in for a moment. "Look, just let me talk to her."

Audrey caved. "Okay, fine. But be careful."

Duke went over to Ginger and crouched down so he could talk to her on her level. "Hey. We're friends, right? I mean, real friends, not just 'cause you're making me." When Ginger nodded, he continued, "We're gonna let you do this, but if it's not going right, you have to stop, and you have to promise to me that you'll listen to me."

Ginger nodded again and answered softly, "I promise."

Duke accepted that answer. "Okay."

Ginger briefly looked at the Parkers before going to Jordan's table. She placed her hands on the back of the chair across from her and started. "Tell me where my dad is."

Jordan was trying to resist. "Ginger, I – ..."

Ginger cut her off. "Tell the truth now."

Jordan couldn't resist the Trouble anymore – she had to do what Ginger said. "Tell the truth." Through her tears of regret she said, "He's...on Waterman. The last house on Waterman Lane. It's a Guard safe-house. Nathan, don't go. You're gonna get hurt."

Nathan ignored her warning. "Who's guarding him?"

"Among others, Kyle Baron," Jordan replied, wishing this wasn't happening. "Anyone gets close to that house, he'll shoot to kill."

Nathan still ignored her warning. "Ginger, ask her why the Guard wanted you."

Jordan looked at Nathan with pleading eyes not to do this.

Ginger looked right at Jordan and asked, "Why did the Guard want me?"

Jordan took a deep breath before answering. "In case the Parker sisters became difficult."

The sisters gasped and looked at each other when they heard this then turned their attention back to Jordan who was still explaining.

"We could use you to control them," Jordan added.

Nathan and Duke felt their blood boiling when they heard this, so Nathan said, "Ginger, tell her she has to answer my questions now."

Ginger gladly did so. "You _have_ to answer his questions."

"You did a good job, Ginger," Duke said as he guided her towards the staircase. "Why don't you go upstairs for a bit?"

Ginger nodded in an 'okay' manner before heading up.

Nathan turned the chair around and sat down across from Jordan. "Audrey is immune to all the Troubles and Haven is immune to most. Ginger couldn't make either of them do anything. How was Ginger going to help you?"

With tears streaming down her face, Jordan answered. "You're not immune to Ginger, Nathan. And neither is Duke. If we had Ginger, we'd have the two of you. If we had the two of you, we'd be able to control the Parkers." She sniffled back some tears, "But I really cared about you, Nathan. I love – ..."

Nathan wasn't going to let her finish that sentence. "Why do you want to control the Parkers?"

Jordan looked down and cleared her throat. "Last time around, when they were the Ripleys, they refused to go into the Barn. They ran, almost got away. In case they refused to go in this time, Ginger was going to be our insurance policy."

"What's so important about the Barn?" Haven asked, stepped forward as she adjusted her gloves. "Why is it so special?" She had enough of this being kept in the dark crap.

When Jordan stayed silent, Nathan said, "Answer her."

Jordan didn't have a choice now. "It's not really a barn. It's way more than that. We just know that when they go inside, both they and it disappear for twenty-seven years. And once they're all gone, the Troubles in Haven stop. Haven becomes a Haven again – for the Troubled, for you and me, Nathan."

"How do you know that?" Nathan then asked.

This answer was simple. "The Guard has been around a long time."

Nathan wasn't done asking her questions yet. "Why didn't you tell me any of that before?"

The answer to that was simple as well. "Because I knew you would try to stop it from happening."

"You were right," Nathan replied, moving away from the table.

Duke went over to Haven and assured her, "It's not gonna happen."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Haven needed a moment so she went out to the patio as Nathan asked Jordan for one more piece of information.

Duke followed her out onto the patio to make sure she was alright. He walked up behind Haven and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not giving up, Flipside. If there's a way to keep you here, I'll find it."

Haven placed her hands on his arms as she leaned back into him. "I know," she answered softly but she wasn't so sure that there would be a way that she could stay, no matter how much she wanted to.

Their moment was interrupted when Audrey came out to get them. "Sorry for interrupting, but we have a plan."

* * *

Ginger called Baron, the guard at the safe-house, and when he answered she told him to drop his gun and go to sleep. Of course, he had to do what she said because of her Trouble so he dropped his firearm and fell fast asleep on the floor.

After that, Haven, Audrey, and Nathan entered the house with weapons drawn just in case. Nathan cuffed Baron as the sisters went off to find Ginger's father. They soon found him in one of the back rooms. "Morton Danvers?" Audrey asked before Haven cut his zip-ties.

"Where's my daughter?" he asked in reply. "Is she okay?"

Haven nodded as she cut the ties. "She's safe, but there's something you should know about her."

"I know," he answered, rubbing his wrists. "That's why we came here. Haven is supposed to be a safe place for people like her."

"Not now," Haven informed him as she cut the ropes from his ankles and Audrey picked up from there saying, "Not with the Troubles. Now, she needs your help. She doesn't know how you feel. She thinks you don't care about her."

Morton couldn't believe what he was hearing. In fact, it broke his heart a little. "Don't care? My god, she's everything I got left."

Haven pointed out the obvious, "Then tell her." After saying that, she called Duke on her cellphone. "Flipside, you can bring her in now."

The Parkers brought Morton out to the living room after that call and when they got there, Ginger was standing there with Duke. A wave of relief moved through Morton when she saw his little girl and rushed right over to her. "Thank god you're not hurt. I was so worried about you. I love you, Ginger."

Ginger turned to face him with tears in her eyes. "Daddy," she whimpered before throwing herself at him for a hug. "Daddy, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he assured her, pulling back to look into her eyes. "It's not your fault. None of it is."

"I thought...I thought you wanted to leave me," she cried.

Morton looked at his daughter with every ounce of love he had for her. "I never want to leave you. I brought you here to keep you safe. No one will ever take me away from you again. I promise."

Haven smiled at this reunion then suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she felt a Trouble approaching. "We're not alone," she said to the group and tried to get her fire arm but a Guard member walked up behind her with his gun aimed at her back.

"Put your hands up," he ordered then added something specific for Haven, "You, keep your gloves on."

Haven irritatingly put her hands up and didn't make an attempt to use a Trouble on him.

"Now, up against the wall," he further demanded and once the Parkers were against the wall, he said, "Don't say one word, Ginger. I'll shoot your dad before you finish your sentence."

Duke saw Nathan's gun nearby so he reached for it but was stopped because the Guard guy fired a quiet shot due to the silencer on his weapon. "The next one kills you, Crocker."

While he was distracted, Ginger spoke. "Go away. I don't want you here."

The Guard member didn't feel any effect from her and laughed, "Look at that. Back in daddy's arms. Control's not working anymore. We were afraid that might happen."

Nathan tried to negotiate. "The girl isn't any good to you without her Trouble."

"Well who's to say it won't come back," he countered, aiming the gun at Morton. "You two, come with me. The rest of you, face down on the floor." He saw Nathan reaching for his gun and turned the aim on him. "Really? You want to risk the lives of all these people on whether you're a better shot than me?"

Nathan showed both his hands as he said, "I've got Jordan in a jail cell. You let them go I'll let her go."

The Guard member accepted those terms. "Okay." Gesturing to the Tattoo on Nathan's arm, he said, "That Symbol on your arm doesn't mean anything to you, does it?"

"Not anymore," Nathan replied.

The Guard member nodded, "We'll keep that in mind." Baron was just starting to wake up so he helped him out and left the safe-house.

Haven lowered her hands when they left and said, "It's official. I **really** don't like the Guard."

"We gotta move," Nathan said to the group. "The Guard might still be after her."

"Don't worry," Duke replied. "I know places the Guard will never find her."

* * *

It'd been a few days since Duke left to relocate Ginger and her father someplace safer for them. During this time, Haven hadn't heard from him and was starting to worry but she was going to give him another 24 hours before sending out a search party – literally.

That day, Audrey had called Haven asking her to meet up with her ASAP because of something she and Nathan found at an old factory. In fact, Haven was just about to leave the loft above the Gull to go and do that when Duke walked in.

Haven let out a deep breath of relief when she saw Duke and ran right over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked during their embrace before pulling back to swat his arm. "You should have called me!"

Duke chuckled after getting swatted then smiled lovingly at her. "I should have," he admitted, "but that would ruin the surprise."

Now Haven was intrigued. "What surprise?"

"Can I get a cup of coffee first? It was a long drive." Okay, he really didn't want the coffee but she had to be turned away from him in order to do what he wanted.

"Cup of coffee coming right up." Haven kissed Duke softly before going to the kitchen area to get it. "Gonna have to be a quick cup because Audrey called." She finished pouring the coffee and turned around to see Duke down on one knee with a box held out to her. Seeing this almost made her drop the mug but instead she slowly set it down on the counter beside her. "Duke...what are you doing?" He couldn't be doing what it looked like he was doing...right?

Duke didn't hold anything back as he looked at her. "I know we may not have a lot of time left, Flipside, but I do know that I don't want to spend another moment of it without you being my wife." He opened the box to reveal the engagement ring – a gold band with a lilac colored gem stone. "I love you, Haven. Will you ...will you marry me?"

Haven slowly brought her hand over to the opposite arm and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming and once she was certain that this was real, she finally spoke. Haven didn't answer his question yet because there was something she had to say first – something that was finally the right time to say. "I love you, Duke. And yes...yes, I'll marry you."

Duke smiled happily as he went over to Haven and spun her around before placing the ring on her finger. "I love you," he repeated before kissing her deeply.

When their lips parted, Haven looked into his eyes and returned the words they felt all along, "I love you, too."

* * *

End Season 3 Episode 10


	41. Surprise!

Haven was still wrapping her head around the fact that not only did she and Duke profess their love for each other using those three words, but were now engaged! She was on cloud nine to say the very least and did everything in her power not to think about what would happen when the Hunter Meteor Shower arrived and she'd have to go into the Barn with Audrey. She wasn't going to dwell on that and enjoy every moment she had left with Duke.

Since Audrey had called her – and Duke by extension – to come down to an abandoned warehouse, they headed there now. "Looks like they called Vince and Dave, too," Haven pointed out when they parked because she saw their car nearby.

"And Claire," Duke added in, seeing her check in with Dr. Lucassi guarding the door and being let into the building. "What did Audrey say they found exactly?"

Haven pulled on her gloves as she answered. "She didn't. All I was told is she and Nathan found something here and wanted us to come down ASAP."

Duke noticed her pulling on the glove for her left hand, over the engagement ring, and asked, "You going to tell Audrey about that?"

"Let's see what we're dealing with first and _then_ I'll figure out the time to tell her." Haven gave Duke a quick peck on the cheek then got out of the vehicle.

Duke knew that Haven would tell Audrey sooner rather than later because there wasn't much time for their 'later' left – something he too didn't want to think about.

He got out of the car and checked in the with the Doc at the door before going inside the warehouse with Haven. Vince turned to face them as they entered, "Do you know what we're doing here?"

"Audrey and Nathan have something to show us," Haven replied with a 'that's all I know' shrug.

The group walked into the other room just as Nathan was telling Claire, "This is a need-to-know crime scene."

"And what exactly do we need to know?" Vince asked.

Haven added in a question of her own, "And why did we have to get checked out on a list?" Her question was answered when she walked closer to the large aquariums and saw what was inside – suits made out of people's skin. "I feel like Goodbye Horses should be playing in the background."

Dave chimed in with, "Our paper gets the exclusive, right?"

Nathan was starting to lose his patience a little bit. "This isn't about a story or volunteer-cops or bringing Deputies out of semi-retirement." He addressed each of them with those since they all applied

Audrey picked up from there as she used a pair of tongs to move one of the skin suits in an aquarium. "It's about the Bolt-Gun Killer."

"I thought Tommy was the Bolt-Gun killer," Vince replied in shock as he saw that the skin suit was that of Tommy's.

"So did we," Nathan answered. "The real Tommy Bowen was killed and skinned several weeks ago. The killer assumed his identity."

Haven pulled off the glove of her left hand without thinking about the ring there and touched the glass of one of the aquariums. The skin shot right to where her hand was placed like a magnet, making her jump back. "Yep, that's definitely something Troubling."

Dave almost couldn't believe this. "So there's a Skinwalker in Haven?"

"Where is he?" Duke asked and a moment later asked with more importance. " _Who_ is he?"

Nathan sounded perturbed when he answered. "I don't know. He escaped. But we have an idea on a way to find him."

Audrey picked up from there. "The thing is, Tommy made a series of rookie mistakes. I hardly noticed them at first, but when you add them all up, there's no way he could be a trained cop."

Duke raised his hand then saying, "I would just like to note – I told you so!"

"I knew something felt off about him." Haven hated herself in that moment for not realizing it sooner.

"It's not your fault, Haven," Audrey assured her. "The Skinwalker looks and sounds like its victims, but he doesn't know what they know."

"So it's not like with the Chameleon," Haven pointed out. "There's no mental link – it's all show?"

Nathan nodded. "Exactly. It's a performance. He can steal their voice, their appearance, but he can't steal their minds."

"So we can catch him," Claire chimed in, "using secrets…memories. It would be like a test."

"Well, hot damn kids, sound like a plan," Duke mildly sarcastically replied. "When do we start?"

Audrey looked at the group as she answered. "I already have. The killer picked Tommy, someone who was already in our circle."

Nathan picked up from there. "We know he's looking for information about Audrey and the Colorado Kid, very likely Haven as well."

Haven felt like she was going to jump out of her skin at that moment – no pun intended. "The Skinwalker has been with us this whole time…which means…oh, hell…he probably still is." Completely forgetting to put her glove back on, she rubbed her forehead with her bare left hand.

Audrey caught notice of what was on her finger at that moment and went right over to her sister. She took her hand, looked at the ring and then between Duke and Haven. "I'm guessing congratulations are in order?"

Haven grinned like a kid that got caught stealing cookies from a cookie-jar. "Surprise!"

* * *

After leaving the warehouse, which also happened to be the Bolt-Gun Killer's dumping ground, Audrey and the others went back to the police station for their interviews to make sure they were who they claimed to be. With that now said and done, Audrey and Haven went home. On the way there, Haven asked, "Are you mad?"

Audrey sighed and pulled into the Gull's lot. Once the ignition was turned off, Audrey reached out to keep Haven from getting out of the car. "You and Duke are engaged?" Audrey couldn't understand that for the life of her. " _Why_?"

"I love him," Haven answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't care how little time we have left together. I just know that whatever time I do have…I want to spend it as his wife."

"You don't think that's just going to hurt Duke when you leave?" Audrey still couldn't understand it.

Haven turned in her seat to face her better. "If it were you and Nathan told you that he loved you and wanted to spend whatever time you had left married to you…what would you do?"

"I wouldn't marry him," Audrey answered quickly.

Haven didn't believe her but in a way, she also did. "Maybe you wouldn't, but you'd sure as hell want to." She didn't stick around for her response to that and got out of the car to head up to the loft.

Audrey stayed there for a moment before going into the Gull to talk to Duke. She pulled him aside and said, "In a big way I don't understand this but I'm not going to stop it either."

Duke crossed his arms and looked at her curiously. "What are you saying, Audrey?"

"I'm saying I'll help." Audrey took a deep breath and hoped she was doing what was the best where Haven was concerned. "I'll help you throw together the quickest and best wedding Haven could ever have."

* * *

Haven woke up the next morning with a gasping jolt. "Audrey!" she cried out, shaking as she sat in bed.

Audrey rushed into her sister's room, half dressed, with her gun aimed because she had no idea what she'd be rushing into. Not seeing anything there, Audrey put the gun down and went to her. "Haven? What's going on – what happened?"

"I – I don't know," Haven trembled, looking to her. "But something…something bad."

The Parkers quickly got dressed and left to go down to the station since they couldn't figure out what Haven was feeling from home. "Are you craving? Is that what this is? Do you need to…eat?" Audrey had no idea how else to put it.

"It doesn't feel like that, Audrey." Haven raised and lowered her hand over her chest for a visual. "I feel a Trouble in the air that's so heavy I can barely breathe. I – I don't feel all the different ones at once anymore. I – I just feel this _one_."

Audrey offered her a hand as they pulled up at the stop sign. "Can I use my immunity on you again?"

"I think you already are," Haven replied, looking to her sister. "It feels like you're – you're hugging me and keeping the Trouble from doing to me what it's done to everyone else."

"Haven…what has the Trouble done?" Audrey wasn't even sure if Haven realized that she seemed to know more than she thought.

It must have clicked for Haven because she got out of the car and ran down the road a little to see Downtown. She pointed at all the collapsed people on the ground and turned back to her sister, " _That_."

* * *

They couldn't drive on in the car because of all the passed out people in the streets, so the Parkers continued on foot. Haven stopped every so often to make sure the people were still breathing. "It's like they're all asleep."

"Can you pinpoint it, Haven?" Audrey then clarified, "Where the Trouble is coming from exactly?"

"I know what you meant," Haven replied, rising to her feet. "And not like this, I can't."

Audrey didn't understand what she was trying to say. "What do you mean?"

"I already told you that it feels like you're protecting me," Haven explained. "So while I can tell that this is all a Trouble, I can't follow it to its source without being away from you. And I can't be away from you because if I am then…"

Audrey picked up where her sister left off, "Then you'll fall asleep like everyone else."

Haven sarcastically replied with, "Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner."

"You're not always quick on picking up things either, sis," Audrey shot back.

Haven took offense to that. "You mean because I couldn't tell that Tommy was the Troubled Skinwalker?" She scoffed heavily. "There are times that I can't even tell that Duke and Nathan are Troubled and we know for a fact that they are! I can't control this – this Trouble _thing_ all the time, Audrey. Just like you can't control how often you shield me from it. Dealing with this isn't even a day-by-day challenge, sis. It's a second-by-second one. So please, for the love, give me a break."

Audrey heard her sister, _really_ heard her, and it made her think that Haven was right. There were times that she was too hard on her – expected too much. Haven was having just as much of a hard time with all this as she herself was, and Audrey had to keep remembering that. She wasn't in this alone, Haven was a part of it too and had challenges of her own in life.

Finally, Audrey said, "You're right. I'm sorry. I just get so wrapped up in all this and…" she sighed because it was hard to explain. "Forgive me?"

"How can I not?" Haven asked with a smile. "You're my sister. Now, we're going to go find Duke."

"He can't be our first priority, sis," Audrey countered. "We have to figure out what's going on here."

"Duke lives on a _boat_ , Audrey! What if he fell overboard or something!" Haven didn't feel like that had happened – she believed that she'd feel it if anything ever happened to Duke – but she had to see it with her own eyes. "If this was Nathan, you're not telling me you wouldn't go rush to find out if he was alright."

Audrey was about to open her mouth to counter that but stopped when she saw Duke's car parked across the street in front of the florist's shop – with Duke fast asleep in the driver's seat. "He's fine, Haven."

"You don't know that!" Haven shouted back, getting ready to make a run for it to get to Duke if she had to.

"Actually, I do." Audrey pointed behind Haven to show her what she was talking about.

Haven turned around and saw what Audrey did – Duke's car with him asleep in the front. She let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god."

At that moment, a guy walked over to them wearing a 'I'm the Droid you're looking for' shirt and asked, "Can you help me?"

Haven and Audrey instantly turned around with their guns aimed at him because A) They didn't know who he was and B) He was awake too.

The guy wasn't expecting that, "Whoa, whoa, whoa."

"Who are you?" Audrey wanted to know.

"Just gear down there, champs," he replied. "I'm the guy without a gun."

"That doesn't mean you're still not dangerous," Haven pointed out.

The guy scoffed. "Right, because only the most hard-core criminals roll in one shoe." He gestured down to his socked foot to emphasize his point.

The Parkers had to give him that because he was wearing only one red sneaker. "What happened to you?" Audrey asked. "How did you get here?"

"Right back at you," he shot back. "What's with the guns? And why are you the only two people awake?"

Haven didn't like how accusatory that sounded. "Hey, you're awake too," she retorted.

Audrey calmly chimed in. "My name is Audrey Parker, this is my sister Haven Parker. We're from the Haven Police Department." She and Haven both showed off their badges as proof.

"We showed you ours, now show us yours." Haven put her badge away, not taking her eyes off the mystery guy. "Where's your ID?"

He felt around in his pockets but didn't find anything. "My – my wallet's gone. Come to think of it…I – I don't know who I am. I don't remember anything."

Haven scoffed incredulously as Audrey said, "Amnesia? You're gonna give me amnesia?"

"No, no, look, I'm being serious" he quickly interjected. "All I remember is waking up by the side of the road. I saw you in your car and I followed you."

"Was everyone unconscious around you, too?" Audrey asked, gesturing around them.

He sighed, "Yes, Officer Skeptic."

"I'm telling you, Audrey," Haven said quietly, "it's all over town. I feel it _everywhere_. It's gotta be coming from him."

The guy didn't like how they were whispering to each other. "Hey, what's all this about?"

"My sister doesn't trust you," Audrey replied, looking the guy over, wondering if Haven was right about this guy but so far they had no way to prove it.

The guy was getting impatient. "Look, I'm lost and I don't remember anything. Certainly not why I'm wearing this ridiculous t-shirt. If you don't believe me, just shoot me."

"Hey," Haven countered, looking at the 'I'm the droid you're looking for' t-shirt he was wearing, "that's a pretty cool t-shirt."

Audrey disagreed. "Actually, it's pretty lame."

Haven rolled her eyes at that then exchanged a silent conversation with her sister. "Ugh, fine." She turned back to the guy. "We're not saying we believe you…"

Audrey picked up from here, "But why don't you take us to the place you woke up?"

"I'd be happy to," he replied. "Just…put the guns away and keep your hands where I can see them."

Haven raised her brows as he started leading the way, saying to her sister, "He's probably the one causing all this and _he's_ worried about _us_?"

Audrey rolled her eyes with a laugh and nudged Haven to come along with them.

* * *

The guy led them to pretty much the town line and finally came to a stop. "I came to pretty much right here."

"And you don't remember what you were doing?" Audrey asked, as Haven walked down the road towards an ambulance.

After checking the pulse of the ambulance driver, Haven went into the back and called out, "Think I found something!" after pulling a red sneaker from under some fallen supplies. Haven tossed the guy the shoe. "You're welcome."

He caught it with appreciation then put it on, "Thanks."

Audrey got onto Haven's thought train, saying, "Okay, so it was likely you were being transported to the Hospital."

"And since you woke up over there," Haven pointed down the road a little, "you were more than likely ejected from the ambulance."

"Why would I be going to the hospital?" he asked, looking at himself. "I don't have any injuries. I feel fine."

"Unless you died," Haven countered, crossing her arms.

The guy laughed at her. "I think I'd know if I was dead."

Audrey didn't understand where Haven was going with this. "Why did you say that?"

"Hey, the Evil Queen spread the Sleeping Curse out over the entire town to wake up Snow and Charming," Haven answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So what's to say this guy wasn't dying and his Trouble kicked in to put everyone to sleep in order to keep him alive?"

"I think it's more likely that he healed himself with his Trouble," Audrey countered, finding Haven's theory a bit too far fetched even for her.

"Troubles? Fairy Tales?" the guy laughed at them. "You're ridiculous – this is insane."

"It's not insane," Haven countered. "This town is a special place. People can do things and, just like with magic, everything comes with a price."

"Please stop comparing the Troubles with Magic," Audrey pleaded, "he looks confused enough as it is." Which he was.

Haven sighed heavily and looked at the guy. "You were likely traumatized and whatever happened brought out your Trouble and that caused everyone to fall asleep. Audrey and I can prove it, if you like. She's immune and while I'm near her, so am I. I could walk down the road a ways if you don't believe me."

The guy laughed, "You two are being serious? Allow me to let you in on a little secret – Naptime is not a superpower."

"They're not superpowers," Audrey countered as she looked through some things in the back of the rig, and clarified, "they're curses."

"Curses, magic, Troubles?" he laughed again. "You know what I think? I think I got the Supernatural flu shot and you two are the ones causing this."

"You know what I think?" Haven countered as she walked towards him, not realizing her eyes were turning red as she pulled off her gloves. "I think that I should do a little test and find out if you're the one causing all this or not."

Audrey quickly got between them, holding her hands out towards Haven. "Haven, no. You might lose control and if he dies then everyone might stay asleep forever. Duke included."

Haven's eyes returned to normal and she put her glove back in place with reluctance.

Audrey let out a breath of relief and looked between them. "Now, you know what I think? I think we need to get to Haven PD."

* * *

 _The Day Before_

Haven walked into the interrogation room and sat across from Claire and Audrey with her arms crossed. "This is ridiculous."

"We need to make sure it's you, Haven," Audrey calmly replied. "Come on, let's just do this."

Haven rolled her eyes. "What do you want to know? About how you saved me from my addiction before coming here? – Nope that won't work because I talk about that in my meetings. How about the fact I have scars of unknown origins on my thighs that seriously look like bear claws – Wait, no, a handful of people know that too. Oh, I've got it – There was a time I was on Duke's boat and Dwight was there. You asked me if I brought my fantasy of having a three-way with Thor and Jack Sparrow to life. And the next morning I left a bottle of bleach on the counter as promised."

Haven leaned back in her chair with a 'doubt me now?' expression on her face and slowly raised her brow.

"It's her," Audrey confirmed and didn't say anything more than that.

Claire leaned forward in interest, "Did you?"

Haven's brow furrowed. "Did I what?"

"Bring your fantasy to life?" she almost sounded excited about it. At Audrey's look she was giving her, Claire said, "Hey, it's not my fault your sister has a more exciting sex-life than me."

Audrey and Haven both laughed at that before bringing in the next person – Duke.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Why are we here?" the guy asked as they walked into the police station.

"Someone must have called 911 Emergency if they were going to get you an ambulance," Audrey explained as she led the way.

"The report would have your name and address," Haven added in, just in case the guy wasn't getting it.

"You two are smart," he sounded very impressed.

Audrey entered the computer and got into the logs. "Okay, I'm gonna print out these logs." She was about to do just that but the lights went down and back up.

"What was that?" the guy asked, looking around.

Haven sighed, "Power surge. Just hurry up and get those logs printed, sis."

Audrey tried to but it didn't work. She saw the notification window on screen then turned to look at the guy, "The server is down." Audrey sounded a bit accusatory when she said that.

Haven caught onto that and looked at him in the exact same way.

The guy was quick to realize what they were thinking. "Wha – oh come on, don't tell me you think my magic Trouble thing has put your system to sleep."

"Or you did it on purpose," Audrey countered and Haven picked up from there saying, "Because now we can't look up fingerprints or anything else to tell us who you are."

"I'm not hiding my identity," he defended. "I just don't know it. It's retrograde amnesia – the inability of the patient to access any memories prior to regaining consciousness." His eyes widened in surprise after saying all that. "Whoa. Where did that come from?"

"That's some serious medical science," Audrey replied, her gears turning. She turned to Haven, seeing that her own gears were turning as well.

"You two have cop face," he pointed out. "I sense a theory coming."

"Follow me," Audrey replied and led the way into Nathan's office. Seeing that Nathan was asleep at his desk, she rolled up his jacket and put it under his head for support.

"Who's this guy?" he asked, pointing to Nathan.

"My partner," Audrey answered, making the guy ask,

"I thought she was your partner?"

"I'm a part-time deputy," Haven stated, figuring that'd the be simplest way to get this topic over and done with. She turned to her sister, "I know we were both thinking something, but I'm not sure we were thinking the same thing."

Audrey answered her sister by looking to the guy. "I know you're a doctor, so how long until he, and everyone else, dies from hunger or something?"

The guy went around to examine Nathan and when he placed his hands on Nathan's back, he realized something. "He isn't sleeping…no one is. This is a coma."

Haven saw the guy's expression and it didn't sit well with her. "You have a face on that makes me think we're not going to like where this is going."

"This kind of coma is different," he regretted to inform them. "It's a degenerating coma. Look, there's distention at the base of the skull – swelling – it'll put pressure on the brain stem."

Haven instantly started to worry about Duke. "And then what happens?"

"Involuntary muscle signals shut down," he answered. "They all stop breathing."

"Not if you do first," Haven ripped off her gloves and charged for the guy, only to be met by Audrey cuffing Haven's wrist and locking it on the arm of Nathan's chair. Haven gasped at this. "Are you kidding me!"

"You're emotional and you're not thinking straight. I can't let you drain his trouble, even if you think it'll wake everyone up." Audrey guided the guy out of the office, leaving her there. "I'm going to fix this, Haven. I promise."

Haven pulled on the cuff, trying to get it off. "Audrey!" she called out. "You can't do this! Audrey!" Before Haven could utter another word, the Trouble affected her and she was pulled into the coma along with everyone else.

* * *

 _The Day Before_

"I've already been brought in here…" Haven started to say as she was brought back into the interrogation room but soon stopped when she saw Duke sitting there.

"Hey, Flipside," he greeted with a wave.

"Hey…what's going on?" Haven asked as she sat into the chair across from Duke that Audrey pulled out for her.

"We don't want to use Troubled blood on Duke," Audrey explained, "so we figured you would be the best one to confirm whether or not this is Duke."

"You really think I would accept a proposal from him if I didn't believe he was the real Duke?" Haven scoffed at the thought of it.

"You did say that you and Duke finally said 'I love you' to each other – something you never did. So…was it the right time or did the Skinwalker just not know about that between the two of you?" Audrey thought that was a bit of a red flag there.

Haven scoffed and turned to Duke. "I've already been cleared, so tell me something only you would know."

"Want me to make a list or just one big thing?" Duke asked, smiling at her. "Because the big thing might be embarrassing."

"I've already embarrassed myself today, so I don't think whatever you have to say will come close." Haven grinned at him in a 'bring it on' manner.

"Okay," Duke leaned forward to say, "In Colorado, that was the first time we were able to Hula since your Trouble activated _without_ your Trouble kicking in. And I let you call me..."

"You're not the Skinwalker," Haven confirmed before he could say anything further.

Duke added a little innuendo to that as he answered with, "Well…"

Haven cut him off as she was practically blushing. "Can we go now?"

"Wait – How does doing the hula prove anything?" Claire was certainly confused.

"Sex," Audrey explained, getting right to the point.

"Right," Duke said as he stood up, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the Gull." He went over to Haven and kissed her before saying, "See you later."

"Later, Flipside," Haven replied with a loving smile and watched him go before turning back to Audrey. "Can I leave now or what?"

"You can go to work on that backlog of paperwork," Audrey replied, smiling a bit. "You still have a job, you know."

Haven rolled her eyes at that before leaving the room to get to work.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Haven awoke with a groan and a sore arm from being handcuffed to Nathan's chair. Audrey wasn't around so she must have solved the Guy's Trouble.

Nathan was awake now, too, and looked at Haven sitting on the floor, cuffed to the arm. "What did you do?" he asked, as he fished around the cuff keys then proceeded to unlock them from her.

"I tried to drain a guy's Trouble," Haven answered, wincing at moving her arm in a more normal position. "Audrey wouldn't let me. I was only immune while she was around so she ditched me. Looks like she managed to solve this one without me." Nathan helped Haven to her feet as she sighed, "Maybe it was for the best."

"You want to go see her now?" Nathan asked, planning on tracking Audrey down himself.

"I'll just see her at home. You go find her, Chief." Haven gave him an encouraging nudge before heading out of the office and the station.

That evening, Audrey walked into their apartment above the Gull with a dress bag in her hand. She found Haven watching some TV with a big bowl of popcorn and candy mixed in, sitting on the couch.

Audrey sat down beside her sister with the bag in her hands. "You mad at me?"

"I was, but I'm not anymore," Haven replied, setting the bowl down on the table in front of them.

"No, you're not," Audrey laughed then said, "But it's okay, I have something to make up for it."

Haven was intrigued, "Oh, really? And what's that?"

Audrey stood up and unzipped the dress bag. She pulled out a floor length white dress with a bunch of small, lilac flowers embroidered all on the skirt and up the bodice.

"Holy shh…talking mushrooms." Haven wanted to touch the dress but her hands were covered with butter so she refrained from doing so. "Audrey…it's beautiful. What's it for?"

"Tonight," Audrey smiled. "We're going to have an engagement party. Get dressed and we'll head downstairs."

Haven thought she was going to cry and did a little as she hugged Audrey before going off to change into the beautiful dress.

Audrey watched her sister go with the bag in hand and took a deep breath. This is what Haven wanted and that was all that mattered to her.

* * *

After getting changed, Haven in the white dress, and Audrey in a knee length dark blue one, they headed down to the Gull. Once Haven walked onto the steps outside she knew something was up. There were white lights strung up all over the place outside. She looked at Audrey curiously but her sister said nothing.

Audrey linked her arm with Haven's and stood outside the double doors for a moment. Now Haven could see inside. The entire Gull was decorated with white lights, purple and white flowers everywhere, chairs set up on either side of an aisle down the middle leading to Duke in a suit with Nathan standing at the head with a book in his hands, looking out at all the guests present.

Haven wasn't quite sure what she was looking at here. "Audrey…I thought this was an engagement party?"

"Did I say engagement party?" Audrey grinned and picked up the veil she had set aside and placed it on Haven's head before handing her the bouquet of purple and white flowers. "I meant wedding. Surprise!"

Haven was really crying now. "Oh, Audrey." She hugged her sister tight then Vince and Dave opened the double-doors to allow them entrance.

Audrey offered her arm to Haven and walked down the aisle with her as the theme from the Princess Bride played over the speakers. "Duke picked it out," Audrey whispered to her.

"It's perfect," Haven laughed, feeling happier than she ever thought possible.

When Duke watched Haven walk towards him he was filled with such love that it practically radiated off him. "Hey, Flipside," he said to when she reached him and he took her hand in his.

"Hey, Flipside," Haven replied beaming with the love she shared with him.

The music stopped and Nathan began the ceremony. "Time is of the essence here, so I'll make this short. When Duke and Haven met I don't think anyone in town thought they would end up here, but here they are. The love these two have for each other is the real thing. In some ways they are complete opposites and others, perfect fits. Haven and Duke are truly two sides of the same coin." Nathan took a moment to smile at Audrey before saying, "Duke, do you take Haven to be your wife?"

"I do," Duke answered, sliding the ring onto her finger as Nathan was finishing asking the question.

Haven laughed at that and when Nathan asked her if she would take Duke as her husband she said, "I do," and placed the ring Audrey handed to her on his finger.

Nathan smiled at them saying, "Well, then by the power vested in me by that website Audrey found and the state of Maine, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss…" he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Duke and Haven were already kissing one another. "Never mind," he chuckled.

When Duke and Haven's lips parted they beamed at each other. "Did this really happen?" Haven asked with laughter.

"Oh, yeah, Flipside, it did," Duke grinned.

"To Duke and Haven!" Audrey cheered out and everyone present repeated it.

"Now…" Duke removed Haven's veil and set it aside before saying, "Let's get this party started!"

Haven laughed as dance music started playing from speakers and everyone moved out to patio to celebrate their union – their love.

They all knew – Haven and Duke included – that their time together would be short but, like Nathan said, it was real and it was meant to be celebrated.

"And here I thought you invited me over here to go over the Skinwalker case," Claire said to Audrey as they watched Haven and Duke dancing together as husband and wife.

"That, too," Audrey replied, seriously. "After the reception."

"Can't wait," Claire said a bit sarcastically before going off to join the others.

Audrey knew they only had a few days left to figure out the Skinwalker case and avoid going into the Barn, but it could wait for a couple of hours. Seeing her sister this happy was worth it.

* * *

End Season 3 Episode 11


	42. You

After the reception at the Gull, Duke and Haven went back to the boat for their wedding night. A honeymoon wasn't really in the cards, especially since they only had a few days left if they didn't figure out a way for her and Audrey to stay.

On their bed, Duke took her left hand in his and looked at their wedding rings. "Any regrets, Mrs Crocker?"

Haven laughed happily and turned onto her other side to face him better. "Not a one."

Duke could tell that was the truth but there was something in her voice. "What is it?"

"You're not going to forget me are you?" Haven was so worried about that. Yeah, she had already accepted that Duke would move on to someone else some day, but him to forget her completely was something she could never be prepared for.

Duke kissed her deeply before saying, "I couldn't forget you if I tried."

Haven kissed him again and was about to have a repeat session of their love, but her cellphone rang to interrupt it.

Duke groaned into the kiss, "Don't answer it."

"Everyone knows not to call me unless it's _very_ important," Haven replied and reluectantly moved away from Duke to answer the call from Nathan. "If this is come cock-block move, not cool," she joked as she answered then sat up straighter when she heard what Nathan had to tell her. "Oh my god…"

Now Duke's attention was captured and he sat up straighter asking, "What's going on?"

Haven held out her hand to indicate for him to stop talking and kept listening to Nathan and then Audrey who came onto the line. "We'll be right there. Audrey, come on, you can't drop a bomb like this and not…." She pinched the bridge of her nose with a deep breath. "Okay, yeah, okay, we'll see you tomorrow. Love you." After hanging up, Haven rubbed her face before saying, "The Skinwalker attacked Audrey but is keeping her alive for some reason."

Duke's eyes went wide. "What? Why? Who was it?"

"Claire," Haven replied, "It has been for days. Audrey said they told her James Cogan knows how to stop the Troubles. I thought we should go over but Nathan is gonna spend the night and we'll meet up at the station tomorrow."

"Hey," Duke said soothingly, "we'll deal with this – together."

* * *

That morning, Haven and Duke went to the police station and found they weren't the only ones invited in to know what was going on. Vince, Dave, and Dwight were also in Audrey's office to await the news. "What's going on?" Haven asked as she sat on the corner of Audrey's desk.

"We put together a computer program to design a composite of the woman the Skinwalker is trying to build," Audrey replied as she watched the computer do its thing. "Hopefully it'll give us some sort of clue."

"Why isn't Claire here?" Vince asked. "Don't you think she should be a part of this?"

"The Skinwalker got her," Nathan regretfully answered.

"We're gonna make that thing pay," Dwight interjected to be followed by Haven saying, "If I was actually able to pinpoint Troubles we could have done that already. I didn't even sense a Trouble coming from not-Claire!"

"You can't blame yourself, Haven," Dwight tried to assure her. "Your Trouble is unpredictable to say the least."

"I get you're trying to be comforting, but it's not working," Haven replied and Duke added in, "Besides, that's my job." He held up his wedding-ring finger like he was flipping Dwight off, making it clear for him to back off. It was no secret that Dwight still had a thing for Haven.

Nathan put an end to this. "Enough. There's more important things goin on here than your pissing match."

"Speaking of," Audrey interjected as the computer put the finishing touches on the composite. The blonde woman appeared on the screen was the face of someone she'd seen before. "Can't be."

This caught Haven's attention and she moved around the desk to see who is was. "Is that Arla Cogan?"

"No way," Duke said as he looked at the screen himself. "That's impossible, right?"

"Who's Arla Cogan?" Dwight asked, clearly not knowing.

"When we were in Colorado," Audrey answered, "we found out the Colorado Kid was married."

Nathan scoffed in a 'wow' sort of way. "The Skinwalker is building your son's wife."

"Oh my god," Haven practically gasped. "What if the Skinwalker _is_ Arla Cogan? Why else would they go through all that trouble? No pun intended."

"She has a point," Duke said to the group. "After James died, nobody in Colorado ever saw Arla again."

Nathan was starting to get on board with this. "Maybe she came to Haven with James, and never left."

"We'll go through the archives," Vince interjected, "see if any women were skinned twenty-seven years ago."

Nathan looked to Duke, "See if some of your business connections might know something."

Duke was willing to do that. "They just might. Let me spread the word."

Haven got up to go with him. "I'm coming with." At his look of refusal she said, "Don't argue. Ball and chain, remember?"

Duke allowed himself to scoff a chuckle at that. "And so it begins."

As Haven left the office, she said to Audrey, "Call me if there's _anything_. I mean it."

"Be careful," Audrey replied and sighed as they left. "We have to find this Skinwalker…before Haven and I disappear for twenty-seven years."

* * *

Duke had to take care of a few things at the Gull before going to take care of Skinwalker related things. Haven took this time to gather up some things she might need herself. Her gun and badge mainly. Well…she wanted the gun on her more than the badge.

When Haven went down into the Gull, she heard one of Duke's classmates who was in town for the reunion – Jeanine – flirt with Duke and ask if he ran it with his wife. Haven answered by placing her left hand on his arm so she could see the rings, saying, "That he does."

Jeanine had gained a…few pounds since High School but that didn't stop her from putting herself out there. For her, it helped when she was a bit on the drunk side, especially since she had a _big_ thing for Duke when they were in High School. Upon seeing the rings, she stammered a bit. "Oh…wow…how long have you guys been married?"

"About twelve hours," Duke answered with pride.

"You didn't go to school with us, did you?" Jeanine asked Haven and didn't wait for an answer, turning back to Duke. "I remember how all the girls would chase you and if I remember correctly…I caught you once or twice."

"Yeah," Duke awkwardly chuckled, "those were crazy times back then."

Jeanine bit onto her straw flirtatiously before saying, "That's the great thing about reunions…they're a chance to make new memories."

Haven couldn't believe the gall of this woman. "Wow. I'm starting to get how you feel about Dwight," she muttered.

Just then, a woman approached them saying, "I believe congratulations are in order."

They turned around to see Arla Cogan standing there. " _You_ ," Haven all but seethed.

"Hello, Duke. Haven." Arla smirked, "You know who I am?"

"Arla," Duke answered, holding onto Haven in hopes of keeping her form lunging at her, especially since Arla was holding a gun on them.

"Can we talk privately?" Arla asked innocently enough, even though her intentions weren't so.

"Is this turning into a group thing?" Jeanine asked hopefully. "Can I join in? I don't mind the female to male ratio."

Duke turned around and spoke seriously. "No. Jeanine, drinks are on me. Nice to see you again." With that said, he and Haven walked away to talk with Arla Cogan.

"There's an awful lot of people in here," Arla said as they walked to an empty table in the corner, "and you know what I'm capable of."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," Haven shot back, her ungloved hands twitching.

"Oh, but I do," Arla laughed then whispered, "Or did you think the gun was just for show?" Seeing how neither Duke nor Haven were sitting, she added in, "I suggest you both hear me out."

Duke pulled out a chair for Haven and when she sat down, he did as well, crossing his arms. "So, Arla, what do you want?"

Arla looked out the window and sighed. "Oh, you know, what everyone else wants. Love, life, pursuit of happiness." She locked eyes right on Haven, saying, "Audrey finding the Barn."

"Don't you mean me and Audrey?" Haven asked with a raised brow.

Arla laughed at the question. "You don't have to go in." At the shocked look on Haven's face, she looked intrigued. "Or did you not know that?"

Haven didn't believe her one bit so she asked, "Why do you want the Barn found?"

"The same reason you and your husband here should," Arla answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "so we can all go back to normal and so _you_ can finally enjoy your life. You almost stayed behind as Hailey, did you know that? No, you wouldn't would you?"

Duke saw the look on Haven's face and he voiced the thought, "We don't believe you."

Arla sighed, "I figured as much, but it's true. Audrey is the one that _has_ to go back into the Barn. You don't _have_ to, you just do. Sister's bond or something like that, James called it. But you have something to stay behind for this time, don't you?" Her eyes looked to Duke before going back to Haven. "Audrey going into the Barn is just part of the cycle. A cycle you don't have to be a part of."

Duke _almost_ started to believe her. She clearly wanted the Troubles to end and if Haven was a part of that then she wouldn't be saying all this about Haven being able to stay.

Arla could see the gears of Duke's mind turning, so she kept on going with Haven to try and turn her as well. "Don't you want to live your life normally? You won't have to feed off the Troubles anymore. You can touch without fear of killing them. All Audrey has to do is go in the Barn." She leaned back in her chair saying, "Of course, I don't really care if you stay or go, I'm just giving you your options."

Haven's need to feed was increasing _a lot_ and Duke could see this, so he said, "Haven, why don't you get a drink? I'll deal with this."

" **Fine** ," she seethed and loudly got up from the table and headed to the bar.

Once Haven was out of earshot, he asked Arla, "What _exactly_ do you want us to do?"

* * *

After Arla had gone, Duke went outside on the patio to see Haven. She'd already finished off a beer based off the empty bottle next to her, but that didn't stop him from handing over the one he brought out for her. "What are you thinking about?"

"At this moment?" Haven answered, taking e beer from him. "That box." She pointed down to the dock. "Wedding present we missed last night?"

"That looks more like a locker," Duke replied and went down to check it out with Haven right behind him. He was right, it was a small locker. Duke held his hand out to keep Haven back a little in case it was bad then opened the door to find a hissing snake inside. "What the hell?"

Duke attention was turned towards Haven when he heard a 'thunk' and saw her going over the dock. "Haven!" He was bout to jump in after her but got hit over the head with something before he had a chance and fell into the water as well.

A few moments later, Haven and Duke both swam to the surface, gasping for breath. "Flipside?" he asked in shock because she looked…well… _younger_.

Haven's surprise was returned when she said, "Duke?!" because he looked like a teenager as well. "What the hell was that!"

* * *

They both needed answers, so they went straight to the police station to talk to Audrey and Nathan. Upon quickly entering their office, Haven exclaimed, "I am not going through my teen years again!"

Audrey's eyes widened as she saw her now teenage sister with another teenager with her. " _Haven_?"

Nathan was just as surprised to see teenage Duke standing in front of him. "Duke?"

"Yeah!" they answered together.

"What happened?" Audrey asked as she went over to Haven.

Duke answered quickly, "Haven and I went down to check out something at the dock. Next thing I know I hear a thunk and Haven falling into the water. I'm just about to go in after her and then I get hit on the back of the head. Next thing, we're both getting to the surface looking like this!"

"Did either of you see who did it?" Nathan asked, looking between them.

Haven shook her head and Duke said, "No. But they left a calling card. A snake in a locker."

Audrey went to her files to make note of that as Nathan said, "Wait, did you steal a snake from biology class and stick it in someone's locker."

Duke got defensive with that. "Man, that was never proved."

"That's not the point," Nathan urgently replied. "This could help us with a suspect. Whose locker was it?"

Duke had no idea. "Look, I never knew. It was the only one without a lock on it."

"What kind of Trouble is this?" Haven asked, needing to know.

"Whoever did this transformed Paul and Denise too," Audrey answered. "Before murdering them."

"Why did they turn Haven into a teenager?" Nathan thought aloud. "She wasn't in our class."

"She's his wife," Audrey figured. "Spouses are allowed to come to the reunions, aren't they? Either that, or wrong place, wrong time."

"Hold on…some Troubled person is turning their classmates into teenagers again and so far Duke is the only one to live?" Haven rubbed her temples saying, "I need a drink."

"Gonna need some ID," Nathan joked and received Haven's glare because of it.

Haven picked up her thoughts where she left off. "What I was trying to get at was – is this person trying to relieve their High School days or something?"

"If that's the case, my money's on Janine," Duke added on. "She definitely peaked in High School."

Haven backhanded him for that. "Hey. Rude."

* * *

While Nathan went off to interview Janine, Duke went with him in case it was her and Haven hung back with Audrey to tell her something. She was going to tell her that she saw Arla, but for some reason…she didn't. Instead she said, "I found out I don't have t go into the Barn. That I just do…to be with you."

Audrey looked at Haven and laughed happily. "Oh my god, Haven! Are you sure?"

"That's what I found out, but I don't believe it." Haven was hesitant to go into more detail. "The source isn't really reliable."

Audrey was so happy for her sister even though it was bitter for herself. "Haven, if you don't have to go into the Barn, then _don't_."

Haven couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You don't want me with you?"

"I didn't say that," Audrey corrected. "Honestly, I hate the idea of coming back and not knowing who you are, but you're married now, Haven. If you can stay and have a life, a _real_ life with the man you love…then do it. Stay. You have my blessing."

Haven opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't know what to say. The only thing that came out was, "I have to get ready for the reunion…sting…thing." She cleared her throat and walked out to do that, and Audrey – knowing that Haven needed some space – didn't try to stop her.

* * *

Haven went into the reunion feeling a bit awkward. She'd never been to one of these events before so it felt weird. Especially since she was still a teenager.

Duke, who was still stuck in teen-mode as well, went over to her smiling. "It's official."

Haven looked at him oddly. "What is?"

"We would have been _that_ couple. High School sweethearts and all that cheese," Duke answered with a chuckle.

Haven wouldn't have worded it like that but she was inclined to agree with him. Completely changing topics, she asked, "What did you say to Arla?"

"Told her it was time to go." Which he did, but not without getting a question answered first. "Why didn't you tell Audrey we saw her?"

"I—I don't know," she answered honestly. "I just didn't." Haven turned the question back around on him. "Why didn't you?"

"Same," he answered and then extended his hand for her. "Ready to be bait?"

Haven knew she and Duke were to make themselves known so the Troubled person would see them and hopefully make a move. With this in mind, she rolled her eyes, placed her hand in his and completely pushed aside the topic of Arla Cogan. With that, she chose not to tell Duke that Audrey gave her blessing to stay.

As Duke and Haven danced together, Janine came over gasping, "Duke?!"

"Junior," he was quick to answer.

Janine laughed, saying, "Lord help us if you turn out like your father." She gave Haven a brief look before saying to Duke, "You both certainly have the same taste in women." With another laugh she went over towards the DJ saying she hoped to convince them to play something less lame.

The fast paced music faded out and turned into a slow song. Duke twirled Haven around before taking her in his arms and dancing with her. "There's not much of an age difference between us anymore," he said with a smile. "If we get stuck like this and you don't go into the Barn…we'll both have a do-over. We'll have our do-over together."

Haven didn't want to talk about this, not now. "Oh, Duke…"

She didn't have to say it for him to know what she was avoiding saying. "You're going into the Barn, aren't you?"

"If Audrey does…yes," Haven looked into his eyes and wished it was different but right now it wasn't. "I love you, Duke, _so much_. But…she's my sister. I haven't abandoned her yet and I can't do it now." Tears welled in her eyes as she whispered, "Please don't hate me."

Duke stopped dancing so Haven could hear him loud and clear. "I could _never_ hate you. You're my Flipside and I will love forever."

Haven gently touched his face before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. She felt like she was being ripped in two and even though she wanted to stay with Duke with almost every fiber of her being, she couldn't let Audrey go into the Barn alone. With all the crap they've been through together and the tests to their bond as sisters…there's no way Haven could leave her. Maybe some day, but that day is not now.

Their conversation was interrupted when Audrey came over saying, "We gotta go."

Haven was right behind Audrey and Duke until something pulled her in another direction. She didn't say a word to them and just darted off the other way. She couldn't explain it, it was one of those 'Troubled moments of clarity' where she sensed just one and let herself be led to it.

When Haven went up the stairs, she felt like she was closing in on the Trouble and picked up the pace when she heard a gunshot. She burst through the door at the top of the staircase and almost ran into Arla Cogan. It was _her_ Trouble she was sensing. " _You_ ," she seethed, her hands twitching, wanting to drain every bit of her Trouble from her.

"I don't have time for this," Arla sighed and raised the gun, only to have it ripped out of her hands by Haven's Trouble channeling, and thrown down the hall. She scoffed at this display. "Picked up some new tricks. You gonna use them to kill me like you did Matthew?"

Haven was charging for her then but froze when Arla brought him up. "You don't know _anything_ about that."

"Oh, sweetie," she sighed. "Matthew was working with me. I know _all_ about it and you. Matthew enjoyed talking about Hailey – about you. If you want to know more, let me leave without draining me dry and I'll _gladly_ tell you."

"I'm going to turn you over to Audrey instead," Haven shot back, getting closer again.

Arla wasn't deterred by this threat. "If you were going to do that…you would have done it already." Once Haven was right in front of her she asked, "Don't you want to know what Duke and I talked about? Oh, and I know what happens if you're not hurt." Arla pressed her hand on Haven's forehead and held it there just long enough for Haven to get high and ripped it away before grabbing the gun and running off.

Haven gasped and her body started to tremor a bit before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and fell to the floor.

* * *

When Haven woke up she was in Duke's boat and there was a bottle of whiskey on the nightstand for her next to the bed.

"You're awake," Duke stated the obvious, coming in to check on her.

"What happened?" Haven groaned then realized both she and Duke were the ages they were supposed to be again. "Looking good, Mr Crocker."

"You, too, Mrs Crocker." Duke kissed her cheek before telling her what happened. "We found the Troubled guy, Robert. He turned into his teenage self and had no memory of what happened. Arla shot him when he went after Audrey and Robert connected with Janine which ended his Trouble." He let that sink in as Haven took a drink straight from the bottle before adding in, "I'm guessing you ran into Arla and touched her without needing to be healed."

"More like she touched me," Haven corrected, not looking at him. "She brought up Matthew – said they were working together. Said she knew all about me and Hailey because of him." Tears started streaming down her face. "I hate this, Duke. I want to be here so badly but I can't let Audrey go alone – no matter what she says."

Duke assumed that the 'she' in that sentence was in reference to Arla, not Audrey. "We're not giving up, Haven. We're going to find a way to keep Audrey, and you, here. Okay? We're not giving up."

Haven felt better hearing those words but it didn't change the fact if they didn't find a way…she and Audrey would be going into the Barn the next day. The Hunter Meteor Shower would be starting soon and the clock was ticking.

* * *

End Season 3 Episode 12


	43. Goodbye - Season 3 Finale

It was the day the Audrey and Haven were supposed to go into the Barn. Well, if Arla was telling the truth, it was the day _Audrey_ was supposed to go into the Barn. Haven was still adamant that she was going in with her sister but it seemed like Arla wasn't going to give her much choice in the matter.

When Nathan, Duke, and Haven went to see Audrey they found the bodyguard dead, the place evident of there being a fight, and Audrey missing. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Arla came and took Audrey. But there was something Nathan couldn't understand.

As the three of them went onto to porch outside the Loft, Nathan thought aloud, "Why didn't Arla come for Haven? Does she figure you'll go after her?"

"She's right about that part," Haven replied, feeling very angry, and yet there was something in her voice that gave hint to something else.

Nathan also caught the look Duke had given to her and demanded to know, "What don't I know?"

Haven didn't answer but Duke did. "According to Arla…Haven doesn't have to go into the Barn. Only Audrey does."

Nathan felt like he was going to explode as he turned to Haven. "You selfish bi…"

"Hey!" Haven shouted, cutting him off. "I'm going in that Barn with my sister no matter what!" She shoved Nathan for thinking otherwise. "Keep your head where it's important – Audrey. Where the hell would Arla have taken her to look for the Barn?"

It took a few moments for emotions to settle before Nathan had an idea. "Last night, Audrey and I were talking about where Scrappy lost her memories."

"The Other Audrey Parker?" Duke was quick to remember. "Out at Kick'em Jenny Neck. We can only get there by boat, we'll take mine."

"Someone already beat you to it," Haven replied, gesturing down to the dock where Duke's motorboat was _not_. "Not gonna stop me, though." She gave Duke a quick kiss before jumping over the side of the railing.

"Haven!" Duke and Nathan were quick to look over the side and found Haven's hands glowing red and safely lower herself to the deck below. With still glowing hands, she saluted them and took off to the water and practically ran on it.

"How the hell…" Nathan began to ask and Duke answered with, "She's channeling a Trouble. Come on." The pair of them took off to find another boat to use while Haven had her Troubled head-start.

Haven couldn't explain it and likely couldn't repeat it if she tried but she managed to channel more than one collected Trouble at once. Her telekinesis to keep her just above the water and speed to make her feel like Quicksilver or The Flash. It was all instinct for her – the only thing going through her mind was to get to Audrey.

* * *

She got to Kick'em Jenny Neck before Nathan and Duke did. Haven didn't see a boat anywhere and this was making her worry that this wasn't the place. Haven honestly wasn't sure if she could 'Quick-Flash' herself to another island or back to the town's shores and dropped to her knees to breathe. Thankfully, she wouldn't have to.

"Even when you know you don't have to come, you do," Agent Howard greeted as he extended his hand to pick her up. "Nothing is stronger than your love for your sister. Although with your marriage, I had my doubts."

Haven accepted his hand up with a glare. "Where's Audrey? And who the hell are you?"

"She's fine," Howard replied, leading the way. "Arla has gone back into town looking for James."

"He's alive!" Haven couldn't believe it.

"Indeed." Before Haven could ask anything else, he added in, "I will speak to you and your sister together."

This would have to suffice for Haven and after a little hike in silence, she found Audrey sitting near a campfire. "Audrey!" she exclaimed, running over to her.

"Haven?" Audrey was surprised to see her but hugged her with relief, albeit selfish relief. She pulled back, keeping her hands on Haven's arms, asking her "What are you doing here? I told you, you didn't have to come."

"I'm not leaving you," Haven answered. "I don't care how much I want to or how much you're willing to let me stay…I'm _not_ leaving you behind."

Audrey hugged her sister again then turned to Agent Howard. "Are you going to tell us who you really are now?"

Agent Howard was moving a coffee pot off the campfire as he answered, "Think of me as your ride. I drop you off, and when the time is right, I pick you up."

"In a Barn?" the sisters asked incredulously in unison.

Howard was amused. "Yes." He gestured to the next hill close by, saying, "Well, it's quite a bit more than a barn."

"How did that get here?" Audrey asked, needing to know.

"It comes whenever you're looking for it," Howard explained as he made the coffee. "It comes when you're ready."

"There's gotta be a catch here," Haven interjected. "So, what, Audrey goes in there for 27 years and the Troubles just stop? And why is she mandatory and I'm not?"

"This was always Audrey's responsibility," Howard answered, pouring the coffee. "But you would never let her go through it alone. As for the Troubles stopping just by going into the Barn, it's not that simple. If it was, I could just pick up your sister and throw her in."

Haven looked at Audrey before turning back to Howard. "She has to want to go in, doesn't she?"

Howard nodded as he sipped his coffee. Looking at Audrey, he said, "Your sister remembers more than she thinks she does, always has. Dejavu and all that. She's right, you have to want to go in. You have to want to go away. That's what allows the Troubles to end for twenty-seven years."

"Yeah, well, that's where we have a problem here, Morpheus," Audrey replied as she sat on the fallen log. "I don't want to go away. Neither of us do."

"You'll come back to Haven. Whether it's the town or your sister." Howard answered simply enough.

Haven sat down beside her sister. "But as different people, right?"

Audrey picked up from there. "If we go into the Barn, the Parkers go away. The Parkers die, right?"

Howard handed them both cups of coffee. "Yes. Audrey Parker will die, but as for Haven – Well, you know she always comes back as herself because she doesn't have to be there."

"I don't want this version of me to die," Haven stated with emotion. "And I don't want Audrey Parker to die either. Neither of us want that."

Howard sighed. "Okay. Go and try to figure out a way to stay."

"I can just go?" Audrey didn't think it could be that simple.

"You both may," Howard replied, "but you need to realize what's at stake – the sky is falling and the longer you take to attempt the impossible, the faster and faster until the town and everyone you love in it have been destroyed." Howard set down his coffee cup. "Now go, your friends are here."

A moment later they heard Nathan and Duke call out their names. "Over here!" Haven called back and when Duke came into view, she ran to him and threw her arms around him as tightly as she could.

Duke felt such relief having her there. "I thought I lost you."

Haven didn't say anything in response to that and simply leaned into him – how much she wanted to stay sinking in more than it had before but not wanting Audrey to go into the Barn alone was overshadowing everything else. To say something, she asked, "How did you get here?"

"Borrowed a boat," Duke answered with a smile.

Haven laughed, "Borrowed, sure."

"Wait, how did _you_ get here?" Audrey asked, realizing she should have thought to ask that sooner.

"Trouble channels, please don't ask me to explain how. I'm still not too sure about that myself." Haven hoped it would be left at that and thankfully it was.

Nathan took that opening to ask a question of his own. "Where's Arla?"

Audrey answered, saying, "She's gone. But Agent Howard…"

"Is not here anymore," Haven finished since Howard was nowhere to be seen. "And neither is the Barn." She waved over to where the Barn was only to find it was no longer there.

Audrey knew time wasn't on their side. "I gotta find Arla. She has my son." She was about to go off but stopped when a meteor fell from the sky and crash landed into the Lighthouse beyond.

"Maybe it's just me," Duke began wit a wave of his hand, "but I thought the meteors were supposed to pass over Haven. Why is it hitting us?"

"Because I won't go in the Barn," Audrey explained. "And they're gonna come faster and faster until I find my son and he tells us how to stop this."

* * *

Back in town, they split up to find Arla and James. After being told that James was sick they picked up the pace of their search. Haven was trying to track Arla through her Trouble but it wasn't working right. She was just about to give up and meet the others when she turned around and found Howard standing there.

After she gasped, she heard Howard say, "Hello, Haven. Walk with me, will you? There's something we need to discuss." He wasn't giving her a choice in the matter and took hold of her arm and guided her down the road.

"What do you want?" Haven asked, ready to take him down if she had to. Well, she'd try to take him down anyway.

"Are you going into the Barn with Audrey?" was his response to that.

"I can't let her do it alone," Haven answered honestly.

This was what Howard wanted to hear. "Good."

Haven didn't understand something. "If I don't have to go into the Barn, then why do I?"

"You already know the answer to this," Howard replied, "even if you don't realize it."

Haven didn't buy it. "Oh, really?" she scoffed incredulously.

"You do," Howard seriously affirmed.

Haven stopped walking and pulled her arm from his grip before looking him square in the eye. In that moment, she said, "Audrey's my sister. I would give up everything for her."

"Even the man you love?" Howard asked as he gestured to the ring on her finger.

It broke her heart to say this but answered with, "Yes."

"And _that's_ why you always go into the Barn," Howard explained. "You are as much a part of your sister as she is of you. Yes, it's true, you don't have to go into the Barn, but who knows how Audrey will turn out when she leaves the Barn next time without you?"

"We'll never have to find out because she's not going in there without me." Haven couldn't make herself any clearer and was starting to feel like a broken record.

"I believe you," Howard replied. "Which leads me to believe that you will help me in making sure she goes inside."

"How do you expect me to help you with that?" Haven demanded to know.

"By going in first." At her questioning look, he added in, "You see, I may not be able to force Audrey to go into the Barn, but that rule doesn't apply to you." He placed his hand on her forehead and instantly caused Haven to black out.

* * *

When Haven came to she had no idea where she was. Everything all around her was white – a pure, sterile white – with long hallways and doorways and lamps hanging from above. "I had a trip like this once…it didn't end well," she muttered to herself, getting to her feet.

"Still hitting the peace pipe, eh, Auntie?" James Cogan asked from behind her.

Haven practically jumped of her skin and screeched when she heard him speak behind her.

James laughed at her reaction. "You did that as Haley, too. Hasn't gotten old."

Haven turned around and looked at James fully. "Oh. My. God."

"You really don't change, do you?" James looked amused. "You're acting a lot like her." He looked at her curiously, "How strong is your bond this time? Are you still the one?

Haven felt like her head was going to explode. "The 'one'? What is going on – where the hell are we?"

"We're in the Barn," James explained. "Figured you already knew that. If you're still the one then you're going to die. I don't want that to happen, Auntie."

"Someone's is planning on killing me?" Haven couldn't believe that. "Who?"

"My mother," James replied. "You're sister."

"Audrey would never do that!" Haven shouted at him.

James spoke to her seriously. "Lucy tried and killed me to get to you. Arla told me what happened."

"That's bullshit, and don't even get me started on Arla." Haven said that in a way to make it clear she had a bone to pick.

"Arla's my wife, don't you dare try to say anything about her." Now James was getting defensive.

"Audrey's my sister, not to mention your mom, so don't talk smack about her," Haven shot back.

"Not _exactly_ like her," James thought aloud and was gone in the blink of an eye.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Haven exclaimed. "Hello! James? Anybody?" She threw her hands up in annoyed defeat and started wandering off in a random direction, hoping it'd lead her to an exit.

* * *

Haven missed quite a lot during her wandering around the inside of the Barn. James discovered the truth about Arla, James got stabbed by Arla protecting Audrey, and Arla died by her own knife while trying to go after Audrey again. Haven also missed the part where Howard explained to Audrey that the Barn is a kind of amplifier for her. That it uses her energy to keep the Troubles at bay but after twenty-seven years it needs to 'recharge' so Audrey has to go back into the world and recharge herself with love. He also pointed out that what better love was there than her sister's.

Before Howard's explanation, Audrey found out that the only way to end the Troubles forever would be for her to kill the one she loved the most and that – that is Haven. But James realized something in that moment – he didn't think Haven was the 'one' anymore. There was someone else Audrey loved just a bit more, even if she wasn't aware of it herself.

Haven stopped walking and shouted out, "I'm done wandering around in this freaking Tardis!" And a moment later, she appeared beside Audrey and in front of Howard. "I officially hate this place." She looked at Audrey, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," Audrey replied, taking hold of her hand. "This is our last chance to say goodbye."

Haven couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What? No. Audrey, listen, James is here and…"

"I know," Audrey cut off. "Please don't argue with me, Haven. It's time to say goodbye."

Haven wanted to put up a fight but followed her gut and didn't. Instead, she walked outside with Audrey.

As soon as they did, Haven saw Arla's dead body leaning against the Barn. "Holy shit, what did I miss?!"

Audrey didn't answer her and started on her goodbyes, planning on saving Nathan for last.

"Flipside!" Duke called out and rushed right for her. When they met, he hugged her, picked her up and spun her around. "I had no idea where you were."

"Honestly, I had no idea where I was either," she laughed before tears formed in her eyes. "This is it, Duke." Haven looked at him with pure love in her eyes. "We're not going to forget each other, right?"

Duke didn't answer that and said, "Stay. You don't have to leave. Please, Haven, stay. I love you."

"And I love you," Haven replied, her voice breaking. "But Audrey's my sister, and I love her, too. I can't…I can't stay." She gripped onto his shirt tightly. "I love you, so much Mr Crocker."

"I love you, Mrs Crocker," Duke replied before kissing her deeply, not wanting to let her go.

When their lips parted she whispered, "Goodbye, Duke," then left him before she changed her mind – something she was truly afraid she'd do.

Dwight, Vince, and Dave were there and after saying goodbye to the brothers, she went over to Dwight with a bittersweet smile on her face. "I'm gonna miss you, Thor."

"You, too," he replied and looked over at Duke before asking, "is your husband gonna try and kill me if I give you a hug?"

"He'll feel my wrath in twenty-seven years if he tries," she joked back, even though she could barely keep herself together.

Dwight hugged Haven, also wishing that there was a way for her to stay. "Take care."

"You, too," Haven replied and headed back to the Barn.

Duke couldn't let her go yet. "Wait, Flipside…"

Haven wasn't sure what he was going to say and a part of her didn't want to hear it. "Twenty-seven years, Flipside. And we get to do it all over again." Before he could say or do anything else, Haven went inside – not because she wanted to but because deep down she felt like she had to. And a moment or two later, Audrey came in and joined her.

Duke accepted her decision to go, but Nathan wasn't about to let Audrey go so easily. Nathan shot at Agent Howard and that caused the Barn to break down and start to implode. A result of this was Nathan getting shot himself by Jordan who was standing by to make sure Audrey didn't come out.

Duke fired back, hitting her twice, then went to Nathan. Despite not being able to feel it, he couldn't really move well, so he said, to Duke, "Save them, Duke. Go get our girls back."

Duke quickly left Nathan's side, calling out, "Parkers!" before jumping into the imploding Barn, just before it disappeared completely.

Audrey was in the Barn, the Barn was gone, but the meteors did not stop. They continued to fall from the sky and land in the town of Haven…

* * *

End Season 3 Episode 13 – Season 3 Finale

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers! So sorry for the quality of this chapter and how long it's taken me to update. I promise that once I start Season 4 the quality will be much better!**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me, reading, and reviewing. It means very much to me. Thank you all again, so very much, and see you again in Season 4.**


	44. Melinda freaking Warren - S4 E1

Duke landed in the Barn, everything was falling apart. There was debris falling everywhere and scenes from Audrey's current events were playing on the floor, walls, and ceiling of the place. "Audrey!" he called out, "Flipside! We have to get out of here – this place is falling apart!"

"You shouldn't be here!" Haven shouted back as he ran for her.

Duke grabbed hold of her saying, "Haven, we have to get out of here."

"I want to so badly, Duke, but I can't" Haven replied, her heart breaking. "Something happened here. Time sped up and I…we…" she couldn't even find the words to tell him what happened. She was trying to process it herself.

As they dodged some debris she placed something in his hand and closed it. "Don't let me forget, Duke. Make me remember – I have to tell you..."

Before anything else could be exchanged between them, black cracks in the walls on either side of them opened up. One sucked Haven through moments after the other took Duke…

The next thing Duke knew, he landed in a body of water of some sort. As he tried to swim to the surface he realized that what Haven placed in his hand were her wedding rings on the chain with her compass locket. Duke didn't have time to process this because something even more pressing caught his attention. He looked out in front of him and saw a group of kids pointing and laughing at him on the other side of glass.

Elsewhere, a young woman with black hair and red streaks sat in on the edge of a small bed in an old motel room. Between bites of a TV dinner and painting her nails purple, she watched the news coming from the static filled television against the wall.

The news was filled with the report of a man being arrested after somehow getting into the seal tank in the Boston Aquarium. _This_ caught her attention. Well, more like _he_ caught her attention, but it wasn't until she heard the name Audrey Parker that she kicked her butt in gear and grabbed her keys. She completely missed the part where Duke was calling out for Haven P. Crocker as well.

* * *

This young woman drove all the way to Boston in her beat up vintage VW Beetle which honestly almost didn't make it a time or two, but her sister taught her well on keeping cars together with duct tape and chewing gum so she made it.

Figuring that they'd take the guy from the news to the nearest hospital to the Aquarium, she went there and she was right.

She told them that she was the guy's sister, Audrey, and even though visiting hours were over she produced a huge sob story of why she had to see him. Luckily enough for her, getting her own way was something she was pretty good at – most of the time anyway.

The Nurse told her fifteen minutes and not a second more and was shown to his room. When she walked in and closed the door behind her, she almost couldn't believe her eyes. In fact, she was in such a shock that he didn't hear him say, "Haven?"

"You're real," she laughed and started pacing a bit, speaking fast, "Oh my god, you're real. I thought the voices and – and seeing you were from that stuff I took but holy shit you're real! I had to see it for myself because you were on the news and calling out for some Audrey chick like you did in my head, but oh my god!" She laughed again, pointing at him, "I went clean four months ago because of those freaking voices and images, hoping they'd stop. But they didn't exactly and you're real and oh my god am I like a psychic or something?!"

Duke was slowly starting to realize that the Haven standing in front of him with the red streaks in her hair, thigh high boots, short black flowy dress, and red leather jacket wasn't quite the Haven he thought she was. But he tried again as he started poking at him like she had to make sure he was really there. "Haven…"

"Wanted to make sure I didn't have relapse and wasn't in some crack house hallucinating somewhere," she explained since he looked at her oddly and then it clicked. "Hold on. How did you know my name?"

"Lucky guess," Duke replied. "I'm Duke Crocker."

"Haven DeWitt," she introduced and poked his shoulder again for good measure. "Wait, hold on, so if you're real does that mean Audrey, Nathan, Howard, Kate, and someone called Flipside are, too? And the Barn?"

That cinched it for him – she really didn't remember. "Yes, they're all real, well not sure about the Kate person, but yes, everyone else – and the Barn – is real. And if you help me get out of here then I will explain everything."

"You'll explain everything now," Haven replied, crossing her arms defiantly. "For _months_ I thought I was insane from the drugs, so I got clean, but I still heard the voices from that Barn…place…thing. I'm not going anywhere without some answers now."

Duke took a deep breath, wanting to get right into it but if he explained what they were to each other before it might scare this version of her away. "Okay, look, I live in Maine in a town called Haven. It's a place for special people who have…abilities. We call them 'Troubled' and that's what you are – probably why you were able to hear what you did. I think you're connected to the Barn then you can help me find Audrey." He tried to stand up but he was still cuffed to the bed. "Please, we have to get to Haven."

Haven laughed. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I just met you and you're some kind of criminal."

Duke scoffed a chuckle a bit there. "Yes, I am a criminal but one with a heart of gold."

Haven found herself smirking a bit at that. Pointing at him, she said, "You. I like you." After pulling out a bobby pin from her pocket and handing it to him, she said, "I was just messing with you anyway." She grinned impishly, "You had me at 'a town called Haven'. And after I help you find Audrey, maybe you can return the favor and help me find Kate."

* * *

They successfully made it out of the Hospital without getting detected and Duke wasn't happy for a number of reasons. Firstly, because…"I can't believe you showed that orderly your boobs."

"What?" Haven asked like it was no big deal. "We needed a distraction and trust me," she gestured to her bosom, "this can be quite the distraction. Especially with the tattoo." She laughed, "Never forget is right."

"A little leg probably would have sufficed," Duke countered as he tried calling someone else on his cell in Maine.

"I don't show off my legs like that," Haven explained as they headed through the parking lot. "Guys aren't usually into chicks with long scars on from practically their hips to their knees."

Duke was about to say something but changed his sentence quick. "Please tell me you have a car."

"Yes, I have a car." Haven walked off to get it as she muttered, "Cars hate me as much as I hate them but yes I have a car."

When Haven got into the driver's seat she took a look at herself in the rearview mirror. The buttons of her dress were uneven so she fixed them. In the process her 'Never Forget' compass tattoo was seen. She touched the tattoo for a moment and tried to remember when she got it but couldn't. Haven always summed it up to her getting it while she was high or something but it felt more…

Haven pushed this aside and started up the car to pick up Duke before the Hospital realized he was gone.

* * *

They stopped somewhere in New Hampshire to fill up on gas and get some much needed food. When Haven came out of the diner with the to-go containers, she got into the car and handed Duke one of them saying, "Hope you're not one of those pancake eating people."

"What?" Duke sounded confused.

Haven answered him by flipping open the container, revealing the waffles inside. "Waffles are way better. Did you get the coffee?"

Duke handed her over a cup saying, "Cream, three sugars. Just how you like it."

"How could you possibly know how I like my coffee?" Haven asked, suspiciously taking the covered cup from him.

"Lucky guess," he replied, before taking a mouthful of waffle.

Haven sipped her coffee with narrowed eyes. "You've had a lot of those." It was then Haven's eyes caught the sight of something silver hanging around his neck. Her hand shot out and took hold of the compass locket so quickly that Duke almost spilled his food all over the place. "Where did you get this?"

"That's a story for another time," Duke replied a bit quietly.

"It looks exactly like my tattoo, Duke." Haven didn't take her eyes off him. "I'm not driving another mile until you tell me _something_."

Duke closed the container and turned to face her as best he could in the Beetle. He held onto the locket, saying, "This belonged to my wife. We were together in the Barn and she gave it to me because she knew we were going to be separated somehow. But I'm going to get her back."

"Is that who Audrey is?" Haven asked curiously and oddly found herself hoping it wasn't.

"No," Duke shook his head. "Audrey is her sister."

It clicked for Haven then, "You said 'Flipside', _that's_ your wife." She smiled, "You found the other side of your coin. Good for you."

Duke almost told Haven _everything_ in that moment but he couldn't. They had to find Audrey. Audrey would be able to get Haven to remember everything and even if it wasn't for that, he knew his wife would kill him for putting themselves before making sure her sister was safe.

Duke waited a moment or two before asking "Who's Kate?"

Haven shrugged. "Don't know. But now that I know she's real I feel like I have to find her."

Duke had no idea who Kate was and as far as he knew there was no one else in the Barn at the time. Alas, this would have to wait for later. Audrey first, mystery Kate later.

* * *

After the stop for food, they drove non-stop to Maine. Duke learned from someone named Dave where they would find Nathan. The whole drive, Haven didn't need to ask for directions once. She knew how to get there all on her own and that made Duke wonder if Haven P. Crocker was still in there somewhere, trying to come to the surface.

"I thought you said Nathan was a cop," Haven queried as she pulled into the parking lot outside the diner.

"He was," Duke replied as they got out. "He tried to stop the Barn from happening and according to Dave, the Guard tried to kill him for it."

"I already don't like this Guard," she replied with slight heat.

Duke hoped it stayed that way. At least where a certain member of the Guard was concerned. He returned his thoughts to the matter at hand when he noticed her watching Nathan.

Nathan was standing in the middle of a group of bikers getting punched for money. Haven raised her brow at this, "Shouldn't you stop him? I mean, isn't he your friend?"

Duke took a moment before answering. "Complicated. Hey, you got a twenty?"

Haven looked around her bag and tried to find some cash but was a little. She then remembered one with a wince. Haven went into the little zipper in the liner of her purse and took out the rolled twenty. She handed it over, saying, "Yeah…that's not confectioner's sugar."

Duke wasn't sure how to really process that but he took the twenty, unrolled it, wiped it off on his pants, and went over to Nathan.

"Sorry!" Haven called out with a bit of a wince. That twenty was from before she got clean and honestly forgot all about it. What was weirder, she didn't even have a craving for it anymore.

Haven was just out of earshot so she didn't hear what Duke and Nathan were discussing. It really surprised her when the Nathan dude came right over to her and hugged her. "Okay…" she said in a way that made it clear she wasn't expecting this and really didn't know what to do, "…you're a hugger…and you stink."

"It's so good to see you, Haven," Nathan replied with a happy smile. "Where's Audrey?"

"I don't even know who Audrey is," Haven replied then looked at him crossly. "How do you both seem to know who I am?"

Nathan looked at Duke in question, demanding to know.

Duke rubbed the back of his head, saying, "Yeah…I was getting to that…"

* * *

While Nathan was getting shaved and washed up in the restroom, Duke told Haven about how she was there last time with her sister – how they kept coming back every twenty seven years, the Barn, the Troubles, pretty much everything except for the fact that they were married. Well, that he and the Haven she was before were married.

Haven felt like her head was going to explode. "Whoa ho ho, pump the brakes there, buddy. My sister isn't a cop. She's a bartender and you know, I think I'm just gonna call her so you can hear it for yourself. Don't mention all this insane Trouble crap unless you want her to think you're my drug buddy. She should pick up. Granted I haven't talked to her in six months, but she'll take my call.."

"You know where your sister is?" Duke couldn't believe that Haven didn't say anything about it before now.

"No, but I have her number," Haven replied with a 'duh' expression and then dialed the number on her phone only to get an error message. "Oh, come on" she thought aloud and tried the bar where her sister worked but got the same message. "What the hell!"

"What's going on?" Nathan asked as he joined them in the parking lot.

"Haven might know where Audrey is," Duke replied, gesturing towards her.

Nathan couldn't believe it either. "You're just saying this _now?_ "

"I didn't say I was calling Audrey. I don't even know who that is," Haven shot back. "I said I was calling my _sister._ " She tried dialing yet again but kept getting the same error message. "Her name's _not_ Audrey – It's Lexie."

* * *

Haven, Nathan, and Duke went to a convenience store to pick up some snacks for the road and get the car filled with gas. At least that was he plan, Haven's poor VW Bug presumably kicked the bucket. Duke was trying to fix it outside the store and shouted, "There's actually duct tape and chewing gum in here!"

"You'll probably find a condom in there too," Haven replied like it was nothing, leaning against it near him. "Got that idea from the Can't Buy Me Love remake. The original was way better but they were both cheesy." She shooed him aside with a wave to her hand. "Let me at it."

Duke threw up his hand with a "It's all yours." The Haven he knew had such trouble with cars that he doubted this version of her would have any better luck.

Haven placed her hands on the engine and without realizing it her eyes flashed red and the engine started up a moment later. "Ah ha! Another point for Haven." She kicked the tire exclaiming, "Take that you mechanical piece of trash."

Duke couldn't believe what he had just seen. "What…how…"

Haven shrugged as she wiped her hands off on his shirt. "Don't know, don't care. It's working so get your friend and let's go."

When Haven got into the car, Duke went towards the store to get Nathan. He was half way there when Nathan exited with some stuff – mostly Slim Jims. "So this Haven doesn't remember anything and her sister's name is Lexie? Which means that Audrey isn't Audrey anymore…I can't accept that."

"We don't know that's the case, Nathan." Duke was trying to be positive. "This just could be what the Barn did to Haven – we don't know. But once we find Audrey, and I mean _Audrey_ , we're gonna get my Flipside back."

Nathan figured that was a good a plan as any – even if it meant dealing with the Guard to achieve. As they walked back to the car, he asked, "On the drive, Haven mentioned someone names Kate – who is that?"

"I have no idea," Duke honestly replied. "Flipside was trying to tell me something before the Barn shot me out. Maybe it had something to do with this Kate person. All I know is Haven thinks we should find her even if she doesn't remember who she is. So that's gotta mean something."

Nathan needed some clarification before going any further. "Audrey first."

Duke nodded. "Audrey first."

* * *

Finally, they arrived in Haven, Maine and everything was quiet – very quiet. This made Haven say, "It's too quiet. This is the part of the movie were there's a jump scare or something, isn't it?" As soon as those words came out of her mouth cars seemed to have come out of nowhere and people aimed a variety of guns at them.

Jordan aimed her gun at Nathan saying, "Hello, Nathan. Get out of the car."

Nathan did, as well as Haven and Duke, with hands raised. Haven looked at the woman like she's seen her somewhere before. Out of nowhere, she was hit with something – metaphorically speaking. "Don't touch her – she electrocutes people." And then added in like she didn't even realize what she just said, "Who is she?"

Duke thought for a moment that his Haven was coming to the surface, only to have that hope damped down by her next question. "Jordan McKee. She and Nathan used to be a thing, but then he dumped her, and I shot her, and the whole thing go weird."

Haven scoffed a chuckle at that. "Out of all the stories you guys have told me on the way here – that I still don't buy for the record – this is actually the most normal thing I've heard." She was about to say something else but the appearance of someone walking towards them pulled her attention away from Duke's exchange with some old guy wearing glasses and the conversation with Jordan that followed.

The tall, blonde man wearing a bulletproof vest was what captured Haven's attention. "Thor," she said to herself and when Dwight removed his vest to keep Jordan from shooting Nathan, her hand shot up with a "No!" and as her eyes turned red every single gun dismantled themselves and the pieces fell to the ground.

This took a lot out of Haven and her knees started to give out but Duke was quick to catch her. "Haven? Haven!" His voice was filled with worry. "How did you…"

"He's my friend," she managed to get out before her eyes returned to normal and it was almost like nothing happened. When she realized Duke was holding onto her she asked, "What just happened?"

"Honestly…I have no idea," Duke answered as he steadied her on her feet. "But you did it."

Haven laughed at him then saw the look in his eyes. "Oh, you're serious. Wow…okay. First visions, then telekinesis. All I gotta do is freeze time and I'm Melinda freaking Warren."

Jordan looked at Haven and practically shouted, "If this bitch is still alive then where's Audrey?"

"We don't know," Nathan answered, "but Haven is connected to the Barn. She told us how to end the Troubles forever."

"That my cue?" Haven asked, looking at Jordan, "Or do you want to throw in another bitch comment?" Not waiting for an answer, she said, "I heard some Howard guy talking to this Audrey you're all talking about, and he said that she could end the Troubles forever by killing the one she loves the most. According to these two," Haven used her thumbs to point at Nathan and Duke, "it's Nathan."

"Like hell it is," Jordan seethed. "Everyone knows Audrey loves you, her sister, more than anything else."

Haven rolled her eyes at this. "I'm not Haven Parker – I'm Haven DeWitt. And I can tell you for _sure_ that I am not the thing my sister loves the most. She gave up on me a long time ago and honestly I don't blame her. But none of that matters anyway because Audrey is _not_ my sister."

Dwight was trying hard to make sense of this. "Wait, so Audrey is still Audrey but you're a different Haven? Do you remember anything?"

Haven shrugged because she honestly wasn't sure how to answer that.

"I don't buy it," Jordan interjected and was about to say more but Haven cut her off.

"I said my piece, believe it or not, I really don't care. I'm just the messenger." Haven gave Jordan the bird because she felt like it then started walking down the street.

Duke didn't want to do this but he looked at Dwight and said, "You go after her."

Dwight didn't understand. "Why? You're her husband."

"And yet she remembered you," Duke shot back with venom in his voice because he was so jealous. "Whether or not she realized it, she remembered _you_." Duke would have given anything for Haven to have remembered him but if Dwight could help get Flipside back then he was willing to push his feelings aside and let him.

When Dwight went to catch up with Haven, Duke and the others talked to Jordan about what they were saying was to be true and since Haven wasn't Audrey Parker's sister anymore that left Nathan as being the one Audrey loved the most.

Dwight didn't have to go very far before catching up with her. "Where are you going?"

"My intrigue for this place died the second Duke told me I was turning into Melinda freaking Warren," Haven shot back without looking at him.

"Huh, I always saw you as more of a cross between Rogue and Scarlet Witch, but whatever floats your boat," Dwight replied with a smile.

Haven stopped then and looked at him. It wasn't that she recognized him but there was something that said she did know him. It was more of a fact than a memory. "Your hair's still short."

Dwight nodded, glad she seemed to remember at least something of him. "It is."

"I like it," Haven replied. "I prefer short hair. But I have to admit I kinda think Duke's rocking the longer locks. He's got the whole Jack Sparrow thing going on and come on, who doesn't like Jack Sparrow."

Dwight was about to say something but he didn't get a chance to because Haven shouted, "It's a twister!" Which it was. A tornado was coming down right over the town and knocked the church's steeple right into the road. Dwight grabbed hold of Haven and took cover with her behind a truck as she shouted, "Is any of this real or am I tripping on some really laced out crap!"

"It's real," Dwight assured her only to be replied by her screaming, "I don't like it here!"

The tornado never touched down and floated right over their heads until it disappeared. Once it did, Haven took off and ran towards Duke who was doing the same thing towards her. When they met halfway he asked, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Haven replied, a bit out of breath from worry and running, and was relieved to find that he was still in one piece. "Don't you die on me, mister. You still have to tell me about that locket."

"I did tell you," he replied, even though he knew that wasn't the whole story.

Haven narrowed her eyes at him. "You're keeping something from me, Mr Crocker. I don't know what it is yet…but I know it's _something_."

* * *

Dwight, Nathan, Haven, and Duke all went to the police station to discuss the current Trouble event – something Nathan agreed to. It seemed there was a lot of freakish weather going on around town and it was suspected to be caused by a woman named Marion – the same Marion from Audrey and Haven's first day in town.

Haven had no interest in being a part of this. "The last thing I want is to be caught on the wrong side of this Storm on steroids."

Nathan, thinking back to Haven's first exposure to Marion, agreed. "We won't make you come with us."

"You can go to my boat," Duke interjected, looking at Haven. "You'll be safe there. Know where it is?" At her head shake reply he walked out the Chief's – of _Dwight's_ – office and pointed to Stan. "You see him? That's Stan. He'll take you there. You can trust him."

Haven nodded in an 'alright' manner but stayed put while Duke and the others went off to find Marion. When they left, she took a step towards Stan but stopped as her eyes turned red. This wasn't where she was meant to be and she could feel it, so she turned a corner and took the nearest exit out of the station in order to get where she needed to be.

* * *

Haven's eyes remained red as she walked through town, following the pull of the Trouble she needed to find. This pull led her right to Marion's house. The storm caused by her Trouble was getting worse – knocking down trees, lighting bolts taking out cars, etc.

Dwight, Duke, Vince, and Dave were standing out front of Marion's house so she went into the back. The temperature there was well below freezing and yet it didn't bother Haven in the least. She followed the sound of Nathan's weakening voice and Marion crying over a dead body in a chair. Haven didn't need details and went straight to Marion.

Haven crouched down in front of her and asked, "Can you stop this on your own? Can you let go?"

Marion shook her head and cried, "I can't live without him."

Haven extended her hand, saying, "Then let me help you."

Marion remembered and trusted Haven, so she placed her hand in hers. Black lines moved from Marion into Haven and when the lines disappeared, Haven quickly pulled back her hand before they could turn to red.

Marion's Trouble stopped. The house defrosted and returned to a normal temperature and the storm outside disappeared without a trace. With Marion's Trouble taken, Haven's eyes returned to normal and after blinking a few times she realized she wasn't in the Police Station anymore.

Haven practically jumped to her feet and asked, "How the hell did I get here?"

Nathan, who saw everything Haven did, almost couldn't believe his eyes. She took the Trouble with no side effects – except for the not remembering doing it part. He couldn't explain it and wonder how she could have possibly done it when she wasn't able to do it before.

Haven's question wasn't answered because Marion went over to Nathan, saying how sorry she was, as she helped him to her feet and outside.

Haven needed a moment before following and once through the door, Duke asked, "What are you doing here?"

Nathan was the one who answered as Vince and Dave helped Marion away, "She took Marion's Trouble."

Haven had no idea what he was talking about and raised her hands in a 'no clue' manner. "Don't look at me. I don't even know how I got here."

Dwight thought this was the answer to all their Trouble problems. "If Haven can take them now without fallout then this could solve everything."

Duke was quick to step in there. "Hold on, Haven doesn't even know how she did it. Hell, she doesn't even remember who she was before. And now you expect her to take the Trouble of everyone in town? Are you seriously saying that right now?"

"OH MY GOD!" Haven screamed out because she had enough of this. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here and stop comparing me to this other Haven that I apparently once was but got wiped because of the weird, supernatural Barn _thing_. I am Haven DeWitt – _**not**_ Haven Parker. Apparently same face but whole new life and I'm starting from scratch here so instead of trying to turn me into a freaking messiah, how about helping me figure out what the hell is going on with me!"

After that whole rant was over, Nathan said calmly, "We have to find Audrey."

"If Audrey is Haven Parker's sister and I was apparently Haven Parker then wouldn't that mean Audrey would have turned into Lexie?" Haven shot back.

"No," Nathan answered firmly. "It wouldn't."

Haven crossed her arms and stared him down. "Oh, really? And why's that?"

Nathan answered without really thinking about the effects of his words, "Because Audrey is stronger than you could ever be."

Duke stepped in there with a "Hey!" but that's as far as he got.

Haven stopped Duke from saying anything else by placing a hand on his arm. She then turned her attention to Nathan saying, "Believe what you want but I know when we find my sister, she will be _my_ sister. You mark my words on that, Troubles be damned!"

* * *

Haven demanded to be left alone soon after that so after dropping her off at the B&B, Duke went to the Gull and did _not_ find it closed like it should have been. The place was full of people and open for business. Discovering that his brother, Wade, was running it was shocking to say the least.

After their reunion – shock on Duke's behalf and relief at seeing him alive on Wade's – Wade said, "There's someone I think you should meet." He led Duke over to the bar saying, "She showed here a couple weeks ago looking for the Haven Crockers, or something like that she said, because she _is_ a Crocker. Dad must have had another kid and didn't let us in on it."

At the bar he waved the bartender over to them, all the while Duke was trying to process what was going on. When the woman approached, Wade said, "Kate, meet Duke. Duke, this is Kate. I'll let you two get acquainted."

Duke's eyes shot open when Kate was introduced. It wasn't just because of the name but because she looked like a Crocker but more than that…he would swear she had Haven's eyes but that couldn't be possible.

Once Wade was out of earshot, Kate poured Duke a shot and slid it across the bar to him. "Drink it. You're gonna need it."

"Who are you?" Duke asked, nothing else was going to make it out of his mouth apparently.

Kate tilted her head to the side and smiled a bit, saying, "What's the matter, Dad? Didn't Mom tell you what happened in the Barn?"

Duke couldn't believe what she had just said to him. "D – dad?"

Kate pushed the drink even closer to him, simply pointing out, "Told you, you were gonna need that drink."

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 1

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, Readers! Hope you like the start to Season 4 :)** **Thanks for reading!**


	45. Not Crocker Curse yet Not Haven Hex

Duke sat across from Kate all night talking about the Barn and how the hell she was his and Haven's kid. Kate explained it time and time again but he still wasn't getting it. Kate was starting to get a little exasperated at this point – especially since the sun was rising on a new day and he wanted her to start again at the beginning for the millionth time. At least, that's what it felt like to her since they'd been talking about it all night.

"I'll explain this _again_ ," Kate emphasized the again part, hoping he'd get the hint. "But seriously, this is the last time. Haven Parker was pregnant when she went into the Barn. Apparently the Barn doesn't like things like that because of the whole time thing _so_ it sped up her pregnancy and I was born and aged _very_ quickly. The Barn started a 'Borg Assimilation' on me, trying to input memories of a Kate DeWitt into my head but it broke down and shot me out before it could complete. So it's kinda like I have a couple different people in my head right now but also kinda not because I haven't really had an actual life to begin with."

"DeWitt? That's Haven's last name now," Duke informed her, all the while still processing everything she has told him and was still telling him.

"The Barn wanted me to believe that Haven and Lexie were my sisters when really Haven is my mother," Kate replied, sipping the very cold coffee in front of her but not really caring about that.

Duke pushed his own cold coffee aside and leaned on the table a little to ask, "How old are you exactly?"

"Twenty seven," Kate answered without pause. "The length of time the Troubles would have been gone if the Barn didn't implode or whatever it did."

"The Barn made you older than Haven?" Duke had a hard time wrapping his head around that.

"I would have been about the same age since the Barn used only to only keep Troubles away for almost twenty years then got bumped to twenty seven." Some facts about the Barn were 'downloaded' into her mind when the Barn tried to 'assimilate' her and glitched.

Duke hadn't heard this before. "Wait, the Troubles used to only be away for almost twenty years? How'd it get extended?"

Kate took a moment before answering that. "You don't know?" And when he shook his head, she added in, "I don't know either."

"So Wade thinks you're our sister?" Duke asked after a little bout of silence. That was the other subject he wanted to discuss with her but hadn't had the chance to. Well, he had the chance, he just thought the whole Kate being his daughter thing was far more important than his brother thinking Kate was their sister thing.

"Well, I came here asking for Haven Crocker but it was loud here that day and he heard it Haven's Crockers' and assumed things from there. I couldn't exactly tell him I was his niece – that would have just been weird." Kate saw the look on Duke's face and sighed a bit. "Just as me what you're thinking."

"Are you Troubled?" somehow he found himself wrapping his head around Kate being his and Haven's daughter—as insane as it was – so he was concerned about her Trouble.

Kate nodded, "I am. Not exactly the Crocker Curse but not quite the Haven Hex either – it's weird, like a blend of the two. So far I haven't been turned into a Trouble Vamp, so that's good." At his questioning look she answered, "The town talks _a lot_ about you and Haven."

"She remembers you – sort of," Duke offered up that bit of information. "She remembers someone named Kate but no details. Except for that fact she wants to find you."

"It took a whole twelve-ish hours to get you to believe me about being your daughter," Kate pointed out, "I don't think we should go explaining to her right now about that. Especially since we have no idea where her sister is and whether or not she's Audrey or Lexie. If she was Haven Parker, I'd say go for it, but based off what I know of Haven DeWitt…let's wait. I don't think she'd take it very well."

Duke didn't need her to go into more details about that – he could easily read between the lines. "Do you know what happened to Audrey?"

Kate shook her head. "No. I just know that Lexie and Haven had a big fight about her addiction and Lexie pretty much wrote her off until she got help. Haven didn't, apparently, and they haven't been in touch since. At least…" she waved to her head "…that's what the Barn put in there but like I said before, it glitched so I might not be a very reliable source of information."

Duke looked at Kate sitting across from him with her dark hair, Haven's eyes, and Crocker features. Hell, Kate could see bits of his mother in her. "You have her eyes. That's the first thing I noticed about you."

Kate smiled a bit with pride when she heard that then said, "Funny, the first thing I thought of was how much I look like you."

* * *

Haven was in the attic bedroom at the B&B. The receptionist said that was her place before so she figured she might want the same room again. There was an odd feeling as Haven looked around the room. She felt like she'd been there before but didn't really remember anything. Well, no, that's not quite true. She had certain feelings associated with the room – pain, cravings, shock, determination. These feelings were all so weird and yet she couldn't shake them. And for some reason Haven covered up the mirror with an extra blanket – almost as if she was worried about what she might see in its reflection.

After sitting on the bed in silence for awhile she felt a certain pang and fell back with a groan. "Their Trouble is at it again?" she thought aloud but had no reason why she said it. It's almost as if her subconscious was kicking into overdrive and making her say things that she wasn't even aware of. One thing was certain, though, she felt like this was something she would have to deal with. And yet at the same time she felt like she already had.

"What is up with me?" Haven wanted to shout out but just muttered it to herself. Yeah, she was told all about Haven Parker and how she and her sister kept coming back time and time again and whole thing with the Barn and somehow she was still connected to the Barn and all that jazz but…she couldn't help but feel like there was more to the story. Haven felt like something was missing – something she felt like she should know but couldn't remember. It was almost like having a word at the tip of your tongue but you can't think what it is.

Haven sighed heavily and changed out of her Batman themed pajama set. She changed into a pair of black jeans that were torn at the knees, a pair of combat boots, a lacy black long sleeve shirt with a tank top underneath, and a pair of fingerless fishnet gloves. With a black denim jacket in arm, she grabbed her bag and left. Not by normal means, however, she climbed out of the window and used the fire escape – just as she had done as Haven Parker, only she didn't realize it.

* * *

Wade decided to serve Duke and Kate breakfast all the while complaining how Duke got married and yet the wife was nowhere to be found which made it complicated for him as the next of kin. "Next time I'll plan my unexpected death better."

Wade made a sarcastic 'haha' face before turning to Kate saying, "You need a will, too, especially if you're living here."

"I'm good," Kate replied, rolling her eyes a bit. He was certainly fitting into the 'strange uncle no one really likes' category.

"Wade, you gonna stick around for a few days?" Duke asked, to get the subject away from Kate. "The bluefish are starting to run."

Wade regretfully replied, "No, I gotta head out tonight. I've been commuting back and forth between Haven and New York for a few months now. And the wife, is, um, starting to lose her patience." Looking intently at his brother, he asked, "Speaking of wives, where is yours?"

As if on cue, Haven walked into the Gull and went straight to the bar. "Please tell me you're already serving alcohol." She sat at the bar exasperatedly.

Wade, who had seen wedding pictures of Duke and Haven, instantly recognized. "Well, I'll be damned."

"Shut up," Kate and Duke said simultaneously, making Wade think twice about speaking to Haven.

It caught Haven's attention though and she looked down the bar and them all with raised brows. Feeling like she'd just walked in on something she slowly moved off the stool, saying, "I think I'll come back later."

Duke was quick to stop her. "Haven, you don't have to go. Breakfast? We have waffles."

"You had me at waffles," Haven sat down and Kate was quick to get up saying, "I'll catch you guys later" and left before Haven had the chance to say a word. Watching her go, she said, "She looks familiar."

"That's Kate," Wade answered and at Duke's look, acted like his phone just rang, saying, "Well, look at that, it's my wife. I better take this."

Once Wade was gone, Haven moved down closer to Duke and locked him square in the eye. "Her name is Kate? I'm looking for someone named Kate and you don't think that one should be mentioned?"

"It's not like I was hiding her from you, Haven," Duke replied and at her 'spill it' look, he caved a bit. "Kate is someone from Haven Parker's life. You've made it clear that you're not her and don't want anything to do with her, so I didn't think it should be mentioned until you said anything to the contrary."

Haven's face softened ever so slightly. "You really cared about Haven Parker, didn't you?" He didn't answer but she saw the look in his eyes. There was something in them that spoke to her and suddenly she realized, "She was your wife wasn't she?" It seemed so obvious to her now and it made her feel like this was part of the missing pieces.

Duke was hesitant to answer but he didn't want to lie to her. "Yeah. She was my wife – my Flipside."

Haven wasn't sure how to process and just moved away from the bar saying, "I got to go," and left the Gull before Duke had a chance to stop her.

* * *

Duke learned from Wade soon after Haven left that Vince and Dave tried to buy the Gull. Upon hearing this, he went straight to the Herald to confront them about it. Dave was out so Vince was the one he discussed it with.

After getting questioned about it, Vince replied with, "We wanted your brother to settle your estate quickly so he would leave town. The Guard doesn't want another Crocker in Haven taking up the family business. Yet alone two." At Duke slightly surprised expression, he said, "We know about your sister."

"Kate isn't my sister and she has nothing to do with this," Duke answered firmly. "Neither does Wade. He doesn't know anything about the Crocker Curse – my father's Journal and weapons are all hidden."

"Kate came into town looking for the Crockers, calls herself a Crocker, and yet she isn't a part of this?" Vince looked at him skeptically. "I find that hard to believe, and the Guard does as well. Get your brother and Kate out of town."

"Wade will be gone by tonight but Kate isn't going anywhere." Duke wasn't going to send her out of town, no way in hell.

"You don't seem to understand, Duke," Vince began but was cut off.

"No, Vince, you're the one who doesn't understand. Kate isn't my sister, she's not Cursed like me, and she's not leaving Haven." Duke's emotions were getting the better of him and this was made quite obvious to Vince.

Vince was now intrigued. He removed his glasses and set them in front of him on the desk. "Who is she, Duke?"

Duke pointed at Vince firmly as he said, "I want your word that what I tell you doesn't go any further and the Guard will leave her alone."

Now Vince was _really_ intrigued. "You have my word."

Duke looked around to make sure no one else was there and no one was about to come in before he told him. "She's my daughter. Haven was pregnant when she went into the Barn and the Barn sped up the pregnancy and…"

Without thinking, Vince thought aloud, "So it happened again."

Duke was quick to catch onto that. "Again? What do you mean again?"

Vince, realizing his error, cleared his throat before saying, "Nothing. You have my word that the Guard will leave Kate alone as long as she causes no harm to the Troubled. But your brother is another story."

"Wade will be gone by tonight," he reassured. Duke wanted to question Vince about his comment but wasn't going to press his luck. Kate wasn't on the Guard's list and that was good enough for him.

* * *

Ever since Kate caught wind of the 'combustion Trouble' killing people in Haven, she got curious and wanted to see if there was anything she could do to help. After talking with Fire Chief Marigold and discovering his family wasn't Troubled, she tried to find another lead. Said lead found her when another body was affected by the Trouble.

A cab driver's body was the only thing burned in the front seat of the cab, and ignoring the yellow tape she ducked under and went over to Dwight and Nathan – both of whom she'd never met before.

Kate approached just as Nathan said, "No relation to the Marigolds," so she interjected with, "I could have told you that. The Marigold family isn't Troubled."

Nathan and Dwight both stood from their crouching positions of the cab and Nathan was the first to say, "Who are you?"

"Kate Crocker," she replied and wiggled a finger between them, "And you?"

Nathan didn't answer, instead he said, "Crocker?"

"Did I stutter?" Kate sassed back and Dwight added in, "Duke's sister."

Kate laughed at that, "Yeah, no. Long story." She turned more of her attention to Dwight and smiled a bit, asking, "Has anyone ever told you you look like He-Man but scruffier?"

Dwight couldn't help but find something familiar about her. Yeah, he knew who she was and that that Guard wanted an eye kept on her, but this was the first time he'd met her face-to-face and yeah…there was something familiar about her. "I've gotten Thor," he replied, "but this is my first He-Man. I'm Dwight Hendrickson and this is Nathan Wuornos. Do you know anything about this Trouble?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dwight." She flashed him a flirty smile before getting serious. "Now, I don't know anything about this Trouble personally, _but_ if you have a suspect I will be able to tell you if it's them or not."

Dwight looked at her curiously. "And how do you intend to do that? Touch their blood?"

Kate shuddered a bit. "Uh, no, I have a thing about blood." She made a grossed out sound before answering his question. "No, no blood, I'll just know. Call it a sixth sense."

"Sounds like something Haven had…still has?" Dwight replied, still not sure how Haven was and what her being a DeWitt now meant.

"Something like that." Kate grinned at him. "Tell you what, after this case is solved buy me a coffee and I'll tell you all about it." As she walked away, she waved back, calling out, "I'll keep my phone on!"

Nathan's brow furrowed a bit as he watched Kate go then asked, "Have we met her before?"

"I'm sure I'd remember meeting her before," Dwight replied then went over to Jordan who was trying to get past the yellow tape.

* * *

Duke wanted to find Haven before going to talk to Wade and he found her sitting in the Gazebo with her sketchbook in hand. He walked over and didn't get a chance to get a word out before she looked up and saw him then started to gather up her things. "Haven, wait…"

"Excuse me for not wanting to talk to a guy that was apparently married to an whole different version of me. I've got enough to think about." Haven walked past him then stopped and turned around, asking, "What is it that you want from me? You want me to go back to the person who I was? Because that's not me. I don't even know who that person is!"

"I admit I would do pretty much anything to get my Flipside back but I'm starting to see that I don't think I can." It pained Duke to say that but it was what he felt. "And since I can't…I just want to get to you know you, Haven. I want you to get to know me again and maybe even remember…"

"I don't remember," Haven shot back. "Don't you get that? I don't remember and I don't want to." She held up her hands in an 'I'm done' fashion just before saying, "I wish you never told me," and walking off before he had a chance to stop her yet again.

* * *

After talking with Duke, Haven really wanted a drink but was afraid that the drink would lead to something else and it was the something else she was wanting to avoid at all costs. So, she went for two of her favorite things – salt water taffy and coffee.

Once the bag of salt water taffy was purchased, she went to the coffee shop and ordered the biggest, strongest coffee they had and oddly enough the barista knew exactly what she was going to order. Haven was starting to feel like there was more in common with the Parker version of her than she realized.

Haven paid for the coffee then took her taffy and sat down at a table in the corner facing the window and put some earbuds in her ears for some music. Just when she was about to take a sip, everything started to get **very** hot. So hot that Haven started to feel a bit dizzy but after a moment or two, she was fine.

Haven wiped the sweat off her brow with a 'weird' and realized that the entire coffee shop was filled with smoke. "What the hell?" She turned around and saw that everyone else present was dead – their bodies completely charred. Haven didn't even realize it, but she screamed before running out to get help.

* * *

Once the police arrived, Dwight questioned Haven as to what happened. She had no idea what happened. One second she was listening to music and trying to drink coffee and the next it was hot as hell and everyone was burned.

Dwight wasn't sure how to word this, but it had to be asked. "Haven…are you sure you're not the one doing this?"

Haven looked at him like he was insane. "You've **got** to be kidding me. This isn't me, Dwight. I don't know who is doing this but it isn't me."

Dwight wanted to believe her, but he wasn't sure that he could. "Haven, you're not like you were. Your Trouble could be…"

"It's not her," Kate informed from behind him. "Nathan called to tell me you were questioning Haven. It's not her. She hasn't fed off that Trouble before. I'd be able to sense it if she had."

Haven narrowed her eyes as she looked at Kate. "I feel like I know you. Who are you?"

"Haven Parker knew me," Kate answered and left it at that. She turned to Dwight and emphasized, "It's **not** her."

Dwight couldn't explain it, but he trusted her – even though she was a Crocker. He turned back to Haven to say she was no longer a suspect but not to go anywhere when he realized she was looking into the shop. "What is it?"

"There's only four in there," Haven pointed out. "There were five people when I sat down." She turned to face them – and Nathan who was joined them at this point – and asked, "Where's the guy with the coat with brass buttons?"

"There was another person in there?" Nathan asked, figuring that would be their Troubled person if it was. When she nodded he stepped forward, asking, "Haven…do you still sketch?"

"I have charcoal and graphite in my veins," Haven replied, "Of course I sketch." To emphasize that, she pulled her sketch pad out of her bag and started to draw. "This is him." She turned the sketch pad around and showed them the drawing of the young man in the suit with brass buttons.

"I've seen him," Kate said as she saw the sketch. "Well, I've seen a picture of him at the Fire Station. He works for the Fire Department, or did – Don something or other. They were talking about him getting a medal today for the fire the Chief's son died in. They both went in but only he came out."

"Good work," Dwight said to Kate with a bit of a smile and Nathan went off to find this 'Don something or other'.

Haven, having no interest in being a part of this any further, called out, "Good luck!", then turned to Dwight asking, "Am I free to go or what?"

Dwight let out a deep breath because it was clear that no matter the glimpses of his friend that he saw in her, she wasn't the same person anymore. "Yeah," he replied, "you're free to go."

As Haven walked off, Kate crossed her arms and stood next to Dwight saying, "I'm starting to rethink the whole buy me a coffee thing now."

"If it gets changed to an Irish Coffee will you reconsider?" Dwight asked, looking at her with a crooked little smile.

Kate chuckled a bit as she walked away, pointing at him as she said, "You. I like you."

And those words – the same ones he'd heard before to someone else – sparked why Dwight thought Kate was so familiar…she reminded him of _Haven_.

* * *

Haven went back to the B&B to avoid the whole Trouble thing and the whole Founder's Day celebration in general. And then…she started to think. Why did this Don guy set people on fire? Was it because he survived and his friend didn't? That'd make him feel guilty…perhaps that was his trigger. Haven remembered Kate saying he was going to be honored for that day and what bigger trigger could there be?

Haven wanted to stay out of it but found that she couldn't. With a loud grunt of frustration, she got off the bed and went over to the covered mirror. After yanking off the blanket she looked at her reflection and said, "If there's something you'd like me to do, feel free to let me know somehow." When nothing happened, she scoffed, "This is stupid. What am I trying to do, talk to a different version of me? Pathetic."

She was just about to walk away from the mirror but stopped herself just before her eyes turned red. With her reddened eyes, she walked straight to the window and climbed out for the fire escape. Her subconscious was taking over again and it had a plan.

* * *

Haven, in her Troubled daze, walked downtown and near the police station she found Don sitting all alone looking guilty as sin. She sat beside him and offered a hand. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you work through what happened or I can take it away from you. Take your pick."

Don looked at her like she was insane. "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who can take your Troubles away." Haven turned to him, her red eyes almost glowing. "Take your pick."

"You're crazy." He tried to stand up but Haven shot out her hand and made him sit again.

"Wrong answer," she replied and pressed her hand onto his forehead.

Don gasped as black lines seeped out of skin and into hers, then he started to tremor as the lines turned from black to red.

"Haven!" Nathan shouted as he pulled her away from Don but she fought back.

"He wants to die, I can feel it!" Haven shouted as she tried to reach for him again. "Let me take his troubles away!"

Duke, who was right behind Nathan, rushed in front of Haven saying, "Stop this, Haven!" Haven's red eyes seemed to get even more intense but when he said, "Flipside!", she stopped fighting Nathan's grasp and her eyes turned back to normal.

Haven had no idea what happened and she was feeling terrified. "What did I do?" she asked and when she saw Dwight tending to the no longer Troubled Don who was unconscious on the ground, she cried, "What did I do?"

Duke reached out and held Haven close, saying softly, "It wasn't you. You couldn't control it. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," Haven countered with tears. "It all is."

* * *

Later, that night, Haven sat outside the Gull on one of the patio chairs and looked out onto the water. When Duke came outside, she said, "When I first heard your voice in my head, I was terrified for a _second_ and then…it felt like the most natural thing in the world to me. Like I was meant to hear your words." She scoffed a chuckle before sipping her beer. "I don't know you, I don't remember you, but you got through to me today and that means something."

Haven turned in her seat a little to look up at him. "I'm not saying that I want to be Haven Parker again but…I don't think I can navigate this insanity without you. I know that's selfish of me but that's all I can ask…that's all I can give."

Duke sat down next to Haven with a deep sigh. He then turned to her to say, "Haven, remember me or not, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

"Help me find my sister," Haven asked of him. "Whether or not she is my sister." She reached into her pocket and handed over a bottle of pills. "Throw those away for me."

Duke took the bottle as he said, "I thought you were clean."

"I am," Haven replied. "They're anti-psychotic meds to stop the voices in my head. If hearing them helps me find her then I can't take them anymore but I'm terrified, Duke. I – I can't do this alone."

Duke stood up and threw the bottle into the water before turning around to face her. He crouched down in front of Haven and took her hands in his. "Haven, I swear to you, you will never be alone again."

"Thank you," Haven replied with teary eyes and a sniffle before taking back her hands and looking towards the bar. "Your brother sticking around for awhile?"

"Yeah," Duke sighed, "whether I want him to or not."

"And your sister, Kate?" Haven asked curiously.

"She's not my sister," Duke replied, "but yeah, she's sticking around." He looked at her softly then, "She's family."

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 2


	46. At least it's not Haven

Kate went to the Police Station with a couple trays of coffee in her hands. She distributed them out to Stan, Laverne, and some others before knocking on the Chief's door. Upon hearing Dwight say to come in, she opened the door and saw Vince and Dave were there as well. "Sorry, fellas, don't have coffee for you today."

"It's fine," Vince replied and tugged on his brother's coat for them to get a move on.

Kate shook her head a bit because she thought those brothers were so weird. "Coffee?"

"You shouldn't be here, Kate," Dwight replied as he took the cup she held out for him.

"Why? Because I'm a Crocker and you're a member of the Guard?" Kate rolled her eyes at that and sat on the edge of his desk with her own drink in hand. At the questioning look in his eyes, she explained, "Duke told me all about you. And the way I see it, the Guard probably wants to keep an eye on me anyway so why can't those eyes be yours?"

"You're no so much the Crocker we're concerned about," he admitted.

Kate had a feeling he was referring to Wade but said nothing about it. She pouted a bit playfully, saying "And here I thought I had all your attention."

"Are you this much of a flirt with all the guys?" Dwight asked with questioning brows as he drank his coffee.

"Only the ones that intrigue me." Kate grinned a bit before setting her cup on his desk.

Dwight took that opportunity to ask, "So, how did you know Haven Parker?"

There was a distinct change of tone in Dwight's voice there. "Am I going to need a lawyer for this line of questioning?" Kate was kidding…sort of.

Dwight sighed inwardly. "Just a friendly question."

"Haven and I have a bond that I only share with one other person." Kate held up his hand to keep him from saying anything else. "Please, just trust me on this and don't ask any more questions."

"I'll stop asking, for now," Dwight picked up his coffee and leaned back in his chair a bit. "Only because you brought me coffee."

Kate laughed a bit at that as she pointed at him. "You. I like you." She looked back to the door before asking, "So what were the Teagues brothers doing here? Another gas leak?"

Dwight's expression dropped greatly as he answered her with, "Something like that," and didn't go into any sort of detail.

Kate, despite wanting to know specifics, kept the questions to herself.

* * *

Duke called Haven, asking her to come to the Gull so they could go over the Barn stuff she remembered hearing. After telling her that it could help them find her sister, she agreed to come – _if_ there was promise of drinks involved.

When Haven arrived and sat at the bar, Duke placed a couple cans of Cherry Coke in front of her and said, "Payment in full."

Haven pointed at them with a 'how did you know' expression but stopped herself just in time. "Another Parker similarity. Wonderful," she muttered to herself.

"If it makes you feel any better, there are just as many differences." Duke could list every single one of them off but that wouldn't help anything, especially her.

"It does, kinda." Haven grinned and opened a can. After taking a sip, she asked, "What do you want to know?"

"When did you start taking the psych meds?" Since she never mentioned them before asking him to get rid of them, he was curious.

"Soon after I got clean," Haven replied. "At first I thought the drugs were still messing with me so I went to a doctor who sent me to a shrink and told me I had Schizophrenia – hence the pills. They stopped the voices so I wasn't going to complain." She leaned forward on the bar a little, clasping her black fingerless glove clad hands together. "Now let's get down to business, shall we? What do you want to know?"

It was so weird for Duke, talking to Haven like this. It was even weirder than when he met her as Haven Vernon. He had to push his feelings aside and hope that this would help them find Audrey and if they did find her…that she still would be Audrey and would get his Flipside back.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he asked, "Remember anything about Howard saying where Audrey was going next?"

"No, but I remember Lexie going on a road trip with her deadbeat boyfriend in an equally deadbeat truck after writing me off. The last I heard from her was a text with her new contact info – info that doesn't work, remember?" Haven got off track a bit when she said, "I remember you calling out for your Haven – in the Barn. She had something to tell you but couldn't get the words out."

"I know," Duke replied and after meeting Kate, he knew exactly what it was.

Haven drummed a bit on the bar. "Well, if that's it for the questions I'm gonna head out and call you if anything weird pops into this head of mine."

"You want to see your apartment?" Duke asked before she slid off the stool. "It's right upstairs."

"I lived above your bar?" she asked with a raised brow.

"You and Audrey did," he explained. "Curious?"

"It's not going to turn me back into her, you know," Haven shot back.

"Then what's the harm?"Duke was hopeful that it might help but didn't say anything about it. Nor did he address how she pretty much told him that she couldn't live without him. Instead, he simply said, "Follow me."

"I know the way." Haven didn't even realize what she said was true until she was already halfway there. It pissed her off, honestly, because one of the last things she wanted was to revert back to the Parker version of herself and really hoped she wouldn't have to in order to find her sister.

* * *

Haven was left alone to wander around the Loft above the Gull at her own leisure. After swiping some of H. Parker's art supplies, she curled up on the sofa and started to sketch. She had no idea who the guy was she drew but his image was embedded into her mind. She wasn't getting very far with the sketch though because all she could hear was one hell of a ruckus. It sounded like the Gull was full and everyone was being rowdy.

She tried to ignore it but finally she had enough. Haven set the stuff to the side and went downstairs to give those people there a piece of her mind but…she didn't have to. When Haven walked into the Gull the only person there was Duke slicing limes at the bar.

"Please tell me that this place was full and somehow managed to clear out in two seconds?" Haven _really_ hoped that happened somehow.

Duke's brow furrowed a bit as he looked at her. "Uh, no. Just been me down here…why?"

Haven let out a sharp exhale as she waved a hand around her head, "Because if no one else was down here then there's a hell of a lot of noise going on up _here_."

Duke moved around the bar and approached her asking, "What do you hear?"

"A crowd, lots of noise…it's _nothing_ like what I heard before. I can't make out anything," Haven was starting to freak out a bit because she didn't think she was strong enough for this.

Duke had seen that look on Haven's face before – in her eyes – and knew what it meant. He didn't care what version she was, she was still Haven—Flipside or not. Duke placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "You're gonna get through this, Haven, you hear me? Nothing bad is going to happen to you, not as long as I'm alive."

Haven looked into his eyes and could see he was telling the truth. "I believe you," she said in barely above a whisper. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you."

"Argument could go that you used to love me," he playfully replied.

Haven rolled her eyes at that with a "Don't push it."

Duke draped his arm around her shoulders and led her out. "Come on, let's go to the Police Station and fill Nathan in on what's going on."

"Do you really think this will help me find my sister…one way or another?" Haven hoped that it would and she hoped more than that, that her sister would be alive and well and actually be Lexie.

"Yeah," Duke honestly replied, "I do."

* * *

When Haven and Duke arrived at the Police Station there was no one there except for Kate who was sitting on a desk in Nathan's office. "What are you doing here?" Duke asked her, suddenly worried that something happened.

"I'm waiting," Kate replied. "Just got here a minute ago and found the place empty, so I was waiting to find out what was up. What are you guys doing here?"

"The voices in my head started up again," Haven replied with a gesture towards said body part. "Hoping Nathan can make heads or tails of it."

"Meaning it makes sense or just talking out your ass?" Kate asked with a smirk.

Haven laughed at that, "Exactly."

Duke looked between them and wished Haven remembered something or _felt_ something. Then again it made sense that she wouldn't. Haven has been doing everything she could to keep herself as far away from her Parker life as possible. He and Kate were likely the two biggest things to happen to her in that life so maybe that meant they were the two things buried down the most.

Everything was interrupted when they heard screams coming from the bull pen. The three of them went out to see what was going on and Kate gasped when she saw the officer on the floor covered with blood. "Oh, Hank…"

"What the hell is that?" Haven asked as she pointed to the floor, seeing a puddle of blood move from Hank's body.

"Get back," Duke said to them and pushed them back into Nathan's office and closed the door. "We need to block the door."

Kate quickly went to the coat rack in the corner and handed the jacket there to Duke. "Here."

"How is that going to protect us from that bloody Alex Mack out there?!" Haven exclaimed, throwing her hand towards the door as Duke pressed it between the door and floor as best he could.

"You have a better idea," Kate asked, _really_ wishing Haven was her Haven right then.

Haven shot back, "No, sorry, and I left my Trouble manual in my other pants."

While Kate and Haven were having it out, Duke saw the blood seeping down from the ceiling onto the light above Haven. "Flipside!" he called out and quickly moved her out of the way in case she wasn't immune to this Trouble's effects. Some of the blood dripped on him in a result and made the rest go away.

"I'm not your Flipside!" Haven shouted at him then realized something was wrong when he started to groan and moved away from them. Now she was worried. "Duke? What's going on?"

"Get away from me," he answered deeply as his breathing became heavier and his eyes turned ice blue.

"Haven, come with me," Kate said as she pulled onto her mother's arm, but she wasn't going anywhere.

"No!" Haven shouted at her. "I'm not just going to leave him."

"Go!" Duke shouted with a pleading look in his eyes.

Haven saw this look and even though so many fibers of her being were telling her to stay, she quickly left the office with Kate.

As they reached the bull pen, Nathan was dragging along an unconscious guy with Dwight and Jordan. "There's a bloody Alex Mack trying to kill us in here!" Haven frantically shouted at them.

"Puddle of blood, life of it's own, likes to kill," Kate summarized.

Duke came out of the office then, his eyes back to normal. When Haven asked, "Are you okay?" he gestured to the unconscious guy in the chair, saying, "Apparently better than that guy. Is this his fault?"

"We think so," Dwight answered then asked, "What happened to you?"

"Couple drops of blood hit me," Duke answered, flexing his hand.

"Why don't we have one of the evil sponges take care of it," Jordan sassily interjected. "We got three of them right here."

They all took offense to that with Haven saying, "Excuse me," Duke shouting, "Shut up, Jordan," and Kate scoffing, "That's _not_ how it works."

Jordan ignored Duke and Haven and looked right at Kate. "You're a Crocker, right? That makes you a sponge."

"I can't take away a Trouble completely, Jordan," Kate explained. "When I touch someone I can take their Trouble away temporarily as it becomes my own. It wears off and goes back to the original owner and I have no idea what will happen if I kill a Troubled person because I have no intention of ever doing it!"

Duke looked at Kate and realized now what she meant by not quite Crocker Curse yet not quite Haven Hex either.

"How does that work?" Dwight asked, trying to understand. "You're a Crocker."

"Crocker blood isn't the only blood in my veins," Kate replied, not about to answer any more questions about it.

Duke stepped in there, saying, "We just have to find the rest of the blood. **I'll** deal with it." He wasn't gong to risk Haven touching the stuff, especially since they had no idea how she would react to it anymore.

Haven was doing her best to pay attention to what they were talking about but the sounds and voices in her head were rather distracting right then. It was starting to get to her so much that a headache was fast approaching. As she winced and rubbed her temples all the lights in the Station started flickering. "Please tell me I'm not doing that."

"You're not," Nathan answered as he saw the blood start pouring out of the electrical sockets right after the power cut completely.

When Haven saw the blood as well, she whined a bit in fear, "Oh, I really wish I was the one doing it now."

The blood poured out into a large puddle and it started moving right towards Nathan. "It's coming after me," Nathan said to the others. "Makes sense, everyone in this town is mad at me."

"Well, I'm not mad at anyone so let's give us some time to make a plan, shall we?" Before anyone could stop Kate, she placed her hand on the unconscious guy's – on _Mike's_ – face and when she pulled her hand back it was covered in something black. She placed the black on her own skin and it make a black handprint on her arm where she touched. "When this fades away the Trouble is his again. Now, how about we stop this?"

"Are you sure you're not mad at anyone?" Dwight asked, his eyes locked onto the blood puddle.

"No," Kate answered, believing it to be true but soon learned the truth.

"Then why is it going towards Haven now?" Was Dwight's next question as the blood started making its way towards her.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Haven shouted as her as she climbed up onto the table, trying to get as far away from the blood as possible. "I don't even know you!"

"You know me, Haven," Kate spat back. "You just don't remember me. God! Even Duke made a sort of connection when we first met but with you it's nothing!"

"This is not the time for this," Duke spoke clearly to Kate then stepped in front of the blood and got to his knees.

"What are you doing?" Haven asked as she leaned over the edge of the table near him.

"I told you I wasn't going to let anything happen to you," Duke replied, "and I meant it."

"You don't know what that much blood will do to you!" Kate didn't want him to do this.

"Guess we'll find out." When the blood got close enough he placed his hand right in it. The blood started to screech as his body absorbed it and once the last drop was gone he pressed his hands into the floor and breathed heavily.

Dwight went to check on him and placed his hand on Duke's shoulder. "Duke?"

"Don't touch me," Duke seethed and shot up, gripped his hand around Dwight's neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Duke!" Kate exclaimed and rushed right over to him saying. "Let him go. This isn't you." That didn't make him release his grip on Dwight so Kate did something she promised him she wouldn't, "Dad, please."

Duke's eyes returned to normal and he released Dwight from his grip.

Jordan all but laughed, "Is that some sort of kink thing or is she seriously your daughter?"

"I got hit with an aging Trouble," Kate quickly explained. "I'm not as old as I look but not as young as you might think either."

The question on everyone's mind was 'If Duke was her father then who was her mother?' Pretty much all eyes went to Haven in that moment but there was no logical way to explain it. Then again in that town…nothing was logical – even so, none of them said a word.

"Let's make sure Duke got it all," Nathan said to the group and they all went off to check it out. All but Duke, Haven, and Kate. Although Kate did back off a bit to give Duke and Haven some space.

"Are you alright?" Haven asked as she knelt on the floor beside Duke who was leaning against the wall. "It looked like you were in so much pain."

"It doesn't hurt," Duke answered and sighed a bit, "but if course you don't remember that. It feels amazing – like heroin amazing. Or so people tell me. Your Trouble used to do the same thing to you, albeit different circumstances."

"We were truly two sides of the same coin, weren't we?" In that moment Haven wished she could remember her life with Duke.

"Yeah." Duke looked down at the wedding band on his finger before turning back to her. "I'm not going to try and make you someone you're not, Haven. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop wishing to hell and back that you'd remember."

Haven changed topics to end the silence lingering between them. "Your Trouble…does Wade have it too?"

"No," Duke was quick to answer. "Not yet. Which is why I need to get him out of Haven before he dies from it. At least I don't have to worry about anyone going after Kate. She's not like the rest of the Crockers."

Haven was about to say something to Duke but instead, she turned around and looked at Kate at the window. "Oh my god…" she gasped and whipped around back to Duke. "That's what she wanted to tell you, wasn't it?"

Duke didn't answer with confirmation or denial and that was all the answer she needed, it seemed.

Haven got to her feet and went over to Kate. When they were face to face she reached out and gently moved a stray hair out of Kate's face. "Scrappy's best friend," she whispered.

Kate had _no_ idea what she was talking about and in fact, this new behavior was a bit creepy. "What?"

"You were named after Scrappy's best friend." Haven had no idea where the knowledge came from. It's not like she remembered it – she just _knew_.

* * *

Haven didn't stick around after saying that to Kate and presently she was sitting in the Loft above the Gull with a cup of coffee in one and a bottle of Jack in the other. She was about to mix the two when she heard a male's voice in her head say _"You're very much alive and so is Haven. You remember Haven, don't you?"_

Haven gasped when she heard this voice not just because it was new to her but because she felt like she'd heard it before. And not only that, but she heard another familiar voice in response to the man's. "Lexie!"

After almost spilling the coffee, she set it on the coffee table, took a swig from the bottle of Jack and listened.

* * *

Kate walked into the Gull and found Duke talking with Dwight at the bar. She almost turned around and hightailed it out of there but Duke's voice stopped her.

"Kate," Duke waved her over and moved off the stool so she could sit. "I don't approve, but at least it's not Haven." He patted them both on the shoulder before walking away.

Dwight looked at Kate then and asked, "So how old are you exactly?"

"Thanks to the time jump and I physically and mentally twenty-seven years old." Kate picked up Duke's abandoned beer and took a sip. "It's really better if you don't think about it. It'd make that handsome head of yours hurt."

Dwight shook his head with a chuckle. "You. I'm starting to like you."

Kate smiled wide at that and missed the look on Duke's face when he heard Dwight say that to Kate.

A part of him wanted to kick Dwight out and order him never to see his daughter again but the odds of that actually working were slim to none. Yeah it was weird but that's the world they lived in. As Duke went to get himself another drink, he repeated quietly, "At least it's not Haven. At least it's not Haven."

"What's not Haven?" Wade asked as he walked over to his brother. "And what's this I hear about my little brother being a hero?"

Before Duke had a chance to answer that, Haven came into the Gull and went right over to him saying, "Call Nathan. Angel Radio has just tuned in loud and clear."

* * *

When Nathan arrived at the Gull, he went up to the Loft with Duke and Haven. "What are you hearing?" Nathan asked her.

"I'm hearing Lexie's voice," Haven replied, "Or it could be Audrey's, I don't know. And there's a guy there and they're talking about being stuck in a place that's not real. At least she is, he's telling her that I'm alive and wanting to make sure that she remembers me."

"We've been assuming the Barn spit out Audrey the same time it did me and Haven," Duke interjected. "What if we're wrong. What if she's still inside – Audrey or not."

"The Barn imploded," Nathan reasoned, "I saw it."

"And I have a million different lifetimes, Duke and my other life have a twenty-seven year old daughter, and this town is full of Troubles," Haven shot back. "Nothing is as it seems."

Duke didn't acknowledge the daughter part, especially with Nathan's face the way it was, and he just focused on Audrey. "Time moves differently inside the Barn. What was six months out here only felt like seconds to me."

Nathan was trying hard to get on his thought train. "So you think Audrey is still in the Barn and it's still imploding?"

Haven didn't like the sound of that one bit. "We need to get her out of there _now_. Whoever the hell she turns out to be." It'd kill Haven if she was this Audrey person and not Lexie but honestly, as long as she was alive, that was all that mattered to her.

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 3


	47. Twisted

Haven was tossing and turning as she tried to sleep – the voices of Lexie (she hoped) and William coming from the Barn were echoing in her head.

" _The Barn was meant for you," he said._

" _And what about Haven, hm? My sister. Not the town you keep talking about," she replied._

" _I can't talk about her. Not yet. Just know if you want to get back to her then you have to trust me."_

Haven jolted into a sitting position with a gasping breath. She rubbed her hands over her face with a very heavy groan before bolting out of bed – a bed that was in the Loft about the Gull since she moved out of the B&B. It was cheaper this way.

After getting dressed in pretty much whatever she could find that was clean, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door to try and find the Barn. How the hell she was going to do it, she had no idea, but she couldn't just sit back and do nothing.

Kate was in the kitchen making coffee when Haven came out of her room. "Was wondering when you'd make an appearance. You've been tossing all night."

"How long have you been here?" Haven asked, eying her a bit suspiciously.

"Dad let me in," Kate answered as she poured out Haven's coffee and handed it to her. "Care for a drink, _Mom_?"

Haven took the coffee with a firm reply, "Haven Parker was your mother, not me. This is all so twisted I can't even wrap my head around it."

"This isn't the weirdest thing to happen in Haven, trust me." Kate looked amused as she sipped her coffee. "So, are we going to go look for this Barn or what?"

"How did you know that was what I was planning on doing?" Haven eyed her even more suspiciously now.

"Because your sister is in trouble and despite what happened between the two of you there isn't anything you wouldn't do for her. I hope you realize that if she comes back as Audrey then they'll make her kill Nathan but if she comes back as Lexie…they'll make her kill you." Kate wasn't going to let that happen no matter what.

"I'm not the one Lexie loves the most," Haven answered quietly. "I burned that bridge a long time ago. They'll just have to find someone else for her to murder."

"You're taking all this rather well," Kate observed between sips of coffee.

Haven scoffed, "Which part?"

"All of it," she answered simply. "Not surprising, really. There's always a part of you that just _knows_ even if you don't realize it. Probably why Haven Parker had so much dejavu when they first arrived."

"How do you know so much about a woman you didn't even get the chance to know?" Haven found it odd that Kate seemed to know so much.

"The Barn 'downloaded' things into my memory. Since it was imploding some things got jumbled but that's besides the point. I had some time with my Haven P. Crocker mom before the Barn shot us all out. I know her. And thanks to the Barn trying to convince me I was your sister, I know you too."

"I'm not awake enough for this," Haven muttered and down the coffee before heading out the door, calling out, "You coming or not?" as she went.

Kate quickly grabbed her things before following her, saying, "You really should call Nathan and/or Duke. Since they know where the Barn was last. Just saying!"

* * *

Haven took Kate's advice and called both Duke and Nathan. After arriving at the field where the Barn imploded, Haven walked to the center and looked around her. What she was supposed to find or sense, she had no idea, but she heard William's voice say that her sister would cease to exist if the door wasn't found so Haven had to do something. Unfortunately…she wasn't hearing anything.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Nathan demanded of her. "Do you even want her to be found?"

Haven whipped around to face Nathan and stormed right over to him. "I don't know how you treated Parker – Crocker – Whatever me, but you do **not** get to talk to me like that. I'm Haven DeWitt and Lexie is the _only_ thing I have in my life – _this_ life. If for one second you won't think I'd get her back then…" she clenched her fists to try and keep her temper in check. "Audrey Parker must have been an idiot for loving you over her sister." She scoffed heavily and went back to what she was doing.

"Lay off her, man." Duke was firm with his words. "You've always had a problem with Haven and this isn't helping. You want Audrey back? Then back off."

Haven sat on the ground and closed her eyes. She was trying to meditate but it wasn't working out very well. "This is insane. I'm trying to hack into Angel Radio again." She laid back on the grass and groaned.

Presently Nathan left to meet up with Dwight and try to find some missing kids. Once he left, Kate stood next to Duke with crossed arms. "If I temporarily took her Trouble, do you think it'd take away some interference?"

Duke looked at her curiously. "You don't think her Trouble is what links her to the Barn?"

"I'm starting to wonder if she's linked to the Barn itself or the people she loves that are inside it. She heard you, she hears her sister…granted that doesn't explain the other guy but it's a working theory." One that honestly made more sense before she actually said it aloud. "My point is, Haven wasn't connected to the Barn before and she had her Trouble, right? So maybe if the Trouble poofs for a little bit then she'll be able to a clearer connection with the Barn."

"Isn't that risky for you, though?" Duke asked, looking at her. "You said it yourself you haven't been turned into a Trouble Vampire – what if taking Haven's Trouble makes you one?"

"My Trouble is different from both of yours and yet the same in type," Kate explained. "I don't think I'll get the same reaction she does."

Even so, Duke wasn't going to risk it. "Last resort," he told her and when she looked as if she was about to dispute it, he said, "Don't argue with your father."

Kate rolled her eyes at that and returned her attention to Haven as she said, "She was right…this really is so twisted."

"Want to hear something to make it even more so?" Duke asked and clearly she was intrigued so he said, "You have a sister but I can't get anywhere near her. If I do, I'll age and die. Her mother had a very succubus-esque Trouble."

Kate's mouth gaped open a bit at that and no matter how hard she tried to think of something to say, it came out the same. "This is like a twisted supernatural version of Days of our Lives."

They both were startled and jumped a bit when they heard Haven scream, "This is going nowhere!"

"She's not going to hear anything if she's screaming all the time," Kate pointed out before asking, "Are you sure you don't want to try it my way?"

"Last resort," he repeated and looked over at Haven who was now standing and kicking the grass around her in frustration. "She just needs to relax. And I have an idea for that."

Kate's face contorted a bit in a grossed out manner and when Duke saw that he scoffed in a slightly amused manner, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Kiddo," before going over to Haven.

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Haven muttered as she stood on the deck of Duke's boat doing yoga with him.

"Yoga is all about mind over body," Duke calmly replied as he bent over for the next pose. "Which is why we don't feel the cold right now."

Haven looked at him like he was insane wearing nothing on his feet, and a muscle shirt with rolled up pants. "I don't know about you but I'm pretty cold."

"My wife didn't like yoga either," Duke said that to try and get Haven to participate, knowing that she didn't want to be like Haven P Crocker. He decided to use that to his advantage.

Haven narrowed her eyes at him and pulled off her coat, kicked off her shoes, and joined him in the carpet he laid out for them before copying his yoga pose. "Truth – do you seriously think this will help me hear what's going on in the Barn?"

"Absolutely," Duke replied, looking up at her. "You see, by focusing on your breathing…you can do anything." He was now doing a handstand to show her what he meant.

Haven, now standing up straight, couldn't help herself from checking him out. "Smart ass, bad ass, great ass," she thought aloud with a smirk.

Duke chuckled and got back to his feet but didn't acknowledge the comment. He was starting to feel out the boundaries of where to push and where to hold back. If he couldn't get Haven P. Crocker back then maybe Haven could fall in love with him again. "Your turn."

Haven grinned a bit and instantly got into a handstand and without realizing it, he eyes turned red and she was able to put one hand out to the side only needing one to balance her.

Duke had never seen her do this before and looked at Haven with impressed awe. "When did you learn to do that."

Haven, her eyes returning to normal, was losing her balance but Duke was quick to catch her as she laughed, "I have no idea."

Duke, still hanging onto Haven's legs to keep her from falling over, said, "How about we try some meditation. Less chance of falling."

"Good idea," she laughed and once she was upright, she sat across from Duke on the carpet. "This isn't really helping with the Angel Radio department but it's certainly amusing." She watched as Duke sat down and picked up a bowl and asked curiously, "How come you haven't asked me what Angel Radio is?"

"It's from Supernatural," Duke replied, handing over the bowl with a grin. "I got the reference."

Haven pointed at him smiling, "You. I like you," before taking the bowl. "And this is for what exactly?"

"The idea is to have your mind be as empty as the bowl," Duke explained. "Now, deep breaths."

Haven, not following his breathing example, looked at the bowl and while she was examining it she accidentally dropped it with a bit of a clang. "I really don't think I'm meant for all this yoga-meditation stuff. Whenever I wanted to relax I just lit up a joint and ate a bag of tater tots."

Duke was _not_ going to give Haven drugs but he did have another idea in mind. "Pot's a no-can-do _but_ how do you feel about beer pong?"

Haven's face practically lit up at that. "Bring it on, Crocker."

* * *

Since Duke had it covered – or so he said – with getting Haven to hear the Barn, Kate went out to help find the two missing kids. She went out to the woods where the search party was meeting and just when she was about to walk over to Nathan, Jordan stood in front of her. "Hello, Miss Guard Woman," was her greeting.

Jordan didn't look amused and got right to the point. "How long does it last?"

Kate chose to misunderstand her mainly because she didn't like Jordan very much. Actually, she didn't like Jordan at all. "How long does what last?"

"Your twisted combo Trouble of your parents'," Jordan shot back. "How long does it last?" Seeing Kate's defiance to answer, made Jordan sigh, "Look, if we find these kids they're gonna be scared. I would like to be able to comfort them without risking their safety."

Kate wasn't quite sure if she was being played but answered anyway. "I don't know how long it lasts other than when the handprint fades away the Trouble returns to its owner."

"Why is your Trouble different from Duke's and Haven's?" Was Jordan's next question. "Troubles don't work like that in families."

"It's a long story but in case you haven't noticed, Haven's not Troubled like others are Troubled. And I was born in the freaking Barn and shot out before it could rewire my brain after aging me twenty-seven years, so it's no surprise my Trouble isn't normal." Kate gestured to Jordan asking, "Am I doing this or what?"

Jordan nodded and a moment Kate put her hand on her face, pulled it back without harm but coated in black, and pressed her hand onto her own skin to leave a mark. "I'm Trouble free?" Jordan couldn't believe it.

"Until this mark fades." Kate couldn't make that any clearer. "Think of it as a twisted version of Cinderella." Before Jordan could say anything else she said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to ask Nathan for some gloves." She took a few steps and turned back to call out to Jordan, "Oh, and in case it wasn't obvious, you owe me."

* * *

Haven and Duke had been playing beer pong for a little bit and she was kicking his ass. "Oh, yeah, drink up."

"I don't remember you being that good at this game," he muttered before drinking.

"Because maybe she wasn't," Haven grinned, "but _I_ am." She rubbed her hands together, saying, "Your turn." Just when Duke was about to take his shot she heard William's voice say, _"Your friends need you. Haven needs you."_

Haven gasped at this, "Duke. Duke! Angel Radio is back on. We have to find a door – like adjoining hotel rooms. We have to find a door on our side."

Duke looked at in a mildly confused manner. "I'm sorry, what?" but he stopped talking as soon as Haven shushed him.

"Shhh. I have to listen," Haven said to him and tuned back in only to get blared out by a foghorn. "Ugh, that freaking foghorn! I lost the station."

"Just ignore it. What did you hear about a door?" This sounded pretty damn important.

"She has to find a door and we have to find a door. If either of us fail…she dies." Haven's body started to shake a bit at the thought. "She can't die, Duke. She ca…" her voice broke where she couldn't even finish her sentence.

Duke was quick to go over to Haven and hugged her close. "That's not going to happen. You hear me? I promise you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Haven replied as she leaned into Duke, finding comfort not only in his vow but in him. She pulled away then to tune back into the radio but again she heard the foghorn. "I can't hear anything over that freaking foghorn!"

Duke paused for a second and said, "Wait…I don't hear a foghorn."

Haven's eyebrows shot up upon hearing that. "Well, what the hell does that mean?"

Duke didn't have an answer for that. "I have no idea." He pulled out his phone to call Kate since he had an idea.

"Who are you calling?" Haven asked, wanting to know since this hardly seemed the time for a social call.

"Kate," Duke answered, waiting for her to pick up the phone. "She was born in the Barn so she might know what the foghorn means." When Kate finally answered her phone, he said, "Hey, Kiddo, do foghorns mean anything to you?"

* * *

Kate, with Jordan's Trouble mark no longer present, arrived at Duke's boat and they told her everything about the door and the Barn and the mysterious foghorn that only Haven could hear. "There were no foghorns in the Barn," Kate said at the end of it all. "At least not as far as I can recall."

It clicked for Duke then, "I'm an idiot."

"I'm sure you have your moments," Haven joked, "but please explain."

"The foghorn isn't _in_ the Barn it's playing _through_ the Barn," he explained. "You can hear it through the door like a siren through a phone call."

Haven bounded off the crate, saying, "If we find the real foghorn then we find the door!"

Kate waved around them. "In case you haven't noticed, there's a lot of water around here which probably means there are _a lot_ of foghorns. How are we supposed to narrow it down?"

"I need my charts," Duke replied and went off to get them.

Haven and Kate looked at each other and said in unison, "Charts?", then followed after him to see what he had in mind. Only Haven stopped after a step and froze.

"Mom, what is it?" Kate called her mom without thinking about it. It just felt right so she said it.

Duke came back out on deck with the charts and saw Haven looking like she'd just seen a ghost. "What's wrong?"

"I think she just opened her door," Haven replied, still staring off into the space. "Not now, Lex. Please, not yet."

* * *

Thanks to Duke's charts they were able to narrow down the spot where the Door might be and they were right. Presently they were standing on a hill near the water and Haven was staring right at the door no one else could see only she couldn't open it.

"Pull harder or something," Nathan said to her soon after his arrival.

"I am pulling as hard as I can but it's not budging," Haven seethed in annoyance.

"Are you sure she's not messing with us," Nathan accused as he looked at Duke.

Haven turned around and slapped Nathan across the face – something he felt and somehow she knew it. "Talk crap like that to me again and I'll kick you in the balls."

"Is it bad that I'd pay money to see that?" Kate asked, raising her hand, looking curious.

Nathan rubbed his face as he scoffed, "She is so your kid."

Duke and Haven both said, "Thank you," and Haven went back to trying the door.

"Come on!" Haven shouted in frustration. "It's not budging. It must be because she has her door closed on the other side."

Nathan did not like the sound of this. "What does that mean? Did she change her mind? Is she not coming?"

"I don't know!" Haven shouted, "So stop yelling at me! It's not like I planned this…what the hell are they doing here?"

The others turned around to see Jordan leading armed members of the Guard towards them. Jordan was quick to say, "We followed you, Nathan, in case you got cold feet. Give me your gun."

"Nathan, don't do this." Duke did not like where this was going.

When Nathan handed it over, Jordan took it and aimed it right at Haven. "What the hell?" Nathan asked, moving closer to Haven. "She's not a part of this."

"If Audrey comes out as this Haven's sister, then yes, she is. Means she's the one who has to die." At this point Jordan didn't care who died as long as the Troubles ended.

"Whether it's Lexie or Audrey who comes out I'm not the one she loves the most," Haven made that pretty clear. "Audrey doesn't love this me and I burned that bridge with Lexie a _long_ time ago. So, sorry sister, but if she's Lexie you've got the wrong girl."

Duke stood right in front of Haven protectively. "If you think you're gonna harm one hair on her head, you've got another thing coming."

"Time to shut up now!" Haven shouted to every and waved a hand around her head, "Angel Radio is back on." She heard William's voice say _"Leap of faith"_ so she went over to the Door. "She's opened her Door."

Everyone could see their Door now. Nathan went right over to try and open it, but Haven pulled his hands away. "How much do you want to make a bet that it has to be me."

Nathan nodded and stepped back. Just when Haven was about to open the Door, Dave ran out with a gun raised shouting, "No one is going to open that Door!"

"Maybe you haven't been in the loop, but if that Door doesn't open then Audrey – Lexie—whoever is going to die," Kate sassed back.

"Dave, put the gun down!" Vince demanded of his brother while trying to catch his breath. "I tried to stop him but he's got some crazy notions after reading the archives."

"They're not crazy," Dave defended. "If that Door opens you could unleash powers far beyond our control. I'm sorry Audrey must die, but it's a small price to pay."

Jordan wasn't going to let their only chance of the Troubles ending to disappear so she removed her glove and touched the back of Dave's neck, incapacitating and disarming him.

Haven wasn't going to wait for anything else to try and stop them so she flung the door wide open. What they saw on the other side was endless white clouds, and waves of energy, but Audrey—Lexie—Whoever was nowhere to be seen.

Nathan stepped forward and looked through the doorway into the energy field, or whatever it was, beyond. "Audrey!" Nathan called out. "Audrey!"

Haven was starting to get worried that she wasn't going to make it out of there. "Come on, Lexie!" she shouted, "Where the hell are you!"

Nathan glared at her for calling out Lexie instead of Audrey and a moment later there was a force of energy that threw them all back and onto the ground.

When the entire group finally awoke and starting sitting up, they could see that the Door was gone and they could also see someone lying on the grass that wasn't there before. A woman in a leather jacket, short denim skirt, with light brown hair and blonde streaks it in, and a nose ring.

Haven knew who it was instantly. "Oh my god!" She shouted and scrambled over to her. "Please be alive, please be alive," Haven cried as she shook her and let out a breath of relief when her sister groaned, "God, get off me."

Nathan practically pushed Haven aside and knelt down in front of her. "Audrey," he said lovingly, "you made it."

When he got up and went over to Jordan for the gun, she asked Haven, "What's going on?"

Her question was answered by Nathan returning and placing the gun in her hands. She did not like where this was going. "What are you doing?"

"The Troubles haven't ended," he answered, moving the gun to his chest. "I know what Howard told you. Killing me is the only way now." Nathan kissed her deeply before returning the gun to his chest. "Do it. Please, Audrey."

She looked at him like he was insane. "I'm not killing anyone. Especially not someone I've never met before. And who is Audrey? My name is Lexie."

Jordan stormed over and grabbed Haven saying, "Then you're killing her! The Troubles are ending now!"

Lexie aimed the gun at Jordan. "I'm not killing my sister. I may hate her guts but she doesn't deserve to die."

"Told you so," Haven said to Jordan in a sing-songy voice.

Jordan was losing her patience. "If your sister isn't the one you love the most, then who is?" she demanded to know.

"My kid," Lexie answered without a moment's thought. "And I lost them a long time ago."

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 4


	48. Guess we're not that lucky

Nathan practically pushed Haven aside and knelt down in front of her. "Audrey," he said lovingly, "you made it."

When he got up and went over to Jordan for the gun, she asked Haven, "What's going on?"

Her question was answered by Nathan returning and placing the gun in her hands. She did not like where this was going. "What are you doing?"

"The Troubles haven't ended," he answered, moving the gun to his chest. "I know what Howard told you. Killing me is the only way now." Nathan kissed her deeply before returning the gun to his chest. "Do it. Please, Audrey."

She looked at him like he was insane. "I'm not killing anyone. Especially not someone I've never met before. And who is Audrey? My name is Lexie."

Jordan stormed over and grabbed Haven saying, "Then you're killing her! The Troubles are ending now!"

Lexie aimed the gun at Jordan. "I'm not killing my sister. I may hate her guts but she doesn't deserve to die."

"Told you so," Haven said to Jordan in a sing-songy voice.

Jordan was losing her patience. "If your sister isn't the one you love the most, then who is?" she demanded to know.

"My kid," Lexie answered without a moment's thought. "And I lost them a long time ago."

Haven looked at Lexie like she was nuts for saying that and made Lexie laugh, "Wow, you took me seriously, sis? We have been apart for too long."

"This is over, Jordan." Kate made herself very clear. "The agreement was Nathan **not** Haven. Or did I miss a memo somewhere?"

Jordan pointed right at her. "You have no say in this." She turned back to Lexie after taking a shotgun from one of the Guard members, aiming it right at her. "You shoot her right now or I'll do it myself."

Duke was about to intervene but Haven beat him to it as her eyes glowed red and a red aura swirled around her hands. " **Back. Off**." Haven's voice was far deeper than it normally was and when Jordan took aim the gun was ripped from her hand and turned around to face Jordan. All the other guns, except for the one in Lexie's hand, did the same – were ripped from the Guard members hands and aimed right at them.

Haven's eyes seemed to glow brighter as she said, "Now, we are going to talk about this like sensible adults. If that's not possible, then you're eating a bullet." Her stare practically bore right into Jordan's skull as she said, "I've killed before and if I have to I _**will**_ do it again."

Lexie, having no idea what was going on, looked at Kate who was closest to her and asked, "What the hell is going on? How is she doing this?!"

"Welcome to Haven," Kate replied. "You'll get used to it."

Duke slowly stepped forward towards Haven in an attempt to calm her down. "Hey, Haven, if you wouldn't mind dropping the weapons…I think I have an idea to keep them from wanting to kill you."

Haven's eyes shot right to him. "Will they still want Nathan dead?"

Duke nodded in a probably manner with a, "Most likely, yep. But the thing is he's willing to make that sacrifice. I don't like it, but it's his call."

Haven took a deep breath and with a twist of her hand, all the firearms dismantled and the pieces fell into piles on the ground before her eyes and hands returned to normal. "So, what's your idea?"

* * *

Duke didn't explain anything until they were all back at the Herald where Nathan, Lexie, and Haven were kept in the backroom. Haven tried to hear what was going on in there but damn, Vince and Dave must have soundproofed the place or something because she couldn't hear a word of it so she took the time to fill her in on everything that'd been going on.

Lexie was still reeling over what she'd been told and seen her do. "Let me get this straight…you have some sort of superpower?"

"Trouble, apparently, and I can't control it," Haven admitted as she slid down to the floor and examined her chipped black nail polish. "Couldn't repeat it if I tried – no clue how."

"And here I thought finding out my entire existence was some sort of dream and walking through a supernatural door would be the most bizarre thing I'd ever hear." Lexie caught herself then and pointed at Haven in question. "Hold on, if I was in the Barn thing and my life isn't real then how come you were out here and remember the same life I do?"

"Long story," Haven sighed, leaning her head back against the wall.

When Lexie looked at Nathan in question, he told her, "What she said."

Lexie scoffed a chuckle at that. "Well apparently we have nothing but time before finding out if we're gonna be tortured, or killed, or made to work in a newspaper."

"My bet is we're the ones under lock and key, Lex," Haven pointed out. "Not you."

Lexie took a seat on the table near Nathan and he asked her, "Did you mean what you said? – Do you really hate Haven's guts?"

"Wow, Nathan, that's nice to bring up when I'm right here in the room," Haven shot back before scoffing incredulously.

"Haven and I have a complicated relationship," Lexie looked at her sister before turning back to Nathan. "And that's putting it lightly."

"We have our issues," Haven added in. "Let's just leave it at that."

"Speaking of," Lexie crossed her arms. "Surprised your not itching for a hit of something right now. You actually look normal."

"Probably because I've been clean for the past few months," Haven instantly replied.

Lexie's brows shot up when she heard this. "Wow, what brought that on?"

"Who cares?" Haven scoffed. "I'm clean so just drop it."

"And how long will it last, I wonder?" Now it was Lexie's turn to scoff. "You've fallen off the wagon before."

Haven got to her feet and glared at Lexie to no end as venom practically dripped from her words, "I should have rooted for Audrey."

Nathan watched the exchange between them and it was nothing like the Parkers. There was no doubt about it, Lexie wasn't Audrey any longer and this certainly wasn't the Haven they knew before. He couldn't help but wonder why there was such a wedge between them this time.

Things were started to get pretty heated between them and it got to the point where Nathan was worried that they were going to get into a fight so he quickly got between them, saying, "How about we all just take a breather."

"Yeah, Hayve, I'm sure there's something around here you can breathe in. Just like all my freaking perfume!" Lexie shouted at her.

"Piss off!" Haven shouted back and charged towards her a bit but Nathan held her back.

"This isn't helping so both of you just shut up!" Nathan yelled and that got them both quiet and moving towards separate areas of the room.

Just when things were quiet for a few moments, Haven asked, "Who's William?"

"How do you know about him?" Lexie asked then held up her hand. "Never mind. William is the guy that helped me get out of the Barn. He said I was needed here and somehow I was special."

"And he knew about me?" Haven raised and eyebrow.

"Yeah, he knew about you," Lexie answered, "but wouldn't say much about you. Said he couldn't."

Haven let out a deep breath and crossed her arms. "I'm glad you're alive, asshole."

Lexie smiled mockingly at her, "And I'm glad you're clean, dipshit."

Nathan couldn't believe what he was witnessing and looked between them so confused. "Wait, what just happened? Two seconds ago you wanted to kill each other."

"Haven and I have a hate/love relationship," Lexie answered with a shrug.

"What can we say?" Haven added in. "The heart is a strange vessel – Love and hatred can exist side by side."

That moment was cut short when Vince walked in saying, "You two, come with me," pointing at Nathan and Lexie.

Haven held up her hand in an 'excuse me' manner. "And what and I supposed to do?"

"Duke is responsible for you now," was all Vince had to say about that and led the way for Nathan and Lexie to follow.

When they did, Haven scoffed, "What the frack?" and left the room to find Duke and find out what the hell that was supposed to mean.

* * *

While Duke drove Haven to the crime scene he filled her in on what his plan was. Haven couldn't believe what she was hearing and if they weren't in a moving vehicle she probably would have started whacking him for his idiocy.

They were almost to their destination when Haven finally said, "Let me get this straight – you want Lexie to fall in love with Nathan and then have her kill Nathan like Audrey was supposed to?"

Duke nodded as he pulled over to the side of the road. "Yep, that's about it."

Haven laughed almost uncontrollably, "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. For one thing, Nathan isn't Lexie's type. I may not have been in my sister's life for awhile, but I can tell you that asshat Nathan in not the kind of guy Lexie likes." She pointed something else out then, "And another thing, she's loyal to those she loves – Even if she hates them at the same time. There's _no way_ she'd kill Nathan after falling in love with him. _**If**_ she even fell in love with him."

Duke had to admit she had some points there. "My plan isn't flawless, I know, but right now it's the only thing appeasing the Guard and keeping both you and Nathan alive. Jordan _really_ wants you both dead."

"I thought Jordan was okay with the presence of the other me?" At least that's what Haven heard.

"Your Trouble isn't like it was before, Haven," Duke explained. "You're a bit unpredictable, and while that's sexy as hell, in the Guard's eyes it makes you a liability."

"Did the Barn screw with my Trouble or something?" Haven wasn't sure what her Trouble was like before so she'd like to know what was going on.

Duke wasn't sure how to answer that. "I don't know. I can tell you this – seems like every time you've been back you used your Trouble differently. Compared to other Troubles around here, yours is nothing like them."

"A freak among freaks," Haven muttered. "Should I be ashamed or proud?"

"Let your freak flag fly," Duke grinned and smiled when Haven said, "Alright, Xylda," because she got the reference.

Haven looked out the window and waved towards the restaurant they were parked near. "So…what are we doing here?"

"I'm helping out with this and the Guard, well Vince, said I had to keep an eye on you. Like I said, liability." Duke was glad for the excuse to be with her but he wished it was under different circumstances. He'd hate to find out what the Guard would do to Haven if she became too big of a blip on their radar.

Haven scoffed a chuckle at this. "So I'm forced to tag along only because it's better than the alternative?"

Duke nodded affirmatively. "Something like that."

"I'm good in the car." Haven pointed down to the seat she was sitting in with no intention of budging.

"You're not even the least bit curious to find out what this Trouble is?" Duke hoped that'd bait her a bit to be interested.

"Not curious because I already know." Haven waved her hand towards the restaurant in there. "There's someone in there going all 'Here's Johnny!' and you better be quick getting him before he kills himself."

Duke was about to get out of the car but turned to look at her instead. "How do you know this?"

Haven just shrugged a bit. "I don't know. Just do."

 _And she was right._

When all was said and done in the restaurant, Duke came back out to the car to ask her, "What else do you know? Because you pretty much hit the nail right on the head in there."

"I warned you," Haven answered in a sing-songy voice. "And I have no idea how I knew. I can't control whatever my Trouble is. It's like a sixth sense kicks in sometimes and I just _know_. If it happens again, I'll be sure to tell you. But honestly, I'd like to try and stay as far away from this as I can."

This caught Duke's attention. "Why? Do you think you're not immune to it?" At Haven's 'do I have to repeat myself face', he said, "Nevermind. Look, just go back to the Gull and wait there. We'll handle this. Be sure to keep your phone on. And before you ask about Kate, she's fine – helping Dwight with something."

"Whatever you say, Jack," Haven replied as she got out of the car. She saw his face and laughed, "What? You can't deny you got a Jack Sparrow vibe going on. I kinda like it." Haven winked and gave him a little wave before walking off, leaving a jumbled up Duke in her wake.

* * *

The Gull was closed and Haven had been hanging out down at the bar since she was 'excused' from the latest Trouble problem. She'd just gotten off the phone with Kate who told her that she and Dwight were looking into another possible way to end the Troubles. Apparently Vince, Dave, and Dwight were doing a whole bunch of research the past few months and since Kate seemed to have some random knowledge of the Barn they thought she could help.

Kate told her they weren't getting anywhere on the getting rid of the Troubles forever thing but she was enjoying time spent with Dwight.

Upon hearing this, Haven laughed, "Don't let your father hear that. I don't think he cares for Dwight very much."

"Only because he thought you had a thing for him," Kate replied then quickly said, "Oh, he's back, gotta go," and ended the call.

Haven had a 'hmm' expression upon her face as she set the phone on the bar. It made her wonder if Dwight had a thing for her past life and if so would that get transferred to Kate. Haven wasn't sure if she was pleased with that idea or just thought it was weird. "Like sands through the hourglass," she said to herself, still feeling like they lived in a supernatural soap opera.

Haven was about to go behind the bar and get herself a beer but suddenly she just felt… _weird._ It was almost like she'd been caught on a fishing line and reeled in. Haven rubbed her chest and started to walk away from the feeling but it just increased to the point where she couldn't ignore it and started to follow. Just as Haven left the Gull, Duke – being possessed by the Troubled kid Tyler – arrived.

* * *

Haven walked all the way to the Hospital and down into the morgue. She had no idea why she was there and honestly it was freaking her out a little bit. "Hello?" she called out and jumped about fifty feet when she heard the walk-in cooler bang from the inside.

"Haven!" Lexie called out, "Is that you out there?"

"Who else would it be asshat?" Haven called back. "How did you lock yourselves in there."

"Long story," Nathan replied, "we'll tell you as soon as you open the door."

"I don't exactly have my lock picking gear with me and I doubt a bobby-pin is going to do it." Haven walked towards the door and the next thing she knew her eyes turned red as the aura around her hands reappeared and the door's lock clicked to let them out. Once the door opened, she returned to normal.

"Thought you said a bobby pin wasn't going to cut it?" Lexie asked with a raised brow.

"I think my Trouble did this…don't tell the Guard," Haven replied, then crossed her fishnet clad arms as she asked, "Now what the hell happened?"

"Duke got possessed but some strange Trouble dude and he locked us in there." Lexie was acting like it was just a normal day when she said it.

Haven felt like she was going to explode when she heard that. "Where's he now?"

Lexie gasped, "Oh my god! Do you have thing for him? You've got your 'I'm gonna kill anyone who hurts them' face and voice going on."

Haven ignored this and asked again, "Where is he?" Her question was answered when her cellphone rang and she saw it was the Gull so she put it on speaker. "Duke?"

"Wade, actually," he replied from the other end of the line. "Duke is possessed and the possessor thinks if he kills his own body he'll be able to stay in Duke's permanently."

"Nice timing, Wade. Thanks for the tip." She ended the call and looked at the others. "Who's the body and where are they?"

"You knew what was happening with the first possession," Nathan pointed out. "So can you track Duke somehow?"

Haven threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know how any of this works! When we were parked outside I was getting this weird Shining vibe and then I just knew. I'm not getting that."

Nathan stepped forward saying, "Haven it doesn't matter whose life you have now, you and Duke have an unbreakable bond." He pointed to the tattoo on her chest. "You told Audrey you got that tattoo to make sure you never forgot _him_. You're his wife, Haven. You two always manage to find each other."

Haven pointed at him saying, "You've said something like this before, haven't you?"

"More or less," Nathan admitted. "I officiated your wedding."

Lexie looked like her mind was blown but she didn't say a word, just held up her hands and backed up to let them deal with it.

Haven placed her hand over her tattoo and thought about Duke. She had no idea if this was going to work but she had to try. "Where are you?" she whispered. Her hand started to glow red and the aura surrounded the tattoo before radiating off her hand and through the door then down the hall.

"Am I the only one who can see this?" Haven asked, looking back to the others.

"See what?" Nathan replied, and that was all the answer Haven needed.

"Nevermind." Haven turned to them. "I'm going after Duke. Either of you coming with me?"

"Nathan shouldn't since he can take possession of him," Lexie instantly answered. "But I'll come since I'm apparently immune to the Troubles among other things." This was one of the few things she and Nathan talked about during their time locked together. That and how Lexie had a boyfriend once that was really into bondage.

Nathan didn't like this idea but caved, "I'm following then giving you three minutes to go wherever it is Haven thinks you should go."

"Basement," they answered together followed by a simultaneous, "Don't ask," before quickly leaving. Why they both said the same thing at the same time and both knew it was the basement was up for discussion. Lexie had a hunch and Haven just _knew_ but that didn't explain them speaking together – something they had never done before.

* * *

Nathan kept to his word and stayed away from the basement to give the DeWitt ladies freedom to go in. Lexie was armed with a gun Nathan gave her and Haven didn't have anything. Haven was hoping her Trouble would kick in if she needed to defend herself. It hadn't failed her so far so hopefully luck would be on her side.

The basement of the Hospital looked straight out of a horror movie – lights were either off or flickering, there were stray things in the hall, and plastic hanging down from the ceiling. It didn't look like anyone had been down there for awhile and it was in dire need of a remodel.

"Let's split up," Lexie suggested and Haven strangely agreed and they parted ways. Once Haven entered the basement the aura trail faded so it's not like Haven knew exactly where to go anyway.

Haven soon reached a dead end and found no one so she back tracked and took the hallway Lexie did and spotted possessed Duke talking to Lexie.

Possessed Duke said to Lexie, "Is he really worth dying for?"

Lexie looked back and saw Haven standing down the hall before saying, "I'm sorry Duke," and stepped aside to give him access to kill his own body.

"No!" Haven cried out, fearing the worst and ran down the hall as Duke's eyes turned blue and his body contorted.

Lexie grabbed hold of Haven as Duke dropped to the floor. "We don't know who it is."

"Relax," Duke said as he caught his breath. "It's me."

Haven got out of Lexie's grasp and crouched beside him. "Promise you won't scare me like that again."

"Not gonna make a promise I can't keep," Duke weakly chuckled then sincerely said, "But I'll try."

"Do you remember anything?" Lexie asked as Haven helped Duke to his feet.

Duke took a deep breath. "All of it. It was like I was a fly on my own wall the whole time."

Haven turned on Lexie then and slapped her right across the face. "Were you trying to get him killed!"

Lexie rubbed her face where she'd been slapped and said, "I had to make a choice and I made it. Self preservation, sister."

Haven wanted to lunge at her for that but Duke held onto her arm to keep her from doing anything to Lexie.

Lexie scoffed at that moment before asking, "What the hell was up with your eyes? They changed colors like Haven's here."

"My family curse. When I kill a Troubled person, I kill their Trouble too," Duke explained. "Similar to Haven's Trouble but also very different."

Haven looked at the Troubled Tyler's body with a hatchet sticking out of his chest and said, "So when he died…he couldn't control you anymore because he inadvertently killed his Trouble using you?"

Duke nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

Lexie took that moment to say, "I'm sorry, okay? I've got a lot to learn here and I'm trying. You can't expect me to become some sort of superhero in one day, Hayve."

Haven sighed heavily. "Guess not, but Halloween is a must."

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Well, duh!"

* * *

Now that the Troubled business was over with Haven and Lexie sat on the patio outside the Gull and had a beer together. "So drugs are a no-no but alcohol is okay?" Lexie asked as she took a drink. "Explain that one to me."

"I'm addicted to drugs but alcohol doesn't really have an effect on me." Haven shrugged and took a swig of beer. "I'm not even going to try and overanalyze this, especially with all the weird crap going on. Must be something in my messed up genetics."

Lexie held out her beer, saying, "Cheers to messed up genetics."

As they made their cheers, Duke came out and joined them. "Celebrating something?"

Lexie pointed up to the Loft above the Gull. "Just that I have a place that's rent-free since you were married to me sister's other life."

"Pay me the six months back rent you owe me and then maybe we'll talk," Duke replied, clearly joking.

"Oh come on, I tried to save your life," Lexie countered with a grin as she stood up. "I should at least get a month knocked off for that."

On that note, Duke said, "You know, I've been thinking about what happened down in that basement. You just stepped aside and let Tyler try to take me."

"And I got slapped for it," Lexie chuckled, rubbing her face where Haven made contact. "Like I said before, I'm sorry. I didn't want to get stabbed – I was scared."

Haven made a 'pfft' sound at that before going back to her beer.

Lexie tried to walk away but Duke side stepped to stop her as he said, "See, now that's where I get stuck. The way you jumped out of that Barn, went down in that basement…" he smiled a bit, "I guess I'm just having a hard time believing you were scared."

Haven set her bottle down on the table and stood up asking, "Where are you going with this, Duke?"

"I think Lexie here knew my Trouble was going to kick in and save me," Duke replied, looking from Haven to Lexie.

Lexie walked away saying, "I wouldn't know anything about that."

"But Audrey would," Duke retorted and that stopped her dead in her tracks. "Isn't that right, Audrey?"

Lexie – _Audrey –_ sighed heavily before turning back to him. "Dammit, Duke." She hugged him saying, "Yeah, it's me." After letting out a deep breath she pulled back and looked at Haven, saying, "Cat's out of the bag, Haven. You don't have to pretend anymore."

Haven had no idea what she was talking about. "Pretend? What? What's going on here?"

Audrey was starting to worry a little. "Haven, Duke figured it out – I'm Audrey. Not sure why you've been pretending this whole time, but damn you're convincing."

Duke saw the look in Haven's eyes and that's when he knew. "She's not pretending, Audrey."

Audrey looked at Duke then back to Haven and that's when she realized it as well because Haven looked as if she was on the verge of freaking out.

"I'm not Haven Parker – Crocker – whatever. I'm Haven DeWitt and you're Lexie…right!" Haven could see the change in her and she knew Lexie wasn't there anymore. "Right?" she asked, almost tearfully, willing it to be true.

"Haven…" Audrey reached out for Haven but she recoiled.

"Don't touch me," Haven answered firmly. "I don't know you. You're not my sister. You're nothing but…" she stop talking and held up her hands. "You know what, nevermind." She headed for the Loft, saying to Duke, "You better have an extra room on your boat because I am _not_ living here with her."

Audrey was speechless as Haven walked off and looked at Duke with such an expression. Finally, she found her words. "I thought it was an act. I don't know why, exactly, but I thought she was pretending."

Duke wished that Haven was, for some reason, pretending but clearly that wasn't the case. "Guess we're not that lucky."

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 5


	49. Alright

Lexie – _Audrey_ – followed Haven up into the Loft to try and keep her from packing up the rest of her stuff that morning. It'd been a few days since the big reveal and she was hoping Haven had cooled off a bit…but she hadn't.

As soon as Audrey walked through the door, a glass was thrown her way and shattered against the wall next to her. "You missed," she teased, but could see how angry Haven was. It was so clear that she _was_ Haven DeWitt. Audrey was hoping that Haven was faking it too, she truly was. "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you," she seethed, and continued to shove things into her bag.

"Haven…I'm your sister." Audrey was trying to get through to her. If not to bring out the Parker in her, than to connect.

"No, you're not!" Haven shouted back. "You are some Audrey woman that I know _nothing_ about. You are **not** my sister."

"Lexie is up here, too." She hoped Haven would find some comfort in that.

Haven scoffed. "That's not good enough. You had the choice between Lexie or Audrey and you made sure you came back all Audrey. You chose _them_. I know Lexie and I went through hell and back more than once but she was _always_ my sister and I was always hers. Saying that 'Lexie is up there' means nothing to me. You chose your precious asshole Nathan over me and now you have to deal with it _Audrey_."

Audrey couldn't let her go, not like this. "Haven, please…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone who you are. I'm not a fan of murder." Haven almost made it out the door but stopped when Audrey spoke to her again.

"Are you really going to stay with Duke? Do you remember him?"

Haven turned around and answered honestly. "Not one bit but right now, I trust him a hell of a lot more than I trust you." Without another word, she walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

Haven walked down the stairs and found Duke there waiting for her. "Didn't patch things up with her, huh?" He was figuring that they would but apparently not.

"I don't want to talk about it," Haven answered firmly. "In fact, I would love to just get the hell out of here." She looked towards the Gull as she asked, "Is Kate around? There's something I want to ask her."

"You want to see if she knows of a way to get Audrey back to being full-on Lexie, don't you?" Duke didn't need to answer her, he could see it on her face. "No luck there. She's in Cleave's Hill working on a clean-up case with Dwight."

"You actually let her go with him?" Haven raised a questioning brow at that.

"I'm not too happy about it, but at least it's not you." Duke was serious and sincere when he said, "I don't think I could have handled it if I lost you to him."

"Don't worry about that, Duke." Haven patted on his chest as she said, "I'm not yours to lose," before tossing her bags into his car then heading into the Gull.

"Right," Duke muttered to himself before saying to her, "Nathan and I have a case. You interested?"

"I'm far more interested in the booze you got going on behind the counter." Haven shot him a thumbs up, "But thanks for the offer."

Just when Duke thought they were making progress in getting closer together they seemed to take many steps backwards. He would be patient and put in the work. Duke loved Haven in any form and believed with every fiber of his being that they were end-game. They were each other's Flipside, nothing could keep them apart forever.

* * *

Haven got a call before she even had a sip of her margarita from Vince saying it was urgent and he needed to speak with her now. She was curious to say the least, so she left the Gull and went down to the beach where she was to meet him. "We couldn't have done this at the Herald?" she asked as he approached her. "You see, me and water don't have the greatest relationship."

"Still can't swim, eh?" Vince asked with amusement but didn't stay that way for long since Haven crossed her arms and plastered a look of impatience upon her face. He cleared his throat before saying "There are things we need to discuss, Haven."

"What could you possibly have to discuss with me?" Haven shot back. "You don't even know me."

"I've known you more times than you realize," was his answer to that. "Your Trouble is different this time. You may not have been able to control it very well before but at least you were aware of it. Now…it's different. What changed, Haven?"

Haven laughed in response to that. "I didn't even know I was Troubled until I got here. I don't know what H. P. Crocker was like but I assure you, I'm not her and I never will be. How my Trouble works, no clue. But at least I'm not some Trouble-Vampire." At his expression, she added in, "People talk in this town." She pointed over her shoulder behind her, asking, "Are we done here? There's a margarita back at the Gull with my name on it."

Vince really wanted to discuss this Trouble business of hers more, especially since every time she came back she seemed to have a different handle – a different presentation of it, but clearly this was something she didn't want to discuss so he would have to switch gears. "You're aware of the Crocker Curse, correct?"

"Duke kills a Troubled person and the Trouble dies along with them," Haven answered instantly. "So?"

"It's not just Duke," Vince clarified, "It's any Crocker, with the exception of Kate. Meaning, Wade can trigger his Trouble as well."

Haven's brows furrowed as she looked at him because she couldn't figure out what he was getting at. "Your point?"

"My point is," there was just something in Haven's eyes that made him change his mind about telling her. Vince couldn't explain it but it happened. "My point is Wade Crocker is trying to activate his Trouble. He's not like Duke. I'm worried about the outcome."

Haven had no idea what she was supposed to do about this. "And this is my problem how?"

Vince cleared his throat. "You've dealt with Crockers before – the ones who were not like Duke. I was hoping if the time should come that you could take away Wade's Trouble." This was close enough to what he originally wanted to tell her. Audrey/Lexie would be protected either way if Haven was up to the task.

Haven laughed incredulously at this. "I think we've established that I have _zero_ control over this Trouble thing. How the hell do you expect me to take something from him when I don't even remember how it's done?"

"Your Trouble seems to kick in on instinct now," Vince explained. "It's coming more as a reflex than anything else. Trust that your Trouble will be there for you when you need it and it just might."

"Might isn't a very comforting word there, Vince." Haven couldn't believe he was asking her to do this. "Is that what I do? Kill the Crockers?"

"No," Vince deliberately left out the part where she had helped kill a Crocker in the past. "You married one, Haven. It's not your destiny to kill them. I cannot believe I am saying this, but if Wade was more like his brother then I would not be asking you to put yourself in this position."

When he saw Haven's hesitation, he continued on by saying, "You're capable of doing anything to protect the ones you love – I've seen that first hand – and in this life I would rather you not get blood on your hands. You don't deserve that to happen to you again." Vince hoped he'd gotten through to her with that but watching her walk away without another word made him wonder. There was nothing more he could do about Haven right now. It was time to talk to Jordan…

* * *

Okay, yeah, Haven knew the first thing she should do was warn Lexie – warn _Audrey_ and Duke about Wade triggering his Curse and all that jazz but…she wasn't planning to. There was something holding her back and she couldn't figure out what the hell it was. It wasn't like she had a chance to figure it out anyway because Duke was calling her pleading for help.

There was a new Trouble in town that caused victims to see a countdown on anything digital. When the countdown ended, they died instantly. Before they thought they could deal with it but now Nathan was the one seeing the countdown and they hoped Haven could help.

Haven told Duke she'd be right there and on her way she decided once again to keep Vince's warning to herself – at least for now.

When Haven walked into the Police Station, she headed right for Nathan's office. Audrey, Nathan, and Duke were all there. "Duke filled me in, what can I do?" She felt like she'd just walked in on something between Nathan and Duke but didn't address it.

Nathan took the digital thermometer from Audrey – he knew it was her now – and handed it over to Haven. "You were able to track Duke's Trouble before. Is there any way you can do the same thing now?"

"You people really expect a lot from me, don'tcha?" Haven scoffed, swiping the thermometer away from him. "Any idea how this Trouble tracking is supposed to work? I have no idea how it happened the first time."

"Don't know," Nathan answered, "it just sort of…happened. You had a better handle on it as time went on but I don't think any of us know how it was done."

"There's only eight minutes left to find Paul Krebs," Audrey answered as she typed away at her computer. "We're looking, too, but if your way is faster then by all means give it a try."

Haven noticed the change in how Audrey was talking around Nathan and wiggled a finger between them, "You told him?"

"You knew, too?!" Nathan was beyond perturbed about this. "Are you Haven Parker and faking it?"

"Uh, no," Haven honestly answered. "Haven DeWitt through and through so I really don't think I can help you. Sorry." She shrugged and walked out the door without another word.

Haven was just about to walk out of the Station when she looked down at the thermometer in her hand and suddenly something inside her clicked and her eyes turned red. As if in a trance, she just started walking.

* * *

Haven walked into the electronics store and found Jordan using her Trouble on Paul to incapacitate him. Her eyes glowed red as she walked behind the counter to where they stood. Jordan instantly turned around and touched Haven's skin but it had no effect. "Nice try," Haven said to her with glowing eyes and with a flick of her red auraed hand she threw Jordan back and into a display of cellphones.

Haven crouched down in front of the unconscious Paul and placed her hands on his face. "I can feel you don't want to die. I will stop before that time, I swear it."

Black lines seeped from Paul's skin and moved into Haven's hands and up her arms until they finally faded away. Haven pulled back her hands and stood, looking angrily at Jordan. "He's no longer Troubled. I could have done the same for you but you keep trying to hurt someone I love very much."

Jordan moved back a little, feeling afraid of Haven like this. "I just wanted the Troubles to end."

"They could have ended already," Haven sighed as she moved some hair out of Jordan's face with a pitying look upon her own. "But you always focused on the wrong girl. Well now, I can't have you turning your focus on me can I?" Haven placed an auraed hand on Jordan's head and took away the memories right after Haven's arrival at the store, leaving Jordan unconscious. Jordan would remember Haven being there but nothing else.

Once that was done, Haven walked out of the back door moments before Duke and the others arrived. It wasn't until she was a block or two away that her eyes returned to normal and she practically dropped to her knees feeling as if she had just been hit by a truck. Haven looked around her and had no idea how one second she was at the Police Station and the next she was somewhere else entirely.

Haven pulled out the thermometer from her pocket and no longer saw it no longer had a countdown. She had no idea if she had something to do with that or if the others had figured it out. A part of her didn't want to know, so she returned it back to her pocket and kept on walking. Alas, she didn't get very far before she said, "Dammit!", and went back the way she went to return to Paul's shop. Yeah, a part of her didn't want to know but an even bigger part of her had to.

When Haven got back, Paul was on the floor having just been stabbed. "Oh my god, please tell me I didn't do this," she cried as she crouched beside him.

"You took away his Trouble before we got here," Audrey answered as she kept pressure on Paul's wound. "Wade did this."

"I should have warned you about Wade." Haven was really regretting this now. "I knew he was planning on activating his Trouble."

Audrey looked at Haven with wide eyes. "How long have you known about this?"

"I found out today," Haven admitted and at her face, said, "Oh, don't look at me in that tone of voice. I screwed up, I get it."

Now Audrey's face changed completely because that was a very Haven Parker thing for her to say, but she didn't say anything about it. Audrey was afraid that if her sister was coming to the surface, mentioning it to Haven DeWitt would push her back down.

Haven swallowed a lump in her throat and looked at Audrey, saying, "Audrey…I have an idea. Don't ask me what it is just trust me and don't believe pretty much anything I say or do until Wade is dealt with. And…" she talked quieter so the nearby Nathan and Jordan couldn't hear what she was about to say next, "For the love of Pete, do _**not**_ tell Duke anything. Alright?"

Audrey didn't like where this was going but knew she wouldn't be able to talk her out of it so she caved. "Alright," she nodded and repeated, "Alright."

For the first time since they've been together, Haven actually felt connected to her. Whether or not that would continue to grow or fade as quickly as it came would all be determined by time…

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 6

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, Readers, sorry for the short Episode but I think I hit all the plot points I wanted to. So so so sorry if I did not!**

 **Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and messaging it truly means a lot. Thanks again and hope you continue t enjoy Haven's Haven! :)**


	50. What the hell

Haven arrived at the Gull and went in search of a rag for Wade when suddenly she tripped over someone's foot and was steadied by a different man.

"Who there," he said to Haven as he placed his hand on her – thanks to her style of shirt – bare back to steady her. "You alright?"

"Fine," she replied and looked at him curiously because he felt oddly familiar. "Thanks."

"No problem, Haven," he replied and walked out of the door with a _very_ tall man and a shorter one with curly hair.

Haven was about to call out to ask how he knew her name but figured it was someone that Haven Parker knew and just went in search of the rag once more, feeling suddenly sleepy as she did.

Meanwhile, Kate walked out of the Gull wearing a red sundress with her hair down and went out to see Duke on the patio. "How's this for a job interview?"

Duke thought she looked nice and said as much before adding in, "Isn't this something you should be asking your mother?"

"Have you _seen_ how Haven dresses in this lifetime? Fishnets and all black isn't really my thing." Kate smoothed her dress down a bit before asking, "Are you sure the brothers are actually going to hire me? No offense, Pops, but I really don't want to work here."

Duke waved it off like it was nothing. "None taken and they'd be insane not to hire you. It's rather amusing seeing you all nervous like this."

"Hey, just because I have the memories of a job interview before doesn't mean I've actually had one. And the memories the Barn stuck me with didn't go very well, so, yeah, I'm nervous." Kate turned around as she said, "Wish me luck," but stopped when Wade came over and went into the box near the stairs looking for cleaning supplies. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Hello, _niece_ ," Wade replied as he stood with cleaning products in hand. "You know where the rags are?"

Duke chimed in then saying, "What is wrong with you, Wade? You almost killed a Troubled person."

"It was a momentary lapse of insanity," Wade answered and was about to leave it at that but Haven had more to say about that.

Haven walked up behind Wade and placed a hand on his shoulder, assuring Duke and Kate, "It won't happen again. I've got my eyes on him."

Duke didn't like this one bit. "Haven, what are you doing?"

"I'm always tied to the Crockers in one way or another, right?" Haven asked innocently enough. "Well, you've had your turn so now it's time for Wade to embrace the Haven-ness of this messed up world." She handed Wade a rag she found. "Here you go. That soda in your car won't clean itself."

Neither Duke nor Kate knew what to do with the events that just unfolded in front of their eyes and were still speechless as Haven went off with Wade. Kate looked at her father with wide eyes and asked, "What the hell was that?!"

Duke took a deep breath as he pulled his hand down his mouth. "I have no idea, but 'what the hell' fits it perfectly."

* * *

Kate walked into the Herald and the brothers gave her generic questions to start off with and finally, Kate crossed her arms and asked, "You guys didn't ask me for an interview because you needed the help, did you." That was worded far more as a statement than a question.

Vince removed his glasses with a sigh. "Yes and no. We could use the help around here but…"

Dave picked up from there. "We were hoping you could tell us about the Barn and maybe a way to get Haven back to her Parker self."

Kate was intrigued by this to say the least. "I've told all I know about the Barn and why do you want Haven back to her Parker self? I mean, I know why _I_ want that, but why you?"

"Haven may have been addicted to the Troubles then but at least she had some semblance of control. She blacks out at times now and has no control over her Trouble. The last time she was like this…" Dave looked at Vince for him to finish his thought.

"She was Haven Ripley." Vince sighed again. "Haven wanted to learn some control and that sent her to Simon Crocker. He promised her he would teach her but all he did was use her blackouts to his advantage. She tracked down Troubled people and killed them with him."

"I don't see her doing that. Besides, Duke isn't anything like his father." Kate had a hard time wrapping her head around this.

"Duke isn't the Crocker we are worried about," Vince admitted. "We're worried about Wade. There's a dark side of Haven that comes into her lives every once and awhile and we are concerned that this is one of those times."

Kate kept the information about Haven and Wade from that morning to herself and simply asked, "What do you expect me to do about it?"

"As we said," Vince stated simply enough, "try and bring out her Parker life."

Dave picked up from there, saying, "You're her daughter. If anyone can do it, it's you."

Vince gave Dave a bit of a look when he said that but kept his thoughts to himself. Mothers and daughters could be tricky especially when it came to Haven.

* * *

That night, Haven and Wade sat at the bar together with some shots in front of them. After downing a few, Wade said, "So you're willing to switch Crockers just like that?"

"I'm not going to jump into bed with you if that's what you're hoping," Haven shot back before downing another drink. "Your Curse is the closest thing to my Trouble. All I'm thinking is maybe we can help each other. I sate your Trouble and you help me figure out how to work mine. I'd ask Duke but he refuses to see me as I am. All he sees is someone he used to know."

Wade eyed her a bit suspiciously then leaned closer, speaking quietly, "So if I was to tell you that I planned on killing that Troubled blonde woman at the end of the bar, you wouldn't stop me?"

"I'd ask you to reconsider your plan," Haven countered. "Take the blood you want, but give me the opportunity to take her Trouble. That way, you get your hit, the Trouble dies, and she doesn't have to."

Wade looked as if he was considering this for a moment. "What's to stop me from killing you instead?"

"Big no-no." Haven wiggled her finger back and forth then pulled a photo-copy from her bag and slid it towards him. "Apparently Haven Parker copied a few pages from a journal belonging to your father."

Wade opened up the paper and saw the print out of Haven's picture with his father's handwriting saying to protect her. "Don't tell me, my father had a thing for you as well."

"I'm not Parker, or Ripley, or any of the other Havens who have come to the town," Haven firmly pointed out. "I am Haven DeWitt and I want answers. Something tells me you're the guy to get them from."

Wade had an idea in that moment but kept it to himself. "I'm going to chat up the blonde. When we leave, wait two minutes and follow." Without another word, he left the bar to speak with the Troubled woman.

Haven downed another shot and felt like she was going to be sick. Not because of the booze or anything but because of this whole thing with Wade. She knew she should just turn him in but something was stopping her from doing that. Perhaps there was some truth in her words – she did want answers and maybe in an off way he was the one to give them to her.

Haven was about to start on Wade's shots when she saw him leave with the woman. Her eyes locked on the clock as she set the glass down and waited the two minutes before going outside.

She found them easily enough down the path a ways. Wade had her pinned against a tree with his hand around her throat, his eyes turned silver. There was a knife held against her chest which made Haven call out, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Stop me," Wade replied, turning his silver eyes towards her, his grip tightening around the woman's throat. "You know what I think? I think your Trouble isn't yours – not yet anyway. I think it's the other you seeping through. So all you need to do is trigger it. You don't want her to die? Then stop me." He pressed the tip of the knife a little bit deeper.

"Wade, I didn't sign up for this. Let her go!" Haven shouldn't have been so stupid with this idea to begin with. She had no idea what she was doing and was so clearly way in over her head. Damn her pride!

"Then stop me!" Wade shouted again and was about to drive the knife right into the woman's chest only to have Haven's hand gripping him tight and pulling it away.

"Stop!" she screamed and black lines started to seep from Wade's arm into her hand. Haven pulled back with a gasp and staggered a bit because it felt incredible.

"Just like I thought," Wade said smugly to himself and brought Haven's hand to the woman's face, making the woman freeze in place, and instantly the lines started to seep out of her skin and into Haven's hand.

Haven couldn't even put to words what it felt like to her. It was like a high she had never experienced before and she didn't want it to stop. She brought another hand to the woman's face and the lines increased until finally they vanished but Haven didn't remove her hand and let the red lines flow until the life left the woman's and Haven let her drop to the ground.

Haven staggered back a little and laughed because she was still feeling the high of it. "What the hell was that?" she laughed and shook out her body a bit because it was like electricity was coursing through her veins.

Wade grinned a bit wickedly. "That, my dear Haven, was your Trouble." He pulled out another photocopy of his father's journal and said, "You weren't the only one who found Haven Parker's journal stash."

"You could have led with that bit of information." Haven was a bit annoyed that he hadn't.

"True," he smirked, "but where's the fun in that?"

* * *

That morning, Kate got a call from Dwight asking her to come down to the Morgue since there was a woman there who didn't match the Dream-Killing-Trouble MO. Honestly, Kate had no idea what good she'd be but went anyway.

When she entered the Morgue, Gloria, the Intern, Nathan, Audrey, and Dwight were all standing around the female victim. "I'm here…now what am I supposed to do?"

Dwight took the lead. "This woman was killed last night. We have a theory as to how, but we need your help to confirm."

There was something in his voice that made Kate thing there was more that he wasn't telling her. "I still don't see how…"

Nathan cut her off to ask, "Can you tell if someone is Troubled if they're dead?"

Kate wasn't expecting to be asked that. "Uh…maybe? I've never tried before."

"I know she's Troubled." Dwight looked at her with pleading eyes. "Will you try?"

Kate sighed before placing her hand on the woman's bare shoulder. She felt nothing resembling a Trouble present and removed her hand. "I got nothing."

"What about him?" Dwight asked, gesturing to one of the bodies that was killed by the Dream-Trouble.

Kate went over and placed a hand on him as well and _definitely_ sensed a Trouble. "He's got one, but she doesn't. At least, not anymore."

"So it was Haven," Audrey sighed heavily, not wanting to believe it.

Kate was starting to get pissed off. "Hold on. Are you telling me that you think my mother killed that woman? She's not a murderer!"

"Haven told me to trust her. She had a plan to deal with Wade Crocker and I think this might have something to do with it. Haven it fully capable of killing someone with her Trouble. She's done it before." Audrey hated this but it was true. "And if it makes her high again…who knows what she'll be capable of now."

* * *

When Haven finally woke up it was with a jolt. She felt as if she'd been hit by a truck and had no idea where she was.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Wade greeted as he walked into the motel room. "I brought you some coffee but by the looks of you, you need something stronger than that." He held out his hand saying, "Just a hit. I don't want you taking my Trouble now."

"No," Haven replied and got out of bed, only to practically fall down a moment later.

Wade caught her and eased her back on the bed. "Trust me." He touched her face and after a moment or two of black lines moving from his skin to hers, he pulled his hand away. "Better?"

Haven nodded then looked at him with tears in her eyes. "We killed that girl."

"Technically, you did, but it was glorious to watch." Wade grinned and went to the door, saying, "I have to make at appearance at Duke's boat but I suggest you steer clear from him for awhile. You look like a junkie wanting another hit." He seemed proud to say that as he walked out the door.

Haven, feeling a little stronger now, got up to her feet and managed to get into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. As soon as she saw her reflection she had a flash of memory. Haven saw herself picking up a bottle of shaving cream and smashing it into the mirror because of her reflection.

Once the flash was gone, she gasped and staggered back a bit. The more she thought about it the more they came. Haven saw flashes of Matthew's death on Halloween, the Rev triggering her Trouble, and Duke being immune to her touch among so many other things.

Finally these images became too much and she pulled out her phone to dial the first number she could think of. Dwight's was always the easiest for her to remember because it was mostly threes. She didn't even think about how Haven DeWitt didn't know his number but Haven Parker did. Just as Haven hit the send button she lost consciousness and ended the call as she collapsed where she stood, her hands forming a red aura around them…

* * *

Kate heard that Dwight had been shot from the Dream-Trouble and went right to the Hospital as soon as she did. "Is he alright?"

"He lost a lot of blood but should be regaining consciousness soon," the Doctor replied. "The sedatives we gave him will ensure he won't dream." With nothing more to say for the moment, she left the room.

Kate stood at Dwight's side and took his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. Looking to Audrey, Nathan, and Duke, she asked, "Are we any closer to finding out what the victims have in common?"

"Honestly? Haven." Duke clearly didn't like that fact.

"Please tell me you mean the town." Kate really hoped they didn't mean her mother.

"I wish," Audrey replied. "Every single person who's been affected by this Trouble has been in contact with Haven one way or the other. "Freddie talked to Haven at the Gull, Jen was her barista at the coffee shop, Nathan has been sending her a bunch of messages, she tried calling Dwight like right before this happened, and of course she's had contact with Duke."

"I haven't had a dream," Kate informed them, "but I haven't been able to sleep anyway. I've been a bit of an insomniac the past couple days."

"Ever since the Trouble started?" Nathan asked curiously.

Kate hadn't put too much thought into that. "Yeah, I guess, but I haven't taken a Trouble from anyone. You can check my skin. There's no Trouble Mark there."

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of you being immune to the Troubles." Nathan admitted and cocked to Audrey, saying, "She's been an insomniac since this started too."

"Must be a family trait," Audrey joked then said, "So we think Haven killed someone with her Trouble and is accidentally killing other people with a Trouble she's taken before?"

"She hasn't been able to control it," Duke interjected. "We've all seen it. She may not even know she killed that woman with or any of these people. For all we know, she could be blacking out."

"What if she's sleeping?" Kate wondered and turned to Audrey. "If we're insomniacs, and she's opposite Haven lately, what if she's narcoleptic?"

Audrey was thinking she was understanding what Kate was saying. "You're thinking this Trouble is making Haven sleep and she's hijacking other people's dreams?"

"Haven was in mine. She said mentioned Wade and then Wade walked into the room," Duke admitted, "but she pretty much always is."

Nathan told them something he didn't think to share before. "She was there, too. Right at the beginning I saw Haven. She told me I was going to be late for class and then that dream started."

That clinched it a million times over for Audrey. "That's is. We need to find Haven, like _**now**_."

* * *

Duke didn't think Haven would be anywhere near his boat but that was the first place he went. If nothing else, Wade might be there to interrogate. Wade wasn't on his boat…but Haven was. He went below deck and found Haven sitting at the table with a bottle of shaving cream in her hands. She was wearing a pair of long velvet gloves – the ones from Haven P. Crocker's drawer.

"Haven?" he spoke cautiously because he had no idea where her head was at right then.

Haven looked away from the can to Duke. "Duke…" and with a breaking voice added in, "Flipside…"

Duke could see it in her eyes that there was a part of his Haven back and he rushed right to her, crouching beside her. "Flipside, talk to me…"

"I remember…" she said before she began sobbing. "I – I killed that girl…it…it wasn't supposed to be like this…I…I…"

Duke held her closer and let her cry out everything she was feeling. "I got you," he whispered. "I got you."

Once the tears were a bit under control she told him everything – About her stupid plan to get her Trouble under control so she could take Wade's without killing him for Duke's sake, what happened with the Troubled woman the night before, and everything else. "Haven DeWitt is even more messed up than I am…"

"I'm going to kill him for doing this to you," Duke seethed, meaning every word of it.

"Bright side? I know who I am now." Haven took in a shaky breath before saying, "I've missed you so much."

"Same, Flipside, same." Duke kissed her deeply and when their lips parted he could see that there was something more on her mind. "What is it?"

"Has there been anything weird going on with Troubles? Dream-Troubles?" At the look on Duke's face, she knew she was right. "Yeah…I thought so. I don't know how to fix it, Duke."

"Maybe you don't have to be the one to," Duke wondered as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Kiddo, you know how you can temporarily take a Trouble? Well are you able to take just _one_ from someone who has a lot of them?"

* * *

Duke dropped Haven off at the Loft with Kate because there was something he had to do. Haven wanted to know what that was but Duke didn't want to tell her and he drove off before she could make him.

As soon as Kate and Haven entered the Loft, Audrey went right over and hugged Haven tight. "I thought I lost you forever."

"I don't think I'm all here," Haven admitted as she hugged Audrey back, letting out a deep breath. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Haven DeWitt has more issues than you do." Audrey meant that to be comforting. "Don't blame yourself. We're going to deal with this."

"First things first," Nathan interjected. "Let's get this Dream-Trouble under control."

"I have a theory on how to fix it," Kate stated as she laid down and got ready to sleep. "I read up on some lucid dreaming techniques where you're dreaming but aware of what's going on. So I'm thinking if I do that then maybe I can find a way to negate the Trouble."

"Explain to me again why I can't do it?" Haven asked, not wanting to risk her daughter.

"Because you aren't even aware when it's happening," Kate pointed out.

"But didn't you say you're an insomniac lately?" Nathan pointed out with a questioning brow.

"My theory is once the Trouble is in my possession, that won't be a problem." Kate held her hand out to Haven. "May I?"

"What if I start taking yours?" Haven asked worriedly as she slipped of her glove.

"You won't get the chance to," Kate assured and clasped on her mother's hand, focusing only on the Dream-Trouble and once that was in her possession, her hand turned black and she placed it on her chest to leave the Trouble Mark there. "See? I told…" Kate didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence before the Trouble made her fall asleep.

 _The next thing Kate knew she was in the a forest within her dream world. She wore a red flowing dress, standing in the middle of a clearing. It was dark all around her and she had no idea where this forest even was. "Okay…now the question is…is this_ _ **my**_ _dream forest or_ _ **Haven's**_ _." Of course there was no one to answer her so she just started walking._

 _The deeper she walked the darker it became and suddenly she heard a pair of familiar voices. Kate followed those voices and found Haven and Duke standing together, holding hands. Only…it didn't look exactly like Haven and Duke. If they were dressed for a Ren-Faire type thing then yeah, but not normally. Kate was about to speak but Haven spoke first._

" _I do not wish to do this to you. How can you even ask it of me?" she needed to know._

" _I see the pain this causes you. Let me take some of that away," he replied._

" _I'm not like her. I don't know how to make it safe." Tears started to well in her eyes._

" _I will deal with the consequences, my love." He placed a loving hand on her cheek._

 _Haven placed her hand on her chest and when she pulled it away it was pitch black. She took one more look to make sure he was sure before placing her hand on his chest. When the blackness absorbed into his skin, his eyes turned silver before turning back to normal._

" _What the hell is this?" Kate said aloud then the woods started to spin around her and in the same place stood another pair that looked like Haven and Duke only their hair and clothes were different. Far less Ren-Faire is and more into the future._

" _This is all my fault. I did this to you!" she cried._

 _He took her hands in his. "No, love, it is not. You cannot blame yourself for something that happened so long ago. The guilt will eat you alive."_

" _My memories are fading," she cried. "Your memories of your past are too. The Barn won't let us remember each other forever." She held onto his hands tight. "I don't want to lose my love for you."_

" _You won't," he assured her. "We won't. We will always find our way back to each other. If not in this life than my next. We will simply fall in love all over again."_

" _What if I can't take the pain?" Haven asked, fearing that the guilt of her past would harm her in the future._

" _Then I will share the burden with you," he answered simply enough. "Let go of the guilt, Haven. It's the only way you will be able to live."_

Kate awoke with a gasp because the Trouble Mark faded, returning the Trouble back to Haven. She could already see Haven's hands starting to glow so she spoke the last words she heard, "Let go of the guilt, Haven. It's the only way you will be able to live."

Those words made something click in Haven – a sense of dejavu she hadn't felt since she first arrived in this town with Audrey. She felt like she'd heard the words before and they resonated deeply within her, slowing causing the aura around her hands to fade until the Trouble was dormant once again.

Audrey and Nathan looked at each other before Nathan asked, "How did you know that would work?"

"Sorry, Nathan," Kate replied as she got out of bed, "but that's something between me and my mother."

"Haven, what's that?" Audrey asked when she noticed a handprint on her back through the fishnet of her shirt.

"What's what?" Haven asked and looked in the mirror. "What the hell is that?"

"Did you do that?" Audrey asked, Kate since she did a whole weird handprint thing.

Kate had no idea what they were talking about and went over to look. "I don't see anything there."

"It's a semi-glowing handprint thing. Do you seriously not see that?" Haven asked both Kate and Nathan.

"Do you think that's why that Trouble wasn't dormant?" Audrey asked her. "I mean, only we can see it."

"Oh my god," Haven gasped. "There was a guy the other day, right before all this Dream Trouble started. I tripped and he touched my back then he left with two guys. He knew my name, Audrey, and I don't ever remember seeing him as P. Crocker or DeWitt."

Nathan interjected there, saying, "Haven, I think you're gonna have to give us a sketch of those people."

"Later." Kate made that very clear. "Right now, I need to talk to my mom."

* * *

Kate stayed up all night talking to Haven about the Dream World she visited. In the morning, Haven went to Duke's boat to tell him about it as well. Maybe there was something in his father's journals to explain it. At first Haven thought it was just a dream but it felt true and she couldn't let it go.

"Duke?" she called out once she made it before deck. "You here?" Haven heard grunts and pounding coming from the bathroom and went over there asking again, "Duke? Is that you?"

A muffled voice from the other side said, "Wade locked me in," in reply.

Haven grabbed the keys off the counter and unlocked the door only for it to be smashed in her face in response. As she recovered from this, she saw Wade emerge and grab hold of her.

"I need some blood," he told her and took his hand to wipe the blood from her nose but it didn't seep into his skin like all the other Troubled blood he'd touched. "What the hell?"

During this moment of confusion, Haven made a run for it but Wade grabbed onto her again. He made sure not to touch her skin as he held tight and grabbed a knife. "Let's try this again." Wade was about to slice Haven's neck when Duke came below deck.

The brothers scuffled over the knife and Haven screamed, "Duke!" when the brothers landed on the floor together and she couldn't see what happened to the knife.

Duke pushed Wade off of him and found the knife sticking out of his chest. "Wade…"

Wade gasped, "Her blood…didn't…work…" before all life left his eyes.

Duke touched his brother and got some of Wade's blood on him, only to find that it didn't absorb.

Haven knelt down beside Duke and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Duke…I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," he replied, looking down at his brother.

"You saved my life." Haven couldn't make that any clearer. "I can never repay you for that."

"You blood had no effect on him," Duke said out of nowhere. "Are you still Troubled?"

"Yes," Haven nodded. "But I don't think you are. Wade's dead, Duke…"

He picked up where she left off, "And my Family's Trouble is dead right along with him."

Haven could tell that he wasn't letting himself process Wade's death and he needed to do that before she said anything about what Kate saw in the Dream World – or the mysterious hand-print on her back for that matter.

"No one can know anything about this, Flipside. I told Nathan and Audrey to trust me and look what happened." Duke couldn't even look at her as he said this.

"I think they'll understand but I won't say anything." Haven gently turned his face for him to look at her. "You're _**nothing**_ like your brother, Duke. And no matter what happens, no matter what life has to throw at us, I will _always_ love you."

Duke gently wiped away some of the blood from her cheek before saying, "I love you, Flipside. Pretty damn sure I always have."

Those words were so true…he just didn't know it yet.

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 7


End file.
